Issei the Angry Godslayer temporadas 1,2y3
by Joker Black Crown
Summary: Una vez fue un demonio que dio todo por sus chicas pero que al final se sintió engañado y traicionado, al querer suicidarse, se tira al vacío sin saber que término atrapado en el otro mundo. 5 años después, regresa a ese mundo con su hija adoptiva para protegerla de los dioses, Sacrificaria al cualquiera con tal de protegerla, incluso si tiene que destruir todo a su paso.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: escapando del nuevo mundo.**

En una especie de castillo destruido, todo a su alrededor estaba repleto de cadáveres, parecía un jodido campo de batalla, un poco más alejado del lugar estaba un puente hecho de arcoiris que llegaba a una puerta de oro con runas de diferentes colores brillando..

En el puente había 2 personas caminando hacia la puerta, aunque era 2 persona, era realmente 3 persona, porque había una cabeza parlachin hablando.

-...seré honesto contigo issei das más miedo que Othinus cuando te enoja...-dijo la cabeza parlante atado en la cintura.

-...bueno que esperaba, que dejaría que esta perra hiciera algo contra mi hija, no, solo destruir media Asgard y le arrojé a esa perra a la boca de la serpiente del mundo, así aprenderá jamás meterse con mi hija...-dijo un chico de 20, su voz cargaba mucha ira y irritación.

Era un chico de 20 años, tenia el cabello blanco con pequeños mechones castaños, su único ojo era el color ámbar en el ojo izquierdo, su ojo derecho era tapado con un parche.

su cuerpo era esbelto y atlético, tenia un brazo mecánico de color negro con detalles de color azul, era el brazo hecho de Mjolnir, era del material del martillo que issei le robó al Thor de ese nuevo mundo, lo había pedido a los enano brok y Sindri para hacerle un brazo hecho de ese material, gracia a la magia de ellos, había quitado ese encanto de que el martillo sólo sería elegido por su valentía y esa mamadas.

Su antiguo brazo lo perdió al enfrentarse contra Loki ...

Digamos que el Aprendió jamás meterse con el, lo bueno que le metió la cabeza de Loki en el trasero del lobo fenrir.

Su ropa consistía una camisa blanca con chaleco negro con corbata con pantalón negro con correa con funda donde descansa sus pistolas mágicas. Termina su vestimenta con un sombrío gabardina negra hecho de terciopelo negro.

-...papá, ya llegamos, el señor cabeza dijo que llegamos a la puerta de Bilfröst...-dijo una chica de 13 años vestida con un vestido elegante seguido con una gabardina blanca para imitar a su padre adoptivo, su cabello rubio seguido con moño negro y ojos color rubí.

-... (suspiro)..bien Yue, llegamos...-dijo Issei con un tono Arisco mirando a la puerta con desinterés.

-...finalmente, después de 5 años atrapado en ese mundo, finalmente podré regresar...-murmuró issei mirando la puerta con seriedad.

-...no parece feliz volver a su viejo mundo...-dijo La cabeza .

-...no tengo opción, si es para proteger a Yue de esos dioses estúpidos de ese mundo, tendré que tragarme mi orgullo y mi rencor personal por ella...-dijo Issei con un tono sin emoción.

-...incluso esta dispuesto abandonar todo lo que tuviste que vivir, se que esa chica no hubiera querido que tu te hunda más en la desesperación...-dijo la cabeza.

-...por favor mimir, no quiere que te arroje al vacío...-habló Issei con un tono molesto.

-...mejor me callo...-dijo Mimir, el hombre mas listo del nuevo mundo.

-...mucho mejor, vamos ya, puedo sentir que esa perra y su padre me sigue...-dijo Issei colocando su brazo mecánico en la puerta.

-..." ** **ábrete Bilfröst"****...-murmuró issei haciendo que la puerta brille fuerte.

Detrás del trío aparecía Odin que era un adolecente de 20 con el cabello rubio y ojos azules, en su mano era una lanza de oro y negro, detrás suyo era un ejército de valquirias.

-...no, no deje que el mortal se llevé a Ragnarok y las runas del infinito...-exclamó enojado Odin liberando todo su poder mientra su lanza dispara una poderosa viga de rayo contra ellos.

Issei reaccionó a tiempo extendiendo su brazo mecánico apuntado a la viga.

-... ** **Protection!****...-una poderosa barrera hecho de cristales protegió contra el poderoso ataque, detrás de ellos, la puerta se abrió revelando un mundo viejo lleno se edificios.

-...deprisa, es su oportunidad, entre...-exclamó enojado Issei que no quitaba su mirada en Odin...

Yue no dijo nada y recogió a Mimir de la cintura de su padre y cruzó la puerta, en ese momento que los 2 cruzó la puerta, issei enfocó su mirada en Odin.

-...Tonto, tiene ideas de lo que has hecho, dejaste escapar a Ragnarok, ella tenía el destino de Morir por mi hijo, has condenado a todo los mundos , debí matarte ese día, de la misma forma que tu mujer murió por mi lanza...-exclamó Odin enfadado creando electricidad en su lanza.

-...nunca mencione a ella enfrente de mi, toma...-exclamó enojado Issei lanzando lo que parecía orbe.

Odin atrapó el orbe con desinterés, cuando Odin miro el orbe, tenia un numero.

 ** **00:05****

-...Boom, Bitch...-dijo Issei mostrado su dedo medio del brazo mecánico mientra se lanza de espalda contra el portal segundo después se cierra.

-...Son of a Bitch!...-exclamó Odin mientra el orbe explota con una potente explosión que cubrió todo el castillo destruidos siendo Odin el único que sobrevivió.

 ** **Con Issei y los demás.****

Vemos a Issei cayendo al vacío hecho de colores, sus ojos miraba con nostalgia, no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima mientra caía al viejo mundo.

Recordó cuando hace 5 años conoció a la mujer que amo...a la única mujer que una vez llegaría a amar más que a nadie en el mundo..

Tenia hermoso cabello largo dorado, su belleza y bonda le había curado su negro corazón y su amor le ayudo salir adelante hasta su muerte.

-...Mio, amor mio, perdóname por no haber podido protegerte, fui débil desde aquel día...-pensaba issei lleno de amargura y tristeza mientra la luz al final del camino lo envolvía.

 ** **Fin del capitulo 1.****


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 : amor trágico...**

 **Recuerdo de Issei parte 1.**

En un profundo bosque en llamas que era apagado por las lluvias que caía del frío cielo nocturno, un chico de 21 años con su cuerpo llenos de heridas, lo que le faltaba, era su brazo derecho, parecía que le había cortado, toda su ropa con la excepción del pantalón quedó hecho trizas.

El chico miro a una parte de la cabaña destruida donde esta el frío cuerpo de su amor, tenia un agujero en el pecho causado por el ataque de su enemigo

El chico tenía los dientes apretados mientra la lágrimas bajaba..

-...porque?, porque tuviste que meterte en el medio, mio...-susurró el chico con un gruñido.

-...jejeje, lo hice porque te amo, no viviría sin ti, ere la persona que más amo y que estoy dispuesto a protegerte con mi vida, te guste o no...-dijo la chica al borde la muerte.

-...no, por favor, no me haga esto, te amo, por favor, no cierre los ojos...-dijo el chico caminando hacia la chica, su voz perdía emoción con la excepción de las lágrimas.

-...issei, te amo y eso nunca cambiará, te convierta en lo que te convierta, siempre te amaré...-dijo la chica dando una sonrisa alentadora mientra su cuerpo se convierten en cenizas bajo la mirada horrorizada de issei.

-...Noooooooo! , que sea una cruel broma, por favor vuelve, no puedo vivir sin ti!...-exclamó issei al llanto mientra sus ojos perdía brillos, sus manos atrapando al aire tratando de atrapar las partículas de cenizas.

-...Miooooooooooo!...-exclamó con un rugido Issei al cielo nocturno.

Pronto una voz se escuchó detrás suyo.

-...mírate, llorando por una mortal, que te siente al perder la mujer que amas por tu orgullo, mortal...-dijo un chico de cabello negro y ojos púrpura, en su mano era una espada enjoyado, detrás de ese chico había una figura oscura con una lanza humeante siendo el, el responsable de matar a su amada.

-...si hubiera obedecido al padre de todos, como te ordenó, nada de esto habría sucedidos...ahora revolcate por sus decisiones, mortal...porque yo Loki, el dios de la mentiras te mandare al infierno.

La palabras llenas de arrogancia de ese ser, hizo que issei se levantará y miró a loki con una mirada furiosa.

-...ustedes...ustedes!, voy a destruir ese llamado Asgard, destruiré a todos los dioses y a ti Loki, te mataré con mis propias manos!...-exclamó furioso issei envolviendo en una aura carmesí mientra un guantelete rojo aparecía en su brazo izquierdo.

-...ven, Mortal, quiero ver el poder tanto quiere mi padre...-exclamó Loki envolviendo su espada en llamas.

-...muere!...-con un rugido bestia, issei se lanzaba de frente hacia Loki que levantaba su espada en lo más alto.

-...Ruge, ****laevateinn !...****.-exclamó Loki bajando su espada envuelto se fuego negro creando una marea de fuego negro que dio de lleno contra Issei y quemando todo el bosque en una explosión de fuego negro que llego hasta los cielos.

Cuando la explosión término, Loki observó con una sonrisa en el cráter donde estaba issei carbonizado, pronto una voz llena de decepción llegó detrás suyo.

-...te pasaste, tenia que incapacitarlo, no matarlo..-dijo un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules que tenía una lanza de oro con detalles negro.

-...nada de lo que deba preocuparte, padre, ese mortal aún sigue vivo, mira.-dijo Loki con un tono frío mirando a Issei que todavía seguía vivo, solo que estaba al borde de la muerte.

-... (suspiro)...que mortal tan obstinado, pero ahora podemos saber de su poder y su origen...-dijo Odin con un tono serio.

-...porque no pide a madre que use unos de sus hechizos para entrar a su cabeza y lavarle el cerebro...-dijo Loki.

-...bien, recoge al mortal, Loki, volvamos a Asgard...-dijo Odin.

-...como quiera padre, donde esta el idiota de mi hermano, Thor...-dijo Loki con fastidio.

-...lo mande a Jötunheim para que destruyan a los gigantes de hielos...-dijo Odin con seriedad.

-...todavía le crees ese cuento sobre Ragnarok, solo es un cuento que usa los padres para hacerlo dormir...debería dejar de ser tan paranoico, padre...-dijo Loki incrédulo.

-...acaso cuestiona mis decisiones, Loki...-habló con autoridad Odin.

-...no padre...nos vamos...-dijo Loki mientra Odin fue envuelto en un pilar de luz de arcoiris , cuando el pilar de luz término, no estaba Odin.

Loki camino hacia el centro del cráter y con su magia, recogió el cuerpo de Issei.

-...bien mortal, muy pronto, tu me ayudara a cumplir con mis ambiciones de ser el nuevo rey de Asgard, tu poder será necesario para matar a Odin y a mi molesto hermano Thor, pronto, todos los 9 mundos será mío, nadie me podrá parar jajajajajaj...-se reía Loki con una sonrisa psicótica.

Desconocido para Loki, Issei había llegado escuchar todo la conversación, su mente estaba lleno de sed de venganza.

-...malditos, Mio tuvo que morir por sus ambiciones y arrogancia, dioses, malditos dioses, cuando me recuperé, voy a matarlos a todos, lo haré incluso si tengo que destruir ese mundo si es necesario, Voy a matar a todos los dioses...-era los pensamientos llenos me odio, locura y venganza que sentía Issei mientra caía a la inconsciencia.

Desde ese día, había jurado cumplir su venganza, matando a todos los dioses, ellos se arrepentirá de haberlo jodido.

El comienzo de su más grande venganza, comienza...

 ** **Fin de recuerdo.****

 ** **Actualmente (2 años después)****

 ** **Kuoh****

Issei abrió los ojos al sentir la luz del sol golpear su rostro.

-...finalmente, escapé de ese mundo...-murmuró cansado Issei reincorporandose mientra miraba a su alrededor. Estaba en una especie de bosque, ahí lo más lejos estaba la ciudad de Kuoh.

Pronto vio a Yue y a mimir detrás suyo.

-...papá, despertaste...-dijo Yue preocupada.

-...Yue, si, esta bien...-dijo Issei con un tono serio.

-...si papá...estoy ilesa...-dijo Yue con un tono feliz.

-...cielo amigo, salimos vivo de las cólera de Odin, estoy seguro que no lo volveremos a ver por un buen tiempo...-dijo la cabeza parlante aliviado.

-...por cierto papá, donde estamos...-murmuró Yue mirando con interés esa ciudad.

-...una ciudad que nunca creí volver, estamos en mi pueblo natal, estamos en Kuoh...-dijo Issei con un tono contundente mirando la ciudad con una mirada áspera.

Finalmente había regresado a su antiguo mundo.

 ** **Fin del capitulo 2****


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: un corazón llenos de odio y maldad.**

 **Recuerdo de issei parte 2**

Ahora vemos a issei encadenado en los más profundo cueva creada por la pesadillas de Loki, donde su magia era usado para torturar a sus enemigos física y mentalmente.

-...donde estoy? , que es ese lugar?...-pregunta Issei mirando la oscuridad en el cuarto, comenzó a recordar la pelea contra Loki y odin, la muerte de Mio.

Pronto la ira le llego a su ser y Issei intento con mucho esfuerzo para salir de sus cadenas.

-...es inútil, maldición, porque me tiene que pasar esto, justo pensé que finalmente tuve la felicidad que quería, ahora me lo arrebata...-gruñe Issei haciendo un esfuerzo para salir de su encierro hasta que se rindió, miro su cuerpo para verificar la condición en la que se encuentra.

Se encontraba semidesnudo y atado a las cadenas mientra se oía las risas de Loki.

-...finalmente te despierta, pensé que no te despertaría...-se escuchaba la risa de Loki causando que Issei gritara de odio y ira.

-...Loki!, pedazo de mierda, cuando salga de aquí, deseara haberme matado...-exclamó furioso Issei haciendo reír más a Loki.

-...jajajaja paciencia mortal, haré algo mejor que esto...-dijo Loki haciendo que el cuarto a su alrededor cambiará a un lugar donde era familiar.

-...no, no, no, todo menos eso...-pensó lleno de terror Issei al ver a mio ser asesinada por odin por su descuido.

-...no hay nada más doloroso, ver como morir su amada sin hacer nada al respecto, lo mejor de todos, puedo repetir esa muerte la veces que quiera mientra tu sólo te limita a verla morir jajajajajaja...-se reía Loki causando que Issei exclamara de furia.

-...sádico hijo de puta!, cuando te ponga las manos encima, te mataré te haré rogar que muera, te mataré, te mataré, te mataré, destruiré todos...-exclamó Issei en un tono enloquecido perdiendo toda la razón y la cordura.

 **5 meses después.**

Era un verdadero infierno que tuvo que pasar, obligado a ver su amor morir incontable veces mientra sólo tuvo que verla morir era un destino peor que la muerte.

Issei se encontraba peor, sus ojos había perdido todo el brillo, había perdido toda la razón para vivir.

Pronto la risa de Loki llegó al oído.

-...jajajajajaja buen día mortal, espero que te haya disfrutado ese pequeño infierno...como te prometí, te quitares las cadenas...-dijo Loki haciendo desparecer las cadenas de Issei haciendo caer el castaño.

Pronto enfrente de Issei había un cuchillo oxidado clavado en el suelo .

-...hagamos un juego, te prometo que si vence a mi pequeño ejército, yo personalmente me presentaré para matarme...-dijo Loki, en un parpadeo, Issei era rodeado de monstruos hecho de carne y fuegos.

Issei tomando por instinto el cuchillo y con ira mató a todos los enemigos con ira como si fuera un animal poseídos.

-...muere, muere, muere, muere todos...-exclamó Issei matando sin piedad a sus enemigos sacándolo los ojos, contándoles las lenguas, también cortaban las extremidades con demasiada facilidad.

Había más de 60 enemigos a su alrededor que matar.

 **5 horas después.**

Después de matar a todos, veía a Issei apuñalar al cadáver múltiples veces con la mirada perdida, todo su cuerpo era cubierto de sangre de sus enemigos, todos a su alrededor estabas los cadáveres destrozados por la ira de Issei.

-...bien, bien, te felicito, me hiciste entretenerme más...-dijo la voz de loki.

-...bien cabrón, cumplí mi parte, ahora venga a pelear conmigo...-exclamó furioso Issei causando más risas de Loki.

-...ja ja ja ja muy gracioso, tal vez debería ver a su alrededor...-dijo Loki causando que Issei mirara a su alrededor.

Issei soltó el cuchillo mientra su rostro mostraba la agonía y la desesperación, todos los cadáveres del enemigos que había matados era cuerpos parecido a su amor.

-...Mio, oh dios, que mierda es esto...-caía de rodillas rodillas Issei mientra vomitaba al suelo al ver todos los cadáveres destrozado de su amada.

-...te gustó, son humumculos creando a base de mi magia, esos humumculos son réplicas de la chica que murió a mano de mi padre, todas ellas querían amarte pero tu los mataste como un verdadero monstruos ja ja ja ja ja ja...-se reía Loki.

-...HIJO DE PERRA, SAL COBARDE, SAL PARA QUÉ TE DESPELLEJE VIVO...-exclamó furioso y enloquecido Issei.

-...Nah, mentí acerca de lo que te prometí, te propongo un juego, te arrojare al abismo, quiero que sobreviva, porque dejaré que fenrir te caze, vamos a divertirnos jajajajaja...-dijo Loki haciendo que el cuarto a su alrededor cambiará en una especie de cueva oscura.

Issei pronto cae al vacío del abismo siendo engullido por la oscuridad.

Cuando finalmente issei abrió los ojos, vio con sus propios ojos la oscuridad, vio los ojos de muchas criaturas gruñendo.

-...je je je, así es como moriré, devorados por criaturas, jejeje supongo que es mi final...-pensó issei cerrando los ojos aceptando el destino sólo para recordar las veces que murió Mio.

-...como si fuera a hacerlo!, no descansaré hasta matar a todos los dioses, voy a matar a todos...-dijo Issei de forma oscura mientra recogía el cuchillo con su único brazo.

-...vamos hijos de putas, venga por mi, si quiere comerme, entonces venga si te atreven...-exclamó issei lanzándose hacia la oscuridad con el cuchillo con la intención de matar y devorar a todas las criaturas.

Pronto ese cuarto muy oscuro se lleno de gritos de dolor de issei y de las criaturas que era asesinado sin piedad por issei.

 **Fin del recuerdo de issei.**

 **Fin del capitulo 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 : el reencuentro**

Tanto Mimir como Yue estaban con los ojos abierto al escuchar lo que dijo su padre/amigo.

-...no pensé que yo estaría vivo para volver a ver mi pueblo natal, otra vez...-dijo con un tono muerto issei mirando al pueblo con una mirada llena de desinterés.

-...es el pueblo natal de papá, parece muy lindo...-dijo Yue caminando para estar a lado de su padre adoptivo.

-...Así que venía de ese mundo, quien hubiera imaginado...creí que seria de Midgar del nuevo mundo, ahora todo sentido...-dijo Mimir.

-...ahora que haremos papá...-preguntaba Yue curiosa.

-...hasta ahora vamos a acampar, Yue quiero que vaya a recoger leñas, yo iré a preparar las piedras y traer algunos pescados...-dijo Issei haciendo que Yue asiente y caminó hacia el bosque en busca de leñas.

Mientra Issei comenzó a recoger piedras, Mimir eligió ese momento para hablar.

-...bien, ahora que la pequeña Yue se fue, tengo curiosidad, como terminaste en el nuevo mundo...-pregunto Mimir curioso.

Issei se mantenía serio recogiendo piedras y su mente comenzaba a recordar hace 5 años con Rias y lo demás.

-...lo mismo que tú te paso, fui traicionado, no quería vivir con ese dolor y elegí morir por mis propias manos, me arrojé al vacío, todo lo que recuerdo es que termine en el bosque ese día...-dijo Issei recordando como término en el nuevo mundo.

-...que destino tan cruel, todos los hombres tan honorables, debemos sufrir un destino peor que la muerte, se lo que se siente hermano...-dijo Mimir con piedad la cabeza parlante.

-...uh, para ser una cabeza parlante, eres bastante sentimental...-dijo Issei de forma simple.

-...bueno ahora solo debemos encontrar una manera de que podamos adaptarnos a ese nuevo mundo, ya que no tenemos que preocuparnos de que Odin y sus payasos nos encuentre...-dijo Mimir.

-...ese idiota no me encontrará, me las arregle para destruir la conexión en la puerta de Bilfröst usando el poder del martillo en mi brazo artificial...tardará una eternidad tratar de arreglar la conexión de Bilfröst...-dijo Issei terminando de recoger las piedras y comenzó a armar la piedras en círculo.

-...brillante idea amigo, jejeje me alegro haberte conocido, a pesar de ser un joven gruñón, eres muy buena onda..ja ja ja ja...-se reía Mimir.

-...quiere que te callé con cinta adhesiva...-dijo enojado Issei con una mirada fría.

-...mi boca es para hablar muchacho, debería respetar a los mayores...-dijo Mimir con un tono de broma.

-...solo eres una cabeza lista...tiene suerte que sea listo, si no, te habría dejado sólo entre las raíces de yggdrasil...-dijo Issei con un tono áspero.

-...que frío, aun me sorprende el cambio que sufriste para proteger a la niña, ante tu quería usar a la niña como arma para matar a odin y a Loki, pero cambiaste y decidiste protegerla, estoy seguro que esa chica hubiera dicho lo orgullosa que estaría al criar a una niña como si fuera su hija, a pesar de que Yue es una de las hijas de Loki...-dijo Mimir haciendo que Issei gruñe por la mención de Loki.

-...no mencione a Loki, solo quiero alejarla de ellos, mañana trataré con contactar con un hombre que conozco que pueda ayudarnos, su nombre es Azazel, el nos buscará un nuevo refugio...-dijo Issei.

-...entiendo, me pregunto que grandes cosas habrá en ese maravilloso mundo, me da gana de aprenderlo...-dijo Mimir con emoción para aprender más cosas de ese mundo.

Mientra conversaba, Issei vio como Yue venía con las pequeñas leñas, ahí preparó el fuego mientra Issei fue al lago y comenzó a pescar usando magia.

 **Con los líderes de la facciones (escuela Kuoh)**

Los líderes de la facciones en cual consistía: los 4 maou de la facción de los demonios, Michael de la facción del cielo, azazel el líder de grigori, yasaka la líder de la facción de los yokai...

5 años después de los acontecimientos de Trihexa y la aniquilación de la organización de Rizevim, la paz había llegado a las alianza entre facciones, pero unas semanas ante, hubo un intento de asesinato de Sirzechs lucifer, el autor de ese intento de asesinato era nada mas que una sirviente que quería vengar la muerte de Rizevim.

Por esa razón, Sirzechs había reunido a todos en una reunión de emergencia para advertir de un posible ataque sorpresa por parte de algunos sobrevivientes de la guerra de trihexa.

-...y así termina lo sucedido...-dijo el maou lucifer con una mirada sería.

Todos se encontraba enojado y también cansado, algunos ya estaba masajeando la frente.

-...aun muerto, siempre llega la manera de causar más problemas...-dijo Azazel no muy feliz de escuchar eso.

-...la situación es muy preocupante, sabemos lo que ellos pueden llegar a ser capaz, debemos aumentar la seguridad en el inframundo...-dijo Michael con un tono profesional.

-...es posible que ellos intente algo grande contra nosotros...-dijo Yasaka preocupada por su pueblo.

-...lo dudo, ellos no serían tan estúpidos para ir en una guerra que no ganaría..-dijo Azazel con seriedad.

-..no puede ser ...-murmuró Ophis atrayendo la atención de todos.

-...que sucede Ophis-chan...-pregunto preocupada serefall.

-...lo presiento, el esta aquí, muy cerca de Kuoh...-dijo Ophis con seriedad.

Todos estaban sorprendido lo que dijo Ophis, todos sabían a quien se refería, el hombre que no había dejado buscarlo por 5 años, ahora a aparecido, no sólo eso, Odin viejo se levantó de la mesa de forma repentina.

-...Odin-sama que sucede...-dijo Rossweiser extrañada por lo que pasaba Odin.

-...la presencia de issei no es todo, puedo sentir el poder de la puerta de Bilfröst abierta!...-exclamó Odin viejo.

Sirzechz, azazel, Michael, serafall y Ophis se levantaron de sus mesas y Ophis abrió la brecha para buscar la presencia de issei.

 **Con Rías y los demás.**

Mientra seguía la reunión de emergencia, Akeno hacia todo lo posible para consolar a Rías que no paraba de llorar después de descubrir un hecho muy devastador no sólo para ella si no también para todo a su alrededor.

-...Akeno, en que nos equivocamos..-lloraba rías, Akeno aguantaba las ganas de llorar también pero tenia que ser fuerte para ayudar a su rey.

-...me temo que no tengo la respuesta, pero debes ser fuerte, issei-kun no hubiera gustado verte en ese estado...-dijo Akeno con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-...pero lo abandonamos, fuimos unas estúpidas al abandonar a mi issei, solo lo quiero devuelta...-suplicaba Rías.

La situación entre la nobleza junto con Rías era muy peor, después del intento del asesinato contra el mao lucifer, había descubierto que los novios de las demás era humunculos creado con una misión de seducir al harem de issei mientra el chico que se llamaba kota quería a rías para llevar al lucifer.

Ahí vino la sorpresa.

 **Flash back**

 **1 semana ante.**

Vemos a Rias y su novio kota enfrente de la mansión gremory.

-...con que ahí vive tu hermano Rias-chan...-dijo kota al ver a Sirzechs salir por la puerta mientra era acompañado por grafía.

-...si kota-kun, porque quiere ver a mi hermano...-pregunto Rias curiosa.

-...oh quería pedir si podía darme una oportunidad de tener una mano en su matrimonio contigo...-dijo kota.

Rias estaba sin habla después de escuchar lo que dijo kota, ante de que ella pudiera dar una respuesta, escuchó la voz de su hermano.

-...Rias-chan, que hace aquí...-pregunto curioso el rey demonio al ver a rias acompañado por un humano.

-...Onii-sama...es bueno verte, es quería presentar a alguien que quería conocer...-rias no tuvo tiempo de hablar ya que Kota lo empuja de forma brusca sorprendiendo a todos y enojando al lucifer.

-...finalmente, te mataré falso lucifer, vengare la muerte de mi señor !...-exclamó Kota creando una espada de la nada y de lanza hacia Sirzechs.

Pero ante de Kota pudiera llegar hacia el mao, su pies hasta su torso era congelado por grafía que estaba de su lado.

-...Kota!..-exclamó rias al ver lo que paso, ella estaba conmocionada al ver como resultó.

-...je je je je, no puedo creer que tú estúpida creyera todo lo que decía, como si yo fuera a amar a una zorra como tu, me repugna besar tus asqueroso labios...-dijo Kota mientra su cuerpo cambiaba revelando una mujer de cabello negro con ojos color naranja.

-...Kota...-murmura rias impactada y dolida al ver y escuchar eso.

-...quien te envío?...-dijo Sirzechs con seriedad.

-...jejeje, bueno, ya que cumplí con la primera misión, no tengo problema, yo soy hiedraru, soy unas de las asesinas de Rizevim-sama...estoy aquí para matar a unos de los falso rey demonios...-dijo Hiedraru casando que rias llorará.

-...dijiste que cumpliste tu misión principal...de que misión habla...-dijo grafía causando que hiedraru sonriera.

-...jejeje, recuerda al sekiryuutei?...-dijo la asesina haciendo que rías recuerde a su siervo.

-...que le hiciste a mi issei...responde maldita...-exclamó enojada y traicionada.

-...no le hice nada, ustedes lo hicieron, jejeje, Issei hyodou murió jajajaja...-exclamó la chica con alegría enferma haciendo que rías cayera de rodillas mientra llora.

 **Fin del flash back**.

Después de eso, había descubierto que los supuesto novios de las demás eran humunculos que se desintegraron después de la misión fallida. (Cómo infinity war avenger XD).

Después de eso, se había enterado que issei todavía seguía con vida pero que nunca fue encontrado y que los líderes de la facciones nunca dejaron de buscarlo.

Rias, akeno, ross, koneko, Asia, Ravel, Irina y Xenovia se encontraba devastada, kiba y Gasper se encontraba arrepentido por no ayudar a su amigo cuando más lo necesitaba.

Ahora rías y akeno vio como la puerta era abierto, todo veía a Rossweiser con lágrimas de felicidad.

-...chicas, finalmente lo encontramos, issei volvió...-dijo Ross feliz sin dejar llorar.

tanto Rias y akeno estaban feliz de escuchar eso, era cuestión de tiempo para tratar de encontrarse con el y hacer que las cosas volviera como era ante.

Tanto rías como akeno fue con Rossweiser hacia la brecha donde acompañó a los líderes de las facciones para encontrarse con su amor.

 **Con Issei.**

Ahora vemos a Issei calentado el pescado, Yue y Mimir comían el pescado quemado, en caso de Mimir, Yue alimentaba a Mimir con pescado.

-...mucha gracia, pequeña, el pescado es bueno para mi avanzando cerebro...-dijo Mimir disfrutando sabor de ese pescado.

-...no hay de que señor cabeza...papá como esta tu pescado...-dijo Yue mirando a su padre adoptivo.

-...rico, solo come, mañana tendremos mucho que hacer...-dijo Issei mientra usaba su magia llamada "creación", un hechizo que Mimir le enseñó cuando todavía estaba en el nuevo mundo.

Usando :"creación", creó 3 sacos de dormir para acampar esa noche.

-...como siempre, tu talento para usar la magia es increíble...-elogió Mimir.

Issei no dijo nada pero sus ojos se puso serio.

-...no pensé que estarían aquí...-murmuró oscuramente issei sabiendo que seria.

Enfrente del grupo de issei estaba una brecha abierta, Yue y Mimir se asustó pesando que Odin y los demás lo encontró, pero issei sabía quién se trataba.

La brecha salía un grupo de personas que issei conocía realmente.

-...lo sabia, finalmente esta aquí...-dijo Ophis mirando a issei aunque ella podía ver lo diferente que esta.

El grupo de la facciones estaban sorprendido por la nueva apariencia de issei, claro era comprensible ya que no lo veía por 5 años, pero no creyó que cambiaría tanto.

Rías y akeno estaban llorando de felicidad al ver a su amado enfrente suyo, Rías siendo la primera en lanzarse hacia su amado.

-...Issei! , volviste, por favor venga a mis brazos...,-exclamó feliz Rías mientra corría hacia issei.

 **(Sonido de disparo)**

Una bala impactó al suelo deteniendo a Rías de su camino, todos ellos vieron a issei apuntar a Rias con un revolver envuelto de electricidad que venía de su brazo artificial.

-...no te me acerqué, porque la próxima, el siguiente disparo será entré los ojos...-amenazó Issei con una mirada oscura sin dejar de apuntar el revolver a Rías.

Todos se sentía intimidado por la mirada oscura que tenia issei. Todos tenían preguntas en su cabeza.

¿que había pasado con el sekiryuutei para que cambiara tanto en 5 años?

 **Fin del capitulo 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota del autor:Hola gentes, espero que le gusten el nuevo capítulo de Godslayer.**

 **Ahora responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

-..Oswaul7745: así es: tiene elemento de Arifureta y God of war 4

-..razonador llogico: así es, tiene razón, gracia por eso, espero que le gusten.

-..sumoner dante: gracia amigo, yo jugué God of war 4, tremendo juego, eso me llego a imaginar un fic combinado con elementos de Arifureta y infinity war.

-..lucker: gracia bro, espero que le gusten esa historia.

-..dracodf23: así es, habrá mucha referencia que el capitán América tendrá un día de campo.

 **Capítulo 5: el odio nunca desaparece**

La situación parecía ir muy en serio, el ambiente era tenso, todos podía ver que issei tenía las ganas de llenarle plomo sobre la pelirroja pero podía ver que no podía.

El ambiente era muy tenso y al mismo tiempo frío, Rias aún no salía de su asombro al ver a issei, su peón, su amor, disparar con su arma contra alguien a quien fue su ama, lo mismo pasaba Akeno ya que no había esperado el final del reencuentro.

Nadie podía hablar ya que todos se sentía un poco intimidado por la mirada de muerte que tenía el ex castaño, podía incluso sentir el aura de muerte que envolvía su cuerpo como un manto invisible.

Nadie se atrevía a hablar, solo hasta que una voz curiosa hizo presente.

-...vaya, es incómodo esa situación, aunque me llene de curiosidad, vamos directo al grano, parece que lo conoce issei?...-dijo una voz que hizo que los sobrenaturales mirara a Yue que tenía en sus brazos una cabeza descapitada.

-...conozco lo suficiente como saber que puedo confiar en ellos...-dijo Issei sin dejar de apuntar el arma contra Rías.

-...oh, entonces son de confianza...-dijo Mimir.

-...si, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de esas 3 ahí...-dijo Issei mirando a Rias, akeno y rossweiser con un tono áspero.

Todos estaban sorprendido de escuchar eso, Rias y sus 2 miembros de su séquito sentía que su corazón era apuñalado por las duras palabras de issei.

Ante de que ellas dijera algo, Ophis habló.

-...donde estaba portador de Ddraig?, te eh buscado por 5 años...-habló Ophis con un tono serio.

-...no me creería si te lo dijera...estuve en el infierno de otro mundo...-dijo issei con un tono muerto .

-...que quiere decir, no mas importante aún, que pasó con tu brazo derecho...-habló con seriedad Ophis, todos los sobrenaturales incluso Rías y las 2 de su séquito miraba el brazo artificial, Odin sintió el poder familiar en el brazo artificial.

-...un recordatorio de lo débil que fui ese día, vamos directo al grano, Azazel, eres el único que esperaba poder encontrarte, quiero tu ayuda...-dijo Issei cambiando el tema.

Ophis no estaba satisfecha por la respuesta vaga que dijo el portador de Ddraig.

Ante de que Azazel pudiera preguntar porque, rias hablo con un tono dolido por la actitud áspera de Issei.

-...porque actúa así conmigo, que te hice para que gane tu odio...-dijo Rias al borde del llanto.

Issei que estaba de espalda contra rias hablo con un tono serio.

-...odiarte?...odiar es un sentimiento, y yo por ti no siento nada, que estúpido fui al creer todas sus mentiras y promesas falsa, se tu sucio secreto al igual que todas las chicas de tu séquito hace 5 años...-dijo Issei con un tono muerto causando que Rias, akeno y Rossweiser se entremesca por las palabras del ex castaño.

-...Y-Yo Issei, puedo explicarlo...-trato se hablar Rias.

-...hazme un favor, cierra la boca, no pienso seguir escuchado tus excusas, solo quiero ir directo al grano...-dijo Issei callando a Rias.

Rias cayó de rodillas al escuchar el tono frío de Issei, nadie quería hablar, los sobrenaturales sabía sobre el secreto de Rias y sabía que no era su asunto meterse en los asuntos de los demás.

-...bien, que necesita, Issei...-habló Azazel con seriedad.

-...quiero una casa donde pueda vivir para mi y para los 2 que esta conmigo...-dijo Issei, todos los sobrenaturales vieron a una niña que estaba a lado de Issei, junto con la cabeza.

-...claro, Issei, no me presentará a tus amigos...-dijo Azazel con un tono alegre.

-...bien, adelante...-dijo Issei haciendo que Yue asiente..

-...mi nombre es Yue, un gusto señor cuervo...-dijo Yue con un tono respetuoso, todos los sobrenaturales con la excepción de Rias y sus sequito gritaron kawaii al ver una niña tan adorable y educada.

-...que linda criaturita...-exclamó serafall abrazando a Yue.

-...eres molesta...-murmuraba Yue que era abrazado por una desconocida.

-...hola a todos, un placer, soy Mimir, es un placer conocer a los primeros habitantes del nuevo mundo...-dijo Mimir.

Todos los sobrenaturales miro a una cabeza parlante y serafall había dejado de abrazar a Yue mientra su rostro era sorprendido ..

-...es una cabeza que habla...-exclamó Serafall un poco asustada.

-...porque te sorprender señorita, nunca viste una cabeza que habla ante?...-dijo Mimir con un tono de humor.

-...lo siento, es que es la primera vez que veo una cabeza parlante...-dijo serafall.

-...descuida, mmm, quien hubiera imaginado que estaría otra versión de Odin pero de ese mundo, todo un hombre sabio y poderoso...-dijo Mimir mirando al viejo Odin.

-...parece que me conoce...-dijo Odin de la facción nórdica con seriedad.

-...digamos que conocí a una versión de mi mundo, el odin que yo conozco en mi mundo es un psicópata genocida...-dijo Mimir sorprendiendo a todos.

-...ya veo, viene de otro mundo, no?...-dijo Odin mirando a Issei con seriedad.

-...si, supongo que lo sabe?...-murmuró Issei mirando al viejo dios de asgard.

-...si, el nuevo mundo de Asgard fue mi primera expedición hace mucho, creí que destrui todas las puertas de Bilfröst, pero al parecer quedó uno...-dijo Odin mirando la puerta antigua..

-...aunque estamos felices que de este aquí Issei, todos estado algo confundido y no sabemos que esta pasando...-dijo Michael.

-...le explicaré luego, debo que preparar mis cosas...Yue prepara el saco, nos vamos...-dijo Issei mirando a Yue.

-...si papá...-dijo Yue mientra camina hacia el lugar donde estabas los sacos de dormir.

Al escuchar todos se ensacharon los ojos al escuchar lo que dijo la niñas, ante de alguien pudiera hablar, issei tomó la palabras con calma.

-...no comiencen a malinterpretar, ella es adoptada, pero la quiero como mi hija...-dijo Issei con un tono cansado callando toda duda.

-...bien, vamos a la escuela, los demás nos espera en la Reunión, Ophis nos hace los honores...-dijo Sirzechs haciendo que Ophis abriera una brecha.

-...portador de Ddraig, cuando lleguemos ahí, vas a responder todas nuestra preguntas, yo tengo preguntas con respeto a ti...-dijo Ophis de forma inexpresiva.

-...esta bien, no quiero preguntas muy personales, pero trataré de responderla todas...-dijo issei de tono contundente.

Ante que todos cruzará a la brecha, Rias agarró a issei por el brazo artificial.

-...por favor, perdóname, se que esta molesto, dame una oportunidad para arreglar lo nuestro...-rogaba Rias con las lágrimas cayendo en sus ojos.

-...no me toque con tus asquerosas manos, odio que cualquier mujer que no sea ella, me toque...-dijo issei con un tono muerto haciendo que su brazo artificial libere una pequeña cantidad de electricidad haciendo soltar rías.

-...por favor issei, yo te amo, estoy dispuesto hacer lo que sea para estar contigo...-dijo Rias tratando de convencer a su amor.

-...sabe, tengo que darte las gracias Rias, gracias a tus actos, encontré la felicidad en el otro lado, solo quiero que sepas, no importa lo que diga o lo que haga, yo nunca te amaré...por que yo ya no siento nada dentro de mi...-murmuró issei con un tono muerto mientra sus ojos carecía brillo.

Rias estaban sin palabras al escuchar esas crueles palabras, incluso Akeno y Rossweiser estaban llorando al escuchar que el ex castaño nunca lo perdonaría.

Nadie hablaba, no querían perder más tiempo, todos cruzaron al portal dejando atrás la puerta de Bilfröst atrás.

 **Cambio de escena**

Después de regresar a la escuela, todos la alianza de las facciones estaban en sis lugares mientra issei, Yue y Mimir estaban enfrente suyo.

Nadie se atrevió a hablar después de lo que paso con rías, Ophis decidió hablar.

-...dime algo portador de Ddraig..-dijo Ophis atrayendo la atención del ex castaño.

-...que necesita saber...-dijo issei.

-...porque yo ya no siente a Ddraig dentro de ti...-dijo Ophis sorprendiendo nuevamente a los sobrenaturales.

-...es simple, Ddraig esta muerto...-dijo issei con un tono muerto desatando la bomba sobre ellos.

 **Fin del capitulo 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota del autor:Hola gentes, espero que le gusten el nuevo capítulo de Godslayer.**

 **Ahora responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-..Elholandes88: me alegro de té haya gustado esa historia, espero que le gusten ese nuevo capítulo.**

 **-...KNDF. E: tu comentario me gustó, si eso tenía pensado hacer ya que issei perdió a ddraig así que usará el poder que tiene por ser dragón puro, ese poder se inspiró en arifureta, espero que te gusten.**

 **Capítulo 6: Betê Absolue, el poder oculto de issei.**

 **Recuerdos de issei parte 3 ( 1 años ante)**

En la cueva oscura del abismo, era iluminado por una fogata, enfrente de esa fogata era issei comiendo carnes de los monstruos de loki que había matado.

Había pasado un año desde que se quedo atrapado en el abismo orcus creado por loki, todo los días peleaba sin descanso en la oscuridad contra incontables monstruos sólo con un cuchillo.

Había tenido que sobrevivir comiendos carnes asquerosos de monstruos como insectos gigantes y monstruos de pesadillas para sobrevivir, su estómago tuvo que ser endurecido para comer esa clases de comidas.

Después de esos tenía que escapar de fenrir que constantemente lo seguía para matarlo.

No era lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a unos de los hijos de Loki con su fuerza actual, pero había descubierto un poder oculto en su cuerpo.

Ddraig ante de morir, le dijo que después de que Ophis y gran rojo lo reviviera, Ophis le había dicho que cada dragón tenía una habilidad única y el al ser un dragón puro, tenia una habilidad rara pero muy poderosa llamado "Bête absolue"

Bête absolue: una habilidad que despertó después de comer carne de bestias de loki en el abismo, se hizo más fuerte y ganó la habilidad de la bestia que comió.

Con cada monstruos fuerte que comía, se volvía más fuerte, incluso ganaba más habilidades.

Una de las habilidades que había ganado era visión nocturna, eso le permitió avanzar el abismo sin preocuparse de la oscuridad.

A pesar de haber perdido a Ddraig, no impedía su búsqueda de venganza.

Con cada monstruos que mataba por el camino, los devorabas.

Lo único desagradable de ese poder es que cuando activó su poder, le había sometido su cuerpo en una transformación que alteró por completo su cuerpo mientra su cuerpo se hacía pedazos y se reconstruia para luego volver a ser pedazo.

 **Hace un año atrás.**

Vemos issei peleando con incontables criaturas sólo en medio de la oscuridad, llevaba mucho peleando hasta perder la noción del tiempo.

Estaba fatigado y con mucha hambre pero eso no impedía rendirse, su venganza es lo único que lo motivó a seguir luchando.

Después de un tiempo, issei respiraba fuertemente mientra miraba a una criatura gemir de dolor y lloraba de agonía como si fuera un perro atropellado.

Al ver a una criatura en ese estado, el hambre en su estómago era insoportable, tenia un hambre muy grande y eso le ocasionaba un jodido dolor de estómago.

Con su mente rota y su expresión sanguinaria, issei caminó hacia la criatura con el propósito de llenar su estómago.

-...ja ja ja ja, tanto problemas me dieron ustedes, criaturas insignificantes, alégrate de que tenga el honor de ser mi comida...no eh comido nada por 5 meses...-se reía issei pisando el cuerpo de la criatura provocando chillidos de dolor.

-...que suceden, te duele eh, acaso ustedes no querían comerme, no?. El sentimiento es mutuo jajajaja...-se reía maniáticamente issei mientra usaba el cuchillo para despellejar vivo a la criatura y comenzó a comer el cadáver crudo.

Cuando trato de tragar la asquerosa comida, vómito la comida al suelo.

-...sabe a mierda, mucha mierda y sangre, es mucha sangre, tengo que comerlo, no importa que tan asqueroso sea, mientra sólo sea comestible...-dijo issei con una sonrisa sanguinaria, devoraba la carne cruda cubierta de su vómito.

Tuvo que tener una jodida fuerza de voluntad para no volver a vomitar de nuevo pero fallaba, comenzó a vomitar varía veces y comenzó a comer varios cadáveres de criaturas hasta que su estómago se acostumbro demasiado.

Mientra más comía, más se enloquecía por la oscuridad y la locura que vivía por su mente, sus ojeras era profunda ya que mi había dormido por todo un año debido a las pesadillas y traumas causada por loki.

Cuando comió hasta el último pedazo de carne cruda, algo en su interior hizo que issei sintió.

Dolor, mucho dolor, una insoportable agonía.

-...eh?, que mierda me esta pasando, mi cuerpo ni reacciona?...-pensaba issei mirando su única mano que se hacía pedazos y sus dedos se doblaba a ángulos muy grotesco.

Su ojos, nariz, orejas, hasta si boca salía galeones de sangres, su cuerpo temblaba mientra las venas negras aparecía por todo lado de su cuerpo.

Sus piernas era doblados y los sonidos de los huesos explotando hacia que issei gritara como nunca lo hubiera hecho.

-...AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, JODER, JODER ME DUELE UN MONTO CARAJO AHHHHHHHHHJ...-rugía issei dando múltiples cabezazos al duro suelo para hacer parar el dolor mientra las venas de su cuerpo explotaba.

Issei intento arrastrarse hacia el pequeño lago donde había aguas curativas, con todos el dolor del mundo, se sumergió al agua pero eso hizo causar más dolor que ante.

Poco a poco, su cabello castaño perdía color hasta volverse tan blanco como la nieve dejando pequeño vetas castaño.

-...AHHHHHHHHHHHHH QUÉ EL JODIDO DOLOR SE DETENGA!...-exclama issei mientra su cuerpo sufría la eterna agonía hasta que se quedó inconsciente en el agua

 **Después de un largo tiempo.**

En la laguna, salía una figura que se arrastraba al suelo su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices las aguas escurría de su cuerpo.

Su respiración era fuerte y corta, su mirada era cansancio mientra sus ojos mostraba toda la ira que sentía por loki creyendo que fue el que comenzó todos.

Poco a poco sentía algo en su cuerpo, se sentía muy diferente y más fuerte.

-...que mierda me paso, maldita sea, jamás sentí un dolor como eso...pero que...-murmuró issei mirando su único brazo que liberaba electricidad negro desde las puntas de sus dedos.

-...que demonio me paso...-murmuró issei mirando su mano izquierda.

 **Fin del recuerdo de issei**

 **Fin del capitulo 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: explicación y la visita a la familia hyodou.**

Silencio, era todo lo que había en el cuarto, Ddraig, uno de los dragones celestiales, había muerto y issei ya no era el Sekiryuutei.

Todos estaban sin habla después de escuchar eso.

Ophis todavía se mantenía inexpresiva luego de escuchar eso pero todos podía ver la ira en sus ojos.

-...como que murió...y tu sigue vivo, porque cuando un sacred gear es sacado o destruida de forma permanente, el portador muere...-habló Ophis con seriedad.

-...Ddraig sacrificó su vida cuando pelee con Loki y Odin hace 2 años en el nuevo mundo, por esa razón, perdí mi brazo...-dijo Issei mostrando el brazo artificial a todos.

-...dime, de que esta hecho ese brazo metálico...puedo sentir un poder familiar...-dijo el viejo Odin.

-...esta hecho de Mjölnir, durante mi pequeña pelea con Thor del nuevo mundo, le robé el martillo usando el poder de Mimir para anular el encantamiento y poder llevármelo, pedí a los enanos para que me hiciera un brazo artificial para remplazar la parte que perdí...-dijo Issei quitando la camisa y la gabardina mostrado a todos el mundo su cuerpo maltratado.

Todos vieron el hombro derecho hasta la punta de los dedos era remplazado por un brazo negro con luz azul eléctrico...Odin levantó de la mesa y se acercó a Issei y con su dedo tocó el Brazo Mjölnir, podía ver a Odin mirar el brazo con admiración por el diseño y poder que había en el brazo.

-...nunca hubiera imaginado ver el poderoso Mjölnir convertido en esto, es hermoso, puedo imaginar lo poderoso que es...muchacho, tu nunca me deja de sorprenderme...-dijo Odin con un tono orgulloso.

-...no es nada, aunque estoy de acuerdo cuando dijiste que podía ser poderoso ese arma, con el brazo Mjölnir, puedo volar, invocar rayos y golpear más duro con mi puño derecho...-dijo Issei mirando el brazo negro.

-...si mi hijo Thor estuviera aquí, de seguro te habría exigido una lucha ja ja ja ja...-se reía Odin haciendo reír a todos los invitados en la mesa, Issei se mantenía serio como para reírse.

Azazel tomó la palabras.

-...para robarle un arma como el Mjölnir del Thor, el destructor, es tener los huevos muy grandes, ni siquiera Vali haría lo mismo que tú...-dijo Vali con alegría.

-...Así que Ddraig murió, como murió exactamente...-dijo Ophis con un tono triste ya que Ddraig era como su hermanito menor.

Mimir habló atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

-...issei porque su usa su magia de manifestar una pantalla donde mostrará una parte específica del recuerdo, no es necesario que muestre todos los recuerdos...-dijo Mimir.

-...bien, no me gusta hablar mucho de mi pasado en el nuevo mundo, a si que le mostraré un poco de que lo tuve que pasar ahí...-dijo Issei mostrando a todos una pantalla de tamaño de un televisor de plasma..

Todos vieron peleaba issei con Loki y odin, el Odin del viejo mundo miraba con decepción a su versión alterna al ver que eta joven pero arrogante y paranoico, lo mismo con Loki, el Loki de ese mundo era peor que el suyo.

-...ese Loki es una combinación de Rizevim y Loki de nuestro mundo, solo que es mil veces peor...-dijo Odin con un tono decepcionado.

Issei gruñe la mención de Loki, a pesar de haberlo matado, todavía su odio no había disminuido...

-...pero como terminaste convirtiendo en el enemigo de Asgard del nuevo Mundo...-pregunto serafall curiosa.

Issei gruñe mientra habla.

-...prefiero no hablar de eso, me trae malos recuerdos ahí...-dijo Issei tratando con esfuerzo para controlar su ira.

Nadie quería discutir, así que decidieron dejar por un lado esa reunión y que mañana trataría de hablar mas con issei.

Cuando todos se fueron ir a sus respectivos lugares, Azazel se quedó para llevarle a ex-sekiryuutei algún lugar con Yue y mimir a su lado.

Cuando había llegado al lugar, Azazel lo había llevado a un hotel de lujo, tanto Yue como Mimir estaban asombrado por el cuarto, había video juegos, animes y un estante de mangas de todos los recién salidos.

En ese momento Yue recogió el control remoto y prendió el televisor, la tele mostraba la serie de madoka majou shoujo...

-...woaaah...-era todo lo a ir podía decir Yue mientra se quedaba viendo el programa, mientra mimir estaba de lado de Yue viendo ese llamado anime que llama la cultura otaku.

-...Así que ese es el anime que llamas los otaku, los mortales siempre tiene una imaginación sin límites, quiero aprender más de eso...-murmuró Mimir interesado por esa pieza de entretenimiento.

Mientra que Yue y mimir veía la tele, issei estaban mirando por la ventana de su apartamento observando la hermosa ciudad de kuoh con indiferencia.

Detrás de issei, Azazel eligió ese momento.

-...issei, se que es demasiado pronto para decirte esto, pero necesita saber algo importante...-dijo Azazel con un tono nervioso.

-...que sucede, Azazel, hay algo que yo deba saber?...-pregunto issei con un tono serio.

-...después de que desapareciera hace 5 años, tu familia nunca dejó de buscarte, ellos lleva mucho tiempo buscando y colaborando con nosotros...-dijo Azazel sabiendo la mala relación que tenia issei con su antigua familia.

Issei arqueo una ceja, ya que no esperaba escuchar eso de Azazel.

-...porque, según recuerdo, ellos me expulsaron por ser débil a pesar de que ante era el sekiryuutei...porque ahora se preocupa tanto como para perder su tiempo buscandome...-murmuró issei de forma monótona.

-...bueno, no se mucho, pero según lo que escuche de Sirzechs, el clan hyodou tiene una alianza con la familia Phoenex y quiere aumentar más la relación con un matrimonio arreglado entre tu y ravel...-dijo Azazel haciendo que issei mirara la ciudad con un tono frío.

-...ya veo, me quiere decir que solo me buscaba para obligarme a casarme con ella...que estúpidos son...-dijo issei con un tono muerto mientra apretaba el puño de su brazo artificial.

-...no parece feliz...tanto odia la idea con casarte con Ravel, que paso con tu promesa con la familia Phenex...-dijo Azazel.

-...que se jodan todos, yo me prometí a mi mismo, nunca enamorarme, nunca abriré mi corazón a nadie mas que a "ella", si mi supuesta familia quiere obligarme, entonce no me deja más opción que matarlo...-murmuró issei con frialdad.

Azazel aún le costaba acostumbrarse al nuevo issei, ya que el issei que el conocía era amable, bondadoso y feliz, ese issei es completamente lo contrario, era muy frío, áspero y con cierto problema de ira, por no hablar de que es duro con todo el mundo.

-...Azazel, quiero que lleve con los hyodou, es hora es hacer una visita, tengo cosas que dejarlo muy claro...-dijo issei con total calma.

Era hora de romper los lazos que le ataba a esa familia, les guste o no, el no iba a cumplir con sus caprichos, si era necesario, entonce mataría a cada hyodou que vea.

No tenía miedo de ensuciar las manos con tal de cumplir su promesa de jamás enamorar de cualquier mujer.

 ** **Fin del capitulo 7****


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota del autor : Hola a todos, vengo a dejar un nuevo capítulo, espero que le gusten.**

 **Comentarios anteriores.**

 **-...Levithan45: gracia amigo, espero que les gusten.**

 **-...KNDF.E : GRACIA AMIGO** , ella ya aprendió bajo la guía de Mimir y issei en su aventura del nuevo mundo, espero que te gusten ese capítulo, será más interesante.

 **Capítulo 8: la desesperación de issei y reencuentro con la familia hyodou**

Issei veía a Yue dormida en su cama de la habitación del hotel, había pasado mucha hora viendo animes hasta quedarse dormida lo mismo con Mimir que estaba dormida en el otro lado con una manga de arifureta sobre su cabeza.

Issei no necesitaba dormir debido a que nunca a dormido en 2 años debido a sus recurrentes pesadillas por la muerte de mio y las torturas de Loki.

Issei no pudo sonreír un poco mientra cerra lentamente la puerta.

-...buena noche, Yue...-dijo Issei con suavidad mientra cerraba la puerta para dejarla dormir tranquila a su hija adoptiva.

Pronto su mirada se puso fría y caminó hacia la salida del hotel donde azazel lo esperaba, según lo que dijo azazel.

Los hyodou están cenando con los Ravel y sus padres en su complejo, podría ser que estaba discutiendo sobre el asunto de la boda.

-...bien issei, déjame llevarte con ellos...-dijo Azazel.

-...bien, date prisa, quiero terminar esto rápido para volver al hotel...-dijo issei que entro a la limusina mientra azazel conducía.

El momento era incómodo, issei no quitaba la mirada en el ventana del auto observando la calle donde hay ligeras gotas de lluvia cayéndose del cielo oscuro.

Azazel habló con seriedad dejando aún lado su lado bromista.

-...issei, que te paso?, has cambiando mucho, ya no eres el mismo de ante...-dijo Azazel sin quitar la mirada en el camino.

-...nada de que deba preocuparte...-dijo Issei con un tono cortante.

-...no me venga con eso, (suspiro)...mira muchacho, puedo ver tus ojos que sufriste mucho, yo solo quiero ayudarte, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que tu te sacrificara mucho por nosotros, no te pido que confíe en alguien, solo quiero saber si hay algo en que podamos hacer para ayudarte...-dijo Azazel mientra detiene su auto ya que el semáforo estaba rojo.

Issei se mantenía callado mientra su mirada se enfocaba en una pareja que se agarraba de las manos mientra caminaba, podía ver el amor y la felicidad en ellos, no pudo evitar suspirar tristemente.

-...quiere saber, bien, por favor que sea entre nosotros...-dijo issei con un tono triste..

-...esta bien, mis labios están sellado...-dijo Azazel con seriedad.

-...la razón porque cambie, es porque, sufrí como nunca ante eh sufrido, tuve que ver morir mi esposa Mio un millón de veces sin poder hacer nada para evitarla, fui torturado de mucha manera, fui obligado a matar a mis enemigos sólo para que al final matara a los clones de mi esposa...ese día me prometí a mi mismo que mataría a todos los dioses y que no descansaria hasta asesinar al ultimo de ellos...-dijo issei con pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-...chico...-era todo lo que podía decir Azazel después de escuchar la trágica historia de issei del nuevo mundo.

El semáforo rojo cambia a verde, Azazel siguió su camino escoltado a issei.

-...no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarme, mis manos están cubiertas de sangres de muchas personas que los merecían y muchas a los que no...cometí muchas atrocidades sólo para seguir mi camino de la venganza, en mi ira, mate a muchas personas inocentes...no pude dormir por 2 años, sin tener esas horribles pesadillas de Mio y del abismo...-dijo issei limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Pronto, Azazel vio como issei se agarraba su cabeza mientra las lágrimas en sus ojos se hacía evidentes.

-...¡PORQUE MIERDA SIGO VIVO! , ¡PORQUE, PORQUE TODA ESTÁ MIERDA ME PASA A MI! , ¡ACASO TENGO QUE VIVIR CON LA AGONÍA! , ¡ES EL PECADO QUE TENGO QUE VIVIR POR NO PROTEGER A MIO!, !ME ODIO A MI MISMO POR NO SALVARLA! , ¡SOLO ME QUIERO MORIR AHORA!, ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME MATE!...-exclamaba issei perdiendo la cordura haciendo que Azazel frene el auto de repente y agarra a issei por los hombros para calmarlo.

-...Chico, Chico calmate por favor, reacciona, reacciona...-exclamó preocupado Azazel haciendo que issei recuperará sus sentidos.

-... (respiro fuertes)...no otra vez, perdí el control de nuevo...-gruñia issei limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos. Azazel tuvo que ir al volante y volver a arrancar la limusina.

-...no puedo imaginar lo mucho que sufriste para que te volviera como tal, perdóname por hacerte recordar...-dijo Azazel con un tono triste.

-...esta bien, no es nada, no estoy bien de la cabeza, solo quiero que no diga ninguna palabras a ellos, solo olvida lo que viste..-dijo issei con un tono llena de frialdad.

-...descuida, no diré nada...-dijo Azazel .

Pronto ambos llegaron al lugar de su destino, era un enorme compuesto, azazel y issei salía del auto y camino hacia la entrada.

-...esta seguro que te encuentra bien...-pregunto preocupado Azazel temiendo que issei sufriera un ataque depresivo.

-...estoy bien, preocuparte por tus propios asuntos...-dijo issei con frialdad ya que estaba molesto que Azazel haya visto uno de sus ataques de cordura.

Ambos caminaron hacia la mansión que era una combinación entre una mansión y compuesto japonés, ahí los 2 fueron recibidos por mayordomos y Maids que trabajaba bajo la familia hyodou.

-...oh azazel-sama y usted debe ser Issei-sama, los escoltar a donde están takeda-sama y hitomi-sama...-dijo el mayordomo líder.

Ambos fueron escoltado por el mayordomo junto con algunos guardia de la familia hasta que llegó a un enorme sala donde se encontraba ocupado por visitantes.

En una enorme mesa, se encontraba Ravel y sus padres que charlaban con los padres de issei junto a su hija que era la hermana menor de issei llamada Akane hyodou.

La presencia de issei y azazel atrajo la atención de los mencionado que vieron a los 2.

-...azazel, veo que el muchacho a su lado es el, no?...-dijo Takeda con un tono serio, takeda era versión adulta de issei pero con barba.

-...Así es takeda-san...es issei...-dijo Azazel con seriedad, tanto Hitomi como Akane estaba sorprendida por el enorme cambio que sufrió issei, Ravel estaba feliz de ver a su amado y quería ir para abrazarlo pero issei hablo.

-...no lo intente Ravel, no quiero perder tiempo contigo, así que quédate fuera de esto, lo mismo vas para ustedes, familia Phenex...- amenazó issei con frialdad sorprendiendo a todos en la sala con la excepción de Takeda y Azazel.

-...Issei-sama...-sollozaba Ravel al escuchar las crueles palabras de su prometido.

-..hijo/onii-chan...-murmuraba las 2 preocupada por issei por el cambio de actitud.

-...5 años, aún así no me saluda a mi y a tu madre...-dijo Takeda con seriedad.

-...no eh venido para hacer esta estúpida reunión familiar, eh venido aquí para dejar claro una cosa, yo corto todos los lazos que me ata a ustedes, yo soy sólo issei nada mas y nada menos...-dijo issei con frialdad haciendo entristecer a su ex-madre y su hermana.

-...decepcionante, esperaba que el destierro te quitará el berrinche y la actitud rebelde, me temo que no hará tal cosa, vas a ser parte de la familia hyodou de nuevo y te casara con la hija de la familia Phenex, después de todos, hiciste esa promesa a ellos, no?...-dijo Takeda con una sonrisa arrogante causando que issei gruñera.

-...que se jodan con su promesa, no cumpliré con tus caprichos, así que me voy...-dijo issei mientra se dirige hacia la salida.

-...escuche por ahí que tiene una niña cuidándolo, si abandona el complejo, no querrás que pase algo a la niña...-dijo takeda con seriedad, aunque en su mente no iba a hacer nada a su nieta, amenazar a issei era un gran error.

Issei se detuvo de golpe, azazel estaba sorprendido por que hizo takeda, hizo un gran error.

-...entonce, eres mi enemigo...-dijo issei con frialdad.

-...que está dici...arghhhh..-rugía Takeda sujetando el hombro izquierdo donde había un agujero de tamaño de un puño en su hombre.

-...querido/papá...-exclama horrorizada la madre e hija al ver a takeda herido.

Todos vieron a issei que tenia un arma de fuego, un revolver llamado Donner. La boca de cañón estaba humeante.

-..Se acabó la charla civilizadas, si quiere pelear, entonce, yo te destrozare...-gruñe issei guardando la pistola en su pistolero mientra se acerca al herido padre.

En este momento, Akane que tenia un bokken se metió en su camino para proteger a su padre.

-...onii-chan, por favor, no lastime nuestro padre, el no quiso decir esto en serio...-rogaba Akane tratando de detener la masacre.

-...quítate, o si no, no tendré piedad de nadie que esta presente en ese complejo...-amenazó issei sin detener su camino.

-...no, tendrá que derribarme si es que puede...-dijo Akane sabiendo que issei no levantaría la mano contra una mujer.

-...como guste...-dijo issei, ya que en un parpadeo, issei le metió un rodillazo al estómago de Akane con la fuerza suficiente para no matarla haciendo que ella pierde aire por un tiempo.

-...Akane!...-exclamó Hitomi apresurado para auxiliarla.

-...que demonio hijo, porque lástimaste a tu hermana...-dijo Takeda haciendo un esfuerzo para levantarse.

-...cualquiera que intenten meterse en mi camino, sin importar si es hombres o mujeres, no tendré piedad con mis enemigos...-dijo issei que aparece enfrente de Takeda tomándolo por sorpresa .

Issei con furia le propinó un puñetazo de su brazo artificial, la fuerza detrás de ese golpe mando a Takeda a golpear de espalda contra la pared pero issei se apresura para agarrar a Takeda por la barba con salvajismo le metió tanto cabezazos y puñetazos en el rostro ignorando la sangre de su puño y cara.

-...detente issei, lo matará si sigue así...-exclamó Hitomi agarrando a issei del brazo con Akane haciendo lo mismo pero issei lo derriba fácilmente.

-...no se metan rameras, ese hombre debe morir...-exclamó furioso issei sin dejar de golpear a su padre con la cara múltiples veces hasta que término haciendo que Takeda caiga al suelo adolorido.

Issei no termina aún y agarra a Takeda por la barba haciendo que Takeda mirara la mirada enfadado de si hijo, Issei vio los ojos de su Ex padre, arrepentimiento y tristeza.

-...hijo...lo siento...-murmuró adolorido Takeda diciendo su verdadero sentimientos, pero issei agarró con sus dos manos la cabeza de su padre y le metió un brutal rodillazo al rostro destrozando la nariz y comenzó a arremeter con puñetazos a la caras hasta cansarse.

-...eres mi enemigo, los enemigos deben morir sin importar quien sea...-murmuró con frialdad Issei comenzado a golpear con su brazo derecho a la cabeza de su padre dejándolo hecho papilla.

Tanto hitomi y akane cerraban los ojos y los oídos para no escuchar el sonido de los golpes que producían, nadie hacia nada, nadie quería meterse en esa pelea.

Pronto Issei que término de golpear la cabeza de su ex padre, lo dejo tirado al suelo, podía ver que estaban apena respirando.

-...te dejare con vida, no vuelva meterse con mi vida, porque si te vuelvo a ver, desearan no haberme abortado cuando podía...-dijo Issei frialdad dando la espalda a la destrozada familia.

justo cuando iba a salir, Issei miro a la familia Phenex que estaban horrorizado por presenciar algo como esto.

-...yo cancelo el matrimonio entre su hija y yo, no quiero tener nada que ver con ellos y con los demás..vamos Azazel, quiero irme a casa...-dijo Issei abandonando todos atrás con Azazel siguiéndole.

-...por supuesto...-dijo Azazel mientra abandona la penosa escena atrás.

 **La reunión familiar término con un resultado muy violento y salvaje, que pasará mañana.**

 **Muy pronto lo sabremos.**

 **Fin del capitulo 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota del autor: Hola gentes de fanfic, aquí vengo a dejar un nuevo capítulo de Godslayer a si que espero que le guste.**

 **Responderé los comentarios los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-...haseo55: así es amigo, ese fic tiene elementos de Arifureta , espero que le guste.**

 **-...KNDF. E: me alegro de que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo.**

 **-...DracoAngel12: no De nada amigo, la personalidad de issei es una mezcla de kratos de mitología nórdica y hajime de Arifureta.**

 **-...oswaul7745: me alegro de que haya gustado.**

 **-...Elholandes88: gracia amigo, espero que le guste en nuevo capítulo.**

 **-...Autor godz: así es, issei esta mentalmente inestable debido a las traumas psicológica causada por las pesadillas que le ocasionó loki, como resultado, issei se volvió una persona áspera, malhablado y con cierto problema de ira, pero aun así hará lo que sea para cuidar a su hija a pesar de sus problemas mentales.**

 **-...antifanboy: gracia amigo, en cierto caso, estoy familiarizado con cada personajes de Dxd como sus personalidades, la personalidad de issei es similar a kratos y hajime de Arifureta, a si que espero que le gusten.**

 **Capítulo 9 : conociendo a la hija de Loki.**

 **Recuerdo de issei parte 5**

Issei miraba su brazo que salía electricidad negra, pronto su mente comenzó a recordar la explicación de Ddraig ante de su muerte, su sonrisa se hizo oscura, como si acabará de conseguir un nuevo juguete.

-...ese es mi poder, todo por comer carnes de esos monstruos...-murmuraba issei mirando la electricidad canalizando a través de sus dedos.

-...me siento más fuerte que ante, ya no siento dolor ahora...-pienso issei mientra mira el agua curativa.

-...que bueno que encontré algunas pequeñas cápsula en forma de cilindro, lo necesitaré para curarme durante mi viaje en el abismo...-se dijo a si mismo issei llenando las cápsulas con aguas curativa, había llenado 15 cápsulas curativas.

-...al parecer puedo generar electricidad alrededor de mi cuerpo por un corto período de tiempo, no necesito recitar hechizos, mmm, la llamaré "Blindaje de rayo"...-murmuró issei desactivando su hechizo.

-...esa habilidad sólo lo adquirir al comer a las quimeras de rayo, si me volví así de fuerte comiendo a los monstruos de bajo nivel, que tan fuerte me volveré si devoró la carnes de monstruos legendario...-murmuró issei imaginando el resultado.

-...en verdad, con ese poder, soy un monstruo, **Betê Absolue..**...ese mi poder...-murmuró de forma cruel issei sonriendo en la oscuridad.

Pronto comenzó a caminar por los oscuros pasillos del abismo hasta que escucho los golpes de la paredes, de repente sintió un ataque entrante, se agachó a tiempo para escapar de ataque de mordida.

Era una criatura parecida a un conejo de tamaño de un perro grande, sus patas traseras era muy musculoso, como resultado, ese conejo tiene mucho poder en velocidad de salto como para rebotar entre las paredes.

-...un conejo de mierda, creo que cenaré carne de conejo...-murmuró con hambre issei mirando al conejo monstruo con una mirada sanguinaria.

La mirada de issei lo tomo como señal de amena y se lanzó al ataque, pero issei preparó su brazo cubriendo de electricidad negro.

-...Blindaje de rayo: Blitzschlag...-exclamó issei golpeado con un puñetazo cargado de electricidad a la cabeza matando al conejo.

Desactivando el hechizo, issei agarró el cadáver por las orejas, estaba satisfecho de cazar a otro monstruo.

-...esa habilidad tuya, me sera de utilidad...Itadakimasu...-murmuró issei comenzado a comer el cadáver ignorando la carne cruda y el olor a quemado por la electricidad.

Al comer rápidamente el cadáver, issei comenzó a ganar algo de fuerza en sus piernas y sus ojos se volvió rojo como resultado de ganar genes de conejo monstruo.

-...bien, intentemos salir de ese maldito lugar...-murmuró issei mientra comienza a correr por el pasillos para luego saltar de muro a muro gracia a su nueva habilidad adquirida "Route Du Ciel"..

Usando la nueva habilidad que había adquirido, issei llegó al lugar donde había más monstruos débiles, usando solo el blindaje de rayo, había fortalecido mucho su brazo para matar a unos cuantos monstruos débiles en el camino.

 **Blitzschlag...Blitzschlag...Blitzschlag...Blitzschlag**

Uno por uno, repetía Blitzschlag para matar a todos a base de puñetazo cargado de electricidad.

Después de matar a unos cuantos enemigos, issei comenzó a comer a los que quedaba volviéndose más fuerte con cada carne cruda que iba comiendo, comenzó a Adquirir mas habilidad.

habilidades como regeneración leve, aumento de visión nocturna, aumento de Route Du Ciel.

Satisfecho por comer mucha presas, issei comenzó a acercarse hacia la gran Sala donde podía ver una enorme puerta.

Al ver la puerta, issei comenzó a tener esperanza al ver una posible salida...

-...mis ojos no me engaña, tal vez sea la salida...tengo que salir...-exclamó issei sólo larga detenerse al ver a una criatura enfrente suyo.

Era un gigantesco oso del tamaño de un elefante, su músculo era abultado, sus brazos era mas grande que su pecho y podía ver las filosas garras negras como cuchillas de afeitar.

Su cuerpo era cubierto con ligeros flamas azules en su cuerpo.

Su intimidante figura le intimidaba a issei de mucha forma pero también le hacía sonreír al ver un monstruo más fuerte.

-...que demonio, un jodido oso gigante, tienen que estar bromeando...-pensaba irritado issei para luego cambiar esa irritación a una sonrisa sanguinaria.

-...normalmente, tendría que escapar, pero tu será mi cena...-murmuró issei usando el blindaje de rayo junto con el Route Du Ciel.

-...veamos como sobrevive a eso... **Blitzschlag**...-exclamó issei cerrando la distancia a su enemigo con Route Du Ciel para luego golpea con Blitzschlag en el estómago del oso gigante.

La fuerza detrás de ese puñetazo creo una explosión que creó mucho polvo en la parte superior del cuerpo del oso.

Pero issei abrió los ojos al ver a su enemigo que salio con poca herida en su cuerpo.

-...no me joda, no le hizo nada...-pensó issei y vio como el oso preparó su pata para golpear con un zarpazo.

No tuvo tiempo para esquivar el ataque y fue recibido de lleno por ese ataque.

-...(vomitar sangre)...-issei no pudo evitar vomitar sangre, Ese zarpazo fue tan fuerte que le destrozo las costillas, su cuerpo fue arrojado como una muñeca de trapo hasta golpear su cuerpo contra una pared.

Tratando con mucho esfuerzo para levantarse, issei saco de su bolsillo una cápsula de agua de curativa y comenzó a beber todo el contenido.

Sus heridas comenzó a curarse lentamente gracia al esfuerzo combinado de Regeneración Leve y agua curativa.

-...maldición, para tener un cuerpo así de grande, eres rápido para atacar...no puedo atacar de frente así, tendré que mantener la distancia y atacar en su punto ciego...-pensó issei sólo para que el oso abriera la boca y disparo un potente rayo de fuego que tomo a issei por sorpresa.

-...¡Mierda!...-ese ataque no llego a esquivar a tiempo, cuando el humo de la explosión se disolvió, se reveló a issei lleno de quemaduras de tercer grados.

-...hijo de puta, puede disparar disparar un rayo de fuego por la boca, que sigue después, salir fuego por el culo...,-pensó issei lleno de ira mientra bebe otra cápsula curativa.

el oso gigante comenzó su ataque de zarpazos obligando a issei esquivar con dificultad por los rápidos ataques de su enemigo.

-...no podre seguir esquivado para siempre, tengo que matarlo, mi Blitzschlag no tiene potencia suficiente para golpear ese pesado ataque...espera, tal vez pueda...-pensó issei usando el Route Du Ciel para tomar distancia mientra usa el blindaje de rayo sobre su único brazo.

-...ya me estoy empezando a dolerme la mano de tanto golpear, si mi Blitzschlag no funciona en el, entonce, enfocare todo el blindaje de rayo en mis 5 dedos y combinado con Route Du Ciel, creare una técnica que atravesará por completo su fuerte cuerpo,,, tendré que apuntarle al corazón.

En ese momento issei vio al oso lanzarse hacía su dirección, issei sonrió de forma sanguinaria mientra prepara sus pies y se lanza hacia adelante.

-...por favor que funcione...-exclamó issei al acercarse lo suficiente, el oso reaccionó a tiempo para lanzar un potente zarpazo, pero issei giro su cuerpo esquivando el letal ataque de milagro, en ese momento, issei grito su nueva técnica mientra lanza su brazo para adelante.

 **-...¡Donnerspeer!.**...-exclamó issei atravesando el lugar donde estaría el corazón con su mano cubierto de relámpago negro.

Oso rugió de agonía mientra su cuerpo convulsiona por la electricidad oscura de su cuerpo, pronto el oso gigante cae muerto, mientra issei cae de rodillas, respiraba fuertemente al haber tenido su primera batalla muy difícil.

-...fue un enemigo duro de vencer, ahora es hora de cenar...-dijo issei sacando el cuchillo roto y comenzó a despellejar vivo al cadáver y comenzó a comer crudo el cadáver de su mayor presa con felicidad.

-...joder, sabe mejor de lo que imaginé, lo mejor de todos, es que me siento más fuente, Betê Absolue es impresionante!..-exclamaba issei con una alegría enfermiza mientra devoraba la carne como un animal.

Después de un rato, issei había terminado de comer carne de oso hasta dejar la parte superior..

La cara de issei, incluso su cabello y manos estaba cubiertos de órganos y sangres del oso.

Dando un suspiro alegre, se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia la puerta.

-...finalmente, podré salir de ese infierno...Loki te encontrare...-murmuró de forma sádico issei queriendo encontrar a issei y si era posible, devorarlo, quería saber que tan fuerte sería comer la carne de un dios, más tarde tendría que saberlo.

Cuando abrió la puerta, lo que issei esperaba era la libertad pero se decepcionó al ver mucha oscuridad.

-...dame un respiro...ese lugar esta muy oscuro, casi no puedo ver nada, espera, que es eso?...-pensó issei mirando a una persona atada en cadenas, tenia el cabello rubio y ojos rojos, tenia 11 años y estaba pegada dentro de un bloque lleno de runas y cadenas.

Sus ojos con visión nocturna captó algo que hizo que issei abriera los ojos.

-...que mierda hace una niña pequeña en el abismo...-pensó en incredulidad issei al ver una niña pequeña en ese infernal abismo.

Pronto vio que la niña lo miro desde lejo. Al ver a issei, ella lloró.

-...por favor, no me abandone, sacame de aquí, odio la oscuridad...,-lloraba la niña rogando que le liberará de su prisión.

-...quien eres?.,,-era todo lo que podía decir issei.

-...no tengo nombre, solo se que soy la hija de Loki...-dijo la niña haciendo que issei abriera los ojos al escuchar lo que dijo la niña.

La hija del sádico que lo torturó su frágil mente...la hija del hombre al que iba a matarlo sin piedad alguna.

 **fin del recuerdo de issei.**

 **Fin del capitulo 9**

 **Traducciones**

 **Donnerspeer : lanza de trueno (alemán)**

 **Route Du Ciel: camino de cielo (francés)**

 **Betê Absolue: bestia absoluta (francés)**

 **Blitzschlag: Golpe de rayo (alemán)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Yue**

 **Recuerdos de issei parte 6**

-...por favor, sacarme de aquí, te lo ruego...-rogaba la niña al borde del llanto.

Issei se mantenía asombrado de escuchar que esa niña era la hija del bastado de loki, pronto su ira llegó a flote.

-...tienen que ser una jodida broma de mal gusto, porque carajo hay una niña en ese maldito infierno...-pensaba enfadado issei al estar en una situación.

-...lo mire donde lo mire, es una trampa para que yo pueda bajar la guardia, debe ser unas de las trampas de Loki...seria un fastidio ayudarla...-pensó issei con irritación.

-..por favor, Ayúdame...-sus llantos era molesto a los oídos de issei.

-..lo siento, habitación equivocada, me voy...-dijo issei tratando de abandonar.

-...por favor, no me deje sola, porque?...-rogaba desesperada la niña.

-...porque debería, tengo muchas razones para no hacerlo, una de ellas es que eres la hija del sádico hijo de puta de tu padre...-murmuró issei.

-..por favor, haré lo que tu pidas, puedo serte útil...-rogaba la niña.

-...me niego, el hecho de que este sellada, me hace creer que eres peligrosa, de seguro eres una destructoras de mundos o mucho peor, seria muy estúpido liberarte sin saber lo que eres capaz...-dijo issei a punto de abandonar la sala sólo para escucha los fuertes llantos que venía detrás.

-...¡No!...no haría eso, yo...yo fui traicionada...por mi padre, mi madre fue traicionada y asesinada por mi padre, Odin me vio como una futura amenaza para Asgard, le ordenó a padre a encerrarme en la prisión del abismo, padre tenía pensando en convertirme en su arma para destruir Asgard y matar a todos los dioses...-dijo La niña mientras se derramaba lágrimas de sus ojos.

-...tch, mierda, no puedo creer que siento lástima por esa mocosa, que mierda voy a hacer ahora...-pensaba Issei tocando su rostro para ocultar la ira que siente dentro de su corrupta alma.

-...tu historia es muy triste y todos esos, aun no cambia el hecho de que fuiste selladas, que poder tiene como para hacer que el todo poderoso dios de asgard te considere una amenaza...-dijo Issei con sus áspera palabras que goteaba malicia y sarcasmo.

-...mi madre fue una poderosa valquiria que servía para la señorita Freya, ella venía de otro mundo usando la puerta que Bilfröst, ella era de una poderosa raza de vampiros inmortales llamado clan Tepes...gracia al poder de mi padre, soy casi inmortal, el solo me ve de utilidad para ayudar a destruir a asgard...-dijo la niña haciendo que Issei sólo se pusiera serio.

-...Vampiro...nada mal, dime que más puede hacer?...-pregunto Issei mirando a la niña con seriedad.

-...soy casi inmortal, así que no puedo morir, incluso si me descapita, también tengo una enorme reserva mágica al nivel de un dios y completo control de mi magia...-dijo la niña haciendo que Issei sonriera de forma cruel.

-...nada mal, tanto poder tiene, seria un desperdicio no usarte, vas a ayudarme a matar a Loki, no te trataré como una persona, será mi arma para matar a todos los dioses, así que tu vida me pertenece, si intenta traicionarme, no tendré piedad contigo...-dijo Issei colocando su mano en el cubo, pronto su mano era cubierto de electricidad negra.

-...si es para salir de ese horrible lugar, te ayudare con lo que sea...-exclamó triste la niña.

-... ** **Donnergranate****...-murmuró Issei ya que el cubo explotó en una explosión de electricidad negra liberando a la niña.

Pronto ambos se quedaron al suelo, Issei estaba respirando de forma cansado mientra el sudor corría por su frente.

-...mierda, use mucho poder de más para sacarte...ten ponte eso, esta desnudo...-murmuró cansando Issei mientra ven un manto desgarrado y se lo arroja a ella y pronto saco otra cápsula de agua curativa para recuperar poder mágico y algo de fuerza.

-...bien niña, dime tu nombre...soy Issei...-dijo Issei con seriedad.

-...no quiero usar mi antiguo nombre que me dio mi padre...pero prefiero usar el nombre que tú me des...-dijo la niña haciendo que issei diera un suspiro irritante.

-...lo hace sonar como si fuera fácil..., mmm, qué tal Yue...-dijo issei luego de ver la cara sin emoción de la niña..

-...Yue?...-murmuraba la niña curiosa sobre su nombre.

-...donde yo vengo, ese sombre significa luna y porque tu cabello dorado brilla como la luna...-dijo issei con un tono áspero.

-...Yue...me gusta ese nombre. Gracia issei...-dijo Yue con una sonrisa..

-...bien vamos, no quiero seguir perdiendo tiempo estando aquí...-murmuraba issei caminando hacia la salida de la sala con Yue a su lado.

-...si señor...-dijo la niña dispuesto convertirse en el arma del hombre que salvó de su encarcelamiento.

Justo cuando iba a salir, cae una criatura insectoide que tenias partes hecho de diamante, parecía un cruce entre un cangrejo y escorpión.

Issei sólo chaquea los dientes al ver otro enemigo problemático.

-...genial, justo cuando pensé que podía descansar, vamos a acabarlo, Yue venga a mi espalda. Voy a necesitar tu magia para acabar con el enemigo...-dijo issei con una sonrisa sádico mientra Yue se salta hacia la espalda de issei dispuesto a pelear a su lado.

-...vamos a masacrarlo!...-exclamó issei con crueldad mientra Yue tenía activo su magia envolviendo una aura mágica leve.

El escorpión movió su gigantesco pinza y lo balanceó para golpear a issei y a Yue.

-. ** **..¡Route Du Ciel!****...-exclamó issei usando su máximo velocidad para esquivar el lento y poderoso ataque de su enemigo, hasta que issei aterrizó al otro lado.

Usando su blindaje de rayo sobre su único brazo, enfocó toda la electricidad negra en su mano.

aprovechando su lentitud, issei uso de nuevo Route Du Ciel para aparecer enfrente de la cabeza del enemigo. Issei colocó su mano cubierto de electricidad en la cabeza del escorpión.

-... ** **Donnergranate****...-exclamó su nueva técnica causando una explosión de electricidad en su cabeza.

Issei sonrió de forma sanguinaria mientra Yue miraba asombrada por la pelea que tenia issei.

Para la sorpresa de ambos, vieron que de escorpión salió ileso del ataque y comenzó a contraatacar empujando con su cola a issei que fue enviado a volar.

Reaccionó a tiempo para aterrizar y mirar a su enemigo con molestia.

-...aun con todo el poder destructivo que tiene, no le hizo ni mierda...debe tener una fuerte defensa...-murmuró enojado Issei viendo como el escorpión movió su cola abrir algunos huecos para luego disparar una metralla de cristales negros muy filosa.

-...¡mierda!...-issei tuvo que cubrir su cuerpo con su brazo izquierdo y con su pierna derecha soportar todos los proyectiles.

-...issei!...-exclamó preocupada Yue.

-...no es nada, mierda, duele como una perra...-murmuró issei sacando los proyectiles incrustado en su cuerpo.

-...porque, el tiene una fuerte defensa, porque no corres...-murmuraba Yue.

-...simple, no importa que tan doloroso sea, haré lo que sea para cumplir con mi venganza y tu, Yue, vas a ser parte de mi mayor venganza...-dijo issei levantándose con dificultad.

-...ahora muestrame lo que eres capaz...quiero que tan fuerte es tu magia...-gruñe issei mirando a su enemigo con odio y locura.

-...bien, si quiere, entonce lo verás...-exclamó Yue levantando su mano en el aire.

Un sello mágico de color rojo aparece, seguido con un gigantesco esfera ardiente de fuego y oscuridad en su interior.

-...increíble...-murmuró issei sorprendido por ver algo que nunca había visto.

-... ** **Cielo escarlata!..****..-exclamó Yue arrojando la gigantesca esfera de fuego y oscuridad contra su enemigo.

Pronto una enorme explosión fue tan fuerte que hizo brillo que sego issei.

Issei lo último que llegó a ver fue una poderosa luz blanca seguido con los chillidos de dolor de esa criatura.

 ** **Fin del capitulo 10****


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota del autor: nuevo capítulo de Issei el krato y hajime de ese fic jajaja.**

 **-responderé el comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

-...the Son of belzebuub...Así es amigo, issei conserva un pequeño cacho de cordura para criar a Yue, llega en algún momento en que issei pierde el control de sus emociones y eso le pone tenso a todos.

 **Capítulo 11: un pequeño descanso y parque de diversiónes parte 1**

-...parque de diversiones, es una broma?...-murmuró molesto issei mirando los 3 boletos en la mesa.

-...no lo es, además no es un parque de diversión cualquiera, es el gran parque de diversión creado para los sobrenaturales...-dijo Azazel con felicidad y orgullo.

-...no tengo tiempo para está estupidez, no iré...-dijo con un tono irritante issei mientra toma una taza de café.

Ambos se encontraba en la cocina del hotel, desde que ayer anoche, issei había entrado a su antiguo hogar y tener una charla civilizadas con su antiguo familia para cortar todos lazos que lo ataba a ellos, al final término con amenazarlo de muerto y destrozarle la cara a su padre hasta dejarlo el rostro desfigurado.

Después de eso al día siguiente, tuvo que preparar el desayuno temprano para Yue y a mimir, ellos todavía seguía durmiendo.

Azazel había venido para entregarles unos boletos para la gran inauguración sobre el parque de diversión creado por las facciones como una forma de fortalecer la amistad entre las diferentes razas entre las facciones.

-...irá issei, por lo menos, debería descansar un poco, todos este tiempo esta con mucha estrés y muy malhumorado, ese parque de diversión te hará olvidar todos los problemas para que pueda descansar en paz...-dijo azazel con seriedad haciendo todo lo posible para ayudar aliviar el estado mental de issei.

-...tch, crees que un parque de diversión me harán olvidar todas las mierda que eh tenido que pasar en el nuevo mundo...-gruñe issei con sarcasmo y irritación.

-...no, mira issei, trató de ayudarte, esta mentalmente inestable, quien sabe que pasaría si vuelve a sufrir otra vez ese ataque de depresión extrema, además sería una oportunidad de mostrar a Yue-chan todo lo bueno que hay que ofrecer en este mundo...-dijo Azazel haciendo que issei suspire.

-... (suspiro)...bien, tu gana, iré a ese estúpido parque de diversión, no tengo mucha opción, iré con Yue y con Mimir...-dijo Issei terminando de tomar el café.

-...me alegro de que lo aceptará...vendré por un tiempo, tengo cosas que hacer en grigori...-dijo Azazel saliendo por la puerta dejando sólo a issei en la habitación.

Issei miraba los boletos que estaba en la mesa, no pudo evitar suspirar enojado.

-...bueno, es mejor eso que lidiar con esas perras de Rias y los demás...tal vez necesito un pequeño descanso, no eh descansando para nada desde hace 2 años...-murmuró issei terminando de beber todo su café.

-...buen día...-dijo en tono soñoliento Yue que traía en sus manos a Mimir.

-... (bostezo)...buen día Issei, cielo dormir como una roca...que tiene para desayunar...-dijo Mimir con un tono hambriento.

-...buen día ustedes 2, hice el desayuno, tocino con huevo y leche con cereal...-dijo Issei colocando el desayuno en la mesa.

Yue con Mimir se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a desayunar con calma.

Era gratificante ver a Yue disfrutar el desayuno que preparó mientra Mimir era alimentado por Issei .

-..mmm, es increíble lo diferentes que es el Midgard del ese mundo con el mio, su cultura y tradiciones son diferentes, incluso tiene mucho entretenimiento y buena comidas, creo que me estoy gustando vivir ese mundo...-dijo Mimir feliz de disfrutar un buen desayuno.

-...solo es un simple desayuno y animes y mangas, no debería exagerar eso...-dijo issei con un tono desinteresado sin dejar de alimentar a Mimir.

-...el señor cabeza tiene razón, nunca probé algo como eso...-dijo Yue comiendo el desayuno.

-...me alegro de que le gusten...es la primera vez que comen algo de ese mundo, espero que lo disfruten...-dijo Issei sentando en la mesa a lado se Mimir.

-...eso lo que tus los llamas son las mejores creaciones que hay...si tan sólo Odin viera lo bueno que son los humanos, el Midgard podía haber vivido en paz...-dijo Mimir.

-...no te preocupe, pronto Odin morirá por mis manos...-dijo Issei con un tono cansado.

-...entiendo, hermano, bien que haremos ahora...-dijo Mimir.

-...esperaba que lo dijera, vamos a ir a un parque de diversión...-dijo issei atrayendo la atención de los 2 ocupantes de la mesa.

-...parque de diversión...-dijo Yue curiosa, sonaba divertido como suena.

-...no estoy familiarizado con ese concepto, me lo ilumina...-dijo curioso Mimir.

-...es un centro rodeado de muchas cosas como comidas, juegos divertidos y mucho más, fueron hecho para entrenar a la gentes de otros lugares, solo se puede entrar si tiene entradas...-dijo issei mostrando los 3 boletos.

-...woah/interesante...-dijeron al mismo tiempo Yue y Mimir mirando a los boletos como si fuera una joya.

-...azazel me dió esas entradas, pensé llevarlos a ustedes para que pudiera conocer mas acerca de ese mundo y así ustedes pudiera divertirse...yo necesito un pequeño descanso después de todos los problemas tuvimos en el nuevo mundo...Así que me vendría bien un merecido descanso...-dijo issei con un tono cansado.

-...podemos irnos, quiero ver como es ese lugar...-dijo Mimir emocionado.

-...suena divertido, vamos papá...-dijo Yue con una hermosa sonrisa causando que issei sonriera un poco.

-...iremos, después de todos, te prometí que te enseñaría lo que mi mundo tiene para ofrecer...-dijo issei con una sonrisa honesta, no había sonreído después que Mio muriera, pero era hora de seguir adelante.

-...jajajaja finalmente, finalmente sonríe, vamos hermano, debería empezar sonreír más a menudo...-se reía Mimir sólo para que issei agarrara la cabeza, Mimir sintió el terror al ver el rostro enojado de issei.

-...dijiste algo?...-dijo issei con un tono mortal haciendo sudar a la cabeza parlante.

-...perdón hermano, fue broma, una broma!...-exclamó Mimir asustado haciendo que issei soltará el agarre.

-...eso pensé...iré a preparar para irnos al parque, terminen de desayunar y vayan a preparar las cosas, nos vamos enseguida...-dijo Issei con un tono áspero mientra se retira a su cuarto.

Los 2 terminaron de desayunar y Yue se fue a prepararse para ir al parque de diversión, issei se quedo pedido en los pensamientos.

-...esa tranquilidad es muy inquietante, me gustaba más cuando peleaba y masacraba a los dioses, ahora todo es paz, muy incómodo...aun un pequeño descanso no me vendría...tal vez pueda tomar un descanso...que podría salir mal...-pensaba usted con una pequeña sonrisa imaginando toda la paz que tendría después de 2 años de violencia, sangre y mucha muertes..

 **Tiempo después ( autor: 3 doritos después)**

-...mierda...-era el pensamiento de issei mientra estaba sentado en el asiento de atrás del autobús rodeado no sólo de su hija y Mimir, si no también del equipo de vali, el séquito de sona, Rias y compañía, junto con Yasaka y su hija kunou.

Después de terminar todos los preparativos para salir, issei con Yue y Mimir habían salido del hotel para ser recogido por Azazel que era el conductor del autobús, para su enorme disgustó, estaba llenos de personas a la cual el Ex-castaño lo conocía.

Para cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Yue, tuvo que tragar su enojo y rabia y tratar de meditar para evitar hablar con cualquiera, pero gracias a sus oídos super desarrollados podía escuchar las molesta palabras.

-...hyodou pelea conmigo! ...-era la voz de Vali que quería tener una pelea.

-...vali-sama por favor controlate, no necesitamos pelear con issei-sama...-decía la voz de la pequeña bruja llamada Le Fay.

-...issei-sempai, favor siéntate con nosotros...-era la voz de koneko que quería tratar de conciliar con su amor.

-...mamá, mira, es issei-otousan..es muy diferente...-exclamó Kunou feliz de ver a issei.

-...tranquila querida, issei esta un poco cansado, más tarde veremos...-dijo Yasaka con cariño maternal.

-...ja ja ja hyodou esta canoso, ja ja ja...-era la risa de Saji que era parte del séquito de Sona.

-...calmate issei, calmate...-murmuraba issei haciendo todo lo posible para disminuir la rabia que acumulaba en su interior...tenia que aguantar todas las estupideces de las personas del autobús...

Algunos se mantenía en silencio, otros como vali, rias y su séquito era la verdadera molestia que había, casi quería pegarse un tiro en la cabeza que aguantar todas las estupideces de los demás.

-...saji-kun...quiere comer mi Bento...-dijo Momo que era parte de la grupo de sona.

-...no, come el mio...-dijo Ruruko tratando de ganar la atención de saji.

-...chicas, calmen, comeré uno por uno...-dijo Saji.

-...saji, será mejor que corras...-exclamó Sona liberando todo su poder haciendo que saji se levante de su asiente...

-...espera kaicho...-exclamó saji tratando de calmar a su ama y presidenta.

-...pelea, pelea, pelea...-era la voz de bennia..

-...saji que es eso...-era la voz tomoe que tenia el celular de saji.

-...espera, no toque eso...-dijo Saji intentando detener pero era tarde.

 **(Sonidos de gemidos fuertes)**

Todos estaban en silencio muy incómodo, las chicas de saji liberaba sus auras de poder, mientra algunos hombres del grupo se reían y las mujeres lo miraban con disgusto.

Issei estaban a punto de explotar, sus dientes se rechinan mientra unas venas bajo el párpado de su único ojo no paraba de palpitar.

Al otro lado podía ver a Kuroka viendo la ira de Issei con Arthur que estaba su lado.

-...mira la vena de su párpado, le va estallar...-dijo Kuroka sonrojada por la ira que tiene issei.

-...creo que deberíamos irnos, eso se pondrá feo...-dijo con seriedad Arthur.

-...aww, pero quiero ver como se enoja...-dijo kuroka .

-...papá...-dijo Yue atrayendo la atención de issei.

-...si Yue...decía issei tragando toda la ira para poder hablar con su hija.

-...que era ese sonido, parece gracioso...-dijo Yue con curiosidad.

-...-era el silencio del issei.

-...papá?...-preguntaba Yue.

-...Mimir...runa de silencio, ahora...-dijo Issei con un tono áspero pero sus palabras goteaba ira y odio.

-...entiendo hermano...-dijo Mimir haciendo que su ojo brillará con una luz púrpura mientra el cuerpo de Yue era envuelto en una aura púrpura que hace que Yue no pueda escuchar nada.

Saji retrocedía hasta que su espalda tocaba el cuerpo de issei, Saji miro de reojo sólo para Asustarse al ver la cara de furia absoluta...

-...issei!...yo, no es lo que parece...-exclamó Saji aterrado por la furia.

 **(Golpe fuerte)**

Saji se encontraba su cabeza enterrado por el techo del autobús.

Todos estaban en silencio observando a issei que tenia la Mirada de odio y furia.

-...ESCUCHEN PANDA DE INÚTILES, HIJOS DE PUTAS, CALLENSE LA JODIDA BOCA Y HAGAN MENOS RUIDOS, ME CANSÉ DE TUS ESTUPIDECES, YO LO UNICO QUE QUIERO ES DESCANSAR, ES MUCHO PEDIR!...-exclamó issei soltando toda sus frustraciones haciendo temblar a todos.

-...ASÍ QUE DEJEN DE HINCHARME LOS HUEVOS Y CALLENSE LA JETA, O TE JURO POR DIOS QUE ESTÁ MUERTO QUE VOY A METER ESE PUÑETAZO POR EL CULO HASTA DEJARLO INVÁLIDO!...-rugía issei haciendo callar a todos con su brazo negro lleno de electricidad negro haciendo desmayar a algunos de corazones débiles.

Después de ver que funciono, issei se acercó a su lugar y se sentó...Mimir que cancelo su hechizo haciendo Yue escuchara.

-...papá, aun no me respondiste la pregunta...-dijo Yue curiosa.

-...era el sonido de una ballena agonizando...-era la única respuesta que dijo issei ..

-...ah, Ok...-dijo Yui mientra sacaba un libro y comenzó a leer.

Todos se volvieron más tranquilo.

Arthur miraba a kuroka que estaba riendo ligeramente.

-...que sucede kuroka...-pregunto Arthur a su aliada.

-...fufufu, creo que moje...-dijo kuroka con un sonrojo haciendo que Arthur lo mirara con cara inexpresiva.

-...Ok...-dijo Arthur.

 **Fin del capitulo 11.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, como anda, aquí vengo a dejar un nuevo capítulo, espero que le gusten.**

 **Responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-..Son of belzeelbud: así es amigo, es una combinación de krato por la ira y hajime nagumo por la frialdad.**

 **-...Finisterrex: gracia bro por comentar, me alegro.**

 **-...Misteriocero: je je je lo siento amigo, no me ocurría como hacer insultos en japoneses así que era algo o nada, por cierto en el próximo capítulo Yue tendrá la oportunidad de conocer a los padres de issei.**

 **-...Henry townshed: issei no podría tener un harem debido a una promesa que hizo a si mismo hace mucho en el nuevo mundo.**

 **-...Adoniskun13: ja ja ja esa kuroka es una desmadre.**

 **-...Elholandes85: ja ja ja gracia amigo, tratare de hacer más largos el capitulo cuando pueda, lo que pasa es que al hacer el capitulo es mejor jaja**

 **Capítulo 12 parque de diversiónes parte 2**

El autobús manejado por Azazel había llegado a su destino, a un enorme parque de diversión, era como el Walt disney, todos se habían bajado del autobús y caminaron hasta la entrada donde estaba Sirzechs y su familia y los demás rey demonio.

Uno por uno se bajaban del autobús con sus rostros emocionados por disfrutar una experiencia nueva, todos parecían sonreír excepto por issei que tenia famoso ceño fruncido.

-...holas a todos, bienvenidos a la inauguración del gran parque de diversión, espero que no hubo problema en el camino...-dijo Sirzechs con un tono alegre, el siscon.

Todos ellos miraron de reojo a issei que estaba irritado y rápidamente negaron.

-...no, para nada!...-decía algunos ya que no quería enfrentar a la ira del ex sekiryuutei.

-...ese lugar tendrá acceso total por todas las instalaciones...espero que lo disfruten y por cierto esa noche pasaremos en la posada donde podrá ir las aguas termal...-dijo Sirzechs alegrando a todos con la excepción de issei ya que sabía a donde llevaría eso de las aguas termales.

Era una experiencia nada agradable.

-...onii-sama, que harán ustedes...-dijo Rias ya que su hermano parecía que no podría ir a pasar tiempo con su familia.

-...lamentablemente no podre pasar un buen rato, todavía tengo trabajo con los otros asuntos que tengo que atender, mi esposa grafía le escoltara junto a milica...-dijo Sirzechs.

-...entiendo, bien chicos, vamos a divertinos como nunca...banzai...-dijo Rias alegre haciendo que el resto diga lo mismo.

-..Banzai...-exclaman el séquito de rías.

-...nosotros también, vamos todos...-dijo Sona con seriedad como siempre haciendo que todos su séquito asiente.

-...espera, donde esta saji...-dijo Sona al ver que no estaba el peón en su grupo.

 **en el estacionamiento.**

Saji abría los ojos mientra veía con una expresión adolorido.

-...que paso, recuerdo los gemidos, seguido con un puñetazo, ese bastardo...ya verás cuando le ponga las manos de encima...un momento, donde esta todos!...-exclamó Saji que todavía seguía colgado en el techo del autobús...

-...maldición, ellas se olvidaron de mi, por favor, hay alguien ahí...-exclamaba Saji sólo para ver a una paloma sentarse en su hombro.

-...tiene que ser una broma...no...no...aléjate de mi rata emplumada...noooooo...-exclamaba de terror Saji ya que la paloma defecto todos en su cara hasta su boca dejando a Saji morir en la agonía.

 **Cambio de escena.**

-...oh dios, olvidamos a Saji...-exclamó Momo asustada por si algo le paso a su interés amoroso.

-...solo sigue colgado en el techo, su cara debe esta tomado el sol con toda la tranquilidad del mundo...-dijo Bennia con su sonrisa de bromista.

-...porque no nos avisaste de eso Bennia...-hablo Sona enojada..

-..nah, me da flojera, además es mejor sin ese virgen no arruine la diversión en el parque, el esta infectado de desgracia...-dijo Bennia ya que siempre veía a Saji caído en desgracia como cierto personaje con su mano derecha muy especial.

-...Bennia...que voy a hacer contigo...-murmuraba exasperada Sona ya que Bennia siempre se burlaba de la desgracia de Saji cuando veía la oportunidad.

Mientra Sona tenía sus propios asuntos con uno de sus miembros de si séquito. Vali había decidido ir por xi cuenta, mientra el resto del grupo del equipo de Vali tomaron por diferentes camino para disfrutar de las instalaciones, Lefay y su hermano Arthur decidió ir a la montaña rusa, Kuroka decidió ir a pasar tiempo con su hermana mientra bikou fue a comer banana gratis.

-...espero que disfruten de su estancia...Los veré esa noche en la pasada...-dijo Sirzechs abandonando la escena dejando todos el grupo.

Todos comenzaron a irse por diferentes camino, Rias y las demás chicas de su séquito quería tratar de pasar mas tiempo con issei, pero justo cuando iba a hablar, todas vieron a issei irse con Mimir y Yue al otro lado del camino.

Ellas se deprimieron por no poder hablar con el.

 **Con issei y compañía.**

Yue sonría y reía mientra caminaba por doquier, disfrutando las maravillas que había, issei veía esos desde lejos, Yue en serio amaba el nuevo mundo.

-...ese sobrero con cerveza es increíble, siento su sabor explotar por mi boca...-dijo satisfecho Mimir que tenía en su cabeza un sobrero para beber cerveza.

-...como eres capaz de comer o beber cuando eres sólo una cabeza decapitada...-dijo issei ya que sentía curiosidad.

-...digamos que use un hechizo para que mi cabeza aún cortada sigue en conexión con mi cuerpo, lo que Cómo, aparece dentro de mi estomago...-dijo Mimir .

-..ahh, eso explica mucho...-dijo issei mirando a Yue subir a los autos chocadores, podía ver la diversión en atropellar a otros autos que manejaban otras personas.

-...no parece feliz, sucede algo...-dijo Mimir terminado de tomar toda la cerveza de su popote.

-...recordando al pasado, aveces me pregunto si las cosas podría haber sido diferentes, si tan sólo habría cooperado con ellos...-dijo issei con un tono sombrío.

-...lo que paso, pasó, no sirve de nada lamentarte por el pasado, tiene un futuro por delante...ademas aún que coopere con ellos, ellos nunca de dejarán en paz...Los dioses de Asgard no toma con amabilidad a los forasteros...-dijo Mimir tratando de ayudar a su amigo.

-...tiene razón, no sirve de nada mirar al pasado, no descansaré hasta tener la cabeza de Odin en una bandeja de plata...incluso si tengo que volverme un genocida para destruir todos los 9 mundos de Yggdrasil...-murmuró issei con un tono oscuro.

-...tan lejos llegará para hacerlo sufrir a los dioses, issei...-murmuró asombrado Mimir ya que prácticamente issei acabaría con toda la vida de los 9 reinos del árbol de la vida, básicamente se volvió el enemigo de la humanidad.

-...Odin y sus dioses aman mucho su reino y a Yggdrasil, seria justo destruir lo que aman como ellos lo hicieron conmigo...-dijo issei.

-...bueno, puedo decir que Odin y sus lacayos se los merecen...-dijo Mimir ...

-...gracia, me hace sentir mejor...-dijo issei con un tono serio.

-...dime issei, como era ella, dijo, que clase de mujer era para que alguien como tu te amará...-dijo Mimir ya que quería saber la historia de issei y Mio.

Issei no pudo evitar sonreír recordando los buenos momentos con su esposa hace mucho.

-...fue una persona maravillosa, bondadosa, ingenua y que veía todos lo bueno que hay, su belleza no tenia límite al igual que su amabilidad, su sonrisa era tan hermosa que me hacía alegrar tanto el día como la noche, esa sola sonrisa, me hizo querer protegerla de cualquiera que intentará destruir esa sonrisa...-dijo issei con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mimir estaba asombrado por el brutal cambio de personalidad, hace un momento era una persona resentido, frío y lleno de rabia, ahora era una persona calmado, feliz y mucha felicidad con sus escuchar sus palabras.

-...la ama?...-preguntaba Mimir sabiendo la respuesta.

-...Más que a nada en el mundo, la amo tanto que hice una promesa que nunca amaré a ninguna mujer que no sea ella...aun con su muerte, seguiré fiel a esa promesa hasta que muera...-dijo issei volviendo a su personalidad sombría.

-...en serio sufriste demasiado hermano...siento lástima por ti hermano...-dijo Mimir sintiendo lástima por issei.

Poco a poco, Mimir veía como las lágrimas caía por sus ojos haciendo alamar demasiado a Mimir y que issei volvería a sufrir otro de sus ataques.

-...no puedo seguir así, la extraño mucho mio, te extraño tu sonrisa, extraño tus abrazos, extraño tus miradas, extraño tu olor a perfume, extraño tu "te quiero", extraño esos pasamos esos momentos juntos, no puedo seguir fingiendo que no me hace falta, te extraño muchísimo, desde que te fuiste, me siento triste por tu ausencia, sin ti, no se que hacer y tampoco que pensar...-lloraba issei a punto de perder el control de sus emociones.

-...maldición, perdóname hermano...-exclamó Mimir usando el hechizo de sueño haciendo dormir a issei.

-... (respirar fuerte)...tanto a sufrido, no quiero imaginar lo que pasaría si perdiera el control de el, nada lo pararía, ni siquiera Odin...-murmuraba cansado Mimir ya que uso mucha magia para hacer dormir a issei que se encontraba sentado en la banca.

De repente aparece Yue que parecía feliz después de jugar a los autos.

-...hola papá..volví...-dijo Yue sólo para ver a issei durmiendo.

-...hola pequeña, tu padre estaba cansado, tal vez deberíamos dejar descansar un rato...-dijo Mimir con un tono suave.

-...esta bien señor cabeza, yo también estoy cansada. Tengo que descansar un rato...-dijo Yue sentado en el regazo de issei y le abrazo mientra dormía.

Los 2, padre e hija durmiendo pacíficamente en el parque.

 **Fin del capitulo 12.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, como están, bienvenido a un nuevo fanfic, bienvenido a un nuevo capítulo de Issei Angry Godslayer, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **-...KNDF. E: Gracia amigo, el capitulo anterior concentraba en lado humano de issei que nunca uso ya que lo esconde con una máscara para ocultar su vergüenza y odio que siente en si mismo, pero poco a poco va perdiendo el control de sus emociones y tratara de hallar la paz pronto.**

 **-...Misteriocero: bueno, en el siguiente capítulo issei explicará a todos los miembros de las facciones acerca de Ddraig y su razón por su ausencia por 5 años en el nuevo mundo.**

 **-...Son of Belzeebuld: si amigo, en el próximo arco, issei irá al nuevo mundo.**

 **Capítulo 13: Transmutar y nueva arma de issei, "Donner"**

 **Recuerdo de issei parte 7**.

-...Cielo escarlata!...-exclama Yue arrojando la gigantesca esfera de fuego y oscuridad sobre la criatura, la potencia del hechizo fue tan fuerte que destruyó por completo el lugar creando una lugar en ruinas con el cadáver del escorpión destruido.

Issei no había esperado semejante destrucción en un solo ataque, era un milagro que la fuerza detrás de ese hechizo no hizo que todo el abismo caigan sobre su cabeza, estaba seguro que no sobreviviría bajo los escombro.

Yue estaba respirando fuertemente, el sudor corría por su frente mientra todavía seguía extendiendo su brazo, Issei sabía que esa niña había gastado toda su magia para causar semejante destrucción.

Acercándose hacia la niña, Issei hablo con un tono desinteresado.

-...esta bien?...-dijo Issei haciendo que la niña intente levantarse con dificultad pero sus piernas le fallaba.

-...estoy bien, solo necesito levantarme...-dijo Yue haciendo que Issei sólo suspire de irritación.

-...puede mantenerte de pies, ten...-dijo Issei mostrando su único brazo a Yue.

-...que hace señor...-preguntaba Yue.

-...bebe mi sangre, así te recuperará poder mágico y fuerza...al ser un vampiro, puede fortalecerte con solo beber sangre de criaturas fuerte...-dijo Issei con un tono serio, sacó el cuchillo de su pantalón y con una sólo corte, abre una pequeña herida de corte.

Yue no dijo nada y bebió todo lo que podía, Issei no se sintió ningún dolor pero solo sentía lo fuerte que succionaba la sangre.

Sintiendo que recupera Fuerza y poder mágico, Yue dejó de beber la sangre y vio que ella se levantaba con esfuerzo.

-...bien, te recuperaste...-dijo Issei acercando al cadáver del monstruo calcinado.

-...si, aunque tu sangre sabe raros, dime, eres humano?...-preguntaba Yue.

-...solía ser humano...porque pregunta?...-pregunta Issei arrancando partes del cuerpo del escorpión.

-...tu sangre sabe muy diferente, sabe a sangre de muchos monstruos del abismo...-dijo Yue curiosa.

-...bueno, soy como un vampiro, solo que en lugar de beber sangre para fortalecerse, yo como carne de monstruos para fortalecer mi cuerpo y poder adquirir habilidades únicas de cada monstruos que devoro...-dijo Issei arrancando la cola del escorpión con su mano.

-...ya veo, eso explica porque puede usar también los hechizos sin recitar demasiada palabras...eres fuerte...-dijo Yue acercando a Issei.

-...sigo débil todavía, hasta ahora solo devoré carne de monstruos débiles del abismo, mientra más avanzamos, más criaturas fuertes aparecerán para evitar mi libertad en ese infierno...-dijo Issei con un tono irritable.

-...entiendo, que piensa hacer...-pregunta Yue viendo a Issei sentando en el suelo comiendo carne de escorpión.

-...hasta ahora, guardaré esos materiales, lo que se, el escorpión tiene una dura defensa, voy a usar esa parte para hacer arma, pero será difícil, no tengo conocimiento sobre herrería para hacer algo como eso...-dijo Issei comiendo cruda la carne.

-...puedo enseñarte un hechizo, se llama "transmutar", es simple, debe tener un material duro junto con partes, cuando use Transmutar, podrá darle forma...-dijo Yue haciendo todo lo posible para serle útil a Issei como su arma.

Issei levantó la ceja con curiosidad, tenia que admitir que ese hechizo podría ser útil tanto para el, podría usarlo para crear un arma muy fuerte.

-...transmutar?, suena interesante, pero como...-dijo Issei.

-...Los vampiros tenemos mucho conocimiento en nuestra sangre, cualquier raza sea humano o dioses pueden acceder ese conocimiento si bebe una gota de sangre...-dijo Yue recogiendo el cuchillo roto para cortar su mano y camina a Issei.

-...porque te sobre esfuerza?...-dijo Issei con un tono serio.

-...dijiste que yo sería tu arma, quiero serte útil, como una verdadera arma...-dijo Yue decidida.

Issei miró la mano ensangretada de Yue y suspiró de forma molesta mientra acerca su rostro para luego beber la sangre de Yue.

Poco a poco el conocimiento específico acerca de Transmutar le llegó a la cabeza de Issei de forma forzada haciendo que Issei sujete su cabeza.

Al parecer, tenia el conocimiento de "Transmutar".

Transmutar: Permite al usuario controlar un mineral o transformarlo.

en pocas palabras tenía la capacidad de convertir los materiales en un arma lo suficientemente fuerte y letal como matar a cualquiera dependiendo de la calidad del material.

-...esta bien señor?...-pregunto preocupada Yue.

-...estoy bien, ya tengo el conocimiento del hechizo para crear un arma...solo necesito tiempo para hacer algo...-dijo Issei recogiendo los materiales del escorpión junto con los huesos del quimeras de rayos que lo tenía guardado en su bolsillos.

-..que arma hará, será una espada o daga...-preguntaba Yue curiosa.

La pregunta de Yue hizo que Issei sonríera de forma sanguinaria imaginando el arma perfecto para luchar.

-...algo mucho mejor que una espada...-dijo Issei haciendo que la electricidad negra envolviera su mano y goleó el suelo donde estaba los materiales.

Yue abrió los ojos mientra escuchaba el sonidos de la electricidad, tomó varios minutos hasta que la electricidad negra se disolvió, Yue abrió los ojos para ver el arma de su señor.

Era una arma muy rara en sus ojos, era un arma metálico en forma de L de color negro con detalles rojo, la electricidad negra bailaba alrededor del extraña arma.

-...aproximadamente 35 centímetros de longitud, con 6 cámaras en el cilindro, "Donner", el arma con la potencia capaz de hacer pedazo a los monstruos, no es todo, combinando con Blindaje de rayo, puedo convertir Donner en un pequeño cañón de riel aumentando más su poder destructivo y letalidad...-dijo issei feliz de tener un arma en su mano.

-...woah...-decía Yue mientras aplaudía con sus pequeñas manos.

-...aunque si tuviera suficiente material para hacerme un brazo prótesis, pero que más da, un arma es mas que suficiente para pelear...-dijo issei.

-...que hacemos...-dijo Yue.

-..siento que ya estamos cerca del final, tenemos todo que necesitamos, ven súbete a mi espalda...-dijo Issei haciendo que Yue salte hacia la espalda de issei y se apoya en su hombre.

-...si señor, daré lo mejor para ayudarte...-dijo Yue con seriedad.

-...Así se habla niña, vamos a dar a tu papi, duró contra el muro...-decía issei con una sonrisa sanguinaria.

Pronto issei cubriendo su cuerpo con un blindaje de rayo y Route Du Ciel, issei corrió hacia con su máxima velocidad por la oscuras sala del abismo.

Ya estaba cerca del final para encontrarse con Loki para matarlo.

Issei casi sentía que la venganza sólo le dibuja una sonrisa en su cara.

 **Fin del recuerdo de issei**

 **Fin del capitulo 14.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, aquí su autor favorito le traigo un nuevo capítulo de issei the angry dragonslayer, espero que le gusten.**

 **Ahora a responder los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-..Finisterrex: descuida amigo, no pienso abandonar esa historia, como es popular y reciente, me concéntrare en terminarlo como pueda.**

 **-...autor godz: gracia, me alegro que te haya gustado el lado humano de issei, además, loki no era el único villano, también será Odin y los dioses de asgard, espero que le gusten.**

 **Capítulo 14: parque de diversión parte** **3 y la declaración de guerra de Odin**

Issei abría los ojos y vio que seguía sentado en banca con Yue en su regazo, sintió sus ojos hinchados por las lágrimas ahora seca.

-...me quede dormido, genial, volví a perder el control de nuevo, cada vez es más difícil de controlar...-pensaba Issei cubriendo su cara con su mano, su mirada era sombrío ya que no estaba feliz como aparente.

-...finalmente despertaste hermano, dios, me preocupe de que finalmente perdiera el control...tuve que hacerte dormir...-dijo Mimir toda vía colgado en la cintura de Issei.

-...ya veo, lo recuerdo, gracia Mimir, no quiero que Yue y otras personas me vean en ese estado tan lamentable...-dijo Issei con un tono serio.

-...debería hacer algo pronto, en ese estado, puede que vuelva a pasar pero con más intensidad...quien sabe lo que podía pasar...-dijo Mimir.

-...es mas fácil decirlo que hacer, tengo problemas más importante aún, mataré a los dioses y después estaré en paz...solo así podré estar feliz...-dijo Issei.

Issei escucho el pequeño bostezo y vio que Yue se levantó de su regazo.

-... (bostezo)..despertaste papá...-dijo Yue feliz de ver a su padre despierto.

-..si hija, te divertiste...-dijo Issei, Yue asintió.

-...si padre, fue divertido..-dijo Yue con una pequeña sonrisa.

-...me alegro...si tu esta feliz, yo también lo estaré...-dijo Issei con un tono suave .

Pronto ambos le rugieron el estomago, tanto Issei como Yue tocaban sus estómago.

-...tengo hambre/hambre...-dijeron al unísono, tanto Issei como Yue sonríe ya que parecía gracioso.

-...parece que tenemos hambres, vamos a comer...-dijo Issei haciendo sonreír a Yue.

-...si...quiero comer...-dijo Yue.

-...yo también hermano, quiero comer algo muy delicioso...-dijo Mimir .

-...bien, vamos..creó que hay un lugar donde sirve de comida...-dijo Issei acompañando a Yue a un lugar donde podría comer.

En el camino podía ver algunos miembros de los jóvenes de la facciones disfrutar como nunca ante lo había hecho, mientra Yue camina, issei sintió alguien escalar su espalda.

-...Issei-Otou-san!...-era una voz alegre y joven, issei miro de reojo a Kunou, la pequeña kitsune y hija de la líder de los Yokai.

Issei no estaba de humor para tratar con niños molesto ahora, tenia que tratar de hablar con calma y no perder los estribos...

-...que hace aquí pequeña?...-dijo issei haciendo que Kunou abracen más el cuello de su padre.

-...quería pasar mas tiempo contigo, issei-otou-san...-dijo Kunou de forma alegre haciendo que Yue mirara con fastidio a la chica perro.

Ante de que pudiera hablar, Kunou esquivo una lanza roja, saltando de la espalda de su padre , Kunou miraba con seriedad a Yue que tenia su mano extendida.

-...casi me da con eso, quien eres...-hablo Kunou con seriedad.

-...mi nombre Yue, estoy protegiendo a papá de un perro sarnoso como tu...-dijo Yue con un tono serio ya que se confundía a la kitsune con un perro.

-...a quien llama perro, soy una kitsune, soy Kunou, princesa de los Yokai, y tu te atreve a interrumpir mi momento con mi otou-san...-dijo Kunou señalando con su dedo acusador.

-...yo soy su hija, soy el arma secreta de papá y su mayor orgullo, tu sólo eres un perro que necesita una correa...-dijo Yue creando al aire múltiples lanzas carmesí.

-...te haré arrepentirte de tus palabras...-amenazó Kunou creando múltiples bolas de fuego azules en forma de zorros.

Ambos estaba a punto de pelear sólo para que issei le diera un coscorrón a cada una de ellas.

-...kya/Kya...-tanto Kunou como Yue agarraba sus cabezas mientra gemían de dolor, las 2 miraban a issei que tenia una expresión sería pero frustrante.

-...bien, se acabó de pelear, estamos en un parque de diversión, no un campo de batalla...no quiero pagar los daños de la propiedad, no soy millonario...-dijo Issei con un tono áspero.

-..hai/hai...-decía las 2 asustada de forma cómica.

-.. (suspiro)...que no estaba con tu madre...-dijo issei con un tono cansado.

-...la verdad me separe de ella, pero se que ella me encontrará...-dijo Kunou.

-...lo que me faltaba, bien vamos, tengo hambre...-dijo issei con Yue y Kunou a su lado, Yue tomó la mano de su padre con Kunou haciendo lo mismo.

Issei sólo suspiro molesto ya que eso le hacía familiar esa escena.

-...si yo fuera mi viejo yo, estaría sorprendido, que estupidez no haber madurado ante, me da vergüenza recordar lo que yo era ante...-pensaba enojado issei al recordar su lamentable pasado con los gremory.

Ahora mismo los 4 se fueron a un lugar dónde comería en paz.

 **Demon Mcdonald**

Veía a issei sentado en la mesa con Yue, Kunou y mimir con su comidas servidas en la mesa, los 4 disfrutaron el sabor de la comida.

Issei comía con calma la hamburguesa ya que hacía mucho que no comía una decente cuando estaba en el abismo.

Yue disfrutaban beber la gaseosa mientra comía una cajita feliz con un juguete de Oppai dragón, eso hizo que issei tuviera la ganas de matar a Sirzechs por usar el sekiryuutei como mercadería ya que le traía recuerdos vergonzoso y no quería que Yue se enterará lo que el era ante de caer al abismo.

-...2 años que no Cómo una comida decente...Su sabor nunca cambia...-pensaba issei mientra masticaba la hamburguesa con queso.

-...Los humanos siempre me sorprende más y más con cada comidas que hacen, esa llamada hamburguesa deberían ser la comida de los dioses...carne, queso y lechuga todos entre 2 panes...sin duda una obra maestra...-elogia Mimir siendo alimentado por Yue.

-...en eso tiene razón, Mimir, la comida de demon mcdonald es el mejor...-dijo Issei sin dejar la mirada en la hamburguesa mordida que salía queso.

Mientras que Issei y Mimir tenían su charla, Kunou y Yue se miraba con seriedad el uno por el otro sin cesar su mirada mientra comían sus respectivas hamburguesas.

Yue fue en primera en hablar...

-..dime, como conoce a papá...-interrogó Yue a la niña perro.

-...el me salvo tanto a mi como a mi mamá, es mi héroe y mi modelo a seguir...yo quiero que el sea mi papá y le haga feliz a mamá...-dijo Kunou recordando a Issei con su balance breaker derrotar a Cao Cao para salvar a madre.

Yue había prestado atención lo que dijo Kunou, estaba interesada en saber más acerca de su padre ante de caer al abismo.

-...como era el cuando estaba en este mundo...-dijo Yue con seriedad.

Kunou puso un semblante serio y habló.

-...un pervertido que solo pensaba en los pechos, es gracioso, amable y tiene una actitud muy agradable y siempre sonríe cuando la situación es mas oscura, tiene un sentido de la justicia muy grande y ayuda sin importar que tan imposible sea, por eso yo lo admiro...-dijo Kunou.

Yue estaba ligeramente sorprendida después de escuchar y describir toda la personalidad que Kunou describe, no pudo imaginar todas esas personalidad en su papá, la verdad era muy difícil de imaginarlo.

-...vaya, es...increíble...murmuraba Yue.

-...como lo conoce a Issei otou-san...dijiste que eres su hija y su arma secreta...-dijo Kunou sería.

-...lo conocí hace 2 años, me salvo de mi encarcelamiento, me prometí a mi misma que seria su arma para serle útil algún día...quiero hacerlo cumplir su objetivo...-dijo Yue recordando todos los buenos momentos que tuvo con su padre en el abismo.

-...que objetivo...-pregunto Kunou ya que se encontraba celosa de que esa chica pasará más tiempo con su padre.

-...matar a todos los dioses...-dijo Yue haciendo que Kunou atragantar su bebida. Yue no tenia problema revelar un poco el pasado de su padre a las personas que lo conoce.

-...(tos)...que..-dijo Kunou sorprendida ya que su padre era un héroe, no un asesino.

-...papá es una persona muy diferente a como tu describe, es serio, áspero, no le gusta perder el tiempo y todo el tiempo nunca sonríe, el odia mucho a los dioses y quiere verlo muerto...-dijo Yue con un tono inexpresivo haciendo sorprender a Kunou después de escuchar todo lo que dijo.

Kunou veía con una mirada triste a Issei que charlaba con Mimir. Era en serio lo mucho que cambio, cabello blanco, su único ojo era rojo, tenia un parche para ocultar el agujero de su otro ojo, tenia una pésima actitud...pero aun así, Issei era Issei, solo tenia que esperar a que vuelva a ser como era ante.

Kunou saco de su cajita feliz un juguete de Oppai dragón a Yue, era issei que usaba el balance breaker.

-..mira, es papá usando una genial armadura draconico, es ultra poderoso y vence a los malos con sus puños y patadas...-dijo Kunou emocionada presionando el botón de la espalda del juguete haciendo un ruidos.

Yo Oppai dragón lucho por el amor y la justicia...era la voz de issei en su balance breaker que venía del juguete.

Yue saco de su cajita un juguete parecida la de Kunou y luego vio a issei y después al juguete.

Tenía curiosidad de como era su padre, su curiosidad era muy grande y no conocía límite.

Pronto alguien entró al restaurante familiar, issei miro la puerta y vio quien era, la líder de la facción de los yokai, Yasaka.

-...kunou, ahí estaba, estaba preocupada de que podía haberte perdido...-dijo Yasaka acercando a la mesa.

-...estoy bien mamá, estoy con issei-otou-san...-dijo Kunou comiendo las papas fritas.

-...(suspiro)...lo siento si mi hija te causó problema alguno...-dijo Yasaka enfrente de issei.

-...no te preocupe, ella sigue igual de temeraria como siempre...ademas, mi hija necesita una amiga, Kunou es perfecta para su papel como amiga...-dijo Issei mirando con una sonrisa suave a Yue jugando con su juguete con Kunou.

-...me alegro...puedo sentarme aquí...-dijo Yasaka sentándose enfrente de issei.

-...como tu quiera...no es necesario que pida permiso...-dijo Issei con un tono duro como siempre.

Yasaka sonría y se sentaba enfrente de issei.

-...gracia por cuidar a mi hija, eh tenido que lidiar con los demás guardaespaldas que no para de meterse en mi vida con respeto a mi relación con Kunou, no después de los acontecimientos con la brigade khaos...dijo Yasaka con un tono triste mirando a Kunou.

Issei todavía tenía la mirada desinteresado y habló.

-...porque no mejor lo despide y ya, ere la líder de la facción, con la fuerza que tiene, podría haber ahorrado tanto problemas con ellos...-dijo Issei haciendo suspirar a Yasaka.

-...desearía, pero no es tan simple, los ancianos creen que algún día habría conflicto y temen que kyoto y toda la facción yokai estuviera en peligro, por más que yo sea la líder, no puedo dejar Kyoto sin que alguien me acompañe...-dijo Yasaka sólo para que la puerta se abriera.

-..yasaka-sama, no debería ir sola sin un escolta...-dijo un Yokai oso, era un enorme hombre con rasgo de oso haciendo suspirar molesta a Yasaka.

-...necesito un tiempo a sola con mi hija, kuma-san...-dijo yasaka.

-..seria inaceptable, por mucho que sea la líder, no podemos aceptar ese deseo egoísta...-dijo Kuma con un tono molesto, enojado por la actitud de yasaka.

Justo cuando yasaka iba a reprenderlo, Issei habló con un tono áspero.

-...oye idiota, quiero comer tranquilo mi comida, porque no te larga ya...-dijo Issei con una mirada sombría haciendo enojar a kuma.

-...tch, no me gusta esa actitud arrogante, solo porque esta con ellos, te hace grande...-dijo Kuma acercando a issei sólo para que yasaka se mete en el medio.

-...suficiente, kuma-san, soporte demasiado tus insistencia, no dejaré pasar por alto si intenta meterse con el Sekiryuutei...-dijo Yasaka con un tono serio.

-...yasaka-sama, no necesita meterte en mis asuntos, me importa un bledo que el sea el Sekiryuutei, voy a darle una paliza por hablarme así...-dijo Kuma.

Issei habló...

-...déjalo Yasaka, si ese idiota quiere una pelea, le daré una, además su fea cara me hizo perder el apetito...-dijo issei levantándose de la mesa para acercarse al Yokai que estaba enojado por el insulto.

-...esta seguro, no es necesario que pelee...-dijo Yasaka ya que no quería que issei tuviera problema con los Yokai.

-...estoy seguro, además no tardaré un segundo, será rápido...-dijo Issei con un tono serio.

-...maldito, solo porque eres el Sekiryuutei, te crees más fuerte...-dijo Kuma enojado...

-...no tengo el Booster gear, así que no soy el Sekiryuutei...-dijo Issei con seriedad.

-...ja ja ja, entonce sólo otro demonio más, eres débil...perdiste el poder que tenía jajaja...-dijo Kuma con arrogancia.

-... (suspiro)..tiene razón, ciertamente perdí mi poder de matar a los dioses con la Booster gear, aun así, que me haya vuelto más débil, no significa que tu sea mas fuerte, no es así?...-dijo issei con una sonrisa sanguinaria.

-...maldito, no aceptaré que un demonio de clase baja me hable así. Toma!...-exclamó kuma lanzando con poderoso puñetazo cargado de youki.

Yasaka Iba a salvar a issei sólo para ver como issei atrapa el puño con su brazo izquierdo.

-...imposible!..-exclamó Kuma al ver lo fácil que atrapó su brazo.

-...traté de ser más amable, así que agacha la cabeza y ve arrastrando el culo por donde mismo viniste!..-exclamó Issei de forma sádico golpeando con un puñetazo al rostro con tal fuerza que le saco todos los dientes y que su nariz se dobló.

La fuerza detrás del puñetazo del brazo Mjölnir mandó a kuma atravesar su cuerpo contra la pared terminado acostado en la calle.

Todos dentro de demon McDonald's estaban sorprendido, Yue no estaba sorprendido por nada así que se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a su padre.

-...ya esta solucionado, ahora puede pasar tiempo con tu hija sin ese imbécil molestandote...-dijo issei mientras se acerca a la salida con Yue siguiéndole.

Ante de que Yue se acercaba a su padre, Yue miro a Kunou con una mirada sería.

-..gracia por compartir todo lo que quería saber, espero verte pronto, chica perro...-dijo Yue mientra se acerca a la salidas siguiendo a issei dejando a yasaka que miraba triste la espalda de issei.

-...issei-kun, que te paso para que cambiará tanto...-pensó triste Yasaka ya que no era el issei que conocía cuando lo salvo de Cao Cao.

 **Cambio de escena.**

 **Asgard del nuevo mundo**

En la sala del trono estaba 5 figuras, las 4 figuras estaban enfrente el la quinta figura que estaba sentado.

Detrás de los 5 estaba la puerta de Bilfröst.

-...padre de todos, hemos recibido su mensaje, hemos venidos lo más rápidos rápido posibles...-dijo Una figura que era una armadura blanca con una capa roja, su voz parecía robotica. Era el dios de la guerra y la justicia, Tyr

-...diga padre, que demonio paso con Asgard, esta todo en ruinas...-dijo otra figura enorme y musculoso con sus brazos cubierto con gigantesco guanteletes mágicos, era el dios de la batalla y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Los otros dioses se mantenía en silencio.

Odin se levantó de su trono y con calma se acercó a la puerta de Bilfröst.

-...Asgard, a caído, igual que los otros reinos, por un mortal, el asesino de dioses...-dijo Odin con un tono sombrío tocado las runas con su dedo.

Todos estaban en silencio y llenos de incredulidad, pronto Odin se dio la vuelta y hablo con una voz potente cargado de divinidad.

-..Hijos míos. Fuimos forjados en la victoria. Una victoria que acabó con la gran guerra y que fue el inicio del reinado del Asgard y los 9 reinos...-dijo Odin enfrente de sus hijos mientra que la puerta de Bilfröst brillaban.

-...Nacidos de la entrañas de Ymir, nuestro reino emergió del profundo caos, y según crecía, fue creciendo el poder de los dioses nórdicos...-decía Odin haciendo sonreír de formar sanguinaria los dioses restantes.

-...nosotros creamos un mundo de paz. Un mundo de prosperidad. Un mundo en la sombra y al abrigo de mi reino, un reino que se a convertido en la medida absoluta de la fuerza y del poder...-dijo Odin con una mirada sombría mientra la puerta de Bilfröst brillaba con más fuerza con cada palabra llena de poder divino que venía Odin, padre de todos.

-...hoy, ese poder va a ser puesto a prueba, el mortal, issei, el asesino de dioses, pretende destruir todos lo que hemos construidos, tiene a su disposición una criatura que destruirá todo los 9 reinos y más mundos lejos de los dominio de Yggdrasil...Hijos míos, dejad de lados las absurdas disputas que nos han dividido por mucho tiempo, vamos a permanecer únidos, vamos a permanecer juntos, mientra yo, asesinare al asesino de dioses, Asgard prevalecerá!...-exclamó con furia y poder Odin abriendo las puertas del Bilfröst.

-...Thor, Baldur, Tyr y por ultimo Ull. Mis únicos hijos que sobrevivieron a la tragedia, vamos al nuevo mundo para destruir de una vez por toda y vengar las muertes de sus hermanos y de mi amada esposa Freya...vamos a hacerle sentir la ira de asgard sobre el...-rugió Odin con furia y ira.

-...SI PADRE SUPREMO!...-Exclamaron los dioses restante.

los 5 dioses cruzaron por la puerta de Bilfröst para cumplir su venganza.

 **En Kuoh.**

En la puerta de Bilfröst que había usado issei para entrar a ese mundo, fue abierto una vez más, entraron los 5 dioses sobreviviente, ellos observaron desde lejos las oscura noche de la ciudad de Kuoh.

-...Así que ese el Midgard del nuevo mundo...muy diferente a la nuestra...-dijo Baldur observando la ciudad con una mirada de interés.

-...eh viajado a mucho mundos, ese mundo es el único ya que tiene seres con poderes divinos como nosotros...tendremos que tener cuidado en no involucrarnos con ellos...-dijo Tyr con una voz distorsionado.

-...jajaja estoy a un paso de poder tener la revancha con el asesino de dioses, vamos a ver quien ganar, el Stormbreaker o Mjölnir...ya quiero saborear esa pelea...-dijo Thor mirando su nueva arma.

-...vamos Hermano, no querrás quedarte con toda la diversión, yo quiero una pelea con el...después de todos, quiero vengar la muerte de mi hermano...-dijo Ull que tenia sus enorme guanteletes en llamas.

-...estamos desviando la misión, encuentra al asesino de dioses y traigan su cabeza...si el asesino de dioses quiere una guerra con nosotros, con gusto se la daremos...-dijo Odin con una aura dorada.

 **Había comenzado la guerra, los dioses encontraron el mundo de issei que pasara después.**

 **No te pierdas el próximo capítulo.**

 **Fin del capitulo 14**

 **Apariencia de los dioses.**

 **Baldur : gawain de fate grand order**

 **Thor: fortissimo ryuichi sumeragi en modo mjolnir**

 **Tyr : fortissimo kadenz fermata "fermata"**

 **Ull:** Irmfrid Burkhard de fortissimo kadenz fermata


	15. Chapter 15

**Nota del autor: Hola gentes, hoy dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que le gusten.**

 **Responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-...son of beelzebuld: si amigo, issei tendrá más armas en el siguiente arco, espero les gusten ese capítulo.**

 **-...antifanboy: gracia por comentar, la verdad fue difícil tratar de darle personalidad pero con el tiempo ya me acostumbre, tu comentario me hizo alegrar el día, así que espero que te gusten el nuevo capítulo.**

 **-...Autor godz: gracia como siempre.**

 **-...Romerolaguado: así es, me gusta God of war y su discurso fue muy inspirador, por eso hice eso.**

 **-..Henry: gracia amigo, pero issei no tendría harem, debido a que el hizo una promesa que no puede romper.**

 **-..Haseo55: tal vez si, los enanos le dará a issei un arma que podrá rivalizar a Stormbreaker.**

 **-...Leincrowbell: gracia amigo, tu comentario me encantó, espero que siga leyendo la historia que podré más capítulos.**

 **Capítulo 15: el hombre que lo sabe todo y el dragón Hraez Lyr**

 **Recuerdo de Issei parte 8**

 **(Sonidos de disparos)**

La oscura sala escuchaba los fuertes sonidos de disparos, muchos monstruos morían fácilmente por las potentes balas del arma recién Adquirida por Issei gracia a la ayuda de Yue por prestar su conocimiento.

Por ningún momento se había detenidos para descargar, Issei ignoraba a los monstruos matándolo fácilmente mientra aún avanzaba, Yue hacia un buen trabajo en avisar de un posible enemigo gracia a sus sentidos vampiricos.

 **(Sonidos de disparos)》《** **(sonidos de disparos)**

Issei gruñia al ver muchos enemigos metidos en su camino tratando de evitar atravesar la siguiente sala. sin piedad disparó, las pesadas balas de Donner atravesaba y destrozaba los cuerpos de los monstruos muriendo de la forma más brutal posibles.

-...tch, se está empezando a ser molesto, es como si tratara de evitar que avanzará aún más...-dijo molesto issei sin dejar de avanzar por el largo camino.

-...si, cada vez aparecen más y más, es posibles que estamos llegando a una posible salida...-dijo Yue que estaba en su espalda.

-..es posible, pero aun así, no bajaremos la guardia por nada en el mundo, Yue cuidé la retaguardia...nunca se sabe si el enemigo nos sorprenderá con un ataque a nuestra espaldas...-dijo Issei con un tono serio.

Con la velocidad que iban, no tardaron mucho llegar a la siguiente sala, solo que a diferencia de las salas anteriores del abismo, esa sala era mas amplia y los piso como la paredes parece más elegante, el suelo no era rocoso, pero un suelo plano y liso.

Issei con Yue vio con sus propios ojos 2 gigantes que custodiaba la puerta, Yue al ver los 2, lo reconoció de inmediato.

-...parece que ahí está la salidas, esos 2 son los guardianes del hielo y escarcha...usan los pilares con runas de fuego y hielo como arma...-domo Yue con seriedad.

Issei estaba complacido del conocimiento que tenia Yue con respeto al abismo, ahora mismo su mirada era peligroso y preparó sus armas.

Los 2 gigantes al ver a los 2 enemigos, prepararon sus pilares, los 2 parecían monstruos más fuertes.

 **(Sonidos de disparos)》《** **(sonidos de disparos)**

Las cabezas de los 2 gigantes explotaron mientra caían muertos de espalda.

Issei tenían una mirada aburrida con Yue haciendo la misma expresión.

-...que decepción, esperaba que al menos me diera más pelea...pero que fácil resultó ser...-dijo Issei con un tono decepcionante.

-...si, pensé que eran muy fuertes, pero término cayendo como los demás...bien, que hacemos, avancemos?...-preguntaba Yue que todavía seguía apoyando en la espalda de su señor.

-...hasta ahora, busquemos algo de valor o algo que nos pueda ser útil para la sala...-dijo Issei, Yue asintió mientra baja de la espalda de su señor.

Ambos comenzaron a merodear por la amplia sala, cada uno veía mucho objetos viejos y basuras inservibles.

Issei vio un barril llenos de rocas brillantes, cuando recogió una roca, parecía un ligote de diamante.

Yue al ver lo que Issei encontró, hablo.

-...encontraste aceros de mithril...-dijo Yue consiguiendo la atención de Issei con respeto a eso.

-...Mithril?...-dijo Issei sin quitar la mirada en la roca preciosa que tenia en su mano.

-...son metales que son usados los enanos para ser armas, es extremadamente dura, por eso es el segundo metal más duro de los 9 reinos...-dijo Yue de manera monótona haciendo que Issei sonriera de forma maliciosos.

-...con que el segundo material más duro de los 9 reinos, eh?, trate de buscar cobre y terminé encontrado oro...mi suerte está de mi lado otra vez...-pensó issei imaginado una nueva arma para matar más rápidos a sus enemigos.

Pronto issei con su único brazo recogió el barril lleno de Mithril y lo tiro al suelo.

Su mano era cubiertos de electricidad.

-... **Transmutar**...-dijo issei golpeando con su palma al suelo, como resultado envío la electricidad negra contra el montículos de Mithril haciendo que ese montículo se envolviera en una masa de luz que daba forma.

Cuando la luz cesó, Issei tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientra Yue estaba con los ojos abierto al ver semejante arma.

Era una especie de cañón futuristico, Issei apuntó su arma para medir el peso de su agarre, su sonrisa era suficiente como para saber que había salido tal como habría querido.

-...que es eso señor?...-pregunto Yue con temor al ver semejante arma.

-...eso pequeña, el arma más fuerte que eh creado hasta ahora, el cañón electromagnético Anti materia...la llamaré, **Schlagen**...kufufufu...-dijo issei con un tono sádico.

-...esta sonriendo...-murmuró sorprendida Yue al ver el frío issei sonreír.

-...Yue, divertirme no es algo que considere gracioso cuando estamos en el abismo, pero esto, jejeje, me dibuja una sonrisa en mi cara...-dijo issei con alegría enfermiza al ver a Schlagen...

Ambos prepararon sus cosas, issei saco múltiples vendas y lo envolvió a su cañón Schlagen con las cintas de vendas.

Mientra issei estaba ocupado con su nueva arma, Yue se acercó a una puerta y la abrió, sus ojos vio con curiosidad a un árbol muy lejos de ahí, podía ver una persona atrapado ahí.

La persona del árbol miro a la persona que abrió la puerta.

-...oh, con que todo ese ruido venía afuera de esa puerta, tal vez una pequeña compañía no vendría muy mal...me siento sólo en ese cuarto...-dijo un hombre de mayor de edad con una barba larga, le faltaba un ojo y tenia en su cabeza un par de cuernos.

Yue no dijo nada, detrás de ella venía issei que tenia el paquete envuelto colgando en su espalda.

-..listo Yue, vamos...uh, que es eso...-murmuró desinteresado issei mirando al hombre atrapado en el árbol.

-..genial, más personas con quien charlar, lo siento si me entusiasme, es que a pasado mucho tiempo que no charló con nadie que no fuera con Loki o odin...-dijo el anciano con un tono alegre.

Issei se acercó hacia el árbol con una mirada de desconfianza.

-...hablas demasiado, quien eres...-dijo Issei con un tono áspero mientra apunta con su arma Donner en la cabeza del hombre árbol, quería respuesta y no estaba de humor para tratar con gentes extrañas.

-...muy duro, bueno al menos eres menos cruel que Loki...bien, directo al grano, yo soy el mayor embajador de los dioses, los gigantes y las criaturas de los 9 reinos, conozco todos los rincones, todos los idiomas, todos las guerras y desacuerdos, todos me llaman, Mimir, el hombre mas listo que hay...-dijo Mimir con una voz alegre, ignorando el hecho de que un desconocido le apuntaba con un arma rara en su cabeza.

-...con que el hombre mas listo que hay, eh?..-dijo issei con sarcasmo.

-...bueno, puedo decir que tengo todas las respuestas a tu pregunta...-dijo Mimir con un tono serio.

-...porque Odin se interesa tanto en mi poder, que es lo que busca realmente?...-pregunto issei con un tono serio mientra quita el cañón de Donner de su cabeza.

-...todo lo que se, es que Odin tenía un miedo a algo y hace todo lo posible para ganar más poder para evitar ese miedo, dijo algo acerca del fin del mundo o algo por el estilo...-dijo Mimir tratando de responder la propuesta.

-...bien, eso quería saber, bueno me voy, vamos Yue, vamos por la salida, esa sala hay una puerta que nos llevará al final...-dijo issei caminando hacia la puerta con Yue, pero Mimir habló.

-...con que quiere escapar del abismo, no...seria imposible si vas a la siguiente sala, ahí está el guardia del piso 4, es un dragón muy grande, su nombre es Hraez lyr, es un dragón muy hambriento si me lo pregunta...si consigue vencerlo, podrá avanzar al 5 piso de la sala donde esta la salida a Asgard...-dijo Mimir haciendo que issei sonreirá..

-...con que un dragón será nuestro siguiente enemigo, ya quiero comer su carne para ver a que sabe...-dijo issei emocionado de comer a un dragón.

-...me gustaría ir con ustedes, la verdad ya que aburrió de estar atrapado dentro de las raíces de Yggdrasil...quiero sentir y respirar aire fresco, hermano...-dijo Mimir haciendo que issei mirará con una ceja levantada.

-...si vas a venir conmigo, al menos tiene algo que ofrecer, algo que nos beneficie en mi venganza...-dijo issei con un tono frío.

-...si, soy el hombre que lo se todo, con mi conocimientos ilimitado podré ayudarte mucho en tu viaje, además tengo de memorias todos los hechizos y magias ancestrales, puedo serte útil tanto en batallas como otras cosas, que dice, dejara a un viejo disfrutar la libertad que tan tanto a esperado...-dijo Mimir haciendo que issei díera un suspiro irritante.

-...bien señor, lo vas a ayudar?...-dijo Yue esperando la decisión de issei.

-...esta claro que tácticamente, es la mejor opción...con mi enorme conocimiento, le beneficiarias a ambos y así todos salimos ganando...-dijo Mimir.

-...bien, entra al equipo, dime que tengo que hacer para sacarte de ahí...-dijo Issei mirando el cuerpo de Mimir fusionado al árbol.

-...deberá cortarme la cabeza...-dijo Mimir sorprendiendo a los 2.

-..que?...-dijo Yue ya que no esperaba que el anciano le pidiera eso.

-...pero si lo hago, morirá...-dijo issei con seriedad.

-...esas raíces es indestructible, ni siquiera el martillo de Thor podría romper esas raíces, pero descuida, usare un hechizo que me mantendrá con vida por un largo tiempo...es cuestión de tiempo ante que Odin se de cuenta que su mayor biblioteca de conocimientos fue robado...-dijo Mimir.

-...bien, pero te lo advierto, si me engaña, no tendré piedad...-dijo Issei usando su blindaje de rayo en su mano.

Tanto issei y como Yue escucharon los sollozos que venía de Mimir.

-... gracia, no sabe lo feliz que me siento, nunca creí que viviría para poder ver el cielo otra vez, no te imagina lo que tenido que soportar las torturas, Odin encarga a Loki para torturarme, creerme, no conoce límites, todos y cada uno de los días... eso no es vida...-dijo Mimir feliz de poder ser libre.

Issei no dijo nada ya que sabía lo que se siente ser torturado por el infeliz de Loki.

-...te cortaré la cabeza ahora mismo...-dijo Issei mientra Mimir comenzaba a recitar el hechizo en un lenguaje nórdico mientra su único ojo brillará de color púrpura.

En una huelga rápida, issei había cortado el cuello de Mimir haciendo que su cabeza se separará de su cuello.

Issei levantó la cabeza de Mimir y espero el resultado.

-...que raro me siento sin un cuerpo, pero que más da, tendré que acostumbrarme...-dijo Mimir.

Issei no dijo nada y sacó una soga que estaba en una mesa cercana y comenzó a hacer una correa para sujetar a Mimir en su cintura.

-...bueno, debo añadir, que tu cintura es mas cómodo como lo fue en el árbol...-dijo Mimir en tono de broma.

-...calla cabeza, habla demasiado...-dijo Issei con un tono frío mientra sale de la sala y camina hacia la siguiente sala.

-..vamos Yue, estamos a un paso de salir de ese abismo...espero que no tenga miedo...-dijo Issei empujando la puerta revelando la sala aún más grande que la anterior, era alumbrado por un millar de candelabros en las paredes.

En el suelo era un gigantesco sello mágico.

Cuando Issei puso un píe en ese cuarto, el sello iluminó en una explosión de llamas negras.

Tanto issei como Yue miraba una criatura emerger de las llamas del purgatorio, era un gigantesco dragón negro con rayas blancas con relámpago blanco.

Issei sonrió de forma sanguinaria mientra Yue levantaba sus manos creando grandes lanzas rojas al aire.

-...dime hermano, puede matar algo tan grande?...-pregunto Mimir con un tono temeroso por la intimidante apariencia del dragón.

-...solo si se puede matar...-dijo Issei sacando a donner con Yue y Mimir a su espalda mientra el dragón rugía mientra su cuerpo era cubierto de electricidad.

 **Fin del recuerdo de Issei**

 **Fin del capitulo 15**


	16. Chapter 16

**Nota del autor: Hola amigos y amigas, bienvenido a un nuevo capítulo de Issei the angry godslayer, espero que disfruten un nuevo capítulo de hoy.**

 **Ahora mismo, voy responder los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-...Luker: ja ja ja ja si amigo, me gusta la historia de thanos y la ultima película de avenger jajaja.**

 **-...Son of beelzebuld: no eres el único amigo, todos aquí jugamos God of war.**

 **-...Finixterre: descuida hermano, no abandonaré esa historia con tanto esfuerzo lo eh hecho.**

 **Por cierto, si quieren leer la versión de wattpad, busque el título del fic en wattpad, ahí el ultimo capítulo tiene con imágenes de la pelea con dragón, eso les motivará más su imaginación.**

 **Capítulo 16: Dragonslayer**

 **Recuerdo de Issei parte 9**

El dragón rugía mientra la electricidad blanca envolvía su gigante cuerpo como si fuera un manto, Issei sólo sonrió ya que enfrente era un enemigo muy fuerte, incluso más fuerte que los monstruos que había matados en el abismo.

-...cielo hermano, espero que sepa lo que está haciendo, pelear contra un dragón es suicida...-dijo Mimir haciendo alterar la tensa ambiente.

-...solo calla cabeza, Yue, mantente alerta, ataque los puntos ciegos...-ordenó Issei apuntado con Donner al dragón.

-...si señor...-exclamó Yue haciendo levitar las lanzas carmesí.

el dragón elevó su garra y descendió con la intensión de aplastar a los 3.

-...hermano, esquiva!...-exclamó Mimir haciendo que Issei y Yue saltará hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque.

Issei comenzó a disparar contra la cabeza del dragón múltiples veces, Yue lanzabas las lanzas carmesí contra los brazos y piernas del dragón para inutilizar su movimientos.

Las balas de Donner sólo lograba hacer mella las duras escamas del dragón.

El dragón abrió sus fauces y comenzó a reunir mucha electricidad, Issei al ver eso, abrió los ojos, sabía que iba a hacer.

-...Yue, esquiva...-dijo exclamó Issei, Yue escucho la orden y se alejo del posible ataque.

El dragón disparó un poderoso rayo de electricidad concentrado contra el trío, los 3 esquivaron a tiempo, el rayo mortal atravesó la puerta de atrás destruyendo todos en el camino dejando una estela quemada.

Issei vio la cantidad de destrucción que provocó el ataque.

-...ese dragón es duro de vencer, su ataque de rayo es tan poderoso que es letal, sus escamas son muy duro de atravesar con donner...-dijo molesto Issei mirando al dragón que no paraban de golpear con sus brazos al suelo intentando aplastar a Yue que esquivaba.

-...es por que Hraezlyr, es el guardián del abismo, fue entrenado y domesticado por uno de los hijos de Odin, Thor, lo obsequio a Loki como regalo de cumpleaño, ese dragón solía ser el rival de Thor por sus poderosos rayos que genera por su cuerpo...-dijo Mimir usando su conocimiento.

-...no necesito saber de como obtuvo Loki, solo quiero saber algo que sea útil ahora mismo...-dijo de forma frío Issei sin dejar de disparar al dragón por su cuerpo.

-...Sus escamas son tan duro que puede soportar a dura penas los ataques de Mjölnir, para vencerlo, debe atacar las partes donde no tenga escamas...busquen las partes expuesta del cuerpo para atacar...-dijo Mimir haciendo que issei apretara los dientes.

-...es mas fácil decirlo, que hacerlo, esa maldita oscuridad que hay en esa sala me impide ver todo su cuerpo a pesar de que mis ojos tiene visión nocturna.

-...espera, las únicas partes que no están protegida son sus ojos...-pensó Issei cubriéndo su cuerpo con electricidad.

-...Yue, atacas a los ojos, yo también pondré mi parte...-dijo Issei mientra comenzaba a correr por la pared alrededor de la sala para poder llegar a la altura del dragón.

Yue asintió y apuntó con sus manos a la cabeza del dragón, detrás de ellas manifestaba 10 lanzas carmesí.

 **-...Lanzas carmesí!...** -exclamó Yue haciendo que las lanzas atreverá el cuello del dragón causado que el dragón rugiera, una lanza logró atravesar su ojo derecho haciendo que el dragón rugiera más...

-...Gwarrr..-rugía el dragón del rayo mientra su cuerpo emitía una intensa capas de electricidad .

Issei sonría al ver que estaba comenzando a funcionar, pronto cubrió de blindaje de rayo en su pistola Donner, iba a usar un disparo directo con un poder de 100% de fuerza.

-...esta funcionando, es hora que tan poderoso es Donner en su modo blindaje de rayo, espero que funcione...-pensó Issei saltando hacia el dragón esquivando todo los rayos que bailaban en su cuerpo.

Cuando Issei llegó muy cerca, apuntó con su arma electrificada, pudo sentir el calor que emitía el arma.

 **-...Blindaje de rayo: Blitzkanone...-** exclamó Issei disparando un rayo de luz naranja y azul que abrió paso a la cabeza del dragón dando en el otro ojo, el daño era colosal, como resultado, el dragón perdió los ojos.

con Blindaje de rayo sobre Donner, convirtió su revolver en un poderoso cañón electromagnético, usando el impulso de Fleming, puede disparar una bala que puede ir 3 veces a la velocidad del sonidos.

El dragón ciego rugía del dolor mientras la electricidad cubría su cuerpo, Issei sabía que ese dragón esta cargando su ataque.

-...Yue, dale duro con todo lo que tenga...-exclamó Issei.

-..Si señor! .,,-exclamó Yue cargando su hechizo, sus manos era electricidad roja que danzaba entre los dedos.

 **-...Cielo Abrasador.**..-exclamó Yue lanzando una marea de rayo rojos sobre el dragón causando una cantidad inimaginable de daños.

 **(Sonidos de electricidad y explosiones)...**

El dragón pronto cayó al suelo mientra sufría la agonía de los rayos carmesí.

Issei saco el paquete envuelto y sacó las vendas para revelar el cañón electromagnético.

-...es hora de sacar la jodida artillería pesada...-murmuró Issei apuntando al dragón caído con su enorme cañón futuristico.

-.. **Blindaje de rayo...-** exclamó Issei cargando electricidad negra en el arma Schlagen.

 **-...Blitzkanone !.**..-exclamó Issei disparando un potente rayo negro y naranja al pecho de dragón haciendo que el dragón termina siendo derribado la suelo causando un terremoto.

Tanto Issei como Yue sonrieron victorisamente, ambos se encontraba cansado por la pelea, fue duro, pero con trabajo en equipo y con un buen armamento había sido posible la victoria.

-.. (respirar)...lo logramos señor...-dijo Yue cansada de usar tanta magia.

-...si, lo hicimos...-dijo Issei con un tono cansado, pronto para la sorpresa de ambos, el dragón se volvió a levantar bajo la mirada de incredulidad de Issei y Yue.

Issei vio como se iban regenerando los ojos del dragón quedado como nuevo.

-...pero que demonio...-murmuró incrédulo Issei la ver como el dragón regeneraba los ojos y su pecho.

-...oh, acabo de recordar que Odin uso mi conocimiento de Runas para agregar runa de sanación ultra rápida en el cuerpo del dragón...-dijo Mimir haciendo parpadear a Issei.

-...y me lo dices ahora!..-exclamó Issei con un gruñido molesto de que la cabeza parlante olvidará mencionar algo importante.

Yue intento levantar sus manos para lanzar el siguiente hechizo pero sus ojos vio la runa en la frente del dragón, sus ojos se oscureció..

Issei vio como Yue perdió la concentración y vio que ella estaba temblando.

-...oh no hermano, la pequeña esta haciendo afectada por la ilusión hipnótica...debe sacarla! ..-exclamó Mimir.

-...mierda, **Route Du Ciel!.**.-exclamó Issei corriendo hacia Yue para salvarla.

El Dragón abrió las fauces y disparo una poderosa viga de rayo concentrado que dirigida hacia Yue.

Yue logró disipar la hipnosis pero ella se paralizó al ver la viga de rayo ir cerca de ella.

Yue cerró los ojos y espero su muerte, pero no llego y sus ojos abrió de nuevo para ver a Issei en el medio usando Schlagen como escudo.

-.., Mierdaaaaaa !...-exclamó furioso Issei recibiendo todo el peso del ataque de rayo del Hraezlyr, creando una explosión.

Yue vio con sus propios ojos como el humo se disolvia revelando a Issei que tenía muchas quemadura y su ropa chamuscada, había perdido su ojo derecho..

Su cañón electromagnético fue reducido a chatarra.

Issei usaba su arma destruido como muleta para mantenerse de pies pero pronto cae boca abajo haciendo alarmar tanto a Yue como a Mimir que de milagro no recibió el ataque.

-...Señor!..-exclamó horrorizado Yue tratando de despertar a Issei pero nada funciona.

-...demonio, eso se ve mal, rápido pequeña, hay un pilar cerca, debemos arrastrarlo lejos, sus ojos sigue regenerando todavía, no tardará mucho hasta que se recupere su vista...

Yue hizo lo que Mimir le pido y usando la fuerza de un vampiro, arrastró a Issei hasta llegar al pilar.

Cuando llegó ahí, Yue reviso el pantalón de Issei y sacó de su bolsillo 3 cápsulas de aguas curativas.

-...por favor, beberla toda..-dijo Yue colocando las cápsulas de aguas en la boca de Issei, el ex castaño apena estaba al borde de la muerte mientra trata de beber.

Yue vio que las heridas de Issei tardaban mucho en cerrar.

-...porque?, se supone que sus heridas y su factor de curación cerraría rápidas esas heridas, porque tarda..- dijo Yue preocupada por Issei.

-...el daños que sufrió fue tanto que sus habilidades regenerativas tarda mucho en reparar todo el daños...-dijo Mimir preocupado por como iba las cosas.

-...incluso su ojo derecho no sana...-murmuró llorando Yue sintiendo culpa por su descuido, hizo que su señor recibiera todo el daño.

-...debemos escapar mientra podamos, dudo que podemos vencer al dragón siendo sólo tu y yo...-dijo Mimir.

Yue no dijo nada y se acercó a Issei, Yue arrancó con su dientes su pedazo de carne de su brazo haciendo alarmar mucho a Mimir.

-...pero que demonio pequeña, porque hiciste eso...-exclamó Mimir al ver que la niña arrancó un pedazo de carne sangre de su brazo.

-.., el señor dijo que su habilidad le permite volverse más fuerte con cada carne de monstruos que va comiendo para ganar sus habilidades únicas...si el come mi carne tendrá mis genes de semidiós y vampiro en su cuerpo...-dijo Yue colocando el pedazo de carne sobre la boca de Issei.

La herida del mordisco del brazo de Yue se regenera mientra Yue saco la pistola Donner del bolsillo de Issei.

-...has perdido la razón pequeña, si vas ahí, te matarán...-exclamó Mimir al ver lo que iba hacer Yue.

-...soy el arma secreta del señor Issei, le debo mi vida y no le pienso fallar, el me salvó, ahora me toca salvarlo a el!..-exclamó Yue corriendo hacia el dragón mientra Dispara de forma continua.

-...Muere, muere, muere, muere!..-exclamó Yue con furia mientra dispara con ferocidad al dragón sabiendo que las balas de Donner no le hacía nada a sus escamas.

Mientra Yue pelea sola con el dragón, Issei comenzó a recuperar la conciencia mientra mastica la carne de Yue hasta tragarlo todo.

-... (respirar fuertemente)...maldición..-decía Issei mirando al techo del abismo.

-...Yue, que demonio esta haciendo?, peleando con estas condiciones...Yo?, ¿que mierda estoy haciendo?...-pensó Issei al borde de la muerte mientra sus heridas se cerraba, su cuerpo emitía mucha electricidad negra.

 **Con Yue**

El dragón disparaba una andanada de rayos eléctricos, Yue esquivaba con dificultad hasta un rayo atravesó su hombro.

-..ahhh, ni puedo rendirme, no ahora que estoy tan cerca de ver cielo otra vez...-exclamó Yue disparando una ultima bala a la cara del dragón.

Yue vio como el dragón no se inmutó con ese disparo, pronto un rayo atravesó al pecho de Yue haciendo que ella se tambaleen.

-...porque no está funcionando, porque?..-murmuró Yue al ver al dragón cargar toda la electricidad en su boca.

 **Con Issei.**

-...vamos hermano, vas a dejar que la pequeña haga todo el trabajo duro mientra tu te queda durmiendo, que paso con el guerrero frío y calculador, te vas a rendir fácilmente!.. ó Mimir haciendo que la electricidad negra y roja envolviera el cuerpo de issei.

-...Ni una mierda!, no hay una maldita forma en que me quede dormido...-exclamó furioso Issei .

 **Con Yue.**

El dragón disparó la viga directo a la vampira, Yue vio con sus propuso ojos su inminente muerte.

Pero una figura aparece detrás de ella.

-... **Route du ciel Lvl 2!...** -una explosión de rayo hizo que provocará un mini terremoto, en la cima del humo salió a Issei que tenia a Yue al estilo nupcial.

-...Señor!..-exclamó Yue feliz de ver issei vivo.

-...creíste que te dejaría todo el trabajo tu sola, vamos a hacerlo junto Yue!..-exclamó Issei haciendo que Yue llegará hacia la espalda de Issei.

-...Agárrate fuerte Yue, vamos a matar a ese infeliz!..-exclamó Issei con su pistola Donner.

-...si Señor!...-exclamó Yue usando la poca magia que le quedaba...

Issei vio la runa brillando en la frente del dragón.

-...Mimir, que runa tiene tallada en su frente?...-pregunto Issei esquivando las andan andanadas de rayos usando su Route Du Ciel.

-...es la runa de sanación, si destruye la runa, perderá su capacidad de regeneración...-exclamó Mareado Mimir.

Issei sonrió con malicia.

-... **Blindaje de rayo Lvl 3...** -exclamó Issei su usando todo el poder del blindaje del rayo para cargar al cilindro del revolver.

-... **Blitzkanone!**.. ó furioso Issei disparando una gigantesco rayo negro y naranja hasta abrir paso al cráneo del dragón, ese disparo llegó a la runa de su frente, destruyendola.

El dragón rugía mientra su frente era un gigantesco agujero.

-...Yue, es ahora o nunca!..-exclamó Issei haciendo que Yue extiende su brazo.

-... **cielo carmesí!..** -exclamó Yue lanzando una gigantesca esfera de fuego y oscuridad al dragón quemándolo por completo mientra su cuerpo era golpeado por la explosión del impacto del ataque de Yue.

Cuando el humo se devolvió, vio al dragón tratando de levantarse, Issei no le permitió y cargo electricidad negra en la punta de sus dedos de su único brazo.

Con una velocidad de la luz, Issei exclamó su técnica.

-... **Donnerspeer!.**..-exclamó Issei empalando con su brazo electrificado al cuello del dragón hasta descapitarlo con fuerza creando una onda de choque y de electricidad.

Issei cae al piso con Yue también.

Tanto Issei como Yue se levantaba con dificultad mientras veía al dragón negro caer muerto con su cabeza decapitada.

La cabeza de dragón se rodaba del suelo hasta detenerse.

Ambos cayeron cansado al suelo mientras respiraba.

-...santa madre de los dioses, ustedes 2 hicieron algo realmente espectacular, ni siquiera Thor con su Mjölnir le hicieron semejante daño al dragón...increíbles...-exclamó Mimir.

-...finalmente, Loki, ahoras el siguiente ...-dijo Issei mientras cae de espalda hasta quedarse inconsciente.

Ante de que la oscuridad le reclame, vio como Yue se acercó con su rostro preocupada.

 **Fin del recuerdo de Issei.**

 **Fin del capitulo 16.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Nota del autor:Hola a todos, soy José, aquí vengo a dejar otro capítulo para ustedes, espero que le gusten.**

 **Ese capítulo hablará un poco sobre la persona que Issei a amado más que toda su vida, espero que le gusten, la apariencia de Mio, es de Mio amasaki de magika no kense.**

 **Ahora responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-..Autor godz:gracia, realmente soy bueno cuando hago una historia compartida, como esa, espero que le gusten..**

 **-...Finixterre: gracia bro, no eh pensado todavía acerca de warcraf pero eso ya lo veremos.**

 **Capítulo 17: Amasaki Mio la Valquiria de fuego.**

La noche había llegado al parque y todos los miembros de las facciones se habían divertidos como nunca ante lo había hecho.

Cada uno disfrutaron sus momentos perdidos, sus experiencia divertidas y para issei había logrado cumplir su promesa para mostrar a su hija Yue, toda la cosas buenas que tenia ese mundo.

Jugaron, comieron y disfrutaron como nunca ante lo había hecho, era obvio, 2 años de violencias, masacres y matando dioses lo había acostumbrado a ese modo de vivir las cosas a su manera.

Cuando la noche cayó al parque, todos los invitados habían llegado a posada para tener un descanso muy merecedor.

Las aguas termales, separada y colocada un muro de cañas de bambú para proteger a la mujeres de miradas lasciva de los hombres.

La puertas del complejo fue abierto, revelando a Issei desnudo sin su brazo de Mjölnir, abajo era cubierto con una toalla, en su único brazo tenía agarrado a Mimir por soga que colgaba por sus cuernos.

Habían sidos los primeros en llegar a las aguas termales, tenían la intención de buscar un buen lugar para relajar realmente, no lo culpaba por aguantar todas las estupideces de las gentes de las facciones, Yue se había ido también con Kunou a las aguas termales enseguida en la parte de las chicas.

-...Así que eso, son las aguas termales, muy impresionante, es bueno poder disfrutar una experiencia nueva que tiene tu mundo, hermano...-dijo Mimir.

-...yo también, 5 años que no estoy metido en ninguna agua termal...ooh...casi me olvide como se siente realmente...-dijo Issei hundiendo su cuerpo en las calientes aguas termales.

-...jajaja, lastima que no tengo mi cuerpo conmigo, si no habría disfrutado mucho más, sólo soy una cabeza con suertes...joder, porque Odin no fue como los jóvenes de tu edad...-dijo Mimir.

Issei estaba serio mientra miraba el techo del complejo..

-...oye hermano quiere escuchar unas de mis historias de mis aventuras más geniales, estoy seguro que te interesará, ya sabe, para romper ese silencioso momento...-dijo Mimir con un tono alegre.

-... (suspiro)...ya que, que tiene para contar...-dijo Issei sin quitar la mirada al techo con su mirada nostálgico.

-...quiere saber como obtuve el cristal de Bilfrost, ese cristal que usaste para que escaparamos del viejo mundo...-dijo Mimir.

-...ahora que lo recuerdo, nunca me lo contaste..como lo obtuviste..-dijo Issei con poco curiosidad

-...fue un regalo de los gigantes, recuerdo una ocasión, cuando solía viajar tanto entre reinos, ellos pensaron que seria mas conveniente para mi, tener un cristal para que no pudiera extraviar...-dijo Mimir, issei escuchaba con algo de interés.

-..y?, de seguro te dolió si te colocó ese cristal en tus ojos...-dijo Issei .

-...no, porque tuve el buen juicio para fortalecerme con 16 cervezas de las doncellas de las olas, estaban tan borracho que intente convencer a los gigantes que me lo pusieran en los pezónes a mí, jajajaja por poco lo logro, te lo imagina? , Mimir, el de las tetas de Bilfröst, jajajaja que buenos tiempos...-se reía Mimir mientra Issei lo miraba con asco y disgusto.

-...no era necesario saber ese detalle...-dijo enojado Issei haciendo reír un poco a Mimir.

-...ya ya, me calmo...supongo que tiene más curiosidad, no?..-dijo Mimir .

Issei miraba a Mimir con seriedad y habló.

-...como terminaste trabajando para Odin?...-pregunto Issei con seriedad.

-...bueno, hay momentos en la vida que toda persona deba cambiarse el nombre y vivir una nueva vida al norte, cuando llegué al norte, ya conocía la reputación de Odin, de modo, que decidí mostrar mi valía, llevándole algo que seria su agrado...un pozo místico de conocimientos, cuando es realidad era agua ordinaria con muchos hongos místicos como para causarle visiones a un dios...-dijo Mimir.

Issei seguía meditando mientra escuchaba la historia de Mimir.

-...Ah, quedó impresionado, no se que veía como para intentarse arrancar los ojos, pero logré evitar que cometiera algo que podría haberme arrepentido, entonce lo convencí que había sido un sacrificio a cambio de una forma mayor de visión, Bla bla bla..-dijo Mimir con tono feliz para luego su voz se volviera grave.

-...creí que se había tragado mi historia, pero el día en que me arrancó el ojo, comprendí que no, sabía que yo había sido más astuto que el, dijo que era una lección de sabiduría, dijo que yo estaría de su lado, encerrandome en las raíces de Yggdrasil con Loki torturandomes día y noche hasta que perdí la cuenta y la noción de tiempo...-dijo Mimir con una voz grave.

-...pues, me alegro de que Yue te encontrará, si no fuera por ella, estoy seguro que el abismo se habría colapsado y que tu terminaría bajos los escombros...-dijo Issei haciendo que Mimir sonriera.

-...je je je, me alegro que haya venido a cortarme la cabeza, prefiero más a ustedes que a Odin, créeme, ustedes tiene más sentido de humor que Odin...-dijo Mimir.

Issei no dijo nada y comenzó a meditar mientra Mimir disfrutaba el vapor de las aguas termales.

-...la verdad me sorprende que tu te interesa mis historias, acaso te gusta escuchar historias antiguas...-dijo Mimir haciendo que Issei suspire.

El no pudo evitar recordar la sonrisa de Mío.

-...(suspiros)...ante no me gustaba esas cosas porque era aburrido para mi, pero eso cambio cuando Mio solía enseñarme todas las historias de los 9 reinos y sus lenguajes, ella incluso amaba esas historias raras hasta yo también me gustaba...cada vez que escuchó una historia relacionado al nuevo mundo, me hace recordar los momentos que tuve con ella...-dijo Issei con una sonrisa honesto.

-...que romántico, si ella estuviera viva, me hubiera gustado saber de sus historias...-dijo Mimir .

-...no conozco mucho su pasado, pero ella me contó que una solía ser una valquiria al servicio de la diosa freya...era una valquiria que controla el poder de fuego...-dijo Issei haciendo que Mimir exclamara en shock.

-...Valquiria que manipula el fuego, osea la Bruja del fuego, tu mujer es la Valquiria más poderosa de Freya!...-exclamó Mimir haciendo que Issei levantará la ceja.

-...por que lo dice...-dijo Issei curioso con saber el pasado de Mio, un pasado que el no conocía de todo.

-...increíble, hace mucho, Odin con la ayuda de los enanos y los dioses Æsyr crearon una puerta que abriría pasos los dominios lejos de Yggdrasil, todo con la intención de obtener más conocimientos y poder para aumentar su supremacía en Asgard, crearon la puerta de Bilfröst, con ella, pudieron acceder a otros mundos, mundos que no se podía ver en los 9 reinos.-dijo Mimir.

-...Freya tenía intención de formar un grupo de valquirias fe Élites personales que solo serviría bajo el mando de la diosa freya, ella personalmente viajó a otros mundos y reclutó a mujeres más bellas, poderosas que existes, al final, freya logró formó el equipo que ella deseaba, había una valquiria que se destacaba más, su nombre no recordaba pero decía ser una mortal con el poder de manipular el fuego al nivel que pondría a Surtur a la vergüenza, sus llamas eran tan caliente como su ferocidad...vestido con un vestido rojo con diseño de fénix, cabello más dorado que Thor, tenia los ojos mas azules y su belleza era divino..-dijo Mimir haciendo que Issei sonriera ya que el también había visto eso de su esposa.

-...incluso Freya admitió que la bruja del fuego era mas hermosa que ella, fue conocida como la mujer mas hermosa de los 9 reinos a pesar de que ella era una mortal...-dijo Mimir .

Detrás de Mimir mostraba la escena de una ciudad en llamas con una chica en el medio. (La que esta imagen del perfil de esa historia)

-...jejeje, en eso tiene razón, después de todo, es la mujer con la que me enamoré, no la cambiaría por nada en el mundo...-dijo Issei mirando el techo mientra recordaba la sonrisa de la mujer que derritió su corazón.

-...nunca supe como se llamaba la Valquiria de fuego, como se llama su esposa...-dijo Mimir.

-...Su nombre...es Amasaki Mio...-dijo Issei en el cuello donde tenía un collar de cadena con una pluma de cristal rojo que era regalo de su amor ante de morir.

-...Amasaki Mio, ese nombre no es del viejo mundo, debe venir de ese mundo...-dijo Mimir.

-...si..desearía haberla conocido ante...-dijo Issei mientra comienza a meditar.

Pronto la puerta se abre revelando una persona que Issei no quería encontrarse.

-...hola hijo, no esperaba verte otra vez...-dijo Apenado Takeda afeitado y con su rostro como nuevo a pesar de la paliza que Issei le propinó no hace mucho.

Issei volvió a su frialdad de siempre.

-...debo decir lo mismo, Takeda hyodou...-dijo con frialdad Issei no feliz de ver a su Ex padre.

-...solo venía a descansar...espero que eso no te moleste...-dice Takeda acercando a la agua termal mientra se hunde su cuerpo al agua.

Ambos se miraban el uno por el otro, la mirada de frialdad de Issei contra la mirada apenada de su padre.

-...linda noche no hijo...-dijo Takeda tratando de sacar un tema de conversación.

-...no me venga con eso, que quiere...-dijo Issei con odio contenido en su palabras.

-... (suspiro)...quiero tratar de reparar esa relación que tengo contigo, Issei, quiero que vuelva a la familia...-dijo Takeda con una cara que muestra tristeza y arrepentimiento.

Issei aún mantenía su rostro serio.

 **Iba a hacer una noche muy larga para ambos, en caso para 3 ya Mimir rápidamente se quedo durmiendo.**

 **Fin del capitulo 17**


	18. Chapter 18

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, hoy vengo a dejar un nuevo capítulo, espero que le gusten, bye**

 **Capítulo 18 : el reencuentro entre Issei y Loki.**

 **Recuerdo de Issei parte 10**

Cuando issei abrió los ojos, se encontraba todavía acostado en el suelo con su espalda apoyado en la pared, issei sintió que alguien abrazaba su cintura, miró abajo para ver a Yue abrazando su cintura.

Podía ver las lágrimas secas en sus ojos, pronto issei miro al cadáver decapitado del dragón Hraezlyr y recordó la dura pelea..

Se dio cuenta también que esa pelea perdió su ojo, ahora era tuerto, bueno, eso no importa.

Miro su cuerpo, sorprendentementes sus heridas se había curado pero también había quedados cicatrices en su cuerpo.

Pronto al lado de Issei estaba Mimir.

-...cielo hermano, al fin te levanta, pensé que no te despertaría después de eso...-dijo Mimir feliz de ver a issei en el mundo de los vivos.

-...que paso...-pregunto Issei.

-...después de que matará al dragón, las heridas de su cuerpo fue demasiado para ti y perdiste la consciencia, Yue lloró al ver que no despertaba y no paraba de culparse a sí misma por su descuido...-dijo Mimir haciendo que Issei colocará su mano en su rostro para tratar con la irritación de su ojo quemado.

-...tch, cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente...-pregunto Issei con un tono frío.

-...perdí la noción del tiempo en el abismo, pero si puedo recordar el tiempo después de pelear con Hræzlyr...mmm, fue 10 horas...-dijo Mimir haciendo que issei se levantará con cuidado para no levantar a la niña.

-...ya veo, tengo hambre...-dijo issei caminando hacia Hræzlyr

-...hermano, la niña estuvo cuidandote todo este tiempo, en ningún momento dejo de tu lado, incluso ella estuvo peleando con monstruos sola en el abismo 3 para fortalecer su poder mágico...-dijo Mimir, Issei aún seguía sin inmutarse mientra usaba su cuchillo roto para cortar la carne del dragón muerto.

-...bien, la dejaré dormir como recompensa por haberme cuidado de mi, maldición, tengo frío...-murmuró issei ya que estaba sólo en pantalón desgastado...

-..mmm, tal ves puedo ayudarte con eso, recuerda cuando mencione que tengo múltiples hechizos almacenado en mi cerebro...-dijo Mimir.

-...si, cual es...-dijo Issei comenzando a comer y masticar la carne en dragón.

-...uno que te será más útil en el futuro, se llama "Creation", lo obtuve al leer la biblioteca de freya, servirá para crear muchas cosas útiles para tu viaje...-dijo Mimir.

-...bien, adelante...enséñame a usar esa magia...-dijo Issei con un tono frío.

-...paciencia, te transferire el conocimiento de la magia Vanir llamada Creation a ti...-dijo Mimir mientra comienza hablar con un idioma desconocido, su ojo brillaba en una luz roja envolviendo su cuerpo con una aura roja.

Pronto dejo de brillar y issei miro su mano al ver leve brillo mágico.

-...todo lo que tiene hacer, es imaginar lo quiere crear y listo, tendrá lo que tu quiere...-dijo Mimir.

-...veamos, **Creation**...-murmuró Issei imaginando su músculosa negra y un par de pantalón negro con un par de botas de combate, también había correa con pistolera para su pistola Donner..

Issei vio con interés la ropa que se puso y de vistió. Con su pistola Donner se colocó en su pistolera.

Mimir elogio.

-...nada mal, hiciste el primer intento de forma decente...-dijo Mimir.

-...creation sin duda es muy útil, es como usar Transmutar pero sin necesidad de los materiales y con más versatilidad...un hechizo con mucho potencial sin explotar...-murmuró issei mirando su nueva vestimenta.

-...bien, que piensa hacer ahora...-murmuró Mimir.

Issei comenzó arrancar las duras escamas del dragón muerto con su cuchillo, su sonrisa se hizo visible.

-...es hora de Transmutar, es mas difícil luchar con un solo sólo brazo...Así que me haré un brazo prótesis hecho con sus escamas...-murmuró Issei juntando todas las escamas negra y blanca en su lugar.

-...déjame que te ayude, puedo implantarte un nervio mágico que conecte su brazo artificial a su cerebro, eso hará que tu brazo falso sienta el tacto como si fuera un brazo normal...-dijo Mimir.

-...bien, es hora de trabajar... **Transmutar!..**.-exclamó Issei haciendo surgir rayos negros en la palma de su mano para luego impactar al suelo.

Las escamas negras y blancos era envuelto en una masa luz dando forma.

Mimir recitaba un lenguaje elfico haciendo que una luz envolviera en el hombro cortado derecho de Issei haciendo que Issei gruñe de dolor.

Ambos estuvieron trabajando en un buen rato.

 **Tiempo después.**

Yue comenzó a abrir los ojos y bostezar de forma linda hasta que sus ojos se abrió bien para ver a Issei sentado cerca de la fogata, en su mano era un pedazo de carne de dragón muy asado.

A su lado estaba Mimir haciéndole compañía.

-...señor!..-exclamó Yue levantadose para luego ver a Issei muy vestido de ropa de combate, vio que tenia un parche en su ojo y vio un brazo envuelto en tela en forma de cabestrillo.

Issei vio con una mirada aburrida a Yue que se había levantando de su sueño.

-...dormiste bien...-dijo Issei.

Yue comenzó a salir lágrimas de sus ojos y se abalanzó a issei mientra comienza a abrazar su cintura mientra lloraba.

Issei comenzó a sentir la húmeda en su pecho y dio un suspiro.

-...hola pequeña durmiendo, no debe preocuparte por nada, Issei y yo estuvimos muy ocupado preparándonos para nuestra libertad..-dijo Mimir.

Yue ignoró eso y de repente sintió una mano cálida acariciar su cabello.

-...no te preocupe, estoy bien, todos gracia a ti...-murmuró Issei mirando a Yue con una pequeña sonrisa.

-...fuiste una chica muy valiente, por eso estoy agradecido...-dijo Issei haciendo llorar más Yue.

Issei volvió a suspirar de nuevo y espero a que Yue terminará de llorar sus penas.

Issei escuchó las disculpas en sollozos de la niña.

-...lo siento, lo siento, fui débil...-dijo a lágrimas vivas Yue haciendo que Issei lo mirará con una sonrisa suave y paternal.

-...no te preocupe, es mi culpa que nos descuidamos, además, nada de eso podía ser posible si no fuera por ti...si no te hubiera encontrado ante, estoy seguro que yo habría muerto en la pelea con ese dragón...soy débil sin ti, pero junto, podemos hacer grandes cosas, Yue...-dijo Issei haciendo que Yue parará de llorar.

-...en serio?, pero tu ojo?..-dijo Yue señalando su ojo destruido.

-...tu vida vale más que un solo ojo, no te preocupe, eso me enseñara como recordatorio de nunca descuidarme en una batalla de vida o muerte...-dijo Issei para luego colocar su brazo en la boca de Yue.

-...de seguro debe tener hambre, puede beber mi sangre...vas a necesitar mucho para que te recupere...-dijo Issei haciendo sonreír Yue para luego morder el brazo de Issei y comenzó a succionar la sangre.

Mientra Yue cena, Issei terminaba de comer la ultima carne de dragón, poco a poco se sentía más fuerte que ante...

-...jajaja me alegro de que todos se hayan solucionados como un buen equipo, siento que nadas lo van detener...-dijo Mimir siendo el que alegra al equipo.

-...es cuestión de tiempo ante que las situaciones dentro del abismo se vuelva más problemáticos, una sala más, si sobrevivimos, podemos salir de ese maldito infierno...-dijo Issei terminado de comer su carne.

Después de comer, Yue habló con curiosidad.

-...quiero saber algo, no se mucho de ti, como terminaste en ese lugar...-murmuró Yue terminando de succionarle la sangre a su señor.

Issei se mantenía callado hasta que habló.

-...es una larga historia, pero quiere oírla?..-murmuró Issei.

-...claro...-dijo Yue dispuesto a saber más de él.

Ahora vemos a Yue sentada en el regazo de Issei mientra era acariciado su cabeza por el, ella con atención escucho todo lo que su señor tuvo que pasar para terminar aquí.

 **Tiempo después**

-...y así es como termine aquí...-dijo Issei con un tono nostálgico.

-...que triste...-dijo deprimida Yue después de escuchar la historia de issei y su enorme odio a los dioses.

-...eso, fue...como decir...una triste historia, te respeto como hombre, hermano...-dijo Mimir con seriedad.

-...no se preocupen, lo único que me motiva a seguir con vida, es la venganza, cuando cumpla con eso, voy a volver a mi antiguo mundo...-dijo Issei con un tono cansado.

-...tu mundo?...-pregunta Yue.

-...volveré, sin importar si cambie demasiado...-dijo Issei haciendo que Yue abracen sus rodillas.

-..entiendo...-dijo Yue con un tono triste.

-...que sucede?..-pregunta Issei con curiosidad.

-...nada, es que no tengo un lugar a donde ir si completa tu venganza, mi madre esta muerta...-dijo Yue mirando las llamas de la fogata.

De repente, Issei acaricia la cabeza de Yue.

-...sabes, no es necesario que me siga llamando señor siempre, puede llamarme como tu quiera, además, no iré sólo a mi mundo, dime Yue, quiere venir conmigo a mi mundo...-dijo Issei con una pequeña sonrisa.

Yue estaba sorprendida, pronto ella se acercó lo suficiente para darle un abrazo mientras ambos observaron las llamas de la fogata.

-...ya se como te llamaré, papá...-dijo Yue mirando a Issei con cariño.

Issei se encontraba sorprendido para luego suspirar con un tono frustrante.

-...debí cerrarme la boca, aunque papá es algo nuevo para mi, tendré que acostumbrarme a partir de ahora...-pensó Issei mientra no paraba de acariciar el largo cabello de Yue.

 **Un tiempo después**.

Ahora vemos a Issei con Yue y a mimir colgando de la cintura.

-...bien, llegó la hora, la ultima sala, nuestra única salida...-dijo Issei desenvolviendo las vendas de su brazo prótesis.

-...si hermano, ya estoy emocionado de salir de ese maldito agujero..-dijo Mimir desde su cintura.

-...estoy lista papá, me volví más fuerte que ante...-dijo Yue preparada para lo que se viene.

-...bien, es hora, es todo o nada...-dijo Issei sacandos toda las vendas hasta revelar su brazo negro con rayas blancas, era un brazo prótesis hecho de la escamas de Hraezlyr...

Al comer la carne de Hraezlyr, su poder mágico se había incrementado y obtuvo la capacidad de manipular más su magia de rayo incluso manipula el rayo blanco que tenia propiedades dragonico.

En su cintura era su pistola Donner y en la otra era una espada ancha hecho de escamas de Hraezlyr.,.

Ahora Issei con seriedad abrió las grandes puertas de la sala 5.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, se abrió, la sala era mas espaciosa que la anterior sala, los 3 entraron a la sala y pronto se escuchó un sonidos de aplausos.

 **(Aplausos)(aplausos)(aplausos)**

-...bravo, bravo, todo una obra de arte, felicidades por haber llegado tan lejos...-dijo una voz conocida, eso hizo hervir la sangre a Issei ya que reconocía la voz .

-...Loki...-gruñe Issei mirando más adelante para ver a 2 figura.

-...en persona mortal, jajaja mírate, 1 año y medio que no te veo desde que te envié al abismo, eres mas fuerte que ante...-dijo Loki alegremente, su apariencia había cambiado mucho, ahora tenía el cabello blanco largo hasta su espalda, tenia un par de cuerno hecho de oscuridad y usaba un traje blanco con una capa púrpura.

Detrás de Loki estaba un lobo blanco en tamaño de un caballo.

-...quien hubiera imaginado que mi querida hija charlotte me traicionaria de esa manera, me siento decepcionado de ti...-dijo Loki haciendo que Yue retrocede un poco.

-...y como no olvidarme de ti Mimir, vas a traicionarme sólo por un mortal...-murmuró Loki.

-...que te jodan loki, jamás trabajaría para un dios falso, se que no eres el hijo verdadero de Odin...-gruñe Mimir ..

-...je je je parecen que mi tortura te hizo cambiar mucho no...bueno suficiente charla, vamos a empezar la pelea...-dijo Loki con arrogancia.

Issei miraba a Loki, pronto sus recuerdos comenzaron a ver como era torturado por loki, como su esposa murió y como vio a mio ante de convertirse en ceniza.

-...eh esperado eso por mucho tiempo, finalmente este día llegó...-dijo Issei caminando hacia Loki mientra la electricidad negra envolvía su cuerpo.

-...Yue, puede entretener a Fenrir, tengo asunto que atender con Loki...-dijo Issei con su cabello ocultando sus ojos.

Yue asistió.

-...uh?, peleará tu sólo conmigo, un mortal contra un dios, va a ser una masacre...-dijo Loki manifestando su espada Lævantein envuelta de llamas negras.

-...loki, eh deseado que llegará ese momento, te prometí que yo te mataría con mis propias manos, hoy Loki, vengare la muerte de Mio, MATÁNDOTE **!**...-Exclamó a grito Issei haciendo que su espada fuera envuelto de electricidad negra y dorada..

 **Fin del recuerdo de Issei**


	19. Chapter 19

Nota del autor: Hola amigos de fanfic, aquí le dejos su droga semanal, espero que le gusten.

Ahora voy a responder los comentarios del capitulo anterior.

-...Son of belzeebuld: yo amigo, to jugué God of war nórdico.

-...sumoner dante:me alegro de que te haya gustado, si, algunos capítulos se centrará más en el presente pero también un poco al pasado para explicar como escapó issei del abismo de Loki.

Capítulo 19: Issei vs loki, ¡Godslayer mode!

Recuerdos de issei parte 11

la situación era bastante tensa, la hostilidad en el aire era fuerte, Loki en su forma humana miraba con burla a issei que tenia su cuerpo envuelto en una aura de relámpago negros y dorados corriendo por su cuerpo.

-...un mortal contra un dios, jeje, comencemos con esa masacre, Lævanteinn...-susurro en cariño el nombre de su espada negra envuelta en fuego negro.

-...eh llegado ese día, para vengar la muerte de Mio, MATÁNDOTE, LOKI!...-Exclamó con un grito de ira y guerra Issei lanzándose hacia Loki con su espada envuelto de rayos negros y dorado.

Loki sólo se burló del ataque de Issei y se lanzó, ambos chocaron sus espadas liberando una onda de choque.

-...jajaja, si, sigue mostrando más de esa rabia, quiero ver todo el alcance de tu verdadero poder mortal jajaja...-se reía Loki haciendo enojar más a Issei.

-...Cállate!...-grito Issei, prontos ambos comenzaron a chocar espadas múltiples veces creando múltiples onda de choques.

Pronto Issei salto para atrás para alejarse de Loki y concentró su blindaje de rayo en los pies y brazos, iba a usarlo para aumentar la velocidad de sus pies y brazos y desaparició a los ojos de Loki.

Alrededor de Loki aparecía múltiples issei corriendo alrededor de Loki con una velocidad absurda con el propósito de confundir a su oponente.

Loki sin mirar, bloqueo un ataque a su espalda con su espada y dio la vuelta y comenzó a desviar todos los ataques de Issei.

Issei gruñia mientra lanzaba una lluvias de huelgas muy rápidos contra Loki.

-...jejejeje que divertido, eres muy lento mortal...-se burlaba Loki con pereza desviando todos los ataques con su espada que lo tenía agarrado con su brazo.

-...cállate y pelea...-exclamó issei generando mucha electricidad en su espada para luego retroceder de un salto y lanzar una huelga al aire, enviando un arco de medialuna hecho de electricidad hacia Loki.

Loki sólo sonrió y balanceo su espada al aire destruyendo el ataque de Issei con facilidad.

Issei no se inmutó y cubrió su cuerpo con blindaje de rayo para luego desaparecer en un destello de velocidad, Loki logró bloquear el ataque entrante.

-...jajajaja esta furioso mortal, vamos, saca todas ira que siente hacia mi, quiero ver hasta donde llega!...-exclamó Loki.

-...Te dije que te callé!...-exclamó furioso Issei lanzando furiosos ataques contra Loki sólo para que el dios de las mentiras lo siga desviando.

Issei sólo gruñia tratando de golpear con más velocidad a sus golpes pero siempre con el mismo resultado.

-...rápido, más rápidos, MÁS RÁPIDOS!...-exclamó Issei usando todo el blindaje del rayo en todo su cuerpo para ir más allá de la velocidad de la luz.

en cámara lenta, Issei logró golpear la espada de distancia haciendo que Loki abrirá los ojos.

Issei lanzó una huelga pero Loki retrocedió a tiempo.

-...por poco me...-loki no llegó a terminar ya que su mejilla era una herida de corte y se le escurría la sangre.

Issei al ver eso sonrió de forma sanguinaria.

-...Dime algo Loki, ¿los dioses sangras?...-dijo de forma sanguinaria Issei.

Loki no respondía, estaba mirando con incredulidad la sangre de su herida.

La sonrisa oscura de Issei se hizo más peligroso.

-...si tu sangras, entonces ellos sangraras...-murmuró Issei preparando su espada.

 **Con Yue**

Yue estaba al aire mientras lanzas lanzas rojas contra fenrir...el lobo asesino de dioses era un enemigo muy duro de vencer ya que su increíble velocidad permitía esquivar todos los proyectiles.

Yue sólo apretara los dientes mientra creaba más lanzas y disparo a ellos, el lobo rugió creando una poderosa ventisca de hielo que congeló las lanzas y casi congelando a Yue en el proceso.

Gracia a sus sentidos desarrollado, logró aterrizar a tiempo y con sus manos creaba relámpagos rojos.

-... **Cielo Abrasador!..**.-exclamó Yue disparando una marea sobre fenrir que chillaba de dolor.

Yue comenzaba a hacer retroceder a fenrir mientra usa todo su poder.

Fenrir rugió con todo su poder dispersando el ataque de Yue, la fuerza del rugió hizo retroceder a Yue con fuerza.

Yue intento atacar sólo para que Fenrir lo derriba con una tecleado.

-...gah...-Yue tuvo que escupir sangre por la fuerza detrás de ese golpe, el lobo no termino aún y con sus fauces, mordió a Yue por el hombre.

-...ahhhhh...-Yue gritaba de dolor al sentir los colmillos del lobo, pero ella apretó los dientes y también mordió a Fenrir en el cuello con fuerza haciendo que Fenrir soltará el agarre de su mandíbula.

Yue con ferocidad, arrancó con sus dientes un pedazo grande de carne de Fenrir para luego escupir al suelo y levantó su mano al aire.

-... **Cielo escarlata!..**.-rugió furiosa Yue enviando a su hermanastro una furiosa bola de fuego y oscuridad que le dio de lleno a Fenrir.

El lobo chilló de dolor mientra las llamas quemaba su cuerpo, Fenrir rugió con más fuerza haciendo que el suelo surgiera picos de carambanos picudos.

Yue no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el ataque y recibió el ataque letal, los picos de hielo le dio por el hombro derecho y pierna izquierda.

Mimir que estana en la cintura de Yue exclamó preocupado por la niña.

-...pequeña!, resiste...-exclamó horrorizado Mimir.

Yue le salías las lágrimas y aguantaba las ganas de gritar de dolor.

-...duele, realmente duele, no puedo, es muy poderoso...-solloza Yue mientra observa al Fenrir herido que se acercaba, podía ver que el hijo de loki lo quería terminar con sus propios colmillos.

-...perdóname mamá, no pude vengar tu muerte...-murmuró Yue cerrando sus ojos pero un recuerdo llegó a su mente.

-...fuiste una niña muy valiente, por eso, estoy agradecido...-era issei dando una sonrisa lleno de orgullo, uno que su padre biológico nunca le dio.

-...te amo charlotte, siempre será mi orgullo...-era la voz de su madre, una silueta de una mujer con un cabello rubio con ojos rojos

Yue abrió los ojos y apretó los dientes mientra sus manos hacían un esfuerzo para aplastar los carambanos que tenia empalado en su cuerpo.

-...de ninguna manera, me niego aceptar eso, todos cuenta conmigo...no aceptaré la derrota de alguien como tu!...-exclamó Yue destrozando el hielo con sus manos, sus ojos rojos brillaban con fuerza.

Alrededor de Yue se congelaba mientra unas ramas de rosas de hielos cubría alrededor de Yue formando un capullo de hielo.

-... **Erebea Magic: Queen of ice...-** dijo Yue mientra el capullo de hielo explota en partículas de hielos revelando su verdadera forma.

Yue usaba una especie de armadura de hielo blanco como la luna, tenia una tiara de copos de nieve, en su espalda, alas de hielos en forma de picos con detalles de copos de nieves.

-...no perderé, voy a congelarte hasta la muerte...-murmuró Yue con frialdad digna de su técnica, el viento helado saliendo de su boca.

 **Con Issei vs Loki.**

La batalla era parejo pero Issei se las arreglaba para hacer retroceder a Loki usando su velocidad por encima de su fuerza.

Loki gruñia mientra trataba de golpear al mortal con su espada.

-...vamos, eso es todo la fuerza de un dios, hasta un dragón nos dio más pelea que tu...-exclamó Issei con arrogancia lanzando una lluvia de huelga mientra Loki retrocedía mientra desviaba.

Loki intento lanzar una huelga pero Issei uso el Route Du Ciel para retroceder, Loki se había enfurecido.

-...cállate maldito mortal...enfrenta mi castigo divino...-exclamó Loki balanceado su espada Lævateinn al aire liberando una arco de fuego negro.

Issei al ver eso, preparó su puño de su brazo falso y lo generó de electricidad negro y dorado.

-... **Blitzschlag (50%).**..-exclamó Issei golpeando a la técnica de loki con un puñetazo cargado de electricidad con el 50% de fuerza que disperso el ataque.

-... **Route Du Ciel!..**.-exclamó Issei mientra desaparece y reaparece enfrente de Loki con su puño listo para golpear.

-...maldición...-murmuró Loki intentando levantar su guardia pero era tarde.

-... **Blitzschlag (100%).**..-exclamó furioso issei pegando con un sólido puñetazo a la mejilla de Loki, la fuerza detrás de ese golpe envío a Loki a chocar de espalda contra el muro.

Loki se levantó mientra su mano toca su labio y su expresión era lleno de ira al ver la sangre de su mano.

-...es imposible, como te as atrevido...-murmuró lleno de rabia Loki mientra el agarre de su espada.

-...que pasa, no me diga que un simple golpe te hizo temblar de miedo...dios falso...-dijo Issei mientra se lanza hacia Loki para terminarlo.

Loki miro con ira a Issei mientra su cuerpo era cubierto de llamas negras.

-...maldito...MALDITO HUMANO!...-Exclamó furioso Loki mientra levanta su espada lo más alto posible y cubriéndolo con una gigantesca llamas negras.

-... **Lævateinn!**... ó Loki bajando la espada con una huelga descendente liberando una gigantesca marea de fuego negro directo a Issei.

Issei parpadeo al ver el ataque y rápidamente cubrió su cuerpo con blindaje del rayo para aumentar su defensa.

-... **Blindaje del rayo (100%)...** -exclamó Issei recibiendo el ataque de lleno pero usa su espada como escudo y trata con esfuerzo para soportar el ataque.

-...NO VOY A PERDER!...-exclamó Issei sólo para que su espada se rompa por la explosión de su poder y la explosión lo envolvió su cuerpo.

 **(Sonido de explosión)**

 **Con Yue (ante de la explosión).**

Yue miraba con frialdad a Fenrir que parecía que temblaba, no por el frío, si no por miedo.

-...es hora de termina con esto...-dijo Yue levantando si mano, un sello mágico de color blanco con una imagen de copo de nieve que liberaba pequeñas partículas de nieve hacia Fenrir.

Fenrir gruño y se lanzó hacia Yue de frente.

-... **Manifiesta tus fríos sentimientos. Tristeza convertida en copos de nieves y Soledad convertida en una gentil nevada. Envuelve al mundo en una fría nada...White Album..** -dijo Yue haciendo que Fenrir se detiene.

Fenrir no podía rugir de la agonía ya que su cuerpo era atrapado en una pilar de hielo blanco que llegaba al techo, todo el suelo estaba congelado.

Erebea magic: una magia oscura que heredó Yue de su madre ante de su muerte, una magia que tiene todos los secretos de la inmortalidad, capaz de dar al usuario poderes más allá de su compresión como también controlar su elemento natural.

Y White Álbum, una magia de hielo más poderoso que atrapa al enemigo en una fría prisión de hielo eterno, congela a su prisionero a nivel molecular, ni las llamas más fuertes pueden derritir ese poderoso hielo.

Yue cae de rodillas mientras respira, usa ese poder le había agotado considerablemente..

-...eso fue...increíble, nunca vi una magia como esa...-murmuró Mimir que miraba a fenrir atrapado dentro del pilar helado.

-... (respiro)...aun no puedo usar todo mi poder...-murmuró Yue.

-...erebea magic, una magia que no es de los 9 reinos...sin duda es increíble...-murmuró Mimir.

Pronto una explosión sonó, Yue miro el origen de la explosión y se levantó con dificultad mientra camina hacia el lugar donde estaba la pelea entre Issei y loki.

Cuando Yue llegó, ella presenció al ver como estaba Issei cuando el humo de la explosión se disolvió.

 **Con Issei vs loki**

Cuando el humo se disolvió, vio a Issei herido y quemado, la mitad de su rostro tenía quemadura grave, su brazo estaba rojo por la quemadura, solo le quedaba su pantalón, su espada rota a mitad.

Issei intento caminar sólo para caer boca abajo.

-...maldición...-murmuraba cansado Issei mirando a Loki caminar hacia el.

-...se acabó, es una lástima, tenia grandes planes para ti, pero ahora eres una amenaza para mi plan, adiós mortal...-dijo Loki levantando su espada.

Issei sólo podía mirar impotente como su enemigo le iba a arrebatar su vida.

Un recuerdo de Mio sonriendole le llegó a su cabeza.

Issei sólo podía mirar a su muerte mientra sonría.

-...al menos, podré verte otra vez, mio...-murmuró Issei cerrando sus ojos para aceptar su muerte.

Ante de que Loki bajara la espada, un pico de hielo impacto en su espalda consiguiendo el grito de dolor Loki.

Issei abrió los ojos y vio de cerca a Yue que tenia su mano extendida.

-Yue...-murmuraba preocupado Issei

Loki miraba con una mirada a su hija.

-...hija mía, tiene agallas para traicionar a tu propia carne y sangre por un patético mortal...-exclamó furioso Loki.

-...deje a mi padre, en paz!..-,exclamó Yue disparando múltiples carambanos de hielos contra Loki.

Loki con facilidad desvío todo los proyectiles con su espada.

-...se acabo, voy a enseñarte lo que es la disciplina, Charlotte...-dijo Loki caminando hacia su hija sólo para que Issei agarrara su pie.

-...detente, eso es entre tu y yo bastardo...-gruñe Issei.

-...silencio mortal...-gruñe Loki con crueldad le aplasta la rodilla derecha de Issei con un pisotón destrozadolo.

-...AHHHHHH...-rugía de dolor Issei viendo a su rodilla doblada.

Loki camino hacia Yue con la intención de hacerla sentir dolor.

-...maldición, detente, detente, Yue sal de ahí ahora...-gruñe issei con rabia y dolor mientra se arrastra por el suelo.

Yue se mantenía determinada...

-...soy tu arma secreta, papá, puedo luchar... **lanzas escarlata!**...-exclamó Yue disparando una lluvia de lanzas carmesí contra Loki.

-...decepcionante...-dijo Loki con una suela huelga, desvío todas las lanzas.

De repente Yue sintió un corte en su pierna derecha y ella cayó al suelo.

-...ahhhhh...-lloraba de dolor Yue mirando su pierna cortada.

-...sádico hijo de puta, te hace llamar padre al hacer eso a su hija...-exclamó Mimir con odio a Loki.

-...cállate...-dijo Loki mientra le patea a Mimir lejos...

-...ahora tu castigo...-dijo Loki pisandole la pierna cortada a Yue.

Yue gritaba de dolor y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos por el dolor.

Issei sólo veía con impotencia como Loki torturaba a Yue y no pudo evitar recordar los tiempo que pasaba con Yue en el abismo, por primera vez sintió rabia paternal...

Issei vio un pedazo de carne que Yue le arrancó al lobo, issei con dificultad se arrastró hacia la carne de fenrir.

-...resiste Yue, papi te vas a rescatar..-murmuró issei arrastrándose por el suelo mientra escuchaba los gritos de dolor de su hija adoptiva.

Finalmente issei había llegado a ese lugar y con lentitud agarro el pedazo de carne de fenrir.

-...la carne del lobo que mataría a Odin en el Ragnarok...si Cómo eso, ya no volveré a ser humano, pero si es para salvar a Yue, entonce voy a ser el nuevo asesino de dioses...-murmuró con rabia issei comiendo toda la carne de golpe y comenzó a masticar para luego tragar

De repente su cuerpo sintió un nuevo poder, su pierna comenzaba a regenerar más rápidos gracia al poder de la carne de Yue.

Loki había terminado de pisotear la pierna cortada de Yue, vio como se regeneran la pierna de su hija.

-...última oportunidad, Charlotte, quiero una disculpa...-dijo Loki con seriedad.

Yue miraba con odio a Loki.

-...pudrete...-murmuró con odio Yue copiando el mal hábito de Issei cuando se enojaba.

Loki no dijo nada y levantó su espada.

-...entonce muere...-dijo Loki bajando la espada contra Yue.

Yue cerró los ojos pero no sintió nada y abrió para sorprenderse.

Tanto Loki como Yue estaba sorprendido la ver a Issei en el medio de los 2 con su mano detener a Lævateinn con facilidad.

-...papá...-lloraba Yue al ver a su padre.

-...deja a mi hija en paz...-murmuraba issei de forma peligrosa mientra cargaba mucha electricidad en su puño.

-... **Blitzschlag (200%).**...-Loki intento atacar a issei sólo para recibir un poderoso puñetazo con tal fuerza que le destrozo el pecho dejando una abolladura en forma del puño.

-.., (vomitar sangre)...-loki tuvo que vomitar sangre al recibir un golpe muy poderoso.

Issei había cambiado, sus ojos era mas oscuro de color rojo, su piel se volvió bronceado ligero, su cabello aún conservaba el color pero había un mechón negro cubierto de una miasma negra como oscuridad que cubría ojo derecho, su brazo derecho era cubierto de placas de armadura ya que había usado creation.

Su rostro tenía marcas tribales azules como lo tenia Fenrir

Issei levantó su mano derecha.

 **-...Creation...-** murmuró Issei cuando una espada negra con marcas azules...

-...maldito mortal, porque no te muere...-gruñia Loki levantándose.

-...simple, ahora tengo mas razón para matarte Loki...prepárate, un 2 segundo roud...solo una batalla a muerte...-murmuró issei con una sonrisa sanguinaria.

Issei Godslayer mode había nacido!

 **Fin del recuerdo de issei.**

 **Fin del capitulo 19**


	20. Chapter 20

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, aquí, whitecrow le dejo su droga semanal, aquí el ultimo capítulo de los recuerdos de issei donde termina su pelea con Loki.**

 **Ahora mismo vamos a responder los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-...carlos trujillo: jajaja a mi me encanta las películas del guardianes de la galaxia y tuve la oportunidad de ver infinity war, esa escena de la bomba a thanos y el medio dado fue más épico junto a thor llegando a wakanda.**

 **-...autor godz: gracia, aquí vengo a dejar un nuevo capítulo, es el final de la pelea de issei vs loki.**

 **-...Son of belzeebuld: jajaja ya se prendió demasiado, espero que te gusten el ultimo capítulo amigo.**

 **Capítulo 20: el asesino de dioses**

 **Final del recuerdos de issei.**

Loki no paraba de temblar sus manos, el sudor corría por su mejilla y sentía su corazón palpitar, estaba viendo a Issei que no quitaba su mirada sanguinaria.

Su pecho se había recuperado del daño que sufrió después del último golpe, Loki dudaba en atacar de frente ya que el Issei que veía, no era como el mortal de ante, no, no era un mortal cualquiera, era algo más, algo mucho peor.

Loki no paraba de temblar de rabia y miedo por Issei, el mortal le hizo temblar a un dios.

Era inaudito, un sueño, nada era real.

-...maldición, porque no te mueres...-exclamó lleno de rabia Loki.

Issei dejo de sonreír y puso máscara de frialdad.

-...porque tengo más razón para matarte...vamos...no quiere un segundo roud...-dijo Issei lanzándose contra Loki con su arma en ristre.

Loki al ver eso, Loki apretó los dientes mientra envuelve su espada de llamas negra.

-...Maldito!...-exclamó Loki levantando su espada para lanzar de nuevo Lævateinn, ante de que pudiera realizar el ataque, Issei rápidamente le agarró por el rostro.

-... **Donnergranate (100%)..** -exclamó Issei enterrando la cabeza de Loki en el suelo creando un gran cráter, seguido con una explosión de rayo que le dio de lleno a la cabeza de Loki.

-...AHHHHHHHHHHH...-Loki no podía hacer nada más que rugir de la agonía mientra su cabeza era recibido todas las descargas eléctricas, podía ver la expresión de frialdad que mostraba Issei mientras lo tenia sujetado su rostro con un agarre de acero.

-...grita más para mi, quiero escuchar tus gritos de agonía, Donnergranate (200%)...-murmuró Issei poniendo más poder al ataque haciendo que el grito de dolor de Loki se intensifique aún más.

-...AHHHHHHHHHHH...-Sus gritos de agonía era música para el oído Issei.

Issei con un solo brazo, levantó a Loki por el cuello.

-...criatura repugnante...debiste matarme cuando podía...-murmuró de manera detestable Issei mientra le aprieta la garganta haciendo que Loki el aire para respirar.

Issei suelta a Loki para dejarlo caer para luego Issei lo golpea con una tacleada de hombro con fuerza suficiente para enviar a Loki a atravesar el pilar hasta impactar de espalda contra la pared quedando pegado.

Issei caminaba con tranquilidad hacia Loki que se había despegado para luego caer al suelo.

-...Maldición...eso no puede estar pasando...-murmuró adolorido Loki después de recibir los castigos de Issei.

Pronto una sombra cernía sobre el, Loki miro a Issei que lo miraba con frialdad.

-...que decepción, y así espera gobernar asgard con esa patética fuerza que tiene...-murmuró Issei haciendo enojar a Loki.

-...cállate...te haré arrepentir de haberme humillado de de esa manera, **Lævateinn!...** -exclamó Loki levantándose del suelo mientra su cuerpo era envuelto en un aura de fuego negro.

Loki levantó su espada y de un tajo descendente, golpeó a Issei en el hombro derecho causando una explosión de fuego negro que cubrió toda la mitad de la sala.

-...Papá!...-exclamó Yue preocupada por su padre adoptivo.

Loki sólo podía sonreí de la arrogancia.

-...ja ja ja ja que te pareció, eso te gana por ser confiado ja ja ja...-exclamaba Loki al ver "matado" a su enemigo.

Pero cuando el humo de la explosión de disolvió, la explosión de arrogancia de loki cambia al de horror al ver a su enemigo.

Issei con pocos heridas mientra sujetaba con su mano izquierda en un agarre inverso la espada de loki con un fuerte agarre aún con la sangre que goteaba de su mano.

-...ese ataque fue mas débil que ante, debiste atacar con toda su fuerza...de modo que podría haberme partido en 2...-murmuró con frialdad Issei sin quitar la mirada en Loki.

Loki ignoraba las palabras de Issei ya su mente era otra cosa.

-...¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡NO PUEDE SER!...-pensaba lleno de miedo y desesperación Loki.

-...ahora me toca...-en un parpadeo Issei le corto el pecho de Loki haciendo salir un geiser de sangre salpicando el rostro de Issei.

Loki se arrodilló mientra miraba con su mirada de agonía su pecho, Issei con una patada espartana le saco del cráter haciendo que Loki fuera arrastrado al suelo dejando una estela de sangre en el suelo.

-...maldición, esto no puede estar pasando...-murmuró Loki usando su espada como muleta para mantenerse en pies, pronto vio a Issei saltar del cráter con su espada en ristre.

-... **Blindaje de rayo (200%).**..-murmuró Issei cubriendo todo su cuerpo hasta su espada con una intensa capas de electricidad.

-...maldición!...-exclamó Loki cubriendo su cuerpo en un intenso capas de fuego mientra se prepara para bloquear el ataque.

El choque entre técnica causó un gigantesco choque de onda de presión que sopló todo a su alrededor.

Yue sólo podía ver la pelea desde lejos con mimir en sus brazos.

-...increíble, su poder mágico y fuerza esta a un nivel completamente diferente, es casi tan fuerte que esta al nivel de un Æsyr...-murmuró Mimir.

-...papá...-murmuraba Yue preocupada por como iba la pelea.

 **Con issei vs loki**

Loki apretaba los dientes mientra hacia todo lo posible para soportar todo el peso del ataque.

Issei que apretaba los dientes mientra su único ojo mostraba toda la rabia que liberaba, rabia, ira, odio y más odio.

Poco a poco la espada de loki, Lævateinn se hacía grietas en la parte del medio.

-...MUEREEEEEEE!...-Exclamó issei con un rugido bestial mientra rompe la espada de loki para luego enterrar la espada de issei en el hombro de Loki causándole más dolor.

El choque de espadas termina con una explosión y una onda de choque que dispersó los polvos del suelo, revelando a issei parado enfrente de un arrodillado Loki.

Issei sólo sonría de forma sanguinaria mientra agarra a Loki por la garganta con su mano izquierda y con su mano derecha, comenzó acercar su espada en el vientre del dios.

-...no te muera aún, aun quiero escuchar más de tus gritos de agonía...-dijo de forma sádico Issei enterrando su espada en el vientre de Loki de forma lenta.

-...AHHHHHHHHHHH...-loki gritaba de agonía mientra sentía la espada retorcer en interior...

-..., **blindaje de rayo (250%)..**.-murmuró issei poniendo una intensa capaz de electricidad en la espada quemandole a Loki desde su interior.

-...AHHHHHHHHHHH ¡DETENTE!, ¡NO MÁS! , ¡NO MÁS!..-rogaba entre gritos Loki ya que no soportaba la inhumana tortura que issei le hacía pasar.

El cuerpo de Loki no paraba de retorcer esporádicamente de forma violenta, todo su cuerpo sentía la electricidad dañar mucho sus nervios y órganos en su interior.

-...ya no mas, por favor, ten piedad...-murmuraba Loki en agonía.

Issei no dijo nada y retiro su espada de forma brusca del cuerpo de loki y lo tiro la espada de distancia, iba a torturarlo con sus propias manos.

-...esa pequeña tortura, fue solo el comienzo. No sabes ni la mitad de lo que te voy a hacer..deseará haberme matado cuánto podías...-murmuró con un tono llenó de ira issei.

Con brutalidad, issei hunde la cara de Loki en el suelo, el impacto de ese golpe formó un cráter.

Lentamente levantó la cabeza de Loki, su mano cargaba de electricidad..issei comenzó a recordar todas las torturas de Loki, el infeliz que lo tenía en su mano, lo obligó a ver a su mujer morir un millon de veces, le obligó a matar a todos los clones falsos de Mio y lo peor, contarle la pierna de su querida hija.

Iba a disfrutar darle al bastardo, una cucharada de su propia medicina.

-... **Donnergranate (300%)...** -murmuró issei volviendo a hundir la cara de Loki en el suelo creando una explosión de rayo y el cráter aumentaba, issei volvió a levantar de nuevo la cabeza de loki que no paraba de sangrar, su nariz doblado, sus dientes destruidos, sus ojos rojos por la sangre y su frente sangraba mucho.

-... **Donnergranate (500%)..-** repitiendo la misma tortura pero con mayor fuerza, el grito de dolor de Loki era tapado en el suelo mientra las electricidad envolvía su cuerpo, el cráter se hizo más profundo con cada impacto que hacía.

Issei con rabia y ira, levanto a loki al aire, la electricidad en todo su cuerpo era tan grande que iluminó todo el cuarto de la sala.

-... **DONNERGRANATE (1.000%)...** -rugió Issei enterrando la cabeza de Loki en el suelo creando una gigantesca explosión de rayos que expandió alrededor del cráter seguido con una poderosa onda de choque que soplo la tierra.

Yue cubría su cara con su brazo con Mimir sorprendido por el final de la pelea.

-...es una jodida locura, eso no es una pelea, es una masacre...-exclamó Mimir sorprendido.

En el centro del cráter podía ver a Issei que había vuelto a su forma original, todo cansado y a Loki con la cabeza enterrado en el suelo.

Sorprendentemente para Issei, Loki aún respiraba con dificultad mientra saca la cabeza del suelo.

-...tch, aun no conoces tu lugar?...-murmuró issei a punto de atacar sólo para que una voz lo detuvo.

-...Papá!...-exclamó Yue entrando al cráter.

-...Yue...-murmuró Issei al ver a su hija adoptiva bajar hacia el centro del cráter.

Cuando llegó, Yue abrazó a issei por la cintura.

-...por favor, ante de que haga algo, quiero hablar con el ante...-dijo Yue de forma triste.

Issei no dijo nada y recibió la cabeza de Mimir.

-...bien, dejaré que diga algo...-dijo Issei con seriedad.

Yue asintió y luego se acercó a su ex padre biológico.

Loki al ver a Yue, intento levantarse.

-...Charlotte, aun me guarda rencor por lo de su madre...-decía adolorido Loki.

-...si, siempre te odie, lo único que me queda de ti, son cicatrices, pero gracias a ti, pude conocer a alguien a quien puedo llamarle papá, aunque yo no sea su hija de sangre...-dijo Yue con una sonrisa a issei.

-...Yue...-murmuraba issei conmovido.

Loki sólo miraba con ira a Yue y habló con mucho odio.

-...Crees que te ame?, jajaja sólo quería tu poder, quería la magia Erebea para mi mismo, pero ahora, siempre será un err...-loki no pudo terminar ya que issei saco Donner y con un disparo en el hombro destrozandole el brazo.

Issei se acercó a Yue con Mimir que tenia su ojo brillando de un color púrpura.

-...Mimir?...-pregunto Issei mirando con odio a Loki.

-...si hermano, logre usar la runa de silencio en Yue ante de que el bastardo hablará..-dijo Mimir con seriedad.

-...que considerado...-dijo issei mirando con frialdad a Loki.

-...la niña no merece escuchar esas crueles palabras, eso le rompería el corazón...-dijo Mimir.

Issei se acercó a Yue y colocó su mano en su cabeza atrayendo su atención.

Mimir desactivo la runa haciendo que Yue pueda escuchar las palabras de su padre adoptivo.

-...Yue, esperame en la salida con Mimir...volveré enseguida...-dijo Issei dando a Yue la cabeza de mimir.

Yue asintió y abandonó el lugar dejando sólo a Issei y a loki.

Issei miro a loki, su mirada era fría.

-...finalmente, mi venganza comienza con tu muerte...-dijo Issei haciendo reír un poco a loki.

-...aunque me mate, dudo que podrá matar al tonto de mi padre, no con los demás dioses protegiéndolo...-dijo Loki.

-...todos acabarán cayendo, si asgard va negar mi venganza, entonces todo asgard serán mi enemigo también...-dijo Issei con frialdad.

-...una lástima, no estar vivo para ver eso, jajaja que espera, matenme!...-dijo enojado Loki sabiendo que moriría al final.

Issei miro a fenrir congelado sólo en la parte superior, la parte inferior de su cuerpo estaba expuesto.

Issei sonrió de forma sanguinaria.

-...matarte, seria tan fácil para escapar de tu sufrimiento, voy a hacerte sufrir de una manera tan humillante, que de seguro deseará que yo te maté con mis propias manos...-dijo Issei de forma cruel agarrando a Loki por el cabello mientra lo arrastra hacia el cadáver de fenrir.

Loki vio adonde lo arrastraba, al ver la parte inferior del cadáver de fenrir, sintió el miedo y la desesperación.

-...matenme ahora, por favor, todo menos eso...-rogaba loki con desesperación mientra trataba de salir de su agarre.

Issei ignoraba las súplicas y siguió su camino.

-...espera, espera, por favor, no me haga esto...-exclamó Loki mientra las lágrimas salía de sus ojos, tal era de desesperación que mostraba.

-..paciencia, una vez que te humille, con gusto te mataré...-dijo issei sin dejar de caminar. Pero escucho una voz familiar .

-...detente issei, no me mate...-era una voz femenina, issei abrió los ojos para luego ver a Loki pero en lugar de el, era una mujer que el conocía.

-...issei por favor, no me mate, yo te amo...-era Mio amasaki con sus ojos cubierto de lágrimas.

Issei temblaba de la rabia, nunca había sentido tanta rabia como lo estaba sintiendo ahora.

-... **Donnergranate**...-murmuró issei con ira apena conteniendo, la mano de issei agarró el cráneo de Loki/Mio para luego torturarlo con electricidad.

-...AHHHHHHHHHH...-Loki había vuelto a su forma original mientra su cuerpo sufría la cantidad de voltio en su cuerpo.

Issei rápidamente agarró a Loki por los cuernos.

-...no te atreva a tomar su apariencia!...-exclamó issei furioso mientra le golpea con un rodillazo al rostro con fuerza suficiente para romperles los cuernos.

Rápidamente issei agarro por el cabello de Loki y le metió su cabeza en el culo del cadáver congelado de fenrir.

Issei vio con alegría enfermiza observando a Loki en un patético intento de salir del recto del lobo muerto.

Issei sacó donner y lentamente colocó la punta del cañón en el cuello.

-... **blindaje de rayo: Blitzkanone**...-murmuró issei disparando un bala de rayo que destrozo y descapito la cabeza de Loki matándolo.

Loki, el dios de la travesura, había muerto, su venganza había comenzado...

Issei con una mirada fría caminó hacia la puerta pero ante, vio el cadáver sin cabeza de Loki en el suelo.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Yue y mimir estaba en el cuarto de esa sala, podía ver un cuarto no tan pequeña y en el suelo había un enorme sello mágico.

Era un sello de teletransportacion.

Pronto Yue y mimir vio la puerta que era abierto por issei.

-...papá...-exclamó Yue saltando hacia los brazos de su padre adoptivo

-...perdón por tardarme...bien, donde esta la salida...-dijo Issei tratando de encontrar la salida.

-...debajo de nosotros hermano, ese sello nos enviará a Asgard...-dijo Mimir.

-...puede activarla...-pregunta issei.

-...si, no me tomará mucho tiempo...-dijo Mimir.

-...bien, espera, **Creation**...-murmuró issei creando la ropa de Yue.

-...Yue, ponte eso, tu nueva ropa...-dijo issei dando a su hija, vestimenta nuevas.

-...gracia papá...-dijo Yue aceptando con gusto su nueva vestimenta.

-... **Creation**...-dijo issei creando su propio par de ropas.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Ahora vemos a issei y a Yue con sus respectivos ropas puesto, Mimir estaba recitando un hechizo usando el Lenguaje de los Æsyr.

Issei miraba con nostalgia al abismo.

-...es hora, vamos a despedir de ese lugar, nuestra aventura será más peligroso Yue...-dijo issei con un tono serio acariciando la cabeza de Yue.

-...no te preocupe, si estoy contigo, estoy segura, papá...-dijo Yue feliz.

-...Así se habla, espero poder contar con tu ayuda...-dijo issei.

-...chicos, tómense de la manos, porque el viaje será turbulento...-dijo Mimir haciendo que el sello brille de color blanco.

-...bien, Yue, vamos a sobrepasar ese mundo...-dijo issei con una pequeña sonrisa.

-...Sí, papá...-exclamó Yue feliz.

Pronto el trío fue envuelto en una luz blanca para luego desaparecer del abismo.

 **La aventura en el abismo, fue solo el comienzo de una verdadera aventura llena de acción, venganza y mucho chiste malos de Mimir.**

 **Aquí nace la leyenda del asesino de dioses.**

 **Fin de recuerdo de issei.**

 **Fin del capitulo 20**


	21. Chapter 21

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, aquí vengo a dejar su droga semanal, espero que le gusten.**

 **Ahora responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-...sumoner dante: así es, issei es como kratos de God of war nórdico y hajime nagumo de arifureta, fue un buen manga que leí.**

 **-...dark knigth discord: tu comentario es bueno de leer.**

 **-...romeroelaguado: jajaja eso fue el comienzo, la pelea de issei (mode godslayer) vs Loki fue como escanor vs galand.**

 **Capítulo 21 la ira y el deseo de Yue.**

Tanto Issei como takeda se encontraba todavía en las aguas termales, Takeda estaba inquieto debido a fría mirada de su hijo, no lo podía culparlo si su hijo lo odiaba debido a que le había amenazado con hacerle algo a la hija del ex castaño.

Se sentía como una basura al no ver lo mucho que cambio su hijo. ahora, su cabello ante era castaño como lo había heredado de su amada esposa, ahora era tan blanco como la nieve, su ojo derecho era una fea cicatriz de quemadura y todo su cuerpo estaba llenos de cicatrices, lo peor, era que su hijo le faltaba el brazo derecho.

Quería llorar, pedir disculpa por ser el causante de toda la desgracia que sucedió con su hijo, pero no dijo nada, no quería hacerle enojar más de lo que ya estaba.

-...porque debería volver con ustedes, acaso no recuerdan que fue usted que me desterró del clan por ser considerado débil...-dijo Issei con un tono muerto.

-...fui un tonto al haberte hecho eso, créeme que quiero ayudarte, tu madre y tu hermana quiere que vuelva, es mi culpa, lo se, pero no te desquite con tu madre y akane...-dijo Takeda con una expresión triste.

-...como si fuera a creer tu mentiras, acaso tu cambiaste?, tu sólo eres un idiota orgulloso, tu sólo te interesa aumentar los prestigio del clan a costa de la felicidad de las demás...-dijo Issei con odio ya que odiaba el estúpido orgullo y arrogancia de ex padre.

-...yo realmente cambie, tuve que abandonar todo para ser un hombre nuevo, amo demasiado a mi familia y quiero hacer todo lo posible para arreglar eso...-dijo Takeda mientras le sales las lágrimas.

Issei no mostraba ninguna expresión al ver eso, pero el sabia que lo que dijo era verdad, sus palabras eran verdaderas, pero prefirió quedar en silencio.

-...Issei, se que no merezco tu perdón, pero darle una oportunidad a nosotros, quiero enmendar mi error ayudándote a criar a su hija...-dijo Takeda para ganar la confianza de su hijo nuevamente sólo para que Issei agarré a Takeda por cuello.

Takeda vio la mirada que tenia issei, era una mirada llena de ira apenas conteniendole.

-...acaso tu duda de mi método de crianza para Yue, tenga mucho cuidado con lo dice, tengo límite cuando se trata de aguantar mi paciencia, así que ten eh cuenta eso...-gruñe Issei manteniendo apretado el agarre al cuello de su ex padre para luego aflojar su agarre.

-...no buscaba ofender tu forma de hacer las cosas, es solo que criar una niña sólo siendo tan joven, es mucho trabajo, requiere amor, paciencia, educación, es mucha responsabilidad para alguien como tu Issei, por eso, todo el clan quiere ayudarte.

-...y lo dice el padre de mierda que nunca te preocupaste por tu propia sangre y carne, tch, no gracia, estoy haciendo un buen trabajo con respecto a Yue sin ayuda de nadie, no es necesario que te meta en mi vida...-dijo Issei con un tono serio.

Ese comentario hizo callar a takeda ya que era cierto lo que dijo Issei, no tenia el derecho de ser parte de la vida de su hijo, era demasiado tarde, aunque por mucho que le dolía, no había nada que pudiera hacer para tratar de reparar su relación paternal con el.

-...voy a decir una cosa con respeto a tu poco orgullo que te queda, el orgullo sólo te hará perder a la personas que realmente te importa, espero que eso te entre en la cabeza y no haga el mismo error que yo hice una vez...me voy..-dijo Issei saliendo del agua termal con mimir en su mano dejando sólo a un triste padre atrás.

Junto cuando Issei iba a salir de las aguas termales sólo para abrir revelando más personas que el ex castaño conocía, era Kiba, saji, gasper, sairaorg, vali, bikou y Arthur, todos ellos con sus toallas en su cinturas.

Sairaorg al ver a Issei, su digno rival, le saludos con alegría.

-..hey sekiryuutei, a donde vas mi eterno rival, jajaja, porque no te queda con nosotros para disfrutar la noche de hombres jajaja...-exclamó Sairaorg abrazando a issei levantándolo.

Issei estaba lleno de rabia por ser abrazado por alguien como Sairaorg, sabía que ese cabeza de músculo era completo cabeza hueca.

-...quítate...odios los abrazos...-murmuraba entre respiro issei de forma graciosa.

-...ja ja ja ja no sea tsundere, mi eterno rival, estoy feliz de verte otra vez...-exclamó alegremente Sairaorg abrazando más a issei.

-...matenme...-era todo lo que podía decir issei mientra sentía que Sairaorg le terminaría rompiéndole la espalda.

 **Cambio de escena**

Yue estaba en las aguas termales junto a kunou y su madre yasaka, todos a su alrededor estaba Rias y sona con sus respectivos sequitos, también estaba kuroka y lefay y su baño termal.

Cada uno disfrutaron del baño termal, Yue nunca había estado en un baño termal ante, era su primera vez, su padre adoptivo había dicho que el baño termal era una manera de descansar y quitar toda la estrés que tiene.

Su padre no mentía cuán dijo que eso le hacía aliviar, sentía que todo el cansancio que acumuló todo el tiempo cuando jugaba en el parque de diversión, desaparecía.

-...ahhhh, eso es vida, las aguas termales son los mejores...-dijo Kuroka disfrutando mucho estando aquí.

-...tu lo has dicho Kuroka, es placentero esta ahí después de mucho trabajo en la facción Yokai...-dijo Yasaka felizmente.

Yue se mantenía en silencio meditando sólo para que ser abrazado por Kuroka.

-...y lo mejor, es que la hija de issei-chan esta aquí, que linda..mas linda que mi shirone nya...-dijo Kuroka abrazando a Yue.

Koneko estaba celosa de lo que dijo kuroka, pero también tenía curiosidad acerca de Yue..porque era la hija de su sempai.

Yue por otro lado, tener a su padre adoptivo con problemas de ira, le hizo contagiar su influencia y su actitud.

-...tch, molesta...-murmuraba con un gruñido Yue levantando sus 2 manos sobre la cara de kuroka, confundiendola.

-...nya? Nyaaa!.. ó kuroka mientra su cara estaba congelado por un rayo de hielo bajo la mirada sorprendida de todos mientra Bennia se reía.

-...odio que me abracen...-murmuró Yue.

Todos tenían gotas de sudores al ver a Yue nadar lejos.

Yasaka sólo suspiraba, mientra kunou miraba a kuroka que se encontraba congelada.

-...increíble...-murmuró kunou al ver lo bueno que era Yue como para congelar a alguien del nivel de kuroka.

-...kurola-neesama...-murmuraba Koneko teniendo vergüenza de lo fácil que se humillaba kuroka.

Yue se había quedado lejos del grupo mientra disfrutaba su tiempo en las aguas, hasta que una voz escucho.

-...eres la hija de onii-sama...-pregunto una voz, Yue miro la persona que lo preguntaba, era una chica de 17 con un cabello castaño largo y ojos del mismo color, Yue pudo ver la pocas similitudes que tenia la chica con su padre adoptivo sólo por su rostro..

-...quien lo pregunta...-dijo Yue en perfecto japonés ya que su padre le había enseñado hablar y escribir japonés cuando estaba en el nuevo mundo.

-...mi nombre es Akane hyoudou...Su hermana menor...-dijo akane, detrás de akane estaba una mujer mayor de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, podía ver el parecido a akane.

-...mi nombre es hitomi hyoudou, soy la madre de issei, es un gusto...-dijo hitomi queriendo conocer a la hija de su hijo.

-...mi nombre es Yue...un gusto...-dijo Yue mirando a las 2 mujeres con ligero asombro.

Ahora que Yue recordaba, su padre adoptivo nunca dijo nada acerca de su padre, ella conocía bien a su padre pero no sobre su pasado.

Ahora ella tenia la oportunidad de saber más de él, hablando con sus "tia y abuela"...

Las 3 estaba en un momento de silencio, ya que las 2 no sabían que decir, hasta que akane habló para romper el silencioso momento.

-...Yue-chan...como se cuida onii-sama...vive bien? ...-pregunto Akane, esa pregunta le hizo atraer la atención de todos incluyendo su antiguo harem.

-...bien, el vive bien y se cuida mejor...-dijo Yue, esa respuesta corta hizo que algúnos no estuviera satisfecho de la respuesta.

Hitomi quería saber donde se había ido issei en los 5 años que no se veía.

-...dime Yue-chan, donde estaba mi hijo por esos 5 años...es que nosotros queríamos saberlo...-dijo Hitomi con una mirada triste después de saber que había perdido toda la vida que tenia su hijo. -...no lo se, solo se que hace 3 años, me rescató de mi prisión de mi padre biológico, papá me salvó de mi cautiverio y desde ese día, fui a muchas aventura con el...-dijo Yue...

Tanto akane como Hitomi estaban orgullosas de ver que issei todavía era una buena persona para salvar a alguien necesitado.

-...Yue-chan, puedo preguntarte algo, es un poco personal...-dijo Yasaka atrayendo la atención de todos.

-...depende de que tan personal sea la pregunta...-dijo Yue con un tono serio.

-...sabes por que issei vive con mucha culpa?...-dijo Yasaka con un tono triste sorprendido a todos, incluso Yue ya que ella sabía que pasaba su padre.

-...como es que...-preguntaba Yue con seriedad.

-...nosotros los kitsune tenemos la capacidad de sentir las emociones de las personas con solo ver los ojos, cuando lo vi esa tarde en el restaurante, sus ojos carecía de brillo, sus emociones era ira, dolor y mucha culpa...incluso ahora lo sigo sintiendo...-dijo Yasaka.

Todos estaban sorprendido por lo que escucho Yasaka, Rias y los demás chicas de su sequito estaban triste de escuchar eso y querían hacer lo posible para ayudarlo.

Tanto Hitomi como akane no podían hacer más que sentirse peor al saber que su hijo vive con el sufrimiento que tiene.

Yue se mantenía sería mirando a la lider de la facción de los Yokai, sabía que esa mujer era un problema, pero no pensó que fuera capaz de leer las emociones de su padre con solo mirar a los ojos.

-...porque quiere saber?..-dijo Yue con un tono amenazante, no iba a permitir que ninguna mujer lastimaria más a su padre, el ya había sufrido demasiado.

Todos estaban sorprendidas por ver el cambio de actitud que tenia Yue, parecía lista para pelear.

-...se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero issei me salvó a mi y a mi hija, estoy dispuesta a ayudar a tu padre a desaparecer el dolor que siente...-dijo Yasaka con determinación con Kunou asintiendo.

Todas las chicas del grupo de Rias también quería ayudar a Issei, incluso Hitomi y Akane quería ayudarlos.

-... **Lanza carmesí.**...-una voz molesta se escuchó y Yasaka vio al otro lado de su cabeza una lanza que atravesó la pared.

Todas ellas vieron a Yue extender su mano hacia Yasaka, su mirada era mortal y peligrosa.

-...serán mejor que no hagan nada, papá a sufrido mucho, no quiero que ustedes sólo lo hagan empeorar más de lo que ya esta...-amenazó Yue con la intención de proteger la felicidad de su padre.

Todas ellas estaban sorprendida por la amenaza y frialdad que tenia Yue a la hora de proteger a issei incluso si tenia que amenazar a la líder de la faccion yokai y a la kyuubi misma.

Yue no tenia miedo de ensuciar sus manos con sangre, al igual que su padre adoptiva, ella lucharía contra los mismo dioses para proteger a su padre, ella mató a Fenrir, no habría diferencia matar a unos cuentas mujerzuelas que intente jugar con el corazón roto de su padre.

Kunou se levantó y miró a Yue con una mirada enojada.

-...porque no!...solo queremos que issei otou-san no esté triste, acaso no te importa que el éste feliz...-exclamó Kunou haciendo que Yue apretara los dientes.

-...cállate...ustedes no saben nada de lo mucho que el sufrió, yo deseo la felicidad de papá por encima de todos, pero es imposible para mi hacerle feliz, el siempre va con una sonrisa falsa, diciéndome que estoy bien, siempre veo a papá llorar y rogar que lo maten, que no quiere vivir...-gruñe Yue mientra las lagirmas salían de sus ojos.

todas estaban horrorizadas al escuchar las palabras que decía Yue, Hitomi y akane lloraban al saber lo mucho que issei sufría.

Incluso Rías y las demás también lloraban, Yasaka miraba de forma triste a Yue al ver que la chica sabía más de su padre que todas las mujeres en el lugar junto.

Kunou miraba de forma horrorizada a Yue después de escuchar lo que issei vivía..

-...incluso, una vez intento suicidarse, pero Mimir y yo logramos evitarlo que lo hiciera...papá no está bien de la cabeza, el esta roto por dentro, soy todo lo que papá le queda de humanidad y felicidad, su ustedes lo arruinan, papá perderá la cordura, nada lo hará volver a ser como era ante...-dijo Yue con un tono triste mientra se retira del baño y se dirige a la puerta.

-...espera...-exclamó Rias acercado a Yue haciendo que Yue mirara a la pelirroja con una mueca.

-...somos la causante de lo que issei tuvo que sufrir en primer lugar, pero estamos dispuestas a ayudarlo, nunca lo sabremos si no lo intentamos, yo eh cambiado mucho, madure y acepté mis errores pero también amo a issei y estoy dispuesto ganar su corazón otra vez, incluso si tu no lo acepta...-exclamó Rias mirando desafíante a Yue.

-...Así que eres tu, la que plantó la semilla del odio de mi padre hacia usted, seria fácil para mi arrancar las raíces del problema matándote...pero no mató por capricho, nunca logrará hacer abrir el corazón de papá...Así que no te metas...-dijo Yue mientra se retira del lugar dejando a todos en silencio.

En ese momento, kuroka se despierta después de derretir el hielo.

-...Nya, que me perdí...-dijo Kuroka.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Todos los chicos se encontraba en silencio después de escuchar el escándalo al otro lado de la pared de bambú, todos sabían que se trataba de issei en la conversación..

Issei estaban en silencio después de escuchar las palabras, se sentía como una basura al no enterar los esfuerzo de su hija. Sabía que tenía problema, pero no pensó que su problema le afectó de forma considerable a Yue...

Sin decir una palabras, Issei salió del agua atrayendo la atención de todos.

-...hey chico mono, cuida la cabeza por mi...-dijo Issei lanzando a Mimir contra el mono yokai.

-...hermano, no te atreva a...-Mimir no termino de hablar ya que Issei le arrojó la cabeza a Mimir a bikou.

-...por supuesto, sekiryuutei-chan...-dijo bikou de forma alegre.

-...que harás hyoudoy..-habló Vali con seriedad.

-...tengo asunto con mi hija, no tardaré...-dijo Issei caminando hacia la puerta pero Sairaorg habló.

-...Issei, no se que esta pasando, pero buena suerte tratando de arreglar la relación con tu hija, mi digno rival...-dijo Sairaorg dando un pulgar como señal de apoyo.

Issei no dijo nada y abrió la puerta.

-...gracia...-murmuró issei mientra abandona el lugar.

Sairaorg sólo podía sonreír.

-...por mucho que cambie, siempre será el issei que conozco...-dijo Sairaorg.

Bikou miró a la cabeza parlante.

-...hola...mi nombre es Mimir, un gusto...-dijo Mimir al ver a Bikou.

-...un gusto cabeza mágica, soy Bikou..-dijo Bikou de forma alegre.

-...ja ja la me agrada, quiere escuchar mis historias...-dijo Mimir.

-...claro, porque no...-dijo Bikou ansioso de escuchar algo interesante.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Yue se encontraba en el precipicio en las afueras del parque, ella estaba mirando la luna con nostalgia.

Pronto Yue sintió alguien a su espalda, ella miró de reojo a issei.

-...hola Yue...-dijo Issei mirando con seriedad a su hija.

-...papá...que haces aquí..-pregunto Yue.

-...vine a ver la luna también, me trae recuerdos en el nuevo mundo, pero dejando a un lado, solo venía a ver si estas bien?..-dijo Issei .

-...estoy bien...-dijo Yue sólo para que issei acaricie su cabeza con su brazo Mjölnir.

-...no me venga con mentiras, se nota en tu cara que no está bien, no tiene porqué mentir, yo ya escuché todo lo que dijiste a esas chicas en el baño termal...quiero pedir disculpa por mi incompetencia, no supe el daño que te hacia al intentar a hacerme feliz...yo lo siento...-dijo issei bajando la cabeza con vergüenza.

Yue estaba llorando y se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia los brazos de tu padre.

-...Papá, tu no tienes la culpa de que tu sea así, solamente quiero lo mejor para ti...siempre deseé un papá que amará más que a nadie, perdí esa esperanza cuando me encerró en el cuarto oscuro pero tu, eres la luz de mi esperanza...quiero ser tu hija de sangre, papá...-lloraba Yue haciendo que issei abrazara a su hija.

Issei sólo lloraba mientra le temblaba su cuerpo..

-...Yue, perdóname, cuando te conocí, solo pensé en usarte como arma, incluso llegué un momento en que te iba a abandonar, tal vez seas verdad lo que dijiste, lo que siento por ti no sea real pero mi corazón si, Yue, tu eres mi mayor orgullo, voy a esforzarme para que tu te sientas más orgullosa de mi, como yo siento de ti...-dijo Issei mostrando a Yue una sonrisa honesta mientra las lágrimas salía de sus ojos.

Yue sólo podía sonreír y llorar al escuchar lo que dijo su padre.

-...aunque yo sea adoptada, tu siempre seras mi padre...-dijo Yue abrazando más a su padre.

Ambos se abrazaron y disfrutaron viendo la luna como padre e hija.

Desconocido para los 2, era observado por 2 personas que estaban flotando en el cielo.

-...finalmente, lo encontramos...-dijo Ull con una sonrisa sanguinaria.

-...tantos problemas para encontrar a esos 2...ahora hay que llamar a los demás...munin...-dijo Baldur mirando al cuervo que volaba a su lado.

El cuervo de odin desaparece en un destello de magia.

-...vamos a matar a ese mortal ante de que los demás se lleven la gloria...-dijo Ull.

-...si hermano, vamos a mostrar a Thor y al padre supremo que no somos como Loki con sus manos envuelta de luz.

 **Cambio de escena.**

El cuervo munin aparecía para volar y posar sus patas sobre Odin que estaba sentado en el precipicio con las piernas colgados.

El cuervo comenzó a susurrar al oído y odin medito para luego abrir.

-...bien, avisa a los demás, has que se dirijan a la posición de Baldur y Ull...-ordenó Odin haciendo que el cuervo asiente para luego desaparecer en un destello de magia.

Pronto detrás de Odin, la puerta de Bilfröst brilló con fuerza haciendo que aparece 2 figuras detrás de Odin.

Odin miró la luna y habló con un tono serio.

-...tardaste demasiado Hela, que te hizo tardar tanto...-hablo Odin ya que detrás de Odin estaba una chica se 15 con cabello corto color negro y ojos púrpuras, usaba un manto negro y su mano era un báculo hecho de huesos negros.

-...debería tenerme más respeto Odin, o si no quiere perder mi alianza contigo, tuve que buscar en las profundidades de Helheim para buscar el alma de la bruja de fuego...-dijo Hela con crueldad mirando a la valquiria envuelto en fuegos púrpura.

-...Así que es la bruja del fuego, la mujer que yo mate hace 2 años...-dijo Odin mirando a la valquiria, podía ver los ojos azules sin vida.

-...si, solo pude alterar sus recuerdos y sus emociones, ella estará lista para matar al hombre que asesinó a mi padre...voy a hacerlo sufrir tanto a el como a mi media hermana...-dijo Hela con una sonrisa oscura.

-...no importa los métodos, solo quiero que se haga rápidos, aparte de mi venganza, también debos salvar a todos los mundos del ragnarok...-dijo Odin levantándose del suelo mirando la luna mientra recuerda a la niña entre las llamas del pueblo de midgard.

La valquiria de fuego miraba con una una mirada vacía el cielo, una lágrima salía de su ojo.

-...Issei...-era lo que salía de su boca.

Ya se acerca el final del encuentro.

 **Fin del capitulo 21**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22: la batalla, Issei vs Baldur y Ull, el reencuentro entre Issei con los Æsyr.**

Ahora vemos a Issei observando la luna con Yue en su regazo.

-...la luna es hermosa, no es así..papá...-dijo Yue con una sonrisa mientra su padre acaricia su cabello dorado.

-...si, por eso puse su nombre, Yue es un nombre que te queda perfecto...-dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

-...Yue, me gusta mucho ese nombre, me hace sentir querida...-dijo Yue colocando su cabeza en el pecho de su padre para escuchar el latido del corazón.

-...jejeje, sabe, tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte del mundo, te prometo que te llevaré al zoológico, te compraré muchos juguetes y vestidos...-dijo Issei dispuesto a hacerla más feliz a su hija.

-...no es necesario que haga eso, contigo es todo lo que quiero...-dijo Yue con una sonrisa.

-...tu también, tu eres la otra razón de que yo siga con vida, tal vez necesite un libro sobre paternidad, aun no se como ser un padre perfecto pero seré un padre con onda...-dijo Issei.

-...me gusta que sea diferente...solo se tu mismo, papá...-dijo Yue .

Los 2 disfrutaron el silencio observando la Luna hasta que unas voces se escucharon detrás de ellos.

-...eterno rival...tuviste suerte...-era la voz de Sairaorg que venia acompañado de Bikou y mimir junto a todos los chicos de las aguas termales, no sólo eso, también estaban todos las chicas que Yue conoció en el baño de las mujeres.

-...jejeje hey sekiryuutei, la cabeza mágica es la onda, tiene historia muy graciosa...-dijo Bikou que tenia a mimir en su mano.

-...jajaja y decía que mis historias eran aburrido, que bueno que hay jóvenes que disfrutan de una buena historia...tal vez debería ser más como el, hermano...-dijo Mimir enfrente de Issei.

-..Calla cabeza...-dijo Issei con un tono frío.

-...veo que las cosas se arreglaron, no es así...-dijo Sairaorg poniendo su mano en el hombro de Issei.

-...si, todos arreglados...-dijo Issei con un tono calmado.

-...bien, que estamos esperando, vamos por la gran cena, habrán un delicioso bufete donde todo puedan comer...-dijo Kuroka abrazado a Yue de nuevo consiguiendo un gruñido de Yue.

-...gata molesta...-pensaba Yue tratando de quitar a Kuroka de encima.

-...acaso dijiste, bufete, joder hermano vamos a comer, tengo mucha hambre, quiero comer hamburguesas, pizzas y Hot dog, quiero llenar mis tripas vacía y refrescar mi seca garganta con una fría cerveza...-dijo Mimir emocionado de comer otra vez.

-...paciencia cabeza..-dijo Issei mientra caminaba con Yue hacia el grupo.

Issei de repente se detuvo el paso atrayendo la atención de todos.

-...que raros, acaso escuchan el ruido...-dijo Saji atrayendo la atención todos.

-que ruidos Saji...-dijo Sona con seriedad.

-...el ruido de algo...-dijo Saji sólo para que Vali lo terminará .

-...cayendo...-dijo Vali con seriedad.

-...hermano, acaso no será...-dijo Mimir asustado.

-...si cabeza, nos encontraron...-dijo issei, pronto 2 objetos cayeron al suelo enfrente del grupos, los demás se cubrieron sus rostros para proteger la cara del polvos.

Issei miro con frialdad a las 2 siluetas que habían entre esas cortinas de humo de polvo.

-...que demonios...-exclamó saji al ver la explosión

-...mas importante aún, que son esos 2 sujetos...-dijo Sairaorg.

Cuando el humo se disolvió, era 2 personas que era desconocidos para todos con la excepción de Mimir.

-...oh cielo...-dijo Mimir a ver a Baldur y a Ull. Sabían que esos 2 eran más peligrosos.

-...finalmente te encontramos...-dijo Ull levantando sus gigantesco guanteletes.

-...tiene la idea de los problemas que nos causaste al abrir el maldito portal de Bilfröst...-dijo Baldur con un tono furioso.

Yue se colocó enfrente de su papá para protegerlo de ellos, activando su magia, solo para que issei colocará su mano en su hombro.

-...Yue, no está lista aún, yo me encargó de ellos...-dijo issei colocando enfrente de los 2 dioses de Asgard.

-...papá...yo también quiero ayudarte...-exclamó Yue.

-...no, esa lucha es mía, quiero que lleve a cabeza y vete...ese lugar no es seguro ahora...-dijo ordenó Issei con seriedad, Yue no tuvo más opción que obedecer a su padre y corrió hacia el grupo de las facciones.

-...ríndete, entreganos a la niña y su muerte serás menos dolorosa...-dijo Ull haciendo que su puño estén envuelto en una aura de magia.

-...No...tendrá que matarme para que eso pase...-dijo Issei con un tono áspero.

-...bien, si eso quiere, una muerte tendrá...-dijo Ull.

-...ya se terminó la charla, vamos a matarlo hermano...-dijo Baldur que estaba de lado de Ull.

Ambos no tuvieron tiempo de hacer algo ya que Issei agarró con sus 2 manos sus rostro, los 3 desaparecieron en un destello de velocidad sorprendiendo a todos el grupo.

 **Issei vs Baldur y Ull.**

El una lugar llenos de montañas rocosas, en la cima aparece Issei que arrojó a los 2 al suelo creando una explosión, Issei los habían alejados a los 2 lejos de lugar y lo llevó a un lugar libre de interrupciones.

Issei aterrizó en el suelo enfrente de los 2 que se levantaban de sus respectivos cráteres.

Issei miraba con una mirada fría a los 2 dioses...sabía que ellos los habían encontrado, era cuestión de tiempo hasta que aparezca los demás.

-...ahora que te veo bien, creí que seria mas íntimidante, pero sin duda, eres tú...-dijo Baldur con un susurró.

-...-dijo Issei no dijo nada y preparó su brazo Mjölnir para atacar.

-...rindete, no somos como mi hermano Loki...-ordenó Ull con una vos áspera y profundo.

-...eso no pasará...-dijo issei con frialdad.

-...mala idea amigo, no es buena idea que te niegues a venir con nosotros, los Æsyr no lo tomamos con amabilidad, se acabó, no tiene sentido seguir ocultandote de nosotros, siempre regresaremos...-dijo Baldur.

-...asesino de dioses, destruiste Asgard, mataste a mis hermanos y hermanas y incluso mataste a mi madre...no sabe la humillación que sufrimos los Æsyr al ser vencido por un mortal...Asgard ya sintió su ira, ahora sentirá la nuestra...-exclamó Ull preparando sus guantelete mágicos.

-...no vas a huir?...-habló Baldur apretando los nudillos.

-...porque debería, tengo a 2 dioses enfrente míos para matar con mis propias manos, vamos...-exclamó issei transformando en su Godslayer mode a toda potencia.

-...ese es mi linea!...-Baldur se lanzó de frente para atacar con su puño extendido pero issei esquivo el ataque y agarró a Baldur por al espalda para luego romperle el cuello con sus 2 manos "matándolo".

Ull intentó lanzar un puñetazo sólo para ser desviado con una patada ascendente, issei movió su mano como si fuera una espada y lo cubrió de electricidad negra y dorado.

-... **donnerspeer**...-exclamó issei cortando el pecho de Ull haciéndolo salir un geiser de sangre.

Ull aprietas los dientes y lanza otro puñetazo pero esquiva y golpea con un potente uppercut bajo la barbilla.

-... (escupe sangra)...-Ull sólo tuvo que escupir sangre mientra cae de espalda contra el suelo.

 **Con las facciones sobrenaturales**

Todos ellos se encontraba viendo la pelea de issei gracia a la magia de mimir de crear una pantalla mágicas, todos estaban sin hablas al ver la transformación de issei y lo fácil que issei le derrotaban a los 2 con facilidad.

Saji se sorprendió al ver como issei le metió un uppercut al gigante de los guanteletes, era inaudito.

-...sabía que se había vuelto más fuerte pero no creí que fuera para tanto...-dijo Xenovia mientra observaba la pelea.

-...onii-sama dan miedo...-dijo Akane ya que veía como issei sin piedad le aplastaba a los 2 en la lucha.

-...eso señora, es Godslayer mode, parece que hermano, se está poniendo muy en serio en matar a esos hijos de putas..-dijo Mimir.

-...Godslayer mode...-pregunto Vali con interés.

-...es un poder que adquirió al comer la carne de Fenrir del nuevo mundo, en ese modo, sus facultades físicas como mágica aumenta considerablemente hasta el punto de superar el poder de un Æsyr, más con sus propiedades de matar dioses gracia a los genes de Fenrir..issei tiene la posibilidad de matar a un dios...-dijo Mimir.

Todos estaban sorprendido de escuchar la explicación de Mimir del nuevo poder de issei.

-...un momento, dice que se volvió así de fuerte al comer la carne de Fenrir...pero como?..-pregunto Rossweiser curiosa sin quitar la mirada en la pelea.

-...Betê Absolue, es el poder de papá, le permite comer carnes de monstruos volviéndose más fuerte con cada monstruos que va devorando, al consumir a un monstruo más fuerte, adquieren sus habilidades únicas...Godslayer mode lo adquirió al comer la carne de Fenrir...-dijo Yue con seriedad mirando la pelea.

-...eso quiere decir que Issei-san pueden ganar?...-dijo Asia preocupada por Issei.

-...depende del final de la pelea...-dijo Mimir.

Todos estaban callado y decidieron ver la pelea del ex castaño

 **Issei vs Baldur y Ull.**

De repente un golpe invisible envío a issei a chocar contra una pequeña montaña creando una explosión de viento.

El que lo golpeó, fue Baldur que se había recuperado del ataque de Issei.

-...jejeje déjame decirte algo, no siento nada de eso, por mucho que me ataque, no siento dolor...-Baldur no pudo terminar de hablar ya que escupió sangre de su boca mientra aparece una herida de corte seguido con un geiser de sangre.

-...imposible, en que momento?...-murmuró Baldur mirando su pecho que se regerenaba.

-...ahora veo porque Asgard cayó, no es un mortal cualquiera...-murmuró Ull levantándose del suelo mientra se limpia la sangre de su boca.

Los 2 dioses vieron a Issei salir del humo, al parecer su cuerpo no había sufrido ningún daño.

-...dioses patéticos, es como si ustedes piden a gritos que los maten...-murmuró Issei con una mirada de frialdad.

-...jejeje, eres muy gracioso, solo porque mataste a los demás Æsyr, te crees la gran cosa, dentro de pocos, vendrá los demás y tu morirá de la peor manera...asesino de dioses...-murmuró Baldur levantando su mano, pronto creo una gigantesca lanza de luz en forma de taladro.

-...muere... **Lanza luminoso...** -murmuró Baldur lanzado su técnica con una velocidad tan alta que Issei no pudo esquivar tiempo, al recibir el golpe, creó una explosión tan fuerte que hizo temblor por el lugar.

Baldur sonría mientra se acercaba a Ull para ayudarle.

-...fue fácil si me lo pregunta, ven déjame que te sane..-dijo Baldur colocando su mano en Ull, la luz salía de su mano, bañando a Ull en luz, poco a poco, las heridas de Ull sanaba.

-... **Luz de la vida...-** murmuró Baldur terminando de sanar a su hermano.

Pronto una explosión sucedió, vio a issei envuelto en blindaje se rayo y lanzándose a toda velocidad.

-...mortal obstinado, no sabes cuanto rendirte...-murmuró Baldur extendiendo su mano disparando una lluvia de balas de luz contra Issei

Issei al ver todos las balas de luz, issei sonrió.

-... **Route Du Ciel (500%)...-** exclamó Issei moviendo en forma de Zigzag esquivando todos los ataques hasta llegar enfrente de Baldur.

-...me lleva...-exclamó Baldur intentado moverse.

-...no me subestimes, **Blitzschlag... (500%)..**.-exclamó issei golpeando a Baldur en el pecho haciendo explotar hasta quedar un agujero en su pecho.

-... (vomita sangre)..-Baldur caía al suelo, issei sintió un ataque a su espalda.

-...muere...-exclamó Ull lanzando un puñetazo, pero Issei esquiva en el aire y lanza una patada hacha a la cabeza de Ull, la fuerza detrás de esa patada envío al dios Æsyr al suelo creando una explosión de polvo.

 **Con las facciones sobrenaturales**

Todos veían la pelea sorprendido, veían a Issei pateandoles el traseros a esos 2 dioses engreídos.

Takeda vio con orgullo como se había vuelto fuerte, en verdad el era un verdadero hyoudou.

Las chicas también estaban admirando la fuerza de issei al verlo luchar y sentía la esperanza de que issei saliera vivo en la pelea.

Vali, sairaorg y incluso Arthur quería tener la oportunidad de luchar contra issei en ese modo, quería luchar para ver que tan fuerte era.

Yue miraba preocupada en la pelea, tenia un mal presentimiento, no sabia porque..

 **Con issei vs Baldur y Ull.**

Issei miraba con frialdad a los 2 dioses que se levantaba con esfuerzo, el pecho de Baldur se regeneraba a un ritmo muy rápido mientra Ull salía del cráter.

-...jejeje si no fuera por el hechizo de mi madre, habría muerto en el inicio de la pelea, no tiene piedad, eh...-dijo Baldur con un tono sádico mientra acaricia su pecho por el agujero que tenia.

Issei comenzó a caminar con calma hacia sus 2 enemigos, su mirada era fría.

-...no me hables con tanta familiaridad, basuras...por muchos que ruegen, no cambiará su destinos de morir por mis manos...-dijo Issei sólo para que un pilar de roca en forma de espada golpea a Issei en el pecho, elevando el pilar al cielo con Issei en la punta.

-... **pilar del mundo..**..-dijo Ull que tenia el puño cerrado en el suelo.

Issei gruñe mientra sale del pilar sólo para sentir una patada envuelto de luz ir directo al rostro.

-...muy lento, cuanto dolor sentirá si recibe una patada a la velocidad de la luz...-dijo Baldur pegando una potente patada al rostro de Issei, la fuerza detrás del golpe, envió a Issei golpear su cuerpo al suelo con tal fuerza que creó una explosión de polvo.

-...jejeje creo que me pase...-murmuró Baldur sólo para que issei saliera del humo para aparecer enfrente de Baldur.

-...como?...-exclamó Baldur sólo para ser atravesado en el pecho con el puño de issei que tenia puesto el blindaje de rayo.

-... **Donnerspeer**...-murmuró issei para luego sacarlo y agarrar a Baldur por el rostro y con fuerza lo arrojó al suelo creando un cráter.

Ull intento atacar por la espalda sólo para que issei sin mirarlo, lo agarra por el rostro, su mano comenzó a generar electricidad.

-... **donnergranate (500%)...** -exclamó issei torturando Ull.

-...AHHHHHHHHHHHH...-Ull gritaba de dolor mientra sentía su cuerpo ser azotado por toda la electricidad en su cuerpo.

Pronto issei con Ull en su mano se lanzó hacia abajo para luego atravesar la cabeza de Ull en el suelo con tal fuerza que generó una explosión de rayos.

Issei miro a Ull enterrado en el cráter, justo cuando iba a terminarlo, Baldur aparece con un puñetazo al rosto con fuerza para sacar a issei del camino.

Baldur miro a su hermano heridos y colocó su mano sobre el...

-... **Luz de la vida..**..-murmuró Baldur curando por completo a su hermano.

-... (respiros fuerte)...gracia hermano...-agradeció Ull todavía en el suelo.

Baldur miro a issei aparecer de frente haciendo que Baldur retrocediera lo suficiente para alejarse de su enemigo sólo para que issei aparece detrás de él.

-... **creation**...-murmuró issei creando una espada corta para luego cubrir su espada con blindaje de rayo negro.

-...mierda!.. ñe Baldur esquivando una lluvia de huelgas de issei para luego issei desaparecer y reaparecer encima de él.

Issei cubrió de rayo en su brazo y golpea a Baldur con un codazo s la mandíbula con fuerza haciendo que Baldur golpeara de espalda al suelo creando una gigantesca cráter que partió la tierra en 2.

-... (escupe sangre)...que demonio es ese tipo...-murmuró Baldur .

Issei esquivo múltiples pilares de rocas espadas con rapidez usando Route Du Ciel para luego aparecer enfrente de Ull con una patada al rostro enviando a Ull al aire para luego aterrizar de espalda contra el suelo.

Issei aterriza enfrente de los 2 y preparó su espada hasta lo más alto cargando una gigantesca aura de rayo negro y dorado...iba usar la técnica más fuerte hasta ahora.

-.. **Schwert der Killergötter..-** exclamó Issei bajando la espada en una huelga descendente liberando una marea de rayos que consumió a los 2 en una gigantesca explosión de rayo que se podía ver desde lo lejos.

 **Con las facciones**

Todos los presente vio la luz de la explosión desde lejos, todos estaban maravillado por la pelea que tuvo issei y lo rápido que terminaba rápido la pelea.

-...increíble, ese es su verdadero poder...-murmuró Saji.

-...en verdad es un auténtico monstruo, tuvo que cargar todo el poder en esa espada para producir un ataque de esa escala...-murmuró Arthur interesando en el poder de creation de issei.

-...es increíble, Issei-sempai esta ganando...-exclamó Gasper.

-...issei...-murmuraba Rias viendo la pelea.

-...que motivó a issei a ganar tanto poder...-pregunta Yasaka ya que ella sentía odio y ira en el corazón de issei.

-...aparte de proteger a Yue, la otra es la venganza contra los dioses Æsyr...-dijo Mimir con seriedad haciendo que todos estén sorprendido y curioso.

-...que le hizo los Æsyr para que Issei-sempai quiera venganza...-pregunto Koneko preocupada.

-...Los Æsyr le quitaron a issei algo que nunca podrá recuperar...-dijo Mimir con un tono sombrío.

Todos estaban callado después de escuchar y enfocaron su mirada en la pantalla. Parecía que iba a ser el final de la pelea.

 **Con Issei vs Baldur y Ull**

Sacando la pistola de su funda, Issei miraba a los 2 que sobrevivieron a dura pena el ultimo ataque de Issei.

-...tch, ustedes no saben cual es tu lugar no?..-dijo con una mueca de disgusto Issei.

-...jejeje, ahora veo que porque el padre supremo anda muy asustado, tu existencia lo incómoda...-dijo Baldur curando sus quemaduras.

-...con esa fuerza que tiene, podría llegar a matar al padre de todos por si solo, ya puedo ver claramente la despreciable derrota que te espera cuando todos nuestros hermanos se hayan reunidos...-dijo Ull limpiando con su mano la sangre que salía de su boca.

-...No sí los matos a ustedes primeros...-dijo con frialdad issei haciendo reír a Baldur.

-...jajaja, matarnos?, será inútil, soy inmortal, no existe nada que pueda matarme...-dijo Baldur con arrogancia.

 **(Sonido de disparo.)**

Baldur agarro su pecho al recibir un disparo de issei, Baldur saco de su pecho una bala verde para su sorpresa, sintió todos, dolor, cansancio, placer, hambre, lo sentía todos.

-...que, imposibles, que hiciste!...-exclamó Baldur furioso y asustado.

-...me canse de escuchar pura mierdas que salen de tu boca, esa bala que tiene en tu mano, es una bala de muérdago, al ser inmortal, eres inmunes a casi todos, pero que me dices del muérdago, pedí a los enanos que me hiciera una bala especial solamente para ti...ahora que el hechizo que te haces invulnerable está roto, eso significa que puedo matarte...-dijo Issei con un tono sádico.

Baldur estaba sin habla, Ull habló con odio en sus palabras.

-...como es que sabe de la debilidad de mi hermano, más importante aún, si sabía eso, porque no lo usaste desde el principio...-exclamó enojado Ull.

-...simple, yo se todos sobre ustedes, cada uno de ustedes tienen sus historias, el de Baldur fue la más trágica de toda, su muerte dio el inicio del ragnarok cuando un muérdago lo mató...-dijo issei con seriedad.

-...respondiendo la ultima pregunta, habría una alta probabilidad de que fallaria mi tiro si disparaba, así que espere el momento para disparar...ahora, hazme el favor de morir aquí...-exclamó Issei sólo para que desaparezca su Godslayer Mode.

-...maldición, no ahora...-pensó enojado Issei al haber acabado el tiempo, todo su poder ahora había disminuido considerablemente, se sentía cansado de usar más poder de lo normal.

 **Con las facciones.**

Todos se preocuparon al ver que issei desapareció su Godslayer Mode..

-...no, eso es malo...se le acabó el tiempo, el último ataque debió agotarlo...-dijo Mimir.

-...Papá...-dijo preocupada Yue.

 **Con issei vs Baldur y Ull.**

-...jejeje, parece que se le acabo el tiempo..-dijo entre risas Ull.

-...aun tengo fuerza suficiente para matarlos a ustedes 2...es tu final...-exclamó Issei generado toda la electricidad en su brazo Mjölnir para acabar con ellos.

De repente cayeron múltiples figuras del cielo, todos los 5 figuras aterrizaron en medio de la pelea, la fuerza del aterrizaje creo una pantalla de humo que cubrió todo el lugar.

Issei cubrió con su mano para poder ver los posibles enemigos.

 **Con las facciones.**

Todos estaban preocupado ahora que sucedió algo inesperado.

-...Issei...-exclamó Rias.

-...no, ellos están aquí...-dijo Mimir asustado.

-...quien mimir...-dijo Takeda preocupado por su hijo.

-...Los Æsyr están aquí...-dijo mimir con un tono sombrío haciendo que todos estén sorprendido y preocupado por Issei.

-...papá...-murmuró Yue preocupada mientra les salían las lágrimas.

 **Con Issei.**

El humo se disolvió revelando muchas caras desconocidos pero Issei pudo reconocer a 2 personas que lo tenía enfrente.

Enfrente de Issei estaba Odin, Thor, Tyr, hela y una mujer de armadura negra envuelto en llamas púrpura, que de alguna manera le resultaba muy familiar.

Los Æsyr habían llegado a la pelea y Issei aún seguía inmutarse.

Toda la situación era tensa, pronto Thor camino hasta estar enfrente de Issei.

-...todo terminó para ti, Asesino de dioses...-dijo Thor con su Stormbreaker en su mano.

-...- Issei se mantenía en silencio mientra miraba a todos ellos con frialdad.

 **Todos los dioses reunidos aquí, iba a matarlos a todos. Matar a todos sin piedad...**

 **Fin del capitulo 21.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23: Batalla final y las lágrimas del amor muerto**

La situación era muy alarmante, todos los Æsyr miraba a Issei con seriedad, Odin no dijo nada, Hela sonría como una homicida.

Thor no cesaba la mirada a su enemigo.

-...todo terminó para ti, Asesino de dioses...-dijo Thor con su Stormbreaker en su mano.

-...- Issei se mantenía en silencio mientra miraba a todos ellos con frialdad.

En un parpadeo, Issei lanzó una huelga sobre la cabeza de Thor.

 **(Slash).**

Un geiser de sangre salió de su brazo cortado, Issei no de inmutó al ver a Thor tener su brazo cortado mientra tenía el Stormbreaker cubierto de su sangre.

Todas las facciones incluso sus padres y Yue estaba horrorizados al ver como Issei había perdido su brazo.

Issei rápidamente le mete una patada bajo la barquilla de Thor con fuerza suficiente para enviarlo al aire mientra pierde el agarre en su brazo.

Issei salta para recuperar su brazo cortado y colocarlo en su lugar, usando la habilidades regenerativas de Yue al comer la carne de vampiro, Issei pudo recuperar su extremidad.

Thor estado en aire hace una voltereta para luego aterrizar enfrente de Issei.

-...Hazlo...-ordenó Thor, detrás de Issei aparece la hija de Loki, Hela que tenia colocado su mano en la espalda de Issei.

-... **cadenas de resentimientos**...-dijo Hela con crueldad .

Surgieron múltiples cadenas de mágicas envuelto en niebla púrpura y negra que envolvía alrededor de Issei para luego desaparecer.

 **Con las facciones.**

-...que fue esas cadenas...-habló Hitomi preocupada.

-...cadenas de resentimientos...es una magia Vanir prohibida...-murmuró Mimir con un tono sombrío.

 **Con Issei**

Issei intento atacar a Hela pero Thor agarra su brazo Mjölnir para evitar que hiciera daño a su sobrina.

-...ríndete, sabes que no puede ganar...-murmuró Thor.

-...no me toque basura...-murmuró con ira Issei quitando el agarre de Thor y le lanza una series de patadas pero Thor se defiende con la Stormbreaker para soportar los ataques de Issei.

La fuerzas detrás de esas patadas crearon una pequeñas explosiones de humo que privó a Thor de la vista.

Issei aprovecho para escapar de ellos y huir lejos.

 **Con las facciones**

-...bien pensado hyoudou...-exclamó Saji.

-...es evidente que con la fuerza actual de Issei no sería suficiente para acabar con todos ellos, una retirada estratégica es una mejor opción...-comentó Arthur.

-...Issei-sama, por favor sal de ahí...-decía Lefay al borde de las lágrimas.

 **Con Issei.**

Issei se las arreglas para alejar de ellos pero cuando iba a salir del territorio, en un parpadeo aparece en el centro del grupo.

-...pero que...-susurro cansando Issei al estar en el centro.

Hela aparece flotando en el aire enfrente de Issei.

-...cadenas de resentimientos, debes aceptar la maldición, ya no podrás alejarte de nosotros, no importa como huyas o te esconda, el único resultado es la muerte...-dijo Hela con arrogancia.

 **Con las facciones.**

-...maldición, ahora hyoudou no podrá escapar de ellos, al no ser que el derrotes a esos sujetos o que ellos lo maten...-exclamó enojado Saji.

-...detente, no hable como si papá va a morir...-exclamó enojada Yue con las lágrimas en sus ojos.

 **Con issei.**

Issei saco donner y apunto a Hela.

-...la maldición se rompe si te mató, verdad...muere...-exclamó Issei apuntando con su arma pero con reflejo esquiva un puñetazo de Ull.

-...eso es por humillarme...-exclamó furioso Ull lanzando una lluvia de puñetazos.

Issei hacia toda los posibles para desviar y esquivar todos los ataques.

Internado tomar distancia pero fallaba, Issei se vio obligado a usar sus brazos como escudos para soportar los pesados ataques de Ull.

Cada ataque que lanzaba Ull se volvía más y más fuerte.

Sairaorg miraba con seriedad en la pelea. Vali que estaba a su lado hablo.

-...lo viste verdad, bael...-dijo Vali.

-...Los ataques de ese sujeto son cada vez más fuertes...-murmuró Sairaorg.

Issei comenzaba a retroceder mientra soportaba la lluvia de puñetazos Ull que no paraba de lanzar golpes tras golpes, su brazo real tenía moretones y estaba hinchándose por los constante golpes que recibían su brazo.

Tyr que estaba viendo la pelea, habló con un tono calmado.

-...debe ser difícil para ti soportar todos los ataques de Ull con dificultad, eso se debe a una magia especial, Combo divino, una magia que hace que el peso del ataque aumenten de manera ilimitada si se dan de una manera rápida y precisa...-dijo Tyr con una voz robotica.

Ull lanzó un puñetazo descendente sobre Issei haciendo que el suelo debajo de él se colapse, Ull aprovechó para lanzar otro puñetazo con fuerza para mandar a Issei a rodar por el suelo.

-...aun no termino...-exclamó Ull lanzado más lluvias de puñetazos, Issei que se había recuperado de golpe, cubrió su cuerpo de blindaje de rayo y comenzó a soportar de nuevos todos los furioso ataques.

-...además de combo divino, tiene otra habilidad más, el cuerpo de Ull al recibir ataques físicos y mágicos, convierte el daños los ataques en energía para fortalecer de manera más brutal los ataques en doble de potente...-dijo Tyr.

-...48, 49, 50, 51,52, 53...-exclamó Ull preparando el ultimo puñetazo.

Issei que tenia su brazo morado y destrozado, perdió el blindaje de rayo.

-...no...-murmuró al perder su blindaje.

-...54...-exclamó Ull pegando un puñetazo al estómago con tanta fuerza que hizo que issei vomitara un pegote de sangre.

La fuerza detrás del último golpe, envió a issei junto con una buena parte del suelo a rodar por suelo.

En ese momento Tyr atrapa a issei por la espalda y ambos volaron en la cima del cielo nocturno.

-...eres impresionantes, eres la segunda persona que soporta los 54 puñetazos de Combo divino de Ull...desgraciadamente para ti, eres mi enemigo ahora, por la seguridad de asgard y la seguridad de mi padre, debe morir...-dijo Tyr soltando a issei que caía del cielo.

En ese momento la capa de Tyr brillaban con una poderosa Luz celeste

Tyr se lanza hacia Issei mientra prepara su brazo como espada para atacar.

El brazo de Tyr se envuelve de Luz azul.

-...espero que descanse en paz en Valhalla...-exclamó Tyr golpeando a Issei con su brazo.

-.. **Tyrfing**...-susurró Tyr golpeando con una huelga ascendente sobre el pecho de issei...

Al golpear de lleno, provocó una gigantesca explosión dorada que se veía desde lo lejos los sobrenaturales.

 **Con las facciones.**

-...detente por favor...-exclamó Yue tapando su rostro con sus manos.

 **Con issei.**

En el humo de la explosión, caía issei, su ropa quedó destruido, su pecho estaba cortado y tardaba mucho regenerarse, todo lo que podía hacer, era mirar abajo a Ull que lo esperaba caer.

-...jajaja mi ven a mi, voy a darte un puñetazo tan fuerte que seguro explotará en pedazos de carnes y hueso...-dijo Ull preparando su puñetazo que estaba al rojo vivo.

issei reaccionó a tiempo para aparecer de espalda detrás de Ull con su espada en su brazo Mjölnir...

Issei cae de forma brusco al suelo.

Ull se dio la vuelta para mirar a issei con una sonrisa de arrogancia.

-...je je je que suerte tuviste, pero de esa no te salv...-no llego a terminar terminar Ull ya que su garganta fue abierto.

 **(Geiser de sangre)..**

-...maldición, maldito asesino de dioses...-dijo Ull mientra cae muerto bajo la mirada horrorizada de todos con la excepción de Odin que no se inmutaba por eso.

-..Ull...-exclamó horrorizado Baldur al ver a su hermano morir.

Issei comenzó a levantarse con dificultad mientra miraba a todos con frialdad mientra tenía una mirada sanguinaria digno de un asesino de dioses.

-...que espera, dame con todo lo que tenga perras...-susurró con cansancio Issei usando su brazo mjölnir.

 **Con la facciones.**

-...increíble, aun con las desventajas que tiene, se las arreglo para matar a gigante de los puños...-dijo Sona.

-...si, pero aunque logró matar a Ull, todavía queda mas Æsyr restante...el estan en mucha desventaja tanto el fuerza como numérico...-dijo Mimir.

-...maldición, oye cabeza, tiene algo que me lleve ahí, no permitiré que mi hijo se muera allá...-exclamó enojado y llorando Takeda. .

-...acaso perdiste la cabeza, si vas ahí, te mataran ante que de pueda poner un pie ahí...-dijo Mimir.

-...no me importa, cometí muchos errores con respeto a mi hijo, soy un padre de mierda que no hizo nada mas que causarle dolor, tengo que salvarlo como sea posible...-dijo Takeda dispuesto hacer cualquier sacrificio por salvar a Issei.

 **Con Issei**

Issei caminaba de forma coja hacia los dioses restante, tenia la intención de matarlo, para vengar la muerte de Mio.

Odin habló después de estar en silencio todo el tiempo.

-...ya me estas comenzando a hartarme mortal...-gruñe Odin.

-...jejeje que vas a hacer Odin, ya no puede ocultarte detrás de la falda de tu puta reina freya...-dijo Issei con crueldad.

-...Freya a muerto, todo por esa rabia que te consume, QUÉ MÁS QUIERE DESTRUIR!...-exclamó a Grito Odin.

-...todos, ni la muerte me detuvieron, ni tus patéticos hijos tampoco pudieron detenerme, y tu, no veras el final de esta noche, por que VOY A VENGARME...-exclamó furioso Issei.

-...eres un impertinente, no voy a seguir tolerado sus insolencia!...-exclamó Odin apuntando con su lanza contra Issei.

-... **GUNGNIR**...-exclamó Odin disparando un poderoso rayo de poder divino que golpeó a Issei de lleno y termino siendo empujando contra pared de una pequeña montaña.

 **Con las facciones**

-...¡Issei! ..-exclamaron preocupado.

 **Con Issei**

Con una jodida fuerza de voluntad, Issei se levantó del suelo miró a todos sus enemigos con odio y rabia, no iba a morir, iba a matar a todos ellos sin importar si su cuerpo se hiciera pedazo.

De repente Issei vio la mujer envuelta en fuego púrpura, tenia armadura púrpura y vestido negro con detalles de fenix, sus ojos eran vacío y su cara era familiar.

De repente Issei vio la chica llorar.

-...Issei, lo siento...-susurró la chica haciendo que Issei abriera los ojos.

Rápidamente la chica apuntó con su espada que era envuelto en fuegos púrpura.

-... **Hellblaze Wave**...-susurró con frialdad la valquiria de fuego disparando una gigantesca viga de fuego negro que consumió a issei junto con una buena parte de la montaña.

Issei sólo podía mirar a la chica con una mirada sorprendido mientra su cuerpo sufría grandes cantidades de daños.

Cuando el humo se disolvió, podía oler la carne quemada, el lugar era una zanja al rojo vivo, en el centro de dicha zanja estaba Issei estaba con vida con su cuerpo cubierto de quemadura .

Arriba de la chica de fuego estaba Baldur que apuntaba a issei con una gigantesca Lanza en forma de taladro.

 **Con las facciones.**

Los jóvenes de la facciones tenía aprisionado a Takeda que quería ir a la pelear, no quería seguir viendo eso.

-...déjame ir, no quiero seguir viendo esto...-exclamó Takeda que tenia la mirada desesperada.

-...basta, basta, detente por favor...-rogaba Hitomi mirando la pelea.

-...issei, por favor basta..-lloraba Rias

Yue no miraba la pelea, su cabello cubría sus ojos mientra sus manos era apretaba.

 **Con issei**

-...esto es mi hermano... **lanza luminoso**...-exclamó Baldur lanzando la lanza contra issei.

Una explosión era tan grande que se podía ver desde lejos, cuando la explosión cesó, todos veían a Issei parado en el cráter.

Su cuerpo había sufrido una cantidad inimaginable de daños, había perdido su brazo real y su brazo Mjölnir estaba dañado. La espada estaba clavada en su suelo.

Issei mirando la luna con una mirada perdida.

Odin miró a Issei con frialdad mientra se cruzaba de brazos.

-...Todos se termino para ti, asesino de dioses, no sabes la humillación que sufrimos, todos los 9 reinos no nos adoran como dioses, Asgard fueron las burlas de los 9 reinos...pero ahora tu muerte será definitiva...-dijo Odin pero para la sorpresa de todos los dioses, incluso de Odin, escucharon la risa de issei.

-...JAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJA...-Se reía Issei y con la fuerza que tenia, agarro la espada.

-... **Revenge!**...-exclamó Issei envolviendo su cuerpo en un gigantesco vórtices de magia que se arremolinan a su alrededor.

 **Con las facciones.**

Todos estaban preocupado al ver issei hacer su último truco.

-...issei..-exclamó su madre.

-...al final, terminó usando eso...-dijo de manera sombría Mimir.

-...que es, Mimir...-interrogó sairaorg con seriedad.

-...Revenge Counter, un hechizo prohibido de la magia de los Æsyr, fingió estar en desventaja, fue una decisión que tomo al verse superado en número y poder.. .-dijo Mimir.

-...porque es prohibida el hechizo...-pregunto Yasaka que cubría los ojos a su hija para que no viera la pelea de issei ya que era intenso y violento.

-...hace que el portador de ese poder tenga que soportar tanto daños producidos por ataques mágicos, cuando llegue a su límite, el portador usa todos daños que sufrió en un ultimo ataque que puede incluso matar a seres divinos...pero existe una alta probabilidad de 1% de sobrevivir después de esto...es una magia que yo mismo le di a issei...-dijo Mimir haciendo que Takeda levantará a Mimir.

-...maldita cabeza, si sabía los riesgos, porque le diste a mi hijo ese poder...-murmuró enfadado Takeda.

-...le debía a issei después de haberme sacado de mi prisión, le prometi que le ayudaría en su venganza, no puedo romper mi promesa...-dijo Mimir con un tono serio.

 **Con issei**

Todos los dioses miraban con impotencia como seria su fin.

-...Maldito, aún tenía un As bajo la manga...-exclamó Hela asustada por ese inmenso poder que mostraba Issei, tal era su poder que superaba incluso Odin.

-...esto es malo...-murmuró Tyr cubriendo a Thor con su capa carmesí.

-...Maldito, porque no te muere!...-exclamó Baldur ya que había perdido su inmortalidad.

La valquiria del fuego camino hacia Issei con calma...el fuego púrpura desaparecía mientra su cabello vuelve a su color natural, sus ojos púrpura ahora cambia a Azules.

Issei preparó su espada en lo alto y miró a los dioses.

-... **.¡REVENGE COUNTER!.**..-exclamó Issei lanzado una huelga contra ellos.

Pero una mano enguantada detuvo la espada de Issei con facilidad y todo el vórtices se disolvió con fuerza.

 **Con las facciones**

Todos estaban con la boca abierta al ver el ataque de Issei siendo inutilizado por esa chica.

-...que demonio es esa chica, detuvo el ataque de hyoudou como si nada...-exclamó saji horrorizado.

-...no, no, odin hijo de puta...-murmuró Mimir atrayendo la atención de todos.

-...que pasa Mimir...-habló Yasaka

-...eso fue una bendiciones Vanir, las bendiciones Vanir sólo se puede ser ejercidos por las Valquirias personales de la diosa freya, el que bloqueó el revenge counter, fue la bendición del amor...-dijo mimir.

-...Bendición del amor...-pregunta rossweiser.

-...esa Bendición, hace que cualquiera que alberga odio en su corazón pierda su poder por un tiempo indefinido...solo una valquiria tiene esa bendición...no, issei no está listo para enfrentarla...-dijo Mimir.

-...quien? ...-pregunto Yue al borde de las lágrimas.

-...Su esposa...-dijo Mimir sorprendiendo a todos.

 **Con issei**

Issei miraba con incredulidad y esperanza a la mujer que lo tenía enfrente.

-...Mio...mi esposa...mi amor...-murmuró Issei tratando de colocar su mano en la mejilla de Mio para confirmar que no era un sueño.

Ante de que la mano Mjölnir tocará la mejilla, Mio atravesó el pecho de issei con su mano desnuda haciendo que issei vomitara sangre.

-...me extrañaste, Issei..-murmuró con la mirada perdida Mio mientra saca su mano del pecho de issei haciendo que el Ex castaño caiga de espalda contra el suelo.

-...Mio...-murmuraba issei mirando a Mio que tenia una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada tenebrosa.

-...finalmente, podemos estar junto...-dijo Mio colocando su pie sobre el pecho de issei y le colocó presión, los ruidos de las costillas rompiéndose.

-...ahhhhhh, ahhhhhh...-issei sólo podía gritar de dolor mientra trataba de salir bajo lo pie de su esposa.

-...mírame Issei, me volví fuerte, ahora podemos estar junto, nadas no separará, la señorita Hela dijo que si te mató, podemos vivir junto por toda la eternidad en Valhalla, que dice, volvamos a estar junto sólo tú y yo...-dijo Mio con locura y crueldad mientra las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-...AHHHHHH...-gritaba de dolor Issei mientra Mio colocaba más presión a su pie.

La noche se lleno de gritos y la situación se ponía peor

 **Fin del capitulo 23**


	24. Chapter 24

**Nota del autor: aquí José vengo a dejar un nuevo capítulo de Issei godslayer, espero que le gusten.**

 **Ahora a responder los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-...Adoniskun13: gracia por leer el capitulo.**

 **-...Maytun97: aquí bro, dejó el capitulo para ti.**

 **-..Axelrod43: de nada amigo, el siguiente capítulo espero que le gusten, me gusto el ultimo capítulo de meliodas así que ahí es donde saque el capitulo.**

 **-...Connor 153: si amigo, muy loca esta ella y más en ese capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 24: Yue al rescate, Great Red y Ophis aparecen.**

 **La facciones**

Todos estaban asombrado de escuchar que Issei tenía una esposa, pero mas por el hecho que ella estaba torturando a Issei.

Rias miraba con odio a Mio por estar lastimando a su Issei.

-...Su esposa?, pero porque ella esta torturando a Issei...-dijo Hitomi horrorizada mientras le tapas los oídos a su hija para no escuchar los gritos del dolor de Issei.

-...es porque ella no es la Mio que hermano conocía, esa niña de las cadenas usó el Alma de Mio para luchar contra Issei...-dijo Mimir.

-...Hela, mi media hermana...-susurro con odio Yue.

-...pero que podemos hacer, hasta ahora no podemos hacer nada, nuestra fuerza no está al alcance para vencer a ellos...-dijo Sona.

-...Issei en modo Godslayer era la única forma que tenía para matar a todos los Æsyr...pero ahora, el perdió todos el poder que tenia debido a la Bendición del amor de Mio...ademas Issei preferiría morir que levantar la mano contra ella, por eso no estaba listo para eso...-dijo Mimir.

 **Con Issei**

La noche se oía gritos de dolor.

-...Arggggh...-gritaba Issei con un grito ahogado.

Mio seguía torturando a Issei mientra podía, el resto de los Æsyr veían la tortura con una mirada inexpresiva, Hela, a pesar de haberse asustado después de haber visto el poder de Issei, ahora recuperó su confianza y no paraba de ver la tortura de Issei.

-...Ahhhhhhhhh...-Issei no podía hacer nada más que gritar de dolor y agonía mientra Mio no paraba de pisar con fuerza su caja torácica.

-...sabes Issei, yo hubiera preferido morir que hacerte esto, pero...me siento sola, yo en verdad tu me haces falta, te amo, te amo tanto que no puedo dejarte vivir lejos de mi, por eso, al matarte, estaremos junto en la otra vida...solo tu y yo, como solíamos vivir hace 5 años...-dijo Mio con crueldad aumentado más su presión.

El suelo debajo de Issei se hundía por la presión de la fuerza de Mio.

-...no te resista, solo ven a mis brazos y acepta mi eterno amor por ti...-dijo Mio mientra levanta su pie para luego volverlo a pisar con fuerza.

Issei escupió sangre por la pisada. La gota de sangre se salpicó a la mejilla de Mio.

Issei con poca fuerza, agarra el pie de Mio.

-...Mio, porque, no puedo, tengo una responsabilidad y no pienso abandonarla..-dijo Issei recordando a Yue y su felicidad y su promesa.

Mio dejo de pisar a Issei, su mirada era vacío, sus ojos carecía brillo.

-...es por esa niña?...entonces, me reemplazará por esa niña...-dijo Mio con odio mientra agarra a Issei por el cuello y lo alzó para ver a los ojos.

-...No, jamás te remplazaria, yo también te extrañaba, desde que te fuiste, perdí toda razón para vivir, pero lo único que me motiva es la venganza, yo quería vengar tu muerte...matarían a todos por lo que te hizo...pero después de algunos evento, encontré algo que vale la pena proteger y vivir...-dijo Issei recordando todas las cosas buenas que estuvo con Yue.

-...has cambiando mucho Issei, pero sigue siendo el Issei que conozco, el Issei que yo amo...pero dime, que hará después de conseguir tu venganza, te suicidara para estar conmigo...-dijo Mio con locura.

-...desearía...pero no, prometí a alguien que la cuidaría y la protegería, yo jamás rompo una promesa...-dijo Issei sólo para que Mio le vuelve atravesar el cuerpo de Issei con su mano derecha pero esta vez cubierto con flama púrpura.

-...es por esa razón que me enamore de ti, siempre está dispuesto a cumplir promesas, dime Issei, si esa niña muere, entonce ya no tendrá la necesidad de cumplir la promesa de una persona muerta...dijo Mio.

-...Mio, tu no eres así...ella no tiene nada que ver en esto...-rogó Issei sólo para que Mio le vuelve apuñalar el pecho con su mano otra vez.

-...cállate!...eres mío, eres todo mío, tu cuerpo, tu alma, tus ojos, tus órganos...tu corazón, tu sangre, todos los que tiene en ti es mio y de nadie más, mataré a todos y a cualquiera que intente separarme ti...no quiero estar sola otra vez...-dijo Mio de manera furiosa.

Issei miro a Mio con lástima, sus ojos salían lágrimas, Issei vio que no era la mujer que se enamoró...no era la Mio que el conocía, la que el conocía era amable, hermosa y bondadosa...era la Mio que Issei se había enamorado.

Pero esa Mio, era diferente, egoísta, compulsiva, obsesiva y muy peligrosa.

-...serás mío de una forma o otra, mataré a todos tus amigos, tu familia y todos lo que te atan, cuando haya terminado seré yo la única que te queda, Issei...-dijo Mío mientra le besa de manera romántica en los labios de Issei mientra Ignora la sangre que solía de su boca.

El beso se rompió mientra Mio con un sonrojo miraba a un moribundo Issei, ella saboreaba la sangre de Issei después de ese beso.

-...tu no eres mi esposa, no eres la mujer con quien me case...-dijo Issei al borde de la muerte, por mucho que Issei le dolía decirle, sabía que ella no era La Mio que el recordaba.

Las palabras de Issei había hecho mucho daño a Mio, ella poco a poco perdía la compostura, sus ojos perdían más brillo

-...no, por, favor, no diga eso, soy yo, soy real, soy la Mio de carne y hueso...-dijo la Chica con desesperación en sus palabras.

-...-Issei no dijo, no podría mirarle a la cara de Mio.

-...ARGHHH...-rugió Mio atravesando el pecho de Issei justo donde se encontraba el Corazón de Issei.

-...(grito silencioso)...-Issei no podía hacer más que gritar mientra sentía la mano fría de Mio acariciar su corazón desde dentro.

-...por, favor, dime que es mentira, que aún me sigues amando...-susurro con locura Mio derramando las lágrimas apretando el corazón de Issei provocando más dolor al ex castaño.

-... (grito sofocado)...-el grito de Issei hizo enojar mucho Mío.

-...Dime que me ama!...-gritaba Mio apretando más el Corazón haciendo que Issei vomite sangre.

Poco a poco Mio perdía la cabeza mientra se reía al ver el sufrimiento de su amor.

-...JAJAJAJAJAJA VAMOS AMOR, GRITA MÁS PARA MI, ME SIENTO FELIZ PODER ACARICIAR Y APLASTAR TU CORAZÓN CON MIS MANOS, JAJAJAJAJAJA TE TORTURARES HASTA QUE YA NO PUEDA RECORDAR A NADIE MÁS QUÉ A MI JAJAJAIAIAIA...-la risa de Mio era una locura, todo rastro de la Mio que Issei conocía desapareció y fuera reemplazada por esa psicópata enferma que lo tenía enfrente.

Ya no podía soportar más, Issei cayó inconsciente después de tanto dolor, Mio dejo de reírse y miró a Issei con mucho amor.

 **Con las facciones.**

Todos veían con impotencia como Issei iba a morir, pero de repente sintieron un poder incluso mucho más grandes que todos ellos junto.

-...NO VOY A PERMITIR QUÉ ESO PASE...-exclamó Yue mientra su cuerpo se convierte en una sombra.

-...pequeña, no pensara en ...-Mimir no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Yue desapareció del lugar.

 **Con Issei.**

-...-finalmente, después de 2 años lejos de mi, finalmente podemos estar junto, mi amor...-dijo Mio de forma soñadora mientra saca su mano dentro del pecho de forma brusca quedado su mano cubierto de sangre.

-...creo que es suficiente muñeca, puede descansar...-dijo Hela con crueldad acercándose hacia los 2 , Mio suelta su agarre haciendo caer a issei en el suelo.

Mio miraba con desconfianza hacia la diosa de la muerte y habló.

-...solo prometeme que cumplirá tu parte del trato...que me dará el alma de Issei para mi sólo...-dijo Mio, eso hizo que Hela se riera.

-...soy una diosa, porque debería cumplir mi parte, tu me pertenece, al igual que me pertenecerá, tu sólo eres otra muñeca, solo te utilice para llegar al asesino de dioses.-hablo con arrogancia Hela

Mio estaba horrorizada y furiosa al escuchar su verdadero motivo.

Ante de que Mio intentará atacar, ella fue aprisionado por unas cadenas hecho de oscuridad.

-...maldita, maldita, te mataré si toca un cabello a mi esposo...-exclamó furiosa Mio enloquecida.

-...jajajaja, será divertido que tu viera a mi tener sexo con el jajajajaja...-exclamó con crueldad Hela ya que ella había heredado por su padre Loki.

Mio rugía y rugía mientra su cabello rubio se volvió negro y sus ojos azules se volvía púrpura, la llamas púrpura envolvía su cuerpo.

-...Te mataré, te mataré, te mataré...-intentando quemar las cadena Mio pero no funcionaba.

-...es inútil, las flamas no lograrán destruir las cadenas de odio, mientra más odio tenga, más fuerte se vuelve la cadenas...

Tyr al ver eso, habló.

-...deberíamos apurarnos mientra podamos, algo me dices que van a salir mal si esto sigue así.-comentó Tyr pero los dioses se mantenía en su lugar.

-...ahora, es hora de terminarlo, voy vengar la muerte de mi padre...asesino de dioses, mi venganza contigo será saciada si te mató...-dijo Hela creando una lanza hecho de oscuridad.

Detrás de Hela aparece un portal de sombra y de ahí surgieron 2 brazos que se acercaba peligrosamente a Hela.

-...Muereeee...-ante de Hela pudiera cumplir con su cometido, ella sintió las frias manos del portal de sombra.

Todos vieron una persona salir del portal, Era yue envuelto en una capa de oscuridad.

-...no toque a mi padre...-susurró Yue al oido de su media Hermana Hela.

 **(Sonido del cuello roto)**

Yue con una brutalidad, le le rompió el cuello a una sorprendida Hela.

Todos los dioses con la excepción de Odin estaban sorprendido de ver el resultado.

-...finalmente, llegaste Ragnarok...-murmuró Odin sin importar si ella mató a la hija de su hijo adoptivo.

Hela estaba sin habla mientra sentía el dolor en su cuello, Yue todavía tenía agarrado a Hela en su cabeza, ella susurró con odio.

-... **Cielo abrasador..**..-con ira, Yue torturó a Hela con electricidad roja de la misma forma que su padre le hizo a Loki hace mucho.

-...AHHHHHHHHH...-Hela gritaba de agonía mientra Yue termina de torturarla y corre hacia si padre inconsciente.

Las cadenas que Hela ataba a Mio desaparece.

Todos los dioses se prepararon para matar a los 2 pero una brecha abrió enfrente de los dioses, revelando Ophis que tenia su mirada inexpresiva a los Æsyr.

-...A si que ustedes son los dioses de otro mundo...-dijo Ophis con seriedad.

-...porque intenta detenernos...-dijo Odin con seriedad.

-...razón 1, ustedes lastimaron mucho al portador de Ddraig, razón 2, ustedes mataron a mi hermanito Ddraig...razón 3 ustedes invadieron mi brecha sin mi permiso...-dijo Ophis con irá mientra detrás de ella aparecía una brecha a un mas grandes.

Lo que apareció sorprendió a todos los dioses Æsyr .

Con un rugido que separó las nubes del cielo, el dragón del sueño, The great Red entró a la escena.

-...es más grande que la serpiente del mundo...es ridículo que existe algo como eso...-murmuró Baldur con incredulidad.

 **Con Issei**

Yue intentaba despertar a su padre pero ni fallaba.

-...papá, por favor abre los ojos, por favor...-susurro asustada Yue.

Mientra Yue intentaba despertar a su padre...Mio caminaba hacia Hela que todavía seguía con vida.

Hela miraba a Mio que tenia una mirada de ira.

-...No...no quiero morir así...-susurraba con miedo Hela sólo para que Mio diera una mueca de asco..

-...muere, **Hellblaze Wave.**...-susurró con ira Mio apuntando con su espada envuelta en llamas púrpura a Hela.

De la punta de la espada disparó una potente viga concentrado de fuego púrpura y negro que envolvió a Hela hasta reducir a cenizas.

Al matar a Hela, Mio se dio la vuelta para mirar a Yue que tenia agarrado a su amor.

-...debo darte las gracias por salvar a mi esposo, ella sin duda, se merece la muerte de esa manera...-dijo Mio con crueldad aplastando el cráneo quemado de Hela.

-...jamás te perdonaré por lastimar a mi padre... **Erebea Magic: Queen of ice...**.-susurro con odio Yue transformando en su magia Erebea, su cuerpo envuelto en una fría niebla y el suelo a su Alrededor congelando.

-...bien, ahora solo falta matarte para que issei pueda volver conmigo...-dijo Mio con locura envolviendo su cuerpo en flamas púrpura.

 **Con issei**

Dentro de los más profundo mente de Issei, se despertaba el ex castaño que se reincorpora.

-...que paso, donde estoy...-dijo Issei mirando a su alrededor, el lugar parecía un cuarto al estilo victoriano.

-...bienvenido a mi espacio mental, Asesino de dioses...-dijo una voz madura y femenina.

Issei se dio la vuelta para mirar a una mujer sentada en el lujoso sillón de terciopelo, era una mujer hermosa de cabello rubio y ojos azules, lo que les le sorprendió Issei era que esa mujer era una versión adulta de Yue.

-...quiere beber vino conmigo, asesino de dioses...-dijo La mujer con un tono misterioso.

-...Quien eres?...-pregunto Issei con frialdad ya que esa mujer podía ser peligrosa.

La mujer miró a Issei con seriedad y luego sonrió.

-...tengo mucho nombres, niño, fui llamada la maga nosferatu, el evangelio oscuro, reina inmortal, incluso monstruo, pero tengo un nombre que tengo desde que nací, mi nombre es Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell...-dijo la mujer mientra cambia su apariencia a una versión más chibi de la mujer.

-...soy la madre de charlotte Athanasia Katherine McDowell, mi hija...-dijo la chica con un tono oscuro mientra sus ojos azules brilla con poder.

 **Fin del capitulo 24**


	25. Chapter 25

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, espero que le gusten el nuevo capítulo que tiene un poco de elemento de uq holder.**

 **Responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **Adoniskun13: aquí tiene amigo, el capitulo donde mostrará la pelea entre Yue vs Mio, te espera una sorpresa en el final del capitulo.**

 **-...sumoner dante: aunque Yue no mató a hela y tuvo que ser Mio que la mato, ahora mismo se viene lo bueno el capitulo de hoy, además su me gustó el capitulo de nanatsu, por eso me inspire en hacer el capitulo de la pelea.**

 **-...finixterre: a pesar de lo que Mio ahora es otro enemigo a vencer, issei siempre amará a ella.**

 **-...Bluzangetsu: lo siento amigo, pero Ddraig había muerto, por eso era necesario la trama.**

 **-...elholandes88: jajajajaja me alegro de que te gusten, ahora amigo aquí dejo el ultimo capítulo de hoy.**

 **-...dark knigth discord: espero que te guste no ese capítulo, le espera un final épico ja ja.**

 **Capítulo 25: Yue vs Mio, el gran sacrificio de Issei.**

 **Con Issei.**

Issei estaba con los ojos abierto mientra veía a Evangeline en sofá, esa mujer convertida en niña le dijo que era la madre de su hija adoptiva. La madre biológica.

Pero era imposible, Yue le dijo que ella había muerto por Loki.

-...que sucede niño, es como si hubiera visto un fantasma...-dijo la niña rubia con un tono mortal pero con un tono de misterio.

Issei recuperó la compostura y miró a Evangeline con seriedad.

-...es imposible, Yue dijo que su madre murió...como es posible que este con vida...-dijo Issei con un tono áspero.

Evangeline no dijo nada y se levantó de su asiento y caminó con gracia hacia Issei hasta quedar enfrente intercambiando mirada.

-...simple niño, siempre estuve muerta desde que el bastardo de Loki me mató, solo soy un pedazo de alma que estaba en la sangre de mi hija...-dijo Evangeline.

-...Su sangre?..-murmuró Issei.

-...Los vampiros tenemos las capacidades de transferir nuestros conocimientos en la sangres de nuestras descendencias, mi Hija heredó todos mi conocimientos mágicos ante de mi muerte, ella tiene una magia realmente poderosa...una que es temida por los Æsyr...-dijo Evangeline.

-...que magia?...-pregunto Issei haciendo que Evangeline sonríe.

-...Magia Erebea...-murmuró Evangeline respondiendo la pregunta de Issei.

 **Cambio de escena**

 **con Yue.**

Mientra la tanto, la batallas estaban por doquier, los Æsyr estaban muy ocupados luchando con Ophis y great red, Yue miraba con seriedad a Mio que no quitaba la mirada en su dirección.

Yue miraba con tristeza al inconsciente Issei, podía ver que sufrió mucho, su cuerpo hecho pedazos, le faltaba una extremidad y su regeneración tardaba mucho en sanar. Apena lograba cerrar sus heridas.

Mio miraba a la niña, no con odio, si no por felicidad, iba a matar a esa mocosa por haber robado a su Issei, no iba a ceder a su Issei a nadie.

-...como pudiste hacerle eso a mi papá, el té ama más que a nadie en el mundo...-Susurró Yue mirando a Mio.

-...lo sigo amando, pero es necesario que el muera para que el y yo podamos estar junto, tu niña, no será parte de esto...-exclamó Mio balanceando su espada al aire creando múltiples espadas de fuegos.

Las espadas salieron disparando directo hacia Yue...ella reaccionó a tiempo dando un pisotón al suelo congelando hasta forma una pared de hielo que repelio por completos las espadas de fuego.

Yue salto sobre el muro de hielo y extendió su brazo contra Mio.

-... **Series Glacialis...**..-exclamó Yue disparando un aluvión de flechas de hielos contra Mio.

-...te odio... **Hellblaze wave.**..-exclamó disparando una viga de fuego desde la punta de su espada contra Yue, la viga destruyó las lanzas pero Yue esquivo el ataque a tiempo.

Yue colocó su mano en el suelo y susurró su hechizo.

-... **Crystallitatio Tellustris..-** susurro, alrededor de Mio surgieron pilares de hielos filoso que atrapó y aplastó por completo a Mio.

-... **Empress Dress...** -Yue escucho la voz de Mio dentro de esos pilares que explotaron en una explosión de fuego púrpura, entres las llamas, surgía Mio con su cuerpo envuelto de fuego púrpura y negra.

-...eres una mocosa muy duro de matar...me sorprende que mi bendición del amor no te quito el poder que tiene...-dijo con frialdad Mio.

-...mimir dijo que la bendición sólo funciona en alguien a quien tiene odio en su corazón, yo no tengo odio hacia usted pero nunca te perdonaré por haberle lastimado a papá...-dijo Yue haciendo que Mio tenga una mueca de enojo.

-...es tu culpa por existir, si no fuera por ti, issei se habría suicidado para poder estar conmigo, pero tenia que aparecer para arruinarlo todos...-exclamó Mio disparando más espadas de fuegos.

Yue pisoteo el suelo creando una pared de hielo que lo protegió de los ataques de Mio.

-...lo único que eh escuchado de ti, son deseos egoísta, como es posible que mi papá se enamoró de una psicópata enferma...-gruñe Yue.

-...Todos es tu culpa, Issei y yo podíamos haber sido felices junto hace 2 años, pero tu, tenías que meterte en el medio, simplemente debes morir...-exclamó Mio agregando más poder a sus espadas de fuegos.

La pared no aguanto más y explotó en una explosión de humo, Mio observó con cuidado a la pantalla de humo en busca de la niña.

-... **Series Glacialis..**.-exclamó Yue entre los humos, disparando una ráfagas de flechas de hielos contra Mio.

-... **Empress Dress..**..-susurro Mio envolviendo su cuerpo en una intenta manto de fuego que hace que las flechas se derrite al contacto.

-...yo amo a mi papá, estoy dispuesto a proteger su felicidad incluso si tengo matarte...Serius Glacialis...-exclamó Yue agregando más poder a sus ataques de hielos.

Los ataques de Yue había logrado hacer retroceder hasta que una flecha de hielo cortó la mejilla de Mio haciéndola sangrar.

La mirada de Mio se volvió más peligrosa, pronto Mio levantó su espada en lo más alto y lo cubrió de fuego negro y púrpura.

-... **Volcanic Barrett...**.-exclamó Yue disparando una viga de fuego al cielo, cuando llegó al cielo, la viga explotó en una series de balas de fuegos que caía del cielo como meteoros contra Yue.

Yue usando las alas de hielos de su espalda, ella comenzó a esquivar todos los meteoros de fuegos negro del tamaños de un auto.

Con dificultad esquivaba cada proyectiles.

-... **Blazing Wing...** -murmuró Mio creando en su espalda 6 pares de alas de fuegos y ella comenzó volar hacia Yue con su espada envuelto en llama.

 **Con issei.**

Issei estaba muy serio cuando escucho sobre el poder de su hija adoptiva, la magia Erebea, una magia que se volvió temible incluso para los Æsyr, siempre supo que Yue era especial para Loki.

-...Magia Erebea, que clase de magia es como para hacer temer los dioses...-dijo Issei.

-...es una magia que contiene todos los secretos de la inmortalidad, hace que el usuario se vuelva uno con su elemento natural y obtienen capacidades más allá de su compresión, es una magia que yo misma eh creado...-dijo Evangeline.

-...al parecer, mi hija heredó mi poder sobre el hielo...-dijo Evangeline con orgullo haciendo que el techo muestre los recuerdos de Yue matando al lobo fenrir con su poder recién despertado.

-...ya veo, ahora veo porque loki lo quería...que bueno que lo maté...-dijo Issei.

-...te doy las gracias por haber matado a ese bastardo por mi jejeje...-dijo Evangeline.

-...por cierto, como termine aquí...-dijo Issei con un tono serio.

-...se debe a que yo vivo dentro de ti desde hace 2 años y nunca te diste cuenta de eso...-dijo Evangeline haciendo sorprender a Issei.

-...como?...mas importante, si estaba dentro de Yue, porque esta ahí dentro de mi...-dijo serio Issei.

-...Dime, te haces familiar ese recuerdo...-dijo Evangeline haciendo que todos a su alrededor cambie al lugar donde Issei era familiar.

Era el abismo y el rugido del dragón Hraez lyr contra issei y Yue, issei le traía recuerdo.

Pronto el recuerdo muestra a issei la borde de la muerte detrás del pilar con Yue tratando de usar las aguas curativas pero no funcionaba.

Lo que hizo Yue sorprendió mucho a Issei, ella arrancó un pedazo de carne de su brazo para ponerle en la boca del ex castaño.

-...Yue...-murmuró issei al ver lo que hizo su hija adoptiva para salvarle.

-...ves el enorme sacrificio que hizo que mi hija para que tu pudiera cumplir con tu venganza...ella sacrificó la mitad del conocimiento de la magia erebea y el pedazo de mi alma sin saberlo para salvarte la vida, por eso eres casi inmortal...-dijo Evangeline con un tono serio.

-...yo...no lo sabía...-murmuró issei haciendo que el recuerdo del abismo desapareciera y en su lugar era la sala victoriana.

-...dime algo, realmente amas a mi hija o solo la quiere como su arma?...-habló Evangeline con un tono peligroso sorprendiendo mucho a Issei.

-...porque pregunta, yo amo Yue, la amó como mi hija todos menos en la sangre, daría mi vida por ella...-exclamó enojado Issei encarando contra la madre biológica de Yue.

Evangeline que tenia una mirada de piedra le dio la espalda a Issei y sonrió.

-...eso quería saber...-susurró Evangeline.

-...finalmente, Charlotte, tiene a alguien a quien pueda llamarlo papá...desearía poder estar viva para estar contigo...-pensó Evangeline con tristeza.

De repente issei vio la pared donde mostraba a Yue pelando contra Mio, ambas se encontraba luchando en el aire dando con todos y ignorando las batallas que sucedía a sus alrededores.

Issei corrió hacia la pared y exclamó de miedo al ver a su hija pelear con su esposa.

-...Yue, que demonio que haces aquí...-exclamó asustado Issei, asustado de que Mio quiera asesinar a su hija.

 **Con Yue**

Surcaban por el cielo esquivando todas las espadas y bolas de fuego que lanzaba Mio, esa chica en serio quería matarla a base de quemadura.

Mordiendo el labio, Yue concentró mucho poder mágico en su mano derecha y la extendió apuntando a Mio que lo seguía.

-... **Series Glacialis..**..-exclamó Yue disparando una ráfagas de proyectiles de hielos contra Mio.

-... **Empress Dress.**...-exclamó Mio usando sus alas de fuego como escudo para proteger de los ataques de hielo de Yue.

-... **Barett**...-exclamó Mio balanceado la espada al aire creando múltiples bolas de fuego.

Las bolas de fuego se dirigían a su objetivo como misiles.

Yue al ver eso, huyó como podía de las bolas de fuego pero los ataques lo seguían, aun volando en el aire, Yue sin mirar atrás, apuntó su mano contra las bolas de fuego.

-... **.lanzas carmesí..**.-exclamó Yue arrojando múltiples lanzas rojas como si fuera metralletas.

Las lanzas impactaron contra las bolas de fuegos destruyendo y creando una explosión.

Yue se detuvo y miró el humo disolverse por la huelga de Mio para sacar todo el humo y volar hacia Yue con la espada envuelto en llamas.

-...Muere!...-exclamó enloquecida Mio golpeando una huelga que partió en 2 a Yue.

 **Con Issei.**

-...Yueeeeee...-exclamó asustado Issei mirando a su hija.

 **Con Yue.**

-...Jajajajajaja si, finalmente, esa mocosa esta muerta, Issei ahora es todo mío ja ja ja...-se reía Mio con alegría sólo para que sus ojos se ensancha al ver que no era Yue, era un figura de hielo.

-...un clon de hielo, pero en que momento...-exclamó furiosa Mio sólo para que Yue este detrás de Mio con sus manos en el aire, Yue grito mientra crea una gigantesco martillo de hielo de tamaño de un edificio

-... **Malleus Aquilonis.**..-exclamó Yue con fuerza sobrehumana pegando un potente martillazo de forma descendente que envió a Mio impactar el suelo con tal fuerza que creo una explosión de fuego.

Desactivando su hechizo, Yue miró con incredulidad como Mio se levantaba con dificultad mientra tenía sangre en la frente, sus ojos era una locura, su sonrisa era muy oscura y asesina.

la espada de fuego se convirtió en una pequeña daga negra envuelta en llamas púrpura, con locura, Mio se envolvió en llamas.

-...jajajajaja morirá, de seguro morirá, Issei será todo mio...-exclamó con ira y obsesión Mio tapando su boca con su daga como si fuera un abanico para luego apuntar a Yue .

-... **.¡HELLBLAZE WAVE!..**..-exclamó enloquecida Mio disparando una gigantesca Viga de fuego negro y púrpura pero con doble de potencia contra Yue.

Yue al ver la gigantesca viga de fuego, ella apretó los dientes y preparó para el impacto.

Si su padre sobrevivió todos esa mierda, estaba segura que ella también podía. De tal palo, tal astilla.

-... **REFLEXION**...-creando un escudo de hielo blanco.

El impacto era fuerte y colosal, Yue apretara los dientes mientra soportar, el olor de la llamas llegó a su nariz, el hielo poco a poco de se derrita y las grietas aparecía.

-...NO PERDERÉ!...-Exclamó con determinación Yue.

El choque de ataques termina con un impacto, cuando la explosión término, Yue caía hacia abajo hasta caer al suelo.

Sus brazos y pies sufrían quemaduras, ella estaban sangrando por su frente mientra veía a Mio caminar hacia su dirección.

 **Con issei**

-...Yue !, maldición, Mio detente, no le haga daño a mi hija, detente por favor..-rogaba Issei desesperado mientra veía a su hija toda herida.

-...es inútil, por más que grite, no logrará detenerla...-dijo Evangeline con un tono muerto mientra sus ojos miraban con odio a Mio.

-...maldición, maldición, aunque tengo el poder de matar a los dioses, no puedo proteger a Yue de la mujer que amo, porque mierda soy tan débil...-gritó Issei golpeando el suelo con su puño.

-...pero, existe una forma de que pueda salvar a Charlotte...-dijo Evangeline haciendo que Issei la mirará esperanzado.

-...dime por favor, haré lo que sea...-exclamó Issei esperanzado Issei.

-...Dime, esta dispuesto a sacrificar todo, incluso si tiene que convertirte en un monstruo entre monstruos...-dijo Evangeline haciendo que Issei miraba a Yue al borde de la muerte.

-...todo poder tienen un precio, la vida de charlotte depende de tu decisión, tiene 2 opciones, 1, quedarte aquí y ver como tu loca esposa mata a Charlotte sin poder hacer nada al respecto, opción 2: esa opción de seguro te hará arrepentir de ser inmortal en un futuro...-dijo Evangeline.

-...si quiere salvar a charlotte, entonces seamos uno, si fusiona el pedazo de mi Alma con la suya, obtendrá todos el conocimiento de la magia erebea y te volverá un inmortal como yo, uno que nunca podrás morir sin importar cuando te suicide, nunca a veras a su amor en la otra vida, estará destinado a estar solo por todas la eternidad...-dijo Evangeline.

Issei miro el suelo pensado en que hacer, no habría más opción, todo este tiempo que estuvo en su búsqueda de venganza ahora resulta que nunca podrá morir para poder estar con Mio.

Pero un recuerdo de la sonrisa de Yue y su promesa en cuidarla y protegerla.

Una lágrima caía del ojo de Issei y se levantó para mirar a Evangeline con seriedad.

-.., si es para salvar a mi hija...entonces, evangelio oscuro, seamos uno para salvar a Yue...no, seamos uno para que podamos salvar junto a nuestra hija...-exclamó Issei haciendo sonreír a Evangeline.

-...bien dicho niño...muerde mi cuello y seamos uno, seremos algo más que un asesino de dioses...seremos el monstruo entre dioses...-susurró Evangeline.

Issei se lanzó hacia Evangeline y le mordió el cuello haciendo gemir de dolor a la madre biológica de su hija.

Pronto ambos fueron envuelto en una masa de luz negra y blanca.

 **Con Yue**

Yue miraba a Mio que sonreía.

-...esto termina ahora...-dijo Mio decidida a matarla.

-...dime algo ante, realmente amas a mi papá?...-dijo Yue al borde de la muerte.

-...si lo amo, lo amo tanto que tengo que matarlo para tenerlo cerca de mi...-dijo Mio con una mirada de frialdad.

-...yo amo a papá, si me matas, el jamás te amará...White Álbum...-dijo Yue haciendo enojar a Mio.

El suelo dejaba de Mio era una sello mágico, pronto las partículas de hielo envolvía a Mio para encerrarla en una prisión de hielo.

-...no me subestime maldita...-exclamó Mio apuñalando al sello con su espada envuelto en llamas dispensado la técnica de Yue.

Yue estaba con los ojos abierto, su magia erebea se desactivo por usar mucha magia.

-...no te preocupe, voy a hacerlo olvidar de todos, así el siempre tendrá sus ojos puesto en mi, ahora muere...-exclamó Mio levantado su espada para darle el golpe final.

Yue cerró sus ojos pero nunca sintió el golpe.

Cuando Yue abrió los ojos, vio la espalda de su padre que estaba en frente de Mio con su brazo mjölnir deteniendo el golpe de Mio.

Las lágrimas de Yue llegó.

-...papá...-sollozaba Yue, issei miro de reojo a Yue y le sonrió de forma maternal.

-...luchaste bien, ahora descansa, es hora que los mayores hagan su trabajo...-era issei con una voz combinado de el y evangeline, había recuperado su ojo derecho en cual era un color azul y el ojo izquierdo de color rojo.

Yue cerró los ojos y cayó inconsciente...

-...issei amor, al fin despierta, por fa voy déjame matar a esa niña y así tu y yo podemos estar junto...-dijo Mio de forma amorosa al ver a issei.

Issei se puso una máscara de frialdad como solía ser como asesino de dioses.

-...,jamás te perdonaré por haber lastimado a mi hija...pero voy a salvarte, te haré entrar en razón a la fuerza Mio!...-exclamó Issei furioso preparando sus puños para luchar

 **Issei/Evangeline vs Mio**

 **La batalla será mucho más difícil.**

 **Fin del capitulo 25.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26: la gran decisión de Issei.**

Issei miraba a los ojos enloquecido de su esposa, en serio quería hacer todo lo posible para salvarla de la oscuridad que tiene Mio.

Intento usar su poder de electricidad pero nada respondía su poder mágico.

-...es inútil, fuiste afectado por el poder la bendición del amor...-Issei escucho la voz de Evangeline en su mente.

-...Bendición del amor...-pensó Issei sin quitar la mirada a su mujer.

-...si, como podrás ver, tu loca esposa fue una valquiria de élite de la diosa freya, al ser parte de ella, ganó el poder de las bendiciones Vanir, la Bendición del amor hace que cualquiera que tenga odio en su corazón pierda su poder...-explicó Evangeline.

-...eso explica por qué detuvo mi Revenge Counter...-pensó Issei.

-...no tenemos acceso a nuestro poder por el momento pero tiene la inmortalidad, para recuperar nuestro poderes, debe vencer al portador de la bendición del amor...dime niño, esta dispuesto a luchar conmigo para vencer a su loca esposa...-dijo Evangeline.

-...si luchaba contra Mio, preferiría morir, pero si se trata de la vida de Yue, haré lo que sea...-pensó Issei.

-...bien, yo al ser parte de ti ahora, puedo controlar tu cuerpo por un corto período de tiempo...solo tienen que hacerla volver a su sentido...-dijo Evangeline.

-...bien mujer, vamos a hacerlo...-dijo con seriedad Issei haciendo que su brazo cortado se regenere a una velocidad anormal.

-...como es que esta vivo...-pregunto Mio mirando a Issei con un tono triste ya que ella sabía que nadie sobreviviría con un corazón aplastando de forma literal.

Issei se mantenía serio mientra suspira.

-...no hablará, que pasa amor, por que no me responde, acaso te aburro...no pensará en dejarme...-dijo la chica con un tono enloquecida.

-...Mio, que te pasó, porque eres así...-dijo Issei con un tono triste.

De repente el brazo de Issei es cortado brutalmente por Mio que tenia una mirada perdida.

-...todos es tu culpa, todo este tiempo que te observe desde Valhalla, te vi con ella, te vi hablar con ella, te vi reír con ella, incluso te vi ser feliz con esa niña...-rugió Mio mientra le da a Issei una series de huelgas rápidas cortando brutalmente su cuerpo.

Gracia a la inmortalidad, podría sobrevivir la ira de Mio.

la sangres se esparcía por todos lados.

-...no sabes el dolor y la soledad que me sentí al verte de estar rodeados de mujeres en ese lugar llamado parque de diversiones, incluso tu hablaste con tanta confianza a una Zorra de los grades pecho, es imperdonable...-exclamó a grito Mio colocado una mano en el pecho de Issei.

-... **infernal grenade..**.-exclamó Mio haciendo que el cuerpo de Issei explote con fuerza haciendo pedazo el cuerpo de Issei.

Issei salía volando hasta desparramar el suelo, había perdido 2 piernas y la mitad de su cara estaba quemado.

Issei intento levantarse sólo para sentir el pie de Mio aplastar su cabeza.

-...siempre eh deseado poder ir a este mundo, poder hacer esas cosas contigo, reír a tu lado, llorar a tu lado, incluso tener una familia contigo, pero mi deseo no se cumplió, esa niña, esa jodida niña de mierda me lo arrebató todos, incluso me arrebató mi deseo...-exclamó a lágrimas Mio haciendo que Issei se sintiera peor.

-...yo, lo siento Mio, perdóname, es mi culpa, debí protegerte ese día, yo en verdad te amo, no sabe lo roto que estoy sin ti...pero por favor, vuelve a tu sentido, encontrare la manera de que podamos estar junto Mio, por favor no me hagas esto, no quiero hacerte daño...-lloraba Issei.

-...solo muere Issei, te prometo que estaremos Junto en valhalla, solo tu y yo y nadie más, como una familia de 2...con gusto te amaré hasta toda la eternidad...-dijo Mio perdiendo la cabeza.

-...es inútil que intente hablar con ella, ella esta decidída a hacerlo sin importar cuanto lo convence...tendrá que hacer la parte difícil pero no lo hará solos, yo te ayudare...-dijo Evangeline dentro de su mente.

Recuperando sus extremidades destruidas, Issei vio que Mio intento lanzar una huelga descendente.

Issei esquivo a tiempo rodando al suelo esquivando la huelga, la fuerza fue tan fuerte que explotó el suelo y la onda de choque mando a Issei enviar lejos.

Levantándose con dificultad, Issei miraba a Mio transformar su daga en una espada bastarda.

Ella había decidido ir con todo.

Sin poder que lo respalde, Issei corrió hacia Mio, iba detenerla..

Mio balanceo su espada, arriba de Mio era espadas de fuegos negros que apuntaba a Issei.

-...muere...-susurro Mio haciendo que las espadas saliera disparando contra Issei.

Issei al ver eso, corrió hacia enfrente esquivando casi todos los proyectiles, solo 2 espadas se incrustó en su vientre, Issei ignoro el dolor y siguió adelante.

-... **barett**...-susurró sádicamente Mio disparando 5 bolas de fuego contra Issei.

Issei no se inmutó por las bolas de fuego, apretó los dientes y el puño derecho.

-...¡no me rendiré! ..-exclamó Issei golpeando con un puñetazo a la bola de fuego dispersando por completo pero dejo una gran quemadura en su brazo derecho.

No se rindió todavía y volvió a golpear otra bola de fuego, otra vez y otra vez.

-... **Barett Barett Barett..**..-exclamó Mio disparando un aluvión de bolas de fuego.

Issei apretó los dientes y recibió todo el impacto creando una explosión.

Cuando el humo se disolvió, se reveló a Issei con su cuerpo ennegrecido por el calor del fuego, sus quemaduras era realmente graves.

-...no, aun no...-exclamó Issei lanzándose contra Mio, sus heridas se regeneraba a paso rápidos.

-...Mio!...-exclamó Issei.

Mio apretaba los dientes, su agarre en la espada era fuerte.

Justo cuando Issei casi alcanzó llegar a Mio, de la nada, salio un dragón hecho de fuego que mordía su cuerpo.

-...pero que...-exclamó Issei vomitando sangre.

-... **satan dragon..**...-murmuró Mio con una mirada oscura.

De repente, 8 cabezas de dragones de fuegos aparecieron alrededor de Issei.

Con brutalidad, los dragones comenzaron a devorar a Issei seguido con una gigantesca explosión de fuego que consumió a Issei hasta quedar su cuerpo chamuscado.

Mio sonrió de forma enfermiza al ver a Issei morir, pero para su incredulidad, Issei se levanta con dificultad mientra su cuerpo se vuelve a regenerar.

-...porque, porque, como es que sigue vivo...-murmuró Mio.

-...jeje, ya te dije mio, estoy dispuesto a detenerte, no dejaré que mate a mi hija, pero tampoco dejaré de amarte, voy a detenerte ahora, no importa cuantas veces me queme hasta la muerte, no moriré así de fácil...-susurro Issei con una mirada de determinación.

Mio apretó los dientes y con rabia, salto hacia Issei con la espada en ristre.

Issei vio el ataque y no tuvo tiempo para esquivar.

-...Muere!...-exclamó Mio clavando una huelga en el hombro izquierdo de Issei, el suelo debajo de los 2 era un cráter.

Issei apretó los dientes.

Con rabia Mio quitó la espada de Issei y con una poderosa fuerza, le atravesó el pecho de Issei.

-... (vomitando sangre)...Issei escupió mucho sangre.

-... **¡HELLBLAZE WAVE!**...-rugió Mio disparando una poderosa viga que desintegró la parte superior de Issei.

-...(respiro cansado)...-Mio estaba comenzado a cansarse de usar mucho poder pero para su absoluta sorpresa, Issei volvió a regenerarse mientra sus manos atrapó su espada.

-...ya te dije, No moriré!...-exclamó Issei rompiendo la espada de Mio con un rodillazo.

-...Ahora mujer!..-exclamó Issei haciendo que el cabello blanco de Issei volviera rubio platinado y sus ojos cambiará a azules.

La sonrisa de Issei ahora era de arrogancia.

-...gracia Niño...-exclamó Issei con la voz de Evangeline.

-...pero que!...-exclamó Mio al ver el cambio de Issei.

-...esto es por mi hija...-exclamó Evangeline golpeando con un puñetazo a Mio en la mejilla haciendo que ella escupe sangre.

-...niño, ahora todo depende de ti...exclamó Evangeline haciendo que el cabello volviera al color blanco.

Issei recuperó el control de su cuerpo y agarró a Mio con una llave de candado.

-...se acabó, no quiero hacerte daño...-exclamó Issei manteniendo el agarre sobre su esposa para calmarla.

-... **Empress Drees**...-rugió Mio envolviendo su cuerpo en llamas quemando a Issei.

Issei ignoro el dolor de las quemaduras y por nada en el mundo la solitaria.

-...Se acabó Mio, por favor, no es necesario que mate a nadies, por favor Mio reacciona...-exclamó Issei.

Mio con odio miro a la inconsciente Yue, Mio sonríe de forma sanguinaria mientra apunta con su espada rota hacia Yue.

-...Mio que haces...-exclamó Issei.

-...Si amas tanto a esa niña, entonce elige, a mi o la niña...-exclamó furiosa Mio cargando mucho poder en la espada.

Issei vio con desesperación al ver a donde apuntaba esa espada.

-...no...detente...-exclamó Issei tratando de detener a Mio.

-...niño, ese ataque tiene la fuerza suficiente para matar a Charlotte, tienes que detenerla como sea! ...-exclamó preocupada Evangeline.

-...todos es culpa de ella, de ella, de ella, DE ELLA!, deben morir...-exclamó Mio cargando más poder.

-...Alto, detente...por favor te lo ruego...-exclamaba Issei mientra las lágrimas surgía de sus ojos.

-...Nunca, tendrá que matarme para detenerme!..-exclamó enloquecida Mio.

Issei esta realmente desesperando, que elegir, a su esposa, su amor, su razón de vivir o su hija, la que le dio felicidad y el amor que había perdido...no sabia que elegir.

Pero los recuerdos de Mio y Yue le llegaron a su mente.

Issei comenzó a sollozar mientra agarraba sus manos al cuello de Mio.

-...lo siento tanto Mio...-susurró Issei con desesperación.

-...ARGHHHHHHH..-Rugió Issei con dolor y tristeza mientra le rompe el cuello a Mio creando una onda de choque.

 **(Sonido de cuello roto).**

Mio estaba en silencio mientra cae al suelo lentamente, Issei cae de rodillas mientra observaba el cadáver de Mio con sus ojos rotos.

-...gracia por liberarme! Issei...-llegó escuchar Issei las palabras de Mío ante de morir.

Mio al parecer Murió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Issei estaban paralizado mientra miraba sus manos, temblaba, las lágrimas era peor.

Su respiración era fuerte y rápidos.

Pronto agarro al cadáver de Mio y la abrazo.

-... (sollozo)...Mio, por favor despierta, que sea una broma, por favor, abres los ojos...-solloza Issei.

-...Niño, déjala, esta muerta ahora...-era la voz de Evangeline.

-...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MIOOOOOOOO...-Issei rugió a la luna con dolor.

 **Fin del capitulo 26**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27: la ira de issei**

La batallas ya estaba llegando a su fin, los Æsyr se estaba cansando y todo era mas difícil, Ophis y the great red demostraron su supremacía sobre ellos.

Odin se estaba empezando a frustrarse, había perdido a Ull y Hela en la batalla, ahora mismo tenía que escapar de ese mundo.

Thor que estaba en el aire se lanzó contra la cabeza de the great Red con su cuerpo envuelto en rayo.

-...POR ASGARD...-exclamó con un grito de guerra Thor golpeando con la parte del martillo de Stormbreaker en la cabeza del dragón.

La fuerza detrás de ese martillo hizo que el dragón rugió del dolor mientra cae de espalda contra el suelo creando un terremoto.

Tyr se lanzó contra the great red caído y con su brazo como espada, exclamó su técnico.

-... **Tyrfing**...-exclamó Tyr cortando en el pecho de the great red.

los Æsyr lograron aprovechar el tiempo para huir, ya no tenía sentido seguir con esa lucha que no lograría ganar.

Odin se había separado de Ophis y se reunió con los demás.

-...es suficiente, perdimos demasiado tiempo, debemos retirarnos...-dijo Odin.

-...si padre...-exclamaron al unísono thor, tyr y baldur.

 **Con issei**

Issei seguía abrazando al cadáver de Mio mientra no paraba de lamentarse, había sufrido mucho en 2 años, había llorado al ver a su mujer morir enfrente de sus ojos, había llorado aún más al verla morir un millón de veces en el abismo, incluso deseó cortarse las manos al matar a los clones falsos de su amor.

Pero matar a su esposa real, con sus propias manos, era peor, mucho peor que todos esos anteriores, cometió muchas atrocidades, pero al matar a Mio, lo agrega a la lista de sus mayores fracasos.

Su nuevo poder, a que precio, ser inmortal, nunca morir, quedar vivo por toda la eternidad hasta que el mundo se destruya.

Nunca podía llegar a reunirse con su amada en el cielo...

Acaso era el infierno personal de issei.

Ese era el precio por sus pecados?

-...niño, reacciona, vamos...debe volver a su sentido...-dijo evangeline con tristeza y pena por Issei.

-...lo siento, lo siento, por favor, no me dejes...-lloraba Issei en forma enloquecido, la muerte de Mio por sus propias manos le llevo lo peor su mente.

Había perdido todo rastro de cordura, había perdido toda su humanidad.

No era humano, era un monstruo, no, su cuerpo estaba compuesto de muchos monstruos que había devorado a lo largo de su vida en el abismo.

Poco a poco, Issei vio a Odin y sus hijos intentando abandonar.

La ira llegó a su cuerpo, la razón, la jodida razón de su sufrimiento, el asesino de Mio estaba aquí, al diablo con el mundo, al diablo con todos, quería matarlo, quería hacerlos pedazos.

Si el jodido mundo le negaría su venganza, el jodido mundo es su enemigo...

Matar a odin, era la máxima prioridad en su mente issei.

Hacerlo rogar de nunca haberlo jodido tan mal.

Su cuerpo emitía mucha niebla negra, issei con locura agarró el brazo Mjölnir y con brutalidad le arrancó de su hombro liberando un geiser de sangre de repente en su hombro mutilado surgió sarcillos de oscuridad formando un brazo hecho de oscuridad.

-...voy a matar, voy a matar a todos, no le tendré piedad a nadies...-murmuraba con locura issei mientra sus ojos, los blancos de sus ojos se volvía negros y sus pupilas se volvía rojo brillante.

Su cabello blanco se volvía negro azabache.

Su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir una transformación.

En su coxis surgía en una explosión de carne y oscuridad una cola llenos de picos, era negra con punta roja.

-...no! ! Issei detente, debes calmarte, perderá el control de la magia erebea...-exclamó Evangeline

-... **Rarrrrrrr!..**.-rugió Issei envolviendo su cuerpo en un pilar de sombra que llegó a los cielos.

 **Con las facciones**

Todos ellos sorprendidos al ver el pilar de sombra seguido con un gran rugido.

-...que fue eso...-exclamó Akane.

-...algo debió suceder, no podemos seguir esperando, vamos a ayudarlo...-exclamó sairaorg enserio.

-...no, ya es tarde...muy tarde...-murmuró Mimir al reconocer el rugido.

-...que quiere decir Mimir...-pregunta yasaka preocupada, ya había sentido la oscuridad y la desesperación de Issei a nuevos niveles.

-...Issei ya perdió por completo el control, ya nada lo puede detenerlo, no parará hasta que destruya todos a su paso, incluso el mundo mismo no se salva de su ira...-dijo Mimir de forma sombría.

Todos estaban callado al escuchar eso. Sairsorg y vali estaba serio, iba a decidir ayudar y salvar a su amigo.

-...Parece que vine tarde a la fiesta...-exclamó una voz que todos conocían.

Ellos se enfocaron en el recién llegado, todos estaban sorprendido.

-...Cao Cao...-murmuró Vali al ver a su antiguo jefe y amigo de la facciones de los héroes.

-...Hey vali, vine para ayudar a todos, así que vine con todo...-dijo Cao Cao como siempre con su lanza loginus.

 **En un lugar desconocido**

En un centro lejos del parque de diversión, era un chico de 15 envuelto en un manto estaba sentado en la cima de un edificio, pronto el chico escucho el rugido de un monstruo seguido con el pilar de sombra.

El chico sonrió.

-...Así que finalmente estaba viva después de mucho tiempo, su magia erebea sigue igual de fuerte, esta vez no te escapará de mi, madre...-susurró el chico recordando a Evangeline abandonarlo con los tepes mientra ella iba con freya.

Su venganza contra su madre envangeline comienza ahora.

 **Cambio de escena**

Todos los Æsyr, incluso Ophis y the great red dejaron de luchar y enfocaron en el domo negro.

Poco a poco, el domo negro se desintegró mostrando una figura oscura que abrazaba el cuerpo de Mio.

Era una figura cubierta de armadura negra llenos de picos, con un visor rojo.

Su cola negra balanceaba de forma amenazante.

-...portador de Ddraig?...-pregunto preocupada Ophis.

-... **RARRRRG**...-rugió con un rugido distorsionado creando una onda de choque que separo la tierra.

Todos estaban sorprendido por el gigantesco poder que emitía la criatura.

-...Que demonio es eso...-exclamó Baldur.

-...es el asesino de dioses, es malo, debemos retirarnos...-exclamó Odin con seriedad.

La criatura al escuchar eso, se lanza contra los Æsyr.

-... **ODINNNNNNNNNN**. ...-rugió la criatura con ira y locura.

Los 4 Æsyr se prepararon para atacar, Baldur se lanzó contra issei.

-...Baldur, espera! ...-exclamó tyr.

-...ese infeliz no se muere, voy a matarlo con un solo golpe...-exclamó Furioso Baldur creando una lanza de oro hecho de luz.

-...no estúpido...sal de ahí...-exclamó Odin pero era tarde.

-... **Lanza luminoso..**...-exclamó Baldur y en un parpadeo término en la mano de issei como una cabeza.

 **(Geiser de sangre)**

Un Geiser de sangre surgía del cuerpo sin cabeza de Baldur mientra cae muerto detrás de la criatura.

-... **ODINNNNNNNNNN**...-rugió issei aplastando la cabeza mientra se lanza contra los 3.

Ante de que pudiera alcanzarlo, Thor cargo mucha electricidad en su hacha/martillo y con un potente martillazo envío a issei a chocar contra un bosque hasta chocar contra una montaña explotando en una lluvia de roca.

-...vamos...-dijo Odin furioso mientra se retira con los demás sobreviviente .

Los Æsyr envolvieron su cuerpo en energía divina y huyeron a máxima velocidad.

Ophis se acercaron al cadáver de Mio y al cuerpo inconsciente Yue, ella tenía que salvar a Yue, The great red se acercó hacia Ophis, los 2 seres más poderoso de ese mundo miraron a la montaña explotar para luego aparecer enfrente de los 2, era Issei pero había sufrido otra transformación, su cuerpo envuelto de oscuridad ahora creció masa muscular, su aura era peor que ya la oscuridad era grande.

-...que aura tan grotesco, su oscuridad es nauseabundo...-dijo Ophis con seriedad.

Detrás de los 2, aparecieron todas las facciones..

Tanto Sairsorg con su armadura de nemea como vali con su armadura de hakuryuuko miraba con seriedad a la criatura de enfrente.

Asia se lanzó a hacía Yue y uso su sacred gear curarla.

Cao Cao camino al lado vali con su lanza, su sonrisa era de emoción.

-...5 años que no te veo sekiryuutei, espero que este ahí, por que vamos a sarcarte de ahí a la fuerza...-exclamó Cao cao preparando su lanza.

Al criatura rugió con tanto odio que expulsó una gigantesca onda de choque que levanto polvo al aire.

 **Ellos harán lo que sea para salvar a su amigo o morir en el intento.**

 **Fin del capitulo 27.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, aquí vengo a dejar un nuevo capítulo de Issei godslayer, espero que le gusten.**

 **Ahora mismo responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-...finixterre: lo siento bro, es necesario para la trama de la historia.**

 **-...the fat cartman: tal vez si, pronto amigo, Odin tendrá su fin.**

 **Insertar canción" as the world fallen down"**

 **Capítulo 28: issei vs las facciones primera parte**

Todos las facciones con la excepción de Sairaorg, Vali y Cao Cao, estaban asustado y horrorizado por esa inmensa criatura musculosa y sombría.

Todos sentía la muerte y locura que exuda esa criatura blindada.

Takeda y hitomi ignoraron a la criatura y trato de buscar a su hijo por doquier pero no había rastro de el.

Akane se acercó a Asia que la estaba curando a Yue con su sacred gear.

-...como se encuentra, Asia-chan...-pregunta Akane preocupada por la hija de su Onii-sama.

-...esta bien, solo se encuentra inconsciente...no se cuando despertará...-susurro Asia.

-...issei, hijo donde esta...-exclamó takeda y hitomi tratando de buscar señal de su hijo.

Pero al no verlo, takeda chequeaba los dientes con frustración al no encontrarlo.

-...maldición, no encuentro a issei...-murmuró Takeda.

-...es porque está enfrente de nosotros...puedo sentir su poder...-murmuró Mimir que estaba sujetado en el brazo de Bikou.

Todos el mundo incluso los padres de issei miraba a la criatura con desconcierto, su hijo/su amor se había convertido en eso.

-...issei...-Susurró takeda al ver a esa criatura.

-..Hijo...-murmuró Hitomi al ver a su bebe en ese estado.

Ante de que Hitomi pudiera mover un paso, Sairaorg habló con un tono serio.

-...todos mantente atrás, sea lo que sea que es issei es ahora, parece no razonar...-dijo Sairaorg haciendo que todos no tuviera más opción que escuchar al más fuerte de esa generación.

Vali con su modo balance breaker habló con un tono serio.

-...escucha hyoudo...eso nos doleras más de lo que te dolerá a ti, así que por favor, si esta ahí, debería calmarte...-hablo Vali sabiendo que eso no funcionaria pero debería íntentarlo.

El cuerpo de issei se envolvía de un aura negra mientra su cuerpo temblaba de rabia.

Pronto rugió de la ira y la locura mientra se lanza contra ellos.

-... **RARGHHHH**...-rugió mientra se lanza contra ellos.

Todos se prepararon su guardia para atacar. Vali en su balance breaker se lanzó contra issei.

Ambos estando tan cerca, tanto la criatura como Vali prepararon sus puños para atrás.

-...ahhhhhhh/rarghhhhh!...-ambos chocaron puños con tal fuerza que expulsó onda de choque que soplo a sus alrededores.

Todos con la excepción de cao cao como sairaorg se cubrieron para protegerse del viento que generaba por el choque de fuerza.

 **(Sonidos de grietas).**

Vali abrió los ojos al ver las grietas de la parte del brazo de su armadura romperse.

Al ver que issei intento atacar con otro golpe, Vali retrocede mientra usa su otra mano para disparar una viga de magia contra el criatura.

La criatura al recibir la viga comienza a retroceder por el impacto.

-...Albion...-exclamó Vali haciendo que la parte dañada de la armadura se auto regenere.

-...Vali, no deje que te golpe de cerca, ese golpe podría ser letal si te da en la cabeza o al pecho...-dijo Albion el dragón blanco.

-...Rarghhhhhh...-aparece de frente de Vali, Vali estaba sin habla al ver la inmensa velocidad de issei.

el lucifer no tuvo tiempo para esquivar y recibió una tacleada de hombro sobre el cuerpo del lucifer con tal fuerza que destrozo la armadura...

-... (vomita sangre)...es ridículamente fuerte...-pensó incrédulo Vali mientra fue enviado a desparramar por el suelo como una muñeca de trapo.

Gracia a la armadura, el, daño fue casi dañino, solo sufrió 2 brazos dislocado y 2 piernas doblada.

Vali apretaban los dientes para aguantar el dolor de tener sus extremidades destruida, miro a Issei lanzarse con su puño para aplastar.

El puño fue interceptado a dura pena por Cao Cao que atravesó el puño del monstruo con su lanza, la sangre negra se escurría de su mano destrozada.

Sairaorg aparece detrás de la criatura y con sus brazos, agarró por la cintura.

-...perdóname por lo que voy a hacerte...-exclamó Sairaorg levantando a Issei para aplicar un potente suplex alemán con tanta fuerza que hizo explosión.

Cuando la explosión término, Sairaorg y Cao Cao miraron a Issei levantarse con facilidad.

Cargando de energía touki, Sairaorg se lanza con sus puños como un boxeador y comenzó a lanzar puñetazos de forma rápido y preciso haciéndolo retroceder.

Asia al ver a Vali herido, ella concentró su poder de sacred gear twilight heart sobre Vali para curarlo.

La criatura cansando de recibir más ataque, atrapa el puño de Bael y con un puñetazo al pecho causó que sairaorg escupiera sangre.

-...Mierda...-pensó Bael apretando los dientes.

Intento atacar pero Cao Cao atravesó con su lanza en la zona de la axila para detener el siguiente ataque que podría haber causado más daño a Bael.

-...jeje fuimos enemigos en el pasado, espero que al meno tenga un poco de piedad conmigo...-dijo Cao Cao con un tono de broma mientra saca la lanza del cuerpo de issei.

La criatura rugió mientra lanza a sairaorg a otro lado y comienza atacar de manera brutal contra el ex líder de la facción de los héroes.

Cao Cao con experiencia esquiva todos los ataques mientra usa su lanza para desviar los pesados ataques True longinus.

Con una series de estoscada de su lanza, apuñaló al pecho de issei múltiples veces pero parecía no afectarles.

Sairaorg se recupera para golpear con una tecleado de hombro con mucha fuerza que empujó a la criatura de forma considerable.

Cao Cao salto hacia el hombro de issei y enterró la punta de la lanza en el hombro izquierdo.

-... **Atsusa Ratana..**.-exclamó Cao Cao usando el poder de su lanza para teletransportar todo el hombro hasta el brazo izquierdo de issei.

 **(Geiser de sangre)..**

De su extremidad cortada, salía como una cascada un Geiser de sangre negra. Cao Cao al ver a Bael con su puño envuelto en un aura roja, salto lejos de issei.

-... **Touki punch!..**.-exclamó sairaorg golpeando con un puñetazo en el pecho con tal fuerza que envió a issei al aire para luego aterrizar de espalda contra el suelo.

Los 2 vieron como se regeneran el brazo cortado hasta recuperar por completo su extremidad.

-...lo que me faltaba...-dijo Sairaorg.

-...no sabia que podía hacer eso...-murmuró Cao cao preparando su guardia.

De repente múltiples sellos morado aparece arriba de issei..

Ophis tenía mano extendida..

-... **heavy gravity...** -murmuró Ophis haciendo que la criatura cayera preso ante una prisión de gravedad ultra pesada.

El suelo debajo de la criatura se extendió por completo a su alrededor.

Great red levantó su gigantesca pata y aplastó a Issei por completo.

Cuando Great Red quitó la pata de ahí, vio a la criatura levantarse con facilidad en el centro del cráter.

Xenovia y Kiba y gasper se colocan de frente de la criatura.

-...lo siento Issei sempai...-exclamó con determinación Gasper encerrando a Issei en un domo que detiene el tiempo deteniendolo por completo.

Tanto Kiba como xenovia sacaron sus respectivas espadas.

-... **Sword of betrayer : Blade Blacksmith...** -exclamó Kiba enterrando su espada en el suelo.

Debajo de Issei, surgieron un floral de espadas que atravesó el cuerpo por completo saliendo múltiples geiser de sangres.

Xenovia se lanza contra Issei y con Ex-durandal y Ascalon lanzó una series de huelgas rápidas y precisas ocasionando una series de cortes.

La criatura no soporto más y rugió por completo creando una onda de choque que destrozo por completo la barrera de tiempo y empujando a Kiba, Xenovia y gasper del lugar.

Con una velocidad abrumadora, Issei golpeó a sairaorg y a cacao con sus dobles brazos al pecho. Ambos vomitaron sangres.

Vali lanza doble rayo de magia contra Issei haciendo retroceder.

Mientra Vali mantenía a raya, Ophis creo un sello mágico de color naranja pecho de Issei.

-...Boom...-susurro Ophis apuntado su dedo como una pistola.

El sello explota en una explosión naranja que golpeó al cuerpo de la criatura haciendo retroceder más.

Múltiples sellos naranja aparecía por todo el cuerpo de Issei.

-...Boom...-volvió decir Ophis creando una gigantesca explosión que causó mucho onda de choque.

Vali cargo mucho poder y disparó una viga de rayo que empujó a issei de distancia.

De repente 3 sellos mágicos aparece encima de la criatura que se levantaba.

Los 3 sellos era: gremory, sello de rayo santo y de la valquiria.

Rias, akeno y rossweiser había decidió poner su esfuerzo para salvar a issei y detenerlo.

-...lo siento issei...-susurro triste rías haciendo que los 3 sellos explote en energía golpeando más a la criatura con una combinación de poder de destrucción, rayo santo y hechizo nórdicos.

Xenovia preparó su Ex-durandal sobre su cabeza creando una gigantesca filo hecho de energía sagrada que llego a los cielos.

-... **.Ex Durandal.**..-exclamó Xenovia bajando la espada en un huelga descendente que golpeó a la criatura y causó una explosión de energía sagrada.

Pronto la explosión de energía fue absorbido por la criatura, eso le sorprendió a todos.

-...acaso, absorbió el poder sagrada...-murmuró Xenovia la ver como el cuerpo de issei perdía su musculatura mientra su cuerpo salía partículas de energías negras en el aire.

-... **RARGHHHHH!..**.-Rugio la criatura mientra abría la mandíbula, todas las partículas negras en el aire se reunía en la esfera de energía sagrada que había absorbido.

Esa pequeña esfera llena de energía oscura y sagradas se reunía en su boca y para la incredulidad de todos, issei los devoró todo de un bocado.

-...se comió el ataque!..-exclamó saji.

El cuerpo de issei volvió a recuperar su musculatura y su boca salía humo.

-...todos!, van a lanzar el ataque..-exclamó Mimir.

Todos se prepararon para el impacto.

Cuando la boca de issei abrió, disparo una pequeña viga de láser blanco y negro concentrado contra las facciones.

Todos usaron sus escudos mágicos para soportar.

Cao Cao se colocó de frente del ataque con su lanza..

-... **Atsusa Ratana!..-.e** xclamó Cao cao con fuerza mientra usa todo el poder de su lanza para teletransportar el ataque en la brecha de la dimensión.

Cao cao cae de rodillas mientra respira, su cuerpo había llegado a su límite en esa batalla, estaba sorprendido porque Issei demostró ser alguien muy fuerte.

La criatura se lanzó contra Cao cao y le metió un puñetazo tan fuerte que envió al líder a volar por los aires.

-... (vomita sangre)...maldición..-se quejo cao cao mientra cao de espalda y perdiera la consciencia.

La criatura con un puñetazo al suelo, creo una onda de choque tan fuerte que destruyó con facilidad las barreras mágicas y empujó a todos con fuerza.

De repente aparece Vali en su forma Diabolos Dragon Lucifer y con una inmensa fuerza golpea a Issei con una tacleada que lo elevó al aire.

Vali se lanzó otra vez y agarró por los hombros y elevó hasta los cielos.

-...AHHHHHHHHHH. ..-grito Vali con un grito de guerra que llego con Issei hasta lo más alto del cielo casi llegando a la atmósfera.

En ese momento suelta a Issei y lo ve caer hacia abajo.

-...Albion, vamos con todos...-susurro Vali.

-...Dale duro socio...-exclamó Albion.

Vali se lanzó en picada con su máxima velocidad hasta llegar a Issei y golpear con una tacleada al pecho.

 **-...AHHHHHHHHHH/RARGHHHHHHHHH!**...-Ambos exclamó con furioso rígidos mientras cae para abajo.

 **Con las facciones**

Asia curaba a Cao Cao y sairaorg mientra los demás veían una cometa aterrizar desde cerca...todos preocupados por como iba la batalla.

-...es una locura, que se necesita para derrotar a hyoudoy, si ese no cae...-murmuró saji.

Nadie hablaba, pero ellos sabían que era imposible durar una pelea con el.

-...es como pelear contra una versión débil de 666, su fuerza y resistencia sin duda es inagotable...-murmuró Ophis.

-...es por eso me preocupaba de que si llegara a perder el control, ya nada lo detendría...algo le debió pasar para que perdiera la cordura...-murmuró Mimir hasta que vio el cadáver de Mio.

-...oh no, con que eso me temía...-dijo Mimir.

-...que Mimir-san...-pregunto kiba.

-...esa mujer era muy importante para Issei, y al estar muerta ahora, su mente no lo soporto...es grave la situación...-murmuró Mimir.

Pronto todos vieron como la cometa aterrizaron en el lugar cerca, seguido una explosión muy grande.

Los ojos de Yue abría y se reincorporó.

-...papá?...-murmuró confundida Yue mirando donde estaba.

-...oh pequeña, me alegro que este bien...- exclamó Mimir.

-...señor cabeza?...donde esta papá...-exclamó Yue ya que recordó la pelea con Mio y lo último que recordaba era a así papá y su madre biológica.

-...es malo pequeña, no se como decirte esto...-dijo Mimir con un tono sombrío.

De repente, el cuerpo de Mio emergía una aura roja y de su cuerpo salía figura espectral. Eso atrajo la atención de todos.

-...escuchen, se que es muy repentino pero necesito su ayuda para salvar a Issei, por favor, les pido que confíe en mi ahora...-tanto Mimir como Yue reconoció la voz de la figura espectral, era Mio amasaki, un alma ahora.

-...estoy escuchando...-dijo Mimir dispuesto hacer lo que sea para ayudar a su amigo Issei.

-...voy a necesitar la ayuda de todos para que funcione, en especial tu pequeña, es mi culpa que este pasando todo esto...tienen todo el derecho de culparme a mi pero se le acaba el tiempo. Por favor Ayúdame por Issei...-exclamó el fantasma de Mio.

-...haré lo que sea para salvar a papá...dígame que tengo que hacer...-dijo Yue con determinación.

 **Ahora mismo le tocaba ella para salvar a su padre.**

 **Fin del capitulo 28**


	29. Chapter 29

**Nota del autor: un nuevo capítulo para el preciado domingo, espero que le gusten.**

 **Sumomer dante: Hola bro, espero que te gusten el nuevo capítulo, serás épicos que las anteriores.**

 **Capítulo 29: Issei vs equipo Dxd parte final**

 **En la mente de Issei...**

En una profunda oscuridad, estaba issei en posición fetal mientra lloraba, todos a su alrededores era recuerdos de Mio morir incontables veces, siendo la última donde el mismo la asesinó, su cuerpo tenía marcas negras que esparcía por todo su cuerpo.

Evangeline hacia todo lo posible para atravesar la barrera lo mantenía separada de issei de ella.

-...Maldición niño, despierta, a este paso perderá su mente...-exclamó Evangeline preocupada, sabía que Issei se había sucumbido por el efecto negativo de la magia Erebea.

El efecto detrás la naturaleza corruptiva del hechizo, conocida como la "Enroquecimiento de Erebea". Se alimenta del cuerpo y el alma de los usuarios, como cualquier sentimiento oscuro; como el odio, la codicia, la lujuria, la venganza, en otras palabras, las emociones negativas. A medida que avanza la corrupción, el cuerpo del usuario se ve abrumado por su propia oscuridad y negatividad, transformando su cuerpo en un monstruo.

Si esto pasará, se convertiría en un monstruo inmortal que destruye todo lo que encuentra a su paso.

Estaba preocupado de que Charlotte no saliera lastimado si eso pasará.

No tendría más opción que confiar en ellos para detenerlo.

 **Con Issei**

El bosque estaba en llamas, todos estaban reducidos a cenizas por el impacto de Vali y Issei.

En el centro del cráter salió la criatura pero el impacto detrás de esa caída fue tan mal que daño por completo su cuerpo, había perdido mucha masa muscular para regenerar su cuerpo.

En ese momento aparece Vali con su modo diabolo dragon lucifer enfrente de Issei y lo golpea con un puñetazo que lo mando a chocar contra 5 árboles.

Al ver que intentaba levantarse, Vali se volvió a lanzarse sólo para que Issei agarrara el árbol cerca y al usarlo como bate, golpea a Vali con una huelga pesado destrozando el árbol y mandando a Vali volar hasta aterrizar de espalda contra el suelo.

La criatura se lanzó contra Vali y lo agarro de la cintura con su hombro y termino atravesando múltiples árboles hasta que término de chocar contra una pared de piedra.

Issei con devastadores puñetazos a la cabeza de Vali haciendo que el lucifer escupiera sangre y el casco agrietaba.

Después de 3 puñetazos, intento atacar el ultimo sólo para que Vali reaccionará a tiempo y golpea con un cabezazo seguido con agarrar por los hombros.

-... [ **dividing][dividing][dividing]..**.-exclama Albion absorbiendo la fuerza y magia de Issei haciendo que la criatura perdiera fuerza.

En la espalda de Vali disparo una viga de fuego de su propulsores que hizo que Vali agarrara a Issei y usará su cuerpo como escudo para chocar contra 20 árboles, 5 rocas hasta chocar contra 3 montañas hasta que uso su poder mágico para lanzar con todos.

En su espalda surgió 2 cañones que cargaba mucho poder mágico.

-... **Dividing cañón,..**..-exclamó con un grito de guerra Vali disparando doble viga en hélices de energía demoníaca que atravesó por completo el cuerpo de Issei y empujando a muchos metros.

El monstruo intento levantarse sólo para que Vali agarrara a Issei por el rostro y enterrar la cara al suelo y lanzarse a toda velocidad dejando una estela de destrucción.

De repente la criatura recuperó la masa muscular y se detuvo secamente el avance del lucifer.

-...oh, tiene que estar bromeando...-pensó frustrado Vali mientra issei agarra a Vali por la pierna y con brutalidad azota el cuerpo de Vali al suelo múltiples veces hasta que lo arrojó contra múltiples árboles.

Vali con dificultad se levantó después del brutal asalto, su armadura quedó hecho grietas y cada vez más le costaba seguir en el combate.

Para su desgracia, se le acabo el tiempo su forma dragon diabolo lucifer.

Vio con cansancio a la criatura caminar hacia el cansado lucifer.

Vali con esfuerzo le mete un puñetazo tan fuerte que le destrozo la cara haciendo que la criatura se tambaleó.

-...que tal te gustó, eh hyoudou?...-exclamó Vali con un tono cansado pero sonriente.

La sonrisa de Vali desaparece al ver la cara de la criatura, se regenera mientra escupe un colmillo.

-...oh vamos...-dijo Vali sólo para que la gigantesca mano de la criatura agarra su cara.

El bosque se escuchó el sonido de la golpizas realmente brutales.

Vali lucifer acababa de recibir los putazos del siglos.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Todos los miembros de Dxd estaban debatiendo acerca del plan con el espíritu de Mio, algunos tenía dudas con respeto a esa alma, otro tenían determinación para salvar a issei.

-...si logramos debilitarlo lo suficiente, podré entrar en el y tratar de calmarlo, soy la única que puedo remediar eso...-murmuró Mio con un tono triste.

Todos no tuvieron más opción que obedecer a la fantasma, Yue haría todo lo posible para salvar a su padre, nada importaba ahora.

-...déjame lo a mi, daré el golpe necesario para debilitarlo...-murmuró Yue, Mio sonrió con cariño a la niña.

-...gracia, no sabe lo feliz de escuchar eso, Yue-chan...-dijo Mio con un tono triste ya que ella había intentando matar a Yue.

-...no malinterprete la cosas, no lo hago por ti, lo hago por papá...-dijo Yue con un tono frío.

-...entiendo...-dijo Mio.

Tanto Sairaorg como Cao Cao se recuperaba de la pelea, todo gracia a Asia con su sacred gear.

Ambos se levantaba con dificultad debidos a los daños que había sufrido.

-...gracia Asia argento...tu sacred gear sigue igual de útil de siempre...-dijo Cao Cao mientra usaba la lanza como una muleta.

-...la pelea se torna muy en serio...por mas que le ataquemos junto, no logramos pararlo...-dijo Xenovia con seriedad.

-...pero poco a poco se esta empezando a casarse, si seguimos así, podremos hacerlo cansar y debilitarlo...no me gusta llegar a eso, pero si queremos salvar a nuestro amigo, debemos darle con todo, será a tal punto que tardará más en regenerarse...-dijo Sairaorg con seriedad.

-...bien, por mi no hay problema, por suerte, pude romper las restricciones que tenia la lanza, lanzaré todo el poder en un solo ataque, pero después de eso, ni creo poder seguir en la pelea...-dijo Cao Cao con seriedad.

-...bien, cuento con ustedes para que eso funcione...tu Yue-chan, ya sabe que hacer cuando llegue el momento...-dijo Mio.

-...no hace falta que lo diga, todo por mi papá...-dijo Yue con seriedad.

-...un fantasma!...-exclamó Cao Cao cómicamente al no darse cuenta de eso.

-...ahora te das cuenta de eso...-exclamó Yue perdiendo la seriedad.

Pronto una explosión llegó en frente del grupo, del humo salió Vali que parecía una saco de boxear, su cuerpo maltrecho y lleno de moretones, su armadura quedó dañado.

-...se acabo, no mas peleas a partir de ahora...-pensó Vali cansado y lastimado.

La criatura estaba a punto de matar a Vali si no fuera por el esfuerzo combinado de Arthur y bikou que lo hizo retroceder. La fuerza combinada de los 2 envío a Issei a chocar contra los árboles creando una explosión de humo.

-...Vali-sama...-exclamó Lefay levantando a Vali usando su magia de levitación y ambos abandonaron.

La criatura salió del humo, todos el equipo de Dxd vieron como sufrió otra transformación, era más musculoso y su altura llegaba a mitad de tannin, su cuerpo era mas voluminoso y tenia más picos en los hombros, esa última forma era mas intimidante..

Todos se prepararon para la batalla más difícil.

-...Aquí viene...-exclamó Sairaorg.

-... **RARGHHHHHHH**...-Rugió la criatura mientra se lanzó contra el grupo pero una lluvia de lanzas de oro llovieron sobre la criatura provocando una explosión.

Todo el grupo vieron a Azazel con su armadura fafnir.

-...hola, parece que llegue tarde a la fiesta...-dijo Azazel con un tono serio.

-...Azazel-sensei...-exclamó el equipo dxd.

-...Azazel, donde esta Onii-sama...-exclamó Rias .

-...mientra sucede el desastres, de alguna manera los pocos sobrevivientes de Qlippoth intento con un ataque sorpresa contra nosotros, pero fácilmente ya lo derrotamos a todos.

Detrás de Azazel, en el humo salía la criatura que se regenera el brazo.

-...veo que la situación se fue de las manos...donde esta issei...-dijo Azazel mirando a la criatura con seriedad.

-...lo Está viendo ahora Azazel...-dijo Takeda con tristeza haciendo que Azazel abriera los ojos.

-...es en serio, que me perdí...-comenzó Azazel.

-... **Rarghhhhhh**. ..-rugió la criatura mientra se lanza contra el grupo, Azazel siendo el más fuerte del grupo ahora, se lanzó contra criatura.

Azazel extendió su mano y creó una lanza.

El furioso monstruo intento lanzar un puñetazo sólo para que Azazel esquive ese ataque y le inserte la lanza por el hombro.

-...escucha, eres fuerte, así calmate o irá por las malas...-dijo Azazel manteniendo un buen agarre en su lanza.

-... **RARGHHHHHH**...-La criatura rugió y golpeó a Azazel con un uppercut bajo la barbilla del líder de grigori.

El casco se rompe revelando a un Azazel muy desorientado y sangrado.

-...hay mamasita, golpea más duro de lo que hubiera imaginado...-dijo Azazel desorientado.

Ante de que la criatura pudiera golpear, escucho el grito de guerra que venía de Sairaorg.

-...Ahhhhhhh...-rugió Sairaorg mientra se lanza contra la criatura golpeando con una tacleada de hombro que lo empujó un poco.

En se momento Sairaorg con toda su fuerza le lanza devastadores puñetazos que dejaba abolladuras al cuerpo blindado de Issei.

Asia concentró su poder para curar a Azazel mientra saji uso su sacred gear para aprisionar el brazo derecho de la criatura.

-...Eso fue por el golpe del autobús hyodou...-exclamó Saji con determinación mientra trataba de mantener fuerte el agarre.

Yue puso su mano en el suelo y congeló el suelo alrededor de Issei, eso le congeló las piernas para no escapar.

Tanto Kiba y Xenovia corrían alrededor de Issei...al mismo tiempo Sairaorg, Yue y saji mantenía a rayas a la furiosa criatura.

-...vamos Kiba, vamos a cortar por la partes de atrás de la rodillas...-exclamó Xenovia con sus espadas, Exdurandal y Ascalon

-...ok...-exclamó Kiba.

Ambos usaron la velocidad de caballeros y se lanzaron detrás de Issei.

Xenovia cortaba la parte detrás de la rodilla derecha con Kiba haciendo lo mismo con izquierda.

La criatura cae de rodillas, Sairaorg aprovecha para golpear con un potente Uppercut haciendo que la criatura escupe sangre negra.

La criatura pronto con furia golpea a sairaorg con un puñetazo al cuerpo que mando a volar contra el grupo y con su otro brazo, jalo a Saji hasta al otro lado mandando a chocar contra las chicas de su harem.

Cao cao aparece al lado de Issei y me inserta la lanza en la pierna derecha.

-... **Atsusa ratana...** -murmuró con seriedad Cao cao haciendo desaparecer la pierna derecha haciendo salir un geiser de sangre negro.

Después cao cao gira su lanza para luego insertarla en el pecho del monstruo.

-... **Balinayaka Ratana**...-exclamó Cao cao liberando su máximo poder.

La punta de la lanza dentro de Issei libera una gigantesca onda que borró todo a su paso detrás de ellos, dejando una zanja.

Todos vieron como el humo poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo hará que un puñetazo en la cabeza mando a Cao cao a patinar el suelo hasta quedar inconsciente.

-... **Rarghhhhhh**...-...El humo se disolvió por la fuerza del grito de la criatura.

La fuerza detrás del ataque de Cao cao hizo que la criatura perdiera músculo.

De repente azazel que se recuperó agarro a Issei haciendo una llave de candado en su cabeza.

-...Duermete, Duermete, Duermete...-exclamó Azazel haciendo todo lo posible para estrangular a la criatura hasta la inconsciencia.

Pero con fuerza rugió con tan fuerza que la onda de choque expulsó a todos de distancia.

Del suelo surgieron múltiples picos de hielos que empalo al cuerpo del monstruo de forma brutal haciendo que se escurra sangre negra.

Yue estaba con seriedad mientra apuntaba a su padre.

-... **Cielo abrasador...** -exclamó Yue disparando una marea de electricidad rojo contra la bestia.

Un par de sellos naranja aparece alrededor de Issei, ophis que estaba a lado de Yue, apuntó a Issei como si fuera una pistola.

-...Boom...-susurro la Loli del infinito. Pronto los sellos explota en una gigantesca explosiones de proporciones épicas.

 **(Sonidos de explosiones)**

Azazel que se levantó a tiempo, sacó algo de su ropa.

-...no quería llegar a usar esto contigo, Issei pero no me queda opción...-dijo Azazel apuntando a Issei con una especie de pistola futuristico.

-...que es eso azazel-sensei...-pregunto Asia que curaba a Azazel.

-...eso niña, es el arma secreta que todas la facciones hemos trabajados hace meses, muchos dineros se invirtieron para hacer posibles...-dijo azazel con un tono serio.

 **(En el espacio)**

Alrededor del planeta tierra, se podía ver un satélite que tenia conectado a un cañón apuntando a la tierra.

 **Con las facciones**

-...un cañón láser que dispara tanto energía sagrada, demoníaca, nórdico y youki, todo eso combinado, forma un gigantesco haz de energía masiva que puede llegar a destruir su objetivo a discreción y la potencia como para borrar un continente entero, pero lo disminui para borrar un territorio específico...-dijo Azazel disparando a Issei con su arma.

 **(En el espacio)**

Pronto el satélite comenzó a cargar todo el poder hasta llegar a 100%, seguido de un potente disparo de haz de energía que se dirigía a la tierra.

 **Con las facciones.**

-... **Heavy Gravity!.**..-exclamó Ophis atrapando a issei en una pesada prisión de gravedad.

-... **magia erebea: Queen of ice...** -murmuró Yue usando su magia erebea mientra su cuerpo era envuelto en niebla fría.

 **-...Manifiesta tus fríos sentimientos. Tristeza convertida en copos de nieves y soledad convertida en una gentil nevada. Envuelve el mundo en una fría nada...White Álbum!.**...-exclamó Yue haciendo que el sello blanco y celeste aparece debajo de su padre.

En una explosión de nieves, cuando la niebla helada se disolvió, se reveló a su padre atrapado en un pilar de hielo blanco.

-...todos, aléjese de ahí, ahí viene el ataque!...-exclamó Azazel.

Todos se cubrieron y otros se alejaron mientra el cielo le cayó encima a issei un gigantesco rayo letal que lo envolvió por completo.

( **Sonido de gigante explosión)**

Todos se cubrieron los ojos mientra el viento golpeara con fuerza en sus caras, la explosión era tan fuerte que arrancó los árboles de sus raíces y las nubes se disolvió.

Cuando la esfera caliente de energía se disuelve, todos vieron en el centro de la explosión, era una criatura que tenia se cuerpo destrozado, había perdido su brazo derecho, la mitad del yelmo mostraba su ojo derecho rojo con rabia y cansancio.

Todo su cuerpo destrozado, al parecer, había sobrevivido a la explosión.

-...ahora Yue, es ahora o nunca!...-exclamó el alma de Mio amasaki.

Yue se lanzó contra la criatura con Mio a su lado, cuando llegó el alma se introduce en el pecho del monstruo mientra Yue abraza a la criatura.

-...papá!...-exclamó Yue abrazando a su padre mientras plus 2 eran envuelto en un pilar de hielo congelandose.

 **En la mente de issei.**

Evangeline seguía viendo a issei siendo consumido por la locura de su poder, cada vez se pone peor y peor de lo que ya estaba.

A este paso, no sobreviviría a la prueba de adaptación..

Una prueba donde existe el 99% de probabilidades de que fallen.

-...maldición...tiene que luchar...-grito Evangeline mientra golpea la barrera pero nada funciona.

Pronto, Evangeline sintió 2 presencia detrás de ella y lo vio, sus ojos se hizo lágrimas al ver a Yue, su hija estaba aquí, y tenía una mirada de determinación.

Al lado de ella estaba Mio amasaki, envuelta en llamas rosas y blancas, su espalda surgía 6 pares de alas hecho de fuego.

-...charlotte...-susurro Evangeline al ver a su hija después de tanto tiempo.

Yue ignoro a la niña de frente y se lanzó hacia la barrera, activando su magia erebea Queen of ice.

-...NINGUNA MALDITA BARRERA ME VA A SEPARAR DE MI PAPÁ!-exclamó Yue envolviendo sus puños en un guantelete de hielos con pinchos.

-...Ahhhhhhhh!...-exclamó Yue lanzando un poderoso puñetazo contra la barrera haciendo grietas.

Mientra Yue no paraba de golpear múltiple veces a la barrera, Mio con su espada de fuego también golpeaba la barrera para salvar a su esposo.

-...ISSEI, ESTÁ VEZ, VOY A SALVARTE...-exclamó Mio haciendo que la barrera se hiciera grietas.

Todas ellas lograron destrozar la barrera pero para desgracia de las 2, la barrera se volvió a regenerar impidiendo su avance.

-...No, No!...-grito Yue mientra golpea más la barrera pero cada grietas se regeneran.

-...es inútil, la barrera se puede deshacer si El niño pasa la prueba...-dijo Evangeline atrayendo la atención de las 2.

Mio miraba a la chica con desconfianza y Yue al ver la niña de pelo rubio, ella sabía quién era.

-...Madre...-murmuró Yue.

-...si charlotte...soy yo, aunque me hubiera gustado que ese encuentro no fuera bajos esas circunstancias...-dijo Evangeline con un tono triste.

-...que quisiste decir que issei tiene que pasar la prueba...-dijo Mio preocupada.

-...una prueba donde el niño tiene que pasar para que pueda controlar todo el poder de la magia erebea, ahora que está bajo el efecto de los sentimientos negativos, esta perdiendo la cordura poco a poco, solo si el niño logra pasar la difícil prueba, tal vez pueda salvarse de la maldición erebea...-dijo Evangeline con un tono triste.

-...que prueba, sea la prueba que mi papá tenga que pasar, el pasará!.. ó Yue con confianza con Mio asintiendo.

Evangeline sólo suspiro con un tono triste.

-...esa prueba sólo tiene 1% de probabilidades de que pasé, no es una prueba fácil...-dijo Evangeline haciendo callar a las 2.

-...que prueba es...-dijo Yue con un tono serio.

-...uno donde todos cayeron, para pasar, el niño debe dejar a un lado de su venganza y olvidar su pasado contigo Mio amasaki...-dijo Evangeline con un tono triste.

 **Dentro de la mente de Issei**

Issei abrió los ojos y vio que estaba acostado en una cama, poco a poco, sus ojos vieron la habitación en cual Issei lo reconoció, pronto Issei vio el reflejo de la ventana, cabello castaño y ojos color ámbar.

Pronto la puerta se abrió y una voz se escuchó.

-...al fin despierta, jejej me preocupe de que no te despertaría...esta bien?...-era un voz que issei lo reconoció.

Vio a Mio amasaki con su plato de manzana pelada y un cuchillo.

-...esta bien, no te haré daño, mi nombre es Mio amasaki, te traje a mi cabaña y te cure tus heridas, estuviste inconsciente por 1 semana...-dijo Mio con un tono alegre.

Issei reconocía esa escena y las lágrimas de sus ojos salió de sus ojos.

Para la sorpresa de Mio, issei la abrazó, la chica escucho los sollozo

-...eh?...no se que paso, pero trataré de ayudarte en lo que pueda...puede descansar en mi cabaña...-dijo Mio con un tono suave mientra acaricia la espalda.

 **Issei había regresado al origen de su vida donde había conocido al amor de su vida, Mio amasaki.**

 **La prueba donde consiste abandonar su pasado y sus sentimientos había comenzado.**

 **Fin del capitulo 29.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos como esta, aquí vengo a dejar un nuevo capítulo para ustedes, es pero que le gusten.**

 **Ahora a responder los nuevos comentarios.**

 **-..Sumoner dante: así es, issei tendrá la prueba más difícil de toda, y será difícil pasarla.**

 **-...Lol: lo siento amigo, si habría sido Great red, la pelea habría terminado más rápida, además el dragón es muy gigantesco y eso terminaría perjudicando al resto de grupo por su poder y cuerpo, ophis también es una dragóna pero había perdido la mitad de su poder hace mucho por las facciones de rizevin.**

 **-...Axelrod43: así amigo, la prueba de meliodas, pobre issei, sufrirá peor en la prueba pero el saldrá adelante**

 **Capítulo 30: recuerdos felices.**

Ahora vemos a issei afuera de la cabaña mirando el lago, a pasado 1 semana desde que despertó en la cabaña, ahora mismo estaba confundido, no sabia que hacer ahora.

No recordaba nada ante de terminar en la cama, ni siquiera sabía que como había llegado aquí, todo lo que recordaba era su nombre nada más, Issei era su nombre, pero algo estaba seguro, Mio estaba aquí, no iba a dejar que nada le pasará.

Al ver al Mio, sentía una felicidad como nunca lo había sentido ante, por eso iba a hacer todo lo posible para disfrutar esa vida ahora.

Después de despertarse, fue cuidado y alimentado por la chica, había tenido el privilegio de comer la rica comida de Mio, incluso disfrutó las jugosa manzana.

Ahora que lo pensaba, se sentía en paz y mucha tranquilidad en el hermoso bosque y la cabaña, rodeados de lindos animales, vio el pequeño lobo cachorro tener una bara.

Sabiendo que quería jugar, Issei recogió la bara y lo arrojó lejos, el lobito se lanzó para recoger la bara como un juego.

Issei comenzó a recoger el hacha que estaba en el suelo y camino hacia el bosque, tenia que recoger algunas leñas para el fuego.

Después de ir a un árbol viejo, con su hacha, comenzó a talar, después de ver que el árbol cayó, con su hacha, destrozo el árbol y recogió las leñas.

Le tomó como 10 minutos para recoger todas las leñas. Con las leñas en su brazo, camino felizmente a la cabaña.

Ser ermitaño del bosque era tranquilo y fácil.

Cuando llegó a la cabaña, Issei miraban con una sonrisa los animales felizmente durmiendo por los alrededores de la cabaña, en serio Mio disfrutaba la compañía de los animales.

Cuando entro a la cabaña, veía a Mio cortar la papas, mio escucho la puerta abrir y sonrió al ver a Issei con las leñas.

-...volví, traje leñas...-dijo Issei.

-...estupendo Issei, coloque por ahí, pronto llorará por el increíble sabor del curry de Mio-sama...-dijo la chica con un tono alegre haciendo reír un poco a Issei.

-...estoy ansioso de probar ese curry...-dijo Issei sentando en la mesa.

-...por supuesto, apuesto que llorará de lágrimas de felicidad...-dijo Mio con un tono alegre para luego reírse.

Issei sonrió mientra veía la espalda de Mío como cocinaba...

-...Issei?...-pregunto Mio consiguiendo la atención del castaño.

-...si mio?...-pregunto Issei.

-...hace 1 semana desde que me abrazaste cuando te despertaste, dime, acaso te recordaba a alguien...-dijo Mio con un ligero sonrojo debido como Issei le había abrazado.

-... lo siento por eso, es que tu me recordaba a alguien pero no recuerdo a quien...-dijo Issei con mentira, le dolía mentir a Mio pero algo sentía que debía mentirlo.

-...oh lo siento, de seguro sufriste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza cuando aterrizaste en el bosque, de seguro tiene amnesia...-dijo Mio un poco preocupada ya que le gustaba la compañía de Issei en la cabaña.

-...amnesia o no, eso ya no importa, estoy mejor así...-dijo issei con un tono tranquilo.

-.,.bueno, si tu lo dices...sabes, me gusta tu compañía, desde que está aquí, la cabaña es mas animada, siempre te gusta escuchar mis historias y siempre me ayuda en la casa, perdón si te estoy agobiando con todos los trabajos que haces...-dijo Mio.

-...hago esto porque quiero, además, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que tu me salvará y me cuidará...ademas, vivir en esa cabaña es tranquilo y recogedor, muy hogareño para mi buen gusto...-dijo Issei con un tono feliz.

-...me alegro de que lo disfrute, tal vez la cabaña no sea mucho, pero es todo lo que tengo...-dijo mio con un tono feliz de escuchar eso de issei.

-...la cabaña no importa, lo que importa es usted...-murmuró Issei perdido en sus pensamiento.

-...que...-dijo Mio ya que no escucho lo que dijo issei.

-...nada, lo siento...-dijo Issei con un poco de vergüenza.

Ante de que pudiera hablar, se escucharon los ruidos de los animales asustado y algunas gruñido.

-...que esta pasando...-exclamó Mio preocupada por los animales.

-...no lo se, pero será mejor que te quede adentro, iré a ver que pasa...-dijo Issei con seriedad mientra recoge el hacha y camina hacia la puerta.

Cuando la abrió, issei vio a 3 cosas esqueléticas tratando de alcanzar algunos animales que huían.

-...son draugr...debió atravesar las murallas del bosque...-dijo Mio preocupada.

-...déjame a mi el trabajo...-dijo Issei caminando hacia los 3.

Issei golpeó el hacha contra una piedra haciendo ruidos, los draugr escucharon el, ruidos y vieron a Issei armado con un hacha de leñador.

-...vamos, sacos de huesos...-dijo Issei.

un draugr se lanzó primero contra el castaño y lanzó una huelga con su espada oxidada.

Con un gruñido, Issei desvío el ataque con el hacha y lanzó una patada en la pierna haciendo que el Draugr cayera de rodillas, issei levantó el hacha y lo golpeó con un golpe descendente en el hombro casi partiendo la mitad, issei lo agarro al draugr y le volvió a cortar con el hacha partiendolo en 2.

Issei arrojó el hacha al draugr quedando atrapado en el árbol y corrió hacia el tercer draugr y comenzó a molerlo a golpes hasta destrozar el cráneo, de repente issei sintió una huelga en la espalda, issei gruñe de dolor y mira al draugr que tenia el hecha clavado en el pecho.

Con ira, arrancó el hacha y con brutalidad le corta la cabeza al Draugr.

Calmando su ira, issei vio como los 3 draugr desaparecía en partículas de cenizas, pronto vio al pequeño lobito lastimado, issei lo recogió y caminó hacia la cabaña donde salía Mio que estaba preocupada.

-...Issei, esta bien...-exclamó mio al ver como issei había matados a los draugr.

-...olvídate de mi, preocúpate por el pequeño, esta lastimado...-dijo Issei dando a Mio al cachorro.

Ella al verlo herido, lo recogió y ambos adentraron a la cabaña.

Ahí issei se quedo sentado viendo como Mio colocaba al cachorro herido y vio como ella usaba polvos mágicos para sanar la heridas del cachorro.

Issei de alguna manera comenzó a recordar pequeñas escenas donde el mataba monstruos ante, de alguna manera se sentía natural, como si la hubiera hecho ante.

Pronto vio a Mio terminar de curar al cachorro que estaba dormido...

-...listo, estarán bien...-dijo Mio feliz hasta que ella vio la sangre en la espalda de issei.

-...pasa algo?..-pregunto Issei .

-...tu espalda, esta sangrando...-exclamó Mio que caminaba alrededor de issei y miró la herida de corte.

-...no es nada...-dijo issei con un tono serio.

-...que no es nada, no sea tonto, siéntate, voy a sanarte...-dijo Mio.

-...pero...-dijo sólo issei sólo para que mio hablará.

-...sin pero issei...-ordenó con seriedad mio haciendo que issei suspire mientra se sienta en la mesa.

La mismo tiempo sentía que una luz rosa venía a su espalda, cuando Issei vio la vio, quedo cautivado, ya que Mio estaban en su modo bruja del fuego con sus fuegos rosas.

Era realmente hermosa, como una verdadera ángel. De repente comenzó a recordar algunos recuerdos de ellas en su modo bruja de fuego, cada recuerdo de ella le hacía atraer más y más.

Mio colocó su mano que estaban envuelta en llamas rosas, cuando la mano tocó la herida, las heridas se cerraba y solía humo de vapor.

Mio sonrió satisfecha al ver que la herida en la espalda de issei.

?...-dijo issei tratando de buscar la palabras correcta.

-...si, issei, soy una bruja...se que debe ser horrible para ti, ya somos malvados...-dijo Mio con un tono triste.

-...eres hermosa...-término de decir Issei sorprendiendo mucho a Mio.

-...lo dices en serio?...soy hermosa?...-pregunto Mio esperanzada mientra sus mejillas se sonrojaba.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos por un buen rato, ambos perdidos en sus miradas hasta que Mio olió algo quemándose.

-...Oh no, el curry!...-exclamó Mio comicamente mientra corre a la estufa y lo apaga.

Issei veía a Mio llorar a lágrimas viva al ver el Curry todo quemado y issei hizo algo que todo hombre haría.

-...jajaja...-reirse de los lindos llantos de Mio.

Mio al ver eso, no pudo evitar reírse también, ambos se reían y disfrutaba la compañía del uno por el otro.

 **1 años después**

Ahora vemos a issei correr por el bosque con Mio en sus brazos, ambos disfrutaba la compañía el uno por el otro, mio tenía en sus brazos tenía una canasta.

Ambos llegaron a un lugar donde mostraba una gran vista al lago junto con el sol bajando al amanecer.

A pasado 1 años desde entonces, tanto issei como Mio comenzaron a tener sentimientos el uno por el otro, para issei no podía estar mas feliz que estar con Mio, lo mismo con Mio.

1 años de buenos momentos, triste y graciosos momentos que ambos disfrutaron, Issei abrazo la vida de ermitaño y hizo todo lo posible para ayudar a Mio en todo momentos.

Como recoger leñas, cazar animales salvajes para comer, traer aguas, al mismo tiempo que aprendía más de Mio acerca del nuevo mundo llamado Midgard.

Los draugr habían empezado a ser un problemas pero con su fiel hacha, lo había matados a todos sin ningún problema.

Ambos estaba sentando observando el lago mientra Mio sacaba de su canasta una manzana, tanto issei como Mio disfrutaba comiendo manzanas mientra observa el sol bajar lentamente.

-...Issei...-dijo Mio sin quitar la vista el hermoso atardecer.

-...si Mio...-dijo Issei .

-...me alegro de haberte conocido, fuiste una persona maravillosa, nunca me sentí tan feliz...es un sentimiento que no describir con palabras...-dijo Mio con un tono feliz mientra pone su mano en su pecho donde estaba el corazón.

-...no eres la única que siente eso, Mio...yo también, hice cosas que ante nunca lo había hecho, ser un ermitaño tranquilo y feliz, pescar, comer frutas y verduras y más importante, siempre escuchar tus historias acerca del nuevo mundo...me gusta quedar así para siempre...-dijo Issei con un tono feliz.

-...en serio, tu y yo, para siempre?...-dijo Mio conmovida al escuchar lo que dijo issei.

-...Mio, no puedo seguir ignorando mis sentimientos por mucho tiempo, eh querido decirte esto hace mucho...-dijo Issei sacando algo del bollsillo.

Mio vio con sus ojos como issei se arrodilla de una rodilla mientra muestra a ella, un hermoso anillo de rubí.

-...Issei?...-dijo Mio conmovida y llorando.

-...Mio, te amo, eso nunca cambiará entre nosotros, fuiste mi mejor amiga, una de confianza y pienso seguir así contigo...Mio, quiere casarte conmigo...-dijo Issei con una mirada de determinación.

Mio pronto abrazo a Issei.

-...si, si, por supuesto que me casaré contigo...-exclamó Mio llorando.

-...yo siempre te amaré, ni la muerte no va a separarnos...-dijo issei con seriedad.

Después de un buen rato, Mio estaba sentada en el regazo de issei mientra ambos observaron el atardecer, el cielo azul tenido de naranja y rosa.

-...es hermoso, no?...-dijo Issei .

-...si issei...estoy feliz de haberte conocido...-dijo Mio mirando el anillo de su dedo.

-...issei?...-dijo Mio.

-...si Mio...-dijo issei curioso.

-...si algún día regresamos al viejo mundo, crees que mi familia y la tuya van a aceptar nuestra relación...-dijo Mio preocupada.

-...haré algo a respecto con eso, si ellos no aceptan nuestras relación, entonce lucharé contra el mundo para poder estar contigo, te merece eso Mio, una oportunidad de conocer el amor, ser feliz...-dijo Issei con seriedad.

-...que pasara con nuestro futuro como familia, como conseguirá dineros...-dijo Mio.

-...buscare trabajo y trabajaré el doble para mantener nuestra unión...-dijo Issei con seriedad.

-...que hay de la camas, comidas y la casa...-dijo Mio.

-...haré algo a respecto...-dijo Issei.

-...que pasas si sucede algo inesperado...-dijo preocupada Mio.

-...entonce lucharé contra todos, incluso si dios o el jodido mundo no acepta tu felicidad, yo la aceptaré por todos ellos, porque yo te amo y nada de eso cambiará...-exclamó Issei.

-...issei...gracia, no sabes feliz que me siento al escuchar eso...-dijo Mio mientra las lágrimas bajaban por su hermoso rostro.

-...tu no sabe lo feliz que estoy estando contigo Mio, eres mi razón para vivir, al diablo con mi pasado, al diablo con todos, mi única felicidad es estar contigo Mio!...-exclamó Issei abrazando a Mio.

-...issei...-dijo Mio feliz

-...si mio...-dijo Issei curioso.

-,,..te amo...-dijo Mio haciendo sonreír a issei.

-...yo también Mio, yo también...-dijo Issei.

Cuando finalmente el cielo anochecía, Mio se levantó de su regazo y camino un poco más lejos de Issei.

-...Issei, estuve aprendiendo a cantar una canción, y quiero que tu lo escuche...-dijo Mio haciendo sonreír a Issei.

-..por supuesto...quiero oir esa canción...-dijo Issei.

Mio asintió y para la sorpresa de Issei, ella se transformó en modo de bruja de fuego dado a Mio una apariencia más hermosa, toda una ángel del fuego rosa.

Mio comenzó a cantar.

 **"En mi ojo y en mi camino**

 **En el lejano cielo**

 **¿Te estás escondiendo en el gris?**

 **Estoy en camino a encontrarte**

 **En la sombra donde estás**

 **En la oscuridad estaré rezando**

 **Una por una en una solitaria canción de cuna**

 **Bailando como una pluma solitaria**

 **En el clima ventoso**

 **Buscando un faro y algo de claridad**

 **Añorando el volver a volar juntos**

 **Y me pregunto si**

 **Encontraremos nuestra melodía**

 **Sobre las montañas y debajo de las estrellas**

 **Ilumina mi camino y sabré dónde estás**

 **Y encuéntrame,**

 **Donde sea y cuando sea, canto mi canción para tí**

 **Mi futuro y mi presente**

 **Es hora de que encuentres tu propio camino"**

Issei estaba cautivado por la canción, su voz, sus ojos, su personalidad, todos los que venia de Mio, lo amaba con locura.

Haría lo que sea con tal de protegerla, incluso destruir todos para proteger a Mio.

-...Issei, que te pareció...-dijo Mio con un sonrojo.

-...hermosa, como un ángel, Mio, canta muy bien, quiero escucharlo todos los días...-dijo Issei con un tono alegre.

-...gracia Issei, me haces feliz escuchar eso.

Ambos comenzaron a abrazarse y para terminar ese romántico noche, ambos se besaron bajo la luna y las estrellas.

 **La verdadera prueba apena comenzaba.**

 **Fin del capitulo 30**


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31: la elección, pasado o el futuro**

 **2 años después**

Issei se encontraba durmiendo en la cama con Mio a su lado. A simple vista se veía tranquilo y lleno de paz pero Issei tenía problemas para dormir.

Sus sueños estaba plagado de recuerdos y pesadillas, todos reales, torturas en el Abismo, la muerte de mio a mano de Odin y lo peor fue que el castaño mató a Mio sin razón.

Al ver como le rompía el cuello a su mujer, Issei se levantó de un grito mienta le sudaba la cara por el susto..

Mio se levantó después de escuchar el grito y miró a Issei que le temblaba las manos y les salías las lágrimas.

-...Issei! , esta bien, sigo aquí...-dijo Mio tratando de calmar a su esposo.

Issei poco a poco recuperaba de su pesadilla y miró a Mio, su mirada estaba lleno de culpa.

-... (respiro)...estoy bien, iré afuera...-dijo Issei saliendo de la cama mientra se dirige a la puerta, Mio miraba triste como Issei se iba.

Ella sabía que issei tenía pesadillas, de seguro tenía que ver con el pasado, ella quería hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a su esposo.

-...Issei...-murmuró triste y preocupada Mio.

 **Con issei**

Issei estaba fuera de la cabaña mientras veía el lago debajo del cielo nocturno.

Issei se sentía casando y molesto, había creído que se había terminado de esos constante recuerdos, pero cuando llego las pesadillas a atormentarlo, lo hacía poner nervioso de mucha manera.

Con un suspiro irritado, issei colocó su mano en su rostro y miró al lago con frialdad.

-...-porque ahora?...porque tengo esos recuerdos...algo no está bien, acaso son pesadillas?...-pensó enojado Issei.

-...no puedes dormir verdad?...-pregunto Mio detrás de Issei, ella estaba usando una camisa para dormir..

-...solo es un mal sueño...perdí la gana de dormir...-dijo Issei con seriedad sin quitar la vista al lago.

-...puede decirme de esos sueños?...tal vez eso te hará sentir mejor...-dijo Mio acercando a la espalda de issei.

-...desearía que fuera sencillo, pero esos sueños que tengo, no son nada bonito...no querrás escucharlo...-dijo Issei.

-...acaso es relacionado a tu pasado...-dijo Mio preocupado, issei se mantenía callado..

-...mas bien, el futuro...-pensó Issei con rabia.

-...Issei, me preocupa, cada vez actúa más distante conmigo, desde que comenzaste a tener esas pesadillas, actúa más callado y distante de lo normal, me preocupa de que eso te afecte demasiado nuestra vida...-dijo Mio con un tono triste.

-... (suspiro)...no te preocupas, algo me dice que mis pesadillas terminará prontos, esas últimas noches empezaron de disminuir más, si esto sigue así, tal vez no vuelva a tener esas pesadillas...mientra tu este de mi lado, nada malo va a pasar...-dijo Issei mientra abraza a Mio.

Mio apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Issei tratando de buscar calor ahí, ella amaba estar ahí.

-...si tu lo dices, entonces confiare en tu palabras...-dijo Mio con una sonrisa.

-...gracia...Mio, no te preocupes, siempres estaremos junto sin importar de que...porque, se que el amor puede con todo...-dijo Issei abrazando a Mio mientras cierra sus ojos.

-...si Issei, siempre estaremos juntos hasta el final...-dijo Mio con una sonrisa hermosa.

Cuando Issei abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que algo salió mal, lluvia, el bosque destruido, la cabaña reducida a cenizas.

-...Lluvia?...-pensó confundido Issei.

Sintió dolor su brazo derecho ya que era un muñón...

-...que mierda es esto?, que carajo paso...-pensó Horrorizado Issei hasta que se dio cuenta algo.

-...Mio! , Mio...-exclamó Issei mirando de un lugar a otro, finalmente la encontró, estaban el suelo con un agujero en el pecho, ella no respiraba.

Issei estaba en silencio, sus ojos miraba con incredulidad, le temblaba las manos.

Todos los animales había huido y el lobo que era la mascota de Issei y Mio estaba muerto.

La lluvia era fuerte y los trueno rugía con fuerza.

Issei caminaba hacia el cuerpo frío de mio y trato de despertarla.

-...vamos, despierta, es un broma verdad?, estas enojada de que yo comiera tu curry sin permiso...jeje, por favor abre los ojos...-rogaba Issei con su voz quebrada.

El cadáver no parecía hablar, ni tampoco respirar.

-...Mio, mio, por favor, no me haga esto, despierta por favor... (llorando)...por favor, por favor, no quiero estar solo...-lloraba Issei mientra abrazaba a su esposa.

Pronto todos los recuerdos como Issei Godslayer le llego la mente, su odio hacia los dioses, la traición a los de su harem y al poder de la magia Erebea y el último recuerdo, matar a Mio para salvar a su hija Yue.

Prontos los relámpagos negros surgía de su cuerpo mientra su cuerpo era cubierto de marcas negras.

-...Ahhhhh Ahhhhh AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...-Rugió Issei al cielo mientra su cuerpo era envuelto en un pilar de oscuridad que destruyó todo el bosque.

 **Hace 3 años atrás**

-...AHHHHHHHHHHHHH...-grito Issei con horror mientra se levanta de la cama.

Cuando se despertó, vio todos a su alrededor, el mismo cuarto donde empezó todo...

-... (respiro)...que clase de broma de mal gusto es eso..-pensó Issei al ver donde estaba, la puerta del cuarto se abrió revelando a Mio con una manzana pelada y un cuchillo en el plato.

La escena era familiar. Muy familiar.

-...escuche grito, esta bien, soy Mio amasaki, no te haré daños, esta aquí a salvo...-dijo la chica con una sonrisa suave.

-...que está pasando...-pensó cansado Issei.

 **Cambio de escena**

 **Con evangeline.**

-...Ahhhhh...AHHHHHHHHHHHHH...-rugía Issei en posición fetal mientra los relámpagos negros envolvía su cuerpo, las marcas esparcía por todos su cuerpo.

-...papá...-murmuraba Yue con tristeza al ver como sufría su padre.

-...que clase de prueba es para que Issei abandone sus sentimientos y a mi...-murmuró Mio triste de ver a Issei de ese modo.

Evangeline suspiro triste y hablo con un tono sombrío.

-...una prueba donde todos fallaron, que es mas doloroso que ver a la mujer que amas, morir enfrente de sus ojos, el Está viviendo en su pequeña fantasía de vivir feliz con la Mujer que ama, encerrandose en el pasado...-dijo Evangeline con un tono triste, las 2 estaban triste.

-...cada vez que la ver morir enfrente de el, su oscuridad lo destruye todo a su paso hasta que vuelve a empezar de nuevo...como un bucle infinito, quedando atrapado por toda la eternidad hasta que pase la prueba...-dijo Evangeline horrorizando las 2.

-...es horrible, no es una prueba, es...-dijo Yue sólo para que Mio terminará de decir.

-...una tortura...-dijo Mio con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-...la prueba consiste en tomar una elección, quedar en el pasado mientra deja que la magia Erebea tomé por completo su cuerpo hasta convertirse en una bestia inmortal o abandonar su pasado que tiene contigo Mio amasaki para que pueda controlar su poder y seguir adelante...-dijo Evangeline.

Nadie hablaba, todos miraban a issei que sufría bajo la prueba.

 **Con issei. (136 veces que sigue en la prueba)**

Era una tortura, una y otra y otra vez, todo es lo mismo...no importa como lo trataba de cambiar el pasado, todos termina con la muerte.

Ver a Mio otra vez, lo motivo a seguir quedando en el bucle infinito, disfrutaba quedar con ella.

Pero cuando llego el final, volvía a perder el control y volver a empezar de 0.

Ahora veía a issei corriendo por el bosque para llegar a la cabaña para salvar a su esposa...no importaba que tan repetitivo sería, haría lo que sea para salvarla y cambiar el pasado.

Pero mientras corría, sus recuerdos era los tiempos que pasaba con Mio, recuerdo de haberla conocido, las risas, los momentos más triste y los momentos más felices...poco a poco sentía que perdía la esperanza.

Cuando llegó a la cabaña destruida y a Mio muerta, todo el bosque explotó en un pilar de oscuridad.

 **Un tiempo después (180 veces que sigue en la prueba)**

Ahora vemos a Issei mirando el lago con una mirada perdida, sus ojos mostraban tristeza y cansancio, Mio estaban dormida en su cama dentro de la cabaña.

Se había dado cuenta una cosa, no podía hacer nada más que repetir el bucle infinito para estar con Mio otra vez.

La veces que moría Mio en el pasado, hacia que su corazón se hiciera mil pedazos, todo lo que podía hacer ahora era volver repetir 3 años para poder estar con Mio. No importaba si eso terminaría para siempre.

No tenia a nadie, solo a su esposa.

-..Eres un iluso...crees que puede llenar el vacío que siente quedándote en el pasado con tu chica del pasado...-dijo una voz distorsiónado haciendo que Issei mirara de reojo, el lugar de una cabaña, estaba en un cuarto blanco y detrás de Issei estaba una figura negra sentado en el suelo mirando de forma divertido a Issei.

-...quien eres...-siseo issei con una voz ronca y amenazante.

-...soy lo que todos fallaron, soy uno de los cayeron en la prueba...mi nombre es dereck, bueno solía ser dereck, solo soy parte de almas corruptas que fue alimentado por la magia erebea...-dijo la figura haciendo que issei gruñera.

-,...Que prueba?...-dijo Issei tratando de obtener más información.

-...no puedo decir mucho detalles, pero se trata de una elección...buena suerte...si es que lo necesita jajajaja...-dijo la figura mientras desaparece en partículas de sombras.

Pronto regreso al bosque destruido con Mio muerta en su brazo.

El bosque volvió a ser destruido por el pilar de oscuridad.

 **(200 veces en el bucle infinito)**

-...con que todo se trata de una prueba, que sádicos enfermos llegaron a crear una prueba donde fallare de todos modos...-murmuró issei mirando el cadáver de Mio.

Pronto issei se reía con una risa hueca mientra miraba la lluvia golpear su rostro.

-...jejeje todo lo que tengo que hacer, es olvidar todo no?...-se reía issei con una mirada perdida mientra la lluvia moja su cara tapando sus lágrimas.

Pronto issei sonrió con alegría mientra disfrutaba la lluvia golpear su cara.

-...listo, que fácil fue olvidar todos jajajaja jajajajajaja...-se reía issei hasta que su cuerpo emitía rayos negros.

-...¡COMO SI FUERA A OLVIDARLA!...-rugió con desesperación issei mientra su cuerpo era envuelto en un pilar de sombra que volvió a destruir el bosque otra vez.

 **Con evangeline**

 **-...¡Rarghhhhhhhhhh!...** -los rugidos de issei era mucho dolor y desesperación mientra la magia y los rayos envolvía su cuerpo.

Yue ya no soporto más seguir viendo eso y corrió hacia la barrera.

-...ya no lo soporto más, papá esta sufriendo, y no pienso quedar de brazos cruzados...-exclamó con enojo Yue mientra envuelve sus brazos con guantelete de hielo.

-...Charlotte..-exclamó evangeline al ver a su hija golpear la pared con sus puñetazos.

 **(Sonidos de golpes)**

-...al diablo con la prueba, quiero a mi papá, ninguna jodida prueba me va a separar de el...-rugio Yue atravesando la barrera con un puñetazo.

Con sus manos, Yue rugio mientra usaba toda su fuerza para atravesar la barrera mientra se lanza contra issei.

Yue no venía sola, a su lado estaba Mio que también quería salvar Issei.

Cuando llegó, Yue abrazo a su padre haciendo detener sus gritos de agonía, Mio estaba en la espalda abrazado a Issei.

-...papá, no está solo, nos tiene a mi a señor cabeza y a todos, por favor, si es que sigue ahí, lucha papá, para que podamos volver a casa junto...-dijo Yue abrazado a su padre con Mio haciendo lo mismo.

Ambas abrazaron a Issei y le dio la fuerza para que Issei pudiera sobrevivir la prueba.

 **el final llega y le toca la más difícil, quedar en el pasado o seguir en el futuro.**

 **Una decisión que cambiaría la vida como conocen.**

 **Fin del capitulo 31**


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32: el pasado o el futuro, la elección**

Issei estaba mirando con una mirada sin emociones al cadáver de Mio, ya iba como 489 veces que iba viendo esto, poco a poco estaba comenzando a perder su mente.

Su cuerpo estaban comenzado a tener grietas negras, las grietas se le escurría niebla negra, había perdido el 90% de sus emociones y cada vez comenzaba a cansarse de todos.

Ahora issei agarró el cadáver de Mio y la recogió al estilo nupcial y camino hacia el lugar donde era el favorito de ambos.

Mientra caminaba por el bosque, issei susurró.

-...es inútil, no importa lo que haga, siempre es lo mismo, cada vez se vuelve más predecible. Poco a poco voy perdiendo mis sentimientos y mis emociones...-murmuró issei caminando por el bosque.

-...creí poder encontrar la felicidad después de la traición de Rias, creí que estaría a tu lado hasta el final, poder casarme contigo, tener una familia, tener un hijo o hija, tener una familia normal, pero desgraciadamente, eso no pasará...-dijo issei mientra subía por las colinas.

Cuando llegaron al acantilado, ambos se sentaron en enfrente del lago donde se veía el atardecer, issei tenía al cadáver de Mio en su regazo, su mirada era pérdida mientra su mano acariciaba el cabello de su esposa.

Pronto issei se ríe de forma hueca.

-...que tonto soy, no importa como sea las cosas, nunca encontrare la felicidad en ningún lugar...es imposible pasar esa prueba, es imposible olvidarte...-susurró issei mientra besa la frente de Mio.

-...es imposible acostumbrarme a perderte, todos los encuentro y despedidas hace mi amor por ti aumente...-dijo issei observando el atardecer hasta que finalmente anocheces.

-...me trae recuerdos, cuando tu cantaste esa canción, me di cuenta el significado detrás de esa canción...-murmuró issei hasta que tomo aire hasta que cantó bajos las estrellas.

"En mi ojo y en mi camino

En el lejano cielo

¿Te estás escondiendo en el gris?

Estoy en camino a encontrarte

En la sombra donde estás

En la oscuridad estaré rezando

Una por una en una solitaria canción de cuna

Bailando como una pluma solitaria

En el clima ventoso

Buscando un faro y algo de claridad

Añorando el volver a volar juntos

Y me pregunto si

Encontraremos nuestra melodía

Sobre las montañas y debajo de las estrellas

Ilumina mi camino y sabré dónde estás

Y encuéntrame,

Donde sea y cuando sea, canto mi canción para tí

Mi futuro y mi presente

Es hora de que encuentres tu propio camino"

Cuando terminó de cantar issei, las lágrimas salía de sus ojos mientra el abraza el cuerpo de su esposa.

-...no me di cuenta de ese significado detrás de la canción hasta ahora...jajajaja olvidarte y seguir adelante, que cosas dices, que haré después de eso, no puedo vivir sin ti...-dijo Issei mientra besa la frente de Mio sólo para que el cuerpo de Mio desaparece en polvo bajo la mirada sin emociones de Issei.

-...no te sienta mal, todos sufrimos el mismo destino...ese es nuestro precios por nuestros pecados y nuestro pecados por seguir la búsqueda de poder para cumplir un solo objetivo...uno donde todos tenemos algo en común...-dijo la figura oscura sentando a lado de issei mientra observa el anochecer.

-...Venganza...-dijo issei con un tono roto.

-...si, venganza, yo perdí a mi hermano por culpa de mi padre, quise poder para matar a mi padre, trate de obtener el poder de la magia erebea que tenia esa vampira, supongo que sabes el final detrás de esa historia...-dijo la figura .

Issei se mantenía en silencio mirando el anochecer.

-... (suspiro)...es hora de terminar con esto...el final comienza, la elección, pasado o futuro...-dijo la figura haciendo que Issei estuviera dentro de cuarto oscuro.

Detrás de Issei estaba el bosque y la cabaña con Mio feliz y el lobo, era el pasado, un pasado feliz.

En el otro lado era una infinita oscuridad, el futuro donde esperaría grandes sufrimientos.

Issei miraba esos 2 caminos, poco a poco comenzó a caminar hacia el pasado.

-...si, eso es, que sentido tiene que seguir en el futuro, si siempre estará sólo, en el futuro eres inmortal, tu esposa muerta, no tiene a nadies...-dijo la figura oscura susurrando al oído de Issei.

-...tiene razón, no quiero vivir un futuro sin ella a mi lado...-dijo Issei con un tono triste mientra caminaba hacia Mio.

Justo cuando iba a llegar, una luz aparece en el oscuro futuro, eso hizo detener a Issei que miraba a la luz.

-...¡PAPÁ!...-exclamó Yue con lágrimas en sus ojos mientra corría hacia Issei.

-...ISSEI...-exclamó otra persona, era Mio en su modo bruja de fuego, la Mio de futuro que estaba de lado de Yue.

Issei estaba sorprendido, veía a la niña y a Mio enfrente de sus ojos.

Ante de que las 2 pudiera llegar a Issei, las 2 fueran retenida por las almas corruptas de la magia erebea.

-...maldición, déjame ir, quiero a mi papá...-exclamó Yue enojada tratando de salir del agarre de las almas.

-...Issei, Issei reacciona, tiene que ser fuerte, nada de lo que ves es real...-exclamó Mio llorando.

Issei estaban confundido, intentó caminar hacia las 2 sólo para que la figura oscura agarrara su hombro y le susurra al oído.

-...no la escuché, o acaso quiere estar solo, puede quedarte con Mio que tiene detrás suyo, puede estar con ellas las veces que quiera...-dijo la figura con malicia en su voz.

-...Cállate, no obligue a papá a quedar en los recuerdos...papá no está solo, nos tiene a nosotros...-exclamó enfadada Yue.

-...Issei, se que mi muerte te dolió mucho, debió ser peor para ti eso, pero realmente abandonará todos los lazos que tiene con los demás sólo para quedarte en el pasado...-dijo Mio del futuro atrayendo la atención de Issei.

-...-Issei permanecía en su silencio.

-...realmente crees que ese pasado te llenará el vacío que siente...no eres el Issei que yo ame, el Issei que yo amo, es un hombre que está dispuesto mover montaña y marea para cumplir cualquier promesa...-dijo Mio haciendo que Issei abriera los ojos.

-...esta mintiendo, el futuro que le espera estará lleno de sufrimientos, que sentido tiene vivir si no tiene a su amada en sus brazos...-dijo la figura haciendo que Issei mirara a la Mio del pasado.

-...tiene razón, que sentido tengo vivir, si no te tengo a mi lado...no quiero vivir un futuro sin ti...-dijo Issei de forma roto mientra camina lentamente hacia la Mio del pasado.

pronto escucho los Sollozo de Yue haciendo detener a Issei.

-... (sollozo)...por favor, papi, no me deje, no quiero estar sola, vuelve, que paso con la promesa que hicimos junto, papá, papá, no me abandone!...-lloró Yue extendiendo su mano tratando se alcanzar a Issei.

Issei miró de forma monótono a Yue, poco a poco su mentes era recuerdos felices con Yue, Yue, su hija, su preciada paquete de alegría.

El conflicto llegó a su corazón.

Pronto la Mio del pasado colocó su mano en el hombro de issei atrayendo su atención.

-...issei, se que te dolerá escuchar eso, pero no soy real, solo soy recuerdos del pasado, quiero que vuelva con tu verdadera familia, ella te necesita más que a mi...-dijo Mio del pasado haciendo que issei apretara los dientes.

-...no, simplemente no quiero separarme de ti, aunque que quiera olvidarte, simplemente no puedo...-dijo Issei con la lágrimas en sus ojos, solo para que Mio del pasado le limpiará las lágrima con su manos.

-...es realmente doloroso para ti olvidarme, pero eres fuerte, debes seguir adelante sin importar de que, se que algún día nos volvemos a ver, no estoy muerta, estoy dentro de ti...-dijo la Mio del pasado colocando su mano en el pecho de issei..

Poco a poco, la Mio del pasado comienza a desintegrarse.

-...issei, hazlo por tu familia...-dijo Mio del pasado con una sonrisa.

-...esta bien, te prometo que algún día encontrare la manera de traerte a la vida...Mio, no importa cuánto años o siglos me tomé, no descansaré hasta lograrlo...-dijo Issei haciendo que el cuerpo del Mio del pasado desapareciera..

Pronto las grietas desaparece y el cabello castaño de issei se vuelve blanco, pronto el camino hacia las 2.

De repente el alma corrupta se metió en el medio.

-...que diablo haces, tu felicidad está detrás suyo...-exclamó furioso el alma sólo para que issei le agarra el rostro.

-...cállate, mi verdadera familia esta adelante, **Donnergranate**...-murmuró con calma issei destruyendo el alma corrupta..

Pronto recuperó su apariencia de Issei de 5 años del futuro y corrió hacia las 2.

Pronto su cuerpo era envuelto del relámpagos blancos y en un parpadeo destruyó todos los almas corruptos que tenían aprisionada a su hija y a su esposa.

-... **Magia Erebea: Asesino de dios del rayos..**..-murmuró issei ya que su cabello se volvió blanco con algo de color levanda, su brazos envuelto en armadura negras con rayo envuelto en sus brazos.

En sus espalda salía múltiples alas hecho de electricidad blanco.

-...Issei/Papá!...-exclamó Yue y Mio corriendo hacia su padre/esposo para darle un gran abrazo.

Issei abrazo a las 2 y hablo con seriedad.

-...lo siento, si le preocupes...es vuelto...-dijo Issei con una pequeña sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos.

-...vamos a casa papá...Los demás nos espera...-dijo Yue agarrando la mano a su padre con Mio haciendo lo mismo.

-...es bueno verte otra vez, Issei...-dijo Mio con lágrimas en sus ojos y con felicidad.

Pronto ambas arrastraron a Issei hacia un brillante futuro.

 **Con evangeline.**

Evangeline miro como el cuerpo de Issei brillaba de una luz púrpura, el evangelio Oscuro sonrió ya que eso significa que la prueba término y el niño paso.

-...finalmente pasaste, Niño...-dijo Evangeline.

Ella vio como las cadenas negra que ataba a su cuerpo se destruía, issei se envolvió de electricidad blanco.

cuando la luz se disolvió revelando a issei con su propia magia erebea.

-...Así que finalmente lo lograste, Niño...-dijo evangeline.

-...si, pero no lo hice sólo, salí gracias a las 2...-dijo Issei abrazando a las 2.

-...felicidades, eres la primera persona que lograste pasar la prueba...-dijo Evangeline.

-...gracia, ahora es hora de volver a casa.-dijo issei caminando hacia la luz con Yue y Mio a su lado.

-...Si papá...-dijo Yue feliz de poder estar con su padre.

-...vamos issei..-dijo Mio.

Los 3 caminaron hacia la luz y desaparecieron de la mente de issei

 **Afuera de la mente.**

El lugar donde estaba issei, el pilar de hielo se rompió liberando a Issei que había vuelto a la normalidad sólo que se encontraba herido y le faltaba el brazo derecho.

Yue y el alma de Mio lo estaban abrazando.

Todas las facciones suspiraron de alivio al ver que issei había vuelto a la normalidad.

La cara de issei había cambiado, ya que mentalmente había madurado, su ojo derecho lo había recuperado sólo que es diferente, ahora era un ojo negro con iris rojo.

-... (respiro)...volví...-dijo issei ante de caer de espalda por que su cuerpo había llegado al límite de cuanto daños podía soportar.

Todos se apresuraron para salvar a issei.

 **La paz había llegado por ahora.**

 **El final ya estaba casi cerca.**

 **Fin del capitulo 32**


	33. Chapter 33

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, aquí whitecrow vengo a dejar un nuevo y final del capitulo de issei godslayer, espero que le gusten.**

 **-..Sumoner dante:gracia amigo, fue un capítulo épico que hice en el anterior, ahí el capitulo será una sorpresa para todos y al final del capitulo, haré un anuncio para los que leen esa historia.**

 **-...loquendo777: ya verá el final bro, porque acaba de hacer un spoiler del final jajaja**

 **Capítulo 33: nuevo comienzo y viejos enemigos.**

 **Hospital de clan sitri**

En un cuarto de un hospital, se podía ver a issei abrir los ojos, cuando el ex castaño se despertó, miro el techo del hospital con desinterés.

Reincorporandose de la cama, miro a la ventana donde mostraba el hospital de la capital lilith.

-...donde estoy...-susurro issei.

-...es un hospital amigo...-dijo Cao cao al lado de issei, estaban en la cama con una venda y gasa en su cabeza.

Eso le tomó por sorpresa a issei ya que aquí estaba su ex enemigo, Cao cao el antiguo líder de la facción de los héroes.

Y no sólo, en ese cuarto estaba 2 personas mas, Sairaorg bael que estaba en cama con su brazo en cabestrillo y una persona que parecía una momia con ambos brazos y ambos piernas puesto en yesos.

-...al fin despierta mi eterno rival...jajaja eso se pone más emocionante...-dijo Sairaorg feliz de ver a hyoudou.

-...que mierda les pasos a ustedes...-dijo Issei con sequedad en sus palabras.

-...nos diste una paliza, te volviste un monstruo musculoso y nos partiste la madre a todos...-dijo Vali apena hablando a través de las vendas en su boca.

-...jejeje aunque la Vali se llevó la peor parte de la paliza, jajajajja...-se reía Cao cao.

-...bastardo déjate de reír...-exclamó enojado Vali hasta que su pierna derecha golpea en la cama.

-...Mierda!...-exclamó de dolor Vali haciendo reír a sairaorg y cao cao.

Issei seguía serio mirando la ventana ignorando la risas y la escena bochornosa que hacía de descendiente del lucifer, comenzaba a recordar todos con respeto a la prueba y la promesa que le hizo a Mio, traer de regreso a la vida, había decidido dejar a un lado su venganza y seguir con un nuevo objetivo, traer a su amada de nuevo a la vida.

-...oye issei hyodou?, esta muy silencioso...-pregunto Cao cao con seriedad.

-...no es nada, solo recordando el pasado...-dijo Issei con seriedad.

Tanto cao cao como sairaorg y Vali estaba serio mirando a issei con lástima, ellos vieron el gran cambio que sufrió, ahora era un hombre maduro y serio.

-...has cambiando mucho, issei hyodou...-pensó Cao cao con pena por el ex sekiryuutei.

-...(suspiro)...no tengo nada que hacer, me voy a dormir...-dijo Issei mientra se acuesta y trata de dormir.

Ante de que Issei pudiera cerrar los ojos y dormir, la puerta se abre a patada haciendo que los ocupante del cuarto excepto vali y Issei mirara a la puerta.

-...chicos, volvimos y trajimos...-dijo Bikou que tenia a Mimir en su brazo derecho y el otro brazo era una canasta de comidas.

-...comidas ja ja ja...-exclamó Mimir alegremente.

-...ja ja ja chicos, en serio me agrada esa cabeza, sus historias son jodidamente graciosa...-dijo Bikou .

Bikou comenzó a repartir la comida a los demás hasta que Issei miro la manzana en la canasta.

-..., quiero una manzana...-dijo Issei haciendo que Bikou le de la manzana.

-...gracia...-dijo Issei usando el hechizo de creation para hacer un cuchillo y pelar la manzana, ya que había usado la magia erebea para manifestar un brazo hecho de sombra que salía de su hombro mutilado.

Mimir estaban en la mesa mirando a Issei.

-...es bueno tenerte de vuelta, creí que te había perdidos...-dijo Mimir haciendo que Issei dejará de comer la manzana.

-...estoy bien, veo que disfrutaste tiempo con el chico mono, cabeza...-dijo Issei.

-...bromea, ese chico es la onda, es como el nieto que nunca tuve ja ja ja...-dijo Mimir.

-...me alegro de que este mejor...-dijo issei terminando de comer manzana.

-...que piensa hacer ahora hermano...-dijo Mimir.

-...hasta ahora solo me quedare vivir en ese mundo, estaré criando a mi hija, hice la promesa de criarla y cuidarla...ya no importa seguir con la venganza...-dijo Issei con calma sorprendiendo mucho a Mimir.

-...escuche bien, dejara la venganza...-dijo Mimir un poco sorprendido ya que la venganza era lo que le motivo a issei a caminar por el oscuro y sangriento camino.

-...es por mi hija, además, ya tuve suficiente con matar dioses por ahora, sólo quiero descansar...-dijo Issei con un tono irritado mientra se acuesta.

-...entiendo hermano...-dijo Mimir.

Mientra el resto de los chicos disfrutaba la comida que trajo Bikou, 2 personas entró por esa puerta, esa personas tenía en sus manos una bandeja de curry y la otra una jarra de agua fresca.

Tanto sairaorg como Bikou y vali abrieron los ojos al ver la chica.

La chica caminaba hacia issei que estaba durmiendo.

-...issei...despierta...-dijo una voz femenina a haciendo que issei abriera los ojos.

cuando issei abrió los ojos, el ex castaño abrió los ojos en tamaño de plato y rápidamente se levantó de su cama como si no hubo mañana.

Enfrente de esa persona, era su esposa, Mio vestida en un traje de Maid y no sólo eso, también su hija Yu, ambas vestida con traje de maid francesa.

-...Mio y Yue!...-exclamó Issei con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, estaba realmente sorprendido y pensaba a creer que es un sueño.

-...al fin despierta issei, cielo, siempre tan dormilón...-dijo Mio con un tono tsundere con Mio que parecía avergonzada de tener eso vestido.

Issei estaba sin habla y hacia todo lo posible para tratar de procesar lo que estaba viendo.

-...papá, me queda bien...-pregunto Yue con un tono tímido.

-...pero que llevan puesto...-exclamó Issei con un sonrojo tratando de calmar su propio corazón.

-...oh, eso, Azazel dijo que tu amas a las chicas lindas con los trajes de Maid y Yue-chan y yo decidimos ponernos eso para cuidarte en tu recuperación...-dijo Mio con un tono alegre.

Issei al escuchar eso, esta temblando de la rabia, ya quería arrancarles las alas a ese cuervo pervertidos por hacer que su esposa y hija se vista de esa manera, lo haría rogar no haberlo no jodido.

-...Azazel, esta jodido...-pensó de forma siniestra issei.

-...muy jodido esta, guarda un poco para mi, quiero matar a ese cuervo marrano por obligar a mi preciosa hija vestir de esa manera tan indecente...-escucho la voz de evangeline.

-...creo que nos llevaremos muy bien mujer...-pensó issei.

De repente issei vio como Mio se sentó a su lado mientra le daba de comer.

-...vamos issei, es hora de que pruebe el super curry de Mio-sama...-dijo Mio con alegría.

Issei no pudo evitar sonreír tranquilamente mientra abría la boca para comer.

-...vamos issei, diga ah...-dijo Mio con una sonrisa haciendo que issei comiera felizmente el curry .

los que estaban en el cuarto al ver como issei disfrutaba la comida de la chica y como sonria, ellos sonrieron ya que finalmente issei comenzaba a regresar como era ante.

-...Yue, necesito tu ayuda...-dijo issei usando su poder de creation para crear un parche para su ojo.

-...entiendo papá...-dijo Yue agarrando a su padre el parche y le puso en su ojo derecho para ocultar su naturaleza erebea.

Ahora que issei había terminado de comer, issei miro a las 2 con una pequeña sonrisa y hablo.

-...Mio, como es que esta viva...-pregunto Issei.

-...se debe gracia a mi...-de la nada aparece Ophis sentada en la cabeza de issei.

-...que?..-dijo issei.

-...use la carne de gran rojo para hacerle un cuerpo hecho de dragón para tu mujer, vi lo importante que ella era para ti, así que gran rojo y yo hicimos nuestra parte...-dijo Ophis con su expresión monotoma.

-...entonces, ella es una dragona pura...-dijo issei mirando a Mio que no paraba sonrojar.

-...descuide, ella conserva su poder Cómo bruja, así que esta bien...-dijo Ophis haciendo que issei sonriera.

-...gracia...-susurro issei feliz de poder estar con su mujer ahora.

-...no hay de que, además tu hiciste mucho por mi ante, te lo mereces...-dijo Ophis hasta que ella miro a Mio.

-...quiero tu curry...-ordenó Ophis con seriedad.

-...ni hablar, el super curry es para issei...-exclamó comicamente Mio.

pronto ambas comenzaron a pelear de forma graciosa Mio y Ophis mientra Yue le da a su padre un vaso de agua.

-...gracia Yue...-dijo issei acariciando la cabeza de su hija.

-...no hay de que papá...-dijo Yue con un sonrojo por recibir el cariño de su padre.

-...jejeje que celos, tiene una linda esposa...ahora que lo veo, no está nada mal...-dijo Cao cao con un tono coqueton sólo para sentir el cañón de una pistola en su cabeza.

-...no mire a mi esposa con esos ojos, asqueroso pervertido...-amenazó issei con una mirada oscura mientra sus ojos perdía brillo dado un apariencia tétrica.

Al parece había despertado su modo yandere al ver a cao cao mirar a su esposa.

-...ya ya, hyodou, solo me interesa luchar ja ja ja...-dijo Cao cao con un tono despreocupado.

En ese momento, para la sorpresa absoluta de todos, escucharon una risa y todos vieron a Issei que no paraba de reír, no era una risa maniática, era una verdadera risa feliz.

-...es increíble, finalmente reiste Issei...me alegro estar vivo para ver esto...-dijo Mimir con incredulidad

Mio había terminado de luchar con Ophis y comenzó a alimentar a Issei para que su esposo pudiera recuperarse.

Finalmente, después de mucho años de sufrimiento, Issei había encontrado la felicidad y había recuperado a su esposa.

 ** **En otro lugar****

En un castillo que esta ubicado en Rusia, podía ver que adentro estaba múltiples figuras que estaba en una especie de laboratorio.

-...Finalmente, estoy de regreso...-exclamó Rizevim con alegría mientra miraba su nuevo cuerpo mejorado, tenia una piedra roja incrustado en su pecho.

-...que bien, estoy vivo para poder luchar otra vez...-exclamó un dragón blanco llamado Azi Dahaka, un dragón malvado se 3 cabezas, al parecer se encontraba afuera del castillo ya que era un dragón gigante.

-...gracia al conocimiento de la magia erebea de cutlass y el poder de la piedra filosofal, pudimos crear algunas piedras filosofales falsas para traerte de nuevo a la vida señor rizevin...-dijo su leal sirviente euclid lucifuge.

La chica del manto estaba sentada en el alféizar de la ventana observando la nieve...

-...gracia jovencita, recibirá una gran recompensa por colaborar con nosotros por compartir todo el conocimiento de la magia erebea...-dijo Rizevim.

-...solo quiero que me deje matar a mi madre, esa bruja pagará por haberme abandonado, voy a destruir lo que ella ama...-dijo Cutlass con odio, guardaba un gran rencor por evangeline.

-...jejeje tu deseo será concedido...gracia a esas nuevas piedras filosofales, somos casi inmortales, ahora podemos a acabar con los falsos demonios y sus facciones para gobernar el inframundo y reclamar mi trono que me merezco jajajaja...-exclamó con locura Rizevim.

-...y lo mejor, es que Issei hyodou esta muerto mi señor, el ya no será una espina a nuestro espalda...-dijo Euclid.

Al escuchar eso, Rizevim dejo de reírse y su sonrisa se hizo oscura.

-...ya veo, siempre me interese en ese humano por su poder y determinación, sabe, cuando todo este asunto acabe, voy a traerle a la vida y torturarlo hasta que su mente se rompa y lo convierta en mi arma personal, así con su poder, lo usare contra mis futuros enemigos...-dijo Rizevim.

-...euclid, reviva a Grendel, vamos a declarar la guerra contra las facciones...-dijo Rizevim

-...sera un placer mi lord...-dijo Euclid dispuesto a servir a su señor.

 ** **Pronto Neo- Qlippoth a regresado y planea una guerra contra las facciones que desatará todo el inframundo.****

 ** **Fin del capitulo 33****

 ** **Bien amigos, aquí el autor , ese capítulo deja por terminado el final de la primera temporada de Issei Angry Godslayer para luego abrir la segunda temporada.****

 ** **Va a ver más capítulos en un futuros, espero que lo disfruten.****

 ** **Bye****


	34. Ova: primera parte

Nota del autor:aquí el escritor vengo a dejar un nuevo capítulo, aunque es un ova de 2 partes, espero que le gusten.

 **Ova 1: el rayo de géneros inverso y la cita con Mio parte 1**

 **Sede de grigory**

Vemos a Azazel trabajando en un proyecto realmente bueno, hacia mucho tiempo que siempre investigaba nuevos sacred gear y como era tan inteligente, creabas sacred gears artificiales.

Había usado a Vali como conejillos de indio en el pasado, pero como Vali había abandonado grigory en el pasado, ahora mismo buscaba posibles candidatos para ser su conejillos de india, había 2 posibles candidatos.

Saji genshirou y issei.

Saji había sido el primer conejillo de prueba y lo mejor, el nunca recordó esos experimento.

El de issei, claro teniendo una actitud muy diferente, esperaba poder calmar su temperamento, pero ahora que issei pudo reunir a su amada, poco a poco su personalidad va suavisando un poco.

Con issei, podía hacer que sus inventos siempre saliera bien.

-...finalmente, después de mucho meses, el prototipo esta completo, solo debo probar en algunos de los 2 para probar su potencial...-dijo Azazel mirando la pistola de rayo de color rojo y rosa.

En ese momento, en la puerta aparece sona y su sequitos completo.

-...hey Azazel, me necesitaba...-saludaba Saji.

-...si, finalmente mi invento esta completo y por cierto que hace sona y su séquito...-dijo Azazel al ver la hermana pequeña de serafall

-...vine para vigilar de que algo no salga mal, mi hermana hablo mucho acerca de tu inventos y la verdad no me siento feliz de que utilice de esa manera a mi peón...-dijo Sona con severidad.

-...kaichou, nada malo va ocurrir...no tiene porqué preocuparte...-dijo Saji de manera bobo.

-...espero saji, solo espero que este bien...-dijo Sona con un leve sonrojo.

-...porque te preocupa tanto, si ese pobre virgen siempre lo hecha perder todo, ja ja ja como esa vez que una paloma le hecho todo encima...-dijo Bennia con un tono de broma haciendo enojar mucho a saji.

-...ahora si cruzaste la linea, fallido intento de parca...-exclamó saji enojado mientra agarra la pistola de rayo del agarre de Azazel y apunto a Bennia.

-...¡espera no!...-exclamó Azazel pero era tarde.

Saji disparó el rayo haciendo que el rayo rosa vaya directo a Bennia que esquivo a tiempo.

-...oye Azazel, más te vale que sea importante, estoy a punto de recuperar tiempo perdido con mi esposa y no estoy para juegos...-dijo Issei que entraba por la puerta.

El ex castaño asesino de dioses no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que recibió de lleno con el láser haciendo que su cuerpo explote en una explosión de humo rosa.

Toda la sala estaba en silencio y Azazel tenía en su mano una cámara y la otra una grabadora.

-...que mierda paso, (toseo)...mucho polvo rosa, que carajo, porque me duele la espalda y porque mierda mi voz es femenino...-gritaba una voz muy femenina que tenia ira en sus palabras.

Todos el séquito incluso Azazel abrieron los ojos al ver como era Issei, tanto Azazel como saji le salía sangre por la nariz y las chicas se sentía vencida por alguna extraña razón.

-...joder...-murmuraba Saji.

-...oh dios mio...-murmuró Sona haciendo un facepalm

-...eso no me lo esperaba...-dijo Azazel.

Cuando el humo se disolvió, en lugar de issei, era una chica muy dotada con pecho grandes que superaba a Rias, akeno y kuroka. Tenia cabello corto blanco y usaba un parche, su piel era un ligero bronceado...

Usaba pantalón negro ajustado, junto con una camisón blanco y una chaqueta negra con piel en la zona del cuello.

Ella estaba muy furiosa y más al ver su cuerpo cambiando.

-...pero que mierda me hicieron...-exclamó la chica con horror y furia.

Nadie hablaba, Saji le goteaba sangre por la nariz.

-...te jodiste...-dijo Bennia mientra se aleja de Saji.

La chica miro a Saji que tenia la pistola de rayo, su ira le llego a nuevo niveles.

-...¡Tu! ...-rugió la chica envolviendo su cuerpo de electricidad negra.

-...ya me cargo el payaso...-exclamó de terror Saji tratando de escapar.

-...te mataré infeliz, ven para aquí para que te pueda arrancar los huevos y metertelo por el culo!...-rugio enfadada la chica mientra era aprisionada por todo el séquito mientra Saji estaba detrás de Sona.

-...issei calmate, Saji no tiene la culpa...-exclamó Momo.

-...a la mierda todo, mataré a ese bastardo, hoy tengo una cita con mi esposa y no puedo salir así...-exclamó la chica enfada.

-...azazel, que era ese aparato...-dijo Sona enojada.

-...era una pistola de rayo que altera el género, haciendo que hombre sea mujer y mujer sea hombre...el mejor sacred gear artificial que eh creado...-dijo Azazel con orgullo.

-...maldición, azazel, dime cuanto tiempo tarda el efecto de esa máquina...-exclamó Sona.

-...bueno, el efecto del rayo de género inverso es temporal pero no se cuando terminará, probablemente un día o una semana, tal vez un año...-dijo Azazel haciendo callar a todos.

-...Debí saber que tu también tenía algo que ver en eso, ya verá azazel, te arrancares las alas...-dijo furiosa la chica.

-...calma issei-chan, no se sabe todavía, pero te prometo que buscare la manera de arreglar ese lío...-dijo Azazel con un tono pálido por la amenaza.

-...espero que sea así, hoy tengo una cita con Mio y no puedo ir así...-dijo Issei con frialdad.

-...ummm Yuri, que rikura...-murmuró Saji.

-...te mataré cabrón de mierda!...-rugió de nuevo issei-chan queriendo asesinar al peon de sitri.

Un tiempo después

Las cosas parecía ir muy tenso tanto para el resto de los ocupantes y la issei o Issei-chan, ella estaba muy enojada, hoy se suponía que la llevaría a su mujer a una cita, pero el muy cabrón de Azazel y saji lo arruinaron por completo.

Ahora mismo, ella estaba siendo aprisionada por todo el séquito de Sona para evitar que ella no mate a Saji, lo malo de eso que al ser convertida en mujer, había perdido fuerza física que tenia como asesino de dioses.

Y no sólo eso, Sona le privó de su fiel pistola donner para evitar que no lo usará contra su maldito peón.

Azazel hacia todo lo posible para tratar de arreglar esa pistola de rayo para hacerlo volver a la normalidad.

Sona hacia un esfuerzo para seguir manteniendo el arma de issei pero parecía que era pesada.

-...como haces para sostener esa cosa, debe pesar una tonelada...-dijo Sona mirando a su Arma donner potencialmente letal capaz de matar a un dios si estuviera en buenas manos.

Pronto Azazel venía con la pistola de rayo.

-...Listo, creo poder revertir eso...logré calibrarlo...-dijo Azazel dando a Issei-chan esperanza.

-...deprisa, ella vendrá en cualquier momento y no puedo permitir que ella me vea así...-decía Issei-chan con un susurro casi rogando.

-...no me apresuré...aun no se sabes lo que pasará, pero espero que funcione...-dijo Azazel apuntado con su pistola de rayo sobre Issei-chan.

Cuando Azazel disparó la pistola, la sacred gear explotó en una pequeña explosión de humo, todos estaban en silencio y Issei-chan había perdido el brillo de su único ojo.

-...maldición...-murmuró Azazel mirando el aparato averiado.

-...por favor, dime que puede arreglarlo rápido...-murmuró con una expresión vacía issei-chan.

-...chico, me tomo 3 meses en hacer el prototipo, me tomará más si lo hago ahora...solo puede esperar hasta que termine el efecto ya que es temporal...-dijo Azazel haciendo que issei-chan se acercará a un espejo para mirarse a si misma.

-...no, no, joder, que hice para merecer semejante tortura, tengo un cuerpo muy dotado y molesto, porque carajo tengo los pecho grandes...-murmuró horrorizada Issei-chan mirando su cuerpo y más su pecho.

-...jejeje que tiene de malo, te queda bien no?...de seguro tu mujer te gustará así...-dijo Saji con un tono pervertido.

(Sonido de disparo)

-...¡Ahhhhhh!...-gritaba Saji mientra cae de rodillas mientras se agarra la entrepierna, su cara era una total agonía.

Todos estaban horrorizada al ver tal acto de crueldad ya que Issei le agarro el arma de la mano y disparó un balazo en la entrepierna.

-...matenlo ante de que deje crías jajaja...-se reía Bennia.

-...Issei, le disparaste en el lugar donde no debía!...-exclamó asustada Sona temiendo a su peón gemía de agonía.

-...agradecemen que no use balas reales, uso balas de gomas, eso te mereces por insinuar que mi esposa es lesbiana...-gruñe Issei-chan enojada mientras las chicas tratan de consolar a su novio...

issei sólo tuvo que mirar a Saji con disgusto mientra guardaba su pistola mientra se mira al espejo.

Rasgo suaves y femenino, su cabello blanco era mas suave y sus manos, oh dios, sus manos eran tan suave y tenías cicatrices viejas, vio se subió un poco su camisa para ver que tenia abdominales.

Se sentía horrible, tenia un trasero grande y grandes pecho, quería que fuera una pesadillas.

Y lo peor es que ahora era inmortal, osea no podía suicidar por la vergüenza que tenia.

-...eso no puede estar pasando...no voy permitir que Mio me vea de esa forma...-murmuró Issei-chan sólo para que sentir alguien detrás suyo.

-...Ver que...-dijo Mio que entraba por la puerta.

-...Kyaaaaa...-gritaba Issei-chan al ver a Mio.

En ese momento, Issei se aleja mucho de Mio y se esconde detrás del espejo, Mio estaba sorprendida por la fuerte reacción de la chica, de alguna manera esa chica le resultaba familiar hasta que su mente se hizo clip.

-...Issei?...-pregunto Mio esperanzada.

Issei-chan se estremeció al escuchar eso.

-...no, por favor Mio, no quiero que me vea así...-dijo Issei con vergüenza mientra se sonrojaba por la vergüenza.

-...porque, no creo que sea tan feo, Issei es Issei no?...-dijo Mio con un tono alegre.

-...no es tan simple, no es porque sea feo, es que soy horrible, no creo poder llevarte a la cita...-dijo Issei-chan con un suspiro triste.

Los ojos de Mio se hizo lloroso y temblaba.

-...no, pero me prometiste no, que hay de la promesa que me hiciste...buaaaa...-lloraba Mio mientras sale del cuarto.

Issei-chan al escuchar a su esposa llorar y retirar, el reaccióno a tiempo para tratar de seguirla.

-...No Mio!, yo te amo, voy a cumplir esa promesa...-exclama la chica mientra sigue la pista de Mio dejando a ellos que en silencio después de estar en un buen rato.

-...por favor, una ambulancia, ya no siento nada abajo...-gemía adolorido Saji.

-...bueno, al menos Está sangrando abajo...-dijo Bennia que comía palomitas de Maíz mientra estaba sentada en su silla.

Con Mio

Ella se encontraba llorando en la puente, había tenido la esperanza de poder tener una cita con su esposo y poder recuperar tiempo perdido, había hecho un esfuerzo comprar una buena ropa y había reservado un lugar para ver el hermoso amanecer.

Pero al ver a Issei, pudo ver que Issei ni podía, probablemente estaba enojado de ella, ella lo entendía, Issei siempre estaba cansando cumpliendo todos los caprichos de Yue, mimir y de ella.

-...tal vez soy una estorbo, estoy obligando a Issei a hacer cosas que el no quiere...-lloraba Mio mirando la puente sólo para escuchar su nombre.

Ella vio a una chica de cabello blanco y que tenía un parche en el ojo izquierdo.

-...Mio!...-exclamó la chica con seriedad.

-...Issei!...-exclamó Mio al ver a su esposo convertido en mujer.

Cuando Issei finalmente pudo alcanzarla, ella se acercó a Mio y le tomó de las manos.

-...lo siento tanto, soy una basura, te hice llorar...-dijo la chica con un tono arrepentida.

-...issei...-susurraba Mio al ver la nueva apariencia issei-chan.

-...es que me daba vergüenza ir así, no quería que tu me viera de esa forma, de seguro te estoy avergonzado...-dijo Issei-chan sólo para que Mio besara a issei-chan en los labios haciéndolo callar y sorprenderla.

Issei-chan estaba con los ojos abierto mientra sus mejillas se sonrojaba.

El beso término después de un rato y ambos respiraba.

-...(respirando)...Mio...-susurro Issei-chan con un sonrojo.

-...no me avergüenza issei, solo es una apariencia, mientra sea Issei, nada mas importa...-dijo alegremente Mio abrazando el brazo derecho de la chica de pelo blanco haciendola sonrojar.

-...(sonrojada)...tu crees, gracia Mio...que dices, vamos a la cita...-dijo sonrojada Issei-chan mientras sentía los cálidos pecho de Mio en su brazo.

-...si issei, vamos a divertirnos como nunca!...-exclamó Mio señalando al aire con una sonrisa boba pero contagiosa.

Issei sólo pudo evitar reírse ligeramente mientra ambos comenzaron a caminar mientras ignoraba las miradas pervertidos todos el mundo.

 **Iba a comenzar la cita y nada podría arruinarlo.**

 **Fin del ova primera parte**

 **La apariencia de Issei-chan es como Miyabi de senrar kagura.**


	35. Ova: segunda parte

**Nota del autor:aquí dejo la segunda parte de un gran Ova, espero que le gusten.**

 **-...Loquendo777:bueno, si, soy un poco fanático de Yuri, pero también soy la ostia jajaja.**

 **-...Dark knight discord: me alegro amigo, espero que le gusten.**

 **Ova: el rayo de géneros inverso y la cita con Mio parte 2**

Tanto issei-chan como Mio disfrutaban paseando por la calle, aunque Mio era la única que sonría ya que issei tenía una mirada de frialdad ya que sentía que los hombres jóvenes no paraban de mirar a el y a su esposa.

Le irritaba las miradas llenos de lujuria y no ayudaba que cada paso que hacía, movía mucho su pecho. Ya estaba comenzando a odiar sus pecho grandes, eso le estorbaba su movilidad y le causa un gran dolor de espalda.

-...tch, no se como hacen para que las mujeres pudiera caminar tranquila con esos 2 pedazos de grasa colgando de su pecho...me pesa la espalda...-pensó issei irritado mientra caminaba con Mio a su lado.

-...que feliz me siento, poder pasar tiempo contigo, issei, no podría estar más feliz...-dijo Mio alegremente mientra acaricia el brazo de issei con su mejilla de forma afectuosa.

Issei miraba a Mio con una pequeña sonrisa, la verdad, estaba realmente feliz de poder estar con su amada, había creído que nunca lo volvería a ver, pero ahora ella aquí y no dejaría que nada le pasará.

-...yo también, poder recuperar tiempo perdido contigo, hay muchas cosas que quiero contarte...-dijo Issei-chan con una pequeña sonrisa y una voz muy suave.

-...adonde iremos primeros?..-dijo Mio emocionada, Issei miraba de algún lugar a otro para buscar un lugar para diversión.

Hasta que sus ojos captó un lugar cerca, era una feria, había toda clases de juegos, de tiro al blanco, lanzar aros a la botellas y incluso hubo algunos juegos se vería en un parque de diversión.

-...Mio, porque no vamos por ahí, podemos pasar el rato ahí, que dices...tengo mucho dineros para suficiente diversión...-dijo la chica de cabello blanco sacando una billetera de su pantalón.

Mio al ver la feria, ella felizmente se emocionó.

-...si, vamos, quiero subir al carrusel...-dijo Mio emocionada de subir a uno.

Issei vio el carrusel y sonrió ambos comenzaron a caminar por ahí, cuando llegaron, gastaron algunos yenes para boletos y entrar al carrusel, como había muchas gentes ocupados, ambas mujeres tuvieron que compartir el caballo.

Siendo Mio la dama primero en la parte delantera mientra Issei-chan ocupaba la parte trasera.

Los 2 bellezas se subieron al caballo de juguete y el carrusel comenzó a dar vuelta.

Mientra giraba, los caballos subía y bajaba, Issei no hacía ningún ruidos mientra Mio se reía emocionada por el juego. Issei-chan abrazaba la espalda de Mio para que ella no se cayera.

-...jajajaja te esta divirtiendo Issei?..-dijo Mio.

-...si Mio, a pesar de que es un juego de niño, es muy divertido...-dijo Issei-chan con una pequeña sonrisa.

Las 2 estuvieron en el carrusel por un buen rato mientra se divertía, después de un tiempo, ambas salieron del carrusel, ambas estaban satisfecha por el juego.

Issei-chan miro a un juego donde donde tenía que arrojar la pelota contra una torre de botellas, en detrás de las torres de botellas, había premios colgando en una soga.

Hacia tiempo que no le compraba un regalo para su esposa y quería ganar algo para darle a ella.

-...el carrusel es muy divertido ja ja ja...-dijo Mio abrazando su brazo haciendo sonrojar a issei-chan.

-...jeje sabe, porque no vamos ahí, puedo ganar eso...-dijo Issei-chan mirando la torre de botellas.

-...en serio...-dijo Mio mirando los osos de peluches y otros animales de pelpar.

-...no creo que sea tan difícil ese juego, sólo tengo que poner fuerza en mi brazo y ganaré el juego...-dijo Issei-chan mientras camina con Mio a su lado.

Ambos llegaron al puesto y con algunos yenes, tenia 3 intento para derribar la torre.

El dueño miraba a las 2 con burlas, lo que ellas no sabia, era que el juego era arreglado, no importaba que tan fuerte tire la pelota en la torre, nada le haría caer, ese era la regla de la feria, estafar para ganar dinero.

-.. (será divertido ver como esas 2 dulzuras intenta derribar eso)...-pensó el dueño con una sonrisa.

-...bien, solo tengo 3 intento, lograré derribar todo en un solo intento...-dijo con seriedad la peliblanca.

-...tu puede Issei, siempre te apoyaré!...-exclamó de forma alegre Mio.

-...bien...-dijo Issei-chan preparando para lanzar.

-.. (eso se va a poner bueno)...-dijo con maldad el dueño del juego mientra tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 **(Sonido de la pelota y torre de botellas cayendo)**

La sonrisa del dueño había desaparecido y vio con incredulidad las botellas esparcidas del suelo, Issei-chan tenía una mirada monótona mientra Mio actuaba como una porrista.

-...lo hiciste Issei-chan, eres fuerte, de derribaste todos en un solo intento...-dijo Mio.

-...no fue nada, ahora el premio...-dijo Issei-chan con seriedad mirando al dueño.

-...C-Claro señorita, aquí tiene...-dijo el dueño nervioso mientra saca un delfín rosa de peluche y se lo da a Issei-chan.

-...gracias... (se da vuelta para mirar a Mio)...Aquí tiene Mio...-dijo Issei-chan con una ligera sonrisa dando a Mio un delfin rosa...

Ella con entusiasmo abraza al peluche con de una manera infantil mientra Issei-chan disfrutaba la sonrisa de Mio, era una sonrisa que alegraba su corazón y hacia que su mejilla se sonrojara.

-... (muy hermosa. .)..-pensó sonrojada la peliblanca al ver a ella abrazar el delfin de peluche.

-...gracia issei...la atesorare para siempre...-dijo Mio.

-...no hay de que, te lo mereces y mucho mas...-dijo Issei-chan mientras sus ojos miraban en una lugar que parecía una panadería donde vendía repostería y mucho postres delicioso.

-...que tal vamos por ahí, tengo hambre...-dijo Issei-chan .

-...claro Issei, yo también tengo hambre...sate sate sate...-dijo alegremente Mio.

-...puede adelantarte yo iré enseguida, tengo que atarme las trenzas...-dijo Issei-chan.

-...por supuesto...-dijo Mio mientras iba en camino al lugar donde mencionó Issei-chan.

Cuando Mio se fue de la vista de Issei, su mirada feliz pronto cambio de frialdad y miro al dueño del juego.

-...S-Sucede algo señorita...-decía intimidado sólo para que Issei lo agarrara por el cuello de su camisa.

-...se que ese juego es arreglado, vamos a dejar claro una cosa, si vuelve a estafar a mi y a la chica que estaba de mi lado, te juro que meteré su cabeza en el culo de un caballo, créeme, cumplo cualquier amenaza...-dijo enojada la chica de pelo blanco.

-...S-Si señorita!...-exclamó asustado el dueño..

-...bien, espero que eso no vuelva a pasar...-dijo issei-chan para luego pegarle con un rodillazo en la entrepierna haciendo que el pobre cayera de rodillas.

-...eso es por mirarme el trasero...-dijo Issei mientras abandona el lugar

 **Cambio de escena**

Vemos a Issei-chan con Mio salir del bar, cada uno con sus pedido, Mio comía un crepes dulces, issei tenía en su mano un vaso de café...

Ambos caminaron por la plaza, ahí issei pudo reconocer la plaza donde todo inicio, donde murió por primera vez, donde fue resucitado por Rias gremory, la plaza fue el gran comienzo para la peliblanca.

Pronto llegaron a sentarse en una banca y disfrutaron su tiempo, Issei bebía el café mientra Mio disfrutaba el crepe dulces.

mientra Mio comía, Issei estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-...nunca me e sentido tanta paz, nunca creí poder estar con ella, solo me falta para casarme con ella y poder vivir feliz, pero...pero que pasaría con mi inmortalidad...-pensó triste Issei-chan mirando su cuerpo dotado.

-...quiere issei?...-dijo Mio colocando su crepe mordido casi cerca de la mejilla de issei.

Ella estaba ligeramente sorprendida, pronto sonrió con un ligero sonrojo.

-... (sonrojada)...claro...-dijo Issei-chan dando un pequeño mordisco al crepe dejando pequeña nata en la esquina de labio.

-...muy dulce...-murmuró Issei-chan sólo para que Mio lameara con su lengua en la parte donde esta la crema.

-...¡M-Mio! , porque hiciste eso...-exclamó sonrojada la peliblanca haciendo reír a Mio.

-...Sate Sate Sate, tenia crema cerca de su labio, solamente quería limpiarla...ademas porque te sorprende, solíamos hacer esos cuando solíamos vivir en el nuevo mundo...-dijo Mio.

-...lo se, es que estoy en esta apariencia y me da mucha vergüenza...-dijo Issei-chan con una mirada avergonzada.

-...ya te dije, eres issei, mientra seas usted, nada mas importa...-dijo Mio con un tono alegre.

-...realmente, incluso si no vuelvo a la normalidad y me quede así para siempre?...-dijo con un tono triste.

-...que importa si eres hombre o mujer, yo te amo y eso nunca cambiará, no importa cuánto cambie, nunca dejaré de amarte...-exclamó Mio con una mirada de determinación.

Issei-chan estaba conmovida por la determinación de su esposa, tan lejos llegaría Mio como para seguir con alguien como el/ella.

-...gracias...me alegro poder estar contigo...-dijo Issei-chan con una pequeña sonrisa alegrando a Mio.

Mio habló con un tono triste mientra miraba el cielo que era hermoso.

-...sabes, nunca te preguntaste porque razón termine en el nuevo mundo sirviendo a la diosa freya...-dijo Mio con un tono triste haciendo que Issei-chan se pusiera serio.

-...eso paso porque cuando nací, nací con un poder que nadie más tiene, desde que tengo memoria, fui odiada por mi familia y el clan amasaki por ser una bruja, fui aislada de ser una niña normal, fue difícil tener amigos y hasta pensé en querer suicidarme para escapar de ese sufrimiento...-dijo Mio con un tono triste haciendo que Issei se hirviera de la rabia dentro.

Si algún día llegará a encontrarse con los Amasaki, le haría pedazos sin piedad.

-...Mio...-susurro issei triste.

-...pero eso cambio, cuando fui reclutada por la diosa freya, ella me prometió un buen comienzo, una nueva vida en el otro mundo, no como una niña normal, si no como valquiria de élite...-dijo Mio recordando a freya y las valquirias.

-...ella dijo que tengo un gran poder y que sería un desperdicio perder tanto potencial, me dio 2 opciones, ir con la diosa freya o quedarme con los Amasaki...elegí ir con la diosa freya al nuevo mundo...-dijo Mio con una pequeña sonrisa.

Issei-chan se mantenía en silencio escuchando el pasado de Mio.

-...estar con las demás valquirias no fue tan malo, incluso me fui aceptada por la diosa freya, solía ser feliz hasta que Odin cerró la puerta de Bilfröst, perdí la oportunidad de volver a mi mundo, debido a esos, las demás valquirias odiaban a Odin y abandonaron la lealtad con los Æsyr y las Vanir...yo decidí vivir mi vida en el bosque de Midgard como una ermitaña...-dijo Mio.

-...ahí fue que te conocí, por una vez en mi vida, me sentí amada y querida, me aceptaste sin importar mi pasado, incluso si soy una bruja, tu nunca me abandonaría, no issei...daría mi vida las veces para salvarte...-dijo Mio haciendo que issei-chan lo abrazara también.

-...yo también, daría mi vida con tal de poder salvar la tuya, aun me sorprende que aún me ame a pesar de lo que hecho en el nuevo mundo...-dijo Issei-chan con un tono triste.

-...porque lo dices, si eres una buena persona...-dijo Mio haciendo que issei se alejara un poco de Mio mientra su cabello blanco cubre su ojos.

Dando la espalda a Mio, issei-chan hablo con un tono llenos de culpa y arrepentimiento.

-...no sabes de las atrocidades que cometí en el nuevo mundo hace 3 años...maté a muchos que se lo merecían y a muchos que no, todo lo que hice, todo, todas las atrocidades, lo hice para vengar tu muerte, destrui los 9 reinos, mate a personas inocentes, soy un monstruo...-dijo Issei-chan con un tono serio.

De repente Mio abrazo la espalda de Issei-chan, podía ver las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-...no eres un monstruo, se que tus manos esta cubiertos de sangres, pero un verdadero monstruo no sentiría nada de culpa, pero tu, tus ojos, tiene mucha culpa y arrepentimiento...Issei no importa lo que a hechos, te dije hace 3 años que te amaría sin importar en lo que convertiera...-dijo Mio haciendo llorar mucho a la peliblanca.

Issei se dio la vuelta y abrazo a Mio con amor y cariño.

-...(sollozos)...gracia Mio...-dijo Issei-chan con sollozos.

-...siempre estaré para ti, nunca estará sólo...-dijo Mio.

Ambos dejaron de abrazar y comenzaron a mirarse el uno por el otro, hasta que Issei-chan tomó la iniciativa tomado los labios de Mio dando un beso romántico y casto, Mio acepto con gusto el beso y ambas se besaron con amor mientra sus mejillas eran rojas.

Poco a poco, Mio sintió la lengua de issei envolver con la suya y comenzó a hacer lo mismo, issei sentía como estar en cielo, el beso de Mio era muy adictivo y ambas los disfrutaba.

Cuando el beso término, ambos se separaron sus labios, con tenía un hilo de saliva que conectaba a las 2.

-... (sonrojada)...ese beso es prueba de lo mucho que te quiero issei...-dijo Mio con cariño.

-... (sonrojada)...jejeje, tus labios sabía a crepe dulce...-dijo Issei-chan.

-...tu sabía a café negro...-dijo con un puchero Mio.

-...ja ja ja ja eso me recuerda...tengo que tirar eso...vuelvo enseguida...-dijo Issei-chan que tenia el vaso de café vacío en su mano.

-...te esperare...-dijo Mio haciendo que issei se fuera hacia un lugar un poco lejos.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde había un cubo de basura, pronto la peliblanca era rodeadas de pandillero de 3 personas, 2 era flacucho y uno era un gordo.

El que parecía un líder se acercó y colocó su brazo sobre issei-chan, sus ojos tenía lujuria reprimida.

-...que deseas...-dijo con frialdad la chica de pelo blanco.

-...oye cariño, quiere divertirte con nosotros...estoy seguro que te gustará...-dijo el líder.

-...me niego, déjeme en paz basuras...-dijo con odio y asco Issei-chan mientra se aleja de manera brusca del sujeto.

Ante de que Issei pudiera irse, el hombre gordo hablo con malicia.

-...al no ser que algo malo le pase a la rubia que viene contigo, quédate a divertirte con nosotros...-dijo el gordo haciendo detener a Issei-chan.

La mirada que tenia Issei no expresaba ninguna emoción, sus manos temblaba de la rabia.

Pronto Issei se dio la vuelta para ver a esos hombres que sonreía creyendo que había ganado.

Pronto Issei-chan sonrió con inocencia.

-...quiere diversión, bien, iré con ustedes, vamos a ese callejón de ahí nadie nos molestará...-dijo Issei-chan con una linda sonrisa que oculta intenciones muy sanguinaria.

Los 3 se rieron y la acompañó a la chica dotada al callejón para su diversión.

mientra Mio estaba sentada en la banca abrazando al delfín.

-...Sate sate sate, lo llamare señor dolphin...-dijo Mio con alegría mientra abrazaba el regalo de issei con mucha ternura.

 **Con issei-chan**

Issei-chan estaba en frente de los hombres.

-...bien señorita, porque no me besa ahí abajo, estoy seguro que te gustará...-dijo el pandillero líder, issei se acercó al pandillero

-...bueno si eso quiere, quiere suave o fuerte...-dijo Issei-chan con un tono coqueto.

-...ja ja ja quiero fuerte señorita jeje...-dijo el hombre emocionado.

 **(Sonido de un arma cargando)**

El hombre se congeló al sentir el cañón de una pistola en su entrepierna.

-..que tal un beso de esto...-murmuró con frialdad Issei-chan disparando una bala de goma en la entrepierna.

-...AHHHHHHH MIS BOLAS!...-rugió con dolor el pobre líder mientra cae al suelo agarrando su entrepierna que estaba sangrando.

Los 2 estaban sorprendido al ver eso.

-...la perra tiene un arma...-exclamó el gordo del grupo.

 **(Sonidos de disparo)**

Ambos no tuvieron tiempo para escapar ya que Issei disparo las piernas con sus balas de gomas.

-...kufufufu...creíste que yo obedeceria todos tus caprichos y intentar manosear mi cuerpo, que idiotas...estaban tan de buen humor y ustedes vienen para arruinar eso, además, tuvieron los huevos para amenazar con hacerle algo a Mio...no saldrán vivo de ahí...-dijo Issei con tanto odio que no pudo evitar sonreír de forma oscura y perversa mientra guarda su pistola.

Pronto Issei-chan coloca sus manos detrás de su espalda, su sonrisa era sanguinaria.

-...creation...-murmuró Issei-chan creando algo en sus manos.

Los 3 palidecieron al ver la linda chica tener en sus manos múltiples cuchillos de tácticos entre sus dedos.

la chica tiro el cuchillo al aire para que ella lo atrapará con la boca mientra se lanza contra los 2.

En primero fue el 3 que intento pegarla sólo para que ella lo esquivara y le clavara el cuchillo en la rodilla causando un grito de dolor, ella uso otro cuchillo en la otra rodilla haciéndolo gritar más.

El gordo intento salvar a su amigo sólo para que issei-chan sin mirar, le arroje el cuchillo dándole en la entrepierna causando que el gordo caiga al suelo mientra grita.

ella con brutalidad le clavo con ambos cuchillos en los hombros causándole más dolor y agonía al pobre.

Ella sonrió mientra le agarra la cara para meterle un rodillazo dejándolo noqueado...

Terminando de torturar a el, ella vio al líder que quería escapar arrastrándose al suelo.

Ella camino hacia el y le agarró la pierna y lo arrastró lejo de su salida.

-...no, no, por favor, perdóname...prometo no acercarme a ti...-exclamó con miedo el líder mientra lloraba.

-...porque debería...quería divertirte no? ...no terminare hasta que esté satisfecho...-dijo con frialdad mientra crea un cuchillo realmente letal a los ojos de el pobre líder.

En un parpadeo, le corto ambas manos con mucha brutalidad haciendo que el hombre gritara de dolor.

Lo bueno de eso, es que Mimir le enseñó la runa de silencio, de esa forma nadie escucharía los gritos de dolor de esos desgraciados.

Tirando el arma manchado de sangre al suele, La chica agarro al hombre sin manos por el cabello y lo arrastró hacia el gordo que estaba de rodillas.

sin piedad le pega con una patada al rostro del gordo dejándolo inconsciente.

-...es hora...espera que te guste el calor ahí adentro...-dijo Issei-chan con frialdad mientra arrastra al hombre hasta llegar detrás del gordo.

El líder ahora lloraba de desesperación y quería escapar pero no podía.

-...por favor, perdóname, perdóname!...-exclamó a gritos el líder pidiendo piedad.

-...Nop...-dijo Issei atravesando la cabeza del líder dentro del culo del gordo.

El líder intentaba salir pero no podía, Issei mi miraba con asco y ira.

-...espero que le gusten eso, me voy...-dijo Issei saliendo del callejón dejando al grupo atrás, sabía que la facción hará lo suyo para que la policía no descubra eso.

Cuando llegó, pudo ver a Mio esperando con paciencia en su banca mientra tararea su canción.

Su mirada de frialdad cambia a una mirada de cariño.

-...volví...-dijo Issei-chan con cariño haciendo que Mio lo mirara.

-...Issei, volviste, vamos al cine...-dijo Mio

-...je je je si, vamos a ver una película...después a un restaurante...-dijo Issei-chan llevando a Mio a terminar con la cita.

Ambas continuaron con sus cita, desconocidos para las 2, Rias y el resto de su antiguo harem había llegado para espiar y de paso recuperar a Issei.

 **Si te pregunta cómo Rias sabe que la chica es Issei, simple, Azazel es chimoso cuando quiere.**

 **Fin del ova parte 2**


	36. Ova: final

**Nota del autor: eso amigos, el final del gran Ova, lo que significa que la gran segunda temporada de Issei dios enfadado.**

 **Por cierto, la personalidad de Mio es como la de Meliodas jajajajaja espero que eso le haya imaginado.**

 **Gracia por leer, espero que le vayan bien.**

 **Ova parte 3 final de la cita y Mio vs rias y su nobleza.**

El cielo anochece y la cita ya casi llegaba a su fin, saliendo del cine, Tanto issei-chan como Mio estaban satisfechos por la película y caminaban tranquilamente por la noche.

-... fue una buena película ... tu que piensa issei ...- dijo Mio feliz mientra aún abrazaba el brazo de issei-chan.

-... no fue tan malo, al menos fue bueno el final ...- dijo issei-chan sin quitar la mirada en el camino.

En ese momento, el celular de issei sonó y ellal lo atendió.

-... quien habla ...- pregunto issei con seriedad.

-... issei !, logre calibrar y arreglar la pistola a tiempo, actualmente estoy en camino, ¿dónde esta? ...- era la voz de Azazel en el celular.

-... descuide, te mandare la ubicación de mi celular por gps ... apúrate, esa cita ya esta por terminar ...- dijo Issei-chan con seriedad.

-... claro ... vendré enseguida ...- dijo Azazel mientra corta la llamada.

-... (suspiro) ... finalmente ...- dijo issei-chan.

-... que sucedió issei ...- pregunta Mio.

-... Azazel ya reparó su pistola de rayo que me cambia de esa manera, vendrá enseguida para arreglar el error que el hizo ...- dijo Issei-chan con cansancio.

-... me alegro que puede volver a la normalidad, la cita fue genial, ya casi anochece, que haremos issei ...- pregunta Mio.

-... por el momento en que puede cenar y después de eso terminar con esa cita ...- dijo Issei con una pequeña sonrisa.

Justo cuando iba a hacer algo, un grupo de chicas se puso en el camino evitando que las 2 no avanzará.

Tanto issei como Mio miraba a Rias que venía acompañada por akeno, koneko, ravel, xenovia, Irina, Asia y por ultimo, la soltera de rossweiser.

-...se le s ofrecen algo...-dijo Issei-chan con una ceja levantado ya sabiendo de sus intenciones.

-...si, se que eres tu issei, koneko pudo identificar gracia a su aroma y también Azazel y sona me informo del desastre...-dijo Rias con seriedad.

-...no se a que esta jugando ustedes, pero no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, quiero llevarla a Mio a cenar...-dijo Issei con un tono frío.

-...sabemos que cometimos un gran error, y eso sabemos, pero por favor, quiero que vuelva con nosotras, queremos que las cosas sean como antes...Si nos das la oportunidad de probar que todos maduramos y cambiamos...-dijo Rias con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

Todas las chicas de su antiguo harem también estaban preparada para hacer lo que sea para volver con issei, haría lo que sea con tal de poder estar con el hombre que amaba.

Mio miro a esas mujeres con seriedad y no pudo evitar sentir preocupada por la mirada que tenia issei, vio que su rostro no mostraba nada mas que pena y decepción.

-... (suspiro decepcionado)..no se rinde aún, verdad?...-dijo Issei haciendo que todas escuchen.

-...issei-san, yo...-intento hablar Asia sólo para que issei hablará con un tono decepcionado.

-...es demasiado tarde arreglar las cosas, yo ya estoy casado y eh hecho una vida con la mujer que amo y con mi hija, no necesito nada mas que eso...-dijo Issei-chan con una voz cansada mientra abraza a Mio.

Todas se sentía triste al escuchar eso, Ravel, Asia y koneko trataba de contenerse las lágrimas, todas sabían que issei no le daría la oportunidad para volver, pero Rias siendo muy terca hasta no poder, se rehusó a aceptar eso.

-...no, me niego a aceptar eso, no puede dejarnos sólo por esa chica, hasta donde yo se, ella te lastimó ese día, casi te mate ahí...-dijo Rias mirando a Mio con odio.

-...es cierto issei-sempai, ni nosotras te haríamos tanto daños...-dijo koneko supuesto hacer entrar a su sempai en razón.

Issei estaba comenzado a casarse de la terquedad de esas chicas y trato de hablar sólo para que Mio se colocará de frente comtra el grupo.

-...Suficiente...me canse de escuchar tus penas...-dijo Mio con seriedad mirando a Rias y los demás.

Issei miro preocupado por Mio y intento hablar.

-...Mio?..-dijo Issei sólo para que Mio mirara a Issei con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-...no te preocupe, voy a hacerme cargo de eso, además no necesito que luches en mis batallas, quiero dejar claro unas cosas con esas mujeres, Issei...-dijo Mio haciendo que Issei diera un suspiro.

-...(suspiro)...solo ten cuidado, no quiero que te lastimen...-dijo Issei preocupado por Mio.

-...por supuesto, a quien me toma, soy la Valquiria más fuerte de los 9 reinos...no le tengo miedos a nadie...-dijo Mio mirando a la chicas.

-...te haré arrepentir de tus palabras...-dijo enojada Xenovia que saco su espada con irina haciendo la misma.

Todas el harem se preparó para luchar contra Mio, mio manifestó su espada de fuego .

De repente, todas las personas habían desaparecido y issei sabía que Rias había puesto una barrera dimensional para ni involucrar a los humanos en la pelea.

Toda el harem tenía la intensión de humillar a Mio, ya que ella le quitó a su preciado hombre.

En primero en atacar fue xenovia que tenia sus 2 espadas, ascalon y exdurandal.

-...muere!...-rugió Xenovia saltando hacia Mio con sus espadas, pero Mio bloquea con una huelga descendente y ambas comenzaron con un duelo de espadas, tal como esperaba, Xenovia peleaba con fuerza bruta mientra lanza una series de huelgas muy rápidos pero Mio se las arregla para esquivar y desviar esos ataques.

Pronto Mio golpea con una patada en el vientre de Xenovia y salta por encima de Xenovia para luego golpearla con una huelga descendente que le corto la espalda a la portadora de ambas espadas sagradas.

-...Aaahh...-xenovia gritaba de dolor mientra cae de rodillas.

-...Xenovia!...-exclamó Irina en su forma ángel mientra se lanza contra Mio pero ella disparos 5 espadas de fuegos que le dio a Irina de lleno creando una explosión.

En el humo se veía a Irina cayendo inconsciente con sus alas un poco quemada.

De repente ella esquivo todos los hechizos que le lanzaba Rias, Akeno y Rossweiser.

-...Sate Sate Sate...eso es todo...-dijo Mio con un guiño haciendo que rias se enojara ya que ella se burlaba.

-...ara ara, tiene un deseo de morir verdad...-dijo Akeno lanzado relámpagos santos contra Mio.

-... **empress dress...-** exclamó Mio cubriendo su cuerpo de fuego rosa para resistir los ataques de akeno para luego apuntar con su espada a Akeno.

-... **Barett**...-exclamó Mio disparando una bola de fuego rosa desde la punta de la espada contra Akeno.

Ella al ver eso, extendió su mano y creó un escudo mágico que rechazo por completo el ataque.

Mio esquivo una patada que venía de Koneko, cuando la patada impactó al suelo, creo un cráter.

Ella se lanza contra mio para luchar en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo..

Mio con increíbles reflejos esquivaba todos los golpes y atrapó la muñeca de la neko.

Ella con un grito de guerra, le hizo judo golpeando a Koneko de espalda al suelo creando un cráter pequeño.

Ravel estando en el aire disparo múltiples bolas de fuego contra Mio para salvar a su amiga.

Al ver eso Mio sonrió mientra balancea su espada al aire.

-... **Full Counter!...-** exclamó Mio haciendo que las múltiples bolas de fuego regresará hacia Ravel.

Akeno se apresuró para salvar a Ravel creando una barrera de magia pero la fuerza detrás de ese hechizo hizo que destruyera la barrera y envolviera a las 2 en una explosión.

-...Kyaaa...-gritaba de dolor Akeno y Ravel al ser vencida por Mio.

Mio sólo sonría mientra descansaba su espada en su hombro, ella había aprendido esa magia con la ayuda de Mimir y issei, era bueno usarla como un contraataque.

Rias miro a sus amigas siendo vencida como mosca por esa rubia molesta, pronto rossweiser como Rias miraron a Mio que se acercaba con calma.

-...tch...maldita...porque, porque tenía que ser tu, ser la esposa de mi issei cuando se suponía que debía ser yo la primera!...-exclamó furiosa Rias con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

 **Con issei**

Issei se mantenía serio observando toda la pelea y pudo ver que llego Azazel.

-...llegué, espero que no haberme demorado...-dijo Azazel con su pistola de rayo..

-...no paso nada...bien puede hacerme volver a la normalidad...-dijo Issei sin quitar la mirada en la pelea.

-...solamente funciona una vez...uh acaso me perdí de algo...-dijo Azazel mirando el lugar..

-...no te preocupe, nada malo paso...-dijo Issei con seriedad.

 **Con Mio vs Rias y rossweiser.**

Asia se apresuró para sanar al restos de las chicas que se encontraba heridas, mientra Rias y Rossweiser miraba con odio hacia Mio.

Mio miraba a todas ellas con lástima y decepción.

Pronto, ella habló.

-...me dan mucha lástima...son reducida a esto solamente para estar con Issei a la fuerza...porque ustedes tuvieron que abandonar a una gran persona como Issei...-dijo Mio con seriedad haciendo callar a todas.

-...es hora de que dejen eso, no pueden obligar a Issei a amar a ustedes porque quieren, yo amo a Issei y estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida con tal de hacerlo, ustedes que dice amarlo, no son más que palabras vacías...nunca comprenderá el sufrimiento que el tuvo que pasar para convertirse en lo que es ahora...-dijo Mio con un tono serio pero también tenía un poco de tristeza en su tono.

-...lo sabemos, sabemos que Issei sufrió, solo queremos ayudarlo, a que sea feliz, para que nosotras podamos darle el amor que el necesita...-rugió al ultimo Xenovia.

Todas las chicas asentía y Mio sólo tuvo que negar su cabeza.

-...Issei no necesita muchas mujeres para llenar el vació de su corazón para sentirse amado, Yue-chan y yo somos las únicas que capaces de hacerlo feliz...ustedes son muy superficiales, Azazel me contó las razones que ustedes aman a Issei...-dijo Mio mientra señala a Xenovia con su espada.

-...no ama a Issei, solo lo quiere para que tenga hijos fuertes, no es amor...-dijo Mio haciendo que Xenovia se agachara la mirada.

Mio miro a Ravel.

-...tu, solo lo quiere obligar a cumplir una promesa que el no quiere...-dijo Mio haciendo que Ravel se ponga triste.

pronto enfocó su mirada en Rossweiser Akeno, Irina y koneko

-...ustedes 4, ni siquiera vale la pena decir sus defectos, cuando sus acciones son lo que las hacen peores personas...deberían estar avergonzadas...-dijo Mio con dureza para luego enfocar su última mirada en Rias.

-...te odio, te odio ramera...-gruñe Rias con mucho odio haciendo que Mio sólo frunciera el ceño y se acercará hacia Rias.

 **(Sonido de abofetada)..**

Rias sólo tuvo que poner su manos en su mejilla que tenia una marca de abofetada.

-...tu eres la peor de todas, nunca supiste valorar los sacrificios que hizo Issei por ti, dime algo, realmente lo ama?...-dijo Mio haciendo que Rias gritara.

-...lo amo un millón de veces más que tú...-dijo Rias.

-...como pensé, eres una chica inmadura, nunca podrá amar a Issei con esa personalidad tan superficial...si en verdad amabas a Issei, entonces por qué lo abandonaste?...-pregunto Mio haciendo callar a Rias.

-...tomaré ese silencio como un si, a diferencia de ti, yo admito mis errores y trato de arreglar con acciones, no con palabras...-dijo Mio mientra le da la espalda a Rias mientra camina hacia Issei.

Rias se quedo de rodillas mirando el suelo, su cuerpo temblaba de la rabia mientra miraba a Mio.

-...si tanto lo amas, déjalo ir, deja que issei busque su propia felicidad aunque no sea contigo...-dijo Mio mientra caminaba hacia Issei.

Esa palabras hizo que algo rompió dentro de Rias, destrozada, vacía, no quería aceptar eso.

Si no podía tener a issei, entonces nadie lo tendrá.

-...Muere!...-rugió Rias disparando magia de destrucción contra Mio y issei.

Mio al ver el ataque, ella apretó los dientes.

-... estúpidaaaa!, **Full Counter!.**..-exclamó Mio balanceado su espada haciendo reflejar el ataque que impacto al suelo enfrente se Rias, el impacto derribó a Rias y las demás hasta dejarla inconscientes.

Al mismo tiempo Mio sintió que alguien le tocó el hombro, ella vio a Issei que había recuperando su género como hombre.

-...lo hiciste bien, Mio..-dijo Issei con seriedad.

-...estoy bien, aunque no puedo decirle lo mismo con ella...-dijo Mio mirando a las chicas inconscientes.

-...déjala, ellas tomaron su decisión, no hay nada que pueda hacer Mio, solo falta que ellas tenga que vivir con la culpa sabiendo que fueron ellas que comenzó todos, así sabrán que no tendría más opción que vivir sus vidas sin mi...-dijo Issei con un tono cansado.

-...lo se, por eso, no puedo evitar sentir penas por ellas, parecen que depende mucho de ti...como si no pudiera vivir sus vidas sin ti a tus lados...-dijo Mio de forma triste.

-...algún día se acostumbrará, los demonios viven más que los humanos, algún día encontrará sus almas gemelas, si es que lo encuentra...-dijo Issei para luego mirar a Azazel que tenía su celular.

-...Azazel, puedes hacer algo...-dijo Issei con seriedad.

-...déjamelo a mi, vendrá Grayfia a llevar a esas chicas...no te preocupe, tratare de dar explicación...-dijo Azazel con un tono serio.

-...bien, de todos modos gracia...nos vamos Mio...-dijo Issei caminando hacia la salida con Mio.

Azazel sólo podía ver a Issei y a Mio desparecer de la barrera dimensional mientra sonría.

-...finalmente Issei, me alegro que haya podido encontrar la felicidad que tanto deseaba, espero que tu felicidad dure para siempre...-pensó Azazel para luego ver a las chicas del antiguo harem de Issei.

-...vaya desastres que hicieron, como explicaré a Sirzechs de eso...-dijo Azazel con un suspiró.

Con Issei

Issei y miró estaba viendo las estrellas de la noche. Ambos miraban con sus respectivas sonrisa.

-...Mio, eh tomado una decisión...-dijo Issei con seriedad.

-...que decisión, Issei?...-pregunto Mio feliz.

-...que pronto tendremos una boda y nuestra luna de miel será en Francia...tu y yo seremos felices juntos Mio...-dijo Issei haciendo poner feliz a Mio.

-... (llorando)...gracia, no sabes lo feliz que me siento...-dijo Mio llorando sólo para que Issei le secaras las lágrimas con su mano Mjölnir.

-...esa cita, la pase genial, todo lo que hice, fue por ti, si quiero, podemos hacer la segunda cita la próxima semana pero esta vez como familia con Yue...-dijo Issei.

-... si Issei, somos una familia ahora, te amo, Issei ...- dijo Mio con una sonrisa y lágrimas de felicidad.

-... yo a ti, mi hermosa bruja de fuego ... nada nos van a separar ...- dijo Issei abrazando a Mio.

-yo yo igual, mi caballero de negra armadura ...- dijo Mio para luego besarle los labios a Issei.

Pronto ambos se besaron bajo la luna llena.

Había completado la cita que tanto deseaba Issei y Mio.

 **Fin del gran ova.**


	37. Chapter 34

Nota del autor: bien amigo, aquí vengo dejar el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada de issei angry godslayer, espero que lo disfrute, es corto pero un buen comienzo.

 **capítulo 34: un pequeño momento de paz**

 **Hospital de clan Sitri.**

se puede ver a issei siendo alimentado por Mio, ya que ella le daba manzana en trozos, Yue se encontraba sentada mientra leen un libro.

Vali, cao cao, sairaorg, bikou y Mimir estaban teniendo su charlas divertidos.

Había pasado 3 días desde que la pelea y al ver a Mio entre los vivos, debido a la última pelea, se vio obligado a quedarse en el hospital hasta que se recuperará por completo.

Siendo inmortal podría regenerar sus heridas, pero su cuerpo tenía límite y la pelea con los demás fue tanto que su cuerpo había sufrido mucho daños.

Necesitaba descansar por el momento, eso le permitió a Mio cuidarlo mientra podía hasta que le diera de alta.

la puerta de la habitación se abre revelando a Azazel junto a los 4 maou y michael, eso atrajo atención de todos.

Azazel se puso de frente y hablo con un tono cansado.

-...veo que todos ustedes están bien, que alegría ver que nadie a muerto...-dijo Azazel haciendo que todos excepto Vali asintiera.

-...no puedo decir lo mismo con Vali, aun sigue en la cama...-dijo Sairaorg con un tono de broma.

-...no comience Bael...-gruñe Vali al recordar semejante paliza.

-...je je je al menos las cosas se calmaron por el momento...lo sentimos si no pudimos ayudarlo, supongo que Azazel ya lo dijo...-dijo Michael.

-...Así es, ustedes fueron enboscados por los pocos sobrevivientes de Qlippoth durante la pelea de Issei contra los dioses del nuevo mundo...no?...-dijo Cao cao con seriedad.

Todos al escuchar la mención de la organización, se pusieron en serio, tanto Mio como Yue se preocuparon por la mirada sería que tenia Issei.

-...Qlippoth, pensé que esa organización fue destruida a final de la guerra contra Trihexa...-dijo Issei atrayendo la atención de todos.

-...es cierto Issei-kun, todos creímos que fue destruidas, pero haces unos meses atrás, muchas facciones habían sufrido atentado en nombre de esa organización, no sólo eso, al parecer, quedaron los pocos sobrevivientes de la guerra...-dijo Sirzechs con un tono serio.

-...Issei..-dijo Mio atrayendo atención de Issei.

-...que sucede Mio...-dijo Issei con un tono suave.

-...quien es Qlippoth, parece que lo conoces...-dijo Mio preocupada.

-...Qlippoth fue una organización que tenia intención de destruirlo todos y causar más caos, su líder intento despertar a Trihexa, la bestia del apocalípsis, yo y todas las facciones luchamos en esa guerra y al final ganamos...-dijo Issei con el ceño fruncido.

-...esa organización parece que le causó mucho problemas no?...-dijo Mimir a Azazel.

-...esa última emboscada casi lo consigue si no fuera por el esfuerzo combinado de Sirzechs, serafall, Michael y odin, lograron matar a los quedaron durante la emboscada...-dijo Azazel con un tono despreocupado.

-...aunque hubo un sobreviviente durante la emboscada fallida pero escapó ante de que nosotros no pudiera hacer nada al respeto...-dijo Serafall con un puchero.

-...ahora que...no deberían perseguir a lo que quedan de ese grupo y erradicarlo de la paz de la tierra...-dijo Issei con un tono áspero.

-... (suspiro)...no es tan sencillo muchacho, esos bastardos cubrieron muy bien sus huellas, no sabemos donde se ubican, tardaríamos semanas en tratar con su paradero...-dijo Azazel con un suspiro derrotado.

-...pero no deberíamos preocuparnos por eso, dudo que vuelvan a realizar ese ataque ya que perdieron mucha de su fuerza...dudo que volverán a atacar por un tiempo...-dijo Michael haciendo sonreír a todos meno Issei ya que el sabia los enemigos son tercos a no poder.

en ese momento, Serafall miro a Issei y vio que todavía seguía en cama.

-...es hora de darles una buena noticias, todos se le dieron de alta y ya pueden salir de sus respectivas camas...-dijo alegremente Serafall haciendo que todos escucharán satisfecho.

-...Al fin, ya me aburrió de quedarme en cama, no pienso seguir quedándome más tiempo...-dijo Vali quitándose los yesos de sus piernas.

-...yo necesito entrenar, necesito mantenerme fuerte para el torneo de arte marcial de las facciones...-dijo sairaorg.

-...no eres el único, yo también necesito seguir mi entrenamiento, espero verlos pronto...-dijo Cao Cao mientra se retira por la puerta.

El viejo Odin se acercó a Issei y hablo atrayendo su atención.

-...muchacho, eso te pertenece?...-dijo Odin dando a Issei el brazo Mjölnir, pudo ver que estaba muy dañado.

-...mi brazo prótesis...-murmuró Issei mirando al brazo hecho de Uru.

-...Su pelea con los Æsyr del nuevo mundo, dañó por completo su brazo prótesis, por el momento lo llevare ese brazo a Nidavellir para que los enanos te reparen el brazo y de paso te mejore más...-dijo Odin haciendo que Issei abriera un poco su único ojo.

-...cuanto tiempo le tomará eso?...-pregunto Issei .

-...dependiendo del daño que tiene ese brazo, creo que estará listo por 1 mes, pero trataré de acelerar su recuperación...-dijo Odin recibiendo su brazo Mjölnir.

-...gracia de todos modos...-dijo Issei con una pequeña sonrisa.

-...no hay de que muchacho, tu ayudaste mucho a asgard durante la guerra con Trihexa, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti...cuídate muchacho...-dijo Odin mientra se retira por la salida con Vali y bikou a su lado.

Al ver que casi todos se iban, Issei decidió salir de su cama, pronto miro su muñón y estaba preguntado por qué no se regenera su brazo derecho.

-...me temo que no podrá regenerar su brazo, las llamas del purgatorio de Loki destruyó por completo su brazo, eso afecto de manera negativa su habilidad curativa...-dijo Evangeline con un tono serio dentro de su mente.

-... (suspiro)...incluso muerto, siempre encuentra la manera de joderme...-susurro Issei.

-...Issei, esta bien...no parece feliz...-dijo Mio preocupada junto a Yue.

-...estoy bien, solo necesito cambiarme...pueden esperarme afuera...-dijo Issei con un tono cansado.

Tanto Mio como Yue que tenia a Mimir en sus brazos asintieron mientra se retira del cuarto junto con los demás líderes dejando sólo a Issei en el cuarto.

Issei comenzó a quitarse la ropa de paciente y se acercó a la mesa para ponerse su ropa.

Después de cambiarse, Issei se miro a si mismo al espejo.

Su vestimenta consiste de una chaqueta larga con capucha de color negro con pequeños detalles rojos y una emblema de calavera roja cosida en la espalda y 2 en los brazos, una camiseta blanca sin mangas, unos guantes negros sin dedos, unos jeans oscuros, unas botas negras militares...

Su ropa anterior se había dañado mucho durante su pelea con ellos y ahora necesitaba un nuevo look.

Por suerte, era la única ropa que Mio le pudo conseguir.

Terminando de cambiarse, Issei se retira del cuarto para ver a Mio y Yue que tenia a Mimir en sus brazos.

-...listo, vamos...-dijo Issei haciendo que tanto Yue como Mio abrazaron sus brazos con felicidad.

-...que haremos papá...-pregunto Yue mirando a su papá con cariño.

-...yo no se, qué tal vamos a pasear por Kuoh cuando llegamos, debemos comprarle ropas para ustedes y de paso cortarme el cabello, últimamente está más largo de costumbre y necesito un corte de cabello nuevo...-dijo Issei tocando su melena larga.

-...ja ja ja, quiero verte con un nuevo corte de pelo...vamos Issei...-dijo Mio .

Pronto los 4 salieron del hospital y caminaron tranquilo por la ciudad de Lilith.

Desconocido para los 4, era observado por una chica que estaba parada en la cima de una torre que estaba en frente del hospital.

Tenía el cabello blanco muy largo que llegaba hasta la espalda, ojos color púrpura. Su vestimenta consistía en ropa en harapos.

Ella miraba específicamente a Yue y Issei.

-...finamente, después mucho, finalmente te encontré...-dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-...charlotte y el mortal...-dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **Fin del capitulo 34**


	38. Chapter 35

**Nota del autor: Hola gente, aquí, vengo a dejar un nuevo capítulo de issei angry godslayer, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Voy a responder los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-...Haseo55: bueno si, pero la razón es porque va a mejorar el brazo Mjölnir para ser más duradero y más fuerte que ante.**

 **-...enightmare: si, algo así, será grandioso.**

capítulo 35 : la espada de yggdrasil y un viejo enemigo de Issei

Asgard del nuevo mundo.

El salón del trono de asgard estaba en ruinas, Odin estaba destruyendo todo la sala, dejándose llevar por la ira, destruía todo a su pasos con sus propias manos.

-...maldito asesino de dioses, por que, que salió tan mal...-rugió Odin destruyendo el trono con una patada.

Estaba furioso, había creído que vencer al asesino de dioses en una batalla donde le superaba en número y fuerza suficiente para acabar con su enemigo.

Pero la situación se fue de las manos, ya había perdidos sus hijos, Baldur, Ull, su nieta Hela.

Y lo peor, sufrió aún más la humillación de tener que huir con Tyr y thor al nuevo mundo.

Thor estaba apoyando en la pared con los brazos cruzado mientra observa a su padre con una mirada sin emociones, Tyr estaba estaba a su lado sin decir ninguna palabras.

-...Maldición, Maldición, (respira)...que se necesita para matarlo de una vez...-murmuró Odin mientra se sienta en su trono destruido mientra coloca su mano en su rostro, su tono era cansancio.

-...que haremos ahora padre, ya perdimos a Baldur y a Ull, también a Hela en la última pelea, ahora estamos reducir a nosotros 3...-dijo Tyr con calma.

-...no haremos nadas por el momentos, creo que ya descubrí algo muy inquietante...dijo Odin atrayendo a atención de los 2 dioses.

-...que es padre?...-pregunto Thor con seriedad.

-...esa niña, no era el ragnarok...todo este tiempo, fue al asesino de dioses...esa armadura negra, lo vi en mis visiones hace mucho, mucho ante de que construyeran las puertas del Bilfröst...debí matarlo cuando podía...-dijo Odin haciendo que los 2 estuviera en silencio.

-...es muy inquietante lo que dices padre, pero que podemos hacer, ya vimos su fuerza, esta al nivel de los dioses, ni sabemos cual es el límite de su fuerza...-dijo Tyr.

Odin sólo tuvo que suspirar y se levantó de su trono destruido..

-...sígueme...-dijo Odin caminando con Thor y Tyr al salón.

Los 3 dioses llegaron a un salón prohibido, ahí Odin colocó su mano en el mural donde estaba el retrato de su Padre Bor, cuando colocó su mano, el retrato y el muro desapareció revelando un pasadizo secreto.

-...una habitación secreta?...-dijo Tyr al ver eso.

-...nadie mas que yo sabe de esa habitación, es donde está la tumba de mi padre, Bor...-dijo Odin caminando por los oscuro pasillo con Tyr y thor.

-...ya veo...de seguro es muy importante que estamos entrando en el lugar sagrado...-dijo Thor sin quitar la mirada en el camino.

cuando los 3 llegaron al final del pasillo, los 2 diales vieron en una plataforma, en un pedestal se podía ver una espada gigante muy vieja y destruida enfrente de la tumba de Bor.

Odin se adelantó hasta llegar a la espada dañada que estaba clavada en la ranura enfrente de la tumba y tocó la empuñadura.

-...a finales de la gran guerra, para matar a los primeros gigantes de hielo, mi Padre Bor uso el poder que venía de la cortesa de Yggdrasil, de esa forma con su inmenso poder, crearon un arma que cambio el curso de la guerra y que llevo a mi padre y los primeros Æsyr a la victoria dando la creación de Asgard y los reinos...-dijo Odin recogiendo la espada destruida y levantando mientra lo mira.

-...en la guerra, Ymir ante de morir, uso lo que quedaba de su fuerza y destruyó la espada, pero eso ya no importó a Bor y con sus propias manos Lo destruyó...esa espada tiene una gran conexión con el poder del árbol de la vida, con la espada de Yggdrasil, seré uno con el árbol, tendré poder de modo inlimitado...-dijo Odin mirando a la espada con seriedad.

-...no hay duda, es el arma más poderosa de los 9 reinos...-dijo Tyr impresionado por la historia de Bor y su arma.

-...pero esta dañada y oxidado...-dijo Thor consiguiendo una pequeña sonrisa de Odin.

-...es por eso, que iremos a Nidavellir y le pediremos que la reparen, una vez que reparada, usare el poder de esa arma para acabar con el verdadero Ragnarok...-dijo Odin con odio al recordar a issei.

Tanto Tyr y thor se mantenía callado sabiendo que su padre haría lo que fuera para acabar con el mayor enemigo de los 9 reinos.

Los 3 dioses pronto se retiraron de la tumba de Bor y se fueron en búsqueda del enano de Nidavellir para que reparará su espada.

Cambio de escena

Ciudad de Kuoh.

Vemos a issei caminar tranquilamente por el pueblo de Kuoh, hoy tuvo mucho que hacer con Mio y Yue con el tema del apartamento, así que había decidió hacer las compras...

Con el dinero que Azazel le había proporcionado, tenia suficiente para comprarle tanto a Mio y a Yue suficiente ropas nuevas para sus respectivas tallas..

Tanto su esposa como su hija se encontraba en su apartamento probando sus ropas nuevas y pasándola bien.

Decidió tener una tarde tranquilo para si mismo, Issei comenzó a caminar tranquilo para despejar su mente después de todos los sucedidos con respecto a los Æsyr y los Qlippoth.

Ambos son enemigos potencialmente peligrosos, por eso debía mantener en alerta.

Aunque al principio quería mantenerse al margen con la situación que tiene las facciones con Qlippoth por que no era su asunto, pero con Mio aquí, no tuvo más opción que involucrarse en caso de que algo malo le llegará a pasar a su hija y a su esposa.

Había decidido detener la parada al llegar a la peluquería, hoy necesitaba un nuevo corte de pelo, su cabello ahora era largo y casi no podía ver bien por el flequillo...

Necesitaba un nuevo corte de cabello.

Entrando por la puerta, ahí estaba el peluquero que era un señor que el conocía.

-...oh, si no es issei, mírate has crecido mucho, 10 años que no te veía...-dijo el anciano al ver a su cliente favorito.

-...hola ryota-san, si, mucho tiempo, que cuenta...-dijo Issei con un tono educado al ver al dueño de la peluquería.

-...por lo visto, te dejaste crecer mucho el cabello no?..-dijo el peluquero sacando el delantal.

-...si, necesito un corte de cabello...-dijo Issei sentadose en la silla y se miro al espejo con Ryota detrás suyo.

-...que corte necesita...-pregunto Ryota que tenia en sus manos una tijera y un peine.

-...uno clásico, un corte militar...-dijo Issei mirando al espejo.

-...el corte militar, buena elección muchacho...-dijo Ryota colocando a Issei el delantal.

Así Ryota comenzó a cortar el cabello de Issei por los lados por un buen tiempo.

Tiempo después

Vemos a Issei salir de la peluquería, ahora tenía el cabello corto con los lados rasurado. Su flequillo ahora era corto y podía ver con más libertad con su único hijo.

Caminando por las ruidosas calles del distrito comercial, se detuvo para ir a comer ya que tenía hambre.

Issei ante de entrar al puesto de comida, miro de reojo la ciudad, nada había cambiado por 5 años, salvos por pequeños negocios pequeños que no había visto ante.

-...nada a cambiado durante esos 5 años...me trae recuerdos...-pensó Issei con un tono nostálgico mientra entra al negocio de Mcdonald.

Ahí tuvo que esperarse en la fila hasta que disminuyera.

Después de esperar, finalmente fue su turno.

-...cual es su pedido, señor?...-dijo el cajero.

-...quiero un cuarto libra de queso con papas fritas y un refresco, todos para llevar...-dijo Issei dando al cajero el dinero.

-...Su pedido será servido, por favor, aguarde...-dijo el cajero recibiendo el dinero y de paso dando a Issei el recibo.

Después de un rato, el cajero le entrega la bolsa de cartón que contenía el pedido, Issei lo recibió con gusto.

-...gracia...-agradeció Issei mientra se iba a la salida.

-...de nada, vuelva pronto...-escucho la voz del cajero.

Saliendo del lugar, camino tranquilamente hasta llegar al parque.

Al ver eso, Issei comenzó a recordar el comienzo de su vida en el mundo de los sobrenaturales.

A pesar de todo el sufrimiento que fue sometido en el mundo de los sobrenaturales, al menos gracia a eso, pudo llegar a conocer al amor de su vida y su hija.

Con un suspiro, se sentó en una banca y sacó la hamburguesa y comió tranquilo.

Mientra comía tranquilo la comida, observaba en silencio el parque donde estaba las personas felices, viviendo sus vidas normales con sus seres queridos, hubo padres que le ayudaba a los bebés a caminar con sus pasitos.

Al ver eso, comenzó a pensar, tener un hijo o una hija con Mio, ser un padre para sentirse feliz y criar a su hijo sin llegar a cometer el mismo error que cometió el idiota de su ex padre.

Mientra terminaba de comer la hamburguesa, sacó las papas y el refresco y comió y bebió con moderación.

-...con que disfrutando de esa comida, debe ser delicioso no lo crees?...-dijo una voz haciendo que Issei abriera los ojos al ver una chica sentada a su lado.

-...en que momento llegó...no senti nada..-pensó Issei un poco sorprendido.

Ahora que lo vio bien, era una chica de la edad de Mio, cabello blanco, ojos color púrpura, camiseta negra impresa con una imagen de calavera y pantalones vaqueros, y botas con chinchetas de plata.

-...que sucede, te asuste?...-dijo la chica con un tono burlón haciendo que Issei se levante del asiento y se tomará unos pasos atrás mientra miraba a la chica con una mirada amenazante mientra coloca su mano en su pistola Donner.

La chica al ver eso no se asustó mientra recogía la bolsa y sacó la papas.

-...cielo, es malo que desperdicie la comida, espero que no te importe si lo comos, no Issei?...-dijo la chica comiendo la papa de una manera coqueta.

-...quien eres, como sabes mi nombre?...-pregunto Issei con un tono peligroso haciendo sonreír a la chica de manera burlona.

-...no me recuerda, y yo que pensé en venir a ese nuevo mundo para vivir lejos de Midgard, y vivir una nueva vida, tal ves eso te refresque la memoria...-dijo la chica mostrando a Issei unas llamas negras que salía de su mano.

Al ver la llamas negras, comenzó a recordar a un cierto dios que mató en el abismo, el dios que fue su primer enemigo y el dios al que mató de la forma más brutal posibles.

Llamas de purgatorio...Los ojos de Issei se ensancha mientra comienza a retroceder inconscientemente.

-...imposible, te maté...como demonio sigue con vida...-susurró Issei con incredulidad.

La chica del cabello blanco término de comer la papas y sacó el refresco de la bolsa y lo bebió toda para luego suspirar satisfecho y se levantó de la banca para luego mirar a Issei con una sonrisa.

-...finalmente me recuerda Issei o quiero decir, Mortal, soy la verdadera Loki...-dijo la chica mientra muestra una silueta de Loki detrás de la chica.

 **Un reencuentro muy sorprendente. Loki, el dios de las mentiras se reencuentra con el asesino de dioses después de mucho tiempo.**

 **Fin del capitulo 35**


	39. Chapter 36

**capítulo 36: una complicada alianza y el torneo de arte marcial**

El parque estaba en silencio, issei aún no salía de su asombro mientra miraba con incredulidad a la chica del frente.

No era una chica normal, era nada mas y nada menos que Loki, el dios de la travesura, su peor enemigo del nuevo mundo y al que lo mató con sus propias manos.

Issei comenzó a enojarse mientra saca el arma de su funda, justo ante de sacarla, la Chica hablo.

-...si tu realmente valoras las vidas de esos mortales en el parque, será mejor que suelte esa arma y trata de calmarte, no querrás involucrar a esas personas en el fuego cruzado, no es así Mortal?...-dijo la chica mientra se sienta en la banca.

Issei se mantenía en silencio mirando con desconfianza a la chica, por mucho que odiaba a Loki, tenia razón, no podía luchar con ella sin involucrar a las personas normales a su alrededor, ya había derramado demasiada sangre en el nuevo mundo, no quería marcharse más sangres de inocentes ahora.

Con un suspiro irritante, se sentó a lado de la chica pero se tuvo que alejarse hasta el extremo de la banca mirando a Loki con desconfianza.

-...ves, no fue tan difícil...-dijo la chica con un tono alegre.

-...como demonios sigue con vida, te maté ese día en el abismo, yo mismo te vi morir...-dijo Issei con una mirada intimidante.

La chica no se inmutó por la mirada intimidante de issei y hablo con arrogancia como siempre.

-...es porque yo no morí, el Loki que tu mataste fue un homunculo especial que yo misma creé, le agregue recuerdos míos junto con la mitad de mi verdadero poder, solamente lo puse a prueba para poder ver cual es tu verdadero poder, aunque me decepcioné que mi clon muriera de una manera tan patética...que decepción...-dijo la chica con un tono coqueto mirando a issei.

-...no sólo eso, siento que ahora eres incluso más fuerte que ante...jajajaja no me extraña que toda Asgard haya caído tan rápido jajajaja debiste ver la expresión que puso odin al ver como todos lo que el construyó con esfuerzo y sacrificio, cayera a pedazos, su rostro fue todo un poema jajajajajaja...-se reía la chica con una linda risa.

-...el mismo se lo buscó y porque rayos ahora eres una mujer...-dijo issei.

-... tonto mortal, siempre fui una mujer, simplemente fingí ser hombre para no verme como una inferior, mis ilusiones son tan fuerte que incluso engañe a Odin y al resto de los dioses Æsyr y los Vanir...nadie salvo yo saben de mi verdadero género...-dijo Loki .

Issei se mantenía callado mientra observaba, sus palabras no tenia ningún rastro se mentiras...

-...entonce todos este tiempo estuviste escondida, ante tu objetivo era ser rey de Asgard cuando tu maté a Odin y a thor, ahora que ellos están vulnerable, no sería problemas para ti ir ahí y matarlos con tus propias manos...-dijo Issei con un tono serio.

-... (suspiro)...ya no me interesa gobernar Asgard, este reino al igual que los 9 reinos están destruidos, tus acciones han desatado mucho caos, los mortales de Midgard ya no veneran a los dioses y los demás ven a los dioses sobrevivientes como un chiste, tanto para los 3 Æsyr ya tienen su reputación por los suelos...-dijo la chica para luego mirar a Issei con una sonrisa boba.

-...Si gobernará Asgard, de seguro nadie me tomaría en serio...hace pocos días que estoy aquí...Así que estoy disfrutando más de ese mundo, tiene de todos...mira...-dijo Loki mostrando el celular.

-...un aparato que sirve como un medio de comunicación, tomar fotos, escuchar músicas y videos y que sirve para usar Internet, jejeje ese mundo es increíble, al igual que su comidas..-dijo Loki guardando su celular en su bolsillo.

-...que planea realmente Loki?, que busca de ese mundo?...-pregunto issei con sospecha pensado que Loki buscaría beneficio en ese mundo.

-...por favor, no me llames por mi antiguo nombre, mi nombre ahora es Kaya, quiero mantener ese nombre y identidad nueva para vivir esa nueva vida que quiero tener, además no tengo nada planeado contra ese mundo...-dijo Kaya con un suspiro cansando.

-...porque debería confiar en tu palabras, eres el dios del engaño?...-dijo Issei con desconfianza.

-...porque si lo hiciera, tu mismo intentaría detenerme, además, comparado en nuestra última lucha, yo ya tengo más poder que ante, pero, aun con todo mi poder, no tendría oportunidad alguna contigo, seria una masacre para mi, si te enfrentó, a diferencia de los idiotas de los Æsyr, yo no soy tan tonta como para luchar contigo a muerte...prefiero vivir...-dijo Kaya .

-...no puedo creer que sea Loki, el cabrón sádico que yo conocía, eres completamente diferente ahora...-pensó Issei .

-...dime algo mortal, como esta mi hija charlotte, se cuida bien?...-dijo Kaya haciendo que Issei mirara a Kaya con desconfianza.

-...porque debería responder eso a tu pregunta...-dijo Issei con un tono severo.

-...no puede un padre saber como esta mi niña?...-pregunta Kaya con un tono serio.

-...hace mucho dejaste de ser el padre de Yue, tu la encerraste en el calabozo del abismo, además tu le cortaste la pierna a mi hija, no mereces ni siquiera verla...-dijo Issei con un tono peligroso.

Esa respuesta hizo que Kaya diera un suspiro cansada.

-...si, tiene razón, no merezco el perdón de Charlotte...entiendo que esta molesto conmigo por mucha razones, debería darme las gracias, si no fuera por mi tortura en el abismo, no estaríamos en esa situación...-dijo Kaya haciendo que Issei recordará la tortura que sufrió en el abismo.

-...sabes algo Loki, tiene razón, gracia a esa tortura, madure tanto y veo las cosas de otra maneras, si no fuera por eso, yo no llegaría a ser la persona que tu mismo esta viendo...-dijo Issei con seriedad mirando a Kaya.

-...Así es, los débiles mueren y los fuerte sobreviven, esa es supervivencia del mas apto...-dijo Kaya mirando a Issei con una mirada coqueta.

-...dime algo Loki, si tu eres una mujer, como nació Yue, ya que tu y la madre de Yue son mujeres?...-pregunto Issei con un tono incómodo.

-...magia, al ser un dios del engaño, me puedo transformar en hombre o mujer ...no pregunté como término eso...aunque yo en verdad amaba mucho a Evangeline y Charlotte, se que es tarde, charlotte parece estar más feliz contigo...-dijo Kaya con un tono serio.

De repente Issei se levanta del asiento mientra estaba apunto de retirarse sólo para que Kaya hablará.

-...oye mortal, tiene prisa?...-dijo Kaya haciendo que Issei mirará a Kaya con seriedad.

-...me voy, perdí mucho tiempo charlando contigo cuando debería matarte...tengo cosas que hacer...-dijo Issei haciendo reír un poco a Kaya.

-...bueno, no te culpo que todavía desconfía en mi, por eso te propongo algo que nos beneficiaría a ambos...-dijo kaya atrayendo la atención del ex castaño.

-...-Issei se mantenía en silencio mirando a kaya que se levantó de su asiento.

-...hagamos una alianza tu y yo que dices mortal?...-dijo Kaya esperando la respuesta de Issei.

-..una alianza para que, loki...-pregunto Issei con sospecha.

-...ambos tenemos un enemigo en común, Odin...-dijo Kaya mientra su voz mostraba desprecio.

-...me niego, no se que espera ganar con eso, pero no te ayudare...-dijo Issei mientra estaba a punto de irse.

-...y que, dejara que algo malo le pase a tu esposa y a Charlotte...Odin no descansará hasta matarte, además no debería subestimar a Odin porque el no reveló su máximo poder...-dijo Kaya haciendo detener a Issei.

-...piénsalo, en lugar de negar la ayuda, debería sacar provecho de la alianza, yo conozco todas las debilidades de cada unos de ellos, por no hablar de que puedo ayudarte con lidiar con mi molesto hermano Thor...-dijo Kaya haciendo que Issei lo pensara bien.

-...y que ganas tu, de todos eso?...-pregunto Issei con sospecha.

-...Ver en asiento de primera fila como matas a Odin de la peor forma que tu puedas imaginar...solamente lo quiero muerto...-dijo Kaya con una sonrisa cruel.

-...-Issei estaba en silencio mientra miraba a Kaya tratando de encontrar intenciones oculta hasta que Kaya habló.

-...aun sigue sin creerme, bien que tal esto, Odin tiene un arma muy poderosa que puede matarte ya que fue hecho para matar a inmortales, la espada de yggdrasil...si yo fuera usted, tendría cuidado de esa arma...fue el arma que uso el padre de Odin en la guerra contra Ymir, el arma que dio origen la creación de Asgard...si Odin llegará a usar esa arma en ese mundo, todo ese mundo que conoces morirán...-dijo Kaya con un tono serio.

Al escuchar eso, Issei estaba callado, pudo ver que no estaba mintiendo. Si eso pasará, entonce Mio y Yue moriría...no dejaría que eso pase...

-...Bien, no tengo mucha opciones, Loki, te ayudare, pero no lo hago por ti, lo hago por mi familia...-dijo Issei con seriedad mirando a Kaya.

-...bien, eso quería escuchar...descuide, tengo aliados que te ayudará en la guerra secreta contra Odin...-dijo Kaya.

-...bien, pero te lo advierto, si intenta traicionarme, te mataré y esta vez, me asegúrate que morirá de la peor forma posibles...-dijo Issei con una voz áspera y peligrosa.

Esa amenaza hizo reír mucho a Kaya.

-...me alegro que podamos llegar a un acuerdo, descuida, no moriré rápidamente jejeje...-dijo Kaya con un tono burlón mientra palma la espalda de Issei.

Ante de que Issei pudiera irse, Kaya hablo.

-...oye, no quiere pasar un rato conmigo...-dijo Kaya con un tono coqueto haciendo que Issei se irritara.

-...y porque deberi...-Issei no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Kaya estaba sentada en la banca con las piernas separada, pudo ver que se bajo un poco su pantalón donde se veía la panty.

-...dime mortal, quiere pasar un buen rato llenos de un deseo carnal que describe el caos, puede ser rudo conmigo si quiere...-dijo la chica con una mirada lujuriosa y con un enorme sonrojo.

Issei que estaba sonrojado, se acercó hacia Kaya y pasó.

 **(Sonido de golpe)**

-...Kyaaaaa...-chillo adolorida Kaya mientra tenía un chichón en su cabeza.

-...no estoy para broma Loki, estoy casado y no pienso engañar a mi mujer...-dijo Issei mientra se aleja del parque abandonando a ella...

Kaya sólo sonrió mientra veía a Issei irse, pronto se levanta y camino tranquilo...

-...bueno, siempre y cuanto mate a Odin, estaré satisfecha...-pensó Kaya mientra saca de su bolsillo una vieja foto donde era ella se hombre con evangeline y un bebé recién nacido en los brazos de Loki.

-...tal vez fallé como padre, pero al menos puedo protegerla desde la sombra...-dijo Kaya con un tono triste mientra se limpia una pequeña lágrima que caía de su ojo.

Pronto ella se aleja del lugar también.

 **Con Issei**

Issei había llegado al apartamento, cuando entro, pudo ver que estaba Azazel bebiendo su té con Mio y Yue estaba viendo la tele con Mimir.

-...regrese...-dijo Issei mientra entraba, eso atrajo atención de todos.

Mio se sonroja al ver a Issei con un nuevo corte de pelo, era más guapo con el pelo corto.

-...nada mal muchacho, ese corte te queda bien...-dijo Azazel mientra termina se tomar su Té.

-...has que a venido...ven directo al grano...-dijo Issei haciendo que Azazel terminará se tomar el Té.

-...porque crees eso, Issei...-pregunto Azazel.

-...siempre que tu viene aquí, debe tratarse de asuntos importante que de seguro se requiera de mi no?...-dijo Issei haciendo sonreír.

-...si que me conoces muy bien, estoy aquí para invitarte a todos ustedes para ir al inframundo, Issei quiero que tu participe en un torneo de artes marciales...-dijo Azazel consiguiendo la atención de todos.

-...torneo de artes marciales...-pregunto Issei con desinterés.

Parecía interesante para todos, pero para Issei, parecía una pedida de tiempo. Que sucederá.

 **Averigua en el próximo capítulo de Issei Angry godslayer.**

 **Fin del capitulo 36**


	40. Chapter 37

**capítulo 37: Devil breaker y el comienzo del torneo de artes marciales.**

 **Inframundo (lilith)**

La capital de Lilith, una hermosa ciudad hogar donde reside en el inframundo, donde gobernaba los 4 gran reyes demonios.

Todos el pueblo estaba llenos de decorativos, había puesto abiertos vendiendo de todos, incluso algunas personas venían de otros lugares, había de todos tipos, de yokai, ángeles, ángeles caídos, hubo humanos que eran artista marciales.

Un pequeño grupo compuesto por 5 personas, caminaba por las ruidosas calles de la capital Lilith.

El grupo era compuesto por Azazel, issei, Mio, Yue y Mimir.

-...increíble, hay personas en todas partes...-dijo Mio emocionada de poder ir a un gran evento.

-...si, incluso hay diferentes razas, ángeles, yokai, incluso hay humanos que son artista marciales...-dijo Yue a lado de Mio.

-...sin duda es un verdadero evento de torneo de arte marciales...me pregunto cuantos participantes participarán...-dijo Mimir que estaba colgado en la cintura de issei.

-...jajaja, y eso que apena es un evento previo, para aumentar más la emoción este años...en ese evento, hay de todos tipos de personas que vinieron desde mucho lugares para participar en el evento, algunos entran para hacer famoso, otro para recibir atención de alguien importante...es un gran torneo competitivo...-dijo Azazel haciendo que Mio estuviera emocionada con la idea de participar en un gran torneo.

-...verdad que si, dime Azazel-san, puedo participar también, quiero luchar con personas fuertes...-dijo Mio con pequeñas chispas brillando por sus ojos.

-...por supuesto, por ahora es un solo evento preliminares, si logra vencer a todos, los 19 participantes irá al evento principal...el premio es una gran suma de dineros y un viaje a Francia...-dijo Azazel.

-...Francia, siempre quise ir a Francia cuando era una niña pequeña...participaré y me ganaré ese premio...-dijo Mio con emoción golpeando el puño al aire.

-...parece muy emocionada...aunque a cierta persona parece no opinar lo mismo, no Issei?...-dijo Azazel mirando a Issei que tenia el ceño fruncido mientra se cruza de brazos.

-...no se porque acepte venir en primer lugar... (suspiro)...a veces pienso que es una pérdida de tiempo...-dijo Issei caminando por la calles con el grupo.

-...no tiene porqué amargar la fiesta, por lo menos debería divertirte, no?..-dijo Azazel.

-... (suspiro)..ya que...-dijo Issei con un tono aburrido.

-...por cierto, como va con el Devil Breaker...bien, no?...-pregunto Azazel haciendo que Issei mirara el nuevo brazo prótesis llamado S.D.B.

-...mejor como esperaba, no es tan poderosa como el brazo mjölnir, pero tiene buena versatilidad...-dijo Issei mirando su nuevo brazo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-...je je je, que bueno que lo diga, realmente soy un genio...-dijo Azazel acariciando su barba de chivo.

-...espero que ese torneo sea interesante...-dijo Issei para luego recordar cómo había terminado en esa situación.

 **Flash back (hace un día atrás)**

-...quiero que tu participe en el torneo de artes marciales...-dijo Azazel mientra bebía el té.

Todos estaban en silencio mientra issei que estaba parado, habló.

-...eh?...quiere que haga que?...-dijo Issei con un tono desinteresado.

-...un torneo de artes marciales?...suena divertido...-dijo Mio feliz de escuchar eso.

-...ahora que lo recuerdo, en el hospital, el cerebro de músculo mencionó acerca de un torneo de artes marciales?...-dijo Issei ya que había comenzando a recordar la mención de Sairaorg en el hospital.

-...Así es, verás, 2 años después de que tu desapareciera de ese mundo, los líderes de las demás facciones vivíamos en paz gracia a tu esfuerzo en la guerra contra Qlippoth...pero paz no era tan fácil de obtener, ya que hay viejos rencores entre demonios, ángeles caídos y ángeles, además de lidiar con los demonios de clases altas que viven en la arrogancia creyendo ser mejores que los demás, eso ocasionas muchos problemas para todos...-comenzó explicar Azazel.

-...y que tiene que ver ese torneo con todo eso?...-pregunto Issei

-...organizar un torneo muy competitivo que ayudaría a las demás razas llevarse bien, participaría muchas razas...eso aumentaría los lazos de la confianza y camaradería...-dijo Azazel.

-...Eso quiere decir que cualquiera pueden entrar, yo también puedo?...-pregunto Mio de manera infantil.

-...por supuesto, aunque eso dependa de issei si quieren ir..-dijo Azazel haciendo que Mio en un destello de velocidad agarrara la mano a issei y lo mirará con ojos de cachorro.

-...di que si, me dejaría participar issei?...-dijo Mio dando a issei una mirada de ojitos de cachorro haciendo que issei desviará la mirada con sus mejillas sonrojada.

-...(sonrojado)...bien, haz lo que quiera...-dijo Issei con un tono vencido...

-...Yeahh!...-exclamó Mio de forma victoriosa.

-...jajaja, Mio parece muy emocionada...desearía que issei tuviera ese entusiasmo...-dijo Azazel haciendo que Issei frunciera el ceño.

-...me niego...no me da ganas de luchar en el torneo...-dijo Issei sentándose en su asiento.

-...debería, porque existe mucha posibilidad de que Qlippoth que atacaría y necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos de detener, además contigo en el torneo, podemos minimizar más el daño colateral y sorprender al enemigo...-dijo Azazel haciendo que issei sólo suspire.

-...no lo haré, no seré parte de eso, solo vine a este mundo para vivir en paz con mi familia, no involucrar en una pequeña guerra que no me conciernen...-dijo Issei con un tono irritado.

-...(suspiro)...que malo, después de todo lo que hice por ti, no ayudaría a un viejo como yo?...no sabia que no tenia corazón...-dijo Azazel con un tono de tristeza fingida.

Justo ante de que Issei pudiera decir algo sarcástico, Mio le agarra a Issei por la oreja.

-... (puchero)...que malo eres Issei, es cierto que Azazel hizo mucho por ustedes, y tu le paga todo ese esfuerzos con desprecio...-regaño Mio de forma linda haciendo que Issei se gimiera de dolor.

-... (sonrojado)...ouch, mi oreja, pero Mio...-intento Hablar Issei.

-...sin pero Issei, debe ser educado con las personas que te ayudo...-dijo Mio con un tono de autoridad haciendo que Issei gimiera de forma sumisa.

-...no lo puedo creer, han domado a la bestia...-pensó Azazel incrédulo al como Mio fácilmente regañaba Issei como un niño pequeño.

-... (suspiro)...no tengo opción, bien, participaré en el torneo...-dijo Issei con un tono derrotado y irritado.

-...me alegro que lo haya decidido, que tal un regalo para subirte los ánimos...-dijo Azazel sacando un maletín negro que tiene las iniciales de S. D. B...

-...que es eso?...-dijo Yue curiosa.

-...eso Yue-chan, es nuevo juguete para Issei...-dijo Azazel abriendo el maletín revelando en un brazo prótesis cibernetico.

Todos vieron eso y no pudo evitar mirar con asombro, Issei miraba el brazo prótesis con interés.

-...un brazo prótesis...-dijo Issei con un tono aburrido.

-...mas que un brazo prótesis, es el Devil Breaker, un brazo especial que tiene muchos trucos...ten pontela..-dijo Azazel lanzando el brazo a Issei.

Issei lo atrapó y se colocó en el muñón, en ese momento vio como el brazo Devil Breaker brillaba con electricidad ligera.

-...Devil Breaker es un nuevo sacred gear artificial que yo mismo eh creado, aunque no tan poderosa como el brazo Mjölnir, tiene mucho arsenal de artilugio...-dijo Azazel haciendo que Issei apuntará su puño derecho a la pared.

Al hacer eso, dispara el puño eléctrico como si fuera una bala, el puño atraviesa la pared con facilidad. Pronto el puño regresa a su lugar en el brazo de Issei.

-...puño cohete?...interesante...-susurró Issei mirando el Devil Breaker.

-...interesante?...es increíble...-dijo Mio.

-...de eso no hay duda, aunque me pregunto quien va reparar la pared...-dijo Mimir.

-...aparte de disparar el brazo, también un pequeño subespecie de Forbidden Balor View llamado QuickTime, del secred gear de gasper, con sólo un chasquido de dedos de Devil breaker, puede congelar el tiempo por solo 5 segundo a su enemigo desde distancia de manera específica...-dijo Azazel haciendo que issei mirara el brazo con una sonrisa.

-...con que puede detener el tiempo también, jejeje, Azazel siempre logra sorprenderme con tus inventos...-dijo issei con una pequeña sonrisa.

-...me alegro de que te haya gustado, como no tiene tu brazo Mjölnir debido a que esta siendo reparada, necesitaría un remplazo no?...-dijo Azazel.

-...bueno, gracia como siempre...-dijo Issei

-...me alegro poder serte de ayuda...-dijo Azazel

 **Fin del flash back**

Ahora vemos a Issei caminando por el mostrador del registro para participar ya que todos a su alrededor estaban llenos de luchadores, hubo algunos que se destacaba más que otros..

Mio estaba detrás de Issei, muy emocionada estaba Mio para participar en la pelea.

Issei con calma, escribía en el registro su nombre y la de su esposa.

-...Issei, listo?...-dijo Mio con un puchero.

-...si, con nuestros nombres registrado, ya estamos dentro...-dijo Issei haciendo que Mio abrazara a Issei por la espalda.

-...si! , eso significa que podemos patear traseros a esos luchadores...-dijo Mio consiguiendo atención de todos.

-...debería calmar su emoción Mio...esta haciendo una escena...-dijo Issei sólo para ser abrazado por la espalda por cierta persona.

-...jajaja sabías que vendría mi eterno rival...nunca ignorarla un desafío...-dijo Sairaorg haciendo que Issei mirara enojado a bael.

-...sueltame cerebro de músculo, odio los abrazos...-dijo Issei con un tono vergonzoso.

-...con que al final viniste sekiryuutei...-eso atrajo la atención de Issei, Mio y Bael al ver a Cao Cao junto a Vali y su equipo.

-...Vali y Cao cao,...que alegría verlos también participará...-dijo Sairaorg.

-...no es obvio, en ese torneo esta lleno de luchadores fuerte...mas ahora que el participará...-dijo Vali mirando a Issei como una señal de desafío.

-...aunque no disfruto de la violencia como Vali, yo también participaré ya que ese torneo tiene buenos espadachines...-dijo Arthur mirando de reojo a un sujeto vestido de samurai que estaba durmiendo en la sombra de un árbol.

-...algo me dice que ese torneo será interesante...espero que gane el mejor...-dijo Cao Cao.

-...no tan rápido, yo ganaré el torneo, si quiero me enfrentó a todos ustedes...-exclamó Mio con una sonrisa mientra le señala a resto del grupo.

-...parece que tu mujer está muy animada Sekiryuutei...-dijo Cao cao con un tono burlón.

-...cállate...-dijo irritado Issei ya que no le gustaba como burlaba cao cao.

-...jajajaja, que gane el mejor...-dijo Sairaorg colocando el puño haciendo que Mio chocará puño con el heredero de la familia Bael.

-...Sate Sate Sate, estoy encendida...-dijo Mio con una sonrisa que mostraba una gran desafío a superar.

Con el resto de los participantes.

-...es mucho ruidos...-murmuró el samurai mientras trataba de dormir en la sombra del árbol.

En un lugar más alejado del grupo estaba una figura envuelto en un manto con capucha, esa figura no paraba de mirar a Issei con frialdad.

-...no hay duda, la esencia de mi madre reside dentro de ese chico, parece que ese torneo será más interesante...-pensó Cutlass

En el lugar donde estaba la mesa comiendo mucha comida, había un sujeto que tenia puesto una bandana roja en su cabeza.

-...que interesante, con que hay personas muy entusiasta para las peleas...-dijo un sujeto de cabello negro y ojos negros.

-...Tch, esa rubia molesta participará, voy a vengarme por la humillación, entrene lo suficiente...-murmuró Rías junto a Akeno y a xenovia.

Cerca del grupo estaba un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos azules, usaba un traje blanco, su mirada se enfocaba en Issei.

-...me pregunto cómo terminará el torneo...-pregunto el peliblanco.

 **Pronto comienza en gran evento de preliminar, será una gran batalla para Issei y Mio.**

 **Fin del capitulo 37**


	41. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38: un pequeño descanso ante del torneo**

Ahora vemos a issei caminar sólo por la calles de la capital lilith, después de haberse registrado junto a su esposa al torneo, tanto Azazel como el resto decidieron ir a un hotel que era propiedad de Sirzechs, ahí ordenaron sus ropas para quedarse por una semana en Lilith hasta que terminará el torneo.

Decidió dejar a Yue y a Mio tener su momento de chicas y el ex castaño se había ido a pasear por la calles del inframundo. Ahí se detuvo ya que vio una maquina expendedora, usando su dinero, se compro un café en lata.

Cuando saco la lata de la maquina, al abrirla, bebió mientras comienza a caminar tranquilamente por la calles.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, había pasado por muchas cosas después del evento del parque de diversión, la pelea contra los Æsyr, la magia erebea y volverse inmortal.

Después de que todos se calmará, ahora vienen con más problemas, primero una alianza con Loki/kaya, seguido con entrar al torneo y si es posible, lidiar con Qlippoth nuevamente.

No pudo evitar suspirar con un suspiro cansado.

-...justo cuando pensé que toda esa situación se calmará, solo para que otro problema aparezca, que debería hacer?...-pensó Issei con un tono cansado mientra termina toda la lata de café y se lo arroja en la basura.

-...El evento de preliminar comenzará dentro de 5 días para preparar los preparativos, debería aprovecharme para entrenar un poco, no eh entrenado para nada desde que salí del hospital y me preocupa que mi habilidades físicas se oxiden...-susurró Issei mientra camina hasta llegar a un lugar más alejado del pueblo, ya que había un pequeño bosque.

Recordó que siempre dependía de Route du ciel para moverse más rápido ya que dependía de sus poderes mágicos para luchar y que nunca uso sus facultades físicas para luchar.

Se había vuelto dependiente de la magia para luchar contra enemigos más fuerte que el, pero ahora que es inmortal, tendría que empezar a usar menos su poder contra enemigos débiles.

-...veamos como puedo moverme sin necesidad de usar el Route du Ciel...-pensó Issei mientra se quita los zapatos y medias para estar descalzo.

Ahí Issei comenzó a ejercitarse las piernas.

Y sin esfuerzo, comenzó a moverse más rápidos por doquier de forma zigzag, tenia dificultades para controlar sus movimientos.

Tenía que aprender a luchar sin depender mucho su poder de rayo.

Mientra issei entrenaba en silencio en el bosque, un poco más lejos de su ubicación estaba un hombre joven que merodeaba sólo por ahí mientra se quejaba.

-...mierda, me volví a perder el camino otra vez, nanashi de seguro me matará si llegó tarde a la posada...-murmuraba el hombre joven y musculoso con cabello negro ligeramente largo y desordenado. Viste un pañuelo rojo con kanji escrito, junto con una camisa negra de manga corta y un mono de color claro, dejando las tiras colgando debajo de su cintura, y usa sandalias negras, con vendas alrededor de los tobillos.

El era un artista marcial y mercenario, Okami Kaito.

Kaito pronto se detuvo ya que vio algo interesante, vio como Issei se movía a velocidades muy ridículas pero también descuidado ya que veía como le dificultaba detenerse por completo.

-...oh, quien hubiera imaginado encontrarme con alguien que pudiera moverse más rápido que yo...-murmuró Kaito mientra se queda apoyando en el árbol mientra veía a Issei entrenarse.

Con issei

Issei término de detenerse mientra mira de reojo como todavía había polvo producido por su arranque de velocidad.

-...bien, eso prueba de que puedo moverme más rápido sin necesidad de usar Route Du Ciel, aunque mi velocidad física es un poco más debil, pero seria suficiente para la batalla...-pensó issei ...

-...Idiota, así no hace!...-exclamó Kaito de la nada golpeando a issei en la mejilla con un codazo, ese golpe mando a issei a chocar contra 3 árboles hasta caer de espalda al suelo.

-... (gruñido)...hijo de perra, de donde salió...-gruñe adolorido issei mientra se reincorpora.

-...cielo pequeñín, a pesar de lo rápido que te mueve, eres lento al no esquivar un ataque sorpresa...-dijo Kaito con un tono burlón.

-...quien rayos eres...-exige molesto issei mientra se limpia con su mano la sangre que salía de la comisura de su labio.

-...Okami kaito, pero llámame Kaito, participo en el torneo de preliminar...por lo visto tu también participas no?...-dijo Kaito de forma divertido.

-...y eso que te importa, me atacaste por sorpresa...-dijo enojado issei .

-...oye, solo te puse a prueba para ver si tenia buenos reflejo, pero creo que no lograste reaccionar a tiempo gracia a movimiento instantáneo...-presumió Kaito.

-...y eso que?...-dijo Issei ignorando a Kaito..

-...esa forma en como te mueve, es buena, pero te falta mucho control para hacerlo, ves esa cantidad de polvo que hiciste, es prueba de que no tiene el completo control de tu propia velocidad...-dijo Kaito señalado el polvo que se disolvia.

-...crees poder hacerlo mejor que yo...-dijo Issei con un tono áspero.

-... (risa)...mira y aprende novato...-dijo Kaito mientra desaparece en un destello de velocidad para luego reaparecer en el otro punto y volver aparecer otra vez enfrente de Issei.

Todos en 3 micro segundo.

Issei estaba ligeramente sorprendido por la gran velocidad que mostró ese individuo, ni siquiera sintió magia para moverse, incluso con esa velocidad, podría igualarlo al nivel de route du ciel.

-...(risa)...que te parece, eh, te deje con la boca abierta...-dijo Kaito con un tono arrogante.

-...muy impresionante de hecho...-admitió issei.

-...si, además no levanté polvo y tampoco hice ruido al moverme con rapidez...-dijo Kaito moviendo su pie derecho.

-...y por cierto, perdón por el golpe, quería ponerte a prueba...-dijo Kaito sólo para que issei suspirara.

-... (suspiro)...ya no importa, de todas formas, recibi peores golpes que eso, ...esto no es nada...-dijo issei.

-...je je je y eso que fue un ataque suave, en la preliminar sentirás mi fuerza como artista marcial...dime algo pequeñín, no quiere aprender el movimiento instantáneo...de esa manera, llegaría a moverte más rápido que la velocidad del sonido...-dijo Kaito haciendo que issei pensara.

-...no me interesa...-dijo Issei mientra se retira haciendo que Kaito cayera al suelo .

-...Oi Oi, en serio vas a rechazar aprender mi asombroso técnica...-dijo Kaito mientra desaparece y reaparece enfrente de Issei impidiendo.

-...porque debería confiar en ti, para mi, eres un completo extraño, no todo los días, aparece un sujeto de la nada solo para enseñarme técnica, además que ganas usted de esto...-dijo Issei cruzando de brazo mientra sus ojos lo miraba con desconfianza.

Eso hizo reír al hombre.

-...(risa)...aunque no lo creas, soy un artista marcial y mercenario, mi verdadero objetivo es encontrar a alguien para enseñarle el paso rápido, verás algún momento, llegare a morir y yo prometi a mi maestro que le enseñaría a alguien el legado de los pies de rayo...para que ese legado nunca sea olvidado...-dijo Kaito haciendo que Issei lo mirará con una mirada aburrida.

-...y si es tan importante, porque no le enseña a alguien mas...-dijo Issei .

-...simple mocoso, el aprendiz adecuado tiene que ser rápido con los pies, hoy en esos días, haya puros idiotas usando espadas y sacred gear, no existe mucho artistas marciales, pero al ver como te mueves rápido, comprendí que eres el candidato perfecto para ser mi aprendiz...dime algo, quiere aprender el "Paso rápido"...-dijo Kaito esperando respuesta.

Issei lo había pensado bien, aunque no confiaba de todo a ese hombre, tuvo que admitir que aprender una técnica técnica que no requiera magia sería útil, el paso rápido de seguro sería perfecto para aumentar su repertorio.

-...esta bien, me convenciste, dime que tengo que hacer?...-pregunto Issei haciendo sonreír a Kaito.

-...buena decisión, con gusto te enseñaré el paso rápido, solo debes saber el secreto detrás del Paso rápido...-dijo Kaito mientra saca de la nada un pizarrón grande de la nada y sacó de su bolsillo un marcador.

-...el secreto detrás de esta técnica?...-pregunto Issei con interés.

Kaito comenzó a anotar todo en el marcador y luego miro Issei mientra coloca su mano en el pizarrón.

-...Así es, el secreto está en las suelas de los pies...si quieres llegar a mi nivel, debes entender que para ganar, no se basa sólo en el poder, al plantar tus pies, puedes agregar el poder natural de la tierra para el poder de tu propio cuerpo...-explicó Kaito.

-...Mmm...-Issei escuchaba con atención la explicación de Kaito.

-...Aquellos que pueden llegar a aprender el paso rápido, se garantiza que son fuerte para luchar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo...-dijo Kaito mostrando a Issei la planta de su pie.

-...entonce secreto es la suela de los pies...no parece tan complicado...-dijo Issei haciendo sonreír a Kaito.

-...es un infierno para aprender, me tomo años aprender el paso rápido, para eso tiene que tener un gran control con sus pies, debe controlarlo como si fuera tus manos...-dijo Kaito moviendo los dedos de los pies como si fuera los dedos de manos.

-...que asco...-pensaba Issei al ver eso.

-...mira, te enseñaré una técnica realmente genial...-dijo Kaito mientra comienza a correr hasta que comenzó a saltar por los aires.

Issei veía como Kaito saltaba al aire múltiples veces para luego saltar en picada mientra desaparece y reaparece enfrente de Issei con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-...ese es Kokū Shundō...la fuerza detrás de mis pasos llegaron a tal punto, que puedo caminar por el cielo jajajaja no es genial...-dijo de forma presumido Kaito.

-...bien, quiere intentarlo...-dijo Kaito haciendo que Issei se pusiera serio.

Ambos comenzaron entrenar hasta el atardecer mientra tanto en el hotel donde reside las chicas vemos a Mio y Yue preparando la mesa mientra Mimir veía la tele. Mio cocinaba para la cena y Yue preparaba los platos.

-...listo, termine de poner los platos...-dijo Yue haciendo que Mio asiente.

-...bien hecho, gracia Yue-chan, que bueno que podemos llevarnos bien...-dijo Mio mirando a la hija adoptiva de su esposo.

-...papá quería que nos lleváramos bien, incluso estoy dispuesto a olvidar todo atrás...-dijo Yue con una pequeña sonrisa.

-...que bueno, dime Yue-chan, pruebe para ver a que tal...-dijo Mio sacando con su cuchara la salsa para colocar en el plato para beber sake, ahí le dio a Yue-chan la oportunidad.

Cuando lo probó, ella saboreo el sabor.

-...bien?..-pregunto Mio esperando la respuesta.

-...deliciosa, solo le falta un poco más de sal para que pueda resaltar todo el sabor...-dijo Yue.

-...gracia...me alegro que podamos llevarnos bien...-dijo Mio haciendo que Yue sonriera.

-...esta bien, Mio-okaa-san...-dijo Yue haciendo que Mio chillara de alegría.

En un rápido destello de velocidad, Yue era abrazado fuertemente por Mio.

-...Kyaaaaa, siempre esperando que me dijera así, gracia Yue-chan, seré tu Okaa-san...-exclamó alegremente Mio haciendo que Yue tenga la cara azul.

-...matenme...odio los abrazos...-pensaba Yue mientra sentía que caería a la inconsciencia.

-...Yue-chan?...-pronto preocupada Mio al ver que Yue dejo de moverse.

-...(X_X)...-Yue no respondía, provocando que Mio tuviera pánico

-...Yue-chan!, no vaya a la Luz, la Luz es mala...-exclamó en pánico Mio.

En ese momento, aparece Issei todo sucio y su cuerpo lleno de polvo y sudor.

-...volví, estuve tarde entrenando...-dijo Issei sólo para detenerse al ver a su esposa sacudir el cuerpo de su hija inconsciente.

Issei tenía una expresión monótona mientra se dirige al baño para tomarse una ducha.

-...no se que esta pasado aquí, pero no importa, estaré en la ducha si me necesitan...-era todo lo que dijo Issei mientra recogía la toalla y entra al baño dejando atrás la escena bochornosa.

 **Cambio de escena**

En una habitación de un hotel de lujo ocupaba 2 persona, el de pelo blanco con traje de negocio blanco y ojos azules, estaba descansando en el sillón mientra leía un libro..

En el suelo estaba el samurai de pelo negro, al parecer estaba ocupado manteniendo el filo de su katana con una bola de algodón mojado.

-...parece que Kaito de demoró esta vez, alguien tendrá que ir a recogerlo, no lo crees, Nanashi...-dijo El de traje blanco.

-...(suspiro)...no podíamos esperar de el, tiene un pésimo sentido de la orientación, no me sorprendería si llegaría a perderse en el cielo...-dijo Nanashi sin quitar la mirada en su katana.

La puerta de la habitación se abre revelando a Kaito todo sucio y cubierto de polvo y tenia rasgado su camiseta.

-...volví, perdón por la tardanza, Fate y Nanashi...estuve muy ocupado...-dijo Kaito atrayendo la atención de los 2.

-...mmm, se nota que estuviste ocupado, Nanashi iba a venir a buscarte pero parece que no será necesario...-dijo Fate mientra deja el libro en la mesita.

-...jejeje, resulta que ese torneo será más interesante, finalmente encontré al aprendiz indicado para aprender el legado de mi maestro...-dijo Kaito con una voz de orgullo.

-...ya veo, eso explica mucho, quien es...-dijo Fate interesando.

-...je je me olvide preguntar su nombre, pero es chico del parche con un brazo prótesis, lo vimos en cámara de registro...-dijo Kaito.

-...debí imaginarlo...-dijo Fate mientra se levanta de su asiento mientra camina hacia la ventana y observa la ciudad de lilith.

-...como fue, hizo algún progreso en su entrenamiento?...-pregunto Nanashi guardando su katana en su vaina.

-...hasta ahora normal, apena lo hizo bien para ser un novato, apena supo los principios basicos para moverse con el Paso rápido...cálculo que dentro de 2 días, llegaría a mi nivel actual...-dijo Kaito.

-... interesante, dime, lograste saber algo más de él...-dijo Fate haciendo que Kaito sonriera.

-...si, resulta que mi aprendiz es un inmortal, pero no uno cualquiera, resulta que ese mocoso, tiene conexión con la Evangelio oscuro...-dijo Kaito haciendo que Fate frunciera el ceño.

-...mas de 700 años que no la veo desde entonces, la ultima vez que lo vi, estaban con los tepes...Así que el chico tiene una conexión con Evangeline Mcdowell...-dijo Fate recordado como Evangeline estaba enfrente de una máquina donde había un feto en desarrollo dentro de la cápsula.

-...quiere advertíle de que su falsa hija lo quiere muerta...-dijo Nanashi con un tono inexpresivo.

-...ella fue mi amiga en el pasado, esa clon no descansará hasta que cumplan con su venganza por abandonarla...-dijo Fate sin quitar la mirada en la ventana

-...bueno, necesito tomar una ducha y beber algo de sake, mañana tengo que continuar con el entrenamiento del mocoso...-dijo Kaito mientra camina hacia el baño.

-...solo no te demore...-dijo Nanashi.

-...si, si kokonoe Nanashi...-dijo con sarcasmo Kaito.

-...bueno, debemos preparar la cena, yo cocinare...-dijo Fate sacando el saco y deja en el sillón y camina hacia la cocina.

 **Cambio de escena.**

En el callejón oscuro, estaba la figura encapuchada sentada en el suelo, ahí su mano era un holograma de Euclid.

-...pudiste entrar al torneo, Cutlass?...-pregunto Euclid.

-...si, hasta ahora nadie sospecha de mi, que quiere que haga ahora?...-dijo Cutlass con un tono serio.

-...hasta ahora nada, mañana tienen una misión, recolectar toda clase de información acerca de los luchadores del torneo y enviar esa información a nosotros, quieren saber de sus fortalezas como también sus debilidades, queremos reclutarlo como potenciales aliados para Rizevim-sama...-dijo Euclid.

-...como ordené...-dijo Cutlass mientra la holograma de Euclid desaparece.

-...mañana será largo...-dijo Cutlass mientra cierra los ojos para dormir.

Cuando durmió, ella comenzó a recordar.

 **Flash back.**

Vemos a una niña de piel oscura con ojos ojos y cabello rubio mirando con desesperación a una mujer rubia que estaba junto a una mujer de cabello castaño.

-...por favor mamá, no me deje...-exclamó la niña al borde de la lágrimas sólo para escuchar una palabra de ella.

-...no te me acerqué, tu no eres mi hija, solo eres una falla, un producto defectuoso...-dijo la mujer con frialdad haciendo que la niña estuviera al borde de las lágrimas al escuchar eso.

-...vamos Evangeline, la puerta de Bilfröst ni permanecerá abierta mucho tiempo...-dijo la mujer de cabello castaño.

-...vamonos...-dijo Evangeline abandonando a la niña que no paraba de suplicar.

 **Fin del flash back**

Cutlass abrió los ojos ojos mientra respiraba.

-... (respira)...maldita pesadilla, yo no importaba estar en tu sombra, maldita mujer, voy a vengarme, voy a destrozar a todo lo que ella ama, voy hacerla sufrir tal como ella lo hizo conmigo...-gruñe Cutlass tanto odio en sus palabras, sus manos era envueltos de oscuridad.

Oscuridad de magia erebea.

 **Fin del capitulo 38**


	42. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39: terminando el entrenamiento y despedida de maestro e alumno**

El bosque en la afueras de la ciudad de Lilith era una ruinas, cráteres por doquier y árboles caídos y destrozados.

 **(Sonido de golpes)**

Vemos a issei con Kaito golpeándose el uno por el otro.

Ambos luchaban de forma brutal mientra esquivaba los golpes de su enemigo.

Kaito lanzó un puñetazo contra la mandíbula pero issei esquiva y lanza un contraataque sólo para Kaito chocará codo con el, issei lanzó un rodillazo mientra Kaito recibió de lleno el rodillazo pero no se rindió y agarro a issei por los hombros para darle un tremendo rodillazo en su estómago.

Issei jadeo al recibir el impacto y golpeó a Kaito con un uppercut haciéndolo retroceder.

Ambos comenzaron a respirar fuertemente ya que llevaba 8 horas luchando, ambos tenía heridas que se sanaba pero su ropa quedó destruidos.

pronto Kaito colocó su pie en el suelo.

-...Atrapa el mundo...-murmuró Kaito con una sonrisa peligrosa haciendo que issei hiciera lo mismo

-...Atrapa el suelo...-murmuró Issei con una pequeña sonrisa ya que finalmente había llegado a dominar por completo el paso rápido.

-...Paso Rápido/Pasó Rápido...-exclamaron tanto Issei y kaito para luego desparecer y reaparecer en el centro con sus puños en sus mejillas, pronto ambos caen de espalda al suelo mientras respira, ese último ataque había llegado a su límite.

-... (risa)...nada mal, nada mal, en tal sólo 3 días, has mejorado de forma espectacular el pasó rápido...te felicito...-elogió Kaito

-.. (respiro)...no fue nada, tengo que decir que luchar sin usar magia, fue realmente difícil, pero ahora me acostumbre a luchar sin usar mis rayos y mi arma...-dijo Issei sin quitar la mirada en el atardecer.

-...jajaja sabes algo, Issei, porque no viene conmigo, siendo mi aprendiz, aprenderá todas las artes marciales del mundo, que dices?...-dijo Kaito con una sonrisa.

-...muy tentador, pero tengo que declinar, aun tengo una familia que proteger, no puedo abandonarlo...-dijo Issei haciendo que Kaito dejará sonreír haciendo que su rostro se pusiera nostálgico.

-...familia, eh?, entiendo, sabes algo chaval, debería protegerlo con tu vida...la familia es mas importante...-dijo Kaito haciendo que Issei se pusiera serio.

-...eso haré, ellos son mi razón de vivir, no permitiré que nadas les pasen...-dijo Issei mirando al cielo con una mirada sería.

Esa determinación hizo que Kaito comenzaba a lanzar una carcajada.

-...jajajajajaja...-se reía Kaito atrayendo la atención de issei.

-...de que te ríes?...-dijo issei un poco molesto que no lo tomará en serio.

-...jejeje nada chaval, es que tu me recuerda a mi hijo, tiene la misma determinación que el...-dijo Kaito mientra se reincorpora.

-...en serio?...-dijo Issei que se reincorpora.

-...si, fue mi mayor orgullo y mi paquete de alegría, es adoptado, lo encontré en la calle casi muerto de hambre, y como hombre, sentí la necesidad de ayudarlo...con el tiempo, le crié como mi hijo y le lleve a viajar por el mundo...yo era mercenario ese día...-dijo Kaito

-...como se llama?...-preguntó Issei de forma calmado.

-...Ban, su nombre era Ban...ahora que lo recuerdo bien, tu comparte las mismas características que tiene con mi hijo, cabello blanco, ojos rojos y una actitud áspera, dios, eres la viva imagen de mi hijo...-dijo Kaito haciendo que Issei se pusiera serio.

-...ya veo, es bueno escucharlo...-dijo Issei.

-...Dime chaval, quiere saber mi historia...-dijo Kaito mientra se levanta y camina hacia un tronco, ahí se sentó.

-...tengo tiempo...porque no?...-dijo Issei mientra se sienta a lado de Kaito.

-...Ban era un niño muy desconsiderado y hasta cierto punto muy desconfiado, vivía su vida en la calle robando a la gentes ricas para sobrevivir, nunca fue fácil para el, cuando llegó el día en que lo encontré, lo ayude...-dijo Kaito recordando como había conocido a su hijo.

Issei estaba tranquilo escuchando la historia de Kaito, así que permaneció en silencio.

-...fue difícil debido que desconfiaba mucho en mi, creyendo que tenia motivos oculto y cada momento llevaba la daga, no lo podía culparlo, teniendo una infancia dura en la calle, con el tiempo Ban finalmente confío plenamente en mi y como padre, lo llevé a viajar por el mundo...éramos felices siendo sólo el y yo...-dijo Kaito haciendo que su sonrisa cambiará una de tristeza.

-...hasta que llegó ese día, deje a mi hijo Ban en el pueblo en cuidado de una amiga, tenia un trabajo de exterminar a un demonio renegado. Al principio era solo un demonio que vivía en la cueva en las afuera del pueblo, cuando lo mate, llegue al pueblo para recoger a mi hijo para enseñarle el Paso Rápido, pero cuando llegué, el pueblo quedó destruido y los habitantes muertos, eso incluye a mi hijo...-dijo Kaito haciendo que Issei mirará a Kaito con pena.

-...descubri que mi empleador olvido mencionar que había un segundo demonio renegado...me llené de rabia y masacre al demonio y al alcalde por no habermelo mencionado, yo realmente soy una basura, soy el más rápido del mundo pero no pude salvar a mi hijo...-dijo Kaito mientra las lágrimas salía de sus ojos.

Issei no podía hacer nada más que mirar a Kaito con pena, sabía lo que es perder a un ser querido, no pudo evitar sentir triste por un completo extraño como Kaito.

-...jejeje, a pasado 40 años desde entonces, creí que lo había superado, que tonto, llorando por un recuerdo...-se murmuró Kaito sólo para sentir que Issei acariciaba su espalda con confort.

-...tengo que decir que lo siento por tu pérdida, se lo que se siente al perder a un ser querido, yo también experimente esa pérdida, y créame, no es bonito...pero si yo fuera usted, yo apreciaría esos recuerdos, ya que seguro que tu hijo también te recuerde lo buen padre que eres y que seguro no te odie...-dijo Issei con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kaito estaba realmente sorprendido y pronto comenzó a reírse pero con mezcla de lágrimas.

-...(sollozos)...jajajaja, idiota sentimental...-lloraba Kaito mientra se limpia su cara llenos de lágrimas con su brazo.

-...y lo dice el que llora a moco tendido...-dijo Issei con un tono inexpresivo.

Pronto ambos se rieron por un buen rato hasta que la risa cesaron, ambos estuvieron sentado en el tronco por un buen rato.

-...sabes, había otra razón al enseñarte el Paso rápido...tu me recordaba mucho a mi hijo y ante de perderlo, tenia planeado enseñarle, lastima que no paso...-dijo Kaito.

-...eso explica todo, pero gracia por todos Kaito...-agradeció Issei sólo para que Kaito Hablará.

-...Kaito es un Nueva identidad que uso para ocultarme de mis enemigos, mi verdadero nombre es Zhivago, chaval...-dijo Zhivago con una guiño.

-...entiendo Zhivago-san, tengo prisa, mi familia probablemente me necesiten...-dijo Issei sólo para que Zhivago colocará su mano en el hombro deteniendo su avance.

-...ante de que te vaya, quiero darte algo chaval...-dijo Zhivago mostrando su mano abierta. Ahí Issei vio una pequeña esfera de magia color rosa.

-...ese es para ti, creo que lo necesitará para proteger a tu familia...es magia que usó mi hijo adoptivo para sobrevivir en su dura infancia, se Llama " **Snatch** " (arrebatar)...lo use después de su muerte para recordarlo, pero creó que tu en un futuro lo necesiten...-dijo Zhivago.

-...seguro, eso lo que único que tiene para recordar a tu hijo...-dijo issei haciendo que Zhivago niegue su cabeza.

-...tal vez pero tengo esa bandana, es todo lo que me queda de Ban, además si Ban estuviera aquí, estoy seguro que diría lo mismo...-dijo Kaito haciendo que issei asintiera.

-...bien, gracia...-dijo Issei recogiendo la esfera de magia rosa.

-...debe introducirlo en tu pecho, ahí obtendrás recuerdos de los hechizos como también sus variantes...-dijo Zhivago haciendo que issei lentamente introduciera en su pecho.

En un destello de luz rosa, issei se encontró en un cuarto blanco, ahí detrás suyo era un niño realmente parecido a issei, cabello blanco y ojos rojos, su ropa era harapos.

-...gracia señor, hiciste que mi papá se sienta mejor...-dijo El niño con una pequeña sonrisa.

-...no hay de que chico, solo hice lo que es correcto...supongo que eres Ban...-dijo Issei haciendo que Ban sonriera.

-...si, puedo tomar prestado tu cuerpo un rato señor, quiero hablar con papá...-dijo Ban haciendo que Issei sonriera.

-...adelante, creo que es hora que lo despida...-dijo Issei chocando puño con el alma del hijo de Zhivago.

-...gracia señor...-agradeció el niño.

 **Con Zhivago.**

Cuando el destello de luz término, Zhivago abrió los ojos a ver a Issei con una sonrisa.

-...hola papá, tanto tiempo...-dijo Issei siendo poseído por el alma de Ban.

-...B-Ban...-Zhivago estaba sorprendido.

-...si, quiero que sepa que no es tu culpa, siempre estuve dentro de ti ayudando en tus peleas como tu poder, gracia papá...-dijo Ban/Issei con una sonrisa alegre.

Zhivago no soporto más y se lanzó para abrazar a issei.

-...gracia hijo, hijo te quiero!...-sollozaba Zhivago mientra aún abrazaba a su hijo.

-...yo también papá, cuídate, algún día nos veremos en la otra vida...-dijo Ban hasta su alma se fue en un destello de luz blanco, lo que significa que fue al cielo para descansar.

-... (sollozo)...descansa en paz, Ban...-solloza entre lágrimas Zhivago sin dejar de abrazar a issei.

Issei que recuperó su control, estaba tranquilo mientra dejaba que Zhivago llorará en su hombro.

-...ya, ya, su hijo nunca te odio, te quería mucho y por eso te espera que algun día ustedes 2 se reúnan en la otra vida...-dijo Issei acariciando la espalda de Zhivago.

-...gracia, gracia, Chaval (sollozo)...-agradecía Zhivago a lágrimas.

-...no me lo agradezca...-dijo Issei con un tono tranquilo.

Tiempo después.

Ahora vemos a issei enfrente de Zhivago. Ambos ya se iban a despedirse.

-...bien chaval, dentro de 2 días comenzará el torneo, te esperare en la final, hasta entonces no pierda...-dijo Zhivago estrechando la mano a issei.

-...tu también no pierda, yo quiero terminar esa pelea contigo, espero no pierda también...-dijo issei con una pequeña sonrisa.

Pronto ambos se despiden y toman diferentes camino, sus caminos se cruzarian en el torneo, no como aliados, si no como enemigo a vencer.

Y ambos estaban listo para darse con todos.

 **Ambos estuvieron por un buen rato, ambos felices del entrenamiento y la despedida.**

 **Fin del capitulo 39**


	43. Chapter 40

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, aquí vengo a dejar su droga para ustedes, espero que le gusten.**

 **Voy ad responder algunos comentarios para ustedes**

 **-...Guest: bueno si, era necesario para la trama.**

 **-...DracoAngel12: gracia amigo, soy un autor bondadoso, a mi lloré por Zhivago, así que me inspire en hacer ese personaje tan carismático.**

 **Espero que le gusten**

 **Capítulo 40: cumpliendo una antigua promesa parte 1**

 **Hotel Lilith**

El cuarto estaba en profundo silencio, tanto issei como Mio se encontraba con una situación muy incómoda (para issei)...enfrente de los 2 estaba Sirzechs y su esposa grayfia.

-...haber, quiere que haga que?...-dijo issei con ceja temblando de la rabia.

-...quiero que mañana pase tiempo con mi hija Milia, mañana es su cumpleaño y su deseo era pasar tiempo con su héroe y modelo a seguir issei-kun...-dijo el maou lucifer con un tono alegre.

Después de haber entrenado mucho con la ayuda de Zhivago, había vuelto al hotel solo para encontrarse con 2 invitados, resultando ser Sirzechs y su esposa y reina grayfia.

Siendo Mio, lo había invitado a tomar Té y charlando alegremente, issei no quería soñar grosero enfrente de Mio, decidió ser educado.

Aveces su mente preguntaba a que venía a el Siscon de Sirzechs, Sabiendo que seguro lo convencera para que volviera a la nobleza a lado de su hermana Rias, pero nunca imagino que quería que asistiera al cumpleaño de su pequeña hija Milia

además, que promesa?, no recordaba la promesa para Milia.

-...se que es muy repentino, pero mañana será cumpleaño de mi querida milia-chan y todos vendrá para asistir, creí que tu debía saberlo ya que paso 5 años desde que desapareciste...-dijo Sirzechs mientra toma un sorbo de té que Mio le sirvió.

-...un cumpleaño, suena divertido, que dice issei?...-dijo Mio de forma alegre.

-...(suspiro)...Si, suena divertido para todos, pero tengo que declinar, dentro de 2 días será la batalla de preliminar, necesito seguir entrenando para fortalecerme...si quiere le mandare un regalo mañana...-dijo issei con desinterés consiguiendo una mirada de tristeza del maou y de Mio.

Grayfia habló.

-...creo que esta malinterpretando, Milia no quiere un regalo suyo, simplemente te quiere a ti...-dijo Grayfia con seriedad digna de una reina de hielo .

Issei levantó una ceja y hablo con calma.

-...porque yo?...-pregunto Issei haciendo que Grayfia sacará de su vestido una cinta de video casero.

-...me alegro que lo pregunté, solo quiere que vean eso...-dijo grayfia mostrando a issei a Mio un video de un salón grandes donde estaba Milia a punto de soplar la velas.

Issei abrió su ojo derecho en shock, era el video de hace 6 años, no había forma, ya recordó...

E **n vídeo**

 **-...ante de que soples la velas milia-chan, cual es tu deseo...-pregunto Sirzechs consiguiendo una sonrisa adorable de la niña.**

 **-...mi deseo es poder pasar tiempo con mi héroe y mi modelo a seguir Oppai dragón...-exclamó la niña con alegría, ahí aparece issei con la armadura de oppai dragón haciendo una pose ridícula al estilo kame rider.**

 **-...descuide pequeña, yo oppai dragón voy a cumplir su deseo, te prometo que en el próximo cumpleaños, la pasaremos genial sólo tú y yo...-dijo issei con la voz de oppai dragón.**

 **-...Hurra, es lo mejor día de mi vida...-exclamó la niña feliz de ver a su ídolo.**

 **Fin del video**

El silencio era todo el cuarto, Issei estaba el silencio mientra Mio se tapaba su boca tratando de aguantar la risa, pero al parecer Mimir que estaba a lado de Issei, se lanzó una carcajada.

-...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ES VISTO COSAS ABSURDO EN TODA MI VIDA, PERO ESTO, ES RIDÍCULO JAJAJAJAJAJAJA...-reía Mimir haciendo que Mio también se riera.

-...Jajajajajaja no sabia que tenia ese lado tan infantil Issei, siempre creí que era serio todo este tiempo...-se reía a carcajada Mio.

Issei aún se mantenía en silencio hasta que saco el arma donner.

(Sonido de disparo)

Todos estaban en silencio al ver a Issei boca abajo con un agujero en su cabeza y el arma humeante.

-...Issei! ...-exclamó con horror Mio.

-...se suicidó!...-pensaron el Maou y la lucifudge

-...issei levántate, me prometiste una boda, no me deje sola!...-lloraba Mio de forma cómica mientra abrazaba el cadáver de issei.

 **tiempo después.**

Ahora vemos a un issei recuperando y Mio a su lado, después del asunto del video, decidieron calmarse.

Tanto Mio como el resto de la visitas estaban sorprendido de Issei ahora fuera inmortal, ya que sobrevivió de un disparo a la cabeza.

-...me olvide que soy inmortal, creo que ya me estoy comenzado a arrepentirme de eso...-pensó sombríamente issei mientra toma el café.

-...llegando al asunto que nos corresponde, haces 6 años, usted hiciste esa promesa a mi hija, desde que desapareciste, mi hija ansiaba su llegada pero nunca llegaste...Rias-sama le dijo a Milia sobre su llegada, ella esta muy feliz de escuchar eso...-dijo Grayfia

-...que dices Issei-kun, cumplirá la promesa de Milia-chan, eso la pondría muy feliz...-dijo Sirzechs.

Issei sólo quería morir pero no pudo evitar mirar la sonrisa de Mio, esperando más de él como hombre que ella con orgullo lo tiene de esposo, luego miro a Sirzechs, oh el siscon que lo metió en esa situación.

Con un suspiro irritado, decidió .

-...(suspiro)...ya que, iré al cumpleaño de la niña...-dijo Issei poniendo satisfecho a los 2 invitado.

-...jejeje me alegro issei-kun, para eso, te daré esto para que cuando comience el cumpleaño...-dijo Sirzechs haciendo que grayfia le mostrará a issei el cosplay de Oppai dragon haciendo que issei escupiera el café como si fuera un geiser.

-...¡no me jodas, acepte ir al cumpleaño, no disfrazarme!...-exclamó Issei con rubor de vergüenza.

-...pero ante, tu no tenia problemas con vestirte de Oppai dragón ante issei-kun...-dijo Sirzechs

-...fue que cambie demasiado, además es vergonzoso, no quiero que nadie me vea de esa forma...-dijo issei asustado con la idea de que Yue lo viera de esa forma tan humillante.

Ya era malo de que Mio y Mimir viera el video de el, no quería que su hija lo viera.

-...por favor, piensa en mí hija, se sentiría muy triste...-dijo Grayfia con tristeza con Sirzechs consolandola.

-...que frío, le hiciste llorar a una madre...-dijo Mio agarrando a issei por la oreja .

-... (rubor de vergüenza)...-pero pero...-trato issei de hablar.

-...hermano, siempre te apoye en tus aventuras, pero tengo que estar de acuerdo con tu mujer, cuando rompe una promesa, rompe el corazón de esa niña, como vas a vivir con eso hermano?...-dijo Mimir haciendo que Issei tenga que suspirar de molestia.

-...maldición...debí quedarme en el nuevo mundo matando dioses que hacer está mierda...-pensó Issei enojado por esto.

-... (suspiro)...bien, ustedes ganan, voy a cumplir esa promesa...me pondré el maldito traje...-dijo Issei haciendo que Sirzechs sonriera.

-...buena decisión Issei-kun...-dijo Sirzechs con Grayfia dando a Mio el cosplay.

-...mañana a primera hora, vendrá mi hija, así que atento Issei-kun, ella estará feliz de escuchar eso...-dijo Sirzechs para luego desaparecer junto a su mujer en un círculo mágico.

El silencio reino y Mio olió algo quemándose.

-...oh no, el curry se esta quemando...-exclamó Mio lanzándose hacia la cocina dejando a un Issei que tenia una mirada perdida.

-...hermano, no te preocupe, solo se tu mismo, no es tan difícil eso, hiciste lo mismo con tu hija cuando se trata de dar un paseo...-dijo Mimir tratando de ayudar a su amigo de aventura.

-...si, tiene razón cabeza, que bueno que Yue se fue quedar con Yasaka y Kunou para la pijamada, ella vendrá dentro de 2 días, solo debo terminar rápido ante de que Yue me vea con ese horrible disfraz...-dijo issei mientra se masajea la sienes.

-...descuida, nada saldrá mal, oppai dragón jajajajajaja...-se reía Mimir haciendo que issei rugiera

-...¡Calla Cabeza!...-rugió issei con una vena en su mejilla.

 **En otro lugar**

-...achoo...-estornudo Yue que estaba en la habitación de Kunou junto a la princesa de los yokai.

-...salud...-dijo Kunou que estaba levantando una caja grande de su armario.

-...gracia chica perro...-dijo Yue con un tono inexpresivo.

-...que no soy un perro!...-exclamó furiosa Kunou.

-...como sea...-dijo Yue haciendo que Kunou diera un suspiro molesto.

-...mamá tardará en hacer la cena, qué tal veamos la maratón completa de mi serie favorita, es muy popular para los niños del inframundo...-dijo Kunou consiguiendo la atención de la semidiosa vampira.

-...como se llama?...-pregunta Yue interesada ya que le gustaba el anime.

-...Oppai dragón, adivina quien es el protagonista de esa famosa serie, issei-otousan!...-exclamó emocionada Kunou.

-...oooh...interesante...-dijo Yue muy interesante, quería ver ese programa.

-...vamos por el capitulo 1...-dijo Kunou colocando el cd en el dvd, y el televisor de plasma se inició la serie.

Tanto Yue como Kunou se quedaron para ver la serie completa sin saber que el peor temor de issei se hizo realidad.

 **Al día siguiente**

vemos a issei con una vestimenta nueva en la entrada, resulta que Grayfia y Sirzechs le envío un traje de gala para la fiesta de su hija para esa noche y que usaría para hacerle compañía a su hija.

Su traje era realmente bueno a los ojos de los demás pero para issei era una molestia, no le gustaba vestirse como un mono o un mayordomo pero las constante súplicas de Mio lo forzó a usar eso.

-...sera un largo día...solo espero que nada malo salga de esto...-murmuró issei jugado con su corbata.

Enfrente de issei aparece un círculo mágico, ahí en un destello de magia aparece una niña pequeña de cabello rojo, tenía la edad de Yue.

La niña a ver a issei, ella se lanzó hacia issei y lo abraza por la cintura.

-...Issei-nii-sama...-exclamó la niña con alegría abrazando la cintura de issei.

Issei no podía hacer nada más que dejar que ella lo abraces.

-...estoy feliz de poder pasar tiempo contigo, finalmente cumpliste tu palabras...-dijo la niña mirando a issei con una sonrisa sonrojada al ver a su héroe y a quien pudiera llamarlo hermano mayor.

Issei sólo lo miraba con una mirada sin emocione.

-...promesa es una promesa, no rompería ninguna, vamos Ojou-sama, tenemos la tarde para divertirte y ir a lugares que tu elija...-dijo Issei con un tono respetuoso como Grayfia lo hubiera querido.

-...jejejeje si, vamos Issei-nii-sama...-dijo la niña mientra toma a issei por la mano y ambos caminaron por la calle.

Mientra tanto vemos a Yue y a kunou con sus malteadas, ambas decidieron a pasear mientra bebía una malteadas.

-...jajaja la serie fue genial, tu que opina Yue...-dijo Kunou .

-...si, fue genial, no se porque papá nunca mencionó que era famoso...-dijo Yue con un tono inexpresiva.

-...probablemente porque es muy reservado...uh...-dijo Kunou sólo para detenerse.

-...que pasa?...-pregunta Yue.

-...no es issei-otousan?...-dijo kunou señalando con su dedo a issei que acompañaba a una niña pelirroja que tenia un oso gigante de peluche.

Yue al ver eso, su mirada inexpresiva se volvió uno de rabia apena conteniendose mientra sus mejillas tenía venas palpitando y su cuerpo era envuelto en una niebla de sombra asustando a la mierda a Kunou.

-...esa niña me usurpa el lugar de mi papá, imperdonable...-susurró Yue de forma peligrosa.

 **Pronto van a ver una masacre, batalla de loli será definitiva. Quien ganará?**

 **fin del capitulo 40**

 **Espero que le gusten el female milicas , se llama Milia gremory jajajajjaja**

 **El próximo capítulo será hilarante jajajaja**


	44. Chapter 41

**Capítulo 41: cumpliendo una antigua promesa parte 2**

Vemos A Issei caminar tranquilamente con Milia por las ruidosas calles de Lilith, Había pasado por muchos lugares para llevarla a pasear, la llevo a una tienda se helado, seguido con una tienda de ropa y por ultimo, a una jugueteria para comprarle un oso de peluche.

Milia no podía estar muy feliz de poder pasar tiempo con su ídolo y figura hermano mayor...desde que la pequeña podía recordar, siempre había tenido infancia muy aburrida, su madre era una doncella al servicio de la familia gremory y como reina de la nobleza de su padre, su padre sirzechs que era uno de los 4 rey demonio que lidera la facción de los demonios en el inframundo.

Debido eso vivió siendo criada por sus abuelos junto a los sirvientes de la familia, nunca tuvo un amigo con quien podía jugar, vivió toda su infancia en los estudios para aprender a liderar la familia gremory cuando llegará a tener la edad necesaria.

A pesar de tener una vida muy brillante nunca estuvo satisfecha, era aburrida y monótona, pero una luz de esperanza llegó en forma de issei hyodou, un peón de la nobleza de su tía Rias, al principio no era tan genial como describía su tía..

Pero al ver como el venció al malvado raiser con su armadura de dragón, su admiración por el llegó. Después de un tiempo, issei siempre jugaba con ella, ya que issei fue su compañero de juego de forma temporal.

Hace 6 años, el había llegado a su cumpleaño disfrazado de oppai dragón y haciéndole una promesa que pasaría tiempo junto, era el días más feliz de su vida.

Pero había desaparecido por 5 años, aunque todos creían que murió o desapareció, ella siempre tuvo la esperanza de que el llegaría algún día para cumplir esa promesa.

No importaba lo que ellos dígan, ella amaba a issei hyodou, la única persona que la trato como una niña normal y no como la hija de rey demonio.

Ahora en esto momentos, ella disfrutaba el momento que tienen con issei y nada lo iba a arruinar.

Tanto issei como Milia caminaba con tranquilidad por la calle, hasta que ella avanzó al lugar donde había mucho postes de animes y mangas.

-...mira issei, salio a la venta las nuevos manga y animes...-exclamó emocionada la pequeña milia mientra issei acercaba para ver.

-...si ese es tu deseo, no veo el problema, eh, no creí que te gustaba esas cosas...-dijo issei con un tono cansado.

-...Tia Rias siempre me presta su colección de mangas y me muestra animes, así que me agarre el gusto...-dijo Milia.

-...porque no me sorprende, creo que Rias es un mal ejemplo para Milia...-pensó issei ya que no era secreto que rias es una otaku de closet.

Ambos entraron a la tienda, ahí mostraba una variedad del género de manga siendo shonen, gore, hentai, ecchi, romance, isekai, entre otros.

Había poste de animes en emisión y otros que saldrían en un futuro siendo uno como arifureta, to aru majutsu y Dxd .

Ahí Milia caminaba entre los estante para buscar algo interesante.

-hay de mucha variedad...-dijo Milia, issei se acercó para ayudarla si era necesario.

-...sera difícil para ti, pero te ayudare, solo dime que género te gusta y tal vez yo te pueda elegir por ti...-dijo Issei que tenia las manos en el bolsillos.

-...gracia, me gusta el género de romance...-dijo Milia con una sonrisa linda.

-...bien, ya te busco...-dijo issei buscando entre los estante hasta que llegó a la sección de romance, ahí busco uno que seguro le encantará.

-...que tal esto, suena muy romántico y normal con un toque de comedia...-dijo Issei mostrando un manga donde tenía la portada de kaichou wa maid-sama.

Ella recogió el libro y lo leyó un poco.

-...si, lo quiero...-dijo Milia ya que le gustaba el contenido de ese manga.

-...bien, comprare 5 de eso para que puedas leerlo cuando quiera...vamos...-dijo Issei con Milia caminando hacia la caja registradora, ahí lo atendía un hombre.

Después de comprar el manga, envió las comprar en una dimensión de bolsillo que Milia uso para guardar las cosas que Issei le dio.

-...gracia issei-niisama, lo leeré cuando tenga tiempo...-dijo Milia.

-...que bueno que lo disfruten demasiado Ojou-sama...que vamos a hacer?...-dijo issei haciendo que Milia este pensativa mientra coloca su puño debajo de su mentón haciendo una expresión pensativa de modo kawaii.

-...Ya se!, vamos a un lugar especial que Tia Rias y Akeno-oneesan me llevó un día...-dijo Milia tomando a issei por la mano del brazo prótesis.

Ambos caminaron a un lugar donde Milia era conocido, desconocido para las 2 personas, era observado por una niña que tenia una expresión de rabia, Yue estaba escondida en la esquina de un edificio mientra su mano mantenía un fuerte agarre en la pared haciendo grietas.

Kunou también estaba enojada ya que sus colas balanceaba de forma peligrosa.

-...como se atreven, debería ser yo que pasaría tiempo con papá, no con niños al azar...-dijo Yue enojada.

-...no es justo, ya también quiero que issei-otousan me llevará de paseo...que envidia tengo...Milia, maldita hija de...-murmuraba Kunou mientra mordía su uña con frustración.

-...pero que veo...parece muy interesante...-dijo una voz femenina haciendo saltar tanto a Yue y kunou de susto.

Las 2 vieron a una chica de la edad de issei, tenia el cabello blanco con ojos color púrpura, su vestimenta era una camiseta negra impresa con la imagen de una calavera y pantalones vaqueros negro rasgado con botas con chincheta de platas.

Era Kaya y al parecer estaba comiendo unas papas fritas.

-...lo siento si les asuste...supongo que esta teniendo problemas...-dijo Kaya con un tono misterioso.

-...quien eres?...-pregunta Yue con seriedad haciendo que Kaya mirara a su hija con una sonrisa.

-...en verdad te parece tanto a tu madre...-pensó Kaya/loki con cariño al ver a su hija.

-...soy Kaya, solo pasaba por ahí y no pude evitar ver que 2 niñas acosan a un chico que acompaña a una niña, ahora que lo veo bien, parece padre e hija...-dijo Kaya con un tono de broma causando que Yue tenga celos.

-,...esa niña no es su hija, yo soy su hija verdadera...-gruñe Yue haciendo que Kaya se riera.

-...si es así, entonce deberías hacer algo al respecto...-Kaya haciendo parpadear a ambas.

-...que/que?...-dijeron ambas.

-...te diré un consejo, en la guerra y el amor, todo valen, si se rinde, tal vez tu padre te reemplacen con la niña adinerada y que será de ti...-dijo Kaya haciendo que Yue imaginé a issei con Milia como su hija y ella estará en la sombra.

Eso le hizo que Yue apretara los puños.

-...no voy a dejar que eso pase, ninguna usurpadora me quitará lo que es mio por derecho...voy a luchar...-exclamó Yue decidida.

-...entonce lucha...lucha como nunca ante lo has hecho en tu corta vida, conviértete en el monstruo que ella te temerá...-dijo kaya dando un total apoyo a su hija.

-...si, voy a hacerlo, gracia onee-san...-dijo Yue mientra se va para seguir a su padre .

-...Hey, espera Yue...-exclamó Kunou que trato de seguir a Yue.

Kaya o loki sólo podía ver con una sonrisa de orgullo como su hija se iba, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco feliz de poder ayudar a su hija apoyándola al mismo tiempo que jodia a issei.

Ya quería ver hasta donde iba a llegar el final.

-...jejeje será interesante como Charlotte lidia con esto...-pensó Kaya para luego sacar su celular para luego marcar su numero.

-...policía, si, hay un chico con parche que molesta niñas pequeñas, es un individuo muy fuerte que asesina dioses, gracia...-dijo Kaya para luego guardar el teléfono.

-...eso se pondrá bueno...-murmuró Kaya mientra camina por la calle.

 **Con issei y Milia.**

Issei y Milia había llegado al lugar donde quería ir Milia, parecía un lugar donde sirve como una cafetería.

-...ahí es el lugar donde me llevo la tia y su nobleza en mi cumpleaño anterior...-dijo Milia feliz de ver el lugar.

-...el café de los 72 pilares de Salomón, porque este lugar me da mala vibras...mejor entremos...-pensó issei entrando con Milia al lugar.

Cuando entraron, los 2 fueron atendido por 3 chicas lindas que usaban cosplay..

-...bienvenido al café de 72 pilares de Salomón, somos tus sirvientas personales...-dijeron las 3 al unísono.

-...soy Zepar fujiko...-dijo una chica rubia con disfraz de ángel con cola de sucubus.

-...soy gamyu-gyun Kanako...-se presentó la más bajita del grupo con ropa de bruja.

-...soy astaroth kyokou...-decía una chica de pelo negro y ojos rojos con ropa de ángel caído.

Eso consiguió reacciones diferentes, la de Milia parecía feliz y asombrada por los lindos disfraces y la de issei sólo mostraba indiferencia.

-...que linda!...-exclamó Milia con estrellas en su ojos.

-...es un café maid, ...-pensó issei de forma irritado por esto. No le gustaba hasta donde iba esto.

Issei fue llevado a la mesa mientra Milia se iba ponerse un cosplay, ya que todas las clientes femeninas se podía poner Cosplay como parte del servicio.

-...no te vi ante, es tu primera vez por ahí?...-pregunta Kyokou.

-...estuve en el inframundo ante?, pero nunca interés por recorrer esos lugares...-dijo Issei.

-...entiendo, en ese lugar, el servicio de cosplay y jugar con familiares son totalmente gratuitos para las personas que tiene acceso Vip, ya que nuestra cliente es la hija de lucifer, espero que Milia-sama y tu disfruten de nuestro servicios...-dijo la chica con un tono educado.

-...gracias supongo, que tiene para servir...-dijo Issei haciendo que la chica le de el menú.

Ahí Issei leyó el menú y mentalmente sonrió al ver los que habían.

-...que vas a ordenar Goshujin-sama...-dijo Kyokou esperando la órdenes de su cliente

-...quiero un café con leche con una medialuna...y una rebanada de pastel de frutilla con una taza de té de manzana...-dijo Issei ya que la segunda orden era el favorito de milia.

-...Su pedido será servido dentro de pocos, mientra espera, pueden jugar con los familiares...-dijo Kyokou mientra se retira.

-...familiares?...-pensó Issei hasta que sintió que alguien mordía el pantalón.

Miro debajo de la mesa sólo para ver a cachorros muy lindos y adorables.

Al ver eso, no le producía nada a Issei...

-...Así que los familiares son cachorros, había esperados que fueras como la del bosque de los familiares...-pensó Issei alzando al cachorro y mirándolo con desinterés.

El cachorro comenzó a lamear la mejilla de Issei con cariño haciendo que Issei sonriera aunque sea un poco.

Ver al cachorro le recordaba al cachorro lobo que tenia de mascota en el nuevo mundo hace mucho, no pudo evitar sentir triste que aún le extraña tener a su lado.

-...ese pequeño me recuerda a hawk, espero que descanse en paz pequeño...-pensó Issei triste mientra comienza a acariciar al cachorro haciendo gemir de felicidad.

-...te gusta eh?, pequeño, si que eres lindo...muy lindo, algun día será grande y fuerte como yo...-susurró Issei con cariño ya que al igual que Mio también amaba a los animales pequeños cuando aún solía vivir en el bosque como ermitaño.

en ese momento se escuchó la voz de Milia llamándolo, Issei miro a Mio y abrió los ojos al ver como se disfraza Milia.

Tenía orejitas de cachorro en su cabello, guantes de patitas de cachorro.

-...Milia que se supone que te disfrazaste?...-pregunto Issei con un tono serio y algo cansado.

-...Woof woof, soy Glasya-labolas...-decía Milia con una expresión muy adorable.

-...entre todos los disfraces, tenia que ser ese con un mayor grado de exposición que demás cosplay, como es que aún le permiten eso en el negocio?...-pensó confundido Issei.

-...dime Issei-nii-sama, me queda linda...-pregunta Milia mirando a los ojos de cachorros.

Issei no se inmutaba por esto, pero no pudo evitar suspirar con una sonrisa.

Milia vio que Issei colocó su mano en su cabeza y lo acarició.

-...sabes, con ese disfraz te ves adorable...-dijo Issei con una sonrisa suave.

Milia se sonrojo al escuchar lo que dijo Issei.

-... (sonrojo)...gracia Issei-nii-sama...-dijo Milia disfrutando como Issei acariciaba su cabeza.

Desconocido para los 2, Yue y Kunou observaban desde una mesa mas lejana, ella aprestaba los dientes al ver como esa niña se dejaba que su padre le acariciaba la cabeza.

-...lo que me faltaba, ahora recibe las caricias de mi padre, que mas quiere robar, voy hacerlo congelar hasta la muerte...-gruñe Yue con rabia.

-...creo que es exagerado, parece que esta bien...ademas creo que es una mala idea su comienza a luchar...-dijo Kunou sólo para que Yue le metiera un hueso de juguete en la boca de Kunou.

-...Los perros no hablan, solo mastican, no haga ruidos que quiero pensar en como deshacer de ella...-dijo Yue con rabia.

-...que no soy un perro cabeza hueca...-gruñe Kunou cansandose del apodo de Yue.

-...Aquí tiene, galletas para ti señorita...-dijo la camarera colocado un plato de galletas en forma de huesos.

-...yo no ordene eso...-dijo Kunou.

-...Su amiga lo ordenó para usted...fue hecho para yokai canino...-dijo la chica haciendo que Kunou tenga una vena en su frente.

-...maldita hija de...-intento hablar Kunou sólo para ser silenciada por un hueso de juguete por Yue.

-...Silencio chica perro o te pegaré con un diario...-amenazó Yue sin quitar la mirada en la mesa de issei.

 **Con issei**

Milia disfrutaba mucho el pastel mientra issei tomaba con calma el café con leche, después del pequeño incidente con el disfraz, decidió ignorar esto y continuar donde estaba.

-...muy rica, como desearía que mamá, me hiciera pastel todos los días, su sabor es lo que me encanta...-decía Milia feliz de probar el sabor de la nata y el frutilla.

-...puedo ver porque grayfia no te lo permite, ese pastel sólo se comes una vez, no es sano que lo coma todo los días...-pensó issei mientra bebía el café.

-...issei-niisama?...-dijo Milia atrayendo la atención de issei.

-...si Ojou-sama?...que sucede...-pregunta issei

-...es que quería darte esto, cuando papá y mamá me dijo ayer que vendría, me sentí feliz, por eso, ayer me fui por el mundo humano para comprarte un regalo, pensé que te gustaría...-dijo Milia dando a issei una pequeña cajita.

Cuando issei abrió la caja, adentro era un parche nuevo hecho de cuero negro que cubre un poco la mejilla con un rubí incrustado en el centro dando un toque único al nuevo parche.

Issei acarició su parche viejo y pensó que necesitaba un nuevo.

-...bien?..-pregunta nerviosa Milia consiguiendo una pequeña sonrisa de issei.

-...no hay duda, gracia Milia...-dijo issei quitando su viejo parche para luego ponerse el nuevo.

-...me queda mejor...-dijo issei poniendo feliz a Milia que issei le gustaba su regalo.

-..te queda de maravilla...parece un yakuza...-dijo milia haciendo que issei se riera un poco.

-...jejeje este pequeño comentarios me hizo el día...-se reía issei.

-...tal vez ese día no sea tan malo como creí, al menos Milia no es como rias...-pensó issei mientra termina el café.

Terminando de comer el pastel tanto issei como Milia habían pedido la cuenta, cuando pagó la cuenta, llego la camarera con una cámara.

-...Están listo para una foto de despedida para la pequeña cumpleañera...-dijo Kyokou.

-...por supuesto...-exclamó alegre Milia abrazando la cintura de issei.

-...una foto eh?, cuanto será...-pregunto issei ignorando la niña que lo tenía abrazado en su cintura.

-...es gratis señor...esta listo?...-dijo Kyokou apuntando al dúo con la cámara.

-...Si, estamos listo...-dijo issei sólo para que Milia besara su mejilla sorprendiendole a issei.

 **(Sonido de foto)**

Ahora tanto issei como Milia salía del lugar, ahí issei tenía en su mano una foto de el y de Milia.

Ahora mismo caminaba con Milia que se aferraba su brazo prótesis.

-...que te pareció tu día, Milia?...-preguntaba issei.

-...de maravilla, la pase genial...-dijo Milia.

-...tengo que admitir, la pase genial también...-dijo issei.

-...es bueno escucharlo...creí que no gustaba hacer esto...-dijo Milia un poco triste.

-...tontería, una promesa es una promesa, no me sentiría bien si te llegara a romper la promesa que hice hace mucho...-dijo issei con un tono cansado.

-...tu crees?...-dijo Milia.

-...completamente...-dijo issei

 **Con Yue y kunou.**

Ahora vemos en la cima del café, ambas observaban al dúo salir.

-...que problemáticos, no puedo creer que no traiga dinero, tuve que pagar la cuenta...-dijo Kunou molesta por los problemas que Yue le hacía pasar.

Yue ignoraba a kunou mientra extendía su mano.

-... **arco carmesí..**..-susurro Yue creando un arco rojo.

Kunou estaba callada al ver esto.

-...que haces?...-preguntaba Kunou teniendo un mal presentimiento.

-...eliminando la competencia...-dijo Yue creando una flecha hecho de hielo blanco.

Pronto Yue apunto con su arco y flecha a Milia.

-...Yue no!...-exclamó kunou empujando un poco a Yue haciendo soltar la flecha que salio disparando.

La flecha voló hasta impactar al trasero de issei.

Issei abrió los ojos y ante de que podía hacer algo, se congeló dentro de un pilar de hielo haciendo sorprender a Milia.

-...issei-nii-sama!...-exclamó asustada Milia al ver a issei congelado para luego mirar el lugar donde vino la flecha.

 **Con Yue y kunou**

Yue se levanta para mirar fríamente a kunou.

-...cabeza hueca, acaso quiere que issei-otousan se metan en problemas por tus celos...-exclamó kunou.

-...chica perro, te considere mi aliada, pero si interfiere, entonce eres mi enemiga...-dijo Yue.

-...acaso perdiste la razón...-exclamó kunou mientra levanta su mano creando una bola de fuego azul.

Ante de que las 2 se pusiera a pelear, ambas vieron una bola de energía roja ir directo a las 2.

Ambas reaccionaron a tiempo para saltar mientra la esfera de energía carmesí impacta el lugar donde estaba.

tanto Yue como kunou vieron a Milia envuelto en un aura carmesí.

-...ustedes arruinaron mi momento feliz con issei-nii-sama, van a pagar, yo Milia gremory seré su verdugo...-dijo Milia con seriedad creando en su mano una esfera carmesí.

-...intenta si puedes, maté al lobo mata dioses, no tengo problema en sacarte de la ecuación...-dijo Yue acercando hacia Milia.

Tanto Milia como Yue se acercaron hasta estar frente mirando el uno por el otro.

Ambas mirándose con odio.

-...soy Milia gremory, hija de uno de los 4 reyes demonios que gobierna el inframundo...-dijo Milia con calma.

-...Yo soy Yue, hija del asesino de dioses, soy una vampira inmortal y una semidiósa asgardiana...asesina de fenrir...-dijo Yue con irá .

 **(Imagina como las 2 se miran como si fuera escanor vs estarrosa)..**

Mientra las 2 se miraban a muerte, kunou se acercaba al pilar mientra usa su bola de fuego para descongelar el hielo.

-...eso, matense entre ustedes, así me quedare con issei-otousan para mi sola je je je...-pensaba kunou sólo para esquivar una lanza carmesí.

-...tu también chica perro, es hora de ponerte una correa...-dijo Yue con frialdad.

-...ahora verán...-dijo kunou creando a su alrededor múltiples bolas de fuego azules.

Las 3 se miraban el uno por el otro ya que los 3 ahora son enemigos mortales.

 **La batalla se acerca**

 **Quien ganará, quien perderá**

 **Team Yue Vs Team Kunou Vs Team Milia**

 **Fin del capitulo 41**


	45. Chapter 42

**Hola a todos, hice un error al capítulo anterior, así que lo cambie el capitulo 41, espero que le gusten ;).**

 **Capítulo 42: cumpliendo una vieja promesa parte 3**

La situación era muy tenso, las 3 niñas no cesaban sus miradas, kunou aún esperaba que alguna de las 2 atacarán primero.

Yue mantenía apretado el agarre de su hacha carmesí, Milia envolvía su brazo con una capa de poder de destrucción como si fuera una armadura.

Todo a su alrededor estaba desierto ya que kunou había creando una dimensión similar para no involucrar a los demás civiles al fuego cruzados.

-...tch, será una batalla más difícil, no se quien atacará primero?..-pensó Kunou que tenia el sudor cayendo por su mejilla.

En este momento Yue lanza una huelga rápida con su hacha directo hacia el cuello de Milia.

 **(Sonido de algo rompiendo)**

Yue y kunou abrió los ojos en shock al ver como Milia levantó su brazo para bloquear el pesado ataque, para la sorpresa de ambas, el hacha se desintegraba hasta ser reducido a polvo sólo quedando la empuñadura.

-...muy débil...-susurró Milia para luego golpear a la barbilla de Yue con un potente uppercut haciéndola que ella mirara al cielo con sangre saliendo de su boca.

Milia luego desaparece y reaparece encima de Yue, para luego golpear con un puñetazo a la mandíbula con fuerza suficiente para hacer que Yue cayera de rodillas.

-...solo porque soy pequeña, no significa que yo sea débil, fui entrenada desde temprana edad para aprender a defenderme, fui entrenada por toda la nobleza de mi padre y también recibí entrenamiento mágico por parte de mi madre...con mi nivel actual estoy a la par con los demonios de clase alta...-dijo Milia con frialdad para luego patear a Yue en el pecho haciéndola elevar por los aires.

Milia aparece encima de Yue en el aire para golpearla con un puñetazo al pecho enviando a Yue a chocar contra el suelo creando una explosión de polvo.

Cuando Milia aterrizó enfrente del lugar de la explosión, ella vio con una sonrisa como el polvo se disolvió revelando a Yue de rodillas con su boca saliendo sangre, su cabello rubio ocultaba sus ojos.

Ante de que Milia pudiera acercarse, ella se detuvo para mirar al otro lado una esfera de fuego azul que se dirigía a ambas.

Milia reaccionó a tiempo para extender su mano enfrente del ataque.

La esfera fue repelida por una barrera mágica de Milia.

-...buen intento, Kunou, pero tus ataques son débiles...-dijo Milia sólo abrir los ojos al ver Yue lanzar un puñetazo.

Milia reaccionó a tiempo para bloquear el ataque pero ella fue enviada a deslizar el suelo por la fuerza detrás de este puñetazo.

Para la sorpresa de Milia, ella cae de rodillas.

-...como?...-pensó incrédula Milia mientra una sombra cernía sobre ella.

-...que sucede, no me diga que eso fue todo...-dijo Yue que se limpiaba con el dorso de su mano la sangre que salía de su boca.

Ante de pudiera hacer algo, aparece kunou con una patada extendida contra Yue, pero lo bloquea con su brazo.

-...oh, el perro saco sus colmillos...-dijo Yue con frialdad.

-...que no soy un perro...-exclamó kunou extendiendo su mano contra Yue, ahí vio una bola de fuego azul.

 **(Sonido de explosión)**

La pequeña bola de fuego explotó en una gran explosión de llamas azules haciendo que Yue se aleje.

En este momento aparece kunou que lanza una ráfagas de golpes su usando sus múltiples colas pero Yue los equiva toda y lo golpea con un golpe de palma abierta sobre el pecho de Kunou enviandola a chocar contra un edificio falso.

Pronto vio como Milia lanza un puñetazo contra ella, el golpe la hizo tambalear.

Pero ella reaccionó a tiempo para golpear a Milia con un sólido puñetazo a la mejilla.

Ambas se miraron el uno por el otro, ambas con un hilo de salir sangres saliendo de las comisuras de sus labios

Ambas sonrieron se lanzaron con sus respectivos puñetazos.

Ante de que pudiera continuar, un huracán los golpeó a ambas enviandola a volar por los aires.

-...ni me subestime... **gran zorro de fuego**...-exclamó Kunou que salía del edificio mientras las puntas de sus colas salían bolas de fuegos azules.

Las bolas de fuego se unen para darle forma en un gigante zorro de fuego azul en tamaño de un caballo que sale enviando hacia las 2.

-...suficiente...-gruñe Milia disparando una esfera de destrucción contra el ataque de Kunou.

Kunou sonrió, ya que el ataque de Milia impacto contra el ataque de Milia creando una explosión. Pero en la explosión salieron múltiples esferas de fuegos azules contra las 2.

El impacto creo una potente explosión de fuego azul que envolvió a ambas..

Cuando el humo se disolvió, se reveló a ambas con pocas heridas, ambas cayendo directo el suelo.

Pronto las 2 vieron a un zorro gigante hecho de fuego azules abriendo sus fauces con la intención de devorar a las 2.

Pronto Milia y Yue extendieron sus manos lanzando sus respectivos hechizos.

-... **destruction!..**..-exclamó Milia disparando proyectiles de energía de destrucción en forma de arpones contra el zorro de fuegos.

-... **Cielo carmesí.**...-exclamó disparando una bola de fuego y oscuridad contra el zorro.

El ataque combinado de Yue y Milia fue tan fuerte que destruyó el zorro de fuego gigante.

Yue estando en el aire, apuntó a Kunou.

-... **lanzas carmesí!**...-susurró Yue disparando un aluvión de lanzas rojas contra la princesa de los Yokai.

Kunou uso su múltiples colas y la cubrió con magia de hielo en ellas para convertirla en un escudo.

Las lanzas impactaron contra Kunou creando una pequeña explosión de humo, cuando el polvo se disolvió, reveló a Kunou con pocas heridas con sus colas un poco heridos.

Ante de que Kunou pudiera hacer algo, Aparece Milia detrás de ella.

-...muy lenta...-murmuró Milia golpeando con una patada en la cintura de kunou enviandola a chocar contra un edificio.

-...maldición...-murmuró adolorida kunou mientra cae de espalda contra el suelo.

Milia miro a Yue que tenía una gigantesca esfera de fuego y oscuridad debajo de su mano.

-... **Cielo carmesí + Cielo abrasador.**...-susurró con odio Yue cubriendo la esfera de fuego con relámpago rojo haciéndolo más poderoso el ataque.

-...jejeje así que vas con todo eh?...-dijo Milia extendiendo su mano contra Yue.

Dentro de la esfera de fuego surgió una esfera se destrucción que creció hasta explotar dentro del ataque Yue tomándola por sorpresa.

La explosión fue tan fuerte que envolvió a Yue sin darle tiempo para defenderse.

Milia sonrió al ver como el humo desaparece revelando a Yue muy herida con su brazo que tenia fuerte quemaduras.

-...jejeje que te pareció, soy muy superior a ti...-se reía Milia hasta que se dio cuenta de era rodeada por múltiples bolas de fuegos azules, Milia miro de reojo a Kunou todavía acostada en el suelo pero vio que tenia la mano al aire.

-... **granadas sorpresas!.**..-susurró Kunou chasqueando los dedos haciendo que las bolas de fuegos explote al alrededor de Milia.

-...Kyaa...-Milia gritaba dolor mientra su cuerpo sufría quemaduras.

Cuando se disolvió el ataque, Milia estaba de rodillas mientra Kunou hacia un esfuerzo para levantarse.

-...siempre quise hacer esto...-susurro Kunou acercándose hacia Milia mientra sus puños era envuelto en fuego azules.

Milia apena se levanta para luego intentar golpear a Kunou pero la kitsune lo golpea con un puñetazo al hombro deteniendo el golpe.

Pronto Kunou lanza un combo de golpes contra Milia para luego terminar con una patada al pecho enviando a Milia a caer duro de espalda contra el suelo.

Kunou miro de reojo a Yue que apena se levantaba, Kunou se dio la vuelta para mirar a Yue.

Recordando toda las humillación que Yue le hizo pasar.

-...que espera Chica perro, ataca de una jodida vez...-rugió molesta Yue haciendo que Kunou se enoje.

-...Ahhhhhhh...-rugió Kunou lanzadose a toda velocidad para luego saltar hacia Yue y golpear con una doble patada al pecho de Yue enviandola a golpear de espalda contra la pared de un edificio hasta atravesarla por completo.

Kunou se reincorpora mientra mira a Yue con una sonrisa adolorida.

-...jejejeje que te pareció cabeza hueca...-dijo Kunou con una sonrisa adolorida.

Dentro del edificio sale Yue que apena se recuperaba, sus heridas poco a poco se iba sanando.

Kunou al ver esto, su sonrisa desaparece.

-...oh por favor...puede regenerarse...-pensó cansada Kunou.

-...te tengo un poco de respecto, Kunou, ese último golpe si me dolió...pero quien dijo que tu ganaría...-dijo Yue levantando su mano creando una bola de fuego de tamaño de un auto.

-...pero aquí termina...porque lo decido Yo!...Infierno cruel...-susurró Yue a punto de arrojar el ataque contra la pequeña kitsune.

Ante de que el ataque pudiera realizar, Milia aparece detrás de Yue agarrandola por la cintura.

-...No me ignore idiota...-exclamó Milia levantando a Yue para golpearla con un suplex alemán haciendo disolver la esfera.

Levantándose con rapidez, Milia termina con una patada a una caida Yue enviándole lejos.

Apena cansadose de la pelea, Milia miro a kunou que se levantó.

Con un patada de karate en el pecho de kunou, la envío a golpear de espalda contra el suelo duro.

De repente una lanza carmesí casi de la a Milia en la cabeza sólo dejando una pequeña herida de corte a la hija del rey demonio.

Vio a Yue levantadose mientra se levanta sus puños.

Cubriendo su puños con un guanteletes de hielos, Yue miro con una sonrisa a Milia.

-...puedo seguir todo el día...-dijo Yue mientra escupe un poco de sangre en el suelo.

-...yo también...-dijo Milia cubriendo sus puños con magia de destrucción.

-...Ahhhhhhhh/Ahhhhhhhh...-Ambas se lanzaron con todos mientra se golpean la uno por otro.

Mientra ambas luchaban, el hielo donde estaba atrapado Issei se hacía grietas, múltiples grietas aparecía por todo el pilar de hielo.

Tanto Yue con Milia terminan con sus puños en sus mejillas, Yue comienza a retroceder un poco cansada, Milia aprovecha para agarrar a Yue por los hombros y le aplica un potente cabezazo haciendo retroceder un poco a Yue pero ella se recupera rápidamente y le responde con un cabezazo a Milia enviandola a golpear de espalda contra el suelo.

Levantándose con rapidez, Milia con furia se lanza con furia contra Yue.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh...-Rugió Milia mientra se agarra a Yue por la cintura mientra corre por el muro haciéndola golpear a Yue de espalda contra el muro.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!...-con furia Milia le propinaba poderoso puñetazos al pecho seguido con algunos puñetazos a la cara para luego terminar con un puñetazo más rostro con fuerza haciendo que su cabeza golpea con el muro quedado una grietas.

Yue cae boca abajo al suelo suelo.

Milia no termina aún, con su brutalidad golpea con puñetazos al muro rompiendo la parte de abajo para luego agarrar el muro con sus manos para hacerlo caer debajo de Yue aplastandolo.

El suelo debajo del muro caído creo una grietas que se extendió.

Milia muy cansada, camina hacia una derribada kunou, la pelea fue difícil y apena se mantenía de pies.

Mientra se acercaba hacia kunou que apenas se encontraba consciente.

Cuando llegó, Milia caía de rodillas mientra aún respiraba cansadamente.

De repente, para la incredulidad de ambas, vieron a Yue levantar el muro con facilidad, sus heridas se regeneraba.

-...Suficiente, es hora de terminar con esto...-susurro cansada Yue tirando el muro al otro lado.

-... **magia erebea: Queen Of Ice**...-murmuró Yue envolviendo su cuerpo en una niebla helada mientra su armadura de hielo aparece.

-...es enserio...-susurró kunou incredula.

-...eso hace más divertido la pelea, dime kunou, una tregua...-dijo Milia con una sonrisa adolorida mientra escupe sangre de su boca.

-...si es para vencerla, porque no...-dijo Kunou reincorporandose.

-...suerte que mamá siempre me da un frasco de lágrimas de fénix en caso de emergencia...solo me queda una...-dijo Milia sacando el frasco mientras bebía un poco, eso le curó las heridas..

-...toma, queda la mitad...-dijo Milia dando a Kunou el frasco con la mitad del contenido.

Kunou bebió todo el contenido mientras sus heridas de cura por completos.

Ambas se levantan mientra miran a Yue con seriedad.

-... **Dragón Fox mode..**..-susurró kunou convirtiendo en un dragón blanco de nueve cola, cada cola era envuelto en elemento como viento, fuego, agua y rayo.

-... **armadura carmesí**...-susurro Milia cubriendo su cuerpo en una armadura de energía carmesí de destrucción.

 **La batalla real apena comienza.**

 **Fin del capitulo 42**


	46. Chapter 43

**Nota del autor: Hola amigos, aquí whitecrow, vengo a dejar un nuevo capítulo, el final de la batalla de Lolis, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **A responder el comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-...Silver crow: gracia amigo, espero que te gusten el capitulo de la batalla final.**

Capítulo 43: cumpliendo una vieja promesa parte 3

La batalla final Este llegando el clímax, Yue en modo erebea miraba con frialdad a las 2 que aún se negaba rendirse.

Kunou en su modo Dragón Fox mode, hizo que ella tuviera atributos de dragones, su cabello rubio se volvió blanco y sus ojos dorado se volviera rojo, sus peludas colas se volvieron muy reptiliano con múltiples elementos envolviendo sus colas, sus manos y piernas era filosas garra.

Milia con su armadura de energía, se preparaba sus puños para luchar, mientra Kunou endurecia las piernas para luchar.

Ambas caminaba alrededor de Yue como si fuera su presa.

Yue miraba con frialdad a las 2.

-...bien, quien será mi próxima víctima...no tengo problema si son 1 o 2...-dijo Yue con burla haciendo fruncir el ceño a las 2 chicas.

Las 2 se lanzaron con la intención de superar a Yue, kunou comenzó con lanzar una patada, pero Yue lo desvía con su mano mientra Milia lanza un puñetazo pero Yue lo atrapa el puño y le responde con un cabezazo seguido con una patada al pecho haciendo que Milia caiga al suelo.

Kunou seguía lanzado patadas rápidas pero cada golpe era desviado rápidamente por Yue que usaba los brazos para desviar los golpes.

Fácilmente atrapa el ultimo ataque, Yue lo golpea con un codazo al pecho seguido con 2 puñetazos al pecho para luego golpear con un golpe de palma abierta sobre el pecho mandando a kunou a golpear al suelo.

Yue luego recibe un puñetazo a la mandíbula por Milia, Yue intenta lanzar un golpe, pero Milia lo bloquea con su brazo derecho y lanzó otro puñetazo con su brazo izquierdo.

Ese golpe le hizo retroceder a Yue, de la nada aparece Kunou que lo golpea con una patada giratoria a la mandíbula de Yue haciendo retroceder a la vampira...

Yue intento golpear a Milia, pero la pequeña pelirroja lo atrapa su brazo mientra Kunou le mete uno buenos golpes por el pecho de Yue.

Yue casando de los golpes, le mete una patada a kunou por el pecho haciendo que ella retroceda, mientra golpea con un cabezazo a la cabeza de Milia haciendo que ella soltará su agarre.

Yue lanza una patada al pecho a Milia seguido con un combo de 3 puñetazos al pecho para luego terminar con un uppercut bajo la barbilla de Milia haciéndola retroceder mareada.

Pronto Yue recibe una patada de karate por la espalda cortesía haciendo que ella mira con frialdad a ella.

Kunou intento lanzarse con todo sólo para que Yue saltará hacia Kunou para golpear con un rodillazo a la frente haciendo que la kitsune cayera de espalda al suelo muy adolorida.

Milia le agarra a Yue por la espalda mientra los brazos de Milia se aferraba por la cintura de la vampira.

-...Sueltame...-gruñe Yue golpeando con múltiples codazos al pecho de Milia.

Milia ignoraba el dolor mientra mantenía fuerte el agarre. Kunou se levanta con dificultad mientra mira a Milia todavía aferrándose a Yue.

Kunou se levanta mientra se lanza hacia el dúo.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!...-rugió Kunou con rabia atrayendo la atención de las 2.

Milia al escuchar el rugido de la loli kitsune, ella sonrió mientra levanta un poco a Yue.

-...que hace!...-rugió Yue.

-...pronto lo averiguará...-dijo Milia haciendo que Kunou salte con un rodillazo a la barbilla de Yue haciendo que ella escupe sangre, Milia aprovecha para golpearla con un german suplex haciendo que Yue golpeé de espalda contra el suelo haciendo grietas.

-... (escupe sangre)...-Yue escupe sangre al recibir el impacto.

Con mucha dificultades, las 3 se levanta y se miraron el uno por el otro.

Nadie se rendía, todas querían dar lo máximo y nada iba a parar esa pelea.

Para la sorpresa de ambas, Yue comenzó a reírse de alegría.

-...jajajajajaja...-se reía Yue, tal fue su risa que hizo reír tanto a Kunou y a Milia.

-...jajajajaja no mentire, nunca me eh divertido tanto, fue la pelea más dura que eh tenido...-dijo Yue haciendo sonreír a las 2.

-...tu lo has dicho, te diré algo, es mi primera aquí, aunque tengo que admitir que tu eres fuerte, como esperaba de la hija de issei-niisama...-dijo Milia moviendo su brazo para acomodar los huesos.

-...aunque en verdad los golpes dueles, pero la batalla hace que valga la pena, ahora se como se siente Vali-san cuando pelea con alguien muy fuerte...-dijo Kunou.

-...vamos a terminar con esto, atacan con todos...,-dijo Yue con una pequeña haciendo tanto Kunou como Milia envolviera sus cuerpos con sus auras de poder amigos.

La de Kunou era una Aura blanca y la de Milia era un aura carmesí.

Milia terminar enfrente de Yue con su puño envuelto en luz roja.

-...toma, ¡Puño destructor!...-exclamó Milia lanzando su puño que era bloqueado por un brazo cubierto de una gruesa capa de hielo...

-...Piel de hielo...-susurro Yue haciendo que el choque de ataque crea una pequeña explosión que empujó a la 2.

Mientra veía como Milia retrocedía, Yue vio como se lanzaba Kunou.

Kunou tenía sus garras envuelto en llamas azules.

-...garras ardientes...-exclamó Kunou lanzando zarpazos pero Yue gira su cuerpo en horizontal haciendo pasar el ataque haciendo que Kunou se sorprenda.

Yue luego golpea con un codazo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza haciendo que ella caiga boca abajo al suelo.

Pronto vieron como Kunou y Milia se levanta con cansancio mientra las 2 se acerca.

-...es hora de terminar con esto, fuiste una oponente digno, pero aquí termina...-dijo Milia envolviendo su cuerpo con su aura carmesí.

-...entonce hazlo, muestreme todo lo que tiene!...-dijo Yue preparándose.

-...tu lo has pedido...-dijo Kunou envolviendo su cuerpo con un aura blanca.

Kunou y Milia colocaron sus manos para atrás, la de Milia era una esfera negra con borde roja, la de Kunou una esfera blanca con borde azules.

-...Magia combinada: cañón ardiente de la destrucción!...-exclamaron tanto Kunou y Milia colocándose de espalda mientra extiende sus puños con las esferas unidas que pronto disparo una haz de energía giratorio de destrucción y fuegos azules contra Yue.

Yue al ver el ataque combinado, Ella sonrió mientra extendía su manos creando una gigantesca esfera de fuego negro con picos de hielos blancos que surgía de la esfera.

Era su técnica que heredó de su padre biológico llamado Loki, aunque odiaba usar el poder de su padre, tenia que admitir que el fuego negro de purgatorio era muy poderosa.

-...es tu final!...-exclamaron al unísono Milia y Kunou.

-...quien dijo que es mi fin, el que lo decide, soy Yo!... **BLACK SUN!...** -Exclamó Yue lanzando la gigantesca esfera de fuego negro contra la viga.

El colosal choque de técnica fue tan fuerte que destruyó todo a su paso creando una explosión que arrasó con todos a su paso.

Todos los edificios falsos a sus alrededores caían por la fuerza del choque.

Cuando el humo de la explosión desapareció, reveló a una Milia y a Kunou completamente heridas, vencidas y cansadas. Con sus vestidos quemados y dañados.

Milia había perdido su armadura carmesí y el de Kunou había perdido su transformación.

Yue también se encontraba muy cansada ya que su brazo y frente salían sangre, su magia erebea se desactivo como resultado de combinar el poder de hielo de su madre biológica y el poder de fuego negro de su padre Loki.

Black Sun: el poder de fuego del purgatorio que es capaz de quemar a inmortales, incluso congelar también a su enemigo.

Yue se acercaba hacia las 2 que estaba de rodillas.

-...(respiró)...bien, se rinde?...-pregunto cansada Yue.

Para su decepción, tanto Kunou y Milia se levantaba..

-...no hasta que algunas de las 2 hayan caído...seguiré de pies...-dijo Milia con una sonrisa cansada.

-...como ella dijo, no vamos a perder...-dijo Kunou.

-...en ese caso, voy a mostrarle la absoluta desesperación...-murmuró Yue envolviendo su cuerpo en una aura de fuego negro.

Pronto el fuego explota creando un pilar que atravesó el suelo mientra expulsa vientos, la ciudad, incluso la dimensión de bolsillo temblaban como resultado del poder de Yue.

Kunou caía se rodillas mientra trata de respirar por la poderosa presión que ejercía Yue.

Milia apretaba los dientes mientra el sudor corría por su frente, en el pilar se ve a Yue con los ojos rojos mientra se le sobresalía los cuernos.

-...AHHHHHHHHHH...-rugió Milia lanzándose contra el Pilar sólo para detenerse y caer de rodillas porque mientra más acercaba el pilar, mayor era la presión del instinto asesino.

-...ella es un monstruo...-pensó asombrada Milia y Kunou al unísono.

De repente se escuchó una voz molesta.

-...Suficiente...-susurró una voz molesta y el puño que salio de la nada golpeando a la cabeza de Yue haciendo dispersar el pilar de fuego negro.

-...Kyaaa!...-chillaba Yue mientra se agarraba su cabeza que tenia un chichón .

Era issei y al parecer, estaba muy molesto ya que podía ver que su ropa estaba mojado por estar en el hielo y su cara tenía múltiples venas.

-...Issei otou-san/ issei nii-sama...-exclamaron alegremente Milia y Kunou sólo para asustarse ya que issei le veían con una mirada aterradora, podía ver la vena palpitando debajo de su párpado.

-...ustedes no se salvan de esto...-susurró issei mientra levantaba el puño que mantenía apretado el agarre.

 **(Sonidos de golpes de coscorrón)**

-...Kyaaa/Kyaaa!...-chillaban al unísono las 2 al recibir coscorrón en sus cabezas.

Ahora vemos a Issei que tenia los brazos cruzados mientras miraban a las 3 arrodilla en posición de seiza.

Las 3 tenían chichones en sus cabezas mientras sus ojos ojos salían lágrimas al estilo animados.

-...tienen la más remota ideas de los problemas que hicieron, mira a su alrededor, se pasaron...-dijo Issei con un tono estricto ya que al estar atrapado dentro del hielo, pudo ver con sus ojos como iba la pelea.

Y lo peor, sentía su culo estaba muy frío, esa flecha le había dado en el ano, era un dolor tan horrible que decidió olvidarlo, pero aun así tenía ano frío...

-...Los sentimos...-decían al unísono las niñas.

-...mejor disculpense entre ustedes...-dijo Issei con un tono áspero.

Las 3 se miraron entre ellas .

-...lo siento...-dijeron las 3 al mismo tiempo.

Issei sólo suspiro mientra levanta su mano derecha.

-... **Creation**...-susurró Issei creando 3 pares de ropas de mujeres para las 3.

-...tomen, no van ir así, ponte eso y luego kunou vas a regresarnos al mundo real...creo que tuvimos suficiente diversión por hoy...-dijo Issei con un tono cansado mientras se aleja para darle a la niña un poco de privacidad..

 **Tiempo después.**

Ahora vemos a Issei enfrente de las 3, kunou levantó su mano para cancelar la dimensión y volver al mundo real.

Cómo resultado los 4 volvieron al mundo real donde todo a su alrededor estaban los civiles.

En ese momento, los 4 caminaron en silencio, pronto Milia se acercó a Issei.

-...Issei nii-sama, no te enoje con ella, es nuestra culpas que todo sucedió, además gracia a Yue, me divertí mucho en la pelea, creo que Yue y yo podemos llevarnos bien...-dijo Milia acercando a Yue para darle una sonrisa alegre.

Yue también sonrió un poco ya que su antigua enemiga ahora lo defendía.

Issei al ver eso, no pudo evitar embosar una pequeña sonrisa, parecía feliz de que Yue finamente esta teniendo otra amiga.

-... (suspiro)...mejor olvidemos todo lo que paso, esta claro...-dijo Issei con un tono áspero.

-...claro...-dijeron las 3 con sonrisa alegres .

Issei se acercó hacia Yue mientra mientra le pone su mano sobre su cabeza.

-...estoy orgulloso de lo rápidos que creces, no podía estar mas feliz ver como tienes amigas con quien pueda pasar el tiempo...-dijo Issei.

-...si Papá, gracia...-dijo Yue con una sonrisa alegre.

Pronto el momento feliz de padre e hija se termina con un dardo en la espalda de Issei.

Issei miro el dardo en la espalda para luego enfocar su mirada en Saji con un rifles rodeados de policías de la onu.

-...Pero que...-Issei no pudo terminar ya que 50 dardos tranquilizantes término en la espalda de Issei haciendo que Issei comenzarán a perder fuerza.

-...oh Issei, amigo, soy yo, Saji, ahora trabajo para la Onu como trabajo de medio tiempo...-dijo Saji con un tono bromista.

-...Mierda...-dijo Issei mientra cae inconsciente, había llegado a escuchar algo ante de caer inconsciente.

-...por cierto, yo te disparé...-decía Saji.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Abriendo los ojos, Issei se levantó muy mareado, miro a su alrededor, estaba en una reja.

-...donde demonios estoy...-dijo Issei molesto...

-...esta en la reja por un gran malentendido...-dijo una voz que Issei conoció y miró a Azazel que estaba afuera de la reja.

-...que, que mal entendido hablas...-dijo Issei molesto.

-...sobre un lolicon que molestaba niñas pequeñas, descuida, Sirzechs hará lo que sea para sacarte...-dijo Azazel haciendo que Issei suspirara.

-...que bueno...-dijo Issei un poco cansado sólo para escuchar una voz que el conocía.

-...es cierto, eres un Lolicon?...te gusta coquetear con niñas pequeñas...-dijo Mio que estaba detrás de Azazel con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Issei estaba horrorizado al ver a su esposa.

-...Mio, eso no es lo que tu crees...-dijo Issei tratando de evitar un posible malentendido.

-...eso explica porque quiere más a Yue que a mi, la prefieres las menores, te odio Pedofilo, Buaaaaaaa...-lloraba comicamente Mio mientra sale del lugar dejando a un Issei destrozado.

Issei sentía que su corazón se hacía millones de pedazos mientra cae de rodillas.

-... (llorando)...odio mi vida...que hice para merecer esto...-lloraba Issei estando en posición fetal mientra sollozaba en agonía.

-...vaya, eso sí es meter la pata...-dijo Mimir que estaba colgando en la cintura de Azazel.

-...tu lo has dicho...-dijo Azazel mirando a Issei con pena.

 **Fin del capitulo 43**


	47. Chapter 44

**Nota del autor: Hola gentes, aquí vengo a dejar un nuevo capítulo de Issei, espero que le gusten.**

 **-...Silvercrow:gracia bro, fue un jodido dolor de dedos al hacer el capitulo por la tablet jajajaja, espero que le gusten.**

 **-...elektro: gracia amigo, espero que le gusten el capitulo de hoy.**

 **-...enigthmare: si amigo, pronto saji tendrá su final jajajaja me gustó la pelea de lolis jajajaja.**

 **Capítulo 44: cumpliendo una vieja promesa parte 5**

La capital de Lilith había anochecido, todos se preparan para la noche más importante, el cumpleaño de la hija de Sirzechs lucifer, el cumpleaño de Milia gremory es tan importante que las facciones, junto a los 72 pilares del inframundo, asistiría al gran evento.

Cerca del lugar, en la salida de la cárcel, se puede ver a 3 personas y una cabeza caminando tranquilamente.

Le había tomado toda la tarde para arreglar el malentendido, al final con la ayuda de Sirzechs y las 3 niñas como testigos, lo dejaron ir.

-...vamos hermano, no tienes porque estar triste...-dijo Mimir colgado de la cintura de issei.

-...es inútil, mi esposa me odia...-dijo Issei con un tono cansado y deprimido.

-...si llegas a casa y explica todos, tal vez la situación se calme, además, dudo que ella te abandone aún después de todo lo que hemos pasados...-dijo Mimir tratando de calmar a su amigo.

-...eso espero cabeza, solo tengo que explicar y listo...-dijo Issei.

-...sabes, realmente debo darte las gracias, nunca vi a mi hija tan feliz, perdón por los inconvenientes...-dijo Sirzechs con timidez.

-...no te preocupes Sirzechs, tu hija la paso genial, incluso se hizo amiga de mi hija, tal vez la fiesta de esta noche sean más divertidos para las 3...-dijo Issei con una pequeña sonrisa.

-...jejeje y lo mejor, se viene el baile de oppai dragón jajajaja, ya quiero ver como te mueve el ritmo jajaja...-se reía Azazel .

-...Oppai dragón, jajajaja, tan bajo a caído en el pasado hermano ja ja ja ja ja...-se reía Mimir.

-...silencio los 2, no quiero recordarlo...-dijo Issei con una mueca de disgusto.

-...bien, te llevaremos a casa...El viaje será turbulento...-dijo Sirzechs haciendo que debajo del grupo, apareciera un gran sello mágico.

Los 3 hombres y una cabeza desaparecieron a través del sello.

 **Apartamento de Issei.**

Dentro de la sala, el sello aparece en la sala, ahí aparece issei, mimir, azazel y Sirzechs.

-...bien issei, grayfia-chan vendrá esta noche para recogerlo, no te preocupe por Yue-chan, esta con mi hija y con la hija de Yasaka en la mansión del recinto...-dijo Sirzechs.

-...esta bien, estaremos listo para cuando llegue...-dijo Issei mientra Sirzechs y Azazel desaparece del lugar.

Issei con un suspiro cansado se acercó a la mesa y abrió la caja revelando un paquete de cigarrillos, issei se acercó a la cocina y recogió el encendedor.

Para la sorpresa de Mimir, issei saco un cigarrillo y se la puso en su boca y encendió con el encendedor.

-...ahhh, se siente mejor...-dijo issei suspirando mientra expulsa el humo.

-...no sabia que fumaba hermano...-dijo Mimir al ver como issei parecía tranquilo.

-...desde que llegué a este mundo, los problemas parecen llegar a mi y eso me causa mucha estrés, esa cosa me hace calmar la estrés que tengo...-dijo issei mientra vuelve a fumar.

-...de eso no hay duda...que piensa hacer ahora hermano...tu mujer se encuentra encerrada en su habitación muy triste...-dijo Mimir.

-...voy a arreglar ese malentendido a mi manera...-dijo issei mientra coloca el cigarrillo quemado en el cenicero.

Levantadose del sillón, issei camino por la sala hasta llegar a la habitación de el y de mio.

Issei con un suspiro cansado, golpeteo la puerta con el dorso de la mano.

-...Mio, soy yo...-dijo Issei con una expresión de tristeza.

-...largate, quiero estar sola...-gritaba Mio desde adentro del cuarto.

-...escucha, lo que escuchaste en la cárcel fue todo un malentendido, yo no soy un lolicon, tu sabes bien que yo te amo y jamas te abandonaría...-dijo issei haciendo que la puerta se abre revelando a una Mio llorosa y enojada.

-...como explica de Yue-chan, desde que empecé a vivir contigo, siempre parece prestar más atención a Yue-chan que a mi a veces...-dijo Mio sólo para que issei la agarrara por los hombros.

-...es cierto, amo a mi hija, eso tampoco cambiará, pero también te amo mas que a nada en el mundo, te amo tanto que mataría a cualquier hijo de perra que se atrevan a poner sus ojos en ti...-dijo issei con una expresión sería haciendo que Mio se sonroje.

-...Tu crees, en serio me amas...-dijo Mio siendo cautivada por issei .

-...tu no sabe lo feliz que soy al tenerte de mi lado, Mio, tu lo eres todo para mi, eres la luz de mi esperanza, mi vida, mi droga, joder, eres todo lo que hombre puede desear...-dijo issei colocando su mano sobre el mentón de Mio.

-...Issei...-susurro Mio mientra issei se acercará hacía su rostro.

-...Te amo, eso jamás cambiará...-dijo issei para luego besar a Mio en los labios.

Mio abrió los ojos al sentir el beso de issei.

Ambos se quedaron así por un tiempo hasta que ambos se separaron y se miraron el uno por el otro.

-...Mio, esa sonrisa que día a día me das, me haces amarte más, no tengo corazón ni ojos para nadie, porque lo tengo sólo para ti...-dijo issei colocando su mano en la mejilla de Mio.

Mio se sonrojaba mientras le salías lágrimas de felicidad, su corazón se calentaba al escuchar las palabras de issei.

-...tal vez seamos diferentes, pero nuestro amor es igual...-dijo issei mientra le da un pequeño beso en la nariz de Mio.

Mio abraza el pecho de issei.

-...issei, al estar contigo, nada me hace falta, tu me llenaste por completo mi vida...-dijo Mio mientra pone su oreja en el pecho de issei para escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

issei sólo sonrió un poco mientra abraza a Mio mientra con cariño, le besa la cabeza.

-...Mio...-dijo issei atrayendo la atención de su esposa.

-,,..Si issei?...-dijo Mio sin dejar de escuchar los latidos del corazón de issei.

-...te amo...te amo muchísimo...-dijo Issei mientra vuelve a besar la cabeza de Mio.

-...(sonrojada)...y yo a ti, mi amor, te amo demasiado...-dijo Mio con una sonrisa feliz.

 **Pequeño lemon**

Issei entra al cuarto y empuja a Mio a la cama. Eso hizo que Mio cayera de espalda contra la cama.

-...Issei?.,.-dijo Mio sólo para que Issei este arriba de su esposa.

Issei le besa en los labios haciéndola callar.

-...tus labios es muy dulce, muy adictivo...-dijo Issei mientra le besa los labio para luego introduci la lengua.

Mio también hizo lo mismo, ambos intercambian el beso para que Issei comenzará a morder con suavidad en la oreja de Mio.

-...Issei, no sea rudo...-dijo Mio con sonrojo.

-...je je je sólo relájate mi amor...tu eres mi festín, quiero comerte entero...-dijo Issei mientra su mano acariciaba pierna de Mio con mucho cariño consiguiendo un gemido.

-... (gemido)...Issei, eres bueno... (gemido)...-dijo Mio sintiendo caliente.

-...eso solo fue el comienzo...-dijo Issei mientra muerde despacio al cuello haciendo que ella gimiera.

Escuchar los pequeños gemidos adorable de su esposa, era música para sus oídos.

Pronto Issei coloca su mano en la entrepierna de Mio y con sus 2 dedos, lo acaricia haciéndola humedecer abajo.

-...que malo eres, me hará que me moje...-gemía con su sonrojo Mio haciendo que Issei le quitará la panty, revelando la parte íntima de su mujer.

-...eso planeo, mojarte para que sea mas sensible y puedas ser honesta...ahora...-dijo Issei para acercarse a la oreja de Mio.

-... (susurrando)...fundete conmigo, te voy a dar duro...-susurraba issei haciendo que Mio se sonroje

-...darme duro?...no creo que pueda...-dijo Mio muy tímida.

Pero ese momento se termina con issei con una sonrisa.

-...es broma...-dijo issei con un tono de broma haciendo que Mio lo miraba con incredulidad.

-...ja ja ja ja ja ja...debiste ver la expresión de tu cara...ja ja ja Urgh!...-rugió de dolor Issei ya que Mio le agarro por los hombros y le pegó un rodillazo muy potente en las entrepierna haciendo que issei cayera al lado de la cama.

-...idiota te odio aún más, pervertido!...-rugió Mio mientra abandona su habitación dejando a issei estando en posición fetal mientras sus manos sujetaba su entrepierna.

-...(respiro)...si, creo que me pase de la raya...-se quejaba adolorido issei mientra aún seguía adolorido.

 **Tiempo después**

Ahora vemos a isse con ropa nueva, ya era de noche, el y su esposa se había preparado para asistir a la fiesta.

Issei se miraba al espejo tratando de acomodar la corbata, usaba una nueva ropa de gala para la fiesta, se había preparando y aun le costaba acomodar la corbata como siempre.

Su nueva vestimenta era una camisa de vestir gris con una corbata negra, un traje oscuro continental francés, zapatos negros y un par de guantes negros puesto.

-...esa cosa es molesto, pero listo...-murmuró issei terminando de ajustar la corbata.

Detrás de issei aparece Mio con su ropa vestida, era completamente hermosa con un kimono elegante de color rosa con detalles de flores blancas, su cabello conserva la coletas pero tiene adornos de flores.

-... (sonrojada)...dime Issei, me queda bien?.-pregunta Mio un poco tímida.

-...jejeje que cosa dices, te queda bien, no, te queda hermosa...-dijo Issei con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo sonreír a Mio.

-...que bueno, gracia Issei...-dijo Mio feliz.

-...bueno es hora, la mujer de Sirzechs no tardará en llegar...debemos estar esperando en la sala...-dijo Issei recogiendo la gabardina negra para luego ponérsela.

( **La nueva vestimenta de Issei es la de kiritsugu emiya, la verdad me encanta el traje y eso le quedaría mejor a Issei)**

Todo preparado, Issei y Mio junto a Mimir que estaba colgando de la cintura de Issei, ellos vieron el círculo mágico en la sala, ahí aparece Grayfia que todavía seguía usando el traje de doncella.

-...hola Issei-sama y Mio-sama, eh venido para escoltarlo a ustedes al recinto...-dijo Grayfia de manera profesional.

-...si, estamos listo para ir...-dijo Issei acercándose dentro del círculo con su esposa a su lado.

-...bien, vamos...-dijo Grayfia mientra la luz del círculo ilumina el cuarto.

Cuando la luz desaparece, ya no estaba nadie en el cuarto.

 **Cambio de escena.**

La fiesta había llegado a la mansión del clan gremory, todos los invitados consistía miembros de los 72 pilares, habitantes del inframundo y todos la gentes más importantes de las diferentes facciones habían asistido evento.

Todos y cada unos de ellos disfrutaban la fiesta, los niños jugaban y los adultos charlaban y bebían bebidas de forma alegres.

Mientra tanto , las 3 chicas, Yue, kunou y Milia jugaban ya que la verdadera fiesta aún no comenzaba, las 3 se habían llevado completamente bien y había dejado aún lado su rencores y rivalidades sólo para disfrutar de una noche inolvidable.

-...no puedo creer que al final seamos amigas, y pensar que antes nos mataban las una por la otra...-dijo Kunou usando el kimono elegante.

-...si, fue divertido, aun que el ganó soy yo...tu y la pelirroja perdió, chica perro...-dijo Yue a su lado haciendo que kunou se enojara.

-...deja de llamarme así, soy kunou cabeza hueca...-dijo enojada kunou.

-...jajajaja que pareces que se llevan bien, que bueno...-dijo Milia alegremente.

-...yo, amiga de esa rubia loca, no hablar...-dijo kunou con un tono tsundere.

-...chica perro, calmate y come una galleta...es dulce para ti...-dijo Yue mientra le da a kunou una galleta para perro.

Kunou aplastó la galleta con rabia.

-...acaso quiere pelear...-dijo kunou con una vena en su mejilla.

-...en cualquier lugar y en cualquier hora...no tengo miedo...-dijo Yue.

Ante de que las 2 se pusiera a pelear, Milia se metió en el medio.

-...espera un momento, vamos a calmarnos, no van a ver pelear, ya tuvimos suficientes en la tarde, no quiero arruinar mi vestido...-dijo Milia .

-...como sea/no hay problema...-decían tanto Kunou y Yue al mismo tiempo.

-...bien, vamos a ver a los invitados, quiero ver si llego issei-niisama...-dijo Milia con Kunou asintiendo.

Yue también quería, pero pronto vio a una chica que ella conoció ante en la calle de lilith, era la onee-san que le motivo a luchar ante.

-...ustedes pueden adelantarse, los alcanzaré luego..-dijo Yue mientras las 2 asentía.

Yue al ver las 2 irse, ella se acercó al lugar donde estaría kaya por ahí.

Cuando llegó, vio a kaya mirando la luna llena.

-...Así que viniste después de todos...bien?..-dijo kaya con una sonrisa.

-...si, debo darte las gracias, tu consejo en verdad me hizo más fuerte y pude dar pelea, aunque terminamos en un empate...-dijo Yue con una pequeña sonrisa.

-...jejejej en verdad, eres una caja de sorpresas, nunca pensé lo poderosa que eres, vi la pelea...-dijo kaya.

-...gracia, tengo que volver a ver a mi familia...-dijo Yue sólo para escuchar unas palabras que la sorprendió.

-...je je je por supuesto Charlotte, pero ante de que te vayas, qué tal charlamos un poco, a pasado mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos...-dijo kaya haciendo que Yue abriera los ojos.

-...quien eres, como es que tu sabes mi verdadero nombre...-dijo Yue mientra retrocede lentamente.

-...soy yo, Loki, tu padre, tanto tiempo hija...-dijo kaya con un tono alegre sorprendiendo mucho a Yue.

-...padre...-Eso hizo que Yue se pusiera furiosa al ver a su padre biológico

-... **magia erebea: Queen of ice**...-susurro con frialdad Yue envolviendo su magia de hielo sobre su cuerpo.

-...no se como estas con vida, pero no dejaré que mates a nadie, vamos padre, yo misma te mataré, voy a vengar la muerte de mi madre...-dijo Yue con odio y rencor.

Pero para la sorpresa de Yue, kaya se lanzó para darle un gran abrazo, Yue pronto escucho los sollozo que venía de la chica.

Las lágrimas caía de los ojos de kaya.

-... (llorando)..perdóname, perdoname Charlotte, te hice sufrir tanto, soy un mal padre...por favor, no me abandone, eres todo lo que me queda...-lloraba kaya con agonía y desesperación mientra aún abrazaba a Yue.

Yue miraba a kaya con confusión, no sabia que demonio estaba pasando..

La noche se lleno de tristeza y sollozo.

 **Fin del capitulo 44**


	48. Chapter 45

**Nota del autor:aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 45: cumpliendo una vieja promesa parte 6**

En la entrada del recinto, un círculo mágico se manifiesta para luego brillar en una pequeña luz, cuando la luz se disolviendo, se reveló Grayfia, Issei y Mio.

-...increíble, ese lugar es enorme...-dijo Mio al ver el recinto de la familia gremory.

-...si, a pasado mucho tiempo que no veía ese lugar...-dijo Issei al ver la mansión.

-...sin duda es gigantesco...y la cantidad de invitados, debe ser mayor..-dijo Mimir.

-...por favor, acompañeme, voy a escoltarlo...-dijo Grayfia mientra comienza a caminar hacia la entrada, issei y Mio acompañó a Grayfia.

Cuando entraron por entrada del recinto, el lugar estaba llenos de invitados que charlaban alegremente, otros jugaban, la mayorías de los invitados eran participantes del torneo, entre ellos estaba Zhivago junto a su grupo.

También estaban Vali y su grupo junto a sairaorg y cao cao. También estaba Rias y su nobleza y la de Sona y su séquito.

Ellos al ver a la pareja, lo saludaron a su modo.

Mio y issei aún seguía el paso hasta llegar al lugar de la sala donde estaba los 4 maou, yasaka, Michael, odin, Azazel y los demás líderes de diferentes panteones.

-...eh vuelto, traje a issei-sama y su esposa, Sirzechs-sama...-dijo grayfia .

Eso atrajo la atención de todos en sala.

-...oh issei-kun, es bueno verte de nuevo. Espero disfruten mucho su estancia en esa fiesta...-dijo Sirzechs acercando al grupo.

-...si, no tenía nada mejor que hacer...-dijo issei con un tono cansado.

-...issei, eso fue grosero...-regaño Mio consiguiendo una risa de Odin y Azazel.

-...no te preocupe, no lo culpo después de los sucedidos en la tarde...-dijo Sirzechs.

-...Así que eres la esposa de issei, un gusto señorita, soy odin, líder de la facción nórdica...-dijo Odin con un sonrisa.

-...un gusto, soy Mio amasaki, un placer...-dijo Mio.

-...oh oh oh, sin duda, sabes como elegir, mi muchacho, tu mujer es muy educada...-dijo Odin.

-...que esperaba, después de todos, es mi mujer...-dijo issei mientra coloca su brazo alrededor del hombro de Mio de forma casi posesiva.

-...jajaja, ya muchacho...parece que tuviste una tarde difícil...-dijo Odin haciendo que issei frunciera el ceño.

-...por un malentendido, estuve en la cárcel, por suerte las cosas se calmaron.-dijo issei haciendo reír a Odin.

-...jajaja que mala suerte muchacho...-dijo Odin con una sonrisa.

Issei sólo podía ver a Mio charlar alegremente con serafall y yasaka.

-...por cierto muchacho, espero que gané mañana, te estaré apoyando desde la zona del balcón...-dijo Odin .

-...no te preocupe, soy fuerte...ganaré por mi familia...-dijo issei mientra se sirve una copa de vino francés de buena calidad.

-...por cierto muchacho, aun conserva tu sueño?..-dijo Odin .

-...sueño?...-pregunto issei .

-...tu sueño, el que te convertiría en el rey del harem...estoy seguro que ahora puede realizarlo debido a tu reputación en la guerra contra Rizevim...-dijo Odin haciendo que issei frunciera el ceño.

-...para serte honesto, ser el rey del harem, es un sueño tonto, claro, se puede realizar pero, prefiero no hacerlo...con Mio es suficiente para mi, no necesito a nadie mas...-dijo issei mirando con una sonrisa pequeña a su esposa.

Odin al escuchar eso, no pudo evitar sonreír también.

-...jejeje bien dicho muchacho, tu mujer es la indicada para ti, con sólo ver tu cara, me basta saber que tu esta feliz con ella, un consejo muchacho de hombre a hombre...-dijo Odin.

-...el consejo, no dejes que tu pasado interfiera con tu vida, hazla feliz y no deje que nada malo pase, porque aveces las historias de amor no siempre termina con un final feliz...espero que no cometas los mismos errores de nosotros los hombres, muchacho...-dijo Odin con una mirada paternal.

-...buen consejo, debería escucharlo hermano...-dijo Mimir

-...tiene razón, gracias, necesito aire fresco, puede cuidar la cabeza por mi...-dijo issei mientra le da Mimir a odin y se aleja del grupo mientra se dirige a la fiesta.

-...issei-kun, adonde vas...-dijo curioso Sirzechs...

-...voy a disfrutar un poco en la fiesta, no tardaré...-dijo issei, el resto asentía..

Issei caminaba hasta llegar el lugar donde estaban los demás jóvenes de la generación, cuando iba a ir por los bocadillos, fue silbado por alguien, Issei con una mirada inexpresiva, miro a Zhivago que lo saludaba.

Issei se acercó a la barra y se sentó al taburete con Zhivago a su lado.

-...al final viniste, como va llendos chaval...-dijo Zhivago .

-...hace pocos eh venidos, como esta Zhivago-san...-dijo Issei.

-...oí oí, no diga mi verdadero nombre, solo llámame kaito, no quiero ser capturado por algún demonio rencoroso...-dijo Zhivago .

-...entiendo, pareces que esta sólo, no venía con tu grupo o que...-pregunto Issei mientra era servido por un bartender.

-...ellos son aguafiestas, no saben del concepto de diversión, así que vine sólo para divertime, pero ahora que está aquí, ya no me siento tan solo jajaja...-se reía Zhivago.

-...se nota que en verdad te diviertes...-dijo Issei con una pequeña sonrisa.

-...oye por cierto chaval, hace unos momentos, venía acompañado de una mujer rubia con un kimono rosa, es tu chica no?..-dijo Zhivago.

-...es mi esposa...algún problema con con ella?..-dijo Issei con un tono áspero.

-...ya ya, no busco nada, je je je je tu esposa, amor joven chaval, felicidades...ahora que lo veo, tiene buenas curvas jajaja...-dijo Zhivago haciendo que Issei se pusiera irritado.

-...aun sigo aquí, no te pases...-dijo Issei con un tono áspero y una mirada amenazante.

-...descuida, chaval, no soy así..solo dije de broma...-dijo Zhivago con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-...bien, solo cuida tu boca...-dijo Issei mientra saca un cigarrillo y un encendedor y comenzó a fumar.

-...por cierto...como vas con la magia de Ban...pudiste aprender algo de ella...

Issei se quitó del cigarrillo y suspiro expulsando humo.

-... (suspiro)...aun no aprendí a usar un hechizo, pero siento que vi algo en mis recuerdo que quise aprender...creo que se llevará, "Zero Sign"...-dijo issei.

-...oh, tal vez debería probarlo, es una técnica muy útil, se permite suprimir tu presencia al tal grado que puede caminar entre las grandes cantidades de enemigos, muy útil para infiltrarse...es casi similar a detener el tiempo a su alrededor...-dijo Zhivago mientra issei miraba a Saji siendo coqueteado por su harem.

-...si, tiene razón, tengo al sujeto indicado para probarlo...-dijo issei con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-. **..."Zero Sign: On"..**..-pensó issei mientra todo a su alrededor parece haberse congelado, todo su entorno parece haber perdido color.

Issei con calma camino hasta llegar a Saji y miró al cabrón que le disparó y le metió a la cárcel.

-...esto es por joderme a la tarde...-dijo issei sacando donner y con brutalidad, le disparó 6 veces con balas de gomas en la entrepierna de Saji.

-...no, no, aun tengo más...-dijo irritado issei mientra se acerca y le propina 8 patadas en la entrepierna.

 **(Sonidos de patadas fuertes)**

Issei término de patear y se agachó al suelo mientra recoge las balas de gomas del suelo y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

justo cuando issei ya se Iba a ir, se detuvo y miró a Saji.

-...aun no...-dijo issei mientra le vuelve a patear otra vez y le bajo los pantalones.

-...listo...ya lo sentirá, créeme, no será nada bonito...-dijo issei mientra se acerca a la barra y se sentó al taburete.

-..." **Zero Sign: Off"..**..-susurró issei haciendo que todos vuelven a normalidad.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhh...-rugió con un grito ahogado, Saji se desploma al suelo quedando inconsciente.

-...Saji-kun!...-exclamaron su harem preocupada por Saji.

Todo a su alrededor se reía divertido al ver a Saji con los pantalones bajo.

-...jajajaja no se que hiciste, pero jejeje que risa jajajaja...-se reía Zhivago.

-...creeme, no querrás saberlo...-dijo issei mientra le da la espalda la escena bochornosa.

 **Cambio de escena**

Después de una pequeña charla con Zhivago, issei decidió salir afuera para tomarse un poco de aire fresco.

Ahí encendió el cigarrillo y fumo.

De repente, issei escucho las voces femeninas y sintió que alguien le abrazaba su cintura.

-...issei otou-san/ issei nii-sama!...-exclamaron las 2 niñas feliz de ver a issei.

-...niñas, veo que se esta divirtiendo...-dijo issei con un tono serio.

-...si, la estamos pasando genial...-dijo Kunou..

-...que bueno...y feliz cumpleaño Milia...-dijo issei poniendo feliz a Milia, la pequeña pelirroja se sentía feliz que issei le acariciaba la cabeza.

-...(puchero)...no es justo...yo también quiero...-dijo Kunou sólo para que issei le acariciaba la cabeza.

-...lo siento...espero que eso te gusten...-dijo issei haciendo que Kunou balanceaba las múltiples colas con felicidad.

Issei se dio cuenta que Yue no se encontraba aún..

-...Milia, Kunou, donde esta Yue?..-pregunta issei.

Mientra tanto, Yue seguía siendo abrazada por kaya que resultaba ser su padre Loki.

-...perdóname Charlotte, te hice sufrir mucho, por favor, no me deje..-lloraba Kaya mientra aún seguía abrazando a Yue como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Yue aún estaba en silencio mirando a Kaya con incredulidad.

Perdonarla, a su padre biológico, aun después de todos lo que el a hecho.

-...porque, porque debería...-dijo Yue con un susurro mientra bruscamente se aleja de Kaya.

Kaya sólo podía mirarla con tristeza mientras Yue sólo apretara los puños.

-...solo quería verte por última vez...poder pasar un tiempo, aunque sea un poco contigo...-dijo Kaya tratando de poner su mano sobre la mejilla de su hija, solo para que Yue abofete la mano.

-...aún después de todo lo que me hiciste, mataste a mi madre, me encerraste en un cuarto oscuro rodeado de monstruos, (sollozo)...tiene ideas de lo tuve que vivir, tu enfermo hijo de puta, te odio, te odio, deseo que te mueras...-rugió Yue enfurecida mientra aún le salías lágrimas de sus ojos.

Kaya al escuchar eso, le rompía el corazón al escuchar eso, no la culpaba si ella pensaba mal de ella...

-...te odio, no te quiero cerca de mi...-rugió Yue mientra abandona el lugar dejando a una destrozada kaya.

Kaya sólo podía mirar como su hija se iba, su cabello ocultaba su ojos, mientra sonría y las lágrimas goteaba. Ella con mano temblorosa, se tocaba su pecho donde estaría su corazón.

-... (risa hueca)...jajajajaja realmente duele, si tal vez no merezco esto, no tengo a nadie, fui un mal padre para mi hija...-dijo Kaya mientra miraba el precipicio, ella caminaba hacia allá.

cuando llegó, Kaya con una mirada triste, miraba abajo del precipicio, era la altura suficiente para morir.

-...espero que eso te haga feliz, voy a cumplir tu deseo, Charlotte...-dijo Kaya mientra comenzaba a recordar los recuerdos de Loki, evangeline y su bebé recién nacido Charlotte.

-...adiós, mi pequeña reina de hielo...-dijo Kaya con una sonrisa a punto de tirarse al vacío.

Pero para su sorpresa, alguien atrapó su brazo para evitar caer al vacío.

Kaya miró a la persona que lo salvo, era issei y al parecer estaba irritado.

-...mortal, que demonios haces...-exclama Kaya mirando a su antiguo enemigo.

-...debería decir lo mismo de ti, tirándote a un vacío, es en serio?..-rugía issei irritado.

-...solo sueltame, estoy haciendo esto por Charlotte, si es para expiar mis pecados, entonce que así sea!..tu no tiene nada que ver en esto...-dijo Kaya.

-...una mierda, si algo tiene que ver con Yue, es mi asunto también!, Loki, me enoje al ver a mi hija llorar, solo venía para darte una paliza por esto, pero ahora resulta que te quiere suicidar... dime algo, realmente tirándote a una zanja, hará alguna diferencia?...crees que suicidándote, traerá la atención de Yue?...si es así, entonces eres una estúpida...-rugió issei levantándolo, Kaya al escuchar esto, se enojo, sus ojos mostraba mucha ira.

-...Cállate!...-rugió Kaya pegando un puñetazo a la cara de issei haciendo que el caiga de espalda al suelo.

-...cállate, cállate, cállate..cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate!..-rugía enfadada Kaya con lágrimas en sus ojos mientra se arrodillada sobre el pecho de Issei y propinandole puñetazos al rostro.

Issei no hizo nada mas que dejar que ella descargara su ira en el...

-...no sabes nada de lo que paso ese día, perdí a mi esposa, mi hija me odia, no tengo nada, que tiene tu, tu esposa te ama con locura, Charlotte te quiere, tienes todos los que yo no tengo...Así que cállate hijo de puta! ...(llorando)...-gritaba Kaya mientra le golpeaba el rostro de issei con sus puños.

-...sabes lo que tuve que vivir, sabiendo que maté a la única persona que me importaba, que encerré a mi hija al abismo por que no tuve opción, vivo sabiendo que Charlotte me odia con cada fibra de su ser, y yo solo tengo que aceptarlo...Sabes lo difícil que fue acostumbrarme a esto, yo engañe a Charlotte para que ella creyera que yo la usaría como arma...-grito Kaya destrozandole la cara a issei a golpes.

-...para proteger a Charlotte de Odin, tuve que volverme la villana de esa cruel historia...-rugía cansada Kaya terminando de golpear a Issei.

Después de un ratos de golpear el rostro de issei, Kaya sólo término llorando mientra issei se reincorporaba, su rostro se sanaba gracia a su inmortalidad.

-...joder, esos golpes realmente duele...-pensó issei escupiendo el diente y sangre al suelo.

Issei miro con desinterés a Kaya que estaba sollozando, sus lágrimas salía de sus ojos.

-...vamos, conviértete en el héroe de Charlotte, matenme!...-gritaba Kaya en sollozos.

Issei al verla tan vulnerable, issei no lo podía creer lo que estaba viendo, esa chica era la jodida razón de su sufrimiento, la que ella le torturó día y noche por muchos años en el nuevo mundo, estabas enfrentes de sus ojos...

A simple vista se ve como una chica vulnerable y destrozada, pero el sabia lo que ella era capaz.

-... (suspiró)...no puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer...-pensó irritado issei mientra se acerca a Mio.

Kaya sintió que alguien lo abraza, ella abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver a issei abrazandola.

-...Mortal?...que haces?...-susurró en sollozo Kaya.

-...solo calla, seré tu hombro para que pueda llorar...-dijo issei con dureza.

-...porque haces esto...-dijo Kaya con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-...(suspiro)...Mio una vez dijo que los abrazos curan el alma...pensé que eso te hará levantar el ánimo...adelante, llora.-dijo issei con un tono cansado.

Kaya al escuchar eso, no podía hacer nada más que llorar, lloró y lloró, liberó todas sus frustraciones, dolor, tristeza, todos lo que había embotellado, ahora fue liberado y todos gracia a su supuesto asesino y enemigo en el pasado.

Después de que Kaya se quedará sin lágrimas que derramar, ella miro a issei .

-...te siente mejor ahora?...-pregunto issei con un tono inexpresivo.

-...eres un mortal muy sentimental, en serio has cambiando, ahora eres mas blando ja ja ja...-dijo Kaya.

-...supongo que esta en los cierto, la prueba en la cual me sometí me cambio por completo...-dijo Issei mirando el bosque debajo del precipicio.

-...ya veo...aun no lo entiendo, porque salvaste, fuimos enemigos en el pasado...-dijo Kaya sentada a lado de issei.

-...créeme, de ser así, te habría dejado morir y eso no me importaría...pero tu no mereces esto, morir de esa manera tan patética, además, no te olvides que tu y yo tenemos una alianza, si lo que dijiste acerca de odin, es cierto, entonces voy a necesitar tu ayuda para evitar el futuro desastres, me guste o no...-dijo Issei con seriedad.

-...jejejej no puedo creer que estoy escuchado, tu me necesita a mi...ja ja ja...-se reía Kaya .

-...si, ríete como quiera, no es como si me importará lo que piense de mi...-dijo Issei.

Pronto Issei y kaya se mantuvieron en silencio por un bueno tiempo hasta que Issei decidió hablar.

-...dime algo, porque odia tanto a Odin como para quererlo muerto?...-dijo Issei con seriedad.

Kaya miraba el bosque con una mirada nostálgico..

-...el me obligó a hacer algo que nunca quise...quiere saber la verdad de lo que paso con mi esposa y con mi hija recién nacida...-dijo kaya con seriedad.

-...normalmente no sería mi asunto, pero quiero saber tu propio versión de los hechos, como murió tu mujer y como término Yue en el abismo...-dijo Issei.

-...la historia será larga, pero necesaria...ahí sabrá el odio que tengo con los Æsyr y la razón para matar a odin...-dijo Kaya...

Issei frunció el ceño y se acercó lo suficiente para escuchar la historia de loki y Yue, quería saber la verdad.

 **Fin del capitulo 45**


	49. Chapter 46

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, vengo a dejar un nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Ahora a responder el comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-...Antifanboy: gracia amigo, espero que te guste ese capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 46: cumpliendo una vieja promesa parte 7**

En la cima del precipicio, tanto issei como kaya se encontraba estando en sentado en un viejo tronco.

Issei estaba tranquilo mientra Kaya tenía una semblante triste en su rostro.

Issei quería saber la verdad detrás de todo lo sucedido.

Kaya tomó aire y habló.

-...todo comenzó cuando Odin se hizo rey de Asgard, los Æsyr y los Vanir estaban felices de la coronación de Odin...cuando eso paso, yo era joven ese día, mis ambiciones era solamente convertirme en Rey, pero estaba segura que los demás no me apoyarían debido a mi género, por esta razón los engañes a todos usando mi poderosa ilusión que hace que sea real y físico...toda mi vida fingí ser hombre para ser fuerte y poder ser rey...-dijo Kaya mientra recordaba su vida en Asgard.

-...según escuche, algún día, algunos de nosotros, íbamos heredar el trono y el futuro de Asgard a alguien digno...todo este tiempo que fui la sombra de mi hermano Thor, decidi salir de esa sombra y ser alguien mas que una simple sombra...pase toda mi vida en aprender de todos...-dijo kaya con amargura en su voz haciendo que issei frunciera el ceño.

-...pase toda mi vida para aprender de todos, aprendí a controlar mis poderes a nuevo nivel, aprendí a usar la astucia y el engaño para sobrevivir...aprendí todo lo que necesitaba para ser rey...incluso fui a hacer misiones realmente peligrosa sólo para ganarme la aprobación de los Æsyr y los Vanir y así hacer que Odin me aceptará como su igual...-dijo kaya mientras sus puños apretara.

-...cuando ese día llegó, el día en que iba nombrar a alguien quien sería el futuro rey de asgard, yo tenía más posibilidad de ser elegido, pero para mi sorpresa, Odin eligió a Thor como heredero de Asgard...je je je pase toda mi vida aprendiendo y resultó para nada...-dijo Kaya.

-...yo que me arriesgué mi vida múltiples veces en misiones para ser reconocido por mi fuerza, nunca la recibí, pero a Thor, recibió todo en bandeja de plata, le dio el martillo y con ella se hizo realmente famoso, Thor no era nada sin su martillo, solo era una cabeza hueca y bruto y que no sabia absolutamente nada sobre gobernar...-dijo Kaya haciendo que issei recordará su situación en el pasado con su antigua familia.

-...creí que Odin cometió el error de haberlo elegido, cuando me confronte con el, me dijo que no era digno de ser Rey, me dijo la razón por la cual no podía, yo no soy hijo de Odin, soy una gigante de hielo de jotunheim...jejeje tenía sentido, no importaba cuantas veces dices Odin que me ama, simplemente no puede poner a un gigante de hielo en el trono de Asgard...-dijo Kaya.

-...Odin, mató a mis verdaderos padres y me adoptó por lastimas...guardé un profundo odio a Odin y los demás dioses por ocultarme la verdad sobre mi origen...desperdicie toda mi vida en algo que no valía la pena...-dijo Kaya.

-...a los ojos de Odin, no soy más que una herramienta para unir Asgard con Jötunheim...por está razón me adoptó, para serle útil cuando más me necesita...-dijo Kaya.

-...y yo que pensaba que mi antigua familia era fatal, se lo que se siente, créeme, mi ex padre me desterró por ser débil, no era más un imbécil orgulloso...-dijo Issei con un tono cansado.

-...si, me mantuve neutral con los demás y en ningún momento quise ayudar a nadie, un día, Odin tuvo una visión del futuro, una que delataría la destrucción de Asgard, para eso, tuvo que pedir a los enanos para que le construyera la puerta de Bilfröst, con ella, podía acceder a los otros mundos que no sea los 9 reinos...-dijo kaya con issei sacando el cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar.

-...el estaba convencido de que la amenaza podía venir de algunos de los 9 reinos, así que decidió crear la puerta de Bilfröst, con ella, Odin viajó a otros mundos para adquirir todos para aumentar la supremacía de Asgard...-dijo Kaya recordando la puerta de Asgard.

-...creó la puerta para acceder a otro mundo, creo que fue una mala idea...-dijo issei haciendo que Kaya se riera.

-...Así es, algunos dijeron que seria pésima idea, pero odin lo ignoró de todas formas, los Æsyr y los vanir sacaron provecho de la puerta de Bilfröst, Tyr se obsesionó con viajar a otros mundo ignorando sus deberes como dios de la guerra y la justicia, Freya que era la líder de los Vanir, sonó con tener un élite de valquirias que solo serviría a ella, ella viajó a otros mundos reclutando mujeres hermosas y poderosa...una de ella era la mujer que me cambio mi mundo...Evangeline Ak Mcdowell...después de muchos años, nos casamos y tuvimos una hija, tuve que convertirme en hombre para que Evangeline pudiera embarazar...-dijo Kaya con una lágrima saliendo de sus ojos al recordar un recuerdo.

 **flash back.**

Vemos a Loki que tenia una bebé en sus brazos.

-...felicidades señor loki, tu bebé es una niña hermosa...-dijo una enfermera.

-...es hermosa, hola pequeña, soy Loki, tu padre...-decía Loki con un tono alegre mientra la bebe lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-...no es hermosa, como lo vamos a llamar...-dijo su esposa Evangeline que se encontraba exhausta en la cama.

La bebe tocaba el dedo de loki consiguiendo una mirada paternal.

-...la llamaremos Charlotte...mi pequeña princesa...-dijo loki besando la frente de Charlotte.

-...no puedo creerlo, soy padre jajaja...-se reía Loki con alegría haciendo reír también a Evangeline.

-...yo también, gracia, al fin, mi sueño se realizo, finalmente, puedo hijos...creí que estaría sola debido a mi inmortalidad...-dijo Evangeline con un tono triste.

-...gracia, al fin podemos estar junto como una familia, solo tu, Charlotte y yo...-dijo Loki con cariño abrazando a su esposa y hija...

-...yo también te amo...-dijo Evangeline.

Los 3 se quedaron disfrutando su momento feliz.

 **Fin de flash back**

-...se que sonó mal, ni siquiera Evangeline sabía que yo por dentro era una mujer, no quería perder la felicidad que tengo con ella y con Charlotte, tenia miedo de que me juzgará por lo que soy...-dijo Kaya muy triste.

Issei poco a poco comenzaba a sentir pena por ella, podía ver que no mentía..

-...6 años después, Charlotte heredero el poder de Evangeline y yo le enseñe a controlarlo mejor, su magia era realmente poderoso, incluso más poderosa que la mía...cuando cumplió 8 años, mi vida con Evangeline y Charlotte fue buena, decidí olvidar mi venganza contra odin...pero ese día llegó...-dijo Kaya mientra su cabello cubría sus ojos.

-...Las visiones que tenia odin, lo volvía más paranoico, descubrió que la visión de un monstruo inmortal venía del otro mundo que no era de los nuevos reinos, ese monstruo traería el final de Asgard...por eso cerró la puerta de Bilfrost creando el odio de las valquirias de freya porque había perdido la oportunidad de volver a ver a sus seres queridos...-dijo Kaya.

-...odin mencionó que vio a Evangeline en unas de sus visiones en la cual ayudaba al monstruo a acabar con los Æsyr, así que me ordenó que matará a mi esposa...-dijo Kaya mientra las lágrimas salía de sus ojos.

 **Flash back**

Loki miraba con odio a Odin estaba sentado en el trono.

-...que yo haga que?...-dijo Loki mientra apretara los puños.

-...que elimine a esa mujer, Loki, ella representa un peligro para Asgard y para tus hermanos...-dijo Odin haciendo que Loki se acercará a Odin.

-...me niego, no mataré a mi esposa...-dijo Loki envolviendo su cuerpo con fuego negro.

-...no tiene opción, si no lo haces, entonce mandare a Thor a hacerlo...-dijo Odin con una mirada de piedra.

-...no te atrevas, NO TE BASTO CON OCULTARME LA VERDAD DE MI, NO TE BASTO CON NEGARME EL TRONO DE ASGARD, AHORA QUE FINALMENTE ENCONTRÉ LA FELICIDAD, ME LAS QUIERES ARREBATAR, QUÉ TAN MISERABLE TENGO QUÉ SER PARA QUÉ TU ESTE FELIZ...-gritaba Loki a lágrimas mirando con mucho odio a Odin.

-...tu crees que quería esto, ser un rey significa hacer sacrificios Loki, la vida de Asgard esta en riesgo, es necesario manchanos las manos con sangres para preservar el reino de Asgard y de sus habitantes...alguien como tu no entendería esto Loki...-rugía Odin.

-...entender que, matar a nuestras familia solamente para esto...eres un cobarde, un vil cobarde!...-rugía Loki haciendo que Odin se levante del trono.

-...te atreves a levantar la voz a tu rey!...-rugía Odin.

-..solo eres el rey de los tontos, de la soberbia, padre de toda la arrogancia...algún día terminarás muerto por esto...ustedes los dioses no son más que cobarde y patético...-rugía Loki encarando contra Odin.

-...no voy a seguir tolerando tus insolencia, soy el rey de Asgard, mi manera, es la maneras de los dioses, no te lo voy a repetir, mata a la mujer o lo haré Yo personalmente...-dijo Odin mientra coloca su mano en el pecho de Loki.

Con un leve empujó de su mano, Odin envío a Loki a chocar de espalda contra el muro.

loki se levantaba para luego mirar a Odin con odio y impotencia.

-...te odio, algún día te mataré...-susurró Loki mientra se retira Loki del salón del trono dejando a Odin sentando en su trono.

 **Fin del flash back**

-...al final, lo hiciste, verdad?...-dijo Issei con una expresión sería.

-...Sí, era la vida de mi mujer o la de mi hija, no teníamos escapatorias, si no yo hacia lo que Odin me pidió, perjudicaría a mi hija...daría lo que sea con tal de proteger a mi hija, que tome una decisión que me destrozo por dentro...-decía Kaya con lágrimas en su ojos recordado el ultimo recuerdo.

 **Flash back.**

-...Mami, Mami, por favor despierta...no te duerma...-decía Yue de 8 años tratando de levantar el cadáver de Evangeline, ya que tenía un agujero gigante en su pecho.

Loki sólo podía mirar con una mirada sin emociones como su hija trataba con esfuerzo tratar de despertar a su mujer pero fallaba.

-...porque, porque lo hiciste papá...porque lástimaste a mamá?...-lloraba Yue mirando con incredulidad a su padre.

Loki se sentía destrozada por dentro, tenia que fingir ser cruel para proteger a su hija.

-...jejejeje simple mi pequeña Charlotte, nunca te quise, nunca quise a tu madre, solo los querías como herramientas para matar a Odin y hacerme rey de Asgard...lastima que tu madre no quiso ayudarme...-dijo Loki con crueldad.

Yue estaba sin habla, su padre era un monstruo, mató a su madre por esto..

Pronto ella rugió mientra creaba un cuchillo de hielo y se lanzó contra su padre.

-...te mataré monstruo!...-rugía la niña con rabia y dolor.

Loki cerró su corazón y sus emociones y atrapó a Charlotte por el cuello.

Ella intento apuñalarlo pero loki atrapa su brazo y le quita el cuchillo.

-...muy tonto Charlotte, muy tonto, el poder lo controla todos, sin poder, no puedes proteger a nadie...-dijo loki mientra le apuñala a su hija por el estomago haciendo que ella escupiera sangre...-ni siquiera ti mismo...-término Loki haciendo que Yue cayera inconsciente al suelo.

 **Tiempo después.**

Loki veía con indiferencia a Yue atada en cadenas en el cuarto oscuro, ella se encontraba sollozando.

-...te odio, te odio, nunca te perdonaré...-sollozaba Yue mientra loki abandona el lugar.

-...adiós Charlotte...-dijo Loki mientra cierra la puerta dejando a su hija encerrada en el abismo. Loki sólo podía escuchar los llantos de su hija dentro del oscuro cuarto.

Loki no pudo soportar más, se desplomó al suelo y lloró en sollozo.

-...perdóname, perdóname evangeline, soy un cobarde, soy un monstruo...-pensaba en agonía Loki.

De repente la mirada de desesperación de Loki se convirtió en odio.

-...Odin, algún día, voy a hacerte sufrir, voy a conseguir poder, más poder, incluso si tengo que sacrificar a todos con tal se conseguirlo...voy a traer el ragnarok a Asgard...-pensaba Loki llenos de odio y malicia.

 **Fin del flash back.**

Kaya se encontraba llorando mientra issei estaba muy tranquilo al escuchar la historia de loki.

-...(llorando) jejeje al final, literalmente cause el ragnarok al torturarte días y noche...jajajaja al final tu destruiste todo, tus manos sólo trae muertes y destrucción...-dijo Kaya recordando a issei destruyendo todos los 9 mundos.

-...si, lo recuerdos todos, cada personas que asesine, incluso asesine a personas inocentes sin darme cuentas...aun después de todas las cosas horribles que hecho, Mio aún me sigue amando como si nada hubiera pasado...-dijo issei con calma mirando su mano.

-...deberías odiarme por lo que te hices...-dijo Kaya con calma.

-...una parte de mi te odia, pero seria darte mucha importancia loki, lo que pasó, paso, solo debo concentrarme en el presente con mi familia apoyándome...aprendí que la venganza sólo me hará perder a las personas que realmente amo...Mio, Yue, Mimir, demonio incluso el idiota de Azazel...ellos son mi razón para vivir...-dijo issei con una pequeña sonrisa.

-...jejeje, te tengo envidia, tu tienes todos, incluso familia, yo no tengo nada, no tengo un lugar a donde ir...-dijo Kaya abrazando su rodillas.

-... (suspiro)...dime algo loki, no quieres vivir con nosotros?...-pregunto issei con calma haciendo que Kaya ensanche los ojos.

-...Q-Que?...-pregunta Kaya en shock, no había esperado esto.

-...dije, si quiere quedarte con nosotros...si te quedas, tal vez tengas la oportunidad de enmendar las cosas con Yue...-dijo Issei con seriedad haciendo que Kaya lo piense.

-...sabes que será difícil, ella me odia tanto, dudo que me pueda perdonar por lo hecho...-dijo Kaya triste...

-...no tengo las respuesta, si quiere recuperar tu relación con Yue, debes abandonar lo que realmente te ata...la venganza, debes abandonarla...-dijo issei con seriedad haciendo que Kaya apretaras los puños.

-...no creo que sea posibles...-dijo Kaya recordando todo su pasado.

-... (suspiró)...si sigues el camino que elegiste...la venganza, no te dará paz...eso lo se...-dijo Issei con calma.

Kaya realmente estaba en silencio, si lo que decía el mortal era cierto, entonce podría enmendar sus errores del pasado...

-...pero, si no me perdona...-dijo Kaya asustada.

-...no tengo todas las respuestas, loki, depende de Yue, ella no es tu pasado, es tu futuro Loki...-dijo Issei haciendo que ella se lanzará para abrazar a Issei mientra llorar desconsoladamente.

-...(llorando)...ahora veo porque Charlotte te quiere...realmente te mereces ser padre de mi hija...-dijo Kaya con un ligero sonrojo.

-...tal vez fallaste como padre, por ser un jodido psicópata, pero puede ser alguien para Yue...-dijo Issei acariciando la espalda de Kaya.

-...no merezco ser su padre, pero trataré de protegerlas...gracia mortal...-dijo Kaya con lagrimas y un sonrojo .

Para la sorpresa de Issei, Kaya lo beso en los labios.

Issei estaba sorprendido mientra sentía que Kaya envolvía su lengua con la de Issei.

El beso término mientra Kaya se tocaba el labio y miró a Issei con amor.

-...ahora que soy mujer, déjame la ser la madre de Charlotte...-decía Kaya.

Issei estaba realmente sin habla.

-...Issei?...-dijo una voz que hizo que los 2 viera a Mio que estaba sorprendida y con la lágrimas.

-...Mio...no, espera...-decía Issei sólo para que Mio huyera del lugar.

-...maldición!, Mio, espera...-exclamó Issei mientra sigue a Mio.

Kaya estaba triste y quiso ayudar a Issei.

-...espera mortal, voy a ayudarte...-pensó Kaya mientra corre para ayudar a Issei y aclarar el malentendido.

 **Fin del capitulo 46**


	50. Chapter 47

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, vengo a dejar un nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Ahora a responder el comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-...Antifanboy: gracia amigo, espero que te guste ese capítulo.**

 **-...silvercrow: jajajaja aquí tiene amigo, el final del este capítulo, espero que le gusten**

Capítulo 47: cumpliendo una vieja promesa parte final

Issei corría por el bosque tratando de buscar a su amada y evitar un posible malentendido, ya era bastante malo que ella se metiera al bosque que rodeaba el recinto de la familia gremory.

A su lado estaba Kaya que decidió ayudar.

-...maldición, debí reaccionar a tiempo...-pensó molesto Issei tratando de buscar señales de su esposa.

-...lo siento, no quería que esto pasará...-se disculpa Kaya triste.

-...dejemos las disculpas para más tarde, ayudame a buscar a mi esposa.-dijo irritado Issei corriendo por el bosque.

-...maldición, a pasado mucho tiempo que no pasaba por el recinto, ya no me acuerdo como era el bosque...-pensaba Issei enojado por haberse perdido por el bosque.

Con Mio.

Mio estaba en el centro del bosque donde enfrente estaba el lago, ella se encontraba sentada en un tronco mirando el lago, sus lágrimas era evidente.

Se sentía engañada, se había preocupado de que Issei no volvía y venía para buscarlo sólo para verlo besando a una chica.

-...no puedo creerlo, pensé que me amaba...-susurraba Mio mientra se seca las lágrimas con su mano.

-...te seguiré amando aunque me odies...-dijo una voz haciendo que Mio mirara a Issei que salía del bosque con la chica a su lado.

-...que haces aquí, no debería esta besando a su novia?...-dijo Mio con tono triste y enojada.

Ante que Issei pudiera hablar, Kaya se puso de frente.

-...ante de saques conclusiones, déjame presentarme?...-dijo Kaya transformando en Loki, eso hizo que Mio abriera los ojos al ver a Loki.

-...tu, como es?..-dijo Mio confundida y al mismo tiempo enojada, ya que conocía al hombre que fue también uno de los culpables de su muerte...

-...Mio, esa chica a mi lado, vas a ser difícil de creerme, pero es la verdadera Loki, y si, siempre fue una mujer todo este tiempo...-dijo Issei con un tono cansado ya que era un dolor de cabeza explicar el verdadero género de Loki.

-...ademas, el mortal no te engaño, solo lo sorprendí besadolo por sorpresa...-dijo Kaya volviendo a su forma real.

Mio sólo sólo se quedo mirando a los 2 con una mirada incrédula hasta que ella su puso furiosa.

-...rarghhhhh...-rugió Mio abalanzandose contra Kaya tomandola por sorpresa.

-...Ahhhhh...-gritaba Kaya mientra se cae al suelo con Mio agarrandola al cuello con sus 2 manos.

-...eres una hija de...-gruñia Mio estrangulando a Kaya con sus propias manos.

(Autor: Cómo homero estrangula a Bart)

-... (grito ahogado)...-Kaya sólo podía tratar de salir del agarre de Mio.

Issei no se inmuta al ver a Mio tratar de matar a una diosa con sus propias manos.

Ante de que la situación se podría salir de las manos, Issei se metió en el medio y trato de ser la voz de la razón.

-...creo que es suficiente, Mio, yo jamás te engañaria...-dijo Issei con seriedad haciendo que Mio le mirará enojada a Issei.

Mio sólo colocó ambas manos en los Hombros de issei.

-...cállate...-gruñe con frialdad Mio pegando a issei un rodillazo en la entrepierna.

-... urghhhh...-con un grito ahogado, issei cayó al suelo otra vez agarrándose la entrepierna.

-...no otra vez, porque siempre, me golpea ahí, solo porque soy inmortal, no significa que no sienta dolor ahí abajo...-pensaba issei lleno de dolor.

Mio se cruzó de brazo mientra miraba a issei con frialdad.

-...listo, me calme, serán mejor que comience a explicar que demonio esta pasando aquí...-dijo Mio cubriendo su cuerpo de llamas rosa .

Un tiempo después

Tanto issei como Kaya había explicado mucho a Mio, sobre su vida en asgard, los pecados que cometió como Loki y también la decisión de issei al ayudarla a recuperar la relación con Yue.

Mio estaba sorprendida, ya que no sabia que Yue era hija de Loki y más al saber sobre su pasado.

-...por está razón, quería ayudarla a recuperar su relación con Yue...

Estoy seguro que tu hubiera lo hecho lo mismo Mio...-dijo Issei.

Para la sorpresa de Issei y Kaya, Mio estaba llorando, ella rápidamente abrazo a Kaya por sorpresa.

-... (sollozo)...que triste es tu pasado, tu quería salvar a Yue-chan, te perdono Kaya-chan, Buaaaaaaaa...-lloraba Mio a lágrimas mientra aún aplastaba a Kaya con un abrazo.

-...aire, aire, no puedo respirar...-pensaba Kaya al sentir la fuerza del abrazo de Mio.

-...que bipolar...hace unos momentos, estaba enojada, y ahora parece muy dócil como un cachorro...supongo Mio no a cambiado en nada después de mucho años...-pensaba issei con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mio dejo de abrazar a Kaya y miró a issei con calma.

-...aunque me sorprende demasiado, ya que tu estas ayudando a ella, a pesar de lo que ella hizo...-dijo Mio.

-...(suspiros)...aunque Loki y yo hayamos tenidos nuestras diferencias en el pasado, después de escuchar lo que ella tuvo que sacrificar para proteger a Yue, me siento lástima por ella y quiero ayudarla, sin importar lo que paso en el pasado...-dijo Issei con desinterés.

-...ya veo, que pasará ahora...-dijo Mio haciendo que Kaya se sonrojara un poco mientra issei sólo suspirara.

-... (suspiro)...no se como lo tomará Yue de mi decisión, pero Kaya se quedará a vivir con nosotros a partir de ahora...-dijo issei haciendo que Mio se sorprendiera.

-..bueno, si issei lo decide, entonce yo no tengo problema, mientra más personas sea, mejor...-dijo Mio alegre mientra se acerca hacia Kaya y le susurra al oído.

-...si vuelve a besar a mi esposo, yo misma te mataré...queda claro...-amenazó Mio haciendo que Kaya se pusiera nerviosa.

-...por supuesto...trataré de no causar problemas...-dijo Kaya con un sudor corriendo de su mejilla.

-...genial, espero que podamos llevarnos muy bien...-dijo Mio cambiando su tono frío a un tono más alegre y boba.

-...esta chica es peligrosa...-pensó Kaya un poco intimidada por ella.

-...issei?..-dijo Mio con un tono alegre.

-..Si Mio...-dijo Issei con un tono nervioso.

-...voy a dejar pasar por alto lo que vi, pero aun sigo enojada contigo...-dijo Mio con un puchero.

-...entiendo Mio, y perdón por lastimarte...-dijo Issei con un tono arrepentido.

-...issei...-dijo Mio.

-...si?...-dijo issei haciendo que Mio sonriera alegremente.

-...como castigo, dormirá en el sillón por una semana...-dijo Mio sin dejar de sonreír alegremente.

-...esta bien, después de todos, me lo merezco...-dijo issei triste de no poder abrazar a su esposa por las noches, porque era adictivo los abrazos de Mio.

-...que Buenos que las cosas se hayan arreglados...-dijo Kaya tratando hacer una conversación

-...si, aunque la fiesta es genial no cree...-dijo Mio caminando con Issei y Kaya a su lado.

-...aunque, algo se me olvida, pero seguro no es nada importante...-dijo issei ya que se olvido lo que tenia que hacer.

Tiempo después (3 doritos después)

Cambio de escena

-...mierda, porque hice esa promesa...-pensaba issei de forma depresiva mientra usaba el traje de oppai dragón en la fiesta de Milia.

La gran sala estaba rodeados de invitados, los niños estaban emocionados de ver a su héroe en la fiesta, Milia, kunou y por ultimo Yue estaban aplaudiendo al ver a issei bailar de forma forzada en la fiesta.

-...¡que está pesadilla termine!...-pensó issei en agonía, ese era peor tortura al nivel de las torturas de Loki.

-...Yo oppai dragón, lucharé por la justicia y los niños que creen en mi jajajaja...-decía issei de forma forzada con su voz de oppai dragón.

Tanto el equipo de Vali, sairaorg y Cao Cao se aguantaba de la risa al ver algo tan ridículo.

-...bien hecho mi eterno rival, muestrale a todos la grandesa del sekiryuutei...-exclamó Sairaorg.

-...siento que al verlo, me da pena ajena...me alegro no se el...-dijo Vali .

-...tu lo has dicho Vali...-dijo Albion.

-...vamos Chaval, mueve esa cadera ja ja ja...-se reía Zhivago muy ebrio y divertido.

-...je je je y yo que lo respetaba por ser un gran enemigo y un gran héroe, pero verlo ahora, es difícil tomarlo en serio, issei hyodou, tan bajo a caído...-dijo Cao cao mientra veía con diversión como sufría issei con los bailes.

Mientra tanto con los líderes de las facciones.

Tanto Odin como Mimir observaban el baile con diversión, Mimir no paraba de reirse.

-...ves Mimir, ese fue el sekiryuutei, el que trajo alegría a los niños y mi compañero de aventura Ero jajajaja, el que tenía el sueño de ser el rey del harem...-decía Odin un poco ebrio.

-...ja ja ja ja, para, para, que me estoy orinando de la risa, no puedo con esto jajajaja jajajaja...-se ría Mimir por las historias de issei el amantes de los pechos.

Ahora ya no lo vería a issei de la misma manera.

Mientra tanto, Mio estaba aplaudiendo por la música mientra Kaya lo grababa en su celular.

-...eso issei, muévete al ritmo...-decía Mio divertida al ver a su esposo bailar.

-...ja ja ja ja, el mortal siempre se las arreglas para sorprenderme, ese video estará en YouTube, será viral...-dijo Kaya de forma maquiavelica.

-...eres diabólica, me agradas...-dijo Mio a su lado.

-...puedo enseñarte una o dos cosas...-dijo Kaya con malicia.

Después todo el malentendido, finalmente las cosas se habían arreglados y la promesa se cumplió, todos tuvieron la gran fiesta de sus vidas.

Pero todos ellos sabían una cosa, que mañana será el gran día, el evento de la preliminar, una gran batalla campal se aproxima.

Fin del capitulo 47.

Eh decidió en un futuro, que issei tendrá un pequeño harem en un futuro capítulo, por el momentos sería apresurado, así que hará que Kaya se vuelva aliada de issei y de Mio y en su futuro, su relación tal vez llegue a ser parte de la vida de issei.

Harem: isseiXMioXKaya

El siguiente capítulo será comienzo de la acción, espero que todos hayan disfrutado esos capítulos, así que bye bye.


	51. Chapter 48

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, espero que le gusten otro capítulo de issei godslayer**

 **Ahora responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior**

 **-...elektro: lo siento amigo, pero era oficial, descuida no agregaré más a nadie solo será issei, Mio y kaya.**

 **-...Guest: me alegro de que te haya gustado.**

 **-...Henry townshend1: lo siento amigo, pero Yasaka no estará en el harem, el harem oficial será solamente issei con Mio y kaya.**

-... **Guest 1: jejeje, olvido poner está parte, que mal**

 **-...Silvercrow: jajajaja gracia algo, me alegro de que te haya gustado, por cierto mis dedos están bien, nada mas que es dolor tener que escribir rápidos mis capítulos todos los días cuando puedo.**

 **Capítulo 48: el torneo de facciones parte 1.**

El amanecer había llegado al inframundo, había llegado el día que todos los habitantes había esperando, el torneo de facciones.

Todos los participantes se despertaron tempranos para prepararse la para la preliminar, negocios abiertos para atraer turistas.

En el apartamento donde reside issei y compañía.

Vemos Yue entrar en la cocina mientra se dirige hacia el refrigerador, somnolienta, saca del refrigerador una caja de leche.

detrás de Yue era kaya sentada en la mesa viendo a su hija disfrutar su pequeño desayuno.

-...dormiste bien Charlotte...-dijo Kaya con una sonrisa haciendo que Yue se paraliza...ella miro de reojo a Kaya y soltó el agarre de la caja de leche.

-...tu!...-exclamó Yue preparándose para pelear.

De repente una voz escucho.

-...por favor, no quiero pelea dentro del apartamento, no quiero pagar los daños a la propiedad...-dijo issei entrando a la cocina con una mirada cansada.

-...buen día mortal, dormiste bien?...-dijo Kaya con broma.

-...tu que crees, dormir en el sillón es un dolor en el cuello...-dijo issei mientra se acerca a la estufa y prepara el agua para hervir.

-...Papá, que significa esto, que hace el aquí?...-dijo Yue señalando con enojo a Kaya haciendo que issei suspire.

-...Yue, por favor, no grite, recién me acabo de levantar, aun tengo resaca, puto azazel, colocándome alcohol a mi bebida ayer anoche...-susurro issei masajeando la siene.

-...no cambien el tema, porque él esta en la cocina, intentó matarnos a todos...-dijo enojada Yue poniendo triste a Kaya.

-...(suspiro)...no te gustará escuchar esto, ella se quedará a vivir con nosotros a partir de ahora..-dijo issei sirviéndose una taza de café.

-...me niego, no quiero a el cerca de mi...el me hizo sufrir...debe pagar por lo que hizo...-dijo Yue invocando una daga de hielo.

ante de que Yue pudiera hacer algo, Issei le detuvo puso su mano en su hombro y Yue vio que issei lo miraba con severidad.

-...dije que no, suelta esa daga, ahora...-dijo issei con un tono severo haciendo que Yue suelte de mala gana deja tirado la daga.

-...tch, como quiera...-dijo Yue mientra abandona la cocina, ahí vio a Mio.

-...Buen día Yue-chan...-trato de saludar Mio sólo para que Yue la ignorará.

Issei sólo se suspiro cansado y se sentó en la silla mientra se masajeaba la siene...mientra kaya estaba triste de lo que había pasado.

-...parece que llegue en un mal momento...-dijo Mio .

-...creí que lo tomaría con calma, solo empeoró las cosas...tuve que ser duro con ella para evitar que hiciera un desastre en la cocina...-dijo issei con cansancio mientra bebía el café.

-...no la puedo culparla, en parte es mi culpa por lo que ella tuvo que sufrir...-dijo Kaya triste.

-...no quiero que Yue cometa el mismo error que yo cometí...no le dará la paz si sigue con esta mentalidad que tiene...-dijo issei recordando su pasado como asesino de dioses en su búsqueda de venganza.

Sabía bien cuando se trata de la venganza, no quería que Yue siguiera lo mismo pasó...ademas ella no sabe la verdadera historia de Loki.

-...que piensas hacer ahora issei?..-pregunta Mio preocupada.

Con un suspiro, issei se levanta de su asiento.

-...me tome la libertad de hacerles el desayunos a ustedes, tratare de hablar con Yue...-dijo issei mientra deja la cocina.

 **Con Yue**

Vemos a Yue cambiada y peinada, estaba enojada sería un eufemismos, estaba furiosa, como era posible que su padre adoptivo este protegiendo y dejando vivir al asesino de su madre en el apartamento.

Cuando su padre adoptivo mataba a los dioses en el nuevo mundo, no interferia con su venganza.

Pero ahora cuando ella tiene la oportunidad de tener su venganza, su padre adoptivo lo negaba.

-...no puedo creerlo, que tiene de malo tener mi propia venganza...supongo que al final, yo no le importó...-pensaba Yue enojada, sentía que su rabia se ponía muy peor.

Con sólo recordar su infancia en el abismo, hizo que su ira se pusiera peor.

-...Charlotte, por favor, no deje que la rabia te controle...-era la voz de Evangeline dentro de su mente haciendo que Yue parpadeo.

-...madre?...-pensó Yue al escuchar la voz de Evangeline.

-...si sigue con esto, no solo te lástimara a ti, si no también a los que te rodea...la venganza en un camino que no hay vuelta atrás...-dijo triste su madre haciendo que Yue apretara los dientes.

Ella con rabia, rompe el espejo con un puñetazo.

-...como si fuera a hacerlo, soy una diosa, si quiero, puedo tomar mi venganza ahora...-dijo Yue con odio y arrogancia.

De repente la puerta se abre revelando a issei..

-...Yue, vengo a pedir discul...-issei no pudo terminar de hablar ya que vio a Yue tener el nudillo lastimado.

-...esta bien...te lastimaste...-dijo issei un poco preocupado tratando de acercarse a su hija.

Yue se alejo de issei y lo miro con frialdad.

-...ocupate de tus asuntos, estoy bien...-dijo con dureza Yue haciendo que issei suspirara un poco triste.

-...Yue, solo quería avisarte que el desayuno está listo...-dijo issei.

-...no tengo hambre, estoy bien...-dijo Yue a punto de irse sólo para issei lo detenga.

-...se que fui duro contigo hija, pero debes entender que tomar venganza tiene consecuencia, consecuencia que no sólo te afecta a ti, si no también a todos lo que te rodea...-dijo issei con cansancio haciendo que Yue mirara a issei con ira.

-...deja de llamarme así, no soy tu hija, tu no eres mi verdadero padre, solo eres un maldito hipócrita de mierda, tan bajo a caído perdonando al asesino de mi madre...ja ja ja ja como a caído los poderosos...-se reía Yue con arrogancia y odio dejándose llevar por el odio.

Issei estaba serio al escuchar esto evitó el paso.

-...no me grite, niña...-dijo issei con dureza .

-...o si no que, me matarás como lo hiciste con los habitantes de midgar como el asesino sin corazón que eres...-dijo Yue con frialdad.

-...Suficiente Yue...-dijo issei tratando de evitar que Yue se volviera peor pero solo término con empujar a Yue por error.

Yue se levantó y miró a issei con rabia.

-...Yue?..-intento hablar issei, solo para ver a Yue crear un arco y flecha carmesí de la nada.

-... **Cielo abrasador...** -rugía Yue llena de irá envolviendo de electricidad roja en su flecha.

Yue sin pensaba bien, disparo la flecha cubierto de rayo y le dio a issei en el pecho, la fuerza detrás de ese golpe, envió a issei a clavarse en la pared mientra la electricidad roja envolvía en su cuerpo.

-...ARGHHHHH...rugía issei apretando los dientes mientra su cuerpo era golpeado por la electricidad.

Yue al ver eso, se dio cuenta lo que hizo, ella poco a poco temblor y dejo caer el arco y las lágrimas salía de sus ojos.

-...no, yo no quería hacer eso...-lloraba Yue mientras veía como su padre sufría por su ira ciega.

Yue salió del cuarto y escapó hasta salir del cuarto del apartamento, quería irse lejos de ellos, para ni lastimarlos...

 **Con Issei.**

Tanto Mio y kaya se habían apresurado para ver que sucedía ya que escucho escándalo, Mio al ver a issei, ella se preocupo.

-...issei!...esta bien...-exclamó preocupada Mio mientra issei salía de la pared mientra saca la flecha carmesí de su pecho.

-...Charlotte, donde esta ella...-exclamó Kaya al no ver a su hija biológica.

-...issei que paso?...-pregunta Mio preocupada.

-...perdío, el control, intente calmarla...-dijo issei mientra su mano no paraba de temblar por la electricidad.

 **Con Yue**.

Yue corría por las calles, sus la lágrimas salía de sus ojos, estaba arrepentida por haber lastimado a su padre adoptivo, estaba tan llena de rabia que no se cuenta que le había dicho cosas muy hiriente a su padre issei.

Era una niña mala, no merecía nada de esto, solo le causó dolor a su padre.

Ello llegó una plaza desierta y se sentó en una banca mientra lloraba en silencio.

-...no quise esto...no se que paso...-pensaba en sollozo Yue ya que aún amaba mucho a su padre issei..

-...perdiste el control, Charlotte, te dije lo que pasaría...-escucho la voz de Evangeline en su mente.

-...papá de seguro me odia...no querrás estar conmigo...-pensaba Yue asustada con la idea de que issei la abandonará.

-...lo dudo, el té quiere sin importar de que...se hizo inmortal para salvar tu vida, no sólo eso, el nunca te dejaría de amarte sin importar si le lástima...-dijo Evangeline haciendo que Yue recordará como issei lo salvaba múltiples veces.

Comenzó a recordar el día en que ella conoció a issei, sus aventuras en el abismo, su pelea con el dragón y sus momentos juntos como padre e hija.

Recordó como issei lo trataba con mucho cariño.

-...siempre será mi orgullo, mi pequeña Yue...-era el recuerdo de issei abrazando a Yue con cariño.

Los ojos de Yue salía lágrimas.

-...fui una tonta...lastime a papá...-pensaba triste Yue.

-...Charlotte, es hora de que sepa la verdad de mi muerte, llego el día en que deba contarte la verdad de lo que paso ese día...-dijo Evangeline con un tono triste.

Yue dejo de sollozar.

-...pero te lo advierto, cuando escuché la historia, debería tomar una decisión de los que hará...hija...-dijo Evangeline .

 **Yue esta a punto de averiguar la verdad acerca de Evangeline y Loki y su muerte.**

 **Al final de la historia, debería tomar su decisión.**

 **Abandonar su venganza o vas a cumplirla?**

 **Fin del capitulo 48.**


	52. Chapter 49

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, espero que le gusten otro capítulo de issei godslayer**

 **Ahora responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior**

 **-...Guest: ja ja ja si eso pasará, será una masacre hermano.**

 **-...Enightmare: jajajaja, pobre issei, desde que volvió su mujer, se volvió sumiso XD.**

Capítulo 49: el torneo de facciones parte 2.

Plaza de lilith

Yue estaba sentada en la banca y escuchado la voz de su madre biológica dentro de su mente.

La verdad, la verdad detrás de su muerte..

De repente en la espalda de Yue surgía en una niebla de sombra hasta que se separo de Yue.

Yue abrió los ojos al ver que era la sombra, era una niña pequeña de cabello rubio con ojos azules, su ropa era una lolita gótica de color negro.

-...(suspiro de alegría)...al fin, a pasado mucho tiempo que no tomo un poco de aire fresco...-dijo la niña mientra arqueaba la espalda.

-...T-Tu eres?...-tartamudea Yue haciendo que la niña sonriera con arrogancia.

-...Así es hija, yo soy Evangeline, tu madre...-dijo Evangeline haciendo que ella se quedará paralizada.

-...pero, como, no era una adulta...-dijo Yue incrédula.

-...fui inmortal a los 13 años, usaba magia para alterar mi apariencia, por esta razón me veía en mi forma adulta...ademas estoy fuera de ti de forma temporal, así que aprovecharé para contarte la verdad, Charlotte...-dijo Evangeline con un tono serio mientra se sienta a lado de su hija.

-... soy un vampiro inmortal por 700 años...mucho tiempo en soledad vagando por el mundo...-dijo Evangeline con un tono triste.

Yue se quedo en silencio para escuchar el relato de su madre.

-...para ellos, la inmortalidad puede ser buena para algunos, pero es una maldición peor que la muerte...al ser inmortal, significa que nunca morirás, nunca envejecera...estará obligada a ver como tus seres queridos envejecer hasta convertirse en polvo...es una maldición disfrazada de bendiciones...por eso, tu padre adoptivo pago el precio..-dijo evangeline con un tono cansada.

-,,, para salvarte la vida, se volvió completamente inmortal...-dijo Evangeline haciendo que Yue se sintiera triste al ver que su padre adoptivo hizo mucho por ella.

-...fui una tonta, no debí ser cruel con el...-susurro triste Yue sólo para sentir una mano acariciar su cabeza.

-...eres joven todavía, es normal que los niños cometa errores...solo debes aprender de ella...-dijo Evangeline sonriendo.

Yue asintió mientra se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-...al ser inmortal, nunca pude tener hijos, y ahí comenzó cuando yo conocí a una mujer llamado Freya, ella me ofreció algo que nunca podría rechazar, la oportunidad de ser madre...a cambio de eso, me uní a su pequeño grupo en el nuevo mundo como una de sus valquirias...Freya me dio todo su conocimiento mágico de la magia Vanir y Æsyr solamente para mi experimento...-dijo Evangeline relatando su vida.

-...no quería estar sola para siempre, por eso quería aprender magia para poder crear un bebé sano...quería tener a alguien con quien podía estar a mi lado para siempre, como una familia de inmortales...fue tal mi deseo que abandoné mi pasado y todos lo que me conectaba a mi...-dijo Evangeline recordado a ella abandonado a una silueta pequeña.

-...madre...-susurraba Yue triste.

Evangeline comenzó a sonreír con cariño.

-...un día, conocí a un hombre que me hizo cambiar mi vida, era alguien de los Æsyr, era gracioso, travieso y le gustaba divertirse haciéndome broma...Su nombre era Loki, tu padre biológico...-dijo Evangeline haciendo que Yue frunciera el ceño.

-...el no es mi padre...-susurró Yue haciendo que Evangeline suspirar.

-...desde que puedo recordar, Loki siempre me causaba dolores de cabeza con sus bromas pesadas, con el tiempo, me encariñe con el hasta que empecé a desarrollar sentimientos por el...Loki también tenía sentimientos hacia mi, ahí es donde nuestro amor nació una niña hermosa...tan hermosa como yo y tan traviesa como tu padre...Charlotte AK Mcdowell...mi hija y mi pequeña reina de hielo...-dijo Evangeline con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-...estaba feliz, finalmente mi sueño se cumplió, Loki me ayudó a realizarlo y tu naciste dándome la esperanza que yo había perdido...poder verte crecer, poder enseñarte mi magia y muchas cosas, Loki estaba feliz y orgulloso de tenerte hija, el té quería demasiado...el incluso daría su vida por ti...-dijo evangeline haciendo que Yue se enoje.

-...si en verdad me amaba, porque te mató y me encerró en el oscuro abismo...-gruñe Yue.

-...fue porque no tuvo opción...a tu padre lo obligaron...-dijo Evangeline recordado un recuerdo específico.

 **Flash back**

Vemos a Evangeline afuera de la sala del trono escuchando la discusión de Loki y Odin, estaba en silencio escuchando todos.

Era una versión más adulta de Evangeline.

-...eres el rey de los tontos, de la soberbia, padre de toda la arrogancia...algún día terminará muerto por esto, ustedes los dioses no son más que seres patéticos y cobardes...-era la voz de Loki y al parecer estaba furioso.

-...No voy a seguir tolerando esas insolencia, soy el rey de asgard, mi manera es la maneras de los dioses, no me voy a volver a repetir, mata a la mujer o lo haré yo personalmente...loki...-término Odin con empujar a Loki contra la pared.

Teniendo suficiente con escuchar todo, Evangeline había abandonado la sala.

Tenía algo que hacer ante de aceptar su destino.

Cuando llegó al cuarto donde estaba la pequeña Yue durmiendo, Evangeline acarició su cabello con cariño...

-...desearía que las cosas pudiera ser diferente, se que estará sola, pero no te preocupe, algún día encontrarás a alguien que te pueda amar como si fuera una familia...adiós mi pequeña Charlotte...-despidió Evangeline mientra saca de su pecho una esfera de magia negra y lentamente lo introduce dentro de Yue.

Cuando el proceso término, Evangeline salió del cuarto y miró por última vez a su hija ante de abandonar la habitación.

 **Fin del flash back**

Yue estaba en silencio.

-...mientra tu dormía, selle el secreto de inmortalidad y el poder de la magia Erebea dentro de ti, de modo que algún, tu podría usar su poder para defenderte...-dijo Evangeline haciendo que Yue se pusiera triste.

-...en serio no había otra opción para salvarse...-dijo Yue triste.

-...la puerta de Bilfröst estaba completamente cerrado, no había otra escapatoria, tarde o temprano terminaría perjudicandote a ti...tu padre sufrió mucho al decidir que hacer...tu vida o la mia...yo lo convencí de que me matará, de esa manera odin no intentaría nada contra usted...-dijo Evangeline recordando su muerte.

 **Flash back**

Evangeline estaba tirada en el suelo al borde de la muerte, ella escupía sangre mientras veía a Loki que tenia una mirada inexpresiva y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-...lo siento...nunca quise que pasara esto...-dijo Loki triste.

-...jejeje descuida, no es tu culpa, sabes, estoy feliz de haberte conocido, gracias por todos (toser sangre)...quiero que me prometa algo...-decía Evangeline perdiendo brillo en sus ojos.

-...lo que sea...voy a hacer lo que sea...-dijo Loki mientra se acerca a su esposa moribunda.

-...prometeme que la protegerá a toda costa, quiero que ella algún día encuentra su felicidad en otra parte...hazlo que sea necesario para protegerla...por favor...-dijo Evangeline haciendo que Loki asiente.

-...te lo prometo, descanse en mi paz, mi amor...-dijo Loki mientra Evangeline sonríe ante de morir.

-...Mamá!...-Loki escucho la voz de su hija venir para ayudar a su madre.

Con el corazón destrozado, Loki eligió el papel del villano para proteger a su hija de Odin y de los dioses Æsyr.

 **Fin del flash back**

El silencio reinó, Yue estaba en silencio mientra las lágrimas salía de sus ojos, Evangeline lo miraba con tristeza.

-...Loki sufrió mucho ese día, se vio obligado a matar a la mujer que ama y ganar el odio de su hija, solo para protegerla de los Æsyr...-dijo Evangeline .

-...porque, porque tuvo que terminar así...-dijo Yue con tristeza.

-...lo hicimos porque tu padre y yo te amamos...pero tu no está solas, tiene a tu familia...no...mira...-dijo Evangeline señalando a un lugar específico, ahí Yue vio a issei con Mio y Kaya buscándola.

-...papá...todos...me están buscando...-susurró Yue y mira a Evangeline sólo para ver que no estaba de su lado.

-...ven, no lo hagas esperar...-dijo Evangeline dentro de su mente.

Ella no soporto más, ella corrió hacia donde estaba issei y los demás.

 **Con issei**

Issei hacia un esfuerzo para buscar a su hija, estaba preocupado de que Yue pudiera haberse perdido y no quería que nada malo le pesará.

-...tuviste suerte?...-dijo Mio preocupada.

-...no, maldición Yue?..-exclamó Issei preocupado.

-...creo que hubiera sido mejor, si no hubiera venido esta mañana...-dijo Kaya sintiendo culpa por lo que había pasado.

De repente issei vio a Yue correr a su dirección con lágrimas en sus ojos. Eso atrajo la atención del grupo de 3.

-...Yue!.. ó issei preocupado muestra se lanza hacia Yue.

-...Papá!...-gritaba Yue mientras se lanza y abraza a issei, ahí comienza a llorar desconsoladamente.

-...maldición, no me vuela a asustar así, casi me das un infarto...-dijo issei tratando de aguantar las lágrimas que cae de sus ojos.

-...perdóname, te lastime demasiado, dije cosas crueles de ti...-solloza Yue haciendo que issei también llorará un poco.

-...eso ya no importa ahora, lo que realmente importa, es que tu esta bien...-dijo issei con una pequeña sonrisa.

-...porque, debería odiarme, siempre te causo problemas, debería estar enojado de mi...-dijo Yue haciendo que issei suspire.

-...(suspire)...escucha, mucho ante de que conocerte, cometí muchísimos errores, pero adoptarte a ti, nunca fue uno de eso, tal vez no yo no sea tu verdadero padre, pero siempre te crié como mi hija...-dijo issei haciendo que Yue lloré.

En ese momento Mio se unió al abrazo y Kaya sólo podía ver como era feliz su hija con su nueva familia.

Kaya quiso abandonar sólo para tenerse al escuchar la voz de su hija.

-...Padre...-Kaya se detuvo y miró detenidamente a Yue que lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-...Charlotte...descuida, se que no merezco ser tu padre...-dijo Kaya sólo para que Yue hable.

-...todavía no te perdono por todos lo que has hecho, pero aun asi tu sigues siendo mi verdadero padre...mamá no hubiera querido que yo guardará rencor contigo...podemos empezar de nuevo, pero no como familia, si no como amigos...-dijo Yue con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kaya estaba llorando y se lanzó y abrazó a Yue.

-...gracia, gracia, Charlotte...prometo esforzarme...-lloraba Kaya mientra issei abrazaba con cariño a su esposa mientra observa la interacción de Yue y Kaya.

Parece que finalmente, dejó atrás su rencor y perdono un poco a Loki.

-...no se que paso para que Yue perdone tan rápido a Loki, pero me alegro de que están bien...-pensó issei sonriendo un poco.

Pronto se escuchó una voz que atrajo la atención de todos.

-...hey issei, ahí estaba, pasaba para tu casa para informarte de que los preparativos para el torneo esta listo...-dijo Azazel caminando hacia el grupo.

Rápidamente Mio exclamó asustada.

-...el torneo, oh no, llegaremos tarde, vamos issei no quiero perder mi diversión y mi oportunidad de tener el premio...-exclamó Mio agarrando a issei y a Azazel por sorpresa y Mio corrió a toda velocidad arrastrando a los 2 como si fuera muñeca de trapo..

-...Ahhhh/Ahhhh...rugía issei y Azazel siendo llevado por Mio a la fuerza.

-...dime, sucede todo el tiempo...-dijo Kaya con una gota se sudor en su cabeza.

-...siempre, Mio okaa-san es infantil.-dijo Yue.

-...mas bien, es una cabeza hueca...-dijo Kaya

-...bienvenido a mi mundo...-dijo Yue con un tono inexpresivo.

 **Ahora será el comienzo se la acción, el torneo de la facción comienza en el próximo capítulo, será todo una batalla campal.**

 **Fin del capitulo 49**


	53. Chapter 50

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, espero que le gusten otro capítulo de issei godslayer**

 **Ahora responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior**

- **Guest: mio es una desmadre jajaja**

 **-...soy el Guest shidori: gracia amigo, estoy feliz de ver que aún sigue con mi historia, aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 50: el torneo de facciones parte 3**

 **Estadio de lilith**

En la gran sala llenos de competidores, el lugar eran gran que podría haber más de 100 participantes, todos ellos habían viajado desde muchos lugares para participar el gran torneo de artes marciales de la facciones.

Todos ellos venían por propósito, uno entró para luchar con oponentes fuertes, otro para ganar fama y etc.

Sairaorg junto a regulus estaba entre los participantes.

-... (silbido)...si que son muchos lo que participará, jajaja será toda una batalla campal...-dijo Sairaorg feliz sobre la cantidad de participantes que entro.

-...haré lo que sea para ayudarte a ganar el torneo maestro...-dijo un chico de cabello naranja y ojos dorado.

-...ja ja ja ese el espíritu Regulus, voy a necesitar tu ayuda para luchar jaja...-dijo Sairaorg

-...no te fallare...-dijo Regulus.

-...oh, así que finalmente viniste y trajiste a tu pequeño leon...-dijo Cao cao siendo con heracles a su lado.

-...Cao cao, tu también, veo que Heracles quiere la revancha no?..-dijo Sairaorg haciendo que Heracles sonríe.

-...Así es, entrene mucho para ese torneo, esa preliminar será pan comido para mi...-dijo Heracles.

-...ustedes no son los únicos que se presumen, yo también entraré a la fiesta...-dijo Vali con Arthur y Bikou.

-...descendiente del lucifer y el hakuryuuko, será interesante...-dijo el descendiente de hercúles.

-...jajajaja sólo falta que issei se una a la fiesta...-dijo Cao cao mientra la puerta de la sala se abre a patada, todos los participantes enfocaron su miradas en alguien, vieron a Mio que llevaba a Issei y a Azazel a rastra.

-...hablando del rey de roma...-dijo Vali.

Mio miro a todos los luchadores, pronto ella sonrió.

-...Sate Sate Sate, estoy aquí para patear traseros a todos ustedes sabandijas, espero que apreten las nalga bien duro que los pateare duro...-dijo Mio señalando con su dedo índice a ellos como señal de declaración de guerra.

Todos ellos se sentía insultados por la declaración de guerra.

-...Quien se cree ella!...-decía todos los participantes.

-...Hahahahahaha, que atrevida que es, sin miedo a declarar una guerra.-dijo Cao cao.

-...lo conoces Cao Cao?..-dijo heracles curioso.

-...no se su nombre pero ella es la esposa de Sekiryuutei...-dijo Cao Cao sorprendiendo a su compañero.

-...ja ja ja no podía esperar menos de la esposa de mi rival, toda una guerrera...-dijo Sairaorg admirando las agallas de la chica.

 **Con issei**

Issei se levantaba un poco mareado con Azazel teniendo el mismo problema.

-...maldición, tu mujer es absurdamente fuerte...-dijo Azazel tratándo de no vomitar.

-...y eso que no sentiste los abrazos de ella, eso rompe columna...Mio siempre que se emociona por algo, no llega a medir su fuerza...-dijo issei tratando de levantarse.

-...pobre de ti...-dijo Azazel mientra se acerca al cubo de la basura y vómito todo el contenido de su estómago.

-...jejeje lo siento jeje...-se disculpo de forma nerviosa Mio.

-...no te preocupe, ya me acostumbre...-susurro issei mientra Azazel terminaba de vomitar.

No sólo había aparecido, kaya y Yue se les había arreglado para alcanzar al trío.

-...para ser una humana, es muy rápida para moverse...-dijo Kaya con Yue asintiendo en silencio.

-...bueno, ahora que todos estamos, aquí, Azazel de que se tratara de la preliminar y sus reglas...-dijo Issei con seriedad.

-...descuida chico, Sirzechs le explicará las reglas ante de comenzar el torneo, lo único que tiene que saber, es que la batalla será al estilo rating game...sera una batalla para reducir la competencia...ya que hay 100 participantes...-dijo Azazel.

-...Ya veo, con 100 participantes, puedo deducir que el lugar será como una isla no?.,,-dijo Issei.

-...Así es, el objetivo sería sobrevivir, el torneo termina si queda 20 participantes...serán mejor que tenga cuidado...la batalla será muy difícil ya que también se puede hacer equipo durante el transcurso de la batalla...-dijo Azazel.

-...oíste eso Issei, podemos hacer equipo, tu y yo, arrasaremos con la competencia...-dijo Mio haciendo que Issei sonriera un poco.

-...como lo viejos tiempo, cuando tu y yo mstabamos Trolles y draugurs como deportes...-dijo Issei recordado como Mio le rompía el cuello al Troll.

Issei amaba mucho a Mio cuando rompía cuellos a sus enemigos, era una bella imagen que Issei lo guardaría en su mente.

-...si, el equipo de Mio-sama prevalecerá...-dijo Mio.

-...-tu entusiasmo no tiene límite...-dijo Kaya.

-...Sate Sate Sate...-dijo Mio .

-...buena suerte papá y Mio okaa-san, estaremos apoyando ..-dijo Yue con una pequeña sonrisa.

-...jejeje ganaremos Yue, soy invencible...-dijo Issei mientra acaricia la cabeza de Yue.

-...eso mortal, no le tenga piedad a nadie...voy a apostar mucho dinero en ti...-dijo Kaya .

-...muy astuta eh, Loki?...solo cuida a Yue...-dijo Issei con Kaya asintiendo.

-...por cierto Issei, quien es esa chica, parece conocerla...-dijo Azazel haciendo que Kaya abraza a Issei.

-...simple, el Mortal y yo somos amigos con derecho...-dijo Kaya con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que Mio quiera matar a Kaya.

-...basta de mentira...-rugía Mio queriendo estrangular a Kaya sólo para Issei la contenga.

-...tranquila amor, ella dice eso para molestarte, verdad que si loki...-dijo Issei con un tono irritado por la pesada broma de Loki.

-...ja ja ja ja oh mortal, si me conoces jaja...-se reía Kaya para la molestia de Issei y de Mio.

-...bueno, vamos, les llevaré a la zona Vip del balcón...buenas suertes...-dijo Azazel desapareciendo en un círculo mágico junto a Yue y Kaya.

-... (suspiro)...bueno, tendremos que sobrevivir, en ese torneo tal vez seamos separados en lugares al azar, , tendremos que reunirnos para acabar con la competencia y sobrevivir..-dijo Issei .

-...entendido Issei...yo te buscaré si eso pasa...-dijo Mio con una pequeña sonrisa.

Issei sólo sonría mientra levanta su puño.

-...yo también...te buscaré sin descanso...tienes mi permiso para ir con todos...-dijo Issei con una pequeña sonrisa.

-...si, ven a mi Lostvayne...-dijo Mio mientra su mano manifiesta fuego rosa hasta que se disolvió mostrando una espada corta con una empuñadura dorada.

-...Así que ese es tu arma...Lostvayne...-dijo Issei mirando el arma de su esposa.

-...cuando me uní a las valquirias, nos hicieron armas para cada una de nosotras, la mía es una espada corta, muy buena para mi...tiene unos trucos buenos...-dijo Mio mirando con cariño su fiel espada.

-...je je je...espero poder ver pronto lo que sabes hacer...-dijo Issei .

-...es bueno verte eterno rival, llegaste a tiempo para la gran lucha...-dijo Sairaorg que venía con los demás.

-...no me lo perdería por nadas sabe, puedo adivinar qué algunos de ustedes quiere la revancha no?..-dijo Issei haciendo que Vali sonríe.

-...Así es, quiero luchar con Mel verdadero Issei, no con el monstruo que musculoso de ante...-dijo Vali.

-...me aseguraré que eso no pase...-dijo Issei .

 **Con Azazel.**

 **En la zona vip.**

En el balcón estaban todos los líderes de la diferentes facciones, debajo del balcón era un gran estadio llenos espectadores que verían la pelea a través de la pantalla mágicas, en ese momento aparece en un círculo mágico, Azazel junto a Kaya y a Yue.

-...Azazel, así que viniste, eso significa que Issei-kun llegó no?..-dijo Sirzechs.

-...Así es, no sólo el, también participa su mujer, esa chica es como Vali cuando quiere luchar...-dijo Azazel.

-...es realmente triste que mi hija echo a perder a su hombre...-dijo Venelana junto a su esposo y su nieta Milia.

-...jojojo, el muchacho si supo elegir bien...esa chica es muy alegre y siempre sabe controlar a Issei...-dijo Odin .

Yue vio Kunou y a Milia sentada en los asientos.

Kaya al ver a Yue sentarse con sus amigas, estaba orgullosa de ver que Yue tiene amigas.

-...disculpe, hay un lugar donde hace apuesta...-dijo Kaya a Azazel.

-...si, esta ahí...solo debes elegir el participante que queres apostar...-dijo Azazel.

-...gracia...Charlotte, vendré luego...no me demorare...-dijo Kaya abandonando el lugar.

Yue al ver a su padre biológico irse, ella se acercó para sus amigas.

-...hola Milia, hola chica perro...-dijo Yue con una pequeña sonrisa.

-...hola Yue/hey...-decía Milia feliz y Kunou ofendida.

-...sera emocionantes, issei-niisama van a luchar...-dijo Milia emocionada de ver a su ídolo y hermano mayor en acción.

-...es obvio no, después de todos, se trata de papá ganará...-dijo Yue confiada en su papá.

Mientra las 3 hablaban, Sirzechs se acercó al balcón, ya era hora de comenzar el torneo.

 **Con issei y los demás.**

Issei y los demás vieron arriba una pantalla holografica donde muestra a unos de los 4 reyes demonios, sirzechs lucifer.

-...hola a todos...bienvenido al inicio del evento preliminar, en nombre de toda la alianza, tengo que agradecerlos de participar a ese maravilloso eventos...espero lo mejor de ustedes y den lo mejor...-dijo Sirzechs consiguiendo la ovación de los participantes.

El ese momento aparece otra pantalla con la imagen de Azazel.

-...yo el líder de grigori, estoy aquí para explicar el torneo, como podrán notar, el escenario será una gran isla, todo fue posible creando un dimensión de forma muy extensa para albergar más de 100 participantes, el objetivo del torneo, es sobrevivir para el evento principal...-dijo Azazel mostrando a todos, la imagen de una isla.

-...de 100 luchadores, deben sobrevivir 20 de los mejores...Así que en todo momentos, deberán tener la guardia en alta y sobrevivir...También se puede hacer equipos para aumentar más las posibilidades de sobrevivir...Así que elijan con cuidado a quien confiara...-dijo Azazel .

-...recuerden todos, hazlo para divertirse, buena suerte y el que sobreviva el mejor...-dijo lucifer mientra desaparece.

-...ah, me olvide, al comenzar al torneo, cada uno de ustedes aparecerán en diferentes puntos al azar de la isla, tenga cuidados...-dijo Azazel mientra desaparece también.

Pronto aparece el cronómetro de 10.

Todos los participantes se miraron el uno por el otro en busca en desafío.

Zhivago junto a Fate y nanashi estaba serio mirando al equipo de issei.

-...sera toda una guerra...quiero ver como progresaste chaval...-pensó Zhivago emocionado con luchar con su aprendiz y amigo.

-...Así que ese chico es issei, no se que conexión tiene la evangelio oscuro...-pensó Fate con seriedad.

Mientra los otros se preparan para la pelea, issei se acercó a Mio y le dio un beso en los labios.

-...Mio, cuídate, tenga cuidado, si?...-dijo issei con seriedad.

-...jajaja por supuesto issei, puedo sobrevivir a esto...-dijo Mio con una sonrisa salvaje.

-...bien...-dijo issei preparando su pistola Donner.

El cronómetro lleg todos los participantes de la sala desaparecían en partículas de luz.

 **Isla**

En una gran isla, llenos de vida, con un bosque muy extenso que cubre todo el territorio.

En cada rincón del bosque, múltiples sellos mágicos aparecían y desaparecían dejando los 100 participantes en cada lugares.

Cada uno de ellos corrían por ahí para luchar y otros para hacer equipos, uno por uno comenzaban a moverse...

Desde lo lejos se escuchaba el sonidos de la peleas.

La gran batalla preliminar había comenzado.

 **Con issei**

Issei estaba en la zona más alejada del bosque, estaba en un precipicio donde mostraba una gran vista el mar.

-...genial, estoy en el lugar más lejos de ellos, será difícil pero buscare a Mio...-pensó issei.

-...que suerte tengo poder encontrarme aquí bastardo...-issei escucho una voz molesta, issei miro la persona, era Kuma, el ex guardaespalda que lo había humillado en el parque de diversión ante.

-...espero que no te haya olvidado de mi no?...-dijo Kuma con arrogancia.

-...perdón dijiste algo?..-pregunto issei con un tono inexpresivo haciendo que Kuma se enojara.

-...maldito, te burla de mis, por tu culpa, fui la burla de kyoto porque un demonio de clase baja me venció, ahora mismo tendré mi venganza...-dijo Kuma haciendo que su cuerpo ganará musculatura mientra se transforma en un gigante oso fornido.

-...senjutsu, así que irá con todo eh? ...-dijo issei preparando sus pies.

-...esa vez fue pura suerte, con ese poder, te haré pedazo, palma de oso...-rugió Kuma levantado su mano para lanzar un zarpazo.

Issei colocó su pie derecho de frente.

-... **atrapa el suelo..**..-susurro issei.

Kuma lanzó el ataque sólo para que issei desapareciera.

En un parpadeo, issei tenía el puñetazo plantado al pecho de Kuma..

-...Paso Rápido...-murmuraba issei con frialdad.

-... (vomita sangre)...Kuma recibió un uppercut bajo la barbilla que lo elevó al aire.

Issei no término aún y salto encima de Kuma y lo golpeó con una patada hacha que envió a Kuma a estrellar de espalda al suelo creando un cráter.

Issei aterriza al lado de Kuma y vio como el oso yokai desaparecía.

-...vaya que fácil fue vencer...-pensó issei .

 **Con Mio.**

Vemos a Mio corriendo a toda velocidad por el bosque para encontrarse con issei.

-...bien, primer paso buscar a issei, después sacar algunos participantes y después matar a Kaya...bien tengo todo anotado en mi cabeza...-pensó Mio.

Pronto Mio vio en el camino un grupo de 6 demonios.

-...un enemigo, vamos a acabar con ella... **lanzas de fuegos.**..-exclamó un demonio disparando múltiples lanzas de fuegos.

-... **explosión de aura...**..-gritaba un demonio disparando bolas de energía dorada.

-... **tormentas de aceros..**..-exclamaba otro lanzando una aluvión de cuchillos de aceros.

-... **cuchillas de vientos cortantes.**...-exclamaba otro demonio disparando una ráfagas de vientos cortantes.

-... **Aliento mortal...**.-exclamaba otro lanzando una niebla púrpura.

Mio que estaba corriendo directo al ataque, sonrió mientra preparaba su espada.

-... **Full Counter..**..-dijo Mio balanceando Lostvayne contra los ataques de sus enemigos.

Los ataques fueron reflejado y enviado contra sus enemigos con el doble de poder.

Ellos fueron envuelto en una explosión de magia que acabo con los 6 a las vez.

-...sate sate sate, que sencillo...-dijo Mio descansando su espada en su hombro mientra veía a los 6 demonios desaparecer en partículas de luz.

 **Con issei.**

Una explosión de magia hizo atraer la atención de issei que caminaba directo al bosque.

-...sin duda fue ella...esa explosión no está lejos...-dijo issei mientra corre por el bosque en busca de su esposa.

 **el torneo había comenzado y la lucha apena es un comienzo.**

 **Fin del capitulo 50**


	54. Chapter 51

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, espero que le gusten otro capítulo de issei godslayer**

 **Ahora responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior**

- **...Darksgamer98: gracia amigo, me alegro de que te haya gustado, espero que te gusten el nuevo capítulo.**

 **-...Angel3561: gracia por dejar el comentario, espero que disfruten del nuevo capítulo**

 **Capítulo 51: el torneo de facciones parte 4**

 **Isla**

 **(Sonido se explosión)**

una explosión fue escuchada, el lugar donde se originó estaba Sairaorg con el puño extendido, enfrente de el estaba 3 ángeles caídos que desaparecía en partículas de luz.

Detrás de Sairaorg estaba Regulus como siempre observando la pelea sin necesidad de interferir la pelea.

-...que aburrido, no hay nadie que se atrevan a oponerse a mi...-rugió Sairaorg en busca de un desafío real.

Pronto una explosión más se escuchó desde cerca, Sairaorg sonrió al ver la explosión.

-...una señal, vamos Regulus...mi oponente digno me espera...-dijo Sairaorg corriendo por el bosque con Regulus saltando de las ramas del árbol a árbol.

-...si maestro...-decía Regulus.

Con los demás participantes

La batalla era intensa, se podía escuchar el sonidos de múltiples batallas en todas partes de la isla.

Múltiples explosiónes se escuchaba desde lejos.

Con Rias y akeno

Un grupo de 4 demonios fueron vencido por un ataque cambiando de Rias y akeno.

-...ara ara...tu poder es mas fuerte que ante buchou...-dijo Akeno mirando a Rias que estaba mirando los cuerpos de sus enemigos desaparecer en partículas de Luz.

-...Así es akeno, desde que fui humillada por esa rubia molesta, nunca deje de entrenar, entrene y mejoré mas mi capacidad del poder de la destrucción hasta el punto de poder hacer eso...-dijo Rias mientra envuelve su puño en un manto de energía carmesí mientra golpea el árbol haciendo desintegrar al contacto.

-...voy a humillarla por todos lo que me hizo, me quito a mi issei y me hizo ver como una tonta enfrente de el...-gruñia Rias recordando la humillación que sufrió a mano de Mio.

No sólo su orgullo fue destruido, si no también como mujer.

La iba a rogar no haberse metido en su camino.

-...ara ara, si que das miedo...-dijo Akeno en tono de broma.

-...debemos reunirnos con Xenovia y Rossweise...no debe estar lejos todavía...-dijo Rias con seriedad.

Ambas siguieron en su camino dejando atrás el entorno cráter que las 2 habían dejando atrás.

 **Con fate y nanashi**

Fate se encontraba rodeado por el grupo de séquito de sona sitri, el grupo era compuesto por Sona, tsubaki, loup garou, yura y ruruko

En ese momento ruruko con una patada voladora contra Fate.

-...Toma esto..patada ardiente!.. ó Ruruko usando el poder de su sacred gear que era un conjunto de armaduras en sus piernas.

Fate con una mirada sin emoción, atrapó a Ruruko por el rostro.

-...cuando ataques a un enemigo, debes hacerlo en silencio...-dijo Fate mientras avienta la cabeza de Ruruko en el suelo creando una explosión de polvo.

todos ellos vieron a Ruruko desaparecer en partículas de luz.

-...Ruruko!.. ó Yura mientra se lanza contra Fate para atacar para vengar a su amiga caída.

Fate al ver eso, desaparece y reaparece detrás de Yura sorprendida.

-...es muy rápido...pensó Yura .

-...muy lento...-dijo Fate pegando un puñetazo en la espalda que hizo que el cuerpo de Yura golpeara al suelo con fuerza.

-...(escupe sangre)...-Yura no podía hacer que caer rendida al suelo mientra su cuerpo desaparecía en partículas de luz.

En ese momento Fate miro a Sona, tsubaki y loup garou.

-...vencieron a Yura y a ruruko por si solo, no es un oponente ordinario...-dijo Tsubaki manteniendo firme el agarre de su naginata

-...no sólo eso, el samurai que lo acompaña no se a movido un músculo durante el ataque...es malo...-dijo Sona un poco nerviosa..

-...pueden retirarse si quieren...con su fuerza actual dudo que puedan lograr hacerme daño...ademas es una pérdida de tiempo valioso para mi, vamos Nanashi debemos buscar a Kaito...-dijo Fate alejándose del lugar con Nanashi que asentía dejando a los 3.

Cuando los 3 se fueron, los 3 estaban en silencio mientra Sona se cae de rodillas.

-...maldición, creí que al entrar al torneo podía salir de la sombra de mi hermana, que inútil soy...-se dijo a sí mismo Sona .

-...kaicho...-susurro preocupada Tsubaki preocupada.

-...creó que deberíamos seguir adelante, debemos encontrar con los demás, mientras podamos...-dijo Garou haciendo que las 2 asiente.

 **Con Fate**

-...estaba seguro dejar a los 3 ir así nada mas, podría haberme encargado yo de eliminarlo rápidamente, Fate-san...-dijo Nanashi con calma a lado de Fate.

-...lo se, pero yo quería ver la fuerza de los demonios de la nueva generación, resultó ser bastante decepcionante, incluso para la hermana de serafall...ademas, apena la batalla a comenzado, es mejor dejar que ellos se arreglan por si solo en el torneo...-dijo Fate sin quitar la mirada en el camino.

-...entendido...ahora que haremos...-dijo Nanashi.

-...debemos encontrar a Kaito mientra podamos...-dijo Fate.

-...sera difícil, estando en una isla, se podría perder fácilmente por su horrible sentido de la orientación...-dijo Nanashi.

 **En el otro lugar.**

Un grupo de Yokai que era 5 fueron acribillado por múltiples lanzas de luz.

-... (suspiro)...que problemáticos, que malo fue Michael-sama despertarme de mi siesta para esto, aunque el viaje a Francia valdrá la pena, la comidas de Francia es muy exótico y delicioso...-murmuró Dulio estando en el aire mirando como los Yokai desaparecía en partículas de luz.

 **con Mio.**

Un grupos de 10 demonios se lanzaron contra Mio.

Mio sonrió mientras envolvía su puño con fuego rosa.

-...tras ella!...-exclamaron el, ejército contra la valquiria.

-... **puño de fuego.**..-exclamó Mio lanzando el puño contra el grupo, el puño disparo una potente haz de fuego que envolvió a los 10 en una explosión de fuegos hasta desaparecer en partículas de luz.

En ese momento Mio dio un paso, el suelo surgió un sello mágico haciendo que Mio saltará hacia atrás mientra el sello explota en una explosión de magia.

Mio aterrizó desde lejos y vio a una chica se cabello rubio con ojos azules verdoso.

-...que cerca, esperaba derribarte con esto, pero parece que debo ser mas precisa...-dijo mujer.

-..sate sate sate, debo decirte que casi me tiene, si no hubiera esquivado a tiempo, podría haber salido herida...-dijo Mio mirando a su nueva oponente.

-...je je je, mi nombre es Kuisha abaddon, reina de Sairaorg bael...-dijo Kuisha mientra se prepara su guardia para luchar.

-...Amasaki Mio, valquiria de fuego y la futura ganadora del torneo...-dijo Mio con arrogancia.

-...lamentablemente, el premio será mio, llevare a Sairaorg a nuestra luna de miel y tu no me lo arrebatara...-dijo Kuisha con una sonrisa depredadora.

-...eso lo veremos...-dijo Mio preparando su espada para luchar.

 **Con issei**

Issei corría por el bosque hasta que se detuvo y esquiva un ataque sorprenda.

Vio quien fue, fue el caballero del séquito de Sairaorg, liban crocell.

-...tch, un espadachín del grupo del cabeza de músculo...-pensó issei con molestia leve.

-...esquivaste muy bien mi ataque sorpresa, como esperaba del rival del Sairaorg-sama, sekiryuutei, déjame presentarme, soy liban crocell, caballero al servicio de Sairaorg-sama, tengamos un duelo...-dijo el espadachín con su espada para luchar.

-...supongo que sabes mi nombre, no sería necesario decirte el mio...pero no tendré piedad con mis enemigos...-dijo issei sacado su pistola donner para luchar.

En ese momento, issei disparo 2 disparo contra el rubio, pero Líban con rapidez desvía con su espada.

Pronto Líban se lanza contra issei.

Issei chasquea los dientes mientra dispara múltiples veces contra el, pero fácilmente desvía los disparos.

Pronto Liban lanza una huelga descendente pero issei lo bloquea con su pistola donner.

Pronto ambos chocaron acero contra acero, la espada de Liban contra donner de issei.

-...estoy sorprendido, tu arma puede soportar mis ataques sin romperse...-comentó Liban interesado de su arma..

-...mi pistola es especial no debería subestimarla...-dijo issei mientra patea a a Liban en el pecho haciendo retroceder

-... **gravity jail..**..-susurro Liban mirando a issei fijamente usando el poder de su sacred gear.

Ante de que issei pudiera volver a disparar, su cuerpo se queda congelando.

-...maldición...Su sacred gear...-pensó issei mientra cae se rodillas haciendo que la grietas aparecen debajo de issei.

-...debo decirte que esperaba más del hombre que venció a trihexa...supongo que fuiste muy sobrevalorado...-dijo Liban a punto de atacar.

-...por nada es un caballero, su velocidad y reflejos es increíble pero tiene una debilidad, no tiene resistencia y defensa para sobrevivir a ataques devastadores...-dijo issei colocando su mano en el suelo.

-...je je, haber si te ríe después de esto... **Donnergranate**...-rugió issei haciendo que el suelo debajo suyo explote en una explosión de polvo y rayo privando la visión de Liban.

-...maldición, mis ojos...-dijo Liban perdiendo la concentración de su sacred gear.

Cuando Liban término de limpiar los ojos, abrió para ver a issei con su puño envuelto de electricidad.

-...dulce sueño...-dijo issei golpeando al rostro de Liban con un puñetazo tan fuerte que mando a Liban al mundo de los sueños mientra era mandado al aire con sangre saliendo de su boca y nariz.

Liban cae de espalda al suelo noqueado mientra su cuerpo desaparecía en partículas de luz.

-...tengo que encontrar a Mio, si sigo a este paso, la, encontrare...-pensó issei sólo para recibir un puñetazo al rostro con tal fuerza que envió a issei a estrellar su cuerpo contra 3 árboles.

Levantadose con dificultad, vio a los 2 miembros de la nobleza de sairaorg, Gandoma y ladora, las torres de Bael.

-...genial, primero el rubio afeminado y ahora esto...que sigue después, enfrentarme al león de nemea...-pensó irritado issei limpiando la sangre que salía de su comisura del labios.

-...que suerte tenemos ladora, tenemos a nuestra presa...-dijo Gandoma apretando los puños.

-...si, una presa muy fuerte como para vencer a Liban...vamos a vengar su derrota...-dijo ladora mientra se transforma en un dragón.

-...si ladora...-dijo Gandoma envolviendo sus puños con un tono metálico negro metalizado.

-...ven por mi bastardo...-susurro issei preparando sus puños para pelear, no iba a usar magia en ellos, lo ganaría a puños limpios.

 **Con Cao cao y heracles**

Múltiples ángeles fueron golpeados brutalmentes por el explosivo ataque de Heracles.

-...ángeles debiluchos, prefiero enfrentarme a los arcángeles que ellos...-dijo molesto Heracles.

-...je je je tendrá su oportunidad, escuché que Dulio gesualdo también participio como también Tibio ikuse...-dijo Cao cao acostado en la rama de un árbol.

-...es bueno saber eso, es una lástima que Jeanne se haya separado del grupo...-dijo Heracles.

-...no la puedo culparla, estaba muy emocionada de enfrentarse a la portadora de Exdurandal y ascalon, además de quiere luchar contra griselda de la reina de la arcángel Gabriel...-dijo Cao cao.

-..Vamos, debemos seguir adelante...-dijo Cao cao saltando se la copa del árbol para aterrizar al lado se heracles.

-...bien...mientra encontremos con alguien que vale la pena luchar...-dijo heracles abandonando la escena con cao cao a su lado.

 **Fin del capitulo 51**


	55. Chapter 52

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, espero que le gusten otro capítulo de issei godslayer**

 **Capítulo 52 :el torneo de facciones parte 5**

 **Isla**

Issei miraba a los 2 nuevos oponentes, 2 torres del séquito de sairaorg, uno es como una mole con capacidad de envolver parte de su cuerpo con una capa de acero negro y el otro que tiene un aspecto flacucho pero que se puede transformar en dragón.

Para ser honesto, Issei estaba comenzando a divertirse un poco, no había luchado contra nadie desde su combate con los Æsyr, ya era hora de mostrar a todos el presente su fuerza como asesino de dioses y no como oppai dragón.

La pequeña batalla con el oso yokai y liban crocell fue solo un pequeño calentamiento y seguiría así hasta encontrar a alguien que valga la pena luchar.

-...bien, que espera...-dijo issei levantando sus puños para luchar.

El primero en atacar fue Gandoma que se lanzó con su puño en alto.

Issei se preparó, Gandoma lanzó un puñetazo al rostro sólo para que issei moviera a un lado su cabeza, como resultado, el suelo detrás de issei explota en un pequeño explosión de polvo.

-...tch, que poder...pero sus ataques son realmente lentos y muy predecible..-pensó issei mientra golpea a Gandoma con un derechazo que hizo que la torre se bael se diera la vuelta, issei siguió con lanzar una patada en la espalda, empujandolo hacia adelante.

Issei salto hacia la espalda de Gandoma aturdido y lo agarró detrás de su cabeza.

-(grito de guerra)...-rugió issei mientra le avienta la cabeza de Gandoma al suelo dejando un gigantesco cráter en forma circular.

Pronto issei retrocede esquivando el ataque de mordida de Ladora.

-...te vencere a mordisco!...-rugió el dragón abriendo sus fauces contra issei.

Issei sonrió mientra se lanza hacia las fauces del dragón.

 **Con los espectadores**

Todos los espectadores estaban con los ojos abiertos a ver como issei se lanzó hacia el dragón y que lo devoró todo de un mordisco.

-...Acaso issei otousa de dejo devorar...-dijo incrédula Kunou al ver la pelea.

-...papá lo hizo por una razón, solo espera y ve lo que el puede hacer...no es la primera vez que peleo contra un dragón ante...-dijo Yue recordando como ella y su papá había matado al dragón Hraezlyr.

-...issei nii-sama es increíble, ni lo venció sin esfuerzo al oso yokai, si no también el caballero del séquito de sairaorg...-dijo emocionada Milia.

Mientra tanto, en la zona más alejada del balcón, Kaya observaba la pelea en silencio mientra comía sus papas fritas.

-...vamos mortal, enséñale al dragón porque te llama también el asesino de dragones...-pensó Kaya observando la pelea.

Con issei.

El dragón estaba satisfecho de poder vencer a issei, pero sus ojos se abre en shock mientra su mandíbula era abierto por issei que tenia su pie en la parte inferior mientra su agarre mantenía la parte superior de la mandíbula.

-...no puede ser...-pensó asustado Ladora.

-...pelee con un dragón gigantes ante...-dijo issei mientra levantaba su mano libre.

-...Creation...-murmuró issei de forma sanguinaria mientra su mano crea un hacha.

Con brutalidad, issei golpeaba con su hacha en la lengua de dragón provocandole un rígido de dolor.

El, dragón escupió a issei en el aire haciendo que issei mirara al dragón.

Cayendo hacia abajo, issei lanzó la hacha contra la cabeza de dragón clavándole en su dura frente.

El dragón rugía de dolor, issei pronto al aterrizar en la cabeza del dragón y los agarró por los cuernos para golpearlo con un rodillazo a la frente rompiendole los cuernos.

issei corrió hacia abajo y con sus 2 manos, les arrancó las alas con brutalidad haciendo salir un geiser de sangre consiguiendo más rugido de dolor.

El dragón no pudo más y cae inconsciente en el suelo por la pérdida de sangre.

Issei aterriza al lado y miró al dragón volviendo a la normalidad.

Ladora estando al borde de la muerte, escupe sangre y mira a issei con dolor.

-...sairaorg-sama te vencerá issei hyodou, de esto estoy seguro...-dijo Ladora mientras desaparece en partículas de luz.

Issei pronto miro a Gandoma que se levantaba al suelo. Pronto Gandoma cubrió todo su cuerpo con un tono metálico.

-...si que eres resistente...-dijo issei mientra comenzaba a esquivar los lentos ataques de Gandoma y comenzó a contraatacar con un combo rápido de puñetazos pero parece no afectarle.

-...je je je je es inútil, mi cuerpo esta compuesto por mi poderoso hechizo llamado heavy metal, tengo la defensa absoluta, tus golpes son inútiles contra mi poderoso cuerpo...-dijo Gandoma con arrogancia.

Issei no dijo nada y lanzó más golpes pero el resultado era el mismo.

-...ya te dije, es inútil jajajaja...-dijo Gandoma riendo del inútil esfuerzo de issei.

Issei con una mirada inexpresiva, golpea con una brutal patada en la entrepierna haciendo que Gandoma rugiera del dolor y cae inconsciente al suelo mientras se agarraba la entrepierna.

Issei con una mirada de decepción vio como Gandoma desaparecía en partículas de luz.

-...Defensa absoluta, una mierda...-murmuró issei con irritación mientra sigue adelante dejando atrás el campo de batalla.

Si había enemigos débiles que intentará interferir, entonce sin piedad lo venceria.

-...espero que Mio este bien...-pensó issei preocupado de su esposa.

 **Con los espectadores**

Todos el público estaban entusiasmado por como término la pelea. Aunque unos niños estaban un poco traumado de ver como issei venció de manera despiadado a ladora.

-...vaya forma de terminar una pelea, a pesar de las desventaja numérica, issei sin piedad, venció a a ladora y Gandoma sin esfuerzo...-comentó Azazel como comentarista.

Kaya estaba disfrutando de la pelea.

-...ja ja ja ese es el mortal que conozco, sin piedad con sus enemigos y eso que apena uso su magia de creation...-dijo Kaya al recordar cómo issei era en el abismo.

 **Con Mio**

una explosión de magia de hielo y fuegos, tanto Mio como Kuisha se miraban entre sí.

-...Sate Sate Sate, eres buena Kuisha-san...estamos igualado...-dijo Mio mientra disparaba múltiples espadas de fuegos contra la reina de sairaorg.

Kuisha corría a su alrededor esquivando más ataques de Mio.

-...nada mal, Amasaki-san, a demostrado ser alguien a quien respeto, pero esa batalla apena esta comenzado...-exclamó Kuisha disparando 5 pilares de hielos que surgía de la tierra.

Mio cubrió de fuego en su espada y con una huelga rápida, todos los pilares fueron cortados limpiamente.

-...estoy de acuerdo... **Barett**...-exclamó Mio extendiendo su mano mientra dispara 5 bolas se fuegos rosa.

Kuisha sonrió al ver que ella lanzó su ataque.

-...esperaba que hiciera eso...-dijo Kuisha creando a su alrededor múltiples agujeros negros que aspiró las bolas de fuego dejando esfera negra cubierto de fuego rosa.

-...como...-susurro Mio al ver su ataque inutilizado.

-...Hole..dispersa ataques de largo alcance al contactos, pero también puede hacer eso...-sonrió Kuisha haciendo que los orbes desaparece y aparece alrededor de Mio.

-...de esta manera...-dijo Kuisha haciendo que los orbes negro explote en una explosión de fuego que envolvió a Mio por completo.

-...me hubiera gustado seguir luchando contigo, pero tengo que seguir adelante para buscar a mi rey...,-dijo Kuisha mientra le da la espalda al humo de polvo.

-...sate sate sate...esa pelea no a terminado...-dijo una voz haciendo detener a Kuisha.

-...imposible...estaba segura que no podría escapar a tiempo...-dijo Kuisha mientras veía como el humo se disolvió revelando a Mio que tenia su cuerpo envuelto en llamas rosa.

-.. **..empress dress**...-susurraba Mio con absoluta calma.

-...ya veo, cubriste a tiempo tu cuerpo con fuego para protegerte de tu propio ataques nada mal...-elogio Kuisha.

-...kuisha, por nada eres la reina de sairaorg-san, pero la pelea termina...-dijo Mio apuntado su espada contra Kuisha.

-...vas a atacarme estando a esta distancia...es inútil, mi magia hole trago por completo tu fuego, mi magia es mas fuerte que la tuya, fuiste una de las que mas a durado en mis batallas, Amasaki Mio...-dijo Kuisha mientras crea una barrera de agujeros negros.

-...oh, que tu Hole tragó mi fuego, quien lo decidió...-dijo Mio haciendo que su espada este al rojo vivo, su cuerpo era envuelto en una gigantesca llamarada rosa que cambia de un color más oscuro.

El calor que emitía Mio hizo que los árboles a su alrededores fueran quemados, kuisha sudaba por completo por el calor que emitía Mio.

-...que poder tan absurdo...quien rayo es esa chica, no hay forma que ella pueda soportar su cuerpo con esa cantidad tan absurda de calor sin llegar a quemar su cuerpo desde dentro...-pensó Kuisha impresionaba por el poder puro de Mio.

-...que tu magia es mas fuerte que la mía, quien lo decidió...la que lo decide, soy yo...-susurro Mio con rabia apena contenida, ella odiaba ser subestimada.

-...muere... **Hellblaze wave!..**..-rugió Mio disparando desde la punta de su espada una poderosa viga de fuego contra el muro de agujeros negros.

-...Ahhhhhhhhh...-rugió Kuisha preparando para el impacto.

El choque fue colosal pero para la sorpresa de Kuisha, los orbes no pudieron contener tanto poder y explotó creando una gigantesca explosión de fuego que quemo a kuisha.

-...Amasaki Miooooooo...- Kuisha fue mandada a volar por el aire mientra su cuerpo desaparecía en partículas de luz.

-...maldición...perdí...lo siento mi rey...-susurro kuisha ante de desaparecer por completo.

El haz de fuego púrpura seguía en camino recto mientras arrasaba todos a su paso, los pocos desafortunado fueron quemado por el haz de fuego siendo 2 yokai, 5 ángeles y 1 demonio.

Mio al ver la cantidad de destrucción que causó.

-...Sate sate sate, creo que me pase...-dijo Mio mientra rascaba su mejilla con su dedo.

Pronto ella siguió en camino recto hacia adelante para encontrar a issei.

 **Con el comentarista Azazel.**

El estadio era un silencio total, nunca había visto una cantidad de destrucción como ante.

Pronto ese silencio se convierte en gritos de júbilo.

-...aun teniendo la pelea a su favor, Kuisha abaddon sufrió una aplastante derrota a mano de Mio amasaki...-comenta Azazel.

 **Con Yue y los demás**.

Las 3 estaban en silencio al ver como Mio destruyó todo a su alrededor.

-...increíble...arrasó con todo a su paso...-murmuró Milia.

-...ella da miedo...-susurró kunou.

-...Mío kaa-san es fuerte...-sonría Yue feliz del ver la victoria de Mio.

-...por nada fue conocida como la mujer mas fuerte del nuevo mundo...-dijo Kaya que se sentaba a lado de Yue.

-...padre...-pensó Yue.

-...pero no imaginé que su poder es incluso mucho más grande que ante...-dijo Kaya .

-...probablemente sea porque ella es una dragona...-pensó Mio al escuchar que Ophis le había convertido su cuerpo humano en dragón.

 **Con los demás luchadores.**

Dulio estaba respirando de alivio mientra se descansaba en un árbol y miro el lugar de la explosión.

-...que bueno que pude salir a tiempo, de lo contrario, ese ataque podría haberme sacado del juego...maldición ese fuego quemó un pocos mis alas...-pensó Dulio mirando una de sus alas chamuscada.

-...tengo que mantenerme la guardia en alto...-pensó Dulio mientra siente alguien detrás suyo.

-...parece que tuviste un momento difícil...Dulio...-dijo una voz femenina haciendo que Dulio sonriera.

-...Griselda...veo que sobreviviste al ataque...-dijo Dulio mirando a su aliada.

-...por suerte para mi, estaba lejos del rango del ataque...-dijo Griselda con una sonrisa.

-...entonce que dices Dulio, seamos compañeros...-dijo Griselda .

-...si porque no...-dijo Dulio.

 **Con Bikou y Arthur**

En aire se ve a Bikou montando en un nube voladora con Arthur detrás suyo, ellos habían visto el ataque de Mio desde lejos.

-... (silbido)...maldición, ese ataque casi quema la mitad del bosque, incluso desde lejos puedo sentir el calor...-dijo Bikou .

-...quien haya hecho esto, de seguro es alguien que no debe ser subestimado...uh...-dijo Arthur mirando en el suelo donde estaba issei que corría.

-...que sucede Arthur...-dijo Bikou.

-...tenemos a issei en la mira, que dices haremos...-pregunto Arthur.

-...bueno, según Vali, issei no es alguien fácil de vencer, deberíamos esperar a que el se canse y así podemos sacarlo del juego...-dijo Bikou haciendo que Arthur.

-...no gracia, no se de los que usa tácticas sucias para ganar, prefiero luchar con honor como un caballero de la familia pendragon...-dijo Arthur negándose a luchar.

-...supongo que ni podemos hacer nada...bien, vamos a encontrar a Vali...-dijo Bikou abandonado la escena con Arthur.

Con sairaorg y regulus aún seguía en su búsqueda del lugar que se detuvo.

Una gigantesca explosión de fuego apareció de repente y sairaorg había salido a tiempo.

-...Nada mal...pudiste evadir a tiempo Sairaorg bael...-dijo Riser con sus alas de fuegos en su espalda.

-...Riser Phenex...un oponente que si vale la pena mi atención...-dijo Sairaorg preparando sus puños.

-...Regulus...-dijo Sairaorg atrayendo la atención del león.

-...si...-dijo regulus esperando órdenes

interfiera...-ordenó Sairaorg.

-...entendido...-dijo Regulus sentado en la rama del árbol.

-...eh tenido la oportunidad de poder vencer a uno de los 4 super novato de esa generación...vamos -Exclamó Riser cubriendo sus puños con fuego del fenix.

-...Let's dance...-murmuró Sairaorg preparando sus puños para luchar.

 **Con issei**

Issei corría por el bosque quemado para encontrar con su esposa.

-...ese haz de fuego sin duda fue ella, no debe estar lejos...estoy cerca de su ubicación.

De repente issei arqueo la espalda para atrás para esquivar a tiempo una patada voladora por Zhivago.

-...Zhivago -san...-pensó issei al ver a su maestro.

-...buen reflejo chaval, al fin te encontré...-dijo Zhivago con una sonrisa, Issei vio que no tenia camisa y pudo ver que tenia una cola peluda de lobo.

-...supongo que estuviste ocupado...-dijo Issei mirando a su maestro.

-...esa basuras de demonios y yokai eran tercos...pero tengo esperanza de que tu sea diferente a ellos, que dices mi aprendiz, quiere una batalla de alumno vs maestro...-dijo Zhivago preparando su postura.

-...je je je, por supuesto Zhivago, no, Zhivago-sensei...-dijo Issei preparando su postura.

-...por cierto chaval, ya que eres inmortal, no me contendre ni en lo más mínimos, atacare de forma letal...-dijo Zhivago con una sonrisa.

-...yo tampoco, vamos con todos...-susurró Issei con una sonrisa sanguinaria.

 **Pronto ambos se lanzaron al ataques comenzando la batalla de Alumno vs Maestro.**

 **Ambos se prepararon para la pelea más difícil. Quien ganará.**

 **Fin del capitulo 52.**


	56. Chapter 53

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, espero que le gusten otro capítulo de issei godslayer**

 **-...enigthmare: no amigo, pero Mio lo reclamara pronto.**

 **Capítulo 53 :el torneo de facciones parte 6**

 **Isla**

 **(Múltiples explosiones)**

La batalla entre el heredero del clan phenex y el de Bael era una batalla que todo esperaba presenciar.

El fenix inmortal contra el león indomable.

Riser sabía bien qué Sairaorg no era alguien fácil de vencer, sus habilidades sólo se basaba en combate cuerpo a cuerpo con una gran control de touki.

Un buen puñetazo de eso seria fatal para la mayoría que no estaría a su nivel pero para el gracia a su regeneración de phenex podía seguir luchado sin preocuparse de sus heridas.

No podía dar el lujo de subestimarlo debido a eso, ya había cometido un error similar con issei en el pasado.

Su arrogancia por tener la inmortalidad de su clan le costó caro, incluso su orgullo quedó destruido a mano del sekiryuutei.

Por eso, para recuperar su orgullo, tendría que vencer a Sairaorg, uno de los 4 super novato...y fallar no era una opción.

Entre el humo de las explosiones salía Riser retrocedía, en ese instante aparece Sairaorg con el puño a punto de lanzar.

-...Touki punch...-rugió Sairaorg lanzado el puño que emitía un leve aura de touki.

Riser con rapidez, envolvió su puño con fuego.

-...Ahhhh...-rugió Riser lanzando su propio puñetazo.

El choque de puños entre Riser y Sairaorg causó un potente vendaval que expulsó el humo de las explosiones y creando un gran cráter debajo de ellos en el proceso.

Riser apretaba los dientes mientra veía como su brazo derecho explotaba por la fuerza del puño de Sairaorg.

Sin rendirse, Riser aprovecho para lanzar el siguiente puñetazo cubierto de fuego de su brazo izquierdo y lo golpeó en el abdomen causando una explosión de fuego.

Sairaorg apretó los dientes al recibir el golpe.

Con su brazo derecho regenerado, Riser agarró a Sairaorg por la nuca y le propinó un potente rodillazo en la cara haciendo que Sairaorg retrocede.

Riser intento atacar sólo para recibir una patada al abdomen con fuerza haciendo que el heredero de Phenex escupiera sangre.

La fuerza detrás de esa patada lo envío a patinar hacia atrás.

Aprovechando de la distancia que hay entre ellos, Riser cubrió su brazo derecho con fuego y extendió contra sairaorg que se lanzaba con la intención de terminar rápido la pelea.

-...Bullet fenix...-exclamó Riser disparando de su mano, un aluvión de proyectiles hecho se fuego contra Sairaorg.

Sairaorg al ver eso, no se inmutó por esto y siguió en su camino atravesando el ataque.

Las balas de fuegos no le causaba un daño real a su cuerpo, era como tratar de disparar una pistola contra un muro de acero.

Riser seguía disparando con la esperanza de hacer más daños, pero Sairaorg lo había alcanzado.

-...es tu fin...-rugió Sairaorg lanzando un golpe.

Riser no tenia tiempo para escapar, preparó sus brazo para bloquear el ataque.

(Sonidos de huesos rotos)

Riser apretó los dientes al sentir el puñetazo ascendente le rompía los brazos.

La fuerza detrás de ese uppercut elevó a Riser un poco al aire.

Sairaorg salto para llegar encima de Riser y lo agarró su cara con un firme agarre de acero.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhh...-rugió Sairaorg en picada hacia el suelo para enterrar la cabeza de Riser al suelo, la fuerza detrás de ese ataque, creo una gigantesca explosión de polvo que se puede ver desde lejos.

Cuando el humo de polvo se disolvió, reveló a Sairaorg de pies con los brazos cruzados, El bael miraba con respeto a Riser de espalda al cráter con su cabeza sangrante.

-... (escupe sangre)...maldición, eres fuerte...-susurro Riser.

-...eres el primero en este torneo que aguanto más...debería sentirte especial por eso...-dijo Sairaorg preparando para el golpe se gracia.

-...jejeje tiene razón, soy especial, pero me niego a perder, sin darlo con todos...-grito Riser haciendo que su cuerpo explote en una explosión de fuego que Sairaorg retrocede.

Del pilar surge Riser con su codo envuelto en llamas.

-...comete esto!...-rugió Riser golpeando a Sairaorg con un codazo al rostro.

Pronto Riser rugió mientra lanza una series de puñetazos al rostro con sus puños cubierto de fuegos.

Sairaorg con una mirada aburrida recibía los golpes y parecía no afectarle.

Riser su puño derecho que estaba al rojo vivo.

-...¡Blazing blow!...-rugió Riser dado un puñetazo envuelto de llenos al rostro.

La fuerza detrás de ese golpe provocó una pequeña explosión de humo que cubrió la parte superior del cuerpo de Bael.

Regulus que estaba observando la pelea, solo podía negar su cabeza al saber como terminaría el resultado.

-...esa batalla a llegado a su fin...-pensó Regulus observando la pelea.

Riser respiraba con cansancio mientra sonría.

-...finalmente...pude ganarle...-pensó Riser sólo para que sus ojos se abre en shock al ver como el humo se disipa.

-...porque la batalla termina para el heredero de la casa phenex...-pensó Regulus.

El humo se disuelve revelando a Sairaorg con sangre saliendo de su comisura, el último golpe parecía no haberle hecho inmutar.

Riser no tuvo tiempo para atacar porque Sairaorg golpea con un rodillazo devastador en su vientre haciendo que Riser escupiera sangre para luego caer de rodillas al suelo.

-...si te sirve de consuelo, ese último golpe que recibí, si me dolió...por eso te respeto...-dijo Sairaorg levantando su pierna derecha en posición de patada hacha.

Con brutalidad, Sairaorg golpea con una patada hacha en la parte de posterior del cráneo de Riser haciendo que su cara golpeara al suelo.

La fuerza detrás de ese último golpe hizo que el suelo debajo de ellos explotará en una explosión de onda de choque y polvo.

Cuando la explosión se disipa, revela a Riser con su cuerpo que desaparece en partículas de energía.

Sairaorg sólo podía limpiar su boca de sangre.

-...sin duda el tiene mi respeto...-dijo Sairaorg mientra abandona el lugar con Regulus a su lado.

 **Con issei**

Tanto issei como Zhivago se miraban el uno por el otro.

Ambos se colocaron sus pies derecho en el suelo.

-...que tal una batalla a la velocidad del sonido, Chaval, crees poder seguir a mi ritmo...-dijo Zhivago preparando su pie derecho adelante.

-...porque no, cuando se trata de velocidad, es mi punto fuerte en esa batalla...-dijo issei colocando su pies.

-...Atrapa el suelo/ Atrapa el mundo...-susurro al unísono.

-...Paso Rápido/Paso Rápido...-exclamaron Zhivago y issei, ambos desaparecen al mismo tiempo.

Reaparece en el centro con golpes en sus mandíbulas

La fuerza del choque empujó a los 2 hacia atrás.

-...mierda, no hace mucho, era un principiante al paso rápido, ahora sin duda busca igualar mi velocidad...pero...-pensó Zhivago sonrió con sangre saliendo de su comisura.

Zhivago veía a issei a punto de aterrizar, en el momento en que Zhivago aterriza para luego desaparecer y reaparecer enfrente de issei que había aterrizado.

-...yo tengo más experiencia con mi paso rápido chaval!...-exclamó Zhivago golpeando a Issei con un certero puñetazo al rostro.

Pero la sorpresa de Zhivago ya que issei atrapó el puño con esfuerzo.

-...nada mal sensei...pero eh luchado con enemigos más rápidos que yo en el pasado...Así que estoy acostumbrado a la batalla de velocidad...-dijo Issei.

-...ja ja ja ja ja no hay duda chaval, por eso te elegí como mi aprendiz...-se reía Zhivago.

Ambos comenzaron a chocar puños con fuerza que creo una barrera de onda de choque que empuja grandes cantidades de vientos a sus alrededor de la barrera.

Issei lanzó su golpe sólo para que Zhivago desaparece y reaparece detrás de Issei.

-...Kokuu shundo...-exclamó Zhivago lanza un puñetazo pero issei lo vio venir, esquiva el puñetazo mientra contrataca con su puño al rostro de Zhivago.

Pronto issei comenzó a lanzar más puñetazos mientra Zhivago lo bloqueaba con sus brazos para soportar.

Issei golpea con su puñetazo muy fuerte que lo mando a Zhivago a patinar para atrás.

Ambos se miraron el uno por el otro.

Ambos desaparece y reaparece con sus puños en sus mandíbulas.

Ambos comenzaron a golpearse el uno por el otro en todo momento.

Hasta que Zhivago lo golpea con y codazo que empujó a issei.

Issei aterriza para luego desaparece y reaparecer enfrente de Zhivago con una patada al pecho que lo mando a chocar contra 5 árboles.

Zhivago estaba acostado entre los árboles destrozado mientra se reía.

-...ja ja ja ja ja ja carajo Chaval, estamos igual...-dijo Zhivago mientras se levanta.

Issei caminaba con calma mientra miraba a su sensei con una sonrisa.

-...jejeje y eso que no use magia para luchar...-dijo issei preparando su postura.

-...dime algo, chaval, porque no usa tu magia, no usaste el poder de Ban en esa pelea...al menos sería más divertido si te poniera en serio...-dijo Zhivago.

-...si lo hiciera, te habría vencido muy rápidamente, todas mis peleas las ganó usando mi poder mágico, quiero vencerte sin usar magia, te, vencere con mis puños, sensei...-dijo issei preparado su puño derecho.

Zhivago sólo sonría.

-...En ese caso chaval, te obligaré a luchar con todo tu poder...Así que ante de que la verdadera pelea comience, quiere saber algo...-dijo Zhivago mientra coloca su pie izquierdo un poco atrás mientra coloca su mano derecha en el suelo.

Issei se prepara su guardia.

desconocido para ambos, eran observado por Fate y Nanashi.

-...parece que Kaito se pondrá serio esta vez...-comentó Nanashi.

-...Así es, vemos como puede lidiar con alguien que puede ir más allá de la velocidad de la luz...-dijo Fate mirando la pelea.

 **Con issei.**

-...Dime algo Chaval, sabes lo que ves, cuando tu paso rápido es mas rápido que la velocidad del sonido, ves un mundo celestial envuelto en blanco...-murmuró Zhivago haciendo que las venas aparece en sus piernas y brazos.

-...que cosa dices?...-pensó issei estando en guardia...

En una gigantesca explosión de velocidad, Zhivago fácilmente rompió la barrera del sonido y se lanzó contra Issei.

Issei no llegó a reaccionar a tiempo y fue envuelto en una explosión de polvo y vientos.

 **(Sonido de explosión)**

 **Con Yue y los demás**

Todos estaba en silencio al ver los que paso.

Yue estaba preocupada de que su padre saliera lastimado en ese ataque.

-...que velocidad...es incluso mucho más rápido que el Mortal cuando usa su magia de rayo...-murmuró Kaya sorprendida de ver a alguien mas rápido que issei.

 **Con issei**

Cuando el humo se disolvió, se reveló a Zhivago en el centro del gigantesco crater con su brazo que atravesó a issei .

Detrás de issei podía ver la mano de mano de Zhivago que tenia agarrado el, corazón palpitante de issei.

Issei estaba con los ojos sin brillo mirando el cielo.

-... **técnica secreta de los pies de rayo: cohete perforador..**...incluso alguien como tu no llegaría a detener un ataque que no puede ver...-dijo Zhivago para luego aplastar el corazón de issei haciendo salir un geiser de sangre negra de su mano.

-...ya que eres inmortal, eso te mantendrá fuera por un largo tiempo...tu corazón se puede regenerar por un tiempo...-dijo Zhivago mientras saca del brazo del pecho de issei.

Issei pronto cae al suelo boca abajo mientra Zhivago le da la espalda de issei.

-...lo siento chaval, pero yo también quiero ganar el torneo...nada personal...-dijo Zhivago mientras abandona.

-...a donde crees que vas...-dijo issei haciendo que Zhivago se detuviera de repente.

Zhivago miro a issei que se levantaba con dificultad, la sangre en el suelo regresa en el agujero del pecho de issei para luego cerrar el agujero rápidamente.

Tanto Fate y Nanashi estaban sorprendido de ver a issei levantarse después de recibir el golpe letal de Kaito.

-...acaso es...-dijo Nanashi para que Fate lo terminará.

-...si, no duda alguna, esa clase de magia que guarda los secretos de la inmortalidad, la magia Erebea...-dijo Fate recordado su pasado con evangeline y su grupo de inmortales.

 **Con issei**

-...imposible, restauró su corazón usando los pedazos esparcida del suelo, esa herida fue cerrada en cuestión de segundo...-pensó Zhivago

Pronto issei miro a Zhivago con una sonrisa sanguinaria.

-...(respiro)...por poco, casi pierdo la conciencia...-dijo issei mientra escupe sangre al suelo.

-...je je je, chaval, eres un monstruo...-se reía Zhivago preparando para pelear.

-...jejeje, no sabes cuanta razón tiene sensei...entonce, un segundo round...-dijo issei preparando sus puños cargando de electricidad.

 **Con Mio**

Mio corría por el bosque, ella había sentido el poder de issei.

-...resiste issei, estoy a un paso de llegar...-pensó Mio sólo para que una pared de fuego bloqueará el paso.

De repente Mio salta para atrás mientra esquiva el ataque entrante de Xenovia con su Ex-durandal.

El impacto fue tan fuerte que creo un gran cráter.

-...maldición falle...-gruñe Xenovia mirando a Mio con rabia contenida.

-...tu otra vez...-dijo Mio mientra esquiva una series de proyectiles mágicos.

Ella miro a Rossweise en el aire con múltiples círculos mágicos detrás de ellas.

-...escuche de Odin-sama que eres una valquiria, te mostraré lo que una verdadera valquiria sabe si hacer...-dijo Rossweise extendiendo su mano haciendo que los círculos mágicos dispares un aluvión de proyectiles mágicos.

Mio dio múltiples saltos para atrás para esquivar los ataques de la valquiria de gremory.

En ese momento aparece Xenovia a punto de ataque.

-...Muere maldita...-rugió Xenovia golpeando a Mio con una huelga descendente creando una explosión de magia.

Xenovia sonría de forma sanguinaria pero aparece una herida de corte en si mejilla.

La explosión de magia de disipa con fuerza haciendo retroceder a Xenovia.

-...sate sate sate...si que ere temperamental...-dijo Mio con una pequeña sonrisa alegre.

-...no puede ser, estoy segura que mi espada consiguió tocarte, pero yo recibí el daño...-susurró Xenovia con sangre saliendo de su mejilla.

-...porque no te queda y lo averigua tu misma...-dijo Mio preparando para luchar contra sus nuevas oponentes.

-...maldita...-gruñia Xenovia manteniendo firme el agarre de su espada.

 **Mio vs Xenovia y Rossweise, será una batalla digna de ver.**

 **Fin del capitulo 53**


	57. Chapter 54

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, espero que le gusten otro capítulo de issei godslayer**

 **Responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-...** dark knight discord: gracia amigo, espero que te gusten el nuevo capítulo.

-...guest: si, un poco de ambos jajaja

 **Capítulo 54 :el torneo de facciones parte 7**

 **Isla**

 **(Choques metálicos)**

Mio chocaba espadas contra Xenovia, como siempre, la portadora de Ex-durandal luchaban de manera brutal, ortodoxa y su ira no ayudaba mucho en su pelea.

Mio no necesitaba saber que la chica la quería muerta, con cada ataque que desviaba, el siguiente ataque era mas fuerte.

Detrás de ella de Xenovia estaba Rossweise esperando para atacar ya que no quería lastimar a su compañera con su ataque mágico.

Mio detuvo con su espada la huelga descendente con facilidad. Xenovia aún mantenía firmemente su agarre.

-...nada mal, puedo decir que mejoraste mucho su manejo de la espada desde la ultima pelea que tuvimos...un consejo, mantente con la cabeza fría, así logrará pensar bien en la batalla...-dijo Mio con un tono burlón haciendo que ella rugiera.

-...No me diga lo que tengo que hacer...-rugió Xenovia mientra cubre su espada con energía sagrada para luego lanzar una huelga descendente.

Mio salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque, Mio vio como el golpe se Xenovia creo una cráter circular que se extendió demasiado.

-...Sate sate sate...estuvo cerca...-dijo Mio con una pequeño sudor corriendo por su mejilla.

-...quédate quieta para que te corte la cabeza, zorra...-rugió Xenovia enojada.

-...no gracia...prefiero no perder la cabeza...lastima que no puedo decir lo mismo de ti...-dijo Mio haciendo que Xenovia lanzará un arco de medialuna se energía sagrada que venía de su espada.

Mio preparó su espada para lanzar su siguiente movimiento.

-... **Full counter.**..-dijo Mio reflejando el ataque se Xenovia.

Xenovia uso su espada como escudo para recibir el impacto de su propio ataque, el ataque de Xenovia impacto en la espada creando una poderosa explosión que mando a Xenovia a golpear su cuerpo contra un árbol.

Mio pronto retrocede de un salto esquivando los proyectiles mágicos.

-...pagará por lastimar a mi amiga...-dijo Rossweise disparando un aluvión de proyectiles mágicos.

Mio esquivo los proyectiles a dura pena, los ataques de Rossweise era interminable, pero somo siempre, tiene que haber límite.

Terminando de lanzar su ataque, Mio pegó un salto hacia Rossweise.

Rossweise vio a Mio lanzar una huelga descendente, pero la torre de Rias sonrió.

la espada no logro cortarla ya que choco contra la barrera mágica de Rossweise.

-...creíste que bajaría la guardia así, gran error...-dijo Rossweise mientra aparece Xenovia cubierto de energía sagrada en su cuerpo detrás de Mio.

Xenovia lanza una patada que mando a Mio al suelo, pero Mio aterriza a tiempo y miró a las 2.

-...no sabias que podía hacer eso...-dijo Mio que veía a Xenovia con su cuerpo envuelto de energía sagrada.

-...Así que te diste cuenta, aproveche de la energía que exuda Ex-durandal, la uso cubriendo mi cuerpo con su energía sagrada para darme un impulso de poder y aumentar drásticamente mi facultades físicas, esa habilidad se llama Impulso sagrada...-dijo Xenovia con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Vio que Xenovia manifestó otra espada de la nada, esa espada le daba a Mio una mala vibra.

-..Porque siento peligro al ver de esa espada...-pensó Mio preparando su guardia.

-...dime algo, eres una dragona...-dijo Xenovia con malicia.

-...je je je porque lo pregunta...-dijo Mio.

-...porque esa espada que tengo, es Ascalon, la mata dragones, un solo roce de esa espada puede ser perjudicial para ti...fue regalo de issei hace mucho, tener la espada me trae recuerdos del hombre que será el padre de mis futuros hijos...-dijo Xenovia acariciando con cariño la espada de forma oscura.

Mio estaba perturbada al escuchaba esto, aveces se preguntaba cómo Issei lidiaba con esta clases de chicas en el pasado.

-...que perturbador...-dijo Mio perturbada por escuchar eso.

-...diga lo que quiera, mi amor por issei es mas grande, te vencere y haré que issei vuelva conmigo...-dijo Xenovia apuntando con Ascalon a Mio.

-...Amor dices, parece más bien, una obsesión enfermiza...pero no daré a issei a nadie...-dijo Mio preparando para luchar.

-...Xenovia, yo atacare desde larga distancia, atacare cuando su guardia este baja...-dijo Rossweise.

-...bien...-dijo Xenovia tomando su postura.

El ambiente era muy tenso mientra que Mio y Xenovia se miraban entre sí.

Pero el momento se arruina con Mio exclamando.

-...oh que tonta fui, me olvide algo...-dijo Mio haciendo parpadear tanto a Xenovia y Rossweise.

-...uh? /uh?...-parpadea las 2 del grupo de se gremory.

-...cuando el torneo termine, los invito a mi boda con issei, tal vez no pueda llegar a amar a issei pero puede venir a ver a issei ser feliz en mi boda...-dijo Mio con una sonrisa boba.

Las 2 estaba en silencio. Hasta que Xenovia rugió de la ira.

-...ramera, ¡te voy a descuartizar!...-rugió Xenovia lanzándose contra Mio.

Mio sonrió, su táctica estaba funcionando, que bueno que kaya le había enseñado a provocar a sus enemigos para que bajará la guardia.

 **Con issei**

Issei miraba con una sonrisa sanguinaria a Zhivago, el último ataque de su sensei casi pierde la conciencia.

-... **Blindaje de rayo (180%)**...-dijo issei cubriendo su cuerpo con un manto de rayo blanco y negro en todo su cuerpo.

Zhivago aún mantenía su postura para luchar.

-...Así que decidiste ponerte en serio...chaval...-dijo Zhivago.

-...bien, sensei, cambie de idea...voy a usar magia, haber como aguantas esto...-dijo issei para luego desaparecer y reaparecer frente de su sensei con su puño a escaso centímetro de su barbilla.

Con un potente uppercut, issei elevó a Zhivago al aire.

Issei pronto salta hacia Zhivago con su pierna en posición de patada hacha con su pie cubriendo de electricidad.

-...ahhhhhh...-rugió issei pegando una patada hacha al rostro de Zhivago, la fuerza detrás de ese golpe, mandó de espalda al suelo dejando un pequeño cráter circular.

-... **Route du ciel..**.-dijo issei lanzándose en picada contra Zhivago con sus puños envueltos en electricidad.

-... **Blitzschläge**...-murmuró Issei golpeando a Zhivago con una lluvia de puñetazos cargados de electricidad.

Con un combo de 27 golpes, Issei lo termina con el último puñetazo al pecho haciendo que el suelo debajo de Zhivago explote en una explosión de polvo y tierra.

Para la sorpresa de Issei, Zhivago apena podía respirar, su cuerpo maltrecho se curaban, sus heridas y moretones desaparecía.

-...jejejeje carajo, si no fuera por mi regeneración, habría muerto...-murmuraba Zhivago con Issei acercándose a Zhivago.

-...eso es lo que sucede cuando me pongo un poco serio, no suelo mostrar todo mi poder con enemigos débiles, de lo contrario podía llegar matarlo sin medir mi fuerza, apena pude contenerme de hacerte más daños...-dijo Issei mirando su ropa un poco dañado, salvo el enorme agujero de su ropa..

-...mierda, esa ropa me costó mucho dinero...-pensó enojado Issei para luego mirar a Zhivago.

-...lo siento sensei, pero tengo que seguir adelante...-dijo Issei preparando su puño cargándose de rayo.

-...adelante chaval, no te contenga...-dijo Zhivago aceptando su derrota.

-...gracia por todo...eres de los pocos que me cae bien...-dijo Issei con honestidad, mientra lanza su puñetazo al rostro de Zhivago.

Zhivago cerros los ojos esperando su final.

El golpe fue detenido por alguien que atrapó su brazo prótesis.

Issei con seriedad miro su nuevo enemigo, era un hombre joven de cabello plateado con ojos grises sin emociones, usaba un traje blanco con corbata azul.

-...quien demonios eres tu...-exigió Issei con calma.

-...saludo issei-kun, me encantaría poder charlar contigo pero no puedo permitir que elimine a Kaito en el torneo...-dijo Fate con calma.

Zhivago abrió los ojos al ver a su jefe.

-...Fate...que haces aquí...-murmuró Zhivago.

-...quédate tranquilo Kaito...yo mismo me haré cargo de ahora en adelante...-dijo Fate de forma monótona.

Ante de que Issei pudiera hacer algo, Fate lo golpea con un golpe de palma en su pecho, mandandolo a patinar hacia atrás.

Issei se detiene, miró a su nuevo enemigo.

Pronto vio que detrás de Fate, era Nanashi que levantaba a Kaito.

-...Nanashi, sacado, voy a hacerme cargo del trabajo...-dijo Fate acomodando su corbata con calma.

Zhivago miro a Issei y lo advirtió.

-...oye chaval, cuidado, Fate no es alguien que deba tomar tal a la ligera, incluso si eres inmortal, el esta a un nivel muy distinto...-dijo Zhivago para luego desaparecer junto a Nanashi.

-...nunca pensé que Kaito llegaría agarrar cariño a alguien como tu, no me sorprender la verdad, eres realmente parecido a su hijo...-dijo Fate .

-...Así que eres del grupo de el...-dijo Issei preparando sus postura.

-...Así es, déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Fate Averruncus, líder de una organización de mercenarios que trabaja en la sombra del gobierno de Japón...todo un honor en conocer al héroe de la guerra de Trihexa, issei hyodou...-dijo Fate con una pequeña sonrisa.

Issei frunció el ceño, no sabia nada de ese sujeto, mucho menos su sonrisa podrida.

-...como sabes mi nombre...-dijo issei ya que su apariencia era muy diferente y irreconocible para las caras nuevas.

-...aparte de que Kaito hablaba mucho de ti, me tome la molestia de investigar más de tu pasado, heredero desterrado del clan hyodou por no cumplir las expectativas de tu padre, peón de la hermana de Sirzechs lucifer y el sekiryuutei, tus acciones en el mundo de los sobrenaturales causó una gran alianza que unió las demás facciones y panteones en una gran paz, además que siempre fuiste la punta de la lanza en las guerras contra Qlilipoh y trihexa...-dijo Fate haciendo que issei se pusiera serio.

-...como rayos sabes tanto de mi, de donde saco tanta información...-pensó issei con seriedad.

-...ademas de salvar el mundo de la bestia del apocalípsi, desapareciste de forma misteriosa por 5 años...pero ahora, tu esta aquí...una sorpresa...-dijo Fate.

-...no te preocupes, soy hombre común, no tengo intención de derramar sangre...-dijo Fate con una pequeña sonrisa.

-...demasiada información viniendo de alguien común, esa actitud petulante me irrita sabes...-dijo issei con sarcasmo preparado para pelear.

-...esta muy tenso issei-kun, ante de que peleamos, quiero hacerte una pregunta...-dijo Fate.

-...depende de lo que pregunte...-dijo issei.

-...tiene alguna relación con Evangeline Ak Mcdowell...-dijo Fate.

-...que pasa si es así, que asunto tiene con ella...-dijo Issei preparado su pies.

-...eso no te incumben solamente quiero saber donde esta...-dijo Fate con seriedad.

-...entonce yo te haré hablar a la fuerza... **atrapa el suelo+Blindaje de rayo (200%)**...-susurro issei cubriendo su cuerpo con electricidad mientra su pie derecho este adelante.

-... **Paso Rápido.**...-issei desaparece en una explosión de velocidad que dejó un cráter y polvo atrás.

En cámara lenta, Fate vio a issei extender su puño del brazo izquierdo envuelto de electricidad a escaso centímetro de su rostro.

En cámara lenta, Fate atrapó el puño Izquierdo dependiendo de forma seca su movimiento.

Issei abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-...nada mal Issei-kun, combinaste el Paso Rápido con tu magia de rayo para potenciar más su velocidad, poder y velocidad en un solo punto..pero...-dijo Fate mientra manteniendo el agarre del brazo.

-...te falta muchos años para que me alcance con esa clase de velocidad, Aionion Petrosis...-susurro Fate haciendo que la parte inferior de issei se queda petrificado.

-...maldición...-gruñe issei lanzando un puñetazo con su brazo prótesis pero Fate lo bloquea con su brazo libre y patea a issei en la parte inferior haciendo pedazo su parte petrificado.

Fate entierra la cabeza de issei en el suelo con dureza haciendo un cráter y luego lanza un puñetazo al cuerpo de issei provocando que el cráter se expande aún más.

-... (vomita sangre)...-issei vomita sangre al recibir semejante daño.

Fate lo agarra por la nuca a issei levantándolo, su cuerpo estaba partido a la mitad, salía sangres negra y se le caía los intestinos y órganos.

Issei el asesino de dioses, había sido vencido de forma abrumadora.

-...maldición...-susurraba issei al borde de la muerte, no había sentido esa sensación desde su pelea en el abismo.

-...aun con todas tus facultades y habilidades que tiene a tu disposición, no pudiste ni siquiera a reaccionar a tiempo...te cuento un secreto issei-kun...soy un inmortal por experiencia, vivir por siglos tiene tus ventajas...tu sólo fuiste inmortal por un corto período de tiempos...-dijo Fate para luego soltar su agarre haciendo que issei cayera al suelo.

-...aun tengo esperanza de que tu me supere...vuélvete más fuerte issei-kun, te esperare en la final...y tendrá tu respuesta...-dijo Fate para luego abandonar el lugar dejando sólo a issei.

-...maldición...ese infeliz...-gruñe issei mientra golpea el suelo con rabia.

 **Con Mio.**

Mio y Xenovia chocaba espadas con brutalidad, a pesar del ataques de doble espada de Xenovia, Mio aún mantenía en calma mientra desviaba con su arma.

Xenovia usaba su pulso sagrado para fortalecer su cuerpo para atacar con velocidad contra Mio.

Pero Mio con rapidez logró desarmar y lanzó una lluvia de huelgas al cuerpo de Xenovia causando más heridas.

Xenovia furiosa lanza una huelga descendente sólo que Mio lo detenga.

Con sus armas a raya, ambas se miraron con miradas diferente.

la mirada de seriedad de Mio y la Absoluta mirada enfurecida de Xenovia.

-...como es posible que tu sea mas poderosa...-gruñe Xenovia .

-...es algo que tu nunca comprenderá, tu sólo pelea por egoísmo y obsesión, yo peleo por la persona que amo, alguien como tu no llegaría a comprender esto, aunque me derrote, nunca conseguirá que Issei vuelva contigo...-dijo Mio empujando con una patada al pecho de Xenovia.

-...maldición...-pensó furiosa Xenovia para luego lanzar con brutalidad más huelgas descendentes sólo para que Mio lo bloquea con Lostvayne.

-...Maldición, Maldición, MALDICIÓN!...-rugió Xenovia .

Mio aprovecha para desamar la ascalon.

-...Xenovia aléjate...-se escuchó la voz de Rossweise,

Xenovia se aleja de un salto, alrededor de Mio aparecía múltiples círculos mágicos.

Los círculos mágicos explota, envolviendo a Mio en una explosión de magia.

-... **Empress Dress.**...-se escuchó la voz en el humo.

Pero las 2 vieron en el humo salía Mio envuelto en llamas rosas con Lostvayne y ascalon en sus manos.

-...mi espada...una ramera como tu te atreves poner tus sucias manos de mi arma que me regaló Issei...-dijo Xenovia.

-...Las espadas se hicieron para proteger, no para dañar a alguien por placer, tu mereces ni siquiera portar la espada de que te dio Issei...vamos...-Dijo Mio apuntando a las 2.

Rossweise creo múltiples círculos mágicos detrás de ella y dispara un aluvión de proyectiles mágicos contra Mio.

Mio con sus 2 espadas comenzó a desviar todos los proyectiles.

Pronto Mio se lanzó contra Rossweise y Xenovia.

Rossweise volvo por el aire y comenzó a extender su mano contra Mio.

Ahí vio a Mio siendo rodeada de 100 círculos mágicos, eso provocó una gigantesca explosión.

Rossweise sintió alguien encima de ella, ella con sorpresa vio a Mio en su modo ángel de fuego con su cuerpo envuelto en llamas.

-... **Empress Dress...**..-susurro Mio.

Rossweise comenzó a disparar más proyectiles mágicos, pero Mio los desviaba con Lostvayne y Ascalon para luego lanzar una doble huelga descendente contra la valquiria.

Pero Rossweise creo una barrera mágica que detuvo a dura pena el ataque de Mio.

-...que eres...-exclamó Rossweise asustada.

-...soy una fuerza como ninguna otra en este mundo, arrepiéntate de haber nacido en mi mundo...-susurro Mio haciendo que las espadas fueran envuelta en llamas rosas.

La fuerza detrás de esa doble huelga destruyó la barrera al impactar al cuerpo de la, crea una explosión de fuego rosa que envolvió a Rossweise.

Mio miro con lástima a Rossweise como desaparecía en partículas de luz.

Xenovia miro como el humo caía Mio en picada.

-...AHHHHHHHH...-Rugía Mio al ver a Xenovia.

Xenovia preparaba para lanzar todo su poder.

Pero era demasiado tarde, Mio cubrió de fuego su espada Lostvayne y con brutalidad le corto el brazo derecho de Xenovia.

Xenovia estaba demasiada sorprendida como para gritar.

Mio se levanta para lanzar una huelga final.

-...lo admito...eres poderosa...-rugió Xenovia.

-...es tu final...-rugía Mio a punto de lanzar su ataque.

Pero un potente láser rojo que solía entre los árboles hizo que Mio se detuviera y se alejara para esquivar el láser.

El láser quemo una pared de rocas hasta desintegrarse.

Xenovia y Mio miro una persona salir del bosque.

-...finalmente te encontré...Mio amasaki...-gruñe Rias con una mirada homicida con múltiples esfera pequeñas de destrucción flotando a su alrededor.

-...buchou...-dijo lastimada y cansada Xenovia mientra agarraba su muñón ensangrentado.

-...es bueno que este bien, ten...-dijo Rias lanzando un pequeño frasco.

Xenovia atrapó el frasco.

-...lágrimas de fénix...-dijo Xenovia.

-...Ravel fue amable a compartir con nosotrosa...-dijo Rias para luego mirar a Mio que se mantenía en guardia.

-...akeno ya encontró a koneko y Ravel, vendrán enseguida, así que descansa, yo misma lidiare con ella...-dijo Rias mientra se acaricia su parche en el ojo derecho como consecuencia por su entrenamiento.

Mio miro a Rias, podía ver que ella es mas fuerte que ante pero también peligrosa.

Tenía que tener cuidado de no bajar la guardia.

 **Fin del capitulo 54**


	58. Chapter 55

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, espero que le gusten otro capítulo de issei godslayer**

 **Responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-...Silvercrow: ja ja ja ja esa Mio es una desmadre a la hora de hacer de las suyas, ella pelea y dice cosas graciosa jajajaja.**

 **Capítulo 55 :el torneo de facciones parte 8.**

 **Isla**

Mio miraba con calma a Rias, lo analizaba para saber cual seria su próximo movimiento.

Ahora que lo veía bien, ella había cambiado mucho desde su última pelea, ahora su aspecto era mas sombrío, tenia un parche negro que cubre toda su mejilla derecha con la emblema del clan gremory, aparte de que su brazo derecho era remplazado con un brazo prótesis color rojo con detalles negro.

Usaba un saco corto brillante manga larga con un cinturón y una corbata de patrón de cuadros o pañuelo. Llevaba medias amarillas y un suéter debajo y un pequeño short dejaba de la falda. Junto con zapato de tacones blanco.

Rias finalmente no podía estar mas feliz, ahí estaba la mujer que le arrebató a issei y que le había humillado, finalmente después de un entrenamiento infernal con Crom cruach, había llegado a dominar su poder a nuevas alturas.

Xenovia usaba la lágrimas de fénix para curar sus heridas y restaurar su brazo, pero aun seguía cansada y fatigada por usar 2 veces el impulso sagrado.

-...Xenovia, puede descansar, usaste mucho el impulso sagrado, yo misma me haré cargo de ella...-dijo Rias mirando con una sonrisa peligrosa a Mio.

Mio sólo podía sonreír.

-...Sate Sate Sate, como te trata la vida...-dijo Mio con un tono de broma para matar ese ambiente tan tenso.

-...je je je que graciosa, aun sabiendo de la situación en la que te encuentras, aun actúa como una bromista...-dijo Rias .

-...je je je que puedo decir, así soy realmente...-dijo Mio, Rias sólo podía gruñir mientra su mano falsa acaricia su parche.

-...veo que estuviste ocupada luchado con Xenovia...-dijo Rias mirando de reojo a Xenovia que se curaba su brazo.

-...fue una pelea bastante divertida, ya que elimine a esa valquiria y casi sacó a ella...-dijo Mio haciendo que Rias mirara de reojo a Xenovia con una mirada desinteresada.

Xenovia sólo podía bajar la mirada muy avergonzada de su derrota. Rias sólo podía suspirar.

-...jejeje en ese caso te humillare...-dijo Rias con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Mio rápidamente vio una roca grande en tamaño de una pelota de fútbol. en el suelo enfrente suyo. Ella sonrió.

-...oye, reacciona esto...-dijo Mio pateando con fuerza la roca, enviando contra Rias.

Fuerza detrás de esa patada era igual que una bala de cañón.

Rias miro con una mirada aburrida mientra atrapa el roca con su mano prótesis.

Lo detuvo secamente y para la sorpresa de Mio, la roca se iba desintegrando.

-...uh...-parpadea Mio al ver el brazo prótesis de Rias estaba cubierto de un manto de energía carmesí.

-...poder de la destrucción, un poder que viene exclusivamente de la familia Bael, mi poder desintegra materia orgánica o objetos inanimados...-dijo Rias haciendo que pequeñas esfera rojas flotaba a su alrededor .

-...vaya poder, es realmente peligroso si lo dices con esa cara de psicópata...-murmuró Mio preparando su guardia con sus espadas, ese último era un insulto hizo que Rias gruñera para luego tomar un respiro para no dejarse llevar por su ira. .

-...(suspiro), este poder me dio el apodo de la princesa de la ruina carmesí en el pasado, pero yo tengo un apodo mejor para mi...-dijo Rias haciendo que las esferas este cubierto de rayo rojo.

-...Rias, la destructora carmesí...-dijo Rias extendiendo su mano contra Mio.

Las 4 esferas de energía, dispara pequeños láseres rojos comprimido contra Mio.

Mio uso a tiempo sus espadas para soportar el impacto.

El impacto crea una explosión de energía carmesí que se puede ver desde el bosque.

 **Con los demás participantes**.

Tanto dulio como griselda miraban a los demás miembros restante del grupo de Sona, entre ellos estaba Bennia, Tomoe meguri, Momo hanakai y Saji, no solo ellos, si no también estaba Kiba yuuto que se había encontrado con el grupo de Sona en un mal momento.

Kiba que tenia una amistad con Saji, decidió unir fuerza con el resto de la nobleza de Sona para vencer al Dúo invencible del cielo.

Kiba luchaban contra Griselda con su espada, sabía que Griselda no sería fácil de vencerla.

Saji junto a los demás miraban a Dulio que estaba se aire, había logrado sanar sus alas quemadas.

Saji había usado el poder de su sacred gear para atrapar a Dulio.

Saji mantenía firme el agarre y exclamó.

-...chicos, ahora lanzalo con todos...-exclamó Saji haciendo que Bennia, tomoe saltará hacia Dulio con sus armas en ristre.

-...no hace falta que lo diga virgen...-exclamó Bennia con su guadaña.

-...gracia Saji-kun...voy ganar en el nombre de Kaicho...-dijo Tomoe con su katana negra.

Dulio con un suspiro aburrido, abrió un ojo.

-...Yare yare daze...que problemáticos son ustedes...-dijo Dulio mientra los ataques de Bennia y Tomoe son detenidos por sus barreras mágicas.

Ambas parpadearon sorprendidas.

-...no me llaman la carta del triunfo del cielo por nada...-dijo Dulio mientra un círculo mágico de color blanca aparece a lado de Bennia y un círculo mágico rojo a lado de Tomoe.

-...Tomoe, Bennia, alejense de ahí..-exclamó Saji pero ya era tarde.

El círculo blanco explotó en una explosión de hielo que congeló a Bennia en un bloque de hielo, mientra Tomoe era envuelto en una explosión de fuego que la consumió.

Ambas desaparecían en partículas de luz.

-...tus esfuerzo son inútiles...aunque trabaje tan bien en equipo, no tiene la fuerza para lograr lástimarme...-dijo Dulio con calma haciendo que Saji gruñe.

Saji cubrió su cuerpo con flamas negras mientra su brazo fue envuelto con un guantelete negro y púrpura

-... **balance breaker: Malebolge Vritra Promotion**..-rugió Saji envolviendo su cuerpo en una explosión de fuego negro.

Cuando la explosión término, surgió Saji con su armadura negra con llamas negras lanzadose contra Saji.

 **Con Kiba**

Kiba usaba sus espadas para desviar las flechas de luz que Griselda disparaba, ella era una enemiga muy difícil de acercarse.

-...excelente reacción caballero de gremory, pero cuanto tiempo podrás seguir aguantando...-dijo Griselda disparando múltiples flechas de energía sagrada contra Kiba.

-... **Holy Eraser**...-exclamó Kiba usando el poder de su espada que devoró las flechas de luz.

Kiba apunto con su otra espada a griselda. Su espada se transformó en una espada taladro.

-... **Balmung**...-exclamó Kiba disparando un torbellino mágico contra Griselda.

-... **disparo santo**...-dijo Griselda disparando un poderoso flecha de luz impacto el tornado creando una explosión.

Ambos se miraron con calma.

-...Nada mal, así que ese es el poder de Balmung...escuché que tiene más espadas legendarias, no?..-dijo Griselda para luego desparecer y reaparecer detrás de Kiba con su arco y flecha en ristre.

Kiba esquivó a tiempo esquivado el disparo pero el impacto sólo rozó la mejilla dejando un corte, Kiba contrataca con una huelga rápida sólo para que griselda usará su arco para bloquear el ataque.

Pronto Kiba se aleja de Griselda de un salto para luego enterrar su espada en el suelo.

 **-..Balance breaker: Glory Drag Trooper..**..-dijo Kiba creando un ejército de caballero dragones con espadas detrás de Kiba.

Griselda sólo podía sonreír. La batalla era mas divertido para ella.

Mientra tanto vemos a una persona persona salir del bosque, parecía pérdida.

-...no puede ser, ese bosque es muy grande, no encuentro rastro de Nii-sama y Vali-sama, que hago, si me encuentro con alguien fuerte...-murmuró Lefay un poco asustada con la idea de enfrentarse a alguien mas fuerte.

-...aunque sería una oportunidad de mostrarles a todos que también puedo ser fuerte, si logro vencer a alguien fuerte sería un gran logro para mi...-dijo Lefay sólo para ver alguien en el suelo.

Era una persona que le faltaba la parte inferior y se le podía ver el vapor en sus heridas.

Lefay al verlo cerca, se sorprendió a ver a issei inconsciente.

Lefay con nerviosismo saco un palo y lo picoteo para comprobar que estaba inconsciente.

Al ver que no despertaba, ella miró a issei.

-...que voy hacer con el, issei-sama es muy fuerte...en ese estado podía vencerlo y sacarlo del juego, de esa forma sería un logro mucho más grande, seria respetada por mis compañeros y así todos ellos dejarían se verme con lástima...pero, ganarle así no sería justo para mi...-pensó Lefay mientra coloca su mano bajo su barbilla mientra pensaba en que hacer dando la espalda al cuerpo.

Mientra ella pensaba, issei se levantaba ya que su parte inferior se había restaurado por completo aunque ahora estaba desnudo debido a la destrucción de su pantalón por la petrificacion.

Lefay pronto dejo de pensar ya que sintió que alguien le respiraba por el cuello. Ella con miedo se dio la vuelta para ver a issei que tenia una mirada oscura.

-...issei-sama?...-susurro Lefay temblaban como una hoja.

-...si, soy yo...-dijo Issei mientra agarra a Lefay por los hombros.

-...tengo algo que decirte...-dijo Issei con un tono arisco haciendo entremecer a la pequeña bruja.

-...issei-sama, acaso me vas a confesar su amor...mi ídolo y mi héroe...-pensó feliz Lefay ignorando el hecho de que issei se encontraba desnudo enfrente de ella.

-...vas a ser mi herramienta en este torneo, voy a necesitar tu magia para esto...-dijo issei con un tono arisco, iba a utilizar a Lefay para llegar a Mio ya que ella tenía la capacidad para detectar dragones gracias a la habilidad que ella aprendió durante la guerra contra thihexa.

-...eh...-dijo Lefay al escuchar lo que dijo issei, pronto ella miro abajo la parte íntima de issei, su cara era roja.

-...Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!...-se escuchaba el grito de Lefay por el bosque.

 **Con Arthur y bikou.**

Arthur se detuvo atrayendo la bikou.

-...que sucede Arthur...-dijo Bikou sólo para ver a Arthur que tenia un aura púrpura.

-...mi hermana están en problema, voy a castrar a quien sea que la esta profanando, lefay aquí voy, tu onii-chan viene a salvarte...-dijo Arthur saltando de la nube voladora para la sorpresa de Bikou.

Bikou vio como Arthur aterrizó al bosque y corría a una velocidad para encontrar a su hermana.

-...mierda, la salió siscon a Arthur...-dijo Bikou hasta que escucho un rugido del dragón, ahí vio a tannin que lo seguía detrás suyo.

-...mierda, lo que me faltaba...-dijo Bikou usando su nube para volar lejos para perder rastros de Tannin.

 **Con Mio**

En el humo, surgía Mio que se lanzaba contra Rias. Ella preparó su doble espadas para lanzar una huelga descendentes contra Rias.

Rias esquivo a tiempo. Aterrizó para luego colocar sus manos en el suelo.

-...sabes, aprendiz a usar de muchas maneras mi poder de la destrucción, por ejemplo esto...-dijo Rias haciendo que el suelo brillará de color rojo que se extendió todo a su alrededor.

Xenovia al ver eso, abrió los ojos, salto para luego volar usando sus alas para ir lejos del rango.

Mio tuvo un mal presentimientos de esto.

-...el arte es una explosión...-dijo Rias con una mirada de psicópata haciendo que todos a su alrededor junto a Mio fuera envuelto en una luz blanca.

 **(Sonido de explosión)**

Una gigantesca explosión fue tan fuerte que tembló la isla con fuerza.

Todos los luchadores estaba sorprendido por la fuerza de la explosión y se preguntaba que demonio había pasado.

 **Con Mio**

Cuando la explosión término, todo el lugar del bosque quedó en ruinas, en el aire estaba Mio que había logrado usar sus alas de fuegos para escapar de la explosión, aunque la onda de choque lo había aturdido un poco.

-...Sate Sate Sate, fue muy intenso, por poco casi muero...-pensó Mio mirando como el centro del cráter estaba Rias ilesa con su cuerpo envuelto en un barrera de poder de la destrucción.

La barrera se desactiva, Rias miro con una mirada homicida a Mio.

-...je je je eres muy dura de matar...-dijo Rias caminando por el suelo en ruinas y llamas...

-...si que eres un monstruo, lo sabia...-Comentó Mio preparando sus espadas para luchar.

-...será divertido convertirte en una bomba que estará en mil pedazos, quiero ver tu expresión de agonía cuando te mate...-dijo Rias.

-...je je je, si que está enferma, debería ir a un psiquiatra...-dijo Mio.

Mio se preparaba la gran pelea de su vida...tenia que tener cuidado de ella.

 **Fin del capitulo 55**


	59. Chapter 56

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, espero que le gusten otro capítulo de issei godslayer**

 **Responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-...Silvercrow: jajajajajajajajaja si amigo, toda una locura, ahora mismo verá lo que Rias es capaz, nunca hay que subestimar a las yandere en potencia. Kuroka hará de las suyas en ese capítulo amigo, pobre Leyfan, vio el coñonsote que llevaba issei jajaja.**

 **-..** **dark knight discord: jajajaja no te imaginas amigo, no te imaginas lo que Rias llegará a ser capaz jajaja, en ese capítulo lo explicará por que.**

 **-..XDaniUchihaX** : jajaja me alegro de que te haya gustado amigo, hice un esfuerzo en hacer el capitulo, y me diste una idea en lo que dijiste el ultimo.

 **Capítulo 56 :el torneo de facciones parte 9**

 **Flash back (después de los sucedido del ova)**

 **Campo de entrenamiento del recinto gremory.**

Vemos a Rias enfrente de algunos maniquies destruidos, ella se encontraba cansada y sudada, tenia la intención de entrenar al torneo que Azazel dijo.

Una semana desde que su humillante derrota a mano de Mio amasaki, después de sufrir una derrota como esta, se había quedado en el hospital por un tiempo recordando una y otra vez las palabras de Mio.

-...si amas tanto a issei, entonces déjalo ir, que el busque su propia felicidad, aunque no sea contigo...-era la voz de Mio que lo atormentaba todos este tiempo, incluso no podía dormir con solo escuchar esa voz tan condenada.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que era demasiada débil, siempre dependiendo de los demás para luchar en sus batallas y ella siendo toda una inútil.

Con razón había perdido fácilmente contra Mio.

Por mucho que odiaba admitir, no tendría oportunidad alguna con ella. Por eso había entrenado hasta el cansancio con la esperanza de poder igualarla y si es posible vencerla.

Se había sometido aún entrenamiento tan infernal, por eso le había pedido a Tannin y Crom cruach que le hiciera el mismo régimen de entrenamiento que issei cuando todavía era un peón.

El entrenamiento fue intenso, doloroso, había momento que quería llorar y suplicar a issei que volviera, pero también recordó la mirada de lástima de Mio..por esa maldita mirada, se había decidió esforzar más en su entrenamiento físico hasta el punto de soportar un combate de mano a mano contra las torres de su Onii-sama.

Después del intenso entrenamiento, decidió entrenar por su cuenta en el uso del poder de la destrucción.

Con su rendimiento actual, había logrado destruir casi todo los maniquies.

también había logrados una hazaña que nadie en el clan gremory podía.

Millia, su sobrina había logrado usar el poder de la destrucción para fortalecer sus golpes y su onii-sama que usaba el poder de la destrucción para expandir el rango del ataque al momento de lanzar.

Ella había logrado mucho más, había usado la energía de la destrucción y moldearla en armas, como lanzas, hacha, espadas, incluso disparar láseres comprimido.

También había logrado comprimir la energía de la destrucción en una energía inestable que tenia la potencia comparada a un arma nuclear si tuviera el completo control.

Con su poder actual había logrado cortar el cuerno a Tannin con su láseres.

Ese pequeño logró era el comienzo que Rias quería para efectuar su venganza.

Sabía bien qué issei participaría al torneo, y si issei participa también haría Mio.

Rias miro a los 12 maniquíes, en los ojos de Rias imaginaba los maniquíes con múltiples Mio.

-...Sate sate sate, Sate sate sate, sate sate sate...-las voces de Mio era música que sangraba los oídos de Rias, ella con rabia manifestó las pequeñas esferas a su alrededor.

-...Rarhhhhhhh...-rugía Rias haciendo que las pequeñas esferas disparaba potentes laseres que cortaba fácilmente los 5 manequies como si fuera mantequilla.

Ella extendió su mano derecha con energía de destrucción, lo moldeo en forma de una espada unida a su muñeca. Ella salto hacia el siguiente manequie cortandolo en una huelga descendiente partiendolo en 2.

Desactivando su forma de espada, Rias levantó sus 2 manos y creo una gigantesca hacha carmesí hecha de energía de destrucción.

Con alegría enfermiza, Rias aplastó el siguiente con brutalidad.

-...jajajajajajajajaja...-se reía Rias de lo divertido que era.

Vio a 5 maniquíes de detrás suyo.

Transformó el hacha en una guadaña roja y con una huelga partió los 5 manequies, la pelirroja gremory miraba con alegría como los manequies destruidos era desintegrado por su poder.

-... (respiros fuertes)...no es suficiente, necesito más, quiero volverme más fuerte...-gruñia Rias llena de ira.

Ella vio a un manequie que tenia la foto de Mio con una sonrisa pegada en el rostro.

-...das lástima, si amaba tanto a issei, porque lo dejo, sate sate sate, es lo mejor que sabes hacer...deja que issei busque su propia felicidad, aunque no sea contigo...-era las múltiples voces de Mio dentro de la mente retorcida de Rias haciendo recordar lo mucho que ella odiaba.

Con una mirada enfurecida, Rias apunto con su brazo cargada de energía de destrucción hasta el punto de que el poder se volvía inestable.

Ante de que Rias pudiera lanzar, el poder fue tan inestable que explotó su brazo derecho hasta el hombro y daño por completo su ojo izquierdo haciendo que Rias cayera de espalda al suelo mientra agarra su hombro mutilado.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhh...Maldición..-rugía Rias de la agonía mientra se agarraba su muñón ensangrentado y su ojo destruido no paraba de sangrar.

El grito de Rias hizo que la puerta se abriera revelando Akeno y el resto de su nobleza preocupada.

-...oh no, Rias...rápido Ravel, trae la lágrimas de Fénix...-dijo Akeno sólo para escuchar el grito de Rias.

-...no se atrevan, quiero conservar esas cicatrices, para recordar los sacrificios que hago para superarla..-dijo Rias con frialdad mientras se levantaba del suelo con su cuerpo cubierto de su aura.

Para la sorpresa de todos el séquito de Rias, vieron como en el hombro mutilado le surgía un brazo con garras filosas, todo el jodido brazo derecho estaba hecho de poder de la destrucción puro.

Esa apariencia le causó temor a su nobleza y también a los sirvientes del clan.

Rias con una mirada retorcida, miro su nuevo brazo y movía las garras, Rias miro el manequie, Rias hizo que sus garras del brazo carmesí se hiciera más largo y nitidez, con un feroz zarpazo había partido el manequie en 2 y haciéndola desintegrar en el proceso.

Con su otro brazo, Rias tapó su cara mienta se reía con una carcajada baja y calmada para luego reírse de la manera mas macabra posibles.

Adiós Rias, la princesa de la ruina carmesí, hola Rias, la destructora carmesí. El temor de sus futuros enemigos.

 **Fin del flash back**

 **Isla.**

En una series de explosiones, Mio usaba las alas para volar lejos mientra esquivaba los láseres que lo apuntaba a sus puntos vitales.

Mio en el aire, miraba con seriedad a Rias en el suelo con múltiples esferas de energía de la destrucción.

Rias sonría mientra las 4 esferas disparará 4 laseres contra Mio.

Mio hizo una maniobra evasiva en el aire y balanceo ascalon haciendo disparar un aluvión de espadas de fuegos contra Rias.

Rias sonrió mientra las 4 esferas se juntan para formar una barrera circular estando de frente de Rias, las espadas al hacer contacto con la barrera, se desintegra rápidamente.

-...buen truco, pero tu ataques son inútiles ante de mi barrera de la destrucción, solo retrasa lo inevitable...eres como una pequeña mariposa, me pregunto cómo serás si te arrancó las alas...-dijo Rias.

Mio pronto apunto su espada Lostvayne cubriéndolo con fuego rosa.

-... **Hellblaze Wave...-** exclamó Mio disparando un haz de fuego rosa contra Rias.

Rias sólo sonría mientra las 4 esferas se funde para formar la barrera otra vez.

El impacto del ataque de Mio al impactar contra la barrera hizo que la viga de fuego se desintegra rápidamente.

-...ya te dije, es inútil...-dijo Rias.

Ante de que Mio pudiera lanzar otro ataque, esquiva una lluvia de balas de fuegos que casi le da a ella.

Mio pronto recibió un golpe por la espalda haciendo que ella se cae al suelo.

Mio se levantó con una expresión dolorida a 3 nuevas enemigas. Koneko con su modo nekomata, Ravel con sus alas de fuego y por ultimo akeno.

-...Maldición...lo que me faltaba...-pensó Mio levantándose mientra prepara sus 2 espadas.

-...parece que la caballería a llegado, que harás ahora, no puede ganarnos a todos...-dijo Rias.

-...jejeje y yo que quería hacerles mis damas de honor en mi boda, pero me parece una mala idea...-dijo Mio con tono de broma haciendo enojar a todas.

-...jajaja en serio que arrogante eres, tu orgullos no tiene límite...-se reía Rias viendo lo gracioso que Mio bromeara en un momento como esto.

-...jejeje que puedo decir, es mi pecado...-dijo Mio mientra cubre de fuego su nueva espada.

Ante de que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo, Mio enterró ascalon al suelo creando una explosión de polvo que cubrió todo el lugar privando a todas las vista de forma temporal.

Rias disparos los láseres al azar para dispersar la cortinas de humo.

-...crees que una cortina de humo nos detendría...-grito Rias.

Cuando el humo se disolvió, Mio no estaba. Rias sólo podía chasquear los dientes.

-...se escapó...buchou, que hacemos...-pregunta Koneko.

-...no deben ir lejos...akeno...-dijo Rias con seriedad.

-...Ara ara, necesita algo...-dijo Akeno.

-...si, cuida a Xenovia, uso demasiado su impulso sagrado, quiero que use su magia para quitarle la energía sagrada de su sistema...-dijo Rias.

-...Esta bien, pero que hará usted...-dijo Akeno.

Rias sólo podía sonreír de forma sanguinaria mientra camina hacia el bosque.

-...voy de caza con koneko y Ravel, quiero se adelante y tratan de atraparla...-dijo ordenó Rias.

-...Hai buchou/ hai Rias-sama...-dijo dijeron al unísono.

Ravel invoco sus alas y voló por los aires mientra Koneko salta de árbol en árbol.

-...jejeje será divertido, es como el juego del gato y el ratón...-dijo Rias entrando al bosque para atrapar a Mio.

 **Cambio de escena**

Vemos a Saji luchando contra Dulio, ambos luchaban en el aire en un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo pero a pesar de ir en su modo Balance breaker, no podía lograr aterrizar un golpe contra Dulio.

-...Maldición...es un bastarda duro de golear...-dijo Saji enojado lanzando una lluvia de puñetazos.

-...yare yare daze, lo siento, demonio-san, más tarde te daré un dulce de recuerdo...-dijo Dulio atrapando el puñetazo de Saji.

Dulio usando el poder de su sacred gear, congeló el brazo de Saji haciendo que su brazo se quede congelando.

-...maldición...tengo que hacer algo...-pensó en pánico Saji sólo para que Dulio lo agarra por el yelmo.

El dorso sagrado de Dulio surgió un sello mágico de color blanco.

-... **explosión sagrado...** -susurro con pereza Dulio haciendo Saji explote en una explosión de energía sagrada haciendo que Saji cayera al suelo con su armadura hecho pedazos.

Ante de caer, el cuerpo de Saji desaparecía en partículas de luz.

Momo estaba asustada, ya había perdido a Bennia, Tomoe y a Saji.

Antes de que Momo pudiera hacer, ella siente detrás suyo, ella se dio la vuelta para ver a Jeanne que usaba una armadura naranja y una espada.

Momo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a tiempo ya que Jeanne le corto el pecho con una huelga.

Ella cae al suelo mientra desaparece en partículas de luz.

 **Con kiba.**

Griselda esquivaba los ataques de los caballeros dragones de Kiba, mientras usaba su arco sagrado para desviar los huelgas y ataques entrantes de kiba.

-...esa pelea es inútil...-susurro Griselda cargando su mano una esfera de energía sagrada .

Griselda retrocede de un salto para atrás mientras les crecía las alas de ángel mientras volaba para ver a Kiba y los caballeros dragones.

 **-...en el nombre del padre y el espíritu santo, guíe mis flechas para acabar con mis enemigos, flechas milagrosa**...-dijo Griselda mientras moldea la esfera en una flecha de energía blanca para luego disparar con su arco al cielo.

Kiba miro como la flecha se dirige al cielo explotando en millones de flechas sagradas que bajaban como un aguacero.

Kiba reaccióna a tiempo para sacar Dainsleif y enterrarla al suelo.

-... **Dainsleif!..**.-exclamó kiba creando una pared de hielo que lo protegió de la lluvia de flechas de Griselda.

Los caballeros dragones fueron destruidos por el ataques de Griselda.

Pero la pared no aguanto, una flecha le había clavado en el hombro de Kiba haciendo que Kiba gruñera de dolor.

El ataque devastador de Griselda había terminado, la pared de hielo se había derrumbado, kiba con fuerza, sacó la fecha de su hombro.

-...nada mal, no existe nadie que pueda sobrevivir a mi mejor ataque...cual es tu nombre chico...-dijo Griselda.

-...Yuuto kiba...-dijo Kiba sacando balmung y Dainsleif.

-...kiba yuuto, lo recordare, como el hombre que yo respeto como guerrero y como un caballero de honor...-dijo Griselda.

Ambos saltaron para atrás ya que el suelo surgieron una incontables espadas del suelo.

-...que mal, esperaba eliminar al menos alguno de ustedes...-dijo Jeanne con un dragón hecho de espadas detrás de ella.

-...Jeanne D'arc...una sorpresa que haya entrando al torneo...-dijo Gabriel al ver a la descendiente de Juana de arco.

-...el torneo iba ser divertido ya que habrá muchas mujeres fuertes...-dijo Jeanne consiguiendo un rugido del dragón.

-...Entonce...quiere sigue...-dijo Jeanne.

Tanto Kiba como Griselda se preparan para luchar..

-... (suspiro)...aveces la mujeres sin problemáticas...supongo que me haré cargo de su dragón...-dijo Dulio detrás de Jeanne.

-...je je je será divertido...-dijo Jeanne.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Mio volaba por el bosque, había decidió recurrir a la táctica de dividir y vencerá, no podría derrotarla a todas por si misma.

-...sera difícil luchar contra todas a la vez, tengo que mantenerme lejos de ellos, que problemática, en verdad se han vuelto más fuerte...-pensó Mio sólo para esquivar una ráfagas de balas de fuegos.

-...no escapará de nosotras, harpia...-dijo Ravel que seguía a Mio.

-...al fin mi plan funcionó...-pensó Mio y alcanzó ver a Koneko que saltaba se árbol en árbol.

Koneko uso el árbol como trampolín para alcanzar a Mio lanzar un puñetazo pero Mio esquivo, pero Koneko logró agarrar el pie de Mio.

-...maldición...-pensó Mio.

-...eres mía...-dijo Koneko mandando a Mio al estrellar al suelo.

Mio logró reaccionar a tiempo para aterrizar al suelo y esquivar un puñetazo de Koneko, vio como el suelo debajo de Koneko colapsa.

Koneko pronto se lanza contra Mio lanzando una series de golpes pero ella los desvía todas con su espada Lostvayne.

Ravel esperaba el momento para atacar.

Mio con una patada empuja a Koneko y con lostvayne le corta a la nekomata con una huelga que dejó una herida de corte en su hombro.

Koneko se sujeto su hombro, ella apretaba los dientes, Mio con su brazo golpea al cuello de Koneko con fuerza que la hizo caer de espalda al suelo.

Mio salta hacia Koneko y aterriza con un codazo al pecho haciendo que Koneko escupiera sangre.

Mio se aleja de Koneko.

-...ya rindese, no quiero hacerle mucho daños a ustedes...-dijo Mio con el ceño fruncido.

-...cállate maldita usurpadora...-rugió enojada Koneko mientra se lanza contra Mio lanzando una lluvias de puñetazos pero Mio con seriedad desvía todos los golpes.

Koneko cargo senjutsu en su puño para golpear a Mio, pero ella esquiva y agarra a Koneko para luego enviarla al aire.

Ravel aprovechó para disparar su mejor ataque.

-... **Dragón de ceniza...-** rugió Ravel disparando un gran dragón de fuego que abría sus fauces.

-...mala jugada, **Full Counter...** -dijo Mio balanceando Lostvayne haciendo reflejar el ataque de Ravel.

Tanto Koneko como Ravel fueron envuelto en una explosión de fuego que término con eliminar a ambas del juego.

-...jejeje se esta poniendo un poco difícil...-dijo Mio.

-...tu crees...-dijo Rias detrás de Mio sorprendiendola.

-...maldición...-exclamó Mio mientra Rias disparos los láseres pero Mio con reflejos inhumano esquiva por los pelos pero Rias le metió una patada en el estómago con fuerza haciendo que Mio se quede sin aire.

La fuerza detrás de esa patada envío a Mio a rodarse por el suelo.

-...oye oye, no te haga la muerta, que un no te maté todavía...levántate para que pueda barrear el piso contigo, perra...-dijo Rias irritada.

Mio se levanta con dificulta mientra prepara sus espadas para luchar.

-...jejeje (escupe sangre)...puedo seguir con esto todo el día...vamos cabello de menstruación...porque voy a hacerte morder el polvo...-dijo Mio con un tono desafiante.

Rias creo una guadaña de energía carmesí.

-...vamos...quiero hacerte pedazos...-dijo Rias girando la guadaña con maestría.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Issei y Lefay caminaba por el bosque con Lefay que tenia una especie de radar mágico que detectaba dragones.

Había usado su creation para usar su nueva ropa, usaba un equipo militar con una correa para funda de pistola donde descansaba su arma donner.

-...dime, estamos cercas...-dijo Issei.

-...no todavía, la señal todavía es débil pero avisaré cuando la encuentre...-dijo Lefay.

-...que bueno, por cierto, olvídalo lo que viste, si...-dijo Issei con un tono casando causando que Lefay se sonroje.

-...no creo que pueda olvidarlo así de fácil, issei-sama...-dijo Lefay con un tono tímido.

-...maldición, solo no le diga a nadie, en especial a mi esposa, ella me quemaría vivo si llegara a enterar...-dijo Issei poniendo triste la bruja ya que escucho la parte de tener una esposa.

Mientra Lefay seguía en su escoba mágica con el radar. Issei estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, recordaba su humillante derrota a mano de Fate.

Quien sea que sea ese bastardo, lo iba a hacer pagar caro, por ahora solo se concentraria en buscar a Mio y acabar con toda la competencia que se encontraba en el torneo.

-...desde que perdí contra ese bastardo, no dejo se pensar en su sonrisa de petulante y esos ojos de pez muerto...quiero destrozarle la cara cuando la vea, ni los dioses me hacía enojar tanto como lo estoy teniendo...-pensó Issei sólo para ver que Lefay se detuviera.

-...que pasa, porque te detiene...-pregunto Issei.

-...issei-sama, tenemos compañía...-dijo Tímida Lefay señalando más adelante, Issei vio un extraño envuelto en un manto con capucha bloqueaba el paso.

Lo que intimidó más a Lefay fue la enorme espada que tenia el encapuchado detrás de suyo.

Issei miro al encapuchado con una mirada irritada.

-...mira, no estoy de humor para una pelea, así que hazte aún lado y tal vez te deje ir vivo...-dijo Issei con irritación.

El encapuchado sólo podía reírse, su voz era femenina. Pronto el encapuchado camino tranquilamente hacia Issei para luego levantar la mirada.

-...je je je, igual de fría como siempre, así es como me saluda después de esconderte todo este tiempo como la rata que eres...-dijo la chica que tenia los ojos rojos.

-...no se de que hablas...-dijo Issei mirando a la chica con seriedad, de alguna forma, dentro de su ser sentía algo familia al ver a esa persona.

-..no tiene sentido seguir usando esa forma tan vulgar de un hombre...debería revelar tu verdadera forma...madre...-dijo la chica con frialdad mientra se quita la capucha haciendo que el ojo de issei abre como plato.

Chica de 15 años, ojos rojos brillante, piel bronceada y cabello rubio dorada, la cara de la chica era muy familiar.

Muy familiar.

-...Yue?...-susurró Issei haciendo que la chica gruñe.

-...hola madre, soy Yo, la verdadera Charlotte Ak macdowell, eh venido a matarte madre...puedo olerte madre...quiero matarte...-dijo Cutlass mientra saca la gigantesca espada de color azabache.

Issei pronto se aleja mientra agarra a Lefay al estilo nupcial.

-...que carajo esta pasando aquí...-pensó enojado Issei cansando de toda esa drama. En frente estaba la versión adolescente y psicópata de su hija adoptiva.

Evangeline tenía mucho que explicar y el no tomaría un no Cómo respuesta.

 **Fin del capitulo 56**


	60. Chapter 57

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, espero que le gusten otro capítulo de issei godslayer**

 **Responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-...Silvercrow: jajajaja no te imagina lo que pasará en esa pelea será tan jodidamente épica jajajaja Mio perderá el control jajajaja.**

 **-..** **dark knight discord: el capitulo anterior le salio del control pero en este capítulo también jajajaj**

 **-..XDaniUchihaX: si amigo jajajaja lefay se va lucir en ese capítulo y más desastres va desarrollar la pelea de Mio y Rias.**

 **Capítulo 57 :el torneo de facciones parte 10**

 **Isla**

Tanto Mio como Rias se miraron la una por la otra, ambas esperaron que una de ella atacará.

Cansada de esperar, ambas se lanzaron con todos. Cuando llegaron, ambas chocaron sus respectiva armas. Guadaña vs Lostvayne y ascalon.

Con rapidez absurda, comenzaron a chocar huelgas múltiples veces haciendo llover chispas.

-...Sate sate sate, eres fuerte...-dijo Mio haciendo que Rias gruñera.

-...je je je, por supuesto, me volví tan fuente pensando en ti, Amasaki Mio, nunca deje pensar en ti cuando entrenaba, incluso en mis sueños, siempre veo tu sonrisa...-dijo Rias chocando guadaña .

-...lo siento, pero no bateo de este lado...-dijo Mio con tono de broma.

-...tch, tu y tus bromas, perra, debería morir...-dijo Rias sintiendo insultada.

-...no gracia, no se me antoja morir otra vez...-dijo Mio para luego meter un rodillazo en el vientre en el Rias haciendo que ella caiga de rodillas.

-...(respiro fuerte)...maldita...-dijo Rias entre aire.

-...que sucede, se te cayó una moneda...-dijo Mio para luego lanzar una huelga descendente sólo para esquivar los láseres que apareció arriba de ella.

-...je je je que divertido es este torneo, gracia a ti, nunca e llegado tan lejos, gracia a tu miserable existencia, empecé a hacer cosas como esta, entrenar físicamente, aprender a usar mis poderes, aprender a usar las armas, solamente con el único propósito...-dijo Rias mientras las esferas se transforma en espadas de energía de la destrucción.

-...matarte...-dijo Rias haciendo que las espadas apuntará a Mio.

Disparando las espadas contra Mio, pero la rubia desviaba con sus espadas.

Rias aprovecha para lanzarse contra Mio.

Mio vio que Rias había dejando la guadaña y se preparó para lanzar una huelga contra ella.

Pero Rias uso su brazo prótesis para atrapar el filo de la espada ascalon.

Mio intento lanzar otra huelga con Lostvayne, pero Rias suelta el filo de ascalon artebrazo para bloquear la huelga.

Rias pronto golpea a Mio con un uppercut bajo la barbilla de Mio, seguido con Rias salta encima de Mio y golpearla con un puñetazo en la mandíbula de la rubia haciendo que ella escupiera sangre.

Mio cae de una rodilla.

-...Así me gusta, que este de rodilla...-dijo Rias pegando un puntapié contra Mio pero la amasaki se cubrió con sus espada pero la fuerza detrás de esa patada empujó a Mio para atrás.

Mio vio que Rias manifestó las 4 esferas flotante.

Rias disparó los 4 láseres contra Mio, pero ella reaccionó para cubrirse usando sus espadas.

Mio apretaba los dientes tratando de soportar los láseres.

-...Vamos, Vamos, vamos, acaso no dijiste que me haría morderme el polvo, no me hagas reír...tu, una chica tonta y pretenciosa que no sabe cual es tu lugar no sería capaz de vencer a un demonio de clase suprema!...-rugía Rias con una mirada sanguinaria.

Mio comenzaba a retroceder por la fuerza de los láseres.

-...que sucede, esta cansada, entonce déjate que mis láseres te convierta en polvo y muera perra...-rugió Rias haciendo que los láseres explotará con fuerza enviando a Mio golpearse de espalda contra el suelo.

Mientra las 2 peleaban, eran observando por Akeno y Xenovia que estaban en el aire observando toda la pelea.

-...buchou en verdad se ah vuelto más fuerte, tan fuerte que me da miedo...-dijo Xenovia.

-... (suspiro)...no la puedo culparla, tanta humillación hizo que se ensuciara su orgullo...nunca dejó de entrenar...desde que perdimos a Issei por nuestra estupidez, Rias fue la que mas sufrió...-dijo Akeno triste por el cambio que sufrió Rias.

-...pero ahora, veo que Rias lo esta superado, apena ella de puede defenderse...-dijo Xenovia.

-...si, como se encuentra su brazo...-pregunto Akeno.

-...estoy bien, las lágrimas de fénix hizo bien en sanar mi brazo, apena puedo mover los dedos...-dijo Xenovia levantando su brazo.

 **Con Mio vs Rias**

Mio intento levantarse pero vio que Rias sonría.

Detrás de Rias era 200 esferas flotantes que disparó los 200 láseres contra Mio dando de lleno.

Mio apretaba los dientes mientra su cuerpo era azotadas por el aluvión de láseres.

La cantidad de láseres fue tanto que explotó en una explosión de energía que envolvió a Mio.

Rias sólo sonría mientra veía como el humo de disolvió revelando a Mio muy lastimada, sangres saliendo por todo lado, su ropas rasgada dejando ver sólo el sostén con su falda quemada.

Los ojos de Mio era oscurecido por el su cabello.

Rias al ver el estado tan lamentable de su enemiga.

-...fue una pelea muy divertido, Mio amasaki, esa pelea término, tu poder es débil, incluso tu eres mas débil, yo tengo la victoria, soy más fuerte que tu jajajaja, eso amerita una celebración, mi premio ahora es tomar la virginidad de Issei...-dijo Rias haciendo que Mio se tense.

-...claro, cuando te saque de la arena, tu no podrá hacer nada más que ver como le quito la virginidad a Issei, voy a hacerlo gritar mi nombre mientra tu sólo te queda ver como lo disfruto jajajaja Oh Rias-sama soy tuyo, eres mejor que Mio-perra...jajajajaja..-se reía Rias con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

De repente Rias dejo de reírse mientra una herida de corte aparece en su pecho haciendo salir un geiser de sangre.

Rias tuvo que tambalearse mientra miraba a Mio levantarse con lentitud.

-...imposible, no vi su ataque, como es esto posible...-pensó Rias tratando de detener la hemorragia de su pecho.

Tanto Rias como akeno y Xenovia vieron como Mio era envuelto de fuego púrpura y negro. El calor era tan insoportable para las 3.

El cabello de Mio se volvió negro mientra sus ojos azules se volvía púrpura oscura, su frente tenía una marca en forma de sol color púrpura.

El cuerpo de Mio era envuelto en un vestido negro y púrpura con detalles se fénix negro. Tanto Ascalon y Lostvayne Había sido alterado ya que la hojas ahora son rojas como la sangre y sus empuñadura era negra.

Mio modo asalto, un poder que ganó el temor de sus enemigos en Asgard y que sometió a los gigantes de fuegos en el pasado y que Había matado a Sutur.

Mio abrió los ojos y miró con frialdad a Rias mientras levantaba apuntaba su espada en lo más alto del cielo.

-...acaba de cometer el peor error de su vida...-dijo Mio haciendo que la espada Lostvayne se cubriera de fuego negro y púrpura.

-...que soy más débil que tu, quien lo decidió, que mi poder es mas débil, quien lo decidió, que la victoria es tuya, quien lo decidió...-dijo Mio con rabia

El calor fue tan fuerte que hizo que todos los árboles a su alrededor se incendiara, tanto Akeno como Xenovia sudaba mucho por el calor.

Rias también sudaba por el calor que ejercía Mio.

-...que la virginidad de mi esposo es tuyo, quien lo DECIDIÓ, LA QUE LA DECIDE SOY YO...-dijo Mio apuntando su espada contra Rias.

-...que demonio es ella, su poder ahora está por la nubes...-susurró Rias con una mirada perdida ya que se sentía abrumada por el poder impío de Mio.

Akeno que se veía a donde iba, se apresuró para salvar a Rias.

-...es malo, Rias aléjate de ahí...-exclamó Akeno.

-... **HELLBLAZE WAVE**...muere...-susurró al ultimo Mio con frialdad.

Rias al ver eso grito mientra usa su brazo prótesis para proteger del ataque.

Mio disparó una poderosa haz de fuego que le dio de llenos a Rias.

Rias apretaba los dientes mientra se mantenía en pies soportando las infernales llamas del fuego negro.

Pronto su brazo prótesis se destruyó, la fuerza detrás de ese ataque empujó a Rias.

Pronto la viga ardiente devora a Rias mientra seguía su paso destruyendo todo a su paso.

-...amasaki Miiooooo...-rugía Rias mientra su cuerpo era envuelto de fuego negro.

Akeno había llegado para sacar a Rias de la viga pero término siendo tragada por el fuego haciendo que su cuerpo desaparezcan en partículas de luz.

Mio desactivo su poder y cae de rodillas mientra respira fuente.

-... (respiro fuerte)...maldición, ese poder fue demasiado, casi pierdo el control...-pensó Mio mirando la destrucción que causó.

 **Con issei**

Issei que tenia a Lefay en un agarre nupcial, miro con seriedad a Cutlass.

-...issei-sama?..-pensó Lefay preocupada al ver la cara de issei, siempre que veía a issei tener una expresión inexpresiva pero ahora vio que su ojos temía un toque nervioso.

Al aterrizar, issei dejo a Lefay.

-...escucha, escondete lejos, esa pelea es mía, muchacha...-dijo Issei con un tono serio haciendo que Lefay quiera negar.

Ante de que Lefay pudiera protestar, detrás de Issei aparece Cutlass el aire con su 2 manos agarrando la gigante espada con la intensión de partir a los 2 con una huelga descendente.

-...muere madre...-rugió Cutlass lanzando una huelga descendente contra ellos.

Issei en empujó a Lefay de distancia mientra salta para atrás haciendo que la huelga partiera el suelo en dos.

-...creation...-dijo Issei creando una katana negra y se lanzó contra Cutlass.

Ambos comenzaron a chocar espadas con mucha velocidad, ambos estaban igualado para la sorpresa de issei, ya que ella no rompía a sudar.

-...que patética eres madre, preocupante por la basura que proteges, tu ante no te importaba a nadie, que paso, acaso obtuviste tu deseo que tanto anhelaba, tanto que le abriste las piernas a alguien...-dijo Cutlass con crueldad.

-...solo cállate...-rugía Issei mientra atacaba y desviaba al mismo tiempo los ataques de Cutlass.

-...eso madre, vamos a matarnos la unas por la otra, te divierte esto madre ja ja ja ja ja ja...-rugía Cutlass lanzando una ráfagas de huelgas de su espada gigante.

-...para nada, pequeña psicópata...-gruñia issei cubriendo su cuerpo con electricidad haciendo que su poder físico aumente haciendo retroceder a Cutlass.

-... uh, magia de rayo...nuevos trucos...-dijo Cutlass mientras corta a issei con una huelga en su pecho causando que Issei gruñe de dolor.

Para la sorpresa, el manto de rayo desaparece de manera abrupta haciendo que issei parpadear.

-...porque mi rayos desaparece...porque no puedo invocar mi blindaje de rayo...-pensó Issei con los dientes apretado.

-...que sucede madre, te siente indefensa sin su magia, mi espada la Imagine Breaker puede negar la magia a voluntad como también negar su inmortalidad, un arma perfecta para matar inmortales...-dijo Cutlass cortando a Issei con una huelga en su hombro con una corte ascendente.

Issei podía ver sus heridas no se regenera...Su magia estaba fuera de cuestión y su inmortalidad no ayudaría mucho contra ella teniendo su espada.

Lefay estaba rezando que Issei se recupera y lo venza..

-...tu puede Issei-sama...confío en ti...-dijo Lefay.

Issei peleaba en un duelo de espadas contra Cutlass.

Cutlass patea a Issei en el pecho para luego colocar su mano en el rostro de Issei.

-... **explosión**...-susurro Cutlass con su mano que crea un sello mágico y explota la cara de Issei.

-...Issei-sama. ..-exclamó Lefay.

En el humo salía Issei con la mitad de su rostro quemado. Las quemaduras desaparecía.

-...parece que la espada sólo puede negar mi inmortalidad de forma temporal, tengo que mantener mi distancia y no dejar que esa espada corte una parte vital de mi cuerpo...-pensó Issei sacando su Donner y disparo una ráfagas de balas como si fuera metralleta.

Cutlass uso su masiva espada como escudo para protegerse de las balas.

Issei entierra su espada en el suelo,

-... **Creation**...- luego uso su creativo, en su mano derecha era una minigun.

-...haber si aguanta esto...-gruñe Issei mientra guarda su pistola en su pistolero mientras levanta su pesada arma de destrucción y muerte.

-... **Blindaje de rayo..**.-dijo Issei cubriendo de electricidad a su arma.

Issei disparó el arma liberando el infierno contra Cutlass, los disparos envueltos de electricidad impactaba contra la poderosa arma de Cutlass.

Tantos disparos provocó que se creará una cortina de humo.

Cesando el fuego, Issei vio como el humo salía Cutlass con pocas agujeros de balas en su cuerpo, pero para su sorpresa, las heridas se le cerrabas mientra expulsa las balas de su cuerpo.

Issei estaba incrédulo, esa chica soporto el infierno como si nada y más que su espada no se haya roto por la fuerza de la minigun.

-...Me esta esta jodiendo, eres inmortal también...-murmuró issei.

-...tch, soy pseudo inmortal...pero pronto lo tendré cuando te arranque la magia Erebea dentro de ti...-dijo Cutlass mientra se lanza contra Issei.

Issei apretó los dientes mientra comienza disparar la minigun.

Cutlass uso su espada para desviar los tiros. Issei se le había acabado las balas, le tiro la minigun contra ella, pero partió el arma en 2 con su espada.

Issei saco su espada del suelo y se lanzó contra ella.

Ambos comenzaron a chocar espada contra espada con más brutalidad.

-...que te siente saber que la abominación de la naturaleza te esta superando madre, ja ja ja es mi venganza por haberme abandonado, por darme falsas esperanzas de que yo sería tu hija verdadera...voy a destruir todos lo que más ama, empezando con tu pequeña familia...-rugió Cutlass.

Issei al escuchar la amenaza, se enfureció, nunca había estado más furioso desde que Mio murió en el pasado.

Matar, destruir, destruir todos.

-...CÁLLATE HIJA DE PUTA!...-rugió Issei mientras su cuerpo era envuelto de relámpago negro y dorado.

Cutlass sonrió mientra retrocede.

-...Rarghhhhhh...-Rugió issei lanzando una ráfagas de huelgas con extrema rapidez pero Cutlass desviaba con rapidez.

-...te deja llevar por las emociones Madre, que decepción, tus ataques son más fácil de predecir...-dijo Cutlass mientra termina con atravesar la espada en el corazón haciendo detener issei.

Lefay al ver eso, las lágrimas salía de sus ojos.

-...Issei-sama!...-exclamó Lefay.

-... (vomita sangre)...-issei abrió los ojos mientra vomita sangre.

Cutlass levantó su mano en el aire, en un destello de magia, aparece una Katana negra versión futurista.

-...Gravity Blade, mi propia espada que altera el peso de quien lo porta, en modo pesado hace que mis huelgas sean más pesadas capaz de partir montañas y el modo ligero hace que mi cuerpo sea mas ligero que una pluma, eso hace que me mueva a la velocidad del sonido...-dijo Cutlass mientras saca la imagine breaker del cuerpo de issei haciendo salir un geiser de sangre.

-...llora de la agonía...-rugió Cutlass mientra levanta la masiva espada en el aire para lanzar la huelga descendente.

Issei reaccionó a tiempo para detener la huelga a dura pena.

Pero la fuerza detrás de esa huelga partió la espada de issei en 2 y impacto en el hombro derecho.

Con un crujido repugnante, la espada de Cutlass dividió a issei en 2 haciendo que muchas sangres negra.

Issei estaba demasiado sorprendido como para gritar de dolor.

Cutlass con crueldad, lanzó una series de huelgas con sus 2 espadas cortando todo el cuerpo de issei.

 **(Geiser de sangre)**

Caí en pedazos en el charco de sangre negra, las piernas cortadas, manos cortadas, cabeza decapitada, abdomen cortado, órganos esparcidas por todo el charco.

Lefay estaba paralizada mientra caía de rodillas al ver como Issei-sama había sido masacrado sin piedad.

-...jajajaja finalmente, mi venganza se cumplió...-se reía Cutlass feliz de matar a su madre.

 **Con los espectadores**

Todos estaban sorprendido y horrorizado al ver algo tan morboso, incluso los niños estaban llorando al presenciar la muerte de Oppai dragón.

Los líderes de la facciones estaban de la misma forma que los espectadores, yasaka había logrado tapar los ojos a su hija para que no viera la masacre.

Kaya estaba incrédula, el mortal había sido vencido y masacrado sin piedad por esa chica que se parecía tanto a su hija biológica, algo dentro de su mente estaba furiosa, esa mortal de la espada se atrevió a lastimar a issei..

-...La mataré...-pensó Kaya furiosa de lo que ella le hizo a su mortal.

Milia se había desmayado al ver mucha sangre que salía de su hermano mayor y héroe.

Yue estaba en silencio mirando el cuerpo desmembrado de su padre adoptivo a mano de esa chica que se parecía mucha a ella.

Yue se le caía las lágrimas mientra sus puños apretaras.

Yue salto del asiento y se lanzó para salvar a su padre, pero Kaya lo había atrapado.

-...papá, papá, déjame ir, quiero salvarlo...-rugía Yue con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Kaya sólo podía abrazarlo desde la espalda.

-...no Charlotte, si vas sola, te matará...-dijo Charlotte haciendo que Yue llorará de la agonía.

 **Con issei.**

La risa de Cutlass fue detenida por una bola de rayo que impacto al rostro haciéndola tambalear.

Cutlass miro el causante detrás del ataque. Vio a Lefay que lo apuntaba con la varita, la cara de Lefay tenía una expresión furiosa con lágrimas derramando.

-...voy a vengar la muerte de Issei-sama, maldita hija de puta...-rugía Lefay.

-...pequeña bruja...-gruñe Cutlass lanzándose contra Lefay para lanzar una huelga.

Lefay cerró los ojos esperando su final hasta que escucho el sonido de un metal contra metal, ella abrió los ojos al ver a Arthur salvandola de la asesina de issei.

-...Nii-sama...-lloraba Lefay.

-...tch, más basura que matar...-gruñe la chica.

Arthur tenía una mirada de frialdad.

-...me quiere explicar que intentaba a hacer a mi pequeña hermanita, tenga cuidado con lo que vas a decir, porque de lo contrario, te cortaré tu lengua...ojou-chan...-dijo Arthur con frialdad sosteniendo la caliburn.

-...no es obvio ciego, quiero cortarle la cabeza y ponerla en una pica...-dijo Cutlass sólo para que Arthur le corte el brazo sorprendiendola.

-...Uh?, con que así será...-dijo Arthur con una sonrisa alegre mientra Cutlass recoge su brazo cortado.

-...no soy de los que lastima a una señorita, pero escuchar lo que dijiste, esto será una excepción, no permito que dañe a mi hermana...-dijo Arthur con la sonrisa convirtiéndose en una mirada de absoluta frialdad.

Cutlass se coloca su brazo en su muñón haciendo que de regenere.

-...bien, los mandaré a ambos al infierno...-dijo Cutlass levantando sus espadas.

-...no sí te mando a ti primero...-una voz molesta hizo que Cutlass abrieras los ojos en shock ya que reconocía su voz.

-...imposible, con esta cantidades de daños con Imagine breaker, es imposible sobrevivir con su inmortalidad negada de forma temporal...-exclamó Cutlass incrédula.

Lefay y Arthur vieron a Issei levantase de su propio charco de sangre negra mientra sus extremidades se regeneran.

Todos el presente vieron como el cabello blanco de Issei se volvía negro, su cuerpo exuda una niebla negra que olía a muerte.

Sus brazos habría sufrido una transformación, ahora parece un par de guanteletes negro con pincho en los nudillos, ese guanteletes se extendía hasta los codos, cubierto de electricidad negra y púrpura.

Issei abrió su único ojo que era rojo brillante.

-... **Magia Erebea: armamento parcial, asesino del dios del rayo...** -murmuró Issei con frialdad.

Cutlass ante de dar un paso, Issei había metido un puñetazo tan fuerte en el vientre haciendo que Cutlass vomitara sangre.

-...que rápido, no alcance ver como se movió...-pensó Arthur

La fuerza detrás de ese puñetazo hizo Cutlass se le soltaras las espadas y fuera enviada a atravesar el bosque chocando contra 8 rocas, 15 árboles hasta terminar al otro lado de la isla donde estaba la playa.

Cutlass se encontraba en la arena de la playa mirando el cielo con sangre saliendo de su frente.

-... (maldición)...no esperaba que pudiera tener fuerza suficiente para activar la magia Erebea...madre en verdad eres un monstruo...-dijo Cutlass.

 **Con issei**

Issei pronto cae de rodillas mientra su cabello vuelve al color blanco.

-...maldición, mantener esa forma incluso incompleta es difícil...-pensó issei para luego caer a la inconsciencia alarmando Lefay.

-...Issei-sama...-exclamó Lefay lanzándose para auxiliar a Issei.

 **Mientra tanto en algún lugar de la isla.**

En el centro del cráter quemado, se podría ver alguien salir del cráter, su cuerpo tenía quemadura mientra su vestimenta era reducido sólo en ropas interior chamuscada.

De su hombro mutilado, se le surgía el brazo de energía de la destrucción.

-...la subestime por completo...pero me niego a perder...-susurró Rias mientras le surgía de su espalda múltiples alas hecho de energía de la destrucción.

-...esa pelea apena es un comienzo...-murmuró Rias mientras su único ojo verde cambia a rojo brillante. La parte inferior de su rostro era cubierto con energía de destrucción cristalizado dando la apariencia de máscara para cubrir su labio.

Pronto Rias voló por los aires para buscar a Mio.

 **Fin del capitulo 57**


	61. Chapter 58

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, espero que le gusten otro capítulo de issei godslayer**

 **Responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **Antifanboy:gracia amigo**

 **dark knight discord: así es amigo, Rias irá a un manicomio jajaja**

 **Capítulo 58 :el torneo de facciones parte 11**

 **Isla**

Mio estaba de rodillas muy cansada, se encontraba cansada tanto física y mentalmente, por las constantes pelea que tuvo, había derrotado a todas, pero ahora apena podía estar de pie sin caerse.

Usar el modo asalto era un riesgo muy grande ya que al usarlo, pierde sus emociones y sentimientos a cambio de tener más poder, con Modo asalto, podía destruir toda la isla si se lo proponía.

Por eso usar el modo asalto tenía un limite de 30 segundo ante de que sus emociones fuera consumido por su poder.

Ahora misma estaba respirando fuertemente.

-... (respiro)...finalmente, pude vencerla, si que ella es terca a más no poder...-pensó Mio mirando sus espadas que recuperó su colores originales.

-...espero que issei este bien...tengo que encontrarlo...-pensó Mio.

-...estoy sorprendida, en verdad eres poderosa...-dijo una voz que hizo que Mio abriera un ojo y levantará la mirada para ver a Xenovia enfrenta de ella.

-...maldición, estaban tan concentrada en esa pelea que me olvide de ella...es malo, casi no tengo fuerza para seguir luchando...-pensó Mio.

Xenovia levantó la Exdurandal, ella miraba a Mio que ni podía levantarse.

Mio cerró los ojos esperando su final pero no llego, abriendo los ojos, ella vio como la peliazul estaba llorando mientra miraba a Mio con odio.

-...porque?, porque issei término contigo, porque el te prefiere más a ti que a todas nosotras...no lo entiendo...-dijo Xenovia con lágrimas.

Mio dejo aún lado su broma, su cara era una total seriedad.

-...porque el maduró, la razón de porque issei y yo estamos junto, fue porque yo comprendí mejor su corazón, porque apesar de que issei no quería ayuda de nadie, su corazón dentro me pide a grito que lo cure...-dijo Mio con suavidad.

-...comprender su corazón, curarlo..-susurraba Xenovia .

-...cuando conocí por primera vez a issei, era una persona rota, su ojos no tenia brillo, no tenia ganas de vivir...con lo sólo recordarlo, me hace doler mi corazón al ver en ese estado...incluso cuando quise mi ayuda, el fríamente se negó, no quería tener nada que ver conmigo...-dijo Mio recordando a un issei que miraba a Mio con frialdad.

Xenovia estaba en silencio escuchado lo que Mio decía.

-...una vez quise limpiar sus heridas, pero cuando lo iba a hacer, Issei saco un cuchillo y me puso cerca de mi cuello...el realmente quería matarme...-dijo Mio mientra acariciaba su cuello.

Xenovia estaba sorprendida, ella sabía que issei nunca levantaría la mano contra una chica sin importar de que.

-...Su mirada era mucha frialdad, incluso me dijo que no quería mi ayuda porque odiaba mucho a las mujeres...-dijo Mio recordando como issei había abandonado el bosque.

-...yo no soy de los que se rinde, intente ayudar a issei porque era lo correcto y nunca abandonar a una persona necesitada, incluso si issei no quería mi ayuda, sus ojos muertos me pide que lo acompañe a su lado...lo único que Issei quería, era un amigo que nunca lo abandone de su lado...incluso el dragón rojo del brazo de issei me rogó que lo salvará...-dijo Mio recordado a Ddraig.

-...después de un mes, logré que abriera un poco su corazón y me gane su confianza, con el tiempo, ambos nos llevamos un poco bien...issei era atento, bueno cocinando, bueno con la limpieza...-dijo Mio recordando como issei estaba flojeando mirando a Mio que se le quemaba la cocina.

La escena cambia a issei mirando la comida quemada de Mio con decepción mientra Mio se reía nerviosamente.

La escena cambia a issei cocinando a Mio el curry, para luego ambos disfrutar la comida.

-...issei siempre fue duro, estricto y muy desconfiado, pero siempre atento ayudándome con las cosas del bosque, siempre dando una opinión y siempre tan sobreprotector conmigo, aunque a veces no es honesto con sus sentimientos...-dijo Mio recordando todos los buenos momentos que tuvo con issei.

-...después de muchos años, issei y yo nos amamos, incluso una vez nos casamos...tanto issei y yo estábamos muy feliz...tu y los demás nunca sería capaz de amar a issei porque ustedes no sabes lo que issei realmente quiere...-dijo Mio .

-...que es lo que el desea...-dijo Xenovia con tristeza.

-...el quiere a alguien que lo comprenda mejor que nadie, quiere a alguien que esté de su lado pase lo que pase, sea en la buenas o en las malas...yo le di a issei ese deseo y lo seguiré dando aunque eso significa luchar contra el mundo entero, entonces que así sea, protegere la sonrisa de issei, en mi meta y mi promesa aunque esto me cueste la vida...-dijo Mio con determinación.

Xenovia estaba en silencio mientra baja su espada.

-...no tengo oportunidad de competir contigo, eres buena en todos lo sentido, en verdad amas mucho a issei, que envidia te tengo, recibir el cariño de el, recibir sus sonrisas y abrazos, mientra yo solo tengo que entrenar con mi espada y luchar contra enemigos hasta que yo muera en batallas...que patética soy...-dijo Xenovia cayendo de rodillas mientra le salías la lágrimas de sus ojos.

-...fui una tonta en abandonar a issei, si pudiera regresar al pasado para evitar que esto pasará, lo hubiera hecho, pero no puedo...-lloraba Xenovia mientra miraba a Mio con ojos muertos sin brillo.

-...que espera, Amasaki Mio, puede matarme, no me resistire...-dijo Xenovia de forma hueca.

Mio estaba en silencio mientra se levanta con dificultad y caminó hacia Xenovia.

De repente Mio golpeó a Xenovia con un potente puñetazo en la mandíbula.

-...como si fuera a hacerlo tonta!...-exclamó Mio de forma cómica.

Xenovia se levanta rápidamente y mira a Mio con una mirada con una expresión sorprendida.

-...crees que matarte hará algún cambio, lo único que logrará es poner triste a tus compañeros y amigos...si no tiene un propósito definido para vivir, entonces busca algo que vale la pena proteger...quien sabes lo que te depara el futuro...pero en un futuro encontrará a alguien que pueda llamarlo familia...-dijo Mio con una sonrisa.

Xenovia no dijo nada, pronto ella se levanta y camina hacia la espada que estaba tirada en el suelo.

-...buscar un propósito para vivir, si tal vez no sea malo, ahora veo porque issei te ama, en verdad eres increíble, Amasaki Mio...-dijo Xenovia con una pequeña sonrisa mientra abraza su espada.

-...no hay de que Xenovia-chan, no?, por cierto, te lo devuelve, eso te pertenece...-dijo Mio queriendo dar a Xenovia la Ascalon, pero la pelíazul negaba su cabeza.

-... yo no merezco esa espada, puede quedarte con ella, la vas a necesitar más que yo...-dijo Xenovia .

-...Sate sate sate, gracia...-dijo Mio para luego caer de rodillas mientra torse sangre.

-.. (torse sangre)...maldición, el efecto secundario es muy malo...-susurro Mio adolorida.

-...oye que pasa, esta bien?..-pregunto Xenovia de repente, detrás de Xenovia algo cayó del cielo creando una explosión junto con una cortina se humo.

Cuando el humo se disolvió, Mio y Xenovia miraron con incredulidad al ver a Rias salir del cráter. Ambas vieron la transformación que sufrió, tenia Alas de energía de la destrucción, una máscara roja que cubría su boca y su brazo mutilado salía sarcillos de magia de la destrucción.

-...Buchou...-susurro en shock, sorprendida de ver a Rias sobrevivir al ataque de Mio.

-...es una broma...sobrevivió a Hellbraze Wave a plena potencia junto con mi modo asalto...que es ella...-susurro Mio.

-...jejejeje, estuvo muy cerca, si no hubiera cubierto mi cuerpo con poder de la destrucción en ese último ataque, tal vez mi cuerpo hubiera quedado irreconocible...-dijo Rias con arrogancia.

-...maldición, apena puedo estar de pies...-pensó Mio.

-...Xenovia...te daré el placer de dar el golpe de gracia, cortales las piernas para que no se escape...-dijo Rias haciendo que Xenovia abriera los ojos.

-...que...-parpadeo Xenovia sorprendida, tan lejos quería Rias para hacerla sufrir.

-...que sucede, esta chica te robo el futuro padre de tus hijos, debería hacerla sufrir por robarte a issei...-dijo Rias con malicia.

Xenovia estaba en silencio mientra levanta su espada para luego preparar su guarda enfrente de Rias.

-...buchou, esta vez esta llegando muy lejos, no es necesario haber más sangre derramada, ella apena puede moverse...no seria justo para mi atacarla estando indefensa...-dijo Xenovia con seriedad.

Rias estaba en silencio mientra miraba a Xenovia con desinterés.

-...ya veo, en ese caso muere...-dijo Rias para luego en un destello de velocidad, lanza un puñetazo contra el dúo.

El brazo de energía de la destrucción se hinchó hasta hacerse musculoso.

Xenovia empujó a Mio de distancia mientras recibe el puño gigante de lleno enviandola al aire.

-...(vomita sangre)...-Xenovia sólo podía escupir sangre mientra cae al suelo duro.

-...Xenovia-chan...resiste...-dijo Mio apresurado para salvar a su antigua enemiga.

-...mierda, es inútil, ese golpe me rompió toda las costillas...amasaki Mio, quiero darte algo...por favor, no pierda contra Buchou, no deje que ella se acerque a Issei...-dijo Xenovia mientra su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer en partículas de luz.

Mio recibió algo de Xenovia, cuando abrió su mano, era un frasco de agua llena.

-...lágrimas de fénix, te sanará todas las heridas y recuperará fuerza, era de akeno que se cayó durante tu ataque...-dijo Xenovia mientra cierra los ojos mientra desaparece por completo.

-...es una lástima, con que se unió a ti para traicionarme...-dijo Rias con un suspiro irritable.

-...porque lo hiciste! ?...ella era tu amiga, tu compañera...-rugió Mio furiosa.

-...ella es un estorbo para mi meta, te diré algo, en la guerra y el amor, todo vale, ella si hubiera querido, me habría apuñalado por la espalda para tener a issei para si misma...no, si fuera tu, no confiaría en las personas tan fácilmente...-dijo Rias con malicia.

Mio se levanta mientras bebé todo el frasco de lágrimas de fénix haciendo que su cuerpo se sane por completo.

-...se acabó, voy a golpearte a la mierda fuera de ti...-dijo Mio mientra se preparaba sus espadas.

-...inténtalo...-dijo Rias mientra se lanza contra Mio.

Mio también se lanzó contra para lanzar una doble huelga descendente contra Rias pero la pelirroja usa su brazo de energía para transformarse en espada gigante y detenerla la doble huelga.

Ambas comenzaron a cruzar espadas.

Rias balanceaba su brazo espada con brutalidad mientras Mio lanzaba una furiosa ráfagas de huelgas.

Ambas no paraban de atacar y atacaban con todo lo que tenia.

pronto Mio con una potente doble huelga empujó a Rias de distancia.

Rias hizo surgir sus alas de energía de la destrucción.

-...muere zorra...-rigió Rias mientras sus alas dispara un aluvión de plumas de energía de la destrucción.

Mio desvío todo los proyectiles con rapidez, pronto aparece Rias enfrente de Mio con su puño derecho.

Mio no ti tuvo tiempo para protegerse y recibió el gigantesco puñetazo de lleno a su cuerpo enviando a Mio a desparramar por el suelo.

Rias corrió hacia Mio para levantarla al aire con una patada al estómago. Seguido con agarrar a Mio por el rostro y enterrar a Mio por el suelo creando un gran cráter.

-...débil, débil, débil, muy débil!...-rigió Rias haciendo que los zarcillos de su brazo derecho surgiera mutilples brazos de energía mientra le golpea con un aluvión de puñetazos de su brazo derecho.

Mio no podía hacer nadas más que recibir todos los golpes de Rias sus espadas estaba enterrada en el suelo.

-...toma...-rigió Rias pegando un potente puñetazo al rostro de Mio enviando a Mio a rodarse por el suelo hasta quedar boca abajo.

Rias sólo podía ver que Mio, no podía estar feliz de ver la humillada que estaba.

-...ja ja ja ja ja, conozca tu lugar perra, es imposible que me gane, poco a poco está volviendo más predecible y débil, debería rendirte ante de que maté...-dijo Rias con arrogancia.

-...Cállate...-dijo Mio haciendo callar a Rias.

-...Bla bla bla...vas a luchar o seguirá ladrando como la perra en celos que sos...-dijo Mio con frialdad.

Rias estaba en silencio mientra apretaba los puños con ira.

-...MALDITA!...-Rugió Rias mientra su cuerpo era envuelto con energía de la destrucción.

Pronto Rias se lanzó contra Mio con el puño en alto haciendo aumentar masa muscular su puño derecho.

Mio sólo podía ver como el puño derecho de Rias estaba a escaso metro de su cara.

-...no me rendiré...nunca caeré...-dijo Mio recordado a su familia, su esposo, Yue, Kaya, Mimir y por ultimo Xenovia desaparecer su cuerpo en partículas de luz.

Mio movió su cabeza aún lado haciendo que el puño gigante pase de lado.

-...Imposible...-pensó Rias.

Mio apretó su puño derecho mientra se lanzó contra Rias.

-...no voy a dejar que lastime a mi familia, si crees que va capturar a issei usando la violencia, esta jodidamente equivocada...-rugió Mio haciendo que su brazo derecho ganará un tono negro metálico mientra era encendido en llamas roja

-...no puedo esquivarla...-pensó Rias en pánico.

-... **Red Hawk!...**.-rugió Mio pegando un poderoso derechazo en el vientre de Rias haciendo que Rias fuera envuelto en una viga de fuego carmesí.

La máscara de Rias se rompe mientra expulsa sangre de su boca.

La viga de fuego termina con Rias que se tambalea para atrás, Mio caminaba hacia Rias mirándola con frialdad y determinación.

-...esto termina ahora...-rugió Mio.

Rias no quería perder otra vez, ella furiosa se lanza contra Mio.

-...Mio Amasakiiiiii...-rugió Rias.

-...Riassss...-rugió Mio pegando a Rias con un puñetazo a la mandíbula haciendo que ella se tambalea.

Rias no se rinde, le pega a Mio una patada en la cintura con fuerza.

Pero Mio agarra su pierna y la levanta para azotarla contra el suelo múltiples vences pero Rias termina con otra patada al lado de la cabeza de Mio haciéndola soltar.

Rias intenta lanzar otro puñetazo pero Mio esquiva y atrapa el brazo para hacer una llave de judo haciendo que Rias golpeara de espalda al suelo.

Mio el levantó su pie derecho para aplastarla pero Rias se rueda por el suelo esquivando el potente pisotón para luego Rias lanzar una patada de barrido haciendo que Mio perdiera el control.

Rias se abalanza contra Mio con fuerza haciendo que ambas ruedan por el suelo sólo para que Mio empuje a Rias al aire con una patada.

Mio salta hacia Rias para agarrarla por el rostro y enterrar la cabeza de Rias en el suelo y volver a saltar para volverla enterrarla de nuevo con fuerza.

Mio se sentó sobre el pecho de Rias.

-...tu eres la razón de que mi esposo haya sufrido mucho en el pasado...-rugió Mio lanzando una ráfagas de golpes brutales al rostro.

Rias cansada de los golpes, le pega un derechazo al rostro de Mio para luego abalanzarse encima de Mio.

-...Muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere...-rugió Rias lanzando muchos golpes al rostro de Mio.

Mio pronto abrió los boca para agarrar el puño derecho de Rias con sus dientes y con un crujido repugnante, destruyó el brazo de energía con sus dientes.

Mio agarró a Rias por el, rostro con Rias haciendo la mismo con su único brazo.

Pronto Mio le pega a Rias con un cabezazo brutal haciendo que Rias se tambalea hacia atrás.

Rias miro rabia a Mio y se lanzó con todo.

-...Rarghhhhhhhhh...-rugió furiosa Rias lanzando un colosal puñetazo de su único brazo.

Mio con seriedad metió un cabezazo al puño de Rias creando una gigantesco cráter debajo de las dos.

La fuerza detrás del cabezazo hizo explotar todos los huesos del brazo único de Rias volviéndola inservibles.

Rias al ver su único brazo roto, rugió de dolor.

Mio corrió hacia Rias con los puños listo.

-...Aprietas los dientes Gremory, porque voy a romper esa jodida ilusión de los tuyos... **Mio Godslayer Punch!.**...-rugió Mio pegando un colosal puñetazo a la mejilla de Rias.

La fuerza detrás de ese puñetazo hizo que Rias girará como un trompo mientra se ruedas por el suelo hasta detenerse chocar contra una pared de roca quedado pegada ahí.

Ahí Mio vio como el cuerpo de Rias desaparecía en partículas de energía hasta desaparecer por completo.

Mio respiraba fuertemente mientra con una sonrisa cae de espalda al suelo, estaba cansada y exhausta por la gran pelea que tuvo con Rias.

-...Finalmente Gane...joder, nunca me divertí tanto...-se reía Mio mirando el cielo recordando las veces que pasaba con issei en el nuevo mundo.

 **La batalla con Rias había llegado a su fin con una victoria de Mio**

 **Pero la batalla aún ni termina todavía.**

 **Fin del capitulo 58**


	62. Chapter 59

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, espero que le gusten otro capítulo de issei godslayer**

 **Responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-...** **dark knight discord: jejeje si amigo, ella esta loca como una cabra.**

 **-...sebacalderon12: por favor, seria traumante imaginar a rías volverse como estarrosa jajajajaja**

 **Capítulo 59 :el torneo de facciones parte 12**

 **Isla**

en el centro del bosque de la isla, se veía una cabaña, dentro del lugar estaba Issei desnudo acostado de su cama, se encontraba durmiendo.

Sus ojos poco a poco se abre hasta despertarse por completo, Issei miro el techo.

-...que paso, donde estoy...-pensó Issei mientra se reincorpora de la cama mientra usa su mano para izquierda para masajear la siene.

Pronto comenzó a recordar su pelea contra la chica misteriosa que se parecía mucho a su hija, recordó como fue cortado en pedazos por esa chica...

Issei recordó como su cuerpo era descuartizados, si no fuera por el poder de la inmortalidad de Evangeline, habría muerto.

La pregunta ahora, quien demonio era esa chica, porque se parecía mucho a su hija Yue y porque lo llamaba Madre..

-...maldición, volví a perder, no puede ser más humillante...-pensó enojado Issei al recordar cómo fue vencido por Fate y cutlass.

La puerta se abre revelando a Lefay que traia una bandeja de comida con Arthur detrás suyo.

-...Issei-sama...que alegría, despertaste...-exclamó Lefay feliz y aliviada de ver a Issei despierto.

-...lefay y Arthur...-dijo Issei mirando a los hermanos pendragon del equipo vali.

Lefay dejo la bandeja de comida en la mesa y se lanza para abrazar a Issei en un abrazo de oso y comenzó a llorar recordando como Issei era descuartizado.

Issei miraba a lefay con una mirada cansada y con su mano, acarició la espalda.

-...me sorprende de que te haya despertado, a pasado una hora desde que caíste inconsciente...

Issei sólo podía suspirar mientra miraba a Lefay terminaba de sollozar.

-...donde estoy...acaso perdí la pelea...-preguntaba Issei mirando el lugar.

-...estamos en la cabaña vieja en lo más profundo del bosque, después de que te desmayara, Lefay y yo, te arrastramos hasta llegar a la cabaña...no tardó en limpiar sus heridas y colocarte vendas...-dijo Arthur haciendo que Issei mirara su pecho donde había vendas aferrando a su torso.

-...Tus heridas se tardaron mucho en cerrarse, creí que al ser inmortal, su regeneración sería muy rápido...-dijo Lefay mientra se sienta al borde de la cama mientra usa la cuchara para sacar la sopa.

-...esa chica, tenia una espada que anula mi magia y también mi inmortalidad por un corto período de tiempo...sufrí mucho daño en esos ataques, creo que eso explica porque mi regeneración es lenta...-dijo Issei mientras era alimentando por la pequeña bruja.

-...ya veo, un arma que niega la inmortalidad, un arma muy peligroso para lo de su clase...-dijo Arthur mirando la gigante espada negra apoyada en la pared junto con la Gravity Blade.

Issei miraba esas espadas con interés.

-...que haremos ahora...-dijo Lefay mientra seguía alimentando a Issei.

-...por ahora, no haremos nada, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que Issei-san se recupere por completo y podamos avanzar...hasta ahora sería un riesgo muy alto si nos apresuramos con la condición que se encuentra...-dijo Arthur con seriedad.

-...pero que pasará allá afuera, los demás participantes restante no tardaría en atacar la cabaña...-dijo Issei con seriedad.

-...no hay de que preocuparse, lefay hizo una barrera mágica especial que oculta la cabaña de los ojos de los enemigos, estamos a salvo por ahora hasta que salgamos...-dijo Arthur orgulloso de su hermana.

-...ya veo...bueno, un poco de descanso no me vendría mal, necesito terminar de curar por completos mis heridas, últimamente, recibos más daños de lo normal, ese ataque casi me mata por completo...-dijo Issei acariciando su cuello recordando la sensación de ser decapitado.

-...tendrá que acostumbrarte a ser cortados en pedazos, es la vida de los inmortales, aveces sus vidas no tiene valor para ellos...-dijo Arthur con un tono inexpresivo.

Lefay había terminado de alimentar a Issei.

-...bien, termine, vendré para traer más vendas nuevas...-dijo Lefay mientra abandona el lugar dejando a Issei y a Arthur sólo en cuarto.

-...me sorprende que tu no me haya sacado del juego...-dijo issei .

-...no caería tan bajo para las atacar a un guerrero indefenso, yo solo lucho por honor, como un caballero...ademas, protegiste a mi hermana de esa chica...eso me da más razón para ayudarte...-dijo Arthur.

-...ya veo...-dijo Issei sólo para sentir el filo de la espada en su cuello, issei miro a Arthur que tenia una mirada asesina.

-...ni creas que lo se, vamos a dejar claro una cosa, vuelva a estar desnudo y intente profanar a mi linda imouto, ni tu inmortalidad te salvará de mi ira...-dijo Arthur para luego sonreír alegremente...-...OK. ...-dijo Arthur.

-...descuida, lo siento...-dijo issei.

Pronto issei se levanta de la cama y levanta su mano.

-...creation...-murmuró issei haciendo que su cuerpo fuera envuelto en una luz cristalina hasta disolver revelando su nueva ropa.

Su nueva vestimenta consiste en un par de pantalón negro con zapatillas y una camisa blanca de cuello en forma de V con una chaqueta negra con piel en la zona del cuello.

-...una magia que crea lo que sea, muy útil...-dijo Arthur.

-...si, no tendría que gastar dinero comprando ropas caras...-dijo issei mientra usa creation para crear un par de fundas para espadas.

Coloca la inmensa espada Imagime breaker en la correa de su espalda y gravity blade también.

En su mesa era la devil Breaker, lo colocó en su muñón y también recogió Donner su fiel arma.

Issei pronto saco gravity blade y miró más de cerca.

-...una espada que altera el peso de quien lo usa, perfecto para mi y Imagine breaker, capaz de anular magia y también inmortalidad...perfecto para luchar contra Fate...-pensó issei de forma oscura mientra vuelva a guardar su espada.

En ese momento viene Lefay.

-...issei-sama, esta bien que salga de la cama, aun no te recuperas de todo...-dijo Lefay al ver a issei armado hasta los dientes.

-...estoy bien, debemos seguir, tengo que encontrar a Mio...-dijo Issei con seriedad.

Mientra tanto en la afuera de la cabaña se podía ver una persona de la misma altura que Lefay, con un cuerpo cubierto de un grueso y oscuro manto desgarrado con capucha, su cara era cubierto de una máscara de calavera con visor rojo.

-...es hora de sacarlo de su madriguera...-dijo la encapuchada mientra mete su mano en el círculo mágico.

Al sacarlo del círculo, en su mano era un Gatling gigante.

La encapuchada apunto el letal arma a la cabaña.

 **Con issei**

Issei pronto se detuvo a trayendo la atención de los hermanos pendragon.

-...issei-sama...-pregunto Lefay preocupada.

-...todos al suelo ahora...-rugió issei.

Pronto issei, Arthur y Lefay se lanza abajo mientra un aluvión de balas destruía todos a su paso.

-...imposible, destruyó la barrera...estamos bajo ataque...-dijo Lefay con Arthur a su lado.

Issei levantó su mano creando una granada de humo.

-...todos salgan ahora, vamos a escapar por el bosque...-rugió issei mientra saca el seguro de la granada mientra mientra lo arroja a afuera.

 **Con la encapuchada.**

Pronto ella dejo de disparar al ver una granada, la granada expulsó mucho humo que cubrió todo el lugar.

Seguido con una explosión, la encapuchada miro entre los humos como issei, Arthur y Lefay corrían por el bosque.

-...tch, se escapó...-decía la encapuchada con una voz molesta mientra una persona aparece detrás suyo.

Era una chica muy voluptuosa, todo su cuerpo cubierto con vendas que aferraba a su figura, camisa simple, una prenda de vestir atada alrededor de su cintura y pantalones negro simples que han rasgado sus partes más bajas. Al parecer se encontraba descalza.

También usaba una chaqueta con capucha, las vendas tapaba la parte inferior de su boca dejando expuesto los ojos y el cabello, sus ojos púrpura no tenían vida y su cabello castaño largo cubierto con su capucha.

En sus manos era 2 katana nodachi negra.

-...dejaste ir a nuestras presas...-dijo la chica de la nodachi con una voz sin emociones haciendo que la de máscara se quitará la capucha revelando el cabello rubio largo.

-...es una molestia, pero se metieron en el bosque, creo que es hora de la caza, no crees...Irina...-dijo la de máscara revelando una chica de cabello rubio con ojos verdes con una mirada de arrogancia.

-...si, quiero poner a prueba mis manejos de las espadas gracia la sacred gear que me dio Michael, Twice crítical, espero poder encontrarme con la chica del fuego que me quemo por completo mi cuerpo y mis alas...-dijo Irina mientra en sus espalda le salieron 4 brazos metálicos con 4 nodachi cada una.

-...si será divertido, quiero probar mis nuevas armas en ella, quiero llenarla de plomo caliente en su cuerpo...-dijo la chica rubia mientra se pone la máscara mientra invoca un cañón de riel.

-...eres muy sádica, Asia, no puedo creer que abandonará tu Fe a dios y ahora viva como mercenaria...solo por dinero...-dijo Irina con una voz monotoma.

-...ya te dije Irina, el dinero lo es todo para mi, el dinero controla el mundo, el dinero es mi nueva amiga, mi nuevo amor, mientra tenga dinero, no estaré sola, además, no soy la única que abandonó la fe de dios, tu también, abandonaste el camino de dios para seguir el camino de la venganza volviendote una asesina a sueldo...mataste a muchos, a mujeres, niños, incluso bebés recién nacidos jajaja...-dijo Asia con malicia haciendo que Irina coloca su espada en el cuello de Asia.

-...tenga cuidado con lo que dices, si quiero, puedo abrirte la garganta...hago esto para fortalecer mi estilo de espadas...-dijo Irina con frialdad mientra se aleja de Asia.

-...bien, suficiente charla, vamos a cazar a nuestra presas...-dijo Asia con malicia...es hora que ellos conozca a la famosa mercenaria del bajo mundo, Death Gun...-dijo Asia con malicia mientra se le salía vapor por la boca.

Ambas caminaron por el bosque en busca de Issei para cazarlo y de paso buscar a Mio para su venganza.

 **Fin del capitulo 59**


	63. Chapter 60

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, espero que le gusten otro capítulo de issei godslayer**

 **Responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-...** SilverCrow: ja ja ja si amigo, lo hice bien, pobre issei casi todas las chicas son locas.

-...dark knight discord: si amigo, Asia se volvió peor que rias

 **Capítulo 60:el torneo de facciones parte 13**

 **Flash back (después de los acontecimientos del ova)**

 **En un hospital del clan sitri.**

Vemos a Michael y a Azazel mirando con tristeza a una chica cubierta de vendas como momia, los ojos de la chica no tenia vida, su cabello castaño anaranjado tenía un poco de quemadura.

-...como se encuentra Michael...-pregunto Azazel.

-...(suspiro)...no muy bien, está viva, pero todo su cuerpo sufrió con el 90% de quemaduras, incluso sus alas fue quemada, dudo que podrá volar...-dijo Michael con tristeza mirando con lástima a la chica.

-...maldición, que hará con ella...-dijo Azazel.

Ante de que Michael pudiera responder, la chica hablo entre las vendas.

-...quiero volverme mas fuerte, voy a abandonar las Saint brave y fortalecerme...-dijo Irina con una voz hueca.

-...esta segura, incluso abandonará la fe que tiene...-pregunto Michael con tristeza.

-...si es para volverme fuerte, entonces que así sea, ni siquiera el amor de dios me puede ayudar en mi venganza...-dijo Irina con odio recordando a Mio.

Eso hizo sorprender a los 2 líderes, Michael estaba triste de no poder salvar a Irina de la oscuridad.

mientra tanto en el otro lugar, en la plaza estaba Asia sentada en la banca con tristeza, se sentía como una inútil, lo única que era bueno era curar, nunca fue buena en batalla.

Ya no tenia a nadies, no tiene a issei, no tiene a sus amigos, estaba sola, otra vez.

Si peor temor se hizo realidad, la agonía de vivir sola sin tener a nadie, a sus padres lo abandonaron en la iglesia, fue repudiada por tener el poder de curar a los demonios, siempre estuvo sola.

Su esperanza llegó en forma de issei hyodou, el chico amable que nunca la abandono sin importar su pasado.

Fue una estupidez lo que había hecho y quería enmendar las cosas, pero ahora era prácticamente imposible, el hombre que ella ama esta casado y tiene una familia

Asia lo único que deseaba era no estar sola otra vez..

Asia saco del cuchillo de su ropa y colocó la punta de la daga en su cuello.

No quería vivir sola otra vez, prefería suicidarse que vivir así.

Antes que Asia pudiera abrir su garganta, dudo rápidamente y tiró el cuchillo al suelo mienta las lágrimas salía de sus ojos.

-...porque, porque soy tan cobarde, no sirvo de nada, soy tan inútil, ni siquiera el amor de dios me puede ayudar...-pensó Asia llorando de la agonía hasta que sus recuerdos se concentró en Mio amasaki.

La ira llegó dentro de Asia.

-...una mierda, a la mierda con dios, a la mierda Rias y sus zorras, no quiero estar sola, voy a matar a esa mujer, voy a matar a todos...-rugía Asia mientra sus ojos perdía brillo.

-..Hmm...que tenemos aquí...-dijo una voz que hizo que Asia mirara a un hombre con aspecto sombrío que tenia una máscara blanca con un visor rojo en su ojo derecho.

El hombre había recogido el cuchillo del suelo.

-...que quiere...-dijo Asia con frialdad.

-...interesante, siento mucho odio en sus ojos, creo que finalmente lo encontré, me llamó deathshot, ten pequeña, creo que te pertenece...-dijo el hombre dando a Asia el cuchillo.

Asia recogió del cuchillo y miró al hombre con desconfianza.

-...porque dices que soy interesante...acaso es por mi poder...-dijo Asia con desconfianza.

-...no, es tu odio que siento, nunca en mi vida vi tanto odio y oscuridad en sus ojos, eres la indicada para que te ocupe mi lugar, dime algo, quiere ser mi aprendiz...te enseñaré a ser fuerte...-dijo Deathshot ofreciendo la mano a Asia.

Asia miraba al hombre con duda, pronto esa duda desaparece al recordar su derrota a mano de Mio amasaki.

Asia con solo pensar en Mio le daba náusea.

-...bien, seré su aprendiz...-dijo Asia mientra abandona la banca.

-...buena decisión muchacha...vamos...-dijo Deathshot

-...que me enseñará?..-dijo Asia a lado del hombre.

-...te enseñaré la dura vida de un mercenario, te enseñaré a manejar todas las armas del mundo...-dijo Deathshot dando a Asia un desert eagles.

Asia con timidez recibe el arma y lo miro más de cerca.

-...el verdadero poder de un mercenario es ...el dinero...-dijo Deathshot haciendo parpadear a Asia.

-...dineros?...-dijo Asia .

-...si, el dinero lo es todo en el mundo, con ella puede hacer lo que sea, el dinero nunca te dejará sola...mientra tenga dinero, siempre será fuerte...-dijo Deathshot.

-...entiendo, mientra tenga dinero, siempre tendré poder...-dijo Asia.

-...Así es, vamos...hay mucho que hacer...-dijo Deathshot.

-...si sensei...-exclamó Asia caminando a lado del mercenario Deathshot.

 **Fin de flash back.**

Vemos a issei que tenia agarrado a Lefay al estilo nupcial con Arthur a su lado. Los 3 se habían adentrado al bosque con la esperanza de perder el rastro de sus perseguidores.

-...espero que sepa lo que está haciendo issei-san, quien sea que hizo el gran desastres en la cabaña no debe ser subestimado...-dijo Arthur.

-...si, puede ser, pero aun así no perderé, aun no sabemos con exactitud si son más o menos, pero eso no importa...debemos avanzar, aun no me recuperó de todo...-dijo Issei mientra aún seguía enfocado su mirada en el camino.

Pronto Arthur y issei vieron 2 personas que lo seguía, ambas son mujeres.

La de la calavera usaban una especie de botas propulsores para elevarse al aire mientra la chica de las espadas saltaban de rama en rama.

-...nos encontraron...-dijo Arthur.

Pronto Asia apunto a issei con su cañon de Riel , issei al ver eso, abrió los ojos, ese sujeto tenía un cañón de riel avanzando.

-...boom...-dijo Asia con malicia, disparando un proyectil cargado de electricidad contra Issei.

Issei uso su brazo libre para sacar a Donner y apuntar al proyectil.

Con blindaje del rayo en su pistola, issei disparó.

-... **Blitzkanone**...-dijo Issei disparando un proyectil de electricidad negro contra el disparo de Asia.

El choque se proyectiles crearon una explosión de electricidad y onda de choque que hizo alejar a Asia.

Issei pronto sintió alguien detrás suyo, era la chica de las 6 espadas.

Ante de que la chica de las espadas pudiera lanzar su ataque, Arthur se metió en el medio deteniendo el ataque con su espada caliburn.

Issei con Lefay en sus brazos, se aleja lo suficiente para ver a Arthur tener una pelea de espadas.

Issei bajo a Lefay y miró a la chica de la calavera.

-...linda arma, a cuanta la vende?...-dijo Asia con interés en la pistola Donner.

-...lo siento quien sea que sea, pero mi Donner no está a la venta...-dijo Issei con seriedad.

-... (suspiro)...que mal, yo quería comprarla a 5000 yenes o más por ella...-dijo la chica del arma mientra guarda el cañón del riel en su bolsillo de almacenamiento.

-...bien, vamos a luchar...-dijo issei sacando Donner mientra Asia sacaban 2 pistolas desert Eagles.

 **Mientra tanto con Arthur y irina.**

Arthur desviaba una ráfagas de estocadas que lanzaba Irina con sus 6 brazos, el pendragon mayor desviaba todos los ataques y lanzaba sus huelgas pero Irina luchaba de forma salvaje haciendo más difícil a Arthur para atacarla sin acercarse lo suficiente.

-...nunca creí que habría otro usuario de Twice critical, el último usuario que supe, era Siegfried de la facción de los héroes, pero que murió...tu estilo de pelea es igual pero mas potentes...-dijo Arthur mientra seguía desviando los ataques.

-...no me gusta ser comparada con alguien, mucho menos a alguien muerto...-dijo la chica con frialdad mientra lanza una doble huelga descendente.

Arthur lo contraataca con una huelga ascendente pero la fuerza detrás detrás del choque hizo que Arthur se retrocediera mientra sus brazos temblaba.

-...aparte de rápida, es fuerte a la hora de atacar con una huelga pesada, es muy diferente a los otros espadachines que enfrente en el pasado...-pensó Arthur mirando sus brazos temblando.

-...si fuera tu, no quitaría la mirada a su enemigo...-dijo la chica con frialdad mientra ataca con una series de huelgas.

-...lo se señorita, me gustaría saber el nombre de mi enemigo ante de que verdadera batalla comience...-dijo Arthur mientras intercambia huelga con Irina.

-...supongo que con todas las vendas que tengo, no me reconocería, mi nombre es Irina shidou, mercenaria a tiempo completo...-dijo la encapuchada haciendo sorprender ligeramente a Arthur.

-...en serio, lo último que supe, fue que abandonaste a la facción de los cielos y de la Saint brave...tan bajo a caído siendo mercenaria...creía que los Angeles no pecaban...-dijo Arthur esquivando una series de huelgas.

-...hago esto para fortalecer mi estilo de espada, alguien como tu pendragon-san no entendería porque lo hago...-dijo Irina con una mirada muerta.

En un parpadeo Irina le corto 2 veces al cuerpo de Arthur haciendo que el caballero retrocediera tomando distancia.

-...que descuido...-pensó Arthur.

-...nii-sama...-pensó Lefay preocupada por su hermano y también asombrada por el brutal cambio que sufrió Irina.

Recordaba a la alegre y boba Irina, pero ahora su apariencia era sombría y tétrica.

 **Mientra tanto con issei.**

Issei corría por el bosque mientra dispara contra la chica que volaba usando las botas propulsores.

Asia dispara una ronda de balas con issei haciendo lo mismo.

Los choques de balas dejaban chispas mientra no paraban de disparar.

Deteniendo por completo, Asia lanzó más disparos pero issei usando Donner, los desvío todas.

Asia se lanzó contra issei mientra seguía disparando.

Issei usaba a Donner para desviar todas los proyectiles y comienza a disparar.

Asia desviaba rápidamente usando las doble pistolas.

Ambos cerraron las distancia y comenzaron a intercambiar disparo.

Asia apunto el cañón del arma al rostro de issei pero el asesino de dioses lo desvía con su arma haciendo disparar al otro lado y apunto con Donner en el pecho de Asia pero la mercenaria lo desvía con su otra mano.

Issei lo golpea con un golpe descendente al a cabeza de Asia haciendo que ella se tambalea.

Issei no termina aún y lanza una patada extendida al pecho enviando a Asia a salir volando.

Pero Asia reaccionó a tiempo para sacar un rifle anti material y con una precisión inhumana disparo.

Issei recibió el disparo de lleno en el pecho dejando un agujero gigante en el torso haciendo que Issei vomite sangre.

levantándose con rapidez, Asia volvió a disparar haciendo volar la cabeza de Issei.

-...si, lo hizo, el arma, el brazo prótesis y el cadáver de issei-san es mio...-exclamó Asia con alegría pero su victoria no termina ya que recibió una patada al rostro con fuerza haciendo que Asia rodará al suelo rompiendo un poco el casco revelando un ojo verde sin brillo.

Asia miro en shock como el cuerpo sin cabeza le había metido una patada.

Su sorpresa aumenta al ver como el agujero de su pecho se cierra y la cabeza se regenera en una niebla de oscuridad.

-...duele como una perra, escucha maldita, ni vuelva a meterme un balazo en mi cerebro, es incómodo la sensación que siento...-dijo issei enojado mientra acaricia su frente.

Asia pronto tembló mientras extendiendo sus puños donde tenían ametralladoras en sus muñequeras.

Issei saco Gravity blade y se lanzó contra Asia.

Asia comenzó a desesperarse mientras dispara con todos pero Issei los desvío con mucha rapidez hasta saltar hacia Asia con la espada sobre su cabeza.

Issei uso el modo heavy y lanzó una huelga descendente, Asia saco un escudo de acero blindado de circulo mágico.

-... **Hammer Slash..**..-rugió Issei golpeando el escudo con una huelga descendente provocando una explosión de polvo que envolvió a Asia.

Cuando el humo desaparece, veía a issei mirando con seriedad a la chica que estaba acostada de espalda al gigante cráter...el escudo roto.

-...(respiro)...escudo barato de porquería debí comprar uno mas caro...maldición...-decía molesta Asia tirando el escudo roto.

-...lo siento, nada personal...-dijo issei a punto de lanzar otra huelga pero sus ojos se abre al ver como la máscara se rompe revelando el rostro de Asia.

-...Asia...-pensó issei sorprendido al saber que todo este tiempo estaba luchando contra la ex monja que no lástimaria una mosca.

-...je je je esta decepcionado de mi issei-san, decepcionado de mi por ser una mercenaria que mata personas por dineros, aun así no me arrepiento de mi decisión...-dijo Asia haciendo issei frunciera el ceño.

-...no se que mierda te paso para que terminara de esa forma, pero debo sacarte del juego, no me guardé rencor...-dijo issei a punto de atacar pero Asia sonrió con malicia mientra saca una desert Eagles y disparo a Issei en el rostro.

Pero Asia abrió los ojos al ver como issei había atrapado la bala con sus dientes.

Issei escupió la bala mientra cubre gravity blade con relámpago negro.

-... **Donnerschwert**...-susurro Issei mientra lanza una huelga descendente sobre una derribada Asia creando una explosión de electricidad.

Issei vio como Asia desaparecía en partículas de luz.

Pronto su brazo derecho era cortado por una huelga rápida haciendo que Issei retrocediera mientra veía a Irina con su ataque, ahí vio que Arthur herido mientra era cargado por Lefay.

-...maldición...-pensó issei desvía con Gravity blade los ataques furioso de Irina.

Ambos comenzaron a chocar espadas pero issei tenía más experiencia.

Irina sólo podía fruncir el ceño mientra su cuerpo recibía 3 cortes por el golpe.

-...si Asia resultó ser así, entonces quien eres?...-pregunto issei mientras lanza una huelga ascendente al rostro pero Irina esquivo mientras las huelga corto las vendas del rostro revelando su verdadera cara.

Issei abrió los ojos al ver la cara de su amiga de la infancia, la mitad derecha de su cara eran una gran cicatriz de quemadura y su ojo derecho era blanco mientra su ojo izquierdo era púrpura.

-...Irina...-pensó issei al ver el cambio drástico de Irina.

-...Así es issei-kun, soy yo, pronto vendrá a mi lado...te quiero tanto a mi lado que quiero cadáver!...-rugió furiosa Irina.

Ante de que Issei pudiera hacer algo, recibió un ataque por la espalda con múltiples lanzas negras de acero, una de las lanzas le atravesó el cráneo haciendo que issei diera un grito ahogado de dolor.

Detrás de issei estaba Cutlass que tenia mano extendida mientra su ropa era un equipo de batalla sin su manto.

-...hola madre, tiene algo que me pertenece, lo quiero de devuelta...-dijo Cutlass con ira.

 **Mientra tanto en el otro lado.**

Vemos a un gato negro acercándose al cuerpo de Mio.

Cuando el gato se subió al pecho, el gato miro a Mio dormir de forma despreocupada.

-...Zzzzz issei dame curry...-decía Mio entre los sueños.

-...eso, duermete, porque voy a ganar...-pensó kuroka con malicia mientra levanta su patita que tenia garras cubierto de senjutsu.

-...pronto reclamare la virginidad de issei para mi nya...-pensó Kuroka.

Ante de que Kuroka pudiera realizar su cometido, Mio dormida abrazo al gato sorprendiendola.

-...Zzzzz que travieso issei, se gentil...-decía dormida Mio con una sonrisa boba y baba saliendo de su comisura.

Mio sin piedad aplastaba el cuerpo de Kuroka haciendo que la gata perdiera aire.

-...Nyaaaaaa aire, aire, sueltame, me vas a romper la espalda nyaaaaaa...-pensó en pánico Kuroka.

Mio aplastó tanto a Kuroka que su cuerpo explotó en partículas de luz haciendo despertar.

-...que paso, es hora de desayunar?...-dijo Mio en forma somnolienta mientra se levantaba.

-...que hambre, tengo que terminar este torneo...mmm...puedo sentir a issei desde cerca, estoy casi llegado, resiste issei voy en camino...-dijo Mio mientra manifiesta unas alas de fuegos y comenzar a volar.

 **Fin del capitulo 60**


	64. Chapter 61

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, espero que le gusten otro capítulo de issei godslayer**

 **Capítulo 61: el torneo de facciones parte 14**

 **Isla**

La situación se puso más difícil para Lefay que se convulsionó por 2 enemigos, su nii-sama se encuentra inconsciente mientra issei estaba en el suelo con las lanzas incrustada su cuerpo.

Estaba la chica que había masacrado antes que Irina.

Cutlass se acercó a issei y sacó la Imagine breaker de la correa.

-... menos mal, no se ensucio con tus manos asquerosas ...- dijo Cutlass para luego esquivar una huelga rápida por parte de la chica de las 6 espadas.

-... no te atreva a robar mi presas ... muere ...- dijo Irina con frialdad chocando espadas con Cutlass.

-... otra basura que quiere morir ...- dijo Cutlass desviando los ataques de Irina.

Mientra las 2 peleaban, Issei con dificultad quita la lanza de su cabeza, con su cabeza re generada, miro a Lefay.

-... sal de aquí, tu sola no podrá con las 2 ...- dijo Issei con una expresión dolorida.

-... pero issei-sama ... tu ...- dijo Lefay.

-... sin pero, huyan, los alcanzaré luego ...- dijo issei with ira haciendo Lefay llevando a su hermano y ambos usando la escoba.

Issei se levantó mientra saca las lanzas de su cuerpo, las heridas se cierran rápidas.

Issei ya en serio estaba cansado que todo el tiempo le rompía el culo, ya había muerto más veces de lo que podía contar.

-... **Blindaje del rayo (500%)** ...-Rugió issei envolvió su cuerpo con electricidad blanca.

Eso hizo atraer atención de las 2 que dejaron de luchar.

Con una velocidad inhumana, es un aparecido enfrente de Irina y como una patada en la cintura que Irina saliera rodando al suelo desde lejos.

Pronto se convirtió en Gravity Blade, se detuvo una vez en Imagine Breaker de Cutlass.

-...ahora sigue tu pequeña psicópata...-dijo issei con rabia mientra lanza una huelga pero Cutlass uso su espada para detenerlo pero la fuerza detrás de esa huelga la empujó adelante.

Issei con rapidez aparece enfrente de Cutlass.

Cargando electricidad en su puño, issei le pega un puñetazo a la mandíbula Cutlass pero rápidamente le partió a issei en 2 con una huelga horizontal haciendo que ambos cayera al suelo.

Cutlass se levantaba con dificultad mientra escupe sangre mientras issei se levantaba ya que su parte inferior regreso.

-...jejeje debo decir que eres realmente fuerte, creí que no eras nada sin tu magia erebea...-dijo Cutlass.

-...no se que demonio hablas, pero vas a pagar por la humillación que sufrí...-dijo issei mientras se lanza contra Cutlass, ambos comenzaron a intercambiar huelgas.

-...tch, aun tiene mi Gravity blade, devuelvemela...-susurro con frialdad la chica mientra seguía con su ataque.

Issei ignoro la palabras y comenzó empujar a Cutlass a distancia mientras una series de huelgas haciendo que ella apriete los dientes con frustración.

-...eres realmente hábil con la espada, pero déjame decirte algo chica, no soy alguien que deba subestimar...-dijo issei y en un parpadeo le corto el brazo izquierdo causando que ella gruñe de dolor.

Issei género su electricidad en la palma y lo golpea al estómago con fuerza.

-... **Donnergranate... (1000%).**..susurro issei haciendo explotar a Cutlass en una explosión de rayo que dio a Cutlass de lleno.

Cuando la explosión, vio a Cutlass herida con sangre saliendo de su cabeza y pecho, su brazo tardaba en regenerar.

Issei se acercó hacia Cutlass y la miro con una mirada fría.

-...esto es por amenazar a mi familia...-dijo issei a punto de atacar con todo.

-...jejeje es curioso madre, familia, quien quería ser familia de una criatura repugnante como tu, siempre estará sola, no importa cuantas veces escape de mi, siempre te encontrare, cuando eso pase, mataré a todos lo que mas ames...-dijo Cutlass con sadismo.

Issei se enfureció mientra levante su brazo cargado de electricidad.

-...no sí te mató primero...-dijo issei con ira.

De repente un recuerdo desconocido llegó dentro de issei.

 **Flash back.**

 **Era una casa estilo victoriano, ahí podía ver a Evangeline de adulta con su trabajo, de repente alguien aparece, una niña pequeña de 8 años con piel bronceada y cabello rubio con su vestido de primavera.**

 **-...mami, mami, hice un dibujo...-dijo una niña mostrando a Evangeline mostrando un dibujo de ella y la niña.**

 **La mujer recogió el dibujo y para la incredulidad de la niña, Evangeline destrozo el dibujo.**

 **-...mami?..-dijo la niña haciendo que Evangeline la mirará con frialdad.**

 **-...no soy tu madre...largate, me haces perder mi tiempo...-dijo Evangeline haciendo que la niña se fuera triste.**

 **Fin del flash back.**

Issei detuvo el ataque mientra tapaba su rostro, estaba incredulidad, tenia los recuerdos de Evangeline.

-...que mierda son esto recuerdos...-pensó issei sólo para sentir 6 espadas atravesar su cuerpo.

Issei escupió sangre mirando de reojo a Irina que lo tenía clavado sus espaldas.

-...eres mío...-dijo Irina partiendo a issei en 2.

Cutlass aprovecha para escapar de ahí, se encontraba muy herida para seguir luchando.

Mientra la parte inferior de issei cayera al suelo con un geiser de sangre.

Irina abrazaba la parte superior de issei ignorando la sangre que ensuciaba su ropa.

Con sus 6 brazos, Irina abrazaba el cadáver de issei con cariño.

-...finalmente, finalmente puedo sentir tu calor, eh esperando mucho para este momento, poder abrazarte issei...-dijo Irina con mucho cariño.

Issei intento alejarse sólo para que Irina le cortes los brazos haciendo.

-...no dejaré que me abandone otra vez, si intenta escapar de mi, te cortares las piernas y brazos las veces que quiera...-dijo Irina con frialdad.

-...estás locas si crees que te amaré, yo amo a mi mujer...eso nunca cambiará...-dijo issei con irritación haciendo que Irina frunciera el ceño.

-...en serio, aun después de que ella me quemó todo mi cuerpo y mis alas, la seguirá amando así nada mas...-dijo Irina con ira recordado a Mio.

-...ello no quería luchar, ustedes se los buscaron...la culpa la tiene ustedes por ser tan tercas...-dijo issei haciendo que Irina mirara a issei con frialdad.

-...sabes, no sabes los errores que cometí, quiero poder enmendarlo, empezando contigo, quiero poder estar a tu lado...por, favor issei quiero que vuelva, conmigo estará más feliz, así nadie te molestará, te prometo que mis ojos se enfocará sólo en ti, si alguien intenta coquetear conmigo, lo mataré sin dudarlo, mataré a cualquier zorras que interés hablar contigo...por favor, solo me falta que tu este de mi lado...-dijo Irina.

-...Irina, la respuesta es no...mi corazón siempre será de Mio, no amaré a una asesina fría y sin corazón como tu, al menos Mio no me abandono como tu lo hiciste conmigo hace mucho...-dijo issei con ira haciendo que Irina le salieras las lágrimas.

pronto Irina lloro desconsoladamente para luego golpear a issei con un rodillazo bajo al mentón.

-...infeliz...maldito infeliz...infeliz de mierda...-rugio Irina atravesando la katana no el cuello de issei haciendo que issei no pudiera hablar.

Irina con rabia, usos sus 5 espadas y lanzó una lluvia de estoscada al cuerpo de issei.

Issei no podía hacer nada más que recibir los feroces castigos que Irina le daba.

-...te cortares miembros por miembros, músculo por músculos, nervios por nervios hasta que sea carnes molidas...-rugio Irina mientra le corta la cabeza de issei.

Ante de que Irina pudiera hacer algo, recibió un disparo en el hombro haciendo que Irina miraba el brazo cortado de issei que sostenía Donner.

el cuerpo destrozado de issei se mueve para la sorpresa de Irina mientra le propina un poderoso golpe de palma en el pecho de Irina haciendo retroceder.

Ella vio como issei le regenera todo el daños, sus extremidades regresaban.

El cuerpo de issei recoge la cabeza para luego colocarsela.

-...mierda, en serio eres peligrosa, lo malo de ser inmortal es que tendré que acostumbrarme a esto, es un dolor en el culo...-dijo issei mientra movía sus brazos haciendo crack.

Issei con su espada miro a Irina.

-...Irina, perdóname por lo que voy a hacer, voy a seguir adelante...-dijo issei mientra corre hacia Irina.

Irina sólo podía mirar a issei a lanzarse con todos.

Ella con 6 espadas, se lanza contra Issei para cortarles los brazos y piernas.

-...atrapa el suelo...-susurro issei mientra comienza a recordar a Irina que conocía en su infancia, un niño alegre y divertido para luego ver la Irina de ahora que era una chica tétrica con 6 brazos.

-...te prometo que hallare la manera de arreglar las cosas pero no aquí...-pensó issei con seriedad.

-...Paso rápido...-susurro issei para luego desaparecer y reaparecer detrás de Irina.

Irina se quedo quieta mientra un geiser de sangre sale de su hombro haciendo que ella caiga boca abajo.

Issei miro con tristeza de reojo como Irina desaparecía en partículas de Luz.

Issei sólo pego un suspiro triste mientra camina hacia el bosque...

La batalla había sido corto pero había logrado vencer a su amiga de la infancia.

Pronto se escuchó un aplauso.

Issei miro la fuente del aplauso, ahí sentado en un tronco estaba un hombre musculoso que no paraban de aplaudir.

-...nada mal chico, nada mal...excelente paso rápido...-dijo el hombre de cabello rubio y ojos color rojos, su piel era bronceado, tenia puesto un pantalón blanco y botas de combate y una chaqueta roja abierta mostrando un paquete de 6 abdominales.

-...(suspiro)...no, justo ahora...maldición...-pensó issei con cansancio para luego enfocar su mirada en el hombre.

-...quien demonios eres tu...-dijo issei con frialdad mientras carga electricidad en su cuerpo haciendo reír al hombre.

-...mmm, me agrada esa actitud chico, que triste que mi querida hija no dijo mucho de mi...-dijo el hombre mientra se levanta del tronco para luego acercarse años hacia issei.

-...sin quiere saberlo, mi nombre es Amasaki Jin...-dijo el hombre gigante mientra invoca una espada gigante haciendo abrir los ojos a issei.

-...Amasaki?...-pensó issei al ver una persona que comparte el mismo apellido que su esposa.

-...Así es chico, soy el padre de Mio amasaki y eh entrado al torneo para conocer a mi futuro yerno y ponerte una prueba chico...-dijo Jin con una sonrisa salvaje.

Issei estaba enfrente del hombre que era el padre de su esposa, sus sentido gritaba peligros, ese hombre era una bestia, no, era un monstruo..

 **Con Mio.**

-...Achuuuuu...creo que olvide mencionar a Issei que vendría mi padre para conocerlo, nah estará bien, estoy seguro que se llevará bien...-dijo Mio mientra seguía volando por el bosque.

 **Mientra tanto con Issei**

Tanto issei como Jin se miraban el uno por el otro, ambos no cedía la mirada.

Issei estaba teniendo un momento más difícil de su vida, tenía una batalla muy difícil de todas, pero el ganaría por Mio.

Cualquiera que intente arrastrar en su camino, lo destruiría sin piedad ...

 **Fin del capitulo 61**


	65. Chapter 62

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, espero que le gusten otro capítulo de issei godslayer**

 **-...Silvercrow: Hola amigo, espero que te gusten el nuevo capítulo, ahí podrá ver al padre de Mio ir a su máximo poder, pobre Issei se enfrentará al papito de Mio que es equivalente a Escanor ja ja ja ja ja, inmortal o no, no se salva de esto.**

 **Capítulo 62:el torneo de facciones parte 15**

 **Isla**

Issei desde que podía recordar en el nuevo mundo, nunca tuvo miedo de nadie, el había hechos cosas como destruir casi todos un panteón nórdicos, había matados a todos los dioses, había sobrevivido a la ira de Asgard. El era la definición de la fuerza imparable y la Ira inagotable.

Incluso sobrevivió a grandes desafío que mataría a cualquier personas normal.

Pero enfrente de alguien como Amasaki Jin, era a un nivel completamente diferente, el poder bruto que emitía ese hombre lo hacía verse pequeño comparado con el.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan superado, pero si quería ganar para encontrarse con su mujer, entonces lucharía contra el padre de su mujer.

Issei con seriedad se preparó su espada gravity blade en guardia mirando a su padre en ley.

Jin no quitaba la mirada desafiante de issei, esa acción tan temerario lo hizo sonreír.

-...hmmm. nada mal, te preparaste bien, bien formado, buena espada y gran voluntad, te daré un 9 de 10...-dijo Jin con una sonrisa haciendo parpadear a issei.

-...eh?..-parpadea el asesino de dioses.

-...hmm no sólo eso, tu defensa es 867, tu ataque es 1000, velocidad 9000 tu poder mágico es 10.000, tu hp es infinito y tiene magia erebea equipada que te da un aumento de poder muy grande pero con un límite de 15 segundo...-dijo Jin analizando de pies a cabeza sorprendiendo a issei.

-...como es que sabes eso...lo supo todo con la mirada?...-pensó issei.

-...je je je parece nervioso chico, si te pregunta cómo lo supe, simple, tengo una habilidad rara que me permite saber las habilidades, debilidades y fortalezas de mis enemigos con solo mirarlo...-dijo Jin sorprendiendo mucho a issei.

-...una habilidad como esta es muy aterrador, el sabes todas mis trucos, será difícil luchar contra alguien como el...-pensó issei recuperando el valor.

-...oye chico, tengo una pregunta...-dijo Jin haciendo que issei mirara a Jin con seriedad.

-...depende de lo que pregunte Jin-san...-dijo issei.

-...dime, si te casaste con mi hija, significa que hiciste el amor con ella...-dijo Jin con una mirada sería haciendo sonrojar a issei.

-... (sonrojado)...no, aunque me case, no llegué a profundizar más mi amor con Mio...-dijo issei con un poco avergonzó de admitir que es virgen.

-...jajajaja, no puedo creer, entonce eres un virgen sin espina que no tuviste el valor de mancillar a mi hija, tal vez no tiene las agallas necesaria para ser un Amasaki, no merece ser el esposo de mi hija, virgen cobarde...-dijo Jin haciendo que issei tenga una vena en la mejilla.

-...Oi Oi viejo, aunque sea el padre de Mio, mi amor por ella es real, si tu no acepta la relación de tu hija conmigo, entonce te puede irte al demoni...-issei no tuvo tiempo para terminar ya que recibió un colosal puñetazo que le rompió el cuello.

La fuerza detrás de ese puñetazo envío a Issei a chocar contra múltiples árboles hasta caer de espalda al suelo.

Issei se reincorpora mientra se acomoda el cuello dejando un sonido repugnante.

Vio a Jin que tenia una mirada sería.

-...si quiere que mi hija este contigo, tendrá que vencerme muchacho, veamos que tan hombre puede llegar a ser...-dijo Jin levantando su espada gigante.

Issei se levanta para luego lanzarse contra Jin.

-...si es para poder demostrarte que soy digno de Mio, entonce que así sea viejo bastardo...-rugió Issei mientra prepara su espada.

-...Atrapa el suelo...paso rápido...-grito Issei mientra desaparece y reaparece enfrente de Jin con la espada sobre su cabeza.

-... **Hammer Slash...-** rugió Issei lanzando una huelga descendente.

El impacto fue tan fuerte que explotó en una explosión de polvo.

Issei abrió los ojos con incredulidad al ver como Jin había detenido la pesada huelga con solo 2 dedos.

-...muy débil...-dijo Jin mientra le corta a Issei en el torso haciendo salir un geiser de sangre.

Issei pronto comenzó a lanzar una series de huelgas contra Jin que es respondía con los suyos.

Ambos no cedía terreno.

-...sabes algo muchacho, cuando mi hija cumplió a los 18, muchos pretendientes venían para reclamar la mano a su matrimonio, yo me encargaba de juzgarlo...sabes lo que hago a los que no pasan mi prueba...-dijo Jin con una sonrisa salvaje.

-...que le sucedió...-dijo Issei nervioso por la respuesta.

-...lo golpes tanto que sus caras era irreconocible, los golpes tanto que ellos perdieron la memorias dejándolo en es estado vegetal...todos ellos quería el cuerpo de mi hija...como se que tu no tiene esa intención...-dijo Jin mientras seguía con su pelea de espada contra Issei.

-...yo jamás sería como esos imbéciles, estoy dispuesto a luchar contra el mismo mundo para proteger la sonrisa de Mio, ella es mi luz...-dijo Issei mientra logra cortar la espada para luego el pecho de Jin haciendo que el se pusiera serio.

-...lo corte, significa que puedo ganar...-pensó Issei.

-...interesante, eres el primero en hacerme un corte en mi...pero no es suficiente...-dijo Jin lanza una huelga descendente pero issei reaccionó a tiempo levantando la espada para bloquear el ataque de Jin.

El suelo debajo de issei se hundió en un cráter haciendo que issei aprietas los dientes.

Jin pronto metió un rodillazo al vientre de issei haciendo que el vomite sangre por montón.

Jin le pegó un brutal codazo a la mandíbula haciendo que issei saliera volando.

-... **Blindaje de rayo (1000%)..-** murmuró issei envolviendo su cuerpo en una aura de relámpago.

En un parpadeo aparece frente de Jin y le pega un puñetazo al rostro.

Jin intenta lanzar un golpe pero issei desaparece y reaparece detrás de él pegandolo por la nuca con una patada.

Jin intento atacar con un codazo pero issei vuelve a desaparecer y reaparecer enfrente de Jin con Gravity blade cortandolo el pecho.

-...si sigo así podré vencerlo, tengo que seguir atacandole hasta que se canse, solo no debo dejar que me ataque...-pensó issei mientra vuelva desaparecer.

Pronto el cuerpo de Jin era golpeado por múltiples golpes cubierto de rayo a la velocidad de la luz por todo el cuerpo sin llegar a tener la oportunidad de contraatacar.

En un instante Issei recibió un puñetazo a la mandíbula con fuerza haciendo detener su movimiento.

Rápidamente Jin agarro al rostro de issei con su brazo derecho mientra lanza un poderoso uppercut bajo la barbilla de issei enviándolo al Aire.

Issei reaccionó a tiempo para detenerse sólo para ver a Jin en el aire con una gigantesca lanza cubierto de rayo.

-... **lanza que destruye los cielos...-** rugió Jin lanzando la lanza hasta atravesar el torso, ese ataque salió disparando hacia el suelo creando una explosión de rayo .

Jin aterriza para luego ver a issei sin camisa, su cuerpo tenía muchas heridas pero que se cerraba gracia a su regeneración.

-...maldición, sus ataques son demasiado, casi pierdo la conciencia...no creo poder seguir aguantando más de sus ataques para siempre...-pensó issei .

Jin sonrió para luego desaparecer y reaparecer enfrente de issei pegandolo un sólido puñetazo al rostro haciendo destrozar la nariz y sacándole los 2 dientes.

Jin aplicó un poderoso uppercut en el vientre de issei haciendo que Issei vomite todo su desayuno con su cara que mostraba agonía.

Jin sin piedad preparó los puños, sus brazos se volvía un tono metálico color negro.

-. **...mil puños celestiales oscuros**...-rugió Jin lanzando una lluvia de puñetazos a la máxima velocidad de la luz.

-...Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora OOraaaaaaaaaa...Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora...-rugió Jin pegando mil puñetazos tan fuertes que dejaba múltiples abolladuras al cuerpo de issei.

Jin termina con agarrar a issei por el brazo y con brutalidad le pegó un puñetazo tan poderoso que su cabeza explotó en un geiser de sangre.

Jin miro como el cuerpo de issei caía de espalda, ahí vio a issei regenerar su cabeza, sus heridas se sanaba lentamente.

Jin miro a issei con una mirada decepcionado, el no había cumplido con sus expectativas.

-...chico...cuando se trata de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, soy jodidamente bueno en esto, esperaba más de ti, que decepción, cuando este torneo termine, me llevare a mi hija al clan amasaki y tu mereces estar con mi hija, porque eres débil, no podría proteger a mi hija con esa fuerza tan insignificante...-dijo Jin dando la espalda a issei mientras se retira.

-...no eres nada sin mi hija...-dijo Jin mientra se va dejando sólo a issei.

Issei estaba en silencio al escuchar lo que dijo Jin, no merecía estar con Mio, no era nada, había sido vencido fácilmente a mano del hombre que se iba.

Issei no podría hacer nada ahora, sólo podía lamentarse de su derrota hasta que su mente recordó la sonrisa de Mio.

Jin pronto sintió una explosión de poder mágico detrás suyo, el detuvo y miró de reojo a issei que lo miraba con mucha furia.

-...Tiene razón, no soy nada sin Mio, pero con ella a mi lado, puedo ir contra todos, viejo bastado, protegere a Mio incluso si tengo que pelear contra todo el mundo, que Así sea, GODSLAYER MODE!...-Rugió issei transformando en el goldslayer a todo poder.

Jin estaba ligeramente impresionado por la gran fuerza de voluntad de issei, estaba comenzado a respetar un poco el valor que tiene.

-...uh, con que Godslayer mode, puedo ver que eres mas poderoso que ante...-dijo Jin.

Issei sólo sonría mientra desaparece en un parpadeo.

Jin sintió un puñetazo al rostro con tal fuerza que le hizo escupir sangre.

Issei pronto golpeó con un uppercut bajo la barbilla con tal fuerza que envió a Jin al aire.

Issei se lanza para golpearle con un rodillazo en la espalda a Jin, Issei junto mucha electricidad en su puño y le pegó un potente puñetazo al rostro enviando a Jin a golpear de espalda contra el suelo creando un gigantesco cráter.

Issei pronto con mucha electricidad en su puño derecho, se lanzó contra Jin con la intención de hacer probar que no era débil.

-...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...Rugió Issei mientras se lanzaba contra Jin que se levantaba.

Jin al levantarse, vio como Issei se lanzaba con todo.

-... **Blitzschlag (1000%).**...-rugió issei pegando un poderoso puñetazo al pecho de Jin haciendo salir una explosión de rayo por la espalda haciendo que Jin escupe sangre.

Issei pronto salta hacia Jin para dar un gran golpe golpeándole un rodillazo de su pierna derecho en el mentón al mismo tiempo que le aplica un codazo en su cabeza.

-... (escupe sangre)...es fuerte...-pensó Jin mientra veía a issei tener la mirada de determinación, detrás de issei estaba la silueta de Mio con la misma mirada de determinación que mostraba issei.

-... **Tausend Donner (1.000.000%)..**...Rugió issei lanzando un combo de un millón de golpes cargando se electricidad sobre el cuerpo de Jin.

-...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...-Rugió issei mientra era envuelto en un explosión de electricidad.

Cuando el humo disipó, se reveló a issei en su estado normal mientra miraba a Jin boca abajo en el suelo.

-... (respiro fuertes)...finalmente, lo hice...maldición, espero no haberme pasado de la raya...-pensó Issei.

-...buenos golpes muchacho...te felicito...-una voz que hizo que Issei se helara la sangre.

-...no, es una jodida broma como puede estar levantarte como si nada...-dijo Issei con cansancio al ver como Jin se levanta de pies mientra acomoda sus extremidades, el escupía sangre por montón.

-...Admito que te subestime por completo, un error que no volverá a pasar...eres la segunda persona que me da esa clase de daños...-dijo Jin mientra se masajea el cuello.

-...acaso eres humano?...-pregunta issei incrédulo.

-...je je je, te diré algo muchacho, soy humano, soy conocido como el único humano que alcanzó el pináculo de la humanidad, el único humano que rompió todos los límites y me volví alguien que podría matar a dragones y dioses con mis propios puños...mi nombre es Amasaki Jin, el hombre entre dioses...grábate eso en tu cabeza muchacho...-dijo Jin para luego acercarse a issei.

-...aun con todos el esfuerzo que hiciste, no es suficiente chico, porque yo no siento nada...-dijo Jin haciendo que issei se riera.

-...jajajajajajajajajajaja en ese caso, seguiré luchando, no caeré ante usted viejo bastardo, seguiré peleando hasta que mi cuerpo no pueda más, si voy a ser un verdadero hombre, reclamare la virginidad de Mio te guste o no bastardo...-rugió issei con valor.

El silencio pronto reino.

Jin miraba a issei con una mirada sin emociones.

-...con que así quiere no chico, bien te daré una ultima prueba...eres el primero en pasar mi prueba, pero te lo advierto chico, esa última prueba es mas peligrosa...dudo que su cordura sobreviva esa prueba, tiene un 100% de posibilidades de fallar...-dijo Jin mientras extiende su mano en el cielo.

-... **Rhita**...-murmuró Jin haciendo aparecer su fiel hacha de batalla.

Issei nunca en su vida sintió un poder tan grande que irradiaba esa hacha.

-...no es demasiado tarde chico, puede abandonar esa prueba...si quiere...-dijo Jin con una voz que irradiaba poder.

El sudor deslizaba de la mejilla de issei mientra su mirada era indeciso. Pero al recordar la sonrisa de Mio hizo que issei sonriera de forma sanguinaria.

-...no me restractare, jamás me rendiré, todo sea por Mio, aguantaré lo que sea...mi voluntad es mas fuerte lo que te imagina...-rugió issei.

-...con que tu voluntad es mas fuerte, quien lo decidió chico...soy yo quien lo decide...eres la segunda persona que me obliga ir con todo...si logra resistir al menos 5 golpes en mi máxima forma, te dejare que te cases con mi hija, si es que sobrevive...-dijo Jin haciendo que sus músculos aumente de forma gigantesca, la chaqueta carmesí se rompe a pedazos.

Issei estaba paralizado al ver la máxima forma de Amasaki Jin el hombre entre dioses.

-... **The One..**...mi verdadero poder, más allá de las creencia, espero que no te este arrepintiendo Chico, porque ahora mismo voy a ir con todos, como una señal de respeto hacia ti...-dijo Jin con frialdad.

Issei sólo podía sonreír de forma nerviosa.

-...no lo hago, vamos, voy a aguantar con todos, hombre entre dioses, porque yo el Asesino de dioses voy a pasar esa prueba.-exclamó issei con determinación

-...excelente respuesta chico aguanta esos 5 golpes y ganas...que la verdadera batalla comience...-dijo Jin con una voz divina llena de poder mientra prepara su hacha Rhita.

 **La verdadera batalla comienza.**

 **Fin del capitulo 62**


	66. Chapter 63

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, espero que le gusten otro capítulo de issei godslayer**

 **-...Silvercrow: si amigo, pobre Issei, será violado analmente por el padre de su esposa.**

 **-..** **dark knight discord.** **.: listo amigo, aquí será la batalla final entre issei kratos vs Jin escanor jajaja**

 **Capítulo 63:el torneo de facciones parte 16**

Isla

Lefay aún seguía usando su escoba para seguir en su camino con Arthur inconsciente levitando por su magia.

Ella estaba preocupada de que Issei no saliera muy lastimado, pero ella tenía que ser fuerte.

-...Issei-sama, no me rendiré, seguiré esperando tu regreso...-dijo Lefay de repente alguien enfrente apareció poniendo a Lefay en guardia.

Enfrente estaba Sairaorg bael que el cuerpo inconsciente de un ángel que desaparecía en partículas de Luz con Regulus.

-...no, el Está aquí...-pensó Lefay .

-...oh pero que tenemos aquí, los hermanos pendragon, pero por lo visto, están en un gran aprieto...-dijo Sairaorg.

-...maestro que quiere que yo me haga cargo de ellos...-dijo Regulus mientra salta enfrente de Sairaorg.

-...adelante Regulus, no tengo por que levantar un dedo con ellos en ese estados que se encuentra...-dijo Sairaorg haciendo que Regulus sonría.

-...por supuesto maestro...-dijo Regulus mientras se transforma en un León dorado gigante.

Lefay estaba entre la espada y la pared, no sabia a donde escapar.

Ante de que Regulus se pudiera hacer algo, en el bosque aparece Fenrir que teclea a Regulus de distancia.

-...Fenrir-chan...-exclamó Lefay feliz de ver a su linda mascota y miembro de su equipo.

Sairaorg sintió a alguien detrás suyo y miró de reojo sólo para sentir un puñetazo a la mandíbula.

El responsable era Vali que usaba la armadura de dragón blanco.

-...nunca bajes la guardia bael...-dijo Vali con seriedad.

-...finalmente aparece Vali...esperaba que fuera Issei pero me conformaré contigo...-dijo Sairaorg mientra se levanta a dura pena.

-...Vali-sama...-dijo Lefay al ver a su líder de equipo.

-...Lefay, que bueno que ese saco se pulga te halló por el olor a margarita...no se que le paso a Arthur pero espero que se recupere pronto...-dijo Vali con fenrir a su lado.

-...por cierto, que no bikou estaba con Arthur, donde esta bikou y kuroka...-dijo Vali.

-...probablemente están ganando...ellos son fuertes...-dijo Lefay con completa confianza sobre sus compañeros kuroka y bikou.

 **Con bikou**

Vemos a Tannin pegando múltiples puñetazos al suelo dejando un gran cráter. Después de 8 puñetazos, Tannin miro en el cráter a Bikou apaleado.

-...puto Arthur, me las pagarás por abandonarme...puedo ver el cielo, abuela me trajiste banana...-dijo Bikou sólo para ser aplastado por una pata gigante de Tannin, haciendo que el cuerpo de bikou explotaba en partículas de Luz.

Tannin rugió a los cielos por su victoria.

 **Con Vali**

-...buen punto, de seguros Bikou esta a punto de hacer algo épico...espero poder reunirme con el pronto...-dijo Vali mirando con seriedad a sairaorg.

-...bien, bien, Fenrir el lobo asesino de dioses, y el descendiente de Lucifer original, será toda una batalla...-dijo Sairaorg con Regulus a su lado.

-...tu lo has dicho bael será una batalla que yo mismo ganaré...-dijo Vali con fenrir gruñendo.

-...Regulus yo te elijo...-exclamó Sairaorg haciendo que Regulus gruñe a Vali.

-...Fenrir-chan yo te elijo...-exclamó Lefay haciendo que Fenrir se pusiera a lado de Vali.

 **Mientra tanto en el otro lugar.**

La batalla se ponía cada vez más difícil para Kiba, con la derrota de los pocos sequitos de Sona sitri y con la participación de Jeanne's arc y su dragón que peleaba contra Dulio, ahora solo se mantenía en una pelea de espada contra Jeanne y griselda.

Poco a poco se comenzaba a cansarse ya que había usado mucho su balance breaker y las espadas legendarias que consumía mucho poder.

Jeanne acorralaba a yuuto con una series de huelgas haciendo que Kiba no pudiera hacer más que retroceder.

De repente 3 fechas le dio por la espalda a yuuto.

-...tu reacción es lenta Kiba yuuto...-dijo Griselda mientra le dispara otra flecha dando a kiba por la rodilla haciendo que el caiga.

-...toma esto, técnica secreta de la heroina de justicia, Eterno dolor...-rugió Jeanne pegando a yuuto una patada en la entrepierna de kiba causando una onda de choque.

Yuuto cae de rodillas mientra se agarra la entrepierna haciendo que su cuerpo desaparece en partículas de luz.

Dulio al ver eso, también se agarro las nueces

-...yare yare daze, en serio duele hasta para mi, mis nueces santas...-murmuró adolorido Dulio mientra esquivaba una mordida de dragón.

Griselda miro a Jeanne que hacía una posee de la heroina de la justicia.

-...un ataque muy sucio incluso para ti...acaso no tiene honor como santa...-dijo Griselda.

-...y lo dices una vieja solterona que dispara flecha a traición...-dijo Jeanne con un tono bromista.

-...listo, ya estoy cabreada, nadie me dices vieja y sales con la suyas...-dijo Griselda preparando arco.

-...vamos estoy segura que quiere el viaje a Francia para hacerle cosas yuri con tu reina Gabriel, muy atrevida...quiere mancillar completamente a la arcángel Gabriel...ja ja ja ja ja ja la los Angeles están más locos que los demonios y ángeles caídos...-se reía Jeanne haciendo que Griselda se le oscureciera los ojos.

-...acabas de cavar tu tumba...muere...-dijo Griselda haciendo que su alas brille de una luz blanca.

-...up, creo que metí la pata...espero que Cao Cao venga rápido..-dijo Jeanne con un tono inexpresivo.

 **Mientra tanto en el otro lugar.**

Amasaki Jin, en su máxima forma, The One, el poder que paso de generación en generación por sus ancestro Amasaki escanor, estaba mirando con seriedad al posible pretendiente de su hija, Issei, el asesino de dioses.

No había venido al torneo para ganar, había venido para poner a prueba al muchacho para ver si era digno de ser el esposo de su hija y ser un Amasaki completo.

No hubo nadie que pudiera pasar la primera prueba en la que todos los pretendientes no pudieron pero Issei había pasado la primera prueba, era un pequeño logró a los ojos de Jin.

Pero no era suficiente, la verdadera y última prueba era muy suicida y había 100% de posibilidades de morir mentalmente hasta el punto de quedar en un estado catatónico o peor, en coma eterno sin posibilidad de despertarse.

La ultima prueba consistía en recibir y resistir 5 golpes en su forma The One sin rendirse.

Una prueba que seguro fallaria.

Issei estaban mirando a Jin con mucha seriedad, no iba a dar el lujo de mostrar debilidad enfrente Jin, su sonrisa era sanguinaria mientra se preparaba para recibir con todos.

Mientra tenga su inmortalidad y la determinación de sobrevivir adelante, no caería a la desesperación.

Ya cayó en la desesperación ante en la prueba de la magia Erebea ante, no caería otra vez con la de Jin.

-...Blindaje de rayo (1000%)...susurro Issei cubriendo su cuerpo con electricidad para aumentar su defensa.

Jin sólo podía mirar con sus ojos como la defensa de issei aumentaba con el doble de su estadística original.

-...ya veo, esta cubriendo su cuerpo con una armadura de rayo para reducir el daños de mis 5 golpes...-dijo Jin con seriedad.

-...por supuesto, es un problema para ti no?...-dijo issei con una sonrisa.

-...no, para nada, siéntase el gusto de prepararte, puede usar lo que sea...si logras resistir 5 golpes, te reconoceré como un Amasaki completo...-dijo Jin con una sonrisa alegre.

En un parpadeo, Jin pego un colosal puñetazo de uppercut en el estómago de issei haciendo que issei muestre una expresión de agonía.

Detrás de issei, una pequeña parte de los árboles del bosque fueron arrancados de sus raíces por la fuerza detrás de ese puñetazo.

Con el blindaje de rayo desactivado, issei se tambalea hacia atrás hasta caer de rodillas, cerro su boca para no vomitar pero fallo.

Issei vómito con una mezcla de sangre y vómito mientra cae a 4 patas mientra respira fuertemente en busca de Aires...

-...Primer Golpe...que sucede chico, se te cayó una moneda...-dijo Jin con una expresión oscura, sus ojos no tenia vida mientra sus brazos era grandes y venosas.

Issei respiraba fuertemente hasta que comenzó a tosear fuertemente mientra aún seguía escupiendo sangre al suelo.

-...es una locura, ese puñetazo explotó todos mis órganos, nunca sentí un dolor así...no es un humano, es verdad es un monstruo...es el poder del padre de Mio, dudo en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo tenga oportunidad de vencerlo...-pensó issei con horror mientras respiraba.

-...eres libres de abandonar esa prueba chico, porque el segundo puñetazo dudo que pueda resistir...-dijo Jin con frialdad.

Issei comenzó a enojarse, no iba a perder, eso solo fue el comienzo, tenia que resistir 4 más...

-...Una mierda!, viejo de mierda, admito ese golpe fue doloroso, nunca lo senti así en toda mi vida, pero tengo que resistir por Mio, porque ese dolor que siento, no será nada comparado al dolor que sentiré si fallo esa prueba...Así que vamos, viejo de mierda, no te contenga, seguiré adelante y me casaré con Mio te guste o no!...-rugió issei levantándose con dificultad para encarar a Jin The One.

Jin sólo podía suspirar mientra miraba a issei con frialdad.

En un parpadeo, Jin partió a issei en 2 con su hacha de guerra Rhita haciendo que las 2 partes saliera un geiser de sangre.

-...Segundo Golpe, yo seré quien decide si eres digno de casarte con mi hija, Chico, no tú...-dijo Jin mientra observaba las 2 partes de issei siendo unida por la magia Erebea.

La expresión de issei era mucha agonía mientra poco a poco el dolor se iba desapareciendo.

-...aun es tu oportunidad de salir...no hay vergüenza en huir de una batalla que no puede ganar...-dijo Jin.

Issei sólo se levanta del suelo con mucha dificultad y miró a Jin con una mirada oscura.

-...aun no me rindo...-dijo issei sólo para recibir un puñetazo tan fuerte que todo su torso explotó en una explosión de sangre y carnes.

-...tercer Golpe...ya vas 3 golpes, eres realmente sorprendente, pero no es suficiente...-dijo Jin mientra miraba a issei regenerar la parte superior para luego completar la parte inferior.

Issei ahora se encontraba desnudo mirando con cansancio.

-...adelante, je je je je tus golpes son débiles...je je je..-dijo issei de forma sanguinaria sólo para recibir un puñetazo a la mandíbula con tal fuerza que su cuello se rompió.

Issei fue enviando a volar para luego caer de espalda al suelo con su cuello roto.

-...cuarto golpes, debe ser dificil respirar, no?, su cuello roto en un ángulo grotesco, sus tráquea debe estar aplastado dificultando respirar...debe ser un agonía para ti, esta seguro que quiere continuar...-dijo Jin con frialdad.

Issei aún seguía acostado en el suelo con sus ojos muertos sin vida, poco a poco recupera el brillo mientra se reincorpora para acomodar su cuello.

Para la decisión de Jin, vio como issei con dificultad se levantaba y camino de forma coja, vio como los ojos de issei perdía brillo.

-... (respiro)...vamos, lanzame con todo, Amasaki Jin, porque yo seré quien gane, porque Mio, SERÁ LA MADRE DE MIS FUTUROS HIJOS VIEJO DE MIERDA!...-rugió issei con mucha determinación.

Jin tenían la mirada oscuros, las venas aparecía por todo el cuerpo mientra poco a poco su cuerpo era envuelto con fuego rojo y naranja, sus músculos crecía exponencialmente.

-...bien chico, te concedere ese honor de recibir el quinto golpe...un golpe cargado con todo mi poder físico y mágico en mi hacha rhita...-dijo Jin levantando su hacha de guerra.

-...esa hacha a pasado de generación en generación en la familia Amasaki, originalmente, esa arma perteneció al poderoso y primero hombre que era el verdadero pináculo de la humanidad, mi ancestro Amasaki Escanor...chico sienta el honor de recibir el hacha a toda potencia, arrepiéntate de haber nacido en mi mundo...-dijo el gigantesco Jin mientra levantaba el hacha a la altura del Sol dando a issei la forma imponente y majestuosa de Jin Amasaki.

Los ojos de issei mostraba mucho miedo al ver algo tan grande, no tenía oportunidad alguna contra el, no podía, no podía arriesgarse a recibir el golpe que de seguro lo borraría de la faz de la tierra.

Issei lentamente se retrocedía mientra su corazón no paraba de palpitar fuertemente por el miedo y la desesperación que sentía.

Ante de que pudiera escapar, comenzó a recordar a Mio, Yue y Kaya, no podía fallarle, el había hecho una promesa a Mio que no la dejaría aún lado...no, se rehusaba a abandonar un desafío como un maldito cobarde.

Sobrevivió a toda esa mierda sólo para seguir adelante con su familia.

Issei pronto miro furioso a Jin con los dientes apretados, cerros los puños y también cerró el trasero y la boca para recibir el impacto como todo un jodidos hombre que era.

-...ummm, tiene mi respeto chico, no huiste, es un logro que merece méritos...-dijo Jin a punto a lanzar su ataque.

-...VAMOS, LANZAME CON TODO LO QUE TENGA, VOY A SOPORTARLO, TODO POR MIO!...-Rugió issei.

-...Bien chico, aquí viene...quinto golpe (100%)...-dijo Jin mientra lanza una huelga descendente sobre issei envolviéndolo en una luz blanca.

El terrero donde se encontraba issei y Jin fueron envuelto en una esfera de fuego rojo para luego terminar con una gigantesca explosión que destruyó todos los árboles a su alrededores, toda la isla se sacudió como un terremoto y causando maremotos.

La dimensión que contenía la isla se hacía grietas.

 **Con los demás.**

El equipo de Vali y el equipo de Sairaorg dejaron de luchar por que sacudió un jodido terremoto,

 **Lefay se aferraba a Fenrir.**

Todos ellos estaban sorprendido al sentir el terremoto y la poderosa explosión desde lejos.

-...que está pasando...-exclamó Lefay asustada por el terremoto.

-...maldición puedo sentir un poder tan grande que no puedo decir con exactitud, es tan colosal...-rugió Sairaorg sujetándose de regulus para no ser enviando a volar por la explosión.

-...quien sea que hizo esto, es un jodida locura, es como gran rojo o peor...-dijo Vali.

 **Con griseldad y Dulio vs jeanne y dragón Saint**

La fuerza detrás de la explosión fue tal que género una poderosa onda de choque que empujó a todos a volar.

Jeanne se sujeto al dragón mientra Griselda fue enviada a volar, Dulio aprovecho para atraparla...

-...de donde vino esa explosión, es tan poderoso...-susurro Griselda con sudor corriendo de su mejilla.

-...yare yare daze, quien hizo esto, no es alguien normal...que problemático son...-dijo Dulio mirando la explosión desde lejos.

 **Con fate y su equipo**

El temblor sacudió por completo tomando a Zhivago y Nanashi por sorpresa mientra Fate no se inmuta por eso.

-...que mierda, que esta pasando...-exclamó Zhivago sorprendido por el temblor.

-...ese poder y fuerza, no puede ser, el Está aquí...-susurro Nanashi.

-...quien?..-exclamó Zhivago.

-...Amasaki Jin de la Mil espadas y el hombre a quien considero mi rival...nunca creí que estaría aquí en el torneo...-dijo Fate con seriedad.

 **Con Cao Cao y heracles**

Cao Cao enterró la lanza al suelo para sujetarse para no ser despedido por la furiosas ráfagas de vientos producto de la explosión.

Heracles había clavados sus dedos en el suelo para sujetarse.

-...de donde viene tanto poder!...-rugió Heracles.

 **Con los demás participantes**

Todos y cada unos de los participantes estaba asombrados por la repentina y poderosa explosión que sucedió, los vientos fueron tan fuertes que algunos fueron enviando a volar y otros a golpearse contra Árboles.

 **Con Mio.**

La fuerza detrás de la explosión envío a Mio volar lejos pero ella se recupera para evitar ser arrastrada por los vientos.

-...esa explosión, no puede ser, papá, eso significa que issei, Noooo issei!...-exclamó Mio mientra vuela a toda potencia con la intención de salvar a issei de su padre.

 **Afuera del lugar**

la potencia detrás del poder mágico inmenso de Jin causó que todas las pantallas mágicas se quedará estáticos, grafía hacia un esfuerzo para arreglar eso.

Todos los líderes estaban en shock al presenciar algo como esto.

-...y pensar que todo este tiempo, existía ese hombre en este mundo...-murmuró Michael al presenciar la explosión de poder.

-...oí oí oí, es una broma...Su poder estaba por encima de todos nosotros presente...-dijo Azazel con incredulidad sorprendiendo a todos.

-...espero que issei este bien...-dijo Venelana ya que veía a issei como un hijo a a pesar del error que hizo Rias.

Tanto Kunou, como Milia y Yue estaban sorprendido y preocupada por issei, temían que ese ataque no le haya dañado mucho a issei.

-...papá...tu puede..-susurro Yue.

Prontos todas las pantallas mágicas regresaron su señal y todos el mundo se pusieron mudo al ver los que quedo de issei.

 **Con Issei vs Jin.**

En el centro del cráter, Jin en su forma reducida pero poderosa de The One, miraba con seriedad a un cuerpo parado en el centro del cráter, su cuerpo estaba muy quemada y ennegrecido.

-..Admiro tu valentía Chico, pero perdiste...-dijo Jin mientra veía a issei muerto calcinado.

En cámara lenta, veía como issei estaba a punto de caer suelo de espalda.

-...lo siento...Mio. ..Yue, perdí...-pensó issei hasta que su espalda era tocada por la Mio, Yue y Kaya.

-...no pierda issei, confío en ti...-exclamó Mio con lágrimas.

-...mortal, no te atrevas a perder en esta batalla, o jamás te perdonaré...-exclamó Kaya.

-...Papá, tu puede hacerlo, confío mucho en ti...-lloró Yue.

Issei colocó su pie derecho por atrás deteniendo por completo su caída.

Jin abrió ligeramente los ojos al ver el cuerpo calcinado de issei mantenerse parado.

-...chicas...gracia...-pensó issei para luego abrir los ojos mientra poco a poco su cuerpo desnudo se regenera nuevamente.

-...ARRGHHHHHHHH...-Rugio issei con un poderoso grito de guerra mostrandole a Jin que no moriría.

-...increíble...chico, acaso tu...-pensó Jin.

-... **REVENGE COUNTER!..**.-rugió issei envolviendo su cuerpo en un vórtices magia que se arremolinan alrededor de Issei y Jin.

-...eso es...-dijo Jin al ver el vórtices de magia.

-...Revenge Counter, mi última carta de triunfo, solamente puedo usarlo cuando mi cuerpo absorbe tanto ataques físicos y mágicos sin límite, mi cuerpo soporto todo los golpes y ataques tuyos desde que comenzó la pelea...cuando mi cuerpo llegó a mi límite, Revenge Counter libera todo el poder del daños que recibí de ti...-rugio issei.

Jin comenzó a recordar las veces que destrozaba a issei con su modo The One, sus ojos abrió.

-...planeaste recibir mucho daños sólo para usar tu carta de triunfo...-dijo Jin haciendo sonreír a issei.

-...si, recibí tus 5 golpes, es hora de que tu reciba el mio... **Godslayer mode**...-rugió issei mientra su cuerpo desnudo absorbe todo el vórtices de magia...Su cuerpo se transformar en su Godslayer mode.

-...esta absorbiendo toda la magia del vórtices y la usa para transformarse...ese chico es increíble...-pensó Jin sonriendo.

-...no es todo... **Magia erebea completo: Asesino del dios del rayo...** -rugió issei en su modo Godslayer mode combinando con la magia erebea.

Los brazos y piernas de issei eran garras filosas hecho de electricidad blanca, el cabello de issei tenía 2 lados, la mitad era el cabello negro y la otra mitad cabello blanco.

La mitad del cuerpo de issei era bronceado con marcas azules mientra la otra mitad era blanco con marcas negras como resultado de mezclar Godslayer mode con magia erebea.

En la espalda de issei surgía múltiples alas hechos de electricidad blanco y negro.

Jin no podía estar feliz de ver algo tan emocionante, ese chico se las arreglo para hacerlo sentir algo que nunca en su vida sintió, un desafío, el chico en verdad era una caja de sorpresa.

Issei en su nuevo poder, se lanzó contra Jin.

-...Viejo de mierda, tal vez mi golpe no llegue a hacerte mucho daños, pero voy a lanzar mi golpe con todo mi poder y también ese golpe esta cargado con los sentimientos que tengo con tu hija, espero que ese golpe llegue a corazón y cabeza...amasaki Jin...-rugió issei mientras aparece frente de Jin.

-... **¡Töte Götter!.**...-Rugió issei pegando un poderoso puñetazo cargado de electricidad a la mandíbula de Jin.

Issei apretaba los dientes hasta que Rugió como el mismo trueno, un trueno que mataría a todos los dioses y protegería a su familia de ellos.

Tote Götter (Mata Dioses)...era su técnica más poderosa hasta ahora.

-...ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!..-Rugió issei con un puñetazo enviando a Jin amasaki a chocar de espalda contra el muro detrás suyo con tal fuerza que creo una explosión de onda de choque.

Jin estaba con los ojos y la boca abierta mientra le salía sangre por la boca.

Pronto Jin sonrió miro a issei que perdió su forma combinada.

Issei cae de rodillas mientra escupe mucha sangre.

-...chico...pasaste, la prueba, yo personalmente te apruebo...-dijo Jin mientra su cuerpo desaparecía en partículas de luz mientras issei sólo podía reírse de forma adolorida.

-...jejeje finalmente, lo hice...-se dijo issei sólo para caerse al suelo boca abajo.

Finalmente, había ganado la pelea más jodidamente difícil de todas.

 **Fin del capitulo 63**


	67. Chapter 64

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, espero que le gusten otro capítulo de issei godslayer**

 **-...Silvercrow: así es, en los próximos capítulo irá un poco mas tranquilo ya que pronto issei y Mio se unirá**

 **-..** **dark knight discord.** **.: jejeje espero que no te de un paro cardíaco jajaja**

 **Capítulo 64 : el torneo de facciones parte 17**

 **Isla**

Abriendo los ojos, issei poco a poco comenzó a despertarse, comenzó a reincorporarse con mucha dificultad. Miro a su alrededor, todavía en el gigantesco cráter producto del último ataque de su padre en ley.

Respirando con suavidad porque sintió que iba a morir si recibía el quinto golpe.

Verdaderamente Amasaki Jin era un monstruo, no extraña que Mio fuera realmente poderosa...incluso tuvo que todas sus cartas de triunfo como la magia erebea y Revenge counter para vencer a Jin.

-...(respiro)...no hay duda, tuve suerte, ni siquiera los dioses Æsyr me había dando tanto problemas...-pensó Issei mientra movía su brazo real.

De alguna manera, se sentía más fuerte y más ligero, su cuerpo probablemente había ganado mucha resistencia por soportar los ataques devastadores y muy letales de Jin.

Por ahora, estaba jodidamente cansando, apena se podía estar de pies, había usando todo sus recursos para sobrevivir al torneo.

Issei camino hasta estar lejos del cráter mientra recoge la espada Gravity Blade. Se adentro al bosque.

Pronto su cuerpo sintió una brisa y miro abajo para ver que se encontraba desnudo.

Con un suspiro irritado, levanto su mano derecha.

-... **Creation**...-dijo Issei usando la poca magia que le quedaba para hacerse un pantalón negro y ropa interior.

Después de ponerse rápido, comenzó a caminar con calma al bosque.

 **Con Vali fenrir y Lefay vs Sairaorg y Nemea**

Después de terminar la explosión causado por Jin, ellos reanudaron la pelea, regulus poco a poco estaba comenzando a perder terreno contra Fenrir ya que el lobo demostró ser alguien bastante fuerte, y no ayudaba que Lefay le proporcionaba hechizo de curación a fenrir para seguir la pelea.

Mientras las 2 bestias legendaria peleaban, Tanto Vali como Sairaorg se golpeaban el uno por el otro.

Vali golpea con un puñetazo al pecho de Sairaorg pero el pelinegro atrapó el puño y lanzó el suyo, el puntazo al rostro de Vali rompiendo el casco.

Vali lanzó un uppercut en la barbilla de Bael, el se recupera y lanza una patada a la cintura mientra una series de golpes rápidos de puñetazos al pecho terminando con un derechazo a la mandíbula.

Vali al recibir el golpe de lleno, cae de espalda al suelo.

Regulus logró causar más daños a fenrir usando su poder mágico para luego morder su cuerpo y dar zarpazos al rostro.

Lefay la ver a su mascota en peligros, ella decidió sacar la artillería pesada.

-...fenrir-chan, descansa...-exclamó Lefay haciendo que fenrir desapareciera en luz, ya que envió a fenrir al reino de las invocaciones mágicas.

-...Vali-sama, permiso para sacar al titan pesado!...-exclamó Lefay haciendo sonreír a Vali.

-...permiso concedido Lefay!...-exclamó Vali.

-...bien, yo Lefay Pendragon, invoco a Gogmagog-chan!..exclamó Lefay haciendo que el cielo apareciera un círculo mágico.

El círculo hizo caer un gigantesco Golem de piedra que sorprendió a todos.

El Golem aterriza enfrente de Sairaorg y regulus creando una poderosa onda de choque que hizo vientos.

Lefay floto hasta llegar al hombro de Gogmagog.

-...maldición, olvide que ella podía hacer eso...-exclamó Sairaorg.

-...maestro, debemos escapar, nos supera en números...-rugió Regulus.

-...Gogz...-dijo Lefay con seriedad.

-... (gruñido)...-gruñia el gigante haciendo que Lefay señalará a Sairaorg y a Regulus..

-...Aplastalo...-dijo Lefay haciendo que Gogmagog levantará los 2 brazos en posición de martillo.

Sairaorg se salto hacia el lomo de Regulus.

El gigante aplastó el bosque con una fuerza sobrehumana creando una explosión mientra detrás de Lefay estaba Vali que llevaba a Arthur herido al estilo nupcial.

-...eso fue colosal...-murmuró Vali al ver la fuerza de Gogmagog.

-...si, pero dudo que eso haya sacado a los 2...-dijo Lefay con seriedad.

 **Con Sairaorg y Regulus**

Ahora vemos a Sairaorg que seguía montando a Regulus mientras abría paso al bosque.

-...estuvo cerca...casi no salimos de esta...-dijo Sairaorg.

-...lo siento maestro, debí encargarme de la pequeña bruja ante...-dijo Regulus telepaticamente.

-...No te preocupe, aun hay más luchadores que derrotar...solo debemos seguir sobreviviendo...-dijo Sairaorg.

 **Cambio de escena**

 **Afuera del torneo (en la zona de enfermería)**

Abriendo los ojos y los único que podía ver era el techo blanco, su nariz oflateaba el olor de los medicamentos, los ojos púrpura sin vida escaneaba el cuarto.

Al parecer, era la única que estaba en esta habitación.

Irina con su cuerpo cubierto de vendas, se levantan de la cama y poco a poco se acercó a la mesa donde estaba su pantalón desgastado y su camisa vieja cubierta de sangre seca.

Comenzó a vestirse mientra recordaba su pelea a mano de issei.

No podía estar más decepcionada de si misma, tanto sacrificio, tanta muertes para fortalecer su poder y terminar perdiendo a mano de issei con una sola huelga de su espada.

Irina comenzó a recordar lo mucho que issei decía sobre Mio amasaki, tal era el amor de su antiguo amigo de la infancia hacia la infeliz que quemo su cuerpo y sus alas blancas.

Irina término de caminar su ropa mientra se terminar de poner la chaqueta con capucha para cubrir su cabello suelto y quemado.

Ella se acercó al espejo y se miro a si misma, Irina lentamente se quitos las vendas que cubría su cara, cuando se lo quito, Irina comenzó a llorar en silencio al ver su rostro.

La mitad de su cara estaba quemada con su ojo derecho en blanco, la otra mitad parecía bien.

En silencio, Irina volvió a colocarse las vendas y miró por completo su apariencia.

Su cara era sombría, Bajos los ojos tenía ojeras.

Ella ante era una hermosa ángel que quería llegar a los más altos para ser querida como dios lo era.

Pero su derrota a mano de Amasaki Mio, lo hizo darse cuenta lo bajo que había caído, tan bajo que ya no tenía posibilidad de volver a subir.

Irina poco a poco, su mentalidad cambio, ahora no veía el mundo como si fuera color rosa.

Era un mundo cruel donde era matar o ser matado...la verdadera fuerza venía la venganza y para conseguirlo, tenia que tener poder...

Para Irina, el poder lo es todo, los fuerte sobreviven mientra los débiles mueren como cerdos en el matadero.

Para conseguir poder, tenia que abandonar todo lo que le ataba, abandonó su antigua vida como ángel, abandonó a Xenovia y al resto de sus amigos.

Se volvió una completa mercenaria para obtener experiencia para luchar y fortalecer, al mismo tiempo que ganaba dineros para sobrevivir.

todos los días, en sus misiones tenía que matar a muchas personas, sean villanos, héroes, civiles, incluso niños.

Cuando había matado a toda una familia, la madre rogaba que dejará con vida a los niños.

Ella cruelmente se negó y mató tanto a la madre como a sus niños y forzó al pobre hombre a la desesperación por perder a su familia por oponerse al tirano.

Irina sabía bien qué ganaba dinero a costa de los sufrimientos de los demás, ella para ser honesta, ya no le importaba lo que le sucedía a los demás, no era su asunto.

Irina a medida que mataba a 5487 personas, su mente comenzaba a romperse y poco a poco sintió el miedo de estar sola, tal era su soledad que comenzó a delirar.

Pero a medida que pasaba tiempo en sus misiones, Irina se había dando cuenta que cuando estaba rodeados de cadáveres, de alguna manera no se sentía tan sola, era como si los cadáveres de sus víctimas lo hacía compañía.

Irina poco a poco recordó a cierta persona que ella lo amaba por encima de todos, Issei...ello llegó a conclusión de que Issei estando vivo no lo amaría, pero un cadáver de Issei era algo que Irina realmente deseaba.

Quería jugar con el, abrazar con el, besar con el, dormir con el él, su cadáver cálido lo haría sentirse feliz y segura.

Pero había un obstáculo y ese obstáculo era Amasaki Mio.

Para conseguir a Issei, tenia que matar a Amasaki Mio para tener su cadáver y lo haría sin importar de que.

Irina sólo podía mirar el espejo con una mirada muerta, con rabia, rompe el espejo con un puñetazo.

-...tch, aun me falta mucho para ser más fuerte, tengo que seguir entrenando, tomar más misiones y afilar más mis habilidades...-pensó Irina con rabia mientra se pone la capucha de nuevo para salir.

Justo cuando iba a ir, escucho una voz que no había escuchado hace mucho.

-...Irina?...-una voz que Irina conocía, ella miro con una mirada sin emociones a la única persona que no quería ver.

-...Xenovia...-murmuró con frialdad Irina mirando a alguien que una vez fue su mejor amiga...Xenovia quarta.

-...a pasado mucho tiempo, no creí que también entraría al torneo...-dijo Xenovia con una pequeña sonrisa.

-...no me sorprendería que tu también haya entrado al torneo considerado que estas con Rias y los demás...por lo visto, perdiste..-dijo Irina al ver que Xenovia tenía pocas heridas en su cuerpo con una venda que se aferra a su pecho.

-...bueno, si, paso mucha cosas...y donde esta Asia...no lo eh visto mucho...-pregunta Xenovia.

-...no se donde hada esa rata codiciosa...-dijo Irina sorprendiendo mucho a Xenovia por la frialdad que tenia Irina.

-...desearía poder seguir con esa charla sin sentido, pero me tengo que ir...-dijo Irina sólo para que Xenovia gritara.

-...espera!...por favor Irina, no se que te paso para que cambiará tanto pero, por favor, abandone lo que estás haciendo, por favor quiero que vuelva a hacer como era ante...-dijo Xenovia con tristeza ya que le dolía ver a Irina de esa forma tan sombría.

-...porque debería volver a ser la misma tonta religiosa y débil versión de mi, estoy mejor así...pierde tu tiempo estando conmigo...-dijo Irina con irritación.

-...por favor, quiero a la Irina que conozco, quiero a mi mejor amiga de regreso!...ademas amasaki Mio no es una mala persona, tal vez pueda llegar a ser grandes amigas...igual como los viejos tiempo...-dijo Xenovia sólo para sentir algo frío entrar en su estómago.

Xenovia miro abajo para ver a Irina clavar su nodachi en su vientre, la mirada de Irina estaba llena de ira.

-...I-Irina...-decía Xenovia mientra la sangre goteaba del arma de Irina

-...prefiero morir que ser amiga de esa perra...-dijo Irina mientra saca bruscamente la espada haciendo que Xenovia cayera de rodillas mirando con incredulidad su estómago sangrando.

Irina levantó su nodachi con la intención de matar a Xenovia.

Ante de que Irina pudiera lanzar una huelga, alguien agarró su brazo deteniendo la decapitación.

-...oí, oí jovencita, que crees que esta haciendo?..-dijo una voz masculina, Irina miro de reojo a Amasaki Jin y a su lado un hombre viejo con ropa de mayordomo.

-...no es algo que te importe...-dijo Irina con frialdad.

-...tiene razón, no es mi asunto, pero cuando se trata de joven señoritas lastimada, un verdadero caballero no abandonaría una damisela en apuros...-dijo Jin con seriedad .

-...quítate...-dijo Irina con irritación.

-...jovencita, será mejor que deje lo que está haciendo, o de lo contrario, no me sentiría feliz disciplinar a una linda dama como tu...-dijo Jin mirando con mucha seriedad a Irina poniendo a la chica nerviosa por dentro.

-...Tch, bien...-dijo Irina mientra hace desaparecer su nodachi mientra Jin suelta el agarre.

Irina pronto mira a Xenovia que todavía seguía mirando su herida...

-...Adiós Xenovia...-pensó Irina mientra le da la espalda al grupo de 3 y abandona.

-...Irina por favor...-dijo Xenovia sólo para caer inconsciente.

Irina ignoro la súplicas y abandono el lugar, el mayordomo se acercó lo suficiente para levantar a Xenovia al estilo nupcial.

-...ella esta inconsciente, que quiere que haga, Jin-sama...-dijo el mayordomo con seriedad.

-...debemos dejarla en la enfermería, Sebas...ella esta muy herida..-dijo Jin con seriedad mientra camina junto a Sebas.

 **Cambio de escena**

Issei caminaba de forma tranquilo en el bosque, estaba todavía cansado y debil por la pelea que tuvo con amasaki Jin, necesitaba recuperar fuerza y seguir adelante..

De repente, Issei se detuvo y señaló su espada en los arbusto.

-...salga quien sea que esconda...-dijo Issei con seriedad, en ese momento en los arbusto salió Sona muy herida cargando a Tsubaki seriamente lastimada.

-...Issei...por favor, Ayúdame...-dijo Sona lastimada.

Issei sólo podía suspirar mientra caminaba hacia Sona para levantar a Tsubaki.

Sona se apresuró para abrazar al pecho de issei mientra lloran amargamente.

-...soy débil, debil, no pude proteger a mi equipo, por favor issei, préstame tu fuerza para proteger a tsubaki...-lloraba Sona.

Issei sólo quería seguir adelante, no involucrar con los demás participantes, pero al ver a alguien en necesidad, si Mio estuviera aquí, ella sin duda ayudaría sin importar si era el enemigo o no.

Con un suspiro irritante, issei levantó tanto a Sona y a Tsubaki con demasiada facilidad.

-...Los ayudare, a cambio quiero que ustedes 2 sean mis herramientas para sobrevivir al torneo...dime, sabes de habilidades de sanación o algo...-dijo issei con dureza haciendo que Sona asiente.

Los 3 continuaron en su camino para seguir adelante.

 **Cambio de escena**

 **Con Lefay y Gogmagog**

Lefay seguía en el hombro de Gogmagog mientras veía algunos demonios en el suelo disparando ataques mágicos en los pies.

Con una orden, Lefay ordenó a Gogmagog levantar su pies para luego aplastarlos como hormigas.

-...bien hecho Gogmagog, nadie puede pararnos...-dijo Lefay feliz.

En ese momento, Lefay y Gogmagog vieron desde lejos a Mio lanzarse a toda velocidad.

-...un enemigo, Gogmagog, **lanza cohetes**...-exclamó Lefay señalando a Mio.

-... (gruñido)...-gruñe el gigante levantando sus manos, los dedos del golem se transforma en millones de cohetes.

Con un rugido de guerra, Gogmagog disparos un aluvión de cohetes contra Mio.

Mio la ver el ataque de proyectiles, ella aprietos los dientes.

-... **Empress Drees**...-rugió Mio cubriendo su cuerpo con fuego rosas.

Mio recibió el impacto de llenos ocasionando múltiples explosiones

Las 2 vieron como el humo se disolvió revelando a Mio con su cuerpo cubierto se fuego rosa.

Ella se lanzó a toda velocidad contra los 2.

-...lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para jugar con todos ustedes...-rugió Mio mientra se dirigía hacia Gogmagog con su puño cubierto con un tono negro con fuego rosa.

-... **Mio Godslayer Punch!...**.-rugió Mio pegando un poderoso puñetazo que hizo que Mio atravesará el cuerpo de Gogmagog.

Mio después siguió adelante mientras que Gogmagog explotará su cuerpo en un explosión de fuego rosa provocando una explosión que también envolvió a Lefay.

-...Lefay!...-exclamó Vali al ver a Lefay inconsciente mientra desaparecía su cuerpo en partículas de luz.

-...Maldición...que se supone que diré a Arthur?...-dijo Vali mirando a Arthur inconsciente.

-...Veo que necesita ayuda Vali?...-dijo una voz que Vali miro quien era, era un chico con el pelo negro y un lobo negro.

-...Tobio ikuse, si, supongo que necesito ayuda...-dijo Vali al ver a su amigo.

 **Fin del capitulo 64**


	68. Chapter 65

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, nuevo capítulo para todos ustedes, casi llegas el final del torneo.**

 **Ahora mismo responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

-...Silvercrow: así es amigo, issei pronto se lucirá en ese capítulo y tratara de ayudar a Sona enfrentar su propia debilidad, jajaja

 **Capítulo 65 : el torneo de facciones parte 18**

 **Isla**

En una series de explosiones, se podía ver a Jeanne corriendo por su vida con su dragón que volaba arriba de ella, la expresión de Jeanne era mucho miedo.

-...en serio me deje llevar, quería provocarla para que bajará la guardia, no creí que fuera capaz de esto...-pensó Jeanne esquivando una flecha de energía que al impactar al suelo, creo una explosión.

Detrás de Jeanne estaba Griselda con una expresión oscura mientra aún tenía su arco cargado de energía sagrado.

-...diga tus oraciones, Jeanne'd arc...-susurro Griselda con mucho ira contenida.

-...si, búscate un novio...-dijo Jeanne haciendo que una vena aparecerá bajo el párpado derecho de Griselda.

-...flecha milagrosa...-exclamó furiosa Griselda mientra dispara la flecha.

Jeanne se detuvo para luego balancear la espada al aire creando una pared de espadas.

El choque de flecha y muralla de espadas crearon una explosión que cubrió todo el lugar.

Griselda se cubrió sus ojos ya que el humo le privó la visión.

-...santa cobarde...no te saldrá viva de esto...-dijo Griselda.

Cuando el humo de disolvió vio a Jeanne correr lejos con toda velocidad dejando atrás la escena.

Jeanne sonrió y miró de forma arrogante a Griselda.

-...Suerte la próxima, ángel solterona...-exclamó Jeanne con burla haciendo que Griselda apretara los dientes.

En sus espalda le surgieron más alas dando a Griselda más poder de los que ya tenía.

-...dulio...-susurro Griselda haciendo parpadear a Dulio.

-...si Griselda?...-dijo Dulio preocupado por lo que iba decir Griselda.

-...hazlo que quiera, puede ir por ahí a eliminar a unos cuantos pecadores, tengo una ex santa que cazar...voy a hacer lo que tengo que hacer...-dijo Griselda con una sonrisa sádica y afilada.

-...Yare Yare daze, por supuesto...-dijo Dulio mientra veía a Griselda ir a toda velocidad para atrapar a Jeanne para masacrarla con sus propias manos.

De repente el dragón se abalanzó con la intención de devorar a Griselda, pero rápidamente, el dragón explotó por la fuerza de una flecha por parte de Griselda.

-...no huya cobarde, enfrenta tu castigo como una verdadera Mujer, no un hombre cobarde...-exclamó Griselda disparando más flechas contra la pobre santa que no paraba de esquivar mientra huye.

 **con Cao Cao y heracles**

El sonidos de las explosiones eran tan grande que hizo que Cao Cao y Heracles mirara al origen de la explosión..

-...tch, se está volviendo más ruidoso, de donde vendrá...-dijo Heracles mirando el origen de la explosión.

-...uh, acaso no es Jeanne...-dijo Cao Cao ya que su ojos captó a Jeanne que huía.

-...Cao cao, Heracles, corran!...-exclamó Jeanne pasando sobre ellos.

-...uh porque debería...soy el poderoso heracles, no le tengo miedo a nadie...-exclamó Heracles sólo para callarse al ver una flecha a punto de golpear el rostro.

-...oh mierda!...-exclamó Cao cao mientra era envuelto en una explosión de Luz.

El bosque donde estaba Heracles y Cao cao explota en una explosión de luz.

Cao cao ahora estaba al aire por la fuerza de la explosión, se encontraba desorientado por la onda de choque.

De repente sintió que alguien lo atrapó.

Mio amasaki sin querer había atrapado al estilo nupcial a Cao cao.

Cao cao al abrir los ojos, se sonrojo al ver la mirada preocupada de Mio.

 **Cómo Cao cao lo ves con sus ojos.**

-...esta bien, no está herido...-dijo Mio preocupada haciendo sonrojar a Cao cao.

-...je je je si ahora que estoy viendo una hermosa Angel, je je je quiere ser la madre de mis hijos...-decía Cao cao con una sonrisa coqueta.

 **Cómo Mio lo ves con sus ojos inexpresiva.**

-...no eres issei...-dijo Mio dejando caer a Cao cao hasta el suelo mientra ella seguía volando en su camino.

 **Con heracles,**

Heracles todo lastimado se acercó a Cao cao que estaba enterrado de cabeza al suelo como avestruz.

-...esta bien?...-dijo Heracles.

Cao cao saca la cabeza del suelo y miró con cariño a la chica que volaba lejos.

-...creo que me enamore de la esposa de issei, tengo que ganar ese premio y llevarla a Francia, quiero casarme con ella...-exclamó Cao cao con un rubor en su mejillas, imaginado a Cao Cao y Mio casándose.

-...acaso te golpearte la cabeza...-murmuró su compañero con un tono inexpresivo.

 **Con Mio.**

Mio sentía escalofrío de alguna razón.

-...porque siento que alguien habla algo de mi...es asqueroso...-dijo Mio mientra aún seguía en pleno vuelo.

 **Cambio de escena**

Issei caminaba con Sona a su lado mientra cargaba a Tsubaki al estilo nupcial...Sona se sentía cansada ya que sus heridas aún no se recuperaba.

Issei al ver eso, suspiro.

-...deberíamos descansar un rato, no crees?..-dijo Issei con seriedad.

-...pero...-dijo Sona, solo para que Issei lo interrumpiera.

-...sin pero, estuviste cargando a esa chica media muerta por quien sabes cuanto tiempo, tus heridas sólo te hace una carga...-regaño Issei con dureza haciendo deprimir a Sona.

-...supongo que tiene razón. Gracia Issei...-dijo Sona.

-...si si, no hay de que, además, aun no me recuperó de todos, necesito reponer fuerza. Tiene algo que me pueda ser de útilidad...-dijo Issei.

-...si, se pocos hechizos de curaciónes...-dijo Sona.

-...bien, mira, ahí una cueva, podemos quedarnos ahí hasta que nos recuperemos...-dijo Issei mientra se adentra a la cueva con Sona a su lado.

-...esta bien...-dijo Sona.

Cuando llegó, dejó Tsubaki en el suelo mientra Sona se apresuró para sanarla, Issei se apoyo de apoyo de espalda en la pared de la cueva con los brazos cruzados.

Mientra veía como Sona curaba a su reina, Issei miro a los alrededores del bosque con seriedad, al parecer la cueva era alumbrado por antorcha que mostraba el camino.

-...por lo visto, esa cueva tal vez sea un atajo, de ser así, seria bueno aprovechar la cueva a mi favor, y a juzgar por el suelo, no hay huellas de enemigos que paso por ahí, por el momento me encuentro demasiado cansado como para luchar sólo, por ahora debería comenzar a reponer fuerza hasta que me recupere por completo...pensó Issei con seriedad al ver como Sona terminaba de curar a Tsubaki.

-...tengo una pregunta, que paso con tu equipo...por lo visto, tu y tu reina son las únicas que quedan del torneo...-dijo Issei haciendo deprimir a Sona.

-...fuimos atacados por Tobio ikuse, intentamos vencerlo con la ayuda de Tsubaki y garou, pero no resultó, Garou se sacrificó para que Tsubaki y yo pudiéramos escapar...justo creí que escapamos, una gigantesca explosión nos hizo empujar hasta golpear nuestros cuerpo con rocas y árboles...-dijo Sona muy deprimida.

-... (suspiros)...por lo visto, tuviste un mal momento al entrar al torneo...-dijo Issei con un tono aburrido.

-...quería entrar al torneo para salir de la sombra de mi hermana y ser reconocida por mis propios logros y no la de mi hermana, al parecer, solo empeore aún más...-dijo Sona con un tono triste.

Issei al ver eso, dio un suspiro irritante.

-...llorar no traerá a tus camaradas de vueltas, si sigues llorando, lo único que conseguirá es que te humillen aún más de lo que ya esta...-dijo Issei haciendo que Sona abriera los ojos.

-...Issei...-dijo Sona.

-...si quiere ganar el torneo, tiene que ser fuerte...el poder no siempre viene de la fuerza, viene de tu determinación de no rendirse jamas, mientra tenga a tu amiga a quien proteger, ahí sacará todo el jodido potencial y tal vez pueda llegar a superar a tu hermana con tu propia fuerza...-dijo Issei con seriedad haciendo que Sona dejará de llorar y miró a Issei con seriedad.

-...tiene razón, no tengo que rendirme, aun no di lo mejor de mi...gracia Issei...-dijo Sona agradecida.

-...si si, como sea, solo curame...-dijo Issei sentando en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas mientra Sona coloca ambas manos en su espalda mientra usa su poder de sanación.

Después de un tiempo, Sona término de hacer su parte mientra Issei sentía que recuperó un poco de su fuerza, aun le quedaba un poco de magia, pero lo iba a guardar para más tarde.

Issei escucho su propio rugido de su estómago, tenia hambre.

-...que hambre, tengo que ver si hay bayas...-dijo Issei sólo para que Sona hablará.

-...déjame ir Issei, conseguiré las bayas, quiero que cuide a Tsubaki por mi, aun sigo débil como para protegerla...-dijo Sona haciendo que Issei suspire.

-...bien, si eso quiere, toma...la vas a necesitar...-dijo Issei dando a Sona su fiel pistola Donner.

-...vas a prestarme tu arma...-dijo Issei recogiendo la pistola gigante con las 2 manos.

-...por supuesto, mi arma es fuerte, esta la par de un Sacred gear de clase media pero su poder destructivo es suficiente para eliminar a enemigos débiles...tiene que ahorrar más tu poder mágico para la siguiente pelea...-dijo Issei sentándose en el suelo.

-...entiendo, gracia Issei, no tardaré..-dijo Sona mientra abandona la cueva dejando a Issei que cuidaba a Tsubaki.

Issei se sentó al suelo dando la espalda a Tsubaki mientra comenzaba a meditar sobre los recuerdos que había tenido con Cutlass.

-...cuando este torneo termine, Evangeline tendrá mucho que explicar...-pensó Issei con los ojos cerrando meditando acerca de la pelea que tenia.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Vali y un consciente Arthur estaba enfrente de Tobio que estaba de brazo cruzados.

-...gracia por las cápsula curativas...-dijo Arthur mientra tira el tuvo verde.

-...no hay de que, después de todos, somos amigos no?..-dijo Tobio con una pequeña sonrisa.

-...bueno, que haremos ahora...-dijo Vali un poco cansado.

-...por lo visto, ya han perdido a casi todo tu equipo, solo te queda Arthur, por ahora sería mejor si somos un equipo y sobrevivamos hasta el final, aun hay mucho más que vencer...-dijo Tobio .

-...tiene razón, por ahora debemos seguir más la norte, creo que hay más pelea ahí...-dijo Vali.

-...Si, tiene razón...pero primero debemos acabar con los que quedaron esparcidos...la explosión de fuego hizo su trabajo en casi sacar a todas la mayoría, deberíamos eliminar los que quedas de ellos...-dijo Tobio mientra envuelva su cuerpo con una niebla de sombras.

Al colocar su mano al suelo, una gran sombra se extendió haciendo surgir 10 lobos hechos de sombras, todos ellos cubiertos de oscuridad.

-...busquen a los sobrevivieron y terminalo...-dijo Tobio con una sonrisa oscura y filosa.

Los lobos asintieron en silencio y adentraron al bosque como toda una manada.

-...bien vamos, debemos seguir al norte...-dijo Tobio.

-...esta seguro que estará bien dejar que tus pequeños cachorros sombríos haga su trabajo...-dijo Vali.

-...descuide, no debería subestimar a la manada, porque yo lo entrene...ellos junto esquivale al fenrir...-dijo Tobio.

 **Cambio de escena**

Tsubaki abrió los ojos sólo para encontrarse en la cueva, ahora mismo la reina sitri miro en silencio a su alrededor.

-...donde estoy...kaicho...eso significa que ella...-pensó triste Tsubaki al, recordar la explosión.

Pronto ella miro a un desconoció peliblanco que estaba semidesnudo...

-...Así que venció a kaicho y me tiene se rehén, no voy a permitir que el juegue con mi cuerpo, Kaicho voy a vengar tu derrota...-pensó Tsubaki mientra se acerca en silencio hacia la espalda de Issei.

Lentamente Tsubaki coloca sus manos en la cabeza de Issei sin llegar a tocar.

En este momento escucha la voz de Sona.

-...listo Issei conseguí bayas azules...-dijo Sona que tenía bayas azules.

-...Uh, que...-dijo Issei soñoliento sólo para que Tsubaki con fuerza le rompe el cuello a un ángulo antinatural.

Tsubaki se había asustado de escuchar la voz de Sona que sin querer le había roto el cuello a Issei.

 **(Sonido de cuello roto).**

-... (escupe sangre)...-Issei sólo podía escupir sangre en geiser al ser asesinado en un descuido

Issei muerto otra vez, cae al suelo boca abajo.

-...Issei!...Tsubaki, el era nuestro aliado...-exclamó Sona de forma cómica.

-...lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...-dijo Tsubaki apenada y llenas de vergüenza.

 **Un tiempo después.**

Vemos a issei revivido comiendo la baya pero se encontraba lejos de las 2 que también estaban comiendo.

Se encontraba en un silencio incómodo.

-...lo siento...-dijo Tsubaki.

-...ya va como 8 veces que va disculpándo...silencio, que quiero comer en silencio...-dijo issei con un tono muerto.

después de que todos terminaron de comer y prepararse, issei levantó su espada mientra Sona tenía Donner y Tsubaki su naginata.

-...que haremos kaicho...-pregunta Tsubaki.

-...por ahora solo debemos seguir adelante...-dijo Sona con seriedad.

-...esa cueva tiene un camino que nos puede llevar a un atajo, podemos usar a nuestro favor...-dijo issei con seriedad.

Las chicas asistieron, junto cuando los 3 iban a seguir adelante, ellos escucharon los gruñidos.

Issei empujó a las 2 chicas mientra era atacado por la espalda por un lobo de sombra.

El lobo mordía con brutalidad la nuca de issei mienta sus garras destruía la espalda rasgandole la carnes.

Tanto Sona como Tsubaki estaba horrorizada al ver.

-...déjalo en paz...-exclamó Sona apuntado con su 2 manos la pistola Donner al lobo.

El lobo recibió el proyectil consiguiendo un chillido doloroso.

Issei aprovecha para agarrar su cuerpo.

-... Arghhhhhh...-con un rugido furioso, issei azotó el cuerpo del lobo varias veces hasta dejarlo al suelo para luego patear lejos contra la manadas de lobos de sombras.

Issei saco su espada.

-...Todas corran por la camino, las alcanzaré luego...-grito issei mientra Sona y Tsubaki se adentra en lo más profunda cueva.

Issei miro a los lobos.

-...vamos, los haré pedazos...-rugió issei furioso mientra se lanza contra la manada.

Toda la manadas se lanza en grupos para vencer a issei.

2 de ellos se lanza un salto hacia issei pero el con una huelga los corta en 2 partiendo su cuerpo en pedazos.

Uno se lanzó por la espalda sólo para que issei lo frena con la punta de la lanza clavandole en la boca.

Soltando la espaldas issei se lanza contra las 5 manadas con sus propios puños.

Agarró a uno para romperle la espalda con su rodilla consiguiendo un chillido doloroso.

Otro trato de sorprenderlo sólo para que issei lo frene con el pie para luego pisarlo múltiples veces hasta matarlo.

Los 3 trataron de atacar sólo para que issei agarra el cadáver y lo azote a los 3 hasta matarlo.

Cómo un rugido furioso, issei lo parte el cadáver del lobo en 2 mientra mira al único lobo sobreviviente.

Para su sorpresa, los cadáveres se disuelve en nieblas negras para luego esas nieblas se vaya al único lobo haciendo que el sobreviviente se transformé.

Issei vio como el lobo se para en 2 patas, sus musculatura era mas grandes y sus garras era mas grandes.

-... (aullido de lobo)...-con un aullido, el lobo gigante se lanza contra issei mientra le golpea con mucho zarpazos para luego con sus fauces abiertas le arranca la garganta a issei haciendo que issei tosea fuerte.

Issei furioso, le regenera la garganta y agarra al lobo gigante con su brazo impidiendo que se escape.

-...ARGHHHHHHHHH...-con un rugido furioso, issei le pega varios derechazos y uppercut para luego pegarle un brutal codazo haciendo desorientar a su enemigo.

Issei con furia, agarra la mandíbula del lobo con sus 2 manos, con brutalidad, le partió al lobo en 2 haciendo disolver su enorme cuerpo en una niebla de sombras.

Issei respiro hondo para calmar su ira, al parecer, había adquirido una nueva habilidad llamado furia de dragón, cuando más furioso esta, más fuerte son sus golpes.

Terminando de una pelea, issei se adentra a la cueva.

 **Ya faltaba poco para finalizar el torneo.**

 **Fin del capitulo 68**


	69. Chapter 66

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, nuevo capítulo para todos ustedes, casi llegas el final del torneo.**

 **Ahora mismo responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

-...Silvercrow: imagínate lo que pasará Cao Cao si se somete a la prueba de Jin, pobre, a Issei apena paso, el morirá de forma lenta y dolorosa.

-...Guest: aleluya amigo, creí que ya no te gustaba mi historia, pero que bueno que esta vivo jajajajaj

 **Capítulo 66 : el torneo de facciones parte 19**

 **Isla**

Tobio, Vali y Arthur había llegado a la parte norte de la isla, el lugar era un terrero rocoso que era muy amplio, mientras Vali y Arthur caminaba, Tobio se detuvo..

-...vaya, es una sorpresa...-murmuró Tobio de forma oscura mientra se tapa su cara con su mano.

-...que pasa Tobio...-dijo Vali al ver a su amigo.

-..al parecer, issei acabo con mis manadas, pude ver a través de sus ojos como lo mataban de forma cruel...muy cruel...-dijo Tobio .

-...eso significa que se encuentra un poco mas cerca...-dijo Arthur .

-...por ahora, se encuentra muy lejos como para que alcancen al norte...-dijo Tobio.

Justo cuando los 3 intentaron seguir su camino, se pudo ver a alguien corriendo.

Los 3 vieron a Jeanne que corría a toda velocidad...detrás de ella estaba Griseldad y Dulio.

-...vaya, 3 enemigos a la vista, 2 de la facción del cielo y la vieja camarada de Cao Cao...-dijo Vali emocionado de luchar contra Dulio.

Jeanne pudo llegar a ver a Vali, Arthur y Tobio ikuse, ella se maldigo de no haber dando cuenta de esto.

-...maldición...esto es malo, no tengo oportunidad...-pensó en pánico Jeanne sólo para que una explosión detrás suyo hizo que Jeanne se tropezara el suelo y se rodará.

-Es tu fin arc...-rugió Griseldad disparando una flecha contra la indefensa.

Jeanne cerró los ojos para recibir el impacto pero nada paso, ella abrió los ojos para ver a Cao Cao y heracles que había atrapado la flecha con sus manos.

-...chicos...-exclamó feliz Jeanne de ser salvada por sus compañeros.

-...eres de los nuestro Jeanne, no íbamos a dejar que nada te pasará...ahora levantante...tenemos enemigos que vencer...-exclamó Heracles con emoción en su voz mientra aplasta la flecha.

Jeanne se levanta mientra usa su sacred gear para crear a su dragón hecho de espadas.

El equipo Cao Cao estaba completo.

Entre los arbusto salió un gigantesco León montando por Sairaorg Bael que sonría al ver a casi todos los demás participantes reunidos.

-...finalmente están casi todos reunidos...A pelear!.-exclamó Sairaorg mientra salta desde el León hasta saltar hacia Heracles.

Heracles al ver eso, sonrió mientra prepara su puño, lo mismo Sairaorg.

Ambos terminaron ese épico encuentro con un choque de puños tan fuerte que el suelo explotó en una explosión de onda de choques.

Tanto Heracles como Sairaorg comenzaron a intercambiarse con lluvia de puñetazos el uno por el otro.

Ante de que la batalla sin cuartel iniciará, alguien cayó del cielo creando una explosión de polvo, cuando el polvo se disolvió, todos los presentes observaron al poderoso Tannin con un rugido que separos las nubes del cielo.

-...genial, lo que nos faltaba...-dijo Arthur al ver a uno de los reyes dragón.

Ellos prepararon bien su guardia. Iba a ser una verdadera pelea.

 **Con issei.**

Vemos a Issei caminar con tranquilidad en la cueva alumbrada por antorcha, había terminado de pelear con el lobo sombrío y seguía su camino hasta que vio a Sona y Tsubaki en una especie de puerta.

-...eh vuelto...-dijo Issei atrayendo la atención de Sona y Tsubaki.

-...Issei, que bueno, sabía que no perdería...-dijo Sona aliviada de ver a Issei.

-...por lo, visto, hay una puerta al final...-dijo Issei mirando la puerta grande con una pantalla gigante encima de ella.

-...creemos que se puede tratar de una trampa, por esa teníamos que esperar tu opinión acerca de eso...-dijo Tsubaki, Issei sólo suspira mientra intenta tocar la puerta.

-...eh visto muchas películas de indiana Jonas como para saber como termina una situación en esa cueva...pero puede haber una gran posibilidad de ese cuarto tenga una salida de la cueva...-dijo Issei con seriedad.

En ese momento, la pantalla muestra a Azazel virtual.

-...Hola hola a todos, soy Azazel V2, soy una inteligencia artificial a cargo de esa instalación especial como un cuarto secreto, estoy para informar que si atraviesa por está puerta, podrá encontrar una salida hacia la parte norte de la isla...-dijo Azazel V2.

-...como pensé, estaba en lo cierto...-pensó Issei con seriedad.

-...eso significa que quien sea que hay detrás de la puerta, habrá un desafío para atravesarla...-dijo Sona mirando la pantalla.

-...Así es So-tan, justo como esperaba de la hermana de serafall-chan, así es, espero que tenga suerte...bye bye...-dijo Azazel V2 mientra desaparece la pantalla mágicamente.

Issei sólo suspiro.

-...bien, no importa quien sea, ya tuve suficiente con esa mierda de Azazel, quien sea que se meta en mi camino, lo haré pedazos...-dijo Issei mientra abre la puerta a patada.

Issei con Sona y Tsubaki entraron al cuarto sólo para congelarse ya que ese cuarto era mas espaciosa que ante, y no solo eso, ese cuarto estaba repleto de caballero negros con espadas sacras y dragonslayer.

Los 100 caballeros levantaron sus espadas en guardias mientras se posicionaban para proteger la salida

Islas 3 estaba en silencio, mientra Issei se masajeaba la cienes.

-...creí que se trataría de alguien un guardián pero es enserio, 100 enemigos...Azazel si juega demasiado Darksoul...-dijo Issei con molestia leve.

-...es mucho, no creo que podamos atravesar esa puerta con todos ellos bloqueando el paso...-dijo Tsubaki intimidada por la cantidad tan grandes de enemigos.

-...si tuviera mi amigos conmigo, podríamos tener una oportunidad, pero no creo poder con esto...-dijo Sona mientra mantenía apretado el agarre de su arma.

-... (suspiro enojado)..si no van a hacer algo, entonces estorban, voy a hacerme cargo de esto solo...-dijo Issei caminando hacia los 100 enemigos con su espada gravity blade.

-...pero tu sólo, son 100 contra 1...no podrá Issei...-exclamó Sona dudando de Issei.

-... **Creation**...-dijo Issei creando en su brazo prótesis un especie de brazalete de oro unida a su muñeca.

-...100 no es nada para mi, una vez sobreviví sólo en el abismo orcus por mi cuenta matando a 98 monstruos, no hay problema con acabar con más ahora...-dijo Issei haciendo que el brazalete se activa formando un escudo de oro.

-...Sona, tu sólo eres buena a larga distancia, usa mi pistola Donner para rematar a enemigos y Tsubaki, protege a Sona, eres la única con más habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y arma en ese pequeño grupo, no deje que ellos se acerquen a ella...-ordenó Issei con seriedad sin quitar la vista a sus enemigos.

-...entendido, daré lo mejor, protégere a Kaicho con mi vida...-dijo Tsubaki con determinación.

-...Issei, gracia por ayudarnos...esta vez te ayudaremos...-exclamó Sona con su pistola.

Issei sólo sonría de forma sanguinaria.

-...Así se habla, vamos...-rugió Issei mientra se lanza contra los 100 enemigos.

Los caballeros golem se lanza contra Issei con sus armas en ristre.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhh...-con un rugido furioso, Issei con su escudo empuja al primer golem con tal fuerza que lo mando a chocar contra un grupo de 5.

Aprovechado eso, Issei salta hacia ese grupo y lo destruye con una huelga descendente que destruyó por completo que creo una explosión de polvo.

Detrás de Issei, los 3 golem perdieron sus cabezas al recibir 3 disparos por Sona que usaba sus lentes para ver bien donde dispara.

-...buen disparo Kaicho...-dijo Tsubaki usando su naginata para cortar las piernas del golem para luego descapitarlos.

-...no hay de que, papá me llevo al bosque a cazar patos para día de acción de gracia...-dijo Sona mientra dispara con poca presión a algunos enemigos.

Issei usaba bien el escudo para desviar todos los ataques de sus enemigos, pronto empujó a uno con fuerzo para luego con una patada al pecho destrozando la armadura con fuerza enviando a chocar contra grupo.

Issei usando el modo Heavy de Gravity Blade, lo arroja con tal fuerza que la espada salió disparada como una bala atravesando a todos por camino recto hasta atravesar la pared.

Con su ira de dragón, Issei comenzó a lanzar puñetazos de forma furioso destrozando casco y partes de armaduras.

Con la ira a tope, Issei agarro a un caballero y usándolo como escudo, se lanza para atravesar a todos ellos con fuerzas para luego arrojar al caballero destruido contra todos ellos.

Issei agarro a otro de los pies haciendo caer, con sus manos agarrando los pies, Issei uso su pie para aplastar el yelmo para luego arrojar con fuerza a la siguiente hordas de enemigos.

Issei veía de reojo a Sona y Tsubaki como se las arreglas bien para mantener la lucha contra los enemigos que venían.

Tsubaki peleaba con maestría con su naginata mientra Sona disparaba bien con Donner contra los enemigos y al mismo tiempo ayudaba a Tsubaki, ambas luchaban bien en equipo.

Issei luego pego un uppercut al golem elevando un poco al aire para luego Issei le agarre la pierna para azotar su cuerpo al suelo y luego arrojarselo al resto de la manada.

Pronto miro a la devil breaker y luego al esto de la manada.

-...todos ustedes son unos capullos, haber si aguanta esto...-exclamó Issei disparando el puño cohete contra ellos, el golpe elimino a los 3.

Issei pronto se lanzó hasta saltar y aterrizar sus pies al brazo cohete y comenzó a surfear mientra abría pasos a sus enemigos.

Issei terminar con saltar hacia el siguiente y lo golpea con una patada voladora enviando su enemigo con el resto de sus enemigos.

Issei atrapó el puño cohete y se colocó a su muñón para luego lanzar el puño al pecho del caballero hasta atravesarlo.

Pronto sacando el brazo del pecho, Issei empujó el golem y se lanzó contra el siguiente .

El golem lanza una huelga pero Issei se agacha y se desliza alrededor del golem mientras sus brazos aferra a su cintura.

Issei aplica múltiples suplexes alemanes hasta saltar y aterrizar con un suplex giratorio.

Levantándose con rapidez, Issei agarro con la devil breaker al cuerpo destruido de Golem y comenzó a girar su brazo como un tornado para luego arrojar al grupo.

-...hay mucho, a este paso, nos superará...-exclamó Tsubaki comenzando a cansarse.

Issei se colocó enfrente de los cuerpos destrozados de la armaduras negras, Issei sonría de forma sanguinaria.

-...Todas, tapense los oídos, voy a hacerlo volar en pedazos...es hora de sacar la jodida artillería pesada...-dijo Issei mientra su mano era envuelto de electricidad.

Tanto Sona como tsubaki hizo lo dijo, ambas se taparon los oídos mientras observaba a Issei colocar su mano en el suelo con una mirada sanguinaria.

-... **Transmutar**!...-exclamó Issei haciendo que la electricidad cubriera el suelo que estaba esparcidas de partes de armaduras.

Las piezas desaparecía mientra Issei sostenía una masa gigante de luz que daba Forma.

Cuando la Luz desaparecía, Tanto Sona y Tsubaki abrieron los ojos al ver semejante arma que sostenía Issei.

Era una especie de lanza cohete futurista.

-...lanza misiles y cohetes giratorio con una capacidad de 12 municiones...Las balas tiene capacidad de atravesar fácilmente concretos y explota al contacto con una explosión que libera metralla de fragmento de aceros negros...mi nueva arma llamado...-dijo Issei apuntado su lanza cohetes a la pocas hordas.

-... **Orkhan**!...-exclamó Issei disparando un misil contra ellos creando una gigantesca explosión que sacudió el lugar.

Sona y tsubaki vieron la cantidad de destrucción que ocasionó Issei y su nueva arma Orkhan, la cantidad de destrucción que ocasionó fue demasiado ya que todos los que quedaban fueron reducido a escombros y los golem fueron diezmado.

-...increíble, siempre supe que era fuerte pero esto, es mas allá de lo que creí...-murmuró Sona con Tsubaki asintiendo.

-...bien chicas, quiero que vayan a la salida, estaré muy ocupado para crear una nueva arma para mi, Orkhan sólo fue el comienzo...-dijo Issei mirando las piezas restantes de armaduras y armas.

Las demás asistieron y caminaron por la salida dejando sólo a Issei en el lugar.

-...bien, es hora de trabajar...es hora de transmutar...-dijo Issei con una sonrisa sanguinaria imaginado su nueva arma.

Mientra tanto con el resto de los demás participantes.

Tanto Vali como Dulio luchaban con intensidad mientra Cao Cao luchaba contra Tobio en su propio dominio.

Jeanne peleaba contra Griselda y Arthur en una batalla de 1 Vs 1 Vs Vs 1...

Tannin peleaban contra 5 dragones hechos de espadas que Jeanne hizo, estaba teniendo un poco de problemas.

Las múltiples peleas se ponían difícil.

-... **Balance breaker: Detonation - Mighty Comet**...-exclamó Heracles usando el poder de su balance breaker.

-...Regulus, es hora de balance breaker...-exclamó sairaorg mientra el león de nemea brilla.

-... **Balance breaker: Regulus Rey Leather Rex.**..-exclamó Sairaorg mientra su cuerpo era envuelto en una armadura de oro con diseños de leones.

Ambos lanzaron sus mejores golpes provocando una enorme de explosiónes.

Mientras la pelea seguía, Tannin había agarrado al otro dragón para luego arrancar con sus fauces el cuello.

-...no me subestimen sábandijas...-exclamó Tannin haciendo pedazos a uno por uno.

cuando acabo con el último, Tannin vio desde lejos a Mio ir a toda velocidad.

-...DOREARRRRRRRG...-rugio Mio con un grito de guerra pegando un poderoso puñetazo a la mandíbula de Tannin haciendo que el rey dragón cayera de espalda en el bosque.

-... (escupe sangre)...-el dragón Tannin estaba sorprendido la ver como una humana y dragóna le hizo.

-...increíble...-murmuró Jeanne al ver lo que ella hizo sin esfuerzo al derrotar a Tannin de un puñetazo.

En ese momento, el bosque alrededor de los peleadores eran rodeados de ángeles, demonios y ángeles caídos restante que sobrevivieron al torneo.

-...bien, todos ustedes, dejarán de ser los favoritos del torneo, es hora que todos nosotros, los extras seamos los centros de atención de todos...fuego...-exclamó el demonio líder haciendo que los demonios comenzarán a disparar un aluvión de hechizos contra el grupo.

Ellos fueron sorprendido por el ataque sorpresa y reaccionaron a tiempo para protegerse.

Los Angeles crearon sus armas de luces para luchar contra el grupo ya que ellos se unieron a los demonios para eliminar a los más fuertes.

-...perdonados griselda-sama y Dulio-sama, pero también queremos ganar el torneo...-dijo el líder de los Angeles haciendo que los Angeles dispares hechizos y armas contra ellos.

las 3 razas se confabulan para ganar a los poderosos participantes y sacarlo del juegos, mientra un mago demonio usaban un sello especial que debilitaba poco a poco a los que entraban el terrenos que ellos estaban.

Mio usaban sus alas volar y esquivar los hechizos que lanzaban.

-...issei donde esta...-pensó Mio esquivando los aluviones de hechizos.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Tanto Tsubaki y Sona salieron de la salida de la cueva donde mostraba el precipicio, ahí las 2 vieron la gran batallas que tenían adelante.

-...finalmente estamos cercas pero...-dijo Tsubaki al ver la intensidad de la pelea que había ahí.

-...dudo que podamos llegar ahí, tardaríamos hora llegar a pies...-dijo Sona.

De repente, se escucharon los sonidos de pasos, tanto Sona y Tsubaki miraron la Salida donde había una silueta fornido y con luces rojas.

Tanto Sona y Tsubaki se prepararon en guardias ya que podía tratarse de un enemigo.

-...Sona, Tsubaki, soy yo...-dijo Issei con una voz distorsionada.

-...issei?...-murmuró Sona al ver como issei salía de la sombra con una apariencia totalmente diferentes, ahora usaba una armadura de combate futuristica con sus brazos cubiertos de armas, el brazo izquierdo tenía una minigun y el brazo derecho era orkhan..

-...si soy yo...-dijo issei mientra su espalda tenía una especie de alas de aceros unido a un propulsor con armas de destrucción masiva como cañón de riel, lanzas cohetes, 2 miningun.

-...increíble, estuviste ocupado creando esto...-murmuró Sona al ver la apariencia tan intimidante de issei.

-...use la partes de las armadura y armas para hacerme ese traje de combate y la armas...la llamo sistema de armamento anti-dioses...efectivo ahora acabar con basuras débiles...-dijo issei caminando hacia el precipicio.

-...es hora, hasta aquí termina, ustedes sigan su propio camino...es hora de hacerlo mío...-dijo issei haciendo sonreír tanto Sona y Tsubaki.

-...gracia issei, ten, eso te pertenece...-dijo Sona dando a issei el arma Donner.

-...gracia...es hora de matar...-dijo issei mientras recoge el arma y se tira al vacío.

Tanto Sona y Tsubaki vieron a issei volar hasta lo más alto hacia el lugar de la pelea.

-...issei buena suerte...-dijo Sona con una sonrisa.

 **Con los demás.**

Los Angeles, demonios y los caídos casi le superaban a todos en números, ellos ya empezaban la victoria.

-...ja ja ja ja ja prontos seremos los ganadores...-rugio el demonio líder.

De repente, el infierno llegó en forma de balas de minigun que acababan los 5 ángeles sorprendiendo a todos.

-...que carajos...-exclamó el líder de los caídos al ver en el cielo un sujeto que volaban con una especie de armadura futuristica.

Todos los equipos y los demás equipos de ángeles, demonios y caídos miraban al cielo a issei descender con sus armas en ristre.

Mio al ver eso, ella sonrió.

-...ISSEI!...-Exclamó Mio haciendo que issei sonriera.

Pronto issei llovió fuego y plomo a los demonios, ángeles y caídos con todos, el cañón de riel hacia papilla a los demonios, las minigun destruían sin piedad a los demonios y los lanzacohetes contra los caídos.

Poco a poco issei soltaron sus armas sin municiones y su equipo se batallas para lanzarse a pies y en sus manos era gravity blade y una espada negra de alta tensión.

Con gran maestría, cortaban a los pocos sobrevivientes con sus 2 espadas.

Un ángel estaba a punto de lanzar la lanza sólo para que Mio lo agarrara por detrás y le rompiera el cuello haciendo que su cuerpo explote en partículas de luz.

Mio apunto con sus dedos como pistolas a los pocos caídos.

-...Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang...-exclamó Mio disparando de sus dedos múltiples balas de fuegos.

Los demonios fueron masacrados hasta que sus cuerpo explotará en luz.

Después del Asalto de issei y el contraataque de Mio.

Ambos en campo destruido y envuelto en llamas, tanto issei como Mio se miraban el uno por el otro.

Pronto ambos se lanzaron.

-...Issei!...-exclamó Mio feliz de ver a su esposo.

-...Mio!...-exclamó issei feliz de ver a su esposa.

Ambos terminaron con un gran abrazos para luego dar el beso final. Ambos rodeados de tierras quemadas con olores a sangre y balas.

 **Un verdadero encuentro entre el asesino de dioses y la ángel del fuego.**

 **Fin del capitulo 66**


	70. Chapter 67

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, nuevo capítulo para todos ustedes, llegas el final del torneo.**

 **Ahora mismo responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

-...Silvercrow: aquí tiene el gran capítulo, el sábado de genocidio jajajaja

-...ángel3561: si amigo aquí tiene la masacre que quiere leer.

 **Capítulo 67 : el torneo de facciones parte final**

 **Isla**

todos los espectadores del torneo estaban emocionados, otros flipando y otros gritaban como niñas por la emocion que van llevando esa batalla al nuevas alturas.

Issei, con una entrada muy épica, llevando consigo una completo arsenal de armas de destrucción masiva, con una determinación ardiente por encontrar a su esposa, acabo con todos ellos y se cargó solo con los ángeles dejando los demonios y los caídos desorientado.

Yue, kunou y Milia que se había recuperado su conciencia, estaba emocionada de ver lo que hizo issei, Yue estaba feliz y orgullosa de su padre.

Kaya estaba sonriendo ya que había apostado mucho dinero en esa apuesta y ver a issei hacer de las suyas le hizo emocionar, ya tenia pensado darle a issei una recompensa muy placentera cuando no estuviera su esposa.

Los líderes sabían bien que issei no tenían a Ddraig pero aun así no le quitaba todavía que seguía igual de fuerte por la forma en como apareció en el campo de batalla y acabando con los ángeles.

 **En la isla**

Con la llegada de issei y la destrucción de los Angeles, los demonios y los caídos se levantaron rápido y comenzaron con su contraataque.

Los participantes más fuertes comenzaron a atacar a los quedaba de ellos, era una guerra total, a los que antes querían vencer el uno por el otro, se terminaron con unir fuerza para acabar con los 2 facciones enemigas.

Tanto issei como Mio terminaron después de un largo beso para luego mirarse el uno por el otro, sus miradas tenían mucho amor y cariño.

-...por lo visto, estuviste en muchas batallas, no?..-dijo Issei con cariño al ver como Mio tenía pocas heridas y su ropa estaba dañada.

-...Si, me enfrente a todos mis enemigos, incluso venci a todos su antiguo harem, ellas son fuerte...-dijo Mio refiriendo a Rias ya que era la única que le dio más problema al final.

Issei sólo podía suspirar, no era una sorpresa ya que conocía bien las intenciones que tenían, lo bueno que Mio estaba bien.

-...al menos Está bien, eso lo que realmente importa...-dijo Issei haciendo sonrojar a Mio.

-...Issei?...-dijo Mio haciendo parpadear a su esposo.

-...si Mio?...-dijo Issei curioso.

-...te ves un poco diferentes, tiene mecha negras en su cabello blanco...-dijo Mio tocando la vetas negra.

-...creo que paso mucha cosas, no se como explicarte correctamente...jejeje.-dijo Issei mientra escucha un grito de guerra de un demonio que quería atacar a Issei por la espalda.

Mio no le permitió eso y le freno con una patada en la entrepierna haciendo que el demonio caiga de rodilla agarrándose la nueces.

-...Arghhhhhhh...-rugio Mio levantando su pie derecho para luego meter una patada hacha en el cráneo de su enemigo hasta hacer que su cuerpo explotará en partículas de luz.

-...nadie me interrumpe mi momento feliz...-gruñe Mio sólo para que Issei le abrace por la espalda.

-...Awwww sabía que me amaría...eres mi chica...-dijo Issei con cariño haciendo que Mio se sonrojara.

De repente, un caído intentó atacar a la pareja sólo para que Issei usará Donner y le dispara una bala haciendo que el caído explotará en luz.

Tanto Issei como Mio sonrieron mientra se separa y se ponga de espalda contra espalda mirando a sus enemigos a su alrededor.

Issei preparó sus puños en alto mientra Mio preparó Lostvayne y Ascalon en guardia.

-...uh, es Ascalon?..-dijo Issei mirando de reojo su antiguo espada que una vez tenía.

-...Xenovia-chan me lo obsequio...-dijo Mio simplemente.

-...ah, OK...-dijo Issei para luego patear a un caído al pecho y lanza otro puñetazo al demonio que trato de sorprenderlo.

Mio usando sus 2 espadas, comenzó a desviar y lanzar huelgas rápidas a 2 demonios hasta vencerlo a los 2.

-...Mio, agachate...-dijo issei sacando Donner, Mio se agachó mientras issei comenzó a disparar a 5 demonios hasta hacer desaparecer en luz.

-...cambio...-dijo Mio mientra lanza doble huelga cruzada contra un caído que estaba detrás de issei.

-...vaya gracia, siempre protegiendo mi espalda...-dijo issei mientra seguía disparando mientra Mio atacaba con buena precisión y rapidez.

-...debería estar mas atento sabes?...-dijo Mio mientra patea el estomago a un caído seguido con una huelga al pecho, derrotandolo.

-...lo siento, ya que soy inmortal. No debería preocuparme de esto...pero si tu lo dices...me cuidaré...-dijo issei mientra agarra a un demonio mientra le dispara 3 veces al pecho para luego sacar la espada gravity blade y con una huelga, le corta el hombro haciendo desaparecer a su enemigo.

Todos y cada unos de los participantes hacían pedazos a todos ellos, issei y Mio tenían su charla mientra luchaban, era increíble a los ojos de los demás.

Después de un tiempo hasta acabar con todos los demonios y caídos extras, todos ellos miraron el uno por el otro.

El equipo cacao compuesto por Cao cao, heracles y jeanne.

El equipo Vali compuesto por Vali, arthur y tobio ikuse.

El equipo de cielo compuesto por Griselda y Dulio

El equipo Sairaorg compuesto por Sairaorg y Regulus

El otro era Tannin el rey dragón.

El otro era el equipo issei compuesto por Issei y Mio.

Todos ellos se miraban esperando la gran batalla.

Con los comentarista Azazel y Sirzechs

-...parecen que la batalla están llegando a su fin, que piensa de eso Azazel...-dijo Sirzechs haciendo que Azazel se riera.

-...yo diría que es malo eso, no sería divertido si la batalla terminará muy rápido, por esa razón me tome la completa libertad de preparar a los competidores un regalo para el final de ese evento, un regalo que no es sólo para los competidores, si no también para nuestro amados espectadores...-dijo Azazel presionando un botón que tenían la imagen de un cráneo.

Isla

Todos y cada uno de ellos se miraban el uno por el otro esperando para atacarse pero de repente un temblor sacudió por completo la isla.

Todos ellos se sorprendieron por el repentino temblor.

-...que está pasando...-exclamó Mio confundida por el temblor mientra issei se pone a lado para ayudar a su mujer.

-...de donde habrá venido ese temblor...-exclamó Heracles.

Arriba del cielo aparece un sello mágico gigantesco que se extendía por toda la isla.

Todos ellos incluso issei abrieron los ojos al ver algo salir del sello.

Un objeto gigantesco cae desde el cielo hasta aterrizar en un explosión de polvo y onda de choque.

Todos ellos se cubrieron los ojos para protegerse del polvo, cuando la explosión término, issei y los demás vieron entre los polvos una silueta gigante con luces verdes, poco a poco el polvo desaparecía y todos ellos con quijada abierta al ver una gigantesca criatura similar a un golem, era un golem humanoide color grises con marcas verdes, su cuerpo era fornido y tenían una espada de acero negro.

Su altura era incluso mucho más grandes que Gogmagog.

-...que es esa cosa!...-exclamó Mio .

Tannin se había lanzando contra el golem gigante.

-...eso es mío...-rugió Tannin mientra le lanza un puñetazo sólo para que el Golem lo atrape el puño sorprendiendo al dragón.

Rápidamente el golem le pega un puñetazo con fuerza haciendo desorientar a Tannin para luego con sus 2 brazos lo levanta fácilmente y con fuerza lo arroja a Tannin al aire hasta aterrizar al océano.

Pronto el golem rugió con fuerza haciendo separar las nubes del cielo.

De la nada aparece una pantalla gigante con la imagen de Azazel.

-...veo que se están divirtiendo no, como ya esta llegando al final del torneo, me tome la libertad de preparar el ultimo desafío para los sobrevivientes de las preliminares...ese golem fue creado con la ayuda de Odin y zeus proporcionándole runas y hechizos especiales...es como llamó el Jefe final...-dijo Azazel haciendo que todos se sorprendiera y otros se emocionara.

-...es en serio, no me jodas con tus referencias a los juegos de Rpg...cuando salgamos vivos de esto, te arrancaré las alas...-rugió issei haciendo poner pálido a Azazel.

-...bueno, para no hacerlo enojar más, todos ustedes tiene como objetivo final, eliminar al poderoso Jefe final para terminar ese gran evento...suerte...-dijo Azazel haciendo que la pantalla desaparezca.

Pronto el Golem levantó su puño gigante y lanzó un puñetazo descendente sobre ellos.

-...Aquí viene!...-exclamó Cao Cao mientra salta hacia atrás con Heracles que agarró a jeanne al estilo nupcial mientra sigue a su líder.

Todos los demás se retiraron a tiempo para escapar el ataque, Mio creo las alas de fuegos y agarra a issei para sacarlo a tiempo.

El impacto del golem era realmente fuerte.

Vali, griselda , Dulio habían usando sus alas para volar, mientra el resto había logrado salir a su manera.

Rápidamente Vali recibió un bofetón con tal fuerza que envió al lucifer a chocar contra múltiples árboles.

Heracles lanzó los misiles con la esperanza de hacerle más daños pero no lograba hacer nada.

-...maldición, de que rayo esta hecho esa cosas...-rugió Heracles mientra seguía disparando un aluvión de misiles gigantes.

Dulio usaba su sacred gear para disparar aluviones de hechizos elementales en forma de lanzas y espadas por la espalda del golem con Griselda disparando una lluvia de flechas de luz.

Tobio y Arthur usaban sus mejores armas para atacar, ya que Tobio llegó al pie del golem mientras usa su espada negra para cortarle el telón con Arthur haciendo los mismo.

Jeanne que montaba un dragón disparaba múltiples espadas sagradas contra el pecho del golem pero parecía que rebotaba al impacto.

En ese momento aparece Vali en su balance breaker para lanzar un puñetazo a la cabeza del golem pero una barrera invisible lo hizo empujar a Vali de distancia.

El golem lanzó una huelga con contra el hakuryuukou pero logró esquivar a tiempo.

Ese momento Mio disparo 5 bolas de fuego dando al rostro de Golem dando en el blanco.

El golem rápidamente vio a Mio que tenia a issei, el se lanzó con rapidez sorprendiendo a todos.

-...para ser un gigante, se mueve muy rápido...Mio, sueltame...-exclamó issei mientra el golem lanza un puñetazo contra los 2.

Mio soltó a issei y vio como su esposo se dirigía hacia el puño gigante

issei pronto carga de electricidad en su puño izquierdo y le lanza el puño contra el puño del golem.

Pero la fuerza detrás del chico hizo que el brazo izquierdo de issei estalle en una explosión de carne y sangre para luego mandar a issei a chocar contra el suelo duro.

En el cráter se podría ver a issei acostado de espalda en el cráter, issei abrió los ojos para ver al golem levantar su pie derecho.

-...mierda...-era todo lo que podía decir issei para luego ser aplastado por el pie.

La fuerza detrás se ese pisotón fue tan fuerte que creo una explosión.

-...issei!...-exclamó Mio para luego enfadarse mientra apunta con su espada al golem..

-... **Hellblaze Wave!...**.-exclamó Mio disparando una gigantesca viga de fuego al pecho de golem creando una explosión de polvo.

El humo de disuelve mostrando al golem que se regeneraba el pecho.

Los ojos del golem dispara múltiples láseres verdes contra Mio, dulio, Vali y griselda.

Tanto Mio como dulio reaccionaron a tiempo para esquivar pero Griselda y Vali no pudo, ambos recibieron el golpe y fueron enviando a volar.

Dulio reaccionó a tiempo para atrapar a griselda mientra Vali aterrizó brutalmente en una montaña.

De repente el pie del golem era levantando por issei que estaba furioso.

-... **Blitzschlag (1000%)...** -rugió issei pegando un puñetazo al pie del golem haciendo retroceder ligeramente.

En ese momento aparece Tannin para abalanzarse contra el Golem mientras le lanza múltiples puñetazos.

Mio se acercó a issei para ver que estaba bien solamente su frente sangraba.

-...issei, me alegro que este bien...-dijo Mio abrazando a issei.

-...estoy bien, solo adolorido, pero bien...-dijo issei para luego mirar a Tannin luchar contra el golem.

Pronto para la sorpresa de todos, aparece un dragón negro que surgía de la montaña para luego lanzarse contra el golem.

Todos ellos sabían quien era, Crom cruach.

-...que problemático, nadie me deja dormir con todos ese ruido...veo que te esta dando una paliza Tannin...-decía el dragón negro luchando a lado de Tannin.

-...bastardo, todos este jodido tiempo estuviste dormido en esa montaña, porque no luchaste!...-rugía Tannin mientra lanzaba puñetazos al golem.

-...era aburrido, además tenían sueños, quería dormir un rato y luego de esto me quede muy dormido...je je je lo siento...-se disculpaba Crom mientra mordía al brazo del golem.

El rey dragón y el dragón maligno parecía ganar terreno, pero para la sorpresa de los 2 dragones, el Golem rugió mientra su cuerpo era envuelto de energía.

De su boca disparo un gigantesco láser que hirió de gravedad a Tannin.

Crom estaba a punto de ayudar a su amigo sólo para que el golem lo agarrara por el cuello para luego lanzarle una huelga que corto su hombro haciendo que el dragón rugiera de dolor.

Issei miro a Sairaorg y heracles.

-...ustedes 2 ataquen ahora, cuando eso pase seguiremos Mio y yo, los Angeles, ataquen con sus mejores ataques...ahora o nunca...-ordenó issei haciendo que todos asiente.

Cao Cao hizo girar su lanza para luego tocar la lanza al suelo haciendo desaparecer a Sairaorg y heracles.

Los 2 pronto aparece arriba del golem.

-... **doreargggggg/touki punch!.**..-rugieron los 2 lanzandos sus respectivos golpes contra el golem pero una barrera invisible logró repeler los golpes combinados de los 2.

-...Cambio!...-exclamó Sairaorg mientra salta hacia atrás con heracles haciendo aparecer Issei y Mio lanzandos sus respectivos golpes.

-... **Blitzschlag/ Red Hawk!..**..-exclamaron Issei y Mio lanzando sus puñetazos con fuerza haciendo romper las barreras como si fuera vidrio para luego hacer retroceder al golem.

Tanto Dulio y griseldad preparan sus mejores ataques.

-... **flechas milagrosas/ cañón de tempestad**...-exclamó griseldad y Dulio disparando una ráfagas de flechas y magia de viento y hielos contra el golem causando más daños.

En ese momento Arthur preparó su espada caliburn sobre su cabeza.

 **-...Caliburn!..**..-exclamó Arthur lanzando una huelga descendente liberando una marea de energía sagrada dando al golem en el pecho.

El golem rugía mientra cargaba mucho poder en su boca para lanzar un gigantesco láseres.

Mio se lanzó hacia se frente con su dobles espadas.

-...Mio!...-exclamó Issei preocupada por su esposa.

Mio se transforma en su modo Asalto y miró con arrogancia los láseres.

-... **Full counter...**.-rugio Mio haciendo reflejar los láseres hacia el golem causando más daños.

Desactivando su modo asalto, Mio recibió una bofetada con tal fuerza que envió a Mio al suelo sólo para issei lo atrapará.

-...Mio!...-exclamó issei preocupada por su esposa..

-...je je je estoy bien...solo un poco cansada...-decía Mio que escupía sangre por la boca para luego cerrar los ojos haciendo que Issei se enojara.

-...Arrghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!...-rugio issei furioso mientra se levantaba para mirar al golem que era atacado sin piedad por todos ellos.

Issei con suavidad colocó a Mio en el suelo y luego camino hacia el golem.

-... **Dividing cañón..**..-exclamó Vali disparando doble víga de magia contra la pecho del golem haciendo que el golem pronto caiga de una rodilla.

En ese momento todos vieron a issei saltar hacia la cabeza del golem.

-... **Blindaje del rayo (1000%)..**.-murmuró enojado issei cubriendo su cuerpo con electricidad para luego cargar de electricidad su golpe.

-... **Blitzschlag (1000%).**..-rugio issei pegando un poderoso uppercut con tal fuerza que hizo que el golem cayera de espalda al suelo del bosque.

-...increíble...-murmuró Caocao al la fuerza de issei a nuevas alturas.

Jeanne creaba los 3 dragones contra ellos pero rápidamente eran aplastado por los láseres del golem.

Todos ellos evadieron a dura penas los láseres que disparaba al azar.

Desconocido para todos, la batalla era observando por Fate y su grupo.

-..increíble...esa batalla se pone cada vez más difícil...-dijo Nanashi mienta fácilmente desviaba el láser con su katana.

-...si y por lo visto, el grupo de issei-kun se las arreglas bien...-dijo Fate con desinterés.

Pronto vio a Zhivago lanzarse hacia el golem.

-...parece que kaito no aguantó la emoción de ir a luchar...-dijo Nanashi.

 **Con issei**

Issei intento atacar sólo para ser atravesado brutalmente por los láseres dejando múltiples agujeros a su cuerpo.

De repente el golem atrapó a issei y con un inmenso agarre, aplastó a issei haciendo estallar en sangre y carnes.

Rápidamente issei se regenera para luego ver al Golem cargar más poder en sus fauces.

Cuando estaba a punto de disparar el láser, aparece Zhivago con una patada a la mandíbula del golem haciendo disparar el láser a un dirección diferentes.

-...Sensei!...-exclamó Issei al ver a Zhivago con una sonrisa.

-...ya te dije chaval, no quiero que nadie que no sea yo te derrote, vamos a acabar contra ese monstruo!...-exclamó Zhivago agarrando a issei por el brazo para luego arrojar a issei contra el golem.

Issei con una mirada de determinación preparó sus pies.

-... **Route du ciel..**..-exclamó issei haciendo moverse más rápido.

-...no es suficiente, necesito más velocidad...-rugió issei.

-... **Magia erebea completo: Asesino del dios del rayo!.**..-rugio issei transformando en su modo erebea haciendo que su cuerpo se convierta en electricidad.

La velocidad que salía disparando issei rompía la barrera del sonido.

Sacando a gravity blade, issei llegó hasta el vientre del golem.

-...voy a lanzar una huelga con un poder de un millón de voltio...espero que eso sea suficiente...-murmuró issei cargando tanto poder eléctrico en su espada.

Mio poco a poco se levantaba para luego ver a issei preparar su mejor ataque.

-...tu puede issei, confío en ti!...-exclamó Mio con una sonrisa alegre.

 **Con issei.**

-...mi espada será quien atraviese hasta los cielo...el que cortó a los 9 mundos...-dijo issei para lanzar una huelga contra el vientre del golem.

-... **Divine Slayer!**...-rugió issei lanzando una gigantesca huelga huelga de una espada gigante de electricidad roja que corto limpiamente al golem haciendo sorprender a todos el mundo.

Todos con la excepción de Mio estaban con los ojos abiertos mientra Mio saltaba de alegría al ver la victoria de issei.

-...Si issei, sabía que lo haría!...-exclamó Mio.

 **Con issei.**

Desactivando su Erebea mode, issei cae al suelo hasta aterrizar su cuerpo contra incontables árboles.

Las 2 partes del golem caía al suelo creando un gran temblor para luego desaparecer su cuerpo en partículas luz.

En ese momento aparece los fuegos artificiales y una pantalla con Azazel sonriendo.

-...Fin del torneo, ahora mismo finaliza el gran evento...-exclamó Azazel haciendo llover los fuegos artificiales.

Mio pronto vuelva para alcanzar a issei.

 **Mientra tanto con zhivago.**

Vemos a Zhivago caminar hacia el grupo de Fate.

-...veo que te divertiste...-dijo nanashi.

-..que puedo decir, no me lo perdería por nada...-dijo Zhivago.

-...por lo visto, issei-kun a mejorado mucho, espero pronto nuestra batalla...-dijo Fate para luego abandonar la escena con Nanashi y zhivago.

-...buena suerte chaval, te espero en la final...-pensó Zhivago pensando en su aprendiz estrella para luego abandonar la escena.

Cutlass estaba en la rama un poco más alejado del bosque donde había observado toda la pelea en silencio.

-...pronto madre, te mataré con mis propias manos...quiero ver como te retuerce de la agonía...-decía Cutlass mirando específicamente a Mio que estaba más apegada a issei.

Tal vez ni podía matar a su madre pero podía quitarle a su madre lo que ella mas ama, a su ser querido.

 **Con Mio.**

Issei estaba muy cansando mientra era mimado por Mio.

-...lo hiciste bien issei, fuiste fabuloso jajaja...-exclama Mio para luego abrazar a issei.

-...Mio, espera, espera, el abrazo no..exclamó issei sólo para que Mio le rompa la columna hasta hacerlo rugir de dolor.

-...arghhhhhhhhhh...-rugía issei hasta caer desmayado.

-...issei?...-dijo Mio inocentemente.

-...X_X...-issei no respondía alarmando a su esposa.

-...Issei!...-exclamó Mio asustada.

 **La gran batalla había terminado y los 20 habían sobrevivido al gran evento de la preliminar.**

 **Fin del capitulo 67**


	71. Chapter 68

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, nuevo capítulo para todos ustedes, llegas el final del torneo.**

 **Ahora mismo responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-...silvercrow: jajajaja si amigo, pobre Azazel, siempre hace bulling a issei.**

 **-...Guest: eso no lo sabía, eres libre de comentar mis capítulos amigo.**

 **Capítulo 68: el descanso y las clasificación del final del torneo.**

 **Enfermería del estadio**

En un cuarto de una enfermería se podía ver a issei a punto de despertar, se encontraba medio desnudo con vendas en su pecho y gasas. Con un bostezo, issei abrió su único ojo.

Lo único que podía ver, era un techo blanco con su nariz oliendo los medicamento.

-...donde estoy?..-dijo issei tratando de reincorporarse pero no podía, se siente cansado.

Su mente comenzó a recordar su última batalla contra el Golem final del torneo, también recordó el abrazo de Mio que hizo que issei se entremeciera.

-...lo recuerdo todos, eso significa que ganamos...-pensó Issei sólo para escuchar el sonido de una puerta abrirse.

-...veo que al fin despierta...mortal...dormiste bien...-dijo una voz que Issei reconoció.

-...Loki...que haces aquí..-dijo Issei al ver a Kaya pero lo que más le sorprendió a issei era que Kaya tenía puesto un traje de enfermera.

-...solo venía a ver a mi mortal favorito, fuiste una bestia en el torneo, no podía esperar menos de ti...-dijo kaya sentada en el borde de la cama mientra acercaba su rostro en el rostro de issei.

-...oye oye, espero que no haga lo creo que esta haciendo?...que pasa si viene mi esposa, nos ves, ambos estaremos muerto...-dijo Issei con un tono duro.

Kaya sólo podía reírse mientra se acerca a la oreja de issei.

-...ella no vendrá, estará muy ocupada comiendo helado, deberíamos aprovechar para aumentar nuestra relación a un nuevo nivel...-susurró Kaya con un tono coqueto mientra le sopla al oído de issei.

Issei se sonrojada mientra se estremecía por el viento en su oído.

-...maldición loki, no tengo tiempo para esto...ahhhhh...-issei gemía mientra Kaya le lameaba el cuello con cariño hasta que le mordió dejando una marca.

-...silencio mortal, o te convertiré en mujer para darte duro por detrás...no quiere sentir la sensación de ser dominado por alguien mas fuerte...-dijo Kaya con sonrojo mientra le lamea el pezón de issei.

Issei no podía hacer nada ya que encontraba a merced de ella, pero poco a poco se sentía bien, su cuerpo se sentía curado.

Kaya había dejado de lamear para luego alejarse de su cama.

-...listo, termine de curarte...te siente bien...-dijo Kaya con un tono coqueta haciendo que issei pudiera levantarse con dificultad y empezó a moverse su brazo izquierdo.

-...me siento mejor, que me hiciste...-dijo issei un poco enojado ya que pensó que Loki le quitaría la virginidad suya.

-...mis salivas tiene propiedades curativas, así que te curé de todos los daños y te quita el cansancio que sufre...-dijo Kaya haciendo que issei suspire.

-...era realmente necesario la mordedura?..-dijo issei mirando la marca de mordedura en su cuello.

-...Sip, al morderte, te introduci un poco de mi magia curativa dentro de ti...debería estar agradecida de la gran enfermera Kaya!...-dijo Kaya con una expresión adorable .

-...al menos me puedo moverme mejor...-dijo Issei levantandose de la cama mientra se acerca a la mesa, ahí recogió la camisa blanca pero tuvo que ponerse un poco las vendas alrededor de su cuello para ocultar la marca.

Kaya disfrutaba mirando el cuerpo esculpido de issei, tenia muchas cicatrices viejas debido a su vida anterior en el nuevo mundo.

-...pareces muy feliz...hiciste una travesura o que?..-dijo issei sin quitar la mirada en el espejo con Kaya detrás suyo.

-...oh, si me conoces bien, no hice nada, solo aposté todo el dinero en ti, al ser parte de los 20 finalista, yo gane mucho dinero, la prueba esta en esa billetera...-dijo Kaya mostrando la billetera muy gorda llena de fijos de billetes verdes.

-...típico de ti...que hará con todo ese dinero...-dijo Issei poniendo los botones de su camisa.

-...tenia pensando llevarte a ti a una cita mañana, ya que sería muy divertido sólo tú y yo, que dices mortal...-dijo Kaya haciendo que issei lo mirara con un tono inexpresivo.

-...sabes que será una mala idea, si Mio se entera, te matará ante de que pueda tener tu cita...-dijo issei con un tono cansando mientra se coloca las botas.

-...je je je descuida mortal, encontrare la forma de que yo pueda convencer a ella, además sería una perfecta oportunidad de que tu y yo podamos formar un lazo de confianza, ya que a pesar de todos los que hemos pasados, nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de mejorar nuestra confianza...-dijo Kaya con un tono serio.

Issei sólo podía estar en silencio mientras miraba a Kaya, si era verdad, aunque era difícil de creer, Issei ya consideraba a Loki de confianza, ya que realmente ella hacia un esfuerzo en arreglar la relación con Yue y el lo apoyaba.

De repente en la esquina de un cuarto, sale una silueta envuelta de oscuridad saliendo una chica, Issei rápidamente saco Donner y apunto a la chica haciendola alarmar.

-...espera mortal, ella esta de mi lado ahora...-dijo Kaya poniéndose de frente protegiendo la chica ya que Issei lo conocía bien.

-...como es que sigue viva, Yue me dijo que ella fue reducida a cenizas...-dijo Issei mirando con un tono amenazante estremecer a la niña.

-...Hela es mi hija también y admito que ella hizo estupideces como jugar con la alma de tu esposa, pero ella no volverá a hacerlo, verdad Hela...-dijo Kaya haciendo que la niña asiente rápidamente.

Issei bajo el arma y miró con desconfianza a la chica.

-...creí que ella había muerto?...-dijo Issei .

-...padre me salvo en el último momento ante de que la bruja de fuego pudiera quemarme viva y remplazar un cuerpo falso de mi para fingir mi muerte, estuve escondida en el nuevo mundo por un tiempo...-dijo Hela con un tono sumiso.

-...tu personalidad es diferente como lo recuerdo...-dijo Issei haciendo que Kaya se riera con un tono nerviosa.

-...digamos que yo la discipline por actuar tan tonta y arrogante...digamos que mi golpe del amor le quito la arrogancia...-dijo Kaya haciendo temblar a Hela.

-...padre da miedo...-murmuraba Hela haciendo reír un poco a Kaya.

Issei sólo le salía una gota de sudor en su cabeza mientra guarda su pistola.

-...que hace ella aquí?..-dijo Issei .

-...recuerda que te dije que yo tenia aliados en el nuevo mundo para la guerra contra Odin, Hela siempre fue leal a mi, ella nos podía proporcionar las almas de los guerreros caídos como Sigurd, magni, modi y ragnar...ademas que tenemos más información con respeto a Odin y a los 2 dioses Thor y Tyr...-dijo Kaya mientra acaricia la cabeza de Hela.

-...Ya veo...bueno, si tu lo dices, entonces ella es de confianza...-dijo Issei para luego mirar a Hela.

-...Si haces algo en contra de mi familia, ni Loki te salvará de mi ira...-dijo Issei haciendo que Hela este pálida.

-...Si señor...-murmuró Hela con un tono sumiso.

-...descuida Hela, cuando el mortal lo dices de esa forma, significa que eres bienvenido al equipo...ya te acostumbrará...-dijo Kaya con un tono despreocupada.

-...entiendo padre...tengo el resto de la novedad del nuevo mundo...-dijo Hela.

-...bien solo esperame en casa...-dijo Kaya haciendo que Hela asiente mientra desaparece en una niebla de oscuridad..

Cómo por arte de magia, Kaya cambio su traje de enfermera a su ropa casual, en ese momento issei y Kaya habían salido de la enfermería.

Caminando por la gran sala, tanto issei y Kaya pudieron ver Mio junto a Yue esperando.

Pronto Issei fueron abrazado por Yue, Kunou y Milia.

-...Papá/issei otou-san/issei-niisama...-exclamaron al unísono las 3 niñas mientra se aferraba a la cintura de issei.

-...chicas, veo que disfrutaron mucho al ver el torneo...-dijo issei con una pequeña sonrisa.

-...por supuesto que si, te vimos a ti cortar al golem con una espada de rayo rojo , fue increíble...-dijo Milia con estrellitas en los ojos.

-...je je je si, soy increíble, eso lo se, me alegro de que le di un gran espectáculo para ustedes 3...-dijo issei con cariño paternal mientra acaricia las cabezas de las niñas consiguiendo la felicidad de las 3.

En ese momento issei miro Mio que tenia gasas en sus mejillas con una vendas aferrando a su cabeza.

-...veo que también estuviste en la enfermería...-dijo Issei con cariño a Mio.

-...si, ninguna cama de hospital me retendrá para siempre...ademas me curo rápido...-dijo Mio moviendo su brazo.

-...je je je, se nota...fue un torneo difícil...-dijo issei mientra camina a lado de Mio y rodeado de Yue, Kunou, Milia y Kaya.

-...yo también, me enfrente a tu antiguo harem, pero al final no eran rival para la gran Mio-sama...-dijo Mio mientra abraza el brazo de issei.

-...como siempre tu orgullo no tiene límite...se nota porque el mortal te ama...eres realmente algo, amasaki Mio...-dijo Kaya .

De repente, ellos con la excepción de Mio escucharon el rugido de una bestia, issei miro a Mio que parecía avergonzada y con un sonrojo.

-...déjame adivinar, tienes hambres...-dijo Issei .

-...je je je si, use mucha magia en mis peleas que hice que yo tenga hambre...-dijo Mio acariciando su estómago.

-...buenos, ahí afuera hay un patio de comida...deberíamos ir ahí...-dijo Issei mientra camina con el resto del grupo.

En cámara lenta, se podía ver a Cutlass pasar sobre el grupo sin ante mirar a Yue para luego seguir en su camino haciendo que Yue se detiene para mirar a la chica encapuchada que se veía desde lejos perderse entre las multitudes.

-...sucede algo Yue?..-pregunto issei preocupado por su hija adoptiva.

-...no pasa nada papá...-dijo Yue para seguir su camino con su familia.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Se podría ver a issei en la mesa con toda su familia, Kaya, kunou y milia comiendo, todos a su alrededor también estaban repleto de mesas con los sobrevivientes del torneo comiendo.

Todos comían hamburguesas, bufetes y otras comidas que daría hambre a la gentes de clase media...

Issei comía la hamburguesas mientra Mio devoraba los ramen, descubrió que su esposa amaba mucho el ramen. Kaya como siempre comía papas con chiles.

Todos los participantes y los que sobrevivieron, estaban celebrando por haber tenido una gran batalla, issei miro de reojo para ver que no estaba los gremory.

En ese momento se podía ver a zhivago coquetear algunas mujeres mientra tomaba una lata se cerveza.

-...veo que esta feliz de disfrutar tu almuerzo, chico...-dijo una voz que hizo que issei mirara a Evangeline en su modo Loli en su regazo sorprendiendo no sólo a Issei, si no también a Mio, Kaya y Yue.

issei sólo se ahogaba hasta toser mientra Mio señalaba a Evangeline con un dedo acusador.

-...tu!, quítate de ahí...-exclamó Mio mirando a Evangeline que tenían una sonrisa arrogante.

-...nop, sentarme en su regazo es cómodo, chico, siéntase el honor de ser mi trono personal...-dijo Evangeline haciendo hervir a Mio de celos.

-...madre/Evangeline!...-exclamaron Yue y Kaya al Evangeline.

-...Charlotte, Loki, no pensé verte a ti también Loki...aunque me hubiera gustado congelarte hasta la muerte por meter a mi hija en un calabozo...-dijo Evangeline con un tono frío haciendo poner pálida a Kaya.

-...espera, esa Loli es tu madre...-exclamó kunou sólo para ser intimidada por Evangeline.

-...ten cuidado con lo que dices, cachorro o te enviare a perrera...-dijo Evangeline.

-...porque siempre me dicen que soy un perro, soy un kitsune, un kitsune por dios!...-lloraba Kunou por tanta humillación.

-...ya ya, si eres un kitsune muy linda, kunou-chan...-dijo Milia acariciando la espalda a la pequeña kitsune yokai.

-...de tal madre, tal hija...-dijo issei al ver eso.

-...por cierto mortal, veo por tu cara que tiene muchas preguntas con respeto al torneo, no?...-issei escucho la voz telepática de Evangeline que tenia su mirada sería.

-...si, tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte, y espero que no tenga mas secretos que esconder, Evangeline...-dijo issei telepáticamente con Evangeline.

Pronto una pantalla mágica aparece enfrente de todos el patio mostrando los resultados final del torneo.

-...hola a todos, estoy aquí para anunciar que dentro de semanas comenzará el torneo de facciones donde se llevará el premio...ya que tenemos a 20 participantes que sobrevivieron...-dijo Azazel mostrando la tabla.

-...como ustedes podrán ver, las se clasificará en 2 grupos, el grupo A y el grupo B...Aquí está los resultados de la clasificación contra quienes se enfrentará al torneo...-dijo Azazel mostrando los resultados.

Todos ellos observaron con atención a la clasificación con emociones encontradas.

Grupo A Grupo B

Issei vs zhivago

tannin vs crom cruach

Mio vs Griselda

Tobio vs cutlass

Sairaorg vs heracles

Nanashi vs Arthur

tsubaki vs jeanne

Cao Cao vs Vali

Dulio vs Fate

Regulus vs sona

Todos ellos encontraba satisfecho al ver contra quienes se enfrentará a la finales.

Sona sólo podía suspirar ya que le tocaría enfrentarse contra Regulus mientra tsubaki le tocaba luchar contra Jeanne'Darc.

Tanto Vali como Cao Cao sonría ya que iba a enfrentarse en una batalla muy buena.

Mio sonrió ya que iba a enfrentarse a la ángel más fuerte, Issei sólo sonría ya que enfrentaría a su sensei pero también vio que Fate se enfrentaría contra Dulio.

-...recuerden tienen 5 semanas para descansar o entrenar ya que el torneo será la más difícil de todas, los veo dentro de 5 semanas...-dijo Azazel mientra desaparece junto a la pantalla.

Todos ellos comenzaron a festejarse, mientra tanto issei provecho para levantarse de la mesa.

-...issei, adonde vas?..-pregunta Mio curiosa mientra terminaba de comer ramen.

-...tengo algo que hacer, no me demorare...-dijo Issei mientra abandona el patio de comida dejando a Mio y el resto de sus familia disfrutando la comida.

 **Con issei.**

Después de alejarse de patio, issei llegó a una especie patio más grande que mostraba una gran vista al bosque.

Detrás de issei estaba Evangeline en su modo loli.

-...bien mujer, quiero respuesta?...-dijo issei con un tono serio mientra mira a Evangeline.

-...tiene que ver con la chica cutlass?...-dijo Evangeline con un tono serio.

-...si, quien es ella en realidad?...ella es parecida a Yue...-dijo Issei haciendo que Evangeline suspira de tristeza.

-...es un secreto que lo mantenido a la sombra por mucho tiempo, no creí que todavía siguiera con vida después de mucho tiempo...-dijo Evangeline.

-...que secreto?...-tiene algo que ver con que tu sea la madre de Cutlass...-dijo Issei con un tono arisco ya que estaba enojado con Evangeline después de ver los recuerdos de ella.

-...no, ella no es mi hija biológica, ella no real, es una ser artificial creada biológicamente por la magia erebea hace mucho años, ella es la primera Clon creando gracia a mi sangre...-dijo Evangeline haciendo que issei abriera los ojos.

-...y que hay de Yue?...es tu hija verdadera?...-pregunto issei teniendo un mal presentimientos...

Evangeline tenía una expresión de tristeza mientra se mantenía en tristeza.

-...Evangeline, que le hiciste?..-dijo issei con algo se horror mientra Evangeline diera un suspiro triste mientra le da la espalda a issei.

-...(suspiro)...ante de que Charlotte naciera, el feto dentro de mi había muerto, Loki no lo sabía, yo realmente quería tener un hijo que hice lo que creía correcto, altere el feto con magia erebea de la misma forma que hice con la de Cutlass, hice que el feto sobreviviera gracia a mi magia erebea y los genes de Loki...-dijo Evangeline mientra acariciaba su vientre.

-...Charlotte es un Clon de la segunda generación...ella es mas poderosa y más desarrolladas a diferencia de Cutlass que es incompleta y un fallo ya que ella no es humana, es un monstruo que no respeta la vida humana...-dijo Evangeline recordado a un monstruo sostener los cadáveres de sus amigas..

La lágrimas bajaban de los ojos de Evangeline haciendo que issei se pusiera serio.

Iba a tener toda la tarde para hablar con Evangeline.

 **Fin del capitulo 68**


	72. Chapter 69

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, nuevo capítulo para todos ustedes, llegas el final del torneo.**

 **Ahora mismo responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-...silvercrow: si amigo, pobre So-tan, le tendrá difícil ya que se enfrentará a grandes monstruos, lo mismo tsubaki, se enfrentará a la waifu arc, el secreto del origen de cutlass esta en este capítulo junto con el pasado de Evangeline y la aparición de Fate.**

 **-...** **dark knight discord: eso no le esperaba, espero que no te emocione mucho lo que pasará ahora.**

Capítulo 69: el secreto de cutlass y la decisión de issei

Flash back hace muchos años atrás.

En un cuarto oscuro, iluminado con una especie de máquina con vial que contenía una niña de 5 años, de piel bronceada con el cabello rubio...era observada por 2 personas que observaba con una mirada serias.

-...(suspiro)...después de 365 intentos, logramos crear uno muy estable, gastamos mucho recursos y sacrificios para lograr crear uno mas estable...solo falta introducir la magia erebea para completar el proyecto...-dijo una chica bajita con camisa blanca y pantalón negro con un sombrero de bruja, era la maga que lo sabe todo y la reina del tiempo, Yue.

 **-...finalmente estamos a un paso de que Evangeline-sensei pueda cumplir su sueño...no debemos rendirnos...-dijo una chica de 18 con el cabello púrpura que usa un traje de batalla y que tenía un libro.**

 **Era la maga que lee la mente y la aprendiz de Evangeline, Nodoka.**

 **-...listo, la carga esta al 100%, solo debemos introducir el 50% de la magia erebea, una vez que sellado dentro de ella, ella podrá ser inmortal para estar al lado de Evangeline-sensei...esta lista Nodoka?..-dijo Yue con seriedad sacando su libro negro con el nombre de Erebea.**

 **-...listo Yue-chan...sellado mágico: cadenas eternas...-dijo Nodoka haciendo aparecer múltiples cadenas dentro del vial envolviendo la pequeña.**

 **Poco a poco al envolverlo, ella comenzó a gruñir dormida.**

 **Yue se acercó al vial, en el libro salió una esfera negra que exuda mucha oscuridad...Yue tocó el botón haciendo abrir el vial saliendo mucha agua, lentamente Yue introduce la esfera dentro de la pequeña haciendo que ella despertará de golpe.**

 **-...Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...-rugió la niña haciendo destruir la cadena.**

 **Yue abrió los ojos al ver como su brazo derecho era brutalmente mutilado.**

 **-...Yue-chan...-exclamó preocupada Nodoka.**

 **Yue pronto se retrocede hacia atrás, pronto las 2 observaron como la niña empezaba a crecer hasta tener 8 años, su cuerpo sufría una transformación.**

 **-...Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!...-Rugía la niña haciendo crecer los cuernos negro de su cabeza, se le salía una cola espinosa mientras su espalda surgía 4 brazos musculoso.**

 **-...oh no, la magia erebea fue demasiado, debemos sedarla...-exclamó Yue pero era tarde ya que la niña se lanzó contra las 2.**

 **Con Evangeline**

 **Evangeline venía del pueblo para ver como iba sus aprendices, estaba feliz ya que estaba a un paso de obtener un hijo o hija..**

 **Poco a poco! Evangeline vio mucho humo desde lejos, ella sabía a donde era el lugar.**

 **-...oh no...Yue, nodoka...-exclama evangeline corriendo hacia el lugar del humo.**

 **Cuando llegó, ella cayó de rodillas al ver el laboratorio en llamas, su ojos sólo podía ver una silueta oscura de múltiples brazos sostener a 2 cadáveres de sus aprendices.**

 **-...Yueeeeeee, Nodokaaaaaa...-exclamó Evangeline a lágrimas vivas al perder a sus 2 preciadas aprendices por su error.**

 **Fin del flash back.**

Issei estaba serio mirando a Evangeline que le deba la espalda, podía ver las lágrimas que le caía de sus ojos.

-...Yue ayase y nodoka era como mis hijas, nunca llegue a decir lo que sentía por ella, por mi estúpido deseo, las 2 perdieron sus vidas para ayudar a cumplir mi deseo...estaba tan obsesionada de tener un hijo propio que no puede llegar a ver lo que tenían a mi alrededor...-dijo Evangeline llorando.

-...esa maldita clon me arrebato lo que más amaba, quería matarla con mis propias manos, pero sería desperdiciar todos los sacrificios que las 2 hizo...por esa razón la abandone a su suerte...-dijo Evangeline limpiando la lágrimas de sus ojos.

Issei sólo podía estar en silencio, sus ojos mostraba piedad a ella por lo que tuvo que vivir.

-...la muerte de Yue y nodoka me hizo querer abandonar mi sueño, pero como soy así de egoísta, lo seguí intentando hasta que pude cumplir, Charlotte había sido la única luz al final de una oscura soledad...-dijo Evangeline.

-...no pensé que después de todos estos años, estuviera todavía con vida...creí que no viviría por mas de 50 o más...-dijo Evangeline.

-...eso ya no importa, ella sigue caminando en este mundo, pero también ella tienes sus ojos en mi, debido la conexión que tengo contigo...-dijo Issei con calma.

-...no me extrañaría eso, tu cuerpo esta hecho de mi poder de la magia erebea, cuando nos fusionamos, nuestro cuerpo en uno solo, tu conserva todas mis habilidades y recuerdos volviendote como yo, eres como una versión masculina de mi...-dijo Evangeline haciendo que Issei mirara su brazo izquierdo.

-...si soy como tu, que pasa contigo...-dijo Issei.

-...yo estuve muerta hace mucho, solo soy un espíritu que vive dentro de Charlotte y de ti, ya que Charlotte y tu son las anclas que me mantiene aquí en la plano de la existencia, si ustedes 2 mueren, yo desaparecería...-dijo Evangeline con seriedad.

-...ya veo...eso explica por qué pude recordar tus recuerdos...-dijo Issei haciendo que Evangeline se pusiera sería.

-...que viste exactamente...-dijo Evangeline.

-...solo una parte de un recuerdo, recordé como ella te hizo un dibujo, no me gustó lo que hiciste...-dijo Issei con un tono serio.

-...no tiene derecho a juzgarme por lo que hice, ella se lo merece...-dijo Evangeline con un gruñido.

-...mujer, entiendo que guardas rencor por ella, pero no justifica lo que hiciste...ella no fue consciente de lo que hizo, perdió el control de la magia erebea como yo también lo perdí...-dijo Issei.

-...es por que tu eres diferente a ella, aunque es verdad, ella no es una niña normal, ella no respeta la vida ya que ella mata por curiosidad, mata animales y personas para tratar ganar mi atención...yo hace mucho me rendí, por eso la abandoné...-dijo Evangeline recordando a Cutlass matando un pajarito con una piedra.

-...al menos no pudiste criarla como una niña normal...-dijo Issei con un tono cansado.

-...intente, pero fue inútil, escucha, ese secreto es muy grande, quiero que no le diga a Charlotte...por favor...-dijo Evangeline.

-...porque debería hacerlo, acaso Yue no tiene derecho a saberlo...-dijo Issei ya que no le gustaba lo que Evangeline lo pedía.

-...ella no estaría lista para eso...-dijo Evangeline.

-...que pésima excusa...ya esta muerta, si tu no lo dices, entonce lo haré Yo...-dijo Issei

En un parpadeo, Evangeline tenía una espada de hielo negro apuntando en su cuello.

-...no te atrevas, sabes como reaccionará ella si le dices, hará que sufra mucho, acaso tu no te preocupa mucho por Charlotte.-dijo Evangeline con rabia mientra hacia un esfuerzo de no empalar la punta de la espada en la manzana de Adam.

-...Yue es mi hija también, te guste o no, ella merece saberlo, no me gustó que todo este tiempo tuviera un secreto tan repugnante...sabes el daños que le causará a ella si la sigue ocultando...tal vez la pierda para siempre o peor, que te guarde rencor...-dijo Issei con rabia.

Evangeline quitó la espada del cuello y miro a Issei con lágrimas.

-...por, favor, no le diga, no quiero que ella me vea de esa forma, no quiero que Charlotte me odie, cometí tanto errores, y una de ellas fue morir justo después de obtener mi deseo...-dijo Evangeline sólo para que Issei lo abrace haciendo callar.

-...maldición, siempre tengo que ser yo que tenga que pagar los platos rotos...bien, no le diré nada, pero tu la tendrás que decirle, tarde o temprano...-dijo Issei haciendo que Evangeline llorará en silencio.

-...gracia...-dijo Evangeline, Issei termina de abrazar para luego dar la espalda.

-...que hará con Cutlass?..-dijo Issei .

-...no hay nada que pueda hacer...ella es un peligro para todos...incluso para Charlotte...deberíamos matarla de una vez, si la llegamos a encontrarnos con ella...-dijo Charlotte con tristeza.

-...no...-dijo Issei haciendo sorprender a Evangeline.

-...en mi pelea con ella, sentí mucho odio pero también tristeza oculta de todo ese odio...la magia erebea le corrompe su mente...eh tomado una decisión con lo que haré con ella...-dijo Issei.

-...acaso tu...-dijo Evangeline haciendo que Issei mirara a Evangeline con una mirada de determinación.

-...aunque tu no lo creas, Cutlass me recuerda un poco a mi cuando se trata de cuestiones familiares, ella solo desea el amor de una madre...por esa razón, voy a sacar a esa chica de la oscuridad, voy a ser la "madre" de cutlass te guste o no!...-grito Issei con determinación.

Evangeline estaba muy sorprendida al escuchar eso de issei, pero vio los ojos de issei, no mentía, estaba dispuesto a arreglar las malas relaciones de sus seres queridos, le gustaba o no.

De repente ambos se escucharon los aplausos, tanto issei como Evangeline miraron a la fuente de ese ruidos...

-...Tu!...-rugió issei cubriendo su cuerpo con electricidad negra al ver a alguien que más odiaba.

-...vaya forma de saludarme issei-kun, sigue molesto por como te venci de forma amistosa...solamente quería felicitarte por pasar la ronda preliminar...-dijo Fate con Nanashi a su lado.

-...Fate averruncus...-susurró Evangeline al ver a su antiguo amor..

-...Evangeline, tan hermosa como siempre...es bueno poder verte otra vez después de mucho años que te veía...-dijo Fate con una pequeña sonrisa.

De repente issei lanza una patada cargada de electricidad contra el rostro de Fate, pero Fate lo atrapa con facilidad.

Issei apretaba los dientes mientra veía a Fate con su sonrisa que no mostraba ninguna emocione.

-...vi que mejoraste mucho durante tu batalla con el golem, desgraciadamente, eres débil todavía, debería entrenar más si quiere alcanzarme...-dijo Fate haciendo petrificar la pierna de issei.

Fate aplasta la pierna petrificada haciendo que issei intentará sacar su arma para apuntar al rostro de Fate, pero su mano es cortada rápidamente por Nanashi.

 **-...estilo shimeryu...corta roca.**...-murmuró Nanashi balanceando la espada al aire para luego partir a issei en 2 con una huelga descendente.

-... (vomita sangra)...-issei sólo podía vomitar sangre mientra cae al suelo.

-...chico!...-Fate, basta por favor...déjalo en paz...-dijo Evangeline poniéndose enfrente para proteger a Issei de Fate ..

-...no te preocupe mi amor, pronto voy a traerte de vuelta la vida, solo necesito a issei-kun para hacer el sacrificio y poder traerte a la vida...-dijo Fate acariciando la mejilla de Evangeline.

Ella se estremeció al ver la sonrisa enferma llena de amor de Fate.

-...sabes lo dolido que estuve cuando desapareciste de mi lado por muchos años...vivir por siglos sin ti es un infierno que no puedo soportar vivir, te extrañe tanto, no podía vivir para siempre sí no te tengo a mi lado, pero ahora que tu esta muerta, te traeré a la vida, mi amor, junto estaremos junto por siempre, nadas nos hará separarnos...-dijo Fate para luego desaparecer y reaparecer enfrente de issei.

-...Bastardo enfermo...-dijo issei intentado levantarse sólo para que Fate le aplaste la cabeza creando una explosión de sangre y cerebro.

-...tu inmortalidad es bastante molesto, solo debo petrificar tus partes vitales para poder llevarte...-dijo Fate mientra extendiende su mano sólo para que una mano lo agarre fuerte.

-...oye oye, Fate, que crees que le hace a mi yerno...-dijo una voz que Fate conocía.

-...a pasado mucho tiempo Amasaki Jin...te importaría soltar mi mano por favor...-dijo Fate sólo para sentir un puñetazo al rostro mandando a Fate a chocar contra la fuente.

-...jefe...-exclamó Nanashi dispuesto a ayudar a Fate sólo para sentir un agarre firme en su hombro.

-...konoe Nanashi, si valora tu vida, mejor guarda tu espada...-dijo Sebas con un tono educado haciendo que Nanashi guardará su espada.

-...sebas, pensar que un antiguo dragón se rebajará para trabajar con un humano...-dijo Nanashi.

Jin se acercó a Issei y lo levantó como un muñeco de trapo para luego dársela a Evangeline.

-...puede irte, llévate al chico lejos, yo me quedare a charlar con mi viejo amigo y rival...-dijo Jin con una pequeña sonrisa mientra se crujía los nudillos.

Ella asintió mientras abandona la escena dejando a amasaki Jin junto a los demás.

Jin miraba a Fate que salía de la fuente...Su expresión era monótona.

-...como siempre, tu fuerza nunca disminuyó ni un poco...tal como lo recordaba...-dijo Fate que se limpiaba la sangre de su boca.

-...je je je como los viejos tiempos, desgraciado, no estoy de humor, no cruzare de brazos y ver como mi viejo amigo mio le hace mierda a mi yerno...-dijo Jin haciendo manifestar a Rhitta .

Fate sólo lanzaba un suspiro.

-...desgraciadamente para ti, no tengo tiempo para la pelea, si luchamos ahora, sólo traeremos atenciones innecesaria...fue un placer verte otra vez...amasaki Jin...-dijo Fate para luego desaparecer y reaparecer con Nanashi a su lado.

-...típico de ti, siempre tan cauteloso, quiero que te mantenga alejado del chico, Fate o si no, yo te cazare...moveré montañas para encontrarte...-dijo Jin.

-...no creí que te encariñe tanto por el...-dijo Fate.

-...no malinterprete, es que si algo le llegará pasar, mi hija se sentiría triste...por la felicidad de mi querida hija, tengo que mantener vivo al chico...-dijo Jin con un tono serio.

-...como sea, nos vamos Nanashi...perdimos mucho tiempo...-dijo Fate para luego abandonar la escena con Nanashi asintiendo.

-...que problemático es este chico, querer enfrentarse a un inmortal de hace 1000 años, si que tiene las agallas...-dijo Jin mientra saca una lata de cerveza de la nada.

-...que deberíamos hacer Jin-sama...-pregunta Sebas.

-...el chico es débil todavía, no quería llegar a usarlo tan pronto, pero es hora de que yo entrene al chico...solo necesito 5 semanas para prepararlo para que luche contra Fate...con mi entrenamiento será suficiente para que se vuelva un amasaki de corazón...-dijo Jin imaginado la peores torturas y entrenamientos infernales para su querido yerno

-... (suspiro)...siento lástima por el esposo de Mio-sama...prepararé el ataúd por si acaso...-dijo Sebas.

-...que considerado eres sebas...-dijo Jin con un tono alegre.

Los 2 abandona la escena.

 **Pronto comienza la semana de entrenamientos, podrá Issei sobrevivir al entrenamiento de Jin?**

 **Fin del capitulo 69**


	73. Chapter 70

**Hola a todos, estoy aquí para dejar un nuevo capítulo, espero que le gusten.**

 **Responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-...silvercrow: pobre issei, en el siguiente capítulo tendrá una prueba más difícil , recibir entrenamiento espartano de su suegro, espero que issei sobreviva.**

 **Capítulo 70: la prueba de los amasaki parte 1**

 **Flash back**

 **-...porque tiene que irte, acaso no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti...-dijo una voz de un hombre con el pelo blanco y ojos azules, sus ojos sin brillo mostraba lágrimas.**

 **-...es una decisión que yo misma tome, debe respetarla Fate...-dijo una niña de apariencia de 13 años, cabello rubio y ojos azules, aunque es una niña, es una inmortal que ah vivido por mucho siglos.**

 **-...si es por mi forma de ser, cambiare, por favor, no me deje, Evangeline...si quiere, puedo ayudar a conceder tu deseo...-dijo Fate estando de rodillas tratando de hacer entrar a su amor en razón.**

 **-...si realmente me amas, debes dejarme ir...admito que pase buenos momentos contigo, pero los años cambia y tu cambiaste mucho, con la muerte de Ala rubra, tu te volviste más oscuro y repulsivo, no puedo estar con una persona así...adiós Fate...-dijo Evangeline mientras abandona el lugar que parecía una ciudad en ruinas.**

 **Fate sólo se quedo ahí mientras cae de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, lloró tanto al perder a su amor.**

 **Fin del flash back**

Evangeline cargaba de su espalda a un moribundo issei ya que le regenero su brazo y pierna, su cabeza aún tardaba un poco.

Evangeline estaba con los dientes apretados, no había esperado encontrarse con el enfermo de su ex novio, creía que ya no lo volvería a ver pero parece que no.

-...maldición, no esperaba esto, vamos chico, despierta...-dijo Evangeline mientras coloca el cuerpo sin cabeza de issei en la banca.

Poco a poco la oscuridad le reconstruia la cabeza y de repente issei abrió los ojos de golpe mientras trata de tomar aire.

-...hijo de puta, duele como una perra...-rugió issei mientras agarra su cara con su brazo prótesis.

-...Al fin despierta...que bueno...-dijo Evangeline.

-...maldición, no otra vez, es la segunda vez que pierdo ante ese bastardo...mierda, aun siento dolor en mi cabeza...-dijo issei asqueado por la sensación de sentir su cerebro hecho papilla.

-...fuiste demasiado estúpido, atacar de frente a Fate de esa forma, acaso quiere morir realmente...-exclamó furiosa Evangeline.

-...tch, como si pudiera morir, soy inmortal, recuerda...-dijo Issei con un tono irritante.

-...ese es el problema, por más que sea inmortal, Fate te mataría y nunca podrá revivir, porque si el hubiera querido, te habría petrificado todo tu cuerpo hasta después reducirte a polvo, no es alguien que deba tomar ligera...-dijo Evangeline haciendo issei suspire.

-...maldición, donde estamos...donde esta este bastardo...-dijo Issei buscando al peliblanco.

-...al parecer fuimos salvados por un gigante de chaqueta roja y cabello rubio...al parecer, te llamó tu yerno...-dijo Evangeline haciendo que issei recordará a Jin.

-...tch, viejo de mierda, es malo...-dijo issei intentando levantarse sólo para que Evangeline le patee el tobillo.

-...maldita mujer, porque hiciste eso...-dijo issei mirando con enojo a Evangeline.

-...debería decir lo mismo, ir ahí con esta condiciones, lo único que logrará es que te convierta en una estatua...ademas, ese hombre gigante es muy fuerte, tan fuerte que logró que hacerle sangrar a Fate...-dijo Evangeline.

-...teniendo en cuenta lo fuerte que es el padre de Mio, pero es un humano al fin y a cabo, por más fuerte que sea, no sería capaz de matar a un inmortal como el...por eso debo ayudarlo...-dijo Issei sólo para escuchar una voz alegre.

-...awww no pensé que te importaría chico...-dijo Jin detrás de issei, eso le tomó por sorpresa tanto a issei y Evangeline.

-...tu, esta ileso...-exclamó Evangeline al ver que Jin no estaba herido.

-...je je descuida Ojou-chan, digamos que mi viejo amigo y yo tuvimos una pequeña charla...por lo visto, te hizo mierda...-dijo Jin mirando la condición que se encontraba issei.

-...tch, solo fue suerte...la próxima lo vencere de una vez...-dijo Issei haciendo reír a Jin.

-...jejeje lo dudo, aunque me sorprende que todavía sigue cuerdo, las personas que tiene inmortalidad a una edad joven por lo general pierde la cordura...tu parece está acostumbrado...-comentó Jin haciendo que Issei lo mirara con una mirada inexpresiva.

-...estoy comenzando a acostumbrarme, además, hace mucho ya perdí toda mi cordura, solo me queda un pequeño cachito de cordura...-dijo Issei mientra saca el cigarrillo y un encendedor...

-...vaya forma de decirlo...-dijo Jin mientras se saca una lata de cerveza de la nada.

En ese momento aparece un hombre viejo vestido de mayordomo.

-...oye chico, quiero presentarte a alguien...-dijo Jin haciendo que Sebas se inclinará con un saludo digno de un mayordomo.

-...es un placer conocer a un pretendiente de Mio-sama, soy sebas, mayordomo al servicio de la familia Amasaki...un placer..-dijo Sebas con un tono profesional.

-...igualmente...soy issei...-dijo Issei mientra saca el cigarrillo y expulsa un poco de humo para luego ponerse el cigarrillo.

los 4 pronto caminaron para abandonar el lugar.

 **Cambio de escena**

Kaya sólo veía a Mio terminar de comer el ultimo tazón de ramen, aveces se preguntaba cómo esa chica pudiera comer tanto sin engordar, pero prefirió no saber nada.

-... (suspiro)...listo, estoy llena...-dijo Mio con un tono alegre mientra limpia su diente con un palillo.

-...tu estómago es un pozo sin fondo, lleva comiendo 38 tazones...-pensó Kaya con un pequeño sudor deslizando por su mejilla.

-..después todo lo que comiste, por supuesto que esa cantidad te llenara...nunca me deja de sorprenderme...-dijo Kaya haciendo reír mucho a Mio.

-...es que use mucho poder de más en mis batallas en esa isla, por eso al comer, me repone mi poder mágico a muy a tope...-dijo Mio.

-...Los humanos tiene una costumbre muy peculiar, recuperar poder a a través de alientos...-dijo Kaya mirando a la gentes disfrutar sus almuerzos con su familia.

-...dime algo Kaya-chan, que piensa hacer con tu nueva vida...-dijo Mio mientra Kaya veía a Yue estando con sus nuevas amigas.

-...por ahora, sólo me queda enmendar mis errores y aprovechar con estar con mi hija...estoy agradecida por el mortal, el hizo mucho por Charlotte...el le dio algo que yo nunca le pude darle...una vida normal...-dijo Kaya con una sonrisa mientra se sonrojaba al recordar el cálido abrazo de issei.

-...Dime algo, te gusta issei?..-dijo Mio haciendo que Kaya se sonroje.

-...(sonrojo)...-ella se mantenía en silencio mientra su sonrojo era evidente...Mio sólo se reía.

-...tu cara esta roja...je je lo tomare como un si...-dijo Mio .

-...es que el mortal hizo mucho por mi y por Charlotte a pesar de todos mis pecados que cometí...no creo que yo encuentre el perdón para mi...-dijo Kaya.

-...que cosas dices, nos tienen a todos nosotros, siempre será parte de nosotros, estoy segura que Issei piensa lo mismo que yo...solo puedo decirte que seas feliz con tu nueva vida...con tus seres querido...-dijo Mio dando a Kaya una sonrisa alentadora haciendo que Kaya se le saliera las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-...je je je, Humana, eres realmente algo...-dijo Kaya limpiándose la pequeña lágrimas de sus ojos.

De repente Mio estira las mejillas de Kaya.

-...Sate sate sate, ni creas que te daré a Issei sin luchar, si quiere tendrá que ganar mi respeto...-dijo Mio haciendo estirar las mejillas de la diosa de las travesuras.

-...ouch, realmente duele..-dijo Kaya haciendo que Mio soltará sus mejillas dejando los cachetes rojo a Kaya.

Pronto todo en la mesa vieron a Issei siendo acompañado por un pequeño grupo pero Mio reconoció al instante al hombre que vio.

Cómo un misil, Mio se lanzó para abrazar a su papá.

-...Papá!...-exclamó feliz Mio abrazando a su padre que con gusto acepto el abrazo.

-...ja ja ja ja, mi querida princesita, estoy feliz de verte otra vez...-dijo Jin abrazando a su hija.

Mientra Mio tenían su momento familiar, Kaya y Yue caminaron hacia Issei y ahí vieron a Issei con su ropa hecho desastres con su camisa cubierto de sangre negra seca.

-...papá, están bien?..-dijo Yue al ver a Issei que se sentó a la mesa.

-...estoy bien, solo tuve días peores..nada grave...-dijo Issei con un tono cansado.

-...que pasó, donde Evangeline...-dijo Kaya al ver que la vampira no estaba con Issei.

-...regresó a descansar en el cuerpo de Yue...tuve un encuentro con el hijo de puta, llamado Fate...-dijo Issei con un tono molesto.

Kaya y Yue recordaba como Issei fue vencido por el sujeto del traje blanco en el torneo, las 2 estaba sorprendida de que existiera alguien que venció a Issei sin esfuerzo.

-...no pensé que hay alguien que podría darte una paliza, no es un humano ordinario...-dijo Kaya con seriedad.

-...pero esta bien, podrá ganarle...-dijo Yue con completa confianza en su padre.

-...no quiero romper tus esperanza, pequeña, pero el idiota no tendría oportunidad alguna con el...ese hombre está aún nivel completamente diferente, con su nivel actual, habría un 1% de posibilidades de ganarle...-dijo Jin con simplicidad sorprendiendo a todos y poniendo a Issei en un estado depresivo.

-...Papá, no puede al menos ser mas positivo, lo esta haciendo peor a Issei...-dijo Mio mientra se acerca para abrazar a Issei, ahí le abraza la espalda a su esposo dando el calor para su esposa.

-...Mio...gracias...-murmuraba Issei con un pequeño sonrojo haciendo reír a Issei.

-...Sate Sate Sate...para eso estoy aquí Issei, aunque pierda o gane, siempre será mi ganador...-dijo Mio con cariño.

-...bueno, no quiero romper pequeño momento, pero estoy aquí para proponerle algo al chico...-dijo Jin atrayendo la atención de todos.

-...que es?...-dijo Issei con seriedad.

-...dime algo chico, quiere volverte fuerte...-dijo Jin con una sonrisa salvaje.

Issei se puso serio, comenzó recordar sus incontables muertes en la isla y de lo débil que eras...apretó los puños al recordar su última derrota a mano de Fate.

-...si, quiero ser mas fuerte...-dijo Issei con seriedad haciendo sonreír a todos.

-...bien chico, yo mismo te entrenare, como te dije ante en la isla, te apruebo, pero no aceptaré que el esposo de mi hija sea alguien débil, por eso te sometere a un entrenamiento tan intenso que seguro huirá, si completa esa prueba, te volverá un Amasaki completo de corazón y tendrá más posibilidades de vencer a Fate y a cualquiera.

Incluso podrá llegar a luchar a mi nivel...que dices chico, quiere venir conmigo...-dijo Jin haciendo horrorizar a Mio ya que sabía de la prueba.

-...papá, espera, esa prueba es demasiado para el...-exclamó Mio,

-...lo siento hija, pero la decisión depende del chico, con la fuerza actual que tiene, no sería capaz de protegerte...-dijo Jin con seriedad haciendo deprimir a Mio.

-...descuida Mio...lo que dijo tu padre tiene razón, tengo que ser más fuerte para protegerte, no sólo a ti, si no también a todos los que me rodea, ya te fallé antes, no pienso volver a repetirlo...pasaré esa prueba por ti...-dijo Issei mientra acaricia la mejilla de Mio con su mano.

-...pero Issei...-trato de protesta sólo para que Issei le besara los labios para luego terminarlo.

-...te prometo que no te fallare, solo confía en mi, vale?..-dijo Issei con un una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que Mio también sonreirá con pequeñas lágrimas bajando de sus ojos.

-...esta bien Issei, siempre confiare en ti...-dijo Mio.

Pronto Issei era abrazado en grupo por Yue y Kaya y Mio.

Después de un largo abrazo, Issei término para luego mirar a Jin Amasaki.

-...tome una decisión...haré esa prueba y la pasare, no importa que tan difícil sea, la pasaré por ellos...-dijo Issei con determinación.

Pronto Jin lanzó una carcajada.

-...ja ja ja ja ja ja me cae mejor de lo que esperaba chico, pero créeme, aunque sea mi yerno, no seré tan misericordioso contigo...ya que eres inmortal, no necesito contenerme en la prueba...-dijo Jin haciendo que Issei se entremeciera.

Pronto el tenso ambiente es remplazado por un ambiente feliz ya que Jin se acercó al grupo de Issei.

-...bueno supongo que fue una mala educación no haberme presentado correctamente, mi nombre es Amasaki Jin, padre de Amasaki Mio...-dijo Jin enfrente de Kaya y Yue.

-...soy Yue, un placer conocer Jin-san...-dijo Yue de forma educada.

-...soy Kaya, un gusto, señor...-dijo Kaya con un tono alegre.

-...ja ja ja ja que bueno que mi hija tenga buenas amigas...pero por lo que veo, ustedes 2 están muy apegada al chico, cual es sus relación con mi querido Yerno...-dijo Jin haciendo que issei sude ya que veía a kaya tener una sonrisa muy inocente que le provocaba escalofrío.

-...oh no...-pensó Issei sintiendo frío en su cuerpo.

-...el es mi papá...-dijo Yue con un tono kuudere.

-...el mortal es mi amigo con derecho, todas las noches nos divertimos mucho, no es así, Mortal ...-dijo Kaya con un guiño .

Jin estaba en silencio mientra issei sólo quería llorar, Mio estaba enojada por la mentiras de Kaya.

Pero un gigantesco instinto asesino hizo que las 3 chicas mirara a Jin cubierto de una aura negra.

-...chico, no sabia que fuera mujeriego...prepara tu testamento...-dijo Jin mientras levanta su brazo musculoso y venoso haciendo palidecer a Issei.

-...espera, es una de las mentiras de Lok...-issei no llego a terminar ya que Jin le pegó un puñetazo tan fuerte que le arrancó la cabeza con tal fuerza que salio volando al cielo.

-... (geiser de sangre)...-la sangre salía del cuello de Issei para luego caer al suelo.

 **(Autor: Issei ga shinda XD)**

-...issei!...-exclamó Mio de forma cómica.

-...papá!...-lloraba Yue a cascada que era consolada por Kaya.

-...ya ya mi hija, el esta en un mejor lugar...-dijo Kaya con pequeñas la lágrimas.

Jin simplemente recogió el cadáver sin cabeza de Issei y hablo con seriedad...

-...hija, es hora de que tu también seas fuerte, entrene duro duro, yo también estaré muy ocupado para entrenar al idiota de tu esposo, estará listo dentro de 5 semanas...pero cálculo qué con su determinación, podrá completarlo en tan sólo 4 semana, depende de él como sobrevive...-dijo Jin haciendo que Mio sonriera.

-...solo por favor, no te pase mucho el...-dijo Mio con un tono preocupada.

Jin sólo le daba la espalda.

-...no prometo nada, pero haré un esfuerzo...si tu madre estuviera con nosotros, estaría orgullosa de ver en la mujer que te convertiste...perdón si nunca fui un buen padre...haré lo que sea por tu felicidad...-dijo Jin con un tono serio para luego mirar a Kaya y a Yue.

-...gracia por todo, por ser parte de la familia de mi hija, quiero que por favor cuidela por mi...-dijo Jin con una sonrisa alegre mientra abandonar el lugar con Issei en su hombro.

Tanto las chicas veía como Jin llevaba a Issei como si fuera una bolsa de papa hasta desaparecer de su vista.

-...Issei, por favor, cuídate...-pensó Mio rezando que Issei sobreviva a la prueba.

 **Cambio de escena, un tiempo después.**

 **Lugar desconocido.**

Abriendo los ojos, Issei se despertó para encontrarse en un cuarto oscuro.

-...maldición...donde estoy...-dijo Issei mientra se masajea la nuca, pronto se dio cuenta que le faltaba su brazo prótesis Devil breaker y su pistola donner.

-..Donde estoy...-pensó Issei mirando el lugar que se encontraba, parecía un cuarto para invitado

-...maldita Loki, te arrancaré la cabeza cuando le vea...haciendo una broma como esta...-murmuró enojado Issei masajeando su mandíbula ya que el puñetazo fue tan fuerte que le había destrozado la mandíbula.

Pronto la puerta se abre revelando una maid que tenía una bandeja de tenía una jarra de agua fresca y un vaso.

-...al fin despierta, debe sentirte con sed...-dijo la chica con un tono suave mientra le llena el vaso.

Issei sin mirarla acepto con gusto el vaso y bebió todo el contenido ya que tenía sed.

Cuando terminó Issei se dio la vuelta para darle el vaso sólo para congelarse ya que la chica del agua era en realidad Xenovia con un traje de Maid...

-...hola Issei, cuanto tiempo..-dijo Xenovia con una pequeña sonrisa incómoda.

-...xenovia, que haces aquí...-dijo Issei ya que no esperaba encontrarse con Xenovia aquí y ahora.

-...bueno, ya no estoy con los gremory, abandone el séquito de buchou y me uní al clan Amasaki como una maid en entrenamiento por Sebas-sama...-dijo Xenovia un poco triste al recordar cómo Irina intentaba matarla.

-...vaya, es una sorpresa...no esperaba verte, sabes...-dijo Issei con un tono cansando mientra se levanta del borde de la cama y camina hacia la puerta.

-...si, yo tampoco esperaba verte bajo esas circunstancias, pero es bueno ver que estas bien...-dijo Xenovia con una sonrisa sincera.

-...donde estoy?..-dijo Issei ya que al abrir la puerta, enfrente estaba un precipicio donde abajo era una gran isla con mares alrededor de la isla.

-...Estamos en una isla privada de la familia Amasaki, esa isla fue hecho para que los miembros del clan pudiera entrenar arduamente...-dijo Xenovia para luego escuchar la voz que Issei conocía.

-...veo que te despertaste chico, buen trabajo Xenovia-chan, puede seguir con tus deberes actuales, ahora mismo yo me encargaré de el ahora...-dijo Jin con Xenovia asintiendo.

-...como ordene Jin-sama...-dijo Xenovia con respeto para luego ir, pero miro a Issei con una pequeña sonrisa.

-...buena suerte, Issei...-dijo Xenovia para luego abandonar el lugar.

-...xenovia a cambiando mucho...-pensó Issei un poco sorprendido por el cambio que sufrió Xenovia.

-...si que tiene mucha suerte con las mujeres chico...espero que no piense en jugar con el corazón de mi hija...-dijo Jin.

-...no lo haré, amo mucho a Mio como para hacer algo repulsivo...-dijo Issei.

-...bien chico, vamos a ir directo al grano, el entrenamiento que recibiría será duro y difícil pero confío que tu logrará...-dijo Jin haciendo que Issei asíntiera.

-...un pregunta, que paso con mis armas y mi brazo prótesis...-dijo Issei señalando su muñón derecho.

-...Las armas están guardada en la bóveda de mi clan, esos entrenamientos dependerá de tu facultades físicas, no usará magia para tener esa ventaja...por eso le pedí a Sebas que te colocará un sello mágico que suprime por completo tu poder mágico..-dijo Jin con seriedad haciendo que Issei abriera un poco su ojo.

-...no podre usar magia en mi prueba..-dijo Issei.

-...Así es, tu depende mucho de la magia para luchar, tus estadísticas como ataque, defensa, velocidad y resistencia es un chiste que ya me da lástima...por eso te fortalecerá tanto que llegara más o menos a mi nivel requerido...por eso debe hacer una series de ejercicios sin descanso, 1000 abdominales, 1000 lagartija, 1500 sentadillas y correr 450 vueltas alrededor de la isla para fortalecer tus músculo y resistencia...-dijo Jin haciendo que Issei abriera los ojos.

-...tengo que hacerlo sin descanso, esta loco...-pensó Issei.

-...en una 1 semana iré a ver que tal progresa, también tengo que decir que en esa isla habrá criaturas muy peligrosas y carnívoras, tendrá que cazar si quiere sobrevivir...para cazar, debe hacerlo con tus propias manos...-exclamó Jin extendiendo su puño al aire.

-...vamos chico, el valor de un hombre no se mide de cuantas mujeres tenga o cuanto poder tenga, el verdadero valor de un hombre es que tan lejos puede llegar con esa determinación, que tan lejos esta dispuesto llegar para hacer feliz a Mio-chan...-dijo Jin haciendo que Issei sonriera de forma macabra.

-...estoy dispuesto a hacerlo todos con tal de protegerla...-dijo Issei.

-...bien chico, aquí nos despedimos...te veré dentro de una semana...-dijo Jin para luego agarrar a Issei por el hombro.

-...espera, puedo bajar por mi cuenta...-dijo Issei sólo para que Jin con fuerza, arroja a Issei muy lejos al cielo hasta aterrizar a una parte de la isla seguido con una explosión de polvo.

-...que la prueba del macho pecho peludo y espalda de plata comience...-dijo Jin con una sonrisa depredadora...

 **La prueba de los amasaki comience!..**

 **Fin del capitulo 70**


	74. Chapter 71

**Hola a todos, estoy aquí para dejar un nuevo capítulo, espero que le gusten.**

 **Responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-...silvercrow: así es, xenovia ya había madurado mientra issei sigue con su entrenamiento, será difícil para el asesino de dioses, pobre , eso pasa por ser inmortal.**

 **-...Enightmare: si amigo, pobre issei, el muere más veces que lancer cuchulainn y subaru.**

 **-...** **dark knight discord: a todos le tenemos miedo a nuestros suegros, pobre issei no lo tendrá nada fácil sobrevivir en esa isla por su cuenta.**

 **Capítulo 71: la prueba de los amasaki parte 2**

 **Isla amasaki**

En una pequeña parte de la isla, se podría ver a issei haciendo abdominales con mucha dificultad, después de ser mandando a volar por Jin, había aterrizado en una parte más alejado del precipicio.

Después de esto, tuvo que merodear por toda la isla, en su camino había encontrado pequeños animales peligrosos como lobos, jabalíes.

No fue difícil matar a uno de ellos con su propia mano, ahora mismo la carne de Jabalí estaba siendo cocinada por una fogata.

Vivir en la naturaleza de un bosque fue muy fácil de acostumbrar, ya que el vivió como ermitaño de la naturaleza junto a su esposa en el nuevo mundo, sabía todos los que se necesita para sobrevivir su vida en un bosque.

Lo primero que tuvo que hacer era hacer un arma, solo necesitaba una roca muy dura y un palo de roble fuerte, con esos 2 materiales, sin necesidad de usar magia, había hecho un cuchillo de caza hecho de piedra filosa.

Después de despellejar el cadáver de jabalí, usó la piel del animal muerto para hacer una especie de saco para dormir.

mientra se cocinaba la carne de jabalí, issei comenzó a ejercitarse para fortalecer sus músculos.

Había comenzando con las lagartijas hasta ahora había sido un poco difícil usando solo su brazo izquierdo.

-...595,596,597,598...599...600...-dijo issei muy sudado mientras cae al suelo mientra respira en busca de aire.

-...hacer ese ejercicio con una sola mano es bastante agotador, si tuviera mi brazo prótesis, podría haberlo hecho más rápido...-pensó issei mirando el cielo azul.

Había pasado 5 horas desde que comenzó la prueba, necesitaba seguir ejercitando.

A medida que iba recuperando aire comenzó a reincorporarse y camino hacia la fogata que tenia carne jabalí que estaba medio cocinada.

Issei miro el fuego de la fogata, recogió algunas leñas para avivar más el fuego y comenzó a dar la vuelta la carne, después de un tiempo, dejó que la carne siga cocinandose mientra se aleja para luego hacer más de ese ejercicio.

-...600,601,602,603,603,604,605...-decía issei mientra comenzaba a hacer más rápidos los abdominales.

 **1 hora después.**

-...789,790,791,792,793,794,795,796...797,798,799,800...-dijo issei para luego caer boca abajo al suelo, su cuerpo aún sudaba mientra respiraba para carnal su ritmo cardíaco.

-...casi llegó a los 1000, solo necesito recuperarme un poco mas, viejo de mierda, tengo que hacer esos ejercicio sin descanso, es mas fácil decir que hacerlo, apena logre llegar a los 800...-pensó issei mientra se levanta con dificultad y siguió caminando hacia la fogata y con un cuchillo, corto la parte cocinada de la carne.

Issei comenzó a comer la carne mientra se sienta en el bosque.

Comer carne de jabalí con una mano, comenzó avivar sus recuerdos del día que comenzó en el abismo orcus, su infierno...jejeje comenzaba extrañar ese lugar, en lugar de un infierno parecía más como un tercer hogar ya que desde orcus comenzó todos para volverse fuertemente.

Recordar el día en que activo su poder, recordó como comía carnes de monstruos, recordó como conoció a Yue, recordó como peleo junta a ella por todos orcus para luego derrotar a Loki y salir del infierno.

Issei sonría en silencio mientra disfrutaba la sensación de la carne cocinada.

Mientra comía su almuerzo, issei escucho algo entre los arbusto, el vio 2 pequeños cachorros lobos que salían.

Viendo que solo venía por el olor de la carne, issei uso el cuchillo para cortar 2 grandes pedazos de carnes para luego arrojarselo a los 2 cachorros, ahí vio como los 2 cachorros llevaban sus comidas servidas, issei sólo sonría al ver eso.

Issei continuó comiendo hasta que término la mitad de la carne de jabalí, issei pronto se levantó y se alejo de la fogata.

Comenzó a hacer sentadillas, necesitaban seguir fortaleciendo.

-...solo tengo 7 días para completar esos ejercicios, por ahora tendré que repetir una semana con la misma rutina...-pensó Issei mientra seguía ejercitando.

 **Segundo día**

Vemos a issei hacer lagartijas con dificultades

-...897,898,899,900...-pensó issei sólo para caer bruscamente...

-...hacer esa parte de ejercicio con una mano es duro...pero tengo que seguir adelante, casi me falta 100 más...-murmuró issei levantándose con dificultad para luego seguir con su ejercicio.

 **Tercer día**

Vemos a issei correr alrededor de la isla con 5 rocas grandes atada a sus piernas.

Su cuerpo estaba sudoroso pero parecía no molestarle, ya había hecho 368 vueltas en esa isla, tenia que seguir.

 **Cuarto día**

Vemos a issei terminado por llegar a 1000 abdominales y 1500 sentadillas, ahora solo le faltaba completar las lagartijas y las 450 vueltas.

Fueron difíciles pero ya su cuerpo inmortal ya se acostumbraban a su intenso régimen de entrenamientos.

 **Quinto día**

Vemos a issei golpear árboles con patadas, ya había pasado 1 día desde que término con los ejercicios básicos, pero aun seguía quería fortalecer más, había usado sus piernas para fortalecer sus patadas sin necesidad de usar magia.

Ya había destruido 10 árboles, 9 rocas, gracias a su inmortalidad, ya no se preocupaba que se rompería los dedos de los pies y la piernas con sus patadas.

Siguió y siguió, ya estaba a acostumbrados a recibir tanto daños que ya no siente nadas.

 **Sexto día (noche)**

-...995,996,997...maldición...998,999...1000, joder...-decía Issei mientra termina de hacer más abdominales.

Issei cansando y muy sudado se levanta para caminar hacia la fogata, ahí con su cuchillo de piedra, corto un pedazo de carne de tiburón blanco.

Comenzó a comer el pedazo pero pronto tiro el cuchillo y agarro el cadáver cocido del tiburón y con mucha hambre Issei comenzó a comer todos.

Después de comer la mitad del cadáver dejando los huesos, Issei vio a los animales mirando como comía.

Con un suspiro, arrojó el medio cadáver y observo como los animales comían.

Issei pronto camino hasta llegar a una playa donde mostraba una gran vista al mar con el cielo oscuro.

Quitándose la ropas tirando al mar, Issei comenzó a nadar desnudo por un buen tiempo.

Después de un buen tiempo, salio del agua y levantó la ropa mojada, siguió su camino hacía su lugar.

Colocó su camisa y pantalón cerca de la fogata y se acostó al suelo con su saco de dormir.

-...me pregunto cómo estará las demás, debes de estar extrañandome...-pensó Issei mirando la luna llena, de seguro ellos triste de su ausencia.

 **Con Mio y los demás.**

Vemos a Mio, Yue, mimir y evangeline riéndose mientra veía los episodios de oppai dragón, tanto Mio como Mimir estaban riéndose de los momentos más cómico y divertido de la serie.

La puerta se abre revelando a Kaya con 3 cajas de pizzas y 2 gaseosas coca-cola...

-...traje la cena...todos a la cuentas de Issei...-dijo Kaya alegremente haciendo poner feliz a todos.

-...hurra!...pizzas...-exclamó Mio y Mimir.

Kaya sólo podía sonreír mientra veía a Oppai dragón caer por una cáscara de bañaba por el malvado doctor mono bikou banana mala.

-...ja ja ja ja ja no pensé que el mortal, asesino de dioses, fuera un especie de actor de una series de televisión ja ja ja...-se reía Kaya.

Toda la familia disfrutaban la maratón de series de oppai dragón sin Issei en ese apartamento toda la noche.

 **Con Issei**

Issei dormido sólo en la isla, se sintió escalofrío, no se porque, pero sentía que alguien se reía de el.

 **Séptimo día (al día siguiente)**

vemos a issei comiendo bayas y muchas frutas, su cuerpo se había vuelto un poco más esbelto y musculoso ya que tenía un abdominale fuerte de 6 paquetes.

El estaba rodeados de pequeños animales del bosque que descansaba aquí debido a que issei con su presencia ahuyentaba a los depredadores.

De repente todos los animales comenzaron a abandonar el lugar, Issei miro a alguien en el camino, ahí estaba Jin con una sonrisa arrogante y en su mano tenía su brazo prótesis...

-...7 días y al parecer, entrenaste arduamente...que te pareció el régimen...-dijo Jin mientra issei terminaba de comer toda la manzana.

-...no mentire, los primeros 3 días fue difícil realizar esos ejercicios debido a que use el brazo izquierdo, si hubiera conservado el brazo prótesis, podría haber terminado todo el ejercicio dentro de 5 días...-dijo Issei con seriedad haciendo sonreír a Jin.

-...je je je, por esta razón te quite todas armas y ese brazos, ya que sería trampa si usará algo que te diera ventaja...pero ahora veo que hiciste bien al seguir el entrenamiento...-dijo Jin mirando los músculos de issei.

-...7 días, llenas de agonía, pero valió la pena...-dijo Issei levantándose del suelo.

Issei pronto atrapa su brazo prótesis.

-..Bien chico, pasaste la primera fase de la prueba, tiene la condiciones físicas aceptable, tus estadísticas es realmente decentes...-dijo Jin mientra saca de la nada un pizarrón blanco con marcador.

-...como demonio saco un pizarrón en medio de la nada...-pensó Issei mirando como Jin dibujaba una versión chibi de el con los números.

-...tus estadísticas anterior cuando luchamos en la isla era lo siguiente, defensa:867, ataque 1.000: , velocidad:9.000, su resistencia era lo más alto que tenia en su estadísticas anteriores, tenia 18.000...-dijo Jin mostrando a Issei las estadísticas.

Issei estaba prestando atención al ver la explicación de Jin.

-...tus estadísticas de ahora son, fuerza: 2500, defensa 2000, velocidad 18.000 y tu resistencia es 28.000...nada mal chico...-dijo Jin mostrando las estadísticas a Issei.

-...ya veo...Así que solo con ejercicios básicos, me volví un poco mas fuerte...-dijo Issei mientra se coloca su brazo prótesis.

-...exacto, si sigues con ese régimen de entrenamientos por 3 semanas mas, tus estadísticas aumentará más, podrá luchar sin necesidad de usar mucha magia...esta listo chico, la segunda fase...créeme, será más difícil que la primera fase...-dijo Jin haciendo que Issei sonriera.

-...siempre estoy listo, viejo de mierda...-dijo Issei levantando su puño prótesis.

-...bien, acompañame...-dijo Jin mientra camina con issei a su lado.

-...de que se tratara la segunda fase...-dijo Issei con seriedad.

-...pelea por supuesto...tendrá que vencer al rey de la isla a puño limpio...créeme será difícil para ti...-dijo Jin haciendo reír a issei.

-...Rey de la isla, eh?...quiere que luche contra alguien, no creo que sea tan difícil...-dijo Issei imaginando un enemigo fornido que vendería de un solo golpe.

-...el rey de la isla es la mascota de mi hija, la regale de cumpleaño...por eso no quiero que lo mate...listo...-dijo Jin llegando a una cueva.

Tanto issei como Jin vieron una criatura muy fornido y muy grande, su altura era comparando a un elefante adulto. Grandes brazos con garras, un grueso pelaje y una aura muy intimidante.

En término simple, Issei estaba viendo un oso pardo gigante con esteroides.

-...es un jodido oso gigante, es una broma...-comentó Issei estando de frente de una bestia muy grande...

-...Así chico, resulta que yo lo entrene lo suficiente como para sobrevivir en la isla por su cuenta...es la mascota querida de Mio, kuma-chan...-dijo Jin recordando a Mio abrazar al oso cachorro.

-... (Rugido bestial)...-rugía el oso levantando onda de choque.

-...bien, solo debo vencer de un solo golpe...no será tan difícil...atrapa el suelo...-dijo Issei preparando su arte marcial.

-...Paso rápido...-murmuró Issei desapareciendo y reaparecido enfrente del Oso.

El no llegó a atacar ya que recibió un puñetazo tan poderoso que envió a Issei a chocar contra 10 árboles hasta caer de espalda al suelo.

-...(escupe sangre)...que demonio...-dijo Issei levantándose rápidamente mientra mira al oso haciendo su postura de boxeo.

-...te olvide mencionar que le enseñe a Kuma-chan a boxear, es tan fuerte que puede noquear a los mejores boxeadores del nivel mundial...chico espero que este preparando te estará enfrentando sin necesidad de usar magia...También me olvide algo... (chasquear los dedos...)...-dijo Jin mientra chasquear los dedos.

El cuerpo de Issei brillaban con sellos púrpuras, de repente el cae se rodillas mientra el suelo crea una cráter.

-...pero que, mi cuerpo es pesado...-pensó Issei apretando los dientes.

-...aparte de privarte tu poder mágico, también sebas te colocó múltiples sellos de gravedad, eso hará que entrene más duro, eso acelerar aumentar las estadísticas de fuerza, velocidad y resistencia...te quitaré el sellos una vez que a pasado los 4 semanas...esta listo chico, vendré dentro de 5 días si es que sobrevive ja ja ja ja...-dijo Jin mientra abandona la escena.

-...maldito viejo de mierda, jodido sádico...-pensó enojado Issei mirando al oso preparar sus puños.

-...ya pelee con un oso ante, tengo esto en la bolsa...-dijo Issei sólo para que el oso aparece rápidamente enfrente de Issei.

-...me lleva..-pensó Issei recibiendo un uppercut para luego agarrar la pierna de Issei y azotar al suelo múltiples veces hasta arrojar al suelo de dejando a Issei acostando de espalda al cráter.

Con dificultad, Issei se levantaba a pesar de que la gravedad del sello le impedía moverse con libertad.

-...que mas das, tendré que vencerlo en su propia regla, vamos oso, que espera...-rugió Issei levantando su guardia similar a una postura de boxeo.

Tanto Issei como Kuma-chan se lanzaron con todos hasta acercarse lo suficiente como para comenzaron a intercambiar golpes.

Issei apesar de la gravedad de su cuerpo, estaba comenzando a acostumbrar un poco, comenzó a lanzar una lluvia de puñetazos con el Oso haciendo lo mismo.

Ambos no querían rendirse, ambos querían mostrar sus superioridad.

El hombre vs el oso, una batalla digna de ver, ya que Jin observaba la pelea mientra bebe una lata de cerveza, el se encontraba en un cuarto con las cámaras de seguridad instalada en toda la isla.

-...el valor de un hombre se mide de que tan lejos esta dispuesto llegar, vamos chico, no me falle...-dijo Jin mirando la lucha con diversión.

 **Con Issei**

Le ganaría al oso gigante a puño limpio, no usaría magia, usaría sus facultades físicas que había obtenido a través de sudor y determinación.

El choque de puños termina con Issei pegandole un puñetazo a la mandíbula del animal haciendo retroceder.

-...eso solo fue el comienzo...-dijo Issei con una mirada sanguinaria.

-... (rugido bestial)...-el oso rugía mientra se ponía enfrente.

con ese puñetazo, ya había comenzado la batalla para pasar la segunda fase

 **Fin del capitulo 71**


	75. Chapter 72

**Hola a todos, estoy aquí para dejar un nuevo capítulo, espero que le gusten.**

 **Responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-...silvercrow: veremos a issei progresando más en su entrenamiento, su pelea con el oso de Mio sólo fue el comienzo, pobre issei todo el mundo lo quiere hacer sufrir de una manera única.**

 **Capítulo 72: la prueba de los amasaki parte 3**

 **Isla amasaki**

En una parte de la isla hubo una fuerte explosión, entre los humos salía Issei seguido con Kuma-chan que lanzaba un zarpazo.

Issei bloquea con su brazo prótesis para luego lanzar una patada al pecho haciendo retroceder al oso. Después lanza otra patada bajo la barbilla de la bestia haciendo retroceder aún más.

El oso lo golpea con un puñetazo al pecho seguido con un derechazo a la mandíbula y un puñetazo del brazo izquierdo haciendo que Issei escupiera sangre.

El oso termina con lanzar otro puñetazo pero Issei atrapa el brazo del oso con su brazo, con su brazo prótesis, lanza un combo de puñetazos con los patrones de golpear el estomago y uppercut múltiples veces.

El oso con fuerza, le pega un cabezazo haciendo sangrar la frente de issei.

-...maldito...-dijo issei mientra aún mantenía agarrado el brazo para luego lanzar al oso con una llave al estilo jiujitsu golpeando al oso de espalda al suelo.

El oso intentó levantarse sólo para que issei salta hacia el para pegar un rodillazo bajo la mandíbula seguido con un potente codazo a la cabeza del animal haciendo que el oso rugiera de dolor.

Rápidamente el oso lanza un poderoso zarpazo al pecho lastimando más a issei ya que salía un geiser de sangre.

Issei lanza una patada al rostro pero Kuma-chan lo atrapa la pierna con su mandíbula haciendo que issei gruñera.

Con su poderosa mandíbula, el oso azotó a issei al suelo 3 veces hasta arrancar la pierna, eso envío a issei a volar al aire.

Issei rápidamente se regenera su pierna mientra sus pies aterriza al árbol.

-...atrapa el suelo...-exclamó issei haciendo grietas al árbol.

-...Paso Rápido...-dijo issei desapareciendo en un destello de velocidad haciendo explotar el árbol.

Issei aparece enfrente del oso mientra le pega un poderoso codazo a la mandíbula haciendo retroceder.

Rápidamente issei había lanzado más puñetazos al estómago para luego saltar y pegar un brutal uppercut.

Issei aterriza al suelo para luego correr hacia el Oso para agarrar al oso hasta deslizar hasta la espalda y levantar con fuerza.

-...Arghhhhhhhh...-rugió issei mientra aplica al oso una llave de lucha libre llamado germán suplex con tan fuerza que el oso golpea el suelo con fuerza dejando grietas.

Issei con dificultad se levanta para mirar al oso que aún después de eso se levanta, Issei estaba impresionado por la gran resistencia que tenia ese oso.

Kuma-chan prepara sus puños mientra le gruñe.

-...llevo peleando contigo por 3 días, se nota que aún no quiere rendirte...me agrada esa actitud...-dijo Issei muy cansado ya que la pelea con el oso había durado mucho, había perdido su camisa en esa pelea y lo único que quedaba era su pantalón rasgado.

Pronto Issei y kuma-chan se lanzaron para terminar con golpearse el uno por el otro, con cada golpes que lanzaba era mas fuerte que ante.

-...admito que eres fuerte para ser un animal pero yo jamás perderé ante alguien como tu...-dijo Issei pegando un sólido derechazo.

El oso contraataca con un puñetazo al rostro de Issei para luego lanzar otro puñetazo pero Issei retrocede mientra lanza un uppercut.

En cámara lenta el solo esquiva el golpe lanza un poderoso zarpaso junto a un rugido pero Issei esquiva el zarpaso mientra levanta su pierna derecha.

-...arghhhhhhhh...-rugió Issei lanzando una poderosa patada hacha a la cabeza del Oso haciendo que caiga al suelo con fuerza.

El oso cae noqueado mientra Issei pronto cae de espalda al suelo respirando por completo.

-...finalmente...-respiraba issei escuchaba el sonido de una lata abrir, issei miro a Jin que estaba apoyando en el árbol mientra bebía una lata de cerveza.

-...buena pelea chico, no esperaba sobrevivir a 3 días tu sólo con Kuma-chan...fue una pelea digna de ver...-dijo Jin mientra se acerca hacia issei.

-...creía que vendría en 5 días...-dijo Issei mientra trataba de reincorporarse pero no podía.

-...es que no esperaba que tu venciera a Kuma-chan en 3 días, así que vine para anunciar la tercera parte del entrenamiento, ademas estoy sorprendido, tu resistencia inhumana sin duda es impresionante...dime algo chico, ya no te molesta la gravedad que somete por completo tu cuerpo...-dijo Jin mirando a issei que se reía con una expresión adolorida.

-...jejeje, me acostumbre por completo, me siento mas lento pero eso no me molesta para nada...-dijo Issei.

-...que bueno, mírate, echo polvo, ven te llevare a un lugar donde te recupere por completo...-dijo Jin mientra levantan tanto a issei como a Kuma-chan como facilidad.

-...a donde me llevas...-murmuró issei siendo llevado como si fuera una saco de papas.

-...pronto lo averiguará...-dijo Jin mientra abandona el lugar con issei y Kuma-chan en sus hombros.

 **Cambio de escena**

En una parte de la isla, se podía ver un manantial con aguas humeante de vapor, el lugar era las famosas aguas termales del clan amasaki, la puerta del lugar se abre revelando a Jin que tenia a issei y a Kuma-chan.

Sin ninguna dificultad, arrojó a los 2 al agua haciendo que issei se salpique...

-...maldición, viejo de mierda, casi me ahogo...-exclamó issei enojado de ser arrojado como basura.

-...que desagradecido eres a la hora de recibir ayuda, no se que vio mi hija en ti...-dijo Jin con un suspiro, issei al escuchar eso, quería replicar pero parpadea al ver sentir algo en su cuerpo.

-...espera, me siento mejor, siento que todo mi cansancio desaparece...ni las aguas termales me quitaría todo el cansancio tan rápido...-pensó issei moviendo libremente su brazo izquierdo.

-...finalmente te diste cuenta, esas aguas termales no son normales, son aguas naturales que surgió del pozo de esa isla, sea lo que sea, contiene propiedades curativas muy fuerte...por eso los miembros del clan al terminar de entrenar su cuerpo arduamente para luego sumergir en las místicas aguas termales del clan amasaki para recuperar fuerza y volver a entrenar..-dijo Jin mientras se quita rápidamente quedando sólo su taparabo...

Rápidamente se sumerge al agua mientra disfruta de una buena cerveza.

-...esas aguas son increíble, siento que perdí todo cansancio que eh acumulado desde la pelea con el oso...-dijo issei mirando a Kuma-chan que dormía tranquilamente en las aguas.

-...no hay que subestimar a los amasaki, esa isla fue propiedad de mi ancestro escanor, es muy importante ya que contiene todos los secretos del clan...-dijo Jin disfrutando el aire libre.

-...ya veo...-dijo issei mirando el cielo con una mirada nostálgico.

Ambos se mantenía en silencio hasta que issei habló.

-...tu parece conocer mucho a Fate?...acaso lo conoces?.-dijo Issei con curiosidad ya que una vez escucho que Jin era amigo de Fate.

-...digamos que Fate y yo tenemos un pasado junto...a los 18, yo era un mercenario, yo vivía por dineros y buenas batallas, un día me dio una misión de matar a un inmortal que rondaba por la ciudad causando desastres...acepte el trabajo y fui a ese lugar...-dijo Jin recordado su pasado con Fate.

-...ese inmortal sólo parecía traer problemas ya que siempre petrificabas a sus víctimas, así que luche con el, mi batalla con el duro por 10 días, hasta que al final decidimos terminar con un empate...-dijo Jin sorprendiendo mucho a issei al escuchar eso.

-...ya veo, es impresionante lo fuerte que eres, siendo humano, le da pelea a un inmortal como Fate...-dijo Issei .

-...si, además, Fate no parecía una mala personas, esas personas petrificadas eran bandidos que fue contratado por mi empleador que quería gobernar el pueblo con puño de hierro...Así que no tardó en traer a un ejército de ellos, fácilmente Fate y yo lo aniquilamos fácilmente...desde ese día, Fate y yo, nos volvimos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso le hice mi padrino de boda...-dijo Jin tomando a issei por sorpresa.

-...esto significa que Fate es el padrino de Mio...-dijo Issei.

-...Así es chico, aunque desgraciadamente nunca lo volví a ver a Fate hasta hace pocos...y el hecho de que tu quiera enfrentarlo, me hace querer ayudarte a lidiar con el...-dijo Jin mientra le da a issei una lata de cerveza.

-...lo conocí en el torneo, fácilmente me venció, quería la revancha pero volví a perder...-dijo issei recordando las 2 derrotas a mano de Fate.

-...pelear con Fate no es tan fácil, es muy experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo al mismo nivel que yo, también es un excelente mago con afinidad a la tierra, su poder para petrificar a sus enemigos son realmente aterrador incluso para los inmortales...la razón por que se contuvo tiene que ver con su objetivo...-dijo Jin.

-...Su objetivo?...-dijo Issei.

-...Su deseo era morir, fue inmortal por 1000 años, a vivido mucho tiempo y a perdido a todos sus seres queridos en su época, el perdió toda razón para vivir, desgraciadamente no puede morir o suicidarse, por esa razón busca a alguien quien lo mate...creo que por esa razón entró al torneo...-dijo Jin con seriedad.

Issei estaba en silencio después de escuchar la razón, Issei abrió la lata y comenzó a beberla.

-...chico, tu también eres inmortal, no quiero hacerte deprimir, pero en un futuro muy lejanos, estará muy sólo, no tendrá a nadie mas a tu lado para hacerte compañía...ese es la dura vida de un inmortal, que sentido tiene tener inmortalidad si a todos lo que te rodean mueren mientra tu vive...-dijo Jin con un tono triste haciendo que Issei imaginara su futuro sin Mio, sin Yue...sin a nadies...

Con sólo pensar eso, Issei se deprimió por dentro.

-...que sentido tengo arrepentirme de esto...elegí ser inmortal para salvar a alguien, es un sacrificio que hice para proteger a mis seres queridos sin importar el sufrimiento que me depara en el futuro...-dijo Issei bebiendo la lata.

-...ahora veo porque mi hija te quiere...nunca piensa en ti mismo, solo piensa en el bienestar de los demás...(suspiro)...quiero darte realmente las gracias, para serte franco, nunca fui un buen padre para ella, desde que mi mujer murió, tuve que hacerme cargo del clan amasaki, nunca pude pasar tiempo con ella...nunca pude verla sonreír...por esa razón abandonó el clan amasaki hace mucho...le falle demasiado a Arika a Mio y basara...-dijo Jin un poco borracho mientra sus mejillas era rojo por estar ebrio.

-...pero cuando la volví a ver, ella estaba realmente feliz, su sonrisa, dios su sonrisa me hacía recordar a mi esposa Arika, ella fue la viva imagen de ella...-dijo Jin con lágrimas en sus ojos, recordando a su esposa Arika amasaki.

-...te agradezco por todo lo que hiciste por ella, le diste a mi hija la felicidad que nunca le pude dar...al principio estaba enojado de ella estuviera con alguien como tu, pero a medida que luchaba contigo y vi lo grande que era tu determinación, comprendí porque mi hija te ama...-dijo Jin con una sonrisa.

Issei sólo podía sonreír ya que también amaba la sonrisa de Mio.

-...chico, como padre, te pido que por favor, cuide y dale a mi hija más felicidad, quiero que la cuide y la proteja...puedo confiar en ti?...-dijo Jin con seriedad.

-...estoy dispuesto a proteger a Mio de cualquiera que intente amenazarla, la protegere cueste lo que cueste...-dijo Issei con seriedad.

-...bien, estoy tranquilo sabiendo que mi hija estén en Buenas manos...-dijo Jin mirando el cielo nocturno.

-...gracia por darme una oportunidad...-dijo Issei.

-...vamos chico, disfrutemos mientra podamos, tenemos toda la semana para esto...-dijo Jin levantando el puño al aire con Issei haciendo lo mismo.

Los 2 disfrutaron en silencio la aguas termales por un largo tiempo.

 **2 horas después**

Vemos a Issei muy recuperando con Kuma-chan que le lameaba la mejilla.

-...tranquila, tranquila, si que eres cariñosa...-dijo Issei acariciando la cabeza del oso con cariño.

-...te agrada, Kuma-chan te acepto como tu amigo...-dijo Jin de su lado.

-...si eso veo, je je je...-dijo Issei acariciando más la cabeza del oso.

-...bien chico, falta la tercera prueba, ven acompañame...-dijo Jin caminando con Issei a su lado mientras veía al oso ir al bosque.

-...A donde iremos...-dijo Issei preguntando con curiosidad.

-...pronto lo averiguará...-dijo Jin mientra camina con Issei.

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a un lugar que parecía un campo de entrenamiento, todo el lugar era rocoso, en el medio estaba un enorme bloque de acero negro.

-...que es ese lugar...-dijo Issei.

-...eso chico, es acero oscuro, un fragmento de un meteoro que cayó al cielo hace mucho años, su material es desconocido en la tabla periódica, nada lo puede destruir o cortar, ni siquiera un láser o un taladro de diamante, en términos simple chico, el es material más duro del mundo, mi hacha rhitta esta hecho del mismo material que ese bloque...ni siquiera con magia sería capaz de destruirla...-dijo Jin.

-...si es el material más duro del mundo, como es que hizo el hacha de guerra...-dijo Issei curioso.

-...mi ancestro amasaki escanor, lo destruyó con sus propias y con su mejor herrero, forjó el arma más poderosa, Rhitta...-dijo Jin .

Issei en un parpadeo, le mete un puñetazo con toda su fuerza al bloque pero el golpe no le hizo mella.

Issei miro su puño, tenia rasguño pero se sanaba rápidamente.

-...mierda, tenia la fuerza para romper rocas, en verdad es muy duro...-dijo Issei mientra miraba el bloque de acero.

-..te lo dije, para tu tercera prueba, debes al menos romper por completo el bloque usando Ki...-dijo Jin .

-...Ki?...-dijo Issei.

-...Así es, como en este mundo hay 2 tipos de energía, la magia y el Ki...la magia es la energía de la mente que con ella puede usar la imaginación para emplear hechizos como si fuera en un juego de rol, como lanzar bolas de fuego y lanzar rayos por las manos...eso es la energía llamado mana o prana...-dijo Jin levantando su mano derecha creando una gigantesca lanza hecho de electricidad.

-...el Ki, por otro lado es la energía del cuerpo, la energía física que todos artistas marciales usan la energía del Ki para luchar, aveces son usados para potenciar más tus ataques físicos, otro lo usan como escudo en su cuerpo para resistir por completo un ataque...-dijo Jin levantando su mano izquierdo que tenían un aura roja y negra.

-...vaya, se siente realmente diferentes...puedo sentir mucha fuerza...-pensó Issei.

-...por ejemplo, junta mucho Ki en un solo punto, y al momento de lanzar el ataque, suelta toda esa energía para liberar más, incrementando su poder destructivo...-exclamó Jin pegando un puñetazo al suelo creando un gigantesco cráter.

-...increíble...-murmuró Issei mirando el cráter.

-...esta vez chico, yo mismo te enseñaré a usar Ki y también te enseñaré el estilo de combate pesado de los amasaki...eso será realmente necesario para la pasar la tercera prueba...esta listo...no seré misericordioso...-dijo Jin con una sonrisa depredadora mientras prepara sus puños.

-...ya te dije ante, siempre estaré listo...vamos...-dijo Issei preparando su postura se boxeo.

-...Les't dance, Boi...-dijo Jin

Tanto Issei como Jin se lanzaron con todos, la verdadera prueba comenzaba y Issei cada días se fortalece aún más.

 **Con sebas**

Vemos a Sebas barriendo el piso de la entrada al clan, pronto el escucho una voz que Sebas conocía.

-...a pasado mucho tiempo sebas...como te trata la vida...-dijo una voz que Voz joven.

Sebas miro a la persona de frente, su mirada era afilada.

-...si, mucho tiempo, bienvenido a casa, Basara-sama...-dijo Sebas.

Enfrente de sebas, estaba un chico de la edad de Issei, cabello castaño y ojos color azul verdoso.

-...por favor, sebas, no me gusta las formalidades...solo basara me bastaría...-dijo Basara con una sonrisa alegre.

-...serían una enorme falta de respeto referirte como tal, a que se debe su visita...-dijo Sebas.

La sonrisa de Basara pronto cambia a una máscara de frialdad.

-...estoy aquí para ver al supuesto pretendiente de mi hermanita...tal vez mi viejo lo permitió pero yo no lo aceptaré hasta verlo con mis propios ojos...si el no está a la altura de mis expectativa...entonce lo mataré...-dijo Basara con un aura púrpura asustando a todos los animales.

-...como es que sabes...nadie que no sea el patriarca del clan sabes de esa información...basara-sama...-dijo sebas.

-...el tío Fate fue amable de decirmelo...escuché que mi Padre Lo llamo yerno...ese viejo inútil no bastó con dejar morir a nuestra madre, si no hacer casar a mi hermana en un matrimonio arreglado...-dijo Basara con mucho odio a Jin.

De la mano de basara surgió en un destello de energía verde, una espada gigante de color blanco con una gema verde en la empuñadura.

-...dime sebas, quien es Issei hyoudo...-dijo amasaki basara con rabia.

 **Fin del capitulo 72**


	76. Chapter 73

**Hola a todos, estoy aquí para dejar un nuevo capítulo, espero que le gusten.**

 **Responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-...silvercrow: hasta yo siento pena por el, pobre issei, ya casi termina la prueba que tiene issei y ya este capítulo aparece el hermano de Mio jajaja**

 **-...** **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0..** **.-gracia amigo, me alegro de que te haya gustado la historia**

 **Capítulo 73: la prueba de los amasaki parte 4**

 **Isla amasaki (3 semanas desde que issei entrena)**

En interior del bosque, issei estaba mirando al gigantesco bloque de acero negro con seriedad, enfocaba la parte del bloque donde había una pequeña grieta.

3 largas semanas fue realmente agotador, había llegado tan lejos para fortalecer su poder físico, no sólo eso, ahora podía usar la energía llamado Ki, aun así no tenia el mismo control como la magia.

Apena podía usar una pequeña parte del poder de Ki para fortalecer su estilo de pelea que Jin le enseñó...el estilo amasaki era una combinación de 4 artes marciales como boxeo, muay thai, krav maga y silat.

En este mundo, había mucha clases de energías que usaba diferentes razas, todo eran fuerte su modo, pero la energía de Ki era meno reconocida y hay pocos artistas marciales que usan el Ki.

Si usaba el Ki a su mejor control como lo fue con la magia, tal vez podía lograr romper el bloque de acero, pero aun así no lograba con la energía que emitía, aun no estaba muy acostumbrado a usar otro poder.

Según lo que dijo Jin, fue que si usaba más el Ki, más control tendrá en un futuro.

Ahora solo issei tomaba un poco de aire mientra prepara su puño izquierdo, comenzó a cubrir con una pequeña capaz de energía carmesí, su poder aún es débil pero con el tiempo, seguirá fortaleciendo.

Le tomó 2 semanas aprender las artes marciales de la familia amasaki y una semana en aprender los principios básicos de la energía como el Ki.

Aún no había profundizado más de ese poder, pero sin duda lo haría.

Issei reunió la energía necesario y lanzó con puñetazo.

-... **Sprüher**...-rugió Issei lanzando un puñetazo al bloque con fuerza creando una onda de presión que levanto a su alrededor.

Issei sólo frunció el ceño al ver como solo había hecho un poco más grande la grietas.

-... (suspiro)...que hice mal? , no coloque mucho poder...aumentar más el Ki en mi puño no es suficiente todavía...-pensó Issei mirando su puño lastimado que se sanaba más rápido.

Gracia al entrenamiento de Jin, Había muerto más de 54 veces, eso hizo que aumentará la velocidad de su regeneración a un ritmo más rápido.

Cuando moría, tardaba más d minutos sanar y restaurar toda su extremidades, pero gracia al entrenamiento físicos, había logrado disminuir más rápido, ahora era 5 segundos en restaurar su extremidades y 10 segundo en restaurar su cuerpo entero.

Detrás de issei estaba Jin sentando en el tronco mientra comía una rebanada de sandía.

-...no lo está haciendo mal, chico, aun eres un principiante en el poder de Ki...debería seguir así hasta que consiga romper el bloque...-dijo Jin con una sonrisa.

-...tu crees?...creo poder hacerlo...pero llevo golpeando ese bloque por un largo tiempo, apena logre hacer grietas...-dijo Issei mirando la grietas.

-...algo es algo, además, hace poco que aprendiste a usar el Ki de forma básica...para romper el bloque, debes llevar al Ki a un nuevo nivel...mira chico...-dijo Jin mostrando su brazo que estaba cubierto de un aura roja y negra.

Issei vio como el brazo de Jin era envuelto en un tono negro metálico.

-...el nivel de manejo de Ki que tengo es lvl 5...tu apena esta al Lvl 1...te faltaría meses para llegar a mi nivel...eso chico, es lo que pasa cuando convierto el Ki en una poderosa armadura para mi cuerpo...con ella puedo sobrevivir hasta una bomba atómica y salir ileso...-dijo Jin mostrando su brazo negro a issei.

-...increíble...ese es el máximo nivel del Ki...-dijo Issei mirando el poder puro que emitía el brazo cubierto de Ki.

-...se llama armamento...envolver una parte de su cuerpo con Ki para convertir en una poderosa armadura, sirve tanto para atacar como para defenderse, combinando con mi estilo de pelea del clan amasaki, lo hace realmente letal...por está razón soy realmente peligroso en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, chico...espero que tu pueda hacer lo mismo...-dijo Jin desactivando su poder.

-...desearía poder quedarme a ver como progresa, pero tengo asunto que atender con los viejos del clan, espero que tenga suerte en destruir el bloque chico...-dijo Jin mientra abandona el lugar dejando sólo a Issei con su entrenamiento.

Issei sólo podía ver a Jin perderse entre los árboles, pronto miro al bloque y comenzó a reunir poder de Ki en su puño izquierdo.

-...bien, solo tengo que enfocar más...esa prueba sólo terminará si logró romper ese jodido bloque...-pensó Issei mientra reúne poder necesario en su puño.

-... **Sprüher**...-ruge Issei golpeando el bloque con fuerza pero hizo un poco más grande la grietas haciendo que Issei apretara los dientes con frustración.

-...maldición...rompete bloque de porquería...-rugía Issei lanzando más puñetazos con poder de Ki haciendo más profundo el cráter que formaba debajo del bloque.

 **Cambio de escena compuesto del clan.**

Sebas recién salía del cuarto importante que estaba los ancianos del clan amasaki, ahí Sebas vio a Jin detrás suyo.

-...Jin-sama...-dijo Sebas como un saludo.

-...yo Sebas, veo que esos ancianos están demasiados impacientes no?..-dijo Jin con seriedad.

-...Así es Jin-sama, al parecer, no está feliz de saber que Mio-sama se casaría con alguien que no tiene clan...crees que Issei-sama es un plebeyo y una basura que ensuciaria el legado de escanor-sama...-dijo Sebas con seriedad.

-... (suspiro)...esos vejestorios, siempre queriendo meter sus narices con el asunto del matrimonio...-dijo Jin con una mueca de fastidio.

-...que piensa hacer, Jin-sama...-dijo Sebas haciendo que Jin sonría.

-...no se que hacer con respecto a ellos pero iré yo a hablar con ellos...-dijo Jin mientra entra a la puerta a patada.

En este momento cuando Jin entró al cuarto, estaba los 3 ancianos del clan, junto a su padre...

-...yo viejo...-dijo Jin con un tono desinteresado.

-...como siempre Jin, entrado a su manera, todo una falta de respecto...-dijo raishin amasaki, padre de Jin.

-...si si, como sea, para que me llamaste...-dijo Jin con seriedad.

Pronto raishin le paso a Jin una foto de issei y su hija Mio.

-...quiero que elimine a esa basura, ese chico no es acto para casarse con la heredera del sagrado clan amasaki, ese chico tiene relación con las facciones sobrenaturales, específicamente, la facción de los demonios que son los enemigos naturales del clan...tu sabes bien que los Amasaki matamos demonios como lo hizo nuestro gran ancestro escanor-sama...-dijo Raishin con seriedad.

-...estoy consciente de las circunstancias y la relación que tiene el chico con esos seres, pero no lo haré...yo mismo lo acepte a el como mi hijo en ley...mi hija esta mas feliz con el...el es fuerte, incluso en un futuro pueda llegar a mi nivel...-dijo Jin con una sonrisa, eso escandalizó a los ancianos.

-...acaso a perdido la cabeza, vas a condenar todo el clan sólo para cumplir los caprichos de esa niña, Jin...debería darle un ejemplo a ella que la vida nada es fácil...-dijo Raishin sólo para sentir el filo del hacha en su garganta.

Raishin miro a su hijo que tenia una mirada sería.

-...escucha viejo, no cometere el mismo error que tu cometiste, si madre estuviera aquí, ella estaría decepcionada de ti, solo eres un viejo cobarde que perdiste The One contra mi...no merece ser un amasaki...-dijo Jin con seriedad haciendo causar dolor a su padre con la mención de su madre.

-...ademas, el chico es especial, el sobrevivió a mis 5 golpes en mi máximo poder de The One...tal vez su cuerpo y su sangre no sea humano...pero su corazón y determinación es la de un verdadero Amasaki, el esta dispuesto a hacer lo imposible para estar con mi hija..-dijo Jin sorprendiendo mucho a los ancianos.

-...tan especial es el chico, Jin...-dijo Raishin haciendo que Jin sonría.

-...si, tiene el potencial de superarme en un futuro, además, el logrará romper el bloque sagrado de Escanor...-dijo Jin.

-...romper el bloque de escanor-sama, es imposible...solo el mismo Escanor-sama sería capaz, el chico no tiene oportunidad...-dijo Raishin con seriedad.

-...que tal una apuesta...el chico tiene 1 semana para romper el bloque, si logra conseguirlo...entonce lo dejarás en paz y se casará con mi hija, sin que ustedes los ancianos, interfiera...-dijo Jin poniendo serio a Raishin.

-...bien, pero si falla, matará al chico de una buena vez...esta vez quiero que uses todo su poder...-dijo Raishin con un tono serio.

-...trato hecho, anciano...ya quiero ver tu rostro de perdedor cuando gané esa apuesta...-dijo Jin mientra abandona el lugar.

Cuando Jin abandona el lugar, se detuvo y lanzó un suspiro.

-...veo que la situación fue bastante malo, no es así Jin-sama...-dijo Sebas detrás suyo.

-...si, son viejos caprichosos...solo le importa conservar limpio el sagrado lineaje de la familia amasaki...logré llegar a un acuerdo...-dijo Jin con un tono cansado.

-...que acuerdo Jin-sama...-dijo Sebas curioso.

-...el chico tiene una semana para romper por completo el bloque, si lo logra, los ancianos dejará a Mio en paz y ella se casara con quien ella decide...-dijo Jin.

-...que pasa si falla?..-dijo Sebas haciendo que Jin apretara los puños.

-...si el chico no lo logra, me veré obligado a destruirlo por completo, odio hacer esto, pero tengo más manos atadas...-dijo Jin.

-...primero mi hijo basara y ahora esto, la situación es cada vez más molesto...-dijo Jin sabiendo que su hijo también había venido.

-...parece que issei-sama es un imán de problemas, a donde quiera que vaya, los problemas parece seguirle...-dijo Sebas.

-...cierto...chico tiene una mala suerte muy grande...-dijo Jin mientra camina a lado de su mayordomo.

 **Cambio de escena. (5 días después)**

Issei estaba sumergido en la aguas termales del clan, se encontraba cansado y necesitaba recuperar energía para seguir con el entrenamiento...romper el bloque fue todo un desafío y tenia pensado en hacerlo, ya había pasado 5 días y había logrado hacer más grietas pero aun no lograba romper, necesitaba romper con todos.

Issei estaba en silencio mientra seguía meditando, necesitaba relajarse...

-...hola issei...-dijo una voz que hizo que issei abriera su único ojo, ahí vio a Xenovia desnudo con una toalla aferrando a su cuerpo.

-...Xenovia...que haces aquí...-dijo issei con un tono serio.

-...recién termine con los deberes de maid, así que estoy tomando un merecido descanso, trabajar para sebas-sama es realmente agotador...-dijo Xenovia .

-...ya veo...a si que al final, estas con los amasaki...es una sorpresa..-dijo Issei ya que había esperado que Xenovia regresara con la facción del cielo.

-... (suspiro)...a pasado muchas cosas, buchou y toda su nobleza a cambiando mucho, todas ya no son como antes...incluso irina...-dijo Xenovia con un tono triste por su mejor amiga.

Issei también se puso serio al recordar su pelea con Irina en la isla del torneo...

-...yo la vi, realmente cambiaron, (suspiro)...realmente es mi culpa, debí hacer algo ante...-dijo Issei.

-...no issei, no es tu culpa, nosotras tenemos la culpa, es nuestro pecados por lo que te hicimos...y vamos a seguir así hasta que algún día podamos enmendar nuestros errores...por ahora estoy tratando de encontrar un propósito en la vida...ya no tengo sentido seguir con mi deseo de tener hijos...es un deseo muy tonto en realidad...-dijo Xenovia mientra acaricia su vientre.

-...no hay duda, has cambiando muchos...-dijo Issei.

-...se lo debo a Amasaki Mio...ella me hizo abrir los ojos...todo este tiempo creí que luchaba a lado de buchou por lo correcto pero no fue así...fui tan ciega en no ver lo feliz que eras issei...Mio en verdad te lo mereces...lastima que las demás no lo ven de esa forma...debí salvar a Irina cuando podía...soy una pésima amiga...-dijo Xenovia mientra lloraba.

-... (suspiro)...no lloré, yo salvare a ella, traeré a Irina de regreso, incluso si tengo que hacerla entender a la fuerza...-dijo Issei con calma haciendo que Xenovia comenzará a llorar en silencio.

-... (sollozo)...en verdad fuimos estúpidas, gracia issei, gracia por ayudarme, a pesar de que no me merezco...-dijo Xenovia mientras se limpias las lágrimas.

-...descuida, no puedo seguir enojado con ustedes para siempre, espero que algún día, encuentre algo que vale la pena...-dijo Issei saliendo del agua termal mientra le da la espalda a Xenovia.

Xenovia abrió los ojos al ver la silueta de la espalda de Mio en issei...

-...esta bien issei. Seguiré esforzando mucho hasta lograrlo...-exclamó Xenovia .

Issei aún se mantenía en silencio mientra abandona el lugar.

Comenzado a caminar por el bosque, issei comenzó a recordar su pasado con Rias y su nobleza, seguido con conocer a nuevas amistades como Asia, ravel, Irina, Xenovia y Rossweiser...solo para terminar este fastidico días.

Los años pasaban y issei se decepcionaba los cambios que sufrió todas ellas, issei ya se había rendido en hacer entrar a las chicas en razón hace mucho, pero solo había logrado empeorar aún más.

Todas tomaron sus diferentes caminos...algunos Buenos y otros malos.

Issei tenía pensando en tratar a hablar con Irina y hacerla entrar en razón...sabía que Irina ya no tenía a nadie, sus padres habían muertos en batalla como exorcista dejando a Irina siendo huérfana, irina lo único que tenía era el, pero el abandonó su amor pero no su amistad.

-...(suspiro)...esa cabeza hueca, siempre causandome problemas, prefiero a mi amiga religiosa que una mercenaria necrofila...en serio tengo tanta mala suerte...-pensó issei molesto mientra entraba al campamento.

Entrando a la cabaña improvisada, comenzó a cambiarse, después de preparar su equipo de entrenamiento en cual consistía un pantalón negro y una músculosa negra sin manga.

Pronto se escuchó el golpeteo fuerte de una puerta hasta que escuchó un grito.

-...¡Muéstrate!...-era una voz masculina, issei frunció el ceño mientra se acerca a la puerta.

-...ahora que? ...-pensó issei con fastidio.

-...ya no tiene sentido seguir ocultándote, se quien eres, y más importante aún, se lo que eres...-dijo esa voz causando que Issei abriera su ojo izquierdo para luego fruncir el ceño.

decidido, issei abrió la puerta de la cabaña encontrarse con la persona que gritaba, issei miro al chico que tenia su edad, tenia cabello castaño, ojos verdes, debajo de su ojo derecho era una cicatriz.

El que había gritado era amasaki basara.

Basara se acercó lo suficiente para mirar a issei de pie a cabeza.

-...ummm, eres muy diferente a la foto que me dieron, pero sin duda eres tú...estás muy lejos de casa, Eh?...-dijo Basara mirando a los ojos de issei.

-...que quiere?...-dijo Issei con seriedad.

-...oh, tu ya conoce la respuesta a esto...-dijo Basara con ligero sarcasmo.

-...lo que sea, que busque, yo no lo tengo, debería marcharte...pierde tu tiempo conmigo...-dijo issei mientra le da la espalda a Basara haciendo reír al castaño.

-...ja ja ja ja, y yo que pensaba que los de tu clases era el más civilizados. Mucho...mejores que nosotros, los humanos, más inteligente...pero aún así, tu te esconde en esta cabaña como un maldito cobarde...-dijo Basara cambiando su expresión de frialdad.

Issei se da la vuelta para encarar a Basara.

-...tú no quieres que luchar conmigo...-dijo issei con frialdad.

-...oh, pues te aseguro que si quiero...-dijo Basara para luego abofetear con el dorso de su mano en la mejilla de issei haciendo mover la cabeza.

Issei pronto miro a Basara con mucha frialdad mientra trata de calmar su ira.

-...vete...de...mi vista...-dijo Issei con ira apena saliendo de su boca.

-...tú tendrás que matarme para que esto pase...-dijo Basara para luego lanzar un derechazo en la mejilla de issei, seguido con 2 puñetazos al abdomen y terminan con un uppercut.

Basara le lanza otro puñetazo sólo para que issei lo atrapa fácilmente con su brazo izquierdo.

-...te lo advertí...-dijo Issei preparando su brazo derecho para lanzar el golpe.

-...al fin...-era todo lo que podía decir Basara al recibir un poderoso puñetazo a la mandíbula con tan fuerza que Basara cae de espalda al suelo mientra se rueda hasta terminar boca abajo.

Issei pronto camino hacia un caído basara.

-...tu te lo búscate...-dijo Issei mirando como Basara se levantaba a 4 patas.

-...maldición...-murmuraba Basara mientra issei se lo agarra del brazo para levantarlo.

-...bien...mi turno...-dijo Basara para luego golpear un poderoso uppercut que mando a Issei al aire hasta aterrizar al otro lado de la cabaña cayendo boca abajo.

Con furia, Issei se levanta para ver a Basara en el techo para luego saltar y intentar aplastar a Issei con un rodillazo pero Issei se rueda al suelo a tiempo mientra basara aterriza de un rodillazo al suelo creando un cráter.

Issei se levanta para mirar a su enemigo que se levantaba.

-...Qué increíble decepción, vamos pues...-dijo Basara lanzándose contra issei.

Issei rugió mientra se lanza, cuando ambos se acercaron lo suficiente comenzaron a luchar.

Basara comenzó con lanzar un derechazo al rostro pero issei esquiva mientra lo agarra de los hombros para meterle un rodillazo seguido con un puñetazo a la mandíbula haciendo retroceder basara.

-...es inútil...-se quejó basara mientra se mueve en zig zag para luego patear a issei con una patada en el estómago, su pierna estaba cubierto de energía roja.

La fuerza detrás de esa patada envío a issei a chocar contra un árbol seguido con un roca hasta aterrizar de espalda al suelo.

-...esa patada estaba cargada de Ki...-pensó issei mientra veía a Basara caminando hacia su dirección.

-...vamos, vamos, me aburre...-rugió Basara mientra carga Ki en su puño para luego golpear al suelo creando una onda expansiva que golpeó a issei hasta enviar a chocar contra un árbol.

Issei rápidamente se levanta para mirar a basara.

-...quien demonios eres...-dijo Issei.

-...bien, bien te daré la cortesía, mi nombre es Amasaki Basara...soy el hermano mayor de amasaki Mio, estoy aquí para ver lo que eres en realidad...-dijo basara para luego preparar sus postura del clan amasaki con sus puños envuelto en un tono negro con aura verde.

Issei al escuchar eso, se sorprendió mentalmente, su siguiente enemigo era el hermano mayor de su esposa...genial, justo quería entrenar en paz y ahora viene el hermano a hacerte pedazos.

-...si lo que quiere es pelea, con gusto te la daré...-dijo Issei preparando sus puños listo para luchar.

Ambos estando dispuesto ir por todos, no te pierda en el próximo capítulo de Issei godslayer.

Fin del capitulo 73


	77. Chapter 74

**Hola a todos, estoy aquí para dejar un nuevo capítulo, espero que le gusten.**

 **Responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-...silvercrow: mierda, a issei le pasa todos este tiempo, en serio a veces pienso que esta maldito, la pelea con su cuñado será más épicos, espero que lo disfrute**

 **Capítulo 74: la prueba de los amasaki parte 5**

 **Isla amasaki**

Tanto Issei como Basara no quitaban la mirada que tenían. Ambos caminaron en círculo mientras esperaban el turno de su enemigo.

Issei con seriedad esperaba que su enemigo atacará, tenia que tener cuidado con el, el sujeto era realmente peligroso si era capaz de enviarlo al aire de un puñetazo.

-...vamos vamos, no vas a atacar...-exclamó basara mientra se lanza contra Issei.

Issei al ver eso, se prepara su guardia.

Ambos comenzaron a luchar sin importar su alrededor...ambos chocaron codo contra codo, seguido de puño contra puño.

Ambos toman distancia, basara lanza una patada pero Issei hacen lo mismo, el choque de patadas crearon una onda de choque.

Pronto Issei y basara comenzaron a chocar lluvias de patadas, ningún golpe lograban darle.

Poco a poco issei se vio obligado a retroceder ya que Basara lo hacía retroceder.

-...nada mal, ese estilo del clan amasaki, parece que mi viejo estuvo ocupado en entrenarte...desgraciadamente, yo tengo ese estilo, solo que yo tengo más experiencia en batallas además que agregue unos nuevos estilos al arte marcial amasaki...como Savate...-dijo basara para luego golpear a issei con 3 patadas, primero en la rodilla, seguido al pecho y al ultimo cabeza...todos en un 2 segundo.

Issei sólo escupía sangre mientra comienza a retroceder mientra mira a su enemigo.

-...tch, es demasiado rápido en sus ataques, yo solo se los principios básicos del estilo amasaki, tengo que cerrar la distancia entre nosotros y atacar hasta vencerlo...-pensó issei mientras lanza una series de patadas que era detenido por Basara usando solo su brazo.

-...me aburre...siquiera lo intenta?...-exclamó Basara mientra agarra la pierna de issei, basara cubría su brazo derecho con Ki, envolviendo su brazo con un tono negro.

Basara sin piedad le rompe la rodilla con un codazo reforzado de Ki de armamento haciendo salir el hueso y sangre...issei sólo apretaba los dientes.

Issei salta para lanzar la patada de su otra pierna pegando a basara a la mandíbula haciendo soltar su pierna rota.

Basara tocó la comisura de su labio para luego ver su dedo que tenia mancha de sangre.

-...vaya, aún con tu pierna rota, consigue moverte muy bien para atacar y hacerme sangrar en el proceso...-dijo Basara mientra ve a issei que se reincorpora.

Rápidamente se sana su pierna y issei se lanza para golpear con una seres de puñetazos y codazos usando la combinación de Boxeo y muay thai.

Pero basara envolvía sus brazos con Ki de armamento y lo bloquea rápidamente.

Basara golpea con una patada frontal haciendo detener a issei, luego salta para lanzar otra patada al pecho haciendo retroceder.

La patada de basara tenía ki de armamento le había destrozado las costillas haciendo que issei respire.

Con su sanación rápida, se recupera por completo. Issei apreta los dientes.

Issei carga su poder de Ki en su brazo izquierdo, basara al ver eso, se puso serio.

-...Así que también puede usar Ki, eh?, pero...-pensó Basara al ver a issei lanzar el golpe más fuerte.

-... **Sprüher**...-rugió issei lanzando un jab muy potente directo a la cara de Basara.

En cámara lenta, el puño de issei iba directo a la mandíbula de basara, pero en un destello de velocidad, Basara lo detiene con su pierna derecha mientra lanza un rodillazo a la cabeza con su pierna izquierdo.

Ese rodillazo tenía Ki de armamento potenciando más el golpe.

-...ese ataque con Ki es ¡Débil! ...-pensó furioso Basara pero pronto su mejilla teñía un ligero corte bajo el párpado de su ojo izquierdo haciendo salir una gota de sangre.

-...logró rozarme...-pensó basara mientra retrocede de un salto mientra issei cae de una rodilla con su cabeza golpeando el suelo con fuerza.

-...ese golpe tenía la fuerza suficiente para aplastar el cerebro desde dentro, no hay manera de que se levante después de esto...-pensó Basara que se limpiaba la sangre de su párpado.

Justo cuando Basara se iba a retirar, escuchó la voz que lo hizo detener.

-...a donde crees que vas, la pelea aún no termina todavía...-dijo Issei levantando con facilidad mientra se acaricia su cabeza.

-...jeje, es una maldita broma, a los de tu clase no sería capaz de sobrevivir con el cerebro hecho puré...que raza eres...-dijo Basara.

-...jejeje en serio, todos los días me destrozan el cerebro a golpes, es tan molesto que ya comienzo a acostumbrarme, la respuesta a tu pregunta, soy un dragón...-dijo Issei haciendo que Basara se riera.

-...jajajajaja un dragón, en serio es mi día de suerte, yo amo matar dragones, más si son realmente fuerte...mi sueño es tener la cabeza de great red como trofeo...-dijo Basara con una sonrisa.

-...je je je acaso tiene algún rencor con los dragones...-dijo Issei con un tono de broma.

-...no realmente, solo veo a los dragones como la segunda raza más fuerte...ademas fui criado con la tribu de mata dragones hace mucho tiempo...soy lo que puedo llamar, un dragonslayer, guerrero capaz de matar dragones...-dijo basara preparando sus puños.

-...Así que un dragonslayer, je je je entonce yo soy un Godslayer, parece que esa batalla será muy divertido..-dijo Issei con su sonrisa.

-...jejeje, me esta comenzado a agradarme, lastima que tu eres otro pretendiente de mi hermana, si no lo fuera, de seguro seríamos grandes amigos...-dijo Basara con seriedad.

pronto Issei preparó los pies.

-... **atrapa el suelo**...-murmuró Issei haciendo ejercer presión en su pierna creando un pequeño cráter.

-...uh...-parpadeo Basara.

 **-...Paso Rápido**...-murmura Issei para luego desaparecer en una explosión de velocidad.

Basara no llego a reaccionar a tiempo ya que recibió un poderoso puñetazo al pecho mandando a basara a enviar lejos pero Issei corre hacia Basara para agarrarle la pierna.

Con fuerza lo detiene para jalarle mientra mueve su brazo izquierdo que estaba cubierto de aura carmesí de Ki.

-... **Sprüher**. ...-Con brutalidad, Issei pega un devastador puñetazo al rostro que hizo que Basara golpeara de espalda al suelo dejando un profundo cráter

Rápidamente Issei comienza lanzarle múltiples golpes cargado de Ki de su brazo izquierdo a la cabeza de Basara haciendo humo mientra el cuerpo de basara temblaba con cada golpe que recibía.

El brazo derecho de basara parecía transformarse en garras negra y verde hecho de escamas de dragón para luego transformarse en brazo humano.

Issei pronto agarra la cara de basara mientra se lanza a toda velocidad mientra arrastra a basara por todo el camino dejando una estela de destrucción atrás.

Hasta que se detuvo, Issei con un rugido furioso, arrojó a basara a chocar contra 9 árboles y 7 rocas hasta caer de espalda al suelo.

Para la incredulidad de Issei, vio como basara se levantaba con dificultad mientra escupe sangre en el suelo.

-...nada mal, nada mal, eso es lo que esperaba pero aun así, no dejaré que tenga que te cases con mi hermana menor...-dijo Basara con ira en su última palabra.

Ante de que Issei pudiera decir algo, Basara con mucha fuerza, se lanza a toda velocidad para golpearle con un uppercut al estómago haciendo que Issei se eleve un poco, Basara lo vuelve a golpear con uppercut más debajo de su barbilla enviando a Issei al aire sólo para que Basara lo agarre por el tobillo para azotar el cuerpo de Issei al suelo.

Con fuerza, Basara arroja con un brazo a Issei al aire para luego saltar hacia el y agarrar al asesino de dioses por el rostro y estaba a punto de aterrizar al techo.

Basara avienta la cabeza de Issei al techo de la cabaña con fuerza haciendo golpear su cuerpo de espalda al techo se madera.

Pronto basara intenta estrangular el cuello de Issei.

-...abandona la idea de casarte con mi hermana o mataré a tu familia!.-exclamó Basara con irá mientra lanza un puñetazo cargado de Ki de armamento, pero Issei esquiva el golpe de suerte mientra el puño deja un agujero en el techo.

Issei con ira, le pega un codazo lleno de poder de Ki a la cabeza de Basara para luego agarrar al castaño por los hombros, ambos se rodaron por el techo hasta terminar con Issei estando encima de Basara.

Issei comenzó a golpearle brutalmente al rostro con sus puños de forma brutal.

-...no metas a mi familia en esto! !...-rugió Issei pegando con doble golpe descendente al rostro de Basara haciendo colapsar el techo con ambos cayendo al interior de la cabaña.

Basara se levantó rápidamente para lanzarse contra Issei y agarrarle por la cintura para aplicarle un German suplex con tal fuerza que disperso los polvos del humo.

Levantándose con rapidez, Basara cubrió su pie con Ki de armamento para golpearle un puntapié al rostro con tal fuerza que mando a Issei a atravesar la pared hasta terminar de atravesar 3 árboles.

Mientra Issei se levantaba mientra su mano apoyaba un árbol caído, detrás estaba basara que salía de la cabaña destruida.

-...te saque de quicio verdad?...-dijo Basara mientra se acerca hacia Issei.

Pero Issei sin mirarlo, agarra el árbol y lanzó un swing con tal fuerza que mando a Basara a chocar contra parte arriba de la cabaña .

Issei pronto se lanza hacia basara que se despegaba, en este momento Issei agarra a Basara para luego atravesarlo contra la cabaña, seguro con un pilar de rocas y múltiples árboles.

-...esto es todo!...-exclamó Basara que recibía más daños mientra golpea a Issei a la nuca con su múltiples codazos.

Después de esto, Issei se lanza hasta el muro golpeando a Basara de espalda contra el muro pero basara rápidamente golpea con un golpe de martillo a la espalda de Issei haciendo que Issei cayera al suelo.

-...lento y débil, no debiste acercarte a mi hermana...-dijo Basara muy lastimados, su cara tenía moretones y heridas. Issei vio como el aura verde que emitía Basara curaba todas sus heridas mientras sus moretones desaparecía.

-...es una broma?...-murmuró Issei al ver eso.

-...(suspiro)...el Ki, a veces tiene tus ventajas, como curar una herida, bien, quieres continuar?...-dijo Basara apretando los puños.

-...hablas demasiado...-dijo Issei mientra se levanta para agarrar a Basara por el hombro derecho mientra le pega 3 veces al abdomen y 2 veces al rostro.

Issei lanzó otro golpe pero Basara se agacha y pasa debajo de su brazo, basara comenzó a cubrir sus brazos con Ki de armamento para luego comenzar una lluvia de puñetazos.

Issei sin piedad recibía la cantidades de golpes que hizo que se enojara para luego lanzar un Jab, pero basara se retrocede para luego golpear a Issei con una poderosa tacleada que envió a Issei atravesar la pared hasta quedar atrapado entres las raíces del muro.

-...si que eres temperamental, jaja escuche de un pajarito que tiene una hija, me pregunto que cara te podrá cuando la mates...-dijo Basara con crueldad haciendo que Issei este furioso mientra su brazos estaba cubierto con flama naranja.

Había activado la ira de dragón.

-...arghhhhhhhhhh...-rugió Issei mientra se lanza con todos dejando una explosión atrás, Issei inconscientemente, sus brazos estaba cubierto con un tono negro metálicos cubierto con flamas naranjas.

Gracia a la ira que sentía, había activado el Ki de armamento.

Issei pronto lanzó un poderoso Jab al rostro de Basara, enviándolo a golpear de espalda al árbol, Issei se apresuró para agarrar a Basara al rostro con su brazo derecho mientra le pega un poderoso puñetazo con su brazo izquierdo.

El golpe hizo que la cabeza de Basara destrozara una parte del árbol, pronto Issei agarrar al castaño por los hombros mientra lo arroja al suelo mientra fácilmente levanta el árbol como si nada.

Basara apena se levantaba, pronto Issei se lanza con todo mientra golpea a basara con el árbol haciendo atravesar a basara contra el muro.

-...vamos, eso es todo!...-rugía Basara mientra su cuerpo atravesaba todos a su paso hasta que su espalda tocó el enorme mural de roca.

Pronto Issei arroja el árbol destruido mientra basara cae sentado en el muro.

Issei se acerca para levantar a basara mientra le comienza a golpearlos con todos, 6 puñetazos al abdomen seguido con 1 uppercut a la barbilla para luego enfocar todo su ki en su puño envuelto de Ki de armamento.

-... **Sprúher**...-ruge Issei pegando un colosal puñetazo al rostro con tal fuerza que la cabeza de Basara golpeara al muro dejando una grietas con manchas de sangre fresca.

Ese golpe hizo que Basara cae al suelo boca abajo.

Issei camino hacia el costado del mural y comenzó a lanzar puñetazos haciendo pedazos abajo del mural, Issei comenzó a mover el mural para hacerlo caer encima de Basara aplastandole.

El golpe del mural hizo temblar una parte de la isla mientra la grietas se extendía en el suelo desde el mural caído.

Issei pronto desactivo su modo ira de dragón mientra miraba sus brazos que recuperaba a la normalidad.

Cansado, Issei intento abandonar el lugar.

Pero un pequeño temblor hizo que Issei casi se tropesara, Issei se dio la vuelta para ver como el Mural sale volando directo a Issei.

Issei preparó Ki en su puño izquierdo para destruirlo de un puñetazo.

Entre los escombros del muro vio Basará Issei intento lanzar el golpe pero Basara lo atrapa su mano derecha, basara intenta lanzar un puñetazo con su mano libre pero Issei lo atrapa con su mano libre.

ambos comenzaron a agarrarse de las manos mientra tratan de ganar fuerza sobre el otro.

-...ja ja ja ja eres increíble, entre todos los enemigos que me enfrente, tu a sido el único que puede luchar a mi nivel, cuando el Tio fate me hablo de ti sobre la relación que tiene con mi hermana, pensé que se trataría de alguien débil, pero resultaste ser todo lo contrario...-dijo Basara con una sonrisa sanguinaria.

Pronto tanto issei como Basara luchaban con toda su fuerza que hizo tabla el suelo hasta partirlo en 2 haciendo que todos a su alrededor se derrumbe.

-...pero ante de que esto continúe, déjame decirte una cosa, ja ja ja yo no siento nada...-dijo Basara para luego golpear a issei con un derechazo haciendole retroceder.

Basara se apresura para agarrar a issei por el hombro para luego golpearle con un uppercut que lo mando al aire.

Basara se salta para agarrar issei mientra el peliblanco comenzó a golpearle múltiples veces al rostro mientra ambos caía del cielo.

Después se último golpe, Basara lanza una patada hacha al pecho de issei enviándole al suele.

Basara aterriza al otro lado mientra camina hacia issei.

-...has comprobado de sobras, esa pelea es inútil, tu esfuerzo es inútil, no tenía que ser así...-dijo Basara mientra se acerca para mirar a issei que intentaba levantarse.

Brutalmente Basara cubrió su pierna con Ki de armamento para luego pegar un poderoso patada hacha haciendo golpear el rostro de issei al suelo.

-...patético...-dijo Basara para luego patear a issei al rostro con fuerza que lo envío a derrapar por el suelo.

Issei con esfuerzo se levanta mientra mirar a Basara detrás suyo.

-...No puedes ¡ganar!...yo no siento nada, pero tu lo sientes todos, y aun así, lo sigues intentando...no soy como mi padre que fue blando contigo...-dijo Basara..

Issei sólo se curo sus heridas y se dio la vuelta para bloquear con su brazo la patada frontal de Basara.

-...en serio, hablas demasiados...-murmura issei con frialdad.

-...bien, terminemos con esto...-dijo Basara mientra su cuerpo era envuelto en un vórtices de magia verde.

Issei vio como el vórtices era cortado en 2 por Basara que tenia una espada y su transformación era realmente increíble.

 **-...Dragon slayer Mode V1...**...-murmuró Basara con una sonrisa sanguinaria.

Issei pronto comenzó a respirar lentamente para luego rugir con fuerza mientra su cuerpo era envuelto con su Ira de dragón y sus brazos hasta los hombros adquiría el Ki de armamento.

 **La pelea ya llegaba a su clímax, quien ganará, quien perderá, no te pierda el próximo capítulo de issei angry godslayer.**

 **Fin del capitulo 74**


	78. Chapter 75

**Hola a todos, estoy aquí para dejar un nuevo capítulo, espero que le gusten.**

 **Capítulo 75: la prueba de los amasaki parte final**

 **Isla amasaki**

La batalla parecía llegar a su fin, tanto issei como basara había dado con todo para que al final terminaran con revelar sus máximos poderes.

Issei con su modo Ira de dragón y Ki de armamento y Basara con su dragonslayer mode v1.

Issei el asesino de dioses, destructor de asgard y Amasaki Basara, hijo de Jin, el asesino de dragones.

Ambos parecían querer matarse el uno por el otro.

-...espero que este preparando, porque voy con todo...-dijo Basara levantando su espada con facilidad.

Issei se mantenía en silencio y en guardia.

En un destello de velocidad, Basara desaparece y reaparece enfrente de Issei, Basara agarra el rostro de Issei mientra se lanza hacia el bosque, ahí atravesó todos los árboles y rocas usando el cuerpo de Issei como un escudo.

Pronto basara sin soltar a Issei, se eleva al aire para luego lanzarse en picada hacia abajo.

Ahí, al llegar al suelo, atraviesa la cabeza de Issei al suelo con tal fuerza que creo una explosión.

Cuando el polvo de tierra se disolvió, Basara lanzó una huelga tan fuerte que envió a Issei a chocar contra una montaña causando más explosión.

Entres los escombros de la montaña, salía Issei que había perdido su remera quedando sólo su pantalón, sus heridas se regeneran mientra sale del cráter.

Pronto aparece Basara detrás suyo lanzando una huelga descendente, pero Issei cruzó de brazos cruzados para detener la huelga, gracia al Ki de armamento, no cortó sus brazos.

Issei con rabia empuja a Basara de distancia y lanza una lluvia de puñetazos con Basara lanzando una lluvia de huelgas rápidas.

Ambos luchaban sin descanso, los puños chocaban contra el filo de la espada de Basara.

La pequeña batalla de puño y espada termina con Basara cortando el pecho de Issei haciendolo retroceder con su pecho saliendo sangre.

-...mi espada es especial...-dijo Basara lanzando una huelga descendente sólo para que Issei lo detenga con su antebrazo.

El suelo debajo de los 2 se formaban un cráter circular.

-..esta hecho del dragón más poderoso que yo mismo mate con mis propias manos, su nombre es Brynhildr...-dijo Basara cubriendo su espada de fuego verde.

Issei al ver eso, fue envuelto en una luz verde.

Una potente explosión se veía en la montaña, entre los humos, salía Issei disparado del cielo con su cuerpo herido.

pronto aparece Basara que atrapó su cara para luego cortarle el pecho con Brynhildr para luego arrojarlo al suelo con fuerza.

-... (escupe sangre)...- la fuerza detrás de esa huelga envío a Issei estrellar al suelo con fuerza dejando a Issei acostado de espalda al suelo.

Issei se levanta para ver a Basara que levantaba su espada en lo más alto mientra su cuerpo era cubierto de fuego verde.

-...prepárate, vas a recibir mi mejor ataque...-dijo Basara mientra agarra la empuñadura de su espada con su dos manos.

Issei pronto se lanza contra el mientra ruge con fuerza.

-...Ruge con fuerza, **Brynhildr!**...-exclamó Basara mientras lanza una huelga descendente liberando una marea de fuego verde contra Issei.

Issei pronto se detiene mientra se prepara su postura, cargo tanto poder de Ki en su puño izquierdo, el puño era cubierto con una esfera de energía carmesí para luego desaparecer haciendo que el puño de Issei este al rojo vivo.

-...Sprüher...-ruge Issei lanzando un puñetazo a la marea de fuego verde con tal fuerza que la onda de choque dispersa el ataque.

Basara estaba con los ojos abierto al ver como Issei había dispersado el ataque más poderoso con un puñetazo.

-... **Atrapa el suelo...**.-murmuró Issei haciendo aparecer las venas de sus piernas gracia al aumento de Ki.

- **...Paso Rápido**...-murmuró Issei mientra se lanza a toda velocidad para aparecer muy cerca de Basara.

Basara no tuvo tiempo para hacer algo ya que Issei le pegó un puñetazo tan fuerte al pecho, en la espalda de Basara expulsaba una ráfaga de viento.

Issei comenzó a golpear con un uppercut a la barbilla, seguido con una series de 3 patadas, 2 al pech la cabeza, Basara intento lanzar un puñetazo pero Issei lo desvía y rápidamente le pega un jab a la garganta de Basara haciendo toser mientra de retrocede.

Issei se apresuró para agarrar a Basara por los hombros para pegar un salto y pegar un rodillazo a mentón, pronto Issei se agacha para girar y golpear con una patada de barrido haciendo que Basara perdiera el control.

Cargando Ki en su puño Izquierdo. Issei lanzó un poderoso jab a la mandíbula de Basara haciendo escupir sangre.

-... **Sprüher**...-rugió Issei haciendo que Basara escupiera sangre para luego mandar al castaño derrapar el suelo hasta detenerse.

Issei aún se mantenía en guardia mirando como Basara se levantaba con mucha dificultad, no paraba de toser fuerte mientra escupe sangre, Basara miro a Issei con cansancio.

-... (respiro)...eres increíble...aun con mi Dragonslayer mode v1, puede seguir luchando, y eso que no usaste magia...-dijo Basara mientra entierra la espada al suelo.

-...desearía hacerlo, pero ese mayordomo selló mi magia, estoy limitado a usar mis facultades físicas y también luchar con Ki...Así que lucharé con lo que tenga...-dijo Issei haciendo que Basara colocará su pie derecho de frente.

-...ya veo, sabes, yo puedo quitarte el sello que te suprime tu verdadero poder, solo dime que si y te lo sacaré...-dijo Basara mientra levanta su mano que estaba envuelto de fuego verde.

-... (suspiro)...si lo hago, todo ese esfuerzo que hice en esta isla será para nada, ganaré esa pelea con mis propios esfuerzo que hice en esa isla, no peleare con magia...-dijo Issei preparando su postura de Boxeador.

Basara sólo miraba a Issei con una expresión monotoma, pronto levantó su rodilla derecha.

-...con que luchará a tu manera, bien, respeto eso, es hora de terminar con esta pelea, no puedo seguir prolongando más de esa pelea, tu resistencia es realmente aterrador, por eso voy terminar con esto...-dijo Basara haciendo que la pierna de Basara estaba humeante, Issei podía sentir el calor que irradia en la pierna.

-...Su pierna, es como si estuviera en llama...-pensó Issei preparando su defensa.

-...sabes, yo realmente odio usar el estilo de arte marciales del clan amasaki, por tengo que admitir, que sus técnicas son realmente devastadoras y letales para cualquier persona normal, incluso puede ser mortal para los demonios y demás razas...-dijo Basara haciendo que su pierna fuera cubierto de fuego verde mientra su pierna estaba al rojo vivo.

-...cada miembro de clan Amasaki perfecciona su propia técnica personal, una que con mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio se realiza si tiene la determinación de lograrlo, yo mismo creé esa técnica para proteger a mi hermana menor, protegere su felicidad de cualquiera que intente destruirla...-dijo Basara preparando para lanzar su técnica más poderosa.

Issei miraba a Basara con respeto, ahora sabía realmente las intenciones de Basara, estaba haciendo esto por Mio, como un verdadero hermano mayor.

-...realmente te respeto, Amasaki Basara, estoy feliz de que Mio, tenga un gran hermano que lo cuide...pero...-dijo Issei preparando sus puños mientra la ira de dragón envolvía su cuerpo con más fuerza.

-... yo también, protegere la felicidad de Mio con toda mi fuerza, incluso si tengo que dar mi vida con tal de protegerla...-rugió issei con furia.

Pronto Issei con una velocidad muy superior, se lanzó contra Basara.

Basara se quedo quieto viendo como Issei lanza su mejor Jab.

Basara movía aún lado su cabeza esquivando el golpe que dejó un corte en su mejilla.

-... **Técnica secreta del clan Amasaki: Navaja infernal..**..- Basara pronto lanzó la patada llameante a la cabeza de Issei envolviendo todo a su alrededor con una luz blanca.

Una gigantesca haz de fuego que abría paso al bosque hasta atravesar por completo la montaña dejando una estela de destrucción.

El temblor era fuerte y todos los animales huían.

En el complejo del clan Amasaki estaba en alerta al sentir el terremoto..

Xenovia aferraba aún mueble después de sentir el temblor.

-...acaso es un terremoto...-dijo Xenovia.

-...no...eso es malo...-dijo Sebas mientra camina en busca de su señor.

Mientra tanto en la cámara de los ancianos, Raishin estaba meditando hasta que sintió el temblor, Raishin abrió los ojos.

-...finamente viniste, Basara...-pensó Raishin mientra se levanta del suelo.

Mientra tanto en el precipicio estaba Jin observando el Haz de fuego, su expresión era serio.

-...no esperaba que te haya vuelto más fuerte, Basara, chico espero que tenga cuidado...-pensó Jin con seriedad.

 **Con issei**

El lugar se encontraba un desastre, cuando el humo se dispersa, vio a Basara que tenia su pierna derecha temblando, enfrente de Basara era una gigantesca zanja que se extendía hasta una montaña que estaba partido en 2, como si una espada le cayera encima.

-...esa técnica, con sólo concentrar todo el poder de fuego de Brynhildr en mi pierna derecha combinado con Ki de armamento, mi patada es tan rápido y tan fuerte que dispara una potente llamarada que corta incluso una montaña...esa técnica lo use por primera vez para matar al dragón Brynhildr...-dijo Basara vio como salía Issei entre los escombros de la zanja, su cuerpo tenía quemaduras graves, a issei había perdido su brazo izquierdo junto una parte de su pecho.

Su brazo derecho que tenia Ki de armamento, se rompe como si fuera vidrio revelando su brazo prótesis.

Issei respiraba fuertemente mientra miraba a Basara con rabia, en una niebla de oscuridad, se había regenerado por completo su extremidad, mientras las marcas de quemadura desaparecía.

-...tu, acaso eres inmortal...-dijo Basara sólo para recibir una patada ascendente bajo la barbilla.

Issei con una mirada sería, preparó su puño izquierdo cargado de Ki, todo su brazo izquierdo hasta el hombro era cubierto de Ki de armamento.

-...Arghhhhhhhhh...-rugió Issei cubriendo el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo con fuego rojo de Ira de dragón.

-...no puedo moverme...no puedo esquivarlo...-pensó Basara desorientado mientra mira los ojos de Issei, parecía mirar a los ojos de un dragón furioso.

Pronto comenzó a recordar la advertencia de Tio Fate.

 **Flash back**

Vemos a Basara a punto de abandonar sólo para ver a Fate detrás suyo.

-...Basara-kun, tengo que advertirte, no subestime mucho a Issei-kun, aunque a simple vista se ve como una persona débil, es realidad es alguien que no debe tomar a la ligera...-dijo Fate con seriedad.

 **Fin del flash back.**

Basara abrió los ojos al recordar lo que dijo Fate.

-...ahora lo entiendo Tio Fate, el es realmente fuerte, incluso más fuerte que yo...-pensó Basara cerrando los ojos mientras sonría.

-... **Drachenschlag**...-rugió Issei lanzando un puñetazo con su brazo cubierto de fuego en forma de cabeza de dragón rugiendo.

Basara recibió el puñetazo de lleno en el pecho con tal fuerza que su espalda surgió una explosión de fuego en forma de un dragón agonizando.

Basara escupió mucha sangre mientra desactiva su transformación, Basara comenzó a retroceder hasta caer de espalda al suelo.

Issei vio como Basara se levantaba con mucha dificultad, estaba muy desorientado y apena podía estar de pies.

Issei comenzó cargar otra vez la energía del Ki en su puño izquierdo y se lanzó contra Basara que no podía moverse

-...maldición...no puedo moverme ahora...lo siento Mio, tu hermano mayor te falló...-pensó Basara cerrando los ojos.

-... **Sprüher!**...-rugió Issei lanzando el puñetazo que iba directo al rostro de Basara.

El golpe nunca vino, tanto Issei como Basara abrieron los ojos al ver a Sebas en el medio mientra atrapa el puño con facilidad.

-...el mayordomo/Sebas...-pensó Issei y Basara al unísono al ver a Sebas.

-...creo que es suficiente ustedes 2, dejen esa pelea sin sentido o me veré obligado a actuar en consecuencia...-dijo Sebas con seriedad.

-...que demonio es ese viejo, atrapó fácilmente mi golpe sin esfuerzo...no debe tratarse de un viejo ordinario...-pensó Issei con seriedad mientra miraba el enorme aura que tenia Sebas.

Pronto issei sintió que alguien le agarro su hombro, issei miro a Jin detrás suyo que tenia una sonrisa.

-...Tranquilo chico, solo descansa...hiciste mucho hoy...-dijo Jin haciendo que issei desactivará su Ki de armamento y su ira de dragón.

Pronto Jin miro a Basara, ambos se miraron el uno por el otro.

-...padre...-dijo Basara con frialdad.

-...Basara, tanto tiempo...-dijo Jin con cariño.

-...desearía poder decir lo mismo...no perdiste tiempo en entrenar a el para que sea tu "nuevo hijo"...-dijo con frialdad Basara mientra respira fuertemente.

-...que frío eres conmigo, acaso es celos que tiene con el chico...-dijo Jin con un tono de broma.

Pronto ese momento familiar termina con la llegada de Amasaki Raishin y los guardianes del clan Amasaki que tenia sus naginata.

En un parpadeo, todos los guardianes tenían sus armas apuntando a los puntos vitales de Basara inmovilizando.

Raishin se acercó para mirar a Basara, su mirada era serio.

-...Basara...tiene demasiado valor en venir a esa isla, sabiendo lo que te espera si pisa el terreno del clan...-dijo Raishin.

Basara pronto comenzó con una carcajada baja hasta que termina con una risa muy macabra. Pronto Basara miro a Raishin con odio.

-...crees que no lo se, es muerte lo que me espera si violó el destierro que tu me diste cuando denuncie el puesto de heredero...vine a esa isla con el propósito de eliminar a 2 personas específicamente...-dijo Basara.

-...quien hijo?..-dijo Jin con seriedad.

-...el supuesto pretendiente de mi hermana y el anciano de mierda...-dijo Basara cubriendo su pierna con fuego verde

-...Sebas...-dijo Raishin mientra Sebas en un destello de velocidad aparece enfrente de Basara para golpear al pecho con tal fuerza que hizo que Basara desactivará la técnica y vomite sangre.

-... (escupe sangre)...maldito..-dijo Basara mientra esta de rodillas.

-...Sebas...-dijo Jin con calma a pesar de que su mayordomo golpeara su hijo.

-...descuide Jin-sama, evite golpear punto vitales...-dijo Sebas con seriedad.

Issei estaba serio mirando la reunión familiar que había, al verlo, le recordaba su infancia con su familia...no pudo evitar apretar los puños.

-...realmente me decepciona Basara, si no fuera por este estúpido rencor que tiene con los Amasaki, podría haber sido un gran heredero...mírate, un Amasaki vencido por una repugnante ser de las facciones...en el clan no cabe los débiles...Los débiles mueren y los fuerte sobreviven...-dijo Raishin haciendo reír a Basara.

-...jejejeje eso no te hace débil también, tu, un viejo cobarde que teme ensuciarse las manos cuando se trata del asunto del clan, solo le piden a ellos que hagan su trabajo mientra tu queda observando cómo el maldito lisiado que eres, por esta razón, no me rebajare a mi nivel para heredar un clan de cobardes...que tal te quedo el ojo, viejo inútil...-dijo Basara con gracia y rabia.

-... (suspiro)...nunca cambia Basara...-dijo Raishin.

Issei miro a Jin que no hacía nada.

-...oye viejo de mierda, no harás algo...-dijo Issei con seriedad.

-...no, eso es asunto del clan, Basara se desterró a si mismo, como resultado, Basara tiene prohibido volver al clan y menos acercarse a su familia, su viola eso, su castigo sería una ejecución por parte del clan Amasaki...-dijo Jin con un tono serio mientra aprietas los puños por la impotencia.

-...como anterior jefe del clan Amasaki, te sentenció a muerte...-dijo Raishin.

Todos los guardianes estaba a punto de usar sus armas.

En un parpadeo, todos los guardianes cayeron inconscientes, tanto Jin como Raishin miraba a Issei que estaba protegiendo a Basara que estaba incrédulo.

-...chico...-pensó Jin al ver a Issei proteger a su hijo.

-...esta bien?..-dijo Issei mirando con seriedad a Basara.

-...Idiota...no necesito tu ayuda...puedo hacerlo sólo...-dijo Basara con dificultad.

-...con las heridas que tiene, dudo que te puedas levantar...descanse...-dijo Issei con calma mientra mira a Raishin que no se había movido.

-...intente matarte, porque me ayudas?...-murmuró Basara.

-...eres el hermano de Mio, su muerte sólo la hará sufrir, odio mucho ver a Mio triste...-dijo Issei con seriedad, eso tomó por sorpresa a Basara y Jin.

-...ahora veo porque mi hermana vio en ti...-dijo Basara con una pequeña sonrisa.

Raishin hablo, atrayendo la atención de Issei.

-...muchacho, te está metiendo en un asunto serio que no te incumbe...-dijo Raishin con seriedad.

-...cállate...viejo fósil...si se trata de Mio, también es mi asunto...te guste o no..-dijo Issei colocándose de frente de Basara para protegerlo de Raishin.

-...tiene mucho valor para insultarme, muchacho, pero si fuera usted, me trataría con el respeto que merezco...-dijo Raishin con frialdad.

-...lo siento, pero el respeto se gana, no le doy respeto a los cobardes orgulloso...ahora veo porque Mio abandonó su familia, tu clan esta podrido de arrogancia y estupidez...-dijo Issei haciendo sonreír a Jin.

-...tiene una lengua muy filosa, muchacho, no querrás que te la arranques...mi nieta tiene un pésimo gusto...dejar que un asqueroso Inmortal, pusiera sus ojos en una bella flor como Mio...sabes, Jin tiene mucha confianza en ti porque crees que pasara la prueba del bloque de acero...-dijo Raishin haciendo que Issei se ponga serio.

-...en serio, romperé el bloque para demostrar lo fuerte que soy...-dijo Issei levantando su puño derecho.

-...bien, que tal hagamos esto, si consigue romper el bloque, tendrá el derecho de casarte con mi nieta y el clan Amasaki te concederá un deseo, cualquier deseo que tu quiera pedir, el clan te lo cumplirá...-dijo Raishin.

-...cualquier deseo, eh?...puede cumplir su palabra?...-dijo Issei con seriedad.

-...soy un hombre de palabra, chico...puedo ser cruel pero no un mentiroso...-dijo Raishin con calma.

-...bien, si logro romper el bloque, mi deseo es que quite esa estupidez del destierro al hermano de Mio y lo deje con vida...-dijo Issei sorprendiendo nuevamente a Basara y haciendo sonreír a Jin.

Raishin acariciaba su larga barba, estaba ligeramente sorprendido de que Issei usaría el deseo para alguien y no para sus propios fines egoísta.

-...bien, pero si fallas, tu y basara serán ejecutado por el actual jefe del clan...-dijo Raishin haciendo que Issei sonríe.

-...bien...Aquí voy...-dijo Issei preparando los puños.

 **Cambio de escena**

Vemos a Issei enfrente del gigante bloque, detrás de Issei estaba Jin y basara y el otro otro lado estaba Raishin que quería observar esa prueba.

Issei miraba el bloque mientra prepara su puño izquierdo para atrás, pronto con su mano derecha que cubre su puño izquierdo.

Issei recordó todo el entrenamiento que se sometió en esa isla. Después comenzó a recordar su promesa a Mio en pasado.

 **Flash back**

Vemos a Issei abrazando a Mio dejaba del cielo de noche con estrellas.

-...te prometo que estaremos junto para siempre, incluso si tengo que luchar contra el mundo para estar a tu lado...-murmuró Issei haciendo llorar de felicidad a Mio.

-...gracia Issei, gracia...-lloraba Mio feliz de tener a alguien a su lado.

 **Fin del flash back.**

Issei cerró los ojos mientra recuerda todos los momentos que tuvo con Mio para después recordar a todos sus amigos y familia siendo Yue, Mimir, Kaya, Evangeline y Mio.

El puño izquierdo comienza a generar un inmenso esfera de energía carmesí, su cuerpo producía humo hasta que todo el brazo hasta el hombro era cubierto con Ki de armamento.

Todos el presente con la excepción de Jin y Raishin estaba sorprendido del poder de Issei.

-...el poder de Issei-sama es impresionante de ver, concentrar tal cantidad de Ki mientra mantiene el Ki de armamento es sin duda un gran progreso...-dijo Sebas con seriedad.

-...si, lo sabia, el chico es especial a su manera...-dijo Jin con una sonrisa.

Pronto Issei cubrió todo el brazo izquierdo hasta el hombro con fuego de ki de Ira de dragón.

La esfera de ki desaparece mientra el puño izquierdo lentamente brilla al rojo vivo.

Jin pronto abrió los ojos al ver una silueta de una mujer detrás de Issei, era una mujer con alas de fuego, parecía una versión adulta de Mio.

una lágrima bajo de su ojo derecho de Jin.

-...Arika...-murmuró en sollozo Jin al ver a su mujer.

Issei veía una silueta de una mujer que se parecía mucho a Mio. La mujer se acercaba al oído y le susurró.

Gracia por cuidar y amar a mi hija, por favor no pierda

Era la voz que dijo esa mujer que pronto desaparece como si fuera un fantasma.

-...no tenia pensando hacerlo...-murmuró Issei mientra prepara su brazo.

Issei con determinación lanzó un poderoso puñetazo al bloque.

-... **Drachenschlag!...**...-rugió Issei impactando el puño contra el bloque.

Pronto todo a su alrededor era azotado por la onda de choque, Issei apretara los dientes mientras trataba de romper, el bloque aún no parecía romper.

No podía perder, tenia que seguir adelante, no dejaría que un pedazo de acero le ganará...

Pronto Issei exclamó con tanta furia que parecía un dragón furioso.

-...ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH...-Rugió Issei con tal fuerza haciendo el puño finalmente atraviesa el bloque mientra explota por dentro.

Todos estaban sorprendido, alguien que no es de los Amasaki había destruido el bloque de escanor.

Jin y Sebas estaba sonriendo, Basara estaba en silencio mientra Raishin aún seguía sin inmutarse.

Issei que tenia su brazo izquierdo hecho pedazo, se regenera a paso lento, la ira de dragón se disuelve mientra desactiva su Ki de armamento.

Issei miro con una sonrisa de triunfo a Jin.

-...je je je lo hice...-dijo Issei con una expresión dolorida.

-...jajajaja sabía que lo lograría chico...en verdad eres un Amasaki de corazón..-dijo Jin con una sonrisa.

Issei sólo podía sonreír un poco, de repente Issei sintió un impulso en su cuerpo, Issei cae de rodillas.

-...que me esta pasando?..-pensó Issei mientra veía una marca al rojo vivo en el pectoral derecho, era la marca del fénix rojo.

-...eso muchacho, es la marca del clan amasaki, ahora que pasaste la prueba, eres un amasaki completo, no sólo eso, esa marca también simboliza el amor que siente hacia mi nieta...siéntase orgulloso de tu logró...cumpliré mi palabra, tu deseo es concedido...-dijo Raishin con seriedad.

Issei apena se levanta mientra toca el pecho donde estaba la marca.

-...ya veo, esa marca es prueba del amor que tengo por Mio...-dijo issei mirando la marca con suavidad, su sonrojo era evidente.

-...si, con esa marca en tu cuerpo, tanto en cuerpo como alma le pertenece a la heredera como su legítima propiedad...-dijo Raishin con seriedad.

 **(Autor: osea issei se volvió la perra de Mio sate sate sate XD)**

Issei no importaba lo que escucho, estaba más concentrado en la marca, se sentía orgulloso de ser parte de Mio.

-...que lastima que eso no pasará...-dijo una voz conocida que hizo que todos parpadeara.

Todos enfocaron sus mirada en el recién llegado que era acompañado por una persona.

-...el otra vez...-pensó issei con rabia.

-...Tio...-dijo Basara.

-...Fate...así que viniste...-dijo Jin mirando a Fate junto a Nanashi que estaba a su lado.

-...hola a todos, no quería interrumpir ese hermoso momento, puedo ver que Issei-kun progreso mucho...-dijo Fate con una pequeña sonrisa.

-...Averruncus, a que a venido...sabes que entraste al territorio sagrado del clan amasaki...-dijo Raishin con seriedad.

-...ya ya, no eh venido a causar problemas, vine para recoger a Basara-kun, me preocupe bastante que mi sobrino favorito no haya regresado todavía...-dijo Fate mientra mira a Basara herido.

-...estoy bien...no tiene porqué preocuparte por algo tan insignificante como esto...-dijo Basara.

-...jajaja por lo visto, Issei-kun te venció...justo como esperaba del recipiente de Evangeline...no estoy feliz escuchar que el recipiente sea propiedad del clan...el recipiente es mio...lo necesito para mi propósito...-dijo Fate con una mirada oscura, sus ojos enfocaba en issei.

-...tu objetivo es traer a tu mujer de nuevo a la vida...no?...creí que quería morir...-dijo Jin con seriedad.

-...originalmente mi deseo era morir para siempre, pero cuando sentí la esencia de Evangeline en el torneo, mi esperanza se revivió y me dio la oportunidad de poder reclamar mi amor por ella...pero resulta que murió y que Issei-kun ocupa el cuerpo de Evangeline como si fuera el suyo..por eso debo recuperarlo...-dijo Fate haciendo que Jin se colocará enfrente para proteger a Issei de Fate.

-...no te permitiré que toque un cabello Fate, o me obligado a matarte yo personalmente...-dijo Jin sacado su hacha Rhitta

-...como mayordomo de la familia amasaki, protegere de cualquiera que intenta amenazarlo, issei-sama se volvió parte de los amasaki...-dijo Sebas estando a lado de Jin.

Nanashi estaba a punto de sacar su katana sólo para que Fate colocara su mano en su hombro.

-...no es necesario que saque a Yamato, solo venimos por Basara-kun...-dijo Fate.

-...bien, konoka...-dijo Nanashi, detrás de Nanashi estaba una niña de 14 que usaba ropa de sacerdotisa y un abanico de papel.

-...curare a Basara-chan, otou-san...-dijo Niña para desaparecer y reaparecer enfrente de Basara.

-...konoka...-dijo Basara al ver la hija de Nanashi.

-...déjame sanarte, **Tesoro sagrado: árbol milagroso.**..-dijo Konoka mientra agita el abanico al aire, pronto detrás de Konoka era un gigantesco árbol de sakura con pétalos que brilla con luz blanca.

Pronto los pétalos sobre ellos, cuando un pétalo tocó el hombro de Basara, su cuerpo brillaba con un brillo blanco, sus heridas se sanaba muy rápidamente.

los árboles y los animales que salieron lastimados en la pelea de Issei y Basara recuperan por completos.

Después de que el brillo desaparece, Basara se levanta con rapidez.

-...te siente bien Basara-chan...-dijo Konoka con una sonrisa traviesa.

-...estoy bien..gracia. ..-dijo Basara.

konoka pronto miro a issei que tenia su mirada sería.

Pronto issei vio que Konoka se acercaba para mirarle a la cara.

-...que me ves...-dijo issei.

-...tu cara es graciosa, tu cara se parece a la foto donde estaba tía Arika...-dijo Konoka, issei parpadea al escuchar eso, ante de que pudiera preguntar algo, Konoka desaparece y reaparece a lado de Nanashi que sacaba su espada.

-...quien hubiera imaginado que la hija del Darkslayer tuviera el tesoro más codiciado de Japón, Nanashi que mal padre eres al involucrar a su hija en los planes de Fate...-dijo Jin con una sonrisa.

-...eres el menos indicado para decir, teniendo en cuenta que no fuiste un mejor ejemplo para tus hijos...Amasaki Jin...-dijo Nanashi con frialdad mientra abre un portal con su espada Yamato.

-...bueno, la reunión amistosa terminó...esa hora de despedir...-dijo Fate a punto de ir.

Pronto escucho una voz molesta.

-... **Atrapa el suelo..**.-era la voz issei, Fate y el resto observaron a Issei preparado su ataque.

-... **Paso rápido...** -dijo issei mientra desaparece y aparecen enfrente de Fate con su puño cubierto de Ki de armamento.

-... **Sprüher**...-rugió issei lanzando el puñetazo directo al rostro de Fate.

Fate al ver eso, crea una barrera mágica que bloquea el puño.

Issei apretos los dientes.

-...no me subestime!...-exclamó Issei destruyendo la barrera mágica sorprendiendo a todos

Issei golpea a Fate con un tremendo puñetazo a la mandíbula, la fuerza detrás de ese golpea mando a Fate a deslizar hacia atrás hasta detener.

Fate se tocó la mitad del rostro, su boca goteaba sangre.

-...lograste destruir mi barrera mágica con solo la fuerza de un golpe físico...-murmuró Fate mirando a Issei que preparaba sus puños.

-...que te pareció esto infeliz, eso no es nada comparado con lo que te voy a hacer en el torneo...-dijo Issei con una sonrisa sanguinaria.

Estaba satisfecho, finalmente había logrado golpearlo.

De repente todos con la excepción de Jin y Raishin sintió escalofrío por su espalda.

Fate estaba temblando, su mirada era enloquecido.

-...jejeje jejejeje JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, NUNCA ME EH SENTIDO UN DOLOR ASI EN TODA MI VIDA, ALELUYA!...-Exclamó Fate gritando al cielo.

De repente Fate extendió su mano contra Issei.

Ante de que pudiera pasar algo, Jin había cortado el brazo de Fate con su hacha mientra Sebas le pega un potente puñetazo al pecho mandando a Fate que deslizaba más hacia atrás.

-...oye oye Fate, no te emocione tanto, acaso quiere volar la isla entera con tu magia...-dijo Jin con seriedad mientra le arroja el brazo a Fate.

-...jejeje lo siento, creo que me deje llevar por la emoción...bueno ya perdí tiempo, es hora de regresar...-dijo Fate mientra se coloca su brazo en su muñón, Nanashi, konoka y Basara cruzaban el portal.

Fate ante de cruzar al portal, miro de reojo a Issei.

-...Te espero en el final del torneo...-dijo Fate mientra cruza al portal, el portal se cierra.

Issei cae de espalda al suelo, tanto Jin como Sebas observaron a Issei dormido.

-...parece que sufrió el agotamiento físico, usar tanto poder de Ki en múltiples ocasiones, que chico tan descuidado...-dijo Jin recogiendo a Issei como si fuera un saco de papa.

-...déjalo que las enfermera del clan lo curé...por esa vez te salvaste Jin...-dijo Raishin mientra abandona el lugar.

Sebas miro los fragmento del bloque, comenzó a recoger los fragmento.

-...que quiere que haga con los fragmento, Jin-sama...-dijo Sebas .

-...bueno, es hora de hacer una visita a mi viejo amigo, Ingrid, el mejor forjador de armas del mundo...le pediré que haga un arma para el chico, el se ganó mi respeto...-dijo Jin con una sonrisa.

-...entendido...-dijo Sebas mientra abandona el lugar con Jin a su lado.

 **El final del arco del entrenamiento a terminado, ahora comienza el arco de torneo final.**

 **Fin del capitulo 75**


	79. Chapter 76

**Hola a todos, estoy aquí para dejar un nuevo capítulo, espero que le gusten.**

 **-...SilverCrow: jajajaja eso marca el comienzo del nuevo arco el final del torneo entre facciones, será un arco épico jajaja**

 **Capítulo 76: Ala rubra y la nueva arma de issei.**

 **Compuesto del clan amasaki.**

En una habitación de la enfermería del clan, issei se encontraba dormido en la cama, había pasado 1 día desde que avanzó la prueba, issei comenzó a recuperar la consciencia.

Abriendo los ojos, issei vio el techo blanco de la enfermería.

-...que paso...-pensó issei mientra se reincorpora, pronto recordaron la pelea con Basara, el encuentro con Raishin, destruir el bloque y al ultimo golpear a Fate en la cara.

Poco a poco, issei comenzó a sonreír un poco, finalmente se había vuelto más fuerte, finalmente había logrado pegarle a Fate en la cara.

-...no puedo creer que me sienta tan feliz de romperle la quijada a alguien...-dijo Issei mirando su brazo izquierdo.

Pronto la puerta de la enfermería se abre, ahí issei vio a Xenovia con un traje de Maid y que tenía una bandeja de comida.

Xenovia se acercaba a la cama para ponerle la bandeja de comida en su regazo.

-...me alegra de verte despierto, creí que no te despertaría...traje la comida...-dijo Xenovia mientra Issei comienza a comer.

-...gracia...que paso después de que me desmayara...-dijo Issei que masticaba un pedazo de pan.

-...la situación parece haberse calmado, todos el clan es un hervidero de chisme acerca de que alguien que no es del clan, pudiera poder el bloque de su ancestro...pero se que verdad, tu siempre hace lo imposible...-dijo Xenovia para luego mirar el pecho donde esta la marca del clan.

-...ya veo, con que eso paso, bueno eso no importa, de todos modos, ya estoy muy satisfecho, todo el entrenamiento sirvió para fortalecerme a un mas y poder ganar la relación y la confianza del padre de Mio...que paso con el hermano de Mio..-dijo Issei con seriedad recordando a Basara.

-...al parecer, abandonó la isla junto a esa 3 personas sospechosas, pero parece que tu lo conoces...-dijo Xenovia.

-...digamos que si lo conozco a su líder...el resto no tanto..-dijo Issei.

-...Así que esa marca del clan...pensar que ahora tu, estas marcado con el clan de Jin-sama...-dijo Xenovia.

-...esa marca significa mucho para mi ahora..-dijo Issei acariciando la marca con su dedo.

-...entiendo...bien, tengo deberes que atender, espero que disfruten de tu comida...-dijo Xenovia mientra se retira por la puerta de la enfermería.

Issei al ver a Xenovia irse, prosiguió con comer todo lo que había en la bandeja.

Después de un tiempo, Issei colocó la bandeja en la mesa de a lado y se levantó de la cama, se colocó su pantalón blanco y una musculosa negra sin manga que estaba doblada en la mesa.

-...al fin despierta chico...-dijo Jin que estaba apoyado en la puerta.

-...estoy bien, no tenia pensado seguir durmiendo...-dijo Issei mientra se pone sus zapatillas.

-...bien dicho, tu entrenamiento ya esta completo así puedes descansar...has progresando mucho en 4 semana...ademas es hora de sacar esos sellos que tiene en ti...-dijo Jin mientra chasquea los dedos, el cuerpo de Issei estaba cubierto de sellos tribales negro que brillaban pero rápidamente desaparece, Issei miro sus brazos, podía moverse libremente como más libertad.

-...me siento más ligero que una pluma...-pensó Issei moviendo su brazo.

-...tanto el sello de gravedad como el sello anti-magia esta roto, ahora eres incluso más fuerte que cuando entrenaba en esta isla...-dijo Jin haciendo que Issei mirara sus 2 brazos.

El brazo derecho de Issei estaba cubierto de electricidad negra y blanca, su brazo derecho tenía el poder mágico mientra su brazo izquierdo era envuelto con ki de armamento con energía roja de Ki.

-...ya veo, puedo usar ambas energía, magia y Ki...siento que tengo oportunidad de ganarle...-dijo Issei.

-...aun con tu fuerza actual, tiene un 50 de posibilidades de ganarle a Fate en un combate uno a uno...no debería subestimarlo...-dijo Jin haciendo que Issei se pusiera serio.

-...ya veo...-murmuró Issei mientras desactiva sus poderes.

-...bien, vamos chico, vamos a la bóveda para recoger tus cosas...-dijo Jin mientra abandona la enfermería con Issei a su lado.

mientra Issei y Jin caminaba por el pasillo del clan, Issei vio que todos los miembros no quitaban sus miradas en el, se sentía raro eso, Jin al ver eso, colocó su mano sobre su hombro atrayendo su atención.

-...Tranquilo chico, ellos sólo está curioso acerca de ti...al parecer, todos los miembros se enteraron de que el sagrado bloque fue destruido por ti, algo que no es común en el clan...-dijo Jin mientra Issei miro que los que miembros parecía saludarle, otros lo miraban con respeto.

Issei sólo podía sonreír mientra avanzaba hasta llegar a una bóveda, ahí Jin abrió la puerta mostrando el interior de la bóvedas la cantidades de armas antiguas y joyas, ahí Issei vio su pistola Donner y su espada Gravity blade.

Issei camino para luego recogerlo.

-... **creation**...-dijo Issei creando una funda para pistola y una funda para su espada.

Issei comenzó a prepararse, terminando de colocar sus armas, Issei comenzó a ver alrededor de la bóveda hasta que se fijo en un cuadro grande.

Ese cuadro tenía la foto de 6 personas posando en la foto, estaba Jin, una mujer que se parecía mucho a Mio, Sebas de joven, Fate y Evangeline en estado adulta y por ultimo, era un guerrero que tenia puesto una armadura blanca blindada con una katana.

Issei veía con ligero asombro ese grupo que estaba en la foto del cuadro, a su lado estaba Jin que sonría con nostalgia.

-...fueron buenos tiempos...Ala rubra, me siento más joven con solo recordarlo...-dijo Jin mirando específicamente a la mujer rubia que abrazaba a Jin de joven.

-...tu, el mayordomo, incluso Fate...-dijo Issei mirando también a Evangeline y a Fate, ambos tomado de las manos.

-...si chico, Ala rubra fue una pequeña organización de 6 miembros que se empeñaba en proteger a la humanidad de la guerras y de los sobrenaturales, trabajamos como mercenario hasta que nos volvimos en los héroes...-dijo Jin mirando a Fate.

-...cada miembro son fuertes y famosos en su propios derechos, comenzando con Fate, el mago inmortal más poderoso de Latín, se dices que vivió 1000 años y que no puede morir, tiene gran habilidad de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y es un mago con un fuerte afinidad a la tierra...-dijo Jin mientra Issei miraba la foto de Fate que sonría.

-...Sebas, el verdadero líder de los dragones malignos, fue un poderoso dragón humanoide que causaba destrucción por doquier, fue mi primer enemigo que venci y que me gane su lealtad...tiene conocimiento de todas las artes marciales del mundo...sabes todas sus debilidades y puntos ciegos, por no hablar que sabe usar Ki de armamento a un nivel muy superior...-dijo Jin haciendo que Issei asientiera.

-...la mujer a lado de Fate, es una inmortal también, su nombre era Evangeline AK Mcdowell, la Evangelio oscuro, la reina de los vampiros entre otros apodos, es la mejor maga al nivel de Fate con su gran conocimiento mágicos sobre magia erebea y hechizos de hielos...También fue la novia de Fate...-dijo Jin mientra Issei miraba la mirada de tristeza que tenia Evangeline cuando estaba con Fate.

-...ya veo, puedo ver porque Evangeline se sentía incómoda a lado de Fate...-pensó Issei al recordar el encuentro de Fate y Evangeline.

-...el de la armadura es konoe Nanashi, el Dark slayer, el espadachín más fuerte de Japón, poseedor de 2 tesoros sagrado, la espada que corta incluso dimensiones, Yamato y la Armadura de unidad Susanoo...al principio se trató de un simple asesino que mataba demonios y ángeles por iguales...cuando esta enojado, el es, el mas peligroso de todos nosotros, debería tener cuidado con el, chico, en esa época, el era el más fuerte de ala rubra, incluso fue capaz de cortarme el brazo en mi modo the one...-dijo Jin mostrando a Issei la cicatriz de corte en su brazo.

Issei estaba sorprendido de ver que ese hombre era capaz de cortarle el brazo a alguien como Jin, recordó como Nanashi le había cortado su brazo y le cortará a la mitad.

Nanashi konoe, un enemigo que debería tener cuidado en el torneo.

-...por último, la líder de Ala rubra, Arika Anarukia Enteofyushia...la doncella del fuego y mi esposa...no es hermosa...-dijo Jin con una sonrisa triste, issei tenía que estar de acuerdo, ella era igual de hermosa que Mio.

-...no hay duda, ahora veo de donde heredó Mio, su belleza...-dijo Issei .

-...si, aunque Mio se parece mucho a Arika, ella actúa como yo jajajaja...puede creerlo, ya conocí peleando contra ella, entre las 245 veces que luche contra ella, perdí 244, la única victoria que obtuve fue cuando me casé con ella, el fruto de nuestro amor nació mis hijos Basara y Mio...-dijo Jin recordando el nacimientos de los gemelos.

-...que paso con ella...-dijo Issei, la sonrisa de Jin desaparece.

-...murió...por una enfermedad desconocida, ni siquiera Fate y Evangeline pudieron hacer algo para evitarlo, mi padre que tenia los grandes médicos del mundo, se negó a ayudar a mi mujer debido a mi problema con el clan, su muerte causó que Ala rubra se disolverse, todos tomaron sus propios caminos...basara abandono el clan por el odio que tiene hacia mi y hacia mi padre...un año después, Mio abandonó el clan y se fue con una mujer misteriosa que le ofreció a Mio una nueva vida, nunca la volví a verla desde entonces, yo realmente le falle a Arika como padre...-dijo Jin recordando todos sus fracasos.

Después de un largo silencio, Jin dio la espalda el cuadro y caminó hacia la puerta de la bóveda..

Issei también quería salir, justo cuando se iba a ir, Jin habló.

-...es hora de que vuelva con ellos, pero ante de que te vaya, quiero darte algo..dijo Jin mientra aparece Sebas que tenia algo envuelto en tela.

-...Jin-sama, aquí tiene...Ingrid-san término con el regalo...-dijo Sebas dando a Jin el objeto envuelto en telas.

-...gracia Sebas...-dijo Jin mientra se acerca a issei.

-...chico, gracias por todos lo que has hecho, no sólo le hiciste feliz a mi hija, si no también salvar la vida de mi hijo a pesar de que el quería matarte...ahora eres oficialmente Amasaki Issei, bienvenido a la familia...-dijo Jin dando a Issei el objeto.

-...gracia...es un honor ser parte de su familia...jin-san...-dijo Issei recibiendo el objeto mientra se inclina un poco ante Jin.

-...solo protege a mi hija...solo eso te pido...-dijo Jin con una sonrisa.

Issei asintió mientra mira el objeto envuelto en tela.

-...eso chico, cuando destruiste el bloque sagrado, recogimos los fragmentos y le pedimos a Ingrid que te haga un arma para ti...consideralo como un regalo de boda...-dijo Jin con un guiño.

Issei sonrió mientra saca la tela para ver el arma, resulta que era un bate de béisbol color negro...issei balanceaba el bate.

-...un bate...-dijo Issei mirando el bate haciendo sonreír a Jin.

-...mas que un bate...lanza una huelga con más fuerza...-dijo Jin .

Issei hizo lo que Jin le ordenó, con sus 2 manos lanzó una huelga tan fuerte, Issei vio como el bate era envuelto en una masa de luz cambiando de forma.

En lugar de un Bate, era un hacha de guerra con marcas, en la empuñadura tenía la marcas del clan amasaki.

-...un hacha de guerra...-exclamó Issei mirando el hacha con admiración.

-...el Bate es como la vaina, el hacha tiene sus trucos...-dijo Jin mientra el hacha vuelve a su modo bate.

-...increíble...gracia...lo usare para luchar contra mis enemigos...-dijo Issei con seriedad.

-...bien chico, vamos...-dijo Jin mientra se va con Issei.

 **Cambio de escena**

Vemos a Issei en el bosque, el estaba en el precipicio, ahí Issei observaba el océano, en su espalda tenía 2 armas colgada, Gravity Blade y Hacha de leviathan.

Estaba tranquilo disfrutando el mar, después de un buen tiempo celebrando con los mientras y despidiendo de Jin, sebas y Xenovia, Issei que tenia el celular, había recibido el mensaje de Kaya que mandaría a alguien a recoger.

En ese momento Issei sintió un ataque, Issei esquivo un ataques de Serpientes hechos de energía, usando sus piernas pateaba las serpientes con fuerza haciendo disolver.

Issei miro a una persona sentado en el árbol.

Tenía puesto un pantalón negro y zapatos con punta de acero, estaba en pantalón con una gabardina con capucha color amarilla, sus ojos era amarilla. Su cintura tenía una cicatriz de garras.

-...quien eres...porque me atacas...-dijo Issei preparando sus puños.

-...padre tenía razón, en verdad te a vuelto más fuerte, Asesino de dioses...-dijo el chico con una expresión aburrida haciendo que Issei se preparaba para luchar.

No había escuchado ese apodo desde su pelea con los Æsyr, ese chico tenía conexión con ellos.

-...quien eres...-dijo Issei con seriedad.

-...no me recuerda, tu me alimentaste a othinus la valquiria, soy la serpiente del mundo, jormungand...-dijo el chico mientra salta hacia Issei para estar en frente con sus manos en su bolsillos..

-...si mal no recuerdo, tu me ayudaste a destruir hendall y Vidar...entonce estas con Loki...-dijo Issei con seriedad.

-...por supuesto, mi lealtad siempre será de mi padre, perdón por atacarte, quería poner a pruebas tus habilidades, mejoraste mucho...-dijo Jormungand.

-...no importa, así que viniste sólo tú a recogerme...-dijo Issei haciendo reír a la serpiente del mundo.

-...no vine sólo...mi pequeña hermana también vino...-dijo Jormungand mientra detrás suyo aparecía en una niebla de oscuridad Hela.

-...hola señor y hermano, eh venido a recogerlo...-dijo Hela con un tono sumisa ya que veía a Issei con temor.

Issei sólo suspira mientra se acerca a Hela para acariciar su cabello.

-...uh?..-parpadeo Hela mirando al asesino de dioses.

-...tranquila, no es necesario que tenga miedo, en serio me hace ver como un mal sujeto...-dijo Issei haciendo que Hela sólo se sonrojaba dejando ser acariciada en su cabeza.

-...lo siento...-dijo en vergüenza Hela.

-...bien vamos...quiero regresar a casa...-dijo Issei mientra se pone a lado de Hela con Jormungand.

-...esta bien...vamos...padre está esperando...-dijo Hela mientra los 3 desaparece en una niebla de oscuridad.

 **Mientra tanto en el apartamento de Issei.**

Vemos a Kaya jugando video juego con Yue y Evangeline mientra veía a Mimir leyendo un libro usando magia.

En ese momento una brecha aparecía Mio con su ropa toda destruía y a su lado estaba Ophis toda aburrida.

-...jajajaja fue divertido, el mejor entrenamiento de todo...-dijo Mio con alegría.

-...eres bastante destructiva, mejoraste mucho en 5 semanas en mi entrenamiento, aunque que te pasaste con romperle un diente al idiota de rojo...-dijo Ophis haciendo reír un poco a Mio.

-...Sate sate sate, es que ese dragón no paraba de insultarme en decirme lagartija inferior...A si que le calle...-dijo Mio.

-...me caes bien, toma...te ganaste esto...-dijo Ophis dando a Mio el diploma de Ophis sobre pasar la prueba.

-...gracia, lo mostraré a Issei cuando lo vea...-dijo Mio recibiendo el diploma.

Ophis pronto regresó al portal dejando a Mio en su departamento.

Pronto detrás de Mio aparecía un portal de oscuridad 3 personas.

Mio, Kaya, Yue y Evangeline vieron como el portal se disolvió revelando a Jormundand, Issei y Hela.

Todas estaban felices de ver a Issei ya que no lo veía por 5 semanas...Issei rápidamente fue abrazado por Kaya y Yue.

-...papá!...-exclamó Yue abrazando a Issei.

-...mortal!...-exclamó Kaya abrazando el brazo izquierdo a Issei.

-...chicas, es bueno verlas, a pasado mucho tiempo...-dijo Issei con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ese momento termina con Issei mirando a Mio que estaba feliz.

-...Issei...-dijo Mio feliz de ver a Issei.

-...Mio...-dijo Issei mientra se acerca para abrazar a Mio.

Ambos se abrazaron, pronto Mio y Issei se miraron para luego terminar con el beso, eso provocó celos en Kaya ya que Mio acapara el atención de Issei.

Pero algo inesperado paso, cuando el beso llegó, el pecho de Issei brilla mientra la mano de Mio brillaba mientra aparecía un tatuaje de dragón negro

Para la sorpresa de todas, un anillo de energía aparecía alrededor de Issei y Mio.

-...que está pasando...-exclamó Mio.

Ante de que Issei pudiera decir algo, en su cuello aparece un grillete para cuello hecho de energía carmesí que estaba conectada a una cadena que llegaba alrededor del brazo de Mio.

Tanto Issei como Mio miraba las cadenas, todos estaban en silencio.

-...Eh...-era todo lo que podía decir Issei mirando el grillete.

-...eh...-también estaba sorprendida Mio mirando la cadenas hecho de magia que envolvía alrededor del brazo.

-...oh se me hace familiar eso, de acuerdo al anime donde la chica al besar a un hombre, lo ata a un sello de esclavitud, creo que eso es similar...ahhhh amo el anime...-dijo Mimir mientra seguía leyendo el libro.

-...Queeeeeee/Queeeeeeee...-gritaron tanto Issei y Mio.

kaya estaba enojada con Mio por esto.

-...no lo soporto más, yo marcaré al mortal para que sea mío, vamos Mortal vamos hacer el amor para que tenga mi marca...-exclamó Kaya mientra abraza a Issei con cariño.

-...Ahhhh que mierda hace Loki!...-exclamó Issei.

-...Cállate y besame...-exclamó Kaya.

-...quita tus manos de mi esposo, bruja...-rugía Mio.

-...obligame...-exclamó Kaya.

Mientra las chicas peleaban, Jormumgand se acercaba a Yue.

-...Hermana, quiere ir a comer helado...-dijo la serpiente del mundo.

-...si hermano...-dijo Yue con un tono inexpresiva mientra abandona el lugar.

Hela observaba con una mirada apagada como estaba la situación familiar.

-...ja ja ja ja siempre el chico se mete el problema...-dijo Evangeline sentada en el sillón observando la pelea de gatas.

-...no deberíamos detenerla...-dijo Hela .

-...nah, deja que chico lo haga...-dijo Evangeline.

De repente escucho el grito de Issei.

-...que mierda es esto, servicio a la habitación, no me joda, tengo que pagar 5878 yenes por comidas, ustedes me dejaron más pobres!...-rugía Issei enfadado.

Sip todos había vuelto a la normalidad, pronto se acerca el día donde comenzará el torneo final de facciones.

 **Fin del capitulo 76**


	80. Especial

**Hola a todos, estoy aquí para dejar un nuevo capítulo, espero que le gusten.**

 **-...SilverCrow:issei el sumiso de Mio, pobre, nunca lo respeta.**

 **-...Guest: gracia por tu comentario, si no te gusta, no lo lea entonce.**

 **-...** **dark knight discord: pobre, nunca tendrá su descanso.**

 **Especial: locura en la playa**

 **Playa de kuoh**

Vemos a Mio, Kaya, Yue con sus trajes de baños enfrente del océano, todos había venido para disfrutar 2 días de descanso ante de comenzar el torneo.

-...jajaja que divertido es ir a la playa, no hay mejor día que disfrutar un buen descanso después de un intenso entrenamiento...-dijo Mio alegremente.

-...tu lo a dicho, es bueno poder disfrutar nuevas experiencias en este nuevo mundo...-dijo Kaya mientra le arroja agua a Mio.

Mio usaba bikini rojo con diseños blancos mientra Kaya usaba bikini púrpura y negra.

Yue disfrutaba nadando en el agua usando la pequeña tabla para flotar en el agua.

-...no hay duda que tienen mucha razón, que bueno que estoy disfrutando el sol..-dijo Evangeline que estaba acostada en el suelo con el paragua y gafas.

Las chicas comenzaron a disfrutar mejor, todos menos issei que estaba mirando el océano con la mirada perdida, su único ojo no tenia brillo.

Usaba una sudadera abierta roja con capucha, pantalón de playa rojo con negro y un par de sandalia.

-...que le pasa a el...-dijo Mio preocupada al ver a issei en un estado de depresión.

-...sigue depresivo porque tuvo que pagar todo el dinero que tenia para pagar la deuda del servicio a la habitación de hace 4 semanas...-dijo Kaya con un tono de desinterés.

-...issei...-murmuró Mio ya que sentía que era su culpa por no controlar bien la casa durante la ausencia de Issei.

-.déjalo amasaki Mio...el chico superará su propia depresión, después de todos, es su responsabilidad de cuidar a todas nosotras ya que el chico es el hombre de la casa...-dijo Evangeline tomando una siesta en la sombra del paraguas.

-...espera, loki también debes ayudarme ya que es hombre también, debería poner su parte!...-rugió issei.

-...lastima Mortal, soy mujer...-dijo Kaya con un tono burlón.

-...maldito loki...-pensó enojado issei ya que Kaya era un mantenida.

-...debería buscarte trabajo al menos...-dijo Issei irritado.

-...soy una diosa y los dioses no trabajan...-dijo Kaya haciendo que issei se tape el rostro con irritación.

-...cielo chico, dicen que los perros débiles aúllan innecesariamente, pero tu, chico, aúlla tanto que ya me das pena...-dijo Evangeline con un tono burlón haciendo irritar mucho a issei.

-...oí oí...que tratas de decir eh?..-dijo issei consiguiendo un suspiro decepcionada de Evangeline.

-...eso es lo que me refiero, eres demasiado tenso y fácil de enojar, deberías aprovechar para descansar ya que dentro de pocos comenzará el torneo final..-dijo Evangeline haciendo que Issei suspire.

-... (suspiro)...bien, tratare de descansar...pero tengo una pregunta...-dijo issei para luego apuntar a Xenovia que estaba a lado de Mio.

-...que hace ella aquí...-exclamó Issei ya que no esperaba ver a Xenovia que tenia un traje de baño.

-...Jin-sama me nombro la maid personal de Amasaki ya que complete la prueba de Sebas-sama...-dijo Xenovia con un tono profesional haciendo reír a Mio.

-...que bien, tengo mi propia maid...-dijo Mio de forma alegre imaginando todos los beneficios que tendría una maid.

Pronto Kaya miro a Mio de forma desafiante.

-...Bien, llegó el día en que nuestra batalla sea legendaria...-dijo Kaya estando enfrente de Mio.

-...Sate sate sate, acaso quieres retarme...-dijo Mio con una mirada desafiante.

-...Así, recuerda que dije que quería una pelea, bien arreglemos esto con un duelo...de Volleyball...-dijo Kaya que tenia el balón en su mano.

-...Así quien jugar, eso es interesante...-dijo Mio.

-...que tal hacemos más interesante, si yo ganó, tendré una cita con el mortal...-dijo Kaya.

-...espera, que?...-se escuchó la voz de issei.

-...y que ganó yo...-dijo Mio con un puchero.

-...tengo mucho dinero, tendrá 2 semanas de ramen premium...-dijo Kaya.

-...no hay manera de que Mio acepte esa apuesta con solo fideos instantáneo...-pensó issei con mucha confianza de que su linda esposa no aceptaría esa apuesta.

-...trato hecho...-dijo Mio de forma simple issei cayera de rodillas en un estado deprimido.

-...es una broma, soy un premio...-dijo Issei con incredulidad y depresión de que su esposa haya sido muy fácil.

-...bien, vamos a luchar...-dijo Kaya levantando la pelota con su mano.

 **Un tiempo después.**

Vemos a issei con la pizarra que tenia las 2 foto, una cara de chibi de Kaya y uno de Mio.

Las 4 chicas estaba en el campo, la compañera de Kaya era Yue mientras la de Mio era Xenovia.

-...espero que estén lista, que Charlotte y yo no tendremos piedad con ustedes 2...-dijo Kaya con arrogancia con Yue asintiendo.

-...ganaremos esta, Xeno-chan necesitaré tu fuerza...-dijo Mio crujiendo sus puños.

-...ganaremos esta, Amasaki Mio...-dijo Xenovia con seriedad.

-...Aquí va uno!...-dijo Kaya mientra tira la pelota al aire para luego saltar al aire y golpear con un bofetazo al balón contra Mio.

-...no te dejare...-exclamó Xenovia mientra logra detener el balón para luego tirarle hacia Mio.

-...es mía...exclamó Mio lanzando contra Kaya y Yue.

Yue reaccionó a tiempo para golpear la pelota que estaba a punto de tocar el suelo haciendo enviar la pelota al aire.

-...excelente reacción Charlotte...no nos subestime!...-exclamó Kaya pegando un poderoso bofetada al balón llegando al medio del campo sin que Mio y Xenovia no tuviera tiempo de hacer algo.

-...equipo Loki: 1 y Equipo Mio:0...-murmuró Issei anotando el marcador al pizarrón.

-...jejeje, el premio será mío...-dijo Kaya segura.

-...no cante victoria aún, que esto apena comienza...-dijo Mio mientras cubre el balón con fuego para luego lanzarle al aire.

Pronto Mio salta mientra exclama su ataque.

-... **Fire shot**...-exclamó Mio disparando el balón cubierto de fuego con tal fuerza que salio disparando hasta el suelo creando una explosión de polvo que hizo que Yue y kaya saliera volando.

Las 2 reaccionaron a tiempo para aterrizar a sus respectivos lugares.

-...Equipo kaya : 1, Equipo Mio: 1... empate...-dijo Issei anotando el numero de Mio.

-...nada mal, con que usará magia...bien eso se pone interesante...-dijo kaya cubriendo fuego negro en su balón para luego lanzar al aire.

-...Charlotte!...-exclamó Kaya mientra aparece Yue con su mano cubierto de energía eléctrica.

-... **palma abrasador..**.-exclamó Yue pegando al balón hasta enviar a sus enemigas, el balón era cubierto de fuego negro y electricidad roja.

Ante de que la pelota tocará el suelo, fue detenido por Xenovia que tenia su cuerpo cubierto de energía sagrada.

-... **Impulso sagrado**...-murmuró Xenovia mientra pega el balón al aire.

Yue al ver el balón encima de la red, se lanza para anotar, pero rápidamente aparece Mio.

-... **Full Counter!.**...-exclamó Mio pegando un poderoso bofetazo al Balón con tal fuerza que envió al balón desde lejos.

-...que mal, fallé...-dijo Mio con un puchero infantil.

 **Mientra tanto en el otro lugar.**

En una parte de la playa, en una tienda de helado, se podía ver a Asia salir del lugar con el helado de yogur de presa, era de versión premium y se había tardado casi 3 horas en esa fila y muchos yenes para comprar ese helado.

Asia usaba un traje de baño de una pieza rosa con una sudadera con capucha negra con las palabras amo el dinero impreso en la parte inferior de su espalda.

Detrás de Asia estaba Irina que tenia un traje de baño bastante provocativo con una sudadera sin manga y con capucha para tapar su cabeza del sol, sus rostro cubierto sólo de vendas ligeras.

-...no puedo creer que te tomará 3 horas sólo para comprar ese helado...-murmuró aburrida Irina.

-...la espera valió la pena, finalmente nunca tuve la oportunidad de comer ese maravilloso yogur, no hay más refrescante que un helado premium...-murmuró Asia mirando el helado con cariño.

-...si te gusta derrochar dineros, no?..-dijo Irina .

-...es mi dinero y haré lo que me de la regalada gana...-dijo Asia mientra estaba a punto de comer el helado.

-...uh?...-parpadea Irina al ver algo en el cielo, parecía una especie de estrella fugaz.

-...que es eso...-murmuró Irina atrayendo la atención de Asia.

-...uh?...-dijo Asia mientra el cielo sólo para ver la pelota cubierta de energía sagrada ir directo a su rostro.

Pronto una explosión azotó el lugar, cuando el humo se disolvió, se reveló a Irina mirando con desinterés en el cráter donde estaba Asia con el balón muy pegado al rostro, se podía ver sangre escurriendo en el balón.

-...M-Mi cara...-era todos lo que podía decir Asia sólo para quedarse un inconsciente.

-...que mala suerte...-dijo Irina con desinterés mientra abandona a Asia a su suerte.

a lado de Asia estaba el helado derretido y tirado en el suelo sin se probado ni una cucharada.

 **Con Mio y las demás.**

-... **Creation**. ...-murmuró Issei creando la pelota para dárselo a Mio.

-...Aquí tiene...-dijo Issei para que Mio atrapará el Balón.

-...gracia Issei...-exclamó Mio feliz.

-...bien, esta lista para perder...-dijo Kaya

Pronto las chicas comenzaron a tener luchar.

La pelea era sangrienta, cada ataques era mas letal que ante y todos tenían determinación de hacerlo, pero tenía una pregunta que rondaban en su mente.

De que estaba hecho el balón, de vibraniun?

Después un largo tiempo hasta el atardecer, el campo se encontraba múltiples cráteres, tantos las chicas se encontraba cansada, tanto Yue como Xenovia estaba cansada, había dando con todos en su parte.

 **Equipo kaya: 99, equipo Mio: 99, era empate.**

Las únicas en pie fue Mio y Kaya, ambas tenían rasguño, más importante aún tanto Kaya como Mio tenían pocas rasguños en sus trajes de baños.

-...nada mal mortal, fuiste una oponente digna, eres la segunda persona que logra hacerme frente...-dijo Kaya con arrogancia.

-...tu los dicho, diosa de las travesuras...me sorprende que no usará ningún truco para vencerme...-dijo Mio que tenían una mirada desafiante.

-...ja ja ja no caería tan bajo en hacer eso, ganaré usando todo mi poder...-exclamó Kaya cubriendo su cuerpo con fuego negro.

-...vamos!...-rugió Kaya tirando al pelota al aire para luego saltar y pegar el balón contra Mio.

La fuerza del balón era como un cañón.

Rápidamente Mio salto encima de la red para lanzar su mejor golpe.

 **-...Full Counter**...-rugió Mio devolviendo la pelota a Kaya con el doble de poder.

-...soy una diosa...-exclamó Kaya pegando el balón cubriéndolo con fuego negro.

-...Yo soy la valquiria más fuerte!...-rugió Mio pegando el balón contra Kaya.

-...el mortal es mio...-exclamó Kaya atrapando con sus 2 brazos para tirar al aire y saltar al aire para estar frente del balón.

-... **Lævantein**!...-exclamó Kaya pegando al balón con tal fuerza que convirtió el balón en un gigante bola de fuego negro que iba directo a Mio.

-...quien lo decidio?...-dijo Mio mientra se transforma en su modo asalto.

Pronto salta hacia la bola de fuego y con una poderosa bofetada. Exclamó su técnica.

-. **...Red Hawk!...**.-exclamó Mio dispersando la bola de fuego mientra el balón se lanza contra Kaya.

Kaya con una determinación logra atrapar el balón con sus 2 muñecas, el suelo debajo de Kaya era un gigantesco cráter.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhh...-rugía Kaya mientra lanza la pelota al aire con toda su fuerza para luego saltar hacia el balón.

Pronto Kaya miro a Mio con una sonrisa, en su cabeza surgía 2 cuernos hecho de fuego negro.

-...es hora de tu castigo divino, mortal...-dijo Kaya cubriendo su mano con fuego negro.

-... **LÆVANTEIN**!...-rugía Kaya pero rápidamente aparece Mio en su modo asalto al otro lado de la red.

-... **RED HAWK!**...-Rugia Mio, en el momento en que la mano de Kaya y la de Mio golpeara el balón, una gigantesca explosión ocurrió.

Cuando la explosion término, evangeline que estaba comiendo palomitas y refresco estaba viendo como el humo desaparece sólo para ver un gigantesco cráter.

Tanto Kaya como Mio estaba desnudas mientra las 2 se cubrían sus partes íntimas con sus manos.

 **(Autor: Fan service XD)**

-...quien ganó?...-exclamaron Kaya y Mio.

Nadie respondía, hasta que se dio cuenta algo, en un cráter más cerca estaba Issei muerto con su cabeza muy metido en el suelo el balón pegado en su rostro.

-...Porque Yo...-decía Issei sólo para morir, otra vez

-...Issei a muerto!...-exclamó Mio comicamente.

-...No eres humana!...-exclamó Kaya señalando a Mio.

-...no es mi culpa!...-exclamó Mio

-...Jajajajajaja fue el mejor descanso de todos...esos niños nunca dejarán de hacerme reír...-dijo Evangeline con un tono nostálgico ya que recordaba ese tiempo con Ala rubra.

Cómo extrañaba esa época con ellos..

 **Fin del especial**.


	81. Especial final

**Hola a todos, estoy aquí para dejar un nuevo capítulo, espero que le gusten.**

 **-...SilverCrow: ja ja ja ja fue todo un escándalo, espero que pueda seguir riendo más de esto porque se acerca el final del Especial.**

 **Especial 2 : mundo animal .**

 **Mundo animal (África)**

Podemos ver un glorioso lugar de África llenos de animales, pero podemos concentrarnos en un animal único.

Una chica rubia con rasgos de león, ella se encontraba durmiendo adorablemente en el árbol.

-...bienvenido al animal, yo soy su anfitrión del programa, Azazel, el gobernador de grigory, bienvenido a un programa educativo donde les enseñaremos las maravillas del mundo animal...-narraba Azazel mientra la Leona botezaba.

-...y con la invitada especial y comentarista, Evangeline Ak Mcdowell...-dijo Azazel.

-...gracia por invitarme...un placer poder inculcar todo el conocimientos a la generación más joven...-narraba Evangeline.

La Leona estaba jugando en el pasto mientra algunos leones pasaba pasaba.

-...no es hermosa y majestuosa, Mio Lion, el rey del mundo animal...-narraba Azazel.

-...porque es un rey...-decía Evangeline con seriedad.

Pronto vemos a Mio lion rugiendo su estómago haciendo deprimir mucho a la pequeña criatura.

-...oh oh, Mio lion tiene hambre...-dijo Azazel..

-...Los reyes a lo largo de sus historias, siempre ha tenido hambre, démosle un Issei de comer...-dijo Evangeline mientra alguien le arroja a Issei a lado de Mio lion consiguiendo su atención.

-...pero que demonio, que hago aquí...-murmuraba Issei mientra se reincorpora mientra se masajea la espalda.

Mio Lion se acercaba a su presa para luego gruñir.

-...Gao...-rugió Mio haciendo que Issei diera la vuelta para mirar a Mio lion, Issei se puso pálido.

-...Espera, espera, buena Leona, buena Leona ahhhhhhh...-exclama Issei siendo abalanzado por Mio Lion..

La Leona comenzaba morder el cuello de Issei mientra el hacia un esfuerzo para detener.

-...Ayúdame...dios que alguien me ayude!...-rugía Issei siendo devorado por la Leona de la forme muy gore haciendo escuchar el sonido de la carnes masticando.

-...vaya, creo que es mucho para los niños, es mucha sangre...-narraba Azazel viendo la Leona masticando la garganta de Issei.

-...mejor censuremos...no queremos traumar a nuestros televidentes y lectores que ven esa historia ..-dijo Evangeline mientra la pantalla ahora cambia a Kaya con rasgos de panda con Yue panda durmiendo, la bebe panda bosteza mientra Kaya comía un bambú. Pronto Yue panda estornuda haciendo asustar a su madre.

-...bien ahora volvemos a ver a nuestro rey león terminar con su cena...-dijo Azazel mostrando la escena de Mio Lion masticando los huesos de Issei.

-...vaya, los leones si son muy glotones...-dijo Azazel.

-...si, los fuertes comen carnes de los débiles, así son la naturaleza, la supervivencia del mas apto...-dijo Evangeline.

-...tu lo dicho, bien, aquí termina, aquí Azazel nos despediremos...-dijo Azazel colocando los créditos.

-...yo también, recuerden, no olviden alimentar a tus mascotas con Issei pedigri, su sabor prolonga la vida de sus mascotas...-dijo Evangeline.

 **Fin del programa**

 **Especial 3: Issei en el trabajo.**

 **En una bar del café .**

Vemos a un dueño del negocio enfrente de sus 3 empleadores.

-...bien, tengo un anuncio muy importante que hacer, para remplazar un mesero que lo atropello un camión, que dios descanse en paz, hemos buscado un remplazo, por favor, salude a nuestro nuevo mesero...-dijo el Jefe haciendo salir un joven de cabello blanco vestido de mozo.

-...hola, soy Issei, haré un esfuerzo para traer más clientes...-dijo Issei con un tono cansado.

-...bien dicho Issei-kun, contamos con tu ayuda...bien, vamos a trabajar...-exclamó el jefe haciendo que todos estén a sus puesto.

 **5 minutos después.**

Vemos a alguien entrar por la puerta.

-...el entrenamiento fue muy duro, al menos un buen aperitivo valdrá la pena...-pensó Sona cansada

-...bienvenida...-era una voz familiar que hizo Sona sólo para ver a Issei usando traje de mozo.

-...Issei! que hace aquí!...-exclamó Saji apuntando a Issei.

-...no es obvio, estoy trabajando...-dijo Issei sacando la libreta para escuchar su pedido.

-...vaya, no creí que de todas las personas, seria usted que trabajará en ese bar...-murmuró Sona mirando el uniforme de trabajo de Issei

-.. (suspiro)...debidos a los acontecimientos en la playa, tuve que pagar los daños colaterales, fue un dolor en el culo pagar hasta el último centavo, a si que estoy trabajando para poder mantener mi casa y poder alimentar a mi crecida familia...-dijo Issei.

-...debe ser difícil para ti todo eso...-dijo Sona.

-...no veo que sea tan difícil, además, tengo que ahorrar dinero para algo importante...-dijo Issei con un tono cansando.

-...bueno...que tiene para ofrecer...-dijo Sona

-...te recomiendo café o helado...-dijo Issei.

-...café...-dijo Sona

-...bien, algo más...-dijo Issei anotando el pedido.

-...una rebanada de selva negra...-dijo Sona

-...bien...tu pedido será servido, por favor espere...-dijo Issei con un tono profesional mientra se dirige hacia la cocina.

-...una orden por favor, una taza de café y una rebanada de pastel de selva negra...-dijo Issei su compañero de trabajo.

-...Café y pastel a la orden...-era la voz que venía de la cocina.

Issei se acercó a la otra mesas para ver los clientes.

-...apaguen los teléfonos y terminan con sus comidas...-ordenó Issei con un tono duro haciendo sonrojar mucho a las clientes.

-...y tu debería darte vergüenza, derramar jugo de naranja en la mesa, donde esta tus modales...-dijo Issei mirando a una estudiante que se sonrojaba a la vergüenza.

-...todos ustedes, deberían estar agradecido de saborear las maravillas del bar...-dijo Issei dejandose llevar por su papel del mesero frío que su jefe le ordenó.

-...si Issei-sama!...-rugía al unísono las jóvenes estudiantes.

-...¿Sirviendo los clientes?, parecen que los están disciplinado?...-pensó Sona al ver como Issei manejaba sin problema.

mientra Issei atendía a sus clientes, el dueños estaba contando cuando billetes había.

-...ese chico hace que el dinero llegue muy rápido al negocio...es todo una mina de diamante...-pensaba el jefe feliz del resultado.

Issei terminaba de atender sus pedidos con mucha facilidad.

-...para ser mi primer día en el trabajo, es tan fácil como respirar, si sigo así, tal vez me paguen de más...que puede salir mal...-dijo Issei mientra se escuchaba el sonido de una puerta abrir.

-...bienvenido que puedo serv...-Issei se paralizó al ver a Rias.

-...con que el rumor de que un hermoso albino con parche y brazo prótesis es mozo de un bar era cierto...hola mi lindo Issei...-dijo Rias con cariño acercando a Issei para intentar abrazar sólo para que Issei colocará su mano en la frente de Rias para impedir que ella lo abrazara.

-...no me hables con tanta familiaridad, gremory...-murmuraba Issei aguantando las ganas de echarle a Rias a patadas.

Ante de que Issei pudiera decir algo, aparece el jefe detrás de Issei mientra le susurra al oído.

-...Issei-kun, calmate, recuerda, ella es una cliente muy importante...no sea grosero!...-susurraba en pánico haciendo que Issei tuviera que suspirar de mala gana mientra Rias le abraza con mucho cariño.

-...mi Issei como siempre, tu cuerpo es muy cálido...-murmuraba Rias haciendo que Issei aguantará la ganas de elecotrutarla.

Después de un rato, vemos a Rias en la mesa Vip con Issei enfrente con su libreta.

-...que pedirá gremory-sama...-dijo Issei con una mirada de piedra.

-...dame todo el almuerzo especial, con el plato completo, y no olvide una sonrisa...-dijo Rias una sonrisa.

Issei sólo intentaba todo lo posible para sonreír pero fallaba, poco a poco sonrió de forma forzada mientra crispaba el párpado de su ojo con una vena debajo.

-...jajajaja me gusta ese lugar ahora, dueño!...-exclamó Rias haciendo aparecer el jefe.

-...si Rias-sama, en que puedo servirle...-dijo El jefe de forma sumiso, solo para recibir una bolsa de dineros por parte de Rias.

-...me gusta ese lugar, quédense con todo el cambio Cómo recompensa por alegrarme el día...-exclamó Rias haciendo feliz al jefe y sus empleadores.

-..maldición, tengo que soportar los caprichos de esa mujer ahora...espero que no me tome demasiado tiempo...-pensó Issei mientra le entrega el pedido al cocinero.

Rápidamente aparece muchos clientes haciendo alarmar a Issei por la cantidad repentina.

 **Tiempo después**

Vemos a muchos lobos sombríos comiendo los platos de comidas con Tobio tomando una taza de café con calma.

-...por favor, 20 platos de carnes para los lobos de Tobio...-dijo Issei al cocinero que asentía.

Vemos a Sairaorg empujar a Kuina que estaba en una silla de ruedas (como resultado de su pelea contra Mio en el torneo)

-...por favor, déjamelo acompañarlos...-dijo Issei escoltado a los 2 a la zona Vip.

Issei hacia todo un esfuerzo para atender a todos los clientes.

-...por favor Odin no acosen a las clientes, Azazel no traigan sus inventos al negocio, por favor D'arc no peleen con Quarta...-decía Issei a los clientes de la zona Vip.

-...ahora se está poniendo más difícil, no se cuanto tiempo podré soportar esa presión...-pensó Issei cansado.

-...Issei, la cuenta...-dijo Rias que tenia la cuenta y la tarjeta de crédito para luego mirar a Issei con una sonrisa.

-...y para llevar...quiero a usted!...-dijo Rias señalando a Issei que lo miraba con incredulidad.

-...quiero a usted, a usted, a usted, a usted...-era las palabras de Rias que resonaba a su cabeza.

-...Ahhhhhhhh no lo soporto, me esta volviendo loco...-rugía Issei cubriendo su cuerpo con magia Erebea de niebla negra.

-...oh no, Issei esta perdiendo control de la magia Erebea...-exclamaba Azazel.

Todos podía ver como Issei se transformaba, su piel se volvía bronceado, su cabello era negro puro, largo y atado en una cola de caballo y su ojo derecho se volvía más oscuro de color amarillo.

Su traje azul de mesero se volvía muy oscuro de color negro azabache.

-...que me calle y escuché?, que los clientes son dioses?...para mi, los dioses están muertos!..,.-rugía Dark Issei con mucha frialdad haciendo mojar a todas las clientes.

-...respeto total para ti issei-sama!...-exclamaba una estudiante muy roja.

-...increíble, ahora el bar es mas popular, a este paso, la caja registradora explotará!...-exclamaba el Jefe.

Issei miró la mesa de Rias, había un plato de pastel sin terminar de comer.

-...oye gremory, no terminaste de comer tu pastel...-dijo Dark issei.

-...como si lo hiciera, debería estar agradecido de que su ama no comería un pastel hecho de un plebeyo de la cocina...-dijo Rias con soberbia.

-...idiota, no debería desperdiciar la comida...-dijo Dark Issei para pegar el dedo a la frente de Rias.

-...ouch, que te crees, papá...-decía Rias para recibir más golpes de dedos en su frente.

-...soy el mesero que trabajo a tiempo completo, debería mostrarme todo el maldito respeto que merezco...-regaña Issei a Rias estaba de rodillas con su expresión triste y avergonzada.

-...lo siento...-era todo lo que podía decir Rias siendo regañada por Dark Issei.

-...Issei, creo que debe estar muy cansado, tal vez debería ir a casa ante de que la cosas se ponga más absurdo de lo que ya esta...-dijo Sona tratando de ayudar a la personalidad más oscura de Issei.

-...ja, crees que esto es suficiente para acabar conmigo...-dijo Dark Issei.

-...primero muerto que ante admitir mi derrota...-dijo Dark Issei.

-...es lo mismo que admitir!...-exclamaba Sona.

Mientra la situación parecía salir del control, Odin que estaba bebiendo a lado de Azazel.

-...parece que estaba en los ciertos...-dijo Odin consiguiendo la atención de Azazel.

-...que cosa viejo...-dijo Azazel.

-...que a los hombres, lo corrompe la oscuridad...-dijo Odin mirando toda la locura que pasaba en el bar.

 **Cambio de escena**

Vemos a Yue viendo la Tv, estaba viendo el programa de chicas mágicas con Kaya a su lado.

Mio estaba en la cocina, cocinando la cena.

Pronto la puerta se abre revelando a Dark Issei todo borracho mientra bebía una botella de vino.

-...Mio, regrese Hip...-decía Dark Issei borracho.

Pronto aparece Mio con su uniforme de cocina.

-...bienvenido a casa, Issei...-dijo Mio dando a Issei una sonrisa inocente.

Dark Issei se sonrojaba haciendo explotar su cuerpo con una explosión de humo revelando a Issei normal.

-...llegaste un poco tarde...-dijo Mio.

-... (sonrojado)...lo siento, es que surgió algo en el trabajo...-dijo Issei un poco tímido estando enfrente de Mio.

-...que bueno, la cena estará listo, quiere cenar o vas a tomar un baño primero...-dijo Mio.

-...espera Mio...quiero darte algo...-dijo Issei dando a Mio un cajita.

-...uh?...-parpadea Mio mirando el regalito.

-...feliz cumpleaños Mio...-decía Issei tímido.

-...Issei...recordaste mi cumpleaños...-decía Mio conmovida.

-...por supuesto, eres mi esposa, es natural que yo sepa mucho de ti...-dijo Issei haciendo que Mio abriera la cajita, era un collar con un gema negra con borde blanco.

-...gracia Issei, eres lo mejor...-dijo Mio.

-...no hay de que...te amo...-dijo Issei mientra abraza a Mio.

Tuvo una tarde muy agotador, pero había válido la pena.

 **Fin del especial 3**

 **Especial 4: Loli rangers**

Vemos en un precipicio 4 silueta.

-...ningún mal escapara de nosotras...-dijo una voz femenina revelando Millia.

-...todos, prepárense para la verdad...-dijo Kunou.

-...por la justicia...-dijo Yue haciendo una pose de ranger.

-...nosotras somos heroínas que luchan por el bien...-dijo Hela un poco deprimida.

-...Loli ranger rojo...-dijo Millia haciendo una pose.

-...Loli ranger amarillo...-dijo Kunou haciendo dab.

-...Loli ranger blanco...-dijo Yue con seriedad.

-...Loli ranger negro...-dijo Hela un poco de vergüenza.

-...juntas somos...-dijo Millia con su grupo a punto de hacer la poses.

-...Power Loli rangers...-dijo la unísono grupo con explosión de humos de múltiples colores.

Pronto las chicas se lanzaron contra una horda de enemigos para combatir.

La batalla fue épico y la power Loli ranger salvaron el día Hasta que una discusión término con separar al grupo, comenzó con decir chica perro y quiero ser ranger rojo, no blanco...fue un escándalo total.

Pero todas vivieron felices por siempre, fin...excepto Kunou que siempre le hace bullying por Yue.

 **Fin**

 **Fin del especial 4**


	82. Chapter 77

**Hola a todos, estoy aquí para dejar un nuevo capítulo, espero que le gusten.**

 **-...SilverCrow: Si es jajaja, eso lo saque de carnaval phantams, ahora el capitulo de Issei y Kaya.**

 **-...werand : así es amigo, la batalla final pronto llega, será una pelea al estilo Yu yu hakusho.**

 **-...** **dark knight discord: si amigo, que bueno, aquí vienen un buen capítulo dedicado al ship Issei X kaya.**

 **Ahora el capitulo.**

 **Imagina el intro de dragón Ball super del torneo de poder**

 **Vemos a issei estando de frente de Fate en un estadio, ambos con la mirada sería, rodeados de los participantes y espectadores.**

 **Detrás de issei estaba los buenos momentos que tuvo con sus seres queridos, Fate también estaba rodeados de oscuridad.**

 **La pelea comienza y ambos se lanza para luego terminar con un épico choque de patadas creando ráfagas.**

 **Eso da inicio de una gran batalla.**

 **Vemos a Mio luchando contra Nanashi en un choque de espadas para luego terminar con Nanashi en su modo darkslayer.**

 **Vemos Yue creando un gigantesco pilares de hielos contra Cutlass que cortaba mientra aún avanzaba hacia Yue con una sonrisa sádica.**

 **Vemos a Kaya en su forma de hombre luchado contra Fate miente protege a Issei que estaba petrificado, ambos en un combate donde termina con Loki herido siendo salvado por Evangeline, Mio, hela y jormungard junto a todos los participantes.**

 **Vemos a Issei saliendo de la petrificacion con el modo Godslayer mode+ Erebea mode con su hacha de leviathan y gravity blade contra Fate cubierto de oscuridad**

 **Capítulo 77: comienza el torneo final parte 1**

 **Apartamento de issei**

El amanecer a llegado, todos el inframundo se había preparados para el final del gran evento.

Todos los negocios amanecieron temprano para preparar sus puesto para los turistas.

Issei se había levantando temprano para hacer ejercicio y al terminarlo, se había dirigido a la cocina para cocinar.

Finalmente el día había llegado, el final donde los 20 participantes competirá para el torneo y el sabia que será difícil debido a 3 personas, Fate, Nanashi y cutlass.

Pero gracia al entrenamiento con los amasaki, había progresado bastante y estaba seguro que ahora podía temer oportunidad alguna con el.

Terminando de hacer el desayuno, se preparó la mesa.

No tardó en llegar alguien en la mesa, siendo la primera Kaya que lucia somnolienta.

-...buen día mortal...-dijo Kaya sentándose en la mesa.

-...buen día Loki...-dijo Issei mientra se prepara café.

-...parecen que madrugaste muy temprano...eh...-dijo Kaya bebiendo café con leche.

-...entrenar en una isla, me hizo pegar ese hábito de levantarme a la madrugada para hacer ejercicio...sirve para quitarse la estrés que me acumula por tus payasadas...-dijo Issei mientra busca algo pero no lo encuentra.

-...busca eso...-dijo Kaya que tenia el azúcar.

-...si, pasármelo por favor...-dijo Issei recibiendo el azúcar y comenzó a poner 2 cucharada de azúcar y comenzó a girar.

Después de un tiempo, Issei se sentó enfrente de Kaya mientra la diosa de la travesura disfrutaba mucho su desayuno.

-...bueno, tendremos toda la mañana para hacer algo, que piensa hacer mortal?..-dijo Kaya.

-...bueno, no tengo nada mejor que hacer a la mañana, solo leeré un libro o algo...-dijo Issei haciendo suspirar.

-...si que eres aburrido, parece un viejo amargado...-dijo Kaya con decepción haciendo salir una vena en la mejilla de Issei.

-...tengo que hacerte recordar que vive en mi casa debido a mi amabilidad, así que no me abuse con tus bromas o te echaré a patadas a la calle...-dijo Issei haciendo silenciar mucho a Kaya.

Pronto escucho los pequeños sollozos de Kaya, Issei vio a Kaya que parecía querer llorar.

-...que malo eres mortal, no tienes corazón en echar a una linda y inocente chica como yo, a la calle...-lloraba Kaya mientra se limpia las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-...(suspiro)...es una broma?...desde cuando eres inocente, eres maldad pura, acaso no recuerda en el abismo, estoy roto por dentro gracias a ti...-dijo Issei de forma inexpresiva.

-...eso quedó en el pasado, hay un dicho, olvidar y perdonar...-dijo Kaya.

-...mejor no hablemos más de esto...-dijo Issei mientra bebé el café sólo para escupir hasta toser.

-...pero que... (toser)..-rugía Issei.

-...ja ja ja ja ja, op, parece que alguien se equivocó en darte Sal en lugar de azúcar...-dijo Kaya mientra hace un chasquido de dedos haciendo que el azúcar cambiará a Sal.

-...Loki!, acaso quiere morir de verdad?...-murmuraba Issei mientra saca su bate para luego transformarse en el hacha de leviathan.

-...es una broma, no tienes porque tomartela tan a pecho...-dijo Kaya un poco asustada comicamente, ya que sabía bien lo temperamental que era el mortal.

Ante de que la situación empeore aparece Mio junto a Yue y Evangeline en su forma loli.

-...buen día a todos...-dijo Mio mientra se siente a la mesa.

-...buen día papá y buen día padre...-dijo Yue mirando tanto a Issei como a kaya.

-...cielo chico, parece que te levantaste el lado izquierdo de la cama...quiere bajar esa hacha...-dijo Evangeline mientras se sienta en la mesa.

Todas las integrantes comenzaron a desayunar, mientra aparece Mimir que estaba flotando usando magia.

-...hey hermano, tiene algo para mi, tengo hambre también...-dijo Mimir .

-...Aquí tiene un poco de tocino...-dijo Yue dando tocino a Mimir.

-...gracia pequeña, es rico...-dijo Mimir saboreando la carne.

-...parece que me perdí de algo, esta bien ustedes 2...-dijo Mio mirando como Issei tenía el hacha cerca de Kaya.

-...todo bien, solo le mostraba el hacha que obtuve de tu padre...-dijo Issei sin problema.

-...si, como el mortal dijo...-dijo Kaya.

-...mmm...ok..-dijo Mio mientra comienza a desayunar.

Issei sólo podía suspirar mientra se preparar de nuevo café.

 **Cambio de escena, tiempo después**

Vemos a issei que salía del hotel, detrás de Issei estaba Kaya que usaba usaba una camiseta púrpura con la imagen de una calavera negra impreso en su pecho con un pantalón vaquero negro largo desgarrado en la parte del tobillo, botas con chinchetas de platas y una chaqueta negra abierta con una gargantilla en su cuello. Su cabello plateado recogido en una cola de caballo.

Issei tenía que admitir, Kaya era mas hermosa con esa vestimenta que usa, aun no podía creer que ahora tenía una pequeña cita con ella...con su peor enemiga y su antigua torturadora.

Y lo peor de todos era que Kaya soborno a Mio con 2 cajas de ramens instantáneo.

Bueno, ahora la situación era muy incómodo para issei ya que tendría una pequeña cita con Kaya, estaba preocupado de que la cita sea una de las trampas de Loki, probablemente Loki planea algo muy aterrador para el.

-...bien mortal, esta listo para pasarla mejor conmigo...-dijo Kaya aferrando al brazo de issei.

-...ya que, a donde iremos primeros...-dijo Issei ignorando el hecho que Kaya aferraba a su brazo.

-...vamos a los arcades, es divertido si hay más personas para jugar.

-...ya que, parece que te gusta los videos juegos...-dijo Issei mientra camina con Kaya aferrando a su brazo.

-...no es raros que tu y yo tengamos una cita así...es como un sueño...-dijo Kaya.

-...un sueño?...si es raros...de todas las personas, tenían que ser tu, Loki...-dijo Issei sin quitar su mirada en el camino.

-...Si, sigues enojado por lo que sucedió en el abismo...por lo de tu brazo...-dijo Kaya con seriedad mientra miraba el brazo prótesis de Issei.

-... (suspiro)...son viejos rencores olvidados, no te preocupes...lo que importa, es que tu hayas cambiando...-dijo Issei con seriedad.

-...si, supongo que tiene razón...solamente trato de hacer lo correcto por Charlotte...-dijo Kaya recordando los buenos momentos que tenia con su hija biológica.

-...solo quiero lo mejor para ella, además, aun que tu no lo creas, somos una familia ahora, tal veas se loca y destructiva y hasta cierto punto difuncional...pero somos una familia...y la familia, nos protegemos el uno por el otro...estoy seguro que tu haría lo mismo por Yue..-dijo Issei.

-...si, ya falle como padre en dar una infancia normal, no pienso desperdiciar esa oportunidad de arreglar lo nuestro...-dijo Kaya .

Finamente había llegado al arcades, tanto Issei como Kaya habían entrado al lugar, todos estaba repletos de juegos, ahí Kaya gasto dinero para tener las fichas tanto para ella y para Issei.

Los 2 llegaron a una máquina donde había un juego que realmente atraía la atención.

Un juego para matar zombie, issei recogió la pistola de plástico.

-...la casa de los muertos?...-dijo Issei mirando a Kaya recoger una pistola de plástico.

-...me gusta los juegos de Shooter...-dijo Kaya mientra coloca la ficha en la maquina.

-...lo veo...-dijo Issei mientra el juego comienza, tanto Kaya como Issei disparaba a todos los zombies que veían.

-...eres bueno...-dijo Kaya matando a 3 zombies en el camino.

-...si, tal vez sea por que soy bueno con las armas, tengo mejor puntería cuando se trata de mi arma Donner...-dijo Issei matando más rápidos los zombies.

-...aunque no soy buena con las armas modernas, aprendí a manejar uno, jugando a Fornites...-dijo Kaya matando más zombies.

-...Fornites, de donde escuche ante...-dijo Issei mientra seguía disparando.

-...ese juego en multijugador, al parece es muy popular, lo juego para trollear a los otros...fue divertidos burlarme de ellos ja ja...-dijo Kaya con malicia mientra disparaba.

-...eres bastante malvada...-dijo Issei mientra mataba perros zombies.

-...mierda mortal, el jefe...debemos apuntar a la cabeza...-dijo Kaya mientra veía a un zombie gigante con motosierra.

-...yo disparare a la motosierra, tu a la cabeza...-dijo Issei.

Tanto Issei como Kaya comenzaba a disparar más rápidos, el jefe final no podía ni siquiera atacar ya que Issei interrumpía sus ataques mientra recibía disparos en la cabeza por parte de Kaya.

Le tomó 3 minutos pero al final, el zombie jefe tenía 5 % de vida.

-...que tal Lo acabamos un doble disparó mortal?..-dijo Kaya mientra Issei asentía.

-...claro.,.-dijo Issei , pronto tanto Issei como Kaya chocaron de espalda para luego apuntar con sus respectivas armas.

-...Jackpot...-decía Kaya y issei al mismo tiempo mientra dispara, el doble disparos acabo por completo al jefe y termino el juego.

Cuando terminó el juego, recibió los boletos por el puntajes.

-...267 boletos.,..vamos Mortal, por el siguiente juegos...-dijo Kaya recogiendo los boletos.

-...esta bien...vamos Loki, al juego de baloncesto...-dijo Issei

Después de todo el rato que tuvieron Kaya y Issei en los arcades, ambos jugaron todo tipos de juegos, hasta que se agotaron las fichas, Issei había usado los boletos que ganaron en esos juego para intercambiar un premio, consiguieron 2 collares de serpientes con corazones.

-...Aquí tiene...ese premio valió la pena...-dijo Issei que salía del arcades con el collar de la serpiente en su cuello.

-...si, fue divertido, deberíamos hacerlo más seguidos, no crees...-dijo Kaya mientra miraba el collar.

Mientra caminaba, Issei miraba un poco a Kaya que parecía disfrutar mucho viendo el collar, no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez estaba siendo paranoico con respeto a ella.

Aunque no quería admitir en voz alta, Kaya era realmente hermosa, pasar tiempo con ella a los juegos fue realmente entretenido y no tenia problema en volver a hacerlo.

Issei vio a un puesto de helados, eta hora de hacer un favor por ella.

-...Loki...quieres un helado...-dijo Issei atrayendo la atención a Kaya.

-...por supuesto...me gusta mas de vainilla y tu...-dijo Kaya.

-...bueno, me gusta mas de chocolate con pedazos de galletas...-dijo Issei.

Issei había llegado al vendedor y logró comprar los helados que tanto deseaban.

-...Aquí tiene...-dijo Issei dando a Kaya el helado que ella pidió.

-...gracia mortal...hmmm...-disfrutaba Kaya devorando el helado.

-...muy frío y dulce...-murmuraba Kaya con un sonrojo.

-...me alegro que lo disfrute...Los helados son los mejores después de un juego...-dijo Issei mientra comía el helado.

-...tu lo as dicho, los mortales de este mundo, si saben como preparar un buen postres, me gusta mas este mundo, mucho mejor que mi viejo mundo...-dijo Kaya mirando a Issei con una sonrisa adorable haciendo sonrojar un poco a Issei.

-...que bueno escucharlo...-dijo Issei mientra saca un pañuelo para limpiarle la mejilla a Kaya.

-...mortal, que haces?..-dijo Kaya sonrojada por la acción que hacía Issei.

-...tiene helados de crema en su mejilla, debería limpiarte tu sola...-dijo Issei con seriedad mientra termina de limpiar la mejilla pálida de Loki.

-... (suspiro)...para ser un asesino de dioses, eres muy suave...-dijo Kaya en tono de broma.

-...Las personas cambias, Loki, las personas cambia con el tiempo, incluso tu cambiaste...-dijo Issei caminando con Kaya.

-...si, tal vez tenga razón...-dijo Kaya para luego acercarse a Issei y besar un poco a los labios...

-... (sonrojado)...que demonios...-dijo Issei.

-...es una recompensa por pasar tiempo conmigo, debería saborear ese beso...-dijo Kaya de forma coqueta.

-...el beso de Mio sabe mejor que el tuyo...-dijo Issei de forma inexpresiva haciendo que Kaya quedará como piedra.

-...que malo eres...debería tratarme de la misma forma como lo tratas con ella...-dijo Kaya con un puchero.

Issei no decía nada, pero sonrió un poco mientra le acaricia la cabeza.

-...supongo que tiene razón, me divertí mucho contigo, la próxima vez, volvamos a los juegos...-dijo Issei haciendo que Kaya abrazara a Issei.

-...gracia mortal...o como te quiero...-decía Kaya feliz.

-...quítate que esta muy cerca de mi...me hará contagiar tu estupidez...-dijo Issei haciendo deprimir mucho a Kaya.

-...que malo, eres cruel, muy cruel...-dijo Kaya haciendo reír un poco a Issei.

Pronto, los 2 caminaron mientras disfruta la pequeña cita, Issei tocó su labio mientra saborea el sabor de la vainilla y el sabor del labio de Kaya.

-...muy dulce a vainilla...-pensó Issei para luego sentir algo de viento, Issei vio a Kaya que lo había bajados los pantalones.

-...tengo tu billetera...-dijo Kaya mientra se escapa.

-...maldita sea Loki, no te saldrá con la tuya...-exclama Issei sólo para que sentir una mano tocar su hombro, Issei vio a un policía.

-...por favor, venga conmigo, esta violando la ley de ir casi desnudo...-dijo el policía haciendo enojar a Issei por que Kaya lo había metido en una situación tan problemática.

-...Loki, hijo de...-era los pensamientos furioso de Issei siendo llevado a la comisaría por exhibicionismo.

 **Fin del capitulo 77**


	83. Chapter 78

**Hola a todos, estoy aquí para dejar un nuevo capítulo, espero que le gusten.**

 **Capítulo 78: comienza el torneo final parte 2**

 **Inframundo: Lilith**

Vemos a Issei saliendo de la comisaría, estaba realmente, esa desgraciada de Loki lo había metido en un problema, tuvo que pagar una multa muy severa para salir de la reja. Lo bueno es que aun tenía dinero suficiente en su otro bolsillo para pagar esa multa.

debía saber que ella haría algo como esto...cuando la encuentra lo iba a estrangular.

Issei no pudo evitar suspirar, siguió caminando.

Pudo ver muchas cosas que pasaba por la calles del Inframundo, en serio parecía un gran festival...

De repente Issei era abordado por un grupos de niños que parecía muy felices de verlo.

-...Oppai dragón, es oppai dragón...-exclamaron los niños y niñas felices de ver a sus héroe.

Issei estaba muy cansado para hacer esa mierda pero tuvo que tragar su enojo. Creía que ya había olvido acerca de oppai dragón.

-...pueden firmar nuestros autógrafos...-decía todos los niños

Issei no tuvo más opción que firmar todos los autógrafos y posar a la fotos con los fan del Oppai dragón.

Después de un rato, vemos a issei sentado en la banca con su capucha puesta para no ser reconocido por nadie.

-...creí que esa estupidez de Oppai dragón haya sido olvidado, esos niños acaso no tiene a otro héroe o que...que hay de Vali el emperador trasero blanco...estoy seguro que seria mas popular...-pensó enojado issei.

De repente sintió a alguien enfrente suyo, issei levantó un poco la mirada, era una chica encapuchada.

-...eres issei-sama, el antiguo Sekiryuutei...-dijo una chica de cabello negro y ojos rojos puesto en una capucha blanca, issei vio que la chica era de facción nórdica.

-...quien lo pregunta?...-dijo Issei con seriedad.

-...mi nombre es Walküre ortlinde, soy una valquiria de clase alta y guardaespalda personal de Odin-sama...es un placer conocer al poderoso héroe de la facción nórdica, aquel que venció a lord loki y salvo a Asgard de Ragnarok...-dijo Walküre con un sonrojo mientra agacha la cabeza como señal de respeto por estar enfrente del héroe de Asgard..

Issei sólo podía suspirar y rezar a dios que no es otra Fan loca...ya tenia bastante con las otras locas en su vida como sekiryuutei.

-...si soy la persona que busca...-dijo Issei.

-...que felicidad poder conocer a sekiryuutei en persona...-dijo Walküre feliz.

Con sólo levantar su capucha, issei se levanta de la banca para estar e frente de Walküre.

-...el hecho de que usted esté aquí, significa que el viejo Odin quiere algo, no?..-dijo Issei con un tono cansado.

-...si, Odin-sama quiere tener unas palabras contigo, con gusto, te escoltaré hacia Odin-sama...-dijo Walküre.

-...bien, llevame con el...-dijo Issei mientra camina a lado de la valquiria.

-...por cierto issei-sama...-dijo Walküre sonrojada.

-...si...que pasa...-dijo issei sólo para ver una camisa con la imagen de issei con la booster gear.

-...puedo tener un autógrafo...-dijo Walküre sonrojada.

-... (suspiro)...bien...-dijo issei mientra le firma un autógrafo.

Cambio de escena

El café de Salomón

Tanto issei como Walküre había entrado a la cafetería para ver a Odin en la zona vip, al parecer, el viejo miraba a las maids que servían los pedidos.

-...je je je, como me gusta ese lugar...-dijo Odin con perversión en sus palabras.

-...porque no me sorprende que este aquí...-dijo Issei que había llegado a la mesa con Walküre a su lado.

-...oh chico, que bueno es verte, veo que conociste a mi nueva guardaespalda, que piensa de ella...-dijo Odin mientra issei se sienta en la mesa.

-...simpática a su manera...-dijo issei sin interés mientra Walküre se para a lado de Odin.

-...jejeje, si quiere, puede salir con Walküre-chan si quiere...-dijo Odin sólo para recibir un bofetada a la cabeza por Walküre.

-...por favor Odin-sama, comportate como un digno rey de asgard...-dijo Walküre con mucha frialdad haciendo asustar a Odin.

-...lo siento...-dijo Odin con un tono sumiso.

-... (suspiro)...sabes, me gustaría poder quedarme a charlar, pero tengo cosas que hacer, a si que vamos a directo al punto...-dijo Issei .

-...directo al grano, no?...bien, recuerda el brazo Mjölnir...-dijo Odin con Issei asintiendo.

-...si, tu la llevaste a reparar a Nidavellir...-dijo issei mientra Odin bebía una taza de té.

-...Así es, ese brazo se daño mucho durante tu lucha contra los dioses del otro mundo, tuvimos que improvisar con recolectar más Uro y también otros metales raros, como el vibranium...-dijo Odin mientra coloca el maletín en la mesa.

-...vibraniun, no es el metal desconocido que Azazel lo encontró durante su expedición en el triángulo de las Bermudas...-dijo Issei.

-...Así es, resulta que el vibranium es casi tan duro y resistente que el martillo de Thor, así que con la ayudas de ciertas personas, lograron crear el nuevo y mejorado brazo Mjölnir...-dijo Odin mientras abre el maletín mostrando a issei el brazo nuevo.

El nuevo brazo, era como issei recordaba pero tenia algunas mejoras, había marcas doradas y también una emblema familiar que issei.

-...la llamó, Mjölnir booster ...-dijo Odin mientra issei cierra el maletín.

-...Mjölnir booster...gracia...-dijo Issei.

-...no hay de que, pero debería darle las gracias a tus 2 pequeños amigos que vinieron desde muy lejano para hacer preciosidad..-dijo Odin haciendo que Issei levantará la ceja.

-...quien...-dijo Issei confundido ya que no recordaba a quien.

-...a nosotros chaval...-dijo una voz grosera que Issei conocía, Issei vio a 2 personas que salían del baño, ambos era enanos.

-...Brok, sindri...-dijo Issei sorprendido ya que no esperaba ver a los 2 en enanos que le crearon el brazo mjölnir en el nuevo mundo.

-...tanto tiempo eh, casi no te veía..-decía Brok con su hermano sindri.

-...como, creí que tu y Sindri estaría en el nuevo mundo...-dijo Issei.

-...Odin descubrió que mi hermano y yo te ayudabamos a destruirlo, nos marcos como traidores y por eso mando a Thor a matarnos, pero Loki nos salvo y nos llevó a ese nuevo mundo, es jodidamente bueno verte...-dijo Brok mientra le palmea a Issei por la espalda.

-...es bueno verte...así que ustedes están con la facción nórdica...-dijo Issei.

-...Así, el señor Odin, el nos ofreció refugio para nosotros y una nueva vida, manejando un taller de herrería para cualquiera...-dijo Sindri.

-...ya veo, es bueno ver que ustedes está bien...-dijo Issei.

-...santa bolas, en serio ha cambiando, ante era muy gruñón y silencioso, ahora eres, Woah, acaso bebiste algo o que...-dijo Brok tratando de buscar una palabras exacta.

-...lo que mi hermano tratas de decir, es que parece más abierto...-dijo Sindri.

-...paso mucha cosas, seria larga historia...-dijo Issei.

-...ya veo chaval, pero aun sigo enfadado cabrón, eres muy bruto al usar el martillo de esa forma, casi me da un infarto al ver el mjölnir casi hecho un desastres...la próxima vez que la vuelva a romper, te puedes despedir de mis famosas habilidades de forja...-dijo Brok.

-...si seguro, je je gracia por todos...-dijo Issei mientra recoge el maletín.

-...espero chaval, el brazo mjölnir no era el único que hicimos, también te hicimos algo realmente genial...-dijo Brok mientra Sindri le entrega a Issei un paquete .

Issei curioso, abre el paquete, al abrirlo, era una especie de brazalete grande hecho de oro.

-...que estás esperando...pontela...-dijo Brok mientra Issei coloca el brazalete en su brazo izquierdo.

En ese momento, el brazalete se expandió creando un escudo circular con runas azules que brilla.

-...un escudo...-dijo Issei mirando el escudo para luego ver a su forma de brazalete.

-...Así es, siempre te hacemos armas, así que un escudo es el único que te servirá para protegerte mejor de ataques mágicos, puede incluso soportar los ataques de Mjölnir..-dijo Sindri.

-...ya veo, gracia...por todos, nunca te eh dado las gracias por haberme ayudado ante...Así que gracia...-dijo Issei.

-...no te ponga tan sentimental conmigo chaval...me harás que me llores...-dijo Brok

-...por cierto chaval, mi hermano y yo estaremos observando la lucha del torneo, quiero verte patear trasero...-dijo Brok con Sindri asistiendo.

-...si, lo haré...-dijo Issei.

-...te veré por la zona del balcón, suerte en el torneo muchacho...-dijo Odin.

-...no necesito suerte, mientra pueda luchar, ganaré como sea...-dijo Issei mientra abandona el lugar del café.

Issei con el maletín, camino hasta llegar a un estadio, ahí vio a Mio, kaya, Yue, Evangeline y por ultimo Mimir.

-...issei...-exclamó Mio mientra se lanza para abrazar a issei.

-...Mio...como esta...-dijo issei.

-...cielo, casi llega tarde, donde estaba...-dijo Mio con un puchero.

-...estuve muy ocupado gracia a cierta diosa de la desmadre.,,,-dijo issei con ira mirando a Kaya que silbaba.

-...bueno eso ya no importa, uh, que trae issei...-dijo Mio mirando el maletín.

-...un regalo de unos viejo amigos del nuevo mundo...-dijo Issei con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ante de que Mio pudiera preguntar, se escuchó los fuegos artificiales que venia del estadio.

-...oh no, llegaremos tardes, vamos issei...-dijo Mio mientra corre adentro del estadio.

-...adelanta te, que ya te alcanzó...-dijo issei mientra veía a Mio entrar al estadio.

-...bueno mortal, dale duro...-dijo Kaya mientra le da a issei la billetera..

-...cuando este asunto termine, yo te daré duro, créeme, no será nada lindo...-amenazó issei haciendo poner pálida a Kaya.

-...buena suerte papá...-dijo Yue que tenia una pequeña bandera con la imagen de chibi issei y chibi Mio.

-...gracia, ganaré esta pelea...-dijo Issei mientra se adentra al estadio.

Las chicas y la cabeza Mimir caminaron para buscar lugar para ver en la zona vip donde estaría los líderes de la facciones, incluso sus familia y los padres y hermana de issei.

En la zona del lugar donde descansa los competidores, estaba Issei sacando el brazo prótesis devilbreaker. Con su único brazo, abrió el maletín donde reveló el brazo mjölnir booster.

Issei colocó su brazo mjölnir en su muñón, sintió que era más fuerte que ante, pronto el brillo carmesí aparecía en su brazo en la partes de las lineas que recorría ese poderoso brazo prótesis.

Issei pronto comenzó a lanzar nuevos golpes y salio perfecto y sin falla.

Pronto se preparó todo su equipo, gravity blade, hacha leviathan, su escudo, su pistola donner.

Literalmente estaba muy armado...issei con una pequeña sonrisa, se preparó para salir.

En ese momento, en el estadio, en la arena estaba 19 participantes.

Mio amasaki, sairaorg, Vali, Tobio, cutlass, heracles, jeanne D'arc, Sona, Tsubaki, arthur, Fate, nanashi, Kaito, regulus, Tannin, crom cruach, dulio, griselda, Cao cao.

Todos estaban formando en fila, cada unos mirándose con seriedad, otros con diversión y desafío. En ese momento, todos vieron a issei caminar a la arena consiguiendo reacciones de algúnos.

Una sonrisa de Mio, una mirada de desafío de Vali, sairaorg, una mirada indiferente de Fate, una de frialdad por parte de cutlass.

Todos los espectadores comenzó a exclamar de júbilo al ver a todos los 20 participantes reunidos en un mismo lugar.

En ese momento, la pantalla gigante muestra a Azazel.

-...hola a todos, bienvenido el final del gran torneo, hoy como su comentarista, daré el honor de comenzar esa gran batalla de uno contra uno...que la gran batalla comience...-dijo Azazel consiguiendo más exclamaciones por partes de los espectadores.

-...ante de que inicie la masacre, podré algunas reglas, esta estrictamente prohibido recibir ayuda de alguien, pero puede usar balance breaker sin importar si viene de alguien, también está prohibido usar objetos como curación o lágrimas de fénix...-dijo Azazel explicando las reglas.

-...También, logra la pelea termina si su enemigo es derrotado por 10 segundo, esta prohibido matar al enemigo...esa son reglas que se debe cumplir, si no la cumple, queda descalificado...-dijo Azazel haciendo que todos los participantes asienta.

-...bien, ahora, que comienza la gran batalla, todos los participantes, pueden ir a la sala hasta que sea nombrado.

En ese momento, la pantalla muestras los nombres de quien luchará.

Issei vs Okami kaito

Siendo el primer en llamar, issei se quedo en la arena con Kaito mientra el restos de los participantes se retiraba..

-...buena suerte issei, tu puede...-gritaba Mio mientra se adentra fuera del estadio.

Issei sonrió mientra miraba a Kaito.

En ese instante, el estadio cambia a un lugar más extenso, era un bosque gigante con árboles gigantes.

El cielo era oscuro y con luna llena.

Tanto issei como Kaito se miraba el uno por el otro.

-...de nuevos nos volvemos a encontrarnos, sensei...-dijo Issei.

-...Así es chaval, quien hubiera imaginado, que mi primer oponente es mi aprendiz, aprendí de Fate que le diste un buen puñetazo y que venciste al idiota de Basara...eso me demuestra lo mucho que a cambiando...-dijo Kaito.

-...no te imagina lo mucho que me eh esforzado para llegar hasta aquí...para vencer a Fate...-dijo Issei preparando su postura de boxeo.

-...jajajajaja vencer a Fate, tal vez tu tenga alguna oportunidad contra el, pero tendrás que vencerme, chaval...-dijo Zhivago mientras se quita su camiseta y su bandana.

-...aunque sea mi maestro, no tendré piedad contigo...-dijo issei.

-...eso quería oír, nuestra pelea anterior sólo era el comienzo, nunca te conté de que raza soy, porque voy a luchar con todos los que tenga...-dijo Zhivago mientras se pone a 4 patas.

-...que es esa presencia...-pensó issei preparando.

-...chaval, soy un hombre lobo inmortal, luche en la segunda guerra mundial como capitán Zhivago gunsher..-dijo Zhivago mientra su cuerpo era envuelto en niebla blanca.

El cuerpo de Zhivago sufría una transformación mientra su cuerpo crecía hasta superar la altura de un elefante, sus músculos era grande y tenia grandes pelajes.

Issei levantó la mirada para ver a Zhivago, un lobo blanco gigante.

-... (aullido)...el lobo aúlla tan fuerte que creo una onda de viento.

Issei sólo podía sonreír de forma sanguinaria.

-...así que irá con todos, maestro, bien, vamos, que daré con lo que tenga...-dijo Issei lanzado se contra el lobo gigante.

Eso a dado inicio de una gran batalla que comenzará en el siguiente capítulo.

Fin del capitulo 78


	84. Chapter 79

**Hola a todos, estoy aquí para dejar un nuevo capítulo, espero que le gusten.**

 **Responderé los comentarios anterior**

 **-...** **dark knight discord: si y mucho**

 **-...SilverCrow : ja ja pobre issei tiene que lidiar con Kaya que es muy jodida**

 **Capítulo 79 comienza el torneo final parte 3**

La apena comenzaba y todos estaban emocionados, Issei estaba enfrentando al hombre lobo inmortal.

Mio junto a los demás participantes estaban viendo la pelea, Mio estaba muy seria mientra veía como issei estaba enfrente de su oponente.

-...se que puede issei, pateale ese peludo trasero...-dijo Mio.

-...tanta confianza tiene que issei-kun puede ganarle a kaito...-dijo una voz, Mio se dio la vuelta para ver a Fate.

-...por supuesto, Issei puede con todos, no perderá ante nadie...-dijo Mio.

-...bien, vemos como Issei-kun lidia con su enemigo natural...-dijo Fate mientra se retira.

 **Con Yue y los demás**.

Las chicas estaba en la zona vip observando la batalla desde una pantalla gigante, Evangeline que estaba sentada, observó la pelea con interés.

-...chico tendrá que vencer a su enemigo natural, un werewolf ...sera interesante, vampiro vs hombre lobo...-dijo Evangeline.

-...pero issei-otousan no es un dragón?...-pregunto kunou que estaba a lado de Yue con Milia asintiendo.

-...en parte si, su sangre tiene muchas partes de criaturas que chico devoró para ser fuerte, su cuerpo es la de un vampiro inmortal como yo...-dijo Evangeline.

 **Con issei vs Kaito**

Issei veía a Kaito aullar mientra su cuerpo era envuelto en una niebla blanca para luego desaparecer.

Issei sintió un tirón y una tremenda patada a la mandíbula con tal fuerza que envió a Issei a atravesar todo el bosque.

Levantándose con rapidez, issei miro a Kaito cubierto de niebla para volver desaparecer y recibir una patada al pecho que explotó el torso de dejando ver las costillas rotas.

-... (escupir sangre)...es fuerte...-pensó issei mientra chocaba contra múltiples árboles.

Issei reacciona a tiempo para detenerse y vio a Kaito que se lanzaba.

Apretando los dientes, issei envolvió su brazo izquierdo con Ki de armamentos, su pecho se regeneran muy rápido.

-... **atrapa el suelo, paso rápido..**.-dijo issei mientra se lanza contra Zhivago.

Issei pego un poderoso puñetazo la niebla haciendo que la niebla dispersa revelando a Kaito que sufrió un cambio.

Su piel ahora era bronceado, su cabello negro era blanco y sus ojos azules ahora era rojos. Tenia una cola peluda en su coxis.

Issei rápidamente agarra a Kaito al rostro y lo aventó al suelo para luego preparar su puño derecho.

Con un tremendo puñetazo al pecho que empujó a Zhivago de distancia.

-...Así que usa Ki, que sorpresa...-dijo zhivago.

-...esto solo fue el comienzo, no necesito relevar muchos trucos, solo lo guardaré para el final...-exclamó issei mientra desaparece y reaparece enfrente de Zhivago.

Issei lanza un puñetazo pero Zhivago lo bloquea con su codo y le pega a issei en su vientre, Zhivago pega otro rodillazo bajo la barbilla haciendo elevar a issei al aire.

-... **kokū shundo...-** exclamó Zhivago salta para estar encima de issei.

-... **técnica secreta de los pies de rayos: espada santa..**.-exclamó Zhivago pegando un colosal patada hacha contra issei, pero issei se protegió a tiempo con su brazo mjölnir a tiempo deteniendo en seco ese golpe.

La fuerza detrás de ese ataque, envió a issei a estrellar al suelo con fuerza.

Zhivago aterriza al lado y vio a issei que se levantaba del cráter.

-... **Atrapa el mundo...paso rápido.**..-exclamó Zhivago mientra desaparece y reaparece enfrente de issei.

Issei usa su escudo para bloquear el ataque entrante.

Issei comenzó a golpear a Zhivago con una combinación de boxeo y muay thai para luego lanzar un golpe potente con el escudo que empujó a Kaito.

Zhivago desaparece para luego aparecer enfrente de issei para golpear un poderoso puñetazo al rostro pero issei logra atrapar a Zhivago y pegar un poderoso puñetazo al rostro.

Ambos cae de rodillas al mismo tiempo, ambos lanzaron sus respectivos golpes que recibieron de llenos, Zhivago agarro a issei por el hombro para luego levantarse.

-...estoy jodidamente invencible...-exclamó Zhivago mientra lanza el puñetazo pero issei lo contrarresta con un cabezazo al puño haciendo romper el brazo.

Issei pronto lanzó un poderoso uppercut que desorienta a Zhivago.

Issei pronto salta para pegar una patada giratoria a la cabeza de Zhivago haciendo que el escupa sangre.

Zhivago lanzó el puñetazo pero issei agarra su brazo y con su brazo mjölnir, le propinas muchos puñetazos a la cabeza del hombre lobo.

Cansado de los golpes, Zhivago lo detiene con una patada al brazo para luego pegar un rodillazo al pecho haciendo que Issei soltará el agarre.

Zhivago agarro el brazo izquierdo de Issei para pegar una patada al pecho haciendo arrancar el brazo izquierdo de Issei mientra su cuerpo fuera mandando a volar.

Issei uso su brazo derecho para agarrar el suelo para detenerse y regenerar su brazo izquierdo.

Vio como Zhivago era envuelto en niebla blanca con la mitad de su cara que era parte bestia.

Issei sonrió de forma sanguinaria, se para y mira a Zhivago con desafío

-...je je je porque esta riendo chaval...-dijo Zhivago colocando su pie derecho.

-...porque por primera vez, me estoy divirtiendo en una batalla, sin duda gracia a usted, mejore mucho mi estilo de pelea con el pasado rápido..-dijo Issei.

-...no te mentire chaval, yo también me estoy divirtiendo...esa batalla, es tu última prueba, el que el aprendiz supere al maestro...esta listo chaval...-dijo Zhivago.

-...siempre listo, maestro...voy ganar...-dijo issei preparando su pie mientra envolvía sus brazos de Ki de armamento.

-... **atrapa el mundo..**.-murmuró Zhivago

-... **atrapa el suelo..**.-murmuró issei.

-... **Paso rápido**...-exclamaron al unísono mientra desaparece y reaparece en el centro.

Ambos con sus puños en sus mandíbula. Pronto ambos retrocede y vuelve con todos golpeando el uno por el otro.

Issei pego un puñetazo al rostro seguido con un puñetazo al estómago y termina con un uppercut .

Zhivago se tambalea para luego pegar una patada a la cintura de issei, continuo con un series de puñetazos al rostros para luego lanzar una patada directo al rostro.

Issei atrapa la patada, pero Zhivago salta con su única pierna para pegar una patada con la otra pierna haciendo que issei soltará el agarre.

Zhivago choca puño con codo de issei. Ambos comenzaron a atacar con todos, rápidamente issei estaba poco a poco superando a Zhivago.

Zhivago lanzó tantos golpes pero ninguno lograba darle a Issei ya que esquivaba y desviaba sin problema.

Zhivago intento lanzar una patada pero issei se agachó para esquivar la patada para luego pegar una patada de barrido haciendo que Zhivago perdiera el control.

-... **Sprüher .**..-Issei no perdió tiempo, cubrió su puño derecho con Ki de armamento para luego golpear de forma ascendente de lleno a Zhivago al estómago haciendo que el escupiera sangre debido a la combinación de Ki de armamento y mjölnir booster.

-... (escupe sangre)...-la fuerza detrás de ese uppercut envío a Zhivago al aire.

Issei salto hacia Zhivago y con una patada hacha sobre su cabeza, envió a Zhivago de cabeza al suelo con fuerza.

Issei aterriza desde lejos observando analíticamente a su enemigo.

 **con el resto**

Fate había observando toda la pelea, tenia que admitir, había mejorado mucho durante su estancia en la isla de los amasaki.

-...no hay duda, mejoro mucho...-dijo Nanashi con calma.

-...y eso que no uso su poder de rayo en esa pelea, Jin no perdió tiempo en enseñarle todas las técnicas del clan Amasaki...-dijo Fate.

-...sera interesante luchar contra el, vi como partió el golem a la mitad con su espada...quiero poner a prueba su destreza...-dijo Nanashi mientra acaricia su bella katana, yamato.

-...paciencia mi querido amigo, falta poco para que logre obtener mi deseo...solo necesito tu ayuda para alejar a Jin...-dijo Fate con Nanashi asintiendo.

Todos los participantes con la excepción de vali, tobio, Cao Cao y Cutlass estaban maravillado por el combate que tenia con issei contra kaito.

Cutlass observaba con mucho atención el estilo de pelea y la forma en como mueve, estaba analizando bien sus movimientos y planear como contrarrestar, ella estaba emocionada de poder arrancar la magia erebea del cuerpo del monstruo de su madre.

Ella ya tenia muchos trucos bajos la manda que guardia para esa ocasión.

 **Con issei vs zhivago.**

Issei miro como los moretones y heridas del cuerpo de Zhivago desaparecía, poco a poco Zhivago se levantaba con dificultad, su expresión era cansancio.

-...en serio, mejoraste demasiado...por personas como tú, hace más interesante en esa batalla y torneo...ya no tengo razón para seguir restringiendo toda mi fuerza...-dijo Zhivago mientra coloca su pie derecho para adelante y su pie izquierdo hacia atrás, su mano derecha tocando el suelo.

Issei vio como se cuerpo de Zhivago se transforma en un criatura bípedo, de pelaje blanco, con sus músculos abultados en la parte del brazos y torso.

-...Así que irá en serio...-dijo Issei enfrente de zhivago con seriedad.

-...si, voy a usar mi forma licantropo, eso aumenta mi facultades físicas aumentada 10 veces...dime algo chaval te acuerda esa postura...-dijo Zhivago haciendo que issei reconociera la técnica que haría Zhivago.

-...si, lo recuerdo muy bien, con sólo verlo, me hace sentir un dolor en mi pecho...-dijo Issei preparando su puño derecho cubriendo con Ki de armamento..

-...jejeje, esa sensación no te lo quita verdad...esta vez voy a asegurarme de vencerte, ni la magia erebea te ayudará esta vez...,-dijo Zhivago haciendo que el suelo debajo del lobo formará una grieta circular.

Issei se mantenía en calma mientra colocaba su brazo derecho hacia atrás.

-...tiene demasiadas abertura, acaso bajaste tu guardia...-dijo Zhivago.

-...no es necesario tal cosa, hay un dicho, si no arriesga, no gana, siento que puedo vencer tu técnica con un solo golpe, un solo puñetazo me basta para terminar esta pelea, no pienso seguir prolongando más de esta pelea...-dijo Issei con calma.

-...estoy de acuerdo contigo, aquí va chaval...-dijo Zhivago.

-...técnica secreta de los pies de rayo: puño perforador celestial...-dijo Zhivago mientra desaparece creado un potente explosión de explosión.

En cámara muy lenta, veía como Zhivago se acercaba muy cerca de Issei con su brazo a punto de atravesar su corazón.

 **(Sonido de golpe).**

 **-...Sprüher!...**.-rugió Issei pegando un puñetazo descendente sobre Zhivago con tal fuerza que su cabeza golpeó al suelo.

La fuerza del impacto fue tal que todo alrededor de Issei y Zhivago era un profundo cráter circular.

Zhivago estaba escupiendo sangre mientra cae inconsciente.

Pronto arriba de issei y zhivago aparecía el numero 10 que pronto se descendía.

 **10**

 **9**

 **8**

 **7**

 **6**

 **5**

 **4**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **(Sonidos de fuegos artificiales)**

Termina el primer encuentro, el ganador issei...-se escuchaba la voz se Azazel, pronto el lugar cambia al de la arena del estadio.

-...fue una pelea increíble batalla de velocidad, issei le ganó a Okami kaito...-dijo Azazel mientra issei vio a Nanashi que recogía a zhivago.,.

-...tengo un mensaje de Fate, esta satisfecho por el resultado de su nueva fuerza...-dijo Nanashi mientra levanta a Zhivago.

-...solo dile que serás el siguiente...-dijo Issei mientra veía a Nanashi abandonar la arena con Zhivago en su hombro.

Pronto la pantalla aparece los nombres de aquellos que van a pelear.

 **Mio vs Griselda quarta**

Issei abandona en la arena, en este momento vio a Mio que tenia sus 2 espadas, Ascalon y Lostvayne en su espalda.

-...al fin te toca Mio...-dijo Issei .

-...si Issei, fue increíble, sabias que ganaría...-dijo Mio .

-...ahora solo te toca a ti, buena suerte...ella es fuerte...-dijo Issei haciendo que Mio sonriera.

-...no eres el único que te haya vueltos más fuerte, yo también me volví más fuerte, tu Issei, eres el que mas deseo pelear...-dijo Mio.

-...de eso no hay duda, no tendré piedad contigo...-dijo Issei mientra levanta su mano.

-...bien, mi hora llegó...-dijo Mio mientra choca los cinco para luego caminar hacia la arena.

Cuando llegó a la arena, estaba Griselda, pudo ver que Griselda tenía su arco sagrado, también en su cintura tenía espadas láseres desactivados.

-...espero que tengamos una buena batalla, amasaki mio...-dijo Griselda.

-...Sate sate sate...lo mismo digo...-dijo Mio sacando Lostvayne.

 **El entonó a su alrededor cambia a un lugar muy amplio, ahí las 2 estaban tranquilas.**

 **La batalla comienza.**

 **Fin del capitulo 79**


	85. Chapter 80

**Hola a todos, estoy aquí para dejar un nuevo capítulo, espero que le gusten.**

 **Responderé los comentarios anterior**

 **-...Guest:bueno, la razón es porque Zhivago usa kaito como una identidad falsa para pasar desapercibido por sus enemigos.**

 **-...wernand:me agrada la idea, solo lo usare en el final, las peleas serán difíciles de hacer pero podré hacerlo**

 **-...SilverCrow : finalmente, la waifu de Issei peleará contra Griselda, será una batalla digna de ver, ella aprendió una nueva técnica, será épico en este capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 80: final del torneo parte 4, Mio vs Griselda**

Vemos a Mio mirando a Griselda con una mirada desafiante, ya era hora de luchar y vencer a su enemiga, xenovia le había advertido acerca de su tutora acerca de sus habilidades y también acerca de ser alguien muy aterradora.

Mio sonrió mientra prepara su espada Lostvayne en un agarre inverso...

Su enemiga es la reina de Gabriel, una de las pocas mujeres más fuerte que tiene en la facción de cielo.

Griselda levantó su mano, en un destello de magia sagrada, aparece un arco realmente elegante.

-...escuché de Michael-sama que venciste a mi protegida, por si fuera poco, termino siendo tu doncella personal, el hecho de que el cabeza hueca de mi hermanita fuera vencida es prueba de lo fuerte que eres, Amasaki Mio...espero que no me decepcione...-dijo Griselda con seriedad mientra tensa el agarre del arco.

-...descuida, dudo que te decepcionare...-dijo Mio preparando su espada en un agarre inverso.

Pronto Mio se lanzó contra Griselda mientra lanza una huelga contra la ángel del cielo pero fácilmente su ataque es bloqueado por el arco.

Rápidamente Griselda patea a Mio de distancia mientra su arco brilla, griselda pronto disparo 3 flechas de luz contra Mio.

Mio aterriza y logra desviar fácilmente los proyectiles pero vio que Griselda no estaba.

sintió un ataque, Mio rápidamente se hecha hacia atrás mientra mira como múltiples fechas de luz impacta al suelo, al aterrizar, Mio vio como aparece Griselda detrás suyo con su arco a punto de disparar, Mio mueve la cabeza a tiempo para esquivar ese proyectil.

Mio retrocede de un salto mientra desvía todos los proyectiles de Griselda con su espada.

-...nada mal, no hay muchas que puede desviar y esquivar muy bien mis flechas...realmente eres muy buena...-elogio Griselda mientra seguía disparando contra Mio.

-...gracias...no hay duda que eres muy hábil con su arco...pero es tu mayor debilidad...-exclamó Mio mientra se lanza contra Griselda.

-...ataca a su enemigo de frente, sin ni siquiera pensar en una estrategia, eres muy predecible...-pensó Griselda mientra disparar 5 flechas de luz contra Mio.

Mio desviaba los proyectiles mientra avanzaba, Griselda al ver eso, se sorprendía al ver eso.

En ese momento, Mio saco su otra espada, Ascalon y lanzó una huelga cruzada contra Griselda..

-...tu mayor debilidad es enfrentarme en un combate directo...no puede disparar a tiempo mientra alguien cierra la distancia...-exclamó Mio.

Griselda saco de su cinturón, una espada de luz sagrada que detuvo a dura pena el ataque de Mio.

-...ni creas que el arco es mi única habilidad, también puedo hacer eso.-dijo Griselda mientra desaparece el arco y saca otra espada de luz.

Rápidamente Mio y Griselda tuvieron una lucha de espadas, ambas no quería dar a su oponente una oportunidad.

El sonidos de armas chocando y chispas, Mio teniendo más experiencias sobre su oponente, comenzó a abrumar mucho a Griselda, eso hizo que ella no tuviera más opción que retroceder, pero Mio no le permitía.

-...maldición...es muy rápida, no me da tiempo de retrocederme..-pensó Griselda, en un rápido movimiento, Mio logró desarmar su espada y lanzó una huelga de ascalon.

Griselda saca de su cinturón, una especie de cápsula, Griselda logra detener la huelga de ascalon y tira la cápsula al suelo, cuando tocó el suelo, la cápsula explotó en una luz cegadora.

Mio se tuvo que cubrir su brazo en su cara por tanto brillo.

Cuando la luz desaparece, Mio abrió los ojos para ver que Griselda estaba en la copa del árbol con su arco en su mano.

Griselda crea de su mano una espada de Luz y la colocó su arco.

-...que tal sabes esquivar esto...-dijo Griselda disparando la espada con mucha fuerza que perforó la barrera del sonido.

Mio cruzó sus espadas para lanzar una poderosa huelga cruzada contra el proyectil, la fuerza detrás de ese choque hizo que la flecha espada saliera desviada hasta atravesar 2 árboles seguido con una explosión.

-...sate sate sate, es en serio, que maniático usaría espadas como flechas para su arco...-dijo Mio, en un universo paralelo, un cierto Archer estornudo.

-...una espada como proyectil es 5 veces más fuerte y rápidos que una flecha, de esa forma sería más eficiente para acabar contigo...-dijo Griselda mientra surge de su espaldas múltiples alas.

-...vas a necesitar más que una espada para acabar conmigo...-dijo Mio agarrando Lostvayne en un agarre inverso.

-...esperaba que dijeras eso..-dijo Griselda mientra levanta su mano al aire haciendo que detrás de Griselda apareciera múltiples espadas, lanzas, hechas, naginatas. Todos hechos de luz sagrados.

Mio sólo pego un suspiro.

-...no debí abrir mi boca...-murmuró Mio mientra guarda Lostvayne en su vaina y preparó su espada Ascalon.

-...veamos como te arreglas para salir de esta...-dijo Griselda haciendo llover todas las armas de luz sobre Luz.

Mio sólo sonrió mientra colocará su pie derecho.

En cámara lenta, veía como Mio desviaba una lanza de luz con Ascalon, seguido con desviar 5 veces las espadas, para luego hacer salto vertical y desviar con una huelga descendente a 3 naginatas.

Mio con una gran maestría sobre su espada Ascalon, desviaba todos los proyectiles como toda una experta, cada ataques era fácilmente rechazado.

La ángel sólo podía chasquear los dientes mientra desaparece y enfrente de Mio tomándola por sorpresa.

Rápidamente Mio esquivo un proyectil que iba directo al rostro, aunque hubo un pequeño corte en su mejilla.

Griselda uso su arco como arma improvisado para atacar a Mio. ambas luchaban sin cesar, Mio uso su mano libre para golpear a Griselda en la mandíbula haciendo que ella saliera sangre en su comisura.

Mio lanza una huelga que corto en su hombro haciendo que ella aprietes los dientes.

-...esta demostrando ser alguien a quien debo vencer, ahora veo porque Xenovia perdió, Amasaki Mio, te vencere con todo mi poder...-murmuró Griselda mientra patea a Mio haciendo que ella se alejé.

Al aterrizar, Mio vio como Griselda surgía de su espalda todas las alas blancas de ángeles.

Su arco brillaba con leve luz sagrada.

-..Es hora de ir sería, es muy obvio que no puedo vencerte directamente de frente, mientra me mantenga mi distancia, podré vencerte...-dijo Griselda mientra desaparece.

Mio miro encima de su cabeza a Griselda que aparecía con su arco cargado de poder santo.

-. **...Sagrada lluvia...**..-exclamó Griselda disparando una aluvión de flechas que hizo dio a Mio creando una explosión de polvo y energía sagrada.

 **Con Issei y los demás participantes.**

Issei y el resto de los participantes estaban observando la batalla desde el interior del cuarto, Issei estaba tranquilo observando cómo Mio luchaban contra la reina de Gabriel.

-...parece que Griselda ganará esta batalla, su oponente no tiene oportunidad de igualar a Griselda...-murmuró Dulio que comía un helado.

-...en eso te equivoca...-dijo Issei con calma consiguiendo la atención de Dulio.

-...Uh, porque crees...-dijo Dulio mientra Issei sólo sonría un poco.

-...porque mi esposa no es débil...ganará, tengo fe en ella...-dijo Issei mientra el resto de los participantes observaba como el humo explotaba en una explosión de fuego.

 **Con Mio vs Griselda.**

En el lugar, podía ver a Mio cubierto de fuego rosa, ella miraba a Griselda.

-... **Empress Drees..**. **-** susurró Mio con el fuego cubriendo su cuerpo que se desactiva dejando ver a Griselda su nueva vestimenta de batalla, parecía un cruce de ángel y fénix con sus alas rosas, modo bruja de fuego, su poder original.

-...Es hora de termina con esto...-dijo Mio guarda su espada ascalon, Mio cargo su mano mucho poder de fuego rosa.

Griselda no le permitió, cargo su poder sagrado en su arco.

-...no hay duda, Amasaki Mio, te respeto mucho, voy a usar todo mi poder para llegar a la **final, en esta batalla, solo uno de las 2 debe sobrevivir...en el nombre del padre, el hijo, el espíritu santo...guía esa flecha al cielo y castiga a mis enemigos con su poder divino...**.-dijo Griselda mientra apunta la flecha al cielo.

Al disparar la flecha, Mio corrió hacia Griselda con su puño cargado de poder, cuando la flecha de luz llegó a lo más alto del cielo, explotó en una explosión de luz que hizo llover millones y millones de flechas sobre el bosque creando una series explosiones.

Griselda estaba en el aire observando cómo las flechas de luz destruían todo a su paso.

-...esa batalla a terminado...yo gane...-pensó Griselda sólo para abrir los ojos a ver Mio salir entre los humos con sus alas de fuegos.

-...esto termina ahora...-exclamó Mio mientra aparece enfrente de Griselda.

Griselda reacciona rápido para sacar una espada de luz para cortar Mio para su sorpresa, el cuerpo de Mio parecía desaparecer.

-...Clones de vacíos, es el poder de mi espada Lostvayne...tuviste mala suerte...-una voz que hizo que Griselda viera a Mio detrás suyo.

Mio con seriedad extendió su mano derecho contra Griselda, su mano tenía una gran cantidad de fuego rosa.

Iba a usar la nueva técnica, una que uso para romper el diente al gran rojo.

-... **X-Burner!..**...-exclamó Mio disparando de su mano, una poderosa haz de fuego que le dio a Griselda de lleno, la fuerza detrás de esa técnica hizo que Griselda desapareciera su cuerpo en partículas de luz.

Cuando el ataque término, Mio aterrizó en el suelo, pronto se escuchó los fuegos artificiales.

-...Ganador, Amasaki Mio por nocaut...avanza a la siguiente ronda...-exclamaba Azazel. Mientra su entorno volvía a la normalidad.

Mio vio como los médicos llevaba a Griselda en una camilla, Mio sonrió mientra levanta su puño al aire consiguiendo la ovación de todos.

Pronto la pantalla comenzaba a seleccionar los nombres para la siguiente pelea.

Mientra eso pasaba, Mio caminaba hasta salir de la arena para ver a Issei esperando.

-..te dije que ganaría...nunca dude de ti...-dijo Issei mientra Mio sonría.

-...Sate Sate Sate...soy genial, no perdería ante un ángel campera...-dijo Mio haciendo sonreír a Issei.

De repente la pantalla selecciona los nombres para anunciar su siguiente combate.

 **Fate averruncus vs Dulio gesualdo**

 **Con yue y los demás.**

Al escuchar el siguiente combate, Evangeline se puso sería, todas con la excepción de Milia y Kunou estaba sería, vería el combate del hombre que venció a Issei en dos ocasiones.

-...Fate...-susurró con frialdad Evangeline consiguiendo la atención de Kaya y Yue.

-..Evangeline/ Madre. ...-pensaron al unísono Kaya y Yue preocupada por ella.

 **Con Issei**

cuando Issei y Mio se dirigía al cuarto de los participantes, ahí pasaron Fate que intercambiaron mirada para luego seguir avanzando.

Issei estaba serio, ahora mismo tenía que ver el combate y aprender de sus movimientos.

En la arena, Fate estaba enfrente de Dulio.

-...Yare Yare daze, espero tener un combate decente...averruncus-san...-dijo Dulio.

-...por supuesto, Gesualdo-san, quiero ver que tan fuerte es el arma secreta del cielo...-dijo Fate con una sonrisa alegre mientra se acomoda su corbata.

 **La batalla ahora se ponía más interesante.**

 **Fin del capitulo 80**


	86. Chapter 81

**Hola a todos, estoy aquí para dejar un nuevo capítulo, espero que le gusten.**

 **Responderé los comentarios**

 **-...wernand:gracia por recomendar, ya estaba haciendo planes acerca de las otras batallas, a sin que gracia y espero que disfruten mucho ese capítulo.**

 **-...SilverCrow : si amigo, ya se jodio Dulio, pero también podrá ver a Fate en acción.**

 **Capítulo 81: final del torneo parte 5.**

Issei observaba muy atento en la pantalla, estaba a punto de ver la pelea que tenia Fate contra el joker de Michael, tenia que estudiar sus movimientos y saber el alcance de su poder, hasta ahora, lo único que sabía era su magia de petrificacion.

-...Así que, el es que te derrotó...-dijo Mio estando a lado de Issei observando la lucha.

-...si, aunque no lo creas, es muy poderoso, pero eh entrenado mucho con tu padre, tengo oportunidad de poder vencerlo...-dijo Issei con calma.

-...tranquilo Issei, recuerda que todos te estaremos apoyando...-dijo Mio con una son roda.

-...gracia Mio...-dijo Issei, pronto ambos miraron la pantalla para ver la pelea.

 **Con Fate vs Dulio.**

El entorno cambia a un lugar de ruinas, el lugar era rocoso, Fate estaba parado enfrente de Dulio, esperando el ataque de su enemigo.

Dulio se puso serio mientra comenzaba a caminar en círculo alrededor de Fate, tenia que mantener bien su guardia, Dulio observó a Fate que tenia sus manos en el bolsillo.

-...que sucede Averruncus-san, no piensa atacar primero...-dijo Dulio mientra le surge sus 4 pares de alas para volar en el aire.

-...es que quiero ver todo tu poder, escuché mucho acerca de ti, Dulio Gesualdo, el exorcista más fuerte, también portador del sacred gear, Zenith Tempest...lo cual tiene el poder de usar todos los poderes elementales que te otorga tu sacred gear...no es así...-dijo Fate haciendo que Dulio se pusiera serio.

-...el hecho de que tenga más información acerca de mi y de mi poder, te hace una persona peligrosa...-dijo Dulio con seriedad.

-...tengo la costumbre de investigar más acerca de mis enemigos ante del luchar directamente, a veces el conocimientos es poder, no sólo te investigue mucho acerca de ti, si no también de todos los participantes que participa el final del torneo...-dijo Fate con una pequeña sonrisa.

-...Yare Yare daze, en serio, eres alguien bastante problemáticos...suficiente charla..-dijo Dulio mientras extiende su mano contra Fate, arriba de Fate estaba múltiples lanzas hechos de hielos que bajaba a una velocidad anormal.

Fate sin mirar, se aleja de un salto mientra las lanzas de hielos impacta al suelo creando una explosión de hielo, de repente Fate esquivo múltiples sellos mágicos que contenía ataques elementales como Agua, Fuego, tierra, aire y relámpago.

Los sellos explota creando múltiples explosiones elementales.

Dulio observó como Fate salía ileso del humo de la explosión, Dulio se lanzó contra Fate mientra usa su poder de sacred gear para crear una espada de luz.

Fate al ver eso, crea en su mano una espada de obsidiana de la nada, Dulio lanzó una huelga descendente pero es bloqueado por la espada de Fate.

-...aparte de tus habilidades mágicas, eres experto en uso de armas de luz, un poder como esto, es algo que los Angeles lo usan por excelencia el poder sacro...-dijo Fate mientra desviaba con pereza los ataques de Dulio.

Fate retrocede lentamente mientra seguía desviando, Dulio uso su otra mano libre para crear otra espada pero hecho de sombra.

Aún con una espada más, Fate con calma, desviaba todos las huelgas que lanzaba Dulio, rápidamente Dulio se hecho hacia atrás mientra apunta su espada de luz contra Fate.

La punta de la espada, dispara una haz de luz comprimido, Fate extendió su mano creando un círculo mágico que logró bloquear el ataque.

Dulio uso su espada de sombra y lo convirtió en una látigo y le lanzó contra Fate atrapando de su brazo.

Dulio hizo que el látigo de sombra saliera espinas que dirigía hacia Fate.

Fate no se inmutó y petrificado el látigo que aferraba a su brazo, destruyendole.

Dulio se lanzó contra Fate creando 2 espadas, uno de fuego y el otro de hielo. El ángel más fuerte lanzó una doble huelga descendente contra Fate pero una barrera mágica bloqueaba con facilidad los ataques, el impacto rompió las espadas de Dulio.

Dulio escupió saliva al recibir una patada ascendente en su pecho.

Dulio rápidamente retrocede muy lejos de Fate, Dulio tocó su pecho mientra respira.

-...Es fuerte...esa patada realmente me dolió...pero aun así, tengo que ganar...-pensó Dulio mientra coloca su mano en el suelo.

Fate levantó una ceja al ver eso, parpadea al ver que todo a su alrededor era hielo que cubría.

Rápidamente Fate fue encerrado en un pilar de hielo..

-...eso lo mantendrá ocupado, solo tengo que acabar rápido con un golpe...-pensó Dulio sólo para ver el pilar de hielo romper fácilmente de un bofetón por parte de Fate.

-...Imposi...-Dulio no tuvo tiempo ya que vio a Fate lanzarse con una patada a lado de su cabeza, la fuerza detrás de ese golpe, envió a Dulio a rodarse por el suelo.

Dulio se levantaba con dificultad mirando a Fate que tenia una mirada inexpresiva.

-...creo que seria el mejor momento para que libere todo tu poder, el poder de un ángel se mide de la cantidad de alas que tenga, mientra mayor sea sus alas, mayor es su poder...hasta ahora sólo a mostrado sus 4 pares de alas...

-...ciertamente esta en lo correcto...si fuera tu, no me confiaría de esa forma...-dijo Dulio mientra surge 4 alas más siendo 8, Dulio cargo mucho poder sagrado en su puño y se levantó para lanzar el puño cargado de poder.

 **(Golpe brutal)**

Fate rápidamente lanzó una patada hacha a Dulio con tal fuerza que hizo que golpeara su cara al suelo.

-...muy débil...-dijo Fate mientra levanta a Dulio de una patada al aire.

Estando en el aire, Fate pega a Dulio con un golpe de palma al estómago que envió a Dulio a chocar contra múltiples árboles.

Dulio se levantaba a dura pena mientra miraba a Fate que se acercaba con calma.

-...aun con 8 alas, no soy capaz de darle un golpe, tengo que ganar...-pensó Dulio mientra surgía 2 las más siendo eh total 10 alas.

Fate al ver eso, se puso en guardia, preparó una postura nueva.

 **Con evangeline**

-... (suspiro)...el ángel perderá, Fate usará su arte marcial...-dijo Evangeline consiguiendo la atención.

-...que estilo usa?...-pregunta Yue curiosa.

-...Tate mikasuchi, es un estilo muy avanzado de karate, consiste en convertir todo su cuerpo en un arma, se debe que al ser inmortal, Fate entreno tanto por 100 años para perfeccionar más a fondo el estilo Tate mikasuchi...Así que su cuerpo es mas duro que el diamante...lo que le da a Fate una gran ventaja en combate cuerpo a cuerpo...-dijo Evangeline con seriedad.

-...Así que su cuerpo es mas duro, será difícil para el mortal enfrentar a un enemigo así...-murmuró Kaya con seriedad.

-...Fate tiene un millón de estilos de artes marciales que a recolectados a lo largos de su larga vida, estilos olvidados, estilos nuevos, estilos letales, incluso Fate creó su propio estilo que sirve para destruir el estilo amasaki, Fate realmente es un monstruo a la hora de luchar en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo...-dijo Evangeline con un tono sombrío.

 **Con Fate vs dulio**

Pronto Dulio reunió todo su poder del tempestad, la mano de Dulio era una esfera de viento que giraba como un espiral.

Pronto Dulio agregó más elementos a su esfera, siendo rayo, agua, fuego, tierra, luz, oscuridad, hielo y lava...todos esos elementos en un esfera comprimido que giraba hasta formar una esfera negra.

-... **Black Nova...**.-susurró Dulio mientra se lanza contra Fate a una velocidad velocidad muy superior.

En ese momento aparece Dulio mientra intenta golpear a Fate con la esfera negra al pecho, pero fácilmente Fate esquiva el ataque haciendo que la esfera impacta al suelo creando una potente haz de energía elemental que destruía todo a su paso detrás de Fate.

Dulio sintió dolor en su costado mientra escupe sangre.

-... **Auto-counter...**.-susurro Fate ya que había usado sus dedos para atravesar fácilmente a la cintura de Dulio.

-... (escupe sangre)...maldito...-susurro cansado Dulio mientra intenta atacar con un puño cargado de poder de electricidad.

Fate fácilmente atrapa el puño agarrando por la muñeca.

-... **Aionion Petrosis**...-susurró Fate petrificando el brazo de Dulio.

Sin piedad, Fate aplasta el brazo con doble golpe de codo y rodilla.

Dulio apretó los dientes mientra intenta retrocede pero Fate aparece enfrente de Dulio. Con brutalidad, le pega un poderoso rodillazo destrozando todas las costillas de Dulio.

En un parpadeo 3 imágenes residuales de Fate patea a Dulio a la cabeza para luego desaparecer y reaparece Fate detrás de Dulio de espalda.

-... **Hwechook**...-susurro Fate dando la espalda a Dulio.

Dulio pronto cae al suelo mientra su cuerpo desaparece en partículas energía

-...Fate Averruncus a ganado, pasa a la siguiente ronda del torneo...increíble, lo abrumo...-se escuchaba la voz de Azazel.

El entorno cambia de nuevo a la normalidad, Fate sale de la arena.

 **Con issei**

Issei y Mio había observado toda la pelea..issei estaba tranquilo después de ver como Fate venció a Dulio.

-...como siempre, no tiene piedad con nadie...-murmuró Issei al ver como Fate destruyó el brazo de Dulio.

-...es muy fuerte, espero que tenga cuidado issei...-murmura Mio .

-...no te preocupe, estaré bien...-dijo Issei.

 **Con Evangeline**

Todos los espectadores estaban de júbilo por la pelea que tuvo Fate con Dulio, Evangeline estaba con seriedad después de ver la abrumadora victoria de Fate.

-...Ese psicópata no a cambiado para nada, sin piedad con sus oponentes...-dijo Evangeline con el ceño fruncido.

El resto estaba en silencio después de ver como Fate había vencido al exorcista más fuerte del cielo.

Pronto la pantalla acaba se elegir los nombres al Azar

 **Tobio ikuse Vs Cutlass**

Evangeline fruncia el ceño al escuchar el siguiente combate. Yue apretaba los puños al recordar cómo esa chica había masacrado a su padre en la isla, sea quien sea, tenia un rencor personal.

En ambos lados de la arena aparecía los 2 luchadoras, Tobio estaba usando su ropa de combate con gabardina, a su lado estaba su lobo Canis lykaon.

Al otro lado estaba Cutlass que estaba cubierto con un manto negro desgarrado con capucha, en su espalda tenía colgado su espada gigante, imagine breaker.

-...vamos a ganar, amigo...-dijo Tobio con seriedad mientra acaricia la cabeza de su amigo canis.

-...-cutlass estaba en silencio mientra saca su espada.

El entorno cambia a una ciudad abandonada.

La batalla ya había comenzado.

 **Fin del capitulo 81**


	87. Chapter 82

**Hola a todos, estoy aquí para dejar un nuevo capítulo, espero que le gusten.**

 **Responderé los comentarios**

 **-...wernand: cutlass no tendrá nada fácil en esa pelea, su oponente es el protagonista de Slash dog, también el único que podría darle pelea a Issei en su modo godslayer, imagínate ese resultado.**

 **Capítulo 82: final del torneo parte 6**

 **Ciudad nocturna (campo de batalla)**

Tobio estaba en calma mientra su compañero Jin le creías espadas en su cuerpo.

Cutlass estaba tranquila mientra caminaba hacia el dúo con la intención de ganar esa pelea, mientra tenga su espada en sus manos, era totalmente invencible.

Tobio sentía un mal augurio sobre la espada que portaba esa chica, tenia que mantenerse en alerta.

-...escuche señorita, puede rendirte si quiere, no me gustaría lastimar demasiado a una jovencita como tu...-dijo Tobio con calma mientra Jin gruñe.

-...tch, ahórrate tus excusas, solo entre al torneo para matar a cierta persona, no me gusta ser subestimada...espero que este listo, porque yo lo hago!...-exclamó a grito Cutlass mientra se lanza contra Tobio con su espada en ristre.

-... (suspiro)...genial, me toco pelear con una loca...porque todas las mujeres que lucho son psicópatas...-pensó cansado Tobio mientra esquiva una huelga frontal de Cutlass.

Con rapidez, Tobio pego a Cutlass con un rodillazo al vientre, seguido con un codazo a la nuca haciendo que Cutlass golpeara su cuerpo al suelo.

Tobio patea a Cutlass de distancia para luego lanzarse contra ella.

Cutlass se levanta para lanzar una huelga descendente pero Tobio lo atrapa con sus doble palmas.

-...eres lenta, me hace que usa esa espada gigante para presumir y infundir miedo a los que son débiles...pero desgraciadamente, no soy como ellos...-dijo Tobio mientra patea a Cutlass haciendo soltar su agarre mientra sale desparramando por el suelo.

-...Jin..ataca...-dijo Tobio mientra el lobo se lanza contra Cutlass.

Ella al levantarse usa su brazo para detener la mordida, ella apretaba los dientes al sentir su brazo mordidos por una vulgar bestia.

-...quita, bestia asquerosa!...-rugió Cutlass mientra usa su otra mano creando un sello mágico blanco, al golpear la palma al cuerpo del lobo, crea una explosión que empujó a Jin.

Cutlass se lanza contra Tobio que tenia pisado su espada.

Ante de que Cutlass pudiera acercarse, Jin con una velocidad sobrehumana, le arranca un brazo a Cutlass de un mordisco consiguiendo un grito de dolor.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhh...-rugía Cutlass de dolor mientra se agarra su muñón que sangraba.

-...te di una oportunidad de que saliera, cuando peleó, no suelo mostrar a mis enemigos, la piedad, se que eres peligrosa, Jin me advirtió mucho a cerca de ti, tus manos, huele mucha sangre...-dijo Tobio mientra Cutlass miraba a Tobio con rabia.

-...seria inteligente de tu parte de que te rindiera, esta en desventaja, son 2 contra 1, además está desarmada...-dijo Tobio mientra miraba como Cutlass apena tardaba regenerar todo el brazo.

-...crees que soy débil sin mi espada, te equivocas...-dijo Cutlass mientra levanta su mano en el aire para luego pegar al suelo.

Todos el suelo surgía millones y millones de lanzas de acero negro , Tobio y Jin lograron salir a tiempo mientra aterriza en el techo de un edificio.

Todas las lanzas negras del suelo desaparecían en partidas negra mientra Cutlass caminaba para recoger su espada.

Cutlass salta hacia Tibio, pero Jin disparas espadas de sombras de su espalda, Cutlass estando en el aire, uso su espada como escudo.

Tobio vio como las espadas al impactar, se dispersa al tacto.

-...lo sabia, esa espada sirve para anular poder...tengo que tener cuidado...-pensó Tobio mientra se lanza contra Cutlass.

Cutlass al ver eso, lanza una huelga contra Tobio que logró desviar esa huelga con una patada para luego pegar a Cutlass una patada hacha en su rostro, enviándole a estrellar al suelo de espalda con fuerza.

Intento levantarse sólo para que Tobio aterriza con doble rodillazo al estómago de Cutlass haciendo un cráter.

-... (escupe sangre)...-Cutlass escupía una mezcla de saliva y sangre.

Cutlass furiosa, lanza una huelga pero tobio esquivo, mientra Cutlass se levanta.

-...maldito, maldito...-gruñia Cutlass, mientra tobio colocaba su mano en el suelo.

-... **Falanges de sombras.** -susurro Tobio haciendo surgir múltiples picos de sombras que perforó al cuerpo de Cutlass.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhh...hijo de puta!...-rugió Cutlass mientra destruye los picos con su espada para luego lanzarse mientra su cuerpo regeraba.

-...no eres la única que me dices...-dijo Tobio que se lanza contra Cutlass mientra ella lanza una huelga descendente pero Tobio esquiva y pega un rápido puñetazo a la mandíbula, Tobio agarra a Cutlass de su cabello y le pega un cabezazo seguido con un codazo a la nuca, el siguiente golpe es un rodillazo al pecho para luego finalizar un fuerte codazo a la cabeza.

Cutlass sólo podía escupir sangre mientra recibía una paliza por su enemigo que era más fuerte, Tobio no tenia piedad con oponente sin importar si eras mujer.

Recordó su infancia, el abandonó de su madre y por ultimo su deseo de venganza, tenia que ser fuerte, tenia que matar a su madre, ella no perdería.

-...Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. ...-rugía Cutlass mientra golpea a Tobio un puñetazo a la mandíbula con fuerza haciendo escupir sangre, pronto Cutlass logra cortar a Tobio un corte en su pecho haciendo que Tobio tenga que retroceder.

Cutlass intento atacar pero Jin se abalanzó sobre su espalda mientra le abre sus fauces para morder a Cutlass por la nuca.

Cutlass apretaba los dientes mientra golpea un codazo al lobo para agarrar por la gana garganta.

-...muere perro sarnoso.,,.-rugía furiosa Cutlass apunto de terminar con Jin.

-...Jin, **explosión de espadas sombrío..**.-exclamó Tobio haciendo que el lobo explotará en una explosión de oscuridad y espadas que perforó el brazo, torso y cara de Cutlass.

Cutlass cae de rodillas mientra las espadas negras que tenia perforados de su cuerpo desaparecía, la sangre negra se le escurría por todo su cuerpo manchado su manto desgarrado.

Pronto a lado de Tobio aparecía Jin que se volvía en niebla sombría para luego materializarse.

Tobio con una expresión sombría, coloca su mano en el suelo.

-... **Sombría manadas : 100 lobos.** ...-murmuró tobio creando todos a su alrededor un ejércitos de lobos de sombras que gruñia a cutlass.

-...jajajaja vamos, venga, los haré pedazos a todos...-rugía Cutlass mientra crea espada, una pequeña de color azabache para remplazar la gravity blade...

todos los lobos se lanzaron con la intención de dominar a su presas, Cutlass con un rugido de guerra se lanza mientra todo el ejércitos, Cutlass fácilmente abría pasos contra esos lobos para llegar hacia Tobio.

-... **dark bolg.**..-exclamó Cutlass mientra múltiples sellos blancos aparecía alrededor, del sellos sobresalía lanzas negras que salía disparando como metralleta contra los lobos restantes.

-...Jin, espada...-dijo Tobio mientra Jin se transforma en una espada.

-...la batalla termina, si elimino al alfa...toma...-exclamó Cutlass mientra lanza doble huelga descendente.

Tobio intento detener la doble pero Cutlass hizo que la imagine breaker dispersar la espada de Tobio.

Tobio abrió los ojos, no llego a esquivar ya que recibió doble corte en su pecho.

Cutlass pronto hizo desaparecer sus 2 espadas, de sus puños surgía 2 sellos blancos.

-...Muere, **Explosión!.**..-exclamó Cutlass pegando un puñetazo al pecho de Tobio provocando una explosión que mando a Tobio a tocar su espalda al suelo.

Del humo de la explosión, salía Cutlass que aterrizaba de un puñetazo al pecho de Tobio creando otra explosión.

Del humo salía Tobio que tenia su cara agarrado por Cutlass que se lanzaba contra un edificio para golpear la cabeza de Tobio contra la pared hasta atravedarlo.

Soltando a Tobio, Cutlass pega una fuerte patada a Tobio que lo mando a patinar al suelo.

Con su mano, Cutlass materializó Imagine breaker y camino hacia Tobio.

Cutlass colocó su pie en el pecho de Tobio para aprisionarlo contra el suelo.

-...esta pelea termina...-dijo Cutlass a punto de acabar con su enemigo.

Ante de pudiera hacer algo, su pecho salía una espada de sombra haciendo que Cutlass escupiera sangre.

-...tu crees...-dijo Tobio con una pequeña sonrisa ya que detrás de Cutlass estaba Jin que tenia una espada extendida de su cabeza.

-...maldito perro...-rugió Cutlass a punto de atacar a Jin sólo para que Tobio cortará el brazo que tenia su espada.

-...ahhhhhh...-gritaba Cutlass mientra Tobio agarra a Cutlass por la cabeza para aventarle al suelo con fuerza.

Tobio patea la espada de Cutlass muy lejos ya que sabía que esa espada era peligrosa para su poder y para Jin.

-...se acabo, voy a terminarlo...-dijo Tobio mientra Jin se acerca a su amigo.

-... **Mundo negro.**..-exclamó Tobio haciendo que todos a su alrededor se oscureciera hasta los cielos, todos estaba muy oscuro.

Cutlass se levanta mientra sus heridas se regeneraba mientra recuperaba su extremidad, ella observó todos a su alrededor, todos estaba muy oscuro.

-...maldito, donde esta...-exclamó Furiosa Cutlass.

-...bienvenido a mi Mundo negro, una técnica que controla todos el poder de la oscuridad, mientra este en el mundo negro, yo tengo toda poder sobre ti...-dijo una voz sombría, de repente surgía múltiples picos de sombras de sus piernas haciendo que Cutlass cayera de rodillas mientra rugía de dolor.

-...tiene 2 opciones, acepta la derrota o pierde de la peor forma mientra vive con esa humillación...ni tu inmortalidad te salvará de mi mundo oscuro...-dijo la voz de Tobio.

-...jejeje no puedo creer que tenga que usar esto, mi carta de triufo...-murmuró Cutlass mientra saca de su bolsillo, una carta de aspecto misterioso.

La carta se transforma en un especie de reloj de arena de oro con magia dorada.

Todos alrededor de Cutlass salía múltiples lobos sombríos abría sus fauces contra Cutlass que sonría macabramente.

 **En el estadio.**

Todos los espectadores y competidores estaban en shock al ver como el mundo negro de Tobio fue destruido, no sólo eso, si no también toda la dimensión de bolsillo fue desaparecido, ahora todos en el estadio enfocaron sus vista en la arena donde estaba Cutlass que tenia su espada Imagine breaker, en su otra mano estaba una carta con aura mágica.

Tobio estaba muy heridos, todos su cuerpo cubiertos de lanzas negras y cubiertos de cortes.

Nadie sabía que había pasado, hace unos momentos Tobio parecía tener la ventaja pero ahora era al revés.

-...que paso...-susurro kunou en shock.

Nadie hablaba, kaya y Yue observaron a Evangeline que estaba furiosa.

-...esa malnacida, se atrevió a usar el tesoro sagrado de una de mis aprendices...,-murmuraba furiosa Evangeline.

Azazel decidió terminar ese encuentro con la victoria de Cutlass pero la chica no importó, levanto su espada para cortar la cabeza de Tobio.

Ante de que pudiera cumplir un cometido, Cutlass sintió el cañón de un arma en su frente, enfrente de Cutlass estaba Issei que tenia una mirada sería.

-...esta pelea ya acabo, no es necesario haber muerte, Cutlass...-dijo Issei con seriedad.

-...hyodou...-susurraba herido Tobio mientra Jin lameaba la mejilla de su compañero.

-...Madre...debí saber que haría algo tan estúpido como salvar una basura sin valor...muy pronto, voy a hacerte sentir tanto dolor y sufrimiento que de seguro, deseará no ser inmortal...-dijo Cutlass mientra desaparece su espada mientra abandona le da la espalda a Issei.

-...Cutlass...-pensó Issei mientra se acerca a Tobio y lo levanta.

-...vamos ikuse, te llevare a la enfermería...-dijo Issei mientra camina hacia la enfermería con Tobio a rastro.

La pelea había terminado.

Los nombres había sido elegido en la pantalla

 **tsubaki vs Jeanne D'darc**

 **Con los competidores**

-...buena suerte, Tsubaki..-dijo Sona dando su total apoyo a su amiga.

-...gracia Kaicho...ganaré por ti...-dijo Tsubaki.

-...como su líder y amigo, Pateale el trasero, Jeanne...-dijo Cao Cao con heracles asintiendo.

-...esa batalla la tengo en la bolsa, ganaré...-dijo Jeanne mientra se va al estadio.

 **Arena**

Mientra Issei salía de la arena con Tobio, Tsubaki caminaba hacia la arena con su naginata mientra la rubia tenía su espada.

Tsubaki preparó su naginata, iba a ganar esa pelea por Sona.

El entorno cambia revelando un campo abierto.

Ambas se preparan para su batalla.

 **Fin del capitulo 82**


	88. Chapter 83

**Hola a todos, estoy aquí para dejar un nuevo capítulo, espero que le gusten.**

 **Responderé los comentarios**

 **-...wernand: tsubaki la tendrá difícil pero le daría pelea a jeanne ya que Tsubaki es la reina, Sona va lucir en ese capítulo.**

 **-...SilverCrow: tenes razón, Tsubaki perdería, pero le dará pelea a Jeanne, Sona se lucirá en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 83: final del torneo parte 7**

 **Campo abierto**

Tsubaki mantenía apretada el agarre de su naginata, su primer oponente en el torneo es la descendiente de Jeanne d'arc, si no también que es tiene un sacred gear que permite crear espadas sagradas de la misma forma que crea kiba con sus espadas demoníaca.

Jeanne tenía su espada mientras caminaba con tranquilidad hacia Tsubaki, su cara hermosa tenía una sonrisa de superioridad.

Jeanne siempre ansiaba un verdadero reto, enfrentar contra alguien de su nivel le emocionaba, pero hubo algunas veces que no podría ganar a alguien y por eso usaba táctica para hacer enojar a su oponente para hacer que se descuide en una batalla.

Pero ahora, su oponente era una demonio que sirve la hermana de serafall leviathan.

-...sera una masacre para ti, así porque no te pones de rodillas y me súplica piedad, tal vez pueda sacarte del torneo sin lastimarte demasiado...bien?...-dijo Jeanne con un ligero sonrojo haciendo que Tsubaki frunciera el ceño.

Tsubaki comenzó a recordar a issei siendo brutal con sus enemigos, ella quería ser como el. Quería ser como el para poder proteger a Sona.

Para ser un monstruo, tenia que actuar como uno.

-...no lo haría, aunque me rogara, vamos, descendiente de arc...-dijo Tsubaki haciendo que su naginata fuera envuelto en energía demoníaca.

-...que lastima...quería ser amable contigo...-dijo Jeanne balanceando la espada al aire , esa acción hizo que surgiera múltiples espadas que salía del suelo en camino recto hacia Tsubaki.

Tsubaki al ver eso, salto a lado para escapar del ataque, pero rápidamente era sorprendida por Jeanne que lanzaba una lluvia de estocadas pero Tsubaki bloqueaba los ataques de naginata.

Rápidamente le superaba enormemente a Tsubaki porque Jeanne tenía más experiencia en batallas que ella, pero había algo que no esperaba, que Tsubaki patea a Jeanne en el estómago.

Jeanne escupió saliva mientra Tsubaki usaba su brazo libre para agarrar el cabello dorado de Jeanne con fuerza.

-...maldita...-gruñe Jeanne sólo para recibir un rodillazo a la frente.

Soltando el agarre del cabello de Jeanne, Tsubaki giro su naginata para luego lanzar una huelga sobre ella pero Jeanne logra desviar ese ataque.

Jeanne balancea su espada al aire haciendo que el suelo saliera más espadas pero Tsubaki esquivaba a dura pena.

-...pelea a campo abierto es una gran ventaja, de ser así puedo luchar libremente, si el campo fuera cerrado sería un problema...vamos lindo demonio, quiero ver lo que eres capaz...-exclamó Jeanne lanzando más espadas para empalar a Tsubaki pero lograba esquivar mientra destruía con su naginata.

-...es difícil poder acercarme a ella, tengo que tener cuidado de esas espadas, un solo corte me puede provocar mucho daño...-pensó Tsubaki mientra comenzaba a usar magia.

-... **teletransportacion**...-exclamó Tsubaki mientra desaparecía a los ojos de Jeanne.

De repente un ataque venía detrás, Jeanne logró dar la vuelta para detener el ataque a tiempo, ambas se miraron a los ojos.

-...Así que usa tu magia para acercarte a mi, buen intento, vas a tener que algo mejor que esto...-dijo Jeanne sólo para ver a Tsubaki que sonría un poco.

-...si eso quiere...entonce...-dijo Tsubaki mientra suelta la naginata haciendo que Jeanne se sorprendiera un poco.

De las manos de Tsubaki surgía electricidad en sus puños.

-... **raiken**...-exclamó Tsubaki pegando un derechazo a la mandíbula de Jeanne.

-... (escupe sangre)...-Jeanne alcanzó ver a Tsubaki que recogía rápidamente su naginata para luego golpear la pierna de Jeanne haciendo caer a ella de espalda al suelo.

-...no sabia que podía hacer eso...-dijo Jeanne mirando a Tsubaki que apuntaba su naginata en su cuello.

Jeanne intentaba levantarse sólo para sentir el filo de la naginata en su cuello, Jeanne veía a Tsubaki muy seria.

-...yo tampoco, aprendí eso al ver a Issei-san usando su poder de rayo para luchar, así que pensé en incrementar mi casi inexistente repertorio, a si que uso el poder de magia de rayo para luchar de forma limitada...-dijo Tsubaki con calma mientra detrás de ella aparecía una silueta de la espalda de Issei.

-...ja ja ja ja, tanta admiración tiene hacia el sekiryuutei como para imitar sus habilidades...tengo que admitir, me gusta...-dijo Jeanne con una sonrisa haciendo que surgiera una espada que empalara el pie derecho de Tsubaki consiguiendo un grito ahogado de dolor.

Rápidamente Jeanne se levanta para lanzar una huelga sobre su pecho haciendo que Tsubaki tuviera que retroceder.

-...aun no es tarde, puede rendirte si quere, no tiene oportunidad conmigo...-dijo Jeanne mientra usa su balance breaker para crear 3 dragones hechos de espadas alrededor de Tsubaki.

Tsubaki sabía bien qué no tendría oportunidad, por mucho que le doliera, no estaba al nivel alguien como Jeanne que era la descendiente de Jeanne d'arc y por si fuera poco, su cuerpo estaba siendo lastimado por el poder santo de la espada que empalo su pie.

-... (suspiro)...bien, tu gana...me rindo...-dijo Tsubaki de mala gana mientra jeanne sonría, los dragones desaparecía en partículas de magia.

-...muy inteligente de tu parte...-dijo Jeanne mientra todos a su alrededor regresaba a la arena.

-...ganadora por rendición, Jeanned'arc...avanza la siguiente ronda...-dijo una voz de azazel haciendo que Jeanne lanzará besos al público que exclama de emoción.

-...Suerte para la próxima, demonio-chan..-dijo Jeanne con burla mientra abandona la arena haciendo que Tsubaki apretara los dientes.

-...maldición...-rugió Tsubaki mientra golpea el suelo con frustración por perder tan fácil ante ella.

Sintió que alguien agarrara su hombro, Tsubaki miro a Sona que sonría.

-...no hay problema, siempre hay una próxima vez...-dijo Sona.

-...pero perdí, te prometí que ganaría por tu reputación...lo siento kaicho...-se lamento Tsubaki.

-...que importa mi reputación, ustedes son más importantes que una reputación, además, tu diste lo mejor, no podía esperar menos de mi reina...-dijo Sona con una sonrisa sincera.

-...gracia kaicho, prometo no perder nunca...-dijo Tsubaki mientra camina a lado de Sona afuera de la arena.

Ante de que pudiera salir de la totalidad de la arena, la pantalla mostraba el siguiente enemigo.

 **Sona sitri vs Regulus**

Sona pego un suspiro mientra se queda en la arena, Tsubaki miro a Sona con preocupación.

-...kaicho...-murmuró Tsubaki preocupada.

-...descuida, estaré bien...-dijo Sona con una sonrisa.

Tsubaki sólo podía suspirar mientra abandona el lugar no ante de que Sona pudiera escuchar.

-...no pierda kaicho...-dijo Tsubaki ante de abandonar la arena.

Sona sólo podía sonreír mientra miraba al otro lado de la arena que salía Regulus.

-...No lo haré, ganaré por ellos...eh entrenado mucho para llegar a donde estoy...es hora de poder usar la espada de mi madre...-murmuró al ultimo Sona mientra se quita sus anteojos para luego hacerlo desaparecer con magia.

Regulus se podría sonreír mientra el campo cambiaba a un entorno que era como un bosque pero con un gran lago.

Regulus se transforma en su poder nemea y se lanzó contra Sona.

Sona sólo podía sonreír mientra Regulus de un zarpazo, destruye la parte superior de Sona haciendo sorprender mucho a todos el mundo, pero su sorpresa aumenta ya que en lugar de Sona, era un cuerpo hecho de agua para luego convertirse en charco.

Regulus se dio la vuelta para ver a Sona que estaba sería.

-...Rías no fue la única que se volvió fuerte a base de entrenamiento, yo también me volví más fuerte en 5 semanas...-dijo Sona mientras movía mano para girar como una danza con agua en su mano haciendo envolver a Sona para luego aparecer en un destello de magia azul, una Tanto.

Lentamente el cabello negro de Sona se volvía plateado mientra preparaba su espada en guardia

-... **Yoishigure**...herencia de mi madre, vamos, seré tu oponente...-exclamó Sona envolviendo su cuerpo en una aura helada.

Regulus sólo podía gruñir

La gran pelea comenzaba

 **Fin del capitulo 83**


	89. Chapter 84

**Hola a todos, estoy aquí para dejar un nuevo capítulo, espero que le gusten.**

 **Responderé los comentarios**

 **-...wernand: así es, Sona luchará con inteligencia y tácticas para vencer a Regulus, en ese capítulo habrá 2 peleas.**

 **-...SilverCrow: ja ja ja ja a imagínate una Tsubaki como issei godslayer, seria toda una desmadre para todos, así es, issei inspirando a todos a ser fuerte a su manera, Sona se fortaleció para poder estar al mismo nivel de Rias de esa historia, seria increíble de ver.**

 **Capítulo 84: final del torneo parte 8**

 **Campo abierto**

Sona estaba enfrente de regulus, en su forma bestia, podría decirse que el león el más fuerte, un enemigo muy difícil de vencer, pero ella sabía que no se rindiria sólo porque su enemigo mostró esa intimidante apariencia.

El arma que heredó de su madre, Yoishigure, la espada mágica que tenia el poder de controlar el agua y el hielo sin restricciones algunas.

Entre toda la familia sitri, ella era la única que no pudo heredar el poder de hielo como su hermana mayor.

Desde que podía recordar, su hermana siempre fue bendecida por ser la favorita de la familia, ella era buena en todos los aspectos, hasta el punto de que obtuvo el título de leviathan.

Sona aspiraba ser alguien y no estar en la sombra de su hermana, quería ser reconocida por sus propios logros.

Para eso, tenia que ganar el torneo y ser vista como una guerrera y también la mejor de su generación.

en su mente, también un solo objetivo, vencer al menos uno de las 2 personas del torneo, issei o Fate...tenia que avanzar al final y poder le ganarle.

Era su orgullo como la más lista de la generación, no perdería ante nadie.

Sona miro con seriedad al león, preparó su espada.

Pronto el león se lanzó contra Sona para atacar, Sona creo en su mano un kunai de hielo para luego cubrirlo en una esfera de agua.

-... **Toudo Heigen. ..** -murmuró mientra golpea el orbe de agua al suelo tocó el suelo, todos el agua se expandió alrededor de Sona y Regulus, rápidamente el agua se congela tan rápido, Regulus salta para evitar congelar sus pies.

Sona rápidamente balancea su espada al aire haciendo disparar 3 balas de aguas comprimidos, pero el león sin problema esquiva, las balas de aguas hicieron pedazos los árboles detrás de Regulus.

-...que poder, esos ataques de aguas no debería ser subestimado...-pensaba Regulus mientra se lanza contra Sona.

Sona al ver eso, comienza a balancear su espada múltiples veces, disparando una ráfagas de esferas de agua comprimido.

Regulus seguía avanzando mientra esquivaba en Zigzag los ataques de Sona para luego lanzar una ráfagas de magia de rayo dorado contra Sona.

Sona al ver el ataque de su enemigo, prepara su espada en guardia mientra crea una pared de agua que lo protegía de los ataques.

-...aunque mantenga fuerte la barrera de agua, no podrá soportar mucho...tengo que esperar a que se descuide..,.-pensó Sona apretando los dientes mientra los rayos destruía poco a poco la pared de agua.

Regulus seguía lanzando más y más ataques contra la pared de agua.

El ultimo ataque término destruyendo la pared obligando a Sona saltar al aire mientra le surge alas de demonios para volar al aire.

Sona comenzó a disparar más esferas aguas, pero Regulus usaban los ataques mágicos para destruir las esferas mientra Sona esquivaba.

-...listo, es hora...-pensó Sona, con su brazo derecho, creo 5 kunais de hielos azules con runas.

Sona lanzó los kunais al azar haciendo confundiendo al león.

-...acaso falló a propósito?...-pensó Regulus mientra veía a Sona entender de mano adelante.

-... **grilletes de hielo..**.-murmuró Sona cerrando el puño haciendo que los 5 kunais explote en partículas de hielos haciendo que el suelo mojado por los ataques de Sona, se congelará tan rápido que Regulus no tuviera tiempo de esquivar.

Sus 4 pies se congelaba impidiendo a Regulus para moverse

-...eso planeaba, los ataques de aguas y la barrera era para humedecer el campo para lanzar sus kunais de hielos...todo para poder aprisionarme...-pensó Regulus a punto de usar su magia.

De repente sintió una sombra y vio a Sona levantar su mano al aire.

Arriba de Sona era una gigantesca bola hecho de hielo.

-... **Karma helada**...-murmuró Sona haciendo que la esfera de hielo gigante cayera encima de Regulus creando una explosión.

Pronto la esfera de hielo explota en una explosión de rayo, Sona vio a Regulus con su cuerpo envuelto en magia.

-...vas a necesitar más un esfera de hielo para vencerme...-dijo Regulus haciendo que Sona extendiera su mano creando un sello mágico azul.

-... **dragones azules..**.-exclamó Sona haciendo salir 2 dragones serpientes hechos de aguas que se lanzaba hacia Regulus.

Regulus se lanzó contra esos dragones, de un zarpazo destruyó la primera y de un ataque mágico la otra y lanzó más ráfagas de ataques mágicos contra Sona.

Estado al aire, Sona crea una pared de agua para protegerse de los ataques de Regulus.

Arriba de Sona era 5 lanzas hechos de aguas que salía disparando contra Regulus.

El ataque le dio de llenos a Regulus ya que 3 lanzas de agua terminaron en su espalda para luego explotar en una explosión de hielo que congela su espalda.

Sona pronto aterriza al suelo mientra toca su mano al suelo.

Del suelo debajo de Regulus surgía múltiples picos de hielo que le daba de llenos a Regulus.

Regulus furioso, ruge con fuerza destrozando el hielo mientra se lanza contra Sona a han velocidad increíble, tomando a la heredera sitri por sorpresa.

Regulus lanza un poderoso zarpazo pero Sona crea una barrera de agua a tiempo para evitar el daño pero la fuerza del ataque de Regulus hizo destruir la pared de agua mientra envía a Sona a golpear de espaldas al suelo congelado.

Sona rápidamente se levanta mientra extiende su mano para luego disparar múltiples lanzas de aguas, Regulus se lanza en forma de zigzag para luego atacar a Sona con un zarpazo.

El ataque hizo destruir el cuerpo de Sona sólo para ver que era un clon de agua.

Repente del suelo congelado surgía múltiples Sona en posición para atacar a Regulus.

 **Con los espectadores.**

-...no pensé que Sona haya mejorado demasiado, esas habilidades son únicas a la hora de usar el agua y el hielo...-dijo Issei mirando la pelea con interés.

-...si, incluso tiene muchos trucos...-dijo Mio.

-...aunque los ataques de hielo no tiene mucho poder ofensivo, se puede usar de mucha forma con fines para distracción entre otras cosas...-dijo Issei.

 **Con Sona**

Sona colocaba su mano en el suelo congelado mientra miraba a Regulus con seriedad.

-...es hora de terminar con esto...-murmura Sona.

-... **Byakuya Kekkai.**..-murmuró Sona haciendo que todo el hielo del campo congelado se conviertiera en vapor y niebla que cubría todos a su alrededor privando a Regulus de la vista.,..

-...maldición, también puede convertir el hielo que género en vapor, no importa que clases de trucos saque, ganaré.,.-dijo Regulus mientra veía entre las nieblas múltiples Sona con sus espadas en ristre.

Con brutalidad, Regulus destruía todos los clones de aguas de Sona haciendo explotar en una explosión de agua que salpicaba su cuerpo.

Uno por uno, todos los clones era destruía hasta no quedar nada.

Regulus que estaba mojado miro entre la niebla una brillante luz azul, ahí vio a Sona que tenia su Yoishigure envuelta en luz azul mientra era envuelto en agua que venía del suelo productos por los clones de Sona.

Sona rápidamente extendió su mano enfrente de Regulus.

-... **Toudo Heigen..**.-exclamó Sona cerrando el puño haciendo que el cuerpo de Regulus creará una explosión de hielo que congeló todo su cuerpo.

-...para eso era los clones y las usos para que fiera fácil de destruir y así mojarme...-pensó en pánico Regulus.

En cámara lenta, Sona se acercaba muy peligrosamente a Regulus que intentaba salir.

El silencio era grande mientra Sona lanza una huelga de su espada que se transforma en una espada de un solo filo hecho de hielo azul brillante.

Pronto aparece Sona detrás de Regulus con su espada al aire.

Sona murmuraba una palabra

 **"Ice-xcalibur"**

Esa palabra significa la derrota de Regulus, ya que la niebla fue partido en 2 con Regulus tener su cuerpo de hielo destruido, Regulus escupía sangre mientra cae al suelo con su cuerpo que se desaparece en partículas de luz.

Sona estaba respirando fuertemente y miró a su cintura, tenia la marca de garra, al parecer Regulus había logrado moverse un poco para golpear con un golpe de garra a su cintura, pero al al parecer, no fue suficiente.

El cabello plateada de Sona recuperaba su color original mientra su mano aparece en destello de magia su gafas.

El estadio había regresado.

-...Sona sitri avanza a la siguiente ronda, que demostración de poder...-anuncio Azazel haciendo sonreír a Sona mientra se retira de la arena.

-...lo hice, solo falta al menos vencer a Fate o issei y será todo...-decía Sona ideando estrategia para vencer a los 2 más fuerte del torneo.

Pronto la pantalla marca los siguiente pelea.

 **Konoe Nanashi Vs Arthur pendragon**

 **Con Fate**.

-...ya es hora, me toca luchar con el descendiente del rey de los caballero...-dijo Nanashi mientra se iba pero una voz de Fate hizo presente.

-...necesitamos acelerar nuestros planes, acabalo rápido...-dijo Fate con seriedad.

-...entendido...si ese es tu deseo...-dijo Nanashi mientra se dirige a la arena, ahí vio a Arthur que tenia preparado para luchar.

-...espero tener una buena batalla contigo, Konoe-san.-dijo Arthur con seriedad mientra saca su espada caliburn.

-...desearía poder decir lo mismo, Pendragon-san...no parpadee...-dijo Nanashi mientra coloca su mano en su katana yamato.

la pelea había comenzando y el entorno parecía cambiar a un lugar rodeados de cañas de bambús.

En cámaras lenta, Arthur prepara su guardia sólo la sentir la brisa del aire.

Detrás de Arthur estaba Nanashi de espalda con su espada a punto de guardar en la vaina.

-...lo siento, tengo órdenes de terminar rápido la pelea...-se disculpa Nanashi mientra hace click su espada con la vaina.

La espada caliburn fue partido en 2 mientra el hombro de Arthur saliera un geiser de sangre.

Arthur estaba demasiado sorprendido como para hablar mientra cae al suelo, su cuerpo explota en partículas de luz.

Todos estaban en silencio, la batalla apena había comenzado y solo duro un segundo.

Fate sólo podía sonreír mientra Issei miraba con seriedad a Nanashi, el era en verdad el más peligroso que tratar.

La batalla ahora se pone más difícil ahora.

 **Fin del capitulo 84**


	90. Chapter 85

**Hola a todos, estoy aquí para dejar un nuevo capítulo, espero que le gusten.**

 **Responderé los comentarios**

 **-...wernand: tomare en cuanta el escenario para la pelea, también aparecerá alguien que se creyó muerto durante mucho tiempo, alguien que Issei conoce.**

 **-...SilverCrow: ja ja ja Nanashi es el más peligroso del grupo de Fate y tiene 2 tesoros sagrados a su disposición, issei la tendrá difícil luchar contra alguien así.**

 **Capítulo 85: final del torneo parte 9**

Nadie podía creer como había terminado la pelea, Lefay estaba preocupada por su onii-sama, nadie podía creer que el descendiente del rey de los caballero haya caído tan rápido por un espadachín desconocido de un solo golpe y destruir la caliburn en el proceso.

Vali estaba serio, ya tenia intención de vengar a su compañero caído, lefay pronto se apresuró para ver a su hermano, issei y Mio estaban serio mirando a Nanashi retirarse de la arena.

-...fue más rápido, no se contuvo para nada...-murmuraba Mio con seriedad.

-...Sí, no podía esperar menos de alguien del grupo de Fate, es igual de rápido que Fate, no, creo que es incluso mas rápido que Fate...es un enemigo difícil de vencer...-dijo issei con seriedad.

Todos los participantes vieron a Nanashi entrar por el cuarto de los participantes, ahí vio a Nanashi pasar a lado de Issei, en cámara lenta, Nanashi y issei intercambiaron mirada para luego terminar.

Issei vio a Nanashi volver hacia Fate que estaba leyendo el libro.

Pronto todos los participantes con la excepción de Fate y Nanashi escucharon la siguiente pelea.

Sairaorg Bael Vs Heracles

-...Si!, llego mi hora...me toca pelear...-exclamaba Heracles emocionado.

-...gana esta pelea, cabeza de músculo...-decía Jeanne.

-...como digo princesita...-decía Heracles mientra se dirige a la arena.

-...gana por nosotros...-decía Cao Cao.

-...si jefe, lo haré...-decía Heracles.

Con Sairaorg.

-...al fin, llego mi turno...-decía Sairaorg a punto de irse a la arena.

-...buena suerte en la batalla, Maestro...-decía Regulus que se encontraba lastimado..

-...gracia Regulus...descuida, vengare tu derrota...-decía Sairaorg alegre.

En la arena

En la arena, entraba 2 personas, ambos era fuerte físicamente, siendo que Sairaorg uno de los 4 super novato más fuerte en término de poder físico mientra su enemigo, Heracles, el descendiente del semidiose más poderoso del olímpo, el descendiente de hercules.

Ambos estaba emocionado de luchar con todos.

-...que la batalla comience!...-anuncio azazel consiguiendo el grito de jubiló de los espectadores.

todos a su alrededor cambio, el campo de batalla parecía cerrado, el lugar parecía una fábrica abandonada.

ambos preparan sus puños, cerraron sus ojetes y también apretaron sus dientes.

Ambos se lanzaron para terminar se golpearse el uno por el otro.

Tanto sairaorg como Heracles chocaron puños contra puños, patadas con patadas.

Codo contra codo, puño contra puños, se repitió hasta que sairaorg lanzó un derechazo a la mandíbula de Heracles, ese golpe hizo retroceder.

Heracles reaccionó a tiempo para lanzar su mejor golpe a Sairaorg a la mandíbula con fuerza haciendo retroceder mucho al demonio más fuerte.

Sairaorg rápidamente se recupera y esquiva otro puñetazo de Heracles, bael se acercó para golpear múltiples puñetazos al abdomen y cintura de Heracles.

Heracles cansado de los golpes, golpea con un codazo a Sairaorg haciéndolo detener para agarrar a Sairaorg y lanzarlo de espalda contra la pared dejando grietas.

Heracles se lanza para golpear una poderosa tecleada sobre el abdomen de Sairaorg hasta atravesar la pared.

Ambos se levanta para golpearse el uno por el otro.

Después de 5 golpes, Sairaorg lanza un puñetazo sólo para que Heracles atrapará su brazo, Heracles tenía intención de hacer kimura lock pero Sairaorg golpea con 5 derechazo a la mandíbula haciendo soltar el agarre.

Sairaorg intenta lanzar el puñetazo sólo para que Heracles se agachara para agarrar a Sairaorg de espalda por la cintura y levantarlo para aplicar un poderoso suplex alemán con fuerza haciendo que el suelo se quiebre.

El suelo no soportó más de ese peso y se colapsa haciendo que Sairaorg y Heracles cae más bajo del piso anterior.

El cuarto estaba lleno de casilleros de metales, casi todos estaba cerrados.

Heracles se lanza para pegar un rodillazo con fuerza a la cintura de Sairaorg haciendo levantarlo para luego golpear 5 derechazos y por ultimo un uppercut pero Sairaorg se recupera para pegar una patada al pecho de Heracles haciendo retroceder.

Heracles intento lanzar su siguiente golpe sólo para que Sairaorg lo desvíe de un codazo para luego pegar un uppercut haciendo que Heracles golpeara de espalda contra los casilleros.

Sairaorg se apresuró para pegar un uppercut en el estómago haciendo que Heracles escupiera sangre, Sairaorg uso la puerta del casillero para golpear múltiples veces a la cabeza de Heracles.

Heracles se enfurece para agarrar a Sairaorg de la cintura para correr hacia la pared hasta atravesar y caer sobre una mesa.

Ambos se separan y se levanta con dificultad. Ambos se miraron el uno por el otro.

Pronto ambos se lanzaron para terminando golpearse con fuerza con sus puños a la mandíbula.

-...excelente Bael, me estoy divirtiendo más de lo que te imagina...-exclama Heracles para luego pegar un rodillazo al estómago de Sairaorg.

Sairaorg cae de rodillas por el golpe.

-...Yo también heracles-san, pero esa batalla no termina...-rugió Sairaorg mientra se levanta para pegar un potente uppercut que hizo retroceder a heracles.

Cargando poder de Touki.

Sairaorg se lanzó para saltar hacia Heracles y pegar un sólido puñetazo que mando a Heracles a atravesar contra la pared.

Sairaorg caminó hacia la pared destrozada para acabar con su enemigo pero su sorpresa aumenta al ver a Heracles salir del agujero para agarrar por el hombro.

-...Cómete esto...Variant Detonation...-rugió Heracles pegando un uppercut al estómago con fuerza creando una explosión de fuego, la fuerza detrás de ese puñetazo envío a Sairaorg a golpear su cuerpo contra todos los casilleros.

Terminando de espalda al suelo, Sairaorg vio a Heracles cubierto de un aura carmesí y naranja, su sonrisa era sanguinaria.

Sairaorg se levantó para mirar a Heracles.

-...decide ponerte serio, es hora de ir a un siguiente nivel...-decía Sairaorg liberando un aura de Touki.

-...Así me gusta, tengamos un duelo a muerte con puñetazos!...-rugió Heracles mientra se lanza contra Sairaorg.

-...con gusto lucharé hasta la muerte!...-rugía Sairaorg lanzándose contra Heracles.

Ambos al estar muy cerca, ambos preparan sus puños para atrás.

-...Touki punch/Variant Detonation!...-exclamaba los 2 al recibir de llenos esos puñetazos.

La fuerzas detrás de esos golpes provocaron una explosión de Touki y fuego seguido con una onda de choque que empujón a ambos hacia atrás.

Ambos chocaron de espaldas contra las paredes.

Ambos se recuperan para lanzarse con todos.

Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, Heracles lanzó el golpe sólo para que Sairaorg esquivara y agarrara rápidamente a Heracles por la cintura.

Con fuerza, golpea con un potente suplex alemán haciendo golpear al descendiente de heracles al suelo con fuerza.

Rápidamente Sairaorg se levanta para luego saltar encima de Heracles para golpear su pecho con un doble pisotón haciendo que Heracles escupiera sangre.

El suelo colapsa haciendo que heracles cayera de espalda al suelo con Sairaorg aterrizando de pies sobre su pecho.

Sairaorg se pone encima de Heracles y lleno de energías Touki a sus puños.

Sairaorg comenzó a descargar una lluvia de puñetazos a la cara de heracles haciendo que el suelo debajo de heracles se hiciera más profunda y también aparece grietas.

Sairaorg comenzó cargar más poder de Touki mientra su puño era envuelto en vapor caliente.

-...Touki punch...,.-rugía Sairaorg pegando un puñetazo tan fuerte que el suelo se hiciera pedazos, Sairaorg tuvo tiempo para retroceder mientra heracles que estaba inconsciente cae al suelo con los escombros cayendo encima de él.

Entre los escombros se escurría partículas de energías dando entender que Sairaorg había ganado.

-...ganador, Sairaorg bael, avanza a la siguiente ronda...-exclamaba Azazel mientra el entorno cambia de nuevo a la arena con Sairaorg colocando su puño al aire, estaba muy feliz de su victoria.

Con los espectadores

Tanto Jeanne como Cao Cao, se había decepcionado un poco pero tuvo que admitir que Heracles había dado lo mejor.

Regulus estaba orgulloso por la victoria de su maestro.

Mientra tanto en la zona vip

Vemos a Kaya que estaba sería, se había separado del grupo de Charlotte para encontrarse con su hija Hela.

Tenía la intención de pagar toda la gratitud que tenia con el Mortal, ella era la principal causa de todo su sufrimiento cuando estuvo en el nuevo mundo, le había quitado todo lo que el mortal tenía y tenia pensado devolverle al mortal lo que perdió.

Pronto un portal de sombra salía Hela.

-...eh vuelto, padre, fui al reino de Helheim, accedió a venir con nosotros, coloque su alma en una armadura que los enanos crearon.,,-dijo Hela mientra miraba al portal.

-...Así que el, esta aquí...el mortal estará feliz de que se encuentre con el...-dijo Kaya.

Pronto ambas se escuchó los sonidos del paso seguido con una respiración, ambas vieron en el portal surgir un ser blindado de armadura negra con marcas rojas.

-...Así que al final muestra tu cara, Loki...decía la figura con una voz distorsionada.

-...ja ja ja a pasado tanto tiempo, veo que Hela te puso a tanto, verdad...-decía Kaya sin sentir miedo del gigante blindado.

-...te crees gracioso eh, dios de la travesura, estuve atrapado en el Helheim por tu culpa...dame una razón para no matarte...-decía el ser blindado con frialdad.

-...vamos vamos dragón rojo, esperaba que tu me diera tu bendición para poder casarme con el mortal..,-decía Kaya tocando sus mejillas con sonrojo.

El de la armadura sólo resoplo mientra camina.

-...no se que mierda esta pasado, pero tengo que encontrarlo, Issei, mi hijo...Ddraig esta aquí...-decía el gigante mientras caminaba para encontrarse con su portador y también aquel, el que lo vio como si fuera su hijo menos en la sangre.

Fin del capitulo 85

La apariencia de Ddraig ahora es como Susanoo de blazblue


	91. Chapter 86

**Para mis mejores lectores, aquí un capítulo de godslayer, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Comentarios**

 **Werand:eh vuelto y no estoy muerto jajaja, gracia por el comentario, ya haré de esa idea para un capítulo mejor.**

 **Guest: tu lo has dicho, si es una buena historia.**

 **Silvercrow:aquí va el capitulo.**

 **Capítulo 86: final del torneo parte 10**

Con la victoria de Sairaorg bael sobre heracles, la batalla seguía, Cao Cao y Jeanne había salido para ir a la enfermería para hablar con su compañero de equipo.

Issei estaba de espalda en la pared mientra se cruza de brazos, su expresión sería mientra aún seguía meditando, ignorando a todos los presentes del cuarto de competidores.

Pronto la siguiente en pelear fue seleccionado.

 **Tannin vs crom cruach**

tannin, uno de los reyes dragones más fuerte contra Crom cruach, el dragón maligno más fuerte, ante solía ser su enemigo, pero después de la guerra de thihexa, se volvió su aliado y termino siendo la mano derecha de tannin.

En la arena, salía 2 sujetos, ambos se miraban el uno por el otro, ambos usaban formas humana para poder estar dentro del torneo para no lastimar a los espectadores y competidores.

Tannin estaba serio, tenían el cabello púrpura y ojos verde mientra Crom cruach tenía el cabello negro con ojos de colores diferentes, siendo negro y dorado.

-...je je como los viejos tiempo, Tannin, te pateare ese arrugado y escamoso trasero...-decía crom cruach mientra apretaba los puños.

-...eso lo veremos, Crom...-dijo Tannin preparando su postura para luchar.

Pronto el entorno cambia en un lugar parecido a la playa con volcán activo.

Ambos pronto se lanzaron con todos.

Tanto Tannin como Cromcruach se golpearon con todos en sus respectivos golpes.

Intercambiandose golpe, ambos terminaron con golpearse el uno por el otro, tannin agarra a crom de su rostro y lo golpea el lado de su cabeza con un puñetazo, seguido con un puñetazo de su puño izquierdo, pero crom lo empuja de una patada al pecho para luego saltar y pegar un potente rodillazo a la cabeza de tannin.

Tannin escupía sangre mientra miraba a crom que sonría mientra se lanza con todos para lanzar una ráfaga de golpes.

-...te dolió viejo...-rugía Crom pegando un certero puñetazo a la mandíbula de Tannin.

-...para nada, imbécil...-rugió Tannin pegando un potente puñetazo a Crom.

Ambos comenzaron a agarrarse a golpes, hasta que un codazo a la cabeza de tannin lo hizo alejarse.

Tannin se recupera se golpe y se lanza para atacar sólo para que Crom esquive un golpe entrante para lanzar un golpe al abdomen, tannin intenta golpear con un codazo pero crom vuelve a esquivar y pegar un patada debajo a la rodilla haciendo que tannin cayera de una rodilla.

Crom intento lanzar una patada hacha contra Tannin, pero tannin logró atrapar la pierna y levantar el cuerpo de crom para lanzarlo al aire.

Crom estando en el aire, abre sus fauces y dispara una ráfagas de bolas de fuego contra tannin.

Tannin se cubre con sus brazos para soportar todos estos ataques, el impacto crea una explosión de fuego, seguido con una cortina de humo.

Cuando el humo se disipó, se reveló a tannin sin camisa.

-...mierda, me salió mucho dinero comprar esa camisa nueva...-murmuró tannin enojado para luego ver a Crom que se lanzaba.

-...te tengo viejo!...-exclamó Crom que estaba a punto de lanzar un golpe.

Tannin preparó su brazo en posición de karate y la cubrió con energía mágica.

-...no seas arrogante!...,-rugió tannin pegando un poderoso golpe de karate a la cabeza de crom que con fuerza, hizo que el impacto creará un cráter en forma circular.

Crom escupía sangre mientra sentía como su cabeza dolía por ese golpe

Tannin se cruzaba de brazos mientra miraba a crom que se levantaba, ese dragón maligno era terco hasta no poder.

-...aun puede seguir luchando?..-pregunto tannin con seriedad

-...vas a necesitar más que un golpe de karate para derribarme, que tal llevemos esto a un nuevo nivel...-decía crom mientra se transforma en un dragón completo.

-...estoy de acuerdo, vamos con todo...-decía Tannin mientra se transforma en un dragón completo.

Ambos se miraban el uno por el otro, hasta que tannin lo golpea con un uppercut seguido con crom lo golpeara con un derechazo.

Ambos movieron sus puños y se golpearon el uno por el otro sin descanso.

Crom agarra a tannin por el cuerno y vuela al aire para arrojar a tannin al suelo creado una explosión de polvo.

Crom abre sus fauces creando una bola de energía magia y fuego, mientra que tannin se levanta para hacer lo mismo.

Ambos cargaron sus respectivos esferas de energía para luego disparar un potente viga de fuego, ambos ataques comenzaron a colisionar hasta terminar con una explosión muy grande.

 **Mientra tanto con los competidores.**

El resto de los participantes observaban la batalla de ambos dragones con interés, issei estaba tranquilo mientra Mio estaba maravillada por la intensidad de la pelea, ella amaba las peleas épicas donde podía dar con todo.

-...ambos están dando con todos, no podía esperar mas de tannin, el rey dragón más fuerte...-decía issei orgulloso de su pruebas de su primer sensei que tuvo cuando aún seguía con los gremory.

-...es increíble, ya quiero pelear con personas así...-decía Mio con un puchero adorable.

-...tranquila Mio, pronto tendrá tu oportunidad...-decía issei con cariño mientra le abrazaba con cariño.

-...renta un cuarto!...-se escuchó el grito de jeanne desde lejos haciendo que issei quiera llenarla de plomo a esa supuesta santa molesta.

Ante de que issei pudiera decir algo, se escuchó el rugido que venia del estomago de Mio, issei miro con una mirada inexpresiva a Mio que se sonrojaba...

-...bien, tengo hambre, iré por churros, ya vuelvo issei...-decía Mio mientra se dirige al lugar donde estaba saji con su venta de churros con azúcar y rellenos.

-...churros por favor...-decía Mio.

-...Los churros es para niño...-decía Saji decaído por que serafall lo había enviando a trabajar de forma forzada.

-...cállate y toma mi dinero...-dijo Mio sacando unos billetes.

Issei sólo podía sonreír un poco, ya que amaba la locuras de su esposa.

-...Dios, porque no la conocí ante...-pensaba issei.

 **Cambio de escena ( Tannin vs crom cruach)**

Ambos dragones estaban luchando con todo en el aire, chocando cabezas, golpeándose con la cola el uno por el otro.

Con un rugido, Tannin golpea a crom con un golpe de cola a la cabeza haciendo alejar a su enemigo.

Con sus garras, Comenzó a lanzar más golpes de garras a la cabeza de crom dañandole más.

Crom tuvo que retroceder mientra dispara un potente rayo de magia que disparaba de sus fauces.

Tannin tuvo que protegerse, se cubrió de brazos para soportar este ataque, como resultado, provocó una explosión de magia.

Cuando el humo se disolvió, Tannin no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar ya que recibió una poderosa tecleado por parte de crom.

Crom agarra a Tannin por el cuello mientra usa sus dientes para morder su brazo haciendo gruñir al rey dragón.

Crom se lanza en picada junto a Tannin para aterrizar de forma brutal al suelo creando una explosión de polvo.

De repente, el humo de polvo se disuelve por el impacto del golpe de tannin al rostro de crom.

Tannin comenzó a golpear de forma consecutiva en el estómago de crom en el pecho para luego terminar con un potente uppercut haciendo que crom escupiera sangre.

-...maldición, eh esperado por mucho para mi revancha, no me rendiré tannin!...-rugió crom abriendo las fauces para lanzar su rugido pero tannin lo agarran por los hombros.

-...sigues esperando perra...-dijo tannin para luego abrir las fauces y disparar un haz de rayo de fuego que cubrió por completo a crom a quemarropa.

Terminando de atacar con su rugido, tannin levantó a crom al aire y lo azota de espalda al suelo con fuerza.

Crom intento levantarse sólo para que tannin lo pise su cabeza mientra tannin abre sus fauces para cargar su poder.

-...toma crom, cañón de meteoro..,-rugió Tannin disparando un potente haz de magia carmesí y púrpura contra Crom provocando una gigantesca explosión.

Cuando el humo se disipa, se revela a Crom que desaparecía en partículas de luz, tannin golpeó el puño al aire de forma victorioso.

Tannin, uno de los reyes dragones y el más fuerte, había triunfado.

Tannin volvió a su forma humana mientras el escenario cambia en su forma original.

-...fue una increíble batalla entre dragones, ahora mismo, tannin avanza a la siguiente ronda..,-exclama azazel mientra tannin abandona la arena.

Pronto la pantalla nombro la siguiente pelea.

 **Vali lucifer vs Cao cao**

Era una batalla que todos esperaban ver, el emperador dragón blanco contra el portador de la lanza sagrada loginus.

Los mencionados sólo podía sonreír mientra camina directo a la arena.

-...bien, mi momento llegó.,.-dijo Vali mientra se prepara.

-...ganaré esta pelea...-dijo cao cao.

-...pateale el culpa, jefe!...-exclama jeanne haciendo sonreír a Cao cao.

Cao cao miro a Mio para luego sonreír.

-...ganaré esta batalla por ti...-decía cao cao dando un guiño haciendo que Issei se enfade por dentro.

-...ese infeliz...-pensaba enojado Issei ya que le quería agarrar por la lanza y metersela por donde no le brille el sol.

-...perdón, decía algo?..-decía Mio mientra comía churro.

Cao cao se deprime por eso y abandona el lugar para luchar.

Issei había visto esto esto y ya tenia planeado agarrar a Cao cao por el cuello para romperle la cara, nadie le coquetea a su mujer y vive para contarlo.

-...señor?...-se escuchó una voz tímida, Issei miro a Hela que estaba a su lado muy tímida como siempre.

-...que pasa?..-decía Issei son seriedad.

-...padre tiene una noticia muy importante, quiere que vaya, esta afuera...-decía Hela mientra Issei sólo podía suspirar.

Si se tratara de Loki, se seguro sería importante.

-...ya que, vamos, llévame con el...-decía Issei con Hela asintiendo.

Issei ante de ir, miro a Mio.

-...Mio, no tardaré, será dentro de un rato...-decía Issei.

-...esta bien, tomate tu tiempo...quiero ver la pelea...-decía Mio mientra Issei abandona el lugar junto a Hela.

 **Cambio de escena**

Cuando Issei llegó al lugar, Issei vio a kaya que estaba de espalda contra la pared mientra come un poco de papas fritas.

-...hey mortal, buena pelea que tuviste en la primera ronda...-decía Kaya

-...Hela me dijo que necesitaba algo, que pasa Loki?..-pregunta Issei con seriedad.

-...bueno, te llame porque hay alguien que quiere conocerte...es alguien que tu conoce..-decía Kaya , Issei levantaba una ceja.

-...alguien...-dijo Issei.

-...si, esta detrás suyo...-dijo Kaya mientra Issei sentía alguien detrás suyo.

Dando la vuelta, Issei levantó su mirada arriba para ver a un gigante de armadura draconica color negro y rojo. Sus hombreras tenía diseños de cabezas de dragones, su cabello rojo era largo parecido a melena de león.

-...no hay duda, has cambiando mucho...Issei...-decía la armadura.

-...quien eres?.,-murmuró Issei con seriedad.

-...no me recuerda, siempre supe que era un pervertido sin remedio, soy yo, socio, soy ddraig...-decía el gigante tomando a Issei por sorpresa.

Issei estaban en completo Shock, ddraig, la única persona que Issei lo considera como su padre, estaba enfrente suyo, lentamente Issei se le salía una lágrima.

-...Ddraig. eres tu...-decía Issei mientra se acerca a la figura acorazada, comenzó a recordar a la única persona que siempre estuvo para el cuando no tenia a nadie.

-...si Issei, tanto tiempo que no te veía, estoy feliz de verte otra vez...-decía Ddraig sólo para que Issei abraza a Ddraig.

Ddraig sólo podía lanzar un suspiro mientra abraza de forma lenta a Issei.

-...creí que no te volvería a verte...-susurraba Issei.

-...yo también, paso mucha cosas, mocoso...-decía Ddraig.

Ambos dejaron de abrazarse para luego mirarse el uno por el otro.

Pronto Issei y ddraig chocaron puño.

-...vamos socio, como los viejos tiempo, quiero ver lo fuerte que te has vuelto...-decía Ddraig mientra se prepara su postura para luchar.

-...tu lo dicho ddraig, quiero enseñarte lo fuerte que me eh vuelto sin ti...-dijo Issei mientras se prepara su puño derecho.

Ambos se miraron el uno por el otro, kaya había colocado una barrera alrededor para que ambos lucharán sin problema.

Pronto ambos se lanzaron con sus respectivo puños, el choque de puños da un comienzo de una gran batalla.

 **Fin del capitulo 86**


	92. Chapter 87

**Para mis mejores lectores, aquí un capítulo de godslayer, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Comentarios**

 **Werand:gracia por la idea y perdón por demorar un tiempo en actualizar el capitulo, pero gracia, esa idea tuya fue genial, en el próximo capítulo comenzará la pelea de Vali vs Cao cao.**

 **-...** **Enjeru Hijshikina J-san: aquí tiene el capitulo amigo.**

 **Capítulo 87: final del torneo parte 11**

Kaya estaba de brazos cruzados mientra su expresión era satisfecha, a su lado estaba su hija Hela que observaba la pelea que estaba presenciando en este momento.

Issei preparaba su postura de el estilo amasaki mientra miraba con una pequeña sonrisa a al de la armadura negra blindada.

No podía estar mas feliz, su compañero y también el que lo considero como un padre, estaba vivo ahora, pero no podía darle el lujo de llorar, tenia que ser fuerte.

Ddraig miraba con mucha seriedad a Issei, lo analizaba de pie a cabeza, pudo ver que a pasado mucho tiempo y pudo ver el cambio muy drástico en su socio y pseudo hijo.

Era como si hubiera sido ayer, un joven pervertido sin remedio que solo enfocaba en mirar en el baño de las mujeres, a pesar de eso, su compañero era el mejor portador, siempre tan leal, valiente y incluso dispuesto a romper todos los límites con tal de superar a cualquiera.

Entre todos los portadores que tenia, issei fue el que mas agarró cariño, fue el que mas vínculo tenía, podía ver que issei se volvió muy fuerte durante su "muerte".

Por eso quería ver que tan lejos había llegado.

Issei preparó su puño derecho del brazo mjölnir, pronto ambos desaparece en un destello de velocidad.

Ambos reaparece en el centro con sus respectivos puños en sus mejillas, la fuerza de esos impacto crearon una onda de choque que soplo vieron.

Tanto issei como ddraig estaba sonriendo.

Pronto ddraig levantó su pie y lanzó una patada, pero issei salta encima de ddraig esquivando a tiempo esa patada para lanzar una patada giratorio pero ddraig bloquea esa patada con la rodilla.

Issei cubrió su puño con Ki de armamento y lanzó un puñetazo, ddraig recibió ese golpe haciendo retroceder ligeramente.

-...ja ja ja nada mal socio, pero puede esquivar esto...-dijo Ddraig mientra golpea a issei a la cintura haciendo que el peliblanco abriera los ojos al no ver esa patada a tiempo.

Ddraig agarra con sus 2 manos a issei y se lo arroja contra una pared haciendo atravesar su cuerpo.

-...auch...de seguro debió doler...-murmuraba Kaya .

-...oye viejo, comete esta...-exclama Issei que sale de la pared para pegar un salto y pegar al rostro de Ddraig con una doble patada al rostro, eso mando a Ddraig al aire para luego aterrizar de espalda al suelo.

Issei pronto corrió hacia Ddraig para golpearlo, pero para su sorpresa, Ddraig comenzó a moverse en movimientos de Break dance logrando una patada de barrido que hizo que Issei cayera al suelo.

Con una doble patada al pecho, Ddraig envío a Issei lejos.

Usando su brazo mjölnir, hundió sus dedos al suelo para detenerse se rodarse lejos.

Levantadose al estilo Break dance, Ddraig miro a Issei.

-...nada mal, pelea bien...-decía Ddraig.

-...tu también, ddraig, pero eso solo fue el comienzo...-dijo issei mientra se lanza contra Ddraig.

El ex dragón celestial también se lanza, cuando ambos llegaron tanto issei como ddraig termina el choque con poderosas patadas, issei cubrió su pierna derecha con Ki de armamento a tiempo ante de lanzar la patada.

Ambos comenzaron a chocar patadas múltiples veces, ignorando todo a su alrededor.

Tanto issei como ddraig sonría mientra luchaba.

Ambos comenzaron a golpearse brutalmente los uno por el otro, cada golpe hacia sangrar más a issei pero el asesino de dioses lo ignoraba como si nada.

Hela estaba en silencio observando toda la pelea, estaba sorprendida por como iba la pelea.

-...es increíble que pelea sin contenerse completamente...no sólo eso, el asesino de dioses, es mas fuerte que ante...-decía Hela mientra Kaya sólo sonría.

-...eso mi querida hija, el mortal es mas poderoso, con cada batalla que va teniendo, va aprendiendo por su cuenta y va mejorando su fuerza...por crees que ya no usa el poder de rayo como siempre lo hizo, si tu hubiera luchado contra el de frente, estaría muerta...-decía Kaya con mucha calma.

-...tienes, fui estúpida al provocarle...-decía Hela no queriendo imaginar si las cosas había sido diferentes cuando luchaba contra issei.

El ultimo golpe que recibieron ambos hicieron retrocederse ligeramente.

Ddraig cubrió su puño con poder mágico y golpea a issei al rostro, issei escupió sangre mientra lanza una patada cargada con energía de Ki y lo golpe directo al pecho.

Ambos al recibir sus respectivos golpes, fueron enviando lejos.

Ambos reaccionaron a tiempo, issei como ddraig se miraron el uno por el otro, sus sonrisas eran evidente.

-...en serio ddraig, siempre quise luchar contigo, quería ver la fuerza de un dragón celestial...con mi nueva fuerza...-decía Issei cargando de electricidad en su brazo mjölnir con [Blindaje de rayo].

-...escuche muchas cosas de ti en el nuevo mundo, nunca pensé que te volvería así de fuerte, matando dioses, ese título te queda mejor, issei el asesino de dioses...no puedo evitar emocionarme con tener una batalla contigo... **[Boost x 100].** -rugió Ddraig cubriendo su puño con fuego carmesí.

-... **Blindaje de rayo [1500%]...-** dijo issei cubriendo su brazo mjölnir con mucha electricidad negra.

Pronto ambos se lanzaron con todos. Issei miraba a Ddraig con una expresión sanguinaria y emoción, Ddraig lo mismo con issei, también mostraba una expresión de orgullo paternal.

Ambos no pudieron evitar recordar el día en que se conocieron, donde dio comienzo de un vínculo padre e hijo.

-... **burst of crimson blast!.**..-exclama Ddraig lanzando el puñetazo.

-... **Blitzschlag (1500%).**..-exclama Issei lanzado su propio puñetazo.

Ambos golpes impactaron de forma sólida en sus mejillas, los 2 termina siendo enviando a impactarse de espaldas contra la pared con tal fuerza que atravesaron por completos.

Kaya que había sacado de la nada una bolsas de churros, comían mientra disfrutaba esa pelea tan épica.

Pronto tanto issei como Ddraig salían de los agujeros de las paredes se acercaron hasta estar de frente, ambos mirándose el uno por el otro.

La tensión era grande, hasta que termina con unas risas de Ddraig y issei.

-...carajo socio, no estas muerto, sigue vivo...-decía Ddraig preparando su puño.

-...y coleando...Ddraig...-decía Issei mientra choca el puño de Ddraig con la suya.

-...debo decir que me gusta tu forma de pelear, por lo visto sabes como atacar muy bien...-elogio Ddraig.

-...si, aprendí muchas cosas para fortalecerme, eso solo fue el comienzo...-dijo issei.

-...torne razón...estoy feliz sabiendo que lo fuerte que eres sin mi socio...-dijo Ddraig.

-...dime algo, como es que estas vivo...-dijo Issei.

-...bueno, es largo la historia, solo diré que después de mi muerte, mi alma aterrizó en Valhalla, ahí fui atendido por esas bellas doncellas que me dieron hidromiel...perdí la noción del tiempo ahí...hasta que esa pequeña bruja me dio un cuerpo hecho de carnes de dragón muerto y parte de metales de mithril...-dijo Ddraig mientra issei miraba a Ddraig con una expresión monótona.

-...Así que todos este tiempo estuviste de jodas mientra yo me rompía la espalda destruyendo toda asgard..-decía issei haciendo reír ligeramente a Ddraig.

-...que crees que podía hacer mocoso, estaba muerto, yo estaban en el paraíso...-decía con excusas Ddraig.

-...maldito anciano miserable...y yo que te respetaba...-decía Issei.

Ddraig agarro a issei con la llave de candado mientra su puño frotaba en su cabeza.

-...mocoso insolente, debería tenerme un poco más de respeto, para que sepa, sigo joven todavía...-decía Ddraig.

-...para mi siempre seras un viejo, maldito anciano, tiene olor a iguana vieja...-decía issei haciendo enojar mucho a Ddraig

-...al menos ese anciano te puede patear el culo las veces que quieras...-decía Ddraig con burlas.

Pronto vieron a Kaya que venía hacia ellos.

-...bueno, bueno, eso una buena pelea...-dijo Kaya atrayendo la atención de los 2.

-...Loki...sabía de esto...-dijo Issei.

-...me entere una semana después de que te fuiste a entrenar en la isla, quería que eso fuera como una sorpresa solamente para ti...-dijo Kaya muy alegre.

-...je je de todos modo, gracia...-decía Issei con una pequeña sonrisa.

-...aun sigo confundido todavía en algo, Issei...-dijo Ddraig.

-...de que?...-dijo Issei.

-...mmm, veamos, empecemos con...COMO CARAJO ESA LOKI, LA PERSONA QUE ME MATO, AHORA ESTÁ CONTIGO, QUE NO ERA HOMBRE!...-exclama Ddraig enojado mientra apunta su dedo a Kaya que sonría de forma inocente.

-...(suspiro)...no se como explicarte bien, es muy largo la historia...pero diré que ella es de confianza...no te preocupe, nuestra rencores quedó en el pasado...-dijo Issei.

-...no importa, aun tengo mucho tiempo, explícame todo desde el principio, necesito saberlo todo, para que yo pueda estar al tanto...-dijo Ddraig.

-...bien, ustedes 2 deberían recuperar tiempo, ahí un bar abierto para ustedes...-dijo Kaya .

-...pero hay un problema, no puedo ir así...-dijo Ddraig mirando su forma muy intimidante.

-...déjame lo a mi, te daré una forma humana...-dijo Kaya con una sonrisa maliciosa sólo para recibir un puño descendente en su cabeza quedando un chichón en su cabeza.

-...kyaaa...-chillaba Kaya.

-...nada de transformarla en mujer, ya tuve bastate con tus bromas anteriores...-dijo Issei con un tono estricto.

-...espera...que..-decía Ddraig.

-... (suspiro)...prefiero que tu no lo sepa...-dijo Issei cansado.

-...bien, veamos...-dijo Kaya mientra extiende su mano contra Ddraig.

Con sólo chasquear los dedos, Ddraig fue envuelto en una pequeña explosión de humo.

Issei y Kaya miraron a una persona desnuda en el humo, cuando el humo se disolvió, era un hombre de aspecto de mayor, cabello blanco con barbas de rastrojo, ojos verdes brillante.

Si podía ver la apariencia, casi parecía una mayor adulta de issei.

-...como me veo...-dijo Ddraig para luego mirar a una ventana donde mostraba su reflejo.

-...debería buscarte ropa...-dijo Kaya..

-... **Creation**...-dijo Issei creando unas prendas de vestir.

-...Aquí tiene...-dijo Issei dando a Ddraig sus nuevas prendas.

-...gracia socio...-dijo Ddraig mientra se pone su nueva vestimenta.

Después de un tiempo, tanto issei como Kaya veía a Ddraig con su nueva vestimenta. Camiseta azul oscuro con manga larga, un pantalón negro con cinturón con adorno, sus bota marrón, termina con un abrigo de cuero rojo.

-...bien, como me veo...-decía Ddraig.

-...para ser honesto, luce como un vagabundo...-dijo Issei.

-...jajajajajajaja buena esa...es verdad, luce como uno ja ja ja..-se reía Kaya.

-...jóvenes, nadie me respeta...-decía Ddraig un poco enojado.

-...bien, vamos, la batalla esta a punto de comenzar...-decía Kaya mientra se retira junto con Hela.

tanto issei como Ddraig se miraban el uno por el otro hasta que ambos sonrieron.

-...que tal vamos a un bar cerca...yo invito...-dijo Issei.

-...vamos, quiero unas cervezas...-dijo Ddraig mientra coloca su brazo encima del hombro de issei.

Pronto issei y Ddraig se retiraron mientra trata de recuperar tiempo.

 **Mientra tanto.**

Tanto Cao Cao como Vali estaba de frente en la arena.

El entorno cambia a un lugar más amplio, era rocoso, Vali tenía las alas de albion desplegada mientra Cao Cao tenía su lanza.

-...espero que este listo, en esta batalla, no seré tan amable contigo, tengo una razón para ganar...-dijo Cao Cao.

-...tengo que decir lo mismo, ganaré para seguir en la siguiente ronda, hay personas mas fuerte en el torneo y debo seguir para luchar contra el hombre que humilló a mi amigo...-dijo Vali con seriedad.

-...vamos a ganar, socio...-decía Albion apoyando a su portador.

-... **Balance breaker: Divine Dividing: Scale Mail.**...-exclama Vali mientra se equipa la armadura de Albion.

Cao cao cubrió con energía su lanza para luego lanzarse contra Vali.

Vali pronto se lanza contra Cao cao mientra dispara unas ráfagas de energía demoníaca contra Cao cao.

Cao cao giro su lanza en hélices mientra desvía todos los proyectiles mágicos, para luego bloquear una patada entrante de Vali.

La batalla había comenzando.

 **Fin del capitulo 87**

 **Autor:la apariencia en forma humana de Ddraig es de dante de Dmc 5 del trailer reciente.**


	93. Chapter 88

**Para mis mejores lectores, aquí un capítulo de godslayer, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Comentarios**

 **Werand: el final te reirá sobre issei siendo borracho jajajajaja será de risa, la batalla de Vali vs cao cao tendrá 2 partes, espero que lo disfrute.**

 **Silvercrow: ja ja ja ja si, issei y ddraig tendrá sus momentos divertido en algunos capítulos.**

 **Capítulo 88: final del torneo parte 12**

 **Zona rocosa**

Múltiples explosiones aparecía entre los lugares de la zona, entre los humos salía Cao cao que corría mientra esquiva y desvía los proyectiles mágicos que venía de Vali que estaba en el aire.

Cao cao se detiene para luego apuntar su lanza contra Vali. La lanza se extiende para atravesar a Vali, pero el lucifer esquiva el ataque y se lanza contra Cao cao.

Cao cao al ver que Vali venía a la máxima velocidad, creó un círculo mágico hindú para luego desaparecer haciendo que Vali choque su puño al suelo creando una explosión de tierra, detrás de Vali aparecía Cao cao intentando atacar por detrás pero Vali logra atrapar la lanza con sus manos y empuja a Cao cao con una patada al estómago.

Cao cao retrocede mientra mira a Vali, pronto Vali se lanza para golpear una patada que fue detenida por la lanza de Cao cao.

Vali pronto comenzó a lanzar una series de golpes mientra Cao cao sólo podía desviar todos los golpes con su lanza.

Deteniendo el ultimo ataque de Vali, Cao cao gira su lanza para luego lanzar una serie de estocadas contra Vali.

Sabiendo lo peligroso que es la True Longinus, Vali hacia un esfuerzo para esquivar los rápidos y precisos ataques de Cao cao.

-...que sucede Vali, quiere que vaya un poco más lento...-dijo Cao cao sin dejar de lanzar más estocadas.

-...para nada, no podía esperar menos del humano más fuerte, pero esta batalla apena acaba de comenzar...-dijo Vali esquivando el ataque y lanza un puñetazo al rostro de Cao cao, ese golpe lo empujó ligeramente.

Vali cargo poder mágico de su puño y al lanzar su puño al aire, de su puño disparó un potente Haz de energía mágica y demoníaca que iba directo contra Cao cao.

Cao cao sonrió mientra la punta de la lanza brilla con energía sagrada, en ese momento, Cao cao comenzó a girar su lanza para luego lanzar un corte descendente contra el haz, eso partió el haz a la mitad.

Las 2 mitades pasan por los lados y chocan contra las montañas rocosas.

-...nada mal, pero yo también entrene arduamente mi resistencia y poder mágico, solo porque soy humano, no significa que sea débil, estoy a la par con los maou...-decía Cao Cao mientra apunta con su lanza contra Vali.

La punta de True longinus brillaba con poder, Cao Cao disparó una ráfaga de poder desde la punta de su lanza contra Vali.

Vali se cruzó de brazo para soportar el impacto, como resultado, fue envuelto en una explosión seguido con envolver a su alrededor con una cortina de humo.

Vali salía entre los humos sólo para recibir un ataque de Cao Cao, ya que recibió un corte en su hombro derecho, al parecer, la True longinus pudo atravesar fácilmente su armadura.

-...demonio..,.-pensó Vali mientra veía como su herida se evaporada debido al efecto del poder de la longinus.

-...descuida Vali, concentrase en seguir luchando, tratare de sanarte como pueda...-decía Albion mientra hacia que la parte dañada de la armadura se regenera junto con sus heridas.

Vali pronto sintió un ataque detrás suyo, dando la vuelta sólo para saltar hacia atrás, ya que Cao Cao aparecía enfrente con su lanza apuñalando el suelo.

Vali extendió sus manos y comenzó a disparar múltiples haz de energía sagrada contra Cao Cao.

Cao Cao sonrió mientra saca la lanza del suelo y giro la lanza para desviar todos los proyectiles para luego apuntar su lanza de frente.

Cao Cao dispara múltiples proyectiles de energía sagrada contra Vali.

Vali hizo lo mismo mientra dispara múltiples proyectiles de energía demoníaca contra los proyectiles creando múltiples explosiones.

Pronto terminaron de disparar, Cao cao vio entre los humos a Vali lanzarse a máxima velocidad, sin llegar a tener tiempo para esquivar ese ataque, usa su lanza para soportar ese poderoso puñetazo.

Manteniendo a raya, Cao cao sonrió, Vali había esperado esto.

-...no te confiaría demasiado si fuera...-decía Vali mientra el codo de Vali sale un sello seguido con un rayo de magia, eso propulsó el puño de Vali para enviar al ex líder de la facción de los héroes al aire.

-...maldición...-pensó Cao cao.

Vali había aparecido encima de Cao cao para luego pegar con una patada hacha al estómago de Cao cao, ese golpe envío al usuario de la lanza al suelo, el impacto creo una explosión de polvo.

Saliendo del polvo, surgía Cao cao del humo mientras escupe sangre en el suelo.

Ahí vio a Vali lanzarse con todo.

Vali al estar cerca de Cao cao, lanzó un derechazo pero Cao cao esquiva a tiempo para luego cortar por el pecho de Vali con su lanza.

Vali gruñe de dolor mientra Cao cao logró lanzar un combo de 3 cortes, 2 en el brazo y 1 en la pierna.

Vali contraataca con una patada a la cintura que empujó a Cao cao.

Cao cao de detiene su caída y apunta con su lanza, con poder en la punta, disparo una potente ráfaga lleno de poder sagrado.

Vali al ver eso, extendió su mano contra el ataque, la gema en su mano brillo.

-...divide x50...-exclamó Vali haciendo que el proyectil de Cao cao se disuelve, el cuerpo de Vali brilla con poder Cómo resultado de dividir el poder de ataque de cao cao para agregar a su cuerpo.

Recuperando de las heridas, Vali preparó su postura.

-...tch, en serio el poder de su sacred gear es bastante molesto...-murmuró cao cao.

-...de que te queja, si tu tiene un sacred gear más fuerte con el potencial de destruir el mundo...-dijo Vali.

-...tal vez tenga razón en que True longinus sea la más fuerte, por eso, voy a ir con todo...balance breaker: Polar Night Longinus Chakravartin...-dijo Cao Cao haciendo surgir 7 orbes en la lanza.

-...Así que irá con todo Cao Cao, eso me gusta...-dijo Vali mientra se lanza contra Cao Cao.

-...por supuesto, si tengo que vencerte, tengo que ir con todo lo que tengo...Kahabatei Ratana...-murmuró Cao Cao siendo rodeado de 8 guerreros con lanzas, esos guerreros preparan sus guardias.

Pronto Cao Cao y sus guerreros invocados se lanzaron contra Vali.

 **Cambio de escena.**

 **Bar del torneo**

Vemos a issei sentando en la mesa con Ddraig a su lado, ambos estaba en silencio después de una larga conversación que tuvieron para detallar la vida de issei.

-...Así que...ahora eres inmortal...-dijo Ddraig con seriedad.

-...si, fue una decisión que no me arrepentiré...-dijo Issei con seriedad.

-...ya veo...debió ser agobiante esa nueva condición, ser inmortal no es para nada lindo, socio...-dijo Ddraig.

-...si, je je je, no es tan malo, a veces tienes tus ventajas, no puedo morir, además, me he vuelto más fuerte que ante...-dijo Issei mostrando a Ddraig su brazo mjölnir que liberaba pequeña chispa de rayo.

-...puedo verlo, ese golpe si me hizo sentir un poco de dolor...me alegro que de mi socio no sea un debilucho...-dijo Ddraig.

-...vamos, mate dioses Ddraig, si hubiera ido con todo en esa pelea, te habría vencido en cuestión de segundo, simplemente me contuve de no hacerte mucho daño, anciano...-decía Issei con una pequeña sonrisa sólo para que Ddraig le pegue un puñetazo al hombro.

-...te esta volviendo muy arrogante, socio, no te crea la gran cosas, aunque ya no soy un dragón celestial ahora, todavía sigo siendo muy fuerte...-dijo Ddraig.

-...como diga...es bueno poder verte otra vez...aunque me de vergüenza decirte, extrañe tu voz molesta y sarcástica que siempre venía de la booster gear...-decía issei haciendo sonreír a Ddraig.

-...mocoso insolente...Así que tu y tu mujer está participando en el torneo...-decía Ddraig con issei que asiente.

-...Así es, entre al torneo porque Mio también quería participar, aunque realmente no me importar ganar, solo quiero ganarle a una cierta persona...-dijo Issei con seriedad.

-...quien...-decía Ddraig curioso.

-...Fate averruncus...tengo asunto con este hijo de perra en el torneo...-dijo issei con calma.

-...que hizo como para que te molestará...-decía Ddraig.

-...es muy fuerte, me venció en 2 ocasiones, en el torneo preliminar me venció sin esforzarse demasiado, en el segundo intento, intenté atacar de frente, pero con la intervención de ese samurai y Fate me venció con facilidad...por esa razón me volví más fuerte, estuve fortaleciendo y aprendiendo nuevas habilidades para poder igualarlo...-dijo Issei.

-...ya veo, se volvió realmente personal para ti, chico, si llega ese momento, quiero que le de con todo, no aceptaré que tenga una tercera derrota, por eso te apoyaré socio, dale bien duro.,.,-dijo Ddraig haciendo sonreír un poco a issei.

-...descuida, entrene mucho, voy a ganarle...-dijo issei.

-...Así se habla socio, vamos a celebrar con una bebida bien fuerte..-dijo Ddraig.

-...oye barman, queremos 2 cervezas más fuerte que tenga..,-dijo Ddraig.

-...por supuesto...-dijo El barman sacando 2 jarras de cerveza.

-...lo siento Ddraig, pero tendrá que esperar, aun sigo en el torneo...-dijo Issei.

-...tontería muchacho, el placer de todo hombre es una cerveza bien fría para refrescar la garganta además te dará una excelente experiencia como hombre..., así que salud chico, por tu nueva vida...-dijo Ddraig mientra el barman trae 2 jarras grandes de cervezas con espuma.

-...Aquí tiene, tengo que advertirles, es la cerveza más fuerte que hay en ese bar, es capaz de noquear a un dios como odin y zeus...-dijo el barman.

-...excelente...ten socio, bebamos...-dijo Ddraig pasando a issei la jarra.

-...creo que es una exageración lo que dices barman...,-decía issei mientras levanta la copa con su mano.

-...salud y suerte en tu pelea...-exclamó Ddraig con issei chocando copas para luego beber todo el contenido de un sorbo.

-...joder, que delicia, me siento de maravilla...-decía Ddraig con un pequeño sonrojo mientra issei estaba sonrojado mientra se tambalea, como si estuviera mareado.

-...oigan, adonde se fue ese sujeto issei...-decía issei mientra se golpea la frente en la barman.

-...vaya, apena bebiste toda la jarra y ya está ebrio...-decía sorprendido Ddraig por la pobre resistencia al alcohol de issei.

Pronto vio que issei se levanta un poco y mira a Ddraig con una sonrisa tonta.

-...sabes, en mi familia, tengo 6 personas, la cabeza parlante Mimir, mi esposa Mio, el niño yue, esa vampira loli llamada Evangeline, la jodida de Loki y el tipo inmortal muy amargado con tendencia suicida, como lo desprecio...-decía issei hasta caer de espalda al suelo mientra se duerme.

Ddraig sólo miraba a issei con pena.

-...pobre, tal vez debería ayudarlo...después d cervezas más...barman, sirveme otro...-dijo Ddraig.

 **Fin del capitulo 88**


	94. Chapter 89

**Para mis mejores lectores, aquí un capítulo de godslayer, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 89: final del torneo parte 13**

 **Zona rocosa**

Vali estaba luchado contra las múltiples guerreros invocando de Cao Cao, los ataques de ellos era coordinados y era realmente difícil concentrarse mientra seguía luchando.

Esquivando 3 veces los ataques de los 3 invocados, Vali pego un golpe de palma al pecho del invocado seguido con ataque de proyectil mágico que lo hizo desaparecer.

Tuvo que retroceder mientra esquiva un ataque de Cao cao que tenia intención de apuñalar al pecho con su lanza.

Estando al aire, Vali apunto con sus 2 manos a los invocados.

-... **Divide x100**...-exclamó Vali haciendo debilitar a los guerreros invocados mientra Vali se fortalece aún más.

Pronto múltiples sellos mágicos aparecía alrededor de Vali.

-...a ver si esquiva esto...-exclamó Vali mientra los sellos mágicos dispara múltiples veces contra Cao Cao y sus guerreros invocados.

-...mierda...-pensó Cao cao mientra prepara su guardia.

Los proyectiles arremetieron con todos los guerreros invocados, Cao cao exclamó usando el poder de su lanza..

-... **Atsusa Ratana**...-exclamó Cao cao mientra desaparece y reaparece detrás de Vali tomándolo por sorpresa.

-...demonio...-pensó Vali .

Cao cao rápidamente le corta una de las alas de Albion haciendo que Vali tuviera que descender abajo.

Vali caía y hacia todo lo posible para controlar su caída.

-...Albion...-murmura Vali viendo que su armadura estaba si en un poco reparada.

-...estoy en esto, compañero...-escuchaba la voz de Albion en la armadura, mientra la ala faltante estaba siendo reparada.

Pronto Vali sintió que le apuñaló por la espalda, al parecer Cao Cao lo había alcanzado y le apuñaló con la lanza por la espalda, la herida salía vapor.

Vali apretaba los dientes al sentir el calor en su espalda.

-...compañero!...-exclama Albion preocupado.

-...ni creas que te dejaré regenerar la parte dañada de la armadura, nada personal Vali, pero el premio es mio...-decía Cao Cao mientra aún mantenía enterrado la punta de la lanza en su espalda.

Ambos caía al aire, Vali apretaba los dientes mientra miraba de reojo el suelo, cada vez más cerca de caer.

-...que problemático eres...-exclama Vali dando la vuelta para pegar un potente codazo a la mejilla de Cao Cao haciendo que el escupa sangre.

Rápidamente Vali agarra a Cao Cao por los hombros.

-... **Divide X 150**...-exclama Vali absorbiendo la mitad del poder de Cao Cao debilitando completamente.

Sintiéndose débil, Cao Cao apretaba los dientes mientra le entierra la punta de la lanza en la cintura de Vali, fácilmente la True longinus había sido atravesado.

-...Ahhhhh...-grita de dolor el lucifer.

Pronto Vali se pone encima de Cao Cao.

-...Albion, máxima potencia!...-exclama Vali.

Pronto un geiser de magia salía de la espalda mientra Vali descendía a máxima velocidad hacia el suelo con Cao Cao en su agarre.

Ambos estrellaron al suelo como una cometa, creando una potente explosión seguido con una explosión de humo.

Todos los competidores y espectadores estaba en silencio observando la pelea, esperando ver quien de los 2 sobrevivió.

Entre los humos salía Vali que se tambaleaba, su armadura estaba dañando y tenia pequeña grietas.

Vali estaba respirando muy cansado mientra miraba como el polvo se disolvia revelando un cráter con Cao Cao en el centro del cráter estando de espalda, estaba muy lastimado.

 **Pronto la pantalla comenzó a revelar el conteo.**

 **10**

 **9**

 **8**

 **7**

 **Vali estaba mirando con seriedad a Cao que aún seguía sin levantarse.**

 **6**

 **5**

 **4**

 **3**

Cao Cao rápidamente abre los ojos mientra se levanta con dificultad, eso valió un grito de emoción del público y una sonrisa de Vali.

-...Así que al final, no te quieres rendirte...-dijo Vali preparó su postura.

-... (respiro)...créeme, no me rendiré, seguiré peleando hasta que te derrote...esta vez iré con todo, con mi condición actual, no creo poder seguir durar esta batalla con mis heridas...es hora de sacar un truco bajo la manga...-dijo Cao cao mientra su lanza brillaban con una luz azul.

-...Así que revelará tu máximo poder, admirable de hecho, vamos Cao cao, terminemos con esta pelea de una buena vez!...-exclama Vali emocionado.

-... **Kahabatei Ratana..**.-exclama Cao Cao mientras envía a Vali 8 guerreros invocando para atacarlo.

Vali tuvo que retroceder para esquivar los ataques y contraatacarlo.

Mientra Vali seguía en su lucha, se podía ver como Cao Cao estaba recitando las palabras.

-.. **.O Lanza. La verdadera Lanza Sagrada que penetra a través de Dios.**

 **Chupe con la ambición del Rey de la Dominación durmiendo dentro de mí y atravesando el espacio de la bendición y la destrucción.**

 **Tu. Anuncie el testamento y conviértalo en un resplandor**...-murmuraba Cao Cao mientras su cuerpo era envuelto con luz sagrada.

-... **Juggernaut Drive: Truth Idea: Brightness of Supremacy!.**..-exclama Cao cao revelando su mayor poder.

Eliminando al ultimo guerrero invocado, Vali recibió un poderoso golpe al pecho que lo envío a chocar contra una montaña rocosa.

Levantándose del suelo y saliendo entre los escombros del lugar, Vali miro su peto lleno de grietas que poco a poco se cerraba.

Mirando a Cao cao, su cuerpo cubierto de poder sagrado con su lanza true longinus hecho de energía sagrada.

-...Así que al final, tuviste que llegar a usar el Juggernaut Drive...escuché que esta lanza te otorga lo que sea dependiendo de que tan grande es tu voluntad...-decía Cao Cao.

-...Así es, me otorga poder y efectos o bendiciones, pero eligi un poder mucho mejor...,el poder de superar a mi enemigo...prepárate Hakuryuutei, iré con todo...-exclama Cao cao para desaparecer en un parpadeo creando una pequeña explosión en el suelo.

Vali parpadea para luego mirar con sus ojos a Cao cao detrás suyo con su lanza a punto de atravesar su cabeza.

Rápidamente Vali mueve su cabeza a tiempo, pero la fuerza detrás de la estocada destruyó la mitad del yelmo revelando la mitad del rostro de Vali.

-...te esta volviendo lento, Vali...-decía Cao cao con seriedad para luego pegar una poderosa patada a la cintura de Vali, eso destrozo la parte de la armadura mientra Vali fue enviado a volar hasta golpear su espalda contra el suelo.

 **Con los espectadores**

Todos estaba emocionados, otros estaba sorprendido por como iba la batalla, Yue estaba sorprendido por la fuerza que mostraba esos 2 luchadores, ya que había visto lo que era capaz uno de ellos cuando estaba luchando contra su papá cuando perdió el control esa vez.

-...increíble, se volvió más fuerte que ante..,-dijo Yue con Kunou y Milia asintiendo con emoción.

-...no hay duda, siempre supe que los sacred gear son igual de poderoso que los tesoros sagrados...esa lanza emite tanto poder sagrado, a pesar de que es humano, logró dominar por completo el poder de la lanza...-pensó Evangeline.

-...bueno, era de esperar de los sacred gear de clase Longinus...-decía Kaya que venía desde lejos para sentarse a lado de Yue.

-...al fin aparece, casi te pierde de la pelea...-decía Evangeline.

-...lo siento je je, estuve ocupada con cierto asuntos...-decía Kaya.

-...padre, que quisiste decir de las clase Longinus...-preguntaba Yue curiosa.

-...bueno Charlotte, aprendí algunas interesantes del mundo sobrenatural, al parecer la clase Longinus es la ultima clase de sacred gear, objetos que fue dado por dios a los humanos, se dices que las clase Longinus tiene el poder para matar dioses...-dijo Kaya sorprendiendo a Yue.

-...increíble...pero si creo tal cosa que seria su muerte, porque lo creó de toda formas...-pregunta Yue.

-...excelente pregunta, no se en realidad para que fueron creado, adivina, el mortal tenía un sacred gear de clase Longinus ante...-decía Kaya haciendo que Yue tenga curiosidad sobre el poder de Longinus de su papá.

Evangeline sólo podía observar bien la batalla, la explicación de Kaya sobre las sacred gear y las Longinus le había saciado un poco su curiosidad.

-...interesante, así que las Longinus son más poderosas que los tesoros sagrado...en un futuro tendré que investigar mas acerca de las longinus...-pensaba Evangeline mirando la batalla con interés.

 **Con Vali vs Cao cao.**

Levantándose a dura pena, Vali pudo reparar por completos sus armaduras mientra sus alas fueron restaurado, pero fue sorprendido por un golpe de la lanza contra su pecho, destrozando una parte del peto, Vali fue enviado a chocar contra múltiples montañas rocosas hasta terminar en el suelo.

-...socio, esta bien?..-preguntaba Albion preocupado por su portador.

-...estoy bien Albion, ese bastardo se mueve muy rápido, casi es imposible reaccionar a tiempo...-decía Vali mientras se levanta.

Pronto vio a Cao Cao en el aire con su lanza apuntando a Vali, de la punta de la lanza era esfera de magia sagrada concentrada.

-...demonio...-exclama Vali y Albion al mismo tiempo.

-...a ver si escapa de esto..,-exclama Cao cao balanceándo la lanza, como resultado, arrojó la esfera de magia sagrada contra Vali.

La esfera al impactar al suelo, crean una poderosa explosión de magia sagrada que envolvió a Vali junto a su alrededor.

Cao cao vio como la explosión sagrada disminuía rápidamente.

-... **Divide x150.**..-exclama la voz de Vali, la explosión se disuelve a Vali con su brazo descubierto debido que la explosión destrozo la parte del brazo de la armadura junto a la mitad del yelmo, su brazo tenía quemadura por la energía sagrada.

Con la energía que absorbió la mitad del poder del poder sagrado para reponer su fuerza, Vali miró a Cao Cao que se mantenía flotando en el aire.

-...bien jugado, usando el poder de divide para absorber esa explosión y minimizar aún más el daño, no está nada mal...-decía Cao cao.

-...Vali, tendrá que usar la juggernaut Drive, no creo que podamos seguir resistiendo más de esto ataques...-dijo Albion...

-...bien, me estoy comenzando a cansarme, necesito estar recuperado para la siguiente pelea...vamos Albion..,-dijo Vali mientra usa su alas para volar.

-... **Yo, que estoy a punto de despertar,**

 **Soy el Dragón celestial que ha tomado los principios de la supremacía de Dios**

 **Envidio el "infinito" y persigo el "sueño"**

 **Me convertiré en el Dragón Blanco de la Supremacía**

 **Y te llevaré a los límites del paraíso blanco**..-recitaba Vali su cántico mientras recupera por completo su armadura.

-... **Juggernaut drive: Dragon of Supremacy**...-exclama Vali cubriendo su cuerpo con una intensa luz, cuando la luz desaparece, revela a un versión gigante y draconica de la armadura de Vali.

-...je je así que no tuviste más opción que ir con todo, usando la Juggernaut Drive...-decía Cao Cao mientra miraba su mano que tenia agarrado su lanza, temblaba por la tensión que su cuerpo soportaba por el poder.

-...no podre mantener esa forma por mucho tiempo, a igual que tu, por lo visto, no puedo seguir manteniendo por mucho, ambos sabemos que nos quedaremos sin fuerza después de esto, que tal terminemos esta pelea con un ultimo ataque...-dijo Vali.

-...aceptable, tiene razón en algo, cuando se trata de ultimo ataque, soy bueno para romper todas las restricciones que tiene mi lanza...usare lo que me queda de mi poder para lanzar la más poderosa de los 7 tesoros..., esta listo Vali?...-decía Cao cao mientra apuntaba su lanza contra Vali, la punta de la lanza cargaba mucho poder.

-...albion...-dijo Vali mientra en su pecho, la gema brilla con mucho poder, las alas brilla muy intensamente.

-...vamos! Vali, la juggernaut drive no quedará activa mucho tiempo, lanza con todo!...-exclama Albion.

Tanto Vali como Cao Cao endurecieron sus expresiones mientra lanzar sus respectivos ataques.

-... **Lucifer**...-exclamó Vali disparando un poderoso haz de energía contra Cao Cao.

-... **Balinayaka Ratana**...-exclama Cao Cao disparando un poderoso haz de energía sagrado contra Vali.

Ambos ataques colisionan creando potentes ondas de choques, ambos no se rendía, seguían agregando más poder en sus respectivos ataques.

Tanto Vali como Cao cao apretaban los dientes mientra la batalla ya llegaban al clímax.

-...Aaaahhhhhhhh/Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh...-ambos gritaron en gritos de guerras mientra ambos ataques explotan creando una gigantesca explosión que envolvió no sólo a Vali, si no también Cao cao.

La explosión fue tan fuerte que destruyó todas las montañas a sus alrededores, la batalla fue brutal.

Pronto entre los humos de la explosión, caía como mosca Cao cao y Vali. Ambos habían perdido sus transformaciónes, ambos cayeron duramente al suelo.

Tanto Vali como Cao cao estaba de espalda en el centro del cráter...

 **Pronto el conteo comenzó.**

 **10**

 **9**

 **8**

 **7**

 **Ambos estaba cansado, los 2 intentaba levantarse pero no podían, la tensión era realmente fuerte.**

 **6**

 **5**

 **4**

 **Vali apretó los dientes mientra hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder levantarse, no iba a perder.**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **0**

-...ganador de la última ronda, es...Vali lucifer, el hakuryuutei...-exclama Azazel mientra veía a Vali que se había levantado a tiempo ante de que el conteo llegará a 0.

Cao cao sólo podía sonreír mientra aceptaba la derrota.

Vali se acercó a Cao cao para darle la mano.

Pronto había regresado al entorno de la arena, Cao cao acepto la mano de Vali para que el peliblanco lo levantará, tanto Vali como Cao cao caminaron hasta salir por la arena.

Había terminado la primera eliminatoria del torneo final.

-...eso fue una gran batalla, ahora mismo los que avanzaron a las finales tienes 10 minutos para descansar, una vez que el descanso termine, se anunciará los siguientes encuentros...-exclama Azazel el comentarista.

-...fue una buena pelea...-decía Vali.

-...je je je debo decir lo mismo, lastima que perdí...-decía Cao cao mientra veía a Jeanne y heracles esperando por su jefe y amigo.

 **Mientras tanto con Evangeline**

Después de la gran batalla, todos estaba sorprendido, Yue se levantó de su asiento..

-...padre, madre, iré al baño, no me tardo..,-decía Yue mientra se iba.

-...adelante Charlotte, tenga cuidado..,-decía Evangeline.

-...lo haré madre...,-decía Yue.

-...no te olvide lavarte las manos...je je..,-decía Kaya.

Yue se retiró de la sala se espectadores para caminar a una sala desierta, ante de que pudiera llegar al baño, Yue se detuvo de repente, su expresión era sería.

-...puede salir, se que me esta siguiendo desde que abandone la sala del balcón...-decía Yue.

En la esquina estaba Cutlass que estaba apoyada de espalda contra la pared, su cuerpo cubierto con la manto desgarrado y capucha que ocultaba su cabeza, en su espalda estaba la espada gigante.

-...es bueno verte, tenia la intención de conocerte personalmente...-decía la Chica mientra se acerca la mirar a Yue.

Yue endureció su mirada mientra miraba como la chica se quitaba la capucha para ver el rostro de ella, era igual a ella, solo con la diferencia de color de piel y que es mayor...

Yue apretó los puños, esa chica era la chica que lastimó a su padre en el torneo de la isla.

-...quien eres...-decía Yue mirando a los ojos de Cutlass.

-...si quiere saber, soy la original, soy la que debería ser la verdadera Charlotte...no una impostora como tu...-decía Cutlass haciendo sorprender a Yue.

-...q-que...-decía Yue haciendo que Cutlass sonriera.

-...eh venido para acabar contigo, no puedo dejar un clon falso de mi ande libre por ahí, nada personal, si vas a culpar a alguien, culpa a madre que te creó así nada mas.,,,-decía Cutlass sacando la espada.

Yue estaba en silencio mientra sentía el frío en su pecho...

Se quien sea chica, le causó un gran dolor en su corazón.

 **Fin del capitulo 89**


	95. Chapter 90

**Para mis mejores lectores, aquí un capítulo de godslayer, espero que lo disfruten.**

Ahora responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.

-...werand: gracia amigo, ya estoy trabajando en los feudos para el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten ese capítulo, ya que será interesante.

 **Capítulo 90: el rencor de Cutlass.**

 **Cuarto de competidores**

Después de la pelea de Vali y Cao Cao, había terminado la primera ronda de eliminacio, a los que pasaron la primera ronda, se retiraron a sus respectivos lugares o se fueron a recuperarse de sus heridas.

Mio había visto a Fate salir junto a nanashi, ya que los 2 fueron los primeros en salir, después el resto de los demás.

Mio todavía seguía en la salida del cuarto de competidores para esperar a cierta persona que aún no llegaba.

-... (puchero)...donde estará...se esta haciendo tarde...-murmuraba Mio cruzándose de brazo, pronto Mio escucho unas risas y ella camina hasta la esquina para ver a issei siendo arrastrado por un sujeto de cabello blanco y barba blanca.

-...jajajaja, fue la mejor bebida de toda, no aguanta para nada una copa de cerveza, socio ja ja ja...-se reía el sujeto mientra issei tenía una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-...por favor, bajé la voz, me estoy doliendo la cabeza..-decía Issei con mucho cansancio ya que ahora tenía una ligera y fuertemente resaca debido al efecto de la cerveza.

-...Issei...-escucho una voz fuerte atrayendo la atención de issei y ddraig.

-...Mio...-murmuraba Issei al ver a su mujer caminar hacia su dirección.

-...parece que no está muy feliz...-decía Ddraig con tono de broma.

-...llega tarde...donde estaba...-interrogó Mio con autoridad.

-...Mio, por favor, estoy teniendo una maldita resaca...-decía Issei adolorido.

-...acaso bebiste...-dijo Mio sorprendida ya que sabía que issei fumaba algunas veces, pero beber una cerveza, era nuevo para el.

ante de que pudiera explicar, ddraig tomó las palabras.

-...Así es, bebimos porque estábamos celebrando nuestro reencuentro, amasaki Mio...-decía ddraig atrayendo la atención de Mio.

-...eres un conocido de issei?..-decía Mio.

-...si, la ultima vez que nos vimos, yo era un guantelete rojo que siempre estaba para ustedes 2...-decía Ddraig.

Mio abrió los ojos para luego sonreír, ya recordaba esa voz del dragón que venía del guantelete.

-...Ddraig!...-exclama Mio feliz y sorprendida de ver a ddraig, ya que ddraig era como su padre en ley, ya que desde que podía recordar el tiempo que pasaba con issei en el nuevo mundo, ddraig había aprobado su relación con issei.

Mio rápidamente se lanzó para abrazar a ddraig con cariño.

-...esta vivo...que alegría verte...-exclama Mio.

-...ja ja ja ja yo también, Mio, por lo visto, ya no eres humana, ahora eres una dragona...en serio me perdí muchos acontecimientos...-decía Ddraig mientra acaricia la cabeza de Mio.

-...si, Ddraig, soy más fuerte que ante...-decía Mio ya que había sido entrenada por Ophis y great red, ya podría decir que se había vuelto más fuerte que ante.

-...eso puedo verlo, espero verte en acción pronto...ahora solo Ayúdame a cargar a issei, aun sigue con resaca...-decía Ddraig mientra Mio ayuda a issei a caminar por el pasillo para buscar a sus amigos.

 **Cambio de escena**

Yue estaba en silencio mientra miraba como Cutlass le había atravesado a su pecho con su espada de color azabache, Cutlass sólo podía sonreír mientra miraba como Yue apretaba los dientes para no gritar de dolor.

-...si vas a culpar a alguien, culpa a madre por haberte traído a este mundo para morir...-decía Cutlass mientra aún mantenía apretado el agarre del arma imagine breaker.

Yue sólo podía mirar a Cutlass con rabia...

-...porque hace esto, no te hice nada...-decía Yue mientra escupía sangre.

-...quiere saber porque lo estoy haciendo, es muy simple, eres una mera copia de mi...solo eso eres...-decía Cutlass con una cruel sonrisa.

-...que dijiste...,-murmuraba en shock Yue.

-...acaso eres sorda, dije que eres una copia de mala calidad, viviendo una vida tan buena y tan despreocupada, pretendiendo vivir como una niña de verdad, al igual que esos cuentos de hadas...-gruñia Cutlass para luego sacar la espada del pecho y volver apuñalar en el hombro.

-...Ahhhh...-gritaba de dolor Yue al sentir el filo enterrado en su hombro.

-...un final apropiado para una impostora, te diré algo, no eres nada, eres un clon falsa de mi, una copia barata que no será nada sin importar cuanto te esfuerce en ser reconocida...-dijo Cutlass mientra Yue sólo podía mirar con horror al escuchar las crueles palabras de Cutlass.

-...miente, soy una persona real, mi madre, mis 2 padre siempre me dijeron que soy especial...-decía Yue enojada con lágrimas amenazado con salir.

-...je je je no podría esperar menos de ella, que cruel fue remplazarme con una copia barata de mi, no eres especial, eres sólo un repugnante monstruo inmortal como ella...solo eso eres y lo que siempre será jajajajajajajajajaaj..,-decía Cutlass hasta terminar con una risa macabra

Yue apretó los dientes mientra apretaba su puño derecho.

-...Cállate!...-rugió furiosa y lastimada Yue mientra le pega un potente puñetazo a la mandíbula, eso silencio a Cutlass.

Cutlass dejo de reírse mientra miraba con una mirada de frialdad a Yue, la sangre salía de su comisura.

-...para ser una pobre copia barata, eres fuerte como golpea...-decía Cutlass mientra sacaba la espada gigante de su hombro, en su otra mano salió otra espada, pero más corta para atravesar su pecho consiguiendo que Yue escupiera sangre.

-...cambie de parecer, mejor voy cortar tu cabeza y colocar en una pica para que todo el mundo lo veas, incluso madre lo vería, quiero ver su expresión cuando vea que no pudo salvar a su ser querido..., aunque dudo que alguien te extrañará cuando te muera...bueno no importa, solo muere...-exclama Cutlass lanzado una huelga contra una derribada Yue.

En cámara lenta, Yue sólo podía ver como la imagine breaker estaba a punto de acercarse a su cuello para cortar, Yue sólo podía cerrar los ojos.

Aunque ella era inmortal, la espada imagine breaker podía negar su inmortalidad y matarla sin posibilidad de revivir.

 **(Sonido de golpe)**

 **(Escupiendo sangre)**

Yue abrió los ojos para ver a Cutlass siendo golpeada por Milia que le había metido un buen puñetazo a la mandíbula.

La expresión de Milia era furiosa.

-...Deja a mi amiga en paz!...-exclama furiosa Milia mientra le vuelve a pegar un puñetazo al rostro, ese puño tenía cargado de poder de la destrucción.

La fuerza detrás se ese puñetazo envío a Cutlass lejos de Yue, Cutlass golpea de espalda contra la pared para luego caer sentada al suelo.

Milia se quedo enfrente para proteger a Yue de ella, Kunou se apresuró para sacar la espada que tenia clavado en su hombro..

-...oye resista, te lo saco...-exclama Kunou para sacar la espada de su pecho.

-...Kunou, toma...-decía Milia pasando a Kunou un frasco de lágrimas de fénix.

-...gracia Milia, deprisa, bebélo todo...-decía Kunou colocando el frasco en Yue para que ella lo bebiera.

Pronto vieron que las heridas de ella se sanaba

-...gracias a dios...-murmuraba Kunou para luego mirar a Cutlass con frialdad.

-...en serio te pasaste, maldita...-murmura Kunou con frialdad.

Cutlass se levantaba para mirar a las 2 chicas con rabia.

Escupiendo sangre contra el suelo, Cutlass mantenía apretado el agarre en su espada.

-...genial, más basura que eliminar...-decía Cutlass.

Milia cubría su cuerpo con poder de la destrucción mientra miraba a Cutlass con rabia y frialdad.

-...no se quien eres, pero vas a pagar por lastimar a unas de mis amigas, no te daré una muerte rápida...-decía Milia.

-...Así que la copia tiene amigos, será divertido como los mató enfrente de tus ojos...-decía Cutlass mientra tanto Milia como Kunou prepara sus guardias para luchar.

Cutlass desaparece en un destello de velocidad para luego aparecer en el medio, la espada de Cutlass a punta de cortar a mitad a Kunou.

Tanto las 2 no tendría tiempo para esquivar.

 **(Sonido metálicos)**

Cutlass apretó los dientes al ver que alguien más vino a interferir, su espada fue detenido por Kaya en su forma Loki que tenia una expresión de frialdad.

-...padre...-murmuraba Yue.

-...Así que tu eres la que le lastimó a mi preciada Charlotte?...-dijo Loki con una expresión oscura.

-...je je je el padre del monstruo aparece...-decía Cutlass haciendo que la expresión de Loki se oscureciera.

-...no debiste provocarme...-murmuró Loki sin esfuerzo, empuja a Cutlass con la fuerza de su espada Lævateinn nueva y mejorada.

Cutlass estaba sorprendida por la fuerza que tenia ese sujeto que fue enviada a volar, Cutlass reaccionó a tiempo para aterrizar enfrente.

Pero de repente, el dolor llegó, una arpón hecho de fuego negro del purgatorio atravesó su hombro consiguiendo un grito de dolor de Cutlass.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhh...-exclama de dolor Cutlass mientras cae de rodillas mientra su frente golpea al suelo, Loki tenía su otra mano extendida, dando entender que fue el que atacó.

-...no tiene caso que te resista, mis llamas de purgatorio quema por completo a un inmortal, no te podrá regenerarte esa herida por mucho tiempo...-dijo Loki con frialdad.

Tanto milia como kunou estaba ayudando a Yue a recuperarse, Yue sintió que le abrazaba su cuerpo, ella vio con sus ojos a Evangeline en su forma loli y espectral que abrazaba su cuerpo, pudo ver que ella estaba llorando.

-...madre...-susurraba al borde de la muerte Yue.

-...perdóname Charlotte, llegue tarde, es mi culpa...-murmuraba en sollozo evangeline.

Pronto se escucharon los pasos.

-...issei mira, Yue-chan están lastimada...-se escuchó la voz de Mio.

-...demonio Yue, que te paso?..-exclama la voz de issei.

-...que está pasando aquí...-una voz desconocida para el grupo.

Cutlass apretó los dientes mientra se levantaba para mirar que todo se había reunido.

Issei, Mio, ddraig, loki, kunou, milia. Cutlass sólo podía apretar los dientes al ver a todos tratando de ayudar a la copia falsa.

Issei miraba Cutlass para luego mirar a Yue, issei se acercó para abrazar a Yue.

-...perdóname, debí estar ahí para cuidarte...-susurra issei con cariño y tristeza en Yue.

-...papá...no soy especial, no soy nada...-lloraba Yue mientra issei sólo podía abrazarla para consolarla.

-...eres especial para todos, tiene personas que te preocupas, kunou, Milia, loki, Evangeline, Mio, incluso yo, todos te queremos porque eres especial para nosotros...-decía Issei.

-...issei nii-sama tiene razón Yue-chan, eres nuestra amiga, nos cuidamos la espalda, eso jamás cambiará...-exclama Milia.

-...aunque a veces eres bastante molesta, eres mi amiga después de todo...no me importa quien sea, solo eres mi amiga.,,-dijo Kunou con una sonrisa.

-...chicas...-decía conmovida Yue.

-...Charlotte, aunque yo te cause mucho dolor en el pasado, quiero que sepa, que eres especial para mi y para tu madre, quien diga lo contrario, lo reducire a cenizas a cualquier bastardo que diga...-digo Loki con una pequeña sonrisa.

-...Yue-chan, no tiene porqué hacer caso a alguien, tu eres una chica buena, siempre fuiste una buena chica que ama con cariño a issei, y esta dispuesto a hacerlo feliz, no te rinda Yue, aun puede luchar para mostrar a esas personas todo lo contrario...-dijo Mio.

-...Mio okaa-san...-murmuraba Yue para luego mirar a issei.

-...eres Yue, mi hija y la persona mas especial de toda...eso jamás cambiará...-dijo Issei con una sonrisa paternal.

Yue sólo podía llorar mientra abraza a su padre adoptivo mientra Mio, milia, kunou y Loki abrazaba a Yue en un abrazo grupal.

Cutlass sólo podía mirar con incredulidad como esas personas estaba abrazando a esa copia suya, era totalmente inaceptable.

Deseaba estar en su lugar, pero tuvo que negar su cabeza, ella comenzó a apretar los dientes.

El abrazo familiar fue interrumpido por la voz destrozada de Cutlass.

-...no es justo, no es justo...NO ES JUSTO!...-rugió furiosa Cutlass, todos el presente miraba a Cutlass con seriedad, issei todavía abrazaba a Yue para consolarla.

-...dime algo madre, esa es tu respuesta...nunca ms reconocerá como una de tus hijas...-decía Cutlass mientras issei se mantenía en silencio.

Cutlass sólo podía mirar el suelo con incredulidad.

-...yo estaba realmente feliz de vivir en tu sombra, pero jamás te diste la vuelta para mirarme a los ojos, PORQUE NO ME RECONOCE TAMBIÉN, PORQUE MADRE!...-exclama furiosa y destrozada Cutlass.

Issei pronto se acercó a para estar en frente de Cutlass, su mirada era de frialdad.

-...porque no soy tu madre, solo porque poseo la esencia de ella, no me hace tu madre...pierde tu tiempo conmigo, Cutlass...no tiene caso seguir con una tonta venganza, porque al final, no te traerá nada mas que vacío...-dijo Issei haciendo que Cutlass mirara a Issei con una mirada destrozada.

Pronto Issei le dio la vuelta para irse, Cutlass sólo podía ver que Issei se iba junto a sus amigos.

-...no me importa, si eres mi madre o no, ya no me importa nada , no descansaré hasta matar y destruir a todos aquellos lo que has luchado, me oiste, destruiré todos que tu mas amas!...-rugió enloquecida Cutlass para luego desaparecer su cuerpo en un destello de magia.

Issei se había detenido para escuchar la amenaza de Cutlass, Issei estaba serio después de escuchar la amenaza de Cutlass.

Mio se acercó preocupada.

-...Issei, esta bien?..-decía Mio.

-...estoy bien, solo que, no puedo evitar pensar que lo que dije, fue lo correcto...-dijo Issei.

-...no tengo la respuesta, pero confío que tu saldrá de esto sin necesidad de muerte, Issei, solo quiero que tenga cuidado...-Mio para luego besar a issei en los labios.

El beso duro poco, pronto ambos se acercaron para ver que Yue apena se podía levantarse.

-...deberíamos ir a la enfermería para que pueda descansar ahí...-dijo Issei.

-...estoy bien papá, no es nada...-decía Yue sólo para que issei hablará.

-...es obvio que no está bien, apena te puede levantarte...un pequeño descanso es lo mejor para ti...-dijo Issei.

-...pero...-decía Yue.

-...tal vez debería hacer caso al mortal, Charlotte, es por tu propio bien, además tienes a tus amigas...-decía Loki.

-...esta bien..-decía Yue de mala gana.

Loki sintió la mirada incómoda de issei al verse el uno por el otro.

-...sucede algo mortal...-decía Loki mientra veía a Issei.

-...sucede que tu estaba mejor en tu forma original siendo mujer que ser hombre...-decía issei consiguiendo una risa de loki.

-...ja ja ja ja ja no me diga que te gusta mi versión masculina, no puedo, no te puedo culpar, ya que soy guapo incluso para ti, mi mortal amargado...-dijo Loki colocando su mano sobre el mentón de Issei.

Rápidamente Loki es empujado por una celosa Mio.

-...oye idiota, hay niños aquí, no comience con tus bromas...-decía Mio protegiendo a Issei.

-...ja ja ja ja ja ja...-se reía Loki, el resto estaba inexpresivo por esa vulgar broma, tanto Milia como Kunou estaba sonrojada ya que imaginaba la escena del padre de Yue y Issei en la cama.

De repente Loki tenía ganas de estornudar.

-...Achuuu...-estornudo Loki causando una pequeña explosión de pólvora, cuando el polvo se disolvió, se reveló a Kaya en su forma femenina.

-...bien tengo hambre, quien quiere pizza y cervezas...-decía kaya sacando la billetera lleno de billetes.

-...oh cerveza y pizzas, yo me apunto...-decía Ddraig.

Issei se puso verde por la mención de la cerveza.

-...Issei?...-decía Mio preocupada.

-...descuida, estoy bien, solo necesi...-Issei no termino ya que sentía ganas de vomitar, corrió hacia un balcón para vomitar.

Lo vómito término cayendo encima de Saji que comía un buen helado.

-...maldita sea hyodou, me las pagarás!...-escuchaba el grito de Saji desde abajo.

El asunto finalmente había terminado y dentro de pocos comenzaría las posiciones para la segunda ronda, contra quien se enfrentaría Issei en la segunda ronda.

 **Fin del capitulo 90**


	96. Chapter 91

**Para mis mejores lectores, aquí un capítulo de godslayer, espero que lo disfruten.**

Ahora responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.

 **-...werand: el siguiente capítulo mostrará los feudos, en el comentarios dijiste que no mencionó la parte de su familia gremory y los hyoudou, así que el siguiente capítulo estará la segunda parte.**

 **Capítulo 91: el descanso y reencuentro familiares**

 **en las afueras del estadio**

Se podía ver un gran patio donde hay múltiples servicios de comidas, mesas y sillas.

Era el lugar privado para los competidores que entraron al torneo, se podía ver la mayorías en las mesas comiendo.

En la entrada del patio entraba issei junto con el resto con la excepción de Kaya, Yue, kunou y milia.

Después de los problemas que hizo Cutlass, kaya junto a Evangeline había decidido llevar a Yue a la enfermería para que ella se pudiera recuperarse, era debido al efecto de ser lastimada por la Imagine breaker de Cutlass y necesitaba que Yue se recuperará por completo.

Tanto Kaya como Evangeline había decidido quedarse con Yue para cuidarla y pasar su momento familiar, al parecer, Evangeline había decidido contar el secreto de Cutlass a Yue y kaya para que las 2 pudiera saber lo grave que es ella.

Kunou y milia había ido a sus respectivas familia, como resultado quedó sólo Issei, Mio y ddraig que se dirigía al patio de comida, Kaya fue amable en prestarle dinero para que puedan comer. Kaya ya se iba a venir a reunirse con los demás pronto.

Issei se había recuperado completamente de la resaca, ahora estaba del humor para comer algo en el camino.

Cuando entraron, Mio se dirigió a la mesa cercana para sentarse, issei se sentó junto a Ddraig en la mesa, ahí se acercó una camarera, los 3 había pedido sus ordenes.

Un refresco con hamburguesa con queso para issei, 5 tazones de ramen para Mio, una cerveza con una caja de pizza para ddraig.

No tardaron en comenzar a charlar sobre las cosas que había pasado después de regresar del nuevo mundo, ddraig comenzó a contar sus aventuras en Valhalla donde conoció a muchos guerreros famosos y muchas doncellas hermosas.

Tanto Mio como issei estaba escuchando las aventuras que tuvo ddraig cuando llegó a Valhalla, después de escuchar a ddraig, issei comenzó con detallar las aventuras del abismo omitiendo la parte donde mató al loki falso, ahí comenzó a terminar la parte donde lucho sólo contra los Æsyr y volverse inmortal hasta terminar con recuperar a Mio.

Ddraig estaba ligeramente sorprendido por todas las cosas que tuvo que pasar issei, se sentía feliz de que issei finalmente pudo reunirse con su amada.

Pronto Mio habló su propia versión, habló sobre la parte donde participó al torneo, luchó contra todos los participantes, pelear y ganarle a Rias y su grupo hasta terminar con reunirse con issei.

También le contó la parte donde ella fue entrenada por Ophis y The great red, eso sorprendió mucho a Ddraig y a issei, ya que issei aún no sabia la parte de esto.

-... (silbido)...no me imaginó lo poderosa que eres, de seguro esta al nivel de Vali o más...-dijo Ddraig.

-...je je je no es para tanto, aun no se todo el alcance de mi nueva fuerza, no hubo nadie que fuera capaz de igualarme...-decía Mio mientra miraba su puño.

-...de hecho en el torneo, la mayoría son participantes con gran nivel combate, entre ellos esta, Vali, sairaorg, Fate, nanashi...esos 4 son fuerte en sus respectivos poderes...-dijo Issei con seriedad, ya estaba recordando la batalla de Fate contra Dulio y la de Nanashi contra Arthur.

-...tiene razón, espero que la siguiente ronda me toque con algunos de ellos...-decía Mio con un puchero.

-...se paciente, pronto anunciará contra quien lucharemos...-decía Issei acariciando la espalda de su mujer.

-...je je je tu mujer parece que ama luchar, ja ja ja toda una loca de la pelea, al igual que Vali...-decía Ddraig.

-...oye, no soy una loca de la batalla, solo me emociona luchar, eso es todo...-decía Mio con ligero sonrojo.

Pronto llegó la camarera junto a los demás para traerle sus respectivos platos, cuando terminaron, ellos decidieron comenzar a almorzar.

-...itadakimasu...-decía issei y Mio para luego comenzaron a comer, issei comía la hamburguesa su mano mientras apoyaba su brazo por la mesa, Mio estaba disfrutando su ramen mientra Ddraig bebía y comía la pizza y cerveza.

Todos comían tranquilamente.

Mientra comía, Ddraig habla atrayendo la atención de issei.

-...socio..-dijo Ddraig haciendo que issei lo mirara.

-...si Ddraig, que pasa?...-dijo Issei terminando de masticar la mitad de la hamburguesa.

-...que pasa con esa chica de las 2 espadas, hasta ahora, te llamo Madre...-dijo Ddraig con issei poniendo serio, ya que recordaba el pasado de evangeline con cutlass.

-...bueno, después de fusionarme con un pedazo del alma de Evangeline, obtuve su esencia y sus recuerdos, como resultado, me volví inmortal por que también obtuve la magia erebea...-dijo issei sorprendiendo a los 2 ya que no sabia esa parte de issei.

-...como es posible, vimos a ella todavía afuera de ti ante...-dijo Mio.

-...fue porque ahora es una espíritu que reside tanto en Yue o yo, pero esta con Yue con más frecuencia...-decía issei.

-...entiendo...esa chica, tiene alguna especie de relación con evangeline?..-dijo Ddraig.

-...sí, Cutlass fue creada gracia al experimento que trabajaba Evangeline, combinó su genes junto con la magia erebea de evangeline, como resultado nació Cutlass...-dijo Issei ya que había logrado ver todos los recuerdos de Evangeline.

-...con que era eso, entonces Cutlass y Yue-chan son como hermanas?...-decía Mio con curiosidad.

-...no creo, Cutlass no parece razonar, ella esta dispuesto a matar a cualquiera, tiene lo mismo ojos que yo tenia cuando mataba a los dioses cuando aún estaba en el nuevo mundo...-decía issei recordando su pasado como asesino de dioses.

-...por lo visto, ella participa también en el torneo, logre ver la repeticiones de las batallas, su pelea contra tobio fue impresionante, no se que paso al final...-decía Ddraig.

-...comparado con la última pelea que tuve con ella, fue difícil, parecía poder anticipar a todos mis movimientos, fue difícil incluso cuando luche con magia, ella me venció debido que uso esa espada que niega mi magia y mi inmortalidad de forma temporal...me descuide en esa batalla para luego terminar hecho pedazo...si no fuera por la magia erebea, habría muerto realmente...-dijo issei, eso le tomó por sorpresa a Ddraig y a Mio.

-...debe ser fuerte si fue capaz de vencerte, con el nivel de pelea que tenia..,-dijo Ddraig .

-...perdí porque me deje llevar por mis emociones, ella logró hacerme enojar, eso le dio ventaja en la pelea...-decía issei.

-...pero ahora tiene oportunidad issei, eres mas fuerte que ante, después de todos, fuiste entrenado por papá...-decía Mio..

-...si, con mi nueva fuerza, puedo vencer a Cutlass y si es posible, detenerla...-dijo issei.

-...se que podrá issei...de eso estoy segura...-dijo Mio.

-...gracia...-dijo issei.

Después de terminar con la comidas, comenzaron a charlar hasta que una voz muy conocida llegó...

-...es bueno ver que ustedes 2 llegaron a la segunda ronda, no puedo estar más feliz de ver lo fuerte que se volvieron...-dijo una voz, tanto issei como Mio miraron a una persona que venía a su dirección, era Jin amasaki y al parecer, no estaba solo, estaba Basara amasaki, el hermano mayor de Mio.

Mio se alegró de ver a su papá y se lanzó para abrazarlo.

-...papá!...-exclamó Mio abrazando a su papá.

-...cielo hija, si que abraza fuerte, dale a tu viejo un buen abrazo...-decía Jin con cariño mientra abraza a su hija.

-...papá, viste mi pelea!...-decía Mio curiosa.

-...ja ja ja por supuesto que la vi..ja ja ja no podía esperar menos de mi hija, toda una amasaki...-dijo Jin con mucho orgullo.

-...si, soy la que esta por encima de todo, soy Mio-sama...-decía Mio señalado con su dedo índice al sol consiguiendo una risa de Jin.

Mientra Jin tenía su tiempo con su hija, Basara se acercó para estar al lado de issei.

-...hola hyoudou...-decía Basara que usaba una sudadera verde y negra con capucha.

-...hola...a pasado tiempo, no?...-decía Issei mirando a su cuñado.

-...si, a pasado tiempo, no te eh visto desde el asunto de la isla de los amasaki...-decía Basara.

Ambos estuvieron en un silencio muy incómodo, hasta que Issei habló.

-...si mal no recuerdo, tu estaba con el grupo de Fate, no?..-decía Issei.

-...ya no había necesidad de estar con Tio fate, ahora que tu hiciste que el anciano quitará el destierro que me separaba del clan, ahora vine para acompañar al viejo a ver a mi hermana Mio...-decía Basara mirando con una sonrisa a Mio.

-...que bueno, seria tu oportunidad de poder con estar con Mio, no lo arruine...-decía Issei haciendo sonreír a Basara.

-...entiendo...-decía Basara mientra le da la espalda a Issei y camina hacia Jin y Mio, solo para detenerse un poco.

-...no eh tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte ante, gracia, Hyoudou, gracia a ti, la familia está reunida...-decía Basara mientra camina hacia los 2 dejando a issei que tenia una sonrisa pequeña.

Tanto Jin como Mio seguía charlando hasta que miró a Basara que venía en su dirección, Jin sonrió y habló.

-...hija, hay alguien que vino a verte...-decía Jin.

-...quien papá?...-decía Mio confundida.

-...yo, Mio, a pasado mucho tiempo...-una voz que hizo sorprender a Mio.

Mio se dio la vuelta para mirar al chico que tenia puesto una sudadera negra con capucha, el chico se quitó la capucha para mirar a su hermana a la cara.

-...si que has crecido mucho, estoy feliz de verte...hermanita...-decía Basara con una sonrisa.

Mio estaba en silencio, sus ojos estaba saliendo lágrimas, sus recuerdos era siempre jugando con basara cuando era niños.

Mio camino lentamente hasta que comenzó a correr.

-...hermano!...-lloraba Mio para luego lanzarse contra Basara.

Basara al ver eso, reaccionó a tiempo para atrapar a Mio, su hermana lo abrazo por la cintura mientra lloraba en su pecho.

-...eres tu, hermano...-lloraba Mio feliz de poder encontrarse con su hermano.

Basara sólo podía sonreír suavemente mientra abraza a su hermana menor.

-...si Mio, si soy tu hermano..,-decía Basara mientra dejaba a su hermana llorar en su pecho.

Jin sólo podía sonreír, estaba feliz de ver la reunión de Basara y Mio, era realmente un sueño en cual nunca quería despertar.

-...gracia chico, tu hizo posible todo esto...desearía que Arika estuviera viva para ver esto...-pensaba Jin observando el hermoso momento.

Jin se acercó para dar el abrazo grupal a los 2, pronto los 3 se rieron mientra abrazaban, como una verdadera familia.

Issei sólo podía sonreír al ver como resultó esa reunión.

-...Así que esas personas son de la familia de Mio?..-decía Ddraig a lado de issei, observando la reunión familiar con una sonrisa.

-...si, los amasaki no era tan malo como creía, incluso soy parte de ellos...-decía Issei.

-...que bueno, ese hombre fue quien te entreno...-dijo Ddraig mirando a Jin.

-...si, a pesar de ser humano, el es jodidamente fuerte, me mató más de 5 veces cuando nos conocimos, fue horrible, pero gracia al entrenamiento de Jin, me volví más fuerte que ante...-dijo issei consiguiendo una sonrisa de Ddraig.

-...5 veces, en serio chico, me sorprende que no te hayas vuelto loco por la cantidad de veces que ya muere, ya moriste como 3 veces hace mucho cuando comenzó con la guerra se trihexa, socio...,,-decía Ddraig.

-...ni me lo recuerde, actúe como un estúpido ante de la guerra, en serio, pude haber madurado ante...-decía issei con el ceño fruncido odiando su pasado y "yo pervertido".

-...bien, me tengo que ir...hace unos momentos estaba Tannin y Crom cruach bebiendo unas cervezas por ahí, iré a charlar con ellos...-dijo Ddraig mientra se retira.

Eso deja a Issei que solo podía ver como Mio ahora estaba con su familia, con un pequeño suspiro, Issei abandonó la escena, iba a dejar que Mio pasará tiempo con su familia, era hora de que ella recuperará tiempo con su hermano y su padre.

Mientra caminaba, Issei miraba al resto de los participantes que no lograron pasar a la segunda ronda, Arthur se encontraba decaído mientra miraba su espada partida en 2, tenia un cabestrillo debido al corte que le ocasionó Nanashi.

Pudo ver que Le fay junto con kuroka, bikou y Vali lo estaban apoyando.

También vio a Tsubaki deprimida, su derrota a mano de jeanne fue duro, a pesar de que ella imitó su técnica de rayo, no logro ganarle, Issei había esperado que ganará Tsubaki debido a su potencial pero parecía que había puesto mucha confianza en ella.

Con el resto parecía estar bien a pesar de su derrota.

Issei seguía caminando hasta que chocó con alguien.

-... (chillido)...lo siento...-se quejaba adolorida una voz femenina.

-...lo siento, no me fije en donde iba...-decía Issei sólo para ver quien era.

Cabello castaño, ojos color ámbar, su vestimenta consistía en uniforme de la academia kuoh, issei sabía quién era.

-...onii-sama!...-exclama Akane sorprendida y feliz de ver a su hermano mayor.

-...Akane...-murmuraba issei con cansancio, no le había visto a su hermana desde hace mucho años, la ultima vez que lo vio fue que le había destrozado a la cara de su padre cuando le amenazó con hacerle daño a Yue.

Creo que fue com meses.

-...onii-sama!...-exclama a lágrimas viva Akane mientra se aferra a la cintura de su hermano mayor, ella estaba llorando, no quería separar de el de nuevo, no quería.

Issei sólo podía mirarla con una mirada impasible, no habría esperado encontrarse con alguien de su antigua familia.

-... (suspiro)...sera un largo día...-era lo único que podía murmurar issei mientra acaricia la cabeza de Akane.

Si Akane estaba aquí, eso significa que sus ex padres esta con los gremory, ya que según recordaba, los gremory tiene una amistad con los hyoudou.

Sip, para su creciente molestia, iba ser un largo día, solo podía rezar que no esté Rias en ese grupo.

 **Fin del capitulo 91**


	97. Chapter 92

**Para mis mejores lectores, aquí un capítulo de godslayer, espero que lo disfruten.**

Ahora responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.

 **-...werand: aquí viene la segunda parte del capitulo donde issei tendrá su tiempo con su hermana y de paso ver como mejoro su hermana, también se encontrará con su familia junto con los gremory y al siguiente capítulo comenzará los feudos para el capitulo.**

 **Capítulo 92: el descanso y reencuentro familiares parte 2**

 **en las afueras del estadio**

Issei sólo podía mirar de forma impasible a Akane, su hermana gemela y la menor de la familia, aun seguía aferrando a su cintura, como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Sus llantos, era realmente molesto a su oídos, en serio no hubiera querido encontrarse con ningún miembro de su familia, incluyendo Akane.

A pesar de que Akane era la que se oponía a su destierro, no le importaba realmente, Issei lo único que podía hacer, era acariciar la cabeza de ella para que se calmará, parece que estaba funcionaba.

-...Akane, es hora de que deje de llorar, esta haciendo una escena y no tengo tiempo para esto...-decía Issei con un tono brusco.

Akane dejo de llorar y miró a su hermano que tenia una expresión monótona.

-... (pequeños sollozos)..creí que te alegraría de verme...-decía Akane limpiándose las lágrimas.

-...para serte honesto, no, no esperaba verte realmente...-decía Issei causando que Akane se deprima.

-...sigue guardando rencor a nuestra familia, onii-sama?...-preguntaba Akane triste.

-... (suspiro)...no, no le guardó rencor al clan, porque tengo cosas más importantes que perder mi tiempo con ellos y con tus padres...-decía Issei.

-...desearía que, al menos perdonará a mamá y a papá, ellos te extraña realmente...-decía Akane haciendo que Issei estuviera en silencio, Issei no podía evitar mirar a Mio que estaba con su familia.

Con un suspiro irritado, Issei miro a Akane.

-... (suspiro)...vamos...tiene algo que charlar conmigo?...-decía Issei haciendo Akane se alegrará.

-...si, tengo muchas cosas que contarte, Onii-sama!...-exclama Akane aferrando el brazo prótesis de su hermano mayor.

Issei sólo podía seguir mirando el camino mientra escuchaba todo lo que decía su hermana.

Akane habló acerca de sus aventuras en el mundo sobrenatural, también que fue la heredera del clan hyoudou por parte de los ancianos, aunque esa decisión término arrepentiendose debido que ella no cumplían con sus expectativas, los ancianos culpaba a Takeda por su destierro, no era porque lo amaba, si no por el potencial que tenia.

Al parecer, los ancianos estaba al tanto de su reputación en el mundo sobrenatural como Sekiryuutei y como héroe de la guerra, y más después de 5 años que había vuelto del otro mundo.

Al parecer, Takeda le había hecho saber a los ancianos de su nueva fuerza al luchar contra los Æsyr.

Al parecer, tenia todo lo que necesitaba para liderar a la familia hyoudou, tenia la mentalidad necesaria, poder, fuerza, personalidad fría para liderar el clan.

Los hyoudou lo quería de regreso.

Issei sólo podía fruncir el ceño, que se jodan con su clan, el ya tiene una familia que vale la pena cuidar, no los necesitaba a ellos.

Además, habría más posibilidades de que ellos no aceptará a su familia, debido a su estúpida arrogancia que tiene.

-...Y veo, así que ahora eres heredera del clan, no me sorprende de que te haya elegido, ya que siempre fuiste tu favorita...-decía Issei caminando con Akane a su lado.

-...no tanto, me nombraron porque no tuve más opción, ante de tu destierro, el abuelo te quería nombrarte como heredero del clan, pero ahora yo se podía...por esto el abuelo odia a papá por la decisión que hizo...-decía Akane triste.

-...descuida, estoy mejor así, además, creo que es demasiado pronto para juzgarte, aun no lo demostraste que estabas equivocados, si puedo recordar, tu entrenaste a una edad mas temprana en el arte de la espada, lo único que te falta, es que eres muy suave con sus enemigos...-decía Issei con el ceño fruncido.

Akane sólo podía deprimirse mientras miraba a su hermano, no le gustaba lo que su hermana decía.

-...pero no me gusta herir o matar a los demás, no es lo correcto...-decía Akane triste.

-...(suspiro)...aun después de mucho años, aún no cambia, recuerdo que tu no sería capaz de matar a una mosca...pero tener ese pensamiento y ideal sólo terminará que te mate rápido, aveces es necesario hacerlo, El fin justifica los medios...-decía issei con cansancio recordando como mataba a todos los habitantes de midgar para atraer atención de los dioses Æsyr.

-...-Akane seguía en silencio, hasta que issei tocó su hombro atrayendo su atención.

-...solo dijo esto para que aprenda lo duro que es este mundo, no existe personas buenas y personas malas, solo somo nosotros, tomamos decisiones por el bien de otros, algún día, tu tendrá que hacer lo mismo para proteger a tu familia y amigos...solo quiero que piense bien en lo que te dije akane...-decía Issei mientra camina dejando a akane que miraba triste el suelo.

-...entiendo Onii-sama...se lo que tratas decir...-decía Akane.

-...que tal cambiemos de temas...-decía Issei.

-...esta bien...onii-sama, quiero demostrarte que me eh vuelto fuerte...quiero luchar contigo...-dijo Akane consiguiendo que issei mirara a Akane con seriedad.

-...esta segura?...-dijo Issei.

-...completamente, cuando éramos niños, yo siempre te prometí que te protegería, pero a medida de que estaba con Rias-san, te distanciaste de mi, mientra eso pasaba, te volvía más fuerte...-decía Akane mientra issei estaba en silencio.

-...yo entrene muy duro para volverme fuerte por esa razón, fui entrenada por mis mejores tutores, recibí entrenamientos de Kiba-san y arthur-san...hice todo esto para poder demostrarte lo fuerte que soy...pero es imposible igualarte...-decía Akane recordando la pelea de su hermano contra los Æsyr.

-...sigo siendo humana todavía...cuando vi que luchabas sin miedo contra los dioses de otro mundo, supe que es imposible superarte...-decía Akane.

-...solo quiero que me reconozca, onii-sama, es mucho pedir...-decía Akane al borde de las lágrimas

Issei aún seguía en silencio hasta que miró de reojo a Akane.

-...bien...quiere luchar verdad?...-decía Issei consiguiendo que Akane mirara la espalda de issei.

-...si, no busco ganarte, solo quiero demostrarte lo fuerte que soy...-decía Akane muy seria.

Issei estaba en silencio mirando a Akane, no podía evitar mirar a su hermana gemela y recordar cómo era de niños, siendo Akane la que siempre era muy protectora.

Issei aún no mostraba ninguna expresión todavía, dando la espalda a Akane, issei caminó.

-...bien, vamos...hay un cuarto de entrenamiento, el lugar es amplio, ahí lucharemos...-decía Issei.

-...hai onii-sama...-decía Akane mientra camina a lado de su hermano.

 **Cambio de escena (cambio de entrenamiento)**

En el campo de entrenamiento donde entrena los competidores para sus luchas, Issei y Akane estaba en el centro, Akane estaba un poco más alejada de Issei.

Issei por otro lado, estaba parado, de brazos cruzados, no iba usar ninguna arma.

Akane miraba con seriedad a Issei, lo analizaba muy a fondo, encontrando cualquier señal de armas que tuviera, pero al ver que no tenia ninguna, habló.

-...Onii-sama, no usará un arma?...-decía Akane.

-...no lo necesito, solo me basta con usar mi brazo prótesis como arma...-decía Issei mientra se cruza de brazos.

-...esta seguro, no sería justo que no usará un arma en una pelea...-dijo Akane mientra extiende su mano al aire.

-...créeme, su usará mis armas, seria demasiado para ti...Así que no insista, Akane...-dijo issei.

-...esta bien onii-sama...Intetsu!...-exclama Akane haciendo aparecer su katana en un destello de magia.

Rápidamente Akane agarra la katana que era negra y se prepara rápidamente en una postura se desenvaino.

Issei miro la espada de Akane, Intetsu, la katana que era la reliquia de la familia hyoudou...

-...Intetsu?...Así que al final te dieron la reliquia del clan...-decía Issei.

-...sí, originalmente Intetsu iba a ser para ti cuando te nombrará como heredero del clan como el abuelo hubiera querido...-decía Akane preparando su espada.

-...ya veo, sabes algo Akane, de todas manera no hubiera aceptado esa espada, no la merezco realmente...-decía Issei.

-... (suspiro)...si eso quiere?...entonces luchemos..,-dijo Akane mientras se lanza contra Issei, su velocidad era lo que Issei esperaba, su velocidad era la de un caballero recién reencarnado de demonio clase baja.

Akane llegó enfrente, rápidamente saca la espada de su vaina y lanza con una huelga contra Issei.

 **(Sonido metálico)**

Akane esperaba esto, Issei atrapó fácilmente el ataque agarrando de la punta entre los 2 dedos índice y un pulgar del brazo prótesis de Issei.

La expresión de Issei era impasible mientra mantenía el agarre de su katana.

-...nada mal, pero debe aprender a mantener fuerte tu agarre si quiere salir de esta...-dijo Issei mientra suelta la katana.

Akane retrocede mientra comienza a caminar alrededor de Issei.

Pronto Akane se lanza contra Issei y lanza una lluvia de huelgas rápidas contra Issei que solo desviaba todos usando su brazo prótesis para desviar.

No iba a ser necesario usar el Ki de armamento y mucho menos usar su magia de rayo.

Akane pronto lanzó una huelga descendente contra su hermano, Issei bloquea la huelga con el antebrazo del brazo mjölnir.

Rápidamente Akane retrocede y lanzó una estocada rápida directo a la cabeza de issei.

Issei rápidamente agarra el filo de la katana con su brazo Mjölnir, la punta de la katana casi tocando el cuello.

-...nada mal, te falta más velocidad y poder, porque ese último ataque fuiste un poco lenta a propósito...-dijo Issei mientra suelta su espada mientras le da a Akane una patada.

Akane al ver eso, reacciona a tiempo para bloquear la patada pero la fuerza detrás de ese golpe, envió a Akane a retroceder considerablemente.

Akane miro a Issei que prepara su puño derecho mientras aún mantenía su posición.

Akane sabía que seria imposible hacer que su hermano se mueva, no tuvo más opción, iba a sacar su último truco.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, Akane mantuvo apretado el agarre de su empuñadura y miró a su hermano mayor.

-...es hora, **técnica secreta oculta: Ittou Shura**...,-exclama Akane cubriendo su cuerpo con una potente ráfagas de vientos seguido con un leve brillo blanquecino de poder mágico.

Issei sintió la ráfagas de vientos y el poder de Akane parece aumentar.

-...Ittou Shura?...-dijo Issei un poco intrigado por esa nueva fuerza que tiene Akane.

-...Ittou Shura es un técnica secreta que elimina todos mis limitadores físicos, otorgándome un tremendo poder mientras ignora lmis instintos de supervivencia. Ittou Shura, aunque es grande su fuerza, solo se puede mantenerla por un minuto máximo..dijo Akane.

-...ya veo, entonce, vamos Akane...estoy esperando que dé con todo...-dijo Issei.

Akane puso una expresión sería mientras cierra la katana en su vaina.

Pronto Akane se lanza con su velocidad mejorada.

Issei apretó el puño derecho mientra veía a Akane sacar la espada de su vaina para lanzar con una estocada, Issei logra esquiva mientra Akane rápidamente lanza una huelga ascendente.

Issei esquiva mientra retrocede esquivando la huelga ascendente, Akane no lo permite, le sigue a su paso mientra lanza una huelga descendente pero Issei lo bloquea con su brazo mjölnir ese ataque.

-...muy impresionante, puedo ver que se mueve mejor que ante, sus ataques son rápidos y preciso, pero hay un problema, ella no lanzó una huelga en mi punto vital, con la velocidad y reflejo mejorados que tiene, podría al menos cortarme en mi punto vital...seria una excelente espadachín si no fuera tan suave y miedosa...-pensaba Issei con seriedad mientra lograba desviar todos los ataques de Akane.

Akane poco a poco se cansaba mientra aumentaba un poco su velocidad para seguir atacando.

Issei lanzó un puñetazo con su brazo derecho, pero Akane logró esquivar a tiempo mientra lanza una huelga descendente, pero Issei fácilmente lo desvía con su antebrazo.

Akane patea a Issei haciéndole retroceder mientra Akane retrocede.

Issei mira Akane con seriedad, podía ver que ella no podía seguir.

-...tengo que demostrar a Onii-sama, voy usar mi mejor ataque...,-pensó cansada Akane mientra guarda su espada en su vaina mientra se prepara una postura que Issei reconoció.

-...esa postura, una Iai, así que irá con todo...-pensó Issei.

El silencio llegó, en cámara lenta, Akane se lanza contra Issei mientra su mano estaba a punto de tocar su empuñadura.

Lentamente Issei preparaba su brazo derecho mientra tensaba su cuerpo, su expresión era impasible mientra veía a su hermana ir con todo.

Llegando a la distancia necesaria, Akane rápidamente saca la katana para lanzar una poderosa huelga.

-...Ahhhhhhh...-exclama Akane mientra lanza contra Issei.

En un parpadeo Akane estaba de espalda al suelo con la punta de su katana muy cerca de su cuello, arriba de Akane estaba Issei que tenia un ligero corte en su mejilla derecha.

Akane miro como la herida de Issei se sanaba muy rápido, vio que Issei aún seguía con la expresión impasible.

-...perdiste...-decía Issei haciendo que Akane suspire tristemente.

-...bueno, al menos lograste hacerme un corte en mi...-decía Issei haciendo que Akane mirara feliz.

-...en serio Onii-sama...le di con todo, ni siquiera te esforzaste en la pelea...-decía Akane.

-...no lo llamaría una pelea, una pelea significa ir con todo, si hubiera querido, habría luchado con todo, tu no hubiera podido durar aunque sea un segundo...estoy a un nivel muy diferente...-dijo Issei haciendo deprimir mucho a Akane.

-...entonces, soy débil todavía...-decía Akane triste.

-...no de hecho, puedo decir que mejoraste, lograste hacerme un pequeño corte en mi, consideralo como un pequeño logró para ti, solo debe dejar de ser tan suave, solo así logrará mejorar aún más...-decía Issei con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que Akane comenzará a llorar.

-...Onii-sama, buaaaaa!...-lloraba Akane a moco tendido mientra abrazaba a Issei para su creciente molestia.

-...oye, no te aferre tanto en mi, esta ensuciando mi ropa con tus lágrimas y mocos...-decía Issei irritado mientra usaba su brazo prótesis para alejar a Akane de el.

Akane parecía no querer separarse de su hermano. Finalmente había logrado que su hermano lo elogiará aunque sea un poco.

Pero algo es algo.

 **Cambio de escena (zona vip)**

En una gran sala se encontraba los líderes de las facciones junto con los otros líderes de diferentes panteones, entre ellos los griegos y los nórdicos, se podría ver en la mesa a la familia gremory teniendo una agradable charla con la familia hyoudou.

-...Así que su hija no vino?...debe ser difícil para ella después de todo lo que paso...-decía Hitomi, la madre de issei, ella estaba charlando con Venelana.

-...si, las cosas no parecen mejorar mucho para mi hija, su derrota en el torneo fue demasiado para su orgullo, se fue a entrenar tanto hasta el punto de descuidar a su nobleza, por suerte, kiba-kun y gasper-kun se las arregla para manejar la poca nobleza que le queda...-decía Venelana un poco triste mientra miraba a los que le quedaba de su nobleza siendo Akeno, Ravel, koneko, kiba y Gasper, pero el dhampir ahora usaba ropa oscura de hombre con capucha, sus manos tenía cubierto de vendas desgastada, la expresión de Gasper era serio, al parecer, estaba jugando con un pequeño cuchillo de doble filo.

En el alféizar de la ventana estaba Asia que usaba un equipo totalmente nuevo, ahora con capucha seguido con una máscara facial de acero, ella se encontraba limpiando su rifle anti material.

Fue contratada junto a Irina para proteger la zona Vip como mercenaria y guardaespaldas.

Zeoticus estaba charlando junto a un decaído Takeda que bebía una cerveza junto a su amigo.

-...debe ser triste para ti con lo que sucedió con tu hijo, Takeda..,-decía Zeoticus gremory, padre de Rias.

-...si, cometí tanto errores, siento que no fui hecho para ser padre...le falle a mi mujer y a mi hija...-decía Takeda consiguiendo un suspiro triste de Zeoticus.

-...se lo que siente amigo, yo tengo que lidiar con mi hija, cada vez más distante debido con lo que paso, los jóvenes de hoy en día, son muy complicado de tratar...-decía Zeoticus

-...pero si algo aprendí de mis padres, es que por mas que te odie, no te odiaria para siempre...solo dale tiempo, así son los jóvenes de hoy en días...-decía Zeoticus sirviendo una copa de vino para takeda.

-...supongo que tiene razón, tendré que esperar a que me perdone...gracia Zeoticus...-decía Takeda mientra bebía su vino.

Pronto la puerta se abre y todos vieron a Issei que tenia una expresión molesta con Akane a su lado que parecía feliz.

-...Mamá, papá, adiviné, Onii-sama vino a visitarlo...-exclama Akane.

Tanto Hitomi como Takeda estaba en silencio al escuchar eso.

-...vaya, eso fue rápido, pero te lo dije...-decía Zeoticus mientras palmea la espalda de su amigo.

Con la llegada de Issei, la reunión se había detenido.

 **Fin del capitulo 92**


	98. Chapter 93

**Para mis mejores lectores, aquí un capítulo de godslayer, espero que lo disfruten.**

Ahora responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.

 **-...werand: aquí viene la parte final del reencuentro familiar, el capitulo será muy triste porque mencionara los recuerdos de iseei siendo su pasado con los hyoudou y también su mayor pecado en el nuevo mundo, aparte que el siguiente capítulo se reencontrara con la poca nobleza de Rias.**

 **Capítulo 93: el descanso y reencuentro familiares parte final**

 **zona vip 1**

Después de la llegada de issei, los líderes junto al resto de sus amigos y familias seguían donde estaba, con la llegada de issei había conseguido la reacción del séquito de Rias, todos miraban a issei de reojo, Gasper no se inmutaba por la llegada del ex-castano.

El pequeño damphir miraba a issei con frialdad mientra sus dedos jugaban con cuchillo.

Los pocos miembros del séquito se levantaron de sus lugares y se retiraron del lugar, dejando sola a Asia que seguía en el alféizar de la ventana.

El resto seguían charlando como si nada, mientra todo seguían igual, en una esquina, estaba la mesa ocupada por Takeda, Hitomi, Akane y por ultimo, issei.

El silencio era incómodo, tanto Takeda como Hitomi miraba a Issei que lo miraban con aburrimiento mientra Akane estaba sentada a su lado con su sonrisa alegre.

Los padres de issei estaban incómodo porque no había esperado encontrarse con su hijo y mucho menos sentarse en la mesa con ellos, pero Hitomi estaba feliz por dentro, finalmente, después de muchos años, la familia estaba reunida después de mucho.

Takeda aún pensaba en un tema de conversación para su hijo, ya que por lo visto, su hijo no era muy hablador, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Buscando la palabra exacta para charlar, Takeda miró a su hijo.

-...issei, tu madre y yo junto con Akane, vimos la pelea de la primera ronda, felicidades, estamos orgullosos de ver lo mucho que as crecido...-decía Takeda con su esposa e hija asintiendo.

-...que bueno, gracia supongo...-decía Issei sin inmutarse por lo que dijo su ex padre.

-...si Onii-sama, fuiste increíble, te moviste muy rápido en muchas ocasiones, incluso le ganaste al hombre lobo de un puñetazo, también fuiste increíble al vencer al golem gigante con una espada carmesí, le cortaste a la mitad, algun día me enseñará a hacer algo así...-decía Akane muy emocionada.

Issei estaba en silencio mientra miraba a Akane hasta que suspira mientra coloca su mano prótesis sobre su cabeza.

-... (suspiro)...actúa como una niña infantil, además, dudo que seas capaz de hacer todas esas cosas que yo hago...-decía Issei consiguiendo un puchero de su ex hermana menor.

-... (puchero)...pero Onii-sama...-decía Akane para luego mirar a sus padres.

-...mamá, papá, tuve la oportunidad de poder luchar contra Onii-sama, le demostré que mejore mucho...-dijo Akane sorprendiendo mucho a sus padres ya que estaba preocupado por Akane, ya que su hijo podría ser una bestia cuando se trata de masacrar a sus enemigos.

-...bien?...como estuvo?..-decía Hitomi un poco preocupada por saber que sus hijos había luchado.

-...bastante bien diría, Akane mejoró mucho con el manejo de Intetsu, incluso aprendió una técnica que logró cortarme, puedo decir que Akane tiene potencial de ser la gran líder del clan...-decía Issei, Akane estaba feliz de escuchar eso de su hermano mayor.

Takeda y Hitomi estaba en silencio después de escuchar lo que dijo Issei, era la primera vez que su hijo mayor elogia a su hermana.

Issei luego suspiro mientra se levantaba de su asiento, eso tomó por sorpresa a los 3.

-...bien, termine mi tiempo, tengo cosas que hacer...no puedo quedarme más tiempo...-decía Issei a punto de irse sólo para escuchar las palabras de Takeda.

-...espera hijo, no te vaya, porque no te queda un rato mas con nosotros, tu madre y yo estamos felices que todos podamos reunirnos después de mucho tiempo, si es que no te molesta...-decía Takeda.

-...por favor hijo, quédate un rato mas con nosotros..-rogaba Hitomi.

-...ademas, tu madre y yo teníamos planeados hablar contigo acerca de un asunto muy importante cuando terminará el torneo...pero dando las circunstancias, creo que seria mejor que lo sepa ahora...-decía Takeda.

Issei que todavía seguía dando la espalda a su familia, estaba en silencio mientra pensaba en que hacer, normalmente haría lo que siempre hacia, no decir nada y abandonar, no era su asunto.

Pero al ver lo desesperado que era y probablemente no querrán dejarlo en paz después, con un suspiro, issei se dio la vuelta y se sentó en su lugar.

-...ya que, que tiene que decirme?...-decía Issei, tanto los hyoudou estaban felices de hacer que su hijo se quedará aunque fuera un poco.

Takeda saco algo de su ropa, una carta y se la puso en la mesa, Issei miro la carta, ese sobre tenía un sello del clan Hyoudou.

-...bueno hijo, tu abuelo y yo logramos eliminar el destierro y ahora puede usar el apellido nuestro, ahora es tu oportunidad de volver con nosotros, los ancianos y yo hicimos esto posible a través de los votos...-decía Takeda mientras desliza la carta hacia Issei.

Issei recogió la carta y abrió el sobre, sacando el contenido del sobre, comenzó a leer lo que estaba escrito.

No sólo su destierro fue revocado, también tenía la oportunidad de recuperar su apellido y también su posición como heredero de clan hyoudou.

Pero había más, decía que tenia más posibilidades de casarse con múltiples herederas de grandes clanes más influyentes a elección de su abuelo.

-...bien issei, se que cometimos muchos errores con respecto contigo en el pasado, yo no pido que me perdone, pero eso haría feliz a su madre y a su hermana si te quedará a vivir con nosotros, incluso estamos dispuesto a dejarte que elija con quien quiera casarte...-decía Takeda, con Hitomi y su hija esperando la respuesta de su hijo y hermano mayor.

Issei seguía en silencio mientra miraba el papel con el ceño fruncido, su único ojo sólo mostraba irritación, mientra su brazo prótesis apretaba el puño.

-...hijo...-preguntaba Hitomi preocupada ya que su hijo estaba callado.

Issei mientra más leía otra vez ese papel, sus recuerdos sobre su infancia había vuelto, era recuerdos que Issei quería olvidar.

 _ **Una deshonra al clan**_

 _ **Cómo es posible que sea tan débil**_

 _ **No es mi hijo, es una desgracia.**_

 _ **Issei a partir de ahora, queda desterrado del clan y nunca vuelva jamás.**_

Esas crueles palabras que resonaba por su cabeza hacia Issei apretara los dientes mientra sujeta esas papeles con sus 2 manos.

-...onii-sama...esta bien?..,-preguntaba Akane preocupada.

Issei no dijo nada, prosiguió terminar con esto.

 _ **(Rasgando papel)**_

Rompiendo el papel en múltiples pedazos, Takeda, Hitomi y Akane estaban con los ojos abierto, issei tenía una expresión impasible mientra se levanta de su silla.

-...no es necesario tener ese apellido y menos volver a la familia hyoudou...tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder tiempo con esto...-decía Issei mientra se iba sólo para que Takeda hablará.

-...aun me sigue odiando por todo lo que hice, issei?...-decía triste Takeda mientra issei miraba a Takeda con una expresión impasible.

-...no, no te odio, solo no me cae bien, eso es todo...no volveré a ese lugar, me trae malos recuerdos ahí...-decía Issei a punto de irse sólo para que su madre agarrara a issei por el brazo prótesis.

-...por favor, no, no quiero que te separé de nosotros, solo quiero a mi bebé de vuelta, no sabes lo mucho que te extraño, yo perdí la oportunidad de verte crecer, solo quiero que vuelva a mi lado...-decía Hitomi llorando con Akane que también lloraba.

Issei miraba a su ex madre con una mirada aburrida, con un suspiro, issei miro a su ex madre.

-...(suspiro) no tengo tiempo para esto...,-decía issei con irritación mientra saca Donner y apunto a la frente de Hitomi sorprendiendo a todos.

 ** _(Sonido de disparo)_**

Sangre salpicando el suelo

Mamá! Hitomi!

Gritaron Takeda y Akane al ver a Hitomi en el suelo agarrando su hombro derecho que sangraba, ella tenía una expresión adolorida mientras sujetaba su hombro.

Todos el mundo estaban sorprendido de ver eso, issei cruelmente había intentado matar a su madre, la mujer que lo trajo a este mundo, nadie podía creerlo, Venelana quería ayudar a su amiga pero sabía que no debía interferir con asunto de la familia.

Los líderes miraba a issei con pena por lo que tuvo que hacer.

Se había preocupado de que issei quería disparar a la cabeza pero falló a propósito y le dio en el hombro.

-...que demonio, le disparaste a tu propia madre...-exclama con incredulidad y rabia Takeda, estaba preocupado por su mujer.

-...acaso no lo viste venir, ella se gana por intentar meterse en mi camino...-decía issei con frialdad mientra pegaba el cañón de Donner en la cabeza de Hitomi, eso horrorizó más a Takeda y a su ex hermana.

-...porque, porque simplemente no ves lo mucho que te extrañamos...-exclama triste Akane.

-...ustedes son los que no saben más allá de mi, no saben nada de mi, no saben lo mucho que sufrí, los pecados que cometí, ustedes que nunca estuvieron en toda mi vida, no serían capaces de ver más allá de todo esto...-decía Issei para luego pegar un suspiro.

-...olvídense de que tiene un hijo y que solo tiene una hija, háganlo, o su mujer morirá, no me importa si ella muere, ya que no siento nada por ustedes...-decía issei con una expresión impasible.

-...que cosas dices, es obvio que miente, no dispararía a ella...-decía Takeda enojado.

-... ** _blindaje de rayo._..**.-murmura issei cubriendo a su arma de electricidad negra.

-...no lo volveré a repetirlo, olvídense de mi, o despídete de tu mujer para siempre , porque cuando disparé mi Donner en su máxima potencia, no quedará nada de ella...-decía issei colocado su dedo en el gatillo.

-... (sollozo)...te odio...te odio...-lloraba Akane ya que no quería perder a su madre.

-...me da igual lo que piense de mi...-decía issei.

De repente sintió que algo le apuntaba, mirando de reojo, vio a Asia que lo apuntaba con su rifle anti material.

-...que hace, argento...-preguntaba Issei que tenia el ceño fruncido.

-...nos contrataron para proteger ese lugar y también proteger a los invitados, perdería la oportunidad de paga si te dejamos matar a una invitada de las facciones, nada personal, sólo es negocio...-dijo Asia sin dejar de apuntarle con el rifle contra issei.

Issei comenzó a mirar a todo a su alrededor, todos tenían miradas sorprendidas y también hubo aquellos que estaban asustando, miro también la expresión de Takeda y Akane, esas expresiones, le traía recuerdos que quería olvidar.

Un recuerdo surgió

 ** _Flash back (flash back)_**

 ** _(Sonido de disparo)_**

Issei miraba el cadáver de una mujer que tenia un agujero en su pecho, con Yue a su lado que no mostraba emoción alguna.

-...noooooo!...-gritaba un hombre que al parecer abrazaba a su hija que lloraba.

-...mamá!...-lloraba la niña mientra extendía su mano contra el cadáver de la mujer.

-...era necesario matarla hermano, ella nos ayudó...-decía tristemente Mimir.

-...ellos no quisieron cooperar con nosotros, así que es su culpa...no la mía...-decía issei enojado mientra miraba al hombre y la niña que se acercaba al cadáver de su mujer y madre, ellos la abrazaron y lloraron.

-...bien, vas a ayudarme?...-decía enojado issei.

-...monstruo, asesino, nunca te hicimos nadas, te dimos comidas, techo, fuimos amables con ustedes!...-exclama furioso el hombre mientra aún abrazaba al cadáver de su esposa.

-...fue su mayor error, ayudar a un desconocido sin saber lo que es capaz, vamos sacerdote, llama a Hendall, ahora o tu hija será huérfana...-grito enojado issei apuntado Donner al hombre.

-...jamás, nunca te ayudaremos a realizar esos actos tan vil, monstruo, espero que te pudras en el infierno...-decía lleno de rabia el sacerdote.

Issei se mantenía en silencio mientra miraba el hombre, no quería cooperar.

-...(suspiro)...una lástima, bien como guste...,-decía Issei mientra dispara a la niña por la cabeza matandola fácilmente.

-...Noooooooooooooo!, maldito, maldito, te odio, me oye, te odio, te mataré...-rugía furioso el hombre mientra saca el cuchillo y se lanza contra issei.

Issei con una mirada impasible, apuntó Donner y disparó contra el hombre.

 _ **(Disparo)**_

el cadáver cae al suelo, issei miraba los cadáveres de la familia del líder de un pequeño pueblo pacífico de midgar.

Issei no dijo nada, no estaba arrepentido de esto, porque después de todos, era la venganza y la cumpliría sin importar a cuantos tenga que sacrificar, después de todo, los dioses le había quitado algo que nunca podría recuperar.

Detrás de issei estaba todo el pueblo cubierta en llamas con cadáveres de los aldeanos esparcidos por todos lados, hombres, mujeres y niños, todos ellos con agujeros de balas en sus cuerpos.

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

Todos el mundo vieron como la electricidad en el arma se desactivaba, con un suspiro irritado, issei quita el cañón de la cabeza de Hitomi y le dio la espalda mientra se aleja.

Takeda y Akane se apresuró para auxiarla, issei seguía de espalda y miró a Asia que dejó de apuntar el rifle.

-...argento, usa su sacred gear...-ordenó issei.

-...lastima, no lo hago gratis, tiene que pagarme para que curé a alguien...-dijo Asia mientra coloca su rifle en su hombro.

-... _creation_...-murmuraba issei usando su poder para crear una bolsa llena de billetes y monedas de yenes para luego arrojar a Asia.

La mercenaria recibió la bolsa y miró el contenido, satisfecha, extiendo su mano en Hitomi y la cubrió con la energía curativa de su sacred gear curando por completo a Hitomi aliviando a Takeda y a Akane.

Pronto, todo el mundo vieron a issei que se había ido así nada mas, no podía hacer nada para tratar de animar esa tensión.

 ** _Con issei_**

Issei estaba sentado en la banca en la afuera de la sala, sacando algo de su ropa una caja de cigarrillo y un encendedor. Encendió el cigarrillo y fumó.

Solo podía estar en silencio mientra miraba su alrededor en silencio, de repente se dio cuenta de algo, su mano tenía una pequeña mancha de sangre que pertenecía a Hitomi.

Issei saco un pañuelo y se limpio la mancha de su mano para luego guardar ese pañuelo.

Issei fumaba tranquilamente.

-...Con que ahí estaba, creí que te había ido...-dijo una voz masculina, issei miro a la única persona que le hablaba, era su primer amigo que había conocido cuando entró al grupo de Rias hace mucho años.

-...Yuuto...-murmuraba impasible issei.

-...si issei-kun, tanto tiempo...creí que nunca te volveríamos a verte...-decía Yuuto que tenia una expresión feliz pero también con tristeza.

Issei no decía nada, miró a unas de pocas personas que siempre le ayudo junto a Gasper cuando se entero de la traición del séquito, Issei tenía esa amistad con los 2 ante de desaparecer por 5 años en el mundo mundo.

Ante sentía un sentimiento de compañerismo y amistad, pero ahora no sentía nada por ellos.

-...si, mucho tiempo...como esta gasper y los demás...-decía Issei mientra Yuuto sólo se ponía una expresión triste.

-...bueno issei-kun, las cosas cambiaron, ya no son como era ante...incluso gasper cambio, cuidado se encuentra inestable...-decía Yuuto.

Issei sólo podía mirar a Yuuto y preguntar, que tanto cambiaron.

-...que tanto cambiaron...-preguntaba issei.

-...mucho, creo que seria mejor que tú lo averigüe, todos están en la sala vip número 2...-decía Yuuto.

Issei saco el cigarrillo de su boca y expulsó el humo, pronto tiró el cigarrillo usado en la basura.

-...bueno, tendré que hacerle una visita...-decía Issei con Yuuto asintiendo tristemente.

-...bien, vamos issei-kun, gasper se sentiría feliz de verte...-decía Yuuto.

Issei no decía nada, solo caminaba a lado de Yuuto para reencontrarse con las pocas nobleza de Rias y tenia intención de terminar con esto, no podía seguir tolerando su pasado con ellos, era hora de terminarlo.

 **Fin del capitulo 93**


	99. Chapter 94

**Para mis mejores lectores, aquí un capítulo de godslayer, espero que lo disfruten.**

Ahora responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.

 **-...werand: se viene lo bueno hermano, el encuentro entres issei y las nobleza de Rias, el origen y la trauma de Gasper, nueva arma de issei y el comienzo de la segunda ronda. Ya tengo todos anotado amigo, espero que lo disfrute.**

 **-...** **MasasinMaze: era evidente que issei no podría aceptar fácilmente a su antigua familia porque no lo reconoce, sobre todo que esta viviendo con los pecados que cometió en el nuevo mundo, y ese capítulo mostrará en reencuentro entre issei y su antiguo harem, aquí también comenzará el arco de la segunda ronda.**

 ** _Capítulo 94: encuentro con las gremory, nueva arma y comienza la segunda ronda._**

Después del desastroso encuentro familiar con su antigua familia, issei se había decidido abandonar la zona vip y quedarse afuera hasta que anunciará la segunda ronda.

Quería un pequeño descanso para olvidar todo lo que vio, sus pecados era realmente grandes y lo tenia guardado en lo más profundo de su mente, no se sentía tan orgulloso de recordarlo.

Al disparar a hitomi y ver la expresión de dolor y ira en takeda y Akane había hecho recordar su mayor pecado. Masacrar a todo un pueblo entero para atraer la atención de un Æsyr que era el guardia de la puerta asgard.

Issei ya no quería derramar más sangres de personas, no ahora, por eso no mató a Hitomi, no quería volver a ser el ser vengativo que destruyó casi el mundo sólo porque seguía el camino de la venganza y que además, no le caía bien a nadie.

En esto momento se encontraba caminando a lado de Yuuto kiba, el caballero de la nobleza de Rias gremory, fue su primer mejor amigo que tenia cuando había estado con Rias como su "amado peón".

Yuuto y gasper era los únicos amigos que tenia y que Issei los apreciaban completamente.

Pero ahora, ya no sentía esa sensación de compañerismo y amistad en ellos, solo sentía indiferencia, mientra aún seguía caminando con Yuuto, el caballero gremory comenzó a charlar y hablar cosas de la vida.

Comenzó a hablar acerca de ser novio de una chica que era una estudiante de kuoh, al parecer, la chica era la capitana del club de kendo. Yuuto también dijo que se había esforzado en mejorar su poder con las espadas legendarias que obtuvo por parte de Sieg de la facción de los héroes.

Su corta participación en el torneo y su reunión entre los invitados.

Issei se encontraba ligeramente sorprendido y al mismo tiempo feliz por Yuuto, ya a que diferencias de las chicas de su antiguo harem, Yuuto comenzó rehacer su vida.

También se decepcionó realmente con Rias, su obsesión la llevo a tal punto que abandonó todo incluyendo a su nobleza, ella entrena sola mientras descuida a su nobleza, solo Yuuto, akeno y gasper se las arregla para poner en su lugar la nobleza y seguir con sus respectivos trabajos.

Rias ya era un caso perdido y no podía hacer que dejará esa tonta obsesión y venganza. Ya conocía bien la venganza, lo lleva a convertirse en un monstruo insensible.

-...A pesar de todos los problemas que tenemos en la nobleza, aun seguimos dispuesto a superar nuestros problemas sin importar la dificultades que sea...-decía Yuuto.

-...es bueno escuchar eso, desearía poder decirle lo mismo a Rias y las demás, porque dudo que se mejoraron...-decía Issei con indiferencia.

-... (risa nerviosa)...bueno las cosas no fueron fáciles para todas, su aplastante derrota en el torneo de eliminación le destrozo los pocos orgullos que tenía todas, siendo buchou la que llevo la peor parte...-dijo Yuuto haciendo que issei suspire.

-...conociéndola, probablemente está entrenando en alguna parte...-dijo Issei ya que era bastante malo que Rias no maduraba mentalmente.

-...sabes, estoy sorprendido, no sabias que fumaba?.,.-decía Yuuto con Issei suspirando.

-...lo hago para calmarme, esa cosa me hace sentir relajado...-decía issei con Yuuto asintiendo.

-...entiendo, no mentía cuando dijeron que cambiaste mucho, no creí que fuera demasiado, eres como si fuera otra persona...-decía Yuuto.

-...Las cosas cambia, las cosas cambia...-decía Issei cansando.

-...si, eso puedo verlo, desearía que las cosas fuera como ante, extraño esos momentos donde solíamos entrenar y hacer aventuras, fueron buenos tiempos...-decía triste Yuuto recordando los buenos momentos que tenían con los demás ante de la guerra con trihexa.

Issei no decía nada, estaba callado al escuchar lo que dijo Yuuto.

-...eso quedó en el pasado, en mejor en enfocar en el presente...-dijo Issei atrayendo la atención de Yuuto.

-...tiene razón, no hay caso desear estar en el pasado...-decía Yuuto.

-...dijiste que Gasper estaba inestable, que paso?...-decía Issei con seriedad.

La expresión de Yuuto cambio su expresión a seriedad y tristeza.

-...a Gasper casi lo violan un demonio callejero...logre salvarlo a tiempo...pero eso género una fuerte trauma a Gasper...-dijo Yuuto causando que Issei abriera un poco su ojo.

-...es que al parecer, lo confundieron con una chica y trato de jugar con el, Gasper estaba asustado y esperaba que tu vendría a salvarlo, pero termine salvandolo, desde ese día, el se encerró a si mismo, se cambio su forma de vestir y se volvió inestable emocionalmente...casi no habla...-decía triste Yuuto mientra Issei se tapaba su rostro con su mano.

-...demonio, lo que me faltaba...acaso gremory no estaba para cuidar a su grupo?...-decía molesto issei.

-...buchou estaba ocupada entrenando, nosotros estábamos completando las misiones que encomendada lucifer-sama...-decía Yuuto.

-...maldición, ella esta llegando demasiado lejos...-murmuraba irritado issei mientra llegaba junto a Yuuto a la puerta de la zona Vip número 2.

-...bien llegamos...-decía Yuuto mientra extendía su mano para abrir la puerta.

 ** _Dentro de la zona Vip 2_**

La habitación no era tan amplia como la primera, el lugar era estilo victoriano color carmesí y dorado, la mesa llena postre, entre las mesas, estaba Ravel, akeno, koneko que se alimentaba el postres.

Aunque Koneko lucia triste mientra Ravel parecía deprimida, Akeno estaba sirviendo Té como siempre hacia.

Gasper se encontraba jugando a su gameboy en la oscura esquina del cuarto, su fría expresión enfocando en el juego.

Akeno colocó la taza en la bandeja que tenia galletas, levantando la bandeja y caminó hacia Gasper.

-...Gasper, aquí tiene un poco de Té para ti...espero que lo disfrute...-decía Akeno con suavidad mientra colocaba la bandeja en la pequeña mesita.

El dhampir no hablaba, solo seguía en juego ignorando fríamente a la reina del séquito.

Akeno sólo podía suspirar tristemente por el brutal cambio que sufrió Gasper, el pobre ya no sonría como era ante, ahora era mas frío y silencioso y era muy difícil aceptar ese brutal cambio.

Akeno miro su brazo cubiertos de vendas, la batalla contra Amasaki Mio en la isla le llevo la peor parte, su brazo derecho hasta el hombro ahora una sería quemadura y tardaría meses en sanar toda la herida de quemaduras, aunque habría posibilidades de tener cicatrices y marcas en ese brazo.

Acercándose a la mesa, prosiguió con tomar té con Ravel y koneko.

-...desearía que las cosas fuera como ante...ya no soporto esto...-decía triste Ravel mientra bebé su té.

-...extraño sentarme en el regazo de sempai, me mantenía segura y cálida, todo por está usurpadora...-decía Koneko.

-...es mi culpa, que no la detuve a Rias, yo...no se que estoy haciendo, siento que estoy perdiendo tiempo en conseguir en algo que no vale la pena...-decía Akeno.

-...Asia, irina y xenovia, ya no está con nosotras...-decía Koneko triste por las 3 de sus amigas

-...Las 3 siguieron su propio camino para olvidar a issei-sama...la nobleza de Rias-sama ya no son como era ante...mira, somos un desastres...-decía Ravel.

-...buchou ya ni siquiera esta todo el tiempo, solo aparece cuando se trata de misiones muy importante...-decía Koneko.

-...Rias sigue entrenando ya fortalecer su poder, no te preocupe, te prometo que Rias volverá a ser como era ante...no lloré...-decía Akeno que acariciaba la espalda de la nekomata.

Pronto el sonido de una puerta atrajo la atención de todas, las 3 vieron a Yuuto que venía acompañando de un chico de cabello blanco corto con un parche y un brazo prótesis color negro y dorado.

Todas pudieron reconocerlo, las lágrimas goteaban de sus ojos.

-...llegamos, perdón por la demora, es que estaba charlando con issei-kun...-decía Yuuto.

-...hola...-decía issei saludando a todas con una mirada impasible.

Todas no la podía creerlo, era issei, solo que era un poco más diferentes, su cabello ahora era corto y podía ver que estaba tranquilo a pesar de tener el ceño fruncido.

Gasper miraba con frialdad a issei para luego enfocar su mirada en el juego, issei entraba para junto a Yuuto.

Ante de que issei pudiera hablar, el asesino de dioses parpadea al darse cuenta que ya estaba en el suelo, issei miro a las 2 chicas que se aferraban a su cintura siendo koneko y ravel, ambas llorando a lágrimas.

Issei sólo podía apretar los dientes, ya estaba empezando a enojarse por las tercas que son.

-... (sollozos) sempai...no te alejes de nosotras...-lloraba Koneko mientra aferraba la cintura de issei.

-... (llorando)...issei-sama, finalmente puedo abrazarte...no quiero separarme se ti...-lloraba Ravel.

Akeno sólo podía mirar con tristezas a las 2 que lloraba al ver a issei, pero también podía ver que issei se contenía la ganas de gritarle.

-... (suspiro irritado)...koneko, ravel...-escuchaba la voz de issei atrayendo la atención de las 2, tanto Koneko como Ravel se sentía intimidada por la mirada de ira y frialdad que emitía la mirada de issei.

-...bajense que están pesadas...-decía issei, las 2 niñas le hicieron caso y se soltaron el abrazo permitiendo a issei poder levantarse.

-...escuchen todas, no estoy de humor como para tratar con ustedes, solo venía para ver como estaba nada mas...-decía issei mientra miraba a su alrededor, estaba casi todo pero no estaba Rossweisse en esta habitación.

Todas se deprimieron al escuchar eso, issei sólo podía suspirar mientra miraban a las 3 que no querían ni mirarle a los ojos, todas estaban muy avergonzadas, yuuto todavía estaba de espaldas contra la pared.

-...donde esta Rossweisse...-decía issei ya que tenía planeado hablar con todas presentes.

-...ross-sensei se encuentra supervisando el entrenamiento de buchou a petición de padres...-decía Akeno mientra servía a issei una taza de Té.

Issei miro la taza para luego recogerlo y beberlo.

-...ya veo, esperaba poder hablar con todas ustedes acerca de algo importante...-decía issei después de terminar de tomar un sorbo de té.

Las 3 estaban en silenció, tenían esperanza que issei las perdonará finalmente, pero la próxima palabras le destrozó por completo.

-...seré honesto, al principio no me importaba sus inútiles esfuerzo para obtener mi perdón y volver a empezar de 0, porque para la serles francos, ya es bastante molesto, por eso quiero que ustedes se olviden de eso y trata de buscar una vida mejor, no perder tiempo en algo que nunca vale la pena esforzarse...-decía issei causando que las 3 llorarán en silencio.

-...pero Sempai...-trataba Koneko con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-...es inútil, simplemente pueden seguir aferrando a eso, yo ya tengo familia...así que no hay nada que puedan hacer...-decía Issei..

-...pero siempre hay una opción, como el harem, issei-sama, no quería ser el rey del harem, no importa si esta casado con Amasaki Mio, podemos compartirlo...-decía desesperada Ravel, ya que no importaba si issei tenía familia, solo quería estar con el, nada mas importaba para la pequeña phenex.

-...(suspiro)...ser rey del harem es una estupidez muy grandes, solo me basta con lo que tengo, no quiero abrir mi corazón a nadie que no sea las pocas personas que me importa...-decía Issei mientra Ravel se aferro a la cintura de issei.

-...(sollozos)...issei-sama, que paso con nuestra promesa, de que me cuidaría para siempre...vas a romper esa promesa...-decía a lágrimas Ravel.

Issei no se inmuta por las lágrimas de Ravel, hablo con calma.

-...Las promesas se hicieron para romperse, simplemente no te amo, y a ti, ni a koneko, ni a nadie mas...simplemente ya es tarde...-decía Issei mientra se suelta del agarre, Ravel sólo podía caer de rodillas mientra miraba el suelo con tristeza, sus lágrimas mojaban el suelo.

Koneko sólo estaba llorando mientra era abrazado por Akeno que trataba de mantenerse fuerte.

-...ustedes sólo debes olvidar de mi, porque ustedes terminarás igual que la gremory...-decía issei.

Issei pronto vio a Gasper que se levantó y salio de la habitación, issei decidió salir de la habitación para tratar se hablar con Gaper

 ** _Con gasper._**

El dhampir había querido salir de la habitación, quería silencio total, no soportaba ese lloriqueo y ruidos y menos estar menos la misma habitación con issei.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir, Gasper escucho la voz de la persona que conocía.

-...gasper...-el dhampir miro de reojo a issei que estaba junto a Yuuto.

-...issei-sempai...-murmuraba gasper.

-...hola Gasper...se que no es un buen momento después de lo mucho que a pasado, solo venía para ver como estaba...-decía issei mientra extendía.

Gasper se mantenía en silencio mientra issei sólo podía suspirar.

-...se que no me quieres hablar, no tengo excusa para decirte que en verdad te falle en protegerte, cuando me desaparecí, solo pensé en mi mismo y no me di cuenta de ustedes 2...-decía issei mientra se acercaba hacia Gasper.

-...solo quiero decir que lo siento por no haber evitado esto...-decía Isse mientras iba a colocar su mano izquierda para acariciar su cabeza pero no pudo.

 **(Geiser de sangre)**

Issei no se inmutan al ver su brazo cortado y cayendo en el suelo, con sangre negra saliendo de su brazo cortado. Gasper había desaparecido, lo que significaba que uso su poder para detener el tiempo y cortar su extremidad para luego escapar.

-...Issei-kun...-exclama Yuuto preocupado ya que vio que issei le faltaba una extremidad.

-...espera issei-kun, pediré a ravel que te de un frasco de lágrimas de fenix para curar su brazo...-decía Yuuto sólo para que issei hablaba.

-...no te preocupes, no es necesario que le pida a Ravel...-decía issei impasible mientra recoge su extremidad con su brazo mjölnir.

Yuuto vio como issei unía el brazo cortado en su lugar para luego ver como se curaba y como se movía los dedos.

-...regeneración...acaso...-decía Yuuto sorprendido.

-...soy inmortal, no puedo morir, así que un brazo cortado no es ningún problema para mi...-decía issei con calma mientra movía la muñeca.

-..., se que gasper es frío pero no imaginé que te lastimara...-decía Yuuto.

-...no tiene caso tratar de hablar con el, por lo visto, me odia, siendo honesto, no me importa si me odian o no, no puedo perder tiempo con esto...supongo que ya termine con lo que vine a hacer..-decía issei mientra le da la espalda a Yuuto.

-...esta seguro Issei-kun?..-decía Yuuto.

-...completamente, ya no hay vuelta atrás...te veo pronto...-decía issei mientra se retira dejando a Yuuto que solo podía ver que sonría de forma triste al ver a su mejor amigo.

No podía creer lo mucho que cambio, ya no era el issei que conocía ante.

 ** _Con issei_**

Issei caminaba tranquilamente por la sala, estaba pensando en que lo paso con gasper y con las chicas del séquito,

Pero ahora solo debía enfocar en ganar el torneo nada mas, concentrando en sus nuevos enemigos que vencer en el torneo, Cutlass, Nanashi y Fate.

Pronto se escuchó la voz de Azazel por los altavoces.

 **Atención a todos, la segunda ronda esta a punto de comenzar, dentro de 5 minutos, se elegirán los siguientes enfrentamientos.**

Issei había escuchado la voz de Azazel y sabía que la segunda ronda comenzará.

En esto momento issei vio a Kaya que vagaba por el pasillo mientra comía unas papas fritas cubierto de salsa de chile.

-...Loki...-decía issei atrayendo la atención de Kaya.

-...oh mortal, como te encuentra...-decía Kaya despreocupada.

-...estoy bien, venía para pedirte algo...es algo importante...-decía Issei con seriedad.

-...que es...-decía Kaya con curiosidad.

 **Cambio de escena**

Vemos a Issei enfrente de la mesa donde hay 2 armas, un nuevo revolver y un cuchillo negro militar.

Kaya se encontraba enfrente de Issei mirándolo con seriedad.

-...quieres que te preste mi poder para ti...-decía Kaya mientra Issei miraba sus armas.

-...Si, tengo que admitir, tu poder para manipular el fuego negro es interesante y muy poderosa...y el hecho de que no me puedo regenerar mi brazo derecho, deja claro lo poderoso que es...-decía Issei con seriedad consiguiendo una sonrisa arrogante.

-...Así que por fin admite que mi poder es genial, vamos mortal, elogia más a esa diosa que quiere más...-decía Kaya con un sonrojo.

-...no tengo tiempo para esto, me vas a ayudar...-decía Issei con seriedad.

-...bueno, supongo que puedo ayudarte, ya que por lo visto, me necesita...se trata de la pelea, no?...-decía Kaya.

-...si loki, tarde o temprano me enfrentare a Fate, el bastardo es un inmortal y muy difícil de ganarle, aunque con lo que eh aprendido, siento que todavía no es suficiente, necesito aumentar más mis probabilidades de ganarle, el fuego negro del purgatorio son lo que más daños causas a los inmortales...-decía Issei.

-...entiendo...supongo que puedo ayudarte con esto...-decía Kaya para luego recoger el cuchillo de la mesa.

Pronto vio como Kaya corta un poco el dedo, saliendo sangre de la herida del corte, Kaya escribió con su sangre una Runa en la empuñadura del cuchillo.

-...espero que funcione...-decía Kaya poniendo su dedo en la runa, pronto la runa roja brilla hasta cambiar de color a púrpura, rápidamente el cuchillo era envuelto en fuego negro leve

-...funcionó...-decía Kaya mientra le pasa a Issei el cuchillo en llamas.

Issei recogió el cuchillo y lo movió con maestría, podía sentir el poder.

-...increíble...me servirá en la pelea...-decía Issei haciendo desaparecer el cuchillo en un destello de magia púrpura.

-...como podrás ver, uso mi runa de sangre y colocó un poco de mi fuego negro, todo lo que debes hacer es poner magia en la runa para que pueda acceder al fuego negro.-decía Kaya con seriedad.

Vio que Kaya dibujaba una Runa en el arma, un chiappa rhino.

-...interesante Arma, mortal...-decía Kaya mientra dibujaba una runa.

-...es una Chiappa Rhino, un revolver muy potente al nivel de Donner, puede disparar hasta 6 veces y además gracia a creation, esta hecho del material de mithril, es 2 veces más fuerte que Donner...el arma que usare contra Fate, ya que fácilmente atraviesa defensa sólida...-decía Issei.

Pronto las llamas negra cubrió el arma de Issei, Kaya apuntó a una pared y disparo, como resultado, la pared quedó agujero grande en tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto con quemaduras muy fuerte.

-...vaya, si que sabes crear buenas armas...-decía kaya asombrada por la potencia de la nueva arma de Issei.

Issei recibe la pistola y la miro.

-...si, ya tengo un nombre perfecto para ella, la llamare, **_Fegefeuer_**...-decía issei mientra guarda la recién nombrada Fegefeuer.

-...bueno nombre, es alemán...-decía Kaya.

-...Fegefeuer significa purgatorio...aprendí alemán hace mucho...-decía issei.

-...y mi recompensa?...-decía Kaya en tono de broma para molestar a issei.

-...oh me olvide...-decía Issei con desinterés mientra le besa a Kaya en la mejilla consiguiendo una reacción vergonzosa de ella.

-... (sonrojada)...que demonio hace!...-exclama sorprendida consiguiendo que issei lo mirará como si fuera obvio.

-...tu quería una recompensa, y te lo di...-issei como si fuera lo más obvio.

-...oh cierto...-decía Kaya sonrojada mientra desvía la mirada.

-...bien vamos...la segunda ronda comenzará pronto..,-decía Issei mientra abandona el lugar con Kaya acompañadolo.

 **Cambio de escena**

Mio se encontraba en la arena junto con los demás participantes, pronto ella vio a issei que venía.

-...issei...casi llega tarde...-decía Mio a lado de su esposo

-...lo siento, estuve ocupado...estuve ocupado...-decía Issei.

Mio quería hablar pero pronto una gigantesca pantalla aparecía, los nombres había sido seleccionados contra los quienes lucharía.

 **Fate averruncus vs Sona sitri**

 **Sairaorg bael vs Amasaki Mio**

 **Vali lucifer vs Nanashi konoe**

 **Issei vs Cutlass**

 **Tannin vs Jeanne D'arc**

Esos trajo resultados increíbles, Sona estaba sería mirando a Fate que lo miraba con desinterés.

Mio sonría mientra miraba a Sairaorg que también sonría. Vali estaba serio mirando a Nanashi que lo miraba con frialdad.

Tanto issei como Cutlass sólo podía estar en silencio.

Pronto la gran segunda ronda acababa de comenzar.

 **Fin del capitulo 94**

 ** _Fegefeuer_** : es un revolver nuevo de issei, impregnado con fuego negro del purgatorio, es un arma hecho para causar mayor daño a los inmortales.


	100. Chapter 95

**Para mis mejores lectores, aquí un capítulo de godslayer, espero que lo disfruten.**

Ahora responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.

 **-...werand: gracia, me diste unas buenas ideas para el final, pero perdón por no hacer la modalidad, ya que prefiero una batalla de una a una y solo termina si noquea a su enemigo, pronto regresa Rias pero mas yandere que nunca.**

 **-...** **SilverCrow: será una batalla más brutal y más difícil para Sona.**

 **-...** **dark knight discord: gracia amigo como siempre, un gran capítulo se avecina.**

 **Capítulo 95: Fate averruncus vs Sona sitri**

Todos los participantes estaba en silencio mientra el público enloquecía de emoción debido a que ya había comenzando la segunda ronda. En la zona de los espectadores se podía ver al séquito de Sona preocupada por su kaicho ya que se enfrentaría contra Fate, el que venció a Dulio.

-...kaicho...-murmuraba preocupada Tsubaki mientra miraba la arena, el resto estaba preocupado.

-...Kaicho va a ganar, venció a regulus sola, solo debemos tener confianza en ella para que ella gané..-decía Saji con completa confianza por su reina.

(Autor: justo como esperaba de Saji la perra de Sona ya que en secreto le gusta que Sona le de nalgadas al pobre hasta dejarlo marcas).

-...si, pero su oponente es muy fuerte como para ganarle a Dulio-sama, el joker del cielo, kaicho no lo tendrá fácil...-dijo Yura con ruruko asintiendo.

-...solo nos queda ver la pelea...-decía Garou con el resto estando de acuerdo con lo que dijo.

-...oye virgen, comprame una palomitas, ahora...-decía Bennia mientra le arroja dinero.

-...ya que, nadie me respeta..,.-decía deprimido Saji.

-...no cree que fuiste dura con el...-decía Momo.

-...es Saji, nadie puede evitarlo...-decía Bennia.

-...buen punto...-decía todos estando de acuerdo con Bennia haciendo que Saji llorará en silencio por esa injusticia.

 **En la zona Vip**

Los líderes estaban observando todo desde una pantalla gigante hecho de magia, Takeda se encontraba consolando a su esposa que seguía deprimida con Akane a su lado.

Se sentía triste de saber que su hijo casi la mata y si no fuera suficiente, escuchar que ya no sentía nada por ellos.

Mientra los hyoudou estaban teniendo su problema, Michael y Gabriel estaba mirando a Dulio que tenia un cabestrillo y Griselda cubierta de vendas debido a las quemaduras causada por Amasaki Mio.

-...gracia a dios que lord y lady Phenex nos diera las lágrimas para sanar tus heridas y poder restaurar su brazo...-decía Gabriel con preocupación causando que Griselda se sonroje.

-...gracia Gabriel-sama...fue una molestia pero mi brazo podrá moverse dentro de una semana...aun siento dolores con solo moverlo...-decía Dulio...

-...entiendo, debió ser duro para ti Griselda, Había esperado que ganará...pero al menos diste tu mejor esfuerzo...-decía Gabriel con una sonrisa alentadora, causando que Griselda se deprima.

-...te fallé Gabriel-sama, soy uno fracaso como reina, quiero suicidarme...-exclama deprimida Griselda a punto de clavarse el cuello con un cuchillo de plata sólo para que Gabriel lo quitará.

-...eso ya no importa, esta conmigo, eso es lo que importa...-decía Gabriel haciendo que ella se sonroje.

-...Gabriel-sama, te prometo jamás dejar a tu lado...-decía Griselda.

Mientra los del cielo estaba ocupando en su propio asunto, los 4 maou estaba observando la arena, bueno era 3 porque Asmodeu estaba durmiendo como siempre.

Serafall estaba preocupada por Sona, mantenía apretada su varita mágica por lo nerviosa que se ponía.

-...So-tan...-decía preocupada Serafall.

-...no te preocupe, confía en tu hermana que saldrá victoriosa..-decía Sirzechs tratando de ayudar a su compañera siscona.

-...no le de tanta esperanza Sirzechs, su enemigo es alguien fuerte, tan fuerte como para vencer fácilmente al Ex sekiryuutei, no hay que subestimarlo...-decía tranquilamente Ajuka mientra bebía una taza de café.

-... encima que no tiene mucha información de el, lo hace más peligroso...-decía Azazel a lado de Sirzechs.

El resto estaba serio al saber de Fate, pero tenía que dejar esa preocupación después.

En la zona de los espectadores kaya junto Evangeline, Yue, milia, kunou junto con Jin y basara estaba en la zona de los espectadores observando la arena donde comenzará la segunda ronda.

 **En la arena**

Todos los participantes con la excepción de Fate y Sona comenzaron a retirarse, en ese momento Sona miro a issei que se iba junto a Mio.

-...issei...espera...-decía Sona atrayendo la atención de issei.

-...si...-decía issei que lo miraba con desinterés.

-...tiene un consejo de como vencer a alguien más fuerte que yo...-decía Sona.

-...honestamente sólo diré buena suerte, solo no deje que Fate te toque, si te toca, no podrá escapar de su poder...-decía Issei mientra se iba de la arena.

Sona sólo podía asentir su cabeza, pronto miro a Fate averruncus, el hombre que no sólo la humilló en el torneo de eliminación en la isla, también que lastimó y humilló a sus amigos, tenia intención de ganarle, y ella no perdería, si ganará a Fate, finalmente saldría de la sombra de su hermana mayor...

-...interesante, eres tú otra vez, vi tu pelea con su león de nemea, no hay duda que te as vuelto más fuerte a diferencias de tus amigos, justo como esperaba de la hermana de serafall leviathan...-decía Fate haciendo que Sona apreté el puño.

-...no me gusta que me compare con mi hermana, yo te derrotare, Averruncus-san...voy a dar con todos... ** _Yoshigure_**...-exclama Sona extendiendo su mano manifestando su espada.

Pronto el combate comenzó, pronto el entorno a su alrededor cambio, en lugar de la arena, ahora era un lugar parecido a Alaska, ya que todo a su alrededor era nieve.

El aire frío y las pequeñas nieves nevaba dando un hermoso detalle el campo de batalla.

Fate miro a Sona que preparaba su postura, su cabello negro ahora se volvía blanco, sus ojos mostraban determinación, el aura que emitía Sona era visible para Fate ya que veía que iban en serio.

-...bien, seria mal educado no tomarte muy en serio, no después de todo el esfuerzo que hiciste para volverte más fuerte, peleare a tu modo, Sona sitri...-decía Fate extendiendo su mano adelante, en un destello de magia, aparecía un maletín elegante de color blanco.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Sona, issei y sobre todo Evangeline.

-...un maletín...peleará con un maletín...-pensó incrédula Sona mirando a Fate que tenia una pequeña sonrisa.

 **Con los espectadores**.

Evangeline miraba el maletín que tenia Fate, ella suspiro..

-...no pensé que llegaría a usar eso tan pronto, esa chica no tiene oportunidad...-pensaba Evangeline ya que Fate usaba 1 de las 3 armas secretas de su magia de almacenamiento.

Issei frunció el ceño, tenia que analizar bien la pelea, tenia que estar al tanto de los trucos y habilidades de Fate.

 **Fate vs sona**

La batalla comenzó, Sona preparó su espada en un agarre inverso mientra extendía su mano al cielo. Su palma creando una esfera de agua comprimida.

-... _ **Toudo heigen**._..-exclama Sona mientra mantenía estable la esfera, la esfera comenzó a crecer hasta tener el tamaño de un auto.

Fate miraba atentamente la pelea, Sona con frialdad, golpea la esfera de agua al suelo haciendo una explosión de agua que dirigía como un tsunami sobre Fate.

Rápidamente Sona enterró su espada en el agua haciendo que el tsunami cayera encima de Fate para luego congelarse completamente en un parpadeo.

Pronto se escuchó el sonido de la electricidad, todo el hielo que envolvía a Fate explota en pedazos por una ligera explosión de electricidad creando una capa de niebla.

Sona agudizó su mirada al ver una silueta sosteniendo algo similar a una espada cubierta de electricidad.

La silueta revela a Fate que sostiene una arma muy rara, tiene forma de 4 paneles satelitales unidos a un mango de estoque.

Esa arma estaba cubierta de electricidad azul.

 **Con Los espectadores**

Todos estaban maravillado por que vieron, kaya observaba la pelea con Ddraig y el resto del grupo.

-...Así que ese hombre fue que venció a issei...-decía Ddraig.

-...no pensé que Fate usará una de las 3 armas secretas...-decía Jin atrayendo la atención de todos.

-...que arma es...-decía Yue con curiosidad.

-...la primera arma más letal del arsenal de Fate, Narukami...-decía Evangeline.

Con Fate

-... ** _Narukami_**...-susurra Fate con una mirada de frialdad mientra sostenía su espada.

Rápidamente Sona balancea su espada al aire contra Fate, como resultado disparó una ráfagas de balas hecho de agua comprimida en gotas.

Fate perezosamente balancea la narukami creando una pared de electricidad haciendo que las gotas se evapora por la electricidad.

Disolviendo la pared, Fate rápidamente apunto Narukami contra Sona.

-... ** _Narukami:modo ofensivo número 1_**...-decía Fate transformando la espada en un especie de cañón que cargaba electricidad azul.

Al ver eso, Sona golpea su palma al suelo haciendo surgir una pared de agua para luego congelarse rápidamente para aumentar su defensa del muro...

-...buena reacción, pero inútil...-dijo Fate mientra dispara un potente láser concentrada de electricidad que fácilmente atravesó el muro de hielo, eso causó una explosión que mando lejos a Sona.

Sona terminaba con rodar el suelo con su hombro herido. El ataque logró rozar su hombro.

-...atravesó el muro de hielo con facilidad, si recibo uno de esto, de segura no me podre levantarme después de esto...-pensó Sona mientra miraba a Fate que caminaba tranquilamente.

-...dime algo señorita sitri, puedes continuar?...-preguntaba Fate mirando a Sona que se levantaba.

-...obvio que continúare, no importa que tan fuerte, te vencere, por mis amigos que tu humillaste en la isla...-exclamó Sona mientra coloca su mano en el suelo helado.

Pronto surgió un maremoto que venía con intención de aplastar a Fate.

-... ** _Narukami: modo ofensivo número 2.._**...-dijo Fate haciendo que el cañón se transforme en un espada para luego cubrir su espada de electricidad.

Fate con un corte descendente, corto el maremoto en 2 y desviandolo.

Rápidamente Sona salto encima de Fate mientra le arroja 5 kunais de hielos alrededor de Fate.

Fate salto hacia atrás hasta aterrizar, Sona extendió su mano y la cerró el puño.

-... ** _Toudo heigen_**...-exclama Sona haciendo que los kunais clavado en el suelo mojado se congelará, Fate logró volver a saltar para evitar ser congelado.

de repente 2 dragones de aguas logró moder los brazos de Fate.

-... ** _Dragones azules.._**..-exclama Sona mientra los dragones de aguas aterrizaron con Fate al suelo para terminar con una explosión de agua.

pronto Sona balancea su espada para disparar múltiples proyectiles de aguas contra el humo seguido con una pequeña explosión de vapor, el vapor se disuelve revelando una pared de rayo.

Sona pronto extendiendo su mano, arriba de ellas se creaba múltiples carambanos de hielos.

-... ** _Narukami:modo ofensivo número 1_**...-dijo Fate haciendo cambiar a modo de cañón.

 ** _Con los espectadores_**

-...que clase de arma es eso, parece un sacred gear...-decía Kunou que estaba a lado de Yue.

-...es similar al sacred gear pero no, ante de conocer a Fate, el cazaba a los inmortales más fuerte, después de matarlo, usaba sus cadáveres como materiales para hacer armas, Fate a matado a 3 inmortales que le dio pelea y convirtió sus restos en armas muy letales para luchar...es una de las razones de porque abandoné a Fate, es un enfermo psicópata...-decía Evangeline con frialdad.

Eso le tomó por sorpresa a todos.

 **Con Sona vs Fate**

Prontos Sona disparo un aluvión de proyectiles contra Fate, pero Fate se movió muy rápido dejando atrás el lugar donde impacto los proyectiles.

Fate estando en movimientos, apuntó Narukami contra Sona y disparo un potente rayo contra Sona.

Sona se movió rápido para escapar del impacto pero para su sorpresa, ese rayo lo seguía.

-...narukami puede rastrear a su enemigo sin importar que tan imposible sea, por eso Narukami nunca a fallado un solo objetivo...-dijo Fate.

Al ver lo cerca que iba ese proyectil, golpeó su mano al suelo y creo una muralla más grandes hecho de aguas.

Pero al impactar ese ataque, creo una poderosa explosión de niebla, entre los humos caía Sona muy herida, su falda estaba quemada, su frente sangraba, ella con dificultad se movía mientra usaba su Yoshigure como muleta.

-...sabía que esta batalla sería difícil, pero...no creí que fuera tan difícil...-pensaba Sona se levantaba mientra miraba a Fate que se acercaba peligrosamente.

Sona levantaba su mano mientra disparaba múltiples lanzas de aguas que iba directo contra Fate.

-... ** _Narukami : modo ofensivo número 2_**... sin dejar de caminar, desviaba con facilidad esas lanzas con Narukami en forma de espada dejando atrás charcos de aguas.

Sona creaba y creaba muchas lanzas de aguas más grandes y lo disparaba contra Fate.

Fate aumentó la electricidad de la espada y de una huelga, una poderosa barrera de electricidad hizo que las lanzas explotará en una niebla de vapor.

Sona miraba como Fate todavía seguía ileso a pesar de todos lo que había dado en la pelea, pero ella sonrió mientra cerraba su puño.

-... ** _Grillete de hielo_**..-decía Sona haciendo que Fate se detuviera secamente.

Fate levantó su ceja al ver como sus piernas se congelaba.

-...para eso fue las lanzas de aguas, esos charcos de aguas causada por esas lanzas sirvieron como una especie se trampa para atraparme...nada mal...-decía Fate mientras veía a Sona que extendía su manos en el aire.

Creando una gigantesca esfera de hielo con picos filosos que era envuelto en una niebla helada.

-... **Karma helada**...-decía Sona mientra arroja la esfera sobre Fate que miraba la esfera con una pequeña sonrisa.

-... ** _Narukami:modo ofensivo número 1_**...-decía Fate apuntando a Narukami en modo cañón sobre esa gigantesca esfera de hielo con picos.

Un destello de rayo seguido con una explosión que destruyó la esfera, Sona podía ver en cámara lenta como los pedazos se hielo cubría todo el campo.

 **Con los espectadores**

Saji había venido con las palomitas.

-...Aquí tiene, que pasas...-decía Saji mirando al resto de la nobleza que estaban preocupadas.

-...Kaicho esta teniendo problemas...ese sujeto es brutal con kaicho...-decía Momo, Saji miro la batalla, sus ojos abrieron a ver lo lastimada que estaba Sona.

Pronto todo vieron como Saji corrieron lejos.

-...resista Kaicho...-pensaba Saji dispuesto a salvar a Kaicho.

-..So-tan...-decia Serafall, estaba muy preocupada por como iba en la batalla, ella quería ir y detener pero Ajuka hablo.

-...si intentas detener esa pelea, tu hermana no se sentirá bien, ella quiere ganar con esfuerzo, serafall...-decía Ajuka sabiendo del deseo de Sona.

 **Con Fate.**

Fate miraba como Sona caía de rodillas, ella estaba cansada, las heridas que sufrió fue demasiada, ella miro con una expresión adolorida la mirada monótona de Fate.

-...no, aun no me puedo retractarme, no me rendiré...-decía Sona mientra colocaba su mano en el suelo.

Fate frunció el ceño al ver como Sona no quería rendirse.

los recuerdos de como la humillaron a ella y a su equipo, como todo el esfuerzo que quería, su verdadero objetivo era ser reconocida por sus propios logros y no la de su hermana mayor.

-... **Byakuya kekkai...** -exclama Sona con furia mientra todo los hielos esparcidos por el campo explota en una explosión de niebla que cubrió todo alrededor de Fate y Sona.

Fate sólo podía mirar con aburrimiento como entre las nieblas surgía múltiples Sona con sus armas, todas atacandos en todas las direcciones y puntos ciegos.

Todos era como cámara lenta, Fate sólo suspiraba.

-... ** _Narukami: modo defensivo zero._**...-decía Fate mientra Narukami en modo cañón envolvía electricidad carmesí y azules que giraba en una torbellinos.

Fate lentamente con una huelga rápidamente todos los clones de aguas de Sona explotaron cruelmente.

Detrás de Fate aparecía la verdadera Sona con su espada cubierta de hielo, iba a usar su máximo poder.

Fate la miro de reojo como Sona se acercaba muy cerca de él

En cámara en lenta Sona lanza una huelga contra Fate

-... **Narukami: modo ofensivo número 2..**.-murmuraba Fate mientra el cañón se transforma en su espada.

-... ** _.Ice-Xcaliburn_**...-exclama Sona lanzando su huelga de una espada de hielo.

Fate lo bloquea con su espada, pronto el choque comenzó.

Sona apretaba los dientes mientra trataba de superar a Fate.

Hasta que una voz de Fate resonó en su oído.

-...loa demonios, son una raza muy interesante...pero...-decía Fate mientra Yoshigure era partido en 2 mientra Sona era sorprendida.

-...todos tiene un límite...y la tuya a llegado a este límite...-decía Fate para luego cortar a Sona por el pecho con una huelga de su espada seguido con envolver a Sona en una explosión de electricidad.

 **Con los espectadores**

-...So-tan..,,-exclama horrorizada Serafall levantándose de su asiento.

 **Con Fate.**

Saliendo sangre, Sona era torturada por electricidad de Narukami.

Pronto el campo de la niebla se disuelve con una destello de electricidad, revelando a Sona muy herida que miraba perdidamente al cielo donde podía ver los copos de nieves.

Sona sólo podía escupir sangre mientra cae de espalda al suelo, Fate guardaba su espada en su dimensión de almacenamiento.

Sona sólo podía cerrar lentamente sus ojos mientra cae inconsciente.

Fate le dio la espalda, pronto había regresado el entorno a la arena, donde podía escuchar los gritos de júbilo.

Fate averruncus gana la contienda y avanza a la siguiente ronda, era la voz de Azazel. Fate a estaba a punto de retirarse sólo para escuchar el grito de un chico.

Pronto se podía ver a Saji que entrado a la arena, ahí llegó para auxiliar a Sona.

-...Kaicho, por favor resista...maldición, despierta...-decía Saji tratando de ayudar a su ama.

Sona no respondía, pronto Saji miro con ira a Fate, ante de que podía atacar, Sona aferro su mano en la ropa de Saji.

-...por favor Saji, no quiero que pelee contra el...-decía Sona mientra escupía sangre.

Saji sólo podía apretar los dientes mientra levantaba a Sona al estilo nupcial, no podía hacer nada ahora, tenia que llevar a Sona a la enfermería.

Fate vio eso y abandonó la arena.

Pronto la pantalla nombro los siguiente participantes.

 **Sairaorg Bael vs Amasaki Mio.**

La batalla que todos esperaban presenciar, Jin y Basara quería ver la pelea de su hija y hermana y estaba dispuesto a apoyarla.

En una esquina muy oscura estaba Irina que miraba la pelea mientra pulia su espada.

-...Amasaki Mio...-gruñe Irina mientra aparecía Asia a su lado para ver esa pelea.

Mientra tanto en la Zona vip, donde estaba los miembros del clan gremory y la nobleza de Rias. Todos los miembros del clan vieron un sello mágico, en ese preciso momento, una persona aparece en el sello.

Todos lo reconocieron, tanto Venelana y Zeoticus estaba triste de verla, al igual que la nobleza.

-...viniste al final, hija...-decía triste Zeoticus.

-...termine de entrenar, todavía quiero darle las gracias a Azazel por reparar mi brazo prótesis...fue intenso, pero valió la pena el entrenamiento...-decía una voz femenina.

Saliendo de la sombra, todos vieron a Rias pero ahora había sufrido un gran cambio.

Tenía el cabello largo blanco como la nieve, su brazo prótesis color rojo intenso, su parche ahora parecía más sombrío ya que tenía la imagen de un cráneo rojo.

-...Así que Amasaki Mio pelea...-decía Rias con una pequeña sonrisa inocente.

Nadie dijo nada, todos se concentraron en la pelea que va a empezar.

 **Con los participantes.**

-...sí, finalmente es mi turno, estaba tan aburrida de esperar...-exclama Mio levantando su puño en señal de desafío con issei que estaba cruzando de brazos.

-...es bueno Mio, pero quiero que tenga cuidado, Sairaorg es muy fuerte físicamente, eh luchado con el ante y se lo difícil que hacerlo caer, solo puedo decir, que buena suerte...-decía Issei con calma mirando a Sairaorg que salía del cuarto de competidores.

-...ja ja ja tranquilo issei, no te olvide que la gran Mio-sama nunca perderá, porque soy la que esta por encima de todo incluyendote, issei...no perderé...y nunca no lo haré...-decía Mio con una sonrisa de confianza y llena de desafío.

-...je je como sea, solo no te deje llevar...-decía Issei mientra veía como Mio abandona la sala de competidor.

 **en la arena**

Llegando a la Arena, Mio vio a Sairaorg que estaba con Regulus.

-...al fin llegaste, Amasaki Mio, debo decir, que nuestra batalla será intenso, espero que des lo mejor que pueda...-decía Sairaorg mientra coloca su puño adelante hacia Mio.

-...por supuesto Sairaorg-san, espero que te contenga, estoy encendida...-decía Mio chocando puño con Sairaorg.

-...bien...vamos a comenzar, una gran pelea...-decía Sairaorg cubriendo su cuerpo con energía Touki.

-...Sate sate sate, yo también daré con todo...-decía Mio cubriendo su cuerpo con fuego rosa.

Pronto el entorno cambia parecida campo abierto llenos se flores de girasoles.

Mio vio como regulus saltaba a un árbol y se quedo sentado en la copa, ella sabía que Regulus tenía el sacred gear que le daba a Sairaorg más poder.

Pronto la batalla más brutal de Mio dio inicio.

 **Fin del capitulo 95**


	101. Chapter 96

**Para mis mejores lectores, aquí un capítulo de godslayer, espero que lo disfruten.**

Ahora responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.

 **-...werand: gracia, me diste unas buenas ideas para el final, para la batalla de issei vs cutlass, será una batalla brutal Mio contra el rey león del inframundo, la aparición de Rias no es nada bueno para Mio, ya que se volvió loca, espero que lo disfruten de ese combate.**

 **-...** **SilverCrow: pronto una intensa batalla dará inicio, la waifu Mio luchará contra el poderoso Sairaorg, será épico.**

 ** _Capítulo 96 : Mio Amasaki vs Sairaorg Bael primera parte_**

La batalla estaba a punto de iniciar, Mio estaba seria mirando a su nuevo oponente, un guerrero que mucho poder que peleó con Issei en el pasado.

Sairaorg Bael, el demonio más poderoso de esta generación, poseedor del poderoso sacred gear llamado leon de nemea, se decía que sis golpes eran realmente devastadores y Mio sabía lo poderoso que era.

Pero aun así, Mio no iba a darle la espalda un gran desafío como eso, estaba emocionada de ir con todo en esta pelea.

Apretando su puño derecho, Mio preparó su postura del clan Amasaki siendo una postura de boxeo, Mio cubrió sus brazos con Ki de armamento, desde niña había recibido entrenamiento de su padre para manejar el Ki de armamento.

-...espero que este lista, escuché de mi reina que tu eres muy poderosa, quiero ver lo que estás hecha...-decía Sairaorg preparando su postura con sus puños en guardia.

-...oh, por supuesto, ya verás los que soy capaz...-decía Mio para luego desaparecer en un destello de velocidad sorprendiendo a todos el público.

Pronto aparece Mio pegando un sólido puñetazo a la mandíbula de Sairaorg que se tambaleaba.

-... (escupe sangre)...ja ja ja que golpe, eso sí dolió...-decía Sairaorg con una expresión adolorida pero graciosa.

Mio estaba con una sonrisa pero Sairaorg la agarró por la cintura y la levantó para golpear con un poderoso powerbomb golpeando de espalda contra el suelo creando una poderosa explosión de polvo.

-...buen puñetazo Amasaki-san, pero no es suficiente para derrotarme...-decía Sairaorg que se limpiaba la sangre de su comisura.

El humo de polvo se disuelve mostrando un pequeño cráter pero no estaba Mio.

Sairaorg pronto recibió un codazo a la cara por Mio que estaba al aire, Sairaorg pronto agarró a Mio por la pierna y con fuerza la mando volar al aire.

Mio estando en el aire, manifestó sus alas de fuego para controlar su vuelo, Sairaorg se lanza para saltar hacia Mio mientra prepara sus puños.

Mio al ver eso, cubre sus brazos con ki de armamento para soportar las furiosas aluviónes de puñetazos cargando con touki de Bael, sus ataques eran rápidos y Mio sólo podía mantener así en el aire.

-...es fuerte...pero...-pensaba Mio mientra preparaba su puño derecho mientra usa su otro brazo para soportar los ataques de Sairaorg.

-...yo soy más fuerte que el...-pensó Mio pegando un potente puñetazo que mando a Sairaorg a estrellarse al suelo creando una explosión de polvo.

Mio aterriza a la lado del lugar y observo como el humo se disuelve revelando a Sairaorg que movía su cuello haciendo un sonido desagradable.

-...nada mal, eres realmente buena, vamos...-decía Sairaorg mientra se lanza contra Mio.

Mio también se lanza contra su oponente, ambos desaparece y reaparece en el centro intercambiandose golpes, Mio reflejaba los golpes y golpeaba a bael mientra el hacia lo mismo, ambos con sus sonrisas en sus caras.

Pronto termina con Mio y sairaorg recibiendo con sus respectivos golpes a su mejilla. Mio y sairaorg escupía sangre mientra sonría.

-...ja ja ja como pensé, pelear contigo es divertido, Amasaki Mio, se mi amiga...-decía Sairaorg.

-...jajajaja si Bael-san, somos amigos, pruebe mi puño de la amistad...-exclama Mio pegando un poderoso puñetazo a la mandíbula que hizo que Sairaorg retrocediera.

-...ja ja ja que bella es la amistad...-exclama alegremente sairaorg mientra se junta sus puños para un golpe de martillo con fuerza suficiente para mandar a Mio a estrellar contra múltiples árboles que pasaba por ahí.

Terminado de espalda al suelo, Mio se levantó rápidamente para lanzarse contra Sairaorg y golpearlo con un poderoso cabezazo al pecho con fuerza suficiente para mandarlo a estrellar contra una gran roca hasta atravesarlo por completo.

Pronto Mio vio como se prepara. Sairaorg se levantaba pronto ambos desaparece y reaparece para intercambiar golpes, con más ferocidad, ambos luchan con todo.

Mientra los 2 luchaban, Regulus estaba observando la pelea en silencio, estaba realmente sorprendido por como Mio igualaba la fuerza de su maestro.

-...no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo, no hay mucha personas que puede igualar la fuerza de mi maestro en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ambos están igualado...amasaki Mio, sin duda ere increíble...pero aun así, mi maestro todavía no a revelado todo su poder...-pensaba Regulus con seriedad.

El intercambio de golpe termina con Mio pegando un poderoso puñetazo al abdomen haciendo que sairaorg escupa sangre, Mio preparó su puño y lo golpea con un uppercut que lo mando al aire hasta aterrizar de espalda al suelo .

-...Sate sate sate, no puede con la gran Mio-sama...-exclama Mio con arrogancia mientra señala al sol con una sonrisa alegre.

 **Mientra tanto con los espectadores**

-...ja ja ja ja esa es mi hija, me llena de orgullo...-decía Jin mientra bebía una lata de cerveza.

-...no puedo creer lo fuerte que se volvió Mio, en verdad es increíble...-decía Basara viendo la batalla de su hermana con una pequeña sonrisa.

-...si, no hay duda de eso...el entrenamiento que le sometió ophis en la brecha dimensional, dieron sus frutos, no sólo sólo su poder mágico aumento considerablemente, también sus facultades físicas superar enormemente a sus facultades cuando era humana...-decía Evangeline recordando la pelea de Mio contra su hija y contra issei.

-...aunque ella se haya vuelto más fuerte, no debe subestimar a mi primo, el es demonio más fuerte de esta generación, también es uno de los 4 supernovato del inframundo...-exclama Milia con confianza.

-...supernovato?...-dijo Yue curiosa.

-...si, los 4 supernovato, son 4 demonios de clase alta con grandes reputación y potencial en el rating game, siendo mi primo el numero 1...-decía Milia.

-...con que el numero 1, uh?...mi hija pondrá a prueba ese título...-decía Jin con confianza.

-...eso lo veremos...-exclama Milia.

 **Con los competidores**

Issei sólo podía negar su cabeza mientra tenía una pequeña sonrisa al ver como Mio iba en esta pelea.

-...en serio nunca cambia Mio, pero no debes subestimar a Bael, ya luche con el ante, aun no reveló todo su poder...-pensaba Issei con una expresión serio observando toda la batalla.

 **Con Mio vs Sairaorg**

Levantándose del suelo, Sairaorg movía su cuello haciendo crujir los huesos de su cuello.

-...esos golpes en verdad dolió, no podía esperar menos de la esposa de mi eterno rival...toda una guerrera...-decía Sairaorg.

-...je je je gracia, estoy feliz, finalmente estoy luchando contra realmente fuerte, espero que esta pelea dure más, porque me sentiría decepcionada si la pelea terminará rápido...-decía Mio.

-...ja ja ja estoy de acuerdo, que tal hacemos esto mas intenso...-decía Sairaorg envolviendo su cuerpo con Touki haciendo liberar una fuerte ráfaga de aire.

Mio ligeramente se sorprendió por el repentino aumento de poder Sairaorg.

En un parpadeo aparece Sairaorg enfrente de Mio con su puño listo para golpear.

Mio reacciona rápidamente cubriendo sus brazos con Ki de armamento para fortalecer su defensa.

Cubriendo de brazos, Mio espero el golpe, Sairaorg lanzó el puñetazo con todo su poder, gracia a la rápida reacción de Mio, logró bloquear el ataque, pero la pura fuerza detrás de ese golpe envío a Mio a salir disparada contra un grupos de árboles chocando hasta abrir pasos.

Mio choca contra el ultimo árbol que era más grandes, ahí se quedo pegada.

-...Sus golpes son más fuerte y más rápido que ante...je je esto es divertido...-pensaba Mio levantándose del árbol, pero de repente aparece Sairaorg sorprendiendola por la velocidad abrumadora de su oponente.

Sairaorg agarra a Mio por el rostro y la avienta su cabeza al suelo mientra la arrastra hasta terminar con arrojarla contra un grupo de árboles, su cuerpo atravesó 3 árboles hasta terminar de detenerse en el suelo.

Escupiendo sangre, Mio se levanta mientra mira como Sairaorg se lanzaba con todo.

Mio pronto preparó su puño y la cubrió con Ki de armamento, cuando sairaorg llegó a una distancia considerable, Mio lanzó el golpe sólo ver que Sairaorg desapareció.

Mio parpadea ya que detrás de ella estaba Sairaorg golpeando su cabeza con su puño, ese golpe la mando a Mio a derrapar por el suelo.

Sairaorg sólo podía cruzar de brazos mientras veía como Mio se levantaba con dificultad, esos ataques era realmente devastadores.

-...que resistencia tiene, puede seguir de pies después de todos los ataques que recibió...tengo que seguir así...-pensaba Sairaorg mientra se lanza con todo contra Mio.

Mio puso su mirada sería al ver como aparecía Sairaorg con el puño levantado, Sairaorg lanza el golpe pero Mio con reflejo sobrehumano, esquiva ese golpe y rápidamente le golpea a Sairaorg con una patada ascendente bajo la barbilla haciendo que Sairaorg retrocediera.

Tanto Mio como Sairaorg comenzaron a lanzarse una lluvia de puñetazos a máxima velocidad, puño contra puño, ambos no cedían.

-...increíble, aun con mi poder de Touki, se las arregla para seguir luchando a mi nivel, je je je es impresionante...espero esto continúe, esta batalla es demasiado bueno como para que termine pronto...-pensaba Sairaorg sin dejar de lanzar esos incontables golpes.

-...poder, fuerza, velocidad, todos, tengo que superarlo, tengo que ganar está pelea...-pensaba Mio con determinación.

Pronto la pelea termina con ambos golpeándose brutalmente con sus puños en sus mejillas, ambos escupiendo sangre.

Sairaorg y Mio retrocedía un paso mientras preparaba sus puños.

-... **Touki**...-exclama Sairaorg generando poder de Touki en su puño.

-... **Red**...-exclama Mio envolviendo todo su brazo derecho con ki para luego cubrirlo con fuego hasta quedar al rojo vivo.

-... **punch/Hawk!.**..-exclama tanto Sairaorg y Mio mientra choca puño contra puño.

Ese choque de fuerza género una poderosa presión de viento seguido con formar un cráter debajo de los 2.

Pronto una explosión termina con enviar tanto a Mio como Sairaorg a volar de diferente trayectorias, ambos chocan de espaldas contra el suelo.

Rápidamente Sairaorg y Mio se levantaba y se lanza para golpearse el uno por el otro, ambos tenían piedad, sus golpes comenzaba a ser mas fuerte que ante.

Tanto Mio como Sairaorg sonría con arrogancia mientra lanzas sus respectivos lluvias de puñetazos, los golpes fueron tan rápidos y tan fuerte que levanto mucho polvo de humos que los envolvió.

Entre los humos, ambos no cesaban, Mio lanza el golpe más fuerte pero Sairaorg atrapa su puño.

-...maldición...-pensó en pánico Mio.

-... **Touki punch...**.-exclama Sairaorg golpeando a Mio con un golpe descendente haciendo que ella cayera de espalda al suelo. La fuerza detrás de ese golpe disolvió el humo de polvo que se disolvió.

-... (escupe sangre)...-Mio sólo podía escupir sangre.

-...ja ja ja (respiro) sin duda, fue una de las mejores peleas que tuve, pero lástima que yo tenga una victoria...-decía Sairaorg que tenia cubierto su cuerpo con energía Touki.

-...Sate sate sate, que tu tiene la victoria, quien lo decidió, cerebro de músculo...-decía Mio con una sonrisa brillante.

-...je je como pensé, nos llevaremos muy bien, pero esta pelea, la tengo ganada!... **Touki punch..**..-exclama Sairaorg golpeando a Mio con un puñetazo al pecho creando una poderosa explosión que envolvió a ambos.

Ese golpe hizo temblor el lugar.

Todos el mundo estaba atento el resultado, cuando el humo se disolvió, todos estaban con los ojos abiertos, todos vieron a Mio parada en el cráter, ella estaba sonriendo, pero no se encontraba Sairaorg por ninguna parte.

-...imposible...como, recibió todo el peso de Touki punch de mi maestro, es imposible que aún pueda seguir de pies como si nada...-pensaba incrédulo regulus.

-...oye, si busca a tu amigo, creo que esta allá...-decía Mio señalando a una montaña donde estaba Sairaorg pegado como mosca, un marca de puño en el pecho.

-...pero como...-pensaba sorprendido Regulus.

 **Con los espectadores.**

Todos estaban sorprendido por la pelea y más al ver como casi termina esa pelea.

-...que paso?, no vi como atacó...-exclama Milia sorprendida con Yue y Kunou.

-...yo alcance ver todo...-decía Evangeline en su modo espíritu atrayendo la atención de todos.

 **Flash back (hace pocos segundo)**

Se veía a Sairaorg golpeando a Mio al estómago con fuerza haciendo que ella escupiera sangre mientra crea un cráter debajo de ella por la presión del golpe.

De repente, unas furiosas ráfagas de viento golpeó a Sairaorg y rápidamente Mio agarró la muñeca de Bael.

Sairaorg abrió los ojos a ver como Mio se levantaba mientras aún se aferraba a su muñeca con fuerza, vio como Mio sonría de forma oscura mientras una pequeña marca de sol negro aparecía arriba de su ojo derecho.

-...Yo soy la que decide...-decía Mio mientra golpea con un poderoso puñetazo con tal fuerza que todo a su alrededor expulsó mucho viento y enviando a su oponente a chocar contra una montaña cercana.

 **Fin del flash back**

-...recibió todo el peso del ataque de su oponente, pero rápidamente se recuperó por completo y agarró la muñeca de Bael y lo termina mandando a volar de un puñetazo...-decía Evangeline con seriedad consiguiendo una sonrisa arrogante de Jin y una pequeña sonrisa de Basara.

-...je je je era de esperar, es mi hija, después de todo...-decía Jin.

-...de eso no hay duda, pero había algo extraño en ella, no sentía esa sensación cuando luche contra Arika en el pasado, esa marca en su frente, no hay duda, heredó todo de su madre...-decía Evangeline.

-...Así es, al parecer, logró controlar muy bien como para usar una parte del poder de la marca...-decía Jin.

-...de que hablan...-decía Kunou con milia y Yue curiosa.

-...modo asalto, el poder que vino de la familia de mi difunta esposa, capaz de sobrepasarme incluso en mi máximo poder, ja ja ja si mi hija heredero el modo asalto, no quiero imaginar cómo será con The One del clan Amasaki y modo asalto del clan Entheofushia...,-decía Jin.

-...seria totalmente invencible, nadie, ni siquiera Fate y nanashi podría contra ella si llegara a tener ese increíble poder...-decía Evangeline con un pequeño sudor deslizando por su mejilla, le aterraba la idea de imaginar el máximo poder de Mio.

En la zona vip todos estaban sorprendido por la pelea que mostraba Mio y sairaorg, era realmente increíble, Rias estaba parada observando la batalla, su expresión era tranquila mientra observaba como Mio envío a volar a su primo de un golpe.

Pronto Rias caminó hacia la puerta de la salidas, ya sabia que pronto esta batalla terminará y sabía bien quién ganaría, los padres de Rias, su nobleza vieron como se iba Rias, no tenía caso tratar de detenerla.

En la sala, Rias caminaba con calma, lo que inquietaba mucho, fue que Rias tenía un rubor en sus mejillas al ver a Mio a luchar.

-...Amasaki Mio, pronto será mía, mía, mía, nadie me separará de ella...-decía enloquecida Rias.

Sip, se había obsesionado tanto con vengarse contra Mio que término enamorándose de ella, desde su última pelea contra Mio nos esa aquella isla, nunca dejó de pensar en ella.

Todo el tiempo que pensaba en Mio, llegó a la conclusión de que se había enamorado de la persona que ella mas odiaba en este mundo, quería que Mio la dominará, la golpeara, la maltratara, su estado mental ya estaba roto.

Con una mirada amorosa, reclamaria todos de Mio, incluso su virginidad y su vida, nadie lo iba a detener.

 **Con Mio vs Sairaorg**

Mio vio que Sairaorg había salido de montaña para luego aparecer enfrente de ella, ambos se miraron con seriedad.

-...je je je debí saber que caería tan rápido, eres realmente fuerte...-decía Mio .

-...tu también, aguanta todo, incluso lograste hacerme más daño, te respeto como guerrera, por eso tendrá el honor de que yo tenga que ir en serio en ese combate...Regulus...-decía Sairaorg consiguiendo la atención de Regulus.

-...si maestro...-exclama Regulus que saltaba hacia Sairaorg mientra se transforma en león de nemea.

-...Amasaki Mio, es hora de ir con todo, **Balance breaker**...-exclama Sairaorg envolviendo su cuerpo en una luz dorada que envolvía junto a Regulus.

-... **Regulus Rey Leather Rex.**...-exclama Sairaorg envolviendo su cuerpo en una explosión dorada que hizo temblar el lugar.

Cuando la explosión término, Mio observó a Sairaorg con una armadura dorada de león, sentía que ahora era mas poderoso que ante.

-...listo para la gran final, sólo uno de los 2 saldrá con la victoria...-exclama Sairaorg preparando su puño en guardia.

-...A si que está dispuesto ir con todo con tal de vencerme, bien, porque yo también haré lo mismo... **modo angel de fuego..**..-exclama Mio cubriendo su cuerpo en una explosión de fuego rosa.

Cuando la explosión término, ahora era Mio con su traje de batalla que era un híbrido entre una valquiria y un ángel.

Ambos estaban por ir más lejos con tal de ganar.

Esa pelea sólo fue el comienzo.

 **Fin del capitulo 96**


	102. Chapter 97

**Para mis mejores lectores, aquí un capítulo de godslayer, espero que lo disfruten.**

Ahora responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.

 **-...werand: gracia amigo ya estoy escribiendo la batalla de manicomio, lo mismo con Vali vs Nanashi, ese capítulo se viene lo épico, Mio va a ser mas poderosa que ante, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **-...** **SilverCrow: ja ja ja ja me diste una buena idea amigo, aprovecharé para seguir con esta historia que se viene lo chido con Mio vs Sairaorg.**

 **-...AsprosZ: pobre Mio, ahora debe lidiar con una Rias albina que quiso copiar a Issei en término de apariencia. Jajajajaja**

 **-...** **Enjeru Hijshikina J-san: tiene razón, no terminará para nada bien si llega a enterar issei, se volverá loco de la rabia al estilo hulk.**

 **Capítulo 97 : Mio Amasaki vs Sairaorg Bael, parte 2**

El silencio era todo en el campo de batalla, tanto Mio como Sairaorg estaba con expresiones sería, todos con sus puños cerrados con intención de golpearse el uno por el otro.

Sairaorg estaban calmado su expresión era de piedra, su cuerpo envuelto con poder de Touki y Balance breaker, Mio sabía que aún con su modo ángel de fuego, no era suficiente para igualarlo, pero no podía darle el lujo de rendirse.

El sudor corría por su mejilla, Mio sólo podía aumentar su poder mágico en sus puños.

Sairaorg sólo podía sonreír un poco mientras se cruza de brazos, eso confundió mucho a Mio.

-...que planea, acaso un ataque especial?...-pensaba Mio sin quitar la mirada en su enemigo.

-...Amasaki Mio...no hay duda alguna, eso explica cómo lograste vencer a mi Reina, esa fuerza que tiene, es de admirar, entre todos los guerreros que me enfrente, tu, amasaki mio, eres la primera siendo una mujer que logra luchar a mi nivel...-dijo Sairaorg con seriedad.

-...que halago, no todo los días recibo un elogio de mis oponente, pero aun así, gracia, no eh tenido una batalla así desde hace mucho tiempo, casi olvidaba como se sentía esa sensación de una verdadera pelea...-decía Mio.

-...Así es, los guerreros disfrutamos los combates al máximo, una batalla de vida o muerte es lo que nos hace sentir vivo, nos hace hervir la sangre de la emoción, una sensación que hace que no quiera que se acabe nunca...-decía Sairaorg.

-...por eso, Amasaki Mio, quieres tener el honor de ir con todo en esta pelea, porque, yo peleare con todo mi poder...espero que este lista...-decía Sairaorg cubriendo su cuerpo con Touki.

-...sera un honor...ir con todo!...-exclama Mio lanzándose contra Sairaorg con su máxima velocidad.

Levantando su brazo derecho mientra lo cubre con Ki de armamento seguido con cubrirlo con fuego.

Sairaorg al ver eso movió su brazo derecho.

Con una velocidad abrumadora, Mio llegó enfrente de su oponente. Mio tenía una expresión de frialdad mientra cubre todo su cuerpo con fuego rosa.

-... ** _Red Hawk._.**..-exclama Mio pegando un poderoso puñetazo cubierto de ki de armamento envuelto en llamas contra su oponente hasta envolverlo en una explosión de fuego.

Mio vio entre los humos de la explosión en busca de una señal de ataque de su oponente.

-...no se cuanto daño habrá hecho en este estado, pero espero que eso sea lo suficiente como para dañarlo...-pensaba Mio.

-...esto es todo...-se escuchaba la voz de Sairaorg haciendo que Mio abriera los ojos a ver como su puño era detenido por la palma abierta de su oponente.

Rápidamente Mio retrocede considerablemente para luego enfocar su mano ya que estaba cargando más poder de fuego.

Arriba de Mio aparecía múltiples espadas de fuegos. Mio mentalmente disparo las espadas contra Sairaorg para distraerlo.

Sairaorg levantó su puño para atrás y metió un puñetazo con mucha fuerza al aire, como resultado, el puño dispara una gigantesca onda de choque que desvío todas las espadas de fuegos. y haciendo pedazos el suelo, onda de choque iba directo contra Mio.

Mio al ver, salta a tiempo mientra el ataque de onda de choque seguía a su paso dejando una estela de destrucción a su paso. Aterrizando, Mio apunto con su brazo contra Sairaorg, su mano al rojo vivo.

-... ** _X-Burn_**...-exclama Mio disparado una potente haz de fuego contra Sairaorg.

-...con ese ataque que tiene...no es...suficiente!..-exclama Sairaorg sólo podía preparar su puño atrás, cuando el haz estaba muy cerca, el Bael golpea el ataque de Mio con un poderoso puñetazo, la fuerza detrás de ese golpe dispersó por completo el ataque de Mio.

En ese momento aparece Sairaorg para patear a Mio con una patada ascendente, pero Mio logró cubrir sus brazos con Ki de armamento para soportar esa tremenda patada.

La fuerza fue tan grande que elevó a Mio por el aire, Sairaorg rápidamente agarra a Mio por el tobillo y la azota de espalda al suelo creando un cráter.

-... ** _empress dress_...**-exclama Mio cubriendo su cuerpo en una gran llamada de fuego para quemar Sairaorg, pero el no se inmuta por el calor de ella.

Con fuerza, Sairaorg la arrojó al aire con fuerza. Mio creo sus alas de fuegos para mantenerse en el aire y extendió su mano contra Sairaorg.

-... ** _Barett_**...-exclama Mio, en su mano creaba 6 sellos mágicos, como resultado, dispara un aluvión de esferas de fuegos rosas.

Sairaorg sólo podía cruzar de brazos mientra su cuerpo era cubierto de Touki, los ataques los dieron en el blanco con fuerza creando múltiples explosión de fuego.

Mio abrió los ojos al ver como el humo se disuelve mostrando a Sairaorg que estaba cubierto de energía touki..

-..tch, usa la energía para crear una barrera para repeler mis ataques mágicos, realmente es mas fuerte que cuando luchabamos ante...-pensaba Mio .

Sairaorg carga Touki en su puño y de un puñetazo al aire, dispara una esfera de touki contra Mio, ese ataque era muy rápido que ya Mio recibió el ataque de llenos, eso creo una explosión que la envolvió.

 ** _Con los espectadores_**

Tanto los espectadores veían la pelea con calma, algunos sentía lástima por como iba la pelea, ya que había esperado que Mio le ganará para estar con el oppai dragón en la final.

Jin a a pesar del estado que se encuentra su hija, estaba serio analizando la pelea, Basara estaba con el ceño fruncido mientra apretaba los puños.

-...parece que tu hija se encarga en desventaja, en esto momento el chico del clan bael tiene la ventaja en término de fuerza...-decía Evangeline con seriedad mirando la pelea.

-...Así que, es el poder un sacred gear de Bael, supongo que esa armadura no era para presumir, solo lo hizo más poderoso que ante...-decía Kaya estando a lado de Evangeline.

-...Así es, según mis habilidad de ver las estadísticas de los demás, el, por el momento se encuentra arriba de Mio, en término de fuerza bruta, defensa y velocidad, también un gran aumento de poder y manejo de la touki...con las estadísticas de mi hija, apena logra mantenerse en la pelea a pesar de sus nuevas estadísticas...-decía Jin haciendo preocupar a Basara.

-...ya veo, eso es bastante complicado para tu hija...-decía Evangeline.

-...ni que lo diga, yo junto a mi compañero issei luchamos contra Bael y su sacred gear, fue difícil ganarle si no fuera por la fuerte voluntad de mi compañero, es increíble que la chica de mi socio logra pelear contra un oponente así...-decía Ddraig estando a lado de Jin compartiendo una lata de cerveza.

-...pero porque no usa el poder de la marca?...-pregunta Kaya con curiosidad.

-...usar el poder del modo asalto, aunque sea una pequeña parte hará que ella acceda el poder completo hasta perder la razón, el costo de usar el modo asalto es sacrificar sus emociones y atacar a cualquiera sin importar si es amigo o enemigo, Arika, su madre y mi mujer, terminó perdiendo el control en una batalla, ella masacro a todos en esa guerra...-decía Jin sorprendiendo a Basara y a todos.

-...lo recuerdo, ella era realmente un monstruo, tuvimos que detenerla y hacerla entrar en razon, logramos calmarla pero a un costo, Fate murió 4 veces durante esa pelea, yo morí 5 veces, Nanashi había perdido su brazo, Sebas un ojo...desde ese día, ella juró nunca usar ese poder...-decía Evangeline recordando esa cruel batalla.

-...increíble...madre era increíble...-decía Basara admirando a su madre.

-...si hijo, también fue una maravilla en la cama jejejejs...-decía Jin recordando esa experiencia donde caso su mujer casi lo deja a Jin en silla de ruedas.

-...ja ja ja ja que suertudo fuiste, amigo...-decía Ddraig mientra extiende su lata con Jin haciendo lo mismo, chocando latas para beberla.

-...viejo cochino...no tenia que decir eso...-exclama enojado Basara con rubor en su mejilla.

-...ja ja ja cielo hijo, debería buscarte una mujer para que me pueda darme mucho nietos, mira a tu hermana, ya tiene un hombre en sus brazos, debería aprender más de tu hermana...-decía Jin con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-...no te había reconocido por esa barba y es cabello tan largo, parece un vagabundo Jin...A pesar de que eres ya un adulto, sigue actuando como el mismo idiota infantil y pervertido como siempre.,.-decía Evangeline.

-...y tu la misma Loli de pecho plano, muy amargada como siempre, estaba mejor en su forma adulta ja ja ja...-decía Jin haciendo que Evangeline se levante de su asiento.

-...veo que tiene deseo de morir, descuida, te la concedere rápido...-exclama Evangeline extendiendo mano sólo para que Kaya trata de detenerla...

-...ya ya, evangeline, creo que seria mejor que no hagamos tanto escándalo, además, ya no puede usar tus poderes ahora que eres un espíritu...-decía Kaya .

-...loki, sueltame, ese imbécil es insufrible, debe morir de una buena vez...-decía Evangeline.

-...ja ja ja ja como los viejos tiempo, como extrañaba eso...,-se reía Jin recordando ese momento con su equipo de Alarubra.

Para luego ponerse serio mientra mira la pelea.

-...se que puedes hija, siempre creo en ti...-decía Jin.

 ** _Con Mio vs Sairaorg._**

Saliendo del humo de la explosión, Mio estaba cayendo en picada, ella abrió un ojo mientra veía que caería, pronto aparece Sairaorg, Mio apretó los dientes al ver como Sairaorg de una patada en la espalda la manda contra el suelo.

Cayendo al suelo mientra se ruedas hasta detenerse, Mio vio aterrizar Sairaorg mientra camina a su dirección, escupiendo sangre, Mio se levanta mientra mira a Sairaorg con una sonrisa adolorida.

-...es muy fuerte, tengo que usar mi nueva técnica, espero que funcione...-decía Mio mientra se prepara para lanzar su nueva técnica.

Sairaorg levantó una ceja al ver a Mio realizar un postura muy familiar para los niños, juntando sus manos mientra genera mucho poder de fuego.

 **Con los espectadores.**

-...que vas a hacer?...-pregunta Evangeline sólo para que Kaya grite ya que sabía que haría Mio.

-...no invente, la van hacer...-exclama Kaya consiguiendo la atención de todos.

Con Mio vs sairaorg.

-... **Hell...blaze..**.-decía Mio generando mucho calor hasta que brillo con fuerza.

-... **Wave**!...-exclama Mio extendiendo sus manos para liberar todo el calor almacenado para disparar un poderoso haz de fuego giratorio.

-...maldición...-pensó Sairaorg mientra se cruzan de brazo la mismo tiempo que forma una barrera de Touki en su cuerpo.

Recibiendo el ataque de lleno, el haz atravesó por completo la barrera de touki y envolvió a Sairaorg con una gigantesca explosión que sacudió por completo.

Mio observaba la explosión con una sonrisa, había querido hacer eso cuando era niña, una técnica que aprendió al ver dragón ball z...

-...je je je lo hice...en serio lo hice...-pensaba Mio.

 **Con los espectadores.**

Todos estaban sorprendido, no había esperado esto, los niños comenzó a imitar el pose de kame hame ha para su diversión.

-...ja ja ja, mi hija nunca cambia..,-se reía Jin al ver lo adorable que hizo Mio.

-...interesante, esa técnica sólo requería usar una espada para ejecutar esa técnica, pero solo la género con sus manos...ya veo, al generar suficiente calor, la comprime lo suficiente para generar un mayor poder destructivo capaz de causar el doble de daño...impresionante.-decía Evangeline.

-...si, y eso que ella lo aprendió al ver la técnica de un personaje de anime, creo que se llamaba dragón Ball super...-decía Kaya ya que ella y Mio veía junta la serie cuando issei estaba en la isla de los amasaki.

-...ja ja entendí la referencia...-decía Ddraig con broma.

 **Con participantes**

Issei sólo podía mirar la pelea con un sudor corriendo en su cabeza, era lo increíble que era su esposa al hacer eso.

-...Mio, en serio nunca cambia, es como esa ocasión que hiciste un suplex a un troll y romper el cuello de un dragón esa vez en el nuevo mundo, en serio nunca cambia...-pensaba Issei con una mirada inexpresiva para luego cambiar en una mirada suave.

-...pero es mi mujer después de todo...-pensaba Issei.

 **Con Mio vs Sairaorg.**

El humo se disuelve revelando a Sairaorg que estaba un poco herido, su mejilla tenía quemadura mientra su armadura estaba sucia por el ataque.

-...nada mal, lograste atravesar la barrera de Touki y causarme daño en el proceso, no esperaba ese ataque...-decía Sairaorg.

-...je je je por supuesto, soy realmente impresionante...-decía Mio muy orgullosa.

-...ja ja ja que graciosa eres...aunque ese ataque en verdad me dolió...-decía Sairaorg mientra desaparece y reaparece enfrente de Mio tomándola por sorpresa..

-...no es suficiente para hacerme caer...-exclama Sairaorg lanzó un puñetazo ascendente cargado de Touki.

Mio reaccionó a tiempo para cubrir sus brazos con Ki de armamento y se cruzó de brazos para resistir el poderoso golpe, la fuerza del golpe fue tan fuerte que Mio salió disparando al aire.

Mio intento controlar el vuelto pero era fuerte, sus brazos tenía moretones por el impacto del golpe.

Pronto Mio vio a Sairaorg detrás suyo.

-...como?...-exclama Mio por la absurda velocidad de Sairaorg.

-... **Touki punch!...** -exclama Sairaorg golpeando un poderoso puñetazo enviando a Mio a estrellar violentamente al suelo.

Eso causó una explosión de polvo, cuando Sairaorg aterrizó, con una sola bofetada al aire, expulsó todo el humo revelando a Mio inconsciente en el centro del cráter.

Sairaorg sólo podía mirar a Mio con seriedad mientras le da la espalda.

-...esta batalla a terminado, yo gane...-decía Sairaorg mientras abandona el lugar.

-...no te atreva a huir de mi...-escucho el grito de Mio haciendo detener a Sairaorg.

-...sabía que no caería tan fácil, debo dejar de ser tan suave contigo...-decía Sairaorg dándose la vuelta para mirar a Mio que tenia el cabello suelto, su vestido estaba en ruinas mientra sus brazos tenía moretones y su cuerpo lleno de suciedad.

Mio arrancó un pedazo de tela de su falda y la usó para amarrar su cabello para hacer una cola de caballo.

-...aun puedo seguir con esto todo de día...-decía Mio cubriendo sus brazos con Ki de armamento.

-...ja ja ja ese es el espíritu...-exclama Sairaorg cubriendo su cuerpo con Touki mientra se lanza.

-...nunca perder, estoy por encima se todo...-exclama Mio cubriendo su cuerpo con fuego rosa mientra se lanza contra Sairaorg.

Ambos termina con chocar puños pero Sairaorg la empuja con fuerza haciendo retroceder a Mio.

Sairaorg lanzó el siguiente golpe pero Mio esquivo y comenzó a golpear a Sairaorg múltiples veces para luego cargar mucho calor.

-... **Redhawk**!...-exclama Mio lanzado un poderoso derechazo contra Sairaorg en el rostro provocando una explosión.

Mio abrió los ojos al ver como Sairaorg no se inmutaba por ese golpe.

-...(escupiendo sangre)...te respeto amasaki Mio...pero...-decía Sairaorg mientra Mio retrocede sólo para ver a Sairaorg golpeándolo con un golpe de brazo al pecho haciendo que Mio pierda aire.

Sairaorg pronto termina detrás de Mio para agarrarla detrás de su cabeza.

Sin piedad, Sairaorg entierra la cabeza de Mio al suelo creando un pequeño cráter.

Colocando su palma en la espalda de Mio, Sairaorg cargo touki.

-... **Touki Palm.**..-exclama Sairaorg creando una explosión de onda de choque, el cráter era circular, Mio escupe sangre.

 **Con los espectadores.**

Basara se levanta de su asiento al ver lo lejos que sufrió Mio.

-...Mio, maldito, ese tipo se paso de la raya...-decía Basara enojado y preocupado.

El resto se mantenía serio mientra veía la pelea.

Mientra tanto con Issei.

Issei tenía una expresión oscura, su puño prótesis estaba saliendo chispa de electricidad.

No le gusto al ver que Sairaorg se había pasado de la mano con su esposa.

-...espero no te pase de la raya, infeliz...-pensaba oscuramente Issei.

 **Con Mio vs Sairaorg.**

Sairaorg sólo podía respirar un poco cansado mientra veía la pelea, fue agotador, esa chica era realmente resistente, pero ahora la batalla ya había llegado a su fin.

Dándose la vuelta, Sairaorg se iba a retirar.

De repente, una explosión de fuego púrpura llegó del cráter, eso hizo detener a Sairaorg por completo.

-... (suspiro)...increíble, después de todo el daño que le hice, aun puede estar de pies...-pensaba Sairaorg mirando como una silueta aparecía entre las llamas púrpuras.

De repente, una presión muy oscura y poderosa fue a tal punto que Sairaorg retrocedió inconscientemente.

-...imposible, acaso retrocedi...-pensaba Sairaorg mirando la silueta.

 **Con los espectadores.**

Tanto Evangeline como Jin y Ddraig estaba serio, Kaya y Basara estaban serio observando la pelea. Ellos sintieron una poderosa un increíble aumento de poder seguido con una intensa oscuridad.

-...no pensé que terminará accediendo a ese modo, pero es algo diferente...-decía Evangeline atrayendo la atención de todos.

-...Mio...-decía preocupado Basara por su hermana menor.

 **Con Issei.**

Issei miraba la batalla, estaba comenzando a preocuparse por su mujer pero cuando vieron el poder que emitía Mio, con sus ojos observaron la silueta entre las llamas púrpuras.

Un sudor se deslizaba por la cien, Issei sintió que el poder de Mio aún seguía elevando cada segundo incluso superando a Sairaorg fácilmente.

-...pobre cabeza de músculo, acaba de ganar la peor paliza del mundo...-pensaba Issei.

 **Con Mio vs Sairaorg**

saliendo del fuego púrpura, Sairaorg vio a Mio, había cambiado, ahora tenía el cabello negro, sus ojos era púrpura, usaba una armadura negra draconica con guanteletes negros picudos.

Su frente tenía la marca en forma de Sol negro y su cuerpo cubierto de tribales parecidos a tallos con espinas.

Esa armadura estaba hecha de materia oscura.

Mio miro su mano, estaba mirando el poder que tenia.

-...increíble, puedo sentir que estoy por encima de mi...je je que interesante...ya tengo un nombre...-decía Mio con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

-...no puedo creer que tenga tanto poder...-murmurar Sairaorg.

Mio enfocó su mirada aburrida a Sairaorg, para luego sonreír.

 **Con los espectadores**

-...increíble, no puedo creer que ella lo alcanzó...-decía Evangeline muy seria.

-...Así es, incluso su poder estar por encima de mis estadísticas básica, pero sigue aumentando con cada segundo que pasa, no hay duda, Modo Asalto a evolucionado...-decía Jin con un sudor corriendo por su mejilla mientra sonría de forma nervioso.

 **Con Mio vs Sairaorg.**

De repente, Sairaorg vómito sangre mientra miraba a Mio que tenia en puño muy dentro de su pecho, fácilmente había atravesado su armadura.

-... **Modo asalto: Dragon...** -decía Mio mientra quita el puño del pecho del Sairaorg.

Sairaorg pronto cae de rodillas mientra trata de respirar.

-...ni siquiera logre ver como se movió, demonio, ese golpe destrozo fácilmente mi armadura y logró lastimarme en el proceso...-pensó lastimado Sairaorg.

Sairaorg intento lanzar un golpe pero Mio lo levanta con una patada a la barbilla elevandolo al aire, Mio agarra a Sairaorg por la pierna para luego azotar su cuerpo contra el suelo.

Sairaorg rápidamente se levanta mientra Mio extiende su mano al aire.

-... ** _Lostvayne_**...-decía Mio haciendo aparecer su espada corta, pero ahora había sufrido un cambio, la hoja era carmesí impregnada con fuego púrpura.

-...que tal si me entretiene un rato si?...-decía Mio con una mirada oscura.

Sairaorg rápidamente lanza un puñetazo a la mandíbula haciendo que Mio diera la vuelta la mirada, ella lentamente miro a Sairaorg con una mirada impasible.

-...le llama eso un puñetazo, eso es un puñetazo...-decía Mio para luego pegar un poderoso puñetazo a la cabeza de Sairaorg al rostro, Sairaorg fue enviando a volar lejos hasta terminar en un lugar más alejado.

Intentando levantarse Sairaorg pronto recibió un rodillazo al rostro cortesía de Mio que tenia sus alas hecho de materia oscura.

Sairaorg retrocedía mientra Mio miraba a Sairaorg con arrogancia.

-...demonio impertinente, es absurdo que un demonio tan débil pueda vencerme a mi, la que esta por encima de todos los seres vivientes del mundo, no hay nada en el cielo y en la tierra que sea digno de oponerse ante mi...-decía Mio.

Sairaorg pronto genera mucho poder de Touki en su puño y lanza contra Mio que sonreía.

-... **Touki punch!.**..-exclama Sairaorg lanzando el puño, pero Mio desparece esquivando el puño.

Pronto sintió un dolor muy fuerte, Sairaorg escupe sangre mientra mira a Mio que atravesó su espada en el abdomen.

Sairaorg agarró a Mio por el rostro, eso hizo sonreír la chica.

-...Te enseñaré lo que significa poner las manos sobre mi...-decía Mio haciendo salir un explosión de fuego púrpura de la espalda de Sairaorg.

Sairaorg sólo podía caer de espalda contra el suelo.

-...ves la enorme diferencia que hay entre nuestro poderes...-decía Mio.

Pronto se escuchó la risa de Sairaorg.

-...que es tan gracioso...,-decía Mio.

-...no pensé que finalmente llegaría usar eso contra ti, Amasaki Mio, pero debo ir con todo con tal de ganarte...-decía Sairaorg mientra se levantaba.

-...je je je una advertencia, si actúa tan imprudentemente, solo te traerá un mundo de infierno...-decía Mio .

-...Regulus, es hora de ir con todos...-decía Sairaorg envolviendo su cuerpo con una aura dorada creando una explosión de viento.

Mio con una sonrisa arrogante, observaba como Sairaorg preparaba con todos.

Sairaorg: "¡Este cuerpo, esta alma, incluso si cae en un barranco sin fin!"

Rulo "¡Mi Señor y yo, agotaremos este cuerpo y esta alma para elevarnos por el camino real interminable!"

 **Sairaorg: "¡Arranca, triunfa, juega y brilla!"**

 **Regulus: "¡Este es el cuerpo de una bestia demoníaca!"**

 **Sairaorg: "Alojada en lo alto de mi puño, ¡está la gloriosa autoridad imperial!"**

 **Regulus: "¡Danza!"**

 **Sairaorg: "¡Baila!"**

 **Ambos: "Bloom !"**

 **Ambos: "Desglose de la bestia, trepar sobre!"**

 **-...** _ **Juggernaut Drive: Regulus Rey Leather Rex Imperial Purpure**.._.exclama Sairaorg envolviendo su cuerpo en una gigantesca explosión dorada.

Cuando la explosión término, Mio mirando a Sairaorg, ahora usaba una armadura como siempre pero color púrpura con dorado, podía sentir el poder de Sairaorg.

-...bien, quieres continuar con un ultimo round, porque no pondré mantener esa forma para siempre..-decía Sairaorg levantando su puño .

-...en esto estamos de acuerdo...prepárate para morir mil veces...-decía Mio con maldad en sus palabras.

La batalla final ya casi termina.

 **Fin del capitulo 97**


	103. Chapter 98

**Para mis mejores lectores, aquí un capítulo de godslayer, espero que lo disfruten.**

Ahora responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.

 **-...werand: el final de la épica pelea, la Mio Escanor y meliodas vs Sairaorg full power, será el final épico de batalla y el reencuentro de Mio vs Rias jajajaja.**

 **-...Guest:jajajaja gracia amigo , espero que disfruten el final de la pelea.**

 **Capítulo 98: Dragón vs León, choque final.**

La batalla estaba llegando al clímax, todos los participantes y espectadores esta años borde de los asientos, una verdadera batalla había llegado a presenciar, nunca había visto una pelea así.

Sairaorg Bael, como siempre, era el favorito del torneo por su inmenso poder físico que superaba a un super demonio, cuando se trataba de su Juggernaut Drive, era la encarnación de la fuerza inconmensurable.

Amasaki Mio, no podía evitar sonreír de forma maliciosa, nunca había tenido una batalla así, deseó que eso nunca terminará, su nueva forma, modo asalto:dragón, todavía seguía incrementando su poder por segundos.

Apretando el puño derecho, Mio miro a Sairaorg Bael con una expresión sanguinaria.

-...espero que este preparado, porque voy a matarte mil veces, quiere entrar al mundo de dolor!...-exclama Mio expulsando viento por su inmenso poder.

-...estoy preparado para lo que tenga, Amasaki Mio...vamos con todos...-exclama Sairaorg expulsando una gigantesca cantidad de vientos.

Pronto Mio salto hacia Sairaorg para lanzar un poderoso puñetazo, Sairaorg levantó su mano y la cubrió con Touki.

Mio pega un poderoso puñetazo contra Sairaorg sólo para que Bael lo detiene con su mano.

El golpe de Mio creo que una explosión que creo un gran cráter abajo de los 2 seguido con una explosión de onda de choque.

-... **Touki palm...** -exclama Sairaorg disparando con su mano una gigantesca onda de choque en golpeó a Mio para luego salir volando al aire.

Mio creo alas de materia oscura y voló en picada contra Sairaorg con su espada en alto.

Sairaorg levantó su mano y la género con Touki, apuntó su palma contra Mio.

-... **Touki palm**...-exclama Sairaorg disparando una gigantesca onda de choque contra Mio.

-... **Full Counter!**...-exclama Mio desviando el ataque con su Lostvayne envolviendo a Sairaorg en una explosión de polvo.

Pronto el humo de polvo se revela a Sairaorg herido que cubrió su cuerpo con sus brazos.

Sairaorg vio a Mio lanzar su puño, Sairaorg hizo lo mismo.

Ambos chocaron puños con fuerza generando una poderosa onda de choque que hizo cráter.

Sairaorg pega a Mio con un derechazo a su mandíbula, pero Mio le responde con un potente uppercut haciendo retroceder a su oponente.

-...buen golpe!...-exclama Sairaorg golpeando a Mio por la mejilla haciendo retroceder a la amasaki.

-...no me subestime...-exclama Mio pegando un puñetazo a cara de Sairaorg haciendo escupir sangre.

Pronto Mio salta para pegar un rodillazo a pecho de Bael seguido con un golpe de codazo en su cabeza haciendo que Sairaorg casi cae de una rodilla.

Mio rápidamente prepara su Lostvayne y ataca con un ataque de giro para cortar a Sairaorg pero el usa su antebrazo para bloquear el ataque, la sangra goteaba de la herida de corte.

Sairaorg coloca su palma en el pecho de Mio.

-... **Touki palm!..** -exclama Sairaorg haciendo salir una potente onda de choque por la espalda de Mio.

Mio escupía sangre por el golpe que le dio.

Mio cubrió de fuego púrpura y materia oscura a su puño.

-... **Vulcan Hawk...** -exclama Mio pegando un poderoso puñetazo al pecho de Sairaorg haciendo salir una explosión de fuego púrpura por la espalda de Sairaorg.

Escupiendo sangre, tanto Sairaorg como Mio se retrocedía.

Ambos mirandose el uno por la otra.

Pronto Mio se lanza contra Sairaorg, con su puño cubierto de Ki de armamento, golpea a Sairaorg a la mandíbula.

Sairaorg le responde con un puñetazo al pecho haciendo retroceder a Mio.

Mio y Sairaorg comenzaron a golpearse el uno por el otro sin contenerse, con cada golpe que daban, crecía más el cráter debajo de ellos.

El campo se batalla comenzaban a tener grietas por el poder combinado de Mio modo asalto y Sairaorg juggernaut drive. El campo de batalla temblaban.

 **Con los espectadores**

Todos estaban gritando de jubilos, era una de las mejores peleas que habían presenciados, todos con sus apuesta en alto...pronto en la parte más alejadas, estaba de séquito de Sairaorg junto a la reina que gritaba a su rey que gane, junto con el grito de apoyo por partes de la nobleza.

Jin y basara no se quedaron atrás, ellos con sus banderas con el rostro de Mio, ellos apoyaban a Mio y alentandola.

-...tu puedes Sairaorg-sama, gana!...-exclama Kuisha.

-...gana Mio, muestrale a todos, lo que un Amasaki saben hacer!...-exclama Jin.

El resto seguían observando la pelea, la pelea cada vez se ponía más violento que ante.

 **Con Mio vs Sairaorg**.

Con un derechazo de sairaorg, hizo retroceder a Mio.

Mio apretó los dientes al ver el siguiente ataque de Sairaorg.

-...te tengo...-exclama Sairaorg lanzando un puñetazo.

Pero Mio lo bloquea con su antebrazo, ese golpe causó una explosión de onda de choque seguido con destruir el guantelete hecho de materia oscura.

Mio con una expresión furiosa, levanto su brazo y la cubrió con Ki de armamento, la materia oscura envolvió todo el antebrazo hasta formar un guantelete negro gigante con pincho.

-...Arghhhhhhh..-con un grito de guerra, Mio atraviesa de un puñetazo demoledor a la zona del pecho destrozando la armadura.

Sairaorg vomita sangre.

Mio grito mientra un chorro de fuego salía detrás del guantelete empujando a Sairaorg hasta mandarlo al aire.

Sairaorg término cayendo de espalda al suelo creando una explosión.

Mio apunto con Lostvayne contra su oponente caído, cubriendo con fuego púrpura, Mio cargo tanto calor hasta que la espada estuviera al rojo vivo brillante.

-... ** _Hellblaze wave!._.**..-exclama Mio disparando un haz de fuego púrpura dando de lleno a Sairaorg hasta envolverlo en una explosión.

Pronto Mio escupió sangre al suelo mientras cae de rodillas, las marcas tribales comenzaban a extenderse por todo su cuerpo, ya estaban comenzando el efecto de perder las emociones.

-...no me queda mucho tiempo, tengo que ganar...-pensaba Mio.

En el cráter, Sairaorg se levantaba con dificultad, su cuerpo lastimado y maltrecho por los ataques de Mio, su armadura llena de grietas, Sairaorg comenzó a escuchar los gritos de apoyo de todos su séquito.

-...no, no me rendiré, todo el mundo cuenta conmigo...no perderé!...-gritaba Sairaorg envolviendo su cuerpo con un pilar de Touki.

Mio observó a Sairaorg salía del cráter con su cuerpo envuelto de Touki.

-...je je je, con que decidiste ir con todo, yo también...-decía Mio envolviendo su cuerpo con fuego púrpura.

-...en caso, yo lucharé con todo el 100% de mi poder...prepárate!...-exclama Sairaorg lanzándose contra Mio.

Mio sólo miro su puño, Mio recordó la sonrisa de Issei junto con el resto de su familia, apretando el puño que estaba envuelto en llamas púrpura, Mio miro a Sairaorg con una mirada sería.

-...vas a perder!.-exclama Sairaorg.

-...que yo voy a perder?...quien lo decidió...la única que la decide...soy yo, la que esta por encima de todo, Mio-sama!...-grita Mio envolviendo su cuerpo con fuego púrpura.

Pronto Mio se lanza contra Sairaorg, ambos con sus puños listo para golpear.

Ambos terminar chocando puño contra puño causando mayor onda de choque que envolvió a su alrededor.

Ambos con gritos de guerras, comenzaron a chocar puños contra puños hasta terminar con golpearse el uno por el otro con lluvias de puñetazos contra lluvias de puñetazos.

-...arrepientate de haber nacido en mi mundo...-exclama Mio sin dejar de lanzar aluvión de golpes.

-...jamás, lucharé por todos que me apoyan afuera, voy a luchar con el 100% de poder para ganarte Amasaki Mio...-exclama Sairaorg agregando más velocidad a sus golpes, eso causó que Mio comenzará a retroceder.

Mio apretó los dientes mientra mira a Sairaorg.

-...con que peleará con el 100% de tu poder, si es así, entonces iré más allá del 100%, hasta el límite!...-exclama Mio aumentado más allá su velocidad haciendo que sus puñetazos comenzará a retroceder a Sairaorg.

Sairaorg estaba sin habla mientra comenzaba a retroceder más y más mientras su cuerpo recibía incontable puñetazos.

Brutalmente el épico choques de puñetazos termina con Mio que tenía dañada su nueva armadura, Mio lanzó un poderoso puñetazo que envolvió a Sairaorg una explosión que lo envolvió.

Saliendo del humo de la explosión, salía disparado el bael.

Vomitando sangre, Sairaorg sólo podía ver a Mio en el aire con su pierna golpeando su cara, haciendo que Bael golpeara de cara al suelo para luego rebotar al aire.

Deslizando al suelo. Mio salto hacia Sairaorg, bael lanzó el puñetazo con la esperanza de pararla pero Mio esquiva ese golpe y agarra su brazo con sus 2 manos.

Con un grito de guerra, Mio lanzó a Sairaorg contra el suelo de espalda con tal fuerza que creo una gigantesca explosión que hizo temblor.

Rebotando el cuerpo por el impacto, Sairaorg miro a Mio que salto enfrente suyo, su mirada llena de determinación.

Con su puño listo al rojo vivo envuelto en llamas rosa.

Su nuevo modo asalto se le había acabado el tiempo, pero no detenía a Mio a terminar con esto.

-...Oye Sairaorg Bael, aprieta los dientes, porque ese puñetazo van a romper esa ilusión de los tuyo... ** _Mío Godslayer Punch!._**...-exclama Mio pegando un puñetazo al estómago de Sairaorg con tal fuerza que explotó a su alrededor con una onda de choque.

Sairaorg salió volando al aire como una bala hasta chocar su cuerpo contra el cielo falso hasta que toda la dimensión se hizo grietas, pronto todo el lugar se destruye revelando la arena y un Sairaorg inconsciente en el techo quedando pegado.

Mio sólo podía respirar fuertemente mientra levantaba su puño al aire, pronto se escucha los gritos de todos los espectadores, Mio sólo podía sonreír mientras sonreía alegremente.

-...increíble pelea, nunca vimos una pelea así, Amasaki Mio es la ganadora, ganó al poderoso y león del orgullo del clan Bael, Amasaki avanza a la finales...-exclama Azazel mientra..Mio salía de la arena.

Cuando salió de la arena Mio camino con intención de ir a la enfermería, en ese momento se escuchó unos sonidos de aplauso.

Mio miro a una chica de cabello blanco con ojos rojos y un parche y un brazo prótesis, parecía una versión femenina de Issei.

-...increíble, vi tu batalla, sabía que no perdería...Amasaki Mio...-decía la chica caminando hasta estar enfrente de Mio.

-...gracia je je, quien eres?...-decía Mio sintiendo incómoda por la mirada que daba esa chica.

-...que fría, no me recuerda, soy yo, Rias gremory...-decía Rias con una sonrisa alegre haciendo que Mio comenzará a retroceder.

-...la loca regreso...-exclama Mio mientra prepara sus puños para atacar.

Pero no espero a que Rias le había besado en los labios, Mio pronto respondió con un puñetazo a la mandíbula de Rias haciendo retroceder.

-...pero que te pasa...-exclama Mio mirando con incredulidad a Rias que tenia sangre saliendo de su comisura.

-...extrañaba esa sensación y el dolor que tu me daba, te culpo Amasaki Mio, tu golpe me hizo enamorarme, quiero ser una contigo...-Decía Rias con una mirada enloquecida..

Mio estaba incrédula al ver a Rias se lameaba su labio mientra saborea su sangre con un sonrojo, esa chica estaba loca o más loca que ante..

-...Te amo amasaki Mio, vas morir por mis manos como una forma de expresar mi amor que siento ti jajajajajaja...-se reía Rias creando una guadaña dentada hecho de energía de la destrucción.

Mio sólo podía levantar su puño listo, iba a derrotar a esa loca de una vez.

 **Fin del capitulo 98**


	104. Chapter 99

_**Hola a todos, a pasado mucho que no actualizo mis historias, aquí vengo dejar un capítulo de issei the angry Godslayer, pero primero, comentarios a responder.**_

 _ **-...Ex gremory: gracia amigo, espero que lo disfruten.**_

 _ **-...Werand:bueno bro, ya estoy de devuelta, aquí un capítulo para que lo disfruten, donde Rias se encontrará con issei nuevamente.**_

 _ **-...**_ ** _Enjeru Hijshikina J-san: no te imagina lo encabronado que esta issei, pobre Rias, se mojará de miedo al ver a issei enputado_**

 _ **Capítulo 99 : Amor obsesivo y la batalla de Vali vs Nanashi**_

Mio sólo podía apretar los dientes ya que estaba ocupada desviando con su espada Lostvayne los ataques de Rias, demostró que Rias era realmente peligrosa ya que ahora luchaban usando 2 cuchillos hecho de energía de la destrucción.

-...amasaki Mio, como una forma de demostrar mi amor que siento por ti, solo tengo que matarte...vamos a matarnos la unas por la otra, te divierte Amasaki Mio...te divierte!...-exclama enloquecida Rias lanzado una serie de huelgas de su cuchillo hecho de magia de la destrucción.

-...para nada...-decía Mio desviando con fuerza haciendo retroceder a Rias para luego golpear a Rias con su puño con fuerza haciendo que Rias retrocediera.

Rias se sonroja al sentir el puñetazo en su mejilla, ella no podía evitar gemir al recibir un golpe de Mio.

-...eso, sigue golpeandome, siga maltratandome, lastimame más...-exclama Rias sólo para recibir un rodillazo al rostro por Mio.

Mio tenía la marca del modo asalto dando un poco más de poder y fuerza, Mio agarró a Rias por el rostro y la aventó su cabeza al suelo creando un gran cráter.

Mio sólo podía ver a Rias que se levantaba con si nada, ella miro a Mio con una mirada psicótica..

-...en serio eres problemática...-decía Mio lanzando un puñetazo a la mejilla de Rias haciendo que ella caiga de espalda al suelo.

Rápidamente Mio salta para aterrizar con doble pisotón al estómago de Rias haciendo que ella quede sin aire, Mio salta para patear a Rias a la cabeza con fuerza haciendo que ella saliera rodando al suelo.

Para la incredulidad de Mio, vio que Rias se levantaba, la sangre salía de su comisura.

-... (sonrojo)...Amasaki Mio...je je tus golpes son cada vez más débil, entrene tanto que hizo que mi cuerpo fuera tan resistente...Así que no importa cuánto ataques recibo, seguiré de pies sin importar de que...-decía Rias mientras limpiaba con su lengua la sangre de su comisura.

-...no se que demonio pasa por tu cabeza, pero yo no bateo de ese lado...-decía Mio cansada, seguía cansada de su pelea contra Sairaorg y estaba muy cansada para otra pelea.

Tuvo que desactivar la marca para ahorrar energía para la próxima pelea.

Mio prepara su Lostvayne para luchar contra la loca albina.

-...ahora...es mi turno.,..-decía Rias creando una guadaña de energía carmesí para luego lanzarse contra Mio.

Rias comenzó a lanzar una series de huelgas rápidas y precisas con su guadaña haciendo que Mio tenga que retroceder mientra desvía.

Se encontraba en desventaja ya que se encontraba en espacio cerrado y no podía moverse con libertad, Rias agregó más velocidad a sus ataques pero Mio logró desviar y con rapidez, le corto el pecho a Rias.

-...como si eso me doliera...-exclama enloquecida Rias ignorando la herida de corte para seguir lanzando más y más huelgas de su guadaña.

Mio sólo podía lograr desviar con esfuerzo con Lostvayne, no le daba tiempo para sacar a Ascalon, a este paso, Rias lograría darle un golpe.

-...eres mía Amasaki Mio...-rugía Rias, solo para que Mio logra detener a dura pena la guadaña con la espada.

Rias intento poner mas presión para someter a Mio, pero la Amasaki respondió con fuerza con una patada al estómago haciendo que Rias escupa saliva mientra retrocede.

Rias intento lanzarse sólo para que Mio la golpeara con un golpe de brazo al cuello haciendo que Rias escupa sangre.

Rápidamente Mio agarra a Rias por el pie mientra prepara su puño para golpear al rostro de Rias con un golpe descendente.

Con el puño de Mio todavía en el rostro de Rias, la mando a impactar al suelo debajo de ella, Mio no termino aún, Mio comenzó a lanzar múltiples golpes descendente al rostro de Rias hasta cansarse para luego levantarse y agarrar a Rias del suelo y enviarla lejos a impactar de espalda contra la pared.

Rias con esfuerzo, se levantaba, Mio sólo podía mirar como Rias se acercaba de forma coja contra Mio, ella seguía sonriendo de forma psicótica mientra la sangre salía de su comisura.

Mio se lanza para terminar de una vez pero Rias sonrió ya que su brazo prótesis emitía mucho poder de la destrucción, como resultado, el poder se moldeo en una gigantesca esfera carmesí con pincho hecho de poder de destrucción.

Mio al ver eso, balancea su espada y lanza una huelga contra Rias.

-... _ **.Full Counter**_...-exclama Mio desviando el ataque de Rias.

Rias fue envuelta en luz roja para terminar con envolverse en una explosión de magia de la destrucción.

Mio observó como Rias estaba de rodillas, muy heridas y cansada, su ropa hecho pedazo y su brazo prótesis hecho añicos, Rias sólo podía escupir más sangres al suelo.

-... (escupe sangre por montón)...maldición...no otra vez...-murmura Rias mientras cae de espalda al suelo.

-...ya me estoy cansada de pelear de esa forma, por favor, abandona esa estúpida obsesión, que no ves que ya es demasiado tarde para ti...ya nada será como ante..-exclama cansada Mio.

Rias sólo podía mirar al techo, había escuchado todo lo que Mio decía, no podía evitar recordar las veces que había sido derrotada, no importaba cuanto entrenaba, no importaba cuanto veces se había rotos los su brazo y sus huesos para fortalecer su cuerpo...Las traumas que Mio le dio todavía seguía en su mente.

Amasaki Mio, issei, las 2 personas que Rias quería, porque, porque había llegado tan lejos en obsesionarse, solamente quería a issei para si misma, pero su odio y su obsesión hacia Mio llegó a tal punto que comenzó a sentir una atracción hacia su peor enemiga.

Amasaki Mio, tenia que morir, si o si, no importaba si eso ganará el odio de issei, quería a esa perra muy muerta bajo sus pies.

Mio sólo podía suspirar al ver como Rias vomita sangre mientra intenta levantarse, pudo ver que el único ojo de Rias brillaba de rojo.

-...Una mierda!, no seré vencida tan fácilmente, no descansaré a verte muy muerta!, vamos, si es que puede, matame!...-rugía enloquecida Rias sólo para sentir una mano firme en su hombro.

Mio suspiro de alivio al ver a Issei detrás de Rias, pero Mio se intimidó al ver a issei tener una mirada de frialdad.

-...suficiente...no quiere hacerme enojar, gremory...-murmura Issei.

-...I-Issei...-susurra Rias con miedo, nunca había sentido tanto miedo al ver a issei de esa forma, el sudor corría por su mejilla.

Rias gremory había sentido el verdadero terror.

Con un sonrojo de excitación, Rias miro a Issei con mucho amor.

-...issei mírame, soy fuerte, tan fuerte que puedo luchar sola sin necesidad de depender de los demás, puedo darte hijos fuerte, tan fuerte que nunca te decepcionará...-exclama Rias enloquecida perturbando a Mio.

-...ya me decepcionaste demasiado...creí haberte lo dicho, que no te amo, nunca lo haré, aunque me rogara o me drogara...nunca te amaré...ni en un millón de años...ni aunque fuera la ultima mujer del planeta...porque mi corazón, mi cuerpo y alma, pertenece a la única persona que yo amaré...amo a Mio...-decía con dureza Issei.

Cada palabras que issei decía, hacia que Rias perdiera las ganas de vivir, su corazón era destrozada en mucho pedazos.

-...no lo aceptaré, eres mío, siempre fuiste mío, te reviví esa aquella vez, recuerda, cuando esa ángel caído te asesinó, yo fui quien te traje a la vida, eres mi siervo, tu vida me pertenece en el momento en que te hice mi peón...porque no lo entiende, no tenias a nadie mas que a mi, fui yo quien te ofrecí mi amor, mi amistad cuando ni siquiera tu supuesta familia te dio todo lo que yo te di...-murmura Rias.

-...sabes...debo darte las gracias, esa aquella vez, no tenía a nadies, viví mi vida decepcionando a los demás con mi pobre existencia, nunca olvidare lo que hiciste por mi, fuiste la primera y única persona que confío en mi cuando nadie mas lo hacía...siempre confíe en ti, incluso daría mi vida por la única persona que confío en mi...estaba tan obsesionado con no desfraudarte, que no vi lo que tu era realmente, una persona egoísta y mimada que no dudará en sacrificar a los demás con tal de obtener lo que sea...como lo hiciste conmigo...-decía Issei, Mio estaba en silencio.

Rias se le salía las lágrimas al escuchar todo lo que issei decía.

-...la razón de porque quería mi amistad, fue porque yo tenía el poder de Ddraig, sabía que un ángel caído que trato de engatusarme, y tu decidiste no hacer nada, cuando Raynare me asesinó, aprovechaste de mi muerte para convertirme en tu sirviente y así usarme para luchar contra Raiser para salir del compromiso que tu no quería...nuestra amistad y amor, se basó en una completa mentira...yo odio a los mentiroso...-decía Issei para luego hacer que Rias cayera de rodillas mientra lloraba.

Issei seguía impasible mientra caminaba hacia Mio.

-...pero yo en verdad te amo, te amo un millón de veces, issei por favor, no me dejé, no corte los lazos que teníamos hace mucho, por favor...-rogaba Rias.

Issei seguía parado entre Mio y Rias, siendo que issei le estaba dando la espalda a Rias.

-...nunca corte los lazos que tenían con ustedes, tu y las demás lo hicieron hace muchos...dime algo Rias, si en verdad me amaba, entonce porque me dejaste cuando más te necesitaba...-decía Issei haciendo callar a Rias.

-...eso pensé...Mio no es como tu, ella nunca piensa en si misma, ella hace todo lo posible en ayudar a los demás sin importar si es el enemigo o no, tu por otro lado eres egoísta, solo piensa en si misma...con esa personalidad que tiene, nadie te soporta, ni siquiera tu nobleza...-decía Issei mientra levanta a Mio al estilo nupcial haciéndola sonrojar.

Ante de que issei pudiera abandonar el lugar, una lanza hecho de energía carmesí golpea por la espalda y atravesando el corazón en el proceso.

Issei seguía impasible mientra la sangre salía de su boca, Mio se preocupo por lo que le paso issei.

-...Issei!...-exclama Mio preocupada.

Rias no soporto más, había usado el poder de la destrucción para matar a issei, si no podía tener a issei, nadie mas lo tendría.

Issei bajo a Mio en el suelo, su ojo era tapado por su cabello (estilo peinado follador).

-...estoy bien, tengo inmortalidad...-decía Issei para darse la vuelta para mirar a Rias con una mirada oscura, desconocido para todos, su cabello blanco tenía mechones negro.

-...fuiste una estúpida, esa lanza casi atraviesa a Mio...-decía Issei caminando hacia Rias.

La lanza que estaba en su corazón, desaparecía.

Rias comenzó a generar el brazo hecho de poder de la destrucción por el muñón.

-...jajaja vamos issei, ya no tiene la booster gear, ya no tiene el poder que tenia...-exclama Rias transformando su brazo de energía en una espada.

Rias se lanzó contra issei, solo para que el albino agarra a Rias por el rostro para levantarla y azotar su cabeza y espalda al suelo dejando una grietas, Rias escupe sangre mientra sus ojos estaba en Shock por la absurda velocidad de issei.

Ni siquiera reaccionó a tiempo.

-...tal vez no tenga la booster gear, pero no significa que yo sea mas débil, de hecho, tu eres la más débil...patética...-decía issei mientras saca la Donner y la coloca en la frente.

Issei tenía el dedo en el gatillo, estaba a punto de disparar pero Mio grito.

-...detente issei...-exclama Mio haciendo que issei se detuviera, issei miro a Mio con una expresión impasible.

-...por que debería Mio?...ella trató de matarte, ella es nuestra enemiga, cualquiera que intenta meterse en nuestro camino, deben morir, sin importar el género o raza...-decía issei mientra su cabello lentamente comenzaba a cambiar de color a negro.

-...lo se, se que ella me hubiera matado, pero tu issei, no debes rebajarse su nivel, no quiero que te vuelva a ser el de ante, no quiero que sufras por dentro...-decía Mio con lágrimas haciendo que Issei mirara a Mio.

-...ya veo...bien...-decía issei mientra su cabello negro cambia a blanco, issei alejo su pistola de la cabeza de Rias.

-...tiene suerte que Mio te perdoné la vida...como sea, no quiero volver a ver tu cara otra vez...-decía issei de forma fría mientra se va con Mio dejando a Rias que miraba el techo de forma impasible, poco a poco comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Issei caminaba mientra cargaba al estilo nupcial a Mio, la amasaki miraba a Issei que seguía mirando el camino con seriedad.

-...sucede algo?...-decía Issei sin quitar la mirada en el camino...

-...nada Issei, es que escuche un poco mas de tu pasado, ahora que lo recuerdo, nunca mencionaste tu pasado con Rias...ya que nunca me hablaste de tu vida ante de tener a Ddraig...-decía Mio triste.

-...cierto, nunca te hable de mi vida ante de entrar al mundo sobrenatural, era un pasado que quiero olvidar...-decía Issei.

-...ya veo...-decía Mio.

-...lo siento...-decía issei.

-...porque te disculpa?...-decía Mio confundida.

-...te mostré un lado que no quería que lo viera...no soy tan santo como crees...-decía Issei hasta que llegó a la enfermería, ahí issei le colocó en la cama.

-...eres issei, te lo dije, te amaré sin importar en lo que te convierta...-decía Mio.

-...no es tan simple, estoy seguro de que si sabes de lo que hice en el nuevo mundo, estoy seguro que no querrás mirarme a los ojos...-decía Issei.

Mio estaba en silencio mientra issei se dirige a la puerta de la salida.

-...volveré para traerte algo de comer, puedes descansar si quiere...no tardó...-decía Issei a punto de irse sólo para que Mio hablará.

-...prometeme issei, prometeme que nunca te volverá a ser lo que era ante en hace un momento...por favor...-decía Mio.

Issei estaba en silencio mientra miraba la puerta.

-...no me gusta hacer promesas, pero trataré de no volver a mostrar ese lado que tengo...-decía Issei mientra se retira de la enfermería.

Afuera de la enfermería, issei cerró la puerta y se quedó apoyando en la pared de espalda.

Issei cerró su ojo y volvió a abrir, cuando la abrió, ya no estaba afuera de la enfermería, estaba en un lugar lúgubre, el suelo de mármol con patrones de colores blanco y negro en cuadros.

Detrás de Issei estaba un chico crucificado con múltiples cadenas gruesas en su cuerpo, era parecido a Issei sólo con el pelo negro.

-...te esta volviendo más débil, Issei...porque no la mataste, ella no se cansará de intentar a matar a Mio hasta que la consigue...debiste jalar el gatillo...-decía el chico con frialdad.

-...sal de mi cabeza...-decía Issei con frialdad de forma impasible.

-...sabes muy bien que es imposible, soy el verdadero Issei, tu sólo eres el lado humano de mi...eres débil...no podrás proteger a Mio si no deshecha ese lado inútil de ti...impostor...-decía el chico mientra Issei se aleja de el y camina lejos.

-...no podrás mantenerme encerrado por mucho tiempo...morirás, no en la mano de Fate o de Odin, seré yo que te mataré, impostor...-decía el chico con una sonrisa fría.

Cuando issei se fue el cuarto, cerró sus ojos y al abrirlo, estaba de nuevo en la enfermería, pegando un suspiro, issei caminó hacia el comedor para buscar algo para alimentar a su esposa.

 ** **Cambio de escena****

 ** **La arena.****

Vali camino hacia la arena para estar en frente de Nanashi que estaba tranquilo con su espada guardada en la vaina.

La batalla iba ser difícil pero Vali confiaba que ganaría.

-...vas a pagar por haber humillado a mi amigo...-decía Vali con frialdad mientra usaba su alas de albion.

-...lucifer...no te preocupe, voy a vencerte en un parpadeo...-murmura con frialdad Nanashi mientra colocaba un dedo en la katana Yamato.

-...Vali cuidado, aunque sea un humano, es realmente peligroso...-decía Albion.

-...lo se albion...-decía Vali.

Pronto el entorno a su alrededor se convierte en un coliseo romano.

 ** **Con los espectadores.****

Todo el grupo de Evangeline estaba serio.

-...Así que peleará Nanashi, ese chico le tocó alguien difícil de vencerlo.-murmura Jin.

-...porque..-decía Kaya.

-...nanashi ante de unirse a alarubra, era un monstruo, el solo mataba a los demonios como una forma de venganza, ya que perdió a su esposa, recuerdo que el mencionó que tenia una hija..-decía Evangeline.

-...si, honoka esta en el grupo de Fate...Así que era de esperar...-decía Jin.

 ** **En la batalla.****

Tanto Vali como nanashi estaba en silencio, en un parpadeo, Nanashi desaparece y reaparece detrás de Vali mientra saca la Yamato.

-...Vali, esquiva...-exclama Albion haciendo que Vali retrocede mientra rápidamente usa el balance breaker.

Pero era tarde, el golpe que recibió fue tan fuerte que empujó a Vali a rodarse por el suelo.

Cuando se levantó, su peto tenía una marca de corte junto con su yelmo que estaba agrietado, ese yelmo tenía una marca de corte donde mostraba el ojo derecho de Vali.

-...excelente reacción, había esperado poder cortar tu cabeza, debo esta oxidado cuando se trata de mover mi brazo..-decía Nanashi moviendo su mano prótesis de madera.

-...Socio, te encuentra bien...-decía Albion preocupado por su portador.

-...estoy bien Albion, si no hubiera puesto el scale mail a tiempo, el daño que hubiera recibido, seria mucho mayor, es tan rápido que no logre reaccionar a tiempo...-murmura Vali mientra su armadura regenera sus partes dañadas.

-...si, no sólo eso, esa espada...es como esas espadas legendaria por sus auras, tenga cuidado...-decía Albion.

-...lo haré Albion, je je estoy ardiendo de una buena batalla, me gusta que las batallas fuera más difícil...-decía Vali con una sonrisa llena de desafío.

Iba a tener una batalla más difícil de toda, pero ganaría para avanzar a la finales.

 ** **Fin del capitulo 99.****


	105. Chapter 100

**Aquí dejo el nuevo capítulo, ahora responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-...werand: gracia amigo, aquí el capitulo para la gran batalla de Vali vs Nanashi y después el siguiente capítulo la batalla de issei vs Cutlass**

 **Capítulo 100: Vali vs Nanashi**

La batalla había comenzado, Vali en su estado balance breaker, luchaba contra Nanashi, un espadachin del grupo de Fate, aunque el es un humano, demostró ser mas que un humano.

Nanashi no paraba de lanzar una series de huelgas y estocadas contra Vali que lo único que hacía era retroceder y desviar sus ataques con sus puños.

La velocidad en la que iba era demasiado abrumador para Vali, casi no lograba pensar en cómo atacar.

Nanashi cerró su espada en la vaina y se lanzó contra Vali, el hakuryuukou lanza un puñetazo cargado de magia, pero Nanashi desaparece ante de recibir el golpe.

Pronto una marca de corte aparece en el pecho y hombro derecho haciendo que Vali apriete los dientes, detrás de Vali estaba Nanashi que volvía a guardar la espada en su vaina.

-...con que te llama el hakuryuukou más fuerte de la historia...por favor, no me decepcione más de lo que ya estoy...-decía Nanashi con frialdad.

-...tsk, no me subestime...-exclama Vali volando por el aire mientra entiende su mano, en su mano era múltiples sellos mágicos.

Nanashi lentamente saco la Yamato, mientra Vali dispara un aluvión de proyectiles mágicos que le dio a Nanashi envolviéndolo en una explosión.

Pero el humo se disuelve por el corte que lanzó Nanashi, al parecer, el estaba ileso, eso tomó por sorpresa a Vali.

-...sabía que no se trataría de un tipo ordinario...-pensó Vali.

-...Su velocidad es absurda, Vali trata de atacar a distancia, en un combate a corta distancia sería imposible atacar...-decía Albion mientra repara la armadura.

-...entiendo Albion...-pensó Vali mientra cubre su cuerpo con muchos sellos mágicos.

En un instante, Vali disparo un aluvión de proyectiles mágicos en todos lados, Nanashi corría alrededor de Vali mientra esquivaba y desviaba los ataques con su espada.

Nanashi se detiene y guarda su espada en su vaina, Nanashi preparó su postura de desenvaino.

Vali apunto con su mano contra Nanashi.

-... _ **shinmeiryuu: proyectil cortante.**_...-murmura Nanashi en un parpadeo saca la espada para luego volver a guardarla.

Vali disparo el proyectil mágico, pero fue partido en 2 y corto a Vali por el hombro haciendo salir sangre.

-...Vali...-exclama Albion.

-...que paso, no logre ver su ataque...-pensó Vali sujetando su hombro que sangraba.

De repente un corte llegó, Vali parpadea al ver que caía, vio que una de sus alas quedó cortada.

Nanashi salta encima de Vali y con una fuerte patada hacha, golpea a Vali por la espalda enviándolo a estrellar al suelo.

Vali intento levantarse, Nanashi aterriza al suelo para luego desaparecer y reaparecer enfrente de Vali.

-...maldición...-se frustró Vali mientras se cruza de brazos para soportar una lluvia de estocadas y huelgas, cada corte daña más la armadura de Albion.

-...Albion, no podre aguantar mucho tiempo, es hora de sacar el arma sorpresa...-exclama Vali tratando de soportar los feroces ataques de Nanashi.

-...si Vali...esta listo, recuerda que nunca usaste un arma en tu vida...-decía Albion.

-...basta de charla...pelea lucifer...-decía Nanashi cortando el otro hombro de Vali haciendo salir un geiser de sangre haciendo que Vali apriete los dientes para no gritar de dolor.

-...espero que funcione...-pensó Vali recordado una conversación que tuvo con Arthur ante de comenzar con la segunda ronda.

 **Flash back una hora ante**

Vali estaba con Arthur, lefay, kuroka y bikou, todo el equipo se encontraba en la enfermería después de haber terminado la primera ronda del evento, Arthur aún seguía en la enfermería debido al daño que sufrió durante su corta lucha contra Nanashi.

Kuroka y le fay usaban sus respectivos poderes para sanar a Arthur mientra Vali miraba la caliburn rota, todavía era increíble que una poderosa y legendaria espada fuera destruido con tanta facilidad por la katana de Nanashi.

-...cielo amigo, que bueno que no pase en la ronda de eliminatoria, en ese torneo esta lleno de monstruos...que suerte tuve...-decía Bikou mientras comía un plátano.

-...como se encuentra, kuroka...-decía Vali con seriedad.

-...podrá recuperarse por un tiempo, nya...pero ahora no podrá mover mucho su brazo para mover la espada...tuvo suerte...de no ser por la espada, el daño podría haber sido muy fatal...-decía Kuroka.

-...que humillación...ni siquiera logre luchar en la pelea...-murmura Arthur.

-...ese sujeto, sentí que era un humano, ya que no sentía ninguna aura, ni sagrada y ni siquiera demoníaca...pero por la forma que se movió, no debe tratarse de un humano ordinario, tal vez sea del mismo calibre que Cao Cao y Tobio ikuze...-murmura Vali.

-...ahora solo te toca luchar contra ese sujeto, por lo que vi en la pelea, parece que se mueve muy rápido, incluso usa un estilo similar a Battojutsu...-decía Bikou.

-...lo se, si quiero llegar a la finales para luchar contra hyodou y su esposa, tengo que ir con todo, Arthur, prestame tu espada, si voy a vencer a ese tipo, será con el arma que el destruyó..-decía Vali colocando su mano en la caliburn.

-...pero mi espada esta destruida, tardaría semanas para que la repare...-decía Arthur.

-...deja que Albion se haga cargo de esto...haz tu magia Albion.-decía Vali mientra las alas de su sacred gear brillara envolviendo el arma en una masa de luz.

Cuando la luz se disolvió, todos el grupo vio que Vali sostenía en su brazo el guantelete similar a la booster gear pero de color blanco con una gema blanca con una hoja de la espada caliburn unida a su muñeca, esa hoja era envuelta con una luz azul.

-...vaya amigo, que hiciste...-murmura Bikou.

-...absorbi la caliburn y la use para potenciar nuestro poder, hace mucho, el portador de Ddraig hizo lo mismo con Ascalon, así que pensé que Vali y yo podríamos intentarlo...-decía Albion.

-...al final lograron...ahora tiene el poder de Caliburn...-decía Kuroka.

-...pero no tengo la experiencia para manejarla...pero no importa, me las arreglaré para luchar...-decía Vali mirando la caliburn renacida.

 _ **Fin del flash.**_

De un parpadeo, Nanashi bloquea una huelga rápida, Vali lo hizo retroceder con 2 huelgas más haciendo que Nanashi se tomará una distancia segura, miro a Vali que tenia una espada unida al guantelete.

-...interesante...con que es tu arma secreta, una espada legendaria...-murmura Nanashi guardando su Yamato en su vaina.

-...no soy de lo que uso armas para luchar, pero te vencere con el arma de mi amigo, recuerda a Arthur, voy a vengarlo por humillarlo...-decía Vali preparando su postura.

-...ya veo, esa arma perteneció al joven descendiente del rey de los caballero, un lucifer con el poder de uno de los dragones celestiales junto con el poder de la espada Caliburn, sin duda presenta un gran desafío a mis ojos...espero que este listo, no suelo mostrar todo mi poder a un demonio...-decía Nanashi cubriendo su cuerpo con una aura negra, detrás de Nanashi estaba la silueta de una calavera sonriendo.

El sudor corría por la mejilla de Vali, era bueno que el Yelmo ocultaba su cara.

Nanashi pronto se lanza para golpear con una huelga descendente pero Vali bloquea el ataque entrante.

Rápidamente ambos comenzaron a chocar espada contra espada.

-... _ **Divide Divide divide**_...-exclama Albion usando su poder para absorber la fuerza de Nanashi mientra Vali lanzó una huelga con fuerza obligando a Nanashi que bloquea el ataque para luego retroceder.

-... _ **Shinmeiryuu: Zanganken**_...-murmura Nanashi para luego desaparece y reaparecer para golpear una huelga descendente sobre Vali.

Vali no reaccionó a tiempo, recibió la huelga con fuerza destrozando el peto de la armadura y mandando a Vali al aire.

-...Mierda, ese tipo aparte de veloz, golpea más duro...-murmura Vali mirando su peto que se regeneraba.

Vali logró recuperarse a tiempo para mantenerse al aire, miro a Nanashi que guarda su espada en su vaina.

-...mala jugada Lucifer...-murmura Nanashi haciendo aparecer espadas espectrales color azul a su alrededor, las espadas espectrales apuntaba a Vali.

-...mierda, es una broma...-pensó Vali.

Las espadas salió disparado para atravesar a Vali.

Vali uso su espada para desviarlo mientra se movía a paso veloz gracia a su balance breaker.

Uso su mano para disparar los proyectiles destruyendo los pocos espadas espectrales pero detrás de Vali aparece Nanashi con su postura de desenvaino.

-...maldición...-pensó Vali al ver a Nanashi.

-...lento... ** _ **Shinmeiryuu: Zanganken**_**...-decía Nanashi lanzando una huelga rápida pero brutal por la espalda de Vali, eso destrozo las alas de Divine dividing y destrozando para parte de atrás de la armadura enviando a Vali a estrellar al suelo.

 ** **Con los espectadores****

-...como siempre, Nanashi no muestra piedad cuando se trata de un demonio...el chico la tiene difícil...-comentó Jin mirando la batalla.

-...Así es, parece que su estilo Shinmeiryuu nunca a disminuido su poder, sigue igual de fuerte cuando estaba en alarubra...-murmura Evangeline.

-...que es Shinmeiryuu?...-pregunta Yue sólo para que Kunou hablará atrayendo la atención de Yue y Milia.

-...es un estilo famoso de Kenjutsu proveniente de Kioto, escuché que venía de un dojo del clan konoe, se dice que el Shinmeiryuu es un estilo de espada que al usar el ki o magia, pueden luchar contra demonios, es un estilo usado para exorcistas y cazadores de demonios...-decía Kunou ya que al ser la princesa de los Yokai, tenia mucho conocimiento acerca de Kioto.

-...vaya...un estilo que usa para luchar contra demonios...-decía Yue con Milia asintiendo.

-...Así, lo que le hace peligroso el estilo Shinmeiryuu, es su variedad de técnicas extremadamente fuerte y letales para los seres sobrenaturales, Nanashi Konoe tiene su poderosa espada Yamato, combinado con todas las técnicas de Shinmeiryuu, lo hace alguien extremadamente peligroso como para tenerlo de enemigo...-decía Evangeline.

-...por no hablar que Nanashi usa 2 estilo, el estilo que heredó de su familia, el estilo Shinmeiryuu y el estilo de la espada Yamato...estilo darkslayer...el darkslayer es el más peligroso cuando la usa Nanashi...-decía Jin acariciando la cicatriz de su brazo.

 ** _ **Con issei y Mio**_**

Tanto issei como Mio observaba la pelea a través de la enfermería, ahí podía ver como luchaban, Issei observaba con cuidado cada movimiento que hacía Nanashi al luchar y al parecer Vali ahora usaba la espada de Arthur gracia su sacred gear.

-...parece que tu amigo la tiene difícil...-decía Mio con seriedad como avanzaba la pelea.

-...eh peleado con Vali en muchas ocasiones, puedo decir con certeza que Vali no perdería tan pronto, aun creo que Vali va a tener una victoria...-murmura Issei observando la batalla.

 ** _ **Con Vali vs Nanashi.**_**

Nanashi había aterrizado enfrente de la cortina de humo producto del impacto de Vali al suelo, Nanashi preparó su postura de desenvaino y cargaba con Ki en la hoja para lanzar un ultimo ataque.

-...esto se termina...-pensó Nanashi, pero una leve luz se podía ver entre los humos.

Entre los humos surgió una espada muy extendida hecha de energía azul que iba a impactar en la cabeza de Nanashi, el espadachín logró mover su cabeza para esquivar el letal estocada.

La fuerza detrás de esa estocada fue capaz de disparar una potente onda de choque que dejó una marca de corte en el suelo detrás de Nanashi.

Una pequeña herida de corte aparece en la mejilla de Nanashi haciendo salir una pequeña gota de sangre.

-...vaya...-pensó Nanashi.

Surgiendo entre los humos, era Vali con su armadura restaurado junto con Caliburn en posición de huelga descendente pero Nanashi logró interceptarlo a tiempo.

Rápidamente Vali comenzó a lanzar una lluvia de huelgas al azar contra Nanashi que retrocedía mientra desviaba con Yamato los pocos ataques que iba a alcanzarlo.

La batalla termina con Vali chocar con su espada contra la espada de Nanashi, ambos mirandose el uno por el otro, el cuerpo de Vali estaba cubierto de una aura roja.

-...ya veo, eso lo explica todo, esta usando el poder de Caliburn en tu cuerpo para igualar mi velocidad y obtener una fuerza mejorada, con razón logra igualar mi velocidad cuando ante no podía mantener en mi pelea...me equivoco?..-interrogan Nanashi.

-...me descubriste, que hará ahora, aun puedo luchar...-decía Vali con una sonrisa.

-...me esta subestimado niño, ni siquiera te mostré todo mi poder...-decía Nanashi para luego patear al pecho de Vali haciendo grieta al peto de la armadura.

Vali retrocedía por la fuerza de la patada.

En cámara lenta, Nanashi aparece caminando a lado de Vali hasta alejarse de Vali dando la espalda mientra guarda lentamente la Yamato en su Vaina.

-... ** _ **DarkSlayer: Perfect Judgement Cut.**_**...-murmura Nanashi haciendo que se haga pedazo la armadura de Vali, múltiples geiser de sangre surgía de las heridas de cortes.

-...se acabo, evite cortar puntos vitales...-decía Nanashi mirando como Vali caía de rodillas.

-...aunque lograste darme un corte, no suelo mostrar respeto a la mayoría, pero tu merece un poco de mi respeto, aun sabiendo que no me puede vencer, lo sigue intentando...-decía Nanashi mientras le da la espalda a Vali.

De repente Nanashi esquiva una huelga y retrocede para mirar a Vali muy heridos con sangres escurriendo de sus heridas, Vali aún sostenía la Caliburn de su guantelete.

-...oye no es buena idea darme la espalda, que aún la pelea no termino...-decía Vali mientra regenera la mitad de su armadura.

-...niño, esta loco, pretende luchar con las condiciones que te encuentras?...-decía Nanashi.

-...tal vez, tal vez estoy loco, pero lucharé a lo loco, Albion, la juggernaut drive...-decía Vali .

-...vamos Socio, es todo o nada...-exclama Albion.

Nanashi levantó una ceja al ver como Vali envolvía su cuerpo con una aura blanca y azul.

 ** _ **-...Yo, que estoy a punto de despertar,**_**

 ** _ **Soy el Dragón celestial que ha tomado los principios de la supremacía de Dios.**_**

 ** _ **Envidio el "infinito" y persigo el "sueño".**_**

 ** _ **Me convertiré en el Dragón Blanco de la Supremacía**_**

 ** _ **Y te llevaré a los límites del paraíso blanco.**_** ** **.**** -recitaba Vali su cántico mientras recupera por completo su armadura.

-... ** _ **Juggernaut drive: Dragon of Supremacy...-**_** exclama Vali cubriendo su cuerpo con una intensa luz, cuando la luz desaparece, revela a un versión gigante y draconica de la armadura de Vali.

Nanashi levantó una ceja al ver a Vali en su forma de dragón of supremacy, podía sentir que era más poderoso que ante.

Pero con las heridas que tenia y con la tensión de usar la Juggernaut drive, podría hacer que Vali se quede sin fuerza después.

-...Así que es el poder de un sacred gear de clase longino, es la primera vez que lo veo...pero a un así...-decía Nanashi.

-...es tu final...-exclama Vali lanzando un poderoso golpe descendente contra Nanashi que estaba tranquilo.

-...que lento...-decía Nanashi para desaparecer, el puño gigante de Vali impacta al suelo creando una poderosa explosión de polvo.

De repente aparece Nanashi detrás del gigantesco dragón con su espada a punto de cerrarla en la vaina.

-... ** _ **Ultimate Darkslayer: Judgement Cut End..**_**..-decía Nanashi cerrando por completo la Yamato.

De repente, Un poderosos tornado de huelgas furiosas cortaba ferozmente a Vali desde adentro del tornado de huelgas hasta disolverse revelando a Vali en su juggernaut drive muy heridos, la sangres se le escurría por toda parte.

Pronto Vali cae al suelo bajo la mirada incrédula de todos el público y los participantes, Azazel y sirchez estaban con la boca abierta.

-...esta batalla se termina...-decía Nanashi, pero de repente se escuchó el cántico que venía de Vali que se levantaba a 4 patas mientra su cuerpo era envuelto con una luz blanca.

-... ** _ **Yo, que está por despertar,**_**

 ** _ **Soy el Dragón Blanco, el Emperador, que llevará la ley a la oscuridad.**_**

 ** _ **Recorro el camino de la dominación con destrucción infinita y perforando el sueño imaginario.**_**

 ** _ **Me convertiré en un emperador puro del Dragón Blanco.**_**

 ** _ **¡Y haré que obedezcas las ilusiones de color blanco plateado y los caminos malvados perfectos!**_** ** **.****..-gritaba Vali levantándose finalmente mientra su cuerpo era envuelto con una intensa luz blanca.

-... ** _ **Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive..**_**..-exclama Vali revelando su nueva forma y las poderosa que la juggernaut drive, ahora tenía más poder.

Nanashi aún seguía sin inmutarse por el nuevo aumento de poder, su mano agarraba fuertemente la vaina, la mirada de Nanashi era una extrema calma.

-...tu terquedad me recuerda a alguien a quien una vez respete, lo hiciste chico, casi llega al nivel de un miembro de alarubra..-murmura Nanashi recordando a Jin amasaki que sostenía su brazo cortado.

Vali extiende su mano, en un parpadeo, Nanashi estaba atrapado en un cubo trasparente de magia blanca y azul.

-... ** _ **Compression Divider..**_**.-exclama Vali apretando el puño haciendo que Nanashi comenzará a apretar los dientes.

 ** **Con los espectadores****

El equipo de vali estaba observando la pelea, al principio se preocupaban por la fuerza que tenia Nanashi al someter a Vali pero después de que vali accediera a su siguiente nivel de empireo.

-...eso vali, no hay manera de que ese sujeto pueda escapar de Compression Divider...-exclama Bikou.

-...si, siendo humano, todo tiene límite, Vali esta por encima de todos nosotros...-decía Kuroka.

Arthur miro a Lefay que lucia nerviosa por la batalla.

-...que sucede...-decía Arthur preocupado por su hermana menor.

-...hay un mal presentimiento, no se porque, pero este hombre, su mirada da miedo...-decía Lefay.

 ** **Con Vali vs Nanashi****

Nanashi miro a su alrededor, los escombros comenzaban a desvanecer, todo lo que estaba dentro del cubo, desvanecía en partículas de magia. Incluso su yakata comenzaba a desgastarse.

Incluso comenzaba a debilitarse tanto físicamente y mágicamente.

-...ya veo, es el poder de su nueva forma...-murmura Nanashi.

-...Así es, no vamos a soltarte hasta que te rinda, esta pelea la tenemos ganada mi socio y yo...-exclama Albion.

De repente el cubo de magia de Compression Divider explota en un explosión de fuego rojo y púrpura, en el fuego estaba Nanashi con su pelo suelto, su mirada era frialdad.

-...Los felicitos, no estaba luchando contra un oponente, si no un descendiente de lucifer y un dragón celestial, de los grandes enemigos que me enfrente en el pasado, tu eres de lo pocos que pueden tener mi respeto...Vali lucifer y Albion, ustedes merecen llamarse el Hakuryuukou más fuerte de la historia, pero...esta batalla termina... ** _ **tesoro sagrado...**_** -murmura Nanashi envolviendo su cuerpo con una enorme masa de fuego rojo y púrpura dando forma.

Todos estaban en especial Vali y Albion estaban con los ojos abierto al ver a Nanashi, era un gigantesco entidad hecho de fuego rojo y púrpura, era la forma de un samurai con una nariz larga, ese samurai de flama tenía una larga nodachi.

La altura de esa entidad era mas grande que la Vali en su juggernaut Drive.

-... ** _ **Tesoro Sagrado: armadura de Susanoo versión incompleta.,**_**..-murmura con una voz imponente que intimidó a todos los espectadores.

-...No me..-trataba de decir Vali para que Albion lo terminará.

-...Jodas...-decía Albion igual de sorprendido que Vali.

 ** **Con los espectadores****

Todos estaban intimidado por el poder de Nanashi. Fate sólo podía sonreír al ver la pelea que estaba a punto de terminar.

El grupo de Evangeline observan la pelea, con la excepción de Evangeline y Jin, todo estaban con los ojos abiertos.

-...increíble...-murmura Kaya, esa entidad superaban en término de altura a un gigante de hielo, era totalmente increíble.

-...Así es Nanashi cuando se enoja o se pone serio, en serio, ese tipo es un monstruo...-murmura Jin con una sonrisa.

-...papá tiene que enfrentarse con alguien como el...-murmura preocupada Yue.

-...que es eso...-murmura Milia.

-...Armadura de Susanoo, un tesoro sagrado, una réplica de la original, la armadura es el poder que esta sellado en su interior, cuando la libera, revela su máximo poder...aparte de Jin, Nanashi es el miembro más destructivo del alarubra...-decía Evangeline.

 ** **Con issei y Mio****

Tanto Mio estaba sorprendida mientra issei tenía el ceño fruncido por la pelea que iba, se notaba que Nanashi no era alguien con quien deba subestimar.

 ** **Con Nanashi.****

Lentamente, Nanashi se mueve en estilo de desenvaino, Yamato en su forma nodachi, era cubierto de una luz roja y púrpura.

-... ** **Ultimate Darkslayer..****...-murmura Nanashi, Vali parpadea al ver que todos a su alrededor incluyendole, estaba en blanco y negro, como si el mundo había perdido color.

-... ** **Kamishini no Yari****...-murmura Nanashi lanzado une huelga contra Vali.

Cuando la huelga llega a Vali, fue envuelto en una luz cegadora seguido con una gigantesca explosión y un terremoto.

Cuando la explosión término, el color había regresado, pero todos, incluso el coliseo romano había desaparecido, las montañas estaban cortados limpiamente.

En el aire, estaba Vali cayendo al aire mientra su armadura caía a pedazos.

-...es una broma...acaso...es humano?...-murmura Vali mientras desaparece su cuerpo en partículas de luz.

El golem de fuego desaparece dejando atrás a Nanashi que tenia su ropa dañado, su manga destrozado revelando su brazo prótesis de madera.

Nanashi fue teletransportado a la arena, ahí vio al grupo de Vali que acudían a su ayuda.

 ** _ **{Es totalmente increíble, el ganador de esta gran pelea, es Nanashi Konoe, el avanza a las finales}**_**

Nanashi camino hasta salir de la arena con el grupo de Vali después.

Pronto la pantalla nombra la siguiente pelea

 ** _ **Issei vs Cutlass**_**

 ** **Con issei****

-...bien, mi turno llegó...descansa Mio...-decía Issei mientra se dirigía a la puerta.

-...ten cuidado issei, buena suerte...-decía Mio.

-...lo haré...no te preocupe...-pensó Issei saliendo de la enfermería.

En el estadio, todos estaban atento para la siguiente pelea, issei vs cutlass. Tanto Yue como Evangeline estaba con seriedad, el resto seguían emocionado por la pelea.

En la arena se podía ver a issei entrando en la plataforma con Cutlass esperando en el centro de la arena.

Tanto issei como Cutlass intercambia mirada.

-...Madre, esta vez, vamos a terminar lo que empezamos...- murmura Cutlass.

-...tu los a dicho Cutlass, terminemos con esta estúpida venganza...-decía Issei haciendo aparecer la gravity Blade.

-...Imagine Breaker...-murmura Cutlass mientra extiende su mano haciendo aparecer en un destello de magia, una espada gigante de un solo filo color azabache.

Pronto el entorno cambia a un lugar lúgubre y oscuro, parecía un almacén.

Tanto issei como Cutlass se lanza con sus respectivas armas.

-...Madreeee...-exclama Cutlass.

-...Cutlass...-decía issei.

Ambos se acercan para chocar espada contra espada, eso dio inicio de una gran pelea.

 ** _ **Fin del capitulo 100**_**


	106. Chapter 101

**Aquí dejo el nuevo capítulo, ahora responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-...werand: gracia amigo, la batalla de Issei vs Cutlass será en 2 parte, espero que lo disfruten la pelea.**

 ** _Capítulo 101: Issei vs Cutlass parte 1, el rugido de una bestia negra_**

 ** _Campo de batalla_**

Tanto issei como Cutlass se lanza con sus respectivas armas.

-...Madreeee...-exclama Cutlass levantando su gigantesca espada.

-...Cutlass...-decía issei preparando su Gravity Blade.

Ambos se acercan para chocar espada contra espada, eso dio inicio de la batalla. Rápidamente ambos comenzaron a chocar acero contra acero de manera rápida.

Cutlass balanceaba la espada de un lado a otro con ferocidad y velocidad mientra Issei desviaba los ataques para abrir paso hasta llegar muy cerca de Cutlass.

Cutlass al ver eso, balancea la espada con un corte descendente contra Issei, pero el albino usó su brazo mjölnir para atrapar la huelga, con rapidez, Issei lanza una huelga rápida cortando a Cutlass por el estomago haciendo que gruñe mientra se mantiene su distancia.

-...maldita...-gruñe Cutlass, pero su sorpresa aumenta al ver a Issei muy cerca de ella.

Issei con frialdad carga energía de ki y golpea con un puñetazo a la mejilla de Cutlass haciendo que ella saliera volando al aire.

-...madre, siempre fuiste muy cruel...de eso no hay duda...-pensó Cutlass para luego hacer una voltereta estando al aire para aterrizar de pies al suelo.

Con Imagine breaker, se iba a lanzar, pero se paraliza al sentir el cañón de un arma, issei en un destello de velocidad, había llegado detrás de Cutlass y con su nuevo revolver Fegefeuer, apuntó a Cutlass detrás de su cabeza.

-...aún después de haberle lastimado tanto a Yue física y emocionalmente, te iba a hacerte sentir el mismo dolor que tu la hiciste sentir...pero no tengo intención de caer tan bajo como tu hace siempre...quiero que te rinda, abandona esa estúpida venganza que tiene conmigo...-murmura Issei con frialdad mientra colocará su dedo en el gatillo.

-...jeje, me esta dando piedad, no necesito nada viniendo de ti...-exclama Cutlass mientra mueve su cabeza a un lado para esquivar los disparos.

Con su mano libre golpea con su muñeca al brazo de issei que sostenía su espada, rápidamente Cutlass lanza una huelga con la intención de cortarle la cabeza pero issei bloquea el ataque con su revolver

El arma no se rompió pero disolvió temporalmente el poder del fuego de Loki por un tiempo.

-...no hay duda, esa espada es un arma que en verdad puede darme problemas, tengo que deshacerme de ella...-pensó issei.

Cutlass intentó atacar sólo para que Issei la pateara por la cintura, rápidamente issei la agarra por el brazo derecho para luego cortarle el brazo que sostenía la imagine breaker.

Cutlass gruñe de dolor, issei la patea por el pecho enviando a Cutlass a golpear su cuerpo contra una pared hasta atravesar por completo, issei mira la imagine breaker.

Issei pronto patea la espada muy lejos hasta perderse entre los almacenes abandonados.

Pronto una explosión de polvo llegó, Issei guardo su arma Fegefeuer y sacó su pistola Donner, ahí vio a Cutlass que invocaba 2 espadas negras de un solo filo, al parecer, ella se había regenerado su brazo cortado.

-...muere madre...-exclama furiosa Cutlass.

Issei preparó su gravity Blade para lanzarse contra Cutlass.

Ambos luchaban intercambiando huelga contra huelga, La velocidad y la fuerza superaba a Cutlass ya que podía ver que issei aún estaba con calma durante toda la pelea.

Aunque Cutlass era fuerte y rápida junto con su semi inmortalidad, no era rival para issei que era extremadamente resistente, fuerte y rápido con su inmortalidad completa y su excelente dominio en la magia erebea.

Issei había fortalecido su cuerpo para luchar al nivel de un inmortal como Fate, con fuerza, Issei logra empujar a Cutlass con una huelga pesada haciendo que Cutlass fuera enviada a volar lejos.

Cutlass reacciona a tiempo para recuperarse, ella aterriza y entierra su espada al suelo, Cutlass extiende su mano contra issei, detrás de Cutlass aparecía múltiples sellos mágicos que surgía puntas de lanzas negras.

Issei hace desaparecer su pistola Donner con magia para luego hacer aparecer la hacha de leviathan.

-... ** _Amittam: Dark Bolg._**...-exclama Cutlass haciendo disparar un aluvión de lanzas contra Issei.

Issei clava la hacha al suelo haciendo surgir una pared gruesa de hielo, las lanzas lograron clavar la pared pero no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo.

-...la pared no aguantará mucho tiempo, si lo que dijo Evangeline, es cierto?, entonces ella no posee toda la magia erebea, lo que significa que su inmortalidad es incompleta, entonces ella no tiene la misma resistencia que Yue y yo, pero lo único que lo hace peligrosa en su estado mental, ella sería propensa a perder el control si usa la modo erebea con el estado mental que tiene...tengo que vencerla como ante...-pensó Issei.

Pronto la pared rompe creando una explosión de niebla que cubrió el lugar.

Cutlass sólo podía fruncir el ceño al no ver a Issei entre toda esa niebla.

Pronto surgió de la niebla el hacha que fue lanzando, Cutlass reaccionó a tiempo para bloquear con una huelga.

Múltiples disparos sonó, Cutlass no logro esquivar los disparos a tiempo, su brazo, hombro y estómago tenía heridas de balas y quemaduras, entre la niebla aparecía Issei con su revolver Fegefeuer.

Cómo resultado, no pudieron sanar sus heridas, eso conmocionó a Cutlass.

-...que paso, porque no sana, esa sensación, es como el tipo que me quemo el hombro con su arpón de fuego..-pensó Cutlass en pánico.

-...Parece que dio resultado...mi arma funcionó después de todo, un arma para luchar contra los inmortales...-murmura Issei mientra guarda su arma en su funda mientra levanta su mano al aire haciendo que el hacha regresara a su dueño.

-...maldita...-murmura enojada Cutlass.

-...en serio, aun sabiendo que no puede ganarme, prefiero terminar rápido esa pelea, se una buena niña y termina ese odio sin sentido, se que Cutlass es solo una identidad que tu hiciste, vamos Tena, no quiero hacerte más daño..-decía Issei con frialdad.

Al escuchar su verdadero nombre, hizo que Cutlass se enfureciera, odiaba el nombre que su madre le dio, le recordaba su pasado siendo abandonada por ella.

-...Cállateeeeee...-rugía Cutlass mientra se lanza con sus espadas en ristre.

Issei guardo su hacha y su espada en su bolsillo de dimensional, preparó su postura.

Cutlass al estar enfrente de Issei, lanzó una huelga descendente contra Issei, pero en cámara lenta, la huelga impacta al hombro que tenia cubierto con una aleación metálica color negro debido al ki de armamento, eso evitó recibir el daño.

Cutlass se sorprendió por esto pero Issei rápidamente agarra a Cutlass por la muñeca mientra usa su otra mano para agarrarla por el cuello.

Issei con fuerza, hizo la levantó para lanzarla al suelo haciendo que ella impactará seguido con rodarse al suelo hasta terminar boca arriba.

Cutlass estaba con los ojos abiertos mientras su frente sangraba.

Issei cubrió sus puños hasta los codos con Ki de armamento seguido con leve aura de ki rojo que envolvía.

Issei miro a Cutlass que se levantaba para mirar a Issei con mucha odio y ira.

-...puedo sentirla, el odio que tiene, con sólo mirarle a los ojos, tiene los mismo ojos que yo tuve cuando quería venganza contra los dioses, ella no quiere desprenderse de su venganza...-pensó Issei al ver la cantidad de odio acumulado en los ojos de Cutlass.

-...que espera, matala, ella se atrevió a lastimar a mi hija Yue...ella será una amenaza a mi familia si la deja vivir..,.-se escuchó la voz de aquel chico que estaba crucificado.

-...cállate...sal de mi cabeza.-pensó irritado Issei mientra colocaba su pie adelante.

-...Atrapa el suelo...-pensó Issei mientra Cutlass intento moverse sólo para recibir un puñetazo al estómago, en la espalda de Cutlass surgía una corriente de aire.

-...Paso Rápido...-Murmura Issei mientra quita el puño del estomago de Cutlass.

-...Suficiente...-gruñia Cutlass lanzando una huelga contra Issei, solo para que el Albino lo bloquea rápido, Issei comenzó a lanzar un combo de 2 golpes al abdomen seguido con un derechazo y un uppercut bajo la barbilla de Cutlass elevándola al aire.

Issei salta a la altura de Cutlass para pegarle una patada que la envío a chocar contra un muro hasta atravesar la pared.

 ** _Con los espectadores_**

-...no hay duda, el chico tiene demasiada ventaja sobre ella, ella no tiene oportunidad en ese estado...-murmuró Evangeline.

-...si nii-sama, humillala por lastimar a Yue-chan...-exclama Milia.

-...Aquí están...que bueno verlo.-decía una voz, todo el grupo vieron a Mio que caminaba hacia ello, Basara se acercó para ayudar a su hermana.

-...hija, que bueno verte...-decía Jin al ver a su hija.

-...que hace aquí, se suponía que debía quedarte en la enfermería para descansar...-decía Basara.

-...estoy bien hermano, ninguna cama me mantendrá alejada, así que venía para ver la pelea de Issei con ustedes...-decía Mio.

-...je je tu hombre la esta pateando el trasero, el chico se había vuelto más fuerte que ante, además no está usando ni siquiera su magia para luchar...-decía Jin orgulloso del progreso de Issei.

-...si, después de todo, es mi Issei...-decía Mio con confianza.

 **Con Issei vs Cutlass.**

Issei prosiguió quitar el brazo mjölnir para guardarla en su bolsillo dimensional y sacar la Devil breaker para ponerse en su muñón.

Issei quería terminar rápido la pelea, se lanza contra Cutlass para terminar la pelea.

 **Con Cutlass.**

Cutlass respiraba fuertemente mientra su cuerpo sanaba por los constante moretones que tenia, pelear contra Issei fue difícil, no lograba reaccionar a tiempo sus ataques y siempre que intentaba lanzar uno, el lo contrarrestaba.

-...a este paso, no podre ganarla así, tengo que usar el as bajo la manga...tesoro sagrado...-pensaba Cutlass sacando la carta .

Pronto issei aparece detrás de Cutlass, ella al ver eso sonrió.

-...estúpida, ya tengo la victoria...-murmura Cutlass mientra la carta se transforma en un reloj de arena.

-... ** _Tesoro Sagrado: Horaria Porticus!.._**..-exclama Cutlass haciendo detener el tiempo.

Todo estaba en blanco y negro, Cutlass comenzó a cansarse mientra camina alrededor de Issei.

-...esta pelea fue difícil, pero ahora se termina, no hay manera de que pueda escapar de Horaria Porticus, siendo inmortal, no te salva del poder del tiempo...-murmura Cutlass mientras camina para recoger la Imagine breaker que estaba cerca.

Al recogerlo, ella camina hacia Issei para mirarla por última vez.

-...adiós madre...espero que te pudras en el infierno como te lo merece...-decía Cutlass para luego decapitar a Issei.

Cutlass sólo miraba con una sonrisa sanguinaria al cadáver de issei.

-...je je je finalmente, lo hice, al fin, mate a la bruja JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...-se reía Cutlass de forma psicópata.

Pero su risa es interrumpida por una espada atravesando su pecho bajo la mirada incrédula de Cutlass.

estaba el cuerpo sin cabeza de issei detrás de Cutlass, el había lanzando la espada como si fuera una lanza.

Cutlass cae al suelo mientras issei regenera su cabeza en una niebla de oscuridad. Cutlass se levanta aún teniendo la gravity blade en su pecho.

-...que mierda, porque, porque no te muereeee, cuantas veces se necesita para matarte completamente monstruo!...-exclama furiosa Cutlass mientras escupe sangre.

-...que bueno que Azazel instaló el modo automático de Ragtime una semana ante en caso de emergencia...-pensó Issei mirando el devil breaker que tenia la pequeña capacidad de parar el tiempo.

Pronto el color regreso y el tiempo fluía, Issei sólo veía como sudaba cansada Cutlass.

-...como sospeché, no tiene tanto poder como para mantener mucho tiempo el poder de ese artefacto, el poder de controlar el tiempo en verdad es una habilidad muy poderosa...pero al parecer no puede usarla muchas veces, sola la usa cuando sea el momento preciso...-decía Issei caminando hacia Cutlass.

-...como...es imposible que pudiera escapar de mi Horaria porticus...-murmura Cutlass.

-...no eres la única con un artefacto que puede detener el tiempo, yo también tengo uno... ** _Ragtime_**...-murmura Issei levantando su Devil Breaker que tenia un sello mágico color negro con la emblema de reloj de arena verde.

 **Con los espectadores.**

-...Que paso, fue tan rápido que ni logre ver como término...-murmura Kunou.

-...ella detuvo el tiempo usando el tesoro sagrado de una de mis aprendices, Horaria porticus, el chico de alguna forma pudo escapar del poder del tiempo usando su propio artefacto de manipulación de tiempo...bien jugado...-elogió Evangeline.

 ** _Con Issei vs Cutlass_**

-...ya no tiene más trucos que mostrar?, porque la verdad ya me decepciona, date por vencida, no tienes como ganar...-decía Issei con dureza mientra saca la gravity blade de Cutlass.

-...como es posible, que tu este de pies, mi imagine breaker niega cualquier cosa relacionada a la magia, incluyendo tu inmortalidad, te corté la cabeza...-decía Cutlass.

-...es porque es simple, si fuera con inmortales cualquiera, podría matarlos fácilmente, hay muchas clases de inmortales, como la de la Magia erebea, te vuelve inmortal para siempre, no importa cuantas veces me mate, siempre voy a revivir...cada vez que muero, aumenta la velocidad de recuperación...al entrenar con el padre de Mio, morí tantas veces en el entrenamiento que aceleró la velocidad para sanar y revivir cuando muero...-decía Issei mientra su mano acaricia su nunca.

-...déjame decirte que no ganará nada si sigue de esa forma, ultima oportunidad, rindete...-decía Issei.

Cutlass sólo podía mirar el suelo mientra su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos.

-...je je je, odio cuando tu me mira de esa forma, siempre mirándome hacia abajo, siempre decepcionada de mi, acaso pedí nacer en primer lugar?...no te bastó conmigo y ahora me remplaza con una versión más patética de mi...por eso...nunca dejaré de odiarte...estoy dispuesta a perderlo todo con tal de verte sufrir...magia erebea...-murmura Cutlass para luego sentir el dolor en todo su cuerpo..

-...arghhhhhhhhh...-gritaba Cutlass mientras cae de rodillas.

-...No, va a...detente en este instante Cutlass...-exclama Issei.

Ignorando por completo el grito de Issei, Cutlass le surgió 4 brazos monstruoso con garras de su espalda, surgió una cola negra escamosa, en su cabeza surgía 2 cuernos negros.

-...te mataré...-murmura Cutlass, sus ojos amarillo con iris reptiliano.

En un parpadeo, Cutlass con su brazo gigante, aprisiona a Issei por el suelo con fuerza dejando un cráter debajo.

Issei sólo podía escupir sangre por la presión ejercida del golpe de Cutlass, todas sus costillas quedó pulverizado.

-...se volvió más rápida de golpe...-pensó Issei sorprendido por el gran aumento de velocidad de Cutlass.

-...todo el odio y el rencor, solo me hizo más fuerte, te mataré con el poder que tu me diste...-gruñia Cutlass con rabia.

Cutlass levantó otro brazo, en su dorso de la mano tenía un sello mágico color blanco.

-...Explosión...-exclama Cutlass golpeando con un puñetazo a Issei envolviendole en una explosión que destruyó una parte del almacén.

Entre los humos de la explosión, salía Issei lastimado, su ropa hecho pedazo mientra aterriza, pero en un parpadeo, Cutlass aparece enfrente de Issei pegando un colosal puñetazo al cuerpo de Issei.

-...mierda...no solo su velocidad si no también tiene una fuerza monstruosa...-pensó Issei mientra es enviando a chocar contra varias almacenes haciendo que unos de ellos cayera encima de Issei.

Issei salía entre los almacenes destruidos y miró a Cutlass que estaba a 4 patas gruñendo, su cola balanceaba de forma amenazante.

-...te mataré, te mataré, te mataré, es lo menos que puedes hacer después de haberme abandonado, vas a pagar por todo mi sufrimiento madre...-rugía Cutlass lanzándose contra Issei.

Issei logra bloquear el golpe de Cutlass pero una cola de ella atraviesa al pecho de Issei.

-...(escupe sangre)...maldición...Así que esta dispuesta a perderlo todo con tal de vencerme, no me subestime Tena...-exclama Issei cortando la cola de Cutlass con su espada para luego cubrir su puño con ki de armamento.

Cubriendo con energía de ki, Issei se acerca lo suficiente para golpear a Cutlass con un puñetazo al estómago haciendo que ella escupa sangre.

-... ** _Sprüher_**...-rugía Issei enviándola a Cutlass a chocar contra una enorme pared de concreta.

Issei levanta su espada para mirar a Cutlass que se levantaba con dificultad mientras le regeneran su cola.

Issei preparó sus puños listo con Ki de armamento.

 **En la mente de Issei.**

El chico del crucifijo, solo podía observar la pelea mientra las cadenas, una por una comenzaba a agrietarse, poco a poco ya estaba a un paso de su libertad.

-...pronto, Mio, chicos, podré estar con ustedes, solo debo matar al impostor...solo espera Mio, vendré por ti...-decía con una sonrisa oscura.

 **Fin del capitulo 101**


	107. Chapter 102

**_Hola a todos, aquí el mejor escritor, vengo a dejar un nuevo capítulo de Angry Godslayer._**

 ** _Ante de irme, responderé los comentarios_**

 ** _Werand: gracia amigo, aquí tiene la siguiente parte, aquí aparecerá la identidad del chico crucificado y su identidad será revelada, espero que lo disfruten._**

 _Capítulo 102: Issei vs Cutlass parte 2, Cruel Reaper._

La batalla se ponía difícil para issei ya que Cutlass en su modo erebea primera fase le daba problema, los ataques de Cutlass eran rápido y devastadores.

Issei usaba sus brazos cubierto de ki de armamento para soportar los pesados golpes que lanzaba la rubia platinada, podía ver que Cutlass seguía con su expresión enfadada.

Esquivando un golpe descendente de Cutlass, issei aprovecha para lanzar un poderoso derechazo a la mandíbula de Cutlass haciéndola retroceder.

Issei prosiguió con darle una series de combos haciendo que ella escupa sangre.

Cutlass intento lanzar un puñetazo con poder explosivo contra issei pero el albino esquivo el ataque y cargo con energía de ki golpear a Cutlass bajo la barbilla.

-... _Sprüher_...-rugía Issei haciendo que Cutlass saliera elevando al aire.

Cutlass pronto cae al suelo creando una explosión de polvo, issei pronto se lanza para atacar a Cutlass.

Pero la chica enojada, levanta su brazo monstruoso.

-...suficiente!...-exclama Cutlass sacando la imagine breaker del círculo mágico.

De una huelga extremadamente pesada, corto a issei limpiamente partiendole en 2.

Cutlass no termino, uno de sus brazos aplastó la parte superior de issei hasta quedar su cuerpo hecho una pulpa sanguinolenta.

Cutlass sólo sonreía pero un rodillazo a la mandíbula hizo que ella terminará cayendo, al parte la parte inferior de issei podía moverse y usó sus piernas para golpear a ella.

Regenerando su parte superior, issei salto hacia Cutlass y la agarro por los cuernos.

-...sueltame maldita!...-exclama Cutlass furiosa.

-...tranquilizante mocosa...-exclama Issei pegando un poderoso doble rodillazo al rostro destrozando los cuernos en el proceso.

Issei aterriza enfrente de Cutlass pero es atrapado fácilmente por un no de los brazos, Cutlass aumentó la fuerza de su agarre para aplastar a issei en una explosión de sangre negra.

-... ** _Creation_**...-De repente una explosión envolvió el brazo donde tenía agarrado a issei, Cutlass grito de dolor al ver uno de sus brazos destruido.

Cayendo al suelo, era issei desnudo que tenia su lanza cohete Orkan.

-... ** _Orkan!_**...-exclama issei disparando 12 veces los misiles de perforación de escudos contra Cutlass que fue envuelta en una series de explosiones.

Issei estaba serio, tenia que tener cuidado ya que Cutlass se había vuelto más fuerte que ante.

 **Con los espectadores**

Todos estaban en silencio, nadie hablaba, no era por la intensidad de la pelea y tampoco por la cantidad de sangre y desmembramiento en batalla, era algo que ellos no esperaba para nada en una batalla.

-...aahhhhhh issei esta desnudo!...-exclama en vergüenza y sonrojada Mio tapándose los ojos por la vergüenza.

-...Oye maldito exhibicionista, ponte ropa que esta desnudo enfrente de todo el estadio...-exclama Basara enojado porque su hermana había visto issei desnudo.

-...ja ja ja ja este chico me recuerda a mi jajajajaja...-se reía Jin.

-...issei, siempre supe que era un pervertido antes, pero pelear desnudo, a alcanzando a un nivel de perversión, no te crié para que sea exhibicionista.-decía decepcionado Ddraig.

-...nada mal...mortal, siempre supe que tu cuerpo era muy, exquisito...-decía Kaya con Evangeline que estaba en silencio.

mientra las 3 lolis, bueno, Mio le tapó los ojos a Yue mientra Milia y Kunou también pero había sido demasiado tarde ya que ambas se habían traumado al igual que todos los niños y niñas presente en el estadios.

 **Con los demás espectadores.**

-...Lefay/kuroka...-exclama preocupados Arthur y Bikou al ver a ambas noqueada al ver a issei de nudo en batalla, sus narices sangraba.

-...Lefay-chan, veo el cielo...-decía Kuroka con sonrojo.

-...como se ve kuroka-sama...-decía Lefay mientra Kuroka miraba múltiples issei desnudos.

-...Nyaaaaa X_X...-cayó muerta Kuroka con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Así kuroka kuroka murió de la forma más macha posible.

-...Maldita sea profanador, cuando este torneo termine, te cortaré lo que te hace hombre...-se escuchó el grito de rabia de Arthur.

-...esta noche me voy a manosear...-decía Jeanne mientra tomaba muchas fotos de issei con su celular.

 **En la zona Vip.**

-...Gabriel/ Gabriel-sama!...-exclama Michel y Griselda al ver a la arcángel que fue noqueado con sangre saliendo de su nariz.

-...serafall!...-exclamó el siscon al ver a Serafall boca abajo con charco de sangre, su dedo escribía con sangre en el suelo.

-...ara ara, pobre de Rias, perdió a un pedazo de hombre como issei...-decía Venelana con ligero sonrojo.

Yasaka no decía nada, ella estaba muy sonrojada.

-...amasaki Mio...surtuda...-murmura Yasaka de forma infantil , ahora sabía de donde había heredado ese infantil a kunou.

 **Con issei.**

Issei no importaba si estaba desnudo, estaba acostumbrado en luchar en batalla cuando estaba desnudo, de repente surgió Cutlass muy lastimada, ella tenía la espada listo para cortar a issei.

-...arghhhhhhh...-ruge Cutlass lanzando una huelga descendente contra issei.

Issei arrojó Orkan contra Cutlass haciendo que ella corte el Orkan provocando una explosión seguido con humo de polvo por la explosión.

-... ** _Creation_**...-murmura issei creando algo muy grande.

Saliendo del humo, Cutlass intento atacar a issei sólo para ver el cañón Gatling girando, eso tomó por sorpresa a Cutlass.

-... ** _Metzelei_**...-murmura issei disparando la gigante Gatling donde tenía conectado a un paquete circular llenos de balas que se alojaba en la mochila de issei.

Cutlass gritaba de agobia a recibir una tormentas de balas por su cuerpo, recibía 1000 balas por segundos ya que Metzelei puede disparar un millón de balas.

Issei seguía y seguía disparando haciendo retroceder a Cutlass mientra le seguía disparando, no iba parar.

Al pasar 10 segundos al disparar el un millones de balas, Cutlass comenzaba a regenerar las partes dañadas, issei tiro a Metzelei al suelo junto con el cargador gigante de balas vacías.

-... ** _Creation_**...-exclama issei lanzando a Cutlass 20 granadas incendiarias contra Cutlass hasta envolverla en una gigantesca explosión.

-...es increíble lo mucho que mejore con Creation, ante sólo podía hacer una por unos minutos dependiendo de cómo lo hago, pero ahora solo puedo usarlo de vez en cuando por segundos, además gasta poca magia, eso ahorrará mucho de mi poder mágico...pensó issei preparando otro arma para atacar.

-...Creati...-issei no pudo terminar de recitar el siguiente hechizo ya que atravesado por espalda por una cola larga y espinosa.

Saliendo del humo, estaba Cutlass muy lastimada y heridas, su cuerpo poco a poco sanaba a un ritmo lento.

-...me tienes harta...-exclama Cutlass usando su cola para azotar a Issei al suelo.

Issei intento levantarse sólo para que Cutlass lanzará un golpe descendente sobre el pecho de issei haciendo que issei vomite sangre.

 **En la mente de issei.**

Las cadenas que ataba al issei pelínegro se rompió por completo haciendo que el sonreirá de forma perturbador.

-...al fin, estoy libre...-murmura el pelínegro mientra observaba la pelea a través de los ojos de issei.

-...en verdad me a decepcionado demasiado...impostor...-decía enojado el pelínegro.

 ** _afuera de la mente de issei._**

Cutlass comenzó a lanzar múltiples golpes con sus puños gigante sobre issei, cada golpe hacia temblar el lugar, el cráter se hacía más profundo, issei sólo podía escupir sangre con cada golpe que recibía.

Cutlass pronto agarro a issei por el brazo, usando 4 extremidades de su espalda, Cutlass agarro por los brazo a issei con 2 brazos mientra usa su otro 2 brazos listo para golpear.

Cutlass comenzó a lanzar golpes tras golpes haciendo derramar sangre negra por el suelo, cada golpe mataba a issei rápidamente...

-...ja ja ja ja lo siente madre, siente mi dolor...-gritaba Cutlass golpeando una y otra vez a issei, issei tenía el cabello tapando sus ojos (peinado follador), su cuerpo desnudo lleno de cicatrices viejas y llenos de moretones.

Golpes, golpes, golpes, golpes.

Cada golpes lo hacía más fuerte a Cutlass.

-...toma, toma, toma, maldita, que te siente que la abominación te esta barriendo el piso contigo...ja ja ja ja ja ja, eres débil madre muy débil...-exclama Cutlass pegando un brutal puñetazo al estómago haciendo que issei escupe sangre.

Soltando a issei, Cutlass pega un poderoso uppercut que envió a issei al aire, Cutlass salta encima de issei para pegar un poderoso golpe de martillo enviando a issei a golpear de cabeza contra suelo creando un cráter seguido con terminar con charcos de sangre.

Issei intento moverse sólo para que Cutlass aterrizará con doble rodillazo al pecho haciendo que issei vomitara una cantidad considerable de sangre.

Cutlass se sonrojaba al ver la expresión de dolor issei, vio como issei intento mover su brazo sólo para que Cutlass agarra el brazo real y con fuerza le arranca del hombro para tirarlo al otro lado.

-...T-Tena...-murmura issei al borde de muerte.

-...ja ja ja ja que pasa madre, no puede continuar...lo sabia, eres debil...-pensó Cutlass sonrojada mientras cambia su expresión a tristeza.

-...sabes, aun a pesar del todo el dolor que me causaste, aun en lo más profundo de mi, es amor que siento por ti...siente el mismo dolor que yo senti, pero ahora y no mas, sentirá mi amor, tal será mi amor que te mataré...te haré sufrir mucho, mucho mucho...-exclama enloquecida Cutlass pisando la cara de issei muchas veces.

Issei sólo podía ver como Cutlass piso su cara hasta que la oscuridad le reclamó.

 **En la mente de issei.**

Abriendo los ojos, issei estaba en un oscuro cuarto, issei se dio la vuelta para mirar a la cruz con las cadenas rotas.

-...que débil eres, impostor, a este paso, ella hará llorar a Mio con nuestra muerte...no pienso tolerar que usurpar mi vida con ellos...no contigo robando mi vida...-murmura el chico del crucifijo sentando en su silla detrás de issei.

-...cállate...-murmura issei mirando a el con frialdad.

-...en verdad eres terco, no puedo creer te haya vuelto tan débil y suave, esa prueba de la magia erebea me encerró en este oscuro lugar...es hora de que deje de soñar, es hora de que yo regrese arriba a terminar con esto...-decía el chico pelinegro.

Ante de que issei pudiera hacer algo, el issei pelínegro le atraviesa el pecho con su mano seguido con cortarle la cabeza de issei albino.

En la mano del issei pelínegro tenía una pequeña esfera negra cubierta de humo negro, era el núcleo de la magia erebea.

-...descansa, viviste mi vida lo suficiente, es hora de que yo despierte de verdad voy proteger a Mio mejor de lo que tu nunca podido...voy a protegerla a mi manera...-decía el pelínegro.

-...M-Maldito...no te saldrá con la tuya...-decía issei sólo para que el pelínegro le pisará la cabeza "matándolo".

-...es hora de volver...-murmura el pelínegro cerrando sus ojos.

 ** _Afuera de la mente de issei._**

Cutlass no paraba de pisarle al rostro sin descanso, cada golpe destrozaba la cara, Cutlass pronto patea el cadáver de issei lejos.

-...ja ja ja ja pronto, absorbere tu magia erebea y mataré a toda lo que tu mas amas, es mi venganza madre...-decía Cutlass.

De repente el brazo de Cutlass fue violentamente arrancados del hombro, Cutlass estaba incrédula mientras sentía una patada al estómago, fue tan fuerte que la envío a golpear su cuerpo contra el suelo.

Cutlass escupió sangre al ver a issei que sostenía su brazo cortado, el cabello cubría sus ojos.

-...kufufu, en verdad debo darte las gracias, Tena, finalmente estoy despierto...-decía "issei" mientra tira el brazo al suelo.

Lentamente su cabello blanco se volvía negro azabache, ahora el pelinegro arrancó su parche revelando su ojo negro con pupilas rojas.

-...M-Madre...-murmura Cutlass al sentir algo diferente a issei, sentía que era más oscuro.

Usando Creation, issei envolvió su cuerpo como magia hasta crear y vestir camisa negra con corbata negra y pantalón negro con zapatos negro.

-...no soy tu madre...soy el verdadero issei, pero tengo un nombre mejor...-decía issei usando Creation para hacer unos guantes rojos y un par de gafas.

Lentamente issei se dio la vuelta para mirar a Cutlass con una sonrisa oscura mientra se ponía sus gatas.

-...llámame, Cruel Reaper...-murmura con frialdad Cruel Reaper.

Cutlass intento atacar sólo para que Cruel Reaper terminará enfrente de Cutlass cortando uno de los 4 brazos de forma limpia haciendo que Cutlass gritara de dolor.

-...Arghhhhhhhhhh...-rugía de dolor Cutlass.

-...deja de quejarte de una vez...-murmura con crueldad Cruel Reaper cortando a Cutlass con una lluvias de huelgas de un solo brazo con su espada Gravity Blade.

Cada cortes hacia más y más daños a Cutlass, le había cortados todos, los cuernos, los 4 brazos, su cola, su cuerpo estaba llenas de heridas.

-...sabes, me había prometido que te salvaría de tu sufrimientos, pero...-decía Cruel Reaper para pegar una potente patada al rostro de Cutlass enviando a derrapar al suelo.

-...¿Porque debería molestarme en salvarte, escoria?...-murmura Cruel Reaper con frialdad acercándose a Cutlass temblaba de rabia y miedo.

-...vamos, levántate, que la pelea aún no termina...-decía Cruel Reaper generando electricidad negra a su espada mientra acomodaba sus anteojos.

La verdadera batalla había comenzado.

 **Fin del capitulo 102**


	108. Chapter 103

**_Hola a todos, aquí el mejor escritor, vengo a dejar un nuevo capítulo de Angry Godslayer._**

 ** _Ante de irme, responderé los comentarios_**

 ** _Werand: gracia amigo, aquí tiene la siguiente parte, ahora verás lo que es capaz Insane Cruel Reaper, es una combinación de Black reaper de kaneki y Insane Black Rock shooting, será épico además que revelará el verdadero poder de la magia erebea._**

 ** _Capítulo 103 Issei vs Cutlass parte 3, "Insane Cruel Reaper"._**

Las heridas de Cutlass poco a poco se curaban mientra recuperaban las extremidades que había, levantándose con dificultad, Cutlass miraba a Cruel Reaper que estaba tranquilo en la pelea.

-...¿Porque debería molestarme en salvarte, escoria?...-murmura Cruel Reaper con frialdad acercándose a Cutlass temblaba de rabia y miedo.

-...donde estaba esa confianza, no me diga que ya tienes miedo...-decía Cruel Reaper generando electricidad negra a su espada.

Ese insulto hizo que Cutlass rugiera mientra los sellos mágicos disparaba un aluvión de lanzas negras.

Cruel Reaper se movió lo suficientemente rápido para salir de las lanzas que atravesó los suelos, Cruel Reaper se acercó lo suficiente para lanzar una huelga, Cutlass al ver eso, lanza una huelga contra el pelinegro pero lo desvía el ataque y rápidamente corta a Cutlass contra su pecho haciendo que ella gruñe de dolor.

Furiosa, Cutlass lanza un puñetazo de uno de sus 4 brazos contra Cruel Reaper, pero el pelinegro esquiva a un lado al mismo tiempo que le corta el brazo limpiamente.

Cutlass retrocede de forma considerable mientra Cruel Reaper mueve su espada al aire quitando la sangre negra de su espada.

-...que sucede, tiene miedo?, incluso teniendo la semi inmortalidad, tienes miedo de morir...en verdad eres muy patética Tena...-decía de forma aburrido Cruel Reaper.

Cutlass abrió los ojos, en lugar de issei, veía a Evangeline en forma adulta mirándola con decepción, eso hizo que ella apretara los dientes, sus ojos nublado por la ira y la sed de sangre, ella regenera su brazo cortado, levantando los 4 brazos de su espalda, cada uno saco sus 4 espadas negras mientra sus brazos reales levantaba su imagine Breaker.

-...Madre, voy a Matarte, voy a arrancarte la magia erebea de su cuerpo!...-rugía Cutlass lanzándose contra Cruel Reaper que estaba quieto.

Con extrema fuerza, Cutlass lanzó una huelga descendente sobre el hombro de Cruel Reaper casi cortando el hombro junto con su brazo real, ese corte surgió una cantidad alarmante de sangre negra saliendo como un geiser.

Cruel Reaper no se inmutó por eso, lentamente mira a Cutlass con desinterés, eso la sorprendió, con Ki de armamento de su brazo prótesis, Cruel Reaper pego un colosal puñetazo al rostro con fuerza mandando a Cutlass a golpear de espalda al suelo hasta rodarse al suelo.

Cruel Reaper miro su hombro lastimado que no paraba de gotear sangre, con su otro brazo, agarro su brazo lastimado y con facilidad, la arrancó de su hombro haciendo sorprender a todos los espectadores.

Cruel Reaper no mostraba ninguna expresión de dolor al hacer esa acción, miro su brazo cortado.

-...a estas alturas, creíste que me dolería?...-decía Cruel Reaper tirando su brazo real al suelo y camino hacia Cutlass.

Cutlass se levantaba para atacar a Cruel Reaper pero rápidamente fue aprisionado por unas cadenas púrpuras envuelta en niebla.

Esa cadenas estaba unido al muñón de Cruel Reaper.

-... ** _Cadenas de resentimiento_**...-decía Cruel Reaper haciendo levantar a Cutlass para luego azotar su cuerpo contra el suelo provocando una explosión de polvo.

Cutlass se levantaba y trata de salir de las cadenas de Cruel Reaper.

-... ** _Donnergranate_**...- murmura Cruel Reaper envolviendo las cadenas junto a Cutlass de electricidad negra torturandola.

-...Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!...-gritaba de dolor Cutlass al sentir la cantidad de electricidad golpeando su cuerpo.

Cruel Reaper no termino aún, movió de nuevo su muñón que tenia conectado las cadenas y la azotó de nuevo el cuerpo de Cutlass contra múltiples almacenes, paredes y el suelo varía veces hasta terminar con azotar contra la pared hasta atravesarla por completo.

Con los espectadores

Todo el grupo de Jin y Evangeline estaba ligeramente sorprendido pero lo que le sorprendió fue Hela y Kaya.

-...eso fue mis cadenas de resentimiento!...-exclama sorprendida Hela al ver a issei imitar su hechizo.

-...Issei...-murmura preocupada Mio al ver el cambio que sufrió Issei, era el lado que Issei tenía cuando atacó a Rias.

-...es como esa vez...-murmura Kaya atrayendo la atención de todos.

-...que quieres decir?...-decía Mio preocupada al vez el sudor que desliza por la mejilla de Kaya.

-...pelea de forma diferente, no hay duda, es el mortal que recuerdo en la pelea de mi clon en mi abismo Orcus...verdad, Charlotte...-decía Kaya recordando como Issei asesino brutalmente a su humunculo.

-...si padre, su personalidad es el mismo cuando lo conocí en el abismo...-decía Yue triste.

Eso sorprendió mucho a Mio junto con Kunou y Milia.

 _ **con Cruel Reaper Vs. Cutlass**_

Intentando levantarse, Cutlass vio como las cadenas púrpuras desaparecía en nieblas de sombras, pronto fue rodeadas de círculos mágicos color púrpuras, esos círculos mágicos era parecido a los suyos.

Repente múltiples lanzas de luz púrpura aparece alrededor de Cutlass.

-...Lanza luminoso...-decía Cruel Reaper haciendo que las lanzas atraviesa a Cutlass haciendo vomitar sangre.

Ella vio con incredulidad a Cruel Reaper que tenia su mano a punto de chasquear los dedos.

Un sello mágico aparecía en el dorso de su mano.

-... ** _Explosión_**...-murmuró Cruel Reaper con un chasquido de dedos, los sellos mágicos alrededor de Cutlass explota envolviendola en una gran llamarada.

-...Arghhhhhhhhhh...-gritaba de dolor Cutlass.

-... ** _Pilar del mundo.._**.-Cruel Reaper piso el suelo haciendo surgir del suelo múltiples picos de rocas que atravesó por completo a Cutlass haciéndola sangrar.

Regenerando su extremidad faltante, Cruel Reaper apunto con Gravity Blade contra Cutlass que estaba respirando fuertemente por la cantidad de daños que recibía.

Pronto la Gravity Blade fue envuelta en fuego púrpura, la espada estaba al rojo vivo.

-... ** _Hellblaze Wave..._**..-murmura Cruel Reaper disparando una potente haz de fuego púrpura que dio de llenos a Cutlass.

levantando su espada sobre su cabeza, Cruel Reaper cubrió su cuerpo con fuego negro, eso sorprendió a Kaya.

-... ** _Lævateinn_**...-murmura Cruel Reaper lanzando una huelga descendente liberando una marea de fuego negro que quemó a Cutlass aún más.

-...Arghhhhhh...-exclama Cutlass de dolor mientras sus heridas tardaba más en regenerar.

Envolviendo su espada con luz púrpura, Cruel Reaper aparece enfrente de Cutlass tomándola por sorpresa.

-... ** _Tyrfing_**...-decía Cruel Reaper cortando 2 veces a Cutlass sobre su pecho formando una herida de cortes en forma de X.

Vomitando sangre, Cutlass cada vez sufría más y más daños.

Cruel Reaper estaba tranquilo mientra se acomodaba sus gafas que iba a caer, miro a Cutlass que cayó al suelo.

-...Bien Tena, que tal un problema de matemática, dime cuanto es 1000-7...-decía de forma tranquilo Cruel Reaper.

 ** _Con los espectadores_**

-...imposible, no sólo las cadenas de Hela, si no también mi Lævateinn, las lanzas luminoso de Baldur, el pilar del mundo de Ull y la Tyrfing de Tyr...-murmura sorprendida Kaya al reconocer todos ataques mágicos de los dioses del nuevo mundo.

-...También hizo lo mismo con mi Hellblaze wave...pero como...-murmura Mio sorprendida por la cantidad de crueldad que issei mostraba, no era el issei que ella conocía.

-...Magia erebea, no pensé que el chico haya adaptado tan profundo en la magia erebea...-decía Evangeline con seriedad.

-...que tiene ver con la magia erebea?...-habló Yue con seriedad.

-...dime Charlotte, sabes por qué la magia erebea es temida?...-pregunta Evangeline, esa pregunta atrajo la atención a los que le rodea.

-...por su inmortalidad y su control sobre su elemento...-respondía Yue.

-...Así es, pero hay más, es temida por el verdadero poder de la magia erebea, "el núcleo", tiene la capacidad absorber los ataques mágicos de sus oponentes para luego agregar a su repertorio...-fue la respuesta de Evangeline que causó que todos incluso Jin se sorprendiera por lo que dijo Evangeline.

-...imposible, tal cosa es posible...-dijo Hela asustada.

-...cuando el chico recibe de daños los ataques mágicos, el núcleo actúa analizando los ataques mágicos que reciben, lo analizan, lo imitan y lo mejoran para luego almacenar dentro del núcleo dando al chico un repertorio de ataques mágicos que lanzar...gracia a su inmortalidad, el sobrevivió a todas clases de ataques mágicos muy fuerte desde que obtuvo por primera vez la magia erebea...-decía Evangeline.

-...ahora veo porque Odin estaba tan asustado, el en verdad es un monstruo y casi me enfrente a el...-decía Hela recordando a issei durante su pelea con los Æsyr.

-...demonio...en verdad el chico es peligroso...-decía Jin.

-...ni siquiera es el issei que conozco...no es el...-decía Mio mirando la batalla.

 ** _Con Cruel Reaper vs Cutlass_**

Cruel Reaper se acercaba a una derribada Cutlass que estaba muy lastimada y heridas, Cruel Reaper estaba decepcionado por la pelea, acaso tanto problema tenía ese impostor de vencerla?..

-...que inútil fue ese impostor, ya no importa, eso se termina ahora, quiero ver a Mio...-pensó Cruel Reaper levantando su espada sólo para esquivar un ataque que venía de la cola de Cutlass.

Cruel Reaper miraba a Cutlass que estaba transformándose otra vez, ahora había perdido sus 4 extremidades de su espalda, su cuerpo cubierto de niebla negra.

-...Magia...erebea...voy a devorarte, voy devorarte en mil pedazos...-rugía Cutlass cubriéndose de niebla negra.

Cruel Reaper vio la silueta de Cutlass transformándose.

-... (suspiro)...esa mocosa no se rinde o que...seria muy problemático dejar que se transformé... ** _Creation_**...-murmurando Cruel Reaper envolviendo sus brazos y espalda en una masa de luz.

Cuando la luz desaparece, era issei armado fuertemente, en sus brazos tenía 2 metralletas gigantes Gatling de 3 barriles, en sus hombros tenía lanza cohetes orkan.

-... ** _Metzelei y Orkan versión 2_**...-murmura Cruel Reaper para luego disparar 2 millones de balas seguido con 34 misiles contra Cutlass envolviendo en una gigantesca explosión.

Cruel Reaper no paraba de disparar, disparaba y disparaba, si se acaba las balas, iba a usar Creation para crear y llenar las municiones para seguir disparando de forma infinitas.

Cruel Reaper comenzó a generar una flama púrpura en su ojo negro y rojo, mientras su sonrisa era oscura.

Los disparos era cada vez más brutales.

Pronto surgió una enorme cola del humo que iba golpear de forma descendente sobre Cruel Reaper, el reacciona a tiempo para salir mientra tiras esas armas.

Estando a una distancia considerable, Cruel Reaper observó como el humo se disuelve con fuerza por el rugido de un dragón negro similar a tannin pero más musculoso y de tamaño de un elefante, un dragón sin alas, una cola negra de punta rojas, un par de cuernos de cabra y ojos amarillos.

el pecho tenía una gema púrpura que brillaba.

-...Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...-rugía Cutlass en forma de dragón negro mientras la onda de choque generaba terremoto.

Cruel Reaper no se inmuta por eso pero sonrió, hacia tiempo que no comía carne de dragón y ya tenia hambre ahora.

 **En la mente de issei**

En el cuarto oscuro, surgía en una niebla de oscuridad issei, el albino se levantaba mientra miraba el cuarto oscuro.

-...ese maldito, tengo que recuperar mi cuerpo, no dejaré que salga con la suya...-decía Issei mientra comenzaba a correr por el oscuro pasillo de su mente en busca de su libertad.

 **Fin del capitulo 103**


	109. Chapter 104

**_Hola a todos, aquí el mejor escritor, vengo a dejar un nuevo capítulo de Angry Godslayer._**

 ** _Ante de irme, responderé los comentarios_**

 ** _Werand: gracia amigo, aquí tiene la siguiente parte, ahora se viene la batalla épica entre Issei contra Insane Cruel Reaper, una verdadera batalla de inmortales en el siguiente capítulo._**

 ** _MasasinMaze: ja ja ja ja gracia amigo, estaba triste ya que nadies más comenta en mis capítulos , en el siguiente capítulo se vendrá el capitulo más épico de todas, Issei contra Insane Cruel Reaper, será el capitulo más épico que hice, además Insane Cruel Reaper se basó en Black Reaper de kaneki y Insane Black Rock Shooter, ja ja ja ja será épico._**

 ** _Capítulo 104 Issei vs Cutlass parte final, batalla de titanes._**

Cruel Reaper estaba tranquilo mientra el dragón negro rugía con fuerza generando una poderosa onda de choque, era totalmente increíble la cantidad de poder que tenia Cutlass.

-...Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...-rugía Cutlass lanzando un golpe descendente sobre Cruel Reaper

Cruel Reaper no se inmuta por eso pero sonrió, hacia tiempo que no comía carne de dragón y ya tenia hambre ahora, en un parpadeo esquiva el ataque y corta con su espada pero no logra cortarlo de todo

Esas escamas eran en verdad dura de atravesarla toda, saltando hacia atrás, Cruel Reaper extendió su mano contra Cutlass rodeándolo con múltiples sellos mágicos, múltiples lanzas de luz y lanzas de acero negras.

-... ** _Explosión_**. **.. _Lanzas luminoso_**.. **. _Amittam Dark Bolg_**...-exclama Cruel Reaper haciendo que todos los ataques crearán una gigantesca explosión que envolvió por completo al dragón.

Entre los humos de la explosión, una cola surgió para golpear a Cruel Reaper, pero el pelinegro logró usar su Gravity Blade como escudo para bloquear el ataque pero la fuerza de ese ataque envío lejos a Cruel Reaper lejos.

Deteniendo su movimientos, Cruel Reaper atraviesa su espada en el suelo para frenar y mirar al dragón negro que se encontraba ileso a pesar de recibir una explosión de 3 ataques mágicos consecutivos.

-...parece que su transformación la hizo más poderosa, pero lenta, sus ataques son realmente devastadores, con sólo bloquear ese ataque de cola, mi brazo y mi muñeca sufrió una dislocación...-pensó Cruel Reaper mirando su mano que desaparecía el moretón.

-... ** _Blindaje del rayo..._..**.-murmura Cruel Reaper envolviendo su cuerpo con electricidad negra.

-...ahora agregar más poder a mi espada...-pensó Cruel Reaper moviendo su Gravity Blade.

-... ** _Lævateinn_... _cielo abrasador_**...-murmura Cruel Reaper envolviendo su espada con fuego negro del purgatorio y rayos rojos de Yue para hacerla más letal...

-...Arghhhhhh...-rugía la criatura lanzando una series de golpes de sobre Cruel Reaper.

Cruel Reaper con reflejos super rápidos gracia al blindaje de rayos, esquivaba todos los ataques de Cutlass, cada ataques era fáciles de predecir para Cruel Reaper lo podía ver, había desarrollado sus sentidos inhumanos.

Esquivando con gracias, se acercó rápidamente para lanzar unas rápidas huelgas muy precisas haciendo quedar heridas de cortes, gracia al Cielo abrasador y combinado con Blindaje de rayo, había aumentando el poder para atravesar las duras escamas y con el poder de fuego negro de Lævateinn, impedía que Cutlass se regenerara por completo.

Cansado de recibir los ataques, Cutlass ruge mientra levanta los brazos para juntar y con doble golpe descendente sobre Cruel Reaper.

Cruel Reaper salta hacia atrás esquivando el ataque que causó una explosión de polvo.

El dragón no termino aún, ruge mientra múltiples sellos mágicos aparecía en su espalda, esos sellos disparaba aluvión de lanzas negras contra Cruel Reaper.

Esquivando y desviando con rapidez las lanzas negras, Cruel Reaper comenzó a abrir pasos entre esas lanzas para acercarse hacia Cutlass que lanzó el siguiente golpe.

-... ** _Atrapa el Suelo...Paso Rápido_**...-pensó Cruel Reaper desapareciendo haciendo que el puño golpeara el suelo.

En un parpadeo aparece Cruel Reaper detrás de Cutlass, el brazo que golpeó Cutlass caía al suelo, su hombro salía mucha sangre negra y su herida no sanaba.

Reuniendo mucho poder de fuego negro para convertir en una esfera de fuego negro, Cruel Reaper extendió su mano que tenia la esfera de fuego negro contra Cutlass.

-... ** _Lævateinn_**...-murmura Cruel Reaper disparando de la esfera un aluvión de proyectiles de fuego negro que impacto y envolvió en una explosión de fuego negro que hizo que el dragón cayera de espalda.

Arriba del dragón estaba las múltiples lanzas hecho de luz púrpura seguido con envolver las lanzas con fuego negro y blindaje de rayo negro.

-... ** _Lanzas luminosos_ , _Lævateinn_ , _Blindaje de rayo._**...-murmura Cruel Reaper haciendo que las múltiples lanzas de luz, fuego negro y rayo atravesará al dragón negro envolviendole en una explosión.

Cruel Reaper observaba con una pequeña sonrisa la explosión y escuchaba el rugido del dragón, era de dolor y agonía.

 **Con los espectadores**

Todos estaba sorprendido por el inmenso poder que mostraba Cruel Reaper, era cruel y despiadado por la forma en como luchaba y sobre todo no le daba ningún respiro a Cutlass para defenderse.

-...que cruel y sin piedad, en verdad pelea de una manera diferente...-murmura Basara con seriedad.

-...no sólo sabes todas las habilidades, si no también la mezcla para potenciar aún más, tendiendo el fuego negro del purgatorio para causarle mayor daño y lo forma como lo hace, lo hace incluso mejor que yo...-murmura Kaya.

-...que le paso?...-murmura Mio atrayendo la atención a todos, ellos vieron a Mio triste.

-...hija...-murmura Jin al ver a su hija muy triste.

-...el pelea como si fuera otra persona...-decía Mio tocando su corazón.

El resto no decía nada, solo podía quedarse quiero y observar la batalla

 **En la mente de issei**

Issei había estado corriendo por un largo tiempo, estaba frustrado, lo único que podía ver era oscuridad, ni siquiera podía ver bien.

-...maldición, no se cuanto llevo corriendo, no se donde esta ese maldito...-pensó Issei hasta que escuchó la risa de un niño pequeño, Issei vio a un pequeño de cabello castaño que se veía desde lejos.

-...un niño?...-pensó issei

-...oye señor atrapame si quiere salir...-decía el niño mientra corría sin darle a issei una oportunidad de hablar.

-...Oye espera!...-habló issei sólo para ver que el corría, el albino tuvo más opción que seguirle.

Corriendo para atrapar el niño, el niño parecía se burlaba de el, eso enojo a Issei ya que desaparecía y reapareció en diferentes lugar.

-...Ese mocoso, siento que solo se burla de mi...-pensó issei sólo para ver que el niño entró por una puerta antigua a la izquierda, al parecer issei ni se había percatado que todos a su alrededor estaba repletos de puertas.

Issei entró por la misma puerta que el niño entró, al abrirla, entro sin dudarlo y sigue su camino.

Mientra caminaba, issei como a escuchar unas voces seguido con un rugido de un dragón.

Pronto el lugar era una sala sangre, issei vio que era la sala del abismo orcus, donde estaba el junto a Yue y a Mimir luchando contra el dragón de loki.

Issei vio como el dragón con su poderoso rayo mortal, hirió de gravedad a su yo del pasado que se había metido en el camino para salvar a Yue.

issei no podía evitar acariciar su parche ya que esa acción tan temeraria había perdido su ojo ante, vio como Yue arrancó un pedazo de su carne para alimentar a su yo del pasado logrando obtener por primera vez la magia erebea y que se volvió un inmortal incompleto.

Con esa fuerza adquirida, logró junto a Yue y el conocimiento de Mimir a derrotar y matar al dragón.

Ignorando ese recuerdo, siguió su camino, en el camino pasaba por todas clases de recuerdos de él junto a Yue y Mimir viajando por los 9 reinos matando dioses y destruyendo todo a su paso.

Al llegar por ahí, vio al niño que lo esperaba.

-...al fin...-pensó issei intentando acercarse sólo para que el niño se percatara y comenzará a correr alejándose de issei mientras se reía.

-...oye mocoso espera...-exclama molesto Issei al ver como el niño se escapa.

Intentando correr, issei se las arreglaba para estar a la espalda del niño.

Mientra corría, pasaba los siguientes recuerdos, uno específico.

Veía al yo del pasado rodeando a los Æsyr en un vórtice de magia, con su espada lista, lanzó una huelga contra ellos.

-... ** _Revenge Counter._...**-exclama Issei del pasado lanzando una huelga contra los Æsyr sólo para que aparezca Mio en el medio.

Mio con facilidad, atrapa la espada de issei con su mano haciendo que el vórtices de magia se disuelva.

Pronto el siguiente recuerdos pasaba a Evangeline dando la opción de obtener la verdadera inmortalidad para salvar a Yue de Mio dando como resultado, volverse un inmortal.

El siguiente de pelear contra Mio hasta terminar con matarla y enloquecer hasta el punto de volverse un monstruo.

Los recuerdos ahora era el issei del pasado tomando una decisión para pasar a la prueba de la magia erebea la cual terminar la pasa con la ayuda de Yue y Mio del pasado.

Issei logró alcanzar al niño y lo tecleo al suelo haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo hasta rodarse.

Pronto termina con issei encima del niño.

-...bien mocoso, se acabó el juego de la escondida...dime quien er...-no termino de hablar ya que veía al castaño que se parecía a el, era el issei de niño.

-...je je je me atrapaste señor, aunque te tardaste...-decía el niño haciendo que issei se levantaba para mirar al niño que se levantaba.

-...quien eres...-decía Issei.

-...oh, me presentaré, soy el lado inocente de ti, aunque fue ante del destierro del clan hyodou...-murmuró con tristeza al ultimo.

Issei no dijo nada, dejó que el niño hablará.

-...bueno, soy como el mediador entre las 2 personalidades en esta mente...tu y Cruel Reaper-niisama...el es actualmente es la personalidad dominante por ahora...-decía triste el niño.

-...espera, dijiste 2 personalidades, de que rayos hablas...-decía Issei enojado y confundido haciendo poner nervioso al niño.

Pronto todo a su alrededor cambio, ahí issei vio el recuerdo de el siendo torturado por Loki de forma emocional.

-...bueno, ante era una sola personalidad, pero después de la tortura de Loki, la extrema trauma psicológico hizo pedazo su mente dividiendo en 2 partes, siendo, tu él que tomo el control mientra Cruel Reaper-niisama influenció su sed de venganza y su lado cruel...-decía el niño haciendo que Issei frunciera el ceño.

-...después de pasar la prueba de la magia erebea, tu sed de venganza desapareció junto con su crueldad al recuperar a Mio, la personalidad de Cruel Reaper-niisama tomó forma y conciencia haciendo uno con los malos recuerdos como su dura infancia, su traición por los gremory y los pecados que hiciste en el nuevo mundo...eso hizo que desarrolle una nueva personalidad pero la más peligrosa de ti, por eso me vi obligado a encerrarlo en lo más profundo de su mente...-decía El niño con tristeza haciendo que Issei recordará a Cruel reaper.

-...por favor, no te enoje con Cruel Reaper-niisama, el esta solo, solo quería estar con Mio, aunque dudo que ella quiera estar con el ya que ella te ama solamente a ti, imagínate el dolor que el sentirá cuando eso pase...no quiero que Cruel Reaper-niisama lloré, odio ver a la gentes llorar...-lloraba el niño haciendo que Issei diera un suspiro molesto.

-...(suspiro)...no se en que mierda me eh metido esta vez, pero quiero recuperar mi cuerpo, bien mocoso, llévame con el...-decía Issei haciendo que el pequeño mirara a Issei sorprendido.

-...claro, por favor, no lo mate...no quiero que tu y el se maten entre ustedes...-decía el niño.

-...no me gusta hacer promesas, pero trataré como pueda...-decía Issei.

-...bien, se donde esta...-decía niño agarrando la mano de issei y ambos caminaron en buscar de Cruel Reaper.

 ** _Con Cruel Reaper_**

Cruel Reaper observaba como el humo de la explosión terminaba mostrando al dragón negro que se levantaba, su brazo aún no se regenera, sus heridas no cerraban, al parecer ya había perdido su capacidad de regeneración por la cantidad de ataques de fuegos negro.

El dragón comenzó a abrir sus fauces, estaba generando mucho poder de rayo rojo con bordes negro, Cruel Reaper sólo podía suspirar molesto al ver que ese dragón no se rendía.

-... _ **Pilar del mundo**.._...-murmura Cruel Reaper pisando el suelo haciendo que el suelo surgía una roca en forma de una espada que atravesó el pecho del dragón haciendo interrumpir el ataque.

Extendiendo su mano contra el dragón.

-... ** _Cadenas de Resentimiento_**...-murmura Cruel Reaper haciendo que su mano surge incontables cadenas púrpuras que aprisiona fuertemente al dragón.

Haciendo desaparecer su espada en un destello mágico, Cruel Reaper intercambió su Devil Breaker con Mjölnir Arm.

-... ** _Blindaje del rayo...Lævateinn_**...-murmura Cruel Reaper cubriendo su brazo mjölnir con electricidad negra y fuego negro del purgatorio.

En cámara lenta, Cruel Reaper se lanza contra el dragón hasta saltar hacia el, al estar cerca de él, Cruel Reaper movió su brazo cubierto de electricidad y fuego contra el pecho del dragón.

-... _ **LÆVATEINN+DONNERSPEER**..._..-murmura Cruel Reaper atravesando el pecho del dragón causando que el dragón rugiera de la agonía hasta que Cruel Reaper murmura otro ataque.

-... _ **Aionion Petrosis**.._...-murmura Cruel Reaper envolviendo al dragón en una luz cegadora.

 ** _En la mente de issei_**

Issei junto con la pequeña versión de el había llegado a una sala donde estaba la posible salida..

-...bien, aquí llegamos, por, favor, no lo mate...-decía el niño con tristeza.

-...solo recuperaré mi cuerpo...-decía Issei caminando hacia la salidas sólo para detenerse y mirar de reojo al niño.

-...gracia, espero volver a verte...-decía issei para luego correr hacia la salida dejando al niño que sonreía, pero su sonrisa desaparece mientra mira su mano que se agrietaba.

-...no hay de que Issei-niisama, pero no habrá próxima vez...-decía el niño mientra desaparecía en polvo blanco mientra sonría ante de desaparecer

 ** _Con Cruel Reaper_**

Cuando la luz se fue, el dragón negro estaba petrificado, Cruel Reaper que tenia su mano dentro del dragón, brillo con magia.

-... ** _Creation_**...-murmuró Cruel Reaper haciendo surgir múltiples espadas y lanzas del cuerpo petrificado haciendo pedazos desde dentro hasta afuera.

Cruel Reaper aterriza mientra los pedazos cae al suelo, ahí podía ver a Cutlass que había vuelto a la normalidad, ella estaba al borde de la muerte, sus heridas ya no se regeneran como ante.

Cruel Reaper se acercó lo suficiente para levantar su mano, en un destello de magia, hizo aparecer la Gravity Blade.

Sin piedad, Cruel Reaper atravesó la espada en el estómago de Cutlass consiguiendo que ella grite de dolor.

-...cuanto es 1000-7?...-preguntaba Cruel Reaper, Cutlass no respondía.

Cruel Reaper sacó la espada y la volvió a apuñalar con fuerza haciendo que ella grite aún más de dolor.

-...cuantos es 1000-7?...-pregunta un poco mas fuerte Cruel Reaper.

Cutlass grita otra vez de dolor ya que Cruel Reaper lo volvió apuñalar, ella comenzó a llorar mientras temblaba de miedo y terror.

-...993, 986, 979, 972 (llorando) mamá perdoname, perdoname...-lloraba con miedo y desesperación Cutlass.

Cruel Reaper levantó su espada y la cubrió con fuego negro, iba a matarla, no importaba si quedaría descalificado, todo sea para salvar a Mio y al resto.

De repente un pulso desconocido hizo que Cruel Reaper abriera los ojos mientra suelta su espada.

-...no, no...porque ahora...-exclama Cruel Reaper mientra se agarra su cabeza, en la espalda de Cruel Reaper surgía una niebla de obscuridad, una mano surgía.

Para la sorpresa de todos y la incredulidad de sus amigos y familia, en la espalda surgía Issei de la espalda de Cruel Reaper.

Ambos se retrocede lo suficientemente lejos para mirarse los unos por el otro.

-...Tu...-murmura Cruel Reaper al ver al impostor con frialdad.

-...si hijo de perra, soy yo...-murmura Issei haciendo aparecer en un destello de magia su propia gravity Blade.

Ambos se miraron, ambos con sus miradas oscuridad. Pronto Cruel Reaper como Issei comenzaron a caminar, ambos caminaron para acercarse hasta que terminaron con estar muy cerca, ambos mirándose a muerte, ambos encendiendo sus flamas.

La de issei una flama roja mientra que la Cruel Reaper una flama púrpura en sus respectivos ojos derechos.

 **Issei vs Cruel Reaper**

 **Fin del capitulo 104**


	110. Chapter 105

**_Hola a todos, aquí el mejor escritor, vengo a dejar un nuevo capítulo de Angry Godslayer._**

 ** _Ante de irme, responderé los comentarios_**

 ** _Werand: gracia, espero que lo disfrute que esta batalla será brutal al estilo gore y más de esa batalla al estilo hellsing jajaja._**

 ** _MasasinMaze: ja ja ja ja gracia amigo, aquí tiene amigo, el capitulo más épico que hice jajaja me dueles los dedos._**

 _ **Capítulo 105: Issei Amasaki vs Insane Cruel Reaper**_

 _ **Con los espectadores**_

Nadie podía creer, justo cuando la batalla iba a llegar a su fin, algo inesperado sucedió, 2 issei?, como era posible.

-...que está pasando, acaso es una broma?...-murmura Jin al ver a Issei mirando a muerte a Cruel Reaper.

-...esto es inesperado...-murmura Evangeline sin palabras.

-...que importa, es issei-otousan aquí y el tipo que pretendía ser el, es un impostor...-exclama Kunou con milia asintiendo estando de acuerdo con Kunou.

-...calla chica perro que quiero ver lo que está pasando...-murmura Yue con seriedad.

-...Que no soy un perro!...-exclama furiosa Kunou.

 **Campo de batalla**

Ambos se miraron, ambos con sus miradas oscuridad. Pronto Cruel Reaper como Issei comenzaron a caminar, ambos caminaron para acercarse hasta que terminaron con estar muy cerca, ambos mirándose a muerte.

Pronto se escuchó la voz de Azazel en la arena

-..Vaya vaya, parece que hay una interrupción, lo siento pero tendré que cancelar la pelea...-decía Azazel.

-...no lo haga, esta es mi pelea ahora...-decía Issei con seriedad.

-...pero la regla...-decía Azazel sólo para que Issei gritara.

-...al diablo con la reglas, ese tipo se robo algo que es mio, no voy a dejar que se salga con la suya, esta pelea es personal para mi, por favor, no interfiera...-murmura Issei.

Azazel sólo podía estar en silencio hasta que Issei escucho un suspiro.

-...bien Issei, más tarde me explicará lo que está pasando, ahora solo tengo que sacar a Cutlass de la arena, al parecer, ella no puede continuar...-decía Azazel sacando a Cutlass de la arena a través de un círculo de teletransportacion.

-...bien para mi, un estorbo menos...-decía Cruel Reaper recogiendo su Gravity Blade.

-...voy a recuperar mi cuerpo, no dejaré que haga lo que te plazca con mi cuerpo...-decía Issei apuntando con su espada a Cruel Reaper.

-...(suspiro)... debiste pedir ayuda, sabes?, porque dudo que tu sólo podrás conmigo...-decía Cruel Reaper.

-...conmigo me basto lo suficiente como para sacarte la mierda fuera de ti, hijo de perra...-dijo Issei con ira.

-...somos la misma persona idiota...-decía Cruel Reaper con el ceño fruncido.

-...Lo sé... ** _Atrapa el suelo_**...-murmura Issei.

-... ** _Atrapa el suelo_.**.-murmura Cruel Reaper.

-... ** _Paso Rápido/Paso Rápido._.**..-exclama los 2 desapareciendo de sus lugares en un destello de velocidad.

Pronto desaparece y reaparece chocando espada contra espada, ambos intercambiando miradas mientra mantenía fuerte sus hojas.

Ambos se separan para luego comenzar a intercambiar lluvias de huelgas rápidas y precisas, ambos tenían sus propios objetivos y no pensaba en rendirse.

Pronto terminar con chocar una otra vez espadazo contra espadazo liberado onda de choque y chispa.

-...para ser un impostor, no pelea mal...-murmura Cruel Reaper.

-...Cállate y pelea infeliz...-murmura Issei lanzando una huelga pero Cruel Reaper logra desviarla para luego cortar a Issei con una huelga rápida que corto un poco su mejilla.

Cruel Reaper con rapidez, lo patea a Issei al pecho haciéndolo retroceder de forma considerable.

Issei saca su Donner y dispara una lluvia de balas contra Cruel Reaper, pero el pelinegro esquiva con gracia mientras extiende su mano contra Issei.

Detrás de Cruel Reaper, aparecía las lanzas de luz y lanzas de acero negro, todo cubierto de electricidad y fuego negro.

-... _ **lanzas Luminoso, Amittam Dark Bolg, Blindaje de rayo y Lævateinn**._...-murmura Cruel Reaper disparando todas las lanzas contra Issei.

Abriendo los ojos en shock, Issei cubre su cuerpo con Ki de armamento mientra usa su Gravity Blade para desviar a todas las que podía.

Mientra Issei desviaba todos los ataques, Cruel Reaper cubrió su mano con Ki de armamento.

-... ** _Blindaje de rayo, Lævateinn_**...-murmura Cruel Reaper cubriendo de rayo negro y fuego negro en su mano cubierto de Ki de armamento.

Logrando soportar al ultimo ataque, Issei miro a Cruel Reaper que desaparecía en destello de velocidad.

Pronto aparece Cruel Reaper enfrente de Issei tomándolo por sorpresa.

-...mierda...-pensó Issei intentando mover su espada.

-.. **. _Lævateinn+Donnerspeer..._**...-murmura Cruel Reaper atravesando el pecho de Issei con brutalidad haciendo que Issei apretara los dientes por el dolor que sentía, sentía que sus órganos se derretía por el calor del fuego negro y la electricidad.

-...duele, verdad?...-murmura de forma aburrido Cruel Reaper sólo para que Issei con furia, le pega un poderoso puñetazo cargado con ki de armamento a la mejilla haciendo que Cruel Reaper mirara al otro lado mientras se le cae las gafas.

con fuerza, Issei corta el brazo de Cruel Reaper mientra se aleja.

Tanto Cruel Reaper como Issei se regenera sus heridas, solo que Issei tenía su regeneración muy lenta mientras que la Cruel Reaper tenía la regeneración a máxima velocidad recuperando su brazo cortado.

Cruel Reaper tenía el cabello cubriendo su ojos mientra lentamente recoge las gafas del suelo y se lo pone.

-... ** _Lævateinn_**..-murmura Cruel Reaper cubriendo de fuego negro en su espada Gravity Blade.

Issei guardo su pistola Donner y sacó la Fegefeuer

En un destello rápido, Issei detiene el ataque entrante de Cruel Reaper usando su antebrazo cubierto de ki de armamento, issei rápido rápidamente apunta su pistola contra Cruel Reaper sólo para ser detenido por unas cadenas negras y púrpuras que envolvía su brazo real fuertemente impidiendo que Issei disparara.

-... _ **Cadenas de Resentimientos..**_.-murmura Cruel Reaper haciendo que las cadenas aplasta por completo el brazo de Issei hasta explotar en una explosión de sangre.

Con un golpe descendente a la cabeza de Issei, Cruel Reaper golpeó a issei hasta hacer golpear de cara al suelo haciendo pedazo el suelo duro .

seguido con levantarlo al aire con una patada bajo la barbilla haciendo que Issei escupa sangre.

-... ** _Pilar del mundo._**...-murmuró Cruel Reaper pisando el suelo hacia surgir un pilar de roca hecho de una espada que atravesó por la espalda a Issei haciendo que elevará al aire.

Issei vio que estaba rodeados de sellos mágicos, Cruel Reaper preparó su mano listo para chasquear.

-... ** _Explosión_**...-murmura Cruel Reaper causando que los sellos explote envolviendo a Issei en una explosión de fuego.

El pilar se desmorona por la fuerza de la explosión, saliendo del humo, caía Issei entre los humos, estaba muy heridos, sus heridas tardaba mucho en regenerar.

Fácilmente, atrapa a issei en el aire con las cadenas de resentimiento para luego golpear a Issei al suelo de espalda.

Dispersando las cadenas en niebla, Issei vio a Cruel Reaper caminar hacía su dirección, su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión mientra la flama púrpura brillaba con fuerza.

 **Con los espectadores**

-...Issei...-murmura Mio preocupada.

-...aún así, es demasiado para el, ambos parecen ser la misma persona pero ese le supera a issei en término de fuerza y manejo del poder de la magia erebea...a este paso el chico no tendrá oportunidad al menos que logre recuperar el núcleo que el tiene...-decía Evangeline.

-...no sólo eso, el tiene el fuego negro del purgatorio como partes de sus habilidades que absorbió, eso le da mucha ventaja sobre el mortal...-decía Kaya con seriedad.

-...porque lo dices...-decía Mio preocupada.

-...mi fuego negro del purgatorio anula la capacidad regenerativa y causa un mayor daño a los que son inmortales, como resultado yo le quite el brazo al mortal cuando lo conocí, por eso el no puede regenerar su brazo derecho...-decía Kaya sorprendiendo y preocupando más a Mio.

 **Con issei.**

Intentando levantarse, solo para que Cruel Reaper lo agarra por el cuello de su camisa destruida y comenzó a envolver su puño con ki de armamento junto con fuego negro en su brazo mjölnir y sin piedad, le propinaba a Issei con poderosos y devastadores puñetazos al rostro haciendo que issei escupa sangre y unos dientes.

Sin piedad, Cruel Reaper le destroza la rodilla de issei con una patada haciendo que Issei gruñera de dolor mientra cae al suelo de espalda.

Issei miraba el techo del almacén mientra la sangre escurría de su boca, en verdad Cruel Reaper era demasiado fuerte.

-...ves la diferencia que hay entre nosotros, impostor, yo soy más fuerte que tu, tu eres débil, ahora que ya no tiene el núcleo de la magia erebea, tu poder disminuyó aún más, que posibilidades tienes de ganarme? ...-decía Cruel Reaper.

-...esas habilidades?...-murmura Issei al reconocer algunas habilidades.

-...si, es algo que tu debiste haber hecho hace mucho, creíste que la magia erebea te da sólo la inmortalidad, no, te más que eso si lo emplea muy a fondo todo el potencial que tiene la magia erebea...-murmura Cruel Reaper.

-...maldición, eso ni lo sabia...-murmura Issei adolorido.

-...que tonto fuiste, el poder absoluto lo controla todo, pero sin poder, no puedes proteger a nadie, incluyendote...-murmura Cruel Reaper con frialdad mientra acomoda su gafas.

-...je je je je, aunque odio admitirlo, tienes razón, si no puedo ganarte con fuerza, entonces ganaré a mi manera...-murmura Issei levantándose para lanzar un puñetazo a la cara de Cruel Reaper, pero Cruel Reaper lo atrapa a tiempo.

-...que predecible...-murmura Cruel Reaper

-... ** _Creation_**...-murmura Issei haciendo brillar su mano para luego abrir su mano revelando una granada cegadora que explotó en luz haciendo que Cruel Reaper cierra los ojos mientra suelta la mano.

Issei aprovecha para cargar de electricidad en su brazo mjölnir.

-... ** _Donnerspeer_**...-exclamó Issei atravesando el pecho de Cruel Reaper.

Issei vio que Cruel Reaper no se inmutó por el ataque, cruel reaper estaba a punto de lanzar un golpe sólo para que ver que Issei sonriera.

-... ** _Donnergranate_**...-murmurar Issei haciendo explotar todo el torso de Cruel Reaper con una explosión de rayo partiendo su cuerpo en 2.

Cayendo las 2 parte, Issei con ferocidad, patea con fuerza al rostro de Cruel Reaper destruyendo sus anteojos seguido con enviarlo lejos.

La parte inferior de Cruel Reaper se disolvió en niebla.

-... **Creation**...-murmura Issei envolviendo brazo mjölnir con una luz intensa hasta revelar la gigante Gatling para luego apuntar a Cruel Reaper.

-... ** _Metzelei_**...-exclama Issei disparando una aluvión de balas que dio de llenos a Cruel Reaper hasta envolverlo en una explosión de humo.

Sigue y sigue disparando hasta quedarse sin municiones, en ese momento aparece Cruel Reaper muy heridos enfrente suyo con su espada envuelto de electricidad.

Usando la Metzelei como escudo, Cruel Reaper logró cortar limpiamente la arma y lanza otra vez con una huelga descendente pero es detenido por Issei que tenia su gravity blade y sus brazos cubierto con Ki de armamento.

-... _ **Blindaje de rayo**_...-murmura Issei cubriendo su cuerpo con electricidad blanco.

-... ** _Blindaje de rayo_**...-decía Cruel Reaper cubriendo su cuerpo con electricidad negra.

Ambos comenzaron a chocar espadas contra espadas, cada ataques era con más fuerza liberado chispa, con una huelga descendente, Cruel Reaper intentaba cortar a Issei pero Issei logra bloquear mientra lanza una huelga contra su cabeza.

Cruel Reaper logra detener el ataque, ambos retrocede mientras cargar de electricidad con sus respectivos puños cubierto de Ki de armamento, ambos mirándose con odio.

-... ** _Blitzschlag_**...-exclama Issei lanzando un puñetazo cargado de Ki de armamento con electricidad blanco.

-... ** _Blitzschlag_**...-exclama Cruel Reaper lanzando un puñetazo cargado de Ki de armamento con electricidad negra.

Ambos chocaron puños con tremenda fuerza que generaron electricidad negra y blanca que envolvía a su alrededor mientra formaba un cráter circular debajo de los 2.

Ambos intentaba con toda su fuerza pero al final termina siendo Cruel Reaper, el choque termina con enviar a Issei al aire sólo para ser atrapado por las cadenas mágicas de Cruel Reaper.

enviándolo a golpear su cuerpo al suelo creando una explosión de polvo.

-... ** _Lævateinn, Hellblaze Wave_**..-murmura Cruel Reaper levantando su espada en lo alto mientra su cuerpo era cubierto de fuego negro.

Con una huelga descendente al aire, Cruel Reaper libero una cantidad gigantesca de marea de fuego negro que se dirigía a un caído Issei que se levantaba.

 **Con los espectadores**

-...Issei!...-grita Mio a lágrimas al ver como el fuego iba a consumir a su esposo.

 **Con Issei**

Issei al ver la marea de fuego, apretó los dientes mientra preparaba su brazo que husmea vapor, al parecer estaba cubierto de energía de ki. Issei pronto lo cubrió con ki de armamento.

Issei se lanzó hacia la marea de fuego para luego golpear a esa marea de fuego con su puñetazo cargado al máximo.

-... ** _sprüher!._**...-ruge issei dispersando la marea de fuego negro abriendo paso hacia Cruel Reaper.

Ambos se miraron el uno por el otro, ambos con sus manos listos.

-... ** _Creation/Creation._**...-dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo cubriendo sus brazos con luz blanca hasta revelar a los 2 con sus respectivos armas.

-... ** _Metzelei/Metzelei._**...-exclama issei y Cruel Reaper disparándose el uno por el otro con sus respectivos armas de destrucción máxima.

-... ** _Lævateinn/Blindaje de rayo_**...-exclamó Cruel Reaper cubriendo su arma con fuego negro mientras issei lo cubre con electricidad.

Ambos comenzaron a acercarse mientras se disparaban, sus cuerpos liberaba mucha sangre negras ensuciado el suelo mientras ambos tenían sus sonrisas.

Con sus cuerpos hechos pedazos, ambos se le acabaron las municiones y se lanzaron de cara a cara con sus puños lista siendo Issei el más rápido con su puño golpeando a la mandíbula de Cruel Reaper.

Haciendo retroceder a Cruel Reaper pero el pelinegro golpea con un golpe de palma abierta al pecho de Issei haciendo aparecer un sello mágico.

-... ** _White Album, Aionion Petrosis, Explosión_**...-exclama Cruel Reaper haciendo congelar, petrificar y explotar el cuerpo de Issei causando mayor daño posible

Con heridas de quemaduras y su camisa hecho pedazos, Issei se tambalea hacia atrás mientras levanta su mano al aire para luego aparecer el cuchillo negro envuelto de fuego negro que fue regalo de Kaya.

Con una huelga rápida, Issei cortó al pecho de Cruel Reaper haciendo que su pecho no se pueda regenerar.

-...Maldito...-murmura irritado Cruel Reaper.

-...mierda, lo hice enojar...-murmura adolorido y divertido Issei mientra guarda su cuchillo con su mano y la otra mano para aparecer Fegefeuer y Donner

Cruel Reaper saco su propia pistola Donner y Fegefeuer, ambos se miraron con irritación y odio, ambos apuntaron sus respectivos armas estando muy cerca.

Issei disparo sólo para que Cruel Reaper lo desvío con un golpe a su brazo y intento disparar con Donner sólo para que Issei hiciera lo mismo. Issei lanzó un disparo al rostro sólo para que Cruel Reaper moviera su cabeza y muerde el arma de Issei con un rostro lleno de locura.

Cruel Reaper aún con sus fauces sobre el arma de issei, colocó su Donner en el pecho de issei disparandolo hasta quedar un agujero, Issei gruñe mientra mete un potente cabezazo al rostro de Cruel Reaper haciendo retroceder para luego colocar ambos cañones del arma al pecho de Cruel Reaper.

Con un disparo doble, dejó un gigantesco agujero al pecho de Cruel Reaper.

Cruel Reaper colocó el cañón del arma en la cabeza de Issei para luego de un disparo, le explotó la cabeza.

Aún sin su cabeza, issei colocó su pistola Fegefeuer, le borra la cabeza de Cruel Reaper de un potente disparo.

Ambos se caen de espalda al suelo.

Pero para la incredulidad de todos el estadio y de los participantes, ambos se levantaron mientras sus heridas se regenera siendo Cruel Reaper siendo el más rápido mientra Issei aún le faltaba regenerar su pecho, su cabeza aún faltaba ya que era niebla negra con los ojos de issei junto con sus colmillos gruñendo.

Ambos guardaron sus armas y en un destello de magia, ambos tenían sus Gravity Blade, ambos preparan sus guardias mientra sus miradas se oscurecía mientra sus ojos derechos eran iluminado con flamas.

-...te vencere paea volver con Mio...no hay lugar para 2 Issei en este mundo, impostor...-murmura Cruel Reaper con ira.

-...no me subestime infeliz, ganaré, ganaré por Mio y por los demás...-murmura Issei con determinación.

Ambos comenzaron a lanzar una lluvias de huelgas, ambos no esquivaba, solo lanzaba y lanzaba cortándose el uno por el otro, todos a su alrededor se derramaba mucha sangre negra, las sangres negras se salpicaba por las paredes, por el suelo.

Las chispas se encendida en el lúgubre campo de batalla con olor a hierro por la cantidad de sangres y balas.

Ambos no paraban, ambos, tenían sus propios objetivos, pero rápidamente Issei siendo el que mas daño sufre, esta siendo superado por Cruel Reaper.

-...Patético, eres muy patético, impostor...-murmura Cruel Reaper para luego cortar al ojo derecho de Issei haciendo salir un geiser de sangre seguido con una huelga descendente cortando más a Issei al pecho.

Issei retrocede, estaba cansando por la enorme cantidad de perdida de sangre, se sentía muy cansado.

-...no mereces estar con Mio, no puedes protegerla...-exclama Cruel Reaper cortando otra vez a Issei al pecho.

-...por eso, seré yo quien protegerá a Mio, a loki, a Yue, a mi familia, ellos, los que me importa, tu sólo debes morir..-decía Cruel Reaper para atravesar al corazón de Issei haciendo que Issei escupe sangre.

-...je je je je, en verdad, hablas demasiado...dime algo, crees que Mio hubiera querido esto?...crees que ella te amará...-murmura Issei.

-...Si, soy el verdadero Issei, por supuesto que ella me amaría, porque ella es mi esposa, estuve con ella todo el tiempo en el nuevo mundo...soy todo lo que ella necesita...-murmura Cruel Reaper.

-...je je je je patético, dices que la ama, pero tu no la entendería lo que se sentiría Mio al respecto contigo, no eres el Issei que ella conoce, porque yo estuve con ella todo el tiempo en el nuevo mundo, mis sentimientos hacia Mio es verdadero, pero tu, tu nunca sentiste esos sentimientos, porque no tienes ninguno, solo la venganza, el odio y el rencor, esos sentimiento jamás estaría a lado de una persona tan inocente como ella...-grita Issei haciendo enojar a Cruel Reaper.

-...Cállate...-exclama Cruel Reaper sacando la espada para cortar a Issei al pecho haciéndole retroceder.

-.. ** _Lævateinn...blindaje de rayo.._**...-exclama furioso Cruel Reaper para luego cortar con una lluvia de huelgas brutales a Issei.

-...cállate, cállate, cállate, infeliz de mierda, tuve una vida de mierda toda mi vida, tuve una infancia de mierda con mi familia, jamás tuve amigos, las únicas personas que confíe con mi vida terminaron con abandonarme, desde el principio supe que nunca tendría nada hasta que ella apareció...-exclama furioso Cruel Reaper para luego atravesar al pecho de Issei con su espada cubierto de fuego negro y rayo negro.

-...Amasaki Mio, fue la única persona en el mundo que se preocupo por mi cuando nadie mas lo hacía, ella nunca pidió nada a cambio, cuando la perdí, perdí mi razón de vivir, pero cuando ella regreso, quería estar con ella solo para que el mocoso de mierda me encerrara en mi mente diciendo que es por mi propio bien...tienes ideas de lo que es ver a alguien que pretende vivir su vida estando con la mujer que ama, formando lazos con las personas que te importa, dime, dime de una jodida vez Impostor, como te sentiría si estuviera en mis zapatos...-exclama con ira y odio Cruel Reaper.

Issei intento atacar con su Gravity Blade, solo para Cruel Reaper lo agarra el brazo para luego dislocarlo haciendo caer el arma.

Vomitando sangre, issei apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Cruel Reaper, realmente estaba agotado.

-...jejeje...sabes que...Tienes razón en algo, tal vez así me sentiría yo si me pasará lo mismo...pero...no puedo aceptarlo...no quiero que Mio se ponga triste si ves a la persona que más ama, que se convirtió en alguien que ella odia...lo siento...pero, el que sobreviva...-decía Issei haciendo que Cruel Reaper abre los ojos en shock, en la mano de issei aparece en un destello de magia el cuchillo envuelto de fuego negro.

-...Maldito...-exclama furioso sólo pasa que Issei con una huelga, le corta los ojos haciendo que Cruel Reaper retroceda.

-...Arghhhhhhh infeliz!...-exclama furioso y ciego Cruel Reaper intentando cortar a issei sólo para que el albino evada el ataque y le corte el brazo desarmandolo con su cuchillo.

Guardado el cuchillo en su bolsillo dimensional, Issei cubrió sus brazos con Ki de armamento seguido con cubrir su cuerpo con fuego naranja, iba a usarlo.

-...Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...-ruge furioso Issei activando la ira de dragón.

Con mayor fuerza y velocidad, issei se lanzó para pegar un poderoso puñetazo a la mandíbula de Cruel Reaper haciendo que el escupa sangre.

-...el que sobreviva, seré yo, prometí a Mio nunca volverme como tu, ya rompí demasiadas promesas, esta vez, no pienso romper la promesa de Mio, apretar los dientes, te golpeare tan fuerte que nunca podrá levantarte, es lo que un verdadero hombre hace!...-exclama Issei lanzando un combo furioso se golpes sobre Cruel Reaper.

Intentando lanzar un golpe pero issei lo bloquea para pegarle un potente codazo a la cabeza haciendo que el retroceda mientra issei seguía y seguía golpeando.

-...Aunque seamos la misma persona, aunque tu seas más fuerte que yo, más cruel y más despiadado que yo, tal vez tenga mas de un millón de habilidades o más, pero yo tengo algo que tu nunca tendrá...-decía Issei para pegar un poderoso uppercut haciendo que Cruel Reaper retroceda.

-...tengo amigos y familias que espera por mi...-exclama Issei pegando un poderoso puñetazo a la mandíbula del pelinegro.

-...tengo también un poco de humanidad y piedad, algo que tu no tiene!.-exclama Issei pegando otro derechazo haciendo retroceder a un mas.

-...Te mataré impostor!...-exclama Cruel Reaper preparando su puño cubierto de ki de armamento, blindaje de rayo, cielo abrasador, fuego negro y energía de Ki.

Ambos muy cerca con sus puños listo para golpear con todos.

-...Es hora del que el más fuerte, pruebe un poco de el más débil...si crees que te permitiré robar mi cuerpo y hacer lo que te de la ganas, esta jodidamente equivocado, yo voy a romper esa puta ilusión de los tuyo... ** _Drachenschlag_**...-exclama Issei pegando un poderoso puñetazo al rostro con tal fuerza que lo envío al aire para luego golpear de espalda al suelo.

Desactivando la ira de dragón, Issei cae de rodillas mientra desactiva su ki de armamento, Issei respiraba fuertemente, estaba muy agotado.

Para la incredulidad de issei y para todo el mundo en el estadio, vio que Cruel Reaper que se levantaba, sus heridas se regenera hasta quedar como nuevo, Cruel Reaper tenía el cabello cubriendo sus ojos mientra su sonrisa se hacía más peligrosa.

Pronto en su cabeza surge una corona hecho de fuego negro alrededor de la cabeza de Cruel Reaper junto con una capa hecho de fuego, su ojo derecho iluminado con una intensa flama púrpura.

Cruel Reaper levantó su mano al aire, la sonrisa de Cruel Reaper era inquietante.

-... ** _Lævateinn_**...-murmura Cruel Reaper creando en su mano un gigantesca esfera de fuego negro.

-...es una broma...cuanta resistencia tiene..-murmura Issei al ver la gigante esfera de fuego negro.

-... ** _White Álbum, Blindaje del rayo, Aionion Petrosis, Explosión_**..-murmura Cruel Reaper haciendo surgir múltiples picos de hielos, múltiples sellos mágicos y eléctricas negra.

-... ** _Lanzas luminosos, Amittam Dark Bolg, Creation, Cielo Abrasador, Hellblaze Wave_**...-murmura Cruel Reaper haciendo surgir más lanzas de acero negro, lanzas de luz, múltiples espadas y lanzas se creation, electricidad roja y una intensa llamarada roja.

-...es tu final, ese último ataque borrará todo el continente en ese bolsillo de dimensión...-murmura Cruel Reaper.

-...no es justo, esta usando hack..-murmura irritado issei cansando, sabía bien qué no sobreviviría, ese ataque tenía el poder de borrar todo un continente.

-...adiós, impostor...-decía Cruel Reaper lanzando la gigantesca esfera de magia contra Issei.

Issei sólo podía ver como el ataque iba a acercarse, Issei comenzó a recordar todo, a Mio, a Yue, las travesuras de kaya, el alegre Jin y al molesto de Azazel, todos ellos esperando con sus sonrisa.

 **Con los espectadores.**

-...issei no pierda!..-exclama Mio a lágrimas.

-...papá!...-exclama Yue con Milia y Kunou.

-...chico/ socio/niño/Mortal!.-exclama el resto.

-...hyodou, no te atrevas a morir y dejar triste a mi hermana, pelea!...-exclama furioso Basara.

 **Con Issei.**

Con una sonrisa al sentir las palabras de aliento, Issei abrió los ojos con seriedad, miro a su lado, la espada de Cutlass, la imagine Breaker.

Pronto al esfera envolvió a Issei.

Cruel Reaper sonrió, finamente había ganado.

-...Gane..-pensó Cruel Reaper sólo para escuchar el son **ido de un vidrio roto.**

 **-...Imagine Breaker!...** ,-escucho la voz Issei.

La esfera de magia desaparecía como si nada, Cruel Reaper abrió los ojos al ver a Issei que sostenía la Imagine Breaker.

Cruel Reaper lo miraba con incredulidad mientra Issei se lanza contra Cruel Reaper.

-...no, no, noooo, muerete infeliz, **Lanzas luminosos, Amittam dark Bolg..** -exclamó Cruel Reaper disparando un aluvión de lanzas de aceros negros y lanzas de luz.

Issei seguía corriendo mientras lanza una huelga contra ese aluvión haciendo disolver todas las lanzas para luego seguir con su camino.

-... **Pilares del mundo..**...-exclamó Cruel Reaper pisando el suelo haciendo surgir unos picos de rocas filoso sólo para que Issei vuelva a balancear con su espada haciendo disolver esos pilares.

-... ** _Cadenas de Resentimiento_**...-exclamó Cruel Reaper desesperando mientra extiende sus manos haciendo surgir muchas cadenas.

Issei no se inmutó ya que corto las cadenas disolviendo las cadenas mágicas.

-... **Lævateinn.**.-exclama Cruel Reaper cubriendo su cuerpo con fuego negro .

-... ** _Atrapa el suelo...Pasó Rápido_**...-exclama Issei para desaparecer y reaparecer enfrente de Cruel Reaper.

Con una poderosa huelga descendente, corta a Cruel Reaper haciendo disolver de golpe las llamas negras mientra su cuerpo era cortado.

Issei levantó su mano para atravesar el pecho de Cruel Reaper para luego sacar, revelando la pequeña esfera que estaba cubierto de humo negro, era el núcleo de la magia erebea.

-...no, no ahora, sólo quiero ver a Mio...-decía Cruel Reaper mientra su cuerpo comenzaba a desintegrar lentamente mientras los resto iba en la pequeña esfera.

-...lo siento, pero tengo que ser yo que debo estar con Mio, pero te prometo que protegere a Mio...-decía Issei mientra el cuerpo de Cruel Reaper desaparecía hasta regresar dentro del núcleo de la magia erebea haciendo que Issei atraviese su pecho para poner su núcleo y volver a sacar su mano.

Ahora sus heridas se sanaba muy rápido mientra sentía que se volvió a recuperar su fuerza nuevamente.

Issei pronto había regresado al estadio donde podía ver a Mio junto a Kaya y Yue, todas ellas preocupadas y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Issei sólo podía sonreír de forma adolorido hasta caer de espalda a la inconsciencia, lo último que llego a ver, era los rostros preocupados de Mio, kaya y Yue.

-..Issei/papá/Mortal...-se escuchaba las voces hasta que la oscuridad lo reclama otro vez.

 **Había ganado la pelea.**

 **Fin del capitulo 105**

 **Por favor comenté que tal fue mis capítulos yo que estuve enfermo y aun así, hice mi mejor esfuerzo en hacer ese capítulo**


	111. Chapter 106

**Aquí dejo el nuevo capítulo, ahora responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-...werand: gracia amigo, la pelea fue épica y perdón si no hubo mucha revelación, ese capítulo es calma ante de la tormenta.**

 **-..** **MasasinMaze** **..: gracia amigo, fue épico el capitulo, si hice con mucho detalles y como tal Lo hice de maravilla, no solo Fate, también lidiara con Rizevim y Odin y Thor del nuevo mundo jajajajajaja se avecinan grandes batallas.**

 ** _Capítulo 106: un descanso ante de la batalla final parte 1_**

 ** _Sala de la enfermería_**

La sala estaba llena de ocupante siendo Mio, Kaya, Evangeline, Yue junto a Milia y a kunou, también estaban Jin junto a su hijo y hermano de Mio, basara junto a Sebas y su aprendiz Xenovia, Ddraig estaba afuera de la sala de la enfermería.

Todos estaba aquí observando a Issei que se encontraba acostado en su cama, se encontraba muy inconsciente y para rematar tenía cicatrices nuevas productos de la batalla que tuvo con Cruel Reaper debido al daño excesivo que sufrió por los constantes ataques de fuego negro del purgatorio.

Había sido la pelea más difícil de toda, era de esperar ya que se enfrentó a su personalidad más cruel y poderosa de el, al vencerlo al final, recuperó por completo el control de su cuerpo y también recuperó su inmortalidad y su cabello recuperó su color blanco.

Con la cantidad increíble de daños, Issei siendo inmortal, no pudo soportar todo el daño y el agotamiento, fue demasiado hasta que cayó inconsciente, todos habían tenidos que llevar a la enfermería para que tratara con el.

Había pasado 3 horas desde entonces y todavía seguía inconsciente por el momento, Yue junto a Milia y kunou estaban sentada en sus sillas a lado de Issei, todas tenían sus expresiones triste.

Mio estaba a lado de Issei, ella seguía ahí para estar con su esposo cuando se despertará.

Kaya seguía sería pero por dentro estaba muy preocupada por su mortal ya que conocía muy bien el poder del fuego del purgatorio y se preocupa de que todo el daño que recibió Issei de Cruel Reaper fuera demasiado para matarlo.

-...aun no se despierta...-murmura triste Mio acariciando la frente de Issei.

-...era de esperar, tuvo una pelea muy intensa, todo su cuerpo recibió incontables ataques mágicos que la magia erebea absorbió, por si fuera poco recibió incontables ataques del fuego del purgatorio de Loki, si no fuera por la espada de Cutlass, inmortal o no, no había sobrevivido a ese último ataque...-decía Evangeline en su forma de espíritu.

-...es un milagro que todavía este con vida...-murmura Kaya mirando con tristeza a Issei.

-...aunque tengo que admitir, ese chico resiste de forma increíbles los golpes que le lanza...todo un macho que se respeta...-decía Jin impresionado por la inhumana resistencia de su Yerno y también para animar un poco el ambiente.

-...Vaya, con que aquí está..-murmura una voz que hizo que todos miraran a la puerta, era Fate y venía acompañado de una niña de cabello castaño y Nanashi a lado de Fate.

-...hola a todos, como se encuentra...-decía Fate haciendo que todos se pusiera en guardia.

-...Fate...-exclamó Envageline.

Tanto Mio, Basara y Jin preparan sus armas mientra Yue se levanta mientra levanta su mano cubierta de electricidad roja.

Kaya saco su Zweinhander Lævateinn en guardia, todos se colocaron enfrente para proteger a Issei de Fate ya que era obvio que Issei era su objetivo.

-...tu, a que a venido!...-exclama Mio preparando su lostvayne para proteger a Issei.

Mio intento meterse en el medio sólo para sentir el filo de Yamato muy cerca de su cuello haciendo que Mio quedará paralizada, el resto se vio a Nanashi que estaba tranquilo.

-...Nanashi, bastardo...-gruñe Jin al ver Nanashi colocar la espada en el cuello de su hija.

-...mueve un músculo o ella muere...por favor guarden sus armas...-murmura Nanashi, el resto no tuvo más opción que guardar sus armas de mala gana.

-...Tranquila Mio, solo venía para ver como estaba Issei-kun, me preocupe mucho de que el estuviera bajo está condiciones..-decía Fate acercándose hacia Issei para acariciarse labio, eso hizo que Mio apretara los dientes al ver a Fate tan cerca de su esposo.

-...oye, quita sus asquerosa mano de mi esposo...-rugía Mio activando la marca del modo asalto para intimidarlo.

-...vaya vaya, esta celosa?, lastima para ti, ya que Issei-kun es mi legítima propiedad, el es todo lo que yo necesito ya que tiene la esencia de mi mujer dentro de él, necesito su cuerpo perfectamente sano y sin cicatrices...-decía Fate .

De repente una mano agarra fuertemente el brazo de Fate haciendo que el, mirara a Kaya que tenia una mirada sería.

-...si fuera tu, quitaría la mano de ahí, el es mio también...-murmura Kaya con ira en sus palabras haciendo quemar la mano de Fate, Nanashi estaba a punto cortar a Mio sólo para que Fate hablará.

-...Calma Nanashi, no venimos a causar problemas, solo venía para ayudar en la recuperación de Issei-kun..-murmura Fate haciendo que Nanashi guardará su espada en la vaina.

-...aunque tengo que admitir, esa flama negra es bastante peligroso, quien eres...-murmura Fate con seriedad mirando a Kaya que estaba sería.

-...mi nombre no es importante, lo que importa es que seré tu verdugo si intenta algo con el...-amenazó Kaya levantando su mano que creaba una pequeña esfera de fuego negro.

-...ese poder es peligroso, bien, Konoka-tan puedes proseguir...-decía Fate mientra la niña se acercaba para estar a lado de Issei, ella saco su abanico de papel mientra su vestimenta era envuelto en una luz rosa revelando su traje de sacerdotisa del santuario de kansai.

-...si Tio Fate, _Tesoro sagrado._.-decía Konoka haciendo aparecer un pequeño árbol de flores de sakura blanco brillante, prontos uno de los pétalos cayó en la frente de Issei.

Todos vieron como Issei era cubierto con un leve brillo rosado, las cicatrices nuevas comenzaba a desaparecer.

Terminando de sanar, konoka desactivo su tesoro sagrado y camino dejando sólo a Issei, todas se apresuran para ver a Issei que estaba como nuevo.

-...Porque?...-murmura Jin mirando a Fate que le daba la espalda al grupo.

-...tengo mis razones, dile a Issei que nuestra batalla no termina aún, el tiene que estar al 100%..-decía Fate sólo para escuchar una voz femenina.

-...Fate...-haciendo que el Averruncus mirara de reojo a Issei que se despertó sólo que tenia el cabello rubio y ojos azules, eso tomó por sorpresa a todos.

-...Evangeline, por lo visto puede estar en el cuerpo de Issei-kun y tener el control de su cuerpo...-decía Fate acercándose lo suficiente para mirar a los ojos de Evangeline.

-...si, Fate, tienes que parar...no vale la pena los que está haciendo...-decía Evangeline triste.

-...no te preocupes mi amor, pronto estaremos junto sólo necesito un poco mas de tiempo y prometo que las cosas entre nosotros será diferente...eh cambiando, solo necesito que este de mi lado nada mas...eres la única persona que puedes entenderme...-decía Fate queriendo acariciar la mejilla de Evangeline en el cuerpo de issei.

Evangeline movió su mejilla a un lado para rechazar la acaricia, Fate estaba en silencio hasta que dio la espalda a Evangeline y camino hasta la salida junto a Nanashi y Konoka.

-...muy pronto estaremos junto, nadie no vas a separar, no trates de escapar o mataré a todos sus seres querido..-decía Fate abandonado la sala, pronto Yue y Kaya vieron Evangeline que lloraba.

-...madre/Evangeline...-exclama Yue y kaya abrazando al cuerpo de issei que era poseído por Evangeline, vio que ella estaba llorando.

Todos vieron como pronto el cabello de Issei se volvía blanco mientra sus ojos recuperaba su color, Yue y Kaya se separaron para darle espacio.

-...maldición, donde estoy...-decía cansado Issei mirando a todo el mundo.

-...Issei!...-exclama Mio abrazando a Issei tomándolo por sorpresa.

-...Mio, es bueno verte...que paso...cuanto llevo inconsciente?...-decía Issei acariciando la cabeza de Mio.

-...estás en la sala de enfermería, estuviste inconsciente por 3 horas...-decía Jin de brazos cruzados estando apoyando en la pared.

-...ya veo, ya lo recuerdo, en verdad fue intenso...-murmuró Issei acariciando su ojo derecho que tenia negro con pupila roja.

-...era de esperar, acabas de perder una cantidad inimaginable de sangres, si fuera una persona normal, estaría muerto...-decía Kaya a lado de Issei.

-...Ya veo, demonio, si no fuera por el arma de Cutlass, tal vez no estaría aquí con ustedes...-murmura Issei mientra usa [Creation] para hacer un parche y ponérselo.

-...que paso con el torneo...-decía Issei sentándose al borde de la cama..

-...bueno, digamos que después de su pelea con ese desconocido, esa batalla que tenia con Cutlass se canceló pero ella se rindió al final, tuvieron que seguir con la siguiente pelea...-decía Mio.

-...ya lo recuerdo, se supone que es Jeanne contra Tannin...como término la pelea...-pregunta Issei.

-...bueno Issei, no lo llamaría una pelea en realidad...-decía Ddraig

Flash back.

Jeanne estaba en la arena junto a Tannin, Jeanne preparó su espada y con una sonrisa arrogante, miro al dragón que estaba de brazos cruzados.

-...espero que este listo, dragón, porque yo la descendiente Jeanne D'arc, voy a vencerte...-decía Jeanne apuntando con su espada a Tannin.

Su discurso épico es interrumpido ya que Tannin sin esfuerzo, piso con su pata sobre Jeanne haciendo que ella explote en partículas de luz.

Tannin rugió al cielo por la victoria que obtuvo.

Fin del flash back.

-...esa pelea sólo duro 5 segundo, 4 segundo de discurso sin sentido y un segundo de acción, fue la pelea más rápida del mundo, Tannin no anda con mamadas...-decía Ddraig.

-...a veces la boca siempre es la fuente del desastre, esa santa sólo era mucho ruidos y pocas nueces...-decía Issei con una pequeña sonrisa, eso sorprendió a todos.

-...que?...tengo algo en la cara...-decía Issei incómodo.

-...mortal, acabas de contar un chiste y también acabas de sonreír...-decía sorprendida Kaya con Mio asintiendo.

-...increíble, es la primera vez que escucho a papá contar un chiste...-decía Yue.

-...que?...,-decía Issei sólo para que Mio colocará su mano en su frente.

-...acaso esta enfermo...-decía Mio.

-...es raros que todos estén así...-decía Ddraig confundido.

-...es muy raro, papá casi nunca sonríe, y mucho menos le gusta contar chistes... para el, es una pérdida de tiempo...-decía Yue.

-...por no mencionar que es todo un amargado, siempre se enoja de vez en cuando...-decía Kaya.

Issei sólo podía escuchar como todos hablaban mal sin darse cuenta de su existencia.

-...oh entonce Issei-Niisama es Tsundere...-decía Milia atrayendo la atención de todos.

-...Tsundere?...pregunta Yue mientras Milia sacaba un pizarrón de la nada y tenia sus anteojos dando una apariencia madura.

-...Tsundere, es un término utilizado para describir a una persona cuyo comportamiento inicial es grosero, reservado e incluso hostil, pero que en el tiempo, se transforma en alguien cálido, sensible y amigable...-decía Milia usando su conocimiento que adquirió en el anime y manga.

Todos estaba en silencio hasta que Ddraig se ríe con una fuerte carcajada.

-...Ja ja ja ja ja, joder, Biri Biri, eres un Tsundere jajajajajaja, pasaste de ser un pervertido sin remedio a un Tsundere exhibicionistas...-se reía Ddraig.

-...Tsundere je je je supongo que eso le queda bien para el mortal...-decía Kaya con Mio que tenia un sonrojo y unas pequeñas risas.

-...Que no soy Tsundere!...-exclama enojado Issei mientra sale de la cama y abandona la sala para no tener que aguantar a todos ellos.

-...Issei, espera!...-exclama Mio.

-...que ...-decía enojado Issei.

-...esta desnudo!...-exclama Mio sonrojada mientra Issei miro abajo sólo para ver que estaba desnudo, Kunou y Milia estaba sonrojada al ver algo tan grande mientra Kaya se lameaba los labios al ver los músculos de Issei.

Evangeline había salido del cuerpo de Issei para cubrir los ojos a su hija para que no viera nada de Issei.

Ddraig no paraba de reírse.

-...Demonio!...-exclama Issei tapándose con su intimida sólo para ver a una mujer pasar por ahí hasta caer inconsciente al ver ese enorme dragón en la entrepierna.

-...cielo Biri Biri, acaso te gusta estar desnudo o que...-decía Ddraig con burla ya que era un nuevo apodo que usaría en issei ya que el castaño siempre usaba su poder de rayo.

Issei pronto tenía su cabello cubriendo sus ojos mientras temblaba de la ira, su cabello comenzaba a salir arco de electricidad...

-...Todos...FUERAAAAA...-rugía Furioso Issei con sonrojo digno de Misaka mikoto.

Todos no querían hacer enojar más al ex castaño, rápidamente salieron dejando al castaño se sentó en su cama tratando de calmarse.

-...quien se creen, Tsundere, eh? Si como no...-murmura Issei irritado usando crestion para hacer ropas para ponerse.

Cuando terminó de ponerse por completo su ropa, miro su brazo mjölnir, para luego mirar a la espada imagine breaker, Issei no podía evitar recordar su pelea contra Cruel Reaper y las palabras que dijo.

 _ **"El poder absoluto lo controla todo, pero sin poder, no puedes proteger a nadie, eso incluye.."**_

Era las palabras que decía Cruel Reaper.

Issei apretó los dientes mientra apretaba el puño de su brazo mjölnir.

-...Maldición...-murmura enojado Issei para luego golpear con su puño a la pared dejando una gran grietas.

-...en verdad soy débil, tan débil...solo me salve gracia a la espada de Cutlass...-murmura enojado Issei.

-...parece que esta enojado, chico, no tenia porque desquitar tu ira en la pared, el dinero no siempre crece de los árboles...-decía una voz burlona, Issei miro a Azazel que había entrando por la puerta, tenia una mirada alegre.

-...Azazel...-murmura Issei.

-...parece que vine en un mal momento...esta bien por ahí...-murmura Azazel sentándose en la silla.

-...no es nada...-decía Issei desviando la mirada.

-...no me venga con que no es nada, tu cara de emo depresivo me lo dice todos, cielo chico, eres un libro abierto para todos, (suspiro), acaso tiene algo que ver con la pelea que tuviste con ese tal Reaper...-decía Azazel.

-... (suspiro)...no me dejara en paz, verdad?...-decía Issei con el ceño fruncido.

-...se que tienes secretos, y yo respecto tu privacidad, pero no siempre es bueno cargar tu sólo con los problemas, es como si no confía en nadie, incluso con tu mujer y tu familia, o es que no confía en ellos?...-decía Azazel haciendo que Issei suspiro.

-...no es tan simple, no confío en nadies...-decía Issei dando la espalda a Issei.

-...chico, hace mucho, tu me dijiste lo mucho que sufriste en el nuevo mundo, mira, al igual que Vali, tu también eres como un hijo para mi, se que te estoy insistiendo en que te abras a nosotros, pero créeme, es mejor estar con personas que te aprecie que estar solo...-decía Azazel.

Issei estaba en silencio mientras miraba su mano, no podía evitar pensar en su familia, en Mio, Yue, Kaya, los demás...con sólo pensarlo, no podía evitar recordar su pasado con Mio en el nuevo mundo.

-...cuando conocí a Mio, solo pensé en alejarme de ella y no verla nunca mas, no quería repetir lo mismo que hice con Raynare y con Rias, yo era una persona marginada que deseaba con toda su alma ser aceptado...mi mayor error es tener esperanza, confíe en todos y todos terminaron con decepcionarme...me prometí a mi mismo nunca en confiar en nadie...sin importar la razones...-decía Issei.

Azazel estaba en silencio mientra Issei sigue hablando.

-...Mio era una chica bastante extraña, ella no era como Rias o Raynare, ella era bastante divertida, ingenua y una cabeza hueca...pero ella de buen corazón...A pesar de eso, me negué a estar con ella...pero ella insistía en ayudarme, mientra más lo hacía, solo aumentaba la posibilidad de que me enamoré y al final me traicione como lo hicieron Rias y Raynare...por eso trate de matarla, tenia mi oportunidad de cortarle la garganta...pero no podía, por más que quería, mis manos se negaba a obedecerme...-murmura Issei mirando sus manos para luego mirar a Azazel con una mirada sombría.

-...cuando me di cuenta, ya rompí la promesa y me enamoré de Mio, pero nunca me arrepentí de esto, Mio a pesar de que yo casi la mató, ella todavía quería estar conmigo, que clase de persona estaría con el que casi la mata...-murmura Issei.

-...después de mucho tormento que soporté en mi infancia, mi dura vida en mis aventuras encontré la felicidad, siento que vivo con una maldición, cuando encuentro la felicidad, nada dura para siempre, perdí a Mio, no sólo una, si no 2 veces, aun siendo inmortal y más fuerte que ante, no es suficiente...no la quiero perder a Mío ni a nadie mas, no otra vez...no quiero...-murmura Issei mientra comenzaba a salir un pocos las lágrimas, no quería llorar, tenia que ser fuerte.

-...Chico...ya veo, te siente inseguro, no confía en nadies, y teme perder a su familia...-decía Azazel haciendo que Issei este en silencio mientra asiento.

-...la pelea con Cruel Reaper me hizo darme cuenta lo débil que soy, odio admitirlo, pero el tiene razón, esta batalla sólo la gane usando el arma de Cutlass...soy patético...incluso en todas mis peleas, la mayorías casi pierdo...necesito más poder, tengo que ser más fuerte para proteger a ellos, a Mio, a Yue, a Kaya, a todos...no importa el precio, lo haré con tal de proteger a mi familia, para que ellos no tenga que sufrir como yo lo sufri...-decía Issei.

-...todos?, incluso volverte como Cruel Reaper..-decía Azazel haciendo que Issei se quede callado.

-...Chicos, admiro que tratas de hacer, pero el poder corrompe, yo viví durante muchos años, conocos a las personas que quieren poder, porque hay personas que busca poder tan desesperadamente, que no se dan cuenta que pierde algo que nunca podrás recuperar, su humanidad, sus seres queridos...tuve un amigo que quería poder, lo obtuvo todo al principio pero se volvió un sediento de poder que lo llevó a la ruina hasta perder más de lo que ya tenía, solo quedado arrepentimiento...-decía Azazel haciendo que Issei mirara al otro lado.

-...chicos, el poder no siempre trae finales felices, créeme, yo vi esa clase de finales, créeme cuando dijo que no será nada bonito si la pierdes a todas...solo debes luchar, no dar un paso atrás, el poder esta en luchar por las personas que ama...eso es tener la verdadera fuerza para hacer que lo imposible sea posible...recuerdalo...-decía Azazel tocando el hombro de Issei.

Issei no podía evitar recordar los buenos momentos de Mio, la pelea de Cruel Reaper donde le hizo la promesa que protegería a Mio y a los demás a su manera, Issei no podía evitar sonreír un poco.

-...ya veo...gracia Azazel, tienes razón, fui un estúpido al pensar de esta forma...-decía Issei con cansancio.

-...descuida, eres muy joven todavía, solo trata de no meter la pata...si...-decía Azazel.

-...trataré...-decía Issei.

-...bien, tengo que volver a mi puesto, tengo que anunciar la ultima pelea para terminar la segunda ronda del torneo...-decía Azazel.

-...espera...ante de que te vaya...quiero pedirte un favor...-decía Issei.

-...claro, que necesita?..-decía Azazel.

-...todavía tiene el pedazo de carne de Trihexa?..-decía Issei haciendo que Azazel levantará una ceja.

-...porque lo necesita?...-pregunta Azazel curioso.

-...rev

-..Revele la mayorías de mis habilidades en la pelea con Cruel Reaper, seria problemático pelear contra Fate ahora que el sabe todos mis trucos...necesitó la carne de la bestia de apocalípsi para volverme más fuerte para luchar en esta batalla...hay 2 enemigos potenciales, Fate y Nanashi, siento que con mi fuerza actual no será suficiente...-decía Issei.

-...esta bien, pero como hará para volverte más fuerte con la carne de Trihexa...-pregunta Azazel.

-...comiendo su carne...-decía Issei.

-...en serio?...-murmura Azazel sorprendido.

-...Las mayorías de mis habilidades mágicas, la magia de rayo, la magia erebea, la inmortalidad, lo obtuve todas gracia a mi poder original, Betê absoluet, mi poder me permite ganar fuerza y habilidades únicas al comer carnes de monstruos, dragones y demonios...el poder de trihexa se basa en su poder absoluto en poder mágico, tal vez si Cómo la carne, obtendré mucho poder mágico al nivel de Ophis y eso me ayudaría a mejorar mi control de Godslayer mode y Erebea mode...-decía Issei.

-...ya veo, bien, aun hay tiempo de sobras, deberíamos ir a mi laboratorio...-decía Azazel mientra sale de la habitación con Issei a su lado.

-...gracia...-decía Issei.

-...estoy para ayudarte, recuerdo, soy tu tutor, chico...-decía Azazel.

Mienta caminaba, el paso por un cuarto haciendo que Issei se detiene obteniendo la atención de Azazel.

-...que pasa chico...-decía Azazel.

Issei miro de reojo a la habitación donde estaba Cutlass que le faltaba un brazo, ella estaba sentada en la cama observando la ventana.

-...podría esperar un rato por mi...hay algo que tengo que hacer...-decía Issei mientra se acerca a la habitación de Cutlass.

-...esta bien, no te demore...-decía Azazel sentándose en su silla mientras saca una revista de playboy.

Issei entró a la habitación y se acercó para hablar.

-...veo que esta despierta, Tena...-decía Issei haciendo que Cutlass mirara a Issei con tristeza mientra las lágrimas se bajaba de sus ojos.

-...Madre, esta aquí para matarme?...-murmura Cutlass con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Issei se acercó para luego levantar su mano para acercar su mano hacia Cutlass, ella se asustó y cerró los ojos con miedo por lo que pasará después

-...Tena, no te preocupe, no eh venido para hacerte daño...-decía la voz de Issei haciendo abrir los ojos, Tena sintió la caricia en su cabeza, Tena vio a Issei que sonría con cariño.

-...madre...-murmura Cutlass.

-...Tena, se que te dolerá escuchar esto, pero es hora de que sepa la verdad...-decía Issei con una pequeña sonreía triste.

Cutlass sólo podía sonrojarse al sentir la caricia de Issei en su cabeza.

Se sentía...feliz?

Issei suspirar, ya era hora de hacer que Cutlass dejará su camino de la venganza y tratar de evitar más muerte.

 **Fin del capitulo 106**


	112. Chapter 107

**Aquí dejo el nuevo capítulo, ahora responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-...werand: gracia amigo por comentar el capitulo, espero que le gusten, ese capítulo tiene 5000 palabras y además será interesante lo que veras.**

 **-..** **MasasinMaze** **..: espero que te guste el capitulo, no sólo será interesante ya que el siguiente se avecina una batalla de Mio vs Nanashi, sobre Tena, ella hará un papel importante en el final del capitulo.**

 **-...** **victorfallasortega: gracia amigo por comentar**

 **Capítulo 107: un descanso ante de la batalla final parte final y la batalla comienza**

 **Sala de la enfermería**

Issei se encontraba sentando en su silla para estar a lado de Cutlass, Issei estaba acariciando la cabeza de la chica, ella no podía evitar mirar avergonzada mientra Issei acariciaba su cabeza.

-...Tena, se que te dolerá escuchar esto, pero es hora de que sepa la verdad...-decía Issei con una pequeña sonreía triste.

Cutlass sólo podía sonrojarse al sentir la caricia de Issei en su cabeza.

Issei suspirar, ya era hora de hacer que Cutlass dejará su camino de la venganza y tratar de evitar más muerte.

Tenía que hacer que ella dejará de matar y lastimar a los demás, Issei habló.

-...No soy tu verdadera madre...-decía Issei haciendo que ella abriera los ojos y miró a Issei con incredulidad.

-...Q-Que, pero eres mi madre, no?, porque dices esa mentira?...-decía Cutlass tratando de negar lo que dijo Issei.

Con un suspiro, Issei miro a Cutlass que quería llorar...

-...tu madre, Evangeline, estuvo muerta desde hace mucho, yo solo poseo la esencia de Evangeline junto con sus recuerdos, soy Issei, pero al mismo tiempo soy como ella, por eso me confunde con Evangeline...-decía Issei mientra veía como Cutlass lloraba.

Issei comenzó a contarle a Cutlass de como conoció a Yue, la verdad de Evangeline y su muerte y como obtuvo la magia erebea por primera vez.

Cutlass estaba callada mientra Issei saco su cigarrillo y se fumó.

-...entonce, madre esta muerta y tu obtuviste la magia erebea junto con la inmortalidad...-murmura Evangeline, Issei saco el cigarrillo de su boca y expulsó un poco de humo para luego mirar a Evangeline.

-...físicamente Evangeline esta muerta, pero ella reside dentro de Yue como un espíritu, ya que tanto Yue como yo somos la ancla que mantiene a Evangeline en el plano de la existencia, así que ella no está muerta de todo...-decía Issei.

Cutlass sólo podía estar callada, ella miro la cama con una mirada sin emociones, no sabia que hacer ahora, toda su vida vivía para la única cosa y era la venganza que tenia contra Evangeline, pero al saber que ella vive a través de la copia barata de ella, (Yue), claro, quería matar a Yue pero seria muy suicida estando enfrente de Issei y de Cruel Reaper, no quería revivir esa trauma que desarrolló al pelear con los 2 issei.

-...la venganza, la debes abandonar...nada bueno te traerá de ella, solo vacío y soledad...no vale la pena matar a Evangeline y a Yue...solo te volverá como ellos quería que te volviera, un monstruo sin sentimientos...-decía Issei haciendo que Cutlass recordará su infancia, su maltrató y su soledad.

-...que va a saber tú, no tiene la mínima idea de lo mucho que eh sufrido, no sabes nada, puedo apostar que viviste una buena vida con tus seres queridos, con tú familia, yo nunca sentir el amor de un padre, el amor de una madre, no sabes lo que es ser indeseada, yo jamás pedí nacer en primer lugar, que vas a saber tu!...-exclama Cutlass levantándose de la cama para agarrar a Issei por el cuello de su camisa mientra le mira a los ojos con ira y odio.

Issei estaba en silencio mientras miraba a Cutlass de forma impasible, su único ojo sólo mostraba indiferencia y eso enojo a Cutlass ya que recordaba mucho a Evangeline.

-...al igual que tu, nunca tuve una infancia de verdad, nunca conocí la sensación de tener una familia, nací en un clan en la cual lo aborrezco con toda mi alma, un clan que no saben lo que es amor y solo piensa en el poder, un clan llenos de gentes estúpidas que creen en la supervivencia del mas apto, yo tuve la desgracia de nacer en esta familia...de niño, fui tachado de inútil, débil y una completa desgracia al clan, tuve un padre de mierda que nunca se preocupó por mi, mi madre era una mujer cobarde que no tenia las agallas de luchar por mi...viví mi infancia siendo humillado por toda mi familia...-decía Issei con un tono muerto haciendo que Cutlass aflojara su agarre, ella estaba incrédula.

-...intente de todos para ser reconocido por todos, quería ser fuerte, quería mostrarle a todos que se equivocan conmigo, nunca me rendí, cuando creí que finalmente podría ser aceptado, me desterraron porque si seguía en el clan, le traería más vergüenza, tuve que sobrevivir por mi cuenta en la calle alimentando con todo lo que podía encontrar hasta que conocí a Ddraig, el fue como un padre para mi...-decía Issei.

-...cuando supe que tenia el poder para matar fácilmente a los humanos, supe que fácilmente puedo acabar con todo el clan sin esfuerzo, quería hacerlo arrepentir de haberme humillado durante toda mi niñez, pero no lo hice...-decía Issei .

-...entonce, si quería venganza, porque no lo destruiste...-murmura Cutlass incrédula.

-...Ddraig dijo una vez, que no vale la pena, la venganza no me traerá felicidad, solo vacío, me volvería algo peor, además, supe que no estoy solo, solo tenia a mi padre adoptivo, Ddraig, eso me hace sentir feliz...-decía Issei haciendo que Cutlass soltará el cuello de la camisa.

-...Tena, se que toda tu vida a sido únicamente la venganza como tu única razón para vivir, pero dime algo, Tena, te sentiría bien contigo misma, si consiguiera lo que quería?...-murmura Issei haciendo que Cutlass se quedará callada.

-...eso pensé, yo solía ser como tu, una persona que se guió por la venganza, destruyendo todos a mi paso, al final abandoné mi venganza para proteger a mis amigos y familia...eso te incluye...-decía Issei haciendo que Cutlass abriera los ojos mientra miraba a Issei que sonría un poco.

-...Q-Que, porque quiere protegerme!, trate de matarte...-decía Cutlass haciendo que Issei suspire.

-...no eres la única persona que trata de matarme, tengo a muchos enemigos haciendo fila para ponerme la manos encima, je je, además, tu y yo nos parecemos un poco, no en apariencia, si no, nuestra forma de ser, además ambos fuimos marginados y rechazados, y eso nos podemos entendernos mejor.-decía Issei mientra acaricia la cabeza de Cutlass.

Cutlass sólo podía sentir como les caía las lágrimas de sus ojos, ella de forma temblorosa se acercó a Issei y para la sorpresa, ella abrazo a Issei mientra comenzaba a sollozar.

Issei miro a Cutlass que solloza mucho, pero llego a escuchar lo que ella decía.

-... (sollozo)...lo siento...lo siento...-solloza Cutlass, issei sólo podía sonreír de forma suave mientra su mano acaricia la espalda de la chica para consolarla.

Issei sólo podía deja que la chica llorará como podía...

Cuando terminó, tanto Issei como Cutlass estaban en silencio mientra Cutlass miraba su brazo que no regeneraba, probablemente era el efecto del fuego negro del purgatorio que le ocasionó Cruel Reaper.

-...Creation..-murmura Issei creando un brazo prótesis hecho de mithril negro, Cutlass miro el brazo que hizo Issei.

-...déjame ayudarte...-decía Issei acercándose mucho a Cutlass para ponerle el brazo artificial en el muñón de Cutlass, ella se sonrojaba al ver a Issei muy cerca.

Después de un rato, termino, Cutlass miro su brazo, comenzó a mover la muñeca y los dedos y al parecer, podía, pero tenía que acostumbrarse.

Issei estaba de brazos cruzados mirando a Cutlass que probaba su nuevo brazo.

-...Bien...te gustó?..-pregunta Issei.

-...si pero no tenía porque hacerlo..-decía Cutlass.

-...en la pelea, no tenía intención de matarte, mucho menos causarte tanto daño, si no fuera por Cruel Reaper, te hubiera vencido sin necesidad de todo esto...pero que más da, al menos sobreviviste.-decía Issei.

-...gracia...-murmura Cutlass avergonzada.

-...no hay de que...solo espero que te recuperes...-decía Issei a punto de retirarse sólo para que Cutlass hablará.

-...espera!...-exclama Cutlass haciendo detener a Issei.

-...que sucede Tena...-pregunta Issei.

-...te amo, madre...-decía sonrojada Cutlass haciendo que Issei mirara a Cutlass de forma inexpresiva.

-te dije que no soy tu madre, Tena...-decía Issei.

-...lo se, se que no eres mi verdadera madre pero tu me recuerda mucho a ella, incluso tu me trata con cariño ahora a pesar de las veces que intenté lastimarte...no tengo a nadie, nunca nadie se había preocupado mucho por mi...-decía Cutlass de forma triste.

Issei sólo podía suspirar mientras se acerca para sentarse a lado de Cutlass y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza haciendo sonrojar a Cutlass.

-... (suspiro)...ya que, hazlo que quiera, no tengo problema en que seas parte de mi familia...Tena...-decía Issei haciendo que ella lloré mientra abraza a Issei.

-...gracia madre!...-exclama con lágrimas de felicidad Cutlass.

Issei seguía inexpresivo mientra dejaba que Cutlass la abrazara, issei sólo podía suspirar mientra acariciaba la espalda.

Después de un buen rato, issei decidió irse no ante de mirar de reojo a Cutlass.

-...espero que te recupere pronto Tena, después puede venir conmigo para que conozca a los demás...-decía Issei ante de irse sólo para escuchar a Cutlass hablar.

-...madre, hay algo que quiero decirte, yo trabajo para una persona que planea atacar al final del torneo, su nombre es Rizevim, tengo información...-decía Cutlass haciendo que Issei tuviera el ceño fruncido.

-...Rizevim...creí que estaba muerto...-decía Issei.

Cutlass pronto tomó aire para hablar a su madre de todos los planes de Rizevim y Issei estaba satisfecho por la información de todos, los puntos donde atacará, los miembros y también los soldados que son casi inmortales por las piedras filosofales falsas, issei sólo podía esperar para reunir con los demás líderes de la facción, ya tenia intención de destrozar a Rizevim y lo iba a hacerlo pedazo.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Azazel sólo podía sonreír al ver cada páginas, el no podía evitar silbar al ver a Muchas mujeres de piernas largas y buenos traseros.

-...eso si me excita...-murmura Azazel hasta ver a Issei que salio del cuarto.

-...termine, es hora de irnos...-decía Issei caminando con Azazel que se levantaba para caminar a lado de Issei.

-...te demoraste un poco, que paso?...-murmura Azazel.

-...muchas cosas paso adentro, logre averiguar algo importante sobre Qlippoh...-decía Issei.

-...de que se trata?...-decía Azazel con seriedad.

-...Rizevim y compañía, planea un ataque sorpresa para el final del torneo, logre hacer con la información y también se donde y cuanto atacarán...-decía Issei con seriedad haciendo abrir los ojos a Azazel.

-...ese infeliz sigue con vida!...-exclama Azazel furioso al saber de Rizevim.

-...regresó de nuevo a la vida usando un nuevo método, tiene un ejército que atacará al final del torneo, este tipo acaba de cometer un gran error, voy a hacerlo arrepentir de haber vuelto a la vida, no sabes lo que le espera cuando le ponga las manos encimas...-murmura Issei imaginándo las 1000 formas de torturar a Rizevim como lo había hecho con los dioses del nuevo mundo.

 **Cambio de escena**

Cutlass sólo podía estar tranquila en su cama, ella se sentía feliz de poder recibir la aceptación de su nueva madre, Issei, no podía evitar sentir querida y amada por el.

Pronto ello miro el dispositivo que Euclid le dio, al encenderlo, aparece la holograma de Euclid.

-...Yo Cutlass...como te encuentra...-murmura Euclid.

-...bien...-decía Cutlass.

-...bueno, parece que te encuentra en la enfermería..-decía el lucifudge.

-...perdí en la ronda final del torneo, estoy aquí debido a que sufri mucho daño, pero ya me recuperé por completo...-decía Cutlass.

-...ya veo, bueno, tenemos listo todo los preparativos para atacar cuando el torneo haya llegado a su fin, lograste reclutar algunos luchadores para unirse a nuestra causa...-decía Euclid consiguiendo que Cutlass se negará en su cabeza.

-...no, ni hubo nadie en especial, todos demostró ser bastante débiles...dudo que pueda ser de utilidad para tu amo...-decía Cutlass de forma fingida.

-...ya veo, tal vez tenga razón, todos ellos no valen la pena, con mi lord Rizevim y los demás miembros serán suficientes para acabar con los demás ahora que el molesto sekiryuutei no está con ellos...ademas, nuestras tropas están mejorando mucho gracia la información de la magia erebea para crear piedras de la inmortalidad...pronto tendremos listo un ejércitos de inmortales...ja ja ja ja ja, este atento, Cutlass, lucifudge fuera...-decía Euclid mientra desaparece su holograma.

Cutlass miro con ceño fruncido mientras aplasta la maquina, como si fuera a hacerlo, Cutlass miro su propio dispositivos, contenía toda la información de todos los particiones siendo Fate, nanashi, jin amasaki, issei, amasaki Mio, y los demás participantes.

Ella aplastó con su mano prótesis el pendrives donde contenía toda clase de informaciones.

-...como si fuera a hacerlo, tu y los patéticos de qlippoh, perderán mucho ante que se den cuenta...-murmura Cutlass mientra miraba la imagine breaker a su lado, al parecer, Issei le había devuelto su espada.

Cutlass ahora tenía un nuevo propósito.

Proteger a su madre de cualquiera que intentará amenazarla.

 **Cambio de escena**

 **Laboratorio de Grigori**

El laboratorio personal de Azazel y Ajuka, llenos de artilugios mágicos y modernos, tubos de ensayos, muchos papeles esparcidos por doquier, enfrente del gran laboratorio, aparecía un círculo mágico que brillo revelando a Issei y Azazel.

-...bien, llegamos...-decía Azazel cansado, ya que hace poco se había enterado de que el enemigo número 1 estaba ahora vivo y que planeaba un gran ataque contra las facciones, pero gracia a Issei, se había logrado enviar el mensaje a todos los líderes junto a los demás para estar en guardia en caso de que el ataque sorpresa comenzará.

-...Así que ahí es donde está la carne de Trihexa...-murmuró Issei mirando el laboratorio con desinterés mientras Azazel se acercó a una bóveda fuertemente protegidos y sellados por múltiples sellos mágicos.

-...Así es, después de la guerra de Qlippoh, logramos saquear las bases de Rizevim para encontrar cualquier cosa que fuera peligrosa para las facciones, si era posible, destruirla, logramos encontrar un pedazo de carne que pertenecía a la bestia del apocalípsi...-decía Azazel haciendo desactivar todos los sellos mágicos.

Issei estaba de brazo cruzados mientras meditaba, escuchaba atentamente lo que decía Azazel acerca de los sucedido después de la guerra de Qlippoh.

-...luego descubrimos eso en su laboratorio, ese pedazo de carne que pertenecía a Trihexa, al parecer, lo iban a usarlo para crear clones de la bestia del apocalípsi, fue una suerte que no lo realizaron a tiempo...esa carne también tiene mucho poder mágico, poder mágico puro casi infinito...es posible que si alguien llegará a usar esa carne, lo usaría para hacer armas...-decía Azazel abriendo la puerta de la bóveda donde reveló la carne dentro de un cubo transparente hecho de magia.

Issei se acercó para meter la mano dentro del cubo, Azazel había desactivado la defensa para que Issei pudiera meter la mano ahí, al tocar la carne, Issei la saco del cubo y miró la carne.

-...Así que tu poder original, Betê absolue, puede obtener habilidades únicas sólo comiendo carnes de demonios, bestia y dragones...sin duda es una habilidad muy terrorífica...-murmura Azazel sabiendo lo poderoso que era la habilidad de Issei.

-...si...si el poder de Trihexa se basa en su inmenso poder mágico puro, tal vez yo pueda tenerlo también, pensar que llegaría a comer la carne del monstruo que intento destruir el mundo, con esto, espero poder tener el poder suficiente para proteger a Mio y a los demás...-decía Issei recordando las palabras de Cruel Reaper.

-...odio admitirlo, pero en algo tiene la completa razón, ya fui demasiado amable, es hora de dejar de ir por las ramas y enfocar una ultima cosa, proteger a mis amigos y a mi familia, a mi manera...-murmura Issei comiendo toda la carne de un bocado.

-...Betê Absolue...-pensó Issei comiendo la carne hasta tragarlo todo.

Pronto Issei sintió un pulso, los relámpagos negros envolvía su cuerpo, ya era familiar esa sensación, familiar la sensación del sabor de comer algo crudo, la sensación del dolor que sentía cuando había activado su poder por primera vez.

-...Arghhhhhhhhhh...-rugía de dolor Issei mientra su cuerpo comenzaba a aparecer venas negras.

Issei pronto cae de rodillas mientra trata de soportar el dolor.

Azazel se apresuró para ayudar a Issei.

-...Chico, aguanta...-exclama Azazel sólo para ver que los relámpago negros y el grito cesaron, Issei se paró para mirar sus manos que estaba ligeramente cubierto de poder mágico puro.

La frente de Issei sudaba mientras sonría.

-...lo hice...al parecer, era mucho poder, casi sentía que iba a explotar literalmente...-murmura Issei haciendo cubrir sus manos con electricidad negra y blanca.

-...lo lograste, por poco creí que no lo lograría...-murmura Azazel con un suspiro de alivio.

Issei miro a Azazel con una sonrisa salvaje.

-...con esto, estoy seguro de poder ir con todo contra Fate...-murmura Issei mientra su cuerpo era cubierto de poder mágico.

Azazel sólo podía sonreír ya que sabia que Issei estaba emocionado de ir a romperle la cara a la persona que lo había humillado no 1 si no 2 veces.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Se puede ver en el patio de comida donde estaba el grupo de Mio junto a kaya, Evangeline, Yue, kunou, Milia y también Hela.

Jin junto a Basara y Ddraig se había quedando en las gradas para ver la siguientes ronda de la pelea.

Mio se encontraba deprimida por lo que había en la enfermería, creo que se había pasado un poco con jugarle una broma a Issei.

-...no debí burlarme de el, ahora está molesto conmigo..-murmura triste Mio sólo para que Kaya lo toque su espalda tratando de apoyar a su amiga.

-...no te preocupes, el mortal puede ser un gruñón y muy pero muy amargado, pero dudo que este enojado para siempre...estoy segura que te perdonará..-decía Kaya dando una sonrisa alegre.

-...tu crees kaya...-decía Mio haciendo que el resto asiente.

-...sí Mio-okaasan, papá nunca se enojaria, no después de todos lo que hizo para poder verte, el té ama demasiado...-decía Yue con confianza con Milia y Kunou estando de acuerdo.

-...Charlotte tiene tazón, el mortal destruyó todo Asgard , incluso humilló a odin matando a todos su familia, lo hizo todo esto por ti...porque tu, amasaki mio, fuiste la causa de la destrucción de Asgard...el haría lo que sea por ti...incluso yo tengo celos ya que desearía que el mortal me viera de la misma forma que el te ve...-decía Kaya.

-...chicas...-decía conmovida Mio abrazando a Kaya, sin importar que ella fue la causante de su primera muerte en el nuevo mundo, pronto se escuchó una voz que todos conocía.

-...nunca estaría enojado contigo, Mio, de ser así, me volvería todo un imbecil...-decía Issei que venia a su dirección.

-...Issei!...-exclama Mio corriendo para luego abrazar a Issei.

-...Mio...lo siento por gritarte...-decía Issei un poco triste.

-...eso ya no importa, siempre te perdonaré...-decía Mio.

Pronto Issei fue abrazado por Kaya por la espalda.

-...oh mortal, que bueno verte...creí que no aparecería...-decía Kaya.

-...estuve ocupado, tenia cosas que hacer ante de entrar a la última ronda...-decía Issei para luego mirar al resto.

-...escuchen, siento mucho que actúe de esa manera con ustedes, es que me sentía fuera de lugar ya que la pelea con Cruel Reaper me hizo darme cuenta de que soy débil, pero me di cuenta de que soy fuerte si tengo a ustedes a mi lado, ustedes son mi razón de vivir, mi razón de luchar con todos sin dar un paso atrás...-decía Issei, todos incluso Kaya estaban conmovido.

Mio estaba sonrojada mientra las lágrimas amenazaba con salir, ella se acercó hacia Issei.

-...Issei...-exclama Mio abrazando a Issei.

-..Mio...-murmura Issei abrazando a Mio.

El resto estaban feliz por como iba las cosas, pero una persona no, era Yue que miraba de reojo a una columna, eso trajo atención de Milia.

algo Yue-chan...-decía la peliroja preocupada.

-... se que esta ahí, sal ante de que yo te obligue salir...-decía Yue con seriedad, al parecer, funcionó ya que veía una persona salir de la oscura esquina de la columna.

Yue pronto frunció el ceño y miró a la persona que salio de ahí.

Era Cutlass, estaba envuelta con un manto negro desgarrado con capucha puesta para ocultar su rostro que era oscurecido por la capucha.

-...tu...-decía Yue con los dientes apretados, eso hizo que todos mirará a Cutlass, rápidamente todos con la excepción de Issei y Mío, prepararon sus guardias por si luchaban.

-...todos tranquilo, Tena ya no es nuestro enemigo...verdad?...-decía Issei mirando a Tena que miraba al suelo.

-...si madre...no eh venido a causar problema, solo quiero estar a tu lado...-decía Cutlass, eso tomó por sorpresa a todos.

-...me niego...no aceptaré a esta persona, ella intento matarnos a todos...-decía Yue enojado con Cutlass que fruncia el ceño al ver a Yue.

-...algún problema conmigo, copia barata...-decía Cutlass con disgusto.

-...tu eres el problema...maldita demente...-decía Yue con un tono amenazante.

Ante de que las 2 pudiera comenzar a pelear, Issei le pega con 2 golpes en sus cabezas haciendo que ambas se quejen de dolor.

-...ya basta de pelear, comportense...-decía Issei con dureza, ambas gemía de dolor mientra frotaba sus cabezas.

-...quiero que se disculpen entre ustedes...ahora...-ordena Issei.

-...lo siento/ perdón...-decían de mala gana Yue y Cutlass.

-..que bueno, tienen que aprenderse a llevarse bien...-decía Issei para luego mirar a todos que miraban a Cutlass con incredulidad.

-...se que es difícil aceptar a Tena después de todos los problemas que hizo, pero ella no es una mala persona, además, ella es de confianza...Así que traten de llevarse bien, si?...-decía Issei con un suspiro cansado.

Todos no sabían que hacer Hasta que Kunou lanzó un suspiro y se acercó a Cutlass para darle la mano.

-...bueno, supongo que lo que Issei otou-san es cierto, entonce sería mejor que empecemos a ser amigable, si es cierto que tu esta relacionada con la vampira molesta que tengo de amiga, entonce es un placer, soy Kunou, una kitsune y princesa de los yokai...-decía Kunou extendiendo su mano.

Cutlass sólo miraba a Kunou con desinterés para abofetear su mano haciendo sorprender a Kunou.

-...no me toque, perro callejero...-murmura Cutlass haciendo que Kunou se enoje mientras le aparece una vena en su frente.

Milia pronto agarra a Kunou en un fullnelson para evitar que ella peleará, podía ver a Kunou queriendo ir a lanzarse a ella mientra hecha espumas por la boca.

-...estoy hasta la madre, ya me han dicho perro ante, pero perro callejero, soy una jodida kitsune, tengo colas y orejas, soy una kitsune joder!...-exclama furiosa Kunou.

-..no Kunou-chan, eres una linda niña, no diga malas palabras...-decía Milia tratando de hacer entrar a Kunou en razón.

Issei sólo podía suspirar, ahora sabía que Evangeline estaban en lo cierto, Tena era muy difícil de tratar pero confiaba en que podría hacer que ella cambiará.

Pronto su cuerpo fue cubierto con un polvo rosa, el responsable era Kaya que volvió a su forma masculina llamada "Loki" y al parecer, ella uso su magia para alterar el género de Issei.

-...que mierda!...-murmura irritada la hermosa chica de cabello blanco con un parche en su ojo y un cuerpo que cualquier mujer tendría envidia.

-...No es justo, el mortal es mio también, Vamos mortal conozca a mi linda hija, Hela...-exclama Loki alzando a Hela por la axila .

-...Hela, el sera tu nueva madrastra...-decía Loki con la diosa del imframundo que estaba vestida con un disfraz de corderito negro, ella estaba sonrojada de mucha vergüenza que su padre lo sometía.

-...hola, madre...-decía Hela con vergüenza queriendo llorar ya que estaba enfrente del asesino de dioses.

-...y eso no es todo...Jörmungandr...-decía Loki mientra aparece una pequeña serpiente que surgía de la sombra de Loki.

La serpiente toma forma humana que era un adulto con cabello negro y ojos amarillos.

-...si padre...-decía Jörmungandr.

-...Jormun...conozca a tu nueva madrastra...-decía Loki haciendo que la serpiente del mundo se acercará a Issei y le diera un saludo.

-...hola...mamá...-decía la serpiente del mundo...

De repente Issei es alejado por Cutlass que miraba a todos con una mirada oscura mientra apuntaba con su espada a todos .

-..madre es mía, no las daré sin pelear...-decía Cutlass enojada.

Issei sólo podía tapar su rostro con sus manos, porque tenía que terminar así.

Cambio de escena

Después de que los problemas terminará, el resto del grupo con la excepción de Mio y Issei estaba en las gradas con Jin, basara y Ddraig, Cutlass se había quedado lejos del grupo para observar la pelea con seriedad.

 ** _[Ahora todos el mundo, ante de comenzar la pelea, vamos a anunciar la ultima pelea de la segunda ronda para luego dar el comienzo de la ronda final, así que Buenas suerte.]_**

La voz de Azazel consigue un grito de júbilo de los demás hasta que aparece la pantalla donde anunciaría la ultima ronda de eliminatoria.

Pronto los nombres fueron elegidos

 **Issei vs Tannin**

Pronto todos comenzaron a aplaudir ya que vería otra pelea y esta vez será con Issei, abajo se podía ver 2 personas acercándose hacia la arena.

Cuando entraron, Tannin en su forma humana miraba con seriedad a Issei que estaba con seriedad.

Pronto el entorno cambia un valle plano con vista al cielo azul.

-...eh visto todas tus peleas, no puedo estar más orgulloso de tu increíble fuerza, en verdad a mejorado...-decía Tannin con seriedad.

-...no es necesario tales elogios, perdóname tannin, pero tengo que terminar rápido esta batalla, tengo a una persona a quien derrotar en el torneo...-decía Issei moviendo su brazo mjölnir mientra lo cubre con Ki de armamento y energía de ki.

-...quiere terminarlo rápido, lamentablemente para ti, eso no pasará...-decía Tannin mientras se transforma en su verdadera forma.

-... **atrapa el suelo**...-murmura Issei mientras Tannin levanta su puño.

-...yo peleare con todo...no te contenga!...-rugió Tannin lanzado un golpe descendente sobre Issei creando una explosión de polvo.

Tannin sólo podía sonreír hasta que abrió los ojos al ver a Issei en el aire a lado de su cara.

-... **paso rápido.**...-murmura Issei con desinterés mientras levanta su puño.

-...maldición...-exclama mentalmente Tannin.

-... ** _Sprüher_**...-exclama Issei pegando un colosal derechazo a la mandíbula de Tannin haciendo que el dragón recibiera todo el peso el golpe.

Todos estaban con la boca abierta y con los ojos saliendo de sus cuenca mientra veían en cámara lenta como el gigantesco Tannin caían boca abajo al suelo levantando mucho humo de polvo y un míni terremoto, Issei le daba la espalda a Tannin.

Pronto se escucharon el conteo mientra Issei se quedaba escuchar hasta que el conteo llegó a 10 mientra Tannin desaparecía en partículas de luz.

Pronto había regresado a la arena donde todos están en silencio, era increíble, Issei, había logrado derrotar y noquear al poderoso Tannin sin esfuerzo ya que era uno de los 6 Reyes Dragones siendo Tannin el más fuerte de ellos y Demonio de Clase Suprema.

 **[Increíble, la batalla apena comenzaba y ya venció a tannin con un solo golpe...ahora que la batalla de la segunda ronda termina, ahora da comienzo de las finales.]**

Eso causó un grito de júbilo por partes de los espectadores que veían la pelea, incluso los niños gritaban oppai dragón para la gran vergüenza de Ddraig.

Issei enfocó su mirada en un lugar específico, vio a Fate que aplaudía con sarcasmo mientras daba una sonrisa pequeña, Issei frunció el ceño y se alejo de la arena.

-...Fate, tu eres el próximo...-murmura Issei deseando pelear contra el.

Cuando Issei salió de la arena, Issei se encontró con Mio que lo esperaba.

-...Issei, eso fue increíble, venciste a un dragón con un solo golpe, increíble...-exclama Mio.

-...no fue nada, no quería mostrar más de mis habilidades en esta batalla, tenia que terminar rápido la pelea...-decía Issei.

-...que malo fuiste, me hubiera gustado verte pelear aún más con ese dragón...-decía Mio con un puchero.

Issei estaba a punto de hablar hasta que Issei y Mio escucharon el siguiente anuncio de la batalla.

 **Amasaki Mio vs Nanashi konoe**

 **Con Fate y los demás**

-...en verdad, Issei-kun se volvió más fuerte, incluso usa el paso rápido mejor que tú superó su velocidad base...kaito..-decía Fate mirando a Zhivago que bebía una lata de cerveza.

-...que puedo decir, el chaval demostró tener mucho potencial, ahora veo que no me equivoqué realmente...-decía Zhivago con cariño paternal a Issei .

-...no hay duda, ahora viene una verdadera batalla...-decía Fate al ver que anunció la siguiente batalla.

 **Amasaki Mio vs Nanashi konoe.**

 **Con Issei y Mio**

Tanto Mio como Issei miraba el anuncio con seriedad, Issei estaba preocupado por Mio, se iba a enfrentar a Nanashi que es igual de poderoso que Fate o tal vez más.

-...Mio...-murmura Issei sólo ver a Mio que golpeaba su puño con su mano mientra mostraba una sonrisa de superioridad.

-...je je je je estoy encendida...es hora de mostrar la fuerza de la gran gran Mio-sama...-decía Mio.

-...Je je, solo ten cuidado, ese infeliz no es alguien a quien subestimar...-decía Issei.

-...Sate Sate Sate, no te preocupe, yo estoy por encima de todos, no perderé contra alguien que solo sabe agitar una espada, ganaré para poder luchar contigo, no pierda, Issei...-decía Mio .

-...no te preocupe, no tenía pensado hacerlo, voy a ganar para poder llegar a las finales contigo...-decía Issei.

Mio sólo sonrió mientra se iba a la arena, Issei sólo podía quedar a esperar para ver como Mio se las arreglas para ganarle a Nanashi.

 **Con Fate**

-...llegó mi turno..-decía Nanashi levantándose.

-...buena suerte Otou-sama...-decía konoka.

-...Nanashi...-decía Fate atrayendo la atención de Nanashi.

-...si Fate-sama...-decía Nanashi.

-...Amasaki Mio, es la única que me separa de Issei-kun, ella es un obstáculo muy grande, quiero que la maté...cortale la cabeza enfrente Issei-kun...-decía Fate.

-...lo haré...-decía Nanashi mientra abandona el lugar.

 **En la arena**

Todos podían ver como Mio y Nanashi se acercaba a la arena hasta terminar mirándose el uno por el otro.

Mio recordó a Nanashi colocar su espada en el cuello, ella iba vencerlo.

-...Nanashi konoe, espero que tengamos una buena batalla...-decía Mio con seriedad.

-...actúa igual como tu padre, los Amasaki son bárbaros que solo piensa luchar con orgullo hasta mas no poder...-decía Nanashi.

-...conoce a mi padre, je je no me diga, acaso papá te hizo pasar un mal rato...-decía Mio con una sonrisa arrogante.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Nanashi para luego enfurecer en una furia total para luego calmarse y mirar a Mio con frialdad.

-...Los Amasaki, siempre encuentra la manera de hacerme enojar...espero que no me decepcione, como tu padre lo hizo conmigo...-murmura Nanashi mientra saca lentamente su espada Yamato.

-...no lo haré...-decía Mio sacando Ascalon y Lostvayne.

Pronto el escenario parecía una cuidad de la edad media , el cielo era de noche.

 **La batalla había dado comienzo.**

 **Fin del capitulo 107**


	113. Chapter 108

**Aquí dejo el nuevo capítulo, ahora responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-...werand: gracia amigo por comentar el capitulo será más intenso ahora ya que Mio luchará contra Nanashi, será intenso y acerca de porque Issei venció fácilmente a Tannin, simple, Issei al comer la carne de trihexa, se volvió más fuerte junto con reserva casi infinita de magia, por eso.**

 **-..** **MasasinMaze** **..: espero que lo disfrute amigo, la batalla de Mio vs Nanashi, parte 1, será intenso la pelea y eso que es la primera parte.**

 **Capítulo 108 : Mio vs Nanashi parte 1**

Todos estaban atento de la pelea que tenían enfrente, la mujer que venció a grandes oponentes como Griselda y Sairaorg, estaba enfrentando a Nanashi konoe, el humano que superó y derrotó de forma aplastante a Vali.

Mio estaba atenta mientra el sudor se desliza por su mejilla, mantenía fuertemente el agarre de su Lostvayne y Ascalon, Nanashi todavía mantenía su expresión calmada mientra

-...Los Amasaki, siempre encuentra la manera de hacerme enojar...espero que no me decepcione, como tu padre lo hizo conmigo...-murmura Nanashi mientra saca lentamente su espada Yamato.

-...no lo haré...-decía Mio sacando Ascalon y Lostvayne.

Pronto el escenario parecía una cuidad de la edad media , el cielo era de noche.

La batalla había dado comienzo.

En un parpadeo, Nanashi aparece enfrente de Mio lanzando una huelga pero Mio logró desviar a dura pena con Lostvayne en un agarre inverso.

Al ver que logró desviar el primer ataque, Nanashi lanza otra vez haciendo que Mio logrará desviar el segundo ataque.

Nanashi frunció el ceño mientra lanza una lluvia de huelgas haciendo que Mio retrocediera mientra desvía con dificultad todos los ataques de Nanashi.

-...es rápido...no me da tiempo para contraatacar...-pensó Mio mientras desviaba todos los ataques.

Mio logra desviar rápido el ataque y lanza una huelga descendente con Ascalon sobre Nanashi, pero Nanashi atrapa la ascalon con su mano que estaba cubierto de Ki de armamento, eso tomó a Mio por sorpresa.

-...Ki de armamento...-pensó Mio en shock.

-...yo estuve en el grupo de tu padre mucho ante de que tu naciera, es normal que yo pueda hacerlo también...-decía Nanashi manteniendo fuertemente agarrado la punta de ascalon.

-...demonio...-dijo Mio lanzando una huelga con Lostvayne sólo para que Nanashi golpeara su estómago con la empuñadura de su espalda enviando a Mio a estrellar de espalda contra la pared.

Mio rápidamente se levanta para extender su mano contra Nanashi.

-... ** _Barett_**...-exclama Mio disparando un aluvión de proyectiles de bolas de fuego contra Nanashi.

Nanashi caminaba hacia Mio mientra rápidamente desviaba todos los proyectiles dispersando al impacto para luego guardar su Yamato en su vaina para preparar el siguiente ataque.

-... **Shinmeiryuu: Zanganken**...-murmuró Nanashi lanzando contra Mio mientras lanza una huelga con intención de cortarla, pero Mio se hizo aún lado mientra la huelga corta limpiamente una casa que estaba estaba detrás de Mio.

La casa partida en 2 se desmorona hasta caer cubriendo todo a su alrededor con humo de polvo privando a Mio de la vista

-...que fuerza...-murmura Mio al ver la fuerza destructiva de Nanashi a la hora de atacar.

Pronto vio una luz azul, Mio reaccionó a tiempo para desviar todos los proyectiles hechos de espadas de energía azul con Lostvayne y Ascalon.

Logrando desviar todas, detrás de ella estaba Nanashi que tenia su espada en su vaina.

-...eres lenta, tu padre daba más pelea...-decía Nanashi con frialdad

-...maldición...-pensó Mio lanzado una huelga contra Nanashi con Ascalon.

-... _ **Shinmeiryuu: Zanganken**._...-decía Nanashi golpeando la Ascalon con una pesada huelga de su espada para enviar a Mio a estrellar contra múltiples edificios hasta terminar dentro mientra se levanta.

Mio escupía sangre mientra su frente sangraba, ella camino hasta salir del agujero de la pared para mirar a Nanashi que la miraba muy decepcionado.

-...que decepción al igual que tu padre...-decía Nanashi haciendo que Mio, apretara los dientes mientra se lanza contra Nanashi.

-...Cállate...empress dress...-exclama Mio cubriendo fuego en sus 2 espadas para lanzar una huelga doble contra Nanashi envolviéndolo en una explosión de fuego.

-...muy débil...-decía la voz de Nanashi haciendo que Mio abriera los ojos al ver como el polvo se disolvió revelando a Nanashi que detuvo el doble ataque con su brazo de madera que era cubierto de Ki de armamento junto con la mitad de su cara y pecho.

Nanashi guardaba su espalda en la vaina para luego levantar su mano, y generar una esfera de energía rotativa.

-...es fuerte...-murmura en shock Mio.

-... ** _Shinmeiryuu: Rasengan_..**.-decía Nanashi golpeando con la esfera en el estómago de Mio hasta envolverla en una explosión de onda de choque.

-... (escupe sangre)...-Mio fue enviada chocar contra una pared quedando pegada ahí.

 **Con los espectadores**

El grupo de issei estaban sorprendido y preocupada por como iba la pelea, Basara apretaba los dientes al ver como iba la pelea, Nanashi no tenia piedad contra Mio, Yue estaba preocupada por su Okaa-san mientra Kaya estaba sería mirando la pelea.

Jin estaba serio mirando la pelea, pero sus ojos mostraba ira al ver como Nanashi lastimaba mucho a su hija.

-...esa mortal tiene problema, ese tal Nanashi konoe es realmente fuerte...y lo peor es que ella aún no se recupera después de su última pelea..-murmura Kaya al ver como iba la pelea.

-...era de esperar, Nanashi siempre fue un bastardo que no se contendría en la batalla sin importar si su oponente es hombre o mujer, era de esperar que le sigue fielmente a Fate...-decía Jin.

-...no lo puedo culparlo, perdió a su esposa durante el ataque, Fate había salvado a su hija, Nanashi esta en deuda con el...-decía Evangeline.

 **Con Issei**

Issei sólo podía apretar los puños hasta el punto de sagrar mientras observaba como Nanashi seguía aplastando a Mio en término de velocidad y fuerza.

-...Mio...-pensó Issei queriendo meter en la pelea y luchar contra Nanashi pero récordo lo que dijo Mio.

"Issei, voy a llegar a la finales para luchar contigo, en este torneo, eres el más deseo luchar...no pierda"

Issei sólo podía suspirar mientra miraba la pelea con seriedad.

-...Mio, se que tu puedes...-murmura Issei.

 **Con Mio vs Nanashi**

Pronto aparece Nanashi mientra extendía su mano al rostro de Mio tomándola por sorpresa.

-... ** _Shinmeiryuu: Madan.._**..-murmura Nanashi haciendo que su palma genera suficiente aire para disparar una onda de presión que golpeó a Mio por su cabeza haciendo que ella fuera enviada a atravesar su cuerpo contra la pared.

Nanashi sólo podía mirar a Mio que estaba sentada en el suelo con su espalda apoyando a una pilas de escombro, su mirada mostraba seriedad.

-...que terquedad, igual que tu padre, de tal palo, tal astilla...-decía Nanashi mientra lentamente guardaba su espada en su vaina.

-...sabes, tu padre, fue un gran guerrero, pero como padre y esposo, fracasó eh todo los sentidos, así que tu padre, es un completo fracasado...-decía Nanashi con frialdad.

Mio se tenso mientra apretaba su puño que estaba cubierto de fuego.

-...un fracasado dices?...-murmura Mio mientra se levantaba.

-...Uh...-murmura Nanashi.

Mio caminó hacia Nanashi, sus espadas estaba en clavadas en el suelo.

-...Retira lo que acabas de decir...-decía Mio con ira mientra se levanta y camina hacia Nanashi.

-...tu padre es un fracasado, tal vez triunfo como guerrero pero perdió como hombre y como padre a no proteger a su esposa a su familia...-decía Nanashi haciendo que Mio apretara los dientes.

-... **Empress dress.**..-murmura furiosa Mio cubriendo su cuerpo con fuego, el suelo era al rojo vivo

-...no dejaré que hable mal de mi padre, tal vez mi padre no pudo salvar a mi madre, pero el se hizo fuerte para seguir adelante y dar a nosotros una sonrisa, por eso...yo admiro a mi padre y no dejaré que tu, lo menosprecie!...-exclama Mio levantando su puño que era cubierto de ki de armamento.

-...que infantil... **Shinmeiryuu**..-murmura Nanashi levantando su mano creando la esfera de energía de Ki.

-...el hombre que Admiro, es mi padre, Amasaki Jin, _**Redhawk!**_...-rugió Mio lanzando el puño cubierto de ki de armamento y fuego naranja.

-... _ **Rasengan**_...-murmura Nanashi chocando el puño de Mio con la esfera de energía de ki y viento.

El choque generaba mucha onda de choque y fuego mientra Nanashi y Mio apretaba los dientes ya que ambos no querían rendirse.

Lentamente la frente de Mio aparecía la marca púrpura en forma de sol mientra extendía hasta su ojo derecho, la marca del modo asalto había sido activado.

Nanashi sintió un increíble aumento de poder que venia de Mio que la miraba con toda la ira.

-...Arghhhhhhhhhhhh...-exclama con un grito de guerra, pronto el choque de técnica termina con explotar haciendo que Nanashi fue enviando a volar lejos hasta atravesar 3 edificios hasta terminar con aterrizar en una torre.

Nanashi se levantaba con facilidad mientra camina hacia el agujero de la pared, ahí vio a Mio en el aire con sus alas de fuego púrpura, en la mano de Mio era mucho calor almacenado.

-.. _ **.X-burn**_...-exclama Mio disparando de su mano un gigantesco haz de calor que destruyó la torre hasta terminar con derrumbarse y caer.

Mio aterriza enfrente de los escombros mientra extiende sus manos haciendo aparecer las 2 espadas, Lostvayne y Ascalon.

Pronto una explosión surgió entre los escombros, ahí salió Nanashi que tenia su ropa dañado y chamuscada.

Nanashi tenía su cuerpo cubierto de Ki de armamento para luego desactivar, había usado para proteger de ese ataque, si no lo hubiera usado a tiempo, su cuerpo habría sufrido sería quemaduras.

Mio prepara su postura mientra Nanashi saca lentamente su espada.

-...te subestime realmente, pero no es suficiente todavía, aun puedo seguir luchando...,-decía Nanashi mientra manifestaba las espadas azules etéreas.

Pronto Nanashi disparo todos los proyectiles que dirigía hacia Mio, pero la Amasaki lograba desviar todo con mucha rapidez gracia su fuerza aumentada por la marca del modo asalto.

Nanashi aparece en un destello de velocidad enfrente de Mio para lanzar una huelga.

-... _ **Shinmeiryuu: Zanganken...**_ -murmura Nanashi lanzando una huelga rápida y poderosa pero Mio cruza sus espadas para bloquear la poderosa huelga.

El suelo debajo de ambos se hundió en un cráter por el peso del ataque de Nanashi.

Rápidamente Nanashi y Mio choca lluvia de huelgas contra huelgas, sus brazos movían en borrones mientra se escuchaba el sonido de choques metálicos y chispa.

Ambos tenían sus miradas sería mientra no dejaban de atacar.

Pronto el choque termina con Mio y nanashi que tomaban distancia hasta que Mio se lanzó contra Nanashi para golpear con una huelga descendente, pero el pelinegro desaparece en un destello de velocidad esquivando el ataque y reaparece detrás de Mio con su espada a punto de cerrar.

-... _ **Darkslayer: Perfect Judgement Cut.**_..-murmura Nanashi cerrando completamente Yamato en la vaina, pronto múltiples heridas de corte aparece en el cuerpo de Mio haciendo surgir múltiples geiser de sangres.

Mio estaba en silencio mientras cae sus espadas al suelo, ella intento moverse sólo para caer al suelo boca abajo.

 **Con los espectadores**

-...Mio...-exclama Basara preocupado.

El resto estaba sin habla mientra Evangeline miraba a Jin que estaba serio pero podía ver como sus puños estaba muy apretados, podía sentir mucho viniendo dentro de él.

-...Nanashi, espero que no te pase de la raya o tu hija será huérfana cuando Jin te ponga las manos encima...-pensaba Evangeline.

 _ **Con Nanashi y Mio**_

Nanashi miraba de reojo a Mio que aún no se movía, tenia que terminar la pelea, Fate quería la cabeza de Mio y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

-...esta pelea se termina...-pensó Nanashi mientra saca Yamato y se dio la vuelta para decapitar a Mio sólo para recibir un poderoso golpe de brazo cubierto de Ki de armamento al pecho de Nanashi haciendo que el escupa sangre.

Su pecho explota sangre, Nanashi cae al suelo mientra Mio tenía sus heridas cerrando lentamente mientras sus brazos era cubierto de materia oscura, su cuerpo era cubierto de marcas tribales negras parecidos a tallos con espinas mientra la marca en la frente se hacía más grandes.

En su espalda surgía ala de materia oscura, había activado la segunda forma de la marca del modo asalto, modo berserker.

Nanashi apena se levantaba mientra su cuerpo comenzaba a sanar a un ritmo muy rápido ya que salía humo.

-...que bueno que konoka me dio su tesoro sagrado ante de la batalla...de ser así, ese impacto me podría haberme matado..-murmura Nanashi ya que en su interior estaba en tesoro sagrado de su hija en la cual consiste en sanar de cualquier lesión.

Mio no decía nada, ella levantó su Lostvayne y con una huelga descendente golpeó a Nanashi envolviendo en una explosión de humo.

Pero detrás de Mio aparece nanashi con su espada envainada.

-... _ **Shinmeiryuu: Zanganken**_...,-murmura Nanashi cortando a Mio por la espalda pero sus ojos abrió en shock al ver que su ataque fue revotado ya que la espalda de Mio estaba cubierto con una mezcla de ki de armamento con materia oscura dando una doble defensa.

Rápidamente Mio desaparece y reaparece detrás de Nanashi para pegar un poderoso puñetazo que era cubierto de ki de armamento y materia oscura, ese golpe envío a nanashi a atravesar un edificio hasta salir por el otro lado para aterrizar.

Solo para que Mio aparece para agarrar a Nanashi por el cuello y aventar su cuerpo contra el suelo.

Mio levantó su espada lostvayne para lanzar un golpe descendente sólo para que Nanashi lo bloquea con Yamato, pero Lostvayne estaba cubierto de fuego.

-... _ **Hellblaze wave.**_..,,-murmura Mio haciendo que la espada envuelve a Nanashi en una explosión de fuego.

Saliendo de la explosión, estaba Nanashi con quemaduras, ahí vio a Mio que estaba a punto de lanzar huelga descendente, Nanashi puso su expresión de seriedad mientra guarda su espada en su vaina, se movía en posición de iaia.

Ahí vio que Mio se iba muy cerca.

-...no sólo heredaste la fuerza de su padre, también el monstruoso poder mágico de su madre, la demonio que me quito mi brazo...Arika...-decía Nanashi sacando la espada en una velocidad cegadora.

Pronto el choque de espada termina con Nanashi cortando el brazo de Mio haciendo que Mio le saliera sangre, eso tomó por sorpresa a todos.

Fate sonría mientra todos el grupo de Issei estaban horrorizado al ver a Mio perder su brazo, Issei ya estaba furioso, ya quería ir ahí y arrancar la cabeza a Nanashi, Jin también quería ir ahí y matar al samurai por cortar el brazo de su amada hija.

Nanashi sonría ya que vio la mirada confundida de Mio ya que ella miraba su muñón sangrando.

Pero el muñón surgió materia oscura que dio forma de una espada de un solo filo, Mio lanzó un golpe descendente sobre un sorprendido Nanashi que intento bloquear el ataque pero Mio atravesó el hombro de Nanashi con su brazo espada.

Nanashi mostraba una expresión de dolor al recibir semejante ataque.

Sacando su brazo del hombro de Nanashi, Mio se alejó de Nanashi para recoger su brazo, ahí vio que el muñón surgió zarcillos de materia oscuras que unía a su brazo para luego unirse y sanar el corte quedando como nuevo.

Nanashi se levanta para mirar a Mio con una expresión sería y llena de frialdad, el agujero en su hombro poco a poco se cerraba mientra guardaba su espada en su vaina.

-...me trae recuerdo, una vez luche con alguien que tiene la misma capacidad, un monstruo que casi acaban con todos nosotros, incluyendo a tu padre, esa mujer, me arrebato el brazo, bueno era de esperar ya que luche con mi líder de alarubra, ahora mismo me enfrentó a la hija de Arika y Jin, hija de 2 monstruos, _**Tesoro sagrado..**_.-decía Jin cubriendo su cuerpo con fuego púrpura y rojo hasta que creció exponencialmente.

Mio miro al gigante hecho de energía negro y rojo.

-... **armadura de susanoo modo incompleto.**..con esto, será suficiente para derrotarte, monstruo...-decía Nanashi con una voz distorsionada.

Mio prepara su postura, iba a dar con todo en esta pelea.

Levantando sus brazos, la materia oscuro cubrió todo su torso y brazos se volvió grandes garras hecho de materia oscuras.

 **Fin del capitulo 108**


	114. Chapter 109

**Aquí dejo el nuevo capítulo, ahora responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-...werand: gracia amigo por comentar, la batalla épica de Mio casi llega a su fin quien ganará, quien perderá, será épico**

 **-...Ex gremory: claro amigo, tienes mi permiso**

 **Capítulo 109 : Mio vs Nanashi parte 2**

Una series de explosiones de polvos y terromoto golpeaba el escenario, entre los humos salía Mio esquivando un gigantesco puño descendente que venía el gigantesco ser.

-...eres una hormiga esperando a ser aplastada, huir será inútil...-se escuchaba la voz de Nanashi dentro del gigante samurai

Mio se detuvo para luego comenzar a saltar de techos a techos para luego saltar hacia el gigante samurai. Estando enfrente de la cabeza del samurai.

Mio cubrió su espada Lostvayne con materia oscura hasta formar una enorme espada de un solo filo hecho de materia oscura.

Con la masiva espada de materia oscura, Mio lanzó una huelga descendente sobre el samurai pero el gigante bloquea el ataque con su espada envainada provocando una explosión de onda de choque que destruyó por completo las ventanas.

Mio intento atacar otra vez sólo para que su cuerpo fue golpeado con un puño gigante del samurai que la envío a estrellar su cuerpo contra una casa causando una explosión de polvo y escombro.

Surgiendo de los escombros con una explosión fuego, Mio se lanzó contra el gigante con su cuerpo envuelto en fuego púrpura mientra las masa de materia oscura formando una par de alas.

El gigante hizo aparecer pequeñas aluvión de espadas espectrales azules, todos ellos fueron enviando contra Mio.

Mio al ver esos aluvión de espadas espectrales, preparó sus espadas Lostvayne y Ascalon para desviarla todos abriendo pasos.

Cuando Mio logró desviar los últimos proyectiles, ella se acercó lo suficiente para disparar con su máximo poder.

-... ** _Hellblaze wave._.**..-murmura Mio disparando un poderoso haz de fuego que le dio al samurai por el pecho creando una explosión de fuego y polvo.

Juntando mucho poder de fuego en su otra espada Ascalon, Mio apunta Ascalon contra el Samurai.

-... ** _Satan dragón._.**..- murmura Mia haciendo que las llamas saliera de la espada para luego transformarse en un dragón de múltiples cabezas hecho de fuego púrpura.

Los dragones de fuegos comenzaron a envolver al samurai.

Mientra los dragones de fuegos atacaban, Mio seguía disparando múltiples bolas de fuego contra el samurai haciendo pequeñas grietas de la armadura.

Cansando de todos los ataques inútiles, Nanashi lentamente saca la yamato, en un parpadeo, todos los dragones de fuegos fueron decapitados, con la vaina de su espada, el samurai lanza un golpe contra Mio.

Mio no tuvo para esquivar, recibe el ataque de lleno, eso la envío a chocar contra múltiples casas hasta terminar dentro en el último casa.

Nanashi dentro de su armadura sólo miraba a Mio con frialdad mientra la armadura lentamente guardaba la espada de su vaina mientra los dragones decapitados se disolvieron.

Pronto el samurai pega un potente salto hacia atrás mientras prepara su postura de desenvaino estando en el aire.

-... ** _Darkslayer: Perfect Judgement Cut_..**.-murmura Nanashi , haciendo que la armadura gigante saca la espada de la vaina para lanzar una huelga tan rápida que envolvió el lugar donde estaba Mio junto a su alrededor quedará envuelto en un tornado de huelgas totalmente feroces para luego terminar en un explosión de polvo y escombro.

 **Con los espectadores**

-...Mio!...-exclama preocupado Basara por su hermana, ya quería ir para detener la pelea.

-...Mierda, no tiene oportunidad, no le podrá ganar a Nanashi con su tesoro sagrado activo, a este paso, la matará...-decía Jin enojado.

-...Mio-okaasan...-murmurar preocupada Yue.

-...no te preocupe...-decía Kaya atrayendo la atención de Yue.

-...esta pelea no a terminado...se que ella puede resistir más de lo que le puede lanzar...-decía Kaya haciendo que Yue asintiera con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **Con Issei**

Se encontraba re furioso, solo podía apretar los dientes mientra su cuerpo generaba electricidad, ya no soportaba más, no quería seguir viendo más de esto.

-...al diablo con la pelea, tengo que sacarla de ahí...-decía Issei a punto de irse sólo para detenerse ya que sentía un aumento de poder, Issei miro la pantalla donde podía ver la silueta entre los humos.

 **Con Mio vs Nanashi**.

Lentamente guardó la Yamato dentro de su vaina mientra Nanashi miraba la cantidad de destrucción que hizo en la parte del escenario, con Susanoo incompleto, el poder de Perfect Judgement Cut fue triplicado en término de poder.

-...Está batalla término...-murmura Nanashi mientra estaba a punto de desactivar su tesoro sagrado sólo para escuchar una voz que lo detuvo.

-...que la pelea término, quien lo decidió?...-decía la voz de Mio, Nanashi frunció el ceño mientra miraba como el polvo se disolvió revelando a Mio que estaba en el cráter parada mientra estaba de brazos cruzados, su cuerpo llenos de heridas y su cabello suelto con sangre saliendo de su frente.

-...soy yo, la que decide si la batalla termina...-decía Mio haciendo que su cuerpo se cure más rápido mientra la materia oscura envolvía su cuerpo.

Había activado el "Modo Asalto"...Mio levantó su LostVayne mientra caminaba lentamente hacia el gigante.

-...que se necesita para que caiga Amasaki...voy a destruiste hasta que no quede nada...-decía Nanashi mientra se acercaba lentamente hacia Mio.

Prontos múltiples espadas etéreas fueron disparada hacia Mio.

Pero Mio con mucha facilidad, desvío todas las espadas con Lostvayne mientra aún caminaba, Mio no quitaba la mirada en el gigante samurai mientra seguía desviando todos.

al desviar todos, Mio se lanzó contra Nanashi con extrema rapidez.

Nanashi al ver eso, apreta los dientes mientras invoca una gigantesca espada hecho de magia azul, la espada etérea sale disparando contra Mio.

Mio al ver eso, prepara su espada.

Ella recibió el ataque haciendo que Nanashi sonríe.

-... _ **Full counter**._..-se escuchó la voz de Mio haciendo que la espada que lanzó Nanashi, atravesará el hombro del samurai haciendo retroceder, Mio seguía volando para ir directo contra Nanashi.

-...maldición...-pensó Nanashi disparando un aluvión de espadas pequeñas hecho de energía azul, todas ellas salieron disparando contra Mio.

Mio la ver eso, extiendes su mano para invocar Ascalon y junto a Lostvayne, la rubia abría paso contra la marea de espadas etérea.

Mio con extrema rapidez, abría más el paso todos las espadas hasta llegar hasta el samurai.

Mio guardó Ascalon y cubrió su puño con Ki de armamento seguido con cubrir con fuego.

-... ** _Redhawk_**...-exclamó Mio golpeando con un poderoso puñetazo al pecho del samurai en volviéndolo en una explosión de fuego haciendo que el pecho se hiciera grietas mientras lentamente retrocede .

Mio aterriza al suelo mirando como el samurai gigante se recupera por completo.

de repente Mio es pateada por el samurai gigante enviandola a estrellar su cuerpo contra un edificio. pero Mio logró salir del edificio, ella tenía 3 clones de ellas gracia a Lostvayne.

Nanashi al ver a 4 Mio enfrente, apretó los dientes mientra el samurai gigante levantaba su mano, de la palma surgía una esfera de energía rotativa.

-... ** _Shinmeiryuu: Rasengan_..**.-exclama Nanashi haciendo que el Samurai extiende su mano para golpear a los 4 Mio con su esfera de energía gigante.

Las 4 Mio sonrieron mientra preparan las Lostvayne.

-... _ **Full Counter**!_...-exclama las 4 Mio balanceando las Lostvayne contra la esfera haciendo explotar todo el brazo del samurai de Nanashi.

Nanashi apretó los dientes mientra el samurai retrocede.

Los 3 clones desaparece mientras Mio aterriza para luego mirar a Nanashi que tenia su espada listo para partir a Mio en 2.

-...muere!...-exclama la voz de Nanashi dentro del samurai mientras lanza con una huelga descendente sobre Mio.

Pero la rubia apretó los dientes mientra detiene secamente la gigantesca Yamato con Lostvayne , el duelo debajo de Mio era u gigantesco cráter mientra la onda de choque golpeaba con fuerza.

Mio pronto agarro con su mano la gigantesca espada haciendo sorprender a Nanashi.

-...que demonio hace!...-exclama Nanashi incrédulo mientra Mio pronto ruge como un dragón.

Bajo la mirada de incredulidad de todos los espectadores y participantes, Mio levantó al gigantesco samurai por la espada para luego arrojar al samurai al aire tomando por sorpresa a Nanashi.

-...no puede ser, ni siquiera Jin y Arika hizo algo como esto!...-pensó sorprendido Nanashi.

Mio pego un potente salto hasta aterriza en la punta de Yamato, Mio corrió hacia Nanashi con Lostvayne cubierto de materia oscura formando una nodachi.

Mio no paraba de cortar todo el brazo espectral del samurai mientra aún seguía en su camino hasta saltar encima del pecho de Nanashi.

Nanashi al ver eso, disparas de forma desesperada todas las espadas de energía pero ninguna nada a Mio.

Mio pronto se lanza en picada contra Nanashi mientra levanta su brazo que era cubierto de ki de armamento para luego envolverlo en una intensa llamarada.

-...Maldición...-pensó Nanashi mientra cubre su cuerpo con Ki de armamento mientras Mio llega con su puño a golpearlo.

-.. _ **Redhawk**!_...-exclama Mio golpeando con un colosal puñetazo que destrozo por completo el pecho de la armadura, Mio pronto se lanzó contra Nanashi que preparó su guardia.

-... _ **Redhawk**_!...-exclama Mio golpeando por completo el pecho de Nanashi destrozando por completo el Ki de armamento, la espalda de Nanashi surgía una potente explosión de fuego que hizo que Nanashi se quedará sin aliento mientra escupe sangre, el brazo prótesis de madera quedó agrietados.

Pronto la explosión de fuego envolvió a Nanashi hasta terminar con hacer desaparecer la armadura espectral de golpe.

Nanashi sale disparando hasta impactar de cabeza al suelo creando una potente explosión de polvo mientra Mio aterriza al otro lado mirando como el humo surgía del cráter.

 **Con Fate**

-...Otou-sama!...-exclama a lágrimas Konoka al ver a su padre muy herido.

-...vamos pequeña, Nanashi tiene el tesoro sagrado que tu le diste, se salvará por completo...-decía Zhivago aunque también estaba muy sorprendido, Nanashi era un monstruo en la pelea, pero aun así, Mio las arregló para darle pelea a el.

-...ese chaval, si sabes cómo elegir una mujer muy aterradora...-murmura Zhivago.

-...bueno, era de esperar que Amasaki Mio hereda el poder a Arika entheofushia...Modo asalto, en verdad es un poder bastante molesto...-decía Fate con un suspiro decepcionado hasta que sonrió.

-...pero aun así, su poder no es suficiente, Nanashi ahora mismo va a revelar el 100% de su poder...dudo que Amasaki Mio pueda ganarle...-decía Fate.

 **Con Mio vs Nanashi**

Lentamente el cielo comenzó a nublar mientra Mio miraba como surgía Nanashi entre la niebla.

Tenía el cabello suelto mientra su ropa quedó destrozado, solo quedó su hakama desgarrado, su cuerpo tenía mucho moretones y quemaduras, su pecho quedó una cicatriz de quemadura que no sanaba para nada.

-...realmente eres la tercera persona que logra causarme una cantidad significativa de daños, Arika Entheofushia, Amasaki Jin, y ahora tu, Amasaki Mio...ya no tengo que seguir restringiendo por completo...-decía Nanashi.

-...que honor...Así que al final decidiste ir con todo...verdad?...-decía Mio con sarcasmo mientra apunta con Lostvayne a Nanashi.

-...desde el principio, no revelaste todo tu poder, seria un insulto a mi que no luchará con todo tu poder, vamos Nanashi konoe, libere tu verdadero poder, porque yo, Amasaki Mio, la que esta por encima de todos, voy a destrozarte por completo...-decía Mio con seriedad.

-...la que esta por encima de todos, uh?...eres como tu padre, igual de arrogante, bien, si no te vas a conformar con un, no como respuesta, vas a ver el verdadero poder de mi tesoro sagrado...descuida, esto va a terminar muy pronto...-murmura Nanashi cubriendo su cuerpo fuego.

Mio pronto balancea su espada al aire haciendo que ella sugiera múltiples Mio con sus Lostvayne. Era 5 Mio lista para luchar.

Pronto los relámpago surgía del cielo nublado mientra Nanashi comenzó a envolver su cuerpo con fuego púrpura.

-...a demostrado que eres una guerrera que no debe ser subestimada, tenia pensado guardarlo para el final si me tocaba pelear con el inmortal, pero ahora la situación aquí lo amerita... **Tesoro sagrado: completo..**.-murmura Nanashi haciendo el cielo le arrojará un rayo que golpea a Nanashi envolviendo su cuerpo en una masa de luz.

-...Amasaki Mio, pronto te convertirá en polvo y desaparecerá ante de que pueda pensar en otra cosas...-murmura Nanashi.

Mio vio con sus ojos como el cuerpo de Nanashi ahora era envuelto con relámpago con una armadura púrpura, de su espalda surgía alas hechas de electricidad mientra su cuerpo era fuertemente envuelto en una armadura púrpura, la Yamato sufrió una transformación, ahora era una nodachi muy larga.

La altura de Nanashi ahora era normal sólo con la armadura de rayo y fuego púrpura espectral.

 **-...armadura de Susanoo completo**...Amasaki Mio, ni en lo más mínimo, no quite la mirada a su enemigo, no cierre los ojos, no parpaden...porque no voy a darte piedad...-decía Nanashi para luego desaparecer en una explosión de rayo.

Mio rápidamente prepara guardia pero en cámara lenta, estaba Nanashi detrás de los clones de Mio.

Mio abrió los ojos, estaba sorprendida por la absurda velocidad de Nanashi, ella intento atacar sólo para que Nanashi la patee a Mio por la espalda enviandola a golpear su cuerpo contra un edificio.

Los 4 clones se lanzaron con sus espadas en ristre.

Ante de que las 4 espadas tocará, Nanashi desaparece y reaparece detrás de los clones con su espada guardado en la vaina.

- **...** _ **Ultimate Darkslayer: Judgement Cut End**.._..-decía Nanashi creando un poderoso tornado que encerró a los clones de Mio.

Los clones de Mio fueron despedazado por el tornados de ráfagas de cortes hasta dispersarlo.

Pronto una explosión surgió del edificio, Nanashi se dio la vuelta para recibir un poderoso puñetazo al yelmo, el golpe no tuvo efecto, Mio estaba furiosa.

Pronto detrás de Mio aparece 2 clones que dispara doble viga de fuego mientra Mio se retrocede.

Nanashi con solo balancear Yamato contra las vigas, toda fueron dividida limpiamente, las 2 clones se lanzaron con sus puños, ambos golpes fueron detenido por Nanashi que tenia usos 2 manos apea detenerla.

-... _ **Shinmeiryuu: Madan**.._...-decía Nanashi haciendo explotar los brazos derecho de los 2 clones de Mio.

Rápidamente Nanashi agarra los rostro de los clones para hacer chocar sus cabezas haciendo explotar sus cabezas en sangre hasta disolver.

Mio termina detrás de Nanashi con su espada listo para atacar pero Nanashi logra agarrar a Mio por la muñeca.

-...muy lenta...-decía Nanashi para pegar un potente golpe de palma al estómago de Mio haciendo que ella se quede sin aire.

-... _ **Shinmeiryuu: Madan.**_..-decía Nanashi haciendo que la palma dispara una potente onda de choque que hizo la espalda de Mio surgiera una corriente de aire que destrozo una pared detrás de ella.

Sacando la mano del estomago de Mio, Nanashi genera una esfera de energía.

-... _ **Shinmeiryuu: Rasengan**._...-exclama Nanashi golpeando la esfera al estómago de Mio haciendo que ella fuera envuelto en una explosión de viento que envió a Mio a chocar su cuerpo contra una pared de un edificio.

Mio intento levantarse sólo para que Nanashi aparece enfrente de Mio con su mano tocando la cara de Mio.

-... ** _Shinmeiryuu: Dai Madan.._**...-exclama Nanashi creando una poderosa explosión de viento que envió a Mio junto la cara que era reducido a escombros.

Nanashi miro con aburrimiento a Mio que se levantaba entre los escombros, su cuerpo sufría daño.

-...realmente eres fuerte...-murmura Mio respirando fuertemente.

-...ahora lo ves, tu arrogancia te llevará directo a la tumba...crees poder conmigo, chica tonta, aunque tengo que admitir, que tus ataques son realmente poderos y amplio pero algunos de tus ataques son torpes y lento, aunque con tu fuerza actual, no lograría estar a mi nivel con mi poder al máximo...-decía Nanashi.

-...debido a mi máximo poder, los ataques de mi estilo darkslayer son tan poderoso ya que ataco con una ráfagas de un millón huelgas que ataca de todas direcciones...con una fuerza y una velocidad sin igual...-decía Nanashi.

-...je jeje, si, fui una tonta a creer poder igualar y vencerte con mi modo asalto...pero al parecer, es difícil...-decía Mio.

-...tu y tu arrogancia, hablas demasiado, esta batalla es inútil, no tiene oportunidad de ganarme ahora, ese último ataque que recibí de ti, debiste apuntarme a la cabeza, de manera que podía haberme vencido...-decía Nanashi.

-...Sate sate sate...que no tengo oportunidad de ganarte?, quien lo decidió?, que esta batalla es inútil ?, quien lo decidió?...-murmura Mio con una sonrisa mientra su cabello cubre sus ojos dando el aspecto de peinado follador.

-...la que lo decide, soy yo...Mio-Sama...-decía Mio con arrogancia.

Pronto la batalla llegará a su fin.

 **Fin del capitulo 109**


End file.
